El Espíritu del Dragón Solar
by Tenzalucard123
Summary: Issei Hyōdō, tras perder a su Padre a la temprana edad de 6 años, tuvo que pasar por grandes y duras pruebas, para ganarse la confianza de los suyos en la Facción Shintō, y más para ganarse la confianza de Ddraig el (Dragón Emperador Rojo), y para dominar a su Espíritu Animal: El Dragón Solar y su poder del Sekyruutei actual..
1. El Inicio

_**El Espíritu del Dragón Solar.**_

 _ **Prólogo el 1er. El Cambio...**_

En el principio, en la antigüedad muchos _**Pai Zhua**_ o la "Orden de la Garra", un clan secreto practicante del Kung Fu, creían en los Espíritus de los Animales... Sobretodo el... Uno de los Hombre más ricos y poderosos del mundo, por los trabajos de su compañía en La más alta Tecnología Avanzada, como Médica...

El nombre de ese Hombre era el Hiroto Hyōdō, el actual cabeza... No sólo de compañía "Hyōdō Technology's"... No solo eso, también la actual cabeza del Clan Hyōdō, que era representado por el símbolo del mitológico "Gran Rojo (Sekiryuu Shintei)" quienes se les contaba la historia de ese famoso dragón por generaciones, dado porque él era el actual portador del "Boosted Gear", con el Alma de unos de los 2 Dragones Celestiales, ese dragón era "Ddraig", cual la tiene la costumbre de pasar de Padre a Hijo... Es verdad Hiroto Hyōdō era el actual Sekiryuutei...

Mientras que su Esposa Saika Hyōdō, anteriormente Saika Fuyumi, con la ayuda de su hermano Aizawa Fuyumi, quienes compartían igualmente un secreto, ambos eran los Hijos de una de las 3 más Grandes deidades de Japón... Amaterasu la líder del Trío de la Facción Shintō...

La Facción Shintō, estaba aliada con la Facción Yōkai, dado que Saika y la Líder Yasaka de los Yōkai... Eran amigas cuando pequeñas hasta el grado de ser casi hermanas...

Aizawa también estaba en buenos términos con ella, dado que fue ella quién lo salvó de un ataque de un Ángel Caído... Dado por esa razón las Facciones Shintō y Yōkai eran las únicas aliadas, dado que no podían confiar en las otras 3 facciones, sólo pudieron confiar en parte en la Facción del Cielo, dado por su Última Gran Guerra...

Por esa razón ambas facciones crearon una Orden para que, las personas normales pudieran entrenarse y liberar el Poder del Espíritu Animal en ellos, los Pai Zhua quienes según las historias entre los clanes aliados... Son los únicos que pueden liberar a la Fiera Interior, liberando el espíritu, en forma tangible y con un gran poder, sólo poco son dignos de entrenar con los maestros... Sólo el requisito es el deber de proteger al inocente de aquellos que quieran herir a los inocentes...

Cuándo Hiroto y era capaz de controlar a su espíritu animal, el Dragón Rojo en este caso... Cuándo estuvo a punto de irse, su buen amigo y mentor del Espíritu del Lobo, "Nightwolf" el chamán quién lo ayudó a encontrar su camino, con los Pai Zhua, en el momento que obtuvo el poder de su Sacred Gear, Nightwolf le pidió de favor que tuviera el cristal animal, un pequeño y redondo cristal de color rojo, que en su interior contenía la figura del Dragón que era el espíritu animal en su interior...

 ** _Años después..._**

Cuando Hiroto y Saika, se conocieron en una misión, en investigar una especie conflicto interno de la "Orden de la Garra", Nightwolf contactó a Hiroto por medio de su cristal, y a Saika como a su hermano Aizawa, como una petición a la Diosa Amaterasu, también se les había unido la líder Yasaka de los Yōkai... Se decía que había intrusos pero no se sabe, si eran de las facciones bíblicas que entraron al Templo Sagrado...

Cuando encontraron a los ladrones, se podían ver que eran 2 Ángeles Caídos, más 2 Demonios... En eso Hiroto gritó al ver que los ladrones llevaban con ellos, un cofre con aspecto muy antiguo _**"Dai Shi"**_...

Donde se creía que ahí dentro estaba el espíritu maligno, que podría ser casi tan terrible como la gran bestia "Trihexa", Tras identificar a los criminales que osaron allanar el lugar sagrado, pero cuando estaban a punto de escapar, algo que jamás pensaron sucedió, el cofre se abrió... Se liberó un poderoso Torrente de poder Oscuro, para que este empezara a succionar los cuerpos de los que robaron el cofre que estaba dentro ese poder repugnante...

El Torrente oscuro empezó a tomar una forma de un cuerpo humano, se podían ver unos ojos amarillos que brillaban con mucha maldad e intensidad, después habló con mucha maldad y voz monstruosa...

 _ **"Ahora soy libre, ahora me vengaré de aquellos que me aprisionaron en está maldita caja... Pero en este momento estoy débil, pero me fortaleceré y haré este mundo mi nuevo reino... Y lo hundiré entre la Oscuridad, y nadie ni siquiera el Gran Rojo u Ophis podrán detenerme..."**_

Después de haber recibido esa amenaza, el espectro se desvaneció en el aire, dejando desconcertado a todos, sólo lo que quedó fue el cofre que tenía encerrado el espíritu de _**"Dai Shi"**_ , Hiroto levantó el cofre para dárselo a Nightwolf para que lo devolviera a los maestros Pai Zhua, en ese entonces todos conocían sus secretos, del Sekiryuutei, y la Facción Shintō, para que después se unieran...

 ** _Unos 6 Meses Después..._**

Pasaron los meses y la bella y hermosa boda de Hiroto Hyōdō y Saika Hyōdō recibiendo la gran bendición de Amaterasu y a Aizawa como el principal padrino de bodas y Yasaka como la madrina, regresaron a Tokio dado que Hiroto era de ahí, para después tuvieron 2 hijos, el Primero fue el Hijo mayor de 6 años un niño de cabello castaño con ojos de miel, y la niña de 5 años igual castaña con ojos cafés rojizos...

Issei a pesar de su corta edad pudo descubrir que tenía grandes habilidades matemáticas, por los cálculos avanzados que pudo resolver sin ninguna ayuda... Sin mencionar sus habilidades físicas dado que su padre le pidió a su amigo Nightwolf que lo ayudará a él y Isara en el entrenamiento para liberar a los espíritus animales en sus interiores.

Isara, le gustó mucho más el canto y la actuación lo había desarrollado, en su 1er. concurso de canto en el jardín de niños, al igual que su hermano mayor, Isara al recibir el entrenamiento con Nightwolf ella, se le dificultaba el entrenamiento al principio pero, gracias a la tutela de Nightwolf y de su padre pudieron avanzar paso a paso...

Días después, Issei y Isara, hicieron una amistad con una niña de cabello castaño claro atado con una liga azul, ojos violetas pero vestía y actuaba más como un chico porque peleaba a cada rato, la familia de esta era Cristiana, eso no importó mucho a la Familia Hyōdō, dado que sus hijos no salían casi de su gran por así decirlo mansión, y dado que esta joven nombre era Irina Shidou, al igual que una pequeña niña de aspecto occidental de la edad de Isara, de cabello corto de color morado, y ojos morado claro, el nombre de esa niña era Cosette Shelley, al igual que su hermana mayor por 3 años, el cabello de su hermana era del mismo color, pero largo hasta la espalda llamada Primrose Shelley o Prim, ellas fueron adoptadas por la Madre de Issei y Isara, porque su prima mayor de 15 años... Frieda Shelley, porque ella fue quien pidió que a cambio de servir a la Familia Hyōdō, le dejarán que sus 2 primas que eran como sus hermanas menores.

Saika al ver a Frieda con la determinación en sus ojos para no separarse de su familia, sonrió y aceptó que todas ellas fueran a vivir con los Hyōdō, hasta que Cosette y Primrose llegarán a la edad necesaria para que pudieran empezar con los trabajos, laborales y domésticos, hasta entonces Prim fue como la hermana mayor también de Issei y Isara, cosa que alegró a Cosette, pero triste dado que Irina tuvo que mudarse a Roma, mientras que Frieda al ser la mayor de todos, y sonreía al ver a sus primas/hermanas felices.

Pero también tuvieron que estudiar con Nightwolf, porqué tanto como el Hiroto y Saika al confesarles sus verdaderos orígenes aceptan, el entrenar y hacerse más fuertes por la familia que les dio un hogar y una nueva familia.

Pero 5 meses después, un trágico día cuando Hiroto y Issei regresaban a casa después de que Hiroto lo llevó a **"Hyōdō Technology's"** para que viera a lo que se dedicaría en el futuro, su hijo sabía que a pesar de su corta edad ya conocía el peso y la responsabilidad, hará todo lo posible para no defraudar a su padre... Pero algo que jamás pensó pasaría, una sombra aparece frente a ellos, Hiroto puso a su hijo detrás de él, pero en ese instante la sombra habla...

- _ **Al parecer ya hiciste tu vida, y la siguiente generación de tu poder, está detrás tuyo entonces... Dile adiós**_ \- Después de hablar esa rara sombra lanzó lo que parecía ser una lanza de luz a Issei quién cerró los ojos, después de sentir que el ataque no llegó Issei hizo lo que no debió hacer, abrió los ojos para ver algo que su vida dejaría una enorme cicatriz, lo que miró a su padre recibiendo el ataque que originalmente era para él...

\- ¡PAPÁ…! - El pequeño Issei gritó al ver que su padre caía, y la lanza desaparecía... Para que después mirará a la sombra con una gran rabia e ira, pero sólo la sombra dijo…

\- _**Si te sientes enfadado, cúlpate a ti mismo, por no ser fuerte, hahahahahahaha**_ \- Para después esfumarse en el aire con una risa maligna.

Issei, olvidó al que lo quiso atacar, al sentir que su padre le tomaba la mano con las fuerzas que le quedaban, para decirle algo.

\- Hijo, por favor no te culpes, yo lo hice porque no iba dejar que te hicieran daño - Tosiendo un poco de sangre continuó…

\- No tengas miedo, sé muy bien que tendrás muchas dificultades en el futuro pero... Confío que las superarás porque... - Dándole su cristal que Nightwolf le dio y él, lo toma para apretarla fuerte mientras le toma su mano…

\- Ahora en adelante serás Issei Hyōdō, Pai Zhua del Espíritu del Dragón Solar, y ahora el actual Sekiryuutei, Buena Suerte hijo y cuida de todos… - Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía, para después soltar la mano de su hijo de 6 años, quién miraba el cuerpo sin vida de su padre…

\- Papá... ¡Papá! - Gritó el pequeño Issei.

Después de que encontrarán a Issei, su madre lo abrazó fuerte diciéndole que todo estaría bien, su hermana menor lo abrazó igual de fuerte dándole a entender que su hermano no tenía la culpa... Y Frieda, Cosette y Primrose también se unieron al abrazo para que Issei dándole a entender que no estaría sólo en esto.

En el funeral todo Tokio asistió, dado que Hiroto Hyōdō era bastante conocido, como famoso por sus donaciones a lugares en bancarrota y orfanatos que están en ruinas, la mayoría fue a darle el pésame a la familia, los que trabajaban en la empresa de su padre le dijeron a Issei…

\- Tranquilo, estás en buenas manos... Cuidaremos el imperio hasta que crezcas, hasta ese momento prepárate bien hijo - Terminaron diciendo... Tras ese día Issei Hyōdō, no volvió a confiar en nadie, que no sea en su familia o sus mentores.

 _ **12 Años Después...**_

Pasaron 12 años desde la tragedia en Tokio, Issei se había esforzado, en ganarse la confianza de todos en la empresa de su familia pero, tenía que esperar a que tuviera que llegar a los 21 para tomar el puesto, hasta ese entonces su madre Saika es la directora de la empresa, y su mano derecha y su tío Aizawa, hasta entonces Issei tuvo que entrenar su cuerpo con los Pai Zhua, para controlar al espíritu del Dragón Solar de su interior, y su Abuela Amaterasu le ayudó a controlar y Dominar su Boosted Gear, así como su poder semidiós Shintō, y Isara controlaba completamente el poder de su espíritu del Dragón de la Tormenta así como su poder semidiosa, gracias a su Abuelo Susanoo, Dios Shintō de la tormenta, así como ambos terminaron su entrenamiento con su Tío-Abuelo Tsukiyomi Dios Shintō de La Luna.

Un Issei de ahora unos 18 años, había llegado a la Academia Kuoh por una petición de su madre, le dijo que ahora aunque fuera muy inteligente de buenas notas con los profesores personales, deberá adaptarse a algo totalmente diferente pero, también le advirtió que en esa zona los Demonios estaban a cargo ahí y le pidió que fuera discreto y que ocultará su poder, pero para su suerte Cosette irá con él para hacerle compañía dado que su hermana menor Isara ya era una famosa Idol y cantante y ya estaba viajando por el mundo cumpliendo su sueño, cosa que hizo sonreír a su hermano, al saber que su hermana ya era feliz.

Enfrente de la Academia se podía ver a un Issei mayor usaba lentes negros, era más maduro no sólo física sino también mentalmente, tenía con él un tipo de bastón totalmente negro y duro con la empuñadura que tenía en su punta el Cristal rojo que contenía la imagen de Dragón, que recibió de su padre (Imagínense el bastón de Loki, en la película de los vengadores) y junto a él está su fiel Amiga/Maid Cosette vestida con el uniforme femenino de la academia le dijo...

\- Issei-sama, creo que es hora de que entremos, según nos informaron nuestro salón 2-C, creo que mejor entramos - Dijo Cosette.

\- Si, tienes razón... Y Cosette sabes que no tienes que ser formal, eres prácticamente de la familia, así como lo son: La tía Chisato (Eso es Chisato Hasegawa de Shinmai Maou no Testament), Prim-nee y Frieda-nee... Todas son de la familia, así que no creo que debas ser tan reservada - Issei dijo sonriendo, porque rara vez sonríe.

Cosette sonreía con los ojos cerrados, agradeciendo por la amabilidad de su amo, pero le respondió amablemente - Ise, aunque esté agradecida por toda tu amabilidad sabes muy bien, que sirvo a la Familia Hyōdō, y debo mostrar respeto - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ah…! - Suspirando empezó - No te puedo convencer, ¿verdad? - Dijo con una sonrisa irónica, para que Cosette le dijo sonriendo que no, e Issei sólo respondió.

\- Bien, será como quieras, vamos se nos hará tarde - Dijo entrando a la Academia, en el momento que entró, notó que había más mujeres que hombres y recordó que su tío le mencionó que la academia era sólo de mujeres, luego para cambiar a una mixta...

En ese momento Issei recordó algo de importancia para él, y lo habló con Cosette, comenzando - Oye Cosette, sabes... ¿Cuándo deben estar aquí Asia y Yūma?, porque me preocupa por el hecho de que mamá dijo que sería mejor que vivieran con nosotros mientras tratan de adaptarse a ser de nuestra familia - Terminó con un poco de duda el joven.

\- Deben llegar creo que en 2 días, pero me sorprende que hayan querido venir, dado a que Asia-chan y Yūma-chan se llevaban bien con Primrose-nee chan, dado que Frieda-Onee sama era muy estricta con ellas, pero debo decir que me sorprendió Issei-sama... Sabía que Yūma-chan era una caída, y a Asia-chan una monja expulsada de la iglesia, pero pudo ver en sus corazones que ellas no eran malas, usted le dio una mano mientras estaban en problemas y ahora están bajo la protección del Clan Hyōdō y de la Facción Shintō, y las está entrenando como Pai Zhua, pero... ¿Por qué? - Preguntó.

\- No podía dejar a ninguna desamparada y sin ayuda, ellas fueron traicionadas por sus amos y estaban guiadas a hacer cosas como ser armas o sacrificios y sabes que eso nunca lo permitiría - Dijo Issei con un poco de enojo, cosa que notó la peli morada.

\- Entiendo, Issei-sama estoy segura que nunca permitirá que nadie cercano a usted sea lastimado - Dijo con una sonrisa, en eso Issei le dice con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Cosette, vamos a clase o se nos hará tarde - Dijo caminando a la escuela...

Pero luego, él y Cosette sintieron las presencias de varias energías demoníacas, en eso Issei le dice - ¿Cosette lo sentiste? - Preguntó serio, en eso ella responde igual de seria.

\- Si, Issei-sama... Hay varias energías demoníacas en la academia, al parecer 2 Noblezas, y creo que esas son... - Cosette no pudo terminar, porque Issei se adelantó…

\- ¿Los Clanes Gremory y Sitri, no es así? - Terminó serio para recibir, un asentimiento afirmándolo, en eso dijo…

\- Esto va a ser un largo día, ¿no lo crees? - Le preguntó a una de sus amigas de la infancia, y le responde.

\- Totalmente cierto - Terminó Cosette, para luego ir con él a la escuela.

Mientras ellos van llegando a la entrada, en un viejo edificio se podían ver a 4 Chicas que parecían tener casi la misma edad que Issei, una de Cabello Carmesí, ojos verdes/azules y piel blanca... Otra de cabello negro con cola de caballo atado con un listón anaranjado y ojos violetas/rosas... Otra de cabello negro corto, ojos rosas con unos lentes rojos y por último una chica de cabello negro que le llega a la espalda, ojos color castaño claro con lentes azules (semi-montura con cristales cuadrados), si señores eran las 4 Chicas más populares en toda la escuela...

Rías Gremory presidenta del Club de ocultismo, su Reina y Vice-presidenta Akeno Himejima... Junto a ellas sus amigas y rivales Sōna Sitri alías "Souna Shitori" para el mundo humano así como la Presidenta del Consejo estudiantil y por último Tsubaki Shinra, la Reina Sitri y su Vice-presidenta...

\- Así que, ese es el chico, ¿qué te empató en los últimos exámenes de admisión Sōna?- Preguntó Rías con cierta gracia.

\- Sí, es el... Issei Hyōdō... Nunca me imaginé que el famoso _**"Príncipe de Tokio"**_ , vendría aquí - Dijo la Presidenta del Consejo estudiantil con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ara, ara... Parece ser, que él y la que lo acompañaba se percataron de nuestra presencia - Dijo una sonriente Akeno.

\- Lo pude notar, sólo con la forma y fuerza con la que apretaba su bastón, parecía bastante perturbado - Dijo una analítica Tsubaki.

\- Creo que, al parecer eh encontrado 2 nuevos, y lindos ciervos… - Dijo Rías, sonriendo.

\- Ara, ara... Buchō... Pero... ¿Está totalmente, segura de lo que quiere hacer? - Preguntó Akeno igual de sonriente.

\- Si, no te preocupes Akeno, igual ustedes Sōna y Tsubaki, no habrá de que preocuparse – Terminó Rías.

\- Espero que sepas lo que haces Rías, siento algo en él, ¿y no creo que sea sólo su Sacred Gear? – Dijo Sōna con una sonrisa.

\- Fufufu, si será entretenido - Río Akeno.

\- Sólo espero, que no sea ningún problema para la Academia, tenemos suficiente con los Asesinatos de los Ángeles Caídos de por aquí – Dijo Tsubaki.

\- Creo qué… Más bien, será interesante a partir de ahora… - Dijo la Heredera Sitri.

Tras empezar el 1er. Día de clases las cosas no serán tranquilas para Issei dado a lo que le pasó en su infancia...

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Conociendo a los Demonios

_**En el Capítulo Anterior…**_

 _ **En el Viejo Edificio del Club de la Investigación Oculta…**_

Dirigida por la _**"Princesa Carmesí"**_ Rías Gremory como Presidenta y Akeno Himejima como Vicepresidenta; es una fachada del Clan Gremory, donde principalmente aquellos estudiantes reencarnados en demonios por la presidenta forman parte de dicho club, y en donde logran poder hacer su repartición de misiones y encargarse de hablar tranquilamente sobre estas, además de ganar una excusa para justificar el tiempo que pasan fuera… Dentro de dicha sala, estaban las 2 noblezas encargadas de Ciudad Kuoh, las noblezas de Rías Gremory y de Sōna Sitri…

Rías estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras, su _**"Reina"**_ Akeno Himejima conocida como la _**"Sacerdotisa Relámpago"**_ , junto a ellos se encontraban los 2 miembros de su nobleza y miembros del club de ocultismo…

Primero era un chico que estaba junto a la puerta del club mientras sonreía, ese era el muy conocido _**"Príncipe de la Academia Kuoh"**_ Yūto Kiba su _**"Caballero"**_ , un joven con el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises, al igual que Issei y el resto de los chicos de la Academia Kuoh, lleva el uniforme escolar masculino, que consiste en una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en blanco sobre una camisa manga larga blanca de vestir con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés.

La segunda, fue una chica de expresión estoica mientras comía varios caramelos, era la famosa _**"Mascota de la Escuela"**_ , Koneko Tōjō su _**"Torre"**_ , una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana, en el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto, también lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza, viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, aunque sin la capa de los hombros, en su forma Nekomata, le crecen un par de blancas orejas de gato y una cola a juego, y sus pupilas se vuelven más felinas.

Frente a Rías y Akeno, estaban Sōna Sitri la _**"Rey"**_ , y también Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, junto a ella estaba Tsubaki Shinra la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri y también su Vicepresidenta, quienes estaban hablando con ellas dado a la llegada reciente del _**"Príncipe de Tokio"**_ , Issei Hyōdō tanto a su territorio, como a su academia, tras eso Sōna le dice a Rías…

\- Bien, Rías creo que ya tenemos todo listo para hablar con Hyōdō-kun, pero estás segura que quieres que sea aquí, no crees que sea algo extravagante – Preguntó la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

\- No tienes por qué el preocuparte Sōna, además él y su amiga de cabello morado tendrán que acostumbrarse a esté lugar dado que van a ser mis lindos siervos – Dijo la pelirroja con esa "Sonrisa" que la caracterizaba, eso hizo que Sōna sólo suspirará.

\- No quiero ofenderla Rías-sama pero, que le hace pensar que se le unirán, más bien… ¿Cómo sabe siquiera, que se unirán a la Facción de los Demonios? – Preguntó la **_"_ _Reina"_** Sitri.

\- Amm, discúlpeme Rías-sama, pero creo que deberé estar de acuerdo con Sōna-sama y Tsubaki-san en eso… ¿Qué va a hacer, para que Hyōdō-san, y esa chica se nos unan? – Preguntó el _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory.

\- Hmp, hmp – Asintiendo igual su _**"Torre"**_ , mientras seguía comiendo dulces.

\- Todos, no se preocupen sé que hacer… Pero, sí en el dado caso que se nieguen, creo tendré que usar un pequeño método de persuasión – Dijo Rías sonriendo.

\- Sólo no espero que vayas, a hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte y ganarte el desprecio de ambos – Dijo Sōna con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Y por lo que vi de Hyōdō-kun, no parece el tipo de persona que le agrade la gente que lo molesté – Concluyó Tsubaki.

\- Ara, ara… Siendo así me encargaré de que se nos unan – Dijo Akeno, mientras que todos creían ver su lado Sádico.

Tras eso, Tsubaki miró su reloj y le aviso a su _**"Rey"**_ para avisarle una junta con otras personas…

\- Kaichou tenemos que irnos, el director nos está esperando – Informó Tsubaki a su _**"Rey"**_.

\- De acuerdo Tsubaki, bien Rías seguiremos después de clases, enviarás a Kiba-kun como tu mensajero, ¿no es así? – Preguntó la Sitri.

\- Correcto, Yūto le dará la invitación para que venga aquí – Contestó Rías sonriendo.

\- Comprendo, pero Rías si en el dado caso, no tomarás un "No", como respuesta… Creo que deberías aceptar sus decisiones – Dijo Sōna.

\- Estoy consciente de lo que puede pasar pero… Como te dije confió en mi persuasión – Contestó con simpleza.

Todos al escuchar a la _**"Rey"**_ Gremory, al principio dudaron pero tuvieron que confiar en su juicio, en eso Sōna habló…

\- Bien, sólo espero que no hagas ninguna de tus acostumbradas tonterías de seducción Rías, te veo en clases, Tsubaki nos vamos – Terminó diciendo Sōna, mientras Rías puso una mirada un poco enfadada, por el anterior comentario de su amiga de la infancia.

\- Entendido Kaichou, Rías-sama, todos – Dijo Tsubaki inclinándose con respeto mientras se despedía.

\- Bien, adiós Sōna – Dijo sonriendo.

Las Sitri se retiraban del Club de la Investigación Oculta dejando sólo a los Gremory, entonces Rías se mantuvo en la ventana, en silencio hasta que Akeno, su mejor amiga y actual **_"Reina"_** le tomó la palabra llamando la atención de todos…

\- Ara Ara, Ufufu Buchō en serio cree convencer a nuestro _**"Príncipe de Tokio"**_ , para que se una a nosotros de ser así no veo la hora para mimar y hacer sonrojar esa cara, al igual que la chica que lo acompaña, será muy divertido – Dijo Akeno sonrojada, mientras puso su mano derecha en su mejilla derecha.

\- No te preocupes Akeno, se lo que haré además, todas sentimos el poder de ambos, Issei-kun al parecer tiene un Sacred Gear poderoso en su interior, incluso podría decirse que ese bastón suyo no es lo que aparenta y la chica que está con él, parece tener un poder espiritual diferente a cualquier humano normal, sería contraproducente no traerlos con nosotros, dado a que los "Ángeles Caídos", sigan ahí afuera esperando y asesinando a diestra y siniestra, además no dejaré que Sōna se me adelante está vez – Dijo Rías seria.

\- Ufufu, entonces, ¿Sí vamos a tener nuevos compañeros?... No puedo esperar – Dijo con su sonrisa "Seductora".

Rías buscó en su escritorio una especie de carta que al parecer tenía el "Sello Gremory", como una invitación, para nuestros jóvenes recién llegados de Tokio, luego miró a su Caballero y le dijo…

\- Yūto, creo que ya sabes tú misión, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Rías con una sonrisa.

\- Hai Buchō, buscar el salón 2-C, buscar a Hyōdō-san y a su acompañante, darles la invitación y traerlos a Club, ¿me faltó algo? – Preguntó el Caballero.

\- No, todo como lo que esperaba – Luego sonó la campana – Creo que es hora de clases, nos vemos después de la escuela – Terminó Rías.

\- ¡Hai, Buchō! – Dijeron todos, para después retirarse.

Antes de retirarse de su Club, Rías pensó – _"Esto va a ser muy interesante"_ – Tras pensar cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la Oficina del Director de la Academia…**_

Mientras los Gremory regresaban a sus salones, nuestros amigos estaban frente al Director de la academia, y esté les hablaba mientras, tomaba la mano de Issei y la sacudía mientras le hablaba emocionadamente…

\- Es en verdad un gran privilegio para nosotros, que un joven de su gran prestigio venga a nuestra humilde Academia – Dijo con entusiasmo el director de Kuoh.

\- Créame el honor es para nosotros, el estudiar en su escuela que tiene una gran reputación – Dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

\- Sí, Saika-sama pensó que, tanto Issei-sama y yo debíamos venir a estudiar aquí – Terminó Cosette.

\- Además en 2 días, otras 2 chicas vendrán a estudiar aquí, pero estarán viviendo con nosotros mientras estemos en Kuoh – Terminó Issei entregándole al Director 2 Carpetas que contenían los registros de Asia y Yūma.

\- Entiendo, ahh ya veo… Están bajo el cuidado de su familia, entonces serán bien recibidas, Hyōdō-sama – Dijo el director mientras, leía las carpetas.

\- Sí, y por favor no tiene que tratarme de forma especial, aquí sólo soy un alumno más Director – Dijo sonriendo el castaño, mientras Cosette igualmente sonreía.

En eso su campana que significa que es hora de clases sonó, en eso el director le dijo…

\- Oh, vaya al parecer es hora de empezar el día, muy bien joven Hyōdō y señorita Shelley… Ahh es verdad, hay 2 personas que los llevarán a su salón – Después se oyeron golpes en su puerta…

\- ¡Adelante…! – Tras escuchar a su director, 2 chicas casi de la misma edad que Issei entraron, si eran Sōna Sitri "Souna Shitori", y Tsubaki Shinra, Issei las miró y sintió la presencia de antes, pero supo el disimularlo, al igual que Cosette…

\- Ah, Shitori-san y Shinra-san me alegra que llegarán… Issei Hyōdō y Cosette Shelley, me gustaría que conozcan a la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Souna Shitori y a la Vice-Presidenta Tsubaki Shinra… Shitori-san y Shinra-san, creo que ya conocen a Issei Hyōdō y Cosette Shelley, pero sobre todo usted Shitori-san – Dijo haciendo que Souna "Sōna" asintiera para confirmarlo, y le contestó…

\- Créame Director, conozco bien a Hyōdō-kun… – Habló Souna, mientras miraba a Issei con una sonrisa, mientras que Issei la miraba igual de serio - Nadie además de Tsubaki, Rías y Akeno fueron capaces de empatar conmigo en los exámenes de admisión, eso casi imposible – Terminó de Hablar.

\- Una hazaña totalmente inesperada, eres alguien de respeto Hyōdō-kun – Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa igual.

\- Agradezco, sus palabras Souna-Kaichou, Tsubaki-Fukukaichou, es un verdadero honor que 2 de las 4 chicas de las calificaciones más altas elogie mis esfuerzos – Dijo Issei serio mientras sostenía el cristal de su bastón con ambas manos.

\- Bueno, Shitori-san, Shinra-san las llamé para que escoltarán a los jóvenes Hyōdō y Shelley, a su salón, para que puedan empezar su 1er. Día de clases – Informó el Director.

\- Entendido director… – Dijo Souna.

\- Lo haremos… – Terminó Tsubaki.

\- Muchas gracias… – Dijo el Director sonriendo, para luego mirar a Issei y Cosette – Muy bien Hyōdō-san y Shelley-san, es hora de empezar su 1er. Día, sus horarios fueron descargados a su Agenda Electrónica Hyōdō-san, ahora puedo decir… "Sean Bienvenidos a la Academia Kuoh", esperamos grandes logros de ustedes – Terminó el director al sentarse en su silla, mientras todos se inclinaban con respeto, en eso Issei dice…

\- Así será Director, ahora con su permiso pasamos a retirarnos – Terminó Issei, y luego todos salieron de la oficina del director.

En el momento que salieron de la oficina, Souna amablemente indicó que la siguieran a ella y a Tsubaki, hacía su salón, mientras caminaban, Issei se detuvo un momento mientras observaba a las 2 chicas frente a él, puso su mano en su cara y ajustó sus lentes y brillaron, para luego ver que sus ojos se mostrarán serios, mientras sujetaba muy firme su bastón…

\- Issei-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? – Preguntó Cosette preocupada, al ver a su Amigo/Amo que se detuvo un momento, llamando la atención de las 2 Sitris.

\- Sí, sólo una pequeña jaqueca, no te preocupes ya pasó – Dijo Issei, con la mirada que le dedicó a Cosette, le dio a entender que era porque al parecer Souna y Tsubaki, son 2 de las presencias que sintieron en el momento que entraron a las instalaciones de la academia.

\- Lamento la demora Souna-Kaichou, Tsubaki-Fukukaichou… ¿Continuamos, por favor? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- Claro, por favor sígannos – Dijo la presidenta sonriendo.

Después de caminar, llegaron al salón 2-C Tsubaki entró para informar a su profesor, mientras que Souna le dijo algo a Issei antes de irse…

\- Bien, aquí estamos Hyōdō-kun, espero grandes cosas de ti y de Shelley-san también, y espero que no vayan a causar ningún problema, la Academia Kuoh, posee una gran reputación y apenas podemos con un par de pervertidos – Dijo la presidenta seria.

\- Entiendo Kaichou, no se preocupe no habrá ningún problema de mi parte y por Cosette también, puede ir sin cuidado, no tendrán problemas con nosotros – Dijo Issei con una mirada seria, al igual que su Maid/Amiga Cosette.

Tras escuchar lo que Issei dijo, Tsubaki salió del salón, y le habló… - El profesor los espera ahora, y es bueno escucharte decir eso Hyōdō-kun, no querrás ensuciar tu reputación, ¿verdad? – Terminó con una sonrisa.

\- No tiene que preocuparse Tsubaki-Fukukaichou, eso jamás pasará – Dijo Issei, apretando un poco el cristal rojo que contenía la figura del dragón, que estaba en la empuñadura de su bastón, cosa que puso un poco tensas a las Demonios Sitri.

\- Bien, Hyōdō-kun y Shelley-san, ahora nosotras regresaremos a nuestra clase, y una vez más sean bienvenidos a nuestra academia – Dijo Souna sonriendo.

\- Se lo agradecemos, Souna-Kaichou y Tsubaki-Fukukaichou – Contestó Cosette, mientras Issei asintió, para luego ver que las Sitri se alejaban.

Mientras veían a las 2 chicas alejarse, Issei serio le dijo a Cosette algo que tanto, él como ella notaron…

\- ¿Oye, Cosette lo sentiste…? - Issei no terminó, dado que Cosette lo hizo.

\- Hai, Issei-sama… Esas 2 son parte de las presencias que sentimos al llegar – Dijo igual de seria.

Pero decidieron pasar esto por ahora estaban frente a la puerta, en ese momento Cosette tocó y el profesor abrió y les dijo…

\- Ah, los estábamos esperando a los 2 entren… - Dijo el profesor, y los 2 entraron.

 _ **Momentos Antes…**_

 _ **Antes de que el profesor iniciará con su clase dio un anuncio a su salón…**_

 _ **\- Muy bien jóvenes, antes de empezar la clase hay un anuncio que debo hacer, hoy se unen a nosotros 2 nuevos alumnos directos desde Tokio - Diciendo eso haciendo que los alumnos empezar a susurrar.**_

 _ **\- ¡Nuevos estudiantes, sí… Espero que sean como Rías-senpai y Akeno-senpai! – Gritó Motohama, un joven de cabello corto y castaño, que además posee una habilidad única en sus gafas que le permite sacar las medidas y dar una puntuación sólo observando a una chica.**_

 _ **\- ¡Sí, más pechos a los cuales observar y apreciar! – Gritando también Matsuda, un joven de apariencia que destaca por ser algo deforme por la parte de las orejas, pelo corto de una tonalidad azul grisácea y unas cejas caídas gruesas.**_

 _ **\- ¡Que repugnantes, son de lo peor! – Dijo con enfado Kaori Murayama, una de las integrantes del club de Kendo, su apariencia es de una chica estándar de la clase 2-C con el cabello castaño llegando hasta la espalda.**_

 _ **\- ¡Mueran par de pervertidos depravados! – Dijo con más enfado Nana Katase, otra de las integrantes del club de Kendo, una chica de apariencia estándar de la misma clase que su compañera Murayama de igual 2-C, su pelo es un castaño muy claro y relativamente corto con ojos castaños de la misma tonalidad.**_

 _ **Todos empezaban a empezar a discutir, cosa que fastidio al profesor dado que eso ya era la misma historia con eso 4 chicos, sobre todo con el "Dúo Pervertido", dado que era el más odiado de toda la comunidad femenina, luego una joven habló llamando la atención de todos, sobre todo al dúo pervertido…**_

 _ **\- ¡Oigan par de vírgenes, quieren callarse, el profesor va a hablar! –Dijo Aika Kiriyū con una sonrisa, a una joven, de cabello es de color castaño y siempre lo lleva en forma de dos colas a sus lados, sus ojos son verdes y lleva gafas circulares de color rosado, hasta el momento solo le la ha visto llevar el uniforme de su Academia.**_

 _ **\- Gracias Kiriyū-san, bien todos calma, ahora… - El profesor no pudo terminar de hablar dado que tocaron la puerta, cuando él dijo "Pase", la que entró fue Tsubaki-Fukukaichou, todos callaron al ver a una de las 4 Ídolos de la Academia, y le informó al Profesor…**_

 _ **\- Lamento interrumpirlo profesor – Dijo Tsubaki.**_

 _ **\- No se preocupe Shinra-san, ¿A qué debo su visita? – Preguntó el profesor, y ella dijo…**_

 _ **\- Ellos ya están aquí… – Dijo con sencillez.**_

 _ **\- Entiendo, muchas gracias Shinra-san… – Agradeció el profesor.**_

 _ **\- Con su permiso paso a retirarme a mi salón, les avisaré pasen – Dijo Tsubaki, inclinándose con respeto.**_

 _ **\- Sí fueras muy amable, Shinra-san – Habló el profesor.**_

 _ **Momento actual…**_

 _ **"Ah, los estábamos esperando a los 2 entren…"**_ – Fue lo que escucharon, para que Issei y Cosette se mirarán las caras por un momento, y diciéndose "Aquí vamos", para que 1ro. Cosette entrará, en el momento que entró, todos los hombre comenzaron a gritar como animales al ver, a una belleza extranjera, pero las chicas quedaron embobadas al ver esa fina belleza de cabello morado…

Después el profesor habló…

\- Muy bien jóvenes cálmense, ahora… ¿Porque no te presentas? – Dijo el profesor.

\- Claro, ¡Buenos Días a todos…! Mi nombre de Cosette Shelley, vengo de Tokio pero anteriormente era de Londres… Un placer conocerlos a todos – Dijo Cosette, inclinándose con respeto.

\- Bien, gracias Shelley-san… Pero jóvenes esto aún no acaba, también otro estudiante se nos une, creo que muchos lo conocerán pero, habrá quienes que no… Pasa por favor – Indicó el profesor, en eso todos vieron que entraba un joven de cabello castaño con lentes negros y que portaba un extraño bastón color negro pero con un cristal rojo en la parte de arriba donde Issei lo sujetaba…

\- Por favor preséntate – Dijo el Profesor.

\- Hai, Muy Buenos días a todos… Mi nombre es Issei Hyōdō y vengo de Tokio, es un placer conocerlos a todos – Dijo el castaño, mientras se inclinaba cortésmente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio de parte del resto de los estudiantes hasta que un poderoso grito, hizo que rompieran las barreras del sonido…

\- ¡Kya…! – Todas las chicas empezaron a gritar impresionadas.

\- ¡Ehh…! – Igual los chicos gritaron igual de impresionados.

\- ¡Issei Hyōdō…! ¡El Príncipe de Tokio…! – Dijo todo el salón.

\- Ahh… – Issei suspiraba 1ro, para luego pensar – _"Ahí va, mi vida estudiantil tranquila y sin preocupaciones"_ – Terminó, cuando una 2da. Voz sonó en su mente,

\- _**"Jajaja, tu vida tranquila no duró ni 5 minutos, Compañero…"**_ – Dijo una voz burlona en la cabeza de Issei.

\- _"Vaya Ddraig, amigo veo que decidiste unirte, en mi 1er. Día"_ – Dijo Issei internamente.

\- _**"Créelo, esas presencias demoníacas me despertaron de mi sueño, pero puedo ver que tu estatus no deja de ser reconocido"**_ – Dijo el Dragón Rojo en la mente de Issei.

\- _"Sí, supongo que sí pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?"_ – Terminó de hablar con Ddraig.

Después de hablar con el espíritu del Dragón Celestial Rojo, se encontraba frente a los demás estudiantes aún en su impresión, Issei ya cansado del ruido y sólo golpeó con el suelo con su bastón sorprendiendo a todos…

\- Creo que, así está mejor gracias… Lamento el golpe profesor – Dijo Issei inclinándose con respeto.

\- No te preocupes Hyōdō-san, además me estaba hartando del escándalo – Dijo el profesor.

\- Ahora hay alguien que quiera preguntarle algo a nuestros 2 nuevos miembros – Dijo el profesor.

Todos pensaban que querían preguntar, hasta que una peli rosa habló haciendo una pregunta…

\- Quisiera preguntar algo, a Cosette, ¿si me permite? – Preguntó Katase.

\- Hai, por favor pregunta – Dijo Cosette sonriendo.

\- Bien, me gustaría saber, ¿Qué relación tienes con Hyōdō-san?, ¿Es tu novio? – Preguntó la castaña aprendiz de Kendo.

\- No, no lo somos… Me explico, la familia de Issei-sama nos ha tenido bajo su cuidado para servirles fielmente, pero han sido más nuestra familia que, nuestros amos – Dijo sincera y sonriente.

\- Eh, Así que la familia de Hyōdō-san las adoptó – Dijo Murayama impresionada, y Cosette sólo asintió afirmándolo.

En eso Issei, dice sorprendiendo a las estudiantes de Kendo – Ella es mi familia y la protejo, aunque diga que no lo necesita – Dijo Issei riendo un poco, haciendo que Cosette infló sus mejillas.

\- Bien, ¿Alguien quiere preguntar algo más? – Preguntó su profesor, en eso uno de los del "Dúo Pervertido", Motohama…

\- Ah, Motohama-kun… ¿Quisieras preguntar algo? – Dijo el Profesor.

\- Sí, mi pregunta es para el príncipe – Dijo el chico con anteojos, con un poco de enfado en su voz.

\- Amm, claro y, ¿Esa pregunta es? – Preguntó el Portador del Boosted Gear, preguntándose por la conducta del chico.

\- Es por qué… Demonios otro maldito Bishōnen vino aquí, ya teníamos mucho con ese tonto de Kiba pero, tu vienes con ese prestigio de niño rico – Dijo gritando, y para colmo Matsuda, así como el resto de… bueno varios chicos gritaron…

\- ¡Sí que mueran todos los Bishōnen! – Gritaron Matsuda y varios varones, al Castaño.

Issei al ver y oír esa declaración, sólo entrecerró los ojos e ignoró las infantiles riñas de esos locos y habló…

\- ¿Alguien más tiene una pregunta, pero que no sea cualquiera de estos pervertidos… Por favor? – Dijo Issei, ignorando a los que le gritaron.

En eso la castaña con lentes rojos favorita de muchos, levantó la mano llamando la atención del profesor…

\- Ah, Kiriyū-san… ¿Quisieras preguntar algo? – Dijo con duda el profesor.

\- Sí, si me lo permites Hyōdō-san? – Dijo Aika.

\- Claro, y con Issei está bien, por favor – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

\- Bien Issei creo que, mi pregunta sería ese extraño bastón tuyo, tiene un cristal rojo muy lindo y brillante… ¿Es acaso herencia de tu familia? – Pregunto Aika al ver el bastón con el cristal del dragón de Issei.

Issei al escuchar la pregunta de Aika, sólo observó la empuñadura del bastón que tenía el Cristal rojo que contenía la figura del Dragón, que era de su padre, lo apretó cosa que notó Cosette, pero al final le respondió sonriendo…

\- Bien, resumiendo la historia… El Cristal de mi bastón me lo dio mi padre cuando tenía 6 años, lo siento pero es lo único que te puedo decir, Kiriyū-san – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa nostálgica, al recordar cuando tenía 6 años.

\- Entiendo, muchas gracias, algo me dice que nos llevaremos bien, igual contigo Cosette-chan y por favor llámenme Aika – Dijo la castaña con lentes mientras les sonreía.

\- Gracias – Dijeron sinceros Issei y Cosette.

\- Bien creo que son suficientes preguntas, Hyōdō-kun y Shelley-san hay 2 lugares junto a la ventana pueden pasar a sentarse para empezar la clase – Dijo su profesor, recibiendo las gracias de ambos estudiantes mientras se van a sus lugares.

Issei y Cosette cuando llegaron a sus lugares se sentaron y la clase empezó, luego del transcurso de la clase, está se había acabado mientras, el profesor ya se había ido todo el salón se ponía en círculo alrededor de los recién llegados en eso Matsuda y Motohama azotaron el pupitre de Issei diciéndole gritando…

\- ¡Haber Príncipe…! - Matsuda gritó llamado la atención de Issei mientras, terminaba de revisar su agenda electrónica, para mirarlo – ¡Puede que en tu ciudad seas famoso, pero aquí no lo eres y espero que…! ¡Oye me estás escuchando…! – Gritando con más locura al ver que Issei sólo, ponía atención en su agenda, mientras revisaba sus trabajos de la empresa de su familia.

En ese momento Issei se levanta de su asiento colocaba su agenda en el bolsillo de su camisa, y tomaba su bastón para ir con Cosette y decirle…

\- ¿Cosette crees que mamá, ya envió a casa los contratos con la información de los servicios de préstamo? – Preguntó Issei a Cosette.

\- Tengo entendido por Saika-sama, que le pidió a Frieda-Oneesama enviarlos y deben llegar hoy en la tarde – Dijo Cosette recordando.

Nadie entendía lo que Issei y Cosette hablaban, hasta que cierto par de pervertidos, se hartaron y Matsuda trataba de quitarle su bastón y le gritó…

\- ¡Ahh, oye príncipe no me ignores…! - Pero Issei le quitó su bastón, para luego girarlo, para que la empuñadura quedará abajo mientras sostiene la punta, y golpeó a Matsuda, en la mandíbula y al parecer le rompió los lentes dejándolo en el suelo y fuera de combate… Y el portador del Sacred Gear le dice muy serio…

\- Atrévete a tocar mi bastón de nuevo… Y créeme que tus lentes, no serán lo único que romperé – Dijo afilando su mirada, en eso Motohama, corrió a Issei mientras grita…

\- ¡Maldito! Ahora ver… - Motohama no puedo terminar dado que Issei volvió a girar su bastón para, volver a sostener su empuñadura y golpeó las piernas del calvo con su punta, e hizo que tropezara y cayera de boca al suelo igual dejándolo noqueado, y en el suelo…

Los otros varones vieron con miedo la escena y gritaron que no se meterían con nuestro Issei, mientras que las chicas miraban a Issei con los típicos "Ojos de Corazón", y de admiración Katase y Murayama y le dijeron…

\- Realmente los dejaste fuera de combate en unos segundos – Dijo la Peli rosa impresionada.

\- Sí, nosotras tratamos de dejarlos más golpeados pero, siguen levantándose como si nada… ¿Hyōdō-kun, cómo es que de un golpe los noqueaste? – Preguntó la castaña, pero Cosette les responde 1ro…

\- Issei-sama, había recibido entrenamiento a su temprana edad… Pero, esos golpes no son nada eso se los puedo asegurar – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, y además me desagrada sus actitudes, ¿Quiénes son estos payasos en 1er. Lugar? – Preguntó Issei al ver a los desmayados.

\- Ah Issei, Cosette-chan… - Empezó a habla Aika, pero no pudo terminar dado que miró a los pervertidos en el suelo noqueados y continuo hablando… - Veo que ya tuvieron el placer de conocer personalmente al _**"Dúo Pervertido"**_ de nuestra academia y veo que, les diste una sorpresa… ¿No Issei? – Dijo sonriendo.

\- Así que, ¿Dúo Pervertido, eh…? – Dijo pensando, para seguir – Así que este es el par de pervertidos, que andan provocando problemas en la academia, y de los quienes Souna-Kaichou y Tsubaki-Fukukaichou hablaban, ¿No?... ¿Cómo es que, no los expulsan? – Pregunta Issei crédulo, Cosette también pensó igual.

\- Créenos, también nos hacemos esa incógnita – Dijo Katase.

\- Eso prácticamente es todo un misterio – Terminó Murayama.

\- Bueno, al menos estarás de acuerdo conmigo Issei, que no te molestarán ni a ti, como Cosette-chan – Dijo Aika sonriendo.

\- Amm, Hyōdō-kun… - Katase no pudo terminar, porque Issei le indicó con la mano, el que parara y él dijo…

\- Issei – Murayama y Katase no entendían - Llámenme Issei, al igual que Aika además si vamos a estudiar juntos por esté tiempo… Lo mejor sería llevarnos bien, ¿No? – Terminó Issei.

Entonces, las aprendices de Kendo, le sonríen y le dicen – Entendido, Issei-kun/san – Al mismo tiempo.

Cosette tomando la palabra preguntó – Amm, Katase-san… ¿Le ibas a preguntar algo a Issei-sama? – Dijo dudosa.

\- Ah, gracias por recordármelo Cosette-chan… – Agradeció a la Maid de cabello morado, volteo la mirada a Issei y habló… - Issei-kun, ¿me preguntaba sí, podría ver tu bastón? – Preguntó sorprendiendo a Issei, y esté le dijo…

– Amm, ¿Por qué? – Preguntó dudoso, mirando a la castaña.

\- Bueno, puedo ver que tu bastón parece bastante duro, y además muy resistente, incluso hasta podría decirse que es la funda de una espada real – Dijo con ojos brillantes Katase.

\- ¡Katase…! – Murayama regañó a su amiga castaña, y le dijo – No deberías pedirle eso, incluso tú puedes ver que ese bastón, es muy importante para Issei-san y… - Murayama no terminó porque Issei la paro amablemente y dijo…

\- Murayama-san tranquila, claro Katase-san es todo tuyo – Sosteniendo su bastón con ambas manos frete a ella, pero le dijo antes… - Pero cuidado es algo pesado – Terminó con una sonrisa.

En el momento que Issei, le dio a Katase su bastón… - Wow, es tan pesado, como una espada real y a la vez muy fino, y no parece tener ningún rasguño por la paliza que le diste a ese par de cerdos – Dijo mientras analizaba el bastón, pero en el momento que miró el cristal, dijo…

\- Wow, que hermoso… – Dijo al ver el cristal rojo, pero notó que tenía una especie de figura como de oro y con forma de dragón y le habló a sus amigas pelirosa y castaña…

\- ¡Oigan Murayama, Aika venga a ver esto…! – Llamándoles.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Katase? – Dijo la peli rosa, al acercarse a su amiga, al igual que Aika.

\- Miren… - Les dijo, mostrando el cristal.

\- Wow, tiene una figura, pero… Sí se fijan bien hasta, podría decirse que es… - Aika, no terminó porque Issei, se le adelantó…

\- ¿Un Dragón?, si es eso – Dijo con simpleza el castaño y Cosette terminó al decir…

\- El Dragón Rojo, ha sido el símbolo de la Familia Hyōdō por generaciones, y es por eso que el símbolo de "Hyōdō Technology's" es el de un dragón – Terminó de explicar Cosette.

\- Wow, es muy lindo es increíble que ese cristal pase de Generación de Padre a Hijo – Dijo Aika.

Luego de mirarlo bien, Katase se lo devolvió a Issei y esté sólo le dijo gracias, pero todo se volvió un caos cuando todas las chicas del salón empezaron a gritar, inclusive Katase y Murayama pero Cosette e Issei pudieron observar a la causa de tal disturbio…

Miraron que, el que provocó los gritos fue nada más y menos que él joven Yūto Kiba, quien se acercaba a Issei y Cosette, con su característica sonrisa, en el momento que llego a ellos habló con una sonrisa…

\- Disculpen... Issei Hyōdō-kun y Cosette Shelley-san, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó el rubio.

\- Amm, si ¿y tú eres? – Preguntó Issei al ver a esté joven y sintió esa presencia.

\- Ah, perdonen mi falta de modales… Mi nombre es Yūto Kiba, soy del salón 2-B, estoy aquí para entregarles esto – Terminó de hablar para entregarle a Issei la carta que Rías le envió, en eso Yūto le dice con una sonrisa… - Es una invitación de Buchō en el Club de la Investigación Oculta, y quiere que vayan después de clases – Terminó de hablar aún con una sonrisa.

Issei miró la invitación, volteó la carta y miró el lacre rojo que estaba en la parte de atrás, y lo reconoció de inmediato y dijo en voz alta…

\- Gremory, ¿eh? – Dijo sorprendiendo a Cosette.

\- Ah, así que la conoces, eso será más fácil entonces… - Esperando la respuesta.

\- Bien, iré… ¿Sólo, si Cosette me acompaña? – Dijo Issei.

\- Claro, es más Buchō me pidió que los llevará a ambos – Dijo aun sonriendo.

\- Entiendo, esperaremos por ti Kiba-san – Dijo Cosette.

Sólo Kiba asintió sonriendo mientras se retiraba del salón, dejando a todos sin saber que decir… Hasta que Katase dijo o más bien gritó…

\- ¡Kya…! ¡Issei-kun y Cosette-chan, fueron invitados nada más y nada menos que, por la propia Rías-Oneesama a su club, es muy injusto! – Dijo como puchero.

\- Ya tranquila amiga, pero es increíble que, en su 1er. Día sean invitados por la Belleza #1 de la academia – Dijo Murayama.

\- Pero, Issei… ¿Cómo conocías a Gremory-senpai, sin siquiera escuchar su nombre? – Preguntó Kiriyū.

Issei miró a Cosette, para luego suspirar y responderle – Mi familia canceló negocios con los Gremory, al ver que no podían ponerse de acuerdo en ciertas cosas – Dijo honestamente.

\- Eh, entiendo espero que no le hagas nada indebido – Dijo con su característica sonrisa perversa.

\- Aika, quisiera que por favor, no me compares con el par de bultos de ahí abajo – Dijo mientras señalaba con su bastón al par de pervertidos tirados en el suelo.

Ella solo sonrió como disculpa, para escuchar la campana que significaba que el descanso terminó, y volvieron a sus asientos para recibir a su nuevo profesor, pero Issei estaba en otras cosas en su mente con un cierto Dragón…

\- _"Ddraig, sentiste la presencia de Kiba-san, ¿verdad?"_ – Preguntó Internamente Issei a su compañero.

\- _**"Sí, es el de un Demonio, y por la densidad de su aura diría que el de un "Caballero", pero no se sabe si…"**_ \- El dragón rojo no terminó porque Issei habló…

\- _"Sí, es el de un Gremory o un Sitri, ¿eh?... Creo que lo averiguaremos pronto"_ – Dijo terminando de hablar.

Después de esa mental charla, regresó a su realidad, el día transcurrió hasta que las clases terminaron Murayama, Katase y Aika se despidieron de Issei y Cosette, diciéndoles que los verían mañana… Fueron a la puerta del salón y encontraron a Kiba e Issei habló…

\- Bien, Kiba-san estamos aquí... ¿Nos guiarás a tu club, por favor? – Preguntó al rubio.

\- Claro síganme por favor – Dijo Kiba sonriendo.

\- Estaremos a su cuidado Kiba-san – Dijo Cosette cortésmente.

Luego de la pequeña charla, Yūto Kiba guió a nuestros Pai Zhua, vieron que estaban llegando a un edificio que se veía algo viejo, entraron y estuvieron frente a la puerta del club que los invitaron, Kiba tocó la puerta y escuchó una voz femenina diciendo "Adelante", y abrió la puerta y entraron… En el momento que entraron a ese club, vieron que estaba con una decoración que muchos considerarían "Satánicas", al ver varios sellos en las paredes y en piso… Kiba sorprendió a Issei y Cosette por su voz diciendo…

\- Buchō, los eh traído – Dijo Kiba inclinándose con espeto frente a la chica que estaba en el escritorio, quien estaba con otra chica de cabello negro junto a ella.

\- Bien, gracias Yūto, por favor vuele a tu lugar – Dijo una chica pelirroja, haciendo que Kiba volviera con una chica que parecía ser de 1ro. Mientras está estaba comiendo dulces.

Issei al ver a la pelirroja, apretó un poco su bastón, mientras que Cosette apretaba sus manos, para luego que el castaño preguntará…

\- Entonces, usted es Rías Gremory, ¿supongo? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- Sí, es un honor que el famoso "Príncipe de Tokio" me conozca – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ara ara, así que eres Issei… ¿Verdad?, eres muy lindo – Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios.

\- Gracias, supongo… Entonces… - Issei no pudo terminar de hablar dado que escuchó que tocaron a la puerta…

\- Adelante – Dijo la pelirroja, dejando entrar a 2 chicas quienes Issei y Cosette reconocieron inmediatamente…

\- Souna-Kaichou y Tsubaki-Fukukaichou, están aquí – Dijo Cosette impresionada.

\- Supongo que ellas junto con ustedes 2, son las 4 Ídolos de la academia, ¿Me equivoco? – Dijo analítico Issei, para que Rías le respondiera sonriendo…

\- Así es, Hyōdō-kun… Pero creo que es hora de entrar al tema – Levantándose de su asiento.

\- Es correcto Hyōdō-kun, pero antes como les fue en su 1er. Día, escuché que enviaron al "Dúo Pervertido" a la enfermería – Dijo la Presidenta del consejo.

\- Lo raro es que tenían las quijadas dislocadas – Exclamó Tsubaki.

Issei se tensó al escuchar eso, pero Cosette lo hecho de cabeza cuando dijo…

\- Es que, Motohama-san tocó sin permiso el bastón de Issei-sama y lo golpeó, al igual que Matsuda-san – Terminó de hablar recibiendo un suspiro de su Amo/Amigo.

\- Bien, creo que eso no importa ahora, tenemos que hablar con ustedes 2 – Terminó Souna.

\- Souna tiene razón, ahora quisiera hacerles una pregunta a ambos – Habló con su sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuál sería Gremory-senpai? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- ¿Creen, en lo Sobrenatural? – Preguntó Rías sonriendoles.

\- ¿En Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos? – Continuo Akeno.

\- No mucho… – Dijo Cosette seria.

\- Son sólo leyendas… – Dijo Issei, igual de serio.

\- Hyōdō-kun, eso ya no es del todo cierto – Dijo Souna, mientras ella y Tsubaki se colocaban junto a la nobleza Gremory.

Issei y Cosette se colocaron en guardia, y esperando… Hasta que Rías y compañía extendieron sus alas y tranquilamente habló…

\- Hyōdō-kun, ya no tienes que hacerte el inocente sabemos que tienes una Sacred Gear, mientras que Cosette tienen un poder espiritual muy extraño – Eso tensó a ambos.

\- Y sabemos que sintieron nuestra presencia cuando los 2 llegaron aquí – Dijo Akeno sonriendo.

\- Así que ustedes 6, son demonios, ¿eh? – Dijo Issei.

\- Y por lo que veo Yūto-san y la otra chica (Señalando a Koneko) son de la nobleza Gremory, mientras que Kaichou y Fukukaichou son de los Sitri, estoy en lo correcto, ¿No? – Concluyó Cosette.

\- Bien deducido, Cosette-chan… Ufufu, por eso mi Buchō quiere preguntarles algo a los 2 – Dijo Akeno sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué, cosa seria? – Issei serio.

\- Únanse a mi Nobleza, y sean miembros de mi familia… – Dijo con orgullo Rías.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó crédula Cosette.

\- Sí, conmigo tendrán tod… - Rías no pudo terminar, porque vio algo que jamás creyó ver, al igual que los otros…

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…! – Issei y Cosette, se estaban riendo de ella.

\- No, puedo creerlo, esto realmente es increíble – Dijo Issei mientras reía.

\- Pensé que los demonios serían moderados, serian otra cosa pero esto… No tiene precedentes – Dijo Cosette riendo.

\- ¿Oigan de que se ríen?, no es gracioso – Dijo Rías algo molesta.

\- Oiga Senpai, puede que usted sea como quiera, pero nosotros tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y queremos… Creo que esa es nuestra señal, Cosette nos vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer, Souna-Kaichou, Tsubaki-Fukukaichou, hasta mañana – Despidiéndose de ellas, mientras ellas le dedicaban a ambos una sonrisa y diciéndoles lo mismo... Pero hubo alguien que no le gustó el que se Burlaran de su _**"Rey"**_...

\- ¡Nadie, le falta el respeto y no se burla de Rías-sama, sin pagar caro las consecuencias! – Gritó Kiba enfadado y creando una espada en su mano derecha.

\- ¡Yūto, no…! – Gritó Rías, mientras los demonios veían con asombro que Yūto iba a atacar por la espalda a Issei y Cosette, estos solo dijeron entre sí…

\- Entonces así será, no crees Cosette – Dijo con los ojos cerrados Issei, mientras giraba su bastón pero aun sujetando la empuñadura, Cosette le dijo…

\- Sí, algo me decía que tendría que ser a la mala, Issei-sama – Suspiró igual con los ojos cerrados.

En el último momento, se escuchó un sonido metálico, sorprendiendo a todos más a Yūto, dado que su ataque de espada fue, detenido por un simple bastón, por cortesía de Issei… Para después con un movimiento de su bastón separó a Kiba de él…

\- Cosette, creo que algo me dice que llegaremos tarde para revisar contratos préstamo – Dijo serio Issei.

\- Hai, Issei-sama pero, ¿Quiere hacer esto? – Igual de Seria.

\- Jamás estuve más seguro... – Dijo mientras tomaba su bastón de su empuñadura y cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a convertirse como en cenizas mientras _**( Como el comandante Yamamoto de Bleach, con su Zanpakutō)**_ empezaba a dejar la forma de una funda de una espada, y se podía ver que el cristal del dragón estaba en más o menos en el principio del filo de su espada, aún enfundada **_( vean la 2da. espada de Saya de Blood+ images/prod/anime_blood_ )_**.

Y así Issei y Cosette conocieron a los que los vigilaban pero, algo me dice que no será como ninguno quería después de esto, ya nada será igual…

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Una Charla

_**En el Capítulo Anterior…**_

En nuestro capítulo anterior, Issei y Cosette, habían ingresado a la Academia Kuoh, por ser el 1er. Día de clases para ambos pero, en el momento que pisaron terreno de la academia sintieron las presencias de los Demonios encargados de la ciudad, las Noblezas Gremory y Sitri…

Había recibido una "calurosa" bienvenida en la escuela de parte de sus compañeros una mejor que otra, pero en ese instante Yūto Kiba, quién en secreto era el _**"Caballero"**_ de Rías Gremory la Presidenta del Viejo Edificio del Club de la Investigación Oculta, invitándolo a él y Cosette a su club después de la escuela…

Al acompañar a Yūto, hacía el dicho club, se habían dirigido aún edificio algo viejo, pero la luego entrar en su interior, luego encontraron a unas jóvenes dentro de una especie de salón, una chica de 1er. Año de cabello plateado con ojos amarillos, y habían 2 chicas mayores de 3ro. Una de "voluptuosa" figura Ojos azules/verdes con una gran cabellera carmesí, y la otra chica era igual de "voluptuosa" figura con cabello negro y ojos purpuras…

Issei y Cosette al sentir todas sus auras determinaron que eran una de las 2 noblezas que estaban a cargo de la ciudad y después escucharon la puerta del club siendo levemente golpeada, y cuando Yūto la abrió, nuestros dos _**Pai Zhua**_ observaron a las 2 chicas que entraron… Eran nada más y nada menos que Sōna Sitri _**( Souna Shitori, en la academia)**_ la _**"Rey"**_ y Tsubaki Shinra su _**"Reina"**_ , luego después del haberles revelado a nuestros héroes que todos ahí eran demonios, empezaron los problemas…

En el momento que Rías les propuso a ambos unirse a su nobleza, Issei y Cosette sólo hicieron esto cosa que nadie creería…

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Issei y Cosette, se estaban riendo de ella.

\- No, puedo creerlo, esto es increíble – Dijo Issei mientras reía.

\- Pensé que los demonios serían moderados, serian otra cosa pero esto… No tiene precedentes – Dijo Cosette riendo.

\- Oigan de que se ríen, esto no es gracioso – Dijo Rías algo molesta.

\- Oiga Senpai, puede que usted sea como quiera, pero nosotros tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y queremos… Creo que esa es nuestra señal, Cosette nos vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer, Souna-Kaichou, Tsubaki-Fukukaichou, hasta mañana – Despidiéndose de ellas, mientras ellas le dedicaban a ambos una sonrisa y dado que sabían que esto era algo que pasaría.

Pero lo que nadie pensó era que un cierto rubio haría algo contra nuestros amigos de Tokio… Sí era Yūto, quien insensatamente iba a atacar a nuestro Joven empresario mientras le gritaba muy enojado eso sí…

\- ¡Nadie, le falta el respeto y no se burla de Rías-sama, sin pagar caro las consecuencias! – Dijo Kiba creando una espada en su mano derecha.

\- ¡Yūto, no! – Gritó Rías, mientras los demonios veían con asombro que Yūto iba a atacar por la espalda a Issei y Cosette, estos solo dijeron entre si…

\- Entonces así será, no crees Cosette – Dijo Issei decepcionado y con los ojos cerrados, mientras giraba su bastón pero aun sujetando la empuñadura, y Cosette le dijo igual de decepcionada…

\- Sí, algo me decía que tendría que ser a la mala, Issei-sama – Suspiró igual con los ojos cerrados.

En el último momento, se escuchó un sonido metálico, sorprendiendo a todos más a Yūto, dado que su ataque de espada fue, detenido por un simple bastón, por cortesía de Issei… Para después con un movimiento de su bastón separó a Kiba de él…

\- Cosette, creo que algo me dice que llegaremos tarde para revisar contratos préstamo – Dijo serio Issei.

\- Hai, Issei-sama pero, ¿Quiere hacer esto? – Igual de Seria.

\- Jamás estuve más seguro – Dijo mientras tomaba su bastón de su empuñadura y cuerpo, mientras esté comenzaba a convertiste como en cenizas **_(_** _ **Como el comandante Yamamoto de Bleach, con su Zanpakutō**_ ** _)_** dejando la forma de una espada _**(**_ _ **vean la 2da. espada de Saya de Blood+**_ ** _images/prod/anime_blood__** _ **)**_.

Luego que todos vieron el extraño cambio del bastón de Issei, Souna "Sōna" miró fijamente a lo que parecía ser una espada y le preguntó algo exaltada…

\- ¿Qué clase se arma es esa? – Dijo Sōna.

\- Kaichou, esa espada no… Es normal, emite una especie de aura… – Tsubaki dijo analizando al espada.

Tras ver la espada enfundada de Issei, Kiba mostrando aún más furia en sus ojos, le dice…

\- No, sólo te atreviste a burlarte de Rías-sama… Sino que también portas una espada sagrada – Exclamó muy enfurecido Kiba pero, más al ver la Vaina de la espada de Issei.

Issei al escuchar tal declaración endureció y afiló su mirada… Y le contestó algo serio pero calmado…

\- ¿Espada Sagrada, dices?... No te atrevas a insultar a mi espada con esos palillos chinos, ¿Entendiste? – Dijo serio. Para luego golpearlo con la punta de su funda, y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Todos, a obvia excepción de Cosette, sintieron una gran presión, sentir la mirada de Issei y más se sorprendieron de que con un solo golpe venciera a Yūto, pero después Cosette le habló tratando de convencer a su Amigo/Amo…

\- Issei-sama creo que debemos irnos ya, recuerde tenemos trabajo que hacer – Dijo tranquilizándolo.

\- Ahh – Empezó suspirando – Sólo porque tú me lo pides Cosette, bien – Dijo Issei, soltando la empuñadura y volviendo a convertir su espada, de nuevo en su bastón.

\- Antes que nada, en verdad siento el haberme reído de esa manera que consideraste ofensivo Gremory-Senpai – Dijo Issei inclinando su cabeza, al igual que Cosette.

Todos al escuchar eso sólo esperaron a que Rías dijera algo, hasta que ella habló…

\- Claro, y muchas gracias por tu disculpa y la acepto, pero puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué los 2 empezaron a reír cuando les proponía unirse a mi nobleza?... Muchos se matarían sólo por querer unirse? – Dijo Rías con duda.

Issei dudo en verdad si debía contar ese secreto, pero el ver a Cosette con una sonrisa, pensó que era lo mejor que en vez de guardar ese secreto, dado que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían…

\- Bien, creo que debemos empezar con lo básico… Soy Issei Hyōdō, un semidiós Shintō… Nieto de Amaterasu, la Reina de la Facción Shintō, y Susanoo, dios Shintō de la tormenta y sobrino/nieto de Tsukiyomi, dios de la luna y por último también un… _**Pai Zhua**_ un guerrero de la alianza de la Facción Yōkai, al igual que Cosette – Issei al terminar de hablar él y Cosette lanzaron sus auras llenas de energía para hacer su punto, el envío de todo el mundo, de rodillas.

Rías se puso de pie, mirando un poco desorientada pero la Presidenta Souna empezó a hablarle de forma seria...

\- ¿La Facción Shintō?... ¿Porque alguien de la facción que enfrentó a las 3 Grandes Facciones, en la última gran guerra está aquí?... Pensé que su facción odiaba el derramamiento de sangre después de eso – Pensó Souna algo seria la ver a Issei y Cosette.

\- Issei-sama y yo, sólo hemos venido para estudiar como todo joven de nuestra edad, y con respecto a lo 2do. Sí la Facción Shintō, detesta el derramamiento de sangre, por eso se encuentra de manera neutral, y no le importa lo más mínimo las riñas de las 3 Facciones de la biblia – Terminó de explicar la maid.

\- Además de que contamos con la alianza de la Facción Yōkai, dado que los demonios para ellos no son, tan confiables – Terminó serio Issei.

Tras escuchar eso todos se pusieron un poco enojados, pero sabían que era verdad, pero Souna tomó la palabra…

\- Hyōdō-kun, ¿Quisiera preguntar, si puedes pasar mañana por el salón del consejo? – Preguntó Souna seria, y le confirmó al ver la cara de desconfianza de Issei.

– No te preocupes, puedo asegurarte que no les haré nada, sólo quisiera hablar como personas civilizadas, ¿Entonces vendrás?... Y claro que eso va para ti también Shelley-san – Terminó Souna con una sonrisa.

Issei meditó, unos segundos para después golpeó el piso con la punta de su bastón, alertando un poco a todos, pero después de pensarlo sólo le dio una mirada a Cosette, para saber si tendrían un trabajo o junta de la familia Hyōdō…

\- No se preocupe Issei-sama, la reunión con su madre y el resto de la Familia Hyōdō, será hasta en la noche – Terminó con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, Souna-Kaichou creo que la veré mañana en el Consejo Estudiantil, al igual que a usted Tsubaki-Fukukaichou… Bien con todo eso dicho, Señoritas… Joven, nos pasamos a retirar… Buenas tardes, vamos Cosette – Terminó con una reverencia y Issei y Cosette estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, hasta que cierta pelirroja habló…

\- Issei Hyōdō, ¿Por qué esa seriedad ante todos nosotros?... Parece que no confías más, que en tu maid personal – Preguntó dudosa la chica Gremory.

Issei, al escuchar esa pregunta… Sólo se detuvo aun dándoles la espalda a todos, Cosette notó, que la mano de su Amo/Amigo apretaba la empuñadura, más específico su cristal…

Issei sintió la mano de Cosette en su hombro, la miró agradecida sólo para mirar serio a Rías Gremory y contestarle calmadamente…

\- Sólo diré… me quitaron algo muy importante cuando era muy pequeño… Confórmate sólo con eso Gremory – Terminó para volver a caminar… Hasta que una cierta peli platino…

\- Oiga Senpai, le enseñaré a cómo tratar a mi _**"Rey"**_ – Inexpresivamente Koneko terminó y se lanzó a golpear a Issei, hasta que Cosette por instinto…

\- Debes tener más cuidado a quienes atacas, si no quieres provocar una Guerra… Nekomata – Terminó, dejando sorprendidos a todos más a Koneko, no sólo por el hecho de que atrapó su puño y haberla golpeado fuerte en el estómago y dejándola fuera de combate… Sino también por el hecho de que al parecer sabían el secreto de Koneko.

Rías después de auxiliar a su _**"Caballero"**_ , fue a auxiliar a su _**"Torre"**_ sólo miró, y le preguntó a Cosette – Oye… ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Exclamó muy sorprendida, pero Issei se le adelantó a su maid…

\- Al ser entrenados como _**Pai Zhua**_ , fuimos a Kyoto y ahí entrenamos con varias Nekomatas… Pero ellas sí usaban todo su poder – Issei terminó de explicar, sólo para que Rías tomará sus manos y lo viera con estrellas en los ojos, cosa que avergonzó a los demás y le dijo al castaño…

\- ¿Fueron a Kyoto?... Eso es inc… - Rías no puedo terminar de hablar, porque Issei le dijo serio…

\- Tienes hasta 3 para soltarme, ¿Bien? – Dijo con ojos afilados.

Rías, al ver la mirada de Issei pudo jurar que veía a un enorme dragón rojo con aura dorada… La hizo temblar y lo soltó…

\- Bien, nosotros nos retiramos, hasta mañana – Volviendo a caminar y yéndose.

Después de que nuestros protagonistas, se fueron del Club… Rías aún seguía temblando, cosa que notó Souna…

\- ¿Qué te pasa Rías parece que hubieras visto un fantasma? – Exclamó al ver la expresión asustada de la pelirroja.

\- Fantasma no, un Dragón Sōna cuando vi sus ojos… Pude ver la figura de un gran Dragón Rojo, pero con un aura dorada como el Sol – Dijo tratando de dejar de temblar.

\- Ara Ara, Buchō al parecer había hecho enojar a nuestro "Príncipe" por solo entrar en su modo "Otaku" al escuchar la palabra Kioto – Dijo Akeno, un poco decepcionada por como su _**"Rey"**_ , había actuado.

\- Rías, te dije que no hicieras nada que nos avergonzará, ahora creo que Hyōdō-kun, piensa de ti como una niña pequeña – Dijo Sōna algo decepcionada, quitándose los lentes y masajeando sus ojos.

\- Eso fue muy insensato de usted Rías-sama, demasiado insensato – Terminó Tsubaki igual que Sōna.

\- ¡Oigan, creo que ya lo entendí, muchas gracias! – Dijo algo molesta Rías, para luego mirar a sus 2 siervos, quienes empezaban a levantarse…

Rías lo 1ro. Que hizo fue reprender a ambos por sus acciones…

\- En serio, ustedes 2, por poco nos meten en una situación peligrosa… En especial tú, Yūto ir a atacar directamente a Hyōdō-san, sólo por que empezó a burlar, escucha eso también me molestó pero pudieron comenzar una Guerra, entre la Facción de los Demonios, y la Facción Shintō – Dijo Rías regañando a su _**"Caballero"**_ , para voltear a ver a su _**"Torre"**_ …

\- Y también para ti Koneko, creo deberías dar las gracias que no haya sido él, sino Shelley-san la que te diera el golpe de gracia – Exclamó estando cruzada de brazos.

Yūto Y Koneko, sólo bajaron la mirada algo avergonzados, sólo siguieron recibiendo el regaño de su ama…

\- Escúchenme bien los 2, aunque no estén de acuerdo mañana le pedirán disculpas a Hyōdō-san, para que no piense mal de nosotros – Después Rías tomó un pequeño respiro y habló calmada y suavemente – Por favor, ¿Lo harían por mí? – Terminó preguntando.

Ambos sirvientes de Gremory, dudaron al principio pero suspiraron con resignación y asintieron con la cabeza afirmando que harán lo que su _**"Rey"**_ y levantándose con un poco de dificultad al faltarles un poco de oxigeno…

Gracias a los golpes que nuestro castaño y peli morada favorita les propinaron, pero luego Akeno su leal _**"Reina"**_ , le dijo a la pelirroja…

\- Ara Ara… Buchō, creo que ahí se fue su oportunidad de convertirlo en su siervo… Además parece que no le agrada – Dijo con una típica sonrisa.

\- ¡Ahh!... Ya lo sé Akeno, no me lo restriegues en cara, ¿Si? – Exclamó Rías como una niña.

\- Rías, Tsubaki y yo nos vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer, además tienen a un renegado que atrapar esta noche – Dijo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, mientras se iba.

\- Bien, gracias por avisarnos Sōna… Bien chicos, tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¡Adelante Clan Gremory! – Terminó Rías al crear un circulo de transporte y pasando a través de él.

\- ¡Hai, Buchō! – Dijeron todos al escuchar a su ama, y pasaron igual por su círculo.

Después de atravesar su círculo, dejaron a Sōna y Tsubaki solas, antes de irse la vicepresidenta le preguntó a su _**"Rey"**_ …

\- Kaichou, ¿De verdad podemos confiar en Hyōdō-kun?… En verdad parecía muy enojado cuando Rías-sama le hizo esa pregunta antes de irse, y podría jurar que estaba apretando muy fuerte la empuñadura de su bastón – Dijo su leal _**"Reina"**_.

La _**"Rey"**_ Sitri meditó, 1 minuto para después suspirar llamando la atención de Tsubaki para luego decirle…

\- Es como le dije a Hyōdō-kun, Tsubaki… Mañana iremos a hablar como la gente civilizada, además veo que confía más en mí, que en Rías por lo que hizo – Dijo la pelinegra seria pero sincera.

\- Entiendo Kaichou, creo que es hora de irnos – Dijo abriéndole la puerta a su ama.

\- Sí, vámonos – Dijo la joven Sitri.

Luego se fueron a su aula, mientras con nuestros 2 protagonistas llegaron a la casa donde vivían mientras se quedaban en Kuoh, **_(_** _ **Imagínensela como la casa de Byakuya de Bleach**_ _ **)**_ entraron pero la diferencia de esta casa que parecía ser de la era antigua Edo, tenía un sistema de seguridad de la más avanzada tecnología… Cortesía del Tío de Issei, Aizawa…

Sin mencionar la misma cortesía de _**"Hyōdō Technology's"**_ , y fusionada con un poco de la magia y energía de la Facción Shintō, que prohibía que los que portaban un corazón oscuro y maligno, jamás entrarán…

Mientras dentro de esa casa, en una habitación, que parecía una oficina privada, era la propia oficina de trabajo de Issei, como futuro director de la empresa de su familia… Sobre todo dado que ahí puede hablar con su familia tranquilamente, ¿Cómo, se preguntarán?... Su oficina cuenta con proyectores holográficos para hacer de sus pláticas más reales…

Ahora encontramos a nuestro héroe, sentado tras su escritorio, leyendo detalladamente, firmando y sellando contratos de solicitudes de préstamo que su madre le había enviado, en eso Cosette su leal Maid y Amiga de la Infancia, toca la puerta antes de entrar…

\- _**"Toc, toc, toc"**_ … Issei-sama, ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó tras la puerta.

Issei, al escuchar a Cosette, sólo se quitó sus lentes, para masajear sus ojos, y luego estirarse un poco para responderle amablemente…

\- Claro, pasa Cosette – Para luego volver a ponerse los lentes y regresar a su trabajo.

Cosette, entró con una bandeja, que tenía una tetera, una taza que tenía el diseño de un dragón en la parte frontal, colocó 1ro. La porta taza y con ella la taza para empezar a servir su té…

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo va el trabajo Issei-sama? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Créeme, hay muchas que son de cuentas bancarias que ya fueron vencidas, el futuro de muchas personas inocentes están en juego… Hay que tomar decisiones difíciles Cosette, y en verdad difíciles – Dijo Issei terminando de sellar.

\- Incluyendo que decisiones tomará cuando vaya con Souna Shitori o mejor dicho _**"Sōna Sitri"**_ … ¿Creé que podamos confiar en ella?... Digo Rías Gremory demostró ser poco confiable, sólo no quiero que se lastime – Dijo Cosette preocupada.

Issei escuchó con atención las palabras de Cosette y le respondió tranquilizándola… - Oye antes yo era el que se preocupaba por todas ustedes, pero no te preocupes, además sabes bien que se cómo defenderme – Terminó, poniéndose de pie, y yendo a tomar su bastón del estante donde estaba colocado.

\- Eso espero Issei-sama – Dijo Cosette aún un poco preocupada por Issei.

Pero de repente una pequeña alarma que empezó a sonar, alertó a ambos chicos… Issei al ver de quién era el nombre, de la persona que lo llamaba sólo pudo sonreír con sinceridad, y se acercó a los interruptores, para sólo activar los proyectores y empezar el video llamado…

\- _**Me alegra ver, que ambos disfruten de la tarde hijo, Cosette**_ – Dijo una voz, de una mujer sonriendo... La proyección se visualizó a una mujer de cabello largo y castaño, ojos como los de Issei, estaba en los 35 a los 40 años, pero su aspecto parecía de los 25 años, al parecer ser una diosa sangre pura tiene sus ventajas era la madre de Issei y Isara Hyōdō… Saika Hyōdō.

\- También me alegra, mucho verte mamá – Dijo nuestro castaño mientras sonreía feliz al ver a su madre, una sonrisa que rara vez hace desde que él era un niño.

\- Es un placer verla otra vez, Saika-sama – Dijo Cosette, haciendo una reverencia.

\- _**También me alegra verlos, pero hijo creo que hay algo que tienes que decirme, ¿No?**_ – Dijo la madre de Issei, algo seria.

\- Sí, madre las demonios encargadas sintieron nuestra presencia, y parece que no quieren pasarnos desapercibidos – Dijo Issei igual de serio.

\- _**Así que los demonios, saben de nosotros, pero veo que hiciste algo, ¿No?**_ – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Ahh, qué remedio sabía que te darías cuenta, tarde o temprano – Issei contestó suspirando.

\- Issei-sama creo que ella lo sabe, porque fue Saika-sama junto con Chisato-sama y Tsukiyomi-sama quienes crearon su Bastón/Espada – Dijo Cosette con una sonrisa.

\- _**Hijo, en verdad creíste… ¿Qué no sentiría la energía liberada de tu**_ _ **"Ryūjingetsu"**_ _ **?**_ – Dijo Saika sonriendo.

\- Creo que no… Disculpa por eso madre – Dijo el castaño algo avergonzado, para luego seguir escuchando a su madre...

\- _**¿Y dime Issei, que piensas de las Herederas de las Casas Demoníacas Gremory y Sitri?**_ \- Preguntó la mayor de los Hyōdō.

\- Ahh, para ponerlo simple y sincero, pues bien… Madre creo que Gremory parece ser más que una niña, que alguien con quien se puede dialogar – Dijo algo molesto, al recordar a la pelirroja.

\- Sobre todo, al parecer sus 3 o, a lo mejor 4 siervos no parecen el haber explotado todo su potencial – Exclamó Cosette seria.

\- _**Parece ser alguien, que nunca ha peleado mano a mano, en verdad… ¿Qué hay de Sōna Sitri?, dijiste que parecía más confiable**_ – Contestó su madre seria.

\- Parece ser alguien fría y calculadora, ella definitivamente es alguien que merece nuestros respetos… Y al parecer mañana quiere hablar con nosotros respecto a algo – Dijo Issei mientras se sentaba en su silla de su escritorio.

\- _**¿Creen que, sea porque ustedes son nuestra Facción?, o será… ¿Qué sintieron el poder de Ddraig?**_ – Saika preguntó algo seria.

En eso el Cristal verde brilló del brazo derecho de Issei, alertando a Todos, empezó a hablar…

\- _**"No lo creo, esos Demonios sólo dijeron que mi compañero tenía una "Sacred Gear" poderosa al parecer no sintieron que era una de las 13 Longinus"**_ – Terminó Ddraig, para luego volver a dormir.

\- Bueno mamá, creo que ahí está la respuesta – Dijo Issei con un leve Tic en su ojo izquierdo.

\- _**Sí, ya me doy cuenta** _ – Contestó su madre, luego miró su reloj de bolsillo y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde.

\- _**Vaya miren esto, antes de irme Issei, Cosette hay unas 2 noticias que debo decirles**_ – Empezó la madre de Issei a hablar.

\- ¿Noticias? – Comenzó Cosette con duda.

\- ¿Qué noticias madre? – Concluyó Issei con duda también.

\- _**Bueno hijo, creo que debes saber que tu hermana irá a Kuoh, en el siguiente mes**_ – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Isara, venir aquí...? ¿A Kuoh? – Dijo Issei y ligeramente sorprendido, y también curioso porque sabía bien que el trabajo de Idol cantante de su hermana menor era muy agobiante, y Cosette preguntó.

\- ¿Pero vendrá acaso, por un concierto o para un descanso de su gira, o simplemente vendrá con nosotros para una pequeña visita, Saika-sama? – Dijo curiosa Cosette.

\- _**Ahh, bueno no exactamente…**_ – Empezó con un ligero tic la madre de Issei para luego enviar a la computadora personal de su Hijo un correo electrónico con cierta información especial – _**Creo que los 2 deben ver esto... Detalladamente**_ – Terminó mientras cerraba los ojos un momento.

Issei al escuchar el sonido de un nuevo correo electrónico, él y Cosette revisaban y leían detalladamente la información, sólo sonrieron con algo de ironía y rieron un poco hasta que el castaño habló…

\- Ahh… - Suspiró 1ro. – Así que, mi linda hermana menor vendrá a estudiar a la Academia… Vaya, y dime mamá que fue lo que dijo Prim-nee, acerca de esto… Digo ella es su representante, ¿No? – Dijo Issei con curiosidad.

\- _**Ella estuvo de acuerdo, dijo que Isara necesitaba un descanso, e Isara dijo que sería increíble ir a la escuela en la ciudad donde están ahora, dado que no los ha visto en un año**_ – Dijo sinceramente la mujer castaña.

\- Seria adorable tener aquí a Isa-chan, y Saika-sama tiene razón Issei-sama, hace mucho no la vemos desde que empezó con su gira – Dijo Cosette de forma nostálgica.

Issei, pensó un momento bebió un poco de su Té hasta que tomó una decisión…

\- Bien, si lo ponen de ese modo lo aceptamos, y es como dicen será agradable, tener a alguien más en esta gran casa… Bueno además de que Asia y Yūma vendrán pasado mañana – Dijo Issei sonriendo derrotado.

\- _**Ahh, respecto a eso último Hijo, Cosette bien… Hay algo que deben saber…**_ \- Issei y Cosette, sólo miraron curiosos.

 _ **El día Siguiente mientras, nuestros protagonistas están en clases…**_

En el aeropuerto de Ciudad Kuoh, 2 chicas recién bajando del avión… Una era como de unos 15 años, rubia ojos verde esmeralda, que vestía como una enviada de la iglesia _**( como en la serie la 1ra. Vez que aparece)**_, y la otra más o menos de la Edad de Issei y Cosette, con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta, ambas tenían algo en común y era que tenían expresión amable…

\- Amm, Yūma-san, ¿De verdad estuvo bien, que llegáramos un día antes de lo acordado? – Preguntó Asia Argento.

\- No te preocupes Asia, además estoy seguro que Ise, y Cosette-chan se alegrarán de vernos – Dijo el ángel caído Yūma Amano.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón… Bien busquemos la dirección de la casa donde están viviendo – Dijo Asia empezando a caminar con un papel en su mano.

\- Voy contigo Asia, espérame – Terminó siguiéndola Yūma.

Ahora que Issei, y Cosette conocieron a los Demonios encargados de la Ciudad… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que las protegidas de la Familia Hyōdō, están con ellos? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo…

 _ **Continuará…**_


	4. Resolviendo y Entrando en Problemas

_**En el Capítulo Anterior…**_

Ahora que Issei, y Cosette habían conocido a las Noblezas Gremory y Sitri, para luego revelarles su identidad, de procedencia no como el _**Sekiryuutei**_ sino, más bien como miembros de la Facción Shintō, para luego demostrarle un poco de su fuerza, dejando a Yūto fuera de combate después de golpearlo con su Bastón transformado en Espada, Mientras que Cosette había dejado a Koneko igual de noqueada con un simple golpe…

Luego la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil Souna Shitori quién es realmente "Sōna Sitri", le propuso que fuera el día de mañana después de clases que él y Cosette fueran a su salón del consejo estudiantil, para hablar con ella y su _**"Reina"**_ Tsubaki Shinra, la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil…

Pero luego nuestros héroes, habían ido a su casa, después de **"Conocer amablemente"** a sus Senpais, sí el que te ataquen por sorpresa es una clase de amabilidad de los demonios…

Al regresar a su casa, Issei estaba revisando unos contratos que su madre le había enviado, en eso Cosette entró a hacerle compañía, para luego recibir una llamada de su madre Saika Hyōdō, la actual líder de _**"Hyōdō Technology's"**_ y actual líder del Clan Hyōdō, así como Hija de Amaterasu de la Facción Shintō, ahora ella le estaba explicando una pequeña situación de un par de protegidas de su hogar…

 _ **El día Siguiente mientras, nuestros protagonistas están en clases…**_

Cómo todos, recordarán en el capítulo anterior… En el aeropuerto de Ciudad Kuoh, 2 chicas que recién bajando del avión… Una era como de unos 15 años, rubia ojos verde esmeralda, que vestía como una enviada de la iglesia (como en la serie la 1ra. Vez que aparece), y la otra más o menos de la Edad de Issei y Cosette unos 18 años, con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta y vestida como una estudiante (el uniforme del episodio 1), ambas tenían algo en común y era que tenían expresión amable…

\- Amm, Yūma-san, ¿De verdad estuvo bien, que llegáramos un día antes de lo acordado? – Preguntó Asia Argento con cierta duda.

\- No te preocupes Asia, además estoy seguro que Ise, y Cosette-chan se alegrarán de vernos – Dijo el ángel caído, Yūma Amano muy feliz.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón… Bien entonces, busquemos la dirección de la casa donde están viviendo – Dijo Sonriendo Asia se ponía su maleta en su hombro, y empezando a caminar con un papel en su mano.

\- Voy contigo Asia, espérame – Terminó siguiéndola Yūma recién terminaba de ponerse su mochila.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la Academia Kuoh, en su Clase de Inglés…**_

Mientras, nuestras jóvenes Yūma y Asia buscaban la residencia Hyōdō, nuestros jóvenes Shintō y Pai Zhua, estaban teniendo la clase que para muchos como el **"Dúo Pervertido"** sería la materia más difícil de todas, pero no para nuestros protagonistas de Tokio… **(** _ **El que no recuerde las siguientes frases, no merece llamarse otaku, sin reconocer de qué anime es**_ **)**.

\- _**"Escucha la voz de Dios y…**_ \- Mientras su profesora estaba leyendo y traduciendo, una frase en ingles a japonés… Todos trataban de traducirla para el momento de que llegue su turno para seguir la lectura, todos excepto Issei y Cosette, pero más el castaño quien tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que tenían que ver con la 2da. Noticia que su madre, les comentó tanto a él y Cosette…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **Ayer en la tarde, en la residencia Hyōdō… Más específico en la Oficina Privada de Issei, él y Cosette habían recibido una llamada de la madre del castaño, para hablarles con respecto a los Demonios encargados de la ciudad, y para darles unas cuantas noticias…**_

 _ **La 1ra. Había sido que la Hermana menor de Issei, Isara iba a ir a Kuoh el próximo mes para estudiar en la academia…**_

 _ **Y La 2da. Pero no muy gratificante, pero a la vez sí era que un par de chicas que estaban bajo el cuidado de la familia, llegarían a Kuoh el día de mañana en vez de pasado-mañana…**_

 _ **\- Muy bien madre, ahh deja ver si entendí bien lo que nos contaste hasta ahora… Bien, dices que… ¿Asia y Yūma tomaron hace rato el 1er. Vuelo a Kuoh, para llegar mañana a las 12:00 P.M., en vez de llegar pasado-mañana? – Preguntó el castaño mientras se sobaba su entre cejado, tratando de asimilar esa noticia.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y qué Onee-chan, les había dibujado el mapa erróneamente, con la supuesta dirección para encontrar nuestra casa?... Ahh, sinceramente Primrose nunca aprende, apuesto a que ahora mismo está siendo regañada por Frieda-Oneesama por ese error, ¿no es verdad Saika-sama? – Dijo Cosette con su mano en su cara, los ojos cerrados y algo cansados porque conocía bien las torpezas de su hermana mayor.**_

 _ **\- Sí lo sé, lo sé… Sé que deben estar ya de por sí muy ocupados ahora, con los Gremory y los Sitri al acecho… Pero quisiera que después de que terminarán de hablar con la Nobleza Sitri fueran a buscarlas, si no les molesta – Terminó de hablar la castaña mayor, a sus 2 chicos.**_

 _ **\- Tranquila mamá, de todas maneras íbamos a tomar un pequeño descanso y pasear por la ciudad, después de hablar con Kaichou… Puedes dejarlo en nuestras manos – Dijo su Hijo tranquilizándola con su sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Sólo déjenos encargarnos de todo, Saika-sama… Iremos a buscarlas para evitar que se pierdan… "De nuevo" – Cosette dijo eso último como un murmullo recordando que la orientación de ambas chicas no era la más aguda de todas, pero su amigo castaño creyó escucharla.**_

 _ **\- Oye Cosette, ¿Dijiste algo? – Issei preguntó algo confundido.**_

 _ **\- No lo creo Issei-sama, deben ser cosas suyas – Dijo la pelimorada con una sonrisa, cosa que confundió más al castaño.**_

 _ **\- Claro… Bien madre, creo que puedes contar con nosotros – Dijo Issei, sonriéndole a su madre.**_

 _ **\- Bien gracias hijo, y también a ti Cosette… Ah, es cierto Issei y Cosette debo decirles algo… "Ellos, en el momento en que se fueron… Apenas comen o salen a pasear" en la mitad del verano deberían venir aquí, y hacerles algo de compañía – Dijo la madre de Issei, con una sonrisa algo divertida.**_

 _ **\- Vaya, tan sólo nos vamos apenas y ya nos extrañan… ¿Qué te parece Cosette? – Preguntó divertido el castaño.**_

 _ **\- Sólo díganos que, el estar con nosotros desde pequeños puede crear el lazo irrompible, ¿no? – Dijo Cosette igual de divertida.**_

 _ **\- Bien creó que es todo por ahora… Ahh por cierto Issei, tu Tío dice que no descuides tus estudios que él mismo te inculcó… Sabes bien que mi hermano puede ser algo estricto pero es su forma de preocuparse por ti – Explicó la castaña mayor, preocupada por su hijo.**_

 _ **Issei al escucharla… Recordó que su tío era su profesor personal cuando él era pequeño, le enseñó todo lo que sabía hasta ahora, era muy estricto pero como le dijo su madre era una forma de preocuparse por él, y le había ayudado a ganarse la confianza de los miembros de la junta directiva de la empresa, y a la vez a los miembros del Clan Hyōdō, por eso Issei hizo lo que estaba a su alcance superando cada prueba y pasándola con orgullo y honor, haciendo a su Tío Aizawa muy orgulloso de él, no trató de tomarlo pero Issei y no sólo él, sino también Isara lo vieron como un padre para ambos…**_

 _ **Luego de recordarlo y pensar sólo contestó… - No te preocupes madre, esa sigue siendo la prioridad por la que vinimos a está cuidad… Y puedes decirle al Tío Aizawa que esté tranquilo, que no lo olvidaré – Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.**_

 _ **Su madre al escuchar las palabras de su hijo sólo sonrió maternalmente, y le contestó – Se lo diré Issei, no te preocupes y sabes que… Ya te estas pareciendo más a tu padre incluso, podría decir que eres más como Hiroto, que como tú mismo – Su madre expresó su pensamiento tomando por sorpresa a ambos.**_

 _ **Issei, al oír que su madre le dijo que ya se parece más a su padre, no pudo evitarse que una lágrima callera en su mejilla, algo que notó Cosette mientras le sonreía colocaba su mano en su hombro, Issei volteó a verla, se topó con su sonrisa dándole a saber que cuenta con ella…**_

 _ **\- Hijo, puedes sentirte muy orgulloso de ti mismo… Bien, adiós a ambos – Despidiéndose Saika de ambos.**_

 _ **\- Si, madre adiós y gracias – Se despidió 1ro. Issei, para después Cosette dijera… - Hasta la próxima vez Saika-sama – Terminó de hablar la Maid Peli morada.**_

 _ **Su madre les dio una última mirada a ambos, sabiendo que puede confiar en ellos… Luego terminó la comunicación, Cosette apagó el proyector para ver a su Amo/Amigo quien había tomado una vieja foto que estaba en su escritorio, era de toda la familia Hyōdō antes de ese día…**_

 _ **Eso provocó que las lágrimas sin que Issei se diera cuenta empezaran a caer por toda la foto sorprendiéndolo, jamás le había pasado desde… Bueno, "Ese día" en eso Cosette sólo le dijo…**_

 _ **\- Issei-sama no se preocupe, está bien llorar cuando se siente así – Dijo con una amable sonrisa.**_

 _ **Luego sorpresivamente su Brazo derecho empezó a brillar de los colores Verde y Rojo, revelando la joya verde, sí… Era El Boosted Gear, Ddraig quien empezó a hablarle a su actual portador…**_

 _ **\- Ddraig – Exclamó sorprendido el castaño viendo su brazo.**_

 _ **- "**_ _ **Hey, compañero te voy a contar un secreto que tu padre me contó, cuando aún él era mi portador"**_ _ **– Empezó a explicarle el Dragón Rojo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué sería, eso Ddraig? – Dijo Issei entre-cortadamente.**_

 _ **- "**_ _ **Un hombre de verdad, sólo se le permite llorar en los momentos más felices o en verdad tristes… Y no creo que a tu padre le agrade verte llorar cuando deberías estar dando lo mejor, eso es lo único que te diré… El resto depende de ti, compañero... Nos vemos"**_ _ **– Después el brillo se apagó dejando al castaño pensando.**_

 _ **\- Gracias, Ddraig creo que… Lo necesitaba – Dijo Issei al ver su mano, para luego voltear a ver a la peli morada.**_

 _ **\- También a ti, Cosette… ¿La verdad no sé, qué sería sin ustedes? – Dijo irónicamente el castaño a su Maid peli morada.**_

 _ **\- Ise, recuerda "la familia, siempre estará unida… Tanto en las buenas, y En las malas" Onee-chan nos decía eso cuando pequeños, ¿lo recuerdas? – Dijo Cosette nostálgicamente.**_

 _ **\- Sí, gracias… Ahh mañana será un día más pesado que hoy, ¿No lo crees? – Preguntó cansado Issei, mientras se volvía a sentar detrás de su escritorio.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, creo que sólo será un poco duro, pero espero que no tanto – Dijo la Maid, igual de cansada mientras, también se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del castaño.**_

 _ **\- Debemos descansar, mañana va a ser un día muy ocupado – Dijo Issei mientras, desactivaba su computadora.**_

 _ **\- Es cierto aún debo preparar la cena, y necesito ayuda – Dijo Cosette con sus "Ojos de Cachorrito" pidiendo ayuda.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, bien te ayudaré de todas manera lo iba a hacer, sin que me dieras tu "miradita" – Dijo el castaño con su mirada acusadora.**_

 _ **\- Mi error, bien en marcha – Dijo feliz, mientras se levantaba y salida de la oficina, para ir a la cocina.**_

 _ **\- Voy contigo – Terminó saliendo y cerrando su oficina colocando su mano en un panel electrónico, que parecía ser un lector de huellas digitales, y se escuchó una voz femenina computarizada diciéndole al castaño...**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"Sistema de Seguridad Activado, buenas noches y que descanse Hyōdō-sama"**_ _ **– Dándole a entender al castaño, que ahora estaba su Oficina privada estaba segura, para ir donde Cosette estaba.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

Después de recordar todo lo sucedido el día de ayer… Issei abrió sus ojos, pero parecían carentes de luz, cuando su profesora terminó de traducir la frase anterior, notó que nuestros amigos de Tokio estaban en sus mundos… Y decidió llamarles la atención cosa que, creo que se arrepentirá de haber hecho…

\- Bien, ahora quisiera que 2 personas traduzcan las siguientes frases… ¿Qué tal tu 1ro. Hyōdō-kun?... Ya que pareces estar muy atento, quisiera que recitarás la siguiente línea por favor… Igual que tú Shelley-san, me encantaría que recitarás la siguiente línea después de Hyōdō-kun – Dijo su profesora un poco enojada, dado el cómo había visto a sus 2 alumnos de Tokio, uno parecía dormido y la otra mirando al infinito, cosa que divirtió a cierto par de "Bestias"…

\- Jajajajaja, buena suerte príncipe – Dijo el calvo de Matsuda.

\- ¿Qué le sucede su Alteza, acaso Cosette-chan no lo dejó dormir? – Exclamó igual Motohama, eso había molestado a las jóvenes aprendices de Kendo, pero el castaño y la peli morada, sólo ignoraron al **"Dúo Pervertido"** , y empezaron a traducir perfectamente…

\- _**Sigue las enseñanzas de Dios y recibe sus bendiciones, y así será… Qué los océanos volverán a ser abundantes y las furiosas tormentas amainaran**_ – Terminó cansado 1ro. Issei volviéndose a sentar, aún con la mirada aún con la ausencia de luz, para luego dejar terminar a Cosette igual un poco cansada.

\- _**Una vez convertido sueño su en realidad, se sintió abrumado… Tanto por la magnitud de su proeza, como por la alegría y felicidad que ello le confería**_ – Terminó Cosette igual, para volverse a sentar. **(** _ **El que no haya recordado de donde saqué estas frases no es fan del anime**_ **)**.

Todos, incluida la profesora tenía la mandíbula por así decirse "Por los suelos", más aún el **"Dúo Pervertido"** , pero muy enfadados hasta parecía que destruyeron sus lápices, mientras que Murayama y Katase sonreían, al igual que Aika, mientras se divertía más con las miradas de enfado del nuestro par de pervertidos, la profesora de nuevo en "Sí" sólo les dijo, eso sí nerviosa…

\- Excelente, a-aunque no debería sorprenderme absolutamente impecable, muy bien hecho a los 2, pero quisiera que pusieran atención por favor – Dijo volviendo a la normalidad la profesora, y escuchó a sus alumnos contestándole…

\- Sí profesora, lamentamos eso – Empezó Issei ya con mirada normal.

\- No volverá a pasar – Terminó Cosette.

\- Bien entonces, clase eso es todo por hoy – Después dicho eso, la campana empezó a sonar dando la señal que era la hora de salida, en eso el **"Dúo Pervertido"** se acercó a ellos, quienes hablaban con Murayama, Katase y Aika y arrastraron a Issei con ellos…

\- Oye príncipe, eres muy bueno… ¿Qué te parece si somos amigos, eh? – Empezó el calvo de Matsuda.

\- Sí, porque no nos acompañas a los vestidores de las chicas a ver la acción – Dijo Motohama lujuriosamente.

Issei al escuchar lo que el par de animales les proponía, lo único que pudo sentir de ellos… Es Lástima…

\- Saben, los 2 me dan lastima faltarle el respeto a las chicas espiándolas… ¿Qué ganan los 2, haciendo eso? – Dijo un enojado Issei, cosa que notaron las chicas.

\- Oh, vamos Alteza no sea tan rígido, es una reacción muy natural – Dijo sonriendo de manera sucia Motohama.

\- Sí, apuesto que espías a Cosette-chan mientras se cambia y tomas muchas fotos de ella – Dijo el repugnante Matsuda.

El sólo mencionar de esa forma a Cosette, los ojos de Issei fueron cubiertos por su cabello… Empezó a caminar hacía el par de pervertidos, mientras le lanzaba su bastón a Katase, quién lo atrapó sin dificultad, pero a la vez muy confundida, pero ella y el resto lo comprendieron al ver lo que el castaño estaba a punto de hacer, sólo tomó al **"Dúo Pervertido"** , de los cuellos de sus camisas para levantarlos, sin la más mínima dificultad…

Sí algo no debía hacerle a alguien que usa el poder de un Dragón, es que no le debían faltar el respeto a su familia, y menos si eran a los miembros femeninos de está, e Issei les iba a demostrar eso al **"Dúo Pervertido"** …

Al ver que el castaño los levantó fácilmente, ambos vieron los ojos de Issei y creyeron que había fuego dentro de estos, sí señores… Nuestro castaño favorito estaba muy furioso, y al verlo en ese estado empezaron a asustarse y empezaron a gritar…

\- O-oye amigo, v-vamos sólo era una pequeña broma, jajaja – Dijo nervioso, pero muy asustado Matsuda, al ver la cara de Issei.

\- Su M-majestad, por favor bájenos lo que dijimos era broma… Por favor ya no lo volveremos a molestar a usted y Shelley-san, pero por favor bájenos y no nos haga daño – Dijo casi llorando Motohama creyendo ver al mismo demonio _**(**_ _ **Muy cliché no? Un miembro de la Facción Shintō siendo visto como, un demonio jajajaja, pero continuemos con la historia.**_ _ **)**_ …

El resto del salón miró como Issei estaba provocándoles terror al **"Dúo Pervertido"** , se dieron cuenta que sí le faltaban el respeto a una mujer, y más si esa mujer está relacionada con el castaño… La iban a pasar muy, pero muy mal… Las chicas del salón volvieron a verlos con sus ojos de corazón, pero esta vez con admiración sabiendo que Issei defendía a las mujeres, y los hombres claro que… Jamás volverían a ver al castaños como un niño rico y mimado…

\- Issei-sama, ¿Creo qué, es momento de bajarlos? – Dijo la pelimorada, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Issei al sentir la mano de su Maid/Amiga sólo, respiró hondo y soltó al par de pervertidos dejándolos caer al suelo, mientras le daba una mirada podría decirse "Mortífera" y les dijo…

\- Escuchen los 2 vuelvan a hacer ese tipo de comentarios, y créanme no volverán a ver la luz del día – Dijo asustándolos a ambos.

\- ¡Sí, lo sentimos! – Dijeron para luego salir corriendo.

Ya volviendo a sentir calma Issei sólo respiró, en eso sus amigas se acercaron a él y Cosette, y Katase le lanzó el bastón nuevamente al castaño, quien lo atrapo sin la más mínima dificultad y luego Aika empezó a hablar…

\- Sabes, tendré que recordar nunca hacerte enfadar para no terminar como ellos – Dijo la castaña con un poco de nervios.

\- Wow, Issei-san en verdad parecías echar humo – Dijo Murayama impresionada.

\- En verdad Issei-kun, estabas muy enfadado, pensé que ibas escupir fuego, ¿Sabes? – Dijo Katase algo nerviosa.

\- Lo siento, es que… - Issei, no pudo terminar de hablar porque Cosette había puesto su dedo índice en sus labios callándolo para hablarle…

\- Issei-sama entiendo que, lo que dijeron de usted y de mi lo molestaran pero recuerde que su madre le dijo que no se dejará, llevar por la ira – Dijo Cosette, con un poco de regaño.

\- Ahh, ya entendí lo siento trataré de que no vuelva a pasar – Dijo Issei cerrando los ojos cansadamente.

\- Bien, así me gusta Issei-sama – Respondió la peli morada con su típica sonrisa.

Tras, eso fueron a la salida de la escuela, mientras se separaban de sus amigos, sintieron unas 4 presencias detrás de ellos, se dieron la vuelta para mirar a las dichas presencias y vieron que eran Rías Gremory y su Nobleza, al ver a los 4 demonios Issei los miró serio, al igual Cosette cosa que no juzgó Rías pero, ella sólo se acercó a ellos y empezó a hablar…

\- Muy buenas tardes Hyōdō-san, y Shelley-san – Dijo la pelirroja con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Igualmente, Gremory-senpai – Dijo serio el castaño.

\- No, es por ser grosera con usted Gremory-senpai, pero… ¿Necesita algo de nosotros?, estamos algo apurados – Dijo Cosette igual de seria.

\- Bueno, sé que estaban en camino hacía el salón del consejo estudiantil para hablar con Sōna, pero… Yūto y Koneko aquí presentes, quieren decirle algo a ambos – Terminó de hablar Rías, para luego indicarles a su _**"Caballero"**_ y a su _**"Torre"**_ que le dijeran lo que tenían que decirle…

\- Hyōdō-san, yo… - Kiba no pudo terminar de hablar porque Issei, le indicó con su mano que se detuviera, y él empezó a hablar…

\- Ahórratelo Kiba-san, y también tu Tōjō-san… Ahh, escuchen bien, yo soy quién lo lamenta por haberme empezado a reír de la invitación de Gremory-senpai, eso estuvo mal, y espero que acepten mis disculpas – Dijo Issei, mientras él y Cosette les hacían una pequeña reverencia, dejando muy sorprendidos a los Gremory…

\- Wow, G-gracias Hyōdō-san, aceptamos tus disculpas… Y espero, nos llevemos bien, ¿O no Koneko-chan? – Dijo el rubio, con una tímida sonrisa, mientras volteaba a ver a la pequeña peli platino.

\- Hmp, Muchas Gracias Issei-senpai – Dijo con su igual tono Inexpresivo pero con algo de agradecimiento la Nekomata.

\- Koneko-san, quisiera pedirte perdón por el golpe que te di, espero que aceptes mis disculpas – Dijo Cosette, haciendo una leve reverencia a la peli platino.

\- No, hay problema Cosette-senpai, casi nadie consigue dejarme fuera de combate – Dijo Koneko haciendo el símbolo "V" con sus manos.

\- Bien, espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante… Gremory-senpai, Himejima-senpai – Dijo el castaño tendiéndole la mano con una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que Cosette.

Rías y su Nobleza sólo pudieron sonreír al ver que se Issei Hyōdō, no los odiaba pero debían recordar que debían ganarse su confianza totalmente, si querían al menos tenerlo como un aliado…

\- Gracias Hyōdō-san, aprecio tus disculpas, tal vez tú y Shelley-san les encantaría unir… - Rías iba a proponerle a los 2 que se unieran a su club pero Issei, iba una paso delante de ella respondiendo…

\- Wow, wow, wow… Detén tu bote, marinera… Si ibas a proponernos tanto a mí, como a Cosette unirnos a tu club no gracias, quizás aceptamos tus disculpas pero no confiamos en ustedes completamente – Dijo Issei con sus ojos entre-cerrados.

\- Gremory-senpai recuerde algo muy importante, debe ganarse la confianza de las personas, si quiere que ellas confíen en usted – Dijo igual Cosette con los ojos entre-cerrados.

Muchos podrían jurar que se escuchó romperse un cristal, pero era el gran orgullo de Rías Gremory romperse, ella caía de rodillas de una manera tan cómica, para luego caer de cuerpo completo, y con los brazos extendidos, con la cara al suelo para finalizar varios de sus despeinados cabellos de punta, eso hizo que sus amigos hicieran todo lo posible para aguantar las ganas de reír por cómo había caído su _**"Rey"**_ , pero sólo Akeno Himejima lo expresó…

\- Ara Ara, Ufufu veo que le diste un buen golpe, directo al orgullo de nuestra Buchō, Hyōdō-kun, y Shelley-chan, nadie a parte de mí y Kaichou fuimos capaces de golpear ese orgullo – Dijo la pelinegra, con su caracterizada y seductora sonrisa, mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla sonrojada.

\- Claro, me puedo hacer la idea – Dijo el castaño, con una gotita en la cabeza.

\- Pensé que los Gremory, serían más discretos en sus decepciones – Dijo de manera despectiva la peli morada.

\- Muy, bien ya con los malentendidos resueltos, nosotros pasamos a retirarnos a hablar con Kaichou, pero antes… - Issei miró a la tirada Gremory, para luego decirle…

\- Gremory-senpai, en caso de que quizás me esté oyendo, voy a darle un consejo a su nobleza – Exclamó el castaño muy serio, para luego mirar al grupo Gremory…

\- Escúchenme bien, quiero darles a todos un consejo, como alguien que tuvo que vencer el miedo al poder y no dejarse llevar por la venganza – Terminó Issei al decir eso haciendo que Rías desde el suelo lo mirara sorprendida, y no digan nada del resto.

\- 1ro. Tu Kiba-san, si realmente quieres proteger a los que te importan, debes dejar esa extraña venganza salga de tu mente y corazón – Dijo el castaño, sorprendiendo al joven _**"Caballero"**_ _ **.**_

\- El siguiente consejo, es más para ustedes 2 – Comentó Issei, hablándole a la pelinegra y a la peli plateada… - Si quieren ser, más fuertes deben eliminar… - 1ro. Miró a Koneko – El miedo a su poder, y… - Después a Akeno – Su enojo a su propio ser, y sólo así serán imparables – Terminó para luego mirar a la pelirroja igual de serio que antes.

\- Y por último, pero la más importante eres tú… Rías Gremory – Dijo serio Issei, apuntándola con su dedo – Sí quieres ser, una líder fuerte debes deshacerte de algo… Tu inseguridad, esa desventaja tuya te hace totalmente débil al tomar las decisiones al pelear, si no quieres que tus oponentes o enemigos te pisoteen, sólo deshazte de esa debilidad y fortalécete, no sólo en poder o magia, debes hacerlo físicamente – Terminó de hablar el castaño, golpeando el piso con su bastón.

\- Hyōdō-san, cómo sab… - Rías de nuevo no pudo terminar de hablar dado que el castaño de nuevo le tomó la delantera, diciéndole…

\- ¿Qué cómo, sabía todo ibas a preguntar?, bueno no lo sabía sólo, dije todo eso al azar y veo que me ha funcionado - Issei al haber respondido eso, dejó mudo y en shock, a toda la nobleza Gremory, más a la pelirroja, dejando un momento de silencio, hasta que se escuchó una ligera risa de parte de su Maid/Amiga…

\- Issei-sama veo, que no ha cambiado… Ha vuelto, a usar ese viejo truco de negocios, ¿Verdad? – Dijo Cosette con, un poco burla.

\- Ahh, no te puedo ocultar nada, ¿Verdad, Cosette? – Dijo derrotado el castaño, para luego recibir un movimiento negativo de cabeza de parte de Cosette.

\- Aguarden un momento ustedes 2, ¿De, qué truco hablan? – Dijo en Shock, la pelinegra.

\- Ahh, bien… Lo que Issei-sama, ha probado con ustedes es un pequeño método para los negocios – Dijo Cosette con simpleza, confundiendo más a los demonios de la Casa Gremory.

\- Exacto, es un pequeño truco que me ayuda a conocer a las personas, y nos digan lo que queremos saber, y usando sus expresiones cuando nos atacaron ayer pude notar varias emociones negativas especificas en ustedes… La Venganza... – Dijo 1ro. Mirando a Kiba – El Odio... - Después miró a Akeno, luego a Koneko – El Miedo, por último… La Inseguridad – Viendo a Rías – Y podemos observar que no, pueden vencer sus experiencias, ¿Me equivoco? – Terminó Issei muy serio.

Todos, y cada uno se sorprendió por la habilidad deductiva de Issei… Rías volvió a hablar ya más tranquila…

\- Wow, ¿Oye, estás seguro que eres empresario y no un detective? – Preguntó la Demonio Carmesí con asombro.

\- Lindo pensamiento, pero no… Bien, dicho esto pasamos a retirarnos, Damas y Caballero – Dijo el castaño golpeando 2 veces, el piso de forma leve, mientras que él y Cosette les daban una leve reverencia.

Después, pasaron a retirarse dejando a la Nobleza Gremory, tanto sorprendidos y sin habla… Hasta que Akeno dio la palabra rompiendo el silencio…

\- B-buchō, creo que él ha dado en el clavo, a todos nosotros, es increíble que sólo sea un joven empresario – Dijo la semi-ángel a su _**"Rey"**_.

\- Sí, creo que tiene razón… Muy bien amigos tenemos trabajo que hacer – Dijo la Gremory, yendo al salón de su club.

\- ¡Hai, Buchō! – Dijeron los demás, mientras seguían a su ama.

Mientras ellos iban a su club, nuestros protagonistas estaban frente a una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía… **"Hall Student Council"** , o **"Salón del Consejo Estudiantil"** , para luego Cosette tocó la puerta…

\- _**"Toc, toc, toc"**_ … Buenas tardes, somos Issei Hyōdō, y Cosette Shelley vinimos por petición de Souna-Kaichou – Dijo la Maid, con respeto.

\- Hemos venido, como quedamos, Kaichou – Terminó de hablar igual el castaño.

Luego después de un momento se escuchó un leve "Adelante", por parte de nuestra joven Shitori "Sitri", quién estaba sentada en su escritorio con su… Bueno "Enigmática" sonrisa mientras tenía frente a ella un tablero de ajedrez con todas las piezas color negro de su lado, pero del otro color rojo, y junto a ella estaba de pie, su vicepresidenta y _**"Reina"**_ , que también tenía una sonrisa igual a la de su ama…

\- Muy buenas tardes a ustedes, Hyōdō-kun y Shelley-san… Por favor pasen – Dijo la pelinegra, de forma amable.

\- Es bueno, verlos y al parecer ya se han acostumbrado a su estadía en Kuoh y nuestra academia – Dijo Tsubaki sonriendo.

\- No me puedo quejar, los estudios aquí son tal, como los escuché avanzados y con prestigio – Dijo el castaño, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

\- Disculpe, Souna-Kaichou o deberíamos decir… Sōna Sitri, heredera de la Casa Sitri – Comentó Cosette, con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya, al fin lo descubrieron… Pero Shelley-san, en la academia es Souna Shitori, por favor – Dijo calmada "Sōna".

\- Disculpe Kaichou no es que quiera ser grosero pero, ¿puedo preguntar para que nos ha llamado?... No creo que sólo, sea para que nos pregunte como estamos, ¿O, si? – Dijo Issei yendo al grano.

\- Además, tenemos un pequeño asunto que resolver – Dijo Cosette, de acuerdo con el castaño.

\- Entiendo, no se preocupen terminaremos pronto… Pero antes Hyōdō-kun, que te parece una pequeña partida – Dijo con su "sonrisa".

\- Mmm, vaya, así que tendré el privilegio de jugar ajedrez con la famosa "As estratégica", será un honor – Dijo sonriendo y sentándose mientras le daba su bastón a Cosette.

\- Vaya, así que conoces ese nombre… No me sorprende, bien entonces… ¿Comenzamos? – Dijo igual con una sonrisa.

\- 1ro. Las Damas, por favor – Dijo el castaño de forma cortés.

\- Ahh, muy amable, muchas gracias – Dijo Sōna, moviendo un peón.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el parque… (El cual todos conocemos)…**_

Mientras nuestros amigos, están teniendo una junta con las Sitri, encontramos a nuestras 2 chicas "perdidas" dado que, no entendían al mapa que Primrose les dibujó…

\- Ahh, Asia creo que es oficial… Estamos totalmente pérdidas – Dijo Yūma, mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque.

\- Tienes razón Yūma-san, y para empeorar las cosas ni siquiera le entiendo al mapa que Prim-san nos dibujó, aunque fue muy amable, pero no puedo entender estos garabatos – Dijo la rubia, igual sentándose con su amiga, mientras guardaba "El Mapa".

\- Y… ¿Qué hacemos?, esperamos a Ise y Cosette-chan, porque no podemos llamarlos dado que a nuestros celulares se les acabó la batería – Dijo cansada la ángel caído, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una especie de cristal redondo de color purpura con la imagen de una Cobra Rey.

\- Te dije, que debíamos cargarlos antes de irnos – Dijo Asia, también sacando un cristal como el de Yūma, pero este era amarillo y con la imagen de una Garza.

\- Ahh – Suspiraron ambas, para que Yūma hablara 1ro. – Sabes, quisiera que los cristales enviaran una especie de señal a los cristales del Dragón de Issei o al del Tigre de Cosette – Dijo la caída mientras, miraba su cristal.

\- Recuerda, Saika-sama dijo que, no tienen esa función – Le contestó la rubia.

Luego de un pequeño momento, se escuchó un ruido que venía directamente de sus estómagos como un pequeño rugido…

\- ¡Ahh!... Lo que faltaba, ahora tengo mucha hambre, esto es simplemente grandioso, ¿Acaso, nos puede pasar algo mejor? – Dijo Yūma pataleando el suelo como una niña pequeña.

\- Ya, ya Yūma-san cálmate, creo que sólo tenemos que esperar – Le contestó Asia, pero luego escuchó el llanto de un niño.

\- "Uwaaaaaah!" – Lloró el pequeño.

\- ¿Estás bien, Yosh-kun? – Dijo la madre de éste preocupada.

Pero, de repente, Asia de levantó de la banca donde estaba sentada con Yūma, y está sorprendida al verla acercarse a esa familia y sólo la miró y dijo…

\- ¿Asia? – Dijo confundida.

\- Hey – Empezó Asia, llamándole a atención al niño… - ¿Estás, bien?... Los niños no deben llorar, por una lesión menor como está – Terminó, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

Después, colocó su en el lugar donde el niño se había lastimado, para luego ver que una esfera de luz verde apareciera de la mano de Asia, mientras parpadeaba en la rodilla del niño, para luego ver que esa lesión empezaba a sanar.

\- Listo, la herida está curada, el dolor desaparecerá pronto – Dijo la rubia, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

La madre del niño, se sorprendió pero sólo hizo una reverencia a la monja, y le dio las gracias por curar a su hijo, y le indicó al niño que hiciera lo mismo…

\- Yosh-kun, agradécele a la señorita – Dijo su madre.

\- ¡Gracias, Onee-chan! – Dijo el pequeño, para luego que él y su madre se fueran.

\- Sabes, Ise tenía razón tu bondad es tu mayor fortaleza – Dijo la caída.

\- Gracias Yūma-san, bien creo que debemos seguir buscando la casa de Issei-san y Cosette-san – Dijo Asia levantándose, para volver a caminar y volvía a guardar su cristal en su bolsillo.

\- Hai – Dijo Yūma cansadamente, mientras guardaba también su cristal.

Pero, mientras ellas se alejaban, una sombra escondida en los arbustos las miraba, alejándose del parque, mientras sólo sonreía de forma sádica…

\- Sólo esperen, Asia-chan y Raynare-chan pronto estarán muertas hihihihi – Dijo un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, que siempre aparece vestido como un sacerdote, y con su peculiar sonrisa psicópata… Sí era es desquiciado y pervertido exorcista callejero "Freed Sellzen".

Ahora que todo se podría decir que está en orden, un mal que acecha a nuestras recién llegadas de Tokio desde las sombras, pero tranquilos ellas serán protegidas, pero ¿Qué pasará ahora?...

 _ **Continuará…**_


	5. El Nuevo Sekiryuutei

_**En el Capítulo Anterior…**_

Anteriormente Issei, y Cosette habían ido a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, para hablar con Souna Shitori "Sōna Sitri", para luego la joven peli negra invitarlo a jugar una pequeña partida de ajedrez y tras empezar esa partida, mientras nuestras jóvenes caída y monja estaban en el parque…

Luego del confirmar su estado de perdidas, decidieron sentarse a descansar en una de las bancas de un parque de Kuoh, para luego escuchar el llanto de un niño pequeño…

Asia Argento, quién portaba la generosidad del Espíritu de la Garza, se acercó a la madre y a su hijo que estaba llorando por la pequeña herida en su rodilla, inclinándose para quedar a la altura de esté, diciéndole que los niños no deben llorar por heridas menores…

La joven _**Pai Zhua**_ , acercó su mano a la herida mientras invocaba el poder de su Sacred Gear llamado "Twilight Healing" con la capacidad de curar cualquier herida y empezó a surtir el efecto haciendo sanar la herida del niño…

Luego después del haber curado al niño, la madre en vez del haberse asustado, de la habilidad de curación de Asia, estuvo feliz porque sanó a su hijo, se acercó a ella y sólo hizo una reverencia a la monja, y le dio las gracias por curar a su hijo, y le indicó al niño que hiciera lo mismo…

\- Yosh-kun, agradécele a la señorita – Dijo su madre.

\- ¡Gracias, Onee-chan! – Dijo el pequeño, para luego que él y su madre se fueran.

\- Sabes, Ise tenía razón, tu bondad es tu mayor fortaleza – Dijo la caída con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias Yūma-san, bien creo que debemos seguir buscando la casa de Issei-san y Cosette-san – Dijo Asia mientras sonríe, y levantándose, para volver a caminar y volvía a guardar su cristal en su bolsillo.

\- Hai – Dijo Yūma cansadamente, mientras guardaba también su cristal.

Pero, mientras ellas se alejaban, una sombra escondida en los arbustos las miraba, alejándose del parque, mientras sólo sonreía de forma sádica…

\- Sólo esperen, Asia-chan y Raynare-chan pronto estarán muertas hihihihi – Dijo un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, que siempre aparece vestido como un sacerdote, y con su peculiar sonrisa psicópata… Sí era el desquiciado y pervertido exorcista callejero "Freed Sellzen"…

Ahora después de ver que Yūma y Asia se alejaban del parque, el desquiciado exorcista callejero, se fue, y llegó a lo que parecía ser una iglesia antigua, abandonada y como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse…

Mientras pasaba por la parte de atrás de la iglesia y caminó hacia donde estaba lo que parecía ser una 2da. Iglesia detrás de está, cuando llegó había una especie de cruz tapando una entrada, la quitó y entró a lo que parecía ser una especie de pasadizo secreto, había unas escaleras, bajó las escaleras para llegar a lo que parecía ser una especie de cámara de tortura, el exorcista vulgar miró frente a él, y había algo que parecía ser una cruz más grande y junto a esa cruz habían unas 3 sombras de unas personas, "si se le pueden decir personas"…

\- Vaya, parece que llegué de último, que mal – Dijo con una falsa tristeza.

\- Sí, que te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿Eh, Freed? – Dijo la 1ra. Sombra, pero con una voz masculina.

\- Pensé que ya, te habrían descubierto o ya te habían matado – Dijo la 2da. Sombra que parecía ser una mujer mayor.

\- Y dinos, ¿Las encontraste? – Dijo la 3ra. Y última sombra, que parecía ser la de una niña.

\- Ohh claro que sí, ambas están aquí, Asia-chan y Raynare-chan en verdad vinieron a esta ciudad… Al parecer están buscando a un par de personas, pero eso no nos debería importar eh… ¿O sí, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner y Mittelt? – Contestó el exorcista peli platino con su caracterizada sonrisa sádica.

\- No, sólo que tenemos ordenes de Kokabiel-sama, de traer a Raynare de vuelta, y que reciba su castigo por traicionarnos por haber huido de Grigori – Dijo un ángel caído, como tal, poseía unas alas negras que destacaban por ese color negro, un hombre de cabello negro, con la cara que parecía tener cicatrices, con un traje y sombrero, con una cara seria era el nombrado… Dohnaseek.

\- Sí, aunque no hará daño que reciba unos pequeños golpes, para colmo tuvo que huir y proteger al sacrificio que íbamos a usar – Dijo sádicamente un ángel caído, como tal, poseía unas alas negras que destacaban por su color azabache... Era una mujer alta con unos voluptuosos y una figura delgada... Tenía el pelo largo con un color similar al azul marino, sobreponiéndosele en el ojo derecho y ocultando el color de sus marrones ojos… Su atuendo consistía en una gabardina abierta de un color Violeta oscuro, con el cuello de las solapas abierto, una Minifalda oscura que hacía juego con los zapatos de tacón alto negros... También llevaba un collar de oro alrededor del cuello… Si era la caída Kalawarner.

\- Sí, ya quiero ver sus ojos, cuando matemos a esa monja rubia, y más frente a ella y para después llevarla ante Kokabiel-sama, y esperar a que reciba lo que en verdad se merece, jajajajaja – Terminó por reír malignamente, una niña con el pelo rubio con dos colas Tiene los ojos azules… Lleva una vestimenta estilo **"Gothic Lolita"** (lolita gótica), que consistía en vestido negro con detalles blancos, con un moño en la parte de delante de la cintura… Tiene un moño en el cuello que tiene incrustada una joya verde… Lleva unos calcetines blancos hasta los muslos y lleva zapatos negros. También lleva un lazo con forma de moño en el cabello de color negro... Era Mittelt.

\- ¿En serio?, pensé que eran sus amigos – Dijo de forma sínica el peli platino.

\- ¿Amigos?, estás bromeando, sólo la soportábamos porque, antes era la favorita de Kokabiel-sama, pero el haberse encariñado y haber hecho una amistad con esa miserable monja, para luego liberarla y huir con ella… Significó un gran alivio que nos traicionará, para poder desquitarnos y vengarnos – Dijo enfadada la peli azul.

\- Pero, ahora sabemos dónde está, sólo debemos esperar el momento adecuado – Dijo el peli negro.

\- Ahh, eso será un fastidio, volver a esperar – Dijo la pequeña rubia.

\- No, se preocupen porque, en estos momentos ellas están perdidas en esta ciudad, y se nos va facilitar esa captura, para enviar a nuestros lacayos por ella – Dijo el desquiciado sacerdote.

\- Bien, iniciaremos la captura… Y está noche, tomaremos el Sacred Gear de la monja, y nos llevaremos a la traidora con Kokabiel-sama – Dijo Kalawarner con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Dohnaseek-sama, ¿empezamos a vigilar? – Dijo uno de los hombres, que estaban bajo órdenes de los caídos, al parecer habían más exorcistas callejeros, quienes estaban unidos a Freed.

\- Dispérsense… Pero que ninguna de las 2, se percate de ninguna de sus presencias, y asegúrense de que nadie de las noblezas de los Demonios encargados de este lugar se enteren, ¿Fui, claro? – Dijo Dohnaseek, muy serio pero a la vez, enojado.

\- ¡Hai! – Dijeron todos los exorcistas callejeros, para luego dispersarse.

\- Bien, ahora sólo queda esperar – Dijo el peli platino, mientras se sentaba en una silla.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA, no puedo esperar a golpear y derramar la sangre de la traidora, y matar a la miserable monja – Dijo malignamente la pequeña Mittelt.

 _ **Mientras en la Academia Kuoh, más específico el salón del Consejo Estudiantil…**_

Mientras, los Ángeles Caídos, quienes estaban tramando el ataque nuestras chicas, nuestros amigos Issei y Cosette estaban por empezar una… Bueno una especie de "Batalla de Ingenio", en un pequeño partido de ajedrez… Para luego la _**"Rey"**_ Sitri, hizo una pequeña propuesta algo fuera de lo común…

\- Hyōdō-kun, antes de empezar quisiera hacerte una propuesta, ¿Quisieras escucharla? – Dijo Sōna con una sonrisa, mientras veía al castaño.

\- La escucho, Kaichou… ¿Y exactamente qué, es lo que quiere proponerme, si me permite preguntar por su puesto? – Dijo el castaño serio, interesado en lo que la Sitri iba a preguntarle.

\- Quisiera, que te unieras a nosotros – Dijo con simpleza.

\- Lo siento pero me niego, no me uniré a los demonios – Respondió aún más serio.

\- No es eso, quisiera que te unieras al Consejo estudiantil – Dijo mientras un poco de té, que su _**"Reina"**_ había traído para ambos.

\- Mmm, puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué?... Tengo entendido que usted junto con Tsubaki-senpai, pueden con todo el trabajo, mientras su nobleza hace sus encargos – Exclamó también pausando el juego.

\- Es cierto, pero… Necesitamos a alguien con las facultades para ser nuestro tesorero perfecto y pareces ser muy bueno con los números - Dijo la heredera Sitri sonriendo.

\- Estarías a cargo de todos los presupuestos de los clubes y las clases… Además no creo que sea para nada, difícil para ti, el sobrino del famoso _**"Contador As, de Hyōdō Technology's"**_ el poder prestarnos tu ayuda, con toda tu experiencia resolviendo los problemas de las cuentas de la empresa de tu familia, ¿Me, equivoco? – Dijo la Sitri con su sonrisa.

\- Vaya, así que conocen el apodo del Tío Aizawa, aunque no debería sorprenderme, en lo más mínimo – Respondió el castaño, mientras bebía un sorbo de su té.

\- Entonces… Qué me, dices Hyōdō-kun… ¿Suena muy, Prometedor? – Dijo mirándolo, mientras se ajustaba sus lentes que a la vez brillaban.

\- Un puesto sumamente tentador es cierto, pero… Puedo decir algo que está pasando por mi mente, si no le molesta, ¿Claro? – Dijo mientras empezaba a mirar el tablero, mientras ponía su mano en su mentón.

\- Por favor, dinos lo que piensas – Dijo la presidenta del consejo, con su clásica sonrisa.

Issei miró por un momento a Cosette, mientras ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y un asentimiento diciéndole que estaba bien, y volvió a mirar a Sōna, y dijo…

\- Bien… Es cierto que su propuesta de, ser el Tesorero del Consejo es un puesto amm, como podría decirlo "Perfecto" para mí pero… Puedo ver que en sus ojos, está el deseo de querer que no sólo yo, sino que también Cosette, nos unamos a la Nobleza Sitri y básicamente, usted quiere que sea su Tesorero para que escuchemos diariamente su propuesta para unirnos a su nobleza, y terminemos por ceder ante usted… ¿Es eso? – Dijo el castaño con su tono analítico el mismo que usó con los Gremory, mientras se ajusta sus lentes negros y brillaban como los de ella, para darle una mirada seria a la _**"Rey"**_ Sitri.

La joven Sitri, sólo sonrió al igual que Tsubaki, mientras ella con su _**"Rey"**_ y presidenta sólo levantaron sus manos para sólo empezar a aplaudir levemente, algo que hizo sonreír un poco al castaño, al igual que a Cosette, para luego hablar…

\- Espléndido… Realmente asombroso, acertaste toda la estrategia que tenía pensada… Todo lo que dijiste es correcto Hyōdō-kun se perfectamente, que tú y Shelley-san no tienen las intenciones de unirse a mi nobleza o a la de Rías y lo entiendo perfectamente, sin embargo… - La heredera Sitri afiló la mirada.

\- Eso no quiere decir que, no vayan a ceder si insisto lo suficiente, pero puedo preguntar… ¿Cómo sabías, lo que pensaba? – Preguntó la peli negra, de lentes rojos.

\- Soy un empresario, debo conocer la clase de negocios que hago, antes de cerrar un trato, mi deber es el de verificar que clase resultados puede ofrecernos a ambos lados, por ejemplo... Si el resultado es Benéfico, y nos ayude a progresar sin problemas, o… Si resulta ser un Gran Error, y que ambos lados resultemos afectados y perdamos todo lo que tenemos, es así de simple Kaichou – Dijo el castaño en su modo analítico, mientras volvía a ajustar sus lentes.

La heredera Sitri, y su _**"Reina"**_ volvieron a darle unos leves aplausos al castaño, para luego seguir hablando… - Increíble deducción, no hay duda Hyōdō-kun, vas a ser un gran Director para tu compañía, no habrá ninguna duda, ¿no lo crees, Tsubaki? – Dijo la peli negra, mientras se quitaba sus lentes para limpiarlos un poco.

\- Lo será, pero entonces significa que… Hyōdō-kun, no se unirá al consejo estudiantil, es una lástima, serías de mucha ayuda – Dijo la joven Shinra mientras, suspiraba.

\- No dije, que no… Quizás no me una al Consejo estudiantil, pero podría hacer todas las cuentas en mi residencia, dado que también tengo… Mis propios negocios y trabajos, ¿espero que no vaya a ser ningún problema, Souna-kaichou? – Terminó de hablar con una sonrisa, igual a la de la Demonio Sitri.

La joven Sōna Sitri, río levemente mientras volvía a tomar un sorbo de su té, y después dijo… - Supuse que dirías eso, entonces creo no estarás con nosotros en el consejo pero serás nuestro "Aliado" por así decirlo, ¿Estás de acuerdo, con las palabras de tu Amo, Cosette Shelley-san? – Exclamó preguntándole a la peli morada.

\- Hai, y creo que estoy de acuerdo con Issei-sama que no vamos a ceder Souna-kaichou, pero estaremos más que felices de ayudar en el Consejo, aunque no seamos parte de el – Dijo con una amable sonrisa la Maid.

\- Muy bien, agradezco su sinceridad, Hyōdō-kun y Shelley-san - Dijo la heredera Sitri ajustando sus anteojos… - Tsubaki, ¿Serías, tan amable de dárselo? – Le preguntó a su _**"Reina"**_ que buscará algo.

\- Hai - La reina Sitri se acercó al castaño y le entrego algo, el castaño lo tomó y lo miro, notando que era un talismán con el Símbolo de los Sitri.

\- Esto nos ayudará, a mantenernos en contacto, si surge algo - dijo la heredera Sitri sonriendo.

\- Si, Souna-kaichou - aceptó el castaño dándole el talismán a Cosette, mientras está lo guarda en su maletín.

\- Un gusto poder contar con ustedes, Souna-senpai, Tsubaki-senpai - Dijeron el castaño y la peli morada mientras se ponían de pie e inclinándose.

\- Shinra está bien, Hyōdō-kun y Shelley-san - dijo la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri sonriendo – Espero que nos ayuden en lo que puedan – Terminó con una sonrisa.

\- Si, Shinra-senpai – Respondió Issei y Cosette, con una leve reverencia.

\- Y bueno, que te parece si para celebrar nuestra… Por así decirlo "Alianza", empezamos con nuestra partida - Propuso Sōna sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo, 1ro. Las damas - El castaño dijo mientras tomaba las rojas mientras que la heredera Sitri las negras, Cosette y la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri observaban en silencio desde atrás de sus respectivos amos.

\- De hecho, quisiera que por favor, Hyōdō-kun… - Dijo la heredera Sitri sonrió – Empezará primero – Terminó con una sonrisa.

\- Muy amable de su parte, Kaichou – para que luego el castaño en silencio tomará su primer pieza y con seriedad e hizo su 1er. movimiento, moviendo un peón, y en ese momento, la partida había dado inicio.

Al principio ambos comenzaron con movimientos rápidos y con confianza, pues la partida apenas comenzaba y estaban posicionando a sus piezas en donde ellos querían para asegurar su victoria, aunque conforme pasaban los minutos, poco a poco fueron perdiendo velocidad hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que ambos se quedaron observando fijamente el tablero y todas las piezas que quedaban.

La _**"Reina"**_ Sitri, veía desde atrás de su _**"Rey"**_ miraba al chico, estaba muy sorprendida, era la 1ra. Vez que alguien seguía el ritmo de su _**"Rey"**_ tan perfectamente, era bien conocido que Sōna Sitri era una excelente jugadora de ajedrez, se le conocía como la _**"As Estratégica"**_ por haberse librado de su compromiso al ganar su propia mano en una partida de ajedrez, venciendo a su ex-prometido, por lo que ver al chico siguiéndole el ritmo tan perfectamente era sorprendente.

La heredera Sitri tomó su alfil y se dispuso a moverlo, sin embargo decidió no hacerlo y dejo su alfil en donde estaba, se llevó la mano al mentón y nuevamente comenzó a reflexionar que hacer, y el castaño estaba en la misma situación, estaba pensando en que hacer, debía predecir los posibles movimientos de la heredera Sitri, pero no encontraba ninguna opción viable.

Habían llegado a un punto en el que el simple hecho de mover una sola pieza a una mala posición, significaría perder la partida por completo, por lo que debían pensar muy bien antes de hacer su movimiento… Hasta que el Castaño tomó la palabra…

\- Atrapados, ¿También lo piensa, Kaichou? – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se quitaba los lentes para masajear su entre-cejado.

\- Así parece, debo admitir que es la primera vez que me sucede esto, nunca antes me habían acorralado de esa forma – Dijo sincera, mientras imitaba las acciones del castaño.

\- Parece que, es un empate… ¿Les parece bien, dejarlo por ahora? - Preguntó Cosette, sonriendo.

\- Kaichou, creo que… Debo estar de acuerdo con Shelley-san, además se hace tarde – Agregó Tsubaki, hablándole a su ama.

\- Bien, creo que tienen razón Shelley-san, Tsubaki… Hyōdō-kun, ¿te parece dejarlo hasta aquí, y terminarla en otra ocasión? – Preguntó sonriendo, volviéndose a poner sus lentes.

\- Si, será un honor… Bueno, esperare para que continuemos en esa ocasión Kaichou – Dijo el castaño, mientras se levantaba de la silla, y se dirigía a Cosette para devolverle su bastón.

\- Recuerda que, tienen que venir aquí algunas veces para al menos pasar el rato, ¿No creen? – Dijo la Sitri sonriendo.

\- No se preocupe, Kaichou vedrem… - Los ojos de Issei y Cosette, se abrieron de golpe cuando el cristal Rojo del bastón de Issei empezó a brillar con una gran intensidad, mientras que en el interior del maletín de Cosette empezaba a emitir brillo de color Naranja igual de intenso, Cosette abrió su maletín y sacó un cristal igual que el de Issei, pero era de color naranja con la figura de un Tigre en su interior… Al ver esos cristales brillar, la heredera Sitri y Tsubaki, notaron las miradas serias en ambos chicos, hasta que la presidenta habló…

\- H-hyōdō-kun y Shelley-san, ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Y por qué, esos cristales están brillado así? – Dijo al principio tartamudeando.

\- Hay… ¿Hay, algo mal? – Preguntó Tsubaki, igual un poco nerviosa.

\- Algo no anda bien, vamos Cosette, creo saber que sucede – Dijo Issei muy serio, que parecía ser más "Enojado".

\- Hai, Issei-sama también creo saber, qué es lo que pasa – Dijo la maid, con la misma expresión del castaño.

\- Kaichou, nos retiramos surgió algo de suma importancia, pero no se preocupe lo vamos a resolver – Dijo el castaño, mientras él y la peli morada hacían reverencia, para que luego el castaño, golpeara el suelo con su bastón, e hizo que unas llamas doradas salieran de la nada empezaron a cubrirlos para luego consumirlos y luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro, donde estaban parados nuestros héroes, sorprendiendo más a la _**"Rey"**_ y _**"Reina"**_ Sitri, hasta que Tsubaki tomó la palabra…

\- Kaichou, ¿qué creé usted, que haya pasado para que hayan actuado así? - Preguntó la Shinra con duda.

\- No lo sé Tsubaki, pero no creo que sea nada bueno – Contestó la heredera, para luego escuchar abrir de golpe la puerta del salón, revelando a la Nobleza Gremory…

\- Sōna, ¿Qué, fue lo que pasó?, venimos para ver si Hyōdō-san y Shelley-san ya se habían ido pero, de repente sentimos una gran energía venir desde adentro del salón del Consejo Estudiantil donde se podía ver un gran brillo, pero de repente desapareció – Dijo la heredera Gremory, estando preocupada por su Amiga/Rival.

\- No te preocupes Rías, estoy bien pero… Se trata de Hyōdō-kun y Shelley-san, al parecer el cristal del bastón de Hyōdō-kun y el cristal de Shelley-san empezaron a brillar con intensidad, por alguna razón, desconocida – Dijo la presidenta Sitri, explicando la situación.

\- ¿Sus Cristales, eh?... Esos 2 en verdad, me llaman la atención más que antes… Pero tampoco sabía que Shelley-san tuviera un cristal como Hyōdō-san pero, ¿Qué será, lo que habrá pasado, para que se hayan ido tan deprisa? – Se preguntó Rías.

\- Buchō, quizás tuvieron una especie de imprevisto – Dijo el rubio, _**"Caballero"**_.

\- Hmp, hmp estoy de acuerdo pero… Creo que hay algo más – Dijo inexpresivamente, Koneko.

\- Bien, cuando estuvieron viendo sus cristales, ambos parecían como… Más enojados que, serios – Dijo Tsubaki, al recordar las expresiones de los chicos de Tokio.

\- Ara, Ara eso quiere decir que algo, malo debió haber pasado, para el que hayan reaccionado así – Comentó la medio Ángel caído.

\- Esos 2, realmente son un gran misterio… Ojala supiera que les suc… - Rías no, pudo terminar, porque Akeno, se le adelantó con algo.

\- Buchō, hemos recibido una orden de lucifer-sama, al parecer Azazel el ex-gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos a pedido que eliminemos a los ocupantes de la iglesia abandonada – Dijo seria la _**"Reina"**_ Gremory, a su ama.

\- ¿Los ocupantes, de la Iglesia Abandonada? – Exclamó una sorprendida Rías.

\- Entonces los asesinatos en Kuoh, fueron por ellos, debí suponer que eran los caídos, pues dado que hay algunos exorcistas callejeros, debieron el haberse aliado con algunos de ellos, en ese lugar – Agregó la heredera Sitri.

\- Y creo, que todos sabemos quienes estarán ahí – Comentó la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri, muy seria.

\- Bien, entonces… Todos prepárense iremos cumplir, con nuestro deber y averiguaremos el por qué las conductas de Hyōdō-san y Shelley-san cambiaron – Dijo Rías, inflando su pecho con "Orgullo".

\- ¡Hai, Buchō! – Dijeron todos los Gremory, para que después Akeno, hiciera un Círculo Mágico, para transportarse para ir a dicha, Iglesia.

\- Nos vemos Sōna, tranquila averiguaremos que fue de ese par, puedes estar segura – Dijo la pelirroja muy segura de sí, misma.

\- De acuerdo Rías, pero ten cuidado algo me dice que lo que verás ahí… Será algo grande – Dijo seria la Sitri, mientras veía a su Amiga/Rival, desaparecer en el sello Gremory.

\- Kaichou, creé que Hyōdō-kun y Shelley-san, hayan ido a la Iglesia Abandonada, ¿Y si fuera así, porque? – Dijo confundida Tsubaki, a su ama.

\- No lo sé Tsubaki, pero algo me dice que pronto lo sabremos – Respondió, mientras veía el tablero de ajedrez donde ella y Issei, tuvieron el empate, pero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por ver un detalle en el tablero, y llamo a su fiel y leal compañera - ¡Tsubaki, mira esto! – Terminó de hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kaichou, hay algo malo? – Dijo la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri, mientras observaba detalladamente el tablero.

\- Sólo mira bien el tablero, y dime si puedes ver o si podrías hacer otro movimiento, para contrarrestar al movimiento de Hyōdō-kun – Dijo serio la heredera Sitri.

\- Mmm, esto… Esto no es posible – Dándose cuenta de lo que su _**"Rey"**_ decía, para volver a hablar - ¿Qué podría haber hecho?, Kaichou no... No veo ninguna manera, de contrarrestar el movimiento de Hyōdō-kun - Dijo la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri con su dedo índice en el mentón, mientras se miraba algo seria.

– Kaichou, lo siento pero no importa cuanto lo piense, si él hubiese movido cualquier pieza, Hyōdō-kun le hubiese ganado – Terminó derrotada la Fuku-kaichou.

\- No hay, duda de que Hyōdō-kun, es muy bueno… Ni siquiera Rías-sama, la podía acorralar así, Kaichou - Agregó la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri.

\- Si, te digo algo… Creo que por 1ra. Vez no me veo ganándole a alguien como Hyōdō-kun – Exclamó sonriendo.

\- Parece que, finalmente ha encontrado un rival, digno de usted, ¿No es, así? - dijo la reina Sitri sonriendo a su _**"Rey"**_ \- Nunca antes la había visto tan seria y feliz, al jugar una partida de ajedrez, Kaichou – Dijo Tsubaki, sonriendo.

\- Bueno, no podía darme el lujo de distraerme contra Hyōdō-kun y… - La heredera Sitri sonrió mientras tomaba un peón, y lo miraba fijamente - Hyōdō-kun y Shelley-san son personas muy agradables… ¿No lo crees, Tsubaki? - Dijo mientras volvía a colocar dicha pieza, en su lugar.

\- Sí, es cierto – Terminó de hablar Tsubaki, mientras ella y su ama se disponían a salir por un sello mágico, cuando su presidenta pensó en algo…

\- _"_ _Al parecer, las cosas van a ser más interesantes a partir de ahora… ¿No es así, Issei Hyōdō-kun y Cosette Shelley-san?"_ – Terminó de pensar, mientras pasaban a través del sello.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la Iglesia Abandonada…**_

Nuestras amigas, habían regresado al parque, cosa que las había molestado, pero lo increíble era que estaban sintiendo una presencia peligrosa, como un gran instinto asesino, que les seguía desde que llegaron por 1ra. Vez a ese lugar, Yūma había sentido unas auras muy conocidas para ella, dado que se podía decir que eran de su misma clase…

Ya había oscurecido, y entonces Yūma y Asia, empezaban a sentirse nerviosas dado que ya las presencias que sentían se volvían más, y más fuertes fue hasta entonces que Yūma pudo escuchar que algo estaba aproximándose a ellas, con una gran velocidad, y rápidamente, tomó a Asia con ella, para evitar el impacto…

\- ¡Asia, cuidado! – Gritó la peli negra, mientras habían esquivado lo que parecía ser… Una Lanza de Luz, incrustada en el suelo, para después ver como estaba su amiga… - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó preocupada.

\- ¡Auch!, Yūma-san, sí pero que… Una Lanza de Luz, acaso eso significa… - La monja rubia, no pudo terminar, porque su amiga, y casi hermana mayor se le adelantó terminando la frase.

\- Que, alguien nos ataca, sí y me temo que sé quiénes fueron… ¡¿No es así?, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner y Mittelt, salgan de donde quiera que estén, y den la cara cobardes! – Gritó Yūma enfadada.

\- HAHAHAHAHA, veo que aún nos recuerdas, eh ¿Raynare? – Dijo con una sonrisa malvada la mencionada Mittelt.

\- Vaya, sigues siendo tan ágil como siempre, Raynare-chan – Dijo siniestramente Kalawarner, mientras sentía asco, por ver a su antigua líder, y compañera.

\- Por mi parte, parece ser que te has debilitado, ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste – Dijo Dohnaseek, con mucho desprecio.

\- ¡No soy Raynare, mi verdadero nombre es…! ¡Yūma Amano, Ahora y Para Siempre! – Gritó con determinación.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA, se ve que te has apegado mucho a Asia-chan, ¿no es así, Raynare-chan? – Dijo con demencia, el loco de Freed mientras aparecía, con sus exorcistas callejeros rodeándolas.

\- Vaya, puedes creerlo Asia… ¿Mira quién se ha convertido, en un verdadero perro callejero? – Dijo Yūma, con sorna.

\- Tienes toda la razón Yūma-san… Padre Freed, nunca fue un placer – Dijo Asia, con enfado al ver al sucio sacerdote.

\- Aww, Asia-chan, ¿Qué pasa, no te alegra verme después de tanto tiempo? – Dijo el peli plateado

\- ¿Extrañarlo?, usted mató a mucha gente, sin siquiera una pizca de remordimiento, incluso mató a las personas que si estaban totalmente arrepentidas, de sus acciones – Dijo con más enfado la monja.

\- ¡Ya basta, dejemos de hablar tenemos una misión que terminar, y a una traidora que llevar ante, Kokabiel-sama! – Gritó la rubia gótica.

\- Bien, todos atáquenlas, sólo no las maten pero… Si háganlas sufrir, hahahahaha – Dijo desquiciadamente, el sacerdote.

Todos los exorcistas callejeros corrían hacía donde estaban Yūma y Asia, pero se detuvieron cuando un sello mágico de color carmesí, aparecía frente a ellas… Sí, era el Sello de la Familia Gremory…

Yūma, puso a Asia detrás de ella, mientras se preparaba para lo que venía, 1ro. Eran los Caídos que querían matarlas, después los exorcistas callejeros que las seguían y para acabar el día de forma "Perfecta" los demonios aparecían delante de ellas…

\- Muy buenas noches, Ángeles Caídos, Exorcista callejero Freed Sellzen – Dijo una mujer Pelirroja, de forma educada.

\- Ara, Ara esa es la manera de tratar a las mujeres, que groseros, ¿No, lo creen? – Dijo una chica peli negra, con una cinta naranja en su cabello.

\- ¿Oigan, ustedes 2 están bien?, ¿No están, heridas? – Les preguntó un rubio, con un lunar bajo su ojo.

\- Hmp, hmp – Exclamó Koneko, sin la más mínima expresión como de costumbre.

\- Hai, muchas gracias – Dijo Asia, con cierta sinceridad pero, aún detrás de Yūma.

\- Espera… Cabello Carmesí, esa aura… Eres Rías Gremory, ¿Verdad? – Exclamó una sorprendida Yūma.

\- Es un honor para mí, el que me conozcas "Ángel Caído" Raynare y… "Monja Exiliada" Asia Argento – Dijo seria, la heredera Gremory.

\- Tranquilas, vinimos a ayudar, no somos sus enemigos a diferencia de ellos – Dijo Akeno, con su sonrisa mientras, Yūto y Koneko, asentían positivamente, haciéndoles saber que estaban del mismo equipo.

\- Lo que nos faltaba, la Hija de los Gremory y su Nobleza están aquí, eso no importa somos más y más fuertes – Dijo Dohnaseek, enfurecido.

\- ¡Todos atáquenlos, sólo dejen a esas 2 vivas! – Gritó Kalawarner, queriendo ver su sangre derramada.

\- Chicos, déjenme cuidar a estas 2, encárguense de ellos – Dijo la Gremory con su "Gran" autoridad.

\- ¡Hai, Buchō! – Dijeron todos, mientras corrían a la batalla.

Yūto, empezó 1ro. Creando 2 espadas para cada mano, para luego matar a diestra y siniestra a una gran velocidad a todos los Exorcistas que se le atravesaban, con Koneko, usando sus guantes para pelear, pero esquivaba con algo de dificultad dado que muchos de los enemigos que estaba enfrentando usaban armas con energía sagrada pero los golpeaba con una verdadera fuerza monstruosa, y de último Akeno, transformó su uniforme a una vestimenta de sacerdotisa, de colores Blanco/Rojo, liberando rayos y truenos para carbonizar a todos los exorcistas callejeros restantes y dejándolos como decirlo… "Extra Crujientes", y creo tanto Yūto, como Koneko vieron una sonrisa lujuriosa en la cara de su Senpai…

\- Ara, Ara… ¿Fue todo?, ¿esperaba, algo más? – Comentó un poco decepcionada, la peli negra mientras, colocaba su mano en su mejilla pero algo agotada.

\- No se preocupe… Akeno-senpai, esto aún no acaba – Contestó un poco cansado el _**"Caballero"**_ , mientras veía a los 4 restantes, que eran los 3 Caídos y el pervertido Sacerdote.

\- Hai, sólo debemos… Eliminarlos y después, nos iremos a casa – Terminó, inexpresivamente la Nekomata pero algo cansada.

Pero lo que nadie notó fue que algo había rozado sus mejillas, brazos y piernas haciendo que sangraran un poco, pero un gran dolor los tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que se pusieran de rodillas mientras la Pelirroja, se sorprendía y a la vez se preocupaba, por sus siervos…

\- Chicos, ¿Están bien? – Preguntó muy preocupada, porque parecía que ese roce, les provocó mucho dolor.

\- Sí, pero siento un dolor muy grande… Como si me quemara – Dijo la peli negra, mientras Kiba y Koneko, también estaban en las mismas condiciones… Cosa que Asia notó, y le gritó a la pelirroja…

\- Gremory-san, debe sacarlos de ahí, Freed está usando un arma con balas sagradas – Exclamó preocupada, por las personas que las salvaron.

\- ¿Qué cosa, balas sagradas? – Dijo la _**"Rey"**_ , muy preocupada, para luego estar molesta.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA, sí Asia-chan tienes toda la razón, además que clase de exorcista sería sí, no tuviera las armas para defenderme de los repugnantes demonios, luego de que Extraigan el Sacred Gear de Asia-chan y esté muerta, me divertiré muy bien con su cuerpo inerte, mientras Raynare-chan recibe su castigo, por su traición, pero 1ro. Amigos deshagámonos de los estorbos, hahahahaha – Dijo el desquiciado Freed, mientras terminaba de recargar su arma mientras, liberaba su espada de luz, y los otros 3 caídos preparaban sus lanzas de luz.

\- Muy bien, ¿últimas palabras, no? Muy bien… ¡Hasta nunca! – Dijo la menor de los caídos, mientras lanzaba su ataque.

\- Me habría gustado demasiado, el ver que Kokabiel-sama te hubiera eliminado, pero creo que podríamos llevarle tu cabeza, como trofeo, y de paso… La Cabeza de la Heredera Gremory, como un bono extra – Dijo la caído, de cabello azul, igual dirigiendo su ataque a Rías y compañía.

\- No diré que te extrañaré Raynare, pero… Fuiste una de nosotros pero me aseguraré de que eliminar a los que te hayan debilitado y te convirtieran en la deshonra que eres ahora… Desaparece – Terminó el caído de cabello negro, de forma siniestra, igual lanzado la lanza de luz hacía los Gremory.

\- HAHAHAHA Adiós, no te preocupes Asia-chan cuando te quitemos tu poder, tu cuerpo servirá para mi diversión personal – Gritó el Sacerdote, mientras disparaba sus balas hacía ellos.

Cuando las 3 poderosas lanzas iban, mezclándose con las balas sagradas… Rías quién protegía a Yūma y Asia, mientras sus siervos también se ponían tras de ella lo único que la Gremory podía hacer era crear una barrera, con todo lo que podía, pero dado que el ataque combinado era de energía sagrada, difícil de eludir pero en el momento que el ataque hizo contacto con la barrera de Rías, está empezó a agrietarse, al parecer el ataque era demasiado poderoso para que Rías pudiera repelerlo sola…

\- ¡Ahh!, Rayos… Es demasiado, fuerte… No, puedo más… ¡Ahh! – Gritó Rías, cayendo con los demás, mientras su barrera caía destruida pero al menos el ataque fue detenido pero, dejándola con algunas heridas igual que desgarrando su uniforme.

\- "Tsk", sólo evitaron su muerte, pero… Esta vez no ser… ¡Ahh! – Gritó Kalawarner, después haber recibido una especie de ataque, un rayo con forma de media luna de color Naranja mandándola al suelo, pero lo que más sorprendió a Rías y a todos fue, el escuchar una especie de ruido…

\- _**[¡Boost!][¡Boost!][¡Boost!]**_ ¡Dragon Shoot! – Gritó una voz masculina, mientras otro disparo de color Rojo iba directo al resto de los enemigos, atacándolos directamente, y haciéndolos caer al suelo, con muchos rasguños.

\- ¡Ahh! ¿Quién se atrevió, a atacarnos – Gritó muy furioso, Dohnaseek.

Mientras con nuestros amigos, estaban igual de sorprendidos, pero Yūma y Asia recordaban bien esos ataques, pero las sorpresas no acaban ahí, los Cristales de la Garza de Asia, y el de la Cobra Rey de Yūma empezaron a brillar con una gran intensidad… Como si les dijeran que alguien, había venido a ayudarlos, la pelirroja observó desde atrás de ella, un par de brillos, uno de color Púrpura y otro de color Amarillo, y pudo ver que provenían de esos… ¿Cristales?...

\- ¿Esos, Cristales? – Susurró Rías, para después recordar que el castaño tenía uno de color Rojo incrustado en su bastón, y recordó que Sōna le mencionó que su amiga peli morada, tenía uno de color naranja… Después prosiguió a seguir hablando – Ustedes 2, ¿Dónde consiguieron esos cristales? – Exclamó una muy frenética Rías, mientras las tomaba de sus blusas.

\- ¡¿Oye que, te sucede?! – Gritó Yūma, tratando de hacer que Rías, las suelte.

\- Gremory-san espera por favor, nos haces daño… - Trataba de hablar Asia, mientras trataba de imitar a Yūma.

\- Ahh, lo siento pero… - Rías dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero después escuchó al sacerdote gritar.

\- ¡Ahh!, no me importa que ha sido eso… ¡Voy a matarlas! – Exclamó Freed, muy furioso, corriendo con su espada de luz, en su mano.

\- ¡No, no lo harás! – Gritó una voz femenina, después más ataques que eran como el, mismo rayo con forma de media luna de color naranja, atacó a Freed, hiriéndolo de gravedad dejándolo en el suelo.

\- ¡Ahh! ¿Quién fue?... ¡Muéstrense! – Gritó más enfadado el peli plateado.

\- ¿Sean, quienes sean? ¡Muéstrense y les tendremos piedad! – Gritó Mittelt, igual de enfadada.

\- Sí no lo hacen, ellos… - Exclamó Dohnaseek mientras, Apunta su Lanza de Luz, a Rías y compañía, y para seguir hablando – Lo pagarán caro – Terminó muy oscuro.

 _ **(**_ _ **Pongan este tema, para una entrada heroica:**_ _ **www. youtube watch? v=ojS3fIqZdio**_ _ **)**_

Dentro del bosque que había en el parque, desde las sombras… Se podían visualizar a 2 personas, que portaban unas 3 luces Rojo, Naranja y... ¿Verde? que brillaban con gran intensidad… Después las 2 personas se dejaron ver, y se podían visualizar a un Hombre y una Mujer, que tenían puestas un par de armaduras de color Plateado pero detalles para ambas una era que tenía detalles de color Rojo, y la otra era de color Naranja y lo más interesante es que en sus cascos y cinturones, era que estaban el Símbolo de la Orden de la garra (Casco) y el Símbolo de la Familia Hyōdō (Cinturón)… _**(**_ _ **Para los que si hayan tenido infancia… vean Max Steel Cuenta Regresiva o… Guíense por este video en el segundo 0:21**_ _ **www. youtube watch? v=rGcCHM6CjYI**_ _ **)**_ …

La 1ra. Figura parecía ser una mujer que tenía en sus manos un arma llamada **"Tekkokagi"** Unas garras del ninja siendo un arma efectiva en el combate cercano, ya que era sorpresivo, para mayor sorpresa tenía una pequeña similitud con unas garras de Tigre dado que eran de color Naranja con rayas Negras, mientras que en la **"Tekkokagi"** de su mano derecha estaba incrustado, lo que parecía ser un Cristal color Naranja, que tenía una figura que parecía ser un Tigre el cual estaba brillando con mucha intensidad.

Y la 2da. Figura era de un Hombre, que tenía en su mano derecha unos detalles, que dejaron en Shock a todos… Claro a excepción de Yūma, Asia y la compañera que lo acompañaba… Era que en su hombro derecho estaba, la espada **Ryūjingetsu** el cual un Cristal Rojo que tenía una figura de un Dragón estaba brillando igual que el del Tigre, esa espada era la que le… "Pertenecía a Issei", pero lo que si fue el golpe de gracia era, que el brazo que portaba dicha espada, una especie de guantelete de color escarlata al igual que escamas dragón, tenía una gran gema color esmeralda brillante, con 2 picos dorados, y parecía la garra del dragón… Sí, era el ¡Boosted Gear!... Lo que llevo a la pelirroja a una conclusión…

Las personas enmascaradas observaron a los ángeles caídos, quienes apuntaban a sus amigos, pero nuestros Guerreros fueron más rápidos, porque la mujer preparó el ataque de luz haciendo un movimiento de su Tekkokagi, de la mano derecha a los caídos… Mientras que el hombre sólo, bajó la espada de su hombro enterrando el filo al piso, para luego apuntar a los caídos con su Guantelete, la Gema Esmeralda empezó a brillar con igual intensidad que los cristales, y se escuchó una voz dentro del mismo…

\- _**[¡Boost!][¡Boost!][¡Boost!]**_ ¡Dragon Shoot! – Volvió a gritar, el hombre mientras disparaba, de nuevo… Ambos ataques llegaron a los objetivos, y les dieron a los Caídos dejándolos en el suelo, con varias cicatrices, y sólo para remarcar, no era mucho poder, el de ambos… Mientras ellos estaban dándole la espalda, a los otros la pelirroja, notó algo y su Amiga/Rival tenía razón… Después notó que la espada en el suelo era…

\- ¡Oye tú... ¿El Boosted Gear?!… Esa Espada... Acaso eres… - Rías no pudo terminar de hablar por que el hombre habló llamando la atención de Rías y compañía.

\- Hablaremos después, cuando todo haya acabado… Gremory-senpai – Dijo el hombre, que reveló su cara… Si, era nuestro castaño favorito Issei Hyōdō, con una media sonrisa.

\- Issei Hyōdō, pero eso significa que tú eres… - Le preguntó a la mujer, quien reveló su cara… Era la linda Cosette Shelley, la Maid personal y una de las amigas de la infancia de Issei.

\- Me alegra ver que estén bien, lamentamos la tardanza pero necesitábamos cambiarnos – Respondió la peli morada, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- ¿Cosette Shelley?, Muy bien ¿Qué, está pasando?... Y sobre todo Issei, tu eres el usuario del Boosted Gear… ¡Eres el Sekiryuutei!... ¡El Dragón Emperador Rojo!… Por favor, digan algo – Empezó la pelirroja a perder la cordura cuando, el castaño sólo le indicó con su mano que se detuviera, para luego tomar la palabra…

\- Como dije… Hablaremos cuando todo haya terminado, por ahora… Puedo decir que sinceramente esté no era el reencuentro que esperaba… ¿Ustedes sí Yūma, Asia? – Dijo Issei, mientras les sonreía a las mencionadas.

\- También nos da, mucho gusto verlos a ustedes también, Issei-san, Cosette-san – Comentó la rubia, feliz de ver a los que eran como sus hermanos mayores, en eso Yūma toma la palabra…

\- Hey Ise, Cosette-chan… ¿Qué los, retrasó?... Sobre todo a ti Ise, acaso no recuerdas lo que Isa-chan, siempre te decía: **"Es de mala educación, dejar esperando a una dama"** … Ahh, ¿Qué diría ahora? – Dijo Yūma, de forma burlona al castaño, Que Cosette se le adelantó…

\- Creo que diría… _**"Onii-chan sabes bien, que no debes dejar esperando a una linda chica, porque es de muy mala educación"**_ eso es lo que Isa-chan, diría mientras pediría una compensación por esa falta de educación – Explicó Cosette, imitando la voz de la hermana menor del Castaño.

\- Issei-san eso es muy descortés de su parte – Terminó, por hablar Asia.

\- Qué bien, apenas las veo y empezamos a actuar como si nunca, nos hubiéramos separado… Pero creo que tenemos una situación que cumplir, ¿No? – Dijo el castaño sonriendo irónicamente, mientras trataba de evitar una vergüenza, pero después se puso serio, cerrando su máscara, al ver que los Caídos estaban poniéndose de pie.

\- Supongo que tiene razón, Issei-sama – Agregó Cosette, mientras también su máscara se cerraba, viendo a los caídos, levantarse.

Dohnaseek, quién se había levantado con mucha dificultad, miró a sus compañeras quienes también se estaban poniendo de pie… Observaron a quienes estaban frente a ellos, sus atacantes mientras estos les daban la espalda, para hablar con el grupo herido, pero el caído peli negro notó algo en el hombre… Más bien en su brazo derecho…

\- ¿El Boosted Gear?, 1 de los 13 Longinus, ¿Qué haces, en este lugar Sekiryuutei?... Esto no te incumbe, si no quieren morir les sugiero que se vayan, en cuanto antes – Expresó el caído con odio.

\- ¡Esto es asunto de Grigori, así que fuera de aquí, Sucio Dragón! – Gritó con odio, la joven Mittelt.

\- Sí no… Recibirán el mismo castigo que sus amigos – Terminó de igual manera, Kalawarner.

\- ¿En serio?... Vamos por partes sí… Mataron a personas inocentes por sus Sacred Gear… Atacan a nuestros amigos para querer matar a una que considero una hermana menor… Quieren llevarse a la otra que es una gran amiga a donde un loco belicista quiere asesinarla y… Ahora quieren atacar y matar a la heredera de un Clan Demoníaco, mientras estamos presentes pues sólo les diremos que… Nunca se los vamos a permitir – Terminó de hablar Issei serio pero aun dándoles la espalda, mientras volvía a empuñar su Espada, con su Boosted Gear, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

\- Eso sin mencionar, que la Facción Shintō, jamás permitiría que maten a uno de los suyos – Agregó Cosette, igual de espaldas.

\- ¡¿La Facción Shintō?! – Gritaron los Caídos… Por esa declaración.

\- ¡Ahh, no me importa de qué Facción sean…! ¡Ustedes están muertos! – Gritó Mittelt, yendo a su posible… "Muerte".

\- Ahh, ¿Cosette, porqué siempre atacan por detrás? – Se preguntó, el castaño con sus ojos cerrados, dándole la espalda aún a los caídos.

\- Eso, me lo he preguntado siempre, Issei-sama – Respondió, cansadamente la peli morada, igual con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Cuídalos, me encargo rápido – Dijo, mientras se mantenía firme pero aun dándole la espalda a su enemiga.

\- Hai, Issei-sama – Dijo Cosette, yendo a ayudar al resto.

\- Oye, que hay de tu amo… ¿Lo dejarás sólo? – Gritó la heredera Gremory, a Cosette.

\- No deben preocuparse – Respondió con simpleza.

\- Hai, sólo observe Gremory-san – Continuo Asia, sonriendo.

\- Sí, nunca subestimes a Ise – Terminó Yūma, sonriendo con confianza.

Rías y su Nobleza sólo, se quedaron viendo lo que iba a pasar, pero lo que vieron fue totalmente increíble…

\- ¡Hasta Nunca, Despreciable Dragón! – Gritó Mittelt, después de lanzar su Lanza de Luz, pero se quedó en Shock, después de ver lo siguiente…

Issei sólo, se quedó quieto, mientras volvía a enfundar su espada, cerró sus ojos como si estuviera esperando el momento, mientras en su mente le decía, a Ddraig, _**"Ahora, compañero"**_ … Se vio que la gema esmeralda del Boosted Gear, Brilló… Y se escuchó algo…

\- _**[¡Boost!]**_ – Se escuchó desde el Guantelete, pero después el castaño desapareció en un instante… Sorprendiendo a la pequeña Caída, dejándola desconcertada y mirando por todas partes buscando al castaño pero, luego escuchó un grito desde el arriba de ella, miró a la Luna, para después visualizó a Issei, mientras sus ojos brillaban de color Rojo, tenía su espada al aire con su hoja brillando con un color Rojo con aura Dorada, gritó con toda su fuerza… _**(**_ _ **Como Ichigo, al momento de lanzar su Getsuga Tenshō**_ _ **)**_.

\- ¡Invoco a la Fiera Interior, Suelta al Dragón Solar! – Después de gritar, y hacer el movimiento de su espada, liberó una especie de fantasma de un Dragón oriental rojo con dorado _**(**_ _ **Véanlo como Tōshirō Hitsugaya, liberando el poder del Shikai de su Zanpakutō**_ _ **Hyōrinmaru**_ _ **)**_ , yendo a Mittelt, quien recibió el golpe gritó con mucho dolor tras haber sido devorada por el dragó espiritual, aniquilándola y sólo dejando caer, unas cuantas plumas negras…

Issei, sólo cayó de pie mientras volvía a enfundar su espada miró con mucha seriedad a los 2 Caídos que restan, y estos lo miraban con asombro, Kalawarner gritó al ver lo que el joven Sekiryuutei le acaba de hacer a su pequeña compañera…

\- ¡Mittelt!, maldito seas Sekiryuutei, ¿Cómo te atreves, a matarla? – Gritó con mucha ira, la peli azul.

\- Vas, a pagar por tu maldita Insolencia, Inmundo Dragón – Gritó el peli negro, igual con mucha cólera.

Ambos Ángeles Caídos, extendieron sus alas y volaron hacía el castaño, pero este solo volvía a cerrar los ojos, como la otra vez, y el Boosted Gear hizo el resto…

\- _**[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!]**_ – Es escuchó del Sacred Gear del castaño, mientras volvía a desaparecer y esquivó el ataque doble de Dohnaseek y Kalawarner, haciendo que se golpearan a sí mismos…

\- ¡Oye, fíjate a quien atacas Idiota! – Le gritó, la peli azul a Dohnaseek con rabia.

\- ¡¿Yo?, maldita zorra, tú te interpusiste en mi golpe! – Le gritó el peli negro, con igual ira a Kalawarner.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, miserable?! – Kalawarner, había creado una lanza de luz, pero no era la única.

\- Lo que has escuchado, ¿O qué, eres tan estúpida y no pusiste atención? – Dohnaseek exclamó, para luego imitar la acción de su… bueno Ex-compañera y creó una lanza de luz.

Lo que Dohnaseek, dijo había hecho enfadar a Kalawarner, tanto que creo que su rabia hizo crecer Lanza de Luz, y ella tomó su… "Última" palabra…

\- ¡Ya tuve suficiente, me hiciste enfadar, ahora vas a sentir mí!… - La caída, peli azul no pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió que algo la partía por la mitad... "Literalmente", fue partida a la mitad de la cabeza a los pies, sus últimas palabras antes de morir fueron… - Im-imposib-ble – Para luego, las 2 mitades de su cuerpo, cayeran al suelo frente a Dohnaseek.

\- ¡Kalawarner!... ¿Pero, como…? – El caído que quedaba, trabada de procesar lo que acaba de pasar, hasta que Issei, habló detrás de él…

\- Wow, eso sí es a lo que, llamo… "Que te partan, a la mitad"… Pero eso fue muy literal para mi gusto, si te soy sincero – El castaño agregó, al ver las mitades separadas de la Caída en el suelo.

\- ¡Bastardo, tú hiciste esto ahora morirás! – Gritó muy furioso, el peli negro.

\- Wow, wow, wow… Oye tranquilo agradezco que me des esa gloria, pero créeme cuando te digo que esta vez no fui yo… Tu compañera se metió en el camino de la Serpiente, o en este caso… Se metió en el camino de la Cobra Rey no lo crees igual… Yūma, ¿O me, equivoco? – Explicó Issei, pero llamó la atención a Dohnaseek, al mencionar el nombre de su ex-compañera.

\- De hecho, no te equivocas Ise - Dijo una voz, frente a Dohnaseek.

\- ¿Cómo?... ¿Tú, es imposible? – Gritó Dohnaseek, cuando volteo a ver y tratar de procesar lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Frente a él, estaba Yūma Amano, portando la misma armadura que Issei y Cosette, pero está tenía detalles de color Plateado/Púrpura, estaba de pie mientras, tenía en su mano derecha una **_"_ _Wakizashi"_** que tenía incrustada su Cristal de la Cobra Rey, en la parte de la empuñadura casi parecido a la espada de Issei, pero más pequeña y veloz… Después Yūma tomó la palabra para sacar del silencio al peli negro…

\- ¿Qué te sucede Dohnaseek, acaso viste un fantasma?... Porqué si es así, deberías ver la expresión de tu cara ahora – Exclamó la peli negra divertida, al ver la expresión de su antiguo camarada, para luego ver al castaño.

\- Por cierto Ise, ¿Quién fue, nuestro sastre?... Porque me encanta el diseño de este traje – Comentó la ex-caída muy feliz al ver su nuevo traje, y al sentirse más fuerte, y más rápida.

\- De hecho, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, fueron Isara quién propuso esté diseño, La Tía Chisato en construirlos con ayuda del Clan Lin Kuei, El Tío/Abuelo Tsukuyomi quién creó las armas, para que el cristal de cada uno encajara y tuviera acceso a su poder… Y como "Cereza del Pastel"… El Maestro Nightwolf agregó el poder y las habilidades de los espíritus animales que portamos… Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, y me encanta este diseño y no te preocupes Asia tendrá el suyo… ¿O, pensaste que la íbamos a dejar desprotegida? – Preguntó divertido el castaño.

\- ¡Ja, creo que no pero...! ¡Esa Isa-chan, se nota que se deja guiar por el estilo!, bien terminamos con esto, en verdad tengo hambre y extraño la comida de Cosette-chan – Dijo un poco avergonzada, mientras el castaño juraría haber escuchado un rugido extraño.

\- ¿Entonces, era tu estómago y no otro monstruo? – Respondió, mientras se burlaba un poco de la ex-caída quién estaba más roja que el cabello de la Gremory, por la vergüenza.

\- ¡Cállate, Cállate, Cállate…! ¡Idiota, Gran Idiota, Súper Idiota! – Yūma gritaba, mientras agitaba sus brazos como una niña pequeña.

\- Ya, ya lo siento, bien al tema que nos corresponde – Volviendo a ver al caído peli negro, volviendo a su faceta seria.

\- Sí, tienes razón – Exclamó igual, mientras cambiaba su mirada seria al ver a Dohnaseek.

\- ¡Raynare, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Kalawarner, a tu especie?…! ¡Nuestra especie! – Gritó, de nuevo, tratando de procesar aún, el que ahora su ex-compañera caída, ahora es más fuerte que antes.

\- Pudo haber sido mi especie, pero ella iba a matar a Asia a la que considero una hermana pequeña, yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con los ideales de Kokabiel-sama de comenzar una nueva guerra, y estoy segura de que Azazel-sama jamás permitiría que más sangre sea derramada, por eso hui con Asia para evitar que su sangre sea derramada, y evitar que el poder que se le fue otorgado para ayudar a otros sea utilizado para sus razones egoístas, y si tengo que pelear contra los míos entonces, que así sea – Expresó la peli negra, con determinación.

\- ¡Zorra, miserable…! ¡Ahora morirás! – Gritó Dohnaseek, con mucha rabia mientras, lanzaba varias Lanzas de Luz a Yūma, pero sorprendentemente ella las pudo esquivar con una gracia perfecta, como una verdadera Cobra Rey al buscar a su presa, mientras esquivaba las lanzas serpenteando a una gran velocidad, y el caído no podía darle por más que podía, en eso gritó con más cólera…

\- ¡Maldita, deja de moverte y déjate matar! – Gritó más fuerte, y más enojado en eso nuestro castaño le dice, mientras lo sujeta por la espalda y coloca el filo de su espada contra su cuello, y le dice…

\- Sabes amigo, deberías poder manejar y controlar esa ira, porque podría volverse en contra tuya – Terminó, aun sujetándolo por detrás.

\- ¡No te metas, en esto Sekiryuutei! – Exclamó liberándose de su agarre… Y agregó - ¡Voy a matarte, y le llevaré a Kokabiel-sama tu Sacred Gear, y tu espada como trofeos! – Terminó, y se pudo ver que ya no estaba más en sus sentidos.

\- Creo que, el que perderá algo si será alguien, pero… ¿Qué crees?, no seré yo – Agregó el castaño, mientras en su Boosted Gear, se escuchaba… - _**[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!]**_ , nos vemos – Diciendo eso, para luego volver a desaparecer frente a él… Pero luego se olvidó de algo importante, y escuchó un grito…

\- ¡Estás en el camino de la Cobra Rey, Dohnaseek y créeme cuando te digo que tú…! ¡Eres la presa…! ¡Invoco a la Fiera Interior, Suelta a la Cobra Rey! – La peli negra, liberó lo que parecía una gran cobra fantasmal, así como el castaño lo hizo al haber hecho un movimiento con su espada Wakizashi, yendo a gran velocidad hacía Dohnaseek con un motivo de devorarlo, en cuando el espíritu de la cobra devoró al caído este sólo gritó con fuerza, y cayó al suelo casi podría decirse… Moribundo, pero lo increíble era que su brazo derecho fue arrancado de él, en eso Issei se acerca a él y le habla…

\- Escucha amigo, esta es tu última oportunidad… Yo la tomaría – Comentó serio, mirándolo, con Yūma a su espalda.

\- ¿P-por qué, l-lo haría?... Y-y sí s-sólo, me m-matas ya – Agregó, con muchas dificultades.

\- Sí quisiera te habría matado Dohnaseek, pero desafortunadamente para ti, yo no lo haré – Comentó Yūma algo seria.

\- Quizás debería hacerlo, una de las encargadas del lugar… ¿No es así, Rías Gremory-senpai? – Habló en voz alta Issei, llamando a la pelirroja quién se acercaba a nuestro _**Pai Zhua**_ con una mirada seria, y tomó la palabra…

\- Tienes toda la razón, Issei Hyōdō-san y talvez mañana, después de la escuela, ¿Quieran tú y tus amigas, hablar con nosotros? – Contestó con una sonrisa sincera, en sus labios.

\- Será con todo placer, pero espero que está vez... No sea para atacarnos – Contestó igual con una sonrisa, que sonrojó un poco a la heredera Gremory, cosa que notó, la peli negra, y con una mirada picara les habló a nuestros amigos…

\- Hey los 2, luego hacen planes para la cita después, ¿sí? – Dijo, de forma socarrona.

\- Hahahaha, que graciosa deberías trabajar como comediante Yūma, ¿No creé, senpai? – Dijo el castaño, un poco avergonzado.

\- Sí tienes razón pero, mejor al tema que nos concierne – Agregó la pelirroja, con igual un poco de vergüenza, para luego mirar al moribundo caído.

\- ¿Y bien, Ángel Caído Dohnaseek…? ¿Tienes una última palabra, antes de desaparecer? – Dijo la pelirroja muy seria.

\- Sólo mátenme ya, pero les diré algo esto no ha acabado… Kokabiel-sama, nos vengará y los Ángeles Caídos demostrarán ser los más poderosos, y… En cuanto a ti, Raynare tú serás la 1ra. En pagar caro tu traición, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Terminó, con una risa macabra.

El castaño y la pelirroja, miraron y escucharon serios, tal declaración por parte de nuestro moribundo Dohnaseek, sólo pudieron hacer una cosa, y Issei tomó la palabra preguntándole algo a la Gremory, mientras la miraba… - Ahh… - Suspiró, para seguir hablando – Bien, entonces… ¿Lo haces tú, o lo hago yo? – Terminó, mientras apuntaba al caído con su Sacred Gear.

\- No, lo sé… ¿Qué dices, tú? – Le respondió curiosa, con otra pregunta, mientras miraba al castaño.

\- Ya sé, ¿y si lo hacemos los 2? – Preguntó curioso.

\- Creo que, no debería sorprenderme de que me hayas quitado las palabras, de la boca… Bien pero antes… - Dijo Rías mientras sonreía, pero no terminó de hablar porque el castaño, sabía lo que quería decir…

\- Cierto… Bien te diré algo amigo… - Empezó, por mirar al peli negro muy serio, y después continuo – Quizás Gremory-senpai y yo, no estemos de acuerdo en varias cosas… - Después la pelirroja continuó…

\- Pero en esta sí estamos de acuerdo, y es… - Hubo una pausa, para después… Los 2, hablaron de forma sincronizada.

\- ¡Quienes se metan con los que nos importan, sufrirán caro las consecuencias! – Dijeron ambos, mientras parecía que sus ojos brillaban, en Issei de color Rojo, y en Rías color Carmesí… Para luego preparar sus golpes de gracia…

Rías prepara su famoso Poder de la Destrucción, mientras Issei, preparaba su Dragon Shoot, ambos se cubrían con auras rojas, pero en el castaño era Rojo/Dorado y en la pelirroja Rojo/Negro… Y dijeron al mismo tiempo…

\- Hasta nunca, ¡Dragon Shoot! – Disparando su ataque.

\- Ahora… Desaparece – Dijo con simpleza, mientras lanzaba su poder de la destrucción.

Ambos ataque se mezclaron, y llegaron al objetivo, mientras este sólo dijo… - ¡AHHHHH! – Extinguiéndose de la faz de la tierra, sólo dejando unas cuantas plumas negras…

\- Eso resuelve el problema, por ahora… – Dijo Issei serio.

\- Tienes razón pero, ¿la Facción Shintō no tendrá problemas?, quiero decir... ¿Ustedes y Grigori tenían una especie de tratado de paz? – Habló confundida la pelirroja.

\- Es cierto, pero sólo nos alertará… Sí no lastimamos, a los que estaban a favor del tratado… Y créeme, ellos no parecieran estar a favor ni en lo más mínimo, pero por ahora no sabemos si Kokabiel hacía esto, a espaldas de Azazel o no pero, debemos estar listos para lo que venga en el futuro – Respondió el castaño, abriendo su máscara, y quitándose el casco.

\- Supongo que tienes razón… Y por cierto lindos trajes ustedes 3, ¿Qué, jugando a los Superhéroes o algo así?... Porque siéndoles sincera, ¿acaso, no están algo grandes para eso? – Dijo la pelirroja divertida, mientras veía las armaduras de sus compañeros de Tokio… A excepción de Asia claro está.

Issei, y Yūma se miraron entre sí, para luego voltear a ver a Cosette quien ayudaba a Asia a atender a la Nobleza Gremory, quién los estaba sanando con la ayuda del Sacred Gear de la rubia, el "Twilight Healing", pero la peli morada volteo a verlos, porque sus amigos la estaban viendo con duda, y sólo los saludó con la mano, entonces la ex–caída comentó…

\- Oye, no te ofendas pero… Es mejor disfrazarnos de "Superhéroes", que usar los uniformes de escolares para que se destruyan fácilmente o, para que los malos sepan el dónde encontrarte, ¿sabes? – Respondió la peli negra, de forma lógica.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, y senpai creo que deberá ir con un buen sastre cuanto antes, o debería ir a comprar otro uniforme, y se lo digo en serio – Agregó el castaño, desviando la mirada para evitar ver a la Gremory.

\- ¿Eh, un sastre? ¿De qué hablan?... Y Hyōdō-san… ¿Por qué, desvías la mirada? – Preguntó, la pelirroja confundida.

\- ¿De verdad, quieres que te responda? – Dijo el castaño, mientras apuntaba a la pelirroja, quien no entendía el punto… Pero miró su ropa y vio que estaba como decirlo… "Casi desnuda"…

\- ¡Kyaa, o-oigan ¿Por qué no me dijeron?! – Exclamó, la pelirroja cubriéndose el cuerpo.

\- ¿Acaso no sentiste el frío, en el estado cómo estás? – Pregunta la peli negra.

\- Ara, Ara… Buchō acaso necesita ayuda – Preguntó, la _**"Reina"**_ Gremory con su "típica sonrisa" pero ella ya estaba mejor, gracias a Asia.

\- Akeno, por favor – Comentó Rías, haciéndole entender a su Amiga y Mano derecha que, le ayude con su ropa.

\- Hai, con gusto – Respondió, la medio-Caída haciendo un círculo mágico, sobre la Gremory y bajando haciendo que su ropa sea reparada.

\- Ahh… – Suspirando, para seguir hablando – Gracias Akeno, pero… ¿Estás bien?, ¿Ustedes como están, Yūto y Koneko? – Preguntó preocupada la _**"Rey"**_ , por sus siervos.

\- Himejima-senpai, creo que debo estar de acuerdo con Gremory-senpai, ¿está bien?... Bueno recibió varios rasguños de esas balas sagradas al igual que ellos - Preguntó el castaño.

\- No te preocupen Rías, y gracias por tu preocupación Hyōdō-kun, pero tu amiga Asia-chan me atendió bien al igual que a Yutō-kun y a Koneko-chan - Contestó la _**"Reina"**_ Gremory quien miraba a los recién llegados.

\- Hai, puedes estar tranquila ahora Gremory-san, ya están mucho mejor… Pero sugiero que les des una noche de descanso y estarán como nuevos mañana – Respondió la monja, Asia Argento, quien se acercaba junto con Cosette, y los mencionados quienes apenas se ponían de pie.

\- Ahh, que alivio gracias en verdad Argento-san – Rías expresó sinceramente su gratitud, hacía la rubia.

\- No es nada, de hecho debemos ser Yūma-san y yo, quienes debemos darles las gracias por evitar que… El Padre Freed, bueno usted sabe… Nos matará – Dijo Asia, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- No fue nada además, creo que estamos a mano – Agregó la pelirroja, con suma sinceridad y Asia sólo asintió, pero al mencionar el nombre del Sacerdote sádico alertó a Issei.

\- ¡Freed!, ¿espera donde…? - Issei no pudo terminar, porque donde se suponía debería estar tirado y herido… Sólo había, un charco de su sangre lo que lo llevó a una conclusión…

\- Huyó, genial ese demente se escapó – Gruñó el castaño, por perder un objetivo.

\- Lo sentimos Hyōdō-san, nos desmayamos y no pudimos detenerlo – Dijo Kiba, mientras se disculpaba con Issei.

\- Discúlpenos, Hyōdō-senpai – Terminó, la peli platina que también se disculpaba.

\- Ahh, olvídenlo no fue su culpa, ese perro callejero es totalmente escurridizo – Respondió, cansadamente el castaño.

\- No se preocupe Issei-sama, ya habrá otra oportunidad – Le dijo Cosette, mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

\- Sí, supongo… - Contestó Issei suspirando.

\- Bien entonces, creo que debemos regresar a casa… Debo preparar la cena, algo me dice que hay un par de chicas que tendrán mucha hambre después de un día tan largo, ¿No lo creen, Yūma-chan y Asia-chan? – Expresó Cosette sonriendo, dado que ya se había quitado la máscara y el casco.

\- ¡Gracias, Cosette-chan/san! – Respondieron las mencionadas, mientras abrazaban muy fuerte a, la Maid peli morada.

\- Ya, ya tranquilas – Contestó esta, mientras también las abrazaba.

\- Bien, pero creo que sería algo descortés de mi parte, no agradecerles por su ayuda, ¿quisieran acompañarnos, Senpai? – Preguntó Issei, sonando educado.

\- Agradecemos por la invitación, pero lamentablemente debemos regresar a recuperarnos ya habrá otra oportunidad Hyōdō-san, pero muchas gracias – Dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, la pelirroja.

\- Entiendo, bien de todas maneras en su Club creo que tendremos mucho que explicar – Comentó el castaño.

\- Sin mencionar, también a Sōna Sitri o Souna Shitori, Issei-sama – Agregó Cosette.

\- Es cierto, bien entonces… Rías-senpai, todos los veremos mañana dado que Yūma y Asia a partir de mañana asistirán a la Academia Kuoh – Exclamó Issei, al recordar ese detalle.

\- Hai, Issei-san – Dijo la rubia, con felicidad.

\- Sí, sí lo haremos – Comentó, cansada la peli negra.

\- Bien, nosotros pasamos a retirarnos – Terminó el castaño, mientras enfundaba su espada, para volverla a convertir en su bastón, para golpear la punta, y hacer que las mismas llamas doradas que aparecieron en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil, aparecieran y los cubrieron para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Los Gremory sólo vieron cómo, sus compañeros se habían ido, hasta que el _**"Caballero"**_ tomará la palabra…

\- Amm, Buchō no sé, sí estará de acuerdo conmigo pero, tiene que admitir... Qué Hyōdō-san tiene estilo – Comentó Kiba, con cierta envidia.

\- Hmp, hmp estoy de acuerdo con Yutō-senpai, Buchō – Continuo la inexpresiva, Koneko.

\- También yo, lo creo Buchō – Aclaró Akeno, con su típica sonrisa.

\- Ahh, supongo que tienen razón… Pero creo que es hora de irnos, Akeno… ¿Nos haces, el honor? – Rías le preguntó, a su _**"Reina"**_.

\- Hai, Buchō – Dijo, la oji violeta, mientras abría un Círculo Mágico, con la imagen de los Gremory.

\- Vámonos, chicos descansemos – Habló la, heredera a sus siervos, mientras pasaba por el círculo mágico.

\- Hai, Buchō – Dijeron todos, mientras pasaban a través del sello, para que después se cerrara.

Mientras los Shintō y los Demonios, regresaran a sus hogares dejando el parque en un gran silencio, mientras que entre las sombras del bosque cerca de este, una sombra estaba contra un árbol herido de gravedad, después de haber visto a sus enemigos irse… Sí, era el desquiciado Freed, quien había escapado, es eso habló…

\- Dohnaseek, tiene razón bastardos esto no ha terminado, sólo apenas comienza hihihihihi – Exclamó, el sacerdote peli platino, mientras reía levemente para después irse del lugar.

Ahora que Issei y Cosette, encontraron a sus amigas Asia y Yūma y salvarlas de una muerte segura, ¿Qué sucederá, ahora que Issei se ha revelado como el Sekiryuutei actual?

 _ **Continuará…**_


	6. Problemas y Familiares

_**En el Capítulo Anterior…**_

Como recordarán, en el episodio anterior se pudieron ver varios tipos de batallas… 1ro. Una batalla de ingenio por parte de nuestros amigos Issei y Sōna, durante su partida "pequeña" ajedrez, para luego quedar en un inesperado empate para ambos lados, y como una muestra de lealtad mutua, nuestra Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, le dio un talismán con el Símbolo de la Familia Sitri, para poder comunicarse si hay, un tipo de situación de emergencia cosa que pasa después recibir una alerta en los brillos de sus cristales, dándole a entender a ambos que había problemas en eso Issei y Cosette, le dijeron a su presidenta que la disculparan para retirarse y resolver dicho dilema…

Pero, Rías Gremory al sentir una energía extraña y ver unas luces igual de extrañas viniendo del salón donde estaban Sōna y, supuestamente Issei también pero cuando entraron ya era tarde y nuestro castaño y peli morada favorita se habían ido, por medio de unas llamas doradas, para luego que la presidenta del consejo, pusiera a los Gremory al corriente de la situación pero si creían que los problemas no terminaban, Akeno la _**"Reina"**_ Gremory, había informado a su _**"Rey"**_ que tenían que eliminar, a unos Ángeles Caídos y también a varios Exorcistas Callejeros, y Tsubaki la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri intuyó que nuestros amigos de Tokio, estarían ahí para luego que la pelinegra Gremory, creará un Círculo Mágico para llevarlos a la Iglesia Abandonada donde se resguardaban los objetivos a eliminar…

Pero, mientras nuestros amigos Demonios y Shintō, de preparaban para el encuentro nuestras amigas, estaban bajo ataque de los "Viejos" compañeros de Yūma cuando aún era conocida como "Raynare" Dohnaseek, Kalawarner y Mittelt en los tiempos que ella estaba bajo el mando del Cadre Kokabiel, y del quien nuestra ex-caída huyó con nuestra ex-monja, para evitar el derramamiento de sangre inocente, pero cuando pensaron que iba a ser su final, nuestros amigos los Gremory aparecieron para ayudar, pero aún con su ayuda, había serias dificultades…

Nuestros Demonios: Akeno, Yūto y Koneko, pudieron vencer al ejercito de exorcistas callejeros, pero no contaban con que el desquiciado de Freed tuviera una especie de pistola que contenía en su interior balas sagradas, y el con sólo haciéndoles unas heridas nuestros amigos, hizo que cayeran mientras perdían el conocimiento, dejando a Rías mientras protegía a Yūma y Asia…

Pero también quedó herida, pero en ese momento los cristales de nuestras amigas empezaron a brillar con intensidad, querían indicarles que la ayuda estaba cerca, y era cierto cuando Freed y Kalawarner iban a darlo los nuevos golpes de gracias unos ataques de colores Rojo y Naranja, impactaron contra ellos dejándolos heridos, sí eran nuestros amigos Issei y Cosette, quienes aparecieron mientras estaban vestidos con unos avanzados trajes que fueron diseñados totalmente para ellos, pero Rías miró el brazo derecho del castaño, quien se reveló como el actual _**Sekiryuutei**_ (El Dragón Emperador Rojo), y liberó con un movimiento de su espada al Espíritu de un Dragón Oriental de color rojo con dorado, que iba hacía a Mittelt y la devoró, para después desaparecer dejando unas cuantas plumas negras que eran de la Ángel Caído más joven…

Sus, compañeros Dohnaseek y Kalawarner tras ver que su joven compañera pierde la vida, ellos se enfurecen y van tras el castaño, pero no contaban con la habilidad de duplicación del Boosted Gear, e hizo que Issei, desapareciera frente a ellos y se atacaran entre sí, y de esa manera hizo que empezaran a pelear entre ellos, pero cuando la peliazul iba a lanzarle a Dohnaseek una Lanza de Luz, algo ocurrió ella sorpresivamente fue partida a la mitad, pero el peli negro creyendo que el castaño fue el responsable, una femenina voz llamó su atención haciéndolo voltear y ver a la responsable, y su sorpresa aumentó cuando miró a Yūma con la misma armadura que tenían Issei y Cosette…

Yūma atacó al peli negro, con todo su poder con el mismo movimiento que usó el castaño para vencer a Mittelt, pero esta vez liberó al Espíritu de una Cobra Rey de color morado, que atacó a Dohnaseek dejándolo medio muerto y con un brazo arrancado en el suelo sangrado, pero en vez de que ella o Issei terminarán con él, Issei llamó a su Senpai… Rías Gremory, pero ella estaba de acuerdo con el castaño para que eliminen juntos al ángel caído, para evitar que lastimara a personas que son importantes para ellos, y usando sus ataques finales, Issei usó su Dragon Shoot y Rías usó su Poder de la Destrucción, acabando con él para siempre…

Y después de lo que fue un severo enfrentamiento entre la pequeña alianza de los Demonios y los Shintō, se pudo evitar el homicidio y secuestro de nuestras amigas Asia Argento y Yūma Amano, a manos de los Ángeles Caídos aliados con los Exorcistas Callejeros liderados por el demente Sacerdote Freed Sellzen, y evitando que robaran el Sacred Gear a Asia, y evitando que se llevaran a Yūma con su antiguo y psicópata líder, Kokabiel…

Mientras los Shintō y los Demonios, regresaran a sus hogares dejando el parque en un gran silencio, mientras que entre las sombras del bosque cerca de este, una sombra estaba contra un árbol herido de gravedad, después de haber visto a sus enemigos irse… Sí, era el desquiciado Freed, quien había escapado, es eso habló…

\- Dohnaseek, tiene razón bastardos esto no ha terminado, sólo apenas comienza hihihihihi – Exclamó, el sacerdote peli platino, mientras reía levemente para después irse del lugar.

Ahora que Issei y Cosette, encontraron a sus amigas Asia y Yūma y salvarlas de una muerte segura, ¿Qué sucederá, ahora que Issei se ha revelado como el… Sekiryuutei actual?

A la mañana siguiente, el sol salió de su descanso para elevarse a lo más alto del cielo, indicando la hora de levantarse, la mañana del nuevo día empieza en la Residencia Hyōdō, ahora que la familia creció ahora con Asia y Yūma, también recordando lo que el castaño le dijo a la pelirroja ambas entrarían a la Academia Kuoh, como alumnas de 2do. Grado y hablaron de la situación con el director pero gustosamente aceptó pues dado que ya había recibido los papeles de inscripción y dirección de residencia…

Ahora, en la Academia en los pasillos, estaban nuestros 4 _**Pai Zhua**_ quienes se encanaban a su salón de clases, que por suerte resultó ser el mismo que el castaño y la peli morada, para después Issei tomará la palabra…

\- Bien, ya están listas… ¿Cómo se sienten?, ¿Listas para, su 1er. Día? – Preguntó el castaño, mientras les sonreía a ambas.

\- Sí, esto no va a ser fácil al principio – Agregó Cosette, un tanto preocupada.

\- Hey, hey no se preocupen ustedes 2… Sí, pudimos contra todos los problemas que tuvimos ayer, un día de clases será como se dice "Pan Comido" – Contestó una despreocupada Yūma, mientras cerraba los ojos confiadamente.

\- Hai, Issei-san y Cosette-san, no deben de preocuparse además se ve que esté lugar va ser divertido – Comentó Asia, mientras sonreía igual.

\- Ahh, bien de acuerdo confiaremos en ustedes, ¿Verdad Issei-sama? – Respondió una derrotada Cosette.

\- Supongo que ambas tienen razón… De acuerdo, ahh es cierto Asia, mi madre envió esto dijo que ya está lista para tu cristal y tu Sacred Gear – Recordó Issei, mientras sacaba algo de su maletín, que parecía una especie de brazalete de color Plateado/Amarillo _**(** **Imagínense al brazalete de Ichika Orimura de I.S. su Byakushiki )**_.

\- Amm, Issei-san ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó la rubia, al ver el brazalete.

\- Esté brazalete activa el traje que nosotros usamos ayer, al parecer mamá hizo que no sólo el tuyo sino también los nuestros fueran diseñados para que sean discretos, hasta en el momento una batalla – Respondió el castaño, mientras él y sus amigas peli negra y peli morada, le enseñaban a la rubia que también tenían los mismos brazaletes.

\- E-entiendo, gracias Issei-san – Agradeció Asia, a su "Hermano" mayor mientras, se colocaba el brazalete en la muñeca derecha.

\- Tranquila, mi deber es protegerlas de todo el mal, pero eso no evita que también deben pelear a su modo, ¿No? – Habló Issei sabiamente, mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Asia.

\- ¡Ha!, oye te volviste más sabio, ¿No es verdad, Ise? – Habló Yūma sonriendo, mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Bien, no trato de serlo pero, tuve un buen maestro, que me ayudó – Respondió, mientras miraba su bastón, mientras recordaba a su padre.

\- Bien, creo que es hora de ir a nuestro salón, pero ustedes deben esperar a la indicación del profesor para entrar – Habló Cosette, mientras veía a sus 2 amigas.

\- Esperen aquí – Indicó el castaño, recibiendo una respuesta positiva de ambas.

Mientras nuestros 2 amigos entraban al salón, y procedían a ir a sus lugares, el profesor había indicado que se sentarán todos para hacerles una nueva noticia…

\- Muy bien muchachos, antes de que empecemos con la clase, tengo un anuncio que hacer… A partir de ahora, se unirán con nosotros 2 alumnas nuevas directas de Tokio, y espero que sean amables con ellas, ¿Entendido? – Explicó el profesor.

\- Hai – Dijeron todos.

\- Bien, pueden pasar las 2 – Indicó el profesor.

Todos, "los hombres" gritaron como locos cuando vieron a una linda peli negra y una linda rubia occidental, entrar a su salón, y se pusieron frente al pizarrón tomando la tiza para escribir sus nombres y luego se voltearon con una sonrisa, y habló 1ro. La peli negra…

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Yūma Amano, y vengo de Tokio es un placer – Habló sonriendo, 1ro.

\- B-buenos días igualmente, S-soy Asia Argento al igual que Yūma-san vengo de Tokio pero anteriormente era de Europa, es un placer conocerlos a todos – Dijo la rubia, un tanto tímida inclinándose con respeto.

Pero, para todos los hombres, sus ilusiones fueron destruidas cuando ambas dijeron lo siguiente… - ¡Y, actualmente vivimos, bajo el cuidado de Issei Hyōdō! – Después de esa, amm declaración todos los hombres se convirtieron en piedra y se quebraron e hicieron polvo, para después volar con el viento "todo metafóricamente claro está", pero las chicas sólo dieron si clásico _**"Kya"**_ pensando que sus nuevas compañeras vivían bajo el mismo techo que Issei, hasta que el profesor les llamó la atención…

\- Bien, bien todos cálmense, escuchen bien las Señoritas Amano-san y Argento-san viven con Hyōdō-san y Shelley-san, dado que fueron adoptadas por la Familia Hyōdō… - Después de esa explicación, todos estaban entre 2 emociones, las chicas tenían admiración por la bondad de la familia de Issei, y los chicos envidia por no tener viviendo con él a semejantes bellezas, para después el profesor volviera a hablar… - Bien, ahora empecemos Argento-san y Amano-san, pueden sentarse en los lugares detrás de Hyōdō-san y Shelley-san, para empezar la clase por favor – Indicó el profesor.

\- Bien, empecemos con la clase de Historia, ahora abran sus libros en la página 33… – Indicó el profesor, luego toda la clase pasó hasta que sonó la campana del descanso las chicas se colocaron alrededor de las nuevas alumnas hablándoles…

\- ¡Asia-san eres tan linda! – Dijo uno de los chicos.

\- ¡Pero Yūma-chan es igual de hermosa! – Dijo otro del grupo.

\- ¡Asia-san me gusta tu pelo rubio! ¿Es originalmente rubio o es un tinte permanente? - Otra compañera de clase habló, mientras admiraba el cabello de Asia.

\- ¡Pero el cabello Negro de Amano-san, es totalmente hermoso que envidia tengo! – Habló, otra compañera de clase.

Pero no todo era felicidad, también había envidia por parte de un par de pervertidos que tenían mucha furia contra nuestro castaño favorito…

\- ¡Pero que injusticia, maldito seas Issei Hyōdō no sólo te conformas con Cosette-chan quien es tu maid personal, también viven en tu casa 2 bellezas sexys que injusto que seas un niño rico y mimado! – Dijo Matsuda enfadado y celoso.

\- ¡Apuesto, a que las espías mientras se bañan eh, exigimos que nos digas los detalles de las hermosas vistas! – Gritó Motohama enfadado, mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

Pero, lo que ninguno de los 2 sabía, era que nuestro amigo del Boosted Gear, estaba detrás del _**"Dúo Pervertido"**_ y creo que los otros chicos de su salón, pudieron ver un aura asesina de color rojo, y tanto Matsuda como Motohama sintieron dicho  Instinto Asesino y sólo se tensaron y voltearon para mirar detrás de ellos y se vieron asustados al ver a Issei Hyōdō con los ojos muy Rojos y resaltaban con el brillo de sus lentes, y su bastón lo apretaba de más con mucho enfado y retrocedieron poco a poco para luego caer al suelo muy asustados…

\- Puedo ver que ustedes 2 jamás aprenden, ¿Verdad? – Habló Issei, pero de forma siniestra, al par de "cerdos".

\- Ahh, ahh… S-su Alteza, n-nosotros sólo… - Motohama, tratando de hablar, pero su terror se lo impedía.

\- No-nosotros no, nos referíamos a u-usted, no-nos referíamos a otro _**"Príncipe de Tokio"**_ , s-sí a eso nos… - Matsuda no pudo terminar, porque Issei golpeo la punta de su bastón en medio de ellos, asustandolos miraron con mucho miedo a los ojos del castaño, mientras este les decía…

\- Escuchen bien ustedes 2, tienen hasta 5, para desaparecer de mi vista… 1, 2, 3… - Pero no terminó de contar, porque nuestros pervertidos de la academia, huyeron cuales cobardes, mientras Issei se trataba de calmar, respirando hondo y exhalando lentamente…

\- Ahh, hay veces que creo que tienen razón Kaori-san y Nana-san, y que al parecer ni con magia, ese par jamás cambiará – Habló cansado, pero ya desde hace tiempo las jóvenes aprendices de Kendo, le pidieron a Issei que les hablará de "tú".

\- Te lo dijimos Issei-kun, que el hacer que esos 2 cambien, es básicamente pedir un "milagro" – Nana Katase le dijo a Issei, mientras veía al par de pervertidos correr por sus vidas.

\- Hay veces en las que pienso, que solamente piensan con "las cabezas de entre sus piernas" que las que tienen arriba de sus hombros – Habló Kaori Murayama, de forma despectiva y con la mirada entrecerrada.

\- Ise, sólo trata el evitar matarlos por favor… Es cierto, que son un par de vírgenes sin esperanza pero… Tienes que admitir, que el verlos casi mojar sus pantalones al verte enfurecido es muy divertido hihihihihi – Habló la joven Aika, mientras ajustaba sus lentes y riéndose un poco.

\- Ahh, me alegra ver que te diviertes con el miedo de otros Aika – Respondió el castaño, cansadamente.

\- Bueno… Alguien debe hacerlo, ¿no? – Respondió la castaña, con lentes.

\- Hey Ise y Cosette-chan, creo que es hora de ir… Ahh, hola Nana-chan, Kaori-chan y Aika-chan – Habló Yūma, mientras llamaba al castaño y a la peli morada.

\- Sí, nos están esperando Issei-san, Cosette-san… Ahh, perdonen Nana-san, Aika-san y Kaori **-** san pero debemos irnos, tenemos otro compromiso – Comentó, la rubia contenta pero disculpándose con las mencionadas.

\- Asia-chan, ¿qué pasa, a donde van? – Preguntó la peli rosa, con duda.

\- ¿Tienen trabajo, que hacer o algo así? – Preguntó la castaña clara, con igual duda.

\- ¿Van, a una cita o algo? – Preguntó Aika, con su "típica" sonrisa.

\- No, no eso Gremory-senpai nos llamó para un asunto con nosotros, pero no para nada malo – Contestó Cosette, con su sonrisa.

\- Sí, pidió que fuéramos durante el descanso así que con su permiso pasamos a retirarnos – Terminó Issei, para luego irse con sus amigos.

Mientras caminaban al Viejo Edificio del Club de la Investigación Oculta para ver a Rías Gremory, Yūma algo que hace que nuestro castaño, perdiera el equilibrio un poco…

\- Oye Ise, Asia y yo nos enteramos que Isa-chan vendrá a vivir con nosotros, ¿es verdad? – Terminó con una sonrisa, algo socarrona.

\- Augh, s-sí mi madre me habló de eso, y dijo que ella quiere estudiar aquí – Respondió el castaño, recordando lo que su madre le dijo ese día.

\- No puedo esperar, volveremos a ver a Isara-san de nuevo – Habló Asia feliz, al recordar a la castaña de cabello corto.

\- Créenos Asia-chan, ninguno de nosotros, después de todo pasó un largo año, desde la última vez que la vimos, Onee-chan dijo que apenas le da tiempo de escribirnos una carta – Habló Cosette, al recordar que su hermana mayor le escribió un día.

\- Pero espero que pueda acostumbrarse a la escuela, pero conociéndola estará bien – Habló Issei, despreocupadamente.

\- Issei-san, en verdad conoces mejor a Isara-san mejor que nadie – Comentó Asia.

\- Supongo, bien llegamos al clu… - Issei no pudo terminar, dado a que él y las demás sintieron más energías demoníacas aparte de del club de Rías Gremory, y sorpresivamente su Presidenta Sōna Sitri "Souna Shitori" y su Vicepresidenta Tsubaki Shinra…

\- Hai, 6 presencias en total, pero Issei-sama hay una que tiene una presencia de… - Cosette dijo seria pero, no terminó de hablar porque, Yūma habló seria…

\- Vritra "La Prisión de Dragón" pero se siente… - Nuestra peli negra, no terminó no logró acabar dado a que Asia dijo…

\- Incompleto, sólo siento una parte de él – Terminó igual de seria, la rubia ojiverde.

\- Mmm, al parecer, creo que Gremory-senpai o Kaichou, reclutaron a un nuevo sirviente, puedo sentir la energía demoníaca dentro de él, ¿Tú igual, lo piensas así Ddraig? – Habló Issei, a su compañero y mentor que estaba en su mano derecha.

\- _**"Es cierto, pero si quiere que él sea más fuerte, creo que tendrá que buscar las partes restantes del alma de Vitra, compañero ¿eso deberías saberlo bien?"**_ – Contestó dentro, del Boosted Gear el antiguo dragón rojo, para luego volver desaparecer dentro de la mano del castaño.

\- Sí, supongo que es cierto… Creo que debemos tocar – Dijo Issei, al tocar levemente la puerta del club de Rías Gremory.

\- _**"Toc, toc, toc"**_... Somos nosotros Gremory-senpai, hemos venido – Habló calmadamente, el castaño mientras esperaba una respuesta, de la pelirroja.

\- _"Adelante, pasen por favor"_ \- Habló detrás de la puerta, indicándoles que pasaran.

Tras escuchar a la Gremory, el castaño tomó la perilla de la puerta, girándola para abrir la puerta y con su grupo empezó a entrar al club de la pelirroja, para luego ver que no estaban solas, también que estaban la _**"Rey"**_ y _**"Reina"**_ Sitri, para luego ver a los que portaban a las otras 6 presencias demoníacas…

La 1ra. Presencia le pertenecía a un hombre joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises, lleva el uniforme de chico de la Kuoh Academia, aunque sin la chaqueta y las mangas están cerradas.

La 2da. Era la de una chica delgada con el pelo marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y ojos a juego, ella también lleva una cinta azul.

La 3ra. Le pertenecía a una chica con el pelo blanco, que le llegaba hasta los hombros y los ojos azules y verdes.

La 4ta. Presencia le pertenecía, a una chica con el pelo rojizo y ojos marrones, su cabello cuenta con flequillo y una antena que sobresale de la parte superior.

La 5ta. Era perteneciente a una chica alta con pelo azul, hasta los hombros y ojos a juego, ella tiene el aspecto básico de una luchadora, y tiene una cara Bishōnen.

Y la 6ta. Y última presencia pertenece a una chica de corta edad, pequeña con el pelo castaño en dos coletas y los ojos verdes y su cabello tiene un par de clips de color verde.

Después de visualizar a las personas, quienes cuyas presencias pertenecían, visualizaron a su presidenta y su vicepresidenta, quienes sonreían a los recién llegados, y Rías decidió saludar al castaño…

\- Ahh… Hyōdō-san, chicas sean Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando – Dijo en su escritorio, mientras le sonreía.

\- Sí, dijimos que le explicaríamos lo que pasó ayer, pero al parecer están en medio de algo con Souna-Kaichou, ¿Verdad? – Habló mientras, volteaba a ver a la mencionada.

\- Es cierto Hyōdō-kun, en un principio vine a presentarle a Rías, a mi nuevo _**"Peón"**_ , pero creo que, no te había presentado al resto de mi Nobleza con la obvia excepción de Tsubaki bien, pero 1ro. Saji, preséntate ante Rías – Ordenó la _**"Rey"**_ Sitri a su nuevo sirviente…

\- Hai, Kaichou… Me llamo Saji Genshirou, soy estudiante de 2do. Año, Secretario del Consejo Estudiantil y _**"Peón"**_ Sōna Sitri-sama, es un placer conocerla Rías Gremory-sama – Habló con respeto, el rubio.

\- Es un honor igual para mí, tu nuevo sirviente es muy educado Sōna – Respondió la pelirroja, con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Rías… Ahora todas… - Llamando la atención de su nobleza, mientras su ama, señalaba al castaño… - Antes que nada, no los he presentado aún… Él es Issei Hyōdō, y sus amigas… Cosette Shelley su maid personal, y las nuevas alumnas quienes se integraron a nuestra escuela hace poco… Asia Argento y Yūma Amano, quienes están bajo el cuidado de Hyōdō-kun mientras viven aquí – Presentó la Sitri a su Nobleza, al castaño y su grupo…

\- Soy la Vicepresidenta del Consejo estudiantil y _**"Reina"**_ de Sōna Sitri, y Estudiante de 3er. Año Tsubaki Shinra, es un placer conocerlas – Dijo Tsubaki mientras se inclinaba con respeto, y se presentaba ante, Asia y Yūma.

\- Mi nombre es Reya Kusaka, Estudiante de 2do. Año una _**"Alfil"**_ , encantada de conocerlos a todos - Habló en voz baja y su voz era muy suave.

\- Hola soy Momo Hanakai, Estudiante de 2do. Año, soy otra _**"Alfil"**_ de Kaichou espero que podamos llevarnos bien, a partir de hoy – Dijo Momo, de forma amable y sonriente.

\- Hola a todos, soy una _**"Caballero"**_ de Kaichou, mi nombre es Tomoe Meguri, estudiante de 2do. Año, espero que todos podemos llevarnos bien - Ella habló alegremente.

\- Hola soy Tsubasa Yura, una _**"Torre"**_ de Sōna-sama, y esperamos con interés el trabajar con ustedes – Dijo, con una sonrisa y cruzada de brazos.

\- Mi nombre es Ruruko Nimura, también soy una _**"Peón"**_ al igual que Saji-kun, soy una estudiante de 1er. Año, espero llevarnos bien – Terminó con una sonrisa.

\- Desafortunadamente mi otra _**"Torre"**_ y mi otro _**"Caballero"**_ no están disponibles por ahora, perdona por no presentarlos Hyōdō-kun – Habló la Sitri, con un tono de disculpa.

\- No se preocupe Kaichou, y debo decir que su nobleza tiene personas muy prometedoras, y se puede ver que están adaptadas a las piezas en las que reencarnó – Expresó Issei sincero y sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo, al mirar a la Nobleza Sitri, pero el único que lo veía con ojos molestos era el rubio Sitri.

\- Lo agradezco Hyōdō-kun, pero creo que debemos pasar a tu explicación, ¿no? – Respondió, mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

\- Sí… - No puedo terminar, porque Saji lo encaró…

\- Amm, oye Genshirou-san, ¿te puedo ayudar, en algo? – Preguntó, el castaño mientras veía con duda al rubio.

\- Tu eres el famoso _**"Príncipe de Tokio"**_ , del quien Kaichou me habló y a quien le ofreció a que se uniera al consejo como su tesorero, ¿verdad? – Dijo con un, tono un tanto Despectivo.

\- Amm, sí pero lo rechace pero podría decir que soy su aliado ¿Por qué?... ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó al tratando de llegar, al punto pero miró a la ama de este, quien también veía a su sirviente con duda y algo de enojo.

\- Escúchame bien, Niño Rico y Playboy… No me interesa quien o que seas pero te diré algo y espero que te quede bien claro… A todos ustedes, quienes están recibiendo una vida escolar y pacífica porque Kaichou y junto con nosotros, los demonios de la Casa Sitri, trabajamos de día y Mientras que Rías-senpai, los demonios de la Casa Gremory, trabajan en las noches… Y no sería malo para ti recordarlo, ¿sabes? – Habló serio, el rubio más a Issei que a sus amigas.

\- Entiendo, así que la Nobleza Sitri, son los que resguardan la ciudad de manera Diurna, y la Nobleza Gremory de manera Nocturna - Dijo Issei, pero de forma seria, comprendiendo al rubio.

\- Sí, y espero que lo recuerdes, no me importa si tienes una Sacred Gear o no, jamás dejaré que perturben la paz en la academia – Terminó cerrando los ojos, y cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó con dudas.

\- Crees que eres fuerte, acaso quieres pelear incluso si me veo así, soy un _**"Peón"**_ que consumió cuatro piezas de peones, incluso si reencarné hace poco, no voy a perder con alguien como tu Hyōdō, ademas que solo eres un humano que podrías hacer contra un Demonio - Dijo Saji más confiado.

\- Sólo te diré, que te sorprendería de lo que pueden llegar a hacer los humanos, créeme - responde Issei serio.

\- S-saji-kun, creo que debes calmarte un poco – Cosette trató, de llamar su atención.

\- Vaya, en verdad debes estar bien protegido por tu maid, ¿verdad?... Qué patético – Burló Saji, al ver que Cosette le hablaba.

\- Amm, Saji-san creo que debes… - Trató nuestra Asia, de calmar a nuestro "Humilde" Saji, pero no pudo.

\- Y, apostaría que ese tonto bastón tuyo sólo es decoración para alardear de tu posición económica – Exclamó con más burla, al ver el bastón de Issei.

\- Oye amigo, creo que debes… - Nuestra linda Yūma, igual queriendo calmarlo pero, Saji tocó un nervio un tanto… "Sensible" si se puede decir de nuestro Issei.

\- ¡Ha!, y apostaría que ese "Cristal" Rojo con la figura de Dragón sólo es una simple canica que tenías de niño, ¿eso no es tan infantil? ¿Qué acaso tu padre no te dijo que no debes jactarte de tu posición? Hahahahaha – Terminó por reírse, mientras su grupo sólo miraba al castaño quien su vista estaba cubierta por el fleco de su cabello, mientras también trataban de calmar a Saji.

Pero nuestras _**Pai Zhua**_ , tras oír eso último sólo pensaron en varias cosas pero con un mismo significado…

\- _"Ahh, Saji-kun no debiste decir eso"_ – Pensó 1ro. Cosette, quién se sintió un poco nerviosa.

\- _"Pobre, al parecer morirá sin haber amado"_ – Secundó Yūma con los ojos cerrados, pero sintiendo lastima por el rubio.

\- _"Saji-san, no debiste decir eso del Cristal del Padre de Issei-san"_ – Pensó por último Asia, igual con los ojos cerrados y con lástima.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, por parte del castaño… Rías queriendo decir algo fue evitado por su Amiga/Rival, que con su mano hizo que guardara silencio con su expresión seria, sabía que tenía que reprender a su siervo pero algo le decía que iba a aprender algo de humildad a la mala…

\- ¡Ha! ¿Qué pasa Alteza, no soportas una crítica, o quieres llorar? Buh, buh… hahahahaha – Saji, empezó a pasarse, pero sólo se calló cuando miró al castaño quien sólo ajustó su corbata de su uniforme.

\- Hey, ¿Qué te pas…? – No pudo terminar, porque Issei lo empezó a hablar.

\- Escucha Genshirou-san… Déjame que te de un consejo… Es bueno tener confianza en uno mismo pero, si lo conviertes en arrogancia, eso puede hacer que te maten o peor… Que maten a alguien importante para ti – Dijo Issei calmado, pero con su mirada afilada a través de sus lentes, algo que puso nervioso al rubio.

\- ¿Q-qué has dicho? – Respondió enfadado y un tanto nervioso.

\- Lo que escuchaste y por lo que veo, aún te falta mucho por aprender de la vida, y puedo ver que apenas empezaste con tus deberes como un demonio, así que te sugiero que midas tus palabras, antes de decirlas niño – Respondió Issei, como si le hablará a un niño pequeño.

\- ¿Qué?... Acaso, ¿me dijiste "niño"? – Habló un insultado y enfadado Saji.

Pero Issei ignoró a Saji, para luego voltear a mirar a la peli negra con lentes rojos que estaba muy seria como enojada, con su _**"Peón"**_ …

\- Kaichou, creo que corrijo mi comentario anterior… Sus sirvientes son prometedores pero, también hay otros que les falta aprender varios modales y disciplina, porque veo que les falta mucho que aprender para moderar la impertinencia hacía otras personas – Le habló, a la ama de Saji.

\- ¡Oye como te atreves a hablarle así a…! – Saji, iba a terminar de hablar, cuando alguien lo cayó.

\- ¡Saji… Es suficiente! – Gritó la heredera Sitri, mientras aún veía al castaño, igual de seria que él.

\- ¡Pe-pero Kaichou! - Dice Saji, pero se cayó al ver la cara mortífera de su ama.

\- La razón por la que estábamos aquí, era para presentarte como mi nuevo siervo, siendo demonios de clase alta que tienen esta escuela como base… Es está es una reunión para presentarte, ante los siervos de Rías, y a Argento-san, Amano-san, Shelley-san y Hyōdō-kun aun si no son demonios… Todavía eres mi siervo y más te vale no hacerme pasar vergüenza, además… - La Presidenta Sitri, pausó para luego poner su sonrisa "normal".

\- Hyōdō-kun, nos debe una explicación de lo sucedido ayer en la noche, pero 1ro. Discúlpate por tus palabras – Terminó mientras, miraba duramente a Saji.

Saji estaba muy enfadado, por el hecho de tener que disculparse por sus palabras, pero al final obedeció a su ama a regañadientes...

\- Por favor, perdóname por mi rudeza – Habló, mientras se inclinaba un poco.

\- Claro, disculpa aceptada – Respondió Issei, muy serio.

\- Saji-san, por favor llevémonos bien también - Asia decidió hablar tratando de reducir la incomodidad en la habitación.

\- Digo lo mismo, Saji-kun – Igual Cosette, tratando de reducir la tensión.

\- Claro igualmente, supongo – Terminó Yūma, un poco enfadada por la actitud anterior del Sitri.

\- ¡Si se trata de Asia-chan, Cosette-chan y Yūma-chan entonces vamos a llevarnos muy bien! - Saji habló mostrando felizmente una expresión un poco pervertida en su rostro.

Tanto Sōna y Issei tenían gotas grandes de sudor en la cabeza, mientras son testigos de la expresión de Saji... El instinto de Issei se hizo cargo y dio un paso adelante y poniéndose delante de Asia, Cosette y Yūma alejándolas de Saji, mientras apunta Saji con la empuñadura de su bastón…

\- Será mejor que te mantengas alejado de ellas, si no quieres resultar herido pervertido – Habló Issei de forma seria pero con ojos afilados.

\- ¿!P-pervertido!? ¿!Quién es el pervertido aquí Playboy!? - Saji contrarrestando molesto.

\- ¡Pregúntale a tu ama...! ¡Vio tú expresión también! - Issei replicó, aún serio.

Saji empezó a sudar nervioso al escuchar eso... Volteó la cabeza lentamente y vio a Sōna quien estaba mirándolo...

\- Vamos a discutir esto más tarde Saji... Parece que después de todo, tendré que disciplinarte – Habló la Heredera Sitri, de forma enojada a su siervo.

\- ¡P-pero Kaichou! - Saji lamentó, porque sabía que tendría un castigo esperándolo.

\- Lo siento mucho Hyōdō-kun... Mi _**"Peón"**_ no está bien disciplinado - Sōna se inclinó mientras se disculpe con Issei.

\- No se preocupe Kaichou, eh tratado con personas así cuando era joven – Respondió el castaño, mientras miraba a la Heredera Sitri.

\- Bien creo que puedes empezar por decirnos lo que eres, ¿tú no lo crees, Rías? – Le habló, a su compañera Pelirroja.

\- Es cierto, y ya con las presentaciones y disculpas hechas, Issei Hyōdō creo que puedes empezar – Terminó, con su característica sonrisa.

\- Bien, creo que 1ro. Lo básico, todas atrás… - Issei indicó a sus amigas para luego levantar su brazo derecho con su puño cerrado, le había pedido a Cosette que sostuviera su bastón un momento, para hacer lo que jamás creería que iba a hacer, mientras la Nobleza Gremory sabía que iba a pasar, la Nobleza Sitri estaba confundida por la acción del castaño hasta que…

\- _**[¡Boost!]**_ – Escucharon todos, para después taparse los ojos para evitar quedar ciegos por una luz color esmeralda, que duró unos momentos para después desaparecer y la 1ra. En abrir lentamente sus ojos fue la Heredera Sitri, y miró algo que la dejó totalmente muda, claro que su nobleza también estaba que no se la creían, miraron de nuevo el brazo de Issei, hasta que dijo…

\- ¡Es-ese es ac-acaso… Una de las 13 Longinus… El Boosted Gear! – Tratando Sōna, de salir del Shock.

\- ¡K-kaichou, a-acaso t-trata de decirme que Hyōdō-kun, es… Es, el… _**Sekiryuutei**_!... ¡El Dragón Emperador Rojo! – Tratando igual Tsubaki, de salir del Shock.

\- Exacto Sōna Sitri-sama, y Tsubaki Shinra-san… Creo que los preparativos están completos… Sōna Sitri y Rías Gremory, soy el actual _**Sekiryuutei**_ y miembro afiliado a la Facción Shintō – Respondió Issei y creo que sus ojos brillaban de color rojo poniendo a todo el mundo nervioso, y liberando algo de su Aura, mientras sus amigas sólo cerraban los ojos con una sonrisa.

Luego procedió a explicar salvo unas cosas de su pasado, del cómo el poder del Dragón Rojo Ddraig, pasaba de generación en generación entre los Líderes de la Familia Hyōdō, que El Boosted Gear pasaba de padre a hijo o hija, claro está si es el mayor sí eran 2 o 3, hasta que escucharon de la Alianza bueno del Clan Hyōdō, la Facción Shintō y claro está la Facción Yōkai, quienes crearon a la Orden de la Garra, y que ayudaron al padre del castaño y también lo ayudaron a él y sus amigas, cuando tenían problemas y que ellos crearon los cristales…

Todos escuchaban con sumo interés lo que explicaba el castaño, pero ninguno podía creer que su procedencia era tan dura para obtener la confianza de su gente, hasta que Rías habló…

\- Así que, el Boosted Gear estuvo generación en generación en la familia de tu padre, mientras que tu madre es la hija de los Shintō, con razón son tan fuertes – Respondió Rías, al recordar el cómo knokeó a Kiba, y el haber eliminado a la rubia caída con suma facilidad, la otra vez.

\- Eh escuchado, que una de las Familias más antiguas e influyentes de Japón, era la que tenían una de las 13 Longinus, pero… No creí que la Familia Hyōdō, era portadora del Propio Sekiryuutei – Dijo Akeno con su sonrisa y a la vez sorprendida.

\- Creo que entiendo el por qué su emblema Familiar, era correspondiente al de un Dragón – Agregó la Presidenta del Consejo estudiantil.

\- Sí, sobretodo que el cristal rojo del bastón de Hyōdō-kun también, tenga la figura de dicha criatura mítica – Habló Tsubaki, de manera analítica.

\- Bien, creo por ahora debemos retirarnos… Hyōdō-kun, te daremos después las hojas con los presupuestos de los clubes, ¿no habrá, ningún problema? – Hablo, la pelinegra, sorprendiendo a Rías.

\- Hai Kaichou, los revisaré en casa, cuando termine de revisar los papeles de contratos de los prestamistas bancarios, entre otras cosas que me enviaron, creo que los tendré listos para mañana al medio día – Analizó Issei, al recordar su trabajo.

\- Hyōdō-san, Sōna… ¿De qué, hablan ustedes? – Pregunta, la pelirroja con dudas y algo de celos…

\- Bien, es que Hyōdō-kun es mí… Bueno no es exactamente mi tesorero más bien es mi consultor, en el Consejo estudiantil – Sōna respondió a Rías, con su sonrisa.

\- Ahh, entiendo tu consultor, ¿eh? – Rías, comentó para pensar de forma histérica… - _"!AHH...! Sōna, no puedo creer que te me hayas adelantado, en unir a Hyōdō-san al Consejo Estudiantil"_ – Terminando de pensar, cuando la Heredera Sitri, le llamó la atención…

\- Y Rías, en caso de que pienses que Hyōdō-kun, se unió al consejo déjame decirte que no es así – Agregó la pelinegra, para gran alivio de Rías…

\- Ahh, entiendo… Pero, ¿Por qué…? – Rías le iba a preguntar el porqué, le pregunta a Issei sobre esas cuentas cunado, Cosette habla por él…

\- Nos habían propuesto unirnos al Consejo Estudiantil, pero Issei-sama averiguó el verdadero motivo del por qué Kaichou lo hizo, pero llegamos a un acuerdo, y quizás no nos hayamos unido al Consejo Estudiantil pero Issei-sama, propuso hacer el trabajo, pero como su consejero – Explicó la Maid, pelimorada.

\- Entiendo, vaya Sōna parece que tú también fallaste, ¿no? – Burló un poco Rías.

\- Yo, no diría tanto así Rías, sólo digamos que estamos un paso adelante – Respondió la Sitri, y Rías se sintió un poco ofendida por eso.

\- Ahh, lo entiendo, bien creo que es todo por ahora – Terminó Rías sonriendo, pero forzadamente.

\- Es cierto, entonces pasamos a retirarnos pero antes Rías… Espero con ansias nuestras competencias – Dijo Sōna, mientras le sonreía a su amiga pelirroja.

\- Yo también, lo ansio Sōna – Le respondió con una sonrisa, algo confiada, para luego ver a su Amiga/Rival irse y cerrar la puerta, para luego Asia tomar la palabra con algo de duda...

\- Amm Gremory-senpai, ¿Competencias? – Preguntó la rubia.

\- Ahh, es verdad bien, es que deben saber, que este es el tiempo en el que el Maestro de los Familiares recibe, a una Nobleza y lo decidimos con partidos como estudiantes normales de preparatoria – Explicó Rías, sonriendo mientras veía al Equipo Shintō.

\- Ahh, sí escuche que los demonios tenían familiares para vigilar o llamar a sus amos, pero ¿ustedes no tenían Rías-senpai? – Preguntó Cosette, algo curiosa.

\- Claro, este es mi pequeño familiar – Habló la pelirroja, mientras se escuchó un ligero _**"Poof"**_ y un pequeño murciélago rojo apareció en la mano de las Rías... – No, es lindo – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Esta es el mío - Akeno dijo... Mientras un Oni de color verde del tamaño de la palma de su mano fue convocado en el suelo y saltó sobre al hombro Akeno.

\- Esta es Shiro – Habló Koneko, quien estaba abrazando a un gatito blanco.

\- Éste es el mío - Kiba dijo, mientras hizo aparecer a un pequeño pájaro en el hombro.

Rías decidió entonces de explicar... - Un Familiar, es un ser que se convierte en la mano y el pie de los demonios… También se vuelven muy útiles para el trabajo de los demonios, por lo general la entrega de folletos son el trabajo de un familiar - Rías mostró Issei un volante con el sello Gremory en él.

\- Así, que al parecer Kaichou también quiere ir donde los Familiares para que Saji consiga uno propio, ¿no?... Supongo que es común para los nuevos sirvientes, ¿estoy, en lo correcto? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- Es cierto, pero hoy Sōna y yo tendremos un pequeño partido deportivo para algo diferente… Porque mañana en la noche quien gane en el partido final irá, al bosque de los Familiares – Habló Rías, con una sonrisa que significa competitiva.

\- Vaya, al parecer son muy competitivas, ¿no es así, Gremory-senpai? – Preguntó con cierta risa.

\- Hahaha, no negare eso – Respondió Rías, riendo un poco, ante la pregunta del castaño.

\- Entiendo lo que quiere decir Gremory-senpai pero… ¿Nosotros, que tenemos que ver? – Preguntó el castaño, queriendo llegar al punto, de la Pelirroja.

\- Pues, queríamos agradecerles a ti y a tu grupo, y pensamos que la mejor manera de darles las gracias sería, que si ganamos, los llevemos a ir a conseguir unos familiares para Asia-san y Yūma-san – Respondió con sinceridad, y una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? Gremory-san, ¿en verdad podemos, conseguir unos también?... P-pero ni Yūma-san, ni yo somos demonios – Dijo Asia inclinando ligeramente la cabeza al preguntar.

Rías sacudió la cabeza y dijo - Está bien Asia-san, está es una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por protegernos esa vez, y el curar a mis lindos sirvientes – Contestó Rías, pero de una manera muy sincera.

\- W-wow, en verdad, ¿no sé, que decir?... Pero Ise, Cosette-chan ¿está bien, si nosotras aceptemos? – Preguntó la portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey, al castaño.

El castaño y la pelimorada, lo meditaron 1ro. Pero después Cosette tomó 1ro. La palabra… - La Familia Hyōdō, ha sido conocida por ayudar a las personas, sin recibir a cambio ningún tipo de agradecimiento… - Habló mientras veía que la rubia, y la pelinegra empezaban a ponerse tristes, pero ahora el castaño tomó la palabra, mientras sonreía…

\- Pero, sería una total descortesía y una falta de educación de nuestra parte, en rechazar algo en lo que Gremory-senpai, se va a esforzar para darles, ¿No, lo crees Cosette? – Terminó Issei, mientras al mismo tiempo les guiñaba el ojo a las chicas, quienes se alegraron.

\- Es verdad, rechazar algo así como así, sería una total falta de respeto, así que Gremory-sama aceptamos, ¿sólo si ellas los aceptan? – Preguntó Cosette, mientras sonreía y observaba a la rubia y a la pelinegra.

\- Issei-san, Cosette-san gracias – Respondió Asia, mientras abrazaba a sus "Hermanos Mayores".

\- En verdad, no sé qué decir – Habló, Yūma pero igual de feliz.

\- Bien, pero deben recordar que iremos si Gremory-senpai Gana, ese partido lo que me lleva a preguntarme Gremory-senpai… ¿Cuál es, el 1er. Partido que Usted y Kaichou van a hacer? – Preguntó Issei, muy curioso.

\- Ya lo verás – Respondió muy confiada la pelirroja, dejando más desconcertado al castaño.

 _ **Más Tarde, en las Canchas de Tenis de la Academia, después de clases…**_

\- ¿Así, qué está es una de las competencias más sobresalientes entre, Rías Gremory y Souna Shitori? – Preguntó el castaño, ajustando sus lentes, mientras estaba en las gradas mirando su agenda electrónica con su bastón a un lado.

\- ¡Kyaa!... ¡Es, Souna Onee-sama! - Gritó una estudiante.

\- ¡U-uwaaa...! ¡Akeno Onee-sama! ¡Eres tan hermosa como siempre! – Gritó, otro estudiante masculino… Qué parece que… ¿Se acababa de confesar?

\- !Kya! ¡Tsubaki-sama! – Otra, estudiante femenina gritó.

La gente empezó a reunirse alrededor de fuera de la cancha de tenis, las 4 chicas más populares de la Academia Kuoh se reunieron para tener un partido de tenis... Issei quién se trataba de ignorar el ruido y gruñía mientras trataba de concentrarse en su agenda electrónica, Asia estaba de pie frente a la reja y, mientras Kiba y Koneko estaban de pie a su lado izquierdo, todos ellos miraron a Issei con malas caras, mientras en sus mentes se tenían la misma pregunta...

 _"¿Cómo ese chico, puede ponerle más atención a esa Agenda Electrónica, mientras frente a él están las cosas más hermosas que el mundo jamás pudo haber creado?"_

\- Cosette, ¿acaso, todos los chicos tienen, esa pregunta en la cabeza? – Preguntó el castaño, al sentir e ignorando las miradas de maldad.

\- H-hai pero, al parecer porque, creen que debería ser más como ellos – Respondió, una nerviosa Cosette.

\- Sí ese fuera el caso, mi familia no podría confiarme los deberes como futuro director de la compañía, además… ¿No, crees que esas 4 exageran al jugar sólo tenis? – Preguntó el castaño, mientras recibía información de varios contratos distintos.

Cosette, también pensaba lo mismo hasta que el grito de una pelirroja conocida, la sacó de sus pensamientos…

\- Aquí vamos, Souna - Rías estaba sosteniendo una pelota de tenis y estaba lista para servirla.

\- Adelante, Rías - Souna estaba en su modo de espera.

El partido comenzó y en ambos lados fueron tratando furiosamente de tomar una parte a otra, y 10 minutos habían pasado desde que el juego comenzó y la puntuación de ambas partes eran 15-15…

\- ¡KAICHOU!... ¡GANE POR NOSOTROS, POR FAVOR! – Saji, gritaba como loco.

Los 3 Demonios del Club de la Investigación Oculta, Asia y Yūma levantaron la vista de la valla para ver a Saji, quién agitaba con gran fuerza una bandera grande, Issei y Cosette en las gradas, Kiba, Yūma y Asia tenían una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras que Koneko mostraba una expresión neutra…

El partido entre Rías y Akeno contra Souna y Tsubaki se hace cada vez más intensa... Entonces, Souna decidió cambiar un poco las cosas…

\- ¡Toma esto! ¡Estilo Shitori: _Spin Serve_! - Souna gritó y golpeó la pelota con un poco de poder demoníaco dentro de esta.

\- ¡Ingenua!... ¡Yo sólo puedo, contrarrestarlo con el Estilo Gremory! - Rías estaba a punto de golpear la bola hasta que... ¿¡La pelota cambió de dirección durante el último segundo!?...

\- 15-30 - La puntuación, fue llamado por Kusaka que es el árbitro.

\- ¿¡Ehh!? – Issei desviando la mirada de su agenda y Cosette de golpe, abrieron los ojos y se volvió para mirar a ambos Kiba y Koneko, para que el castaño habló.

\- ¿Acaban, de utilizar poder demoníaco? – Habló, totalmente crédulo y sorprendido.

\- ¿Acaso, no conocen la moderación? – También habló, la peli morada en el estado de su amo.

Kiba tenía, una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza y les dio, una sonrisa forzada - ¿Así que, lo notaron también eh? – Habló, a los 2.

La expresión de Koneko, se mantuvo sin cambios – Creo que exageraron, en los lanzamientos... – Hasta que, una voz conocida llamó la atención de todos…

\- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Usted, es realmente impresionante Kaichou! - Saji animó.

\- Amm... ¿qué pasa con los estudiantes, que fueron testigos de esto? - Asia preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí, ¿por qué no se ven, para nada asustados por esos lanzamientos, tan monstruosos? – Preguntó, también Yūma.

De repente, alguien vitoreó alertando y sorprendiendo a nuestros amigos, mientras decía…

\- ¡Es una bola mágica! – Gritó uno, de los espectadores.

\- ¡Eso es increíble! – Dijo una chica.

\- ¡Hey, acaso dijeron que era la bola mágica! – Gritó otra.

\- ¡Asombroso! – Exclamó otro chico, emocionado.

Asia, Yūma, Cosette e Issei quedaron totalmente sin habla, hasta que el _**"Caballero"**_ , tomó la palabra…

\- Pensaron que, era una bola mágica – Respondió Kiba sonriendo tímidamente.

Koneko cerró los ojos, dijo un doloroso hecho con indiferencia – Eso es algo bueno, el que ellos sean tan ajenos – Cosa, que hizo que sudaran una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza…

Rías sonrió y declaró - Como se esperaba de mi rival… ¡Pero, yo voy a ganar este juego! – Pero su rival, habló.

\- Ufufu Rías, espero que no hayas olvidado la promesa, que la perdedora tiene que pagar por el Udon con todos los ingredientes en Kobashi, ¿verdad? – Habló, con una sonrisa retadora.

\- Sí, no lo he olvidado, me avergonzaría si lo probarás antes que yo… ¡Es por eso que sin duda ganaré! ¿Sabes, que tengo 108 estilos de bola mágica, verdad? – Habló Rías, retadoramente.

\- Voy a aceptar ese reto, voy a devolverte todos los golpes, de todas las bolas que entren en mi "Shitori-Zone" – Respondió la heredera Sitri.

Issei parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza - Son tan competitivas, ¿no es así? – Habló, mientras cerraba los ojos, y volvía a mirar a su agenda electrónica.

El partido siguió, hasta que el Equipo de Rías y Akeno, resultó ganador de la 1ra. Competencia, ahora iban a disfrutar de una merecida comida, claro que fueron muy amables al invitar a Issei y compañía, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que les iba a esperar…

 _ **Ahora, dentro del**_ _ **Club de la Investigación Oculta**_ _ **…**_

Ahora nuestros amigos, dentro del club de la Heredera Gremory, tenían los ojos ante la extraña escena frente a ellos, en eso Issei se atrevió a tomar la palabra…

\- Entonces Gremory-senpai, puedo preguntar… ¿Ahora qué están haciendo Kaichou y Tsubaki-san? – Mirando, ahora a la pelirroja… Mientras ella ríe ante la pregunta del castaño, en el Club de la investigación Oculta… Rías, Akeno, Yūto y Koneko, estaban mirando a Issei, para luego mirar a Tsubaki y Sōna quienes estaban amasando la masa.

\- Recuerda Hyōdō-san, quien perdiera el partido de tenis, había acordado en hacer Udon – Respondió sonriendo.

Issei parpadeó y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, para luego Yūma dijera algo, bastante obvio para todos – Entonces, ¿es por eso que se están esforzando con la masa? – Dijo de forma, bastante obvia.

\- ¡Ufufufu!... – Issei y compañía, voltearon para ver Akeno quien, estaba riendo - Es una tradición, que debe ser, desde cero – Dijo, con su sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo vas con el amasado, Tsubaki? – Sōna, se frotó el sudor de su cabeza, y volteo a mirar a Tsubaki.

\- Necesita un poco más, Kaichou… - Dijo Tsubaki entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente, mientras ponía, más presión sobre la masa.

\- Supongo que no hay nada más que hacer, por eso vamos a darles una mano a ustedes 2 - Rías dijo sonriendo.

\- No necesitamos ninguna simpatía del enemigo - Sōna entrecerró los ojos, y se coloca las gafas.

\- No me malinterpretes Sōna… Sólo queremos asegurarnos, de que el Udon esté realmente delicioso, y más para nuestros invitados, ¿verdad, Koneko? – Rías, le decía mientras volteaba a ver a su _**"Torre"**_.

\- El Udon es la culminación, de las creaciones de harina – Koneko, dijo sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Por qué están, tan obsesionado con Udon? - Asia alzó una ceja.

\- Quizás, podría ser cosas de demonios, ¿no? – Respondió Cosette igual de curiosa.

\- ¿El Udon, es realmente tan bueno? - Issei parpadeo confundido, e inclinó la cabeza.

\- Ufufufu… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Hyōdō-kun? - Issei abrió los ojos, y volvió a mirar a Akeno para explicar su razón.

\- Bueno, ¿yo sólo estaba...? – Issei, trataba de explicar a su Senpai, pelinegra.

\- Se trata nada más que de la rivalidad, entre los Clanes Gremory y Sitri - Yūto sonrió mientras le da un, ligero golpe en el hombro Yūma.

\- ¿Una rivalidad dices? – Preguntó Yūma, al ver a Kiba.

\- ¡Pues muy bien, vamos a empezar ahora! - Akeno río mientras caminaba hacia Rías quien habló, y fueron donde las Sitris.

 _ **Momentos Después…**_

\- ¿Qué demonios, están haciendo ahora? - Yūma parpadeaba varias veces, porque estaba en presencia de algo totalmente extraño.

\- No tengo ni idea... – Asia abriendo sus ojos, mientras observaba a sus 4 Senpais y a Koneko saltando, en la parte superior de la masa.

\- Es una antigua tradición - Yūto miró a Asia, dispuesto a explicarle a la rubia.

\- ¿Eso es en verdad una tradición? – Dijo Issei, al ver a las chicas, y luego pensó para sí mismo… - _"Pues, la verdad… No se sí ahora quiera comer ese Udon, después de ver como lo preparan"_ – Después de pensar un tanto nervioso eso sí, escuchó a alguien hablándole…

\- Hyōdō-san sí no lo hacemos con nuestros pies, la masa de los cereales, no se alineará de manera uniforme - Rías sonrió, mientras observaba a Issei.

\- Deben tener una gran elasticidad y viscosidad, una presión perfectamente equilibrada y no tener ningún error, entonces el Udon perfecto podrá nacer – Koneko, explica ahora.

Los Shintō, al escuchar tal explicación… Sólo miraron con incredulidad a la peliplatina, en los días que estaban asistiendo a clases o los días que la vieron… Jamás, pero jamás vieron que Koneko Tōjō hablará de manera positiva, menos de unos fideos…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de decir? - Issei asombrado, y anonadado en eso Cosette le dice...

\- Creo que esta es la primera vez, que la he oído hablar más que nunca, supongo que le debe gustar mucho el Udon – Contestó, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Ahora que la masa ha sido totalmente amasada, es el momento de cortarla! - Sōna habló, mientras giraba, el cuchillo.

\- ¡Sí, Kaichou! - Dijo Tsubaki mientras, manejaba un cuchillo también.

Los ojos de Issei se agrandaron, cuando vio a sus dos Senpais cortando el Udon a una alta velocidad, y en eso la portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey dice…

\- _**"Gulp"**_ O-oigan, es sólo Udon – Dijo Yūma, un tanto nerviosa.

\- Ahora añadimos, la especialidad de los Sitri - Después de cortar el Udon, se coloca en la olla, y listo para cocinar, y Sōna sonríe mientras miraba la olla y su contenido cocinándose.

\- _"¿Oh dios, hay una especialidad?"_ \- Issei pensó, mientras se encogía en los hombros.

\- Amm Kaichou, ¿acaso está, añadiendo magia? – Preguntó Asia al ver un Círculo Mágico Azul, apareciendo por encima de la olla, e Issei abrió los ojos mientras, la ex–caída habló diciendo...

\- ¿Magia? ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó Yūma, con total incredulidad.

\- Creo para los Demonios el usar la magia para mejorar la comida, debe ser muy normal – Dijo Cosette nerviosa, mientras observaba la olla.

\- Pero… Kaichou lo que está haciendo, ¿no es considerado hacer trampa? – Preguntó el castaño curioso, al ver a su presidenta.

\- Hyōdō-kun, con mi magia, la sopa será más deliciosa – Explicó Sōna mientras sonríe y miraba a Issei.

\- **"Gulp"** Cl-claro, entiendo – Respondió, el castaño con los ojos cerrados y nerviosos, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza… Pero algo en su bolsillo de su camisa, empezaba a sonar y vibrar, alertando a Issei, y a todos en la sala del club…

 _ **(Uno de mis grupos favoritos…**_ _ **Skillet**_ _ **\- Back from the Dead)**_

 _ **Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We are young, we are strong, we will rise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Flying high, flying high at the speed of light**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Full of love, full of light, full of fight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Back, back, back from the dead tonight.**_

 _ **(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dead tonight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Back from the dead tonight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dead tonight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Back from the dead tonight…**_

\- Ahh, perdonen es el mío hahaha… - El castaño habló un poco nervioso, al reconocer esa canción e inmediatamente buscó en el bolsillo de su camisa y encontró un Smartphone, de color Rojo Metálico y en la pantalla, aparecía un nombre que él conocía, y contestó la llamada… - ¿Amm, Hola?... ¿Sí?, entiendo… Amm, ¿un momento, por favor? – Contestó el castaño mientras iba a la puerta del club, y tenía su mano en la bocina de su celular, y observó a todos para después mirar a la Heredera Sitri…

\- Kaichou, tengo que atender esto… - Quién solo lo observó y asintió, para luego mirar a sus amigas… - Adelántense y coman, sólo atiendo esto y vuelvo en un momento, ¿sí? – Terminó, con una sonrisa.

\- Cl-claro, Issei-san – Respondió, la portadora del Espíritu de la Garza, un tanto dudosa.

\- No te preocupes Ise, sólo no tardes o me comeré todo el Udon – Expresó Yūma, con un poco de risa.

\- Issei-sama, ¿todo bien? – Preguntó, la joven portadora del Espíritu del Tigre, al ver a su amo y amigo.

\- Tranquila Cosette, como dije sólo atiendo esto y regreso, ¿bien?... – Le aseguró a la peli morada, para voltear a ver a la pelirroja… - Ahora, ¿sí me, permiten? – Terminó, y esperaba una respuesta.

\- Adelante Hyōdō-san, tomate tú tiempo pero no tardes, ¿bien? – Respondió Rías, con una sonrisa.

\- Hai, tranquilas adelántense y coman – Respondió el castaño, mientras salía por la puerta y la cerraba detrás de él, y se colocaba de espaldas sobre está, y volvía a atender la llamada…

 _ **Ahora, fuera del**_ _ **Club de la Investigación Oculta**_ _ **…**_

\- Bien, ya puedo hablar, pero antes quisiera decir, que me alegra escuchar tu voz después de tanto tiempo… Tío Aizawa – Issei, hablaba con nostalgia con el hombre que, fue su maestro privado y como un 2do. Padre para él y su hermana menor.

\- _**Hahaha, supongo que es cierto, y por lo que alcance a escuchar, puedo deducir que sigues siendo popular entre las chicas, ¿no, es así? -**_ Preguntó sonriendo, mientras estaba sentado en la silla de su oficina, al lado de la de su hermana y madre de Issei, y desde la otra línea era Aizawa Fuyumi el subdirector de _**"**_ _ **Hyōdō Technology's"**_ así también, el conocido _**"Contador As"**_ de la empresa…

Un hombre como de unos 43 años, pero se veía como unos 30, de piel moreno, tiene el pelo castaño y corto, con ojos como los de la madre de Issei, y con algo el pelo facial "ya saben barba y bigote".

\- Yo no diría eso Tío, pero creo que debemos pasar al tema que nos concierne, ¿no, es así? – Respondió el castaño, de forma seria.

\- _**Sí, creo que 1ro. Debo decirte que aún no tenemos ninguna información de**_ _ **"Dai Shi"**_ _ **, pero hemos investigado que se han visto avistamientos, en los pueblos pequeños del este, al parecer una especie de masa oscura apareció absorbiendo y destruyendo todo a su paso**_ – Explicaba serio, el Tío de Issei.

\- ¿Crees, que sea el?... ¿Qué otra cosa, o ser sería capaz de eso, y menos con esa descripción? – Preguntó serio, Issei al escuchar la información de su Tío.

\- _**Créenos, tu madre y todos aquí, estamos investigando todo lo que podemos, hasta aliados de las Facciones de los Shintō y Yōkai, están esforzándose igual, también en la**_ _ **Orden de la Garra**_ _ **están investigando todo lo que pueden, pero por ahora es lo único que tenemos**_ – Contestó su Tío, de igual manera seria.

\- Pero, qué hay del Clan Lin Kuei… Apostaría que el Maestro Kuai Liang, y sus seguidores nos podrían ayudar, además han estado bajo servicio de la Familia Hyōdō dado que él, el Maestro Nightwolf y mi padre eran amigos, creo que podría pedirle ese favor, ¿no, crees? – Habló con ciertas dudas, el castaño.

\- _**Ya nos adelantamos a eso, y por desgracia aún con la unión de la Más avanzada Tecnología y el Misticismo de los Lin Kuei, al parecer no se han encontrado nada, aún**_ – Respondió, el Tío al recordar las acciones pasadas.

\- Uhmm, esto se vuelve más tedioso… Al parecer, no sólo tenemos problemas con mantenernos al margen de las 3 Facciones Bíblicas, si no también… _**"Dai Shi"**_ , está jugando a las escondidillas y con nosotros, siendo los que buscan ahora – Respondió con cierto enfado, el castaño mientras recordaba lo que le pasó, cuando él era un niño.

\- _**Lo sé, lo sé hijo… Sé que ahora debes tener ahora mucho trabajo, y más como futuro director de la empresa de tu padre, y ahora más como un estudiante de la Academia Kuoh, pero todos creemos en ti, y lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿no es así?**_ – Preguntó a su sobrino, quien tomó por sorpresa.

\- Sí lo sé pero, ¿qué, podemos hacer?... Hasta ahora, no tenemos ninguna pista – Respondió, el castaño mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

\- _**Por el momento todos ustedes, manténganse alerta mientras están allá, no sabemos en donde puede estar**_ _ **"Dai Shi"**_ _ **, o sí tiene un nuevo portador ya sea Demonio, Ángel Caído o un Exorcista callejero, debemos tener cuidado más ahora porque al parecer, se aproximan a Kuoh nuevos problemas… Pero sólo es un posible presentimiento**_ \- Comunicó, su Tío mientras le informaba de futuros problemas.

\- ¿Crees que sea algo, relacionado con Kokabiel, o algo con el tratado de paz con Grigori? – Preguntó, Issei serio.

\- _**Hasta ahora, Azazel nos informó que había unos caídos callejeros pero, no decía nada acerca de Kokabiel, pero tampoco confía en él, así por ahora deben estar alertas Issei, y más ahora cuando Isara esté llegando a Kuoh pronto**_ – Aizawa, recordándole esa noticia a su Sobrino, al parecer sonriendo.

\- S-sí, supongo pero, Tío Aizawa no te preocupes aquí estaremos atentos y sin ningún problema, creo que hasta quizás tengamos un pequeño acuerdo con uno de los Clanes Demoníacos que protegen la ciudad – Respondió, el castaño menor, a su Tío.

\- _**Es cierto, tu madre me contó que Cosette y tú, conocieron a las Herederas de los Clanes Gremory y Sitri, ¿Entonces, que te parecieron**_ _?_ – Preguntó curioso el Sr. Aizawa.

\- Bien, la Heredera Gremory sin duda es afectuosa con sus siervos pero eso sí, muy infantil creo que ahora entiendo el por qué mamá y tú cancelaron tratos con ellos… En cuanto, a la Heredera Sitri, es más podría decirse confiable, pero uno de sus siervos tiene a uno de los Cinco Grandes Reyes Dragones, pero al parecer no le agrado – Respondió Issei, al recordar lo sucedido con Saji.

\- _**Mmm, así que uno de ellos, ¿eh?... Pero, no deberías estar preocupado por su actitud Issei, dado a que sabes cómo defenderte de las personas que te hablan de esa manera, ¿no, lo recuerdas?**_ \- Contestó su Tío.

\- Sí, supongo que sí, de todas maneras estaremos alertas en todo caso Tío Aizawa – Dijo Issei, con una suave sonrisa.

\- _**Eso espero hijo… Ahh, es verdad, Issei… ¿conoces a Ginzo Kaneboshi**_ _?_ – Preguntó Aizawa, a Issei, quién sólo contestó…

\- Sí lo conozco, es un Presidente de una compañía financiera afiliada a Empresas Yotsuba, y que quiere hacer negocios con nosotros, pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta, pasa algo? – Preguntó, con cierta duda.

\- _**Ahh, bien hemos encontramos algo repugnante de sus negocios… Y al parecer descubrimos que, no le importa la vida de los demás, por su propio beneficio y al parecer usa métodos fraudulentos en sus clientes, para que pierdan todo lo que tienen**_ – Respondió, con seriedad y enfado.

\- ¿Así, que la razón por que las personas que depositaban todos sus ahorros en sus bancos, y desaparecían así nada más… Era por obra él, no?... Por eso, su cara no me parece para nada confiable, ahora sé que contrato debo eliminar del sistema – Comentó Issei, algo molesto.

\- _**Gracias hijo, sabes bien que nuestra compañía no puede tener aliados, que hagan que nuestros clientes pierdan todo lo que tienen, y puedes tranquilo haremos los trámites para cancelar todo negocio con él**_ – Contestó, Aizawa con una ligera y orgullosa sonrisa, por su sobrino.

\- Entiendo, gracias Tío bien enton… - Issei, no terminó de hablar, porque una pequeña explosión sonó dentro del club de Rías Gremory, lo empujó un poco, e hizo que por poco soltara su celular.

\- Ahh, ¿qué, demonios? – Preguntó, enojado el castaño.

\- _**¿Issei, que fue ese ruido?**_ – Preguntó su Tío.

\- Ahh, creo que un gran problema, lo siento Tío Aizawa, creo que tengo que colgar, al parecer hay un pequeño problema que resolver – Respondió, con cierto dolor de cabeza.

\- _**Tranquilo hijo, me dio gusto escuchar tu voz, y veo que estás madurando muy rápido pero recuerda que debes tener cuidado porque, "las decisiones que tomas…**_ \- Su Tío, no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque Issei, lo terminó…

\- _**Repercutirán siempre, en tu futuro"**_... Sí, lo sé y muy bien – Respondió sonriendo.

\- _**¿Cómo sabías, lo que iba a decir?**_ – Preguntó, el castaño mayor, sonriendo.

\- Tuve, un gran profesor que me inculcó esa lección – Respondió igual sonriendo.

\- _**Hahahahaha, ese es mi chico bien creo que es todo por ahora, Adiós Issei**_ – Terminó, de hablar su Tío Aizawa.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Tío Aizawa... – Respondió Issei, para luego colgar, y guardar su celular, para después escuchar un pequeño golpe, que vino dentro del club, y con cansancio tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró lentamente para abrir la puerta… Y lo que vio fue, algo totalmente extravagante y al parecer tuvo un ligero "Tic" en su ojo derecho…

 _ **Ahora, dentro del**_ _ **Club de la Investigación Oculta**_ _ **…**_

Porque en el momento que entró, entró en un estado de shock, vio que el Udon estaba moviéndose de las tazas y tenía atrapada a Rías, Akeno, Koneko, y sorpresivamente también atrapó a Cosette, Asia y Yūma, sí… Issei estaba presenciando, como las chicas estaban siendo atacadas por los fideos…

\- ¿Qué diablos, está pasando? - Issei se sonrojo, al ver que los fideos tenían a las chicas, en una manera muy sugerente y erótica, pero después desvió la mirada a su presidenta, quién estaba a un lado con Kiba con un tazón en la mano, al igual que su _**"Reina"**_ Tsubaki, y le preguntó…

\- ¿Kaichou, qué fue lo que pasó? - Issei preguntó, tratando de omitir de sus oídos los "gemidos" de las atrapadas.

\- ¿Q-quieres la versión larga, o la versión corta de la historia? – La _**"Rey"**_ Sitri dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos y ajustaba sus gafas.

\- Ahh, la versión corta por favor – Pidió el castaño, mientras ponía su mano en su rostro.

\- Ahh bien, cuando Argento-san tropezó consigo misma, hizo que rompiera mi concentración en el hechizo, y eso hizo que los fideos cobraran vida – Respondiendo con mucha simpleza al castaño, y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ahh, debí suponer que tarde o temprano algo malo iba a suceder, pero no pensé que fuera tan temprano – Respondió Issei mientras iba a buscar su bastón que estaba en una esquina, y volteo a ver a las "Enredadas".

\- Ara, ara… Esto es tan atrevido – Dijo, Akeno con su caracterizada sonrisa, pero estaba sonrojada.

\- Esto, es desagradable y pervertido – Replicó, de manera Estoica Koneko con un poco de vergüenza.

\- ¡Issei-sama por favor, no me vea así! – Respondió, una avergonzada Cosette.

\- ¡Issei-san, por favor ayuda! – Gritó, Asia al sentir que el Udon, la tocaba más de la cuenta.

\- ¡No te quedes ahí parado, y por favor haz algo! – Gritó Yūma sonrojada, mientras luchaba para soltarse.

\- No se limiten, al sólo en analizar esto con calma… ¡Hagan algo! - Rías gritó sonrojada mientras, miraba a Sōna y compañía.

\- ¿Kaichou, hay algo que podamos hacer? - Yūto preguntó, mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

\- ¿No lo sé, está es la 1ra. Vez, que veo esto? – Respondió sinceramente, la peli negra.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Issei sólo levantó la mano que tenía su bastón hacia arriba, y el cristal rojo empezó a brillar, mientras cubría a Rías, Akeno, Koneko, Cosette, Asia y Yūma, e hizo que los fideos se desintegraran, bajándolas de forma segura al suelo, y suspiro de alivio y más cansancio…

\- Ahh, me estoy haciendo viejo, muy rápido… ¿Se encuentran bien? – Preguntó el castaño, a las recién liberadas.

\- Ahh, Muchas gracias Hyōdō-san – Rías dijo levantándose, mientras sonríe miraba a Issei.

\- Ufufufu… Gracias, Hyōdō-kun – Akeno dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras igual sonríe y se acercaba a Issei.

Koneko miró a Issei, y le ofreció una inclinación de cabeza, indicándole que le daba las gracias…

\- Gracias, Issei-sama… Ay no, tendré que lavar a fondo los uniformes – Se quejó, después Cosette, al ver el estado de su ropa.

\- Ah, ah, ah… Gracias Issei-san, ¿no sé qué hubiera pasado, si no hubieras intervenido? – Expresó Asia, mientras respiraba entre-cortadamente.

\- Creo que, no volveré a ver el Udon, de una forma para comer de nuevo, mientras viva – Alegó Yūma, ahora con miedo al Udon.

 _ **Ahora en la, Residencia Hyōdō en la noche…**_

Luego de que el "interesante" problema había terminado, Issei, y sus amigas se habían ido del Club de la investigación oculta, ahora ya en su casa, más específico dentro de su oficina, y con un gran suspiro de cansancio, Issei terminó de revisar los contratos que si iba a aceptar y los que debían ser eliminados para después... Revisar, las hojas con los presupuestos de los clubes, que su presidenta le encargó, y terminar para deducir, que el club de Arte era el que más fondos usaban, después alguien tocó la puerta…

\- _**"Toc, toc, toc"**_ … Issei-san, ¿estás ahí? – Preguntó nuestra, rubia favorita.

\- Hai, pasa Asia está abierto – Respondió el castaño, mientras ajustaba sus lentes, para seguir leyendo y para luego archivar los papeles importantes.

\- ¿Todo, bien Issei-san?... ¿Pareces cansado? – Preguntó la rubia, preocupada por el castaño.

\- Un poco… No he parado de leer, firmar y archivar los papeles de la empresa y los del consejo estudiantil, pero no es nada para preocuparse… En fin Asia, ¿para qué, me llamaste?... ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el castaño…

\- Ahh, sí… Cosette-san dijo que la cena estaba lista, y que bajes ya – Indicó, la joven rubia al castaño.

\- ¿Ahh?... – Exclamó Issei, para luego mirar su reloj electrónico, que estaba encima de su puerta, que estaba indicando que eran las 20:30 p.m. De la noche lo que llevaba a la hora de cenar…

\- Wow, estuve trabajando desde las 4 de la tarde, vaya 4 horas con 30 minutos en la oficina, ahora sí superé mi record – Respondió el castaño, de manera nerviosa al ver su reloj.

\- Issei-san eso no debe hacerse, entiendo que tengas mucho trabajo pero eso no es excusa para pasarlo todo el día encerrado – Empezó a regañar Asia, como una madre a su hijo.

\- Sí, si… entonces vamos, Asia creo que huelo. "Udon", hihihihihi – Empezó a reír Issei, poniendo a su "hermanita" totalmente asustada.

\- Issei-san eso, no es gracioso – Reclamó Asia, mientras golpeaba levemente su pecho.

\- Ya, ya tranquila era una broma – Dijo riendo, mientras veía a Asia inflar sus mejillas de manera tierna.

\- Bien, ¿vamos? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- Hai – Respondió Asia, yendo a la mesa.

Después fueron a la mesa, para cenar donde Cosette, ya había puesto la mesa y puesto toda la comida que no fue Udon, claro está después notaron que cierta peli negra no había llegado, cosa que notó Issei…

\- Hey, y Yūma… ¿Acaso no, bajará a cenar? – Preguntó el castaño, mientras veía que su amiga, no estaba es la mesa.

\- Creo debe estar… - Cosette, no terminó de hablar porque, como por arte de magia nuestra ex-caída estaba llegando a la mesa.

\- ¡Ya, voy llegando! – Gritó, la mencionada pelinegra.

\- Yūma-san, te tardaste un poco, ¿no? – Preguntó Asia, mientras veía a la recién llegada.

\- Sí, es que terminaba esto… - Respondió la pelinegra, mientras sacaba unas pequeñas cosas, y se las mostraba a todos.

\- Entonces… ¿Esa es la razón, por la que le pediste ayuda a Cosette para usar la máquina de coser? – Preguntó Issei, al ver lo que su amiga peli negra traía.

\- Sí increíble, ¿no?... Díganlo soy increíble – Contestó Yūma, de manera orgullosa.

\- ¡Y en verdad, lo eres Yūma-san! – Respondió, una emocionada Asia.

\- Lo sé, lo sé como yo, no hay 2 – Respondió, la pelinegra con más orgullo.

\- Ahora me lleva a la pregunta, del millón de yenes… ¿Para qué, los hiciste? – Preguntó el castaño, mientras veía a la pelinegra.

\- Lo verás, mañana Ise y debes creer cuando te digo que nos verás a todas brillar – Respondió Yūma, de una manera un poco extravagante.

\- ¿Ahh, mañana?... ¿Qué veré, mañana? – Preguntó Issei, ganándose unas sonrisas cómplices de sus amigas, inclusive de la propia Cosette… Y todas, dijeron al mismo tiempo…

\- ¡Es un, se-cre-to! – Terminaron todas al mismo tiempo, mientras el castaño pensaba…

\- _"¿Muy bien, esto me está asustando?..." "¿Qué se traen estas, entre manos?"_ – Para luego empezar, a tomar su sopa.

 _ **Al Día siguiente, esa misma tarde en el gimnasio…**_

\- _"Ahh, debí suponer que a esto se referían"_ – Pensaba el castaño mientras sus lentes brillaban con su bastón su lado, mientras estaba en las gradas, al mismo tiempo que veía su IPad de color rojo metálico para revisar unas cosas usando su pluma electrónica, mientras estaba presenciando la última competencia entre los Clanes Gremory y Sitri… Un juego de quemados…

Los miembros del Club de la investigación Oculta estaban calentando, antes de que comience el partido, las chicas llevan la camiseta blanca con detalles en azul marino con el emblema de la Academia Kuoh, bordado en la parte delantera izquierda con bordes de color azul marino, y Kiba llevaba un chándal gris y blanco con detalles en negro, Rías lleva un chándal rosa y detalles en negro blanco… Pero lo que Issei vio, pero no se sorprendió era que Yūma, Asia y hasta Cosette, ayudaban a la Nobleza Gremory.

Yūma luego sacó algo de su bolsillo, y llamó a los otros… - Todo el mundo, ¿podrían venir aquí por un minuto? – La pelinegra, llamándolos.

Cuando los demonios, incluyendo Asia y Cosette se reunieron en torno a ella, Yūma empezó a repartir uno para cada _**Pai Zhua**_ o Demonio, una banda para la cabeza con la palabra Club de la investigación Oculta cosida en el centro en hilo rojo.

\- Tenía la esperanza de que esto podría levantar el espíritu de todos – Dijo, de manera orgullosa.

\- ¡Yūma-san los hizo ayer, en la noche! - Asia añadió.

\- Jajaja, sin embargo fue Cosette quien me enseñó a coser – La pelinegra dijo, y sonríe con timidez, mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza... - Es la 1ra. Vez que hago algo de costura, pero después de todo lo que están haciendo por nosotras, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer – Respondió sinceramente, mientras que Cosette y Asia, asienten confirmando lo que dijo.

\- Sí es así Yūma-san, muchas gracias - Rías dijo, con una sonrisa.

\- Son increíbles, Amano-san - Kiba contemplaba, la banda para la cabeza que la peli negra hizo.

\- Bien hecho... - Koneko dijo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba la banda para la cabeza.

\- Ara, Ara… Yūma-chan, y las demás han trabajado tan duro para nosotros, y ahora no podemos perder en absoluto – Respondió la Semi-Caída, pero Cosette respondió…

\- Con el debido respeto Himejima-senpai, pero es como Yūma-chan dijo antes "esto es algo pequeño, en comparación a lo que están haciendo, por nosotros" – Respondió Cosette, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todo el mundo se rió, pero Rías notó que Issei estaba en las gradas, pero cuando el castaño notó la mirada de la Heredera Gremory, sólo levantó la cabeza y despegó un momento la mirada de su IPad para mirar a la pelirroja, y sólo levantó su mano derecha para saludar con una sonrisa, a la pelirroja y está le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, después volteó a mirar a Cosette y las demás sonriendoles, y ellas le devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa para luego para volver a mirar la pantalla de su IPad, para regresar a su trabajo, en eso la Gremory le preguntó a sus amigas...

\- Amm, Oigan… ¿Qué, está haciendo Hyōdō-san?... ¿Acaso no vino, a apoyarnos? – Preguntó la Gremory, al ver que el castaño movía su pluma electrónica como si estuviera escribiendo algo.

\- Ahh, es que recibió varios correos donde vienen los estados financieros y las acciones de las inversiones en la compañía de su familia – Respondió la Maid peli morada.

\- Cierto, Ise siempre recibe cada 3 semanas una gran cantidad de trabajo, créanlo apenas pudo dormir anoche – Yūma, viendo al castaño concentrado, en su pantalla.

\- Hai, la mayoría del trabajo es como una revisión, para que su madre pueda verificar que contratos debe aceptar y cuales no – Terminó Asia sonriendo, mientras también miraba al castaño.

Tras escuchar las respuestas de las amigas del castaño, sólo pudieron sentir algo de cosa, y trataron de asimilar la cantidad de trabajo del castaño, más Rías al ser como él, una Heredera de su familia…

\- Wow, ser un Futuro Director, de una gran compañía no es juego – Habló Kiba, mientras trataba de ponerse en el lugar del castaño.

\- Ara, ara… Y debe ser difícil el actualizar y firmar todo el papeleo o archivarlo en una computadora, ¿verdad? – Respondió Akeno, con su mano en la mejilla, un poco preocupada.

\- Hmp, hmp… ¿Buchō, usted y Kaichou, no tienen ese tipo de trabajos como Hyōdō-senpai, o sí? – Preguntó la inexpresiva Koneko.

\- Para ser totalmente sincera, es Onii-sama el que se encarga de esas cosas, y según Sōna su hermana mayor la que se encarga de lo suyo, y para ser totalmente sincera no sé si, podría con todo ese trabajo – Respondió sinceramente la pelirroja.

Pero ahora, después de unos momentos el juego empezaría y alguien llegó a la última competencia…

\- Lo siento, es que se nos hizo algo tarde - Todo el mundo mira hacia la fuente de esa voz, era Sōna y su nobleza,

\- Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, Sōna - Rías regresó a su modo Buchō habitual y sonrió.

 _ **En el Gimnasio, esa Tarde – El Juego da inicio…**_

\- _"Así que todo lo que tienen que hacer es bien atrapar la pelota o evitarla y no dejar que les den a los otros, hmm en término numérico, al parecer están empatados con la ayuda de Cosette y las otras, y por suerte uno de la Nobleza de Kaichou se convirtió en un árbitro"_ \- Issei comenzó para analizar la situación mientras estaba en las gradas, girando su pluma un par de veces.

Actualmente, Tsubasa estaba sosteniendo la pelota... Lanzándola dirigida a Koneko, con fuerza... Una gran fuerza, que hizo que Koneko se doblara hacia atrás para esquivar la pelota, pero el balón le arrancó un parte de su camisa.

\- ¿¡Acaso utilizó su poder de _**"Torre"**_!?... ¿Es, en serio? – Dijo Issei, al ver lo que acaba de suceder, con suma incredulidad.

\- ¡Prriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - Un silbato sonó.

\- Koneko, está fuera - La árbitro habló.

\- Vaya, pobre – Expresó Issei, mientras volvía a leer su información.

El juego continúa, mientras Rías y Akeno, junto con Yūma hicieron la mayor parte del ataque, y Cosette esquivaba o pasaba la pelota a cualquiera de las chicas ya sea Rías, Akeno, Koneko o Yūma porque ella solo no puede lanzar la bola a una chica, que no quiere ser mala pero... Ella simplemente no puede hacerlo, Asia estaba corriendo y esquivando en la mayor parte de las pelotas lanzadas... Kiba acaba de lanzar la pelota suavemente y perdió en la mitad de su lanzamiento, el simple juego de esquivar la pelota, se había convertido en una zona de guerra ya que ambas partes estaban usando los poderes demoníacos, pero las _**Pai Zhua**_ intentaban no usarlos...

\- Esté será, el último partido - Llamó la árbitro.

Sólo Rías, Akeno, Cosette, Sōna y Saji se mantuvieron en el último partido... Pero al parecer, había un rubio oji-gris que volteó a mirar a nuestro castaño favorito mientras trabajaba, y dijo un tanto enojado…

\- Maldición ese Hyōdō, por su culpa hizo que Kaichou me castigara – Susurró Saji mientras sostiene el balón, mientras estaba mirando a Issei trabajando, para después prepararse para lanzarlo y gritó...

\- ¡HEY PLAYBOY!... ¡ATRAPA ESTO!... - Saji gritó y tiró la pelota tan fuerte como pudo, con un poco de energía oscura.

Una vena en la cabeza de Issei estalló como un globo, al escuchar como lo llamó Saji, mientras el castaño estaba trabajando... Pero el balón, volaba con fuerza en línea recta hacia Issei.

\- ¡Ise!... ¡Issei-san!... ¡Issei-sama!... ¡Hyōdō-san!... !Hyōdō-kun!... ¡Hyōdō-senpai!... - Yūma, Asia, Cosette, Rías, Kiba, Akeno y Koneko gritaron al ver que la pelota iba volando hacia Issei a una alta velocidad, pero se asustaron por pensar que nuestro castaño no los escuchaba por estar más concentrado escribiendo en esa IPad...

Pero Issei se mantuvo en su posición para luego ponerse de pie, mientras su cabello castaño le hacía sombra a sus ojos, luego puso de lado su IPad con su pluma, para tomar su bastón con su mano derecha, para luego mirar hacia donde la pelota venía... Pero para sorpresa de todos, una pequeña ráfaga de viento se sintió, dado a que Issei detuvo la bola de Saji, con su mano Izquierda sin ningún esfuerzo, hasta se pudo ver que la energía oscura que rodeaba el balón iba desapareciendo...

\- ¿¡AHH!? - Saji fue sorprendido, mientras su mandíbula caía hasta el suelo, por ver el como Issei pudo atrapar la pelota con suma facilidad.

\- ¿¡Podrías dejar, de llamarme playboy!? - Issei lanzó la pelota hacia arriba, mientras usaba su bastón como un bate de Baseball, para luego batear la pelota, con una gran fuerza mientras que al mismo tiempo que gritaba.

\- ¡AHHHHH! - El balón había golpeado a Saji, pero en realidad… Lo había golpeado… En su entrepierna…

\- Ay... Eso va, a doler mañana... Pero, creo que a lo mejor, exageré un poco… - Comentó Issei con una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras bajaba su bastón y sus lentes se caían un poco, para luego después darse cuenta de que había golpeado a Saji en una parte muy importante para todo Hombre...

\- ¡Vi-viejo c-creo, que… Necesitaré a un doctor! – Grito Saji con desesperación sujetaba su entrepierna con sus manos mientras, hablaba con su voz entre cortada pero, alta.

\- ¡S-Saji está Fuera! – La árbitro, gritó.

Issei volvió de nuevo en sí... Notando lo que había pasado, para después inclinarse y disculparse con las Sitri restantes, después el partido terminó, y la Nobleza Gremory Resultó ganador, y fueron a festejar al club de la pelirroja…

 _ **Momentos después, en el**_ _ **Club de la Investigación Oculta…**_

\- ¡Kanpai! – Dijeron todos dentro del Club de la investigación oculta, mientras celebran su victoria sobre el Consejo de Estudiantil.

\- Todos lo hicieron muy bien en el juego de hoy, estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes - Rías alabó a todos.

\- Pero Buchō, creo que estará de acuerdo, que aunque no fuera intencional, Hyōdō-san nos ayudó a ganar - Kiba habló, mientras volteaba a ver al castaño, quien estaba mirando por la ventana.

\- No... Ustedes fueron los que ganaron, Yo… Sólo reaccioné porque Saji, empezó a fastidiar – Respondió Issei, volteando a ver a los otros, pero se sintió un poco decepcionado de "sí" mismo por reaccionar de esa manera.

\- Ara, ara Hyōdō-kun… Se molestó mucho allá - Akeno bromeó a Issei, sonriéndole al mismo tiempo.

\- Hmp, hmp… Pero su lanzamiento o mejor dicho bateo, fue perfecto – Comentó Koneko, haciendo una "V" con su mano.

\- Hahahahaha, Sí Ise pero algo me dice que Saji no te va a volver a molestar por un buen tiempo – Bromeó, la ex–caída, haciendo sentir un poco mal al castaño, pero Cosette dijo algo que le subió un poco el ánimo.

\- No se preocupe Issei-sama, Kaichou dijo que Saji-kun estará bien en 3 días… Así que, no debe preocuparse – Dijo, mientras puso su mano en su hombro.

\- Gracias, Cosette creo que me siento un poco mejor, y más al saber que estas 2 tendrán un familiar en pocos momentos – Respondió el castaño, mientras miraba feliz a Asia y Yūma.

\- Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo, es el momento para que Yūma-san y Asia-san, busquen a su familiar - Rías habló... – Vamos todos, al bosque de Familiares – Dijo con orgullo.

 _ **En el Bosque de los Familiares...**_

Los miembros del Club de la investigación oculta fueron transportados a un bosque desconocido a través del círculo mágico de transporte…

\- _"Este bosque es totalmente denso..."_ – Issei pensó, para luego mirar a su alrededor y tomó una respiración profunda.

\- Hahhhhhh - Exhaló lentamente, el aire en el Bosque de Familiares lo tranquilizaba mucho... De repente...

\- ¡Obtengamos a los nuev…! – Hombre, de mediana edad, con ropa de áspera estaba a punto de presentarse a sí mismo, saltando desde los arbustos, pero no contó que el instinto de Issei se hiciera cargo y lo inmovilizó en el suelo con su bastón, en su cuello.

\- ¿¡Quién eres tú!? - Issei cuestionó al hombre sospechoso, sorprendiendo a los 4 Gremorys, pero las Shintō sabían, el por qué hizo lo que hizo.

\- ¡Hyōdō-san, t-tranquilo… Ese es el hombre, que nos ayudará a buscar a los familiares! - Rías entró en pánico al ver lo que había hecho Issei, pero ella no lo culpaba.

\- ¿Eh? - Issei sólo levantó la ceja - ¡Oh, lo siento! - Rápidamente se levantó de su posición mientras que ayudó al hombre a levantarse, y lo ayudó a limpiar el polvo de él.

\- ¡Hahahahahaha... Está bien muchacho, no hay duda, de que tienes unos buenos reflejos...! - El Hombre le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Issei, felicitándolo.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Zatōji del Pueblo de Madara...! ¡Soy un Demonio en entrenamiento...! ¡Mi objetivo es llegar a ser el Maestro de los Familiares! - Zatōji se presentó de forma activa.

\- Zatōji-san, he traído a las personas que te mencioné - Rías decidió hablar, y se presentó tanto Issei y compañía al Maestro de los Familiares.

\- ¡Hoh!, ¿un joven con grandes reflejo y 3 hermosas chicas, una rubia, una peli morada y una pelinegra, eh?... Muy bien, vinieron con la persona indicada... ¡Si soy yo, cualquier familiar en este bosque será totalmente suyo! – Respondió, el hombre con orgullo.

\- Bien, estaremos a su cuidado, Zatōji-san – Respondió Issei, y se inclinó ligeramente, al igual que Cosette, Asia y Yūma.

\- ¡Jajajajaja!... ¡Me agradas muchacho!... Gremory-san, sí que sabe escoger a sus amistades - Zatōji alabó Issei nuevo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué tipo de familiares están buscando?... ¿a los fuertes?... ¿Rápidos?... ¿Lindos?... ¿O aquellos venenosos...? – Preguntó, el Futuro Maestro de los Familiares.

\- De hecho, son sólo a ellas 2, quienes van a buscar a los Familiares Zatōji-san – Comentó el castaño, mientras empujaba al frente a Asia y Yūma.

\- Hai, nosotros sólo vinimos a observar – Concluyó Cosette.

\- Ahh, entiendo entonces, jovencitas… ¿Pensaron a que Familiares, están buscando? – Preguntó de nuevo Zatōji.

\- Amm, quisiera uno lindo favor - Asia habló con timidez.

\- ¡No hay problema, uno lindo! - Zatōji levantó su pulgar, mientras lo decía felizmente… - ¿Y, usted Señorita? – Volteando a ver, a Yūma.

\- Mmm, que tal uno Volador y de Ataque, ¿ese tipo, sería de mucha ayuda? – Preguntó Yūma, explicándole la descripción al Maestro de los Familiares, quién sólo colocó su mano en su mentón, como sí pensara, y sonrío para volver a hablar…

\- Mmm, si de ese tipo buscas... Querida niña, conozco a los Familiares indicados para ti, y para tu amiga – Respondió sonriendo.

\- ¿En serio?, muchas gracias – Respondió, con mucha gratitud.

\- Bien entonces, todos síganme… - Indicó Zatōji, y todos los Demonios y _**Pai Zhua**_ , fueron con él, salvo nuestro castaño favorito que se quedó parado mirando serio a una dirección determinada, que nuestra Cosette notó y le preguntó…

\- Issei-sama, ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó preocupada.

\- No te preocupes Cosette, sólo voy a caminar, ve y acompaña al resto y evita que se metan en problemas, ¿bien? – Issei, habló y tranquilizó a nuestra Maid – Peli morada…

\- Ahh, si son ordenes de Issei-sama, entonces las seguiré pero… ¿Está seguro, que no hay nada malo? – Preguntó la Amiga/Maid de Issei.

\- Tranquila, no es nada malo… Ahora adelántate con los demás… Los alcanzaré después – Dijo mientras, se iba a la dirección que estaba viendo hace rato, y mientras caminaba golpeó el suelo con la punta de su bastón y desapareció por sus llamas doradas cubriéndolo y después desaparecer de la vista de Cosette.

\- Hai, Issei-sama… ¿Por favor, tenga cuidado?... – Respondió la peli morada, mientras se inclinaba levemente y volvía a levantarse y fue con los demás.

 _ **Con los demás…**_

Después del haberse separado de Issei, Cosette se había reunido con los demás, y la pelirroja, notó que el castaño no estaba, y le preguntó a la Maid…

\- Ahh, Shelley-san… ¿Dónde está, Hyōdō-san?... ¿No, se habrá perdido, o sí? – Preguntó, un tanto preocupada.

\- No se preocupe Gremory-senpai, Issei-sama sólo fue a dar una vuelta, se reunirá con nosotros en breve – Respondió Cosette, mientras sonríe.

\- Mmm, eso es raro… Ise no se va así como así, sin al menos decirnos – Dijo, la portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey.

\- ¿Deberíamos, de preocuparnos? – Preguntó, la portadora del _Twilight Healing_ , y del Espíritu de la Garza a Cosette.

\- No, dijo que no nos preocupemos, dijo que nos adelantemos y busquemos a sus familiares – Respondió a Asia, mientras sonreía.

\- Entiendo, bien continuemos… Lamentamos la tardanza, Zatōji-san – Se disculpó la Heredera Gremory.

\- No se preocupe Gremory-san, ahora todos vengan conmigo – Dijo Zatōji mientras sonríe, y le habló a todos a que lo siguieran.

 _ **Mientras, con nuestro Pai Zhua y**_ _ **Sekiryuutei, quien estaba en su "Caminata"…**_

Ahora nos encontramos, con Issei quien estaba caminando en la dirección que estaba mirando hace rato, mientras al parecer estaba sintiendo una especie de Aura extraña, la cual estaba siguiendo pero al parecer su mano derecha empezó a brillar con el verde esmeralda que lo caracterizaba…

\- ¿Ddraig, lo sientes verdad?... El aura, de la Legendaria Tiamat – Preguntó el castaño serio y caminando, mientras apretaba su bastón con su mano izquierda, y seguía en el camino donde estaba esa aura.

\- _**"Sí pero, ¿para que la estás siguiendo, compañero?… ¿Sabes, que en el momento en que ella sienta mi presencia en ti, nos matará no?" **_ – Respondió, el Dragón Rojo con algo de nervios.

\- Créeme, que lo sé… Pero algo me dice que vaya, y si queremos que sea nuestra aliada debemos ir, además sabes tan bien como yo, que mi familia venera a los dragones como símbolo de deidad, desde generaciones – Respondió el castaño, muy serio eso sí.

\- _**"** ** _L_ o sé, lo sé… Estoy consciente de eso compañero… Pero, aun así…" **_\- Ddraig, no terminó de hablar, porque Issei, habló…

\- Nada Ddraig, escucha lo que haremos, te vas a disculpar con Tiamat-sama, quieras o no… ¿Me di, a entender? – Preguntó el castaño, regañando al dragón dentro del Booster Gear…

\- _**"** **Ahh, bien… ¿Por qué, todos los portadores en los que he estado, son tan serios y rígidos?" **_ – Preguntó, quejándose el Dragón Celestial.

\- Recuerda, que mi familia ha sido tu portadora, desde hace generaciones, y lo sabes bien así que será mejor que dejes de quejarte – Respondió con más seriedad, y vio que el cristal de su bastón empezó a parpadear… - Estamos cerca, mantengámonos alerta… - Dijo mientras, convertía su bastón de nuevo en su espada, _**Ryūjingetsu**_.

\- _**"** **Ahh muy bien, muy bien… Sabes, hay veces en las que creo que, estoy más con Hiroto que contigo"**_ – Respondió Ddraig, recordando a su antiguo portador.

\- Y estoy honrado, del que me compares con mi padre Ddraig, pero recuerda esto muy bien, no soy él – Respondió, con pesar al recordar a su padre.

\- _**"** ** _L_ o siento compañero, pero si te sirve de algo… Llegarás a superarlo un día… Y, uno muy lejano"**_ \- Respondió el Dragón Rojo, mientras le contestaba a su portador con suma sinceridad.

\- Gracias compañero, bien… Ya hemos llegado, mantente oculto un momento Ddraig – Habló el castaño, serio porque conforme caminaba sentía el aura de Tiamat, se hacía más fuerte.

\- _**"No tienes que decírmelo 2 veces, te hablo después compañero…" **_ \- Después de eso, Ddraig dejó de hablar y el brillo esmeralda de la mano derecha de Issei dejó de brillar.

\- Al parecer, es aquí… - Dijo Issei, mientras sus ojos aun con sus lentes, empezaron a Brillar de un color Rojo escarlata.

 _ **Fuera de una Gran Cueva...**_

\- Ahí es donde vive, la Dragón Karma del Caos – Dijo el castaño, parado frente a la cueva.

Issei, entró poco a poco, pero antes activó su traje desde su brazalete, empezando por su máscara cubriendo su boca, para después que las partes metálicas cubran el resto de su cuerpo, después ya estaba listo, para entrar al interior de la cueva, mientras sentía que el aura de la Dragón se hacía más fuerte, pero luego una voz femenina pero a la vez tenebrosa, se escuchó…

\- _¿Quién osa, molestar mi sueño?_ \- Una voz femenina y enojada salió de la cueva, y una figura comenzó a moverse de entre las sombras.

\- Me llamo Issei Hyōdō, un miembro de la Facción Shintō - Issei se inclinó ante la figura sombría para mostrar su respeto a la Rey Dragón.

\- _¿Qué quieres, mocoso?_ \- La figura sombría, cuestionó con impaciencia.

\- Me gustaría hablar pacíficamente, con… - Antes de Issei siquiera, el dragón se rio de él.

\- _Hahahahaha… ¿Qué, querría hablar un niño, conmigo?_ – Preguntó, mientras se burlaba del castaño.

\- _"Ddraig, ahora es el momento..."_ – Issei le dijo mentalmente, y convocó a Ddraig.

\- _**"** **Augh, ya que… Uhmm… Hola, T-Tiamat..."**_ \- Ddraig saludó, nervioso.

\- _¿¡!?_ \- Los ojos de Tiamat se abrieron de entre las sombras, y entonces ella vio la mano derecha del chico de cabello castaño, y notó que brillaba de color verde.

\- _¿D-D-Ddraig?... ¿Eres tú?_ \- La voz de Tiamat estaba llena de Sorpresa y de Ira.

\- _**"** ** _S_ -sí... ¿Cómo has estado?"**_ \- En el momento en Ddraig dijo eso, Issei salió de la cueva por algo grande y largo, pero se dio cuenta de que era la cola de Tiamat.

Recuperó el equilibrio, después de que fuera enviado, fuera de la cueva y se puso en posición de batalla, y luego Tiamat salió de su cueva con sus cuatro patas, sus gigantescas alas de murciélago se retrajeron, su cuerpo era de color azul claro, desde la cabeza hasta la cola, mientras que sus ojos eran de color dorado pálido.

\- _¿Te atreves a aparecerte, ante mí?... ¿Después de tanto tiempo?..._ \- Tiamat le gritó con enojo a Issei, ya que es el actual Dragón Emperador Rojo.

\- _**"¡E-espera Tiamat, estoy aquí para disculparme, aunque... realmente no recuerdo lo que hice...!"**_ \- Ddraig dijo entre dientes en la última parte, pero aun así Tiamat lo escuchó.

Una vena apareció en su cabeza y empezó a rugirle al castaño... – _¡Vienes a mí, después de tanto tiempo a pedirme disculpas, pero…! ¿¡No, sabes porque te estás disculpando!? ¡DDDRAIGG...!_ – Ruge enojada.

Issei interfirió, y comenzó a liberar su poder, para igualar al poder de Tiamat, que había liberado de repente... Para luego hablarle con respeto a la gran dragón - ¡Tiamat-sama, La Dragón Karma del Caos, La Dragón de la Flama Zafiro, y la única Mujer entre los 5 Grandes Reyes Dragones, ¿Quisiera, que por favor me diera la oportunidad de hablar, en nombre de Ddraig? ¿me daría esa oportunidad?!... - Habló Issei, mientras el poder del Espíritu del Dragón Solar mezclado con su poder Shintō, se empezaba a expulsar de su cuerpo, en eso Tiamat se le queda viendo al castaño con sumo interés y dijo...

 _- ¡Mmm, veo que al menos tu nuevo portador, tiene más agallas que tú Ddraig… Muy bien mocoso, te voy a dar la oportunidad de hablar, siéntete honrado por hablar conmigo!_ – Respondió Tiamat mientras agachaba la cabeza para estar a la altura de Issei, preparándose para saltar en cualquier momento.

\- _**"** ** _T_ en cuidado compañero, recuerda que ella es la más fuerte, de entre todos los 5 Reyes Dragones"**_ \- Ddraig le advirtió a Issei, y éste asintió con la cabeza después de escuchar eso.

\- Le agradezco por la oportunidad Tiamat-sama, entiendo que esté muy enfadada con Ddraig, pero puedo asegurarle que en verdad quiere disculparse por todo lo que le hizo pasar – Explicó Issei, mientras miraba serio a la Gran Dragón.

\- _Ohh, ¿En serio?... ¿Qué, te hace pensar eso?_ \- Preguntó con sorna, la dragón azul.

\- Porque a lo largo de los años, él me contó acerca de todos los Reyes Dragones, pero usted fue la más nombrada de todos – Explicó el castaño.

\- _Ahh, ¿e-en serio?_ – Preguntó, una muy sorprendida Tiamat.

\- Sí, él me contó de una poderosa Dragón había logrado, lo que pocos hacen… El Convertirse en uno de los 5 Poderosos Reyes de los Dragones, y que además era alguien muy conocida por el – Explicó, muy en serio Issei, mientras veía a la Dragón Azul.

\- _**"** **¡Es verdad Tia**_ _ **mat, que otro dragón pudo hacer eso, además no hay muchas Dragones Hembras que hayan logrado tal hazaña, y eres la Dragón más poderosa que conozco, hasta Tannin lo sabe bien!"**_ – Gritó, Ddraig desde el Boosted Gear.

\- Lo que Ddraig dice, es la verdad Tiamat-sama – Secundó el castaño, mientras se inclinaba ante ella.

Tiamat se le quedó viendo al castaño por un momento, mientras meditaba sus palabras, después de un pequeño tiempo… Sólo movió la punta de su cola, a la frente del castaño y le preguntó algo…

\- _Dijiste, que tu nombre era Issei Hyōdō, ¿verdad?... Acaso tienes algo que ver con Hiroto Hyōdō?_ – Preguntó, la Dragón Azul viendo la expresión de sorpresa, de nuestro castaño mientras el aun sorprendido le preguntó…

\- S-sí, pero… ¿C-cómo conoce, a mis padre, si me permite preguntarlo? – Preguntó el castaño, mientras veía aun con sorpresa a la Gran Dragón.

\- _Hahahahaha… ¿Conocerlo?, claro que lo conocí muchacho, ese hombre me ayudó cuando algo oscuro iba a matarme, y le estoy en deuda y en verdad siento que se haya ido de este mundo, pero jamás creí que llegaría el día, en el que uno de los portadores de Ddraig, sentaría cabeza para empezar una nueva vida_ – Contestó Tiamat, para luego seguir hablando… - _Había escuchado los rumores, de que se había casado con la Hija de la Diosa Amaterasu de la Facción Shintō, y al juzgar que esa aura está en ti, veo que es verdad_ – Respondió la Dragón, mientras ella había sorprendido al castaño, y más a Ddraig.

\- Espere Tiamat-sama, d-dijo que mi padre la salvó de algo oscuro… ¿Me podría explicar, que era "ese algo"?, por favor es muy importante – Preguntó algo nervioso el castaño, porque podría saber qué fue lo que atacó a la Dragón.

\- _Umm, no lo recuerdo bien… Pasó mucho tiempo desde que eso sucedió, pero recuerdo una parte de lo que me atacó, pero… Recuerdo que era algo cómo una especie de torrente de oscuridad, y que parecía absorber toda la vida, de todo lo que se le atravesaba en su camino y destruía todo lo que tocaba… Pero lo que más me pareció extraño era que decía algo raro…_ \- Explicó la Dragón Azul, mientras veía al castaño quien estaba serio.

\- Y… ¿Qué, era lo que decía ese torrente oscuro, Tiamat-sama? – Preguntó Issei, pero estaba serio porque, temía saber que iba a decir.

\- _Ahh, eso sí lo recuerdo… Lo que ese torrente oscuro decía, era… "Aun no estoy completo, necesito más poder, para que pueda volver a mi antigua gloria"_ – Respondió Tiamat, de una forma sombría.

Issei al escuchar eso, su cabello cubrió sus ojos haciendo una sombra, pero alzó la mirada hacía la Dragón, pero sus ojos empezaron a brillar de color Rojo y parecía que iban a destruir sus lentes, y sorprendentemente intimidó un poco a la Dragón Karma del Caos.

\- Tiamat-sama agradezco que me lo haya contado, no se preocupe nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, puede estar segura – Respondió el castaño, mientras se inclinaba ante ella.

\- _**"** **Confía en el Tiamat, la familia de mi compañero, es bien conocida por cumplir su palabra**_ _ **"**_ – Secundó Ddraig, desde la mano del castaño.

\- _¡Tú, no hables Ddraig!_ \- Gruñó Tiamat, asustándolo.

\- _**"**_ _ **¡Sí, perdón!**_ _ **"**_ – Respondió Asustado.

\- Bien, por eso Tiamat-sama, por favor quisiera pedirle su ayuda – Issei, se puso de rodillas, mientras le hablaba a Tiamat.

\- _¿Mí ayuda?... ¿Y, para qué?_ – Preguntó la Dragón.

\- Un día, ese torrente de oscuridad volverá a aparecer, por eso necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible, se lo ruego Tiamat-sama, ayúdenos contra nuestro enemigo en común… **"Dai Shi"** – Rogó Issei, de rodillas.

La Rey Dragón lo meditó por un momento, pero no tenía idea del porque pero… Por alguna razón, sabía que podía confiar en él, sintió que en sus palabras decía la verdad, entonces dijo…

\- _Puedo ver, que en tus ojos dices la verdad, no hay duda de que tu corazón es sincero… Por eso, les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el hijo de la persona que me ayudó esa vez_ \- Respondió Tiamat, mientras veía al enmascarado Issei.

\- Se lo agradezco, desde el fondo de mi corazón Tiamat-sama, habló en nombre de la Alianza de las Facciones Shintō y Yōkai, que nuestra gratitud es inmensa como el océano – Expresó Issei, con mucha gratitud.

\- _Pero, para eso creo que tendrás que hacer, "eso"… ¿No, es así?_ – Dijo Tiamat, con pesar.

\- Ruego que me perdone por esto Tiamat-sama pero, esto nos puede ayudar, pero no la voy a… - El Hyōdō, no terminó de hablar, porque nuestra Dragón, se le adelantó…

\- _Hazlo, hijo de Hyōdō sabíamos que esto sería difícil pero, si es para ayudar a eliminar a ese **"Dai Shi"** , entonces lo haré _– Contestó Tiamat, seria y determinada.

\- Bien entonces Tiamat-sama, así sea… - Terminó Issei, mientras convertía su Espada de nuevo en su bastón, y su cristal empezaba a brillar con intensidad, luego el castaño colocó la empuñadura en la cabeza de Tiamat…

\- No se preocupe, terminará pronto… - En el momento, que Issei, puso la empuñadura de su bastón, en la cabeza de Taimat, más específico en su frente, la Rey Dragón había empezado a brillar de color azul…

Pero esa brillante y gran luz Azul, empezaba a encogerse hasta llegar al tamaño, de lo que parecía ser algo que el castaño pudo reconocer con facilidad… Y el brillo desapareció, dejando ahora una especie de guantelete de color Zafiro al igual que escamas Dragón, tenía una gran gema color Dorado brillante, con 2 picos Dorados, y parecía la garra del dragón… Sí, Tiamat se había convertido en una copia totalmente exacta del… ¡Boosted Gear!... Para luego, volver a brillar y sólo dejar la gema Dorada estaba brillando un poco, cayó al suelo y nuestro castaño la levantó…

\- Tiamat-sama, si me escucha… No la decepcionaré, y créame conozco a una gran persona que será una gran compañera para ti – Después de decir eso ajustó sus lentes, y vio que el pequeño brillo que rodeaba a la gema se apagó, y Issei la guardó en el bolsillo de su traje…

\- _**"** **Bien hecho compañero, ahora contamos con Tiamat para la lucha"**_ – Dijo Ddraig, desde su mano.

\- Gracias Ddraig, y ahora con esto resuelto será mejor reunirnos con los otros, apostaría que Asia y Yūma ya consiguieron a sus familiares, y en este momento nos están esperando… ¿Tú que, crees Ddraig? – Preguntó el castaño, con una sonrisa.

\- _**"** **Creo, que deberíamos ir con ellos ahora mismo compañero"**_ – Respondió Ddraig, mientras volvía a dormir, y el brillo esmeralda de su mano derecha se apagó.

\- Bien, entonces vayamos con las demás… - Dijo Issei sonriendo aún con su máscara claro, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su bastón, y el fuego dorado aparecía alrededor de él, para después desaparecer y llevándose a Issei con el…

 _ **Con los demás…**_

Mientras nuestro castaño favorito, estaba en su "caminata"… Zatōji, quien estaba Liderando a la Nobleza Gremory, y a las _**Pai Zhua**_ se encontraban caminando en el bosque ahora buscando un familiar para Asia, dado a que Yūma encontró a uno justo como lo imaginó para ella…

\- Cosette-san, ¿no crees que Issei-san ya se tardó, en lo sea que esté haciendo? – Preguntó la rubia, un poco preocupada por Issei.

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Asia-chan, se reunirá con nosotros antes de irnos – Respondió Cosette, tranquilizando a la rubia.

\- Tu tranquila Asia, sabes bien que Ise puede cuidarse sólo, ya debe estar viniendo para acá… ¿No, lo crees también Honchkrow? – Yūma sonriendo, le preguntó a su nuevo familiar que estaba en su hombro, mientras le acariciaba la parte baja de su cuello… Parecía una especie de cuervo un poco grande, la parte superior de su cabeza tiene forma de sombrero de bruja y debajo de la cabeza, en el pecho luce una imponente barba blanca que recuerda mucho a la de los magos de fantasía, debajo de los ojos posee dos manchas con forma de medias lunas.

\- _**Krow** **…**_ \- Dijo el familiar de la ex-caída, mientras asentía la cabeza positivamente.

\- Todavía, sigo sin creer que tu 1ro. Ya tengas a tu familiar Yūma-san – Reclamó Asia, un poco celosa, de su amiga ex-caída.

\- Vamos Asia, no te pongas celosa, ya encontrarás a uno – Respondió Yūma, sonriendo.

\- Bien – Respondió Asia, de mala gana.

\- Hai, hai… vamos tenemos que encontrar un familiar para Asia-san – Comentó Rías, llamando la atención de las 3 Shintō.

\- Ara, ara… Buchō, ¿mire quién, está llegando? – Habló Akeno, mientras sonríe.

Y por supuesto, nuestro castaño estaba llegando con el resto del grupo, para que sepan aún lleva puesto su traje, y en el momento que llegó, golpeó el suelo con su bastón, y saludó a todos…

\- Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza – Dijo Issei, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

\- Hyōdō-san, ¿qué fue, lo que te tomó, tanto tiempo? – Preguntó la pelirroja, algo curiosa.

\- Sólo, caminaba por ahí, pero tuve que evitar que varias criaturas me atacaran – Contestó el castaño.

\- ¿Por, eso tienes puesto el traje con el que pelearon tú y las otras, en contra de los ángeles caídos del otro día? – Preguntó el rubio Gremory.

\- Hmp, hmp… - Secundó Koneko.

\- ¿Qué?... – Tras escuchar el comentario de Kiba, Issei sólo se miró a sí mismo, para luego darse cuenta, que aún tenía su máscara puesta, pero no la sintió y lo que más se sorprendió era que notó que aún tenía su traje puesto.

\- Wow, ni cuenta me di – Contestó un poco, avergonzado.

\- Hahahahahaha… Te vez bien muchacho, pero juraría que vi que ibas en dirección a la cueva de Tiamat – Comentó Zatōji, sonriendo.

\- ¿¡EHH!?... ¿uno de los 5 Reyes Dragones?... ¿es cierto, eso Issei-sama? – Habló una muy, preocupada Cosette.

\- Lo hablaremos cuando volvamos a casa Cosette, tranquila – Habló el castaño, tratando de calmar a su maid.

\- H-hai, entiendo Issei-sama – Respondió una ya, tranquila Cosette.

Entonces el castaño, notó al gran cuervo parado en el hombro de Yūma, y le preguntó de una manera obvia…

\- Vaya Yūma, al parecer ya encontraste al familiar que buscabas, ¿no? – Dijo Issei sonriendo.

\- Sí, Ise conoce a mi compañero Honchkrow, y Honchkrow él es Ise, ¿saluda? – Le dijo, Yūma a su familiar.

\- _**Krow, krow…**_ \- El familiar de Yūma saludó al castaño, mientras con su ala derecha la ponía en el pecho como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia.

\- Vaya, hasta es educado, bien un placer amiguito – Respondió Issei, mientras veía al cuervo, para luego mirar a la rubia.

\- ¿Y tú Asia, encontraste a uno lindo? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- No, aún no, pero sé que el indicado está aquí, lo sé – Respondió determinada.

\- Esa es la actitud Asia, por ahora sigamos – Dijo Yūma, mientras iba con Zatōji, mientras esté le dice…

\- Pues señorita, creo que eh visto al indicado, ¡miren allá, es un Sprite Dragón! - Zatōji gritó mientras apuntaba al mini dragón que aterrizó en una rama de árbol.

\- ¿Un Sprite Dragón?... ¿Qué raro?, ¿pensé que, esos dragones eran difíciles de encontrar? – Preguntó Issei, al ver al pequeño dragón.

\- Sí, el Sprite Dragón, al igual que su nombre, es un dragón que utiliza rayos azules, y tienes razón muchacho, son muy raros y por lo general son difíciles de encontrar - Zatōji asiente con la cabeza ante el comentario de Issei.

\- Al parecer todavía es un bebé, Asia si vas a convertirlo en tu familiar, ahora es el momento porque sin duda no podrás ser capaz hacerlo si el madura, y quizás no vaya a ser tan fuerte como un Rey Dragón, pero está clasificado de la más alta calidad entre los dragones – Explicó el castaño, a la rubia.

\- Vaya, se nota que sabes mucho de Dragones, ¿por qué es eso, muchacho? – Preguntó el futuro, maestro de los familiares.

\- La familia de Issei-sama, venera a los Dragones como símbolos de Deidad, es por eso que les tienen un gran respeto – Contestó Cosette, mientras sonríe.

\- HAHAHAHAHA, increíble – Respondió Zatōji.

\- Un Sprite Dragón… Esta es la 1ra. Vez que veo uno, qué escamas tan hermosas, brillan de un azul al igual que un diamante de color púrpura/azul – Rías comentó, mientras admiraba al pequeño Dragón.

\- _"Vaya, parece que Gremory-senpai nunca ha visto a un Dragón antes"_ \- pensó Issei.

Pero mientras estaban observando al Bebé Dragón, algo les llamó la atención, más bien un grito de auxilio…

\- ¡Kyaa! - Asia gritó, por qué un limo verde y pegajoso, la estaba atacando.

\- ¿¡E-esto es!? - Rías gritaba... Por como el limo verde, también estaba en ella.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios!? – Gritó una confundida Yūma.

\- ¡No, otra vez!, ¿pero que es esta cosa? – Preguntó Cosette, muy alterada, al tener el limo igual sobre ella.

Issei miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas estaban siendo atacadas por el limo verde.

\- ¡SPLASH! ¡SPLASH! ¡SPLASH! – El limo pegajoso, estaba cayendo desde el cielo.

\- ¿Está cayendo de los árboles?... ¡Ahh...! ¿Qué es está baba? - Issei abrió los ojos, cuando notó algo que empezó a moverse.

\- Un limo - Kiba expresó.

\- ¿¡Es venenoso!? - Issei pregunto preocupado, mientras transformó su bastón a espada... Pero lo que sucedió, fue lo que lo tomó con la guardia baja.

\- ¡Mi r-ropa... se está derritiendo! – Asia empezó a gritar, porque el limo comenzó a derretir los uniformes de las chicas.

Todos los uniformes de las chicas se estaban derritiendo y sus ropas interiores fueron expuestas...

\- ¿¡Es, en serio!?... ¿¡Tiene, que ser una broma!? - Issei se cubrió la cara, golpeando varias veces el suelo con su espada, y mientras se daba la vuelta, el castaño se empezó a sentir, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

El limo atacaba a todas, las chicas sin detenerse, y se empezó a derretir la ropa interior de todas, pero Koneko golpeó a Kiba mientras que ocultaba sus partes íntimas…

\- ¡Uff! – Se quejó, el rubio.

\- Por favor, no me veas, Kiba-senpai – Dijo Koneko, mientras se cubría.

\- Ah, lo siento por eso Koneko-chan - Kiba trató de recuperar el aire que perdió, mientras estaba en el suelo, moviéndose con dolor...

Entonces, algo que se parece a un tentáculo aparece en el tronco de un árbol y empezó a envolver a las chicas alrededor de él...

\- ¡N-noooo! - Asia gritó, por un tentáculo se envolvía alrededor de la pierna de Asia y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia arriba, y entró en su ropa desgarrada y comenzó a moverse, Rías y las otras chicas también están teniendo sus partes importantes enredadas por los tentáculos.

\- ¡Esto no tiene un nombre...! Pero esté un limo que derrite sólo la ropa, y también los tentáculos suelen trabajar juntos para atacar a sus presas, pero lo extraño es que incluso si se les llama monstruos, esta criatura solamente apunta y dirige sus secreciones a las mujeres y derrite sus ropas, por lo que no son peligrosos... - Zatōji explicó todo, pero hacía todo lo posible, para evitar tener una hemorragia nasal.

\- ¿Qué no, lo son?... ¡Mira, bien esto idiota!... ¡Ellas son las que, están siendo atacadas! – Gritó Issei enfadado, al ver el estado de las chicas.

\- Les ayudaré… - Pero antes que hiciera algo, unos rayos azules pasaron a Issei.

\- ¡Buzz! ¡Buzz! - El pequeño dragón atacó al limo con sus rayos, eliminando a los que cubrían a Asia, en eso Issei se acerca a él, y le dice…

\- Gracias, pequeño amigo ahora dej… - No pudo terminar, porque para colmo el limo atacó a los ojos de Issei, aun con sus lentes le entró en los ojos, y así haciendo enfadar a nuestro castaño favorito…

\- ¡Ahh, suficiente, ahora sí me enojé, escuchen voy a…! – El castaño, de nuevo no pudo terminar de hablar, porque un montón del limo verde, cayó encima de él…

\- ¡Ise!... ¡Issei-san!... ¡Issei-sama!... ¡Hyōdō-san!... !Hyōdō-kun!... ¡Hyōdō-senpai!... ¡Muchacho!... - Yūma, Asia, Cosette, Rías, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko y Zatōji dieron un grito alarmante, al igual que los familiares de Yūma y Asia se preocuparon también, al ver que ese limo le cayó al castaño…

Pero todos fueron sorprendidos al ver que el limo que cubrió al castaño, empezaba a hervir y comenzaba a salirle muchas burbujas, para después…

\- ¡AHHHHHHH! – Gritó Issei, surgió de ese limo y haciéndolo explotar, sus lentes estaban agrietados poco, pero se podían ver que sus ojos estaban de color rojo, y también se veían afilados.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes, esos eran mis lentes favoritos, muy bien tu te lo buscaste, me haz hecho enfurecer y mucho…! - Habló Issei, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a cubrirse de un aura Rojo/Dorado, mientras apretaba muy fuerte su espada.

\- ¡Invoco a la Fiera Interior, Suelta al Dragón Solar! – Después de gritar, lanzó con el movimiento de su espada, al Espíritu del Dragón Rojo con aura dorada a todo el limo, eliminandolo pero los otros se sorprendieron cuando el Dragón los atravesó, pero no les hizo nada porque sólo atacó al limo verde, después el Dragón desapareció tras el haber eliminado a todo el limo…

\- !Y, ahí te quedas…! En serio, ¿Quién, sería tan tonto como para querer una cosa así, como su familiar? – Preguntó enojado Issei, quitándose sus destruidos lentes.

La Nobleza Gremory, al ver la acción del castaño, todos tuvieron la misma idea… "nunca, hacerlo enojar"… Oh acabarían, igual o peor que ese limo…

\- Asia-chan, creo que este pequeño, quiere ir contigo – Dijo Cosette, mientras veía al pequeño dragón en el hombro de Asia, y acaricio su cabeza con la mejilla de la rubia.

\- No me sorprende, eliminó al limo que atacaban a Asia, y parece que a este pequeño dragón es macho, y los dragones machos también tienen gustos por las mujeres de otras razas - dice Issei ya más calmado.

\- Sabes mucho sobre dragones, ¿verdad, Hyōdō-san? - Dijo Rías curiosa.

\- Cuando tu familia, respeta y venera a los Dragones, y cuando tienes a un Dragón Celestial como tú maestro… Sí, creo que sí, pero… Gremory-senpai… todas, ¿puedo hacerles, una pequeña petición? – Preguntó Issei, sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Ahh, un favor?... ¿Cuál? – Preguntó la Gremory, y las demás tuvieron una mirada de duda, ante la pregunta del castaño.

\- Bien, quisieran amablemente, amm no lo sé… ¿¡QUIEREN TODAS PONERSE, ALGO DE ROPA POR FAVOR!? – Preguntó esto último, mientras gritaba y en un estado sonrojado, y aún con los ojos cerrados.

Todas al escuchar y/o taparse los oídos, pero lo recordaron y todas se sonrojaron, y se taparon sus partes importantes, para después de hacer esto… - ¡KYYYYYAAAAAA! – Gritaron todas, hasta se podría jurar que el bosque empezó a temblar por el grito, luego de ese problema Akeno arregló, las ropas de todas, después Rías habló…

\- Ahh, creo que… Gracias Hyōdō-san, por quitar… - Rías no pudo terminar, porque se detuvo, y recordó algo muy importante.

\- ¡Oye, espera…! ¡A ti, también te cayó ese limo, ¿cómo es qué, tu ropa no se derritió?! – Preguntó una exaltada Rías.

\- Ese limo sólo derretía la tela, mi ropa y mi traje están compuestos de una fibra de Adamantium, y un polímero especial de Vibranium, metales especializados para una vestimenta de batalla, pero creo que hubo un trío de chicas que olvidaron eso, y no usaron sus trajes – Contestó Issei, al ver a sus amigas, quienes sólo silbaban.

\- Ahh, se nota que tienen cosas buenas, ¿no? – Dijo una celosa Rías.

\- No, no tanto… Bien, creo que es hora del ritual Asia – Habló Issei, al ver que el Dragón seguía con ella.

\- Hai – Respondió ella, después del ritual, el pequeño Dragón empezó a lamer a la rubia, y el cuervo seguía en el hombro de Yūma…

\- Ya, ya me haces cosquillas Rassei – Dijo Asia, al dragón.

\- ¿Rassei? – Preguntaron, Issei, Yūma y Cosette.

\- H-hai, Issei-san bueno mezcle algo de tu nombre, así que… - No pudo terminar, porque el castaño puso su mano en la cabeza.

\- No, te preocupes Asia, de hecho le queda… - Dijo Issei sonriendo, y miró al Pequeño Dragón - Oye espero que me ayudes a cuidar de ella, es alguien muy importante para mi, ¿cuento contigo? – Le preguntó, al dragón, quien sólo asintió y dio un pequeño rugido.

\- Bien, te lo agradezco – Dijo Issei, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dragón, quien lo recibió con gusto.

\- Muchacho estoy sorprendido, los dragones macho no suelen llevarse bien con machos de otras especies, pero tú sí – Dijo el maestro de familiares.

\- Digamos que, ser el Sekiryuutei y portar el Espíritu del Dragón Solar suele, ser una pequeña ventaja – Respondió el castaño.

Después de eso, todos se fueron del Bosque de los Familiares, y regresaron a la Academia y vieron que era de noche y se despidieron y dieron las gracias, para luego tomar caminos separados, pero lo que bueno, casi nadie sabía, era que una especie de Fénix pequeño y dorado estaba parado en la copa de un árbol vigilando a alguien en específico y era a Rías Gremory, pero detrás de los ojos del Fénix, estaba una sombra de un hombre sentado en un trono, y habló…

\- Pronto, mi querida Rías, pronto nos casaremos hahahahaha – Terminó por reír, la extraña sombra.

Después de salir de unos pequeños problemas, Asía y Yūma ahora tienen a sus nuevos familiares, pero ahora empezará un problema de nivel medio, e Issei con Taimat como su nueva aliada, tendrá que ayudar a la Gremory a ser más fuerte…

 _ **Continuará…**_


	7. Entrenamiento, Estilo Pai Zhua

**_En_ _el Capítulo anterior..._**

Como todos recordarán, en el capítulo anterior Issei les reveló a las Noblezas Gremory y Sitri, que él era el Sekiryuutei, cosa que impresionó a la mayoría, pero al nuevo **_"Peón"_** de Sōna Sitri… Saji Genshirou, no le gustó para nada que el castaño llamará la atención de su **_"Rey"_** , y por eso decidió confrontarlo lo que no hizo muy feliz a la heredera Sitri…

Después del momento de "alta tensión", por así decirlo Rías les comentó al Equipo de la Facción Shintō que entre ella y la heredera Sitri tendrían un par de competencias para que Asia y Yūma obtengan a unos familiares como un agradecimiento por lo que hizo en la batalla contra los Caídos…

El 1er. Partido era uno de Tenis, que tenía muy consternado a los 4 **_Pai Zhua_** , por la actividad competitiva y la rivalidad entre Rías y Sōna, para después enterarse que entre ellas nada es "pero para nada discreto", haciendo lanzamientos con algo de su poder demoníaco, **( _haciendo parecer, una copia barata del anime "The Prince Of Tennis")_**… Después de un tiempo, la pelirroja resultó la ganadora del 1er. Partido y como buena perdedora la Heredera Sitri, junto con su **_"Reina"_** Tsubaki, prepararon lo que parecía ser un "delicioso" Udon, que fue su 1ra. Apuesta…

Pero antes, Issei había recibido una llamada telefónica de su Tío, haciéndolo salir un momento del Club de la Gremory mientras, era informado respecto a cierto ser oscuro que su familia busca, después de terminar la llamada entró de nuevo al salón, para recibir una sorpresa algo erótica si se puede llamar…

Lo que el castaño se encontró a Sōna, Tsubaki y sorpresivamente a Yūto de un lado, pero lo que lo sorprendió de más, fue que la Nobleza Gremory junto con Cosette, Asia y Yūma de una forma sugerente y atrevida, dado a que los fideos habían cobrado vida, porque la Heredera Sitri había puesto como ingrediente secreto algo de magia, y cuando sin querer Asia se había tropezado con su propio pie, eso hizo que Sōna perdiera su concentración provocando el problema con el Udon, y eso cansó de forma literal al castaño, y yendo a buscar su bastón para usar su energía para desintegrar al pervertido Udon, y liberar a todos…

Después de ese evento, digamos "encantador"… Al día siguiente, era hora del 2do. Y último partido para saber cuál de las 2 Noblezas, iría al Bosque de los Familiares, con un "Simple y Amistoso", juego de quemados un poco salvaje…

En el momento que el partido empezó, se pudo notar que estaban haciendo lo mismo que el partido de tenis, usando poder demoníaco, haciendo no muchos destrozos, pero en la recta final del partido un rubio de ojos grises estaba mirando a nuestro castaño favorito, para luego recordar que había sido él, quien hizo que su ama lo regañara para luego lanzarle el balón con algo de energía oscura, pero Issei se le había adelantado al atraparlo con suma facilidad, para después ajustarse los lentes, y después usar su bastón como bate de Baseball, y lanzarle el balón de vuelta a Saji, que lo recibió en donde se crean a todos los hijos, eliminándolo del juego y haciendo que el Equipo Gremory ganará de una manera incondicional…

Después del partido, fueron al Bosque de los Familiares, donde fueron recibidos por un hombre de mediana edad, que era conocido por el nombre de Zatōji, que era un demonio en entrenamiento y con la meta de ser el maestro de los familiares…

Para después, separarse un momento del grupo para encaminarse junto con su compañero y mentor Ddraig, hacía donde estaba sintiendo una extraña aura, que le pertenecía a una Dragón en específico, sí… El aura, que el castaño estaba siguiendo era la de Tiamat, una de los 5 Grandes Reyes Dragones, conocida como la Dragón Karma del Caos, y en el momento en que la encontraron en su cueva, Issei Hyōdō le propuso que se uniera a ellos, aún con su odio al dragón rojo dentro del Boosted Gear, y en el momento en que encontraron a la Rey Dragón, Issei se colocó enfrente de ella empezó a hablar civilizadamente para informarle que se uniera a él y su Facción en la lucha contra el enemigo de su padre…

En el momento que ella aceptó, Issei colocó la empuñadura de su bastón en la frente de Tiamat, para luego una cegadora luz azul empezara a brillar con mucha intensidad, y después el grande y brillante cuerpo de la dragón empezó a encogerse y su brillo empezó a disminuir y desaparecer dejando, lo que parecía ser en una versión azul y un poco más delgada del Boosted Gear de Issei con su esmeralda brillando un poco para después dejar de brillar, el castaño entendiendo el punto levantó del suelo la ahora **_"Impulse Gear"_** que volvió a brillar, pero desaparecía sólo dejando la esmeralda brillante, que volvía a dejar de brillar, dándole a entender que ahora Tiamat era su nueva aliada, y con una sonrisa se alejó de la cueva para encontrarse con los demás…

Después del haberse reunido con la Nobleza Gremory, y sus amigas **_Pai Zhua_** se sorprendió que Yūma, ya haya encontrado un familiar una especie de cuervo el cuál lo llamó Honchkrow, mientras buscaban un familiar para Asia pero, su actual guía Zatōji encontró uno perfecto para ella un pequeño Dragón de color zafiro, un Sprite Dragon para ser más precisos pero antes de que Asia hiciera algo, una situación similar al del incidente del Udon pasó en ese Bosque…

Una especie de Limo, de color verde y viscoso empezaba a caer de los árboles cayendo sobre todas las chicas, y lo que sacó de balance a Issei era que, ese pervertido Limo empezaba derretir la ropa de las chicas haciendo que se cubran sus partes nobles, pero cuando el castaño iba a ayudarlas el pequeño dragoncito que Asia iba a convertir en su Familiar, empezó a ayudar al castaño…

Issei agradecido con el pequeño dragón, iba a usar su poder pero algo de ese limo le entró a los ojos haciéndolo enfadar, pero donde ese limo firmó su sentencia de muerte fue donde cayó sobre el castaño haciéndolo sacar de sus casillas gritó haciendo explotar el limo que le cayó encima para después usar el poder de su Espíritu Animal y destruirlo en el acto…

Después de que todo se calmara, Asia había convertido al dragón en su familiar y le dio el nombre de Rassei, en honor a su "hermano mayor" y para que ya todos, después de todos estos acontecimientos, puedan retirarse a sus hogares…

Después de eso, todos se fueron del Bosque de los Familiares, y regresaron a la Academia y vieron que era de noche y se despidieron y dieron las gracias, para luego tomar caminos separados, pero lo que bueno, casi nadie sabía, era que una especie de Fénix pequeño y dorado estaba parado en la copa de un árbol vigilando a alguien en específico y era a Rías Gremory, pero detrás de los ojos del Fénix…

Una sala, que era como la de un palacio, ahí estaba una sombra de un hombre sentado en un trono, y habló…

\- Pronto, mi querida Rías, pronto nos casaremos hahahahaha – Terminó por reír, la extraña sombra.

Después de salir de unos pequeños problemas, empezará un problema de nivel medio, e Issei con Tiamat a su lado, tendrá que ayudar a la Gremory a ser más fuerte…

Al Día siguiente de un Sábado, ya eran como las 12:00 p.m. del medio-día, ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Issei y compañía llegaron a Kuoh para vivir, después del acontecimiento del Bosque de los Familiares, para que Asia y Yūma buscaran uno para cada quién, desde ese momento ellas se habían unido al Club de la Investigación Oculta, pero eso sí sin unirse a la Nobleza Gremory…

Pero desde hace varios días Rías Gremory, empezaba a actuar de manera extraña, se le veía como distante y casi no sonreía, en eso pensaron que no era nada malo al principio pero eso iba a cambiar, por ahora nos encontramos en la Residencia Hyōdō, más específico en el despacho privado del castaño, nos encontramos a Issei buscando algo en lo que parecía ser una repisa donde guarda varias cosas de repuesto, mientras que Cosette estaba en la cocina, y Asia y Yūma estaban en el Club de la Heredera Gremory, porque ella quería hablar de algo con ellas…

 ** _En la Residencia_** ** _Hy_** ** _ōdō, dentro de la Oficina de Issei…_**

\- Ahh… - Empezó suspirando, de alivio – Debo dar gracias, porque tenía lentes de repuesto, pero agradecerle más a la Tía Chisato por convencerme de guardar otros 10 de repuesto – Habló el castaño, tirando a la basura los lentes que se habían roto, mientras se colocaba otros lentes de repuesto.

\- Bien, esto si es paz y tranquilidad… Un Sábado sin problemas de lo sobrenatural, o de la escuela y ahora podré concentrarme en el trabajo – Habló el castaño, mientras miraba su computadora, mientras aparecía una serie de fotos de personas con negocios pequeños pero trabajadores…

\- Bien, Frieda-nee y Mamá fueron amables de enviar esto, no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras estás personas pierden sus negocios y sus hogares – Comentó serio Issei, mientras empezaba a aprobar a las personas para la Fundación de Ayuda Hyōdō…

\- Es increíble, que ese bastardo de Kaneboshi, haya hecho semejante crueldad a sus clientes, bien no me quedaré callado – Habló Issei, mientras ajustaba sus lentes, y empezaba a teclear.

\- El Tío Aizawa tenía razón, ese demente hace que las personas buenas estén perdiendo todo lo que tienen – Comentó serio, mientras revisaba el papeleo con la información financiera, de las familias afectadas.

\- Veamos… La 1er. Persona afectada fue, una juguetera llamada Maki Natsumoto, al parecer ella y su prometido aceptaron la ayuda de ese loco, pero sólo los estafó haciendo que perdieran casi todo, pero se mantienen un poco firmes dado a sus ventas en una tienda pequeña, personas buenas, amables y trabajadoras… Merecen ayuda – Terminó Issei, mientras enviaba por correo electrónico a su madre la recomendación para su fundación.

\- Veamos, la 2da. Persona es… Sachiko Yagami, junto con su hija de 17 años Sajū, al parecer su esposo e hijo eran grandes policías en Kanto, al parecer murieron al tratar, de arrestar a los criminales que se sospechaba que trabajaban para Ginzo, vaya hasta se atrevió a colocar una trampa para los buenos policías, que descaro – Dijo Issei duramente, mientras enviaba la recomendación a su madre, para después, quitarse un momento sus lentes y masajear el puente de su nariz, cuando de pronto escuchó una femenina voz...

\- _En verdad, me sorprende que el Sekiryuutei actual, ayude a las personas sin la necesidad de usar los puños_ – Habló la Esmeralda, que estaba en una repisa, junto al proyector holográfico.

\- Ahh, buenas tardes Tiamat-sama, me alegra saber que esté despierta – Habló Issei, mientras iba a dicha repisa, para buscar un recipiente de vidrio, donde la joya estaba dentro y estaba brillando.

\- _Difícilmente puedo dormir, mientras escucho tus comentarios sin sentido_ – Respondió la Rey Dragón.

\- Ruego que me disculpe por eso, es sólo algo de trabajo y ¿a qué, se refiere con eso de "sin usar los puños"? – Preguntó el castaño, mientras colocaba el recipiente junto a su computadora y su lámpara, para luego volver a ponerse los lentes.

\- _Lo que digo, es que al parecer estás ayudando a la gente en problemas, aún sin usar la violencia a menos que sea totalmente necesario eso no lo hacían antes los otros portadores del tonto de Ddraig_ – Respondía la Dragón, dentro de la joya mientras parpadeaba al hablar.

\- Tiamat-sama, aunque se le haga difícil creerlo, rara vez se usa la violencia en estos días… La razón, es que las armas que los humanos usan son más avanzadas, y ahora la peor arma que existe hoy en día, es la Economía – Respondió Issei, de manera seria.

\- _Vaya, la humanidad sabe cómo crear conflictos sin la necesidad de una guerra, y por eso tu familia hace todo lo posible en esa como le dices tú… "Empresa" tuya, ayudan a los necesitados… Muy digno de admirarse Issei_ _Hy_ _ōdō, pero ¿porqué, trabajar tan duro por personas que ni siquiera conoces?_ – Preguntó Tiamat, la razón del castaño.

\- Esa es una pregunta comprensible, ¿porque haría eso, por personas que ni siquiera conozco?, lo hago porque es lo correcto, sólo les doy un poco de esperanza y que confíen en nosotros así de simple – Respondió el castaño.

\- _Creo que entiendo un poco, pero a la vez es tan confuso, los humanos son extraños_ – Respondió Tiamat, pero aún un poco confundida.

\- Es comprensible Tiamat-sama, creo que debería ponerla al día, después de estar todo ese tiempo en esa cueva, en el Bosque de los Familiares – Respondió Issei, mirando el cristal.

\- _No tientes a tu suerte humano, mmm creo que tienes visitas, mejor me voy a dormir_ – Después de decir eso, la gema sólo se apagó para hacer que parezca un adorno para la oficina del castaño.

\- Hmm, ¿esperaba visitas...? ¿Qué extraño?, no tengo nada registrado – Dijo curioso Issei, mientras miraba un holograma con la imagen de un calendario, tras eso se escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta…

\- **_"Toc, toc, toc"_** … Issei-sama, ¿puede venir por favor, a la sala de la casa...? Tenemos unas visitas inesperadas – Habló Cosette, de manera calmada pero, igual que el castaño estaba confundida y a la vez sorprendida.

\- Amm, claro Cosette ya voy… - Contestó Issei muy confundido, mientras pensaba – _"Me pregunto, ¿Quién será...? Espera esas auras, ¿acaso serán...?"_ – Issei, salió de su oficina cerrando la puerta y siguió a la pelimorada, hacía la sala de su residencia.

 ** _Mientras tanto, a fuera… Hace como, unos 30 minutos…_**

 ** _Flashback…_**

 ** _Mientras nuestro castaño estaba trabajando, y Cosette estaba en la cocina, nuestras amigas Asia y Yūma, estaban siendo acompañadas a casa, por quienes jamás pensaron… Quienes acompañaban a nuestra rubia, y peli negra favorita eran, la Nobleza Gremory junto con la "Rey" y la "Reina" de la Nobleza Sitri, estaban acompañando a nuestras 2 Pai Zhuas a la casa del castaño, en eso la Rías Gremory toma la palabra…_**

 ** _\- ¿En verdad, está bien que nos inviten a la casa de Hyōdō-san? – Preguntó la pelirroja curiosa._**

 ** _\- Debes recordar Rías, nos arrastraste a esto porque necesitabas apoyo, ¿no Tsubaki? - La heredera Sitri, le habló a su mano derecha._**

 ** _\- Hai, tiene razón Kaichou pero… Para ser honesta, la verdad quisiera ver la casa de Hyōdō-kun – Comentó la Vice-Presidenta del consejo._**

 ** _\- Supongo que tienes razón – Respondió Sōna, con una leve sonrisa._**

 ** _\- Amm, Asia-chan y Yūma-chan… ¿Falta mucho, para llegar a la casa de Hyōdō-kun? – Preguntó Akeno, al par de Pai Zhuas._**

 ** _\- No se preocupe Akeno-senpai, ya llegamos miren – Respondió Asia, mientras señalaba una gran casa estilo de la Antigua era, pero lo que si sorprendió a todos los Demonios dejándolos con la boca abierta, era que había una especie de barrera color dorado, en eso la ex–caída les dice con gracia…_**

 ** _\- ¿Genial, no...? Estuvimos igual, la 1ra. Vez que vinimos – Terminó la Portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey._**

 ** _\- W-wow, ¿realmente viven aquí...? M-me cuesta creerlo – Respondió un, muy asombrado Kiba._**

 ** _\- Hmp, Hmp… Una bonita casa – Comentó Koneko inexpresivamente, al ver la casa tras la barrera._**

 ** _\- Ara, ara… ¿Cómo pasaremos...? Esa barrera, ¿Acaso está hecha para Demonios o Caídos…? - Comentó una preocupada Akeno, mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla._**

 ** _\- No, creo que todas deban de preocuparse, miren… - Comentó Yūma, al traspasar la barrera y llegar a lo que parecía un timbre con video._**

 ** _\- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó la portadora del Espíritu de la Garza, quién atravesó también la barrera._**

 ** _\- B-bien, aquí vamos… - Habló Rías, mientras con nervios caminó hacía la barrera, seguido por los demás._**

 ** _\- Bien todos a la cuenta de 3, 1… - Rías nerviosa viendo la barrera, no pudo terminar dado a que Yūma, la jaló y con todos los demás dentro de la barrera, mientras decía…_**

 ** _\- ¡3! – Gritó, mientras jaló a todos dentro, y haciéndolos caer._**

 ** _\- ¡Auch! – Exclamaron todos, para después darse cuenta que, estaban dentro de dicha barrera y Asia dijo..._**

 ** _\- Amm, Yūma-san no creo que eso haya sido una muy buena idea – Comentó Asia con una sonrisa nerviosa, al ver a los demonios tirados, para luego darse cuenta qué…_**

 ** _\- ¡Espera...! ¿Por qué, no nos pasa nada? – Preguntó el rubio Gremory, mirándose si no tenía daños._**

 ** _\- ¿Qué debía, de pasar? – Preguntaron Asia y Yūma, al mismo tiempo y con la misma duda._**

 ** _\- ¿Q-qué esta barrera no era a prueba de Demonios o Ángeles Caídos? – Preguntó, la "Reina" Sitri, aún en Shock._**

 ** _\- Ahh eso, no se preocupen por eso la barrera no es para ese propósito – Respondió Yūma, de manera despreocupada._**

 ** _\- ¿Ehh? – Exclamaron todos, pero Asia les explicó..._**

 ** _\- Ahh… - Empezó suspirando… - Lo que Yūma-san, trata de decir es que… La Abuela de Issei-san, Amaterasu-sama creó está barrera para evitar que cualquier ser de lo sobrenatural que tenga un corazón oscuro, no pueda pasar – Explicó Asia, asombrando a todos, mientras Yūma sólo asentía con cada palabra que la rubia decía._**

 ** _\- W-wow, entonces debemos sentirnos honrados de que tengamos buen corazón – Comentó Rías, sintiendo que un gran peso en sus hombros, desaparecía al igual que a todos…_**

 ** _\- Bueno basta de charla… - Dijo Yūma, al mirar donde estaba el timbre electrónico ( ya saben el timbre que, tiene una mini-pantalla), pero Koneko habló..._**

 ** _\- ¿Un simple Timbre?, esperaba algo más por parte de Hyōdō-senpai – Habló de manera despectiva._**

 ** _\- Ohh, ¿en serio...? Mira bien – Dijo Yūma sonriendo, mientras colocaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha y lo deslizó a la derecha a unos centímetros del timbre una parte del tamaño de este se hundió, mientras rebelaba una especie de panel electrónico que empezó a escanear la mano de la pelinegra, y una voz femenina computarizada habló y dijo…_**

 ** _- "ADN reconocido, bienvenida de vuelta Amano-sama" – Respondió la voz computarizada._**

 ** _\- Gracias… - Dijo Yūma, para luego mirar a la peli platina, y le dijo… - ¿Decías Koneko-chan? – Habló con tono de victoria._**

 ** _\- Retiro lo dicho – Contestó la Nekomata, con una cara de derrota._**

 ** _\- Vamos, vamos Yūma-san no seas así… Bien sigamos – Dijo Asia, para después hacer lo que Yūma hizo, colocó su mano en el panel y de nuevo la voz computarizada dijo…_**

 ** _- "ADN reconocido, bienvenida de vuelta Argento-sama" – Terminó, para luego abrir de manera automática, la puerta corrediza._**

 ** _\- Bien todos… - Inició Asia, para luego mirar al resto aún atónitos, para luego entrar… y Yūma continuó…_**

 ** _\- ¿Entramos, ya...? – Terminó para luego entrar, y seguir a la rubia al interior de la residencia, dejando a los demonios aún sorprendidos._**

 ** _\- N-necesito uno de estos… - Comenzó la pelirroja, algo celosa mientras empezaba a caminar y su séquito la seguía._**

 ** _\- Ya somos 2 Rías – Término Sōna, también entrando con Tsubaki tras de ella._**

 ** _Cuando todos entraron, empezaron a caminar a la entrada de la casa de Issei, pero en medio camino una alarma pequeña empezó a sonar… ( Menos mal, que dentro de la barrera, nadie del exterior puede escuchar nada en la casa del castaño)…_**

 ** _- "Alerta, Alerta… ADN de Demonio detectado, Activando Medidas de Seguridad" – Tras escuchar esos, los Gremory y las Sitri, sólo miraron por todos lados, pero se sorprendieron cuando un campo de contención de energía sagrada rodeó a todos encerrándolos como en una caja, pero nuestras 2 amigas sólo suspiraron con pesadez para luego decir…_**

 ** _\- ¿A quién le tocaba, desactivar el sistema de seguridad? – Preguntó_** ** _Yūma, mirando a Asia._**

 ** _\- Era a Cosette-san, a quién le tocaba desactivarlo pero al parecer, se le ha olvidado – Terminó Asia, mirando a Yūma, para luego escuchar a los demonios…_**

 ** _\- ¡Oigan, ¿qué es esto?! – Gritó Rías, al ver su "pequeña prisión"._**

 ** _\- Ara, ara… Atrapados, como canarios en su jaula – Comentó Akeno, mientras miraba la jaula._**

 ** _\- Esto duele – Agregó la "Torre", al tocar la energía del campo, y sintiendo un poco de dolor._**

 ** _\- No, si hago algo… - Exclamó Kiba, mientras creaba 2 espadas y trató de destruir la jaula, pero su_** ** _"Rey"_** ** _trataba de decirle algo…_**

 ** _\- ¡_** ** _Espera Yūto, yo no creo que eso sea una buena…! - Rías tratando advertirle a su "Caballero", pero este no la escuchó, y sólo se tapó la cara con su mano y…_**

 ** _\- ¡AHHH!... – Sí, se escuchó que el "Caballero" Gremory gritó, mientras estaba siendo electrocutado tras el haber atacado el campo con sus espadas, para después caer al suelo todo tostado y dijo… - Buchō tenía razón… Esa no fue una buena idea – Para después quedar inconsciente._**

 ** _\- ¡¿_** ** _Yūto-san, estás bien?! – Gritó Tsubaki, preocupada por el rubio._**

 ** _\- Bien eso fue, deprimente… Sin ofender a tu "Caballero" Rías, pero… - _****_Sōna, no terminó porque Asia se le adelantó…_**

 ** _\- ¡Todos no hagan nada, esa celda está hecha totalmente de Energía Sagrada no hagan nada apresurado! – Gritó la rubia, y eso último alertó a todos._**

 ** _\- ¿¡Energía Sagrada!? – Gritaron todas, claro por la obvia excepción de_** ** _Yūto, quién estaba tomando una "siesta"._**

 ** _\- ¡Escuchen iremos por…! -_** ** _Yūma, no terminó porque alguien se le adelantó._**

 ** _\- ¡Oigan, ¿qué pasa...? ¿Qué son, todos esos rui..?! – Cosette en su traje de Maid, con las manos en sus caderas, había salido de la casa, para encontrarse con Asia y Yūma, pero su sorpresa más grande fue, que las Nobleza Gremory y Sitri estaban atrapados en la jaula del sistema de seguridad._**

 ** _\- Ay no, oigan por favor… ¿No me digan, qué se me olvidó desactivar el sistema de seguridad? – Dijo Cosette con algo de temor y ahora con las manos en sus mejillas y con los cabellos despeinados, mientras miraba a Asia y Yūma._**

 ** _\- Sí – Dijeron ambas, con simpleza._**

 ** _\- Augh, les dije que no me dijeran… Esperen todos, los ayudaré – Dijo Cosette preocupada, para luego con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, la jaula se desactivó dejándolos libres, y se escuchó…_**

 ** _- "Sistema de Seguridad Desactivado, que tengan un buen día" – Después se apagó._**

 ** _\- Ahh, por poco… Oigan todos, ¿están bien?... En verdad lo siento, olvidé que me tocaba desactivar el sistema, lo siento en verdad – Dijo Cosette inclinándose, mientras se disculpaba con los demonios._**

 ** _\- N-no te preocupes Shelley-san pero, ¿y eso qué…? - Trató Rías de hablar, pero la peli morada se le adelantó…_**

 ** _\- Era un sistema de defensa especial, que la madre de Issei-sama programó para evitar que cualquier ser de lo sobrenatural entre, a menos que reciba la autorización de alguién de la Facción Shintō o Pai Zhua – Respondió Cosette._**

 ** _\- A-ara, Ara… Se nota que la seguridad es muy fuerte, no creo que ningún ladrón normal se le ocurra entrar – Comentó irónicamente Akeno, mientras veía unas cámaras de seguridad._**

 ** _\- Bien, al último ladrón que trató de robar aquí, sólo recibió una gran descarga eléctrica cuando tocó la perilla de la puerta y lo dejó_** ** _noqueado_** ** _– Dijo Asia, al recordar._**

 ** _Todas al escuchar eso, se hicieron una nota mental, "no entrar, sin invitación", luego Cosette se dio cuenta de algo para después hablar…_**

 ** _\- Ahh es verdad, Kaichou y Gremory-senpai, todos… No esperábamos sus visitas, ¿pasa algo? – Preguntó la Maid, a las Herederas._**

 ** _\- Bueno verás… - Rías iba a hablar, pero Akeno se le adelantó…_**

 ** _\- Bueno Cosette-chan, Rías necesitaba hablar de algo importante con Hyōdō-kun, por eso Asia-chan y Yūma-chan fueron muy amables al invitarnos a su humilde residencia – Contestó la Medio-Caída, con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados._**

 ** _\- Entiendo, pero Kaichou y ¿usted y Tsubaki-senpai? – Le preguntó Cosette, a la Heredera Sitri y a su mano derecha._**

 ** _\- Sólo vinimos, porque Rías necesitaba apoyo, y creo que hay alguien entre nosotros, que necesita ayuda – Contestó Sōna, mientras apuntaba a su "Reina" que trataba de reanimar al rubio Gremory._**

 ** _\- Ay no por favor pasen, llevaremos a Kiba-san para que Asia-chan lo atienda – Dijo Cosette, mientras le indicaba a todos que entraran, mientras cargaba en su hombro al "Caballero" inconsciente._**

 ** _Dentro de la Residencia Hyōdō…_**

 ** _En el momento que todos entraron, las Gremory y las Sitri quedaron sorprendidas con la decoración de la casa estilo japonés antiguo pero, ninguno se daba cuenta que contaba con la más alta tecnología dado a que no notaron las cámaras de seguridad, en eso llegan a la Sala y Cosette les dice…_**

 ** _\- Bien Asia-chan, por favor cura a Kiba-san mientras voy a buscar a Issei-sama en su oficina – Le habló Cosette, a la rubia._**

 ** _\- Hai Cosette-san, bien_** ** _Yūto-san esto puede doler un poco, pero resiste – Le dijo Asia, al rubio._**

 ** _\- De acuerdo Asia-san, pero por favor ten cui… - Yūto, no pudo terminar de hablar, porque cerró la boca al sentir, un poco de dolor en el momento en que Asia usó si Sacred Gear, para curarlo._**

 ** _\- Hahaha, b-bien… Hyōdō-san tiene un muy buen gusto, para la decoración antigua – Dijo Rías, al ver la sala de la casa._**

 ** _\- Bueno, Ise puede ser un joven de 18 años y tecnológico pero Saika-sama dice, que heredó los gustos antiguos de su padre – Respondió_** ** _Yūma, mientras sonríe._**

 ** _\- Ara, ara… Podrá ser alguien más o menos de nuestra edad, pero ya parece una persona mayor de 30 años – Comentó Akeno sonriendo._**

 ** _\- Ah, ah… Gracias Asia-san ya me siento mejor – Habló Kiba sonriendo, un poco adolorido._**

 ** _\- No hay problema, sólo no hagas eso de nuevo, tienes suerte de que el campo sólo te haya electrocutado y dejado inconsciente – Regaño la rubia._**

 ** _\- "Gulp"… - Kiba tragó fuerte, para seguir hablando… - N-no te preocupes, ya aprendí mi lección – Respondió un poco nervioso, al tratar de no pensar en lo que le hubiera pasado._**

 ** _Tsubaki y su ama, miraban la sala pero lo que llamó la atención de la Heredera Sitri, fue una foto en uno de los estantes dentro del vidrio…_**

 ** _\- Amm, oigan esta foto… - Sōna, no pudo terminar porque una nueva voz habló…_**

 ** _\- Creo que, no es el momento de hablar de eso, sino de otra cosa, ¿no lo creé, Kaichou? – Dijo la voz…_**

 ** _Fin del Flashback…_**

 ** _Presente… Sala de la Residencia Hyōdō…_**

Quien había llegado a la sala, era Issei quien estaba vistiendo una camisa Roja de mangas largas con el cuello sin abrochar, y con un pantalón de color Café mientras usaba sus lentes, y observó con gran sorpresa a sus visitas para luego tomar la palabra…

\- Vaya, esto si es una verdadera sorpresa… Gremory-senpai, Kaichou todos... ¿Puedo preguntar, a qué se debe su visita a mi humilde hogar? – Pregunto Issei amablemente.

\- Buenas tardes Hyōdō-san, lamentamos el haber venido sin avisar pero necesitábamos… - Rías no pudo terminar, porque Sōna tosió, mientras hacía una señal con su mano derecha moviéndola y señalando a la pelirroja y a sí misma, mientras decía…

\- ¿Dijiste nosotras, "Kimosabi"? – Habló la Heredera Sitri, de forma neutral.

\- Augh, b-bien quise decir… Tenía que hablar de algo importante contigo pero le pedí a Sōna, y a todos que me acompañaran y tanto Asia-san como Yūma-san, fueron muy amables en guiarnos a tu hogar – Respondió la pelirroja, mientras miraba al castaño.

\- Mmm, bien entiendo… ¿Gremory-senpai, quisiera hablarlo en privado? – Preguntó el castaño, mirando a la Gremory quien tomó por sorpresa y se sonrojó.

\- Cl-claro, por favor… - Respondió con la cara tan roja como su cabello, pero cierta **_"Reina"_** dijo…

\- Ara ara, Ufufu… Hyōdō-kun, ¿no sabía, que fueras atrevido? – Dijo Akeno, mientras sonreí y colocaba su mano, en su sonrojada mejilla.

Issei al escuchar eso de su Senpai de ojos morados, sólo volteó para mirarla y le dijo… - Muy graciosa Himejima-senpai, eso fue tan gracioso que se me olvido reírme, pero le pediré que por favor se abstenga del hacer esos comentarios que podrían provocar, mal entendimientos – Dijo Issei, algo serio.

\- Ara ara, parece que no tienes sentido del humor Hyōdō-kun – Respondió la **_"Reina"_** Gremory, aun sonriendo.

\- Ahh, bien entonces Senpai, ¿vamos? – Pregunto Issei a Rías, ya un poco fuera de Shock.

\- Claro, guíame Hyōdō-san… ¿Vienes Sōna? – Preguntó la Gremory, a su Amiga/Rival.

\- De acuerdo, esto será entretenido – Respondió la presidenta del consejo, mientras se levantaba del sillón, donde estaba sentada.

\- Hai, bien Cosette atiende a nuestros invitados, estaremos en mi oficina – Dijo Issei mientras ponía sus manos tras su espalda, mientras caminaba por el pasillo para ir a su oficina, y con las 2 Herederas siguiéndolo.

\- Hai Issei-sama, no se preocupe tómense su tiempo – Respondió Cosette, mientras se inclinaba.

 ** _Con nuestros 3 Herederos…_**

Estaban caminando hacía la oficina del castaño, cuando nuestra pelirroja habló…

\- En verdad tienes una linda casa Hyōdō-san, pero siempre pensé que sería más moderna, no del tipo antiguo mundo – Dijo Rías, al ver alrededor que todo parecía de la era Edo, y miró un estanque con un par Peces Koi de colores Blanco y Negro nadando en círculo.

\- También pensé lo mismo, pero tengo que admitir que tiene su encanto – Argumentó Sōna, mirando el jardín.

\- Me honra, que mi hogar les agrade… Por cierto, Cosette me informó de lo ocurrido y lamentó lo que pasó antes, no sabíamos que tendríamos visitas hoy – Respondió el castaño, mientras se inclinaba un poco.

\- No, no te preocupes por eso de hecho, me sorprende que tengas todo lo necesario en caso de problemas – Argumentó Rías.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, tu casa sí que está bien equipada, para cualquier ataque sobrenatural – Continuó Sōna sonriendo.

\- Gracias por eso, bien ¿seguimos? – Preguntó el castaño, mientras volvía a caminar por el pasillo.

\- Te seguimos – Dijeron ambas Herederas.

Después siguieron al castaño, y llegaron a una puerta y miraron que junto la perilla había un escáner de huellas digitales, en eso la pelinegra dice con una sonrisa…

\- Realmente, la seguridad es 1ro. ¿Eh? – Dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba el panel.

\- Más vale prevenir, que lamentar Kaichou – Respondió el castaño, para luego colocar su mano, en el panel y este escaneo la mano de Issei, y la voz femenina computarizada dice…

\- **_"Candado Desactivado, sea bienvenido de vuelta Hyōdō-sama"_** – Después, Issei sólo tomó la perilla de la puerta, la giró abriendo su oficina y luego entró para que después las demonios lo siguieran y miraron todo el lugar impresionadas…

\- Se nota que, te gusta lo clásico Hyōdō-san, lo único moderno que veo son tu computadora, tu celular y tu agenda electrónica – Dijo Rías, mirando la oficina del castaño, y observó que su bastón estaba en un estante de vidrio.

\- Lo clásico, puede ser encantador si se fija bien Gremory-senpai – Respondió el castaño.

\- Y veo, el por qué – Agregó Sōna, al notar el proyector holográfico, y notando unas cámaras escondidas.

\- Bien, creo que podemos ir al tema, por lo que entendí… Gremory-senpai quería discutir algo conmigo, y podría preguntar… ¿Qué era, ese "algo" Senpai? – Preguntó el castaño, mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, mientras con su mano le indicaba a sus 2 senpais que se sentaran en las sillas frente de esté, y ellas gustosamente aceptaron.

\- Bueno, es algo difícil y complicado de explicar Hyōdō-san – Empezó Rías, para luego intercambiar miradas con Sōna.

\- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, entonces Senpai… Soy todo oídos – Respondió Issei, mientras se quitaba sus lentes, para limpiarlos un poco y volvérselos a poner.

 ** _Mientras tanto, con las visitas en la sala…_**

Mientras Rías, ponía al día al castaño con el problema de su actitud de los últimos días, el resto de nuestros amigos estaban en la sala hablando con Yūma y Asia, mientras que Cosette fue por algo de té y Akeno amablemente se ofreció para ayudarla y la peli morada aceptó agradecida, mientras los demás estaban esperando Koneko estaba viendo la "humilde" pantalla de plasma que estaba en la pared de la sala mirando un video musical…

\- Sigo creyendo que Buchō, no debe pasar por eso siendo tan joven – Dijo la rubia, mientras estaba acariciando a su Familiar Rassei.

\- Créenos Asia-san, quisiéramos hacer algo… Inclusive Kaichou lo intentó pero, no se logró hacer mucho que digamos – Dijo la **_"Reina"_** Sitri sentada en un sillón, algo preocupada por la situación.

\- Sigo creyendo que es una tontería, digo… ¿Comprometida, tan joven?... Todo en la sociedad Demoníaca debe ser una locura – Agregó Yūma molesta, mientras alimentaba a su Familiar Honchkrow con unas croquetas especiales que Cosette preparó.

\- Usualmente me enojaría por ese comentario pero, por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Yūma-san, pero así son las normas del Inframundo y desde la Gran Guerra, quedan pocos Demonios Pura Sangre, así que eso es lo más común – Comentó Yūto con pesar, mientras estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Tsubaki.

\- Vaya, entonces Gremory-senpai está, como se diría… "Entre la Espada y la Pared"… - Dijo Cosette igual con pesar, mientras ella traía el té, y Akeno traía una bandeja con unos pastelillos.

\- Rías estaba tratando de convencer a sus padres pero, ellos insisten en que debe casarse, y aún con la ayuda de su Hermano Mayor Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, no pudo evitarse – Respondió Akeno, con una mirada triste mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa.

\- Mmm, entonces por eso quería hablar con Ise… ¿Quería pedirle un consejo, o algo así? – Preguntó Yūma calmada, mientras se sentaba y tomaba un vaso de té.

\- No lo sabemos, ni siquiera nos dijo… Sólo dijo que necesitaba ayuda, y al parecer va a pedírsela a Hyōdō-san – Respondió Kiba, algo confundido.

\- Y, sólo por mera curiosidad… ¿Quién es el Hombre, con el quién Gremory-senpai comprometieron? – Preguntó Cosette, mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

\- Pues, es el 2do. Hijo del Clan Phoenix, uno de los 72 Clanes Demoníacos, su nombre es… - Tsubaki, habló pero nos vamos con…

 ** _Mientras, con nuestros 3 Herederos en la oficina de Issei…_**

\- ¿Raiser Phoenix, eh?... Vaya comprometerla con alguien tan ególatra y presumido como él – Dijo el castaño, mientras tecleaba en su ordenador.

\- ¿Mmm, Hyōdō-kun puedo preguntar cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó la pelinegra, mientras ella y Rías veían curiosas al castaño, tecleando en su ordenador.

\- Bien, deben saber algo… En el Clan Hyōdō, al igual que las Facciones Shintō y Yōkai nos enseñan todo relacionado con las 3 Facciones Bíblicas, sobre todo con la Demoníaca porque es la que más bajas ha recibido, y nos explicaron todo sobre los 72 Clanes Demoníacos, y el Clan Phoenix quizás no sea tanto como los clanes Gremory o Sitri, pero es igual de sobresaliente… Y también por el hecho, de que hace 3 años en una de nuestras Divisiones en Okinawa, mi familia había hecho con éxito varios negocios de tecnología de avanzada y tecnología médica con las Empresas Phoenix aquí en el mundo humano, pero creo que hubo alguien que estuvo en contra de eso y quería que ambas empresas se unieran pero para la creación de armas, y creo que saben quién fue, ¿no? – Habló Issei, mientras sus lentes brillaban.

\- Raiser… Ahh, ese tipo se nota que no le gusta un "no", por respuesta – Dijo Rías, mientras cerraba sus ojos con pesar.

\- Me sorprendes aún más Hyōdō-kun, que tu familia haya hecho contratos con los Phoenix, inclusive si eran Demonios, pero… ¿Debió de ser un dolor de cabeza soportar a alguien, como Raiser? – Exclamó la Heredera Sitri, mientras veía al portador del Boosted Gear.

\- No exactamente – Respondió el castaño, mientras terminaba de teclear y en su escritorio aparecía un talismán de madera, con el símbolo de la Familia Hyōdō y este empezó a proyectar holográficamente una imagen de un hombre alto midiendo 1,80m, de cabello rubio y entrecortado y se ve vistiendo formalmente con camisas y pantalones de colores Rojo y Blanco.

\- Se sabe, que Raiser Phoenix… - Issei empezó a leer una especie de Lista, que apareció Holográficamente sorprendiendo a las 2 Herederas…

\- Es egocéntrico y confiado debido a su inmortalidad.

\- No tiene respeto hacia las mujeres, ni hacia cualquier demonio de clase baja o demonio de sangre impura (esclavos o re-encarnados).

\- Y todas sus piezas son mujeres, y eso incluye a su hermana menor Ravel Phoenix.

\- Sus habilidades son: Inmortalidad, Piroquinesis y Aeroquinesis… En palabras simples, todo un Phoenix pero no lo creo del todo – Terminó de leer el castaño serio, mientras hacía que sus hologramas se apagaran y el talismán volviera a ser guardado.

\- ¿A-a que te refieres?... – Preguntó Rías, mientras trataba de salir del Shock, al igual que Sōna.

\- Quisiera estar seguro antes de poder contárselo pero, realmente la compadezco Senpai, Raiser no es exactamente un "Perro Fiel", si se le puede llamar así – Respondió Issei, para desilusión de Rías.

\- ¡Lo sé, por eso no me quiero casar con él, es básicamente como ir a una prisión! – Gritó la pelirroja, con los ojos cerrados y muy enojada… - Y desearía que cancelarlo fuese tan fácil, ya que soy la heredera de mi clan, tengo muchas responsabilidades, pero mis padres insisten en que casarme con Raiser es una de ellas – Respondió con todo pesar.

\- Wow, se nota que lo detesta a morir – Issei, le dice a Sōna.

\- Créeme, ¿No, tienes ni la más remota idea de cuánto? – Respondió con Ironía, la pelinegra.

Ahora un breve silencio llegó a la oficina, hasta que la Gremory dijo después con su enfado…

\- ¿No ha tratado de cancelarlo con alguna clase de reto? - Preguntó el castaño, viendo a la pelirroja.

\- Lo he intentado de todas las formas, pero él siempre se niega alegando en que sin importar lo que haga nos casaremos, además de que es un vil mujeriego, sin contar que también es un cobarde - respondió la pelirroja con Ira.

\- ¿Vil mujeriego? – Preguntó el castaño, mientras volteaba a ver a la Sitri, quien sólo asintió positivamente.

\- Raiser tiene la fama de usar a las mujeres como si fuesen objetos, no le da importancia a sus sentimientos ni nada, y como bien sabes toda su nobleza son chicas que cumplen sus deseos físicos – Respondió Sōna seria.

\- En eso les daré la razón, cuando estuvimos en Okinawa él estuvo coqueteandoles a todas las trabajadoras, y secretarias de la cede de mi familia, hasta que tuvieron que llamarle la atención – Respondió el castaño, no queriendo pero al final recordó dicho evento.

\- Eso, ya es algo más que añadir – Respondió la Heredera Sitri.

\- Sólo puedo decir Senpai, que la tiene difícil, pero puedo preguntar: ¿Para, qué me cuenta esto...? ¿No creo que sólo sea, para pedirme un simple concejo, verdad? – Preguntó el castaño serio, sospechando a donde iba todo.

\- Rías, ya no le des tantas vueltas al asunto y pregúntale… ¿Qué puedes perder? – Dijo la pelinegra, mirando a la pelirroja.

\- Ahh bien, bien no tienes por qué enfadarte Sōna… Bien Hyōdō-san, por favor… ¡¿Podrías actuar como mi novio, para poder cancelar mi compromiso con Raiser!? – Rías grito muy sonrojada, pero sonó como si lo rogara, tomando por sorpresa al castaño, y haciendo que Sōna se cubriera la cara con su mano por la vergüenza.

\- ¿Eh?... Amm Gr-gremory-senpai, ¿Podría repetir, lo último creo que no la escuché bien? – Respondió Issei, aún desorientado.

\- ¡Ahh!... Pregunté: ¿Sí podrías actuar, como mi novio, para poder cancelar mi compromiso con Raiser?, por favor Hyōdō-san, sé que lo que te pido es ridículo y que quieres permanecer neutral a las Facciones pero… - Rías, no pudo terminar, porque Issei levantó su mano indicándole que parara.

\- ¿Es una Broma, verdad...? ¿Y-yo?, Gremory-senpai está bromeando, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el portador del Espíritu del Dragón Solar, aún en Shock.

\- No, no estoy bromeando por favor Hyōdō-san – Rogó la Gremory, juntando sus 2 manos.

\- Ahh, ¿usted ya sabía de esto Kaichou? – Pregunto Issei, mirando a la pelinegra, con sus ojos entrecerrados, y ajustando sus lentes.

\- Le dije que era una pésima idea, pero quería que tú se lo dijeras – Respondió Sōna, también ajustando sus lentes rojos.

\- Pues es cierto, es una pésima idea, ¿no se le ocurrió una mejor idea para ganarse su libertad Senpai? – Dijo Issei, un poco molesto por tal declaración.

\- Bueno, hay otra opción… Un "Rating Game" son juegos en los que participan Demonios de Clase Alta que han ganado un Título de Nobleza – Dijo la pelirroja sería.

\- Eh escuchado de eso, se asemeja al juego del ajedrez, en donde cada sirviente del **_"_ _Rey"_** adopta la posición de una de las piezas del juego, ¿me equivoco? – Preguntó el Castaño.

\- Sí, Sirzechs-sama y Raiser, le dieron esa oportunidad a Rías, para poder ganar su libertad pero ella no lo ha decidido y le dieron de plazo hasta hoy, para escuchar su decisión de aceptar el reto – Explicó la Presidenta.

\- Y por eso, se le ocurrió la tonta idea desesperada para salir de su compromiso, al pedirme ser su novio y tratar de cancelarlo, ¿eh...? Me sentiría halagado, si no fuera porque me siento más bien usado de ese modo – Dijo Issei, mientras miraba con un poco de decepción, a la pelirroja… - Y la Opción de, ¿si hubiera aceptado, el desafío Gremory-senpai? – Pregunto Issei.

\- La opción del haber aceptado el desafío del Rating Game, tendría 10 días para prepárame cosa que lo veo imposible – Respondió con pesar.

\- Y sólo están, esas 2 Opciones… La 1ra. Es el casarse con Raiser… - Comenzó Sōna, pero fue interrumpida por Rías…

\- Cosa que, jamás haré – Respondió enfadada.

\- Y la 2da. Opción es, enfrentarlo aun contando con la desventaja del Tiempo de entrenamiento y de Piezas faltantes, ¿eh? – Dijo Issei, de manera pensativa.

\- Pero veo, que no estás de acuerdo con lo que te propongo, ¿verdad, Hyōdō-san? – Dijo Rías, mientras veía triste al castaño.

\- En eso tiene razón, pero Gremory-senpai hay una 3ra. Opción… - Respondió el castaño indicando con su mano, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

\- El pedir ayuda, para prepararla – Respondió Issei, tomando por sorpresa a Rías, y sorprendiendo levemente a Sōna.

\- ¡Ahh, ¿En serio...?! ¡¿Me ayudarás, a prepararme?! – Preguntó Rías, esperanzada.

\- Sólo dependerá del tiempo, y me pregunto… ¿Quién habrá sido, el cabeza dura que propuso sólo 10 Días, para el Rating Game contra alguien como Raiser quien tiene más experiencia? – Preguntó el castaño con fastidio, mientras Sōna con su puño en su mejilla y mirando con neutralidad a Rías, mientras está sólo desviaba su mirada y silbaba con inocencia.

El castaño al notar, el pequeño nerviosismo de la pelirroja, sólo miró a la pelinegra con suma incredulidad y está sólo asintió positivamente, para después casi acostarse en la silla de su escritorio con su mano en la cara, como si estuviera frustrado y volteo a ver a la pelirroja y le dijo con la mirada entrecerrada…

\- ¿En, serio...? ¿Gremory-senpai, en serio lo hizo...? Eso es como, hacer una mala inversión en un negocio – Respondió el castaño, mientras veía a la pelirroja.

\- Bu-bueno sí, pero ahora sé que podremos mejorar… Con tu ayuda claro está – Respondió Rías, con una sonrisa nerviosa, en eso Issei sólo miró con incredulidad a Sōna.

\- ¿En serio, es la Futura Líder del Clan Gremory? – Preguntó, de manera sarcástica mientras sus lentes se caían levemente.

\- Me he hecho, esa pregunta hasta hoy en día, créeme – Dijo Sōna, empatizando con Issei.

\- ¡Oigan...! ¿Todavía estoy aquí, saben? – Exclamó ofendida, la pelirroja.

\- Creo que todo está bien entonces, pero eso sí… Si voy a ayudarla, será a mi modo – Expresó Issei, con tono firme y cruzado de brazos.

\- Supongo que es justo, en verdad te lo agradezco Hyōdō-san, pero… ¿Por qué, me ayudarías? – Preguntó curiosa Rías, por qué el castaño la ayuda en un asunto totalmente ajeno a él.

\- Simplemente, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, cuando alguien necesita ayuda… Además al igual que usted, también detesto a ese egocéntrico de Raiser – Respondió Issei, mirando a la pelirroja.

\- Me alegra ver, que al menos hay algo en lo que ambos, estén de acuerdo – Dijo la Heredera Sitri, con media sonrisa.

\- Supongo que sí – Continuó Rías, sonriendo.

\- Es verdad – Terminó Issei, igual con media sonrisa.

\- Bien, ahora me comunicaré con Grayfia Onee-sama, para que le envié mi decisión a Onii-sama – Habló Rías, mientras se levantaba de la silla para salir un momento de la oficina del castaño, dejándolo a él y a Sōna solos, un momento.

\- Y dime Hyōdō-kun, ¿acaso, tienes algo en mente? – Preguntó Sōna, mientras miraba al castaño, mientras sonreía y cruzaba sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué le hace, pensar eso Kaichou? – Devolvió la pregunta Issei, igual sonriendo.

\- Mmm, ¿no lo sé...? ¿Qué te parece, el hecho de que la pared frente a la puerta de tu oficina hay una especie de energía extraña? – Dijo la pelinegra, mientras veía al castaño quien sólo aplaudía levemente.

\- Espléndido, no esperaba nada menos de usted Sōna Sitri-sama, no se le escapa nada de su increíble vista – Dijo Issei, alabando a la Heredera Sitri.

\- Necesitarás más que un simple talismán limitador, para evitar que sienta dicha presencia – Terminó sonriendo.

\- Supongo que sí, bien… Creo que deberé tener más cuidado con usted, ¿no, es así? – Preguntó el castaño, sonriendo.

\- Por favor, no quisiera tenerte como enemigo Hyōdō-kun, pero supongo que… ¿Tú, o cualquiera de tus amigas, no aceptarán ser parte de mi Nobleza, verdad? – Preguntó Sōna, ya sabiendo la respuesta del castaño.

\- Lamento decirle que no, además recuerde que las Facciones Shintō y Yōkai, somos neutrales a las 3 Facciones pero eso no significa que no podamos dar una pequeña ayuda a quien lo necesita – Dijo Issei, mientras veía a Tiamat en su forma de gema.

\- Ahh, supongo que tienes razón lamento, ser insistente – Se disculpó, la Sitri.

\- Todo tranquilo Kaichou, no hay ningún problema – Contestó Issei, sonriendo.

\- Por cierto Hyōdō-kun… Te puedo preguntar, ¿Qué es esa gema, es algún tipo de adorno de tu oficina o algo así?, porque siento una leve presencia en ella – Dijo la pelinegra, curiosa.

\- No se preocupe Kaichou, todo será revelado… A su debido tiempo – Respondió el castaño, con una sonrisa enigmática.

\- Ahh, bien entonces – Contestó derrotada, en eso nuestra "querida" pelirroja, entra de nuevo.

\- Listo, ya está todo… Ahora sólo nos queda prepararnos – Dijo Rías, mientras se acercaba al castaño y a la pelinegra.

\- Es verdad, porque a partir de mañana los entrenaremos como nos han entrenado en la "Orden de la Garra" – Dijo Issei, de manera firme.

\- ¿Cómo te entrenaron a ti, a tus amigas?... Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que también yo, o cualquiera de mi nobleza podremos liberar a nuestros propios Espíritus Animales? – Preguntó Rías, tratando de imaginarse a sí misma como una **_Pai Zhua_**.

\- Mmm, no exactamente para eso… El procedimiento llevaría meses e incluso años, de entrenamiento y meditación, en ustedes sólo vamos a tratar de aumentar sus niveles tanto físicos como, en magia – Contestó Issei, corrigiendo a la pelirroja.

\- Hahahahaha, me hubiera gustado el poder ver a Rías, usando un poder animal – Comentó Sōna, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Hahaha muy graciosa Sōna… En verdad te lo agradezco Hyōdō-san, espero no decepcionarte, pero puedo preguntar, ¿Dónde entrenaremos...? Tengo un lugar en las montañas y… - La pelirroja, no pudo hablar porque el castaño se le adelantó.

\- No se preocupe por eso, sólo debe saber una cosa Gremory-senpai, sugiero que esta noche usted y su Nobleza descansen bien, porque mañana digamos que será el entrenamiento más duro que jamás han sentido, pero el resultado habrá valido la pena – Comentó Issei, mientras giraba su silla para mirar a la ventana de su oficina que estaba cubierta por las persianas.

Al escuchar eso, Rías sólo pudo asentir un poco nerviosa, pero su amiga y rival Sōna sólo podía sentir algo de piedad, ante el entrenamiento que le espera a la pelirroja, pero un sonido de reloj llamó la atención de todos indicando que ya eran las 15:30 p.m. De la tarde…

\- Wow… ¿las 3:30 de la tarde...? Al parecer nos llevamos, un buen rato – Comentó Issei, al ver el reloj pegado a su pared, encima de su puerta.

\- Y creo que esa es nuestra señal… ¿No lo crees, Sōna? – Dijo Rías, sonriendo.

\- Tienes razón Rías, Hyōdō-kun creo que nos vamos ya – Comentó Sōna, sonriendo también.

\- Supongo que sí, vengan cuando quieran… Gremory-senpai usted y su Nobleza prepárense – Agregó el castaño, algo serio.

\- Entiendo, lo haré – Respondió Rías, igual un poco seria.

\- Hyōdō-kun, si no es mucha molestia para ti ni para Rías, ¿Tsubaki y yo, podríamos ver su entrenamiento? – Preguntó Sōna, con su sonrisa caracterizada.

\- Mmm, yo no tengo ningún problema pero, ¿puedo preguntar, por qué Kaichou? – Preguntó el castaño, sospechando las intenciones de la Heredera Sitri.

\- Sólo quisiera ver, el progreso de mi Amiga y Rival eso es todo – Respondió la pelinegra, con simpleza.

\- Entiendo, por mí no hay problema, pero es decisión de Gremory-senpai – Terminó Issei, para luego mirar a la pelirroja.

\- Siéntete libre de acompañarnos Sōna, así te demostraré lo duro que voy a entrenar – Respondió Rías, con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Te lo Agradezco mucho Rías, y tienes razón va a ser entretenido – Terminó Sōna, sonriendo igual que Rías.

\- Bien entonces, Gremory-senpai creo que es hora de decirle al resto de su Nobleza lo que pasará mañana – Dijo Issei, para luego abrir la puerta de su oficina y salir.

\- Bien, entonces es hora – Dijo Rías, mientras se levantaba para salir igual.

\- Esto va a ser, muy entretenido – Dijo la Presidenta, mientras pensaba… - " _No sé por qué, pero… Siento que el entrenamiento de_ _Hyōdō-kun, va hacer una gran maravilla"_ – Terminó de pensar, mientras también salía por la puerta.

 ** _Ahora con el resto…_**

Mientras nuestros 3 Herederos iban con los demás a la sala, el resto sólo esperaban mientras estaban mirando en la pantalla de plasma, una especie de video musical de una chica que llamó mucho la atención a los Demonios, pero a Cosette y Asia al verlo sólo se ponían un poco nerviosas al ver dicho video, pero a nuestra Yūma le daba un poco de gracia al verla…

 ** _( Para que se den, una ligera idea busquen el video de está linda canción… _****_www. youtube watch?v= l20MGz5xJ80, no se arrepentirán )_**…

 ** _Kimi no koto omoui hodo kono namida koboreru no_** ** _  
Akenai yoru no naka hitori  
Kimi shika mienakute..._**

 _(Se podía ver a una chica de cabello largo y castaño hasta la espalda y vestida con una armadura (como la de Saber, de Fate Stay/Night) con una espada rota, se veía 1 año más joven que Issei, empezaba a mirar el horizonte como si estuviera buscando algo pero no lo encuentra, entonces sus lágrimas empiezan a caer sin parar, y después la Noche empieza a llegar al cielo con la Gran Luna Llena, entonces pasa una Estrella fugaz velozmente…)_

 ** _Kimi no kokoro tsutsumareta mama ai wo chikai  
Nemurenai yoru nando sugitemo nee uketomete  
Ima sugu aitai namida tomaranai furetakute  
Suki dakara furushikute_**

 _(Entonces suelta la espada y junta sus 2 manos, y poniéndolas donde está su corazón como si estuviera rezando, en eso como si de luces sagradas se tratarán… Una especie de aura de color Azul Zafiro, empezó a ser expulsada del Cristal que estaba incrustado en su collar y estaba brillando intensamente… El aura estaba empezando a rodearla por completo, para luego separarse de ella mientras empezaba a tomar la forma de un Dragón Oriental de color Zafiro, con ojos brillantes que miraban a la chica, y está queriéndolo acariciar pero, en el momento en que lo toca sólo se vuelve polvo que se dirige a las Estrellas…)_

 ** _I love you (love you) love you (love you)  
Love you (love you) yoru ga akereba  
I love you (love you) love you (love you)  
Love you (love you) sagasu kimi dake  
I love you (love you) love you (love you)  
Love you (love you) me wo tojireba  
I love you (love you) love you (love you)  
Love you (love you) my love for you  
Anata to..._**

 _(Al ver que el polvo se dirige al espacio, la chica sólo se pone de rodillas para luego llorar, pero después levanta la mirada hacía la Luna, y mira la cara del Dragón en ella, y como si el Dragón le estuviera indicando algo, para luego desaparecer y crear una Aurora Boreal, en eso la chica empezó a secar sus lágrimas y luego tomó su espada y la levantó en la dirección donde estaba la Luna entonces, su espada comenzó a brillar para luego empezar a recuperar su anterior forma, pero su sorpresa más grande fue que el Dragón apareció en la hoja de la espada dándole a entender que nunca se separarían, luego volvió a mirar de manera seria al espacio, mientras esté era reflejado en sus ojos color café rojizos, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar, y luego desaparecer entre las tinieblas…)_

Luego de ver ese video, sólo los Demonios y **_Pai Zhua_** escuchaban la linda canción, pero Koneko notó algo extraño en esa chica y tomó la palabra…

\- Extraño, muy extraño – Dijo la peli platina, mientras comía unas galletas que le había dado Cosette.

\- ¿Qué es, lo extraño Koneko-chan? – Preguntó Asia, mirando curiosa a la peli platina, mientras tomaba su té.

\- Sólo me parece extraño, que la chica que apareció en ese video, tenía una cierta similitud con Hyōdō-senpai – Respondió Koneko, aún de manera neutral, y volviendo a comer su galleta.

Ese comentario tomó por sorpresa a todas las **_Pai Zhua_** , mientras lo disimulaban bien pero aún se sentían un poco nerviosa, en eso Akeno toma la palabra…

\- Ara, ara es verdad… Sí miran bien, parece una versión femenina de Hyōdō-kun – Dijo con una sonrisa, y con su taza en mano.

\- Hahahahaha, eso fue muy gracioso Akeno-senpai la famosa "Echo-pi" una versión femenina de Ise – Responde Yūma, con una risa nerviosa.

\- Pues, sé que sonará tonto lo que diré pero, si se fijaron bien parecía tener un cristal con un leve parecido al de ustedes – Comentó Yūto, mientras tomaba una galleta.

\- Una coincidencia Yūto-san, sabes que la joyería exagerada es popular entre las Idols – Dice Cosette, mientras estaba limpiando un estante de vidrio con un plumero, pero tenía un ligero sudor en la frente.

\- Sí, quizás sólo sean especulaciones nuestras, pero después de ver esos cristales suyos, pues sólo fue una mera idea… - Comentó la Vice-Presidenta Tsubaki, mientras bebía su té, para luego mirar el reloj de la pantalla indicando, las 15:45 p.m. De la tarde, y tomó la palabra… - ¿Qué raro, Kaichou y Rías-sama han estado en la oficina de Hyōdō-kun un buen rato..?. ¿Me pregunto, qué habrá sido lo que Rías-sama iba a preguntarle? – Comentó Tsubaki, de manera pensativa.

\- Lo que pregunté no importa ya, dado que Hyōdō-san nos ayudará a prepararnos – Respondió Rías con una sonrisa, mientras recién venía llegando a la sala, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Ara ara, Rías… ¿Han terminaron de hablar, del asunto? – Preguntó Akeno, mientras volteaba a ver al castaño.

\- Todo está en orden Himejima-senpai, pero ahora creo que es el momento de que su **_"Rey"_** , les dé un anuncio – Dijo el castaño, mientras le indicaba a Rías, que empezará…

 ** _Después de la breve explicación…_**

\- Ara, ara… Así que, nos enfrentaremos a la Nobleza de Raiser Phoenix, en un Rating Game, ¿eh? – Preguntó Akeno, algo seria.

\- Y sólo, tenemos el límite de 10 días, para entrenar, ¿o no, Buchō? – Continuó, Yūto igual de serio.

\- Y Hyōdō-senpai, junto con todas nos ayudarán a entrenar, usando el método de entrenamiento que ellos usaron, ¿no? – Terminó Koneko, de manera neutral.

\- Sí, Raiser y Onii-sama propusieron esto para que pudiera ganarme mi libertad, pero todos sabemos lo fuertes que son todas las piezas de su Nobleza y, por eso necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible – Terminó Rías, mientras volteaba a ver al castaño.

\- Mmm, entendemos Buchō ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos – Habló Asia, sonriendo.

\- Sí, además odio a los pervertidos como Raiser, será un placer ayudar – Continuó Yūma, con confianza.

\- Será un honor, en prestar mí ayuda también Gremory-senpai – Terminó Cosette, mientras levemente se inclinaba.

\- En verdad, gracias – Respondió Rías muy agradecida.

Issei, sólo miraba a todas interactuar con la Nobleza Gremory, pero debía recordar que no podía relacionarse de otra manera con ninguno de ellos, más que alianza, pero por ahora eran compañeros de entrenamiento, y ahora se prepararían para los 10 Días, más interesantes que pudieron haber pasado…

 ** _Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo más específico, en el Castillo Gremory…_**

Mientras nuestros amigos, empezaban a prepararse para una semana de entrenamiento, nos encontramos en el castillo de uno de los Clanes más famosos en todo el Inframundo, y ahora nos encontramos en lo que parece ser una sala del trono con alguien muy en particular…

Nos encontramos con un… Un Hombre, que es de aspecto bien parecido, tiene el cabello largo color Rojo carmesí, lleva puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones dorados, y por debajo un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón violetas, pero sobre todo su gran parecido a Rías Gremory, sí señores Sirzechs Lucifer, ha aparecido sentado en su trono esperando noticias de su hermana menor, en eso escucha que alguien toca a su puerta…

\- **_"Toc, toc, toc"_** … Sirzechs-sama, ¿puedo pasar? – Preguntó una voz femenina, eso sí muy educada.

\- Ohh, Grayfia pasa por favor, está abierto – Indicó con una sonrisa el, actual Maou pelirrojo.

\- Lo agradezco Sirzechs-sama – Contestó mientras entraba, una mujer hermosa con el cabello color plata y con ojos celestes, mientras vestía con un traje de Maid, estilo occidental de color blanco/azul.

\- Y bien Grayfia, ¿sucedió algo, nuevo? – Preguntó Sirzechs, de manera amable.

\- Hai, eh recibido la decisión de la Señorita, y ha aceptado el reto, para liberarse de su compromiso con Raiser Phoenix-sama – Respondió la peli platina, mientras se inclinaba levemente.

\- Ehh, así que… Mí linda hermana menor, decidió pelear, ¿eh...? Grayfia, algo me dice que dentro de 10 Días, Rías y su Nobleza nos mostraran algo diferente en ellos – Habló el Maou pelirrojo, mientras se levantaba de su trono, para caminar a la puerta donde estaba su Esposa/Maid y **_"Reina"_** , mientras está sólo pregunta curiosa…

\- ¿Puedo preguntar, porqué será diferente Sirzechs-sama? – Preguntó la maid, con suma curiosidad.

\- Digamos, que es una corazonada, vámonos Millicas nos debe estar esperando junto con mis padres – Terminó el Maou sonriendo, mientras salía de la habitación.

\- Hai, Sirzechs-sama – Terminó igual Grayfia, mientras seguía a su amo.

 ** _Mientras tanto, en otra sección del Inframundo más específico, en el Castillo Phoenix…_**

Ahora nos encontramos en el castillo, del Clan nombrado en honor al ave majestuosa Fénix, y nos encontramos en una sala donde nuestro, patán rubio favorito… Raiser Phoenix, hacía de las suyas con una de sus ciervas…

\- Raiser-sama, ¿no deberíamos preocuparnos, porque Rías Gremory, acepte el Rating Game? – Preguntó, una mujer con grandes y notables pechos, con el pelo largo púrpura, ondulado que cae todo el camino por la espalda y los ojos a juego, en la parte delantera, el lado derecho de su cabello cae sobre el pecho y cubre su ojo derecho, mientras que el lado izquierdo cae cerca de la parte superior de la falda, su traje es un vestido consiste en una tapa azul, una túnica azul marino con detalles en oro y una falda de color azul claro con lados abiertos; incluyendo además zapatos negros, la parte superior muestra gran parte de su escote, y presenta un collar de oro con piedras preciosas de color azul y rojo, sobre esto, ella lleva un abrigo blanco con detalles en negro y oro y hombreras a juego, para los accesorios, lleva una diadema negra con una joya de color rojo anaranjado sobre la frente para mantener el pelo largo en el lugar, y ejerce un bastón como cetro en las batallas, en cosmética, usa lápiz labial púrpura a juego con los ojos y el cabello, mientras estaba sentada en las piernas de su **_"Rey"_**.

\- ¿De qué, habría de preocuparnos Yubelluna...? Rías apenas tiene, unas 3 piezas y además de que carece de la experiencia en los Rating Games, sólo le queda la opción de casarnos – Contestó Raiser, de manera arrogante, pero en eso alguien toca la puerta...

\- **_"Toc, toc, toc"_** … Onii-sama, ¿puedo pasar, es importante...? Tengo una noticia que darte – Habló una voz femenina, detrás de la puerta del rubio.

\- Ohh, Ravel pasa y dime que son buenas noticias - Contestó Raiser con los ojos cerrados, y sonriendo despreocupadamente.

\- Gracias, Onii-sama… - Contestó y pasó, una chica joven con el pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules oscuros, su pelo está atado en 2 coletas doble de grandes rizos, con cintas azules para mantenerlos en su lugar, su equipo inicial consistió en un vestido de color morado claro con acentos de color púrpura oscuro y un arco azul en la parte delantera, en la parte trasera, 3 extensiones de pluma que imitan la cola de un ave Fénix sobresalen del vestido, que, cuando se combina con sus alas de fuego, le dan una apariencia al Ave Fénix… Para después inclinarse levemente.

\- Onii-sama traigo noticias, de Rías Gremory-sama… Ella ha aceptado, el desafío del Rating Game, dentro de 10 Días – Contestó Ravel seria, mientras se inclinaba ante su Hermano mayor y actual **_"Rey"_**.

\- ¿¡Cómo dices!? – Exclamó alterado, el rubio mientras él y su **_"Reina"_** se levantaban de su trono.

\- Cómo escuchaste Onii-sama, Rías Gremory ha aceptado el desafío para liberarse de su compromiso contigo – De nuevo, respondió la joven Ravel inclinada.

\- Vaya, vaya mira eso, la pequeña Gremory ha encontrado sus agallas, ¿no lo cree, Raiser-sama? – Dijo Yubelluna, sonriendo con sorna.

\- Hahahahahahaha, ¿así qué mi linda prometida quiere enfrentarme, eh...? Entonces que así, sea… Disfruta de estos últimos 10 días, tanto como puedas Rías, porque en cuando te derrote estaremos divirtiéndonos mucho tiempo en nuestra luna de miel – Terminó el rubio mayor, con su caracterizada sonrisa, arrogante.

 ** _Al Día siguiente, en la Residencia_** ** _Hyōdō, más específico frente de la Oficina de Issei…_**

Ahora era una mañana con algo de neblina de Domingo, y era el día en que Issei Hyōdō y compañía ayudarían a Rías Gremory y su Nobleza, a entrenar para derrotar a Raiser Phoenix…

\- Bien entonces, veo que todos lucen descansados y listos, porque necesitarán de toda la energía que tengan en estos próximos 10 Días – Habló Issei serio portando su bastón claro está, y usaba un traje de guerrero color Negro con detalles Rojos, y como detalle en la parte derecha del pecho había una imagen de una Garra Negra **_( Guiense en la vestimenta ninja de los Power Ranger Ninja Storm)_**… Todos asintieron, mientras veían el curioso traje del castaño, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, Issei le habló a Cosette…

\- Cosette, ¿todo está, listo para empezar? – Preguntó sonriendo.

\- Hai, Issei-sama… Todo está, preparado desde ayer – Contestó la peli morada, quien también portaba el mismo uniforme que el castaño pero, este tenía detalles Naranja.

\- También, lo estamos nosotras Ise – Habla Yūma sonriendo, también en su traje, pero detalles Morados.

\- Estamos listos – Termina Asia sonriendo, con su traje, con detalles Amarillos.

\- Bien Gremory-senpai, ¿esperamos que Usted, y su Nobleza estén listos? – Le pregunto Issei, a la pelirroja, quien estaba aún en Shock por verlo en ese traje.

\- Amm sí, claro Hyōdō-san pero… - Rías, nerviosa por hablar, Akeno la ayudó diciendo…

\- Hyōdō-kun, ¿por qué esos, uniformes tan raros...? ¿No están, algo grandes para jugar al Guerrero Kung Fu...? fufufufufu – Respondió Akeno, y sin querer soltó la carcajada.

\- Hmp, hmp… Esos uniformes parecen, pijamas para niños – Continuó Koneko, sin emociones eso sí.

\- Bu-bueno Hyōdō-san, creo que debo estar de acuerdo con ellas, se ve algo infantil – Comentó Yūto, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Les sugiero, que todos midan sus palabras, estos son uniformes de Nivel maestro directos de la "Orden de la Garra", y los colores representan al cristal del Espíritu Animal, después de haberlo liberado – Respondió Issei serio, mientras que sus ojos empezaron a brillar de color Rojo, y a través de sus lentes deslumbrándolos más, al igual que las chicas quienes miraban a los Gremory de manera seria y con sus ojos también brillando intensamente en los colores de sus cristales y trajes.

Al escuchar tal declaración, la Nobleza Gremory sólo pudo ponerse rígidos y nerviosos, hasta Koneko demostró algo de temor al ver los ojos brillantes de su Senpai castaño, Sōna y Tsubaki sólo pudieron sentir lástima al saber que el entrenamiento de los Gremory, sería duro y agradecían por sólo ser espectadoras…

\- Bien Hyōdō-kun, dinos… ¿Dónde van, a entrenar Rías y su Nobleza? – Preguntó la peli negra, bromeando con una sonrisa.

\- No se preocupe Kaichou, como dije todo será revelado – Respondió Issei, con el mismo tono que su Senpai peli negra.

\- Bien entonces prosigamos el tiempo pasa volando, pero aquí… - Issei señaló, la pared en frente de su oficina… - El tiempo, se volverá lento – Terminó, para luego poner su puño en dicha pared, para sorpresa de todos excepto para las **_Pai Zhua_** y sorpresivamente Sōna, esa pared empezaba abrirse de Izquierda y Derecha por medio de rayas horizontales, enseñando una entrada…

\- Entonces, ¿Vamos? – Indicó el castaño sonriendo e indicando la entrada que se había abierto, mientras que la Nobleza Gremory estaba nerviosa y dudaba si debían entrar, y entonces Issei sólo le indicó a Yūma con la mirada, que hiciera los honores…

\- ¡Adelante! – Gritó mientras, empujaba a todo excepto a Asia, Cosette y sorpresivamente a Sōna y Tsubaki, quien estaba en Shock.

\- ¡Auch! – Gritaron todos, al caer y sintiendo dolor.

\- Yūma-san, ¿de nuevo? – Preguntó Asia, de manera nerviosa.

\- Vamos Asia, sabes que fue divertido – Contestó Yūma, tratando de defenderse.

\- Bien, suficiente charla entremos el tiempo apremia – Dijo Cosette sonriendo, mientras aplaudía levemente mientras, entraba a la habitación.

\- ¡Hai! – Dijeron ambas, mientras seguían a la peli morada, y dejando sólo a Issei con Sōna y Tsubaki.

\- ¿Así que, este es el secreto Hyōdō-kun? – Preguntó Sōna, divertida.

\- Kaichou, ¿usted sabía, de esa habitación? – Preguntó Tsubaki, muy curiosa.

\- Digamos, que presentí un aura extraña en esa pared Tsubaki – Respondió Sōna, a la pregunta de su **_"Reina"_**.

\- No se preocupe Fuku-kaichou, y Kaichou esto apenas es la entrada – Respondió Issei, para luego entrar a la habitación y se dio la vuelta para ver a sus Senpais para decirles… - ¿Vienen? – Preguntó sonriendo.

\- Te seguimos Hyōdō-kun, vamos Tsubaki – Respondió la Heredera Sitri, mientras entraba seguida por su leal **_"Reina"_** , tras eso la puerta se volvió a cerrar de la misma forma en que se abrió…

 ** _Dentro de la Cámara del Tiempo…_**

Ahora todos, estaban dentro de la habitación escondida era totalmente blanca y totalmente vacía **_( es la misma habitación que sale en la serie "The Flash")_**, pero lo que llamó la atención de los Demonios era que Issei, y compañía estaban frente una pared, pero frente a esa pared estaba lo que parecía un pilar con una especie de lente de cristal encima…

\- Hyōdō-san, oye puedo saber... ¿Dónde estamos, esto ya me está poniendo nerviosa? – Dijo Rías, temblando un poco.

\- No se preocupe Gremory-senpai… - Dijo Issei, mientras colocaba su mano, en el lente y esta empezaba a brillar… - Esto apenas va a comenzar... ¿No es así, amiga Gideon? – Issei, terminó de hablar, pero al mencionar la palabra "Gideon"… Todos excepto, las **_Pai Zhua_** se preguntaban, ¿quién o qué, es un Gideon...?

\- ¿Gideon? – Los Demonios, se preguntaron.

De repente, todos se asustaron al principio, porque presenciaron ver que, una especie de Cara apareció holográficamente, pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando esa cara era de una mujer, después las amigas del castaño la saludaron, sorprendiendo a todos…

\- Me da mucho gusto verte, Gideon-san – Dijo Asia sonriendo amable, de manera respetuosa.

\- Oye es bueno, que te veas como siempre "Gid" – Comentó Yūma, con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Han pasado 2 años Gideon, me hace feliz saber que haz dormido bien – Continuó Cosette, igual sonriendo amablemente.

\- Me alegra saber, que tu programación pudo actualizarse con éxito Gideon, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó el castaño amablemente a la I.A.

\- **_Me siento mejor ahora, y me alegra ver que todos ustedes gocen de buena salud... Issei-sama, Cosette-sama, Asia-sama y Yūma-sama_** – Respondió amablemente, la inteligencia artificial, pero ahora los Demonios, dijeron…

\- Amm, oigan todos… No quiero interrumpir su reunión nostálgica pero… - Rías no pudo terminar, porque Sōna lo termino…

\- Nos pueden decir, ¿Quién o qué, es ella? – Terminó tratando de no, perder la calma.

\- Ahh, es verdad… - Issei, sólo aclaró su garganta e hizo las presentaciones… - Gremory-senpai, Kaichou, todos… Conozcan a nuestra Inteligencia Artificial o I.A. "Gideon"… Mi madre la programó para que ayudará con el sistema de seguridad de la casa, pero tuvo que dormir un buen rato para que su programa pueda actualizarse, Gideon conoce a… - Issei fue interrumpido, porque la computadora habló…

\- **_No hace falta Issei-sama, conozco a cada uno de ellos…_** \- Dijo la computadora, mirando a cada uno de los Demonios, y empezó a hablar… - _**Rías Gremory, Heredera de la Casa Gremory, también conocida como la "Princesa Carmesí", con el rango de "Rey"**_ – Gideon dijo, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

\- **_Akeno Himejima, la "Sacerdotisa Relámpago" con el rango de "Reina"_** – Habló sorprendiendo, a Akeno.

\- **_K _o_ neko Tōjō, con el rango de "Torre"_** – Llamando la atención de la peli platina.

\- **_Yūto Kiba, el "Caballero" Gremory_** – Alertando al rubio.

\- **_Sōna Sitri, alias "Souna Shitori" al igual que Rías Gremory, Heredera de la Casa Sitri con el rango de "Rey"_** – Llamándole la atención a la pelinegra.

\- **_Y por último, Tsubaki Shinra con el rango de "Reina"_** – Sorprendiendo a la mencionada.

Todos se sorprendieron, porque esa computadora conocía a todos, poniéndolos más nerviosos, al ver eso Cosette mira a Issei, quien sólo asiente positivamente, para que ella hablara…

\- Todos no se preocupen, Gideon posee toda la información de cada ser de lo sobrenatural, cortesía de las Facciones Shintō y Yōkai – Haciendo que todos, por lo menos estuvieran más calmados.

\- Bien todos, seguramente se preguntaran para que los traje aquí, ahora dado que el Rating Game, con Raiser Phoenix, está a 10 Días necesitaran más tiempo para hacerse más fuertes y rápidos – Dijo Issei, de manera seria.

\- Hyōdō-senpai, y ¿cómo vamos, a hacer eso en poco tiempo? – Preguntó Koneko, neutralmente.

\- Es fácil Koneko-san, Gideon nos va ayudar - Contestó Cosette.

\- ¿Para eso, estamos en está habitación? – Ahora habló Kiba, con la misma duda.

\- Correcto Kiba-san, los trajimos aquí… A la "Cámara del Tiempo", donde el tiempo será más que suficiente dado, a que mientras estemos aquí, el tiempo será más largo o lo suficiente para entrenar – Respondió Issei, mientras sonríe.

\- Entonces, ¿podremos entrenar sin preocuparnos? – Preguntó una esperanzada Rías.

\- Sólo hasta que Gideon indique, ¿dentro de cuanto, Gideon? – Le pregunto Issei, a la I.A.

\- **_Tiempo Límite de 10 Días, relacionando a 1 mes Issei-sama_** – Concluyó Gideon.

\- Ara, ara… Entonces ese tiempo es más que suficiente, para hacernos más fuertes, que conveniente eres Gideon-chan – Akeno, le dice a la computadora.

\- **_Lo agradezco mucho, sólo quiero ser de utilidad..._ ** – Respondió sinceramente.

\- Y vaya, que sí lo eres, entonces… ¿Hyōdō-san, empezamos? – Dijo Rías, lista para entrenar.

\- Correcto, Gideon actívalo ahora – Ordenó Issei.

\- **_Entendido… Preparando Sistema de Entrenamiento Pai Zhua_** – Respondió Gideon, haciendo que toda la habitación empezara a brillar, haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos, excepto Issei y compañía quienes los tenían cerrados antes que los demás…

Ahora que Rías tiene ayuda, ¿Será capaz, de desplumar a Raiser o tendrá que casarse con él?

 ** _Continuará…_**


	8. Memorias y Entrenamiento Parte 1

_**En el Capítulo Anterior…**_

Como todos recordarán, Rías y su nobleza, quienes junto con Sōna la _**"Rey"**_ Sitri y su _**"Reina"**_ Tsubaki, iban siendo guiadas por Yūma y Asia a la Residencia Hyōdō para que la pelirroja pudiera hablar con él, de cierto tema… "Su compromiso, con Raiser Phoenix"…

Luego de que llegaran a la casa del castaño, todos se sorprendieron al ver la gran casa donde él, junto con Cosette, Asia y Yūma viven, una gran casa al estilo de la Era Edo, no sólo eso sino con la más avanzada Tecnología, la cual estaba bien escondida…

Cuando decidieron entrar, vieron que había una especie de barrera que protegía la casa, al principio pensaron que era contra demonios entre otros seres del mundo de lo sobrenatural, principio dudaron pero luego por una "travesura" nuestra Ex-Caída favorita entraron pero de una manera poco agradable…

Luego de entrar, a la residencia todos miraron la gran casa del castaño, para luego escuchar una alarma de seguridad y encerrando a todos en una especie de "prisión" de energía sagrada…

Luego de ese pequeño encierro, nuestro _**"Caballero"**_ rubio, hizo una tontería al intentar destruir la jaula, pero en el momento en que golpeo la pared de energía sagrada, Kiba terminó por ser electrocutado, hasta quedar totalmente "crujiente", cosa que preocupó a su _**"Rey"**_ , y el resto de su nobleza, y más a la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri…

Después de eso, recibieron la llegada, de nuestra Maid favorita, Cosette quien había escuchado el escándalo del sistema de seguridad de la residencia de su amo y amigo, y se sorprendió más al ver a sus 4 Senpais, junto con Koneko y Yūto, quien estaba desmayado y achicharrado…

Luego de que Cosette, desactivara el sistema, que los tenía prisioneros los invitó a entrar a dentro les pidió que esperaran en la sala mientras Asia curaba a Yūto mientras Cosette, se iba a avisarle a Issei, quien estaba en su oficina para decirle que había recibido visitas inesperadas...

Luego del haber sanado Kiba, le agradeció a Asia por sus atenciones, después el castaño llegó a la sala y se sorprendió al ver a las visitas que llegaron a su humilde hogar…

Issei, le pidió a Rías que lo acompañara a su oficina, puesto a que nuestra pelirroja dijo que quería discutir algo con él, posteriormente Sōna acompañó a Rías y a Issei, para que le explicaran su "situación"…

Cuando Issei, estuvo al tanto del "dilema" de su Senpai pelirroja, y al escuchar la ridícula petición, de ella para que nuestro castaño para que actuara como su novio, para al menos liberarse, no le sirvió, e Issei le dijo que esa era una pésima idea…

Después del haber discutido "eso", Issei le había propuesto a Rías que la ayudaría pero bajo sus términos de entrenamiento, para el poder enfrentarse a Raiser en un **"** **Rating Game"** , después ella le informó a su hermano y actual Maou, que había aceptado el desafío que se llevaría a cabo dentro del tiempo límite de 10 días…

Luego el ponerse de acuerdo, la Heredera Sitri les pidió a los Herederos Hyōdō, y Gremory aunque ella no entrenara, preguntó si ella junto a su _**"Reina"**_ Tsubaki, si podría ir a observar su entrenamiento y los resultados, a Issei no le molestó la idea pero dijo que era decisión de Rías, la pelirroja le había dicho a su Amiga de la Infancia y Rival, que lo hiciera con gusto para que viera lo fuerte que ella y el resto de su nobleza se fortalecían…

Luego al día siguiente, todos fueron a la casa del castaño, para empezar con el entrenamiento pero todos se sorprendieron al ver al castaño, y no sólo a él, sino a Cosette, Asia y Yūma vistiendo unos trajes de típicos estudiantes de artes marciales, pero estos eran de colores específicos, más bien de los colores de sus cristales…

Issei tenía su traje de color Rojo, Cosette tenía el suyo color Naranja, Asia venía con su traje Amarillo y por último Yūma con su traje Púrpura, pero todos los trajes tenían una cosa en particular, tenían en el lado Derecho del pecho el símbolo de una garra, lo que significaba que era de la Orden de la Garra, donde entrenaron…

Al principio, los Gremory se rieron un poco porque pensaron que eran pijamas o trajes algo infantiles, cosa que insultó un poco a los _**Pai Zhua**_ , y cuando Issei les explicó que esos eran trajes de nivel maestro, los Gremory juraron que él y sus amigas, vieron que sus ojos empezaron a brillar y se veían filosos y enojados…

Al ver esos 4 pares de ojos, muy enojados mejor decidieron medir sus palabras a menos que quieran ser sus presas…

Luego de que todos, estuvieran más tranquilos Issei y compañía guiaron a los Demonios, hacía donde está su oficina para empezar el entrenamiento, pero los Gremory y las Sitri se sorprendieron cuando vieron la pared frente a la oficina del castaño, pero se sorprendieron más cuando el castaño colocó su puño en está, para la sorpresa de todos, a excepto de quienes conocen, la pared se abrió en base de líneas horizontales de Izquierda a Derecha…

Después de abrir la misteriosa puerta, Issei les indicó a todos con la mirada que entraran pero los Demonios, con cierta duda y algo de temor no lo hicieron, pero nuestro castaño le indico a nuestra portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey, que volviera a hacer de las suyas, empujando a todos dentro la misteriosa habitación…

Luego de que Yūma, volviera a hacer una travesura como la vez, que llegaron a la casa del castaño, sólo quedaron él, Sōna y Tsubaki quien acaba de enterarse de que su _**"Rey"**_ ya tenía una ligera sospecha de dicha habitación, en fin Issei entró y le preguntó a ambas si entraban, y ellas entraron para luego se cerrara la habitación…

En el momento que todos entraron, y la puerta se cerró toda la habitación se iluminó, mostrando un lugar de color blanco, y en el final de dicha habitación había un pilar con una lente encima…

Rías se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y le preguntó al castaño donde estaba, mientras que Issei quien junto a sus amigas, estaban frente a ese pilar, mientras su mano estaba en la lente y empezó a brillar, para luego asombrar a todos claro, más de lo que ya estaban…

Luego por si fuera poco, algo más inusual llegó, una Cabeza de mujer había aparecido holográficamente casi asustando a todos, pero Issei los calmó y presentó a esa imagen como su amiga una Inteligencia Artificial o I.A. llamada "Gideon"…

Gideon, se presentó ante todos, nombrando a todos los Demonios desde, nombres y el nombre de sus piezas, y todos se pusieron nerviosos al escuchar todo, pero Cosette los tranquilizó porque era parte de su programación, y ahora Issei procedía a explicar, el donde estaban y les dijo que esa habitación era la "Cámara del Tiempo", una especie de sala de entrenamiento, en donde el tiempo pasa de una manera totalmente diferente…

Luego de la breve explicación del castaño, su I.A. les había explicado que el tiempo de los 10 días que pasarían en la cámara, sería como 1 mes, el tiempo para entrenar pero… ¿Sobrevivirán al entrenamiento, estilo _**Pai Zhua**_ que el castaño y sus amigas les tienen preparado?... Averigüémoslo…

 _ **Futuro Cercano…**_

 _ **10 Días equivalentes a 1 Mes después, en el techo de 1 de los edificios, de la Dimensión del Rating Game…**_

En el techo, de uno de los edificios, se encuentra un hombre rubio, que se veía todo golpeado con la cara llena de moretones, y con la ropa toda rasgada, mientras se estaba alejando a rastras, de lo que parecía ser una mujer con el cabello rojo carmesí y corto, mientras estaba usando una especie de traje Negro con detalles rojos, _**(**_ _ **Imagínense como el traje de la 1er. Película de Batman Inicia cuando Bruce Wayne, se une a la Liga de la Sombras**_ _ **)**_ , veía con cierta satisfacción en sus ojos mientras, le habla al rubio…

\- ¿Qué te sucede Raiser, acaso viste a un fantasma? – Dice la mujer sonriéndole, al rubio quien era Raiser Phoenix, en un estado algo lamentable.

\- ¡N-no es posible, ¿cómo te hiciste tan fuerte, en tan sólo 10 días?...! ¡Dímelo Rías…! - Gritó el enfadado y asustado Phoenix, a la mujer quien efectivamente era Rías Gremory, pero con una peculiaridad… Tenía su hermoso cabello carmesí corto, _**(**_ _ **Imagínense el peinado de Rías, como el del Espíritu Celestial de**_ _ **Lucy Heartfilia**_ _ **… "Virgo" de Fairy Tail**_ _ **)**_ , para luego decirle.

\- A diferencia de ti, quien no ha entrenado y sólo se confió en su "Inmortalidad" y poderes de fuego, yo entrené y junto con mis amigos y siervos, hasta el grado de hacernos más fuertes, y pudimos vencerlos – Contestó Rías.

\- ¡Eso no explica, que fue esa bomba de humo, que tu _**"Caballero"**_ me lanzó y me hizo perder mi poder! – Gritó Raiser, mientras trataba de usar su poder pero inútilmente no pudo, y recordó que el humo rojo de la bomba era el responsable de eso.

\- ¡Ahh…! Ya deja de quejarte quieres, tus poderes volverán hasta dentro de 1 hora, pero si quieres saber que era esa bomba, digamos que fue un regalo de un buen amigo… – Dijo Rías cansada de la actitud de Raiser, pero después sonrió al recordar, a la persona quien le regaló la bomba a Kiba, y después siguió hablando… - Pero basta de hablar, ¿entonces qué, es lo que haré contigo? – Se preguntó Rías, mientras se tronaba los dedos de su mano derecha con su mano izquierda, mientras se acercaba lentamente, mientras Raiser se alejaba a rastras – ¿Vas a decir, la frase que quiero?, o ¿Me aseguraré, de hacerte sufrir justo como ibas a hacerlo conmigo antes? – Terminó Rías, con una mirada y una sonrisa que matarían a cualquiera, pero no precisamente por su belleza claro está, _**(**_ _ **miren la sonrisa como la de Erza, de este modo… images6. fanpop image/ polls/ 1421000/ 1421658_1412377857208_**_ _ **)**_.

Raiser, paralizado por el miedo sólo la miró para después gritar, muy asustado y al parecer se iba hacer en los pantalones - ¡Está bien, me rindo pero por favor, ya no me hagas daño! – Gritó Raiser de una manera "poco" masculina, y desistiendo para luego caer desmayado.

 _ **[Raiser Phoenix-sama se ha rendido, la Victoria es de Rías Gremory-sama]**_

Al escuchar lo que la _**"Reina"**_ de su hermano, Rías se encontraba muy feliz al saber que su pesadilla de ser la esposa del cerdo de Raiser Phoenix, había quedado en el pasado, y sólo podía mirar al cielo de la dimensión, y pudo pensar… - _"Ahh, por fin mi eh roto mi compromiso, y pensar que ese entrenamiento con Issei me funcionó… ¡Ja…! Todavía recuerdo como esto empezó…"_ \- Rías empezó a recordar su entrenamiento, con el castaño…

 _ **Flashback, hace 10 Días equivalentes a 1 Mes, en la Cámara del Tiempo en la Residencia**_ _ **Hyōdō…**_

 _ **Nos encontramos a todos en la Cámara del Tiempo, cuando Rías le preguntó al castaño, para poder empezar…**_

 _ **\- Pues sí lo eres, entonces… ¿Hyōdō-san, empezamos? – Dijo Rías, lista para entrenar.**_

 _ **\- Correcto, Gideon actívalo ahora… – Ordenó Issei a su I.A.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Entendido… Preparando Sistema de Entrenamiento Pai Zhua**_ _ **– Respondió Gideon, haciendo que toda la habitación empezara a brillar, y todos cerraron los ojos, excepto Issei y compañía quienes los tenían cerrados antes que los demás…**_

 _ **Dimensión de Entrenamiento…**_

 _ **Después de que la luz desapareciera todos, abrieron sus ojos levemente y vieron con una gran sorpresa que ya no estaban en la "Cámara del Tiempo", es más parece que ni siquiera están en la Residencia Hyōdō, estaban más bien en una especie de campo, y al ver ese campo Rías sólo dijo algo desorientada…**_

 _ **\- Aww, mis ojos… ¿Oigan todos están bien? – Preguntó, al resto.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, esa si fue una gran luz – Contestó Akeno, con su mano en la mejilla haciendo su característica sonrisa.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Hmp, hmp… Estamos bien Buch**_ _ **ō, pero… - Comentó Koneko, pero después miró el campo en donde estaban.**_

 _ **\- Amm disculpe Rías-sama, ¿Acaso sabe, dónde estamos? – Preguntó un confundido**_ _ **Yūto.**_

 _ **\- Créeme Yūto, quisiera responder tu pregunta – Contestó Rías, sin saber en dónde estaban, pero escuchó una voz conocida de alguien, que estaba a sus espaldas.**_

 _ **\- Quizás pueda, responder sus dudas Gremory-senpai, chicos – Respondió Issei, sorprendiendo a todos, al ver que estaban Issei y compañía, sin mencionar que junto con ellos estaban Sōna y Tsubaki de pie, frente a una especie de reja que tras ella había una especie de bosque inmenso.**_

 _ **\- Hyōdō-san, ¿dónde estamos? – Preguntó Rías, mientras ella y su nobleza, veían con algo de nervios ese bosque.**_

 _ **\- Rías Gremory, Akeno Himejima,**_ _ **Yūto Kiba y Koneko T**_ _ **ōjō, sean todos bienvenidos al "Bosque de las Sombras" el lugar donde entrenaremos – Respondió Issei, con su mirada seria, mientras indicaba el lugar con su bastón. (**_ _ **Nota: Utilicé el "Bosque de la Muerte", de Naruto para este entrenamiento**_ _ **).**_

 _ **\- ¿El Bosque de las Sombras…? – Dijo Rías, con algo de miedo.**_

 _ **\- Correcto Gremory-senpai, este es el lugar donde Issei-sama junto con nosotras entrenamos, para poder despertar a nuestros animales internos – Explicó Cosette, con su sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Y donde los**_ _ **Pai Zhua**_ _ **de Kyoto, nos enseñaron a usar nuestro Instinto Cazador y el Instinto de Supervivencia – Continuó**_ _ **Yūma sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Y gracias a eso, ahora esté bosque podría decirse que se volvió nuestro, "Patio de Juegos" – Terminó Asia, igual sonriendo.**_

 _ **Todos los Demonios, sólo escucharon impresionados por lo que los**_ _ **Pai Zhua**_ _ **les decían, y no podrían asombrarse más, pero después Rías habló…**_

 _ **\- Entonces, ¿cómo empezamos? – Preguntó, pero luego dijo una locura – ¿No me digan, que vamos a ser como los cavernícolas y ser salvajes? – Dijo de manera asustada.**_

 _ **A todos se les cayó, una gota de sudor en la cabeza por la ridícula observación de la pelirroja hasta que Sōna, tomó la palabra…**_

 _ **\- Rías, deja de decir tonterías… Él tiene otro motivo para traerlos aquí, ¿o me equivoco, Hyōdō-san? – Preguntó Sōna, con su característica sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Se nota, que a usted no se le escapa nada Kaichou, pero es verdad no es esa ridícula idea que tiene Gremory-senpai – Dijo Issei, mirando con los ojos entre-cerrados a Rías, quien sólo tenía una mirada de vergüenza.**_

 _ **\- ¿Entonces, que haremos Hyōdō-kun?... Ara Ara, no me digas ¿que nos obligaran a pelear contra ustedes? – Dijo Akeno, con su mano en la mejilla.**_

 _ **\- Esa es la idea, Akeno-san – Contestó Asia, sorprendiendo a todos.**_

 _ **\- Nos enfrentaran, dentro de ese bosque… – Dijo Issei, para ver las miradas confusas de los Gremory, y procedió a explicar – Ahh escúchenme bien, sé que piensan que son fuertes, gracias a sus poderes y/o habilidades actuales pero, déjenme hacerles una pregunta… ¿Han participado, en un Rating Game antes? – Preguntó Issei serio.**_

 _ **Todos al escuchar la pregunta de Issei, solamente agacharon la cabeza sin siquiera responder, y el castaño entendió la indirecta…**_

 _ **\- Eso creí, así que ahora díganme… ¿Cómo van a enfrentar a alguien como Raiser Phoenix, quien ha participado y ganado muchos Rating Games, además de tener más experiencia, y más al tener a todas las piezas de su nobleza? – Preguntó Issei, aun serio.**_

 _ **El orgullo de los Gremory, volvió a quedar por los suelos tras escuchar lo que el castaño dijo, pero sólo Rías, tuvo el valor de preguntarle…**_

 _ **\- Y, el enfrentarte y a tus amigas nos harán fuertes, ¿cómo? – Dijo con, algo de enojo.**_

 _ **\- Sus oponentes serán, seres con experiencias en el combate, y en el arte de atacar por sorpresa, por eso nos enfrentaran y los ayudaremos a fortalecer, sus debilidades físicas como en las de poder, y sólo así serán capaces de darles más pelea, y ganarle a la Nobleza Phoenix – Terminó Issei, golpeando su bastón en el suelo, sorprendiendo a los Gremory.**_

 _ **\- Por eso escogimos esté lugar… En el momento en que todos entremos, Gideon va a transportarnos a lugares separados, y ahí nos enfrentaremos 1-1, y entrenaremos de manera individual para poder hacerlos más fuertes – Dijo Cosette, mirando seria a todos.**_

 _ **\- Entiendo entonces comencemos, es como dijo Hyōdō-san "el tiempo apremia" – Habló Y**_ _ **ūto**_ _ **, nervioso pero a la vez emocionado.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Hmp, hmp…**_ _ **Hyōdō-senpai, quisiera empezar pero… ¿Por dónde, empezamos? – Preguntó la peli platina, mirando a su Senpai castaño.**_

 _ **\- Un paso a la vez Tōjō-san, pero antes… Gideon, ¿serías tan amable? – Issei, le habló a su I.A. mientras miraba al cielo.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **De inmediato, Issei-sama… Transportando…**_ _ **– Dijo la Inteligencia, mientras hizo aparecer frente a la Nobleza Gremory, unas 4 esferas azules claro con chispas verdes, después de terminar de brillar, se mostraron unos portafolios plateados, en ese momento**_ _ **Yūto tomó la palabra…**_

 _ **\- Amm**_ _ **Hyōdō-san, ¿qué son, esos portafolios? – Preguntó, mirando con duda dichos objetos.**_

 _ **\- Sólo ábranlos… - Contestó Issei, con simpleza mientras les indicaba con su bastón.**_

 _ **Los Gremory, con duda miraron los portafolios que estaban frente a ellos, y cada quien tomó el que tenía enfrente, para después quitar los seguros y abrirlos… Para sorpresa de todos, en los portafolios habían unos trajes Grises con detalles Beige (**_ _ **Imagínense los trajes ninja de novatos, de los Power Rangers Ninja Storm**_ _ **), después de ver los trajes unos minutos, Rías tomó la palabra…**_

 _ **\- Amm Hyōdō-san, ¿qué son estos? – Preguntó al mirar los trajes con duda.**_

 _ **\- Son sus uniformes de entrenamiento, y créanme que los van a necesitar – Respondió el castaño, ante la pregunta de la pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, pero… Se ven algo ostentosos Hyōdō-kun y, ¿realmente son necesarios? – Preguntó Akeno, con una sonrisa nerviosa.**_

 _ **\- Claro que lo son, o van a decir que iban a entrenar con los uniformes de la escuela, o los de gimnasia, ¿verdad? – Preguntó**_ _ **Yūma, con una sonrisa y sorna y con los brazos cruzados.**_

 _ **El orgullo de los Gremory, volvió a caer por los suelos al escuchar lo que Yūma dijo, pero después miraron los uniformes y con derrota aceptaron la indicación, porque Rías había aceptado desde el inicio, que el entrenamiento sería a la manera del castaño…**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo, pero amm… Bien… - Rías trató, de explicar que necesitaban privacidad, e Issei hizo entendió.**_

 _ **\- Sí, sí… Necesitan privacidad no se preocupen, nosotros nos adelantamos al bosque cuando terminen, S**_ _ **ōna-kaichou y Tsubaki-fukukaichou les abrirán la entrada para empezar, y les sugiero que se apresuren, no hay tiempo que perder – Después de decir eso, Issei y las chicas sólo saltaron a gran velocidad, hacía el bosque, y al ver lo que hicieron Sōna, decidió tomar la palabra…**_

 _ **\- Bien Rías, ya lo oíste y creo que deben empezar, y no te preocupes todos los trajes fueron diseñados para ajustarse a ustedes – Dijo Sōna, mientras sonríe.**_

 _ **\- B-bien Sōna… Amm, ¿**_ _ **Yūto podrías…? – Dijo Rías, mientras veía a su**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Yūto al escuchar, lo que su**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **le trataba de decir y él sólo suspiró… - Hai, Rías-sama entiendo, amm… - Yūto, buscando un lugar para cambiarse y no incomodar a su ama y compañeras, pero encontró un árbol y se fue ahí.**_

 _ **\- Bien entonces a cambiarnos,**_ _ **no creo que a Hy**_ _ **ō**_ _ **d**_ _ **ō-san le guste esperar – Les dijo Rías, a sus siervos.**_

 _ **\- ¡Hai Buchō! – Gritaron todas, incluso Y**_ _ **ūto desde su amm "escondite".**_

 _ **Luego de unos minutos, todos los Gremory terminaron de cambiarse y ya traían puestos sus uniformes, y Rías habló…**_

 _ **\- Bien… Admito que no es muy lindo que digamos pero, debo decir que tiene su toque elegante – Dijo mientras, se daba vuelta y se miraba.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, supongo que sí pero… Lo siento algo ostentoso y un poco anticuado – Dijo Akeno, mientras miraba su traje.**_

 _ **\- Bueno, admito que es extraño pero tiene su propio estilo y toque para la batalla– Comentó**_ _ **Yūto, quien estaba regresando de cambiarse.**_

 _ **\- Hmp, hmp… Estoy de acuerdo con Yūto-senpai, incluso esté me queda perfecto – Terminó Koneko, de manera neutral mientras acomodaba un poco sus mangas, y después miró a su ama, quien habló ahora…**_

 _ **\- ¡Bien todos, ya es hora de empezar…! ¿S**_ _ **ōna, nos haces el favor? – Rías, le pidió a su amiga pelinegra.**_

 _ **\- Entendido, esto será entretenido, ¿no Tsubaki? – Le preguntó a su Vicepresidenta, Mano Derecha, Amiga y sobretodo su**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **, quien sólo la miraba con una sonrisa, y le contestó con otra pregunta, mientras empezaban a caminar hacía la reja del bosque.**_

 _ **\- ¿Para quienes Kaichou? ¿Para nosotras, o para Rías-sama? – Respondió con cierta, expresión divertida en su cara.**_

 _ **\- Se están divirtiendo, ¿no? – Pregunta Rías, con algo de enojo.**_

 _ **\- Mentiría si dijera que no – Contestó Sōna, muy divertida.**_

 _ **Después de ese momento divertido, ya habían llegado a la reja donde estaba el bosque, y Sōna junto con Tsubaki estuvieron en la reja para sólo quitar el candado y la cadena y la Heredera Sitri, tomó la palabra…**_

 _ **\- Bien Rías, todos… ¿Espero que estén listos...? – Inició la Sitri, para luego seguir hablando – Porque, en el momento que entren empezará la "masacre", o perdonen su entrenamiento fufu – Dijo Sōna, mientras reía un poco.**_

 _ **Rías al escuchar esa corrección, sólo respiró profundo y dijo… - Bien, mis lindos siervos… ¡Empecemos, con nuestro entrenamiento! – Gritó Rías, mientras levantaba el puño.**_

 _ **\- ¡Hai, Buchō! – Contestaron todos.**_

 _ **Luego del haber gritado eso, empezaron a entrar dentro del Bosque de las Sombras, para empezar cuando empezaron a seguir su camino, empezaron a sentir como si alguien los observara y el rubio Gremory, habló…**_

 _ **\- Wow, se ve más grande por dentro que por fuera – Dijo mirando todo el bosque.**_

 _ **\- Se siente, una especie de Aura Salvaje… Como si llamara a ese "Instinto Cazador" que**_ _ **Yūma-senpai mencionó antes – Comentó Koneko, mirando el lugar.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, siendo sincera… No entiendo por qué Asia-chan dijo que esto es como su "Parque de Juegos", esté bosque más bien parece, como el de una prueba de supervivencia – Dijo Akeno, mirando el lugar.**_

 _ **\- Sea como sea, esto aunque me cueste admitirlo nos ayudará contra Raiser, pero 1ro. Tenemos que encontrar a Hyōdō-san para empezar con esto – Exclamó Rías, y como si lo invocará…**_

 _ **\- Gremory-senpai, debe saber que… "**_ _ **Si mencionas al Diablo, se te puede aparecer" – Respondió Issei, quien estaba arrimado**_ _**de espaldas contra un árbol y de brazos cruzados, con su bastón en una mano pero ya convertido en Espada y sonriendo, mientras que Asia estaba sentada sonriendo y saludando a los recién llegados desde una rama de uno de los árboles, Cosette estaba detrás de ellos sonriendo, y por último Yūma sonriendo, en otro árbol a un lado de ellos en la misma posición que Issei.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, Fufufu…**_ _ **Hyōdō-kun, sabes bien que esa frase es muy "cliché" para nosotros, ¿no? – Contestó Akeno, mientras sonreía y miraba al castaño quien se acercaba a los Gremory.**_

 _ **\- Un poco pero, siéndole sincero Himejima-senpai siempre quise decir eso – Respondió Issei, rascando su mejilla.**_

 _ **\- Bien**_ _ **Hyōdō-san entonces, ¿cómo empezamos? – Preguntó Rías, mientras miraba al castaño.**_

 _ **\- Después de esto… - Respondió Issei, para luego mirar a Asia y ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sólo levantó su mano derecha, para chasquear sus dedos, y después de eso se escuchó la voz de Gideon…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Activando Sistema Inhibidor de Poderes!**_ _ **– Dijo, para después hacer que todos y cada 1 de ellos obtuvieran una marca de cadenas cruzadas en sus espaldas, cosa que alertó a la pelinegra "Akeno"…**_

 _ **\- Hy-hyōdō-kun, ¿Qu-qué fue lo que hizo Asia-chan? ¿Y qué fue, eso que dijo Gideon-chan? – Dijo Akeno, ahora preocupada.**_

 _ **\- Como todos oyeron, Asia le pidió a Gideon que activará el Sistema Inhibidor de Poderes, así ninguno de nosotros usará ninguna habilidad especial hasta después de un tiempo… - Explicó Issei, mientras miraba a la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Gremory, tratando de controlarse.**_

 _ **\- Entonces aquí, ¿sólo somos, simples humanos? – Preguntó Kiba, algo serio.**_

 _ **\- En palabras simples… Sí – Contestó, la portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- ¡Bien todos, basta de charlas empecemos…! ¿Gideon, serias tan amable…? – Preguntó Issei, mientras miraba al cielo.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Entendido Issei-sama, Iniciando Transporte…**_ _ **\- Después que Gideon dijera eso, Todos empezaron a brillar de Azul con chispas verdes, hasta que desaparecieron en el acto.**_

 _ **Con Sōna y Tsubaki…**_

 _ **La heredera Sitri esperaba junto a su mano derecha Tsubaki, mientras veían el peligroso Bosque, hasta que la cara de Gideon apareció sorprendiendo a ambas, (**_ _ **Nota: ellas aún tienen sus uniformes escolares**_ _ **)…**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh…! – Gritó Sōna un poco, hasta que se tranquilizó y le habló – O-oye, Hyōdō-kun debe programarte un sistema para alertarte, y así no asustarás a los demás, ¿sabes? – Dijo la heredera Sitri.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Me disculpo, si las sorprendí Sitri-san y Shinra-san…**_ _ **\- Se disculpó la inteligencia artificial.**_

 _ **\- Entonces, ¿necesitas algo?... Amm, Hyōdō-kun dijo que tu nombre es Gideon, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Tsubaki, con duda.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Así es, Issei-sama requiere que se preparen porque serán transportadas con estas herramientas…**_ _ **\- Gideon Transportó, unas 3 Espadas, un Tessen o "Abanico de guerra" y**_ _**unas**_ _ **Tonfas de metal, y Gideon volvió a hablar –**_ _ **Hacia donde ellos, entrenarán con la Nobleza Gremory y dijo que estos les serán de ayuda**_ _ **– Informaba la I.A.**_

 _ **\- Entiendo, me hago la idea de las Tonfas son para Tōjō-san pero, ¿las Espada son para Kiba-kun, pero son 3? ¿Y ese Abanico? – Pregunta la Heredera Sitri.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Lo verán pronto, ahora espero que estén listas…**_ _ **\- Dijo Gideon, mientras las chicas Sitri empezaban a brillar, de color azul con chispas verdes… -**_ _ **Transportando…**_ _ **\- Terminó para después, que ellas desaparecieron –**_ _ **Transporte completo…**_ _ **\- Terminó Gideon para después desaparecer.**_

 _ **Ahora con nuestra, Red de Guerreros…**_

 _ **Asia vs Koneko…**_

 _ **1ro. En una parte del bosque junto a un lago, apareció una luz azul con chispas verdes, después se apagó y terminó por revelar y dejando caer a la persona que estaba dentro, quien resultó ser Koneko Tōjō, quien cayó de espaldas y en una roca junto a ese lago…**_

 _ **\- Auch, eso dolió – Dijo de manera neutral, mientras se masajeaba la cabeza en la parte donde se golpeó, después notó que ya no estaba con su grupo… - Hyōdō-senpai debe mejorar los aterrizajes – Dijo la peli platina, mientras se sacudía su retaguardia, y empezó a mirar el lugar.**_

 _ **\- Mmm, lindo lugar pero… - Koneko no terminó, porque la misma luz Azul con chispas Verdes, apareció frente a ella, revelando a Tsubaki Shinra, quien cayó sentada.**_

 _ **\- Auch, creo que prefiero los Círculos Mágicos… - Después, se sacudió su retaguardia con una mano.**_

 _ **\- ¿Tsubaki-senpai, está bien? – Preguntó la peli platina, yendo con su senpai.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, Tōjō-san estás aquí, si estoy bien… – Dijo mirando a su**_ _ **Kōhai, para después entregarle las Tonfas – Toma, Hyōdō-kun pensó que estos te servirían – Terminó mientras se los entregaba.**_

 _ **\- Mmmm, parecen resistentes – Dijo, usando las armas y miró a su Senpai – Shinra-senpai, esto será difícil, ¿no? – Le dijo a la pelinegra.**_

 _ **\- Lo será, ahora dado a que este lugar sus habilidades están… - Tsubaki, no terminó porque algo rozó la piel de la peliplatina.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh…! – Gritó Koneko, alejándose de ese ataque pero no a tiempo de que la flecha la rasgó un poco su traje y la rozara… - ¿Eso, qué fue? – Preguntó mirando la flecha clavada en una de las rocas y explotó un poco en una leve capa de humo Amarillo y brillante.**_

 _ **\- ¿Tōjō-san estás, bien? – Preguntó Tsubaki, preocupada por su Kōhai.**_

 _ **\- S-sí, pero ¿qué fue eso? – Volvió a Preguntar Koneko, mientras miraba por todos lados.**_

 _ **\- No "qué" Koneko-chan, sino más bien… "Quién" – Dijo una voz.**_

 _ **La**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **Gremory y la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Sitri, miraron a la dirección donde se originaba esa voz, y vieron que en una rama de un gran árbol, estaba Asia Argento portando una especie de arco, (**_ _ **Imagínense a Asia usando el Arco de Tormenta de Hanzo Shimada del Videojuego "Overwatch"**_ _ **) y para sorpresa de ambas en la parte del vientre del Arco, estaba incrustado el Cristal de la Garza el cual estaba brillando, dándoles a entender que esa era su arma especial de batalla, como lo son la Espada/Bastón de Issei, el Tekkokagi de Cosette y la Wakizashi de**_ _ **Yūma…**_

 _ **\- ¿Asia-senpai...? Acaso… - Koneko, no volvió a terminar porque de nuevo Asia, lanzó una flecha, pero está era diferente.**_

 _ **\- ¡Tōjō-san cuidado…! – Gritó Tsubaki, preocupada por la peli platina, y miró a la rubia – ¡Argento-san, sé que deben estar atentos a cualquier ataque pero esto…! - No terminó porque, Asia habló.**_

 _ **\- Tsubaki-senpai, escuché… Sé que esto, será difícil pero es por su propio bien, confíe en mí – Aseguró la portadora del Espíritu de la Garza.**_

 _ **\- Estoy de acuerdo Senpai… - Dijo Koneko, usando las Tonfas de metal, para luego volver a hablar – Admito que Asia-senpai, me tomó por sorpresa… Pero, aceptamos este entrenamiento para hacernos fuertes y debemos respetarlo – Terminó de manera seria.**_

 _ **Tsubaki, sólo suspiró y dijo – Bien entiendo, respetaré esa decisión – Tras decir eso, tomó las otras ¿2 Espadas? – Pero, ¿qué? – Murmuró sorprendida.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Asia, mientras preparaba otra flecha.**_

 _ **\- No pero… - No terminó porque, fue transportada a otro sitio.**_

 _ **\- Mmm, eso fue raro… - Koneko, no volvió a terminar porque con sus Tonfas cruzó sus brazos y bloqueó otra flecha iba dirigida hacía ella.**_

 _ **\- Sugiero que no te distraigas Koneko-chan, porque si ya lo habías notado estás no son flechas comunes y corrientes – Dijo Asia seria, mientras preparaba otra flecha.**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo Asia-senpai pero, ¿y esas Flechas? – Preguntó Koneko.**_

 _ **\- ¿Te gustan, verdad...? Estás son Flechas Sagradas de Dispersión, que pueden fragmentarse, en el momento que son disparadas y como un bono, los fragmentos son de energía sagrada, es uno de los regalos del Clan Lin Kuei, un clan amigo y aliado de la Familia de Issei-san – Explicó Asia con una leve sonrisa,**_ _ **mientras le enseñaba a la peli platina una de las flechas.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Hmp, Buch**_ _ **ō tenía razón… Ustedes tienen mejores juguetes – Contestó Koneko, un poco celosa, mientras veía el Arco y las Flechas de Asia.**_

 _ **\- ¡Bien Koneko-chan, empecemos ahora! – Gritó la rubia, mientras saltó del árbol dirigiéndose a la peli platina, quien se preparó para darle un golpe.**_

 _ **Cosette vs**_ _ **Yūto…**_

 _ **Ahora nos encontramos en un área un poco más boscosa y vemos, a nuestro**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **Gremory favorito, apareciendo de la misma manera que Koneko pero, él "aterrizó" de una manera elegante utilizando los árboles y usar su agilidad para caer de pie…**_

 _ **\- Uff, wow se ve que la ciencia tiene sus ventajas, pero creo que prefiero los Círculos Mágicos, para transportarnos – Dijo mientras observaba el lugar, y como Koneko fue separado de su grupo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Muy bien ahora, dónde estoy? – Dijo, mientras empezó a caminar por el lugar, hasta que.**_

 _ **\- Bienvenido, a nuestro entrenamiento especial**_ _ **Yūto**_ _ **-san – Dijo una amable voz, detrás del oji gris.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, Cosette-san supongo que tú, serás mi compañera de entrenamiento o mejor dicho mi oponente, ¿verdad? – Dijo**_ _ **Yūto serio, mientras miraba el**_ _ **Tekkokagi de Cosette con su Cristal incrustado y brillando, dándole a entender que ella estaba lista.**_

 _ **\- Es cierto, y espero que estés preparado porque… Esto, será para enfrentar a las Piezas de la Nobleza de Raiser Phoenix – Comentó la**_ _ **portadora del Espíritu del Tigre**_ _ **, mientras apretó sus puños y las garras de sus armas mostraron su filo.**_

 _ **\- Entiendo, entonces… ¿Cómo empezamos? – Preguntó el rubio, mientras veía a la pelimorada.**_

 _ **\- Hai, pero antes debes estirar tus brazos, como si fueras a atrapar algo o a alguien – Dijo sonriendo, sorprendiendo al**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ahh...? – Contestó confundido, pero después con duda estiró sus brazos ante la indicación de la Maid y Amiga del castaño.**_

 _ **Yūto al estirar sus brazos, notó que encima de él apareció una luz azul con chispas verdes, y después notó que era Tsubaki quien volvía a caer, pero como no podían usar sus habilidades…**_

 _ **\- ¡Kyaa…! – Gritó, mientras caía hacía los brazos de**_ _ **Yūto, mientras él también caía sentado con ella en brazos…**_

 _ **\- Auch, ¿Tsubaki-san estás bien? – Preguntó el rubio, con leves raspones a la pelinegra.**_

 _ **\- Ha-hai, gracias Yūto**_ _ **-san**_ _ **… Ahh, insisto prefiero los Círculos Mágicos – Contestó Tsubaki, con un leve sonrojo en la cara.**_

 _ **\- Sí, en eso te doy la razón Tsubaki-san… - Dijo Kiba, mientras aún la tenía en sus brazos.**_

 _ **\- Fufufu,**_ _ **Yūto**_ _ **-san entiendo que Tsubaki-senpai te importe mucho pero, ¿creo que deberías bajarla, no? – Dijo Cosette, interrumpiendo la linda escena.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ehh…? – Dijo**_ _ **Yūto,**_ _ **al recordar que tenía a la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Sitri aún en sus brazos, después se sonrojo y la bajó.**_

 _ **\- ¡Tsu-tsubaki-san, lo-lo siento mucho, ¿no pensé…?! – Trató Kiba, de explicarle a la pelinegra.**_

 _ **\- N-no te preocupes**_ _ **Yūto**_ _ **-san, sólo me atrapaste para salvarme… - Contestó una sonrojada Tsubaki.**_

 _ **\- "Cof, cof" Disculpen, lamento interrumpirlos pero…**_ _ **Yūto**_ _ **-san y yo íbamos a entrenar Tsubaki-senpai, ¿y acaso no le iba a entregar algo? – Preguntó la joven Maid, aún con una sonrisa pícara.**_

 _ **\- H-hai… - Respondió una nerviosa Tsubaki, mientras iba a buscar las espadas que Gideon les dio… - Toma**_ _ **Yūto**_ _ **-san, creo que las vas a necesitar más que cualquier otra cosa – Dijo Tsubaki, mientras le daba las 2 espadas al rubio.**_

 _ **\- Gracias Tsubaki-san… - Respondió con una sonrisa, mientras veía dichas espadas y parecían estar hechas a su medida – Wow, Hyōdō-san no se anda con rodeos, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el rubio, mientras miraba a la pelimorada.**_

 _ **\- Hai, Issei-sama quiere que ustedes aprendan que en cualquier momento, el enemigo puede hacer algo para neutralizar sus poderes, y por eso deben tener una pequeña contingencia – Respondió Cosette, con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Entiendo, bien… Tsubaki-san creo que debes alejarte un poco, porque esto será muy agresivo – Dijo Kiba, algo serio.**_

 _ **\- Entiendo… - Tsubaki espero a que fuera transportada pero… - ¿Ha…? ¿Qué pasa? – Se preguntó la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **, al ver que no estaba volviendo a brillar, cuando Cosette le habló.**_

 _ **\- Tsubaki-senpai, creo que tendrá que hacernos compañía, dado a que Issei-sama pensó que**_ _ **Yūto**_ _ **-san necesitaría de su apoyo – Dijo con una sonrisa, un tanto pícara.**_

 _ **Tanto**_ _ **Yūto como Tsubaki, se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon a Cosette decir eso, pero finalmente se resignó…**_

 _ **\- Bien, me pondré a salvo… Suerte Yūto**_ _ **-san**_ _ **– Le deseo la pelinegra, al rubio.**_

 _ **\- Gracias Tsubaki-san… - Respondió Yūto, con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Bien Yūto**_ _ **-san**_ _ **, ¿estás listo? – Preguntó Cosette, mientras**_ _ **hacía chispas,**_ _ **con sus**_ _ **Tekkokagi.**_

 _ **\- ¡Adelante…! – Gritó, para luego correr a ella y ella a él, para luego chocar, y crear una onda expansiva.**_

 _ **\- Está será, una larga semana… - Dijo Tsubaki, mientras miraba a esos 2.**_

 _ **Yūma vs Akeno…**_

 _ **Ahora, nos encontramos en la parte oscura del bosque, podemos ver que la misma luz azul de transporte, para luego dejar caer acostada a Akeno Himejima, en medio del lugar, para luego abrir los ojos lentamente…**_

 _ **\- Auch, Ara Ara… Eso sí me dolió – Dijo Akeno, mientras se sacudía la parte de la espalda del uniforme – Creo que**_ _ **Hyōdō-kun, debe avisarnos antes de que nos vayan a separar – Terminó para luego, ver el lugar.**_

 _ **\- Bueno está parece ser una zona nocturna… Veo que Gideon-chan, me trajo a la zona interna de esté bosque – Dijo Akeno, al ver que apenas podía ver entre las sombras, para luego empezar a caminar.**_

 _ **Pero mientras ella inspeccionaba el lugar donde aterrizó, una sombra de una cierta pelinegra, quien estaba entre las sombras de los árboles y arbustos, donde sus ojos brillar de un color Púrpura, mientras decía…**_

 _ **\- Bien Akeno-senpai, espero que sea buena aún sin el uso sus poderes, porque ahora está en el camino de la Cobra Rey – Dijo la**_ _ **Yūma, mientras se deslizaba con gran velocidad entre las sombras…**_

 _ **Ahora con nuestra**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Gremory favorita, quien iba caminando un tanto nerviosa por el lugar, pero podía sentir que "algo" o quizás a "alguien", la estaba siguiendo...**_

 _ **\- Creo que esté lugar es peor, que el callejón donde encontramos a esa Demonio Callejera llamada "Vize" – Decía mientras, recorría todo el lugar.**_

 _ **Después escuchó un ruido que venía de los árboles, pero cuando volteó a ver dichos arbustos, pero después vio que no había nada en ellos…**_

 _ **\- Bien, esto me está poniendo nerviosa… Insisto, ¿cómo Asia-chan, puede decir que esté bosque es su "Patio de Juegos"? – Se preguntó la pelinegra.**_

 _ **Después de unos momentos, de nuevo la luz azul con chispas verdes, volvía a aparecer dejando caer levemente y sentada a quien resultó ser S**_ _ **ōna Sitri, a unos metros frente a la joven Himejima…**_

 _ **\- Auch, creo que le reclamaré a Hyōdō-kun por este trato – Dijo Sōna, mientras se sacudía la retaguardia, para quitarse el polvo.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, Sōna-san ¿estás bien? – Dijo Akeno preocupada, mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ahh...? – Sōna, miró a quien estaba hablándole y notó que era Akeno, y se levantó con su ayuda – Akeno-san, sí estoy bien pero recuérdame reclamarle a Hyōdō-kun por este tipo de medio de transporte – Dijo Sōna, mientras se sacudía su falda.**_

 _ **\- Sí, se lo recordaré pero… Al parecer, estamos en la parte más profunda del "Bosque de las Sombras", y ya veo el porqué de su nombre – Dijo Sacerdotisa Relámpago, mientras mira el lugar.**_

 _ **\- Es verdad, pero… - La Heredera Sitri, no terminó de hablar porque tanto ella como Akeno, escucharon más ruidos desde los arbustos y los árboles…**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Exigió la Heredera Sitri, de manera seria.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ehh...? Entonces, ¿hay algo aquí? – Comentó Akeno, mientras veía el lugar, pero se le hacía difícil para ambas, porque la que las seguía se movía con una gran velocidad, y entonces escucharon una voz…**_

 _ **\- No, no, no Akeno-san y Kaichou… No es un "algo", más bien una "alguien" – Dijo una voz conocida por ambas, mientras estaba en la rama de un árbol.**_

 _ **\- ¡**_ _ **Yūma-chan/Amano-san! – Dijeron ambas, mientras la mencionada quien había saltado, y caía para aterrizar con cierto estilo.**_

 _ **\- Me alegra ver que ambas están bien, aún con el leve aterrizaje – Dijo**_ _ **Yūma, mientras saludaba a ambas pelinegras.**_

 _ **\- Hahaha que graciosa Amano-san – Dijo la Heredera Sitri, un poco enojada por ese comentario.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara,**_ _ **Yūma-chan está de buen humor hoy, ¿no? – Comentó Akeno, con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Ustedes disculparan pero, basta de charlas… Kaichou, creo que usted tiene algo para Akeno-san, ¿verdad? – Dijo Yūma, mientras le indicaba a**_ _ **Sōna con la mirada.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ah…? – Empezó Sōna, sin entender que quiso decir pero luego, miro que aún lado de ella estaba tirado el Tessen, y fue a buscarlo para después dárselo a Akeno – Akeno, creo que esto te será muy útil… - Akeno tomó confundida el abanico, pero después miró a Sōna para querer preguntarle, pero ella se le adelantó sabiendo que quería preguntarle – Si te lo estás preguntando, es Hyōdō-kun quien te lo manda – Terminó con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- ¿Un Tessen…? Veo que Hyōdō-kun le gusta lo de antaño, ¿no? – Habló Akeno, mientras miraba el abanico, con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Creo que tenías razón, podrá esté lugar podrá ser muy avanzado y tecnológico, pero algunas de las armas parecen de entrenamiento de finales de la Era Tokugawa – Comentó Sōna, sonriendo levemente.**_

 _ **\- Hai, los métodos de entrenamiento de Ise, quizás suelen ser algo anticuados pero así es él – Dijo**_ _ **Yūma, con una sonrisa nostálgica, al recordar sus días de entrenamiento con el castaño y compañía.**_

 _ **\- Bien… Ya dejémonos de tanta charla, quizás el tiempo aquí se haya vuelto lento y prolongado, con la ayuda de "Gid" pero eso no cambia el hecho de que está avanzando también – Terminó la Ex-caída dándole a Akeno, una mirada un tanto seria.**_

 _ **\- Y Amano-san, ¿cómo ayudarás a Akeno-san, a entrenar? – Preguntó la Heredera Sitri, mirando a**_ _ **Yūma interesada.**_

 _ **\- Hasta donde pudimos ver, en su lucha contra ese demente de Freed, la otra vez… Pudimos deducir que Akeno-san tiene una gran habilidad en la magia y el poder, esa es la razón por la cual tiene la pieza de la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **, pero cuando vimos que no pudo esquivar el ataque de las balas sagradas, Ise llegó a una conclusión al pensar en ese detalle… - Dijo Yūma, mientras explicaba a la**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **Sitri y a la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Gremory, quienes estaban impactadas por la explicación de la portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey…**_

 _ **\- Que carece de las habilidades físicas necesarias, y desde hoy hasta la mitad de la semana, o la mitad del mes dentro de este lugar, entrenaremos para hacerla rápida y fuerte… Para que después, lo que queda del tiempo le demos una ayuda para usa sus rayos de una forma más efectiva – Terminó**_ _ **Yūma, con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **Las 2 pelinegras, tras escuchar todo lo que**_ _ **Yūma decía, sólo hacía sentir a Akeno como si fuera alguien inferior pero muy en el fondo ella sabía que era verdad y que sólo confiaba en su poder y no el sus propias habilidades físicas, y tras pensar en eso, sólo apretó el abanico que**_ _ **Sōna le dio, para luego encarar a la portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey, y para decirle…**_

 _ **\- ¡**_ _ **Yūma-chan, por favor enfréntame y te enseñaré que no siempre dependo de mis poderes para luchar! – Gritó, para luego extender el abanico para darle a entender que estaba lista para pelear.**_

 _ **\- Bien… Y por cierto Kaichou – Empezó a hablarle a la Heredera Sitri, para que está la mirara confundida – Creo que tiene que ir, a un último lugar – Terminó con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ehh…? ¿Amano-san, qué quieres…? – Pero, la Heredera Sitri no terminó porque la misma luz la transportó a otro lugar.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, ¿acaso Gideon-chan, la llevó a otro lugar? – Habló Akeno, mientras seguía mirando a Yūma.**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes Akeno-san, ella estará con alguien de confianza… ¿Pero ahora, empezamos con el entrenamiento? - Exclamó Yūma, mientras ponía su mano en la empuñadura de su**_ _ **Wakizashi.**_

 _ **\- ¡Vamos…! – Gritó Akeno, quien fue corriendo hacía la Ex–caída y está desenfundó su pequeña espada y su cristal empezó a brillar, y también corrió hacía la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Gremory.**_

 _ **Y finalmente, Issei vs Rías…**_

 _ **Y ahora, nos encontramos en la parte montañosa del bosque, y en el interior de una de las montañas de esa sección, en una cueva que brillaba con una gran intensidad porque dentro de esta, tenía una gran capa de hielo, podemos ver que una luz Azul con chispas Verdes, comenzaron a aparecer y después de un momento revelaron a nuestra demonio pelirroja favorita, y comenzó a caer de frente en el suelo, y ahora con la cara al piso sólo pudo levantarse levemente…**_

 _ **\- Mmmm… - Empezó Rías, mientras se levantaba del suelo que también tenía hielo - ¡Ahh…! ¡Qué frío…! ¡**_ _ **Hyōdō-san, ¿cómo esto va a ayudarme, a enfrentarme a Raiser?! – Gritó Rías, mirando al techo, que al parecer tenía carámbanos.**_

 _ **En el momento que gritó eso, los carámbanos empezaron a tambalearse como si estuvieran a punto de caer, cosa que puso nerviosa a la pelirroja, pero para su suerte no pasó…**_

 _ **\- Ahh… - Suspiró 1ro. – Wow, por poco y esos carámbanos empiezan a caer, e incluso un demonio con la pieza del**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **no sobreviviría a ese castigo – Se dijo a sí misma, al ver el techo de donde estaba parada.**_

 _ **\- Mmm, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde, demonios estoy?, veamos si… Sigo usando el uniforme que Hyōdō-san me dio, eso significa que sigo en el "Bosque de las Sombras", donde Gideon nos trajo – Terminó de pensar la Heredera Gremory, mientras ponía su mano en su mentón.**_

 _ **Pero mientras ella seguía viendo el lugar, un ruido desde el techo le llamó la atención, levantó la mirada hacia arriba y vio que había una esfera azul con chispas verdes, para después desaparecer y revelar que dentro de esa esfera estaba la amiga de la infancia y también la rival de Rías, sí era Sōna Sitri quien cayó encima de la**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **Gremory…**_

 _ **\- ¡Ayy…! – Chilló Rías para luego ver, que era su amiga de la infancia Sōna, quien cayó sobre ella, y le dijo – O-oye Sōna, sé muy bien que soy hermosa y seductora pero no soy "del otro lado", ¿sabes? – Habló una adolorida Rías, quien en su espalda tenía a la Heredera Sitri.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh, mejor cállate Rías…! Y gracias, por atajar mí caída… "Brrr" Wow, aquí si hay frío aunque no mucho comparado al frío de los poderes de la Casa Sitri – Comentó Sōna Sitri, quien antes se estaba sacudiendo su espalda, para luego cruzarse de brazos con frío, para luego levantarse de su amiga.**_

 _ **\- Sí, eso pensé pero ahora lo que me lleva a preguntarme: ¿Dónde estamos? – Se preguntó Rías, quien estaba siendo ayudada por Sōna, para levantarse y volver a estar de pie.**_

 _ **\- Están en el interior, de la montaña del "Bosque de las Sombras", Gremory-senpai y Kaichou – Respondió una voz, que sonó a sus espaldas.**_

 _ **Ambas al escuchar esa conocida voz, voltearon y se toparon con Issei Hyōdō, quien estaba en lo que parecía ser una pequeña cueva de hielo con su espada enfundada y en la parte izquierda de su cadera, para luego dar un salto y quedar frente a frente a sus 2 senpais y herederas de clanes…**_

 _ **\- Me alegra ver, que ambas están bien y de ante mano Kaichou, me disculpo por las maneras en que fueron llevadas usted y Tsubaki-senpai, aún tengo que configurar a Gideon para que sus transportes sean un poco más "ligeros" – Comentó Issei, mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mientras se inclinaba levemente.**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes Hyōdō-kun, pero eso procura arreglarlo, ¿bien? – Terminó Sōna, de manera firme, mientras miraba algo seria al castaño, quien le respondía.**_

 _ **\- Hai… Ahora bien Kaichou, creo que usted tiene algo para Gremory-senpai, ¿o no? – Le dijo el castaño, mientras le indicaba con la cabeza que se diera la vuelta.**_

 _ **La Heredera Sitri, sin entenderle al principio sólo se dio la vuelta y miró que justo detrás de Rías, estaba la última espada estaba ahí incrustada en el hielo…**_

 _ **\- Amm Rías, detrás de ti – Dijo la pelinegra, apuntando detrás de su amiga pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ahh…? – Dijo Rías, confundida pero se volteó y vio la espada, para luego fue a ella, para con un poco de esfuerzo sacarla del hielo - ¿Una Espada? ¿Acaso…? – Rías se temió, la respuesta que esperaba del castaño al ver su espada en su cadera.**_

 _ **\- Sí, es como está pensando Senpai… - Comenzó Issei quien ahora se quitaba los lentes para guardarlos en su traje, mientras con su mano derecha, que estaba llegando a la empuñadura de su espada para desenvainar con gran habilidad, para mostrar su poderosa hoja, mientras veía el brillo Rojo del cristal que tenía en el mango – Sí, quiere enfrentar a alguien que tenga más experiencia ya sea en un Rating Game, o en el mismo campo de batalla real, deberá enfrentarme y perder ese miedo para que pueda darle pelea a Raiser sin tener que usar su poder contra él, quien claramente depende del suyo – Terminó Issei, mientras colocaba la parte no filosa de su espada, en su hombro mientras miraba a la pelirroja con seriedad.**_

 _ **\- Entiendo… - Finalmente Rías contestó, mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos – Entonces si quiero ser más fuerte, no tengo que depender solamente de mis poderes, sino también tengo que usar mis habilidades físicas, para poder ser una gran líder y proteger a mis siervos, porque… Esa es la verdadera misión de una**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **– Terminó la pelirroja, mientras rápidamente desenvainó su espada de su funda, dándosela a Sōna mientras, con una mirada determinada le dijo a Issei…**_

 _ **\- ¡Así que, por eso Hyō…! ¡No, Issei por favor déjame enseñarte que puedo ser más fuerte! – Terminó Rías, mirando a Issei de manera decidida, y le hablará de "tú".**_

 _ **\- Muy bien Rías, ya era hora de que te pusieras seria – Contestó Issei, de la misma manera, que la pelirroja mientras, le devolvía a Rías la miraba, pero volteó a la pelinegra.**_

 _ **\- Kaichou, le sugiero que busque un lugar seguro, porque esto se pondrá algo agitado – Comentó Issei, mirando de nuevo a Rías.**_

 _ **\- Bien, buena suerte a ambos – Dijo Sōna, detrás de un pilar de hielo.**_

 _ **En el momento en que la Heredera Sitri se fue a un lugar seguro, sólo quedaban Issei y Rías, empuñando sus espadas, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, pero Rías inició 1ro. Corriendo hacía el castaño sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos…**_

 _ **\- ¡Defiéndete Issei...! ¡Hyaa…! – Gritó Rías, mientras atacó al castaño, pero Issei sólo giró su**_ _ **"Ryūjingetsu"**_ _ **, para que desviará el ataque de la espada de Rías, y tomó esa oportunidad para ponerle el pie y hacer que ella tropezará…**_

 _ **\- ¡Te sugiero, que mires por donde vas Rías…! ¡¿Te quedó Claro?! – Gritó Issei, mientras veía tropezar a la pelirroja, y aprovechó eso para girar y patearla hacía una pared de hielo…**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh…! – Gritó Rías, mientras chocaba con dicha pared soltando su espada que se incrustó junto al pilar de hielo que estaba junto a**_ _ **Sōna quien se ocultó del ataque**_ _ **, y mientras con un gran esfuerzo Rías trató de levantarse al hacerlo, miró a Issei y él le dijo…**_

 _ **\- ¿En serio, esa es toda tu fuerza...? No lo creo, contéstame algo Rías Gremory, ¿Qué estás buscando? – Preguntó Issei, mientras bajaba su mirada a la cara de Rías, mientras ella tenía algunos Raspones.**_

 _ **\- Busco… - Comenzó Rías, pero con algo de dificultad mientras temblaba al tratar de ponerse de pie, pero siguió hablando – El modo, de ser más fuerte… Enfrentar a los enemigos más fuertes que yo, y que quieran atacar o destruir la paz, que nos tomó tanto tiempo forjar… Y demostrarle a todos que puedo forjar mi propio futuro, tomando mis propias decisiones… - Terminó Rías, mientras respiraba levemente y mirando al castaño serio.**_

 _ **\- Para demostrar tu fortaleza, y hacer frente a todos los enemigos que quieran aterrorizar a los que te importan, y que quieran eliminar esa paz… 1ro. Debes controlar tus propios temores internos… ¿Estás lista, para empezar otra ves? – Dijo Issei serio, mientras clavaba la punta de su espada en el hielo y se acercó un poco a ella.**_

 _ **\- Yo… Apenas me puedo mover… - Rías no terminó porque…**_

 _ **\- ¡La Muerte, no espera a que estés lista…! – Gritó 1ro. Mientras le lanzó una patada en el pecho, haciendo que la pelirroja, cayera y rodara de espaldas, mientras el castaño volvió a hablar - ¡Ni es, considerada justa…! – Gritó mientras, volvía a patear a Rías, en el estómago haciéndola girar, mientras él estaba frente a ella – Y para que te lo sepas, Rías… ¡Aquí enfrentarás la muerte…! – Después de eso, iba a lanzar otra patada pero, sorpresivamente Rías la detuvo, sujetando y poniendo el pie del castaño en su hombro, cosa que sorprendió a la Heredera Sitri y pensó…**_

 _ **\- "Un momento… ¿Rías, cómo lo hiciste?" – Pensó, mientras veía todo desde su escondite.**_

 _ **Ahora Rías, mirando a Issei con sus ojos tanto enojados como determinados, y se quitó el pie del castaño, para hacer unas cuantas poses de artes marciales, cosa que Issei notó y empezó a nombrar una por una…**_

 _ **\- ¡Tigre…! – Dijo mientras bloqueaba los ataques de la pelirroja, e Issei giró su brazo deteniendo el ataque y le dijo al oído de manera para que lo escuchara - ¡**_ _ **Jiu-Jitsu…! – Exclamó mientras, golpeaba a Rías en su costado derecho, hiriéndola más pero Rías era demasiado terca como para querer rendirse, y volvió a levantarse y se ponía en otra pose - ¡Pantera…! – Y sorpresivamente Rías, empezaba a lanzar patadas pero, Issei las detenía o las esquivaba, para luego bloquear los ataques de las manos y los brazos de la pelirroja mientras le gritaba – ¡Eres hábil, y me impresionas pero…! ¡Eres totalmente Inexperta…! – Terminó y sujetó 1ro. El cuello del uniforme de Rías, mientras le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, con la suya haciéndola caer.**_

 _ **Mientras ella caía de espaldas, respiraba con dificultad pero, Issei la miraba con seriedad para luego poner su rodilla en el estómago de la pelirroja, para luego agacharse y decirle con sus ojos serios y brillando de un color Rojo brillante…**_

 _ **\- Veo que tienes miedo, pero no de mí… ¿Dime Rías Gremory, a que le temes tú? – Le preguntó el castaño a Rías mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello carmesí, y ella apenas empezaba a perder la conciencia pero antes, podía jurar que veía algo de color Rojo, y después pensó en una última cosa antes de "dormir" y eso fue… - "¿A qué le tengo miedo?" – Se preguntó cerrando los ojos, y luego perdió la conciencia.**_

 _ **\- Creo que es todo, por ahora… Tranquila es sólo el 1er. Día – Dijo, mientras quitaba su rodilla del estómago de Rías, para mirar a la pelinegra y decirle mientras volvía a ponerse sus lentes – Kaichou, sé que piensa que fui duro pero… - Issei no terminó, porque Sōna se le adelantó.**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes Hyōdō-kun, o debería llamarte Issei-kun, pero… Lo que me pregunto es, ¿cómo Rías, pudo hacer esos movimientos de artes marciales...? Ella nunca tomó clases, y menos entrenamientos – Dijo la pelinegra, mientras ayudaba a su amiga/rival, a levantarse.**_

 _ **\- 1ro. Llámeme como quiera y 2do. No lo sé, quizás sólo fue por medidas desesperadas – Contestó el castaño, para luego mirar su brazo que tenía un reloj y vio que ya eran las 14:30 p.m. Y dijo – Bien, falta 1 hora para que Cosette haga el almuerzo, será mejor llevar a la "Bella Durmiente" de nuevo a la Cámara del Tiempo, y supongo que aceptarán mi invitación para quedarse a comer con nosotros, ¿o no Kaichou? – Terminó el castaño con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba su espada del hielo.**_

 _ **\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón, sabes esto es increíble entramos como a las 9 de la mañana, pero haya a fuera pasaron como 5 horas, pero aquí dentro ya parecen más de las 9 de la noche, este método de entrenamiento es increíble hasta diría que es como una "Dimensión de Bolsillo" que los Demonios de Clase Alta usamos, y respondiendo a lo 2do. Será todo un placer – Comentó Sōna aceptando la invitación del castaño, e impresionada con el campo donde estaban.**_

 _ **\- Esa es la idea de la "Cámara del Tiempo", pero bueno… ¡Gideon, ¿puedes hacernos el honor?! – Issei le habla a su I.A. mientras veía el techo lleno de carámbanos de hielo de la cueva donde estaban.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Será un placer Issei-sama, por cierto todos los demás están esperándolos desde hace unos 10 minutos**_ _ **– Comentó la imagen de mujer brillante recién aparecida, y mirando al castaño.**_

 _ **\- Ahh… Kaichou, parece que nosotros somos los últimos en llegar – Dijo Issei, mientras estaba sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Ahh… Usualmente me sentiría muy avergonzada por llegar tarde pero, está no es la ocasión Issei-kun, si me permites llamarte por tu nombre, ¿si no te molesta claro está? – Preguntó con duda, la Heredera Sitri.**_

 _ **\- Como le dije antes, no hay ningún problema pero por ahora… ¡Estamos listos Gideon, actívalo! – Issei, le gritó a su computadora.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Entendido, Iniciando Transporte…!**_ _ **– Dijo mientras, empezaba a transportarlos a la habitación blanca donde llegaron con anterioridad.**_

 _ **De vuelta, en la Cámara del Tiempo…**_

 _ **Luego del duro entrenamiento de Rías, para luego terminar algo golpeada fueron transportados de vuelta a la habitación blanca, a donde habían entrado en 1er. Lugar, y en dicha habitación estaban todos los demás…**_

 _ **Koneko quien estaba sentada en posición**_ _ **Seiza**_ _ **, tenía algunos raspones en su cara mientras los Tonfas que tenía estaban algo agrietados por las cosas que destruyó, mientras tenía una bandita en su mejilla derecha, y con un brazo vendado gracias a los resultados de escapar y/o esquivar, o quizás al enfrentar las flechas de energía sagrada de Asia, quien le estaba vendando su pierna al usarla para eludir una de sus flechas desperdigantes.**_

 _ **Ahora vemos a**_ _ **Yūto, quien estaba sentado en posición de loto, con la cabeza siendo vendada por nada menos que Tsubaki, mientras que Cosette le estaba atendiendo una herida, que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, por un ataque del**_ _ **Tekkokagi de la pelimorada, porque ahí no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para contrarrestarlo y como resultado una de sus espadas fue partida a la mitad y la otra fue agrietada.**_

 _ **Y por último vemos a Akeno, quien tenía la cara algo golpeada y con leves raspones, estaba sentada en la esquina de la habitación con el abanico a un lado de ella todo agrietado, mientras estaba siendo atendida por**_ _ **Yūma, quien estaba vendándole su pie izquierdo, porque cuando estaban entrenando, la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Gremory iba a darle una patada pero, la portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey usó su brazo derecho para bloquearlo, e hizo que su pie tuviera un leve desguince.**_

 _ **\- Wow… Se nota que todos, han recibido unos buenos golpes, ¿no? – Preguntó Issei, un tanto nervioso mientras sus lentes parecían caerse por ver tales escenas.**_

 _ **\- Hyōdō-senpai, por favor no se burle de nosotros… - Respondió Koneko mirando a su Senpai y… - Auch, gracias Asia-senpai – Respondió Koneko, con neutralidad mientras miraba a la rubia.**_

 _ **\- De nada Koneko-chan, pero fue muy temerario e imprudente el querer patear una de mis flechas, sabiendo que su energía te harían daño – Regañó Asia, a la peli platina.**_

 _ **\- Tenía que internarlo Asia-senpai – Contestó Koneko, de manera neutral como siempre.**_

 _ **\- Ahh… - Suspiró Asia, para seguir hablando – Eres demasiado imprudente, para tu propio bien – Respondió mientras terminaba de vendar su pierna, y Koneko sólo suspiró sabiendo que era cierto.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Yūto-san esto puede doler un poco pero trata de soportarlo, ¿quieres? – Preguntó Tsubaki, mientras tenía un algodón con alcohol, listo para untarlo en la herida de su brazo, mientras que el rubio estaba sudando nervioso porque siendo un demonio o un humano o lo que sea, nadie y en verdad nadie, soportaría una herida cubierta por alcohol.**_

 _ **\- "Gulp" Cla-claro Tsubaki-san, pero por favor ten cuidado, ¿sí? – Contestó o más bien, le rogó Kiba, algo asustado porque sabía muy bien que esto si sería algo doloroso.**_

 _ **\- Yūto-san, creo que tu idea del no esquivar el ataque de mi garra, fue igual de temeraria e imprudente – Regañó la portadora del Espíritu del Tigre al rubio, quien sólo sonrió algo avergonzado.**_

 _ **\- Bu-bueno, no quería desperdiciar la idea de enfrentar a alguien quien claramente era más fuerte que yo, y… - Yūto no pudo seguir hablando, y abrió muy bien los ojos porque sintió el alcohol en su herida.**_

 _ **\- Yūto-san, ¿oye estás…? – Habló la Maid preocupada, iba a preguntarle al rubio pero notó que en sus ojos empezaron a salirle lágrimas, pero no precisamente por tristeza.**_

 _ **\- N-no te preocupes Cosette-san, no es nada… - Empezó Yūto, tratando de contener las ganas de gritar, pero sólo salían lágrimas de dolor, al ver que la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Sitri le aplicaba el líquido médico en su brazo.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ayayay…! Yūma-chan por favor trata con delicadeza mi pie, es mi 1ra. Vez – Chilló Akeno, con su mano en su mejilla dándole su sonrojada y "seductora" sonrisa, mientras estaba siento atendida por Yūma, quien también le aplicaba un poco de alcohol en su pie que tenía una herida, cosa que se había qué se había hecho durante el entrenamiento, gracias a que nuestra Ex-caída pisó fuerte el pie de la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Gremory para atacarla como haría un oponente diferente.**_

 _ **\- Akeno-san créeme, esto es por tu propio bien porque tus oponentes no te tendrán nada de compasión… Y listo – Respondió Yūma algo seria, mientras terminaba y vendaba el pie de su Senpai.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, gracias y trataré de no caer en la misma trampa – Dijo Akeno, mientras volvía a ponerse su media y su zapato.**_

 _ **\- De nada y eso espero también… - Le dijo Yūma sonriendo, para luego mirar al castaño y a S**_ _ **ōna, quienes aparecieron y miró a Rías en el hombro del portador del Espíritu del Dragón Solar – Wow Ise, se nota que Rías-senpai te sorprendió, ¿no es así? – Habló la ex-caída con una sonrisa colmilluda.**_

 _ **\- Ahh… - El castaño suspiró 1ro. Para volver a hablar – Así que, la que le enseñó esos movimientos de defensa personal que usó en el entrenamiento se los enseñaste tú, ¿verdad**_ _ **Yūma? – Preguntó un derrotado Issei.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Ahh…?! – Exclamó S**_ _ **ōna, muy sorprendida – Entonces Amano-san, ¿tú entrenaste a Rías? – Preguntó con curiosidad.**_

 _ **\- Bien, sé que sonará raro pero, no fue porque quisiera… Bueno al principio, pero fue ella la que me lo pidió, para que estuviera lista para entrenar con nosotros – Respondió**_ _ **Yūma, al recordar a su Senpai pidiéndole que la ayude.**_

 _ **\- Así que fue por eso… - Dijo Issei, mientras tomaba su mentón y siguió hablando – Ya decía yo, que esos movimientos me eran bastante familiares – Terminó sonriendo, mientras volteaba un poco para ver a la pelirroja, quien seguía "dormida".**_

 _ **\- Sí, ya me parecía raro que Rías supiera artes marciales así nomás – Terminó la Heredera Sitri, mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados y quitándose los lentes un momento.**_

 _ **Pero de repente el castaño escuchó algo desde su espalda – Mmm… - Empezó a despertar, para luego mirar al castaño, un poco adormilada puedo agregar que empezó a hablar sin pensar, mientras lo abrazaba fuerte del cuello – Mi caballero de armadura brillante, ¿acaso haz venido a rescatarme del malvado Raiser? – Habló Rías, mientras estaba media-dormida.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ahh…? ¡Oye Rías creo que…! ¡Ahh, me aprietas el cuello! – Exclamó Issei, sintiendo su cuello siendo apretado, y sin necesidad de decirlo sintió el "voluminoso" pecho de la**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **.**_

 _ **\- Por favor, no dejes que nos separe… - Dijo mientras, más estaba apretando su cuerpo al del castaño.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh…! ¡No te preocupes por eso, dudo que alguien nos vaya a separar, si te me quedas pegada a mi piel como una envoltura de goma de mascar! – Contestó Issei sonrojado, mientras sentía su cuello romperse.**_

 _ **Todos los demás, mientras veían la "rara" escena como de Comedia Romántica, estaban tratando de no reírse del castaño mientras este se ponía rojo.**_

 _ **\- Por favor, acepta este beso como muestra de mi gratitud… - Dijo nuestra "princesa en apuros", mientras tomaba la cara de Issei y para su sorpresa lo besó, y sólo pudo abrir sus ojos como platos, su cara se enrojecía más, mientras sus lentes se rompían y como cereza del pastel, su cabello se paraba de golpe.**_

 _ **\- ¡Mmmmmmm…! - Issei, comenzando a perder la cordura, y todos creyeron haber visto salir humo de sus oídos, hasta que S**_ _ **ōna le gritó a su amiga/rival para que despertara eso sí, estaba algo celosa.**_

 _ **\- ¡Hey Rías…! ¡Ya despierta…! – Gritó la Heredera Sitri algo sonrojada, despertando a la pelirroja quien tenía sus labios aun sobre los del castaño para luego despegarse rápidamente de él, y bajando de su espalda, y le gritó.**_

 _ **\- ¡I-Issei…! ¡¿Cómo te atreves, a robarme m-mi 1er. Beso?! ¡Er-eres un…! ¡Ahhh…! – Terminó cayendo de rodillas para empezar a llorar, como una niña pequeña colocando sus manos en sus ojos.**_

 _ **\- Oye Ise, ya la hiciste llorar – Dijo Yūma, con cierta picardía.**_

 _ **\- Issei-san, eso no fue lindo – Continuó Asia, haciendo un puchero.**_

 _ **\- Lamentablemente tendré que estar de acuerdo con ellas Issei-sama, hizo llorar a Rías-senpai y eso no fue correcto – Terminó Cosette, con sus ojos cerrados refiriéndose a la pelirroja por su nombre de pila.**_

 _ **\- He-hey, pe-pe-pe… - Issei, tratando de hablar pero no podía dado que estaba aún aturdido por el "ataque" por cortesía de Rías, y por razones desconocidas su corazón estaba latiendo a gran velocidad.**_

 _ **\- Así que, "Issei-kun" acaso, ¿no estás acostumbrado a que una linda chica te de un beso, mmm? – Dijo Tsubaki, con una sonrisa un tanto pícara y también hablándole de "tú".**_

 _ **\- ¡Hey Issei-kun, no te quedes ahí parado y di algo! – Exclamó S**_ _ **ōna, sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, Fufufufu veo que Ise-kun, quedó inmovilizado por el beso – Dijo Akeno, con su característica sonrisa, y hablándole al castaño como lo hace Yūma.**_

 _ **\- Issei-senpai, está paralizado – Ahora habló Koneko, hablándole al castaño por su nombre de pila de manera neutral.**_

 _ **\- Oigan todas, creo que Issei-kun está… - Yūto ahora, hablándole de "tú" a Issei, pero después les indicó a todas que el castaño estaba en un estado un tanto extraño.**_

 _ **Se podía ver a Issei totalmente rojo, sus ojos estaban como garabatos, con su cabello todo de punta, luego comenzó a sudar y de repente… "Pum…" Sí, Issei Hy**_ _ **ōdō, él actual**_ _ **Sekiryuutei**_ _ **y el** **Pai Zhua** **del poderoso Espíritu del Dragón Solar se había desmayado, soltando su espada que se transformó en su bastón, tras el haber sido besado por una chica… (**_ _ **Nommmbre, para eso me gustabas**_ _ **)…**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh…! ¡¿Issei-sama, está bien?! – Gritó Cosette, muy preocupada.**_

 _ **\- ¡Oye Ise, no te atrevas a morir sólo porque una linda chica te besó! – Gritó**_ _ **Yūma, algo indignada por el desmayo del**_ _ **Sekiryuutei, de una forma poco exagerada.**_

 _ **\- ¡Issei-san despierta! – Gritó Asia, igual de preocupada.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh…! ¡Ise, perdóname pero tienes que reaccionar…! - Exclamó**_ _ **Yūma, mientras se acercaba al castaño quien tomaba una "siesta", lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo empezó a…**_

 _ **\- ¡Despierta Ise…! – Empezó a sacudirlo, y volvió a hablar - ¡Deja de estar inconsciente ahora…! – Gritó mientras estaba dándole varias y fuertes bofetadas.**_

 _ **\- ¡**_ _ **Yūma…! – Gritó el portador de Ddraig, mientras recibía las bofetadas de Yūma - ¡Yūma…! ¡Estoy despierto…! – Dijo pero sin querer la ex-caída le dio otro sin querer - ¡Puff…! – Exclamó Issei tras recibir otro bofetón.**_

 _ **Luego de ese momento "interesante", Cosette ahora atendía a Issei poniéndole banditas en sus mejillas rojas, donde tenía algunos raspones por parte de nuestra amiga**_ _ **Yūma, por sus fuertes bofetones que le propinó, y Rías sólo se acercó al castaño eso sí, demasiado roja casi o más que su cabello y le dijo nerviosa…**_

 _ **\- Amm… Issei, yo… - Rías no terminó porque el castaño se le adelantó, poniendo su mano frente a ella.**_

 _ **\- Estabas medio-dormida Rías, no lo hiciste conscientemente así que hagamos que esto no pasó, ¿bien? – Contestó Issei, con los ojos cerrados mientras desviaba la cara toda roja.**_

 _ **\- H-hai – Fue lo único que respondió Rías igual de roja desviando su cara.**_

 _ **Luego de decir eso, hubo un silencio algo "tenso", entre ambos cosa que todos los demás sintieron pero luego Asia aplaudió para aligerar el ambiente…**_

 _ **\- "Clap, Clap…" Amm, oigan todos que tal si vamos a tomar un descanso para ir a comer, y después seguir entrenando, ¿sí? – Preguntó nerviosa.**_

 _ **\- S-sí, vamos estoy hambrienta – Continuó Yūma, igual de nerviosa y tratando de aligerar el ambiente.**_

 _ **\- Bien, creo que empezaré a cocinar pero antes… Issei-sama, ¿podría acompañarme un rato, por favor? – Preguntó la peli morada, mientras le sonreía al castaño.**_

 _ **\- Amm, claro… Los veo en la mesa – Dijo Issei tomando su bastón del suelo, y saliendo con Cosette de la Cámara, antes que los demás.**_

 _ **\- Bien, creo que habló por todos cuando digo que debemos tomar un baño, dado a que sudamos demasiado, y no iremos a comer oliendo mal, así que Asia podrías llevar a Yūto al baño de huéspedes, y yo llevaré a las demás al nuestro – Dijo Yūma sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Hai, por favor Yūto-san acompáñame – Dijo una sonriente Asia, mientras salía de la habitación.**_

 _ **\- Te acompaño Asia-san – Respondió Kiba, mientras igual salía de la cámara.**_

 _ **\- Bien todas, yo las llevare a nuestro baño, para que podamos ir después al comedor – Dijo Yūma con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Hai Yūma-chan, guíanos por favor – Dijo Akeno, con su característica sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo "Gid", es todo por ahora te vemos luego – Volvió a decir la portadora del Cristal de la Cobra Rey.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Entendido Yūma-sama, aunque debo de admitir que no me esperaba que la Nobleza Gremory, soportara algo del entrenamiento de los Pai Zhua**_ _ **– Comentó la I.A. de manera neutral.**_

 _ **\- Oy-oye, ¿eso cómo debemos de tomarlo, cómo un halago o un insulto? – Preguntó Rías, meramente sorprendida.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Lamento si fui dura Gremory-san, pero me programaron para decir la verdad y nada más**_ _ **– Respondió Gideon, antes de apagarse y regresar al cristal del pilar donde había sido activada.**_

 _ **\- Sabes Amano-san, creo que Issei-kun debe hacerle unas cuantas configuraciones a esa I.A. – Comentó S**_ _ **ōna, un tanto consternada y con las manos en su cadera.**_

 _ **\- Me he hecho ese mismo comentario siempre, créanme… ¡Bien todas, síganme…! – Exclamó**_ _ **Yūma feliz, para luego salir de la Cámara y las demás la seguían, mientras que la habitación empezó a apagar sus luces.**_

 _ **Ahora todas, con la obvia excepción de Asia quien guiaba al**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **Gremory se dirigían al baño para darse una merecida ducha después del entrenamiento, cuando llegaron encontraron otra puerta que tenía otro panel electrónico, en eso Koneko dice de manera neutral…**_

 _ **\- Se nota, que en este lugar la seguridad es totalmente estricta, ¿no es así Yūma-senpai? – Preguntó la peli platina.**_

 _ **\- Sí, pero como se dice localmente… "Seguridad ante todo…" – Respondió Yūma, algo nerviosa para luego colocar su mano en el panel y escuchar una voz computariza.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"ADN reconocido, bienvenida de vuelta Amano-sama"**_ _ **– Respondió la voz computarizada, para luego abrirles la puerta de manera corrediza.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, empiezo a creer que esa es la voz de Gideon-chan – Dice Akeno, colocando su mano en**_ _ **la mejilla.**_

 _ **\- Amm, es en parte pero basta es hora del baño – Dijo Yūma, mientras entraba a la gran habitación de aseo personal.**_

 _ **En el momento que todas entraron, sólo pudieron ver la gran habitación del baño que era como del tamaño de unas termales… (**_ _ **Sólo imagínenselo, como el baño termal de la Familia Gremory, pero un poco más oriental, y había una fuente con la forma de un dragón oriental, y le salía agua del hocico y estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser una piscina circular**_ _ **).**_

 _ **\- Wow, esto casi podría competir con los baños en la residencia de cualquiera de nuestras familias**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna – Dijo la Heredera Gremory, con su expresión sorprendida en la cara.**_

 _ **\- Rías, jamás eh estado más de acuerdo contigo – Dijo la Heredera Sitri, igual o más sorprendida.**_

 _ **\- Bien el agua está en su punto, para todas –**_ _ **Exclamó Yūma feliz, mientras entraba a lo que parecía un vestidor para cambiarse, para luego salir con sólo una toalla blanca, y entró en el agua caliente – Oigan no se queden ahí paradas, vengan el agua está buena – Terminó mientras veía al grupo de demonios mientras tenía sus mejillas rojas.**_

 _ **\- Bueno creo que tiene razón, necesitamos un descanso después del pequeño encuentro que tuvimos hoy – Agregó la pelirroja, mientras iba al vestidor a cambiarse, y en eso las demás la siguen.**_

 _ **Luego de que todas salieran con sólo una toalla blanca, se metieron con Yūma en la gran ammm, "Piscina" por así decirlo y entonces desde la puerta sonó lo que era el candado electrónico, y la puerta se abrió revelando a Asia con una sonrisa y con sus ojos cerrados…**_

 _ **\- Ahh, veo que todas ya se adelantaron – Dijo la portadora del Cristal de la Garza.**_

 _ **\- Ohh, Asia… ¿Pudiste llevar a Yūto, al su baño de huéspedes? – Preguntó Rías, con su sonrisa caracterizada.**_

 _ **\- Hai, pero Yūto-san estaba algo… Amm, ¿cómo decirlo…? Algo "fuera de lugar" al ver un baño, con el tamaño de unas termales para turistas – Dijo Asia, un poco nerviosa al recordar la "cara" que el rubio puso cuando lo llevó al baño de huéspedes, para luego meterse al vestidor y después salir con sólo una toalla y entró al agua caliente.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, que relajante… - Suspiró la rubia, mientras hacía la cabeza hacia atrás.**_

 _ **\- Sí, y es más relajante después de ver que todas nos dieron un buen resultado… Y eso que es el 1er. Día - Dijo Yūma, con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Hmp, hmp… Pero, lo que más me sorprendió fue que Buch**_ _ **ō, supiera artes marciales – Dijo la Nekomata, de manera neutral mientras miraba a su ama.**_

 _ **\- Ehh, Koneko ¿cómo…? – Rías no pudo terminar, porque su**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **y mano derecha habló.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara Rías, lo hemos visto todo gracias a Gideon-chan, y para ser totalmente sincera pudimos ver a una Rías Gremory totalmente diferente, más valiente y decidida – Dijo la Semi-Caída, con su característica sonrisa, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.**_

 _ **\- Créelo Rías, me dejaste totalmente sorprendida cuando detuviste la patada de Issei-kun, y podría jurar que él también se ha sorprendido – Comentó S**_ _ **ōna, con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Pero, porque entrenó en secreto con Amano-san, sin que nadie lo supiera – Preguntó una curiosa Tsubaki.**_

 _ **\- Bu-bueno, quería saber cómo defenderme y… - Rías no termino porque la Ex–caída terminó por ella.**_

 _ **\- Quería demostrarle a todos, que ella no quería parecer la típica "Damisela en apuros", así de sencillo por eso la ayude – Contestó Yūma, mientras levantaba el pie al aire.**_

 _ **\- Aunque, no pude lograr darle un golpe a Issei – Dijo Rías, con una sonrisa derrotada.**_

 _ **\- Amm**_ _ **Buch**_ _ **ō, no es por ofenderla pero… ¿De verdad, pensó que usted quién apenas aprendió artes marciales, le asestaría un golpe a Issei-san quién entrenó desde pequeño? – Preguntó Asia, con una sonrisa nerviosa.**_

 _ **\- Touché… - Dijo Tsubaki, limpiando sus gafas que estaban empañadas.**_

 _ **\- Bu-bueno… Tenía que intentarlo – Dijo Rías, roja pero de la vergüenza.**_

 _ **\- Sí, y recibiste una recompensa muy dura tanto en tu cuerpo, como en la frente – Dijo una divertida**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna, colocando su mano en sus labios.**_

 _ **\- Hahahahaha, muy graciosa**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna… – Respondió Rías, algo ofendida y enojada – Pero… Auch, ¿tuvo que hacerlo con tanta fuerza? Y para colmo, aún me duele la cabeza y el abdomen – Preguntó la Heredera Gremory, mientras tocaba su frente en el área donde el castaño le dio el golpe, y luego se pasó la mano casi por el estómago.**_

 _ **\- Hay un dicho que dice… "Si no duele, no sirve" Rías-sama – Argumentó Tsubaki, mientras salía para poder ir a secarse.**_

 _ **\- Bien, creo que todas ya estamos listas para ir a comer, y créanme la comida de Cosette-chan es mi deliciosa y no dejaran de comerla – Dijo una**_ _ **Yūma muy feliz, y con una expresión soñadora y con algo de baba en su boca.**_

 _ **\- Vamos, vamos Yūma-san, que estás empezando a babear de nuevo – Dijo Asia, llamándole la atención a su amiga.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ahh…? – Dijo la pelinegra, mientras se pasaba la mano en su boca, y si lo estaba – ¡Oh no…! ¡No, otra vez…! – Gritó.**_

 _ **Luego de que todas, se bañaran y se vistieran Yūma y Asia se vistieron con sus ropas normales pero las Gremory y las Sitri sólo se vistieron con sus uniformes de la Academia Kuoh, para luego fueron al comedor y se encontraron con Yūto quien estaba ayudando a Cosette a poner la mesa…**_

 _ **\- Ara Yūto, veo que ya terminaste – Habló la**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **Gremory, al ver a su**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **en el comedor.**_

 _ **\- Hai Rías-sama, aunque aún no sé si me acostumbrare a un baño tan grande – Dijo el rubio, algo nervioso al recordar el baño al que Asia lo llevó.**_

 _ **\- Perdona por eso Yūto-san, pero créeme es mejor si tratas de acostumbrarte – Dijo Cosette, desde su lado terminando de hacer el estofado.**_

 _ **\- Amm, Cosette-san… ¿Dónde está Issei? – Preguntó Rías, al ver que el castaño no estaba.**_

 _ **\- Ahh es cierto, Issei-sama recibió una llamada de su madre pero no se preocupen, no es nada grave, es que la hermana menor de Issei-sama vendrá pronto a Kuoh – Informó**_ _ **portadora del cristal del Tigre**_ _ **con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Hermana?! – Dijeron todos los demonios, y muy sorprendidos claro está.**_

 _ **\- Amm, sí creo que se nos olvidó el mencionarlo hahaha – Respondió Cosette, mientras reía de manera nerviosa y con su dedo se rascaba su mejilla.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, así que Issei-kun tiene una hermana menor, ¿no le parece conveniente Buch**_ _ **ō? – Dijo Akeno, a espaldas de la pelirroja, con su característica sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Y usted, ¿qué cree Kaichou? – Preguntó Tsubaki a su ama.**_

 _ **\- ¿Mmm…? – Dijeron las 2 amas, mientras tenían la misma idea en sus mentes, pero una voz algo enojada las sacó de sus pensamientos.**_

 _ **\- Más les vale, que no estén pensando lo que creo que están pensando, ¿no es así, Kaichou y Rías? – Dijo la voz, que le pertenecía al castaño.**_

 _ **Todos, con la obvia excepción de Cosette, Asia y Yūma quienes ya se sentaron en sus lugares en la mesa, voltearon a ver la entrada del comedor para ver al castaño quien estaba en su ropa normal de camisa Roja y de manga larga, y unos pantalones Beige, y estaba cruzado de brazos y con su ceño algo fruncido…**_

 _ **\- Sólo escuchan de ella, y ya quieren hacerla suya, ¿no es así? – Preguntó el castaño con la mirada seria.**_

 _ **\- "Gulp" – Tragaron fuerte, para volver a hablar – Bu-bueno… - Dijeron al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **\- Va-vamos Issei-kun, po-por favor no te enojes, ellas no le harán nada a tu hermanita, ¿verdad Rías? – Comentó Akeno con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras miraba a su ama.**_

 _ **\- S-sí, al igual que usted, ¿verdad Kaichou? – Preguntó Tsubaki, al igual que Akeno.**_

 _ **Ambas Herederas de Clanes, sólo recordaron las batallas de Issei y las demás, y recordaban lo fuertes que eran y sólo dijeron al mismo tiempo y con algo de miedo y nervios…**_

 _ **\- H-hai, no pasará nada… Lo juramos – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **\- Eso creí… Bien, ¿Qué tal si comemos?, van a necesitar energía para seguir entrenando – Terminó Issei sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Hahahaha, Sí con gusto… - Dijeron todos, pero antes tuvieron el mismo pensamiento – "Nunca hacerlo enfadar, si no queremos ser alimento de Dragón" – Fue el pensamiento de todos.**_

 _ **Ahora todos, estaban sentados en la mesa disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de la Maid y Amiga de la Infancia de Issei, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que su comida era muy deliciosa cosa que Yūma hizo alarde como si hubiese sido ella la que lo cocinó, en eso el castaño toma la palabra…**_

 _ **\- Créanme jamás pensé, que nos darían pelea incluso en el 1er. Día – Dijo Issei, de forma sincera.**_

 _ **\- Nunca debes de subestimarnos Issei – Dijo una orgullosa Rías.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, ¿en verdad Issei-kun no se esperaba que diéramos pelea? – Preguntó Akeno, de manera un tanto seductora.**_

 _ **\- Perdonen su las subestime – Se disculpó el castaño.**_

 _ **\- Bueno, creo que todos lo han hecho bien, pero Issei-kun… ¿Qué sigue ahora? – Preguntó la Heredera Sitri.**_

 _ **\- Bien, por lo que pudimos ver… Kiba-san y T**_ _ **ōjō-san, son los que tienen más habilidades físicas pero, necesitan un poco más de sus especialidades contrarias, es decir…**_ _ **T**_ _ **ōjō-san necesita, más velocidad para atacar y esquivar, mientras que Kiba-san necesita más fuerza en los ataque con sus espadas y darles un poco más de fuerza para que no se rompan a la 1ra. – Explicó el Portador del Espíritu del Dragón Solar, de manera explícita en la pose de "Gendo Ikari de Evangelion".**_

 _ **Todos al escuchar, al castaño miraron a**_ _ **Yūto y a Koneko, quienes sólo apretaron sus puños pero con una sonrisa, para que escucharan al rubio decir…**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes Issei-kun, nosotros superaremos nuestros límites para evitar que Rías-sama pierda ante Raiser Phoenix – Respondió Yūto, de manera determinada.**_

 _ **\- Eso es bueno… ¿Y tú, T**_ _ **ōjō-san? – Preguntó el castaño, al ver a la peli platina.**_

 _ **\- Estoy de acuerdo con**_ _ **Yūto-senpai, Issei-senpai por favor quiero ser más fuerte – Dijo la Nekomata.**_

 _ **\- Bien, ahora el tema siguiente será ustedes 2 – Comentó Issei, al mirar a Rías y a Akeno.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ara, a qué te refieres? – Preguntó Akeno, sorprendida al escuchar eso.**_

 _ **\- Sí, te pudimos demostrar que aun sin poderes podemos defendernos – Agregó Rías.**_

 _ **\- Si, pero apenas… Ahh, escúchenme bien las 2, no les estoy diciendo que ambas sean débiles en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sólo les estoy diciendo que necesitan más entrenamiento en el arte de la batalla, para que usen sus poderes de manera más eficiente – Terminó Issei, con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos.**_

 _ **\- Mmm… - Sólo pudieron decir ellas.**_

 _ **\- Bien, reanudaremos el entrenamiento en 30 minutos, sugiero que descansen mientras – Dijo Issei, mientras se levantaba y tomaba su plato para dejarlo en el fregadero, para poder retirarse.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, ¿Siempre es así de serio? – Preguntó Akeno, mientras veía al castaño irse.**_

 _ **\- Él ha sido siempre así, pero lo hace para que todos los que entrenan con él, lleguen a su máximo potencial – Contestó Cosette, mirando a los Gremory y después ir a dejar su plato y limpiar.**_

 _ **\- Supongo que esa es su forma de ser, ¿no? – Preguntó S**_ _ **ōna, quien veía a Cosette que estaba lavando los platos.**_

 _ **\- Podría decirse que sí Kaichou, su familia le enseñó ese mismo método de entrenamiento incluso desde niño – Dijo**_ _ **Yūma, mientras terminaba de comer.**_

 _ **\- Entrenar a alguien desde una temprana edad… Issei-kun, me sorprende aún más– Dijo Yūto, mientras veía su vaso de té.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Hmp, hmp… - Dijo Koneko, mientras terminaba de comer su 3er. Ración de arroz.**_

 _ **\- Amm Koneko-chan, ¿no crees qué, estás comiendo demasiado? Este es tú 3ra. Ración de arroz – Dijo Asia, al ver a su**_ _ **Kōhai**_ _ **comiendo.**_

 _ **\- No se preocupe Asia-senpai, esto no es nada – Dijo la Inexpresiva Koneko.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, no te preocupes Asia… Koneko puede comer más, de lo que te imaginas – Dijo Rías, mientras cerraba los ojos, mientras se levantó para llevar a lavar su plato.**_

 _ **\- Y no es broma – Secundó una sonriente Akeno, mientras hacía la misma acción de Rías.**_

 _ **\- Bien, ¿qué tal si descansamos en la sala, para que después sigamos con el entrenamiento? – Preguntó**_ _ **Yūma, al terminar su 2do. Plato de estofado.**_

 _ **\- Creo que, es la mejor opción Kaichou – Habló Tsubaki esta vez, para luego recibir un asentimiento positivo de su ama.**_

 _ **\- Bien, vayamos a descansar, ¿apuesto qué Issei, está preparando algo nuevo, verdad? – Preguntó la pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- Ni siquiera nosotras sabemos lo que Issei-sama hace Rías-senpai – Expresó Cosette.**_

 _ **Lo que ninguno sabía, era que el castaño estaba preparando algo especial para la pelirroja, y en eso los 30 minutos de descanso pasaron, y todos volvieron a la Cámara del Tiempo, e Issei volvió a colocar su mano en el vidrio del pilar para activar a Gideon…**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Bienvenidos de nuevo, veo que todos están listos, ¿o no Issei-sama?**_ _ **– Preguntó la I.A. al castaño.**_

 _ **\- No tienes idea Gideon, bien entonces por favor actívalo, y envíanos a todos en donde estábamos antes – Pidió Issei, mientras miraba a su I.A.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Entendido…**_ _ **Preparando Sistema de Entrenamiento Pai Zhua**_ _ **– Respondió Gideon, haciendo que toda la habitación de nuevo empezara a brillar, y todos cerraron los ojos para evitar estar ciegos por la luz…**_

 _ **Dimensión de Entrenamiento…**_

 _ **Ahora que fueron transportados, pero todos abrieron los ojos al ver que estaban en los mismos lugares, que en el principio pero más les sorprendió al verse vestidos con las ropas de entrenamiento que el castaño les dio…**_

 _ **Ahora, de nuevo con nuestra Red de Guerreros…**_

 _ **Asia vs Koneko…**_

 _ **Koneko apareció de la luz azul con chispas verdes, y estaba parada en medio de un estanque, con una cascada y parecía ser un nuevo día, mientras estaba de pie en una pequeña roca…**_

 _ **\- Mmm, no importa cuántas veces pace, esté lugar es muy lindo – Dijo mientras, mientras en sus brazos tenía las 2 Tonfas, totalmente reparadas.**_

 _ **Pero esa paz, de repente fue interrumpida cuando la peli platina sintió una presencia conocida, y escuchó un leve sonido que se acercaba a ella, y levantó la mirada al ver que lo que se acercaba a ella era una de las flechas de Asia, pero esta vez la desvió rápidamente con su Tonfa del brazo derecho, eh hizo que está se clavara mientras explotaba, y destruyera una de las rocas del estanque…**_

 _ **\- Bien hecho Koneko-chan, pudiste desviar una de mis flechas mucho mejor que antes, eso significa que tus reflejos y sentidos de hacen más rápidos – Respondió una voz, que le pertenecía a Asia, quien aterrizó en la cima de donde venía la cascada, mientras sujetaba su Arco mientras su cristal de la Garza estaba brillando.**_

 _ **\- Gracias Asia-senpai, porque esta vez no me dejaré ganar – Contestó Koneko, de manera determinada, mientras miraba a la rubia**_ _ **Pai Zhua**_ _ **, mientras apretaba sus Tonfas.**_

 _ **\- ¡Adelante…! – Gritó Asia, mientras alistaba otra flecha y la apuntaba a Koneko para luego dispararla, y está empezó a correr hacía la rubia.**_

 _ **Cosette vs**_ _ **Yūto…**_

 _ **Ahora, nos encontramos con nuestro**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **favorito quien apareció en la misma área boscosa donde apareció por 1ra. Vez, y además tenía con él las 2 espadas que el castaño le envió por Tsubaki, y hablando de la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Sitri…**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh…! – Se escuchó, un grito femenino que venía desde el cielo, y**_ _ **Yūto…**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh, Tsubaki-san…! – Gritó el rubio, mientras estaba tratando de encontrar la dirección correcta para atrapar a la Vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.**_

 _ **\- ¡Te tengo…! – Gritó Yūto, al atrapar a la mano derecha de la Heredera Sitri.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh, gracias Yūto-san…! ¡Ahh, Issei-kun hay veces en las que pienso, que esa Gideon hace esto para sólo molestarme! – Gritó Tsubaki, al cielo para ver si el castaño la escuchara.**_

 _ **\- Ya ya, Tsubaki-san… No creo que, la I.A. de Issei-kun haga eso para molestarte– Dijo**_ _ **Yūto, tratando de calmar a Tsubaki quien aún estaba en sus brazos.**_

 _ **\- En verdad pido disculpas, por su mal aterrizaje Tsubaki-senpai – Se disculpó una voz, que se escuchó detrás del rubio.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ahh…? – Dijeron ambos, y voltearon a ver quién era y resultó ser Cosette.**_

 _ **\- ¡Cosette-san/Shelley-san…! – Dijeron ambos, al ver a la pelimorada.**_

 _ **\- Creo que, esto pasa siempre con ustedes, ¿no es así**_ _ **Yūto-san? – Comentó Cosette, de manera picara.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ahh, de qué hablas Cosette-san? – Preguntó el rubio, y Cosette sólo le indicó con su cara y Kiba sólo volteo la mirada de nuevo, y miró a Tsubaki muy roja.**_

 _ **\- Yū-yūto-san, bájame por favor… – Tsubaki dijo, pero muy avergonzada al estar en los brazos del rubio al "Estilo Princesa".**_

 _ **\- ¡Tsu-tsubaki-san, lo- lo siento y-ya te bajo…! – Gritó Yūto, y bajó a la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Sitri, y estaba igual o más sonrojado que ella.**_

 _ **Ambos ya de por sí estaban bastante rojos, pero una leve tos, les llamó la atención…**_

 _ **\- "Cof, cof" Disculpen, lamento interrumpir su romance, pero**_ _ **Yūto-san y yo tenemos entrenamiento de fuerza que hacer, así que Tsubaki-senpai le sugiero buscar un lugar seguro – Dijo la portadora del Espíritu del Tigre, mientras tenía su puño en su boca, y con los ojos cerrados.**_

 _ **\- Ha-hai, buena suerte Yūto-san – Le dijo Tsubaki, eso sí muy roja como el cabello de Rías.**_

 _ **\- Gracias, Tsubaki-san – Le respondió el rubio, con su mano en la cabeza.**_

 _ **Luego del "incómodo" momento, la "Reina" Sitri, fue hacía unos árboles la peli moraba sólo abrió sus manos y las garras de sus **__**Tekkokagi, empezaron a afilarse mientras el cristal del Tigre empezó a brillar, y Kiba miró a Cosette, y casi podría jurar que él y Tsubaki miraron a una verdadera Tigre…**_

 _ **\- ¿Entonces**_ _ **Yūto-san, empezamos? – Preguntó la Maid sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- ¡Vamos Cosette-san…! – Gritó Yūto, y fue corriendo a ella con su espada, mientras Cosette preparó sus garras y corrió a Yūto.**_

 _ **\- Esto va hacer algo largo – Habló Tsubaki, detrás de un árbol.**_

 _ **Yūma vs Akeno…**_

 _ **Ahora, nos encontramos en la parte interna del bosque donde se podían escuchar, varios ruidos de golpes metálicos… Sí eran Yūma y Akeno, quienes estaban peleando mientras corrían a gran velocidad…**_

 _ **\- ¡Bien, bien…! ¡¿Alguien, está emocionada ahora más que antes?! - Preguntó la portadora del cristal de la Cobra Rey, a la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Gremory mientras esquivaba los ataques de su Wakizashi.**_

 _ **\- Fufufu, eso es porque ahora todos, queremos ser más fuertes… Y más Rías y yo, después de escuchar todo lo que Issei-kun nos dijo – Respondió Akeno sonriendo, mientras ella corría y después saltó a un pequeño montículo para desplegar su**_ _ **Tessen.**_

 _ **\- Él siempre ha acertado en eso, por eso… ¿Qué tal, si le demuestras tu fuerza Akeno-san? – Preguntó Yūma sonriéndole de manera desafiante, mientras apuntaba a la semi-caída con la punta de su espada, mientras su cristal brillaba.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, será todo un placer Yūma-chan – Dijo la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Gremory, mientras empezó a correr a Yūma, ella viceversa.**_

 _ **Y finalmente, Issei vs Rías…**_

 _ **Ahora nuevamente, nos encontramos en la cueva de hielo en el interior de la montaña del bosque, y aparecemos frente a una espada incrustada junto a uno de los pilares de hielo, hasta que un par de sombras femeninas la cubrieron…**_

 _ **\- Wow, ¿en serio ahí la deje? – Preguntó Rías sorprendida, mientras veía la empuñadura de la espada.**_

 _ **\- Sí, y créeme cuando te digo que si no me agachaba… Mi Onee-sama, se hubiera convertido en la única heredera de mi clan – Explicó S**_ _ **ōna, mientras miraba molesta a la pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- ¡Oye no me mires así…! ¡Que por si no lo recuerdas, me estrellaron contra una pared de hielo sólido, y no pude sujetar esa espada y evitar que se me escapara de entre las manos, y al menos quizás podrías ser un poco más comprensiva conmigo Sōna! – Exclamó Rías, por la falta de consideración por parte de su amiga de la infancia.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, si no tuvieras "Dedos de mantequilla" – Susurró la Sitri colocando su mano en la cara, pero Rías la escuchó y se enojó.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó la Gremory, algo enojada.**_

 _ **\- Lo que oíste, ¿o qué, estás sorda? – Preguntó la pelinegra enojada.**_

 _ **\- ¡Atrévete a repetirlo, te reto…! – Gritó Rías enojada.**_

 _ **\- ¡Con todo gusto…! ¡Te dije Dedos de mantequilla, Dedos de mantequilla, Dedos de mantequilla…! – Le gritó la Sitri.**_

 _ **\- ¡Muy bien, ahora si ya me hiciste enojar…! - Le gruñó la Gremory.**_

 _ **Ahora que nuestras Herederas, estaban teniendo una pequeña disputa infantil, pegaron sus frentes y se pudo ver las llamas en sus ojos, pero alguien tomó sus cabezas para luego estrellarlas entre sí (**_ _ **¡Bolas, eso si duele!**_ _ **)…**_

 _ **\- ¡Auch…! – Exclamaron las 2 Herederas, mientras se frotaban sus cabezas, mejor dicho en las áreas donde las hirieron.**_

 _ **\- En serio, mi abuela y mi madre siempre me decían… "Que no se debe lastimar a una mujer, ni con el pétalo de una Rosa", pero si se puede dar una reprimenda para parar una discusión infantil – Dijo la voz, las herederas voltearon adoloridas a ver al propietario de dicha voz, y vieron que le pertenecía a Issei, quien estaba de pie mirándolas sin sus lentes, con algo de reproche y cruzado de brazos.**_

 _ **\- Kaichou, puedo entender las riñas de Rías, ¿pero usted? – Preguntó Issei, con suma credulidad.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No-no, E-espera I-issei-kun…! ¡Esto, no es lo que parece…! – Dijo la pelinegra frenética, y muy nerviosa por mostrar esa "faceta" oculta sin querer.**_

 _ **\- No te hagas la inocente S**_ _ **ōna**_ _ **… Issei te diré que, S**_ _ **ōna Sitri o Souna Shitori aquí presente, la seria Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y Heredera del Clan Sitri que conoces, tiene más caras ocultas y vergonzosas de lo que te imaginas – Habló Rías de más, pero con una sonrisa de**_ _ **Gato de Cheshire en su cara.**_

 _ **\- ¡YA CALLATE RÍAS, ¿QUIERES?! – Gritó la Heredera Sitri, muy enojada y sonrojada a su amiga.**_

 _ **\- Fufu, ¿qué te pasa S**_ _ **ōna, miedo a que le diga tus verdades vergonzosas? – Preguntó una Rías muy traviesa.**_

 _ **\- ¡Muy bien las 2, ya fue suficiente…! – Habló un Issei firme, y con las manos en la cadera, callando a las Herederas.**_

 _ **\- Rías será mejor que tomes tu espada, empezaré a entrenarte con ella – Comentó el portador del cristal del Dragón el cual empezó a brillar desde la espada, que estaba en la cintura del castaño.**_

 _ **\- Hai, pero… - Rías miró la espada en el hielo, pero luego sacudió su cabeza, y volvió a mirarla.**_

 _ **\- Bien, aquí voy… - Dijo mientras tomaba la empuñadura, y la jalo con fuerzas, para luego sacarla con esfuerzo.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh…! Bien, wow eso si fue esfuerzo – Dijo Rías, mientras veía la hoja y el filo de la espada, que estaba todo blanco por estar en el hielo.**_

 _ **\- Bien, eso demuestra que aquí dentro todo es muy realista – Dijo S**_ _ **ōna, al ver el estado de la espada.**_

 _ **\- Supongo que sí – Concordó la Gremory, pero Issei les llamó la atención.**_

 _ **\- Bien, basta de charla… De acuerdo Rías, ahora dime… ¿Alguna vez, haz usado una espada? – Preguntó el castaño al recordar su 1ra. Sesión de entrenamiento con Rías.**_

 _ **\- Pues, amm… - Rías trató de pensar en su respuesta, pero desafortunadamente respondió – Lo siento, pero nunca he usado un arma – Respondió finalmente, pero avergonzada.**_

 _ **\- Qué raro, ¿entonces, lo qué hiciste la otra vez? – Preguntó el**_ _ **Sekiryuutei, mientras ponía su mano en su mentón, mientras recordaba el movimiento de la pelirroja, en su entrenamiento anterior.**_

 _ **\- Bueno, eso… - Rías se puso nerviosa, y trató de dar una buena respuesta, pero luego la amable I.A. Del castaño respondió por ella, con algo que hizo feliz a la Heredera Sitri.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **De hecho Issei-sama, Rías Gremory-san trató de imitar al personaje principal del Anime titulado, "Samurai X"… 1 de los tantos programas de televisión, que Yūma-sama casualmente mira**_ _ **– Respondió Gideon, sorprendiendo a todos más a Rías quien estaba con la cara más roja que su cabello.**_

 _ **\- Ah sí, olvidé mencionarlo Issei-kun… Rías es una Otaku, y de cuidado – Agregó la Sitri, como sal a la herida.**_

 _ **\- ¡S**_ _ **ŌNA…! ¡POR FAVOR CÁLLATE…! – Ahora la que gritó de vergüenza fue Rías con la cara muy roja.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, eso explicaría la razón por la que nos preguntó tanto a Cosette y a mí, si "fuimos a Kyoto" el día que nos conocimos – Dijo Issei, mientras se masajeaba el entre-cejado con pesadez.**_

 _ **Rías no pudo más que sentir pena, hasta que escuchó hablar de nuevo al castaño…**_

 _ **\- Bien Rías, deja ver si entendí… ¿Acaso intentabas imitar a un personaje de un Anime de que fue transmitido en**_ _ **1996, en nuestro entrenamiento? – Pregunto Issei, totalmente incrédulo por la acción de la pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- Bu-bueno, ¿sí lo pones de esa manera…? – Dijo al principio, para terminar – Sí, fue así – Terminó con la mirada derrotada.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, ¿en serio? – El castaño, le preguntó a la pelinegra, y ella le dice.**_

 _ **\- Desgraciadamente, así es – Dijo S**_ _ **ōna, con pesadez y pena.**_

 _ **\- ¿Es así siempre? – Preguntó con una gran vergüenza.**_

 _ **\- Me temo que así es, créeme – Respondió**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna, empatizando con Issei, igual de avergonzada.**_

 _ **\- Cómo lo siento, por lo tenga que soportar – Comentó con pesar, y con la mano en la cara.**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes, estoy más que acostumbrada – Dijo con una mirada derrotada al suelo.**_

 _ **\- ¡HEY LOS 2, ¿AUN SIGO AQUÍ SABEN?!… ¡ASÍ QUE, NO HAGAN COMENTARIOS COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA ESCUCHANDOLOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS…! – Gritó enojada la pelirroja, enfadada por los comentarios de ambos.**_

 _ **\- Bien, olvidando lo anterior… Rías toma tu espada, es hora de la lección mientras usted Kaichou, será mejor que busque un lugar más seguro – Dijo Issei serio, mientras desenvainó a**_ _ **"Ryūjingetsu"**_ _ **, de la funda de su cadera.**_

 _ **\- En eso estoy de acuerdo – Respondió la Sitri, mientras iba tras los pilare más gruesos.**_

 _ **\- Bien Rías, empecemos… - Dijo Issei, mientras se acercaba a ella y se quitaba y guardaba sus lentes.**_

 _ **\- Hai… - Dijo algo nerviosa, mientras tomaba su espada.**_

 _ **\- Pie Izquierdo al frente… - Ordenó 1ro. Y ella lo obedeció.**_

 _ **Issei, empezó a girar con cierta gracia su espada y empezó a explicar… - Tus movimientos, deben ser fluidos… Que el arma, sea parte de ti… – Dijo mientras movía su espada de lado a lado, para luego poner la punta en el cuello de Rías – Como aguijón de avispa – Terminó serio.**_

 _ **Rías, sólo lo miró un poco nerviosa, pero luego con sus dedos**_ _ **índice**_ _ **y**_ _ **medio**_ _ **, se quitó la punta de su cuello… Luego Issei se colocó de espaldas, en la espalda de ella y extendió su brazo derecho con su espada y volvió a explicar – Concéntrate… Conoce tú entorno… – Mientras Rías hizo la misma posición que el castaño, y este prosiguió con la explicación – Siempre mantén el equilibrio, porque si caes… - Diciendo eso último, la hizo tropezar y la Gremory cayó al suelo de espaldas, para que Issei le volviera a poner la punta de su espada, pero esta vez en su pecho… Más específico en el área donde está su corazón, y volvió a hablar – Mueres… - Terminó serio.**_

 _ **La pelinegra, no hacía más que observar el entrenamiento que el castaño le proporcionaba a Rías, y sólo pudo sonreír y sentir algo de lastima por su amiga pelirroja quien estaba entrenando como una Espartana…**_

 _ **Luego Issei, quitó la espada de su pecho y le dijo firmemente – De pie… ¡En guardia…! – Gritó para luego, atacar a la pelirroja pero está se protegió a tiempo con su espada protegiéndose de los ataques consecutivos del castaño, y luego sin pensarlo Rías esquivó un último ataque que se dirigía a su entrepierna, pero por suerte se levantó del suelo y lo esquivó, poniéndose detrás de Issei, mientras le iba a decir con una ligera falta de aire…**_

 _ **\- Oye Issei, esto es… - Pero no pudo terminar, porque el joven Sekiryuutei la volvió a atacarla sin previo aviso.**_

 _ **Mientras el la atacaba, ella hacía lo posible para esquivarlo pero luego vio una ligera oportunidad para bloquearlo, y la tomó… Tomó de su brazo, y uso su fuerza para bloquear el ataque de su espada con la suya, para luego apartar a Issei, y alejarlo de ella…**_

 _ **Pero luego, el Sekiryuutei volvió a atacar pero Rías pudo esquivar de nuevo el ataque de su espada, para luego bloquear ataque tras ataque para tomar otra oportunidad, giró su espada y de paso hizo girar la espada del castaño, y Rías usó la fuerza que tenía y con su espada lanzó la espada de Issei, haciéndola girar rápidamente y sin querer iba a la dirección donde estaba la**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **Sitri…**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh…! – Gritó S**_ _ **ōna, mientras hacía "Pecho Tierra", y esquivaba por los pelos la espada de Issei, la cual destruyó el pilar de hielo pero siguió girando hasta la pared y quedar incrustada.**_

 _ **Rías tomó esa oportunidad, y tomó a Issei de la camisa de su traje, y ahora ella colocó**_ _ **la punta de su espada en su cuello…**_

 _ **\- ¡Ah, ah, ah…! – Respiraba Rías, de manera muy agitada, y mirando al castaño con enojo y determinación pero lo nuevo era que sus ojos estaban brillando de color Rojo Carmesí.**_

 _ **Rías luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, y sus ojos volvieron a su color**_ _ **azul celeste casi verdosos**_ _ **, y luego sólo miró sorprendida al castaño, mientras este le dijo con una ligera sonrisa…**_

 _ **\- ¡Ja…! Recuérdame jamás el volver a subestimarte… - Dijo mientras sonreía, pero luego la miró serio y le dijo – Sólo recuerda estas mismas emociones y sensaciones, y en el momento que estés enfrentando a Raiser, terminarás por convertirlo en un plato frito de Yakitori, y nunca volverás a ser débil ante nadie – Dijo mientras veía a Rías, mientras ella lo mira sorprendida.**_

 _ **\- Fin de la lección, descansa un momento… - Terminó Issei, mientras quitaba de su cuello el filo de la espada de Rías y se iba en la dirección donde estaba S**_ _ **ōna**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Mientras Issei iba a buscar su espada, Rías sólo se quedó de pie aún sorprendida por lo que hizo y luego levantó su mano donde tenía su espada la cual pudo notar que en su hoja, tenía un rastro de su propio poder y aura, lo cual la sorprendió más…**_

 _ **\- ¿Esto es…? – Se preguntó, mientras volvía a mirar a Issei.**_

 _ **\- ¡Wow…! ¡¿Kaichou, está bien?! – Gritó Issei preocupado, mientras iba corriendo a la Sitri, quien estaba tirada en el suelo.**_

 _ **\- Bien… Considerando el que Rías, lanzó tu espada a mi dirección para luego destruir el pilar de hielo en el que estaba, para luego clavarse en la pared pues… Sí, estoy bien – Respondió la pelinegra, mientras miraba la espada del castaño.**_

 _ **\- Lo siento mucho S**_ _ **ōna, es que sentí el impulso y… - Rías corrió a ellos, pero**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna se le adelantó.**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes Rías, pero… ¿Cómo, hiciste todo eso? Parecías alguien diferente, y hasta podría jurar que tu ojos empezaron a brillar – Explicó la Sitri, sorprendiendo a Rías.**_

 _ **\- Yo… No lo sé, sólo seguía mis instintos y… - Rías tratando de explicarse lo que le pasó.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"Hahahahaha, parece que la mocosa Gremory despertó su propio Instinto de Supervivencia, compañero"**_ _ **– Dijo una voz grave, pero las 2 Herederas se sorprendieron cuando el "Boosted Gear", se materializó en el Brazo Derecho del castaño, mientras su esmeralda empezaba a brillar.**_

 _ **\- ¡Sekiryuutei…! – Gritaron ambas, al ver el Sacred Gear Rojo.**_

 _ **\- Ddraig, creo que hablaste de más, ¿sabes? – Dijo Issei, mientras sacaba su espada del hielo, sin mucho esfuerzo.**_

 _ **\- E-espera, ¿Cómo que desperté mi "Instinto de Supervivencia"? – Preguntó Rías, mirando el brazo derecho de Issei.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"Hahahaha, no lo notaste ¿Verdad niña?… Lo despertaste, en el momento cuando mi compañero empezó a atacarte y otra cosa, no notaste lo que le sucedió a tu espada, ¿no?"**_ _ **– Volvió a preguntar el Dragón Rojo.**_

 _ **\- ¿De qué habla? – Preguntó ahora S**_ _ **ōna, mirando al castaño.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"Que se los diga mi compañero… Suerte"**_ _ **– Dijo Ddraig, mientras la luz verde se apagó, y el Boosted Gear desapareció del brazo de Issei, dejándolo como se diría "Morir sólo".**_

 _ **\- ¡Oye, cobarde…! – Le gritó Issei a su brazo, por haberlo dejado sólo.**_

 _ **\- ¡Issei/Issei-kun! – Dijeron ambas Herederas, mientras se acercaban demasiado al castaño.**_

 _ **\- Amm, oigan… Están invadiendo, mi "espacio personal" – Respondió Issei, mientras hacia un esfuerzo en tratar de alejarlas.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh…! – Las jóvenes**_ _ **"Reyes"**_ _ **, se alejaron sonrojadas de él, para que les explicara.**_

 _ **\- Ahh bien, les explicaré… - Suspiró el castaño mientras envainó su espada de nuevo, para seguir hablando – Pero 1ro. Rías, haz intentado usar tus poderes, mejor aún intenta usarlos… También usted Kaichou – Dijo Issei, mientras sonríe y se ponía los lentes, mientras ambas Herederas sorprendidas hicieron lo que el castaño les indicó.**_

 _ **Luego de que las 2, hicieran lo que Issei les dijo… Rías hizo una esfera de su "Poder de la Destrucción", del tamaño de una pelota de Futbol, y S**_ _ **ōna creo una pequeña esfera de Agua, del tamaño que la esfera que Rías creó, y eso las sorprendió a ambas…**_

 _ **\- Antes de llegar a almorzar con ustedes, pasé por aquí para pedirle a Gideon que desactivara el Sistema Inhibidor de Poderes, pero sin que nadie lo notara – Respondió Issei, con una sonrisa triunfadora.**_

 _ **\- O-oye er-eres un… - Rías tratando de enfadarse con él castaño por haberla engañado.**_

 _ **\- Hihihihihi, ya veo nos engañaste a todas… Ahora veo a que se referían Shelley-san y las otras, cuando dijeron que ni siquiera saben lo que pasa por la cabeza – Habló la Presidenta, con una sonrisa divertida.**_

 _ **\- "Y al parecer, no faltará poco para todos los demás lo noten" – Pensó Issei, con una sonrisa irónica.**_

 _ **\- Entonces, ¿por eso me sentí diferente? – Se preguntó la pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- Correcto, y al parecer sin querer concentraste tu propio poder y la transferiste en la espada – Respondió Issei, mientras le enseñaba a Rías la hoja de su espada, la cual se veía un poco golpeada.**_

 _ **\- Wow es, es… ¡Es increíble, yo hice eso…! ¡Soy asombrosa…! – Gritó una muy feliz Rías, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza.**_

 _ **\- ¡Auch, oye y ¿eso porque fue?! – Preguntó Rías, mientras tenía un "chichón" en la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

 _ **\- No presumas, aún no lo controlas a voluntad, y por eso lo vamos a perfeccionar – Le dijo Issei, mientras la regañaba.**_

 _ **\- Hai… - Respondió Rías, mientras se tallaba su "chichón" en la cabeza.**_

 _ **\- Me sorprendes Rías, creo que este método de entrenamiento en verdad te servirá contra Riaser – Agregó S**_ _ **ōna sonriendo, mientras tenía sus manos en las caderas.**_

 _ **\- Eso espero**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna, eso espero… - Respondió Rías, mientras veía la espada que tenía en su mano.**_

 _ **\- No se preocupen, apenas es el 2do. Día dentro de la "Cámara del Tiempo", así como apenas son las 6 de la tarde en el mundo real, por eso tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿así qué continuamos Rías? – Dijo Issei, mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada.**_

 _ **\- Sí, por favor Issei… ¡Vamos…! – Gritó Rías, mientras desenfundaba su espada y corría hacía el castaño.**_

 _ **\- ¡Adelante…! – Gritó Issei, mientras desenvainó su espada y corría hacía la pelirroja.**_

 _ **En el momento que estaban totalmente cerca, ambos chocaron espadas que tenían algo de poder de ambos, e hizo una pequeña onda de choque explotará y levanto el polvo congelado de la cueva y la Heredera Sitri, sólo se pudo cubrir en un pilar que pudo encontrar y se pudo cubrir su cara con su mano, para luego ver que ambos peleadores, chocaron espadas y las chispas empezaron a salir…**_

 _ **\- "Wow, Raiser Phoenix… Creo que, recibirás una pequeña sorpresa…" – Pensó S**_ _ **ōna divertida, mientras sonríe por el desempeño de su amiga Rías.**_

 _ **Ahora el tiempo en el mundo real, los 10 Días que la Nobleza Gremory estaba llegando al día final, y estaban en el 9no. Día y la hora estaba como a mediados de las 19:45 pm de la tarde, mientras que dentro de la "Cámara del Tiempo", estaban en el último día del mes para que termine la fecha límite que le dieron a Rías para prepararse junto con su Séquito, y durante ese tiempo los miembros de la Nobleza de Rías habían aumentado sus niveles no sólo Física sino también en Poder, y al parecer también no sólo eso sino que crecieron un poco, y más en el caso de Koneko…**_

 _ **Dentro de la Cámara del Tiempo…**_

 _ **Asia vs Koneko…**_

 _ **Nos encontramos ahora, en lo que quedó del Área del Estanque donde la Portadora del Espíritu de la Garza está entrenando con la**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **Nekomata, pero el lugar se veía demasiado destruido y llena de rocas hechas escombros y con los árboles llenos de golpes y lleno de flechas, ahora vemos un par de borrones uno Plateado y uno Amarillo, sí era Koneko y Asia quienes corrían muy rápido a través del bosque, la peli platina corría como si fuera una ninja ( como en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden), mientras portaba sus Tonfas que estaban algo gastados, mientras que Asia también corría como su **__**Kōhai, pero la única diferencia era que ya no le quedaban flechas y su arco estaba casi destruido porque en ese tiempo Koneko concentró su poder de**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **en sus armas y atacó el Arco de Asia hasta casi romperlo…**_

 _ **\- ¡Wow…! – Gritó Asia, mientras esquivaba el golpe de su amiga y compañera de entrenamiento y mientras tomaba de la Pala Superior de su arco un cuchillo que de ahí estaba incrustado su cristal de la Garza – Bien, bien Koneko-chan… Veo que ya estás casi lista, y tu velocidad fue aumentada con creces – Habló una sonriente Asia con su traje rasgado, mientras portaba su cuchillo en un pose de batalla.**_

 _ **\- Gracias Asia-senpai, ya hasta me siento más rápida y más fuerte que antes – Respondió una nueva Koneko con su traje un poco destrozado, y un poco más alta y hasta podría decirse de que es de la misma estatura de Asia y con el cabello que le llega a los hombros (**_ _ **Imagínense a la nueva Koneko, con el cuerpo de**_ _ **Levy McGarden de Fairy Tail**_ _ **).**_

 _ **\- Entiendo… Entonces, ¿terminemos Koneko-chan? – Dijo la rubia**_ _ **Pai Zhua**_ _ **, mientras lanzaba levemente su cuchillo al aire, mientras giraba para luego caer de nuevo en su mano y le transmitía su poder a su hoja, y regresar en su pose de pelea.**_

 _ **\- Entendido Senpai – Respondió la nueva Koneko, mientras apretaba sus puños, y le transmitió su poder a las Tonfas.**_

 _ **Luego ambas corrieron una a la otra, para cruzar golpes pero el entrenamiento dio sus frutos, y…**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh…! – Gritó Asia, mientras caía al suelo ya cansada mientras su cuchillo giraba al aire, mientras caía y quedó incrustada y dejándole un rasguño en su mejilla y una leve hemorragia.**_

 _ **\- Ah, ah, ah… Creo que, yo gano Asia-senpai – Dijo la Nekomata ya cansada, mientras tenía su puño levantado con su poder en él.**_

 _ **\- S-sí, felicidades Koneko-chan – Respondió la rubia igual de cansada, y con dificultad se levanta.**_

 _ **\- Gracias – Dijo la peli platina, con una ligera sonrisa en la cara para luego ayudar un poco a la rubia mientras ella coloca su cuchillo dentro de su arco.**_

 _ **\- Bien, Gideon-san ya hemos terminado, ¿puedes transportarnos de vuelta? – Le habló la rubia, al cielo.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Será un placer Asia-sama…**_ _ **¡Iniciando Transporte…!**_ _ **\- Dijo la I.A. mientras transportaba a ambas chicas a la cámara.**_

 _ **Cosette vs**_ _ **Yūto…**_

 _ **Ahora nos encontramos en el Área ya no tan boscosa, ¿por qué? Se preguntarán… Bien, porque todos los árboles estaban cortados a la mitad o llenos de rasguños de garras… Sí,**_ _ **Cosette y**_ _ **Yūto estuvieron peleando casi destruyendo todo el bosque a su paso, ahora se podían ver otros 2 borrones como en Koneko y Asia, estos eran de color Morado y Amarillo los cuales iban chocando a gran velocidad y liberando chispas en el camino…**_

 _ **\- ¡Ha…! – Gritó Yūto se veía la camisa de su uniforme destrozada por un rasguño del**_ _ **Tekkokagi de la Maid, su cabello estaba un poco largo (**_ _ **imagínense como el Cabello de Ichigo antes de entrar en modo "Mugetsu"**_ _ **) y un poco más de músculos**_ _ **, mientras aterrizaba con su rodilla derecha en la tierra, y con la punta de una de sus espadas incrustada en una roca que destruyó.**_

 _ **\- ¡Yūto-san, ¿estás bien?! – Preguntó una voz, quien resultó ser de Tsubaki, que todo ese tiempo estuvo con Yūto y Cosette en todo el entrenamiento, mientras iba a él para tratar de ayudarlo pero el rubio le dijo.**_

 _ **\- Sí, mejor que nunca… ¿No lo crees, Cosette-san? – Le preguntó a la maid.**_

 _ **\- Ah, ah sí… Bien hecho Yūto-san, te has hecho más fuerte en este tiempo dentro de la Cámara, incluso me atrevería a decir que hasta podrías eliminar a una**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **o hasta una**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **si lo quisieras – Respondió una muy cansada Cosette, mientras se levantaba levemente y se sacudía su casi destrozado uniforme.**_

 _ **\- Eso me agrada, pero antes acabemos esto Cosette-san, Tsubaki-san ve a refugiarte, esto acabará pronto – Dijo el rubio a la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Sitri, mientras sólo empuñaba la espada que tenía en su mano derecha y la peli morada sólo hacía brillar el filo de sus garras.**_

 _ **\- Hai, buena suerte – Le dijo mientras se iba.**_

 _ **\- Bien… ¡Ahora…! – Gritó la portadora del Espíritu del Tigre, y fue corriendo hacia**_ _ **el**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **Gremory y viceversa.**_

 _ **Tsubaki sólo pudo ver desde un árbol el cómo ambos corrieron, mientras ambos concentraban sus energías en sus armas para luego chocar pero hubo una gran luz, y para luego visualizar a Yūto en un extremo con su espada al suelo, y como si estuviera inclinándose ante alguien, y Cosette en el otro extremo con sus nudillos en el suelo mientras sus garras estaban desgarrando la tierra y a simple vista se veían desgastadas, y por si fuera poco estaba en la misma posición de Yūto…**_

 _ **\- Terminó… - Sólo susurró Tsubaki, y la peli morada dijo.**_

 _ **\- Ah, ah, ah sí Tsubaki-senpai, tiene toda la razón… Creo que ya estás listo, para el**_ _ **Rating Game**_ _ **Yūto-san – Dijo una cansada Cosette, quien se daba la vuelta para mirar al rubio, y trataba de levantarse.**_

 _ **\- Ah, ah, ah… Sí, en verdad muchas gracias Cosette-san – Respondió Yūto, haciendo el mismo movimiento que la portadora del Espíritu del Tigre.**_

 _ **\- De nada, bien creo que es hora de irnos… ¡Gideon, por favor…! – Habló Cosette, a la I.A.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Entendido Cosette-sama… ¡Iniciando Transporte…!**_ _ **– Dijo la I.A. mientras hacía brillar a ambos, y después sacarlos de ese bosque destruido.**_

 _ **Yūma vs Akeno…**_

 _ **Ahora, nos encontramos en el área oscura del bosque, mmm… Bueno en lo que queda, del área oscura claro está, dado a que como en las áreas de los otros, estaba en pésimo estado casi podría decirse con los árboles destruidos y/o quemados, pero no exactamente por un incendio más bien por los ataques de electricidad de Akeno, y contando con las habilidades sigilosas de la Cobra Rey de Yūma, y más al ser cortado con su pequeña espada…**_

 _ **Pero ahora, encontramos a nuestras amigas de la casi Facción de los Ángeles Caídos, tiradas en la tierra de espaldas, ya de por sí muy cansadas con leves raspones en la cara, sus ropas desgarradas, con la parte de sus camisas casi destruidas, eso sí con una parte que cubre la parte de sus pechos para que no haya ningún problema…**_

 _ **\- Ah, ah, ah… Akeno-san, ¿nunca te han dicho, que tienes grandes problemas con ese lado sádico tuyo? – Preguntó Yūma, mientras trataba de levantar la mirada hacía su Senpai mientras aún tenía un ojo cerrado y sujetando su espada gastada.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, nunca me lo han dicho de frente pero, si te puedo decir es que jamás he sentido tanto placer en este tiempo, hasta podría decirse que tuve un orgasmo – Dijo nuestra sádica favorita, mientras tenía su mano en su sonrojada mejilla y con su caracterizada sonrisa, mientras abría su abanico agrietado y cubría su boca.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh genial, ahora tendré jaqueca por escucharte decir eso! – Gritó la portadora del espíritu de la Cobra Rey, al escuchar la inquietante frase de su Senpai.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, fufufufu… ¿Qué sucede**_ _ **Yūma-chan, acaso no te gusta ese tipo de cosas? – Preguntó una seductora Akeno.**_

 _ **\- ¡Mejor cállate Akeno-san, bien creo que ya estás lista para el día de mañana…! - Gritó Yūma, mientras se levantaba de golpe, y guardaba su espada.**_

 _ **\- Estoy de acuerdo, entonces… ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Akeno, con su sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Haii… ¡Muy bien "Gid", ya terminamos aquí! ¡¿Nos podrías llevar a casa, por favor?! – Gritó la Ex –caída al cielo.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Con todo gusto**_ _ **Yūma-sama… ¡Iniciando Transporte…!**_ _ **– Dijo la I.A. de nuevo, y transportó a nuestras 2 señoritas, a la Cámara del Tiempo.**_

 _ **Y por último, Issei vs Rías…**_

 _ **Y por último, nos encontramos dentro de la cueva de hielo, bueno lo que queda de dicha cueva nos porque estaba llena de grietas, marcas de fuego pero las más sobresalientes eran las marcas que eran de espadas…**_

 _ **Ahora nos encontramos, a nuestro castaño, el actual**_ _ **Sekiryuutei, así como**_ _ **Pai Zhua**_ _ **del espíritu del Dragón Solar, estaba de pie usando su espada mientras se defendía de los ataques de la espada de Rías, mientras ambos usaban su poder dentro de sus espadas lo que los hacia más combatientes más feroces…**_

 _ **\- "Vaya, se nota que ya casi no la reconozco" – Pensó la Heredera Sitri, mientras estaba en un lugar alto de la cueva.**_

 _ **\- ¡Hyaa…! – Gritó Rías, mientras usaba su Poder de la Destrucción, dentro de su espada e iba en picada hacía el castaño – Issei… ¡Toma esto…! – Gritó la pelirroja.**_

 _ **Pero Issei, sólo se quedó quieto mientras enfundaba su espada y sólo usó su Guantelete o Boosted Gear, e hizo que la estocada de la espada de Rías se desviará, al momento en que Issei movió su brazo y con él, la espada de la**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **Gremory haciendo que ella se acercara y el castaño aprovechó eso y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, para alejarla y que soltara su espada y salió patinando al extremo de donde estaba Issei…**_

 _ **\- Buen trabajo Rías, haz mejorado tu flujo de energía al transferirla a tu espada y no sólo eso, también al usarla en tus golpes y patadas, pero aún te faltan detalles – Dijo Issei mientras, se acercaba a ella, con sus manos en la espalda.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ja…! Te dije, que puedo ser determinada si quiero – Dijo Rías, mientras se sujetaba el estómago, mientras estaba recuperando el aliento que perdió.**_

 _ **\- Es cierto, bien... Mañana es el día del plazo que les dieron para entrenar, ¿cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó Issei, mientras volteaba a ver a la Gremory.**_

 _ **\- Te diré la verdad, me siento algo nerviosa, pero ya no tanto como creía cuando empecé a entrenar contigo, hasta podría decir que podría vencer a 100 Ángeles Caídos en sólo 15 minutos – Dijo Rías, mientras apretaba sus puños.**_

 _ **\- Eso es bueno, y significa que puedes usar tus poderes de una manera muy diferente a la que habitualmente usas – Dijo de manera seria, mientras volvía a desenvainar su espada.**_

 _ **\- Supongo que sí, entonces continuemos – Exclamó la pelirroja, mientras se ponía en una pose de batalla, como si fuera a luchar mano a mano.**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo… ¡Ven aquí…! – Gritó lo último, mientras se ponía en una posición diferente (**_ _ **Estilo**_ _ **Saitō Hajime usando el**_ _ **Gatotsu**_ _ **).**_

 _ **Rías salió disparada hacía el castaño, mientras él estaba esperándola estuvo quieto y después la atacó de una estocada pero sorpresivamente Rías lo esquivó pero no del todo porque terminó con un rasguño en su mejilla pero sangró un poco, y después de esquivarlo vio donde estaba su espada para ir por ella pero, Issei la atrapó sujetando su cabello…**_

 _ **\- Bien, debo decir que tu velocidad podría ser igual a la de un**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **, pero debiste ser un poco más rápida – Habló serio, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su hermoso cabello carmesí.**_

 _ **\- Sí, pero eso pasó porque me puse algo soberbia… – Dijo Rías, desde su posición de arrinconada – Por cierto, ¿cómo se siente mi cabello? – Preguntó con ironía y sin voltear la cara.**_

 _ **\- No te mentiré, es muy suave y sedoso… Te diría que, deberías pasar más tiempo entrenando tu cuerpo, en vez de arreglar tu cabello – Respondió un poco curioso y serio, por la pregunta de Rías.**_

 _ **\- ¿Así? – Contestó Rías, sorprendiendo a Issei, mientras ella lo volteaba a ver con una sonrisa de victoria, para que Issei luego notará que ella tenía su espada.**_

 _ **\- Oye, creo que debes ver la posición en la que te encuentras, no podrás atacarme desde ahí, ¿sabes? – Dijo Issei, viendo que ella estaba de rodillas.**_

 _ **\- Hahahahaha, sabes Issei… ¡Haces lo mismo que hiciste antes y eso es…! ¡Y eso es, SUBESTIMARME…! – Gritó Rías, mientras concentraba su poder en la hoja de su espada, para luego girar y casi atacar al castaño pero lo que sorprendió a Issei, fue que él no era el objetivo, fue su cabello el objetivo y el cual cortó para poder liberarse y eso hizo que se alejaran 1 del otro.**_

 _ **\- ¡Wow…! – Dijo Issei sorprendido, por el movimiento de Rías, pero lo que vio en ella hizo que en verdad se sorprendiera y como cereza del pastel, se sonrojara.**_

 _ **\- Entonces, ¿eso fue, lo suficientemente sorpresivo para ti? – Preguntó la pelirroja sujetando su espada, mientras estaba de pie sonriendo confiadamente (**_ _ **El estilo de cabello, lo mencione hasta arriba**_ _ **).**_

 _ **\- ¡Ja…! Ese estilo, si te favorece más… - Dijo un sonrojado Issei y sonrojando a Rías, pero se puso más rojo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo - ¡Ahh, espera…! ¡Quise decir que…! – Trató de corregirse.**_

 _ **\- Fufufu, Issei… ¿Qué te parece una pequeña apuesta? – Preguntó una divertida y sonrojada Rías.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ahh…? – Tomando a Issei, por sorpresa pero luego se tranquilizó y volvió a preguntar - ¿Bien, qué quieres apostar? – Preguntó.**_

 _ **\- Pues, si logró dejarte fuera de combate… Me invitarás a salir, está noche – Dijo una feliz Rías, al ver que eso tomó por sorpresa al castaño y también a S**_ _ **ōna**_ _ **.**_

 _ **\- ¿Una Cita? – Dijeron los 2, sorprendidos eso sí.**_

 _ **\- Sí… ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó Rías, mientras le mostraba una cara podría decirse tierna al castaño, y la pelinegra sólo pudo suspirar y sentirse un tanto celosa.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, bien lo acepto pero tendrás que asestarme un buen golpe, si quieres dejarme fuera de combate Rías – Respondió Issei, mientras apretaba literalmente muy fuerte la empuñadura de su espada.**_

 _ **\- Bien, ahora si me esforzaré más que nunca – Dijo Rías feliz mientras enterraba la punta de su espada en el hielo, mientras se colocaba en pose de batalla e increíblemente concentraba su Poder de la Destrucción en sus manos, los cuales mientras cruzaba sus brazos y con sus puños tocó sus hombros, mientras miraba con determinación al castaño.**_

 _ **\- Vaya, vaya mira quien se puso valiente, ¿no? – Preguntó un divertido Issei, mirando a la pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- Issei-kun, ten cuidado… Porque, cuando Rías quiere algo, créeme cuando te digo que siempre hace lo posible para conseguirlo – Le dijo la Heredera Sitri, desde la parte de arriba de una abertura de Hielo.**_

 _ **\- Gracias, por el consejo Kaichou… Lo tendré en mente – Dijo Issei, mientras ya no sentía tan seguro de esto.**_

 _ **\- ¡Vamos Issei…! – Gritó Rías, saliendo disparada al castaño, mientras que el castaño sólo se mantenía quieto.**_

 _ **En el momento que Rías lanzó un golpe contenido de Poder de la Destrucción, pero fue detenido por la empuñadura de la espada del castaño, y sorprendiendo a la pelirroja para luego saltar y tomar algo de distancia, y luego concentró algo de su poder en sus pies y volvió a salir disparada y le lanzaba una serie de patadas al castaño, mientras que lanzaba sus patadas Issei sólo las bloqueaba con sus brazos, pero Rías se le dificulta un poco ya que Issei aún tenía su Boosted Gear, lo que lo hacía bastante difícil…**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo, creo que ir de frente no es buena idea, y esto ya se alargó demasiado – Dijo una Rías seria.**_

 _ **\- "La Defensa, es la Ofensiva" Rías siempre debes tener eso en cuenta – Le habló el castaño, mientras enfundaba su espada.**_

 _ **\- Entiendo, bien entonces sino puedo usar mi fuerza física, entonces tendré que usar mi arma secreta – Dijo una determinada Rías.**_

 _ **Issei, sólo se ponía en guardia esperando el "Ataque" de la pelirroja, pero S**_ _ **ōna sólo pudo cubrirse su cara de la vergüenza con su mano, porque si conocía a Rías tan bien como dice conocerla, ya tendría la idea de que va hacer la pelirroja…**_

 _ **\- No, si hago algo para evitarlo… - Dijo preparando su puño, mientras iba corriendo "estilo ninja" a toda velocidad a la pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- "Ay no… Issei-kun, por favor no te mueras" – Pensó**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna con los ojos cerrados, con cierto pesar.**_

 _ **\- ¡Hyaa…! – Gritó el castaño, mientras saltó y lanzaba un golpe, que contenía una leve cantidad de su poder de su Fiera Interior junto con su poder de Semi-dios Shin**_ _ **t**_ _ **ō, pero lo que hizo Rías fue algo que no tuvo nombre.**_

 _ **\- Escucha Issei, lamento ganar así pero, como dice el dicho: "En el Amor y la Guerra… Todo se vale" – Dijo Rías, con una sonrisa seductora, mientras en toda su ropa aparecían varios Sellos de la Familia Gremory y luego gritó… - ¡DRESS BREAK…! – Gritó la pelirroja, con una gran sonrisa y destruyendo toda su ropa, dejándola como Dio… Hmp, más bien como el Maou la trajo al mundo y enseñando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo desnudo.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Gritó el portador del Espíritu del Dragón Solar, mientras si querer vio todo el cuerpo desnudo de la**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **Gremory, y sólo se quedó de piedra, mientras sus ojos se volvieron como garabatos, con la cara Roja, y como una fuente su nariz liberó una gran cantidad de sangre.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahhh…! – Gritó mientras caía de espaldas y rodando hasta donde estaba la pelinegra, con la cara roja y una leve hemorragia nasal, y para colmo la esmeralda del Boosted Gear empezó a brillar.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"¡Oye compañero despierta…! ¡No te atrevas a morir, sólo porque viste los pechos de la mocosa Gremory, por el Gran Rojo! ¡Despierta maldita sea…!"**_ _ **– Gritó Ddraig, muy molesto por lo que le pasó al castaño quien estaba tomando su "siesta".**_

 _ **\- Hahahahaha, y eso me da la victoria – Habló Rías con su orgullosa sonrisa y levantando el puño, pero aun en su "Traje de cumpleaños", pero luego sintió una briza fría y… - "Brrrr" ¡Que Frío! – Gritó mientras se cubría con sus brazos.**_

 _ **\- ¡Oye Rías, deja de decir tonterías y cúbrete con algo! – Le gritó su amiga**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna, mientras ponía la cabeza del castaño en sus piernas para tratar de despertarlo y ponía su mano en su frente para luego hacerla brillar de color azul dando a entender que le estaba dando un hechizo.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"¡Hey Compañero, despierta ahora…! ¡O me veré forzado a convertirte en cenizas! ¡¿Qué diría tu padre, desde el más allá si te ve en está posición?!"**_ _ **– Gritó el Emperador Dragón Rojo, para luego apagarse.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No espera, ya desperté! – Gritó Issei, despertando de las piernas de la Heredera Sitri y ponerse de pie, para luego darse cuenta y habló – Wow, ¿Kaichou qué pasó? – Preguntó por qué al parecer no recuerda nada, mientras le tiende la mano (**_ _ **es mejor así U**_ _ **_**_ _ **U**_ _ **).**_

 _ **\- Amm… -**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna, tratando de pensar en una respuesta sólo le dijo – Creo que, es mejor que no lo sepas Issei-kun, y créelo es mejor así – Suspiró la pelinegra, mientras se levantó del suelo al recibir la ayuda del castaño.**_

 _ **\- Claaro… - Inició Issei, no muy convencido pero luego se dio cuenta de que… - Sólo recuerdo que Rías, iba a hacer un ataque final, y luego también recuerdo la voz de Ddraig gritándome y, nada más… - Dijo Issei, mientras trataba de recordar lo que pasó antes de perder la conciencia.**_

 _ **\- Por lo menos eso sólo eso, es mejor así y creo que aunque me cueste decir lo contrario… Rías, te venció a buena ley… - Empezó la Sitri, para luego pensar y desvió la mirada un poco – "Aunque de una manera demasiado pervertida y desvergonzada" - Pero luego seguir hablando – Así que, creo que tendrás una cita con ella está noche – Terminó**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna, con unos ciertos celos.**_

 _ **\- Ahh… - Suspiró para luego sonreír derrotado – Supongo que tiene razón, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde está Rías? – Preguntó el castaño, al ver que la pelirroja no estaba con ellos.**_

 _ **\- A-aquí-uí estoy… - Respondió una voz, llamando la atención de ambos, y cuando voltearon para ver a donde provenía la voz, sólo vieron una mano que estaba detrás de un árbol, y estaba siendo agitada.**_

 _ **\- ¿Rías? ¿Qué haces ahí? – Preguntó el castaño confundido al ver que Rías sólo asomó la cabeza para mirarlo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qu-quién y-yo? N-no, nad-da… Só-sólo estaba, me-meditando… ¡Sí eso, estaba alistándome mentalmente, para estar preparada para nuestra cita de hoy, hmp! – Gritó Rías sonrojada mientras parecía estar poniéndose algo azul (**_ _ **como no, está desnuda dentro de una cueva de hielo como no va a congelarse**_ _ **), mientras hacía lo posible para esconder su cuerpo desnudo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Pareces estar temblando? – Preguntó al ver la conducta extraña de la pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- Amm, Issei-kun… ¿Podrías adelantarte, e ir a la cámara? – Preguntó la Heredera Sitri, sacándole una mirada confundida al castaño – Es que, quisiera hablar con ella, antes de salir de aquí – Terminó**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna, mientras trataba de cubrir a la pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- Amm, claro… Bien entonces las veré a fuera… ¡Gideon, ¿podrías transportarme?! ¡Tengo que arreglarme, para esta noche…! – Habló el portador del Espíritu del Dragón Solar, a su I.A.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Será un honor Issei-sama… ¡Iniciando Transporte…!**_ _ **– Indicó la I.A. y transportó a Issei fuera del área, dejando solas a ambas Herederas.**_

 _ **Ahora un silencio incomodo apareció en ambas, hasta que Rías hizo una sonrisa nerviosa y rompió el hielo…**_

 _ **\- Amm, creo que me gané una ci-cita, hahahahaha – Empezó a reír nerviosa y aun temblando.**_

 _ **\- Sí, eso lo vi… Y tienes que dar gracias, que eliminé ese recuerdo de su mente mientras estaba dormido, pero apuesto a que cierta vigilante lo grabó, ¿no es así Gideon? – Preguntó la Sitri, con una sonrisa pícara y sorprendiendo a Rías, mientras la cara de la I.A. aparecía frente a ambas.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Q-qu-qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida y a la vez asustada olvidándose el frío.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Está en lo cierto Sitri-san, y tengo que decir que fue una victoria demasiado humillante e indecorosa si me permite decirlo…**_ _ **\- Tras decir eso Gideon, y al lado de ella apareció una especie de pantalla que mostró un video holográfico en donde Rías hizo esa técnica pervertida, y luego mostró otra cosa, que parecía una ventana holográficamente (**_ _ **Ya saben, las que aparecen antes de hacer una acción de en cualquier cosa de la Internet o de Microsoft Office y decía: You want to delete this video? Yes or No**_ _ **).**_

 _ **\- Escucha Rías, si no quieres que subamos este video a los celulares de nuestras noblezas y te conviertas en la hazmerreír de todos, me deberás un favor en el momento qué sea, cuando sea y lo que quiera, ¿Qué dices, tentador? – Preguntó**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna, de manera triunfal mientras tenía su mano en la palabra "No".**_

 _ **\- N-no se-serías ca-capaz… - Dijo Rías, mientras temblaba temía lo peor.**_

 _ **\- Pruébame… - Respondió la pelinegra, con su sonrisa retadora, que le estaba diciendo "provócame".**_

 _ **Rías, estaba entre "La Espada y la Pared", dado a que si no accedía a la demanda de su amiga de la infancia, ese video será transmitido a los teléfonos de las noblezas de ambas, o peor incluyendo a los**_ _ **Pai Zhua**_ _ **, entre ellos Issei por eso a regañadientes sólo suspiró y dijo – Bien**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna, t-tú ganas… Sólo por favor borra ese video, no quiero que nadie y mucho menos Issei, me vea como una pervertida sin escrúpulos – Contestó Rías, con su mirada derrotada tratando de no pensar en el frío.**_

 _ **\- Muy bien… - Respondió la Sitri, de manera triunfal, para luego oprimir la palabra "Yes", y de esa manera borrar definitivamente el video – Siempre es un placer el hacer negocios contigo Rías, ahora… ¿No tenías, que prepararte para una cita esta noche? ¿Y estoy segura que Issei-kun ya reservó un lugar en un buen restaurante? – Le dijo la pelinegra, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Ahh, es verdad?! ¡Gideon, ¿por favor?! – Rías, alarmada le habló a la I.A. mientras la mencionada le dice.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Con gusto Gremory-san, y no se preocupe… Issei-sama le contó la situación a Cosette-sama, y ella le preparó todo… ¡Iniciando Transporte…!**_ _ **– Tras decir sólo eso, la gran cabeza holográfica simplemente transportó a la**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **Gremory, y sólo quedaron ella y la pelinegra, hasta que ella sonrió triunfal, y…**_

 _ **\- ¿Entonces Gideon, me lo enviaste? – Preguntó mientras ajustaba sus lentes para que brillaran maleficamente.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **El video antes de ser eliminado, fue enviado a la computadora privada de su residencia mientras ellos hablaban, justo como indicó, pero puedo preguntar Sitri-san, ¿usted piensa chantajear a Gremory-san? ¿Pensé que la información de ustedes 2 dictaba que eran amigas cuando pequeñas?**_ _ **– Preguntó Gideon con duda, dado que fue programada con la información de todas las 3 Facciones.**_

 _ **\- Es cierto Gideon pero, hay veces que… Se necesita, un poco ayuda en momentos de necesidad… - Dijo**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna, pero Gideon no entendía, cosa que hizo sonreír a la pelinegra, mientras suspira – Somos Demonios Gideon, debemos hacer valer nuestros deseos – Terminó mientras veía el techo cibernético de la cueva de hielo.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Creo que entiendo, el por qué Issei-sama dijo que no quiere tenerla de enemiga… Usted tiene una inteligencia, que podría ser a la par del propio Issei-sama**_ _ **– Dijo la I.A. mientras miraba de manera seria a la Sitri.**_

 _ **\- Tranquila, somos amigos y además somos aliados en proteger a la ciudad de cualquier cosa, además es la única persona que puede ser capaz de ganarme en un partido de Ajedrez – Respondió la pelinegra.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Mmmm, los demonios son demasiado confusos para mi sistema de información**_ _ **– Dijo Gideon.**_

 _ **\- Hahaha, creo que nos llevaremos bien, ahora… ¿Serias amable por favor? – Preguntó**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna, y Gideon le respondió.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Con gusto… ¡Iniciando Transporte…!**_ _ **– Respondió Gideon, y transportó a**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna de vuelta al mundo real.**_

 _ **De vuelta en la "Cámara del Tiempo"…**_

 _ **Nos encontramos de vuelta en la Cámara del Tiempo, pero cuando la Heredera Sitri apareció se encontró con todos los demás esperándola a excepción de Cosette, y se veían algo sorprendidos como si hubieran visto un fantasma (**_ _ **algo curioso, sabiendo que ellos son sobrenaturales**_ _ **), entonces ella decidió tomar la palabra…**_

 _ **\- Hey, ¿qué pasa con todos ustedes? Parece que vieron a un fantasma – Dijo**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna curiosa, al ver las expresiones de todos.**_

 _ **\- Ka-ka-kaichou, Rí-rías-sama… Se cortó el cabello – Exclamó su**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **y Vice-Presidenta, aun con su cara de asustada.**_

 _ **\- Ahh eso… Supongo que todos vieron, el "nuevo" look de Rías – Suspiró la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, mientras sonreía.**_

 _ **\- Kaichou, ¿usted vio, el cómo pasó esto? – Preguntó Koneko, mirando a su Senpai.**_

 _ **\- Sí… bien… -**_ _ **S**_ _ **ōna empezó a relatar, lo que pasó dentro de esa cueva virtual de hielo, y el modo en que Rías se liberó de la mano del castaño, y tras escuchar eso sólo pudieron estar con la boca abierta…**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, sacrificar su hermosa y larga cabellera, para poder hacerle frente a Issei-kun, debió ser una difícil decisión – Argumentó Akeno, mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla.**_

 _ **\- Pero, deben admitir que le da un toque encantador – Comentó**_ _ **Yūto, mientras recordaba a su ama.**_

 _ **Koneko al escuchar eso, sólo le piso el pie a su Senpai rubio, quien sólo sintió su dolor… - ¡Ayayayay…! ¡Koneko-chan, ¿y eso porqué fue?! – Preguntó mientras saltaba en un pie.**_

 _ **\- Yūto-senpai empezó a mirar a Buch**_ _ **ō con ojos sucios – Exclamó la pequeña**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **, mirando despectivamente al**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **.**_

 _ **\- ¿**_ _ **Yūto-san…? – Habló una voz, tenebrosa y oscura, la cual estaba a espaldas del rubio.**_

 _ **Yūto al escuchar esa voz, sólo volteo como si fuera una máquina, y vio la cara de a quien le pertenecía y resultó ser Tsubaki, cubierta con un aura oscura, y con los ojos cerrados…**_

 _ **\- Creo que después del**_ _ **Rating Game**_ _ **, tú y yo vamos a hablar, ¿verdad? – Preguntó de manera terrorífica.**_

 _ **\- "Gulp" Hai, Tsubaki-san – Respondió asustado Kiba, al ver la tremenda aura que desprendía la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Sitri.**_

 _ **\- "Clap, Clap…" Bien, bien todos ya son suficientes discusiones… De acuerdo "Gid", ya terminamos el entrenamiento, ¿Qué dices? – Habló Yūma, a la cara holográfica la cual apareció del pilar blanco.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **El entrenamiento terminó exitosamente, ahora el resto dependerá de la Nobleza Gremory… Y lo único que me resta decirles a todos es, buena suerte**_ _ **– Después de eso, Gideon sólo se apagó y regresó al cristal del pilar.**_

 _ **Luego de esa, "platica" entre Yūto y Tsubaki y después de recibir esas palabras de Gideon, todos salieron de la Cámara del Tiempo, yendo a la sala de estar esperando a la pelirroja y al castaño quienes terminaban para ir a esa cita que Rías se "ganó"…**_

 _ **\- Bien… Veo que todos, ya terminaron y están listos para el gran día, ¿no es así? – Preguntó Issei, quien apenas llegaba pero con sus clásicos lentes negros, con un atuendo algo "interesante"**_ _ **que consta de una capa larga sin mangas Roja, con hombreras con el diseño de**_ _ **Hy**_ _ **ōdō Technology's**_ _ **grabado en él y un cuello tachonado alto, con una camisa de mangas negras por debajo, tiene varios cinturones atados alrededor de sus brazos y espinillas pero está vez su bastón estaba en su oficina guardado,**_ _ **(**_ _ **Sólo imagínense a Issei, con el atuendo de Seto Kaiba en la 3ra. Temporada de YU-GI-OH!**_ _ **) todos al ver al castaño, más aun las chicas sólo miraron sonrojadas al castaño, y Akeno sólo dijo…**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, Issei-kun… ¿No estás, muy elegante hoy? – Preguntó la pelinegra, mientras veía a Issei muy sonrojada, mientras le dedicaba una mirada seductora.**_

 _ **\- Issei-sama, concuerdo con Akeno-san de que se arregló bastante bien – Comentó Cosette sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- "Cof, Cof" Bueno, es una ocasión especial… Y está ropa, sólo la uso en dichas ocasiones ya sean en juntas de la empresa o en las conferencias de prensa, pero… Está es una ocasión totalmente diferente – Respondió Issei ajustando sus gafas, mientras trataba de desviar su cara algo sonrojada.**_

 _ **\- Pues déjame decirte Ise, que te ves totalmente atractivo – Comentó Yūma, de manera pícara.**_

 _ **\- Es verdad Issei-san – Agregó la joven Asia.**_

 _ **\- Podría decir, que me siento un poco celosa de Rías, Issei-kun – Confesó S**_ _ **ōna, con su característica sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Ya habrá más oportunidades Kaichou… Pero cambiando de tema, Gideon me informó que los entrenamientos de todos finalizó con éxito, pero la pregunta es: ¿Están listos? – Preguntó Issei serio.**_

 _ **\- No será fácil, pero… - Inició Akeno seria, pero luego sonrió…**_

 _ **\- Raiser Phoenix-sama, ya no la tendrá fácil con nosotros… - Continuó**_ _ **Yūto sonriendo, y después…**_

 _ **\- El no sabrá, lo que le espera Senpai, eso podemos asegurarlo – Terminó Koneko, mientras apretaba su puño.**_

 _ **\- Bien, eso me gusta oír… Por cierto, vengan aquí 1 hora antes de su combate, las chicas y yo tenemos algunas cosas que podrían serles de utilidad – Comentó el castaño, mientras sonreía y el resto de las**_ _ **Pai Zhua**_ _ **, sólo sonreían con complicidad.**_

 _ **\- ¿Mmm? ¿Y qué sería eso Issei-kun? – Preguntó el rubio, con mucha curiosidad.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Yūto-san, no seas impaciente… Es una sorpresa – Le aseguró Cosette, mientras le cerraba su ojo izquierdo, y colocaba su dedo índice en su labio.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, ahora estoy más curiosa que antes, ¿saben? – Agregó la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Gremory sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Pues tendrás que esperar mañana Akeno-san – Terminó**_ _ **Yūma, mientras sonríe.**_

 _ **\- Sospechoso… - Indicó Koneko.**_

 _ **\- Por cierto, ¿y ahora, dónde se metió Rías? – Preguntó el castaño.**_

 _ **\- No se preocupe Issei-sama, ya debe estar… - Cosette, no terminó porque…**_

 _ **\- Estoy lista, para nuestra cita Issei… - Todos escucharon una voz, y voltearon a ver dónde provenía y vieron que en el pasillo estaba la pelirroja pero con un vestido color Rojo Escarlata, de una pieza y se pudo ver que tenía una Rosa roja en la parte baja del cuello, unos guantes largos y rojos sin dedos y finalizando una zapatillas color negro, eso sí un ligero maquillaje lápiz labial y algo de sombra en los ojos.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, Issei-kun veo que no eres el único que viste sus mejores ropas – Intuyó Akeno, sonrojada mientras trataba de burlar a ambos.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Hmp, sólo estás celosa Akeno, pero bien… Entonces Issei, ¿nos vamos? – Preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo.**_

 _ **Issei sólo suspiró y sonrió al final cerró los ojos y dijo – Hai, hai lo que desee la Princesa – Terminó haciendo sonrojar a la Gremory.**_

 _ **\- Bien Cosette, regresaré como a las 10, en el momento en que deje a la Señorita en su casa cuando terminemos, ¿y ustedes irán a casa? – Preguntó el castaño, mirando al resto de los Demonios.**_

 _ **\- Nosotros ya nos íbamos, pero queríamos hablar un momento con Cosette-san y el resto, ¿si no te molesta, verdad? – Preguntó la Heredera Sitri sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Para nada Kaichou, "Mi casa, es Su casa…" Bien nos pasamos a retirar, nos vemos – Dijo Issei, mientras le mostraba a Rías su brazo, para que ella entendiera el mensaje y sólo lo abrazó, para luego salir.**_

 _ **\- Cosette-chan, ¿en verdad Ise, podrá con la cita? – Preguntó**_ _ **la Ex-caída, de manera burlona.**_

 _ **\- No lo sé Yūma-chan, pero confió en que Issei-sama podrá con esto – Confirmo la peli morada sonriendo.**_

 _ **Todos los demás se preguntaban lo mismo, pero sabían que nada malo iba a pasar…**_

 _ **Ahora con nuestro Par de amigos Rojo/Carmesí…**_

 _ **No encontramos a nuestra "Pareja", la cual estaba sobre una Motocicleta de colores Rojo y Negro (**_ _ **www. motorstown images/ suzuki- lc- 250- intruder - 01. jpg**_ _ **), donde iban yendo al restaurante donde Issei, había hecho las reservaciones, entonces después de unos 20 a 30 minutos, y cuando llegaron el Sekiryuutei estacionó su motocicleta, para luego Rías se bajará del vehículo de 2 ruedas, y se quitó el casco y luego Issei bajó de su moto, e hizo lo mismo que la pelirroja y se quitó el casco y se puso de nuevo sus lentes, para luego abrir el asiento de su moto y metió ambos cascos dentro de esta, y miraron al restaurante donde llegaron, y notaron que era un gran edificio…**_

 _ **\- Wow… - Era lo único que Rías pudo decir, se podía notar que estaba más que sorprendida.**_

 _ **\- No, era lo que esperabas, ¿o sí? – Preguntó divertido, al ver la expresión de la pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- Ciertamente, no me esperaba que hicieras reservaciones en el Edificio Kannagi, considerando que es uno de los más grandes de todo Kuoh – Comentó la Heredera Gremory, quién no salía aún del Shock.**_

 _ **\- Créelo, pero bien ¿entramos?... La noche, aún es joven – Habló el castaño, mientras le tendía el brazo.**_

 _ **\- Hai… - Respondió la portadora del Poder de la Destrucción, mientras sonreía.**_

 _ **Después de que llegaran a la entrada, estaba un encargado el cual tenía una lista y preguntó – ¿Nombre por favor señor? – Después de preguntar, miró su lista e Issei sólo preguntó.**_

 _ **\- Reservación para 2, a nombre de**_ _ **Hy**_ _ **ōdō – Tras contestar, el encargado y todas las demás personas que se encontraban alrededor, escucharon ese apellido y se acercaron como una gran turba furiosa y había uno que otro fotógrafo, pero por suerte había seguridad, en eso el pobre encargado sólo dijo temblando…**_

 _ **\- ¿U-usted es Issei**_ _ **Hy**_ _ **ōdō-sama?... ¡Lo-lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta que era usted, por favor acompáñeme los guiaré a usted y a su acompañante al lugar que reservó! – Contestó el joven, para luego empezar a caminar y guiar a la pareja, pero antes Issei le dijo educadamente.**_

 _ **\- Muchas gracias, es muy amable de su parte – Después él y Rías siguieron al encargado, pero la pelirroja divertida le dijo al castaño.**_

 _ **\- Se nota, que tu apellido es muy conocido, ¿no? – Habló al ver, que las personas que estaban dentro se sorprendieron al ver al castaño, y lo miraron con respeto y admiración, en eso Issei sólo responde.**_

 _ **\- Creo que es normal, mi familia hizo negocios con la Familia Kannagi, para construir este lugar y es totalmente normal que sepan quién soy, dado a que su única hija y yo, llegamos a un acuerdo para el diseño – Explicó el castaño al recordar las pláticas con la hija de la Familia Kannagi.**_

 _ **\- Wow… Se nota, que tienes muchos aliados, ¿eh? – Contestó Rías, algo celosa.**_

 _ **\- No es eso, y tranquila ella ya tiene un Prometido y créeme cuando te digo que ambos se adoran a morir – Comentó divertido.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh…! ¡Oye eso no es…! – Rías sonrojada iba a replicar, pero el portador del Espíritu del Dragón Solar, se le adelantó.**_

 _ **\- Mira ya llegamos… - Dijo Issei, viendo el lugar que resultó ser un balcón donde habían varias mesas donde había varias parejas, desde de adultos y jóvenes, pero el encargado lo guió a una mesa junto a la gran vista nocturna de la ciudad, cosa que asombró a la pelirroja, pero luego salió del Shock, para luego decir con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Bueno, ahora si me quito el sombrero Issei, estoy muy impresionada – Comentó sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Me alegra que te guste, entonces… - Después Issei se adelantó a ella, y tomó su silla para indicar que se sentará.**_

 _ **\- Ara, que amable eres… - Después la pelirroja se sentó e Issei acomodó su silla, para luego ir a su propio asiento y se acomodó en él, y después un mesero llegó al lado de Issei con una botella de vino, y le dijo.**_

 _ **\- Disculpe Señor, en un momento le traeremos su comida a usted y a su cita, pero antes le ofrecemos un "Chateau Mangon del 2003" – Dijo el mesero, sonriendo amablemente al castaño.**_

 _ **\- Ohh, muchas gracias… Lo acepto con gusto – Respondió sonriendo mientras, lo tomaba con cuidado y el mesero se retiraba.**_

 _ **\- Issei, ¿seguro que puedes tomar vino? – Preguntó Rías sonriendo divertida.**_

 _ **\- Créeme ser Semi-Dios Shint**_ _ **ō y sobre todo al tener el poder de un Dragón Celestial, me es beneficioso y evita que me embriague, pero… ¿Y tú? – Le preguntó ahora, a la pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- ¿Crees que un simple vino, afectará a una Demonio de Clase Alta? – Preguntó con sorna.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, es verdad perdona mi falta de conocimiento – Respondió divertido.**_

 _ **\- Disculpa aceptada y ahora por favor, ¿serías amable? – Habló Rías, mientras le tendía su copa al castaño, indicándole que le sirviera el vino.**_

 _ **\- Hai, hai… - Issei, le sirvió el vino para luego él se sirviera, entonces llegó el mesero con su carrito, que contenía la comida y después de que les dejara su comida, él se retiró dejando solos a nuestros Herederos Shint**_ _ **ō y Demonio.**_

 _ **\- Entonces Rías, creo que es hora de que hablemos en serio, ¿no crees? – Preguntó mientras, comía un pedazo de Bistec.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, supuse que me hablarías de esto tarde o temprano – Suspiró mientras tomaba un poco de vino – Creo que puedes hacer, la pregunta que es la clásica de todas – Dijo mirando al castaño.**_

 _ **\- Bien, entonces será así… ¿Por qué te niegas, a casarte con Raiser Phoenix? – Preguntó mientras veía serio a la pelirroja – Bueno, sé muy bien que no es exactamente un gran tipo pero, ¿un matrimonio arreglado, no es beneficioso para ambos clanes?, digo después de lo ocurrido en la última Gran Guerra – Explicó Issei serio.**_

 _ **\- Soy una Gremory… - Contestó con simpleza y eso extrañó al castaño.**_

 _ **\- Ahh… - Suspiró para luego volver a hablar – Lo que digo, es que n**_ _ **o importa a donde vaya, el apellido Gremory siempre me va a seguir, no me malentiendas y no es que no me guste… A decir verdad me siento orgullosa de ser una Gremory, pero al mismo tiempo me disgusta, todo el mundo me ve como "Rías del Clan Gremory", es por eso que me gusta vivir en el mundo humano, donde solo soy "Rías"… Mi único deseo es que alguien me quiera por ser solo "Rías" también, y Raiser por lo único por lo que me quiere es porque soy una "Gremory"… - Terminó mirando seria, su reflejo en la copa de vino.**_

 _ **\- Mmm… Ahh, supuse que esa sería tu respuesta – Dijo Issei, mirando a la pelirroja mientras está lo veía sorprendida.**_

 _ **\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó.**_

 _ **Issei solo volteo su cabeza, y miró el**_ _ **cielo de la terraza, y observaba que la noche estaba completamente despejada y la luna y las estrellas estaban brillando más de lo normal, la verdad es que quedó hechizado, en eso la voltea a ver y le dice…**_

 _ **\- Es justo como había pensado de ti, escucha no sé mucho de la Familia Gremory, salvo por los reportes e información de mi familia, pero puedo asegurarte algo... Y es que eres como cualquier otra chica… Y es inevitable que pienses en el amor – Dijo Issei riendo.**_

 _ **\- Oye… - Respondió un poco ofendida por eso.**_

 _ **\- Pero ahora sé, que sí puedo confiar en ti… Para ser totalmente sincero, cuando te conocí en la sala de tu club, pensé que eras la típica "Niña mimada" – Respondió recordando su 1er. Encuentro con la Gremory.**_

 _ **\- "Nunca juzgues, a un libro por su portada" Issei – Le dijo sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Pero… Sí te hace sentir mejor, me gustas más como eres…**_ _ **"Cof, Cof" Bueno en el buen sentido, claro está – Respondió el castaño, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.**_

 _ **Rías al escuchar eso, se sonrojó igual pero sonrió al escuchar que Issei le gustaba como es en realidad – Gracias, eso en verdad me ayuda – Terminó mirando su reflejo en su copa.**_

 _ **\- Me alegra saber, que eso te ayudó… Pero, creo que por fin sé, el cómo puedes vencer a Raiser – Comentó el castaño, mientras se ponía en pose "Gendo Ikari".**_

 _ **\- P-por favor dímelo… – Rías, tratando de contener la emoción mirando al castaño.**_

 _ **\- Hay 2 maneras en que podrían derrotarlo... Una de ellas es que reciba un gran poder y la otra es seguir luchando, hasta que pierda la voluntad de luchar... El 1er. Método requiere la fuerza de un Dios... La 2da. Es resistir hasta que Raiser pierda su voluntad de luchar... Si son capaces de aplastar el alma de un Phoenix, entonces es su victoria... Después su resurrección se detendrá y caerá... Bueno, la forma más fácil para derrotarlo con un poder que esté a la par con un Dios, que lo derrote completamente – Explicaba el Heredero Shint**_ _ **ō**_ _ **– Sin embargo existe un 3er. Método para vencerlo – mirando a su acompañante.**_

 _ **\- Dímela, por favor… - Le pidió la Gremory.**_

 _ **\- Tú y yo, sabemos algo que Raiser ignora… El sólo depende de sus poderes – Dijo el**_ _ **Hy**_ _ **ōdō serio.**_

 _ **\- Mmmm… ¿Dime algo que no sepa? – Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.**_

 _ **\- Pero, ¿qué dirías, si pudieras vencer a Raiser al "Estilo Mortal"? – Comentó el castaño sonriendo colmilludo.**_

 _ **Eso tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja, ella le preguntó ¿el cómo?, pero Issei le dijo que tendría que esperar hasta mañana en la hora antes del**_ _ **Rating Game**_ _ **, cosa que molestó a Rías pero Issei tenía sus razones para no decirle aun así que decidieron esperar, su cita transcurrió hasta que ya terminaron de comer, y ambos decidieron que ya era hora de irse, subieron a la moto del castaño, y pararon en la Academia Kuoh, porque Rías le dijo a Issei que ahí es donde ella vive, y antes de que el castaño se fuera le dijo a la pelirroja que se preparara…**_

 _ **Día del Rating Game… 1 hora antes…**_

 _ **Residencia**_ _ **Hy**_ _ **ōdō…**_

 _ **Nos encontramos en la casa de Issei, Rías y los demás estaban ansiosos y a la vez nerviosos… Ansiosos porque Issei, les iba a dar la sorpresa que les prometió, y Nerviosos porque hoy era el enfrentamiento contra la Nobleza Phoenix, y ahora nos encontramos en la entrada de la Cámara del Tiempo…**_

 _ **\- Bien Issei, basta de misterios… ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa, qué nos tienes preparadas? – Pregunto Rías, yendo al grano**_

 _ **\- Sí Issei-kun, además tenemos que darnos prisa – Secundó Akeno.**_

 _ **\- Ya quiero empezar, a vencer a toda su nobleza – Comentó Koneko estoicamente.**_

 _ **\- Issei-kun, creo que mejor te apresuras, el tiempo se acaba – Terminó Kiba, mirando al castaño.**_

 _ **\- Bien todos, sólo queremos decirles que su entrenamiento si rindió frutos y las chicas y yo pensamos que necesitaran esto… - Comentó Issei, para luego colocar su puño en la pared pero, en vez de que la Cámara del Tiempo se abriera, se abrió una especie de armario dejando a la Nobleza Gremory atónita, al ver lo que estaba dentro…**_

 _ **\- Creo que esto, les hará mucha falta… - Comentó Cosette sonriendo, mientras les enseñaba lo que estaba dentro que resultó ser 4 trajes de color negro, con detalles Rojo, Morado, Plata y Amarillo (**_ _ **Ya saben, los mismos trajes que en el principio del capítulo**_ _ **), contando que estaban las mismas armas con las que entrenaron, pero se veían totalmente nuevas.**_

 _ **\- Ise pensó, que no se pueden ir al campo de batalla, sin tener la vestimenta adecuada – Continuó**_ _ **Yūma sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Y las armas, fueron totalmente arregladas y están listas para la batalla – Terminó Asia sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Wow… - Fue lo único, que Rías pudo decir dado a que estaba en Shock.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, esos si son trajes increíbles – Continuó Akeno, igual de sorprendida.**_

 _ **\- Hmp, Hmp… Me encanta – Respondió Koneko, mirando el traje que era de su tamaño.**_

 _ **\- Wow Issei-kun, debo decir que me agrada – Terminó**_ _ **Yūto sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Bien, sugiero que se cambien y se preparen, les quedan 30 minutos para el enfrentamiento – Comentó Issei, y todos se cambiaron de ropas y portaban sus armas también, entonces Rías le dijo.**_

 _ **\- Oye Issei, debo decir que esté traje me gusta, hasta me siento que podría contra cualquier cosa – Comentó Feliz.**_

 _ **\- Esa es la idea, bien… Ahh, es verdad... Kiba-san tengo algo que les puede servir – Comentó el castaño yendo, hacia su oficina y tomando una pequeña caja, y la abre y les enseña a todos lo que estaba dentro y vieron, que era como una especie de esfera blanca con el tamaño de los cristales de Issei y el resto.**_

 _ **\- ¿Amm, Issei-kun y qué es eso? – Preguntó Yūto extrañado, mientras tomaba la pequeña esfera de color blanco.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Yūto-san, eso lo que tienes ahí es una bomba de humo – Contestó Cosette sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Una bomba de humo, ¿y de qué nos servirá? – Preguntó la pelinegra.**_

 _ **\- Akeno-san, no te creas… Esa no es una bomba de humo común y corriente, es una bomba Seiki Seiki – Comentó la Ex-caída sonriendo, mientras eso extrañó a los Gremory.**_

 _ **\- Kiba-san, lo que tienes ahí es una bomba del mineral muy raro y especial, que la Facción Shintō usa para hacer las capturas de los traidores o criminales... La Roca Seiki Seiki es un mineral que le impide a quien esté cerca de este usar sus habilidades y poderes especiales, básicamente cualquier ser sobrenatural que inhale de este humo, perderá sus poderes temporalmente – Explicó el castaño serio, sorprendiendo a toda la Nobleza.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿En serio?! – Gritaron todos.**_

 _ **\- Hai, por eso te diré esto Kiba-san… Sólo lanza la bomba, cuando hayan vencido a toda la Nobleza Phoenix, y estén solos contra Raiser – Les indicó el castaño.**_

 _ **\- Así que, a esto te referías cuando me dijiste, que enfrentará a Raiser al "Estilo Mortal"… El jamás se esperaría enfrentarme, como un simple hombre – Por fin entendió la pelirroja muy feliz.**_

 _ **\- Correcto, pero recuerden… Deben lanzarlo, sólo cuando hayan vencido al resto de su Nobleza – Dijo Issei serio.**_

 _ **\- Lo entiendo Issei-kun – Dijo**_ _ **Yūto, sólo guardando la bomba en el bolsillo de su traje de manera segura.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, ¿cuál es el límite del efecto Issei-kun? – Preguntó Akeno curiosa.**_

 _ **\- Sólo tendrán 1 hora, por eso deberán vencer a Raiser antes de que el efecto pase – Contestó Cosette.**_

 _ **\- Bien, es hora de que vayamos al salón del Club, ya se acaba el tiempo… Issei, ¿vienen? – Preguntó Rías.**_

 _ **\- Será un placer, ver como despluman a Raiser… - Comentó Issei, golpeando el suelo con su bastón, y el resto de sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo… Luego Rías le pidió a Akeno, que abriera un Círculo Mágico de transporte, y cuando lo atravesaron llegaron al Club de la Gremory…**_

 ** _Viejo Edificio del Club de la Investigación Oculta…_**

 _ **Ahora nos encontramos dentro del club, y base del Clan Gremory donde sorpresivamente estaban la**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **y**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Sitri esperando a la Nobleza Gremory, después un Círculo Mágico de la Familia Gremory apareció sorprendiendo a Sōna y a Tsubaki, pero la Heredera Sitri se adelantó y empezó a hablar…**_

 _ **\- Ya era hora Rías, ¿Dónde esta…? – La Presidenta del Consejo, no pudo terminar, porque ella y su mano derecha, quedaron mudas al ver la nueva vestimenta de la pelirroja y su Nobleza.**_

 _ **\- Lamento la demora Sōna, es que nos tuvimos que cambiar – Contestó Rías, con su característica sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, ¿les gusta nuestra, nueva ropa? – Continúo Akeno sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Dónde consiguieron esas ropas? – Preguntó la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Sitri.**_

 _ **\- Que los culpables, levanten las manos y pasen al frente... – Dijo el rubio Gremory sonriendo divertido.**_

 _ **\- Hmp, Hmp… - Dijo Koneko de acuerdo con el rubio.**_

 _ **\- Presentes… - Dijeron Issei alzando la mano, y el resto de las**_ _ **Pai Zhua**_ _ **con sonrisas nerviosas y pasaron al frente y lo imitaban.**_

 _ **\- Issei-kun, debí suponerlo… - Comentó Sōna, con una sonrisa irónica.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Dijo Tsubaki, igual de irónica.**_

 _ **Luego de admirar el nuevo equipo de los Gremory, otro Círculo Mágico apareció, revelando a una mujer madura, de cabello plateado y con un traje de Maid azul y blanco…**_

 _ **\- Rías-Ojōsama, espero que esté lista porque… - Grayfia no pudo terminar, porque se sorprendió al ver el nuevo estilo de cabello de la pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- Grayfia-Oneesama, ¿te pasa algo? – Preguntó Rías, a su cuñada quien estaba en shock.**_

 _ **\- Ojō-sama, ha cambiado un poco… Y veo que, ha crecido un poco – Finalmente dijo, mientras sonríe un poco.**_

 _ **\- Créelo, en 10 días pueden pasar muchos cambios – Le contestó sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Entiendo, sólo vine para avisarle que su encuentro será en 10 minutos, le recomiendo que se prepare – Dijo la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **de su hermano, y luego volteó a mirar al resto de su nobleza, y notó que entre todos notó a nuestro castaño, y sólo le sonrió e Issei sólo hizo una leve reverencia.**_

 _ **\- Creo que, esa es nuestra señal Rías… Estaremos esperando tu victoria – Dijo Sōna sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Estaremos observándola Rías-sama – Concordó Tsubaki igual sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Nosotros también Rías, mucha suerte pero recuerden… Sólo úsenlo, cuando hayan vencido a todas las piezas de Raiser – Indicó Issei.**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes Issei, así será – Respondió la pelirroja.**_

 _ **\- ¿Mmm? ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó la Heredera Sitri.**_

 _ **\- Es una sorpresa Sōna, sólo espera – Respondió la Herede Gremory sonriendo, y Sōna sólo terminó por confiar en ella.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, entiendo bien… Nosotros nos vamos, ¿vienes Issei-kun? – Preguntó Sōna, mientras creaba un Círculo Mágico, para transportarlo.**_

 _ **\- Muchas Gracias Kaichou, mucha suerte a todos… Estaremos esperando, por su victoria – Dijo Issei, y el resto de las chicas les desearon lo mismo.**_

 _ **Cuando todos traspasaron el Círculo, sólo quedaron Issei y Sōna quienes iban a entrar de último, pero Rías los detuvo un momento para decirle algo…**_

 _ **\- Antes que nada… Issei y Sōna, ¿cómo les gustaría el Phoenix? ¿En Estofado o Frito? – Preguntó la pelirroja jugando, mientras que el castaño y la peli negra le siguieron el juego.**_

 _ **\- Mmmm, a decisión de la Chef Rías – Contestó Sōna sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Esperó que esté delicioso – Terminó Issei sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Ohh, créanme que sí… Y como bono extra, invita la Casa Gremory – Terminó sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Rías, no puedo esperar – Terminó Sōna, mientras ella e Issei entraron al Círculo y fueron transportados y desapareciendo del club.**_

 _ **\- Cuando sea hora de comenzar, un círculo mágico los enviara a todos al campo de batalla - Dijo**_ _ **Grayfia**_ _ **seriamente - Mientras tanto regresare al cuarto de monitoreo... Por cierto, Sirzechs-sama estará observando esta batalla - Les dijo antes de retirarse.**_

 _ **Rías al escuchar que su hermano la observaría, sólo la puso un poco nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo le demostraría lo mucho que ha cambiado estos últimos 10 días…**_

 _ **\- Bien mis lindos siervos... Aunque nuestro oponente sea el ave inmortal, aún tenemos mucha oportunidad de ganar gracias al entrenamiento que hemos recibido, demostremos los resultados para que no lo olviden - Dijo Rías con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- ¡Hai, Rias-Buch**_ _ **ō**_ _ **...! – Dijeron todos dando un paso adelante.**_

 _ **Mientras todos estaban centrados, un Círculo Mágico nuevamente brillo detrás de la sala del club… - Es hora... - Dijo Rías seria, mientras apretaba su puño y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de color Carmesí.**_

 _ **Después,**_ _ **todos los miembros del club se colocaron debajo del círculo y uno por uno comenzaron a ser transportados…**_

 _ **Final del Flashback… Presente…**_

Nos encontramos ahora, con nuestra pelirroja quien terminaba de recordar lo que tuvo que vivir esos 10 días, para luego mirar el cuerpo vencido de Raiser y después toda la habitación empezó a volver a normalizarse dejando a Rías en una habitación en donde la esperaban su Nobleza y sorpresivamente su Hermano junto con su _**"Reina"**_ , que estaban de pie junto a sus padres sonriendo, los Phoenix sonriendo pero tristes porque sabían que habían perdido a una maravillosa nuera…

\- Felicidades Rías un excelente batalla, pero… Creo que, haz cambiado mucho – Dijo el Maou, algo curioso pero feliz por la victoria de su hermana.

\- Muchas Gracias Onii-sama, ahh y esto… - Agradeció 1ro. La pelirroja, para luego tomar su ahora cabello corto – No te preocupes, ya crecerá sólo fue un pequeño costo para poder superarme – Dijo sonriendo.

\- Aww, Que bien hija… Al principio pensé que te habías convertido una rebelde – Habló una mujer de cabello castaño corto, ojos de color lila, su apariencia se parece demasiado a Rías Gremory.

\- No te preocupes Oka-sama, es sólo un corte de cabello, y por el traje… El Negro, es el nuevo Rojo Carmesí – Le respondió Rías a la mujer quien resultó ser su madre, sí era la Matriarca del Clan Gremory… Venelana Gremory.

\- Hahahaha, es bueno eso hija… Jamás creí que en un lapso pequeño de 10 días, te volverías más fuerte, y usarías tu poder en una espada – Está vez habló un hombre de mediana edad de largo cabello carmesí, tiene los ojos azules brillantes al igual que Sirzechs y Rías Gremory, y tiene una barba carmesí, que nace desde su mentón en forma de cuernos, apuntando hacia la parte inferior de su boca… Ese hombre era, Zeoticus Gremory quien miró sonriendo la espada en la espalda de su hija menor.

\- De hecho Oto-sama, mi nobleza y yo recibimos ayuda de un buen amigo, y hasta la bomba de humo que Yūto le lanzó a Raiser, fue un regalo de ayuda – Le explicó Rías a sus padres, cómo a su hermano y su _**"Reina"**_ , y sólo volteó a ver al matrimonio Phoenix.

\- Rías Gremory, cómo lo dictamos Lord Gremory y yo… Sí vencías a mi hijo Raiser, tu compromiso con él se anularía, haz demostrado ser más fuerte que antes y le diste a mi hijo la derrota que él necesitaba para eliminar su vanidad, por eso el compromiso que anulado – Dijo un hombre mayor, podría decirse que es una versión mayor de Raiser, salvo que tenía barba y estaba algo viejo.

\- Lo agradezco Lord Phoenix, y aunque el matrimonio era muy importante para el futuro del inframundo… - Rías tratando de disculparse, pero otra voz la interrumpió.

\- No hay necesidad Rías, lo entendemos… - Respondió una mujer, que se veía exactamente igual que Ravel Phoenix en la plenitud de sus 20 años, con cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro, presentando la única excepción, al tener su cabello más largo con muchos adornos… Era Odelía Phoenix, quien le sonreía a la pelirroja.

\- Nuestra avaricia, fue lo que provocó esto… Sólo espero que, puedas perdonar nuestra conducta, ¿podrás? – Le preguntó la madre de Raiser, a la pelirroja.

\- No se preocupe Odelía-sama, ya todo está en el olvido – Respondió Rías con una sonrisa.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho – Le dijo la Matriarca Phoenix, a la pelirroja.

\- Rías-sama… - Le habló ahora una nueva voz femenina.

\- Ahh, Ravel-san… Escucha, con respecto a tu hermano… – Iba a disculparse, con su ahora ex-cuñada, pero ella sólo le alzó la mano para que parara.

\- Por favor, no te disculpes… De hecho, me hiciste un gran favor y darle a mi Onii-sama la derrota que necesitaba para bajarle un poco los humos – Respondió con alivio la joven Phoenix.

\- Entiendo, pero… Puedo preguntarte, ¿Por qué te negaste a enfrentar a Koneko, y te retiraste? – Le preguntó la pelirroja curiosa.

\- Hahaha, bueno… Soy más para ataques a distancia, y de magia que de cuerpo a cuerpo, y… Ambas sabemos, que el que la entrenó fue específicamente para vencer a Onii-sama – Contestó la rubia Phoenix, con sus manos en las caderas sonriéndole a la pelirroja quien sólo reía nerviosa.

\- Ara Ara, hablando de eso… ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó ahora Akeno, mientras veía en todos lados, pero no encontraba a la persona especial.

\- ¡Ahh…! Es verdad, ¿Sōna acaso, no estaban contigo y Tsubaki? – Preguntó Rías, notando que faltaban ciertas personas.

\- ¿Qué…? – Empezó la Sitri, mientras ella y Tsubaki miraban a todos lados pero nada – ¿Acaso…? – Iba a terminar pero…

\- ¿Desaparecieron? – Terminó su leal _**"Reina"**_ igual de sorprendida.

\- ¿Desaparecieron? – Preguntó ahora el Maou – Rías, ¿podrías decirnos de quienes hablan? – Le preguntó Sirzechs mirando a su hermana curioso.

\- Bueno, ellos eran las personas que nos ayudaron en el entrenamiento y… - Rías no pudo terminar, porque ella y su Nobleza, al igual que las Sitri sintieron unas 4 presencias, y unas muy conocidas entonces empezaron a sonreír, cosa que confundió a los demonios mayores…

\- Rías-san, esas presencias… ¿Acaso son, quienes creo qué son? – Preguntó Ravel, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Ara Ara… Veo que Ravel-chan también la sintió, ¿verdad? – Confirmó Akeno sonriendo.

\- Sí, esas 4 presencias son totalmente inconfundibles – Dijo la rubia Phoenix, mirando por todos lados.

Los mayores sólo miraban confundidos a lo que los más jóvenes conversaban, pero también sentían unas 4 presencias algo extrañas, pero 1 en específico llamó la atención de los Patriarcas Gremory y Phoenix…

\- Hahahahaha… Oye, el enfrentamiento de Rías ya terminó, no es necesario que tú y las otras se sigan ocultando para poner a prueba sus instintos… ¿O, sí Issei-kun? – Preguntó Sōna divertida.

Pero no hubo respuesta, pero los mayores al escuchar ese nombre, empezaron a parecerles muy conocido pero luego miraron a Rías, quien sólo desenvainó su espada y comenzó a caminar separándose de su Nobleza…

\- ¿Entonces, no hay respuesta? – Empezó Rías sonriendo, mientras concentraba su poder en su espada – Bien, sí no quieres salir por las buenas… ¡Será, a las malas…! – Gritó mientras atacaba, a la nada pero…

Todos se sorprendieron, cuando escucharon un choque de metal, en donde la pelirroja atacó, pero lo más sorprendente fue, en el momento del impacto vieron unas chispas de electricidad salir de la hoja de la espada de Rías, como si estuviera forcejeando contra algo…

\- Oye, ¿esa es la manera, en la que me agradeces por la ayuda que te brindé? – Habló una voz, que sonó de la nada sorprendiendo a los mayores.

\- Issei-sama, creo que ya no podemos pasar desapercibidos, creo debería saberlo más que nadie – Dijo una 2da. Voz femenina.

\- Te dijimos, que eso ya no los sorprendería Ise, ya recuerdan cada una nuestras presencias – Dijo una 3ra. Voz femenina.

\- Creo que, nos descubrieron antes de tiempo Issei-san, y al parecer hay que presentarnos como es debido – Habló la 4ta. Y última voz femenina.

Todos los mayores, al escuchar esas 4 voces empezaron a voltear a todos lados, pero sólo la madre de la pelirroja miró fijamente a donde su hija estaba, para luego ver como lo que estaba chocando con su espada cuando de repente un brilló rojo empezó resplandecer, mostrando lo que estaba bloqueando el ataque, revelando lo que parecía ser una especie de bastón color negro, pero con una especie de cristal Rojo, el cual estaba resplandeciendo con una gran intensidad, luego reveló a su portador, y a sus acompañantes los cuales se revelaron y estaban vestidos con unas armaduras extrañas _**(**_ _ **Las mismas armaduras, del capítulo 5**_ _ **)**_ , cosa que sorprendió más a los mayores…

\- Oye, se nota que aunque fueron leves, sentiste muy bien las presencias de todos Rías, y veo que ya no queda nada, en que ayudarlas – Respondió el hombre, quien desactivó su máscara y se quitó el casco y volvía a colocarse sus lentes, revelando a Issei Hyōdō el que habló y también las chicas que estaban con el e igual se quitaron sus cascos revelando a Cosette, Asia y a Yūma, pero nadie pensó que fue el castaño quien entrenó a Rías y la volvió más fuerte, pero lo que realmente sorprendió todos sobre todo al Maou y a su _**"Reina"**_ fue, lo que el castaño tenía en su brazo derecho, y era que tenía activado su Sacred Gear… Lo que les daba a entender que el castaño era el actual _**Sekiryuutei**_ …

\- Ahh, bien creo que al fin hiciste lo que querías, ¿no es así Rías? – Habló Issei sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

\- Puede que sea cierto pero… Quisiera qué, siguieran ayudándonos para ser más fuertes… Sé muy bien qué no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, y que nuestro acuerdo era para librarme de este compromiso pero… - Rías no pudo terminar, porque Issei sólo la calló por que golpeó el suelo con la punta de su bastón.

\- Creo que, ya puedo continuar… Bien, me agrada tu entusiasmo por querer ser más fuerte… Bien, creo que puedo hacerte un "espacio" en mi apretada agenda, hahahaha – Terminó Issei riendo, jugando con la pelirroja.

\- Hahaha, muy gracioso "Sr. Ocupado" – Respondió Rías, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

La Matriarca Gremory, solo miró con detenimiento al castaño de lentes negros, que estaba hablando con su hija, y de repente tuvo un breve recuerdo donde ella y su esposo estaban en uno de sus viajes en Tokyo cuando visitaban el Mundo Humano por varios asuntos, y se encontraban dentro de una gran oficina, sentados al otro lado de un gran escritorio, y frente a una mujer castaña, de Traje Rojo y una corbata Negra, sentada frente a ellos mirándolos seria, y al lado de ella estaba el mismo joven con lentes Negros pero de unos 15 años, con sus brazos en la espalda pero vestido con un traje de color Negro y una camisa Roja, con una corbata Negra y estaba peinado hacia atrás, mientras al igual que su madre, los estaba mirando serio como si estuviera viendo si no mentían, luego de terminar de recordar dicho evento, la castaña mayor solo sonrió y caminó hasta donde estaba su hija, y miró al castaño con una mirada nostálgica, cosa que alertó y puso curiosos a su marido, y al resto de los Demonios mayores…

\- Oka-sama, ¿ocurre algo? – Preguntó Rías al ver la acción de su madre, pero su madre sólo siguió mirando al joven frente a ella y decidió hablarle.

\- Han pasado 3 años, desde nuestra una reunión… ¿No es verdad, Issei Hyōdō-kun? – Le pregunto al castaño, mientras le estaba sonriendo y sorprendió más a los demonios mayores.

Issei y las demás _**Pai Zhua**_ , sólo pudieron sonreír mientras que el castaño sólo le hizo una leve reverencia mientras sonreía y después le dijo de forma amable…

\- Es un honor verla después de todo ese tiempo, y me honra que aún me recuerde, al igual que en ese entonces… Venelana-sama – Respondió el actual _**Sekiryuutei**_ , mientras volvía a su semblante serio.

\- ¡¿C-cómo...?! ¡¿Ca-cariño, acaso dijiste Issei Hyōdō?! - Exclamó el padre de Rías, entrando en un gran Shock, ni que decir del resto de los demonios.

Issei, al responderle sólo la miró y después volteó a ver al Patriarca Gremory, y él lo miró aun con el Shock, pero luego se calmó un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica, al igual que los Patriarcas Phoenix, pero sólo Sirzechs y Grayfia sólo miraron sorprendidos al ver que ambos matrimonios como sonreían, pudieron comprender que conocían al castaño con anterioridad…

Ahora que Issei, se reveló ante el Maou, y compañía… ¿Qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante? Pronto lo sabremos…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Lo sé, sé que me tarde un buen tiempo… Pero, casi no tenía tiempo, ahora que tengo un trabajo… Sólo les pido algo de paciencia, amigos… y Muchas gracias… Y quizás sea algo tarde pero, espero que todos y cada 1 de ustedes, hayan tenido… Una Feliz Navidad, Un Feliz Año Nuevo y Un Feliz Día de Reyes.**_


	9. Memorias y Entrenamiento Parte 2

_**En el Capítulo Anterior…**_

Como todos recordarán, Rías y su Nobleza junto con la _**"Rey"**_ y _**"Reina"**_ de la Nobleza Sitri, fueron a empezar el Entrenamiento para el _Rating Game_ , contra Raiser Phoenix y sólo así la Heredera Gremory podrá romper su compromiso, y ganarse su libertad…

En el momento, la I.A. del castaño la cual tenía el nombre de "Gideon", activó su sistema de entrenamiento, transportando a tanto Demonios como a _**Pai Zhua's**_ , y llevándolos a lo que parecía ser un bosque oscuro el cual era llamado el "Bosque de las Sombras", donde el _**Pai Zhua**_ del Espíritu del Dragón Solar les explicó que sería dentro de dicho bosque, en donde entrenarían los próximos 10 días, equivalentes a 1 mes dentro de la Cámara del Tiempo…

Después Issei, le pidió a Gideon que transportara unos 4 portafolios, los cuales contenían unos trajes para entrenamiento totalmente adaptados para sus cuerpos, y para su total movilidad…

Después, dentro del bosque la Nobleza Gremory, notaron la intensa sensación "cazadora" que estaba dentro del bosque para luego escuchar la voz del castaño, y todos voltearon a ver y vieron que Issei y su grupo estaban en direcciones diversas, y luego le había indicado a Asia que le pidiera a Gideon, que Activara su Inhibidor de Poderes, así que mientras estén dentro de esa Realidad Virtual, ahí todo el mundo serian simples humanos…

Tras el paso de los días, el entrenamiento empezaba a ponerse reñido por el tiempo que transcurría dentro de la cámara, pero iba a rendir sus frutos porque cuando llegó la fecha límite para finalizar el entrenamiento todas los siervos de la Nobleza Gremory, cambiaron un poco sus aspectos como si hubieran crecido, Koneko se había vuelto un poco más alta y más veloz, Yūto también había cambiado un poco dado a que su cabello había crecido un poco y también su fuerza aumento considerablemente, Akeno no había cambiado mucho, sólo que su cabello creció un poco al igual que ella, y con mejor control de su poder y ya no sólo sabía usar magia sino también su cuerpo podría decirse que es casi un arma, y por último la _**"Rey"**_ y líder de la Nobleza Gremory – Rías Gremory, en ella sí hubo varios cambios considerables, como por ejemplo estaba el hecho que estaba al igual que Akeno, porque había crecido un poco, no tanto al nivel de Issei y compañía pero, si una experta en artes marciales, además de que podía moldear su Poder de la Destrucción de manera que no creyó hacer, usándolo en sus puños, patadas y sobretodo en el uso de la espada que el castaño _**Pai Zhua**_ del Dragón Solar le había obsequiado, pero lo más sorpresivo era que, se había cortado su hermoso cabello Carmesí así dándole una nueva imagen, sorprendiendo a su propia Nobleza, y más a la Nobleza oponente sobre todo, a los patriarcas Gremory y Phoenix, pero sobre todo a su Hermano y actual Maou…

Ahora cuando la Nobleza Gremory había vencido a los Phoenix, por la "pequeña" ayuda del _**Pai Zhua**_ del Dragón Solar y actual _**Sekiryuutei**_ Raiser podría decirse que ahora le teme un poco a la pelirroja pero, cuando el momento de presentar a las personas que ayudaron a los Gremory, Rías sólo golpeó con su espada a lo que podría decirse, a la "nada" pero sorprendió a ambos patriarcas al igual que el actual Maou Lucifer y a su _**"Reina"**_ que frente a la Heredera Gremory apareció un joven como de su edad, junto a otras 4 chicas pero con una apariencia peculiar dado a que estaban vestidos con unas especies de trajes Plateados con detalles de colores, pero cuando la castaña mayor y Matriarca Gremory miró fijamente al joven que estaba hablando con su hija, notó algo muy familiar en el ahora que él se había quitado su máscara y casco revelando su identidad luego tuvo un ligero recuerdo de hace 3 años, donde ella y su esposo habían ido al Mundo Humano más específico a Tokyo, y encontraban dentro de una gran oficina, de 1 de los edificios más grandes y sobresalientes, y frente de ellos había 2 personas una mujer que podría decirse que "rivalizaba" con Venelana Gremory en aspecto y belleza mientras vestía un traje de oficina color Rojo, y junto a ella estaba un joven castaño de unos 15 años, bien vestido con un traje Negro/Rojo de lentes Negros, y con una mirada seria y penetrante, y después de ese recuerdo la madre de la Heredera Gremory y del Maou se acercó a donde su hija y el joven estaban conversando…

\- Oka-sama, ¿ocurre algo? – Preguntó Rías al ver la acción de su madre, pero ella sólo siguió mirando al joven frente a ella y decidió hablarle.

\- Han pasado 3 años, desde nuestra una reunión… ¿No es verdad, Issei Hyōdō-kun? – Le pregunto al castaño, mientras le estaba sonriendo y sorprendió más a los Demonios mayores.

Issei y las demás _**Pai Zhua**_ , sólo pudieron sonreír mientras que el castaño sólo le hizo una leve reverencia mientras sonreía y después le dijo de forma amable…

\- Es un honor verla después de todo ese tiempo, y me honra que aún me recuerde, al igual que en ese entonces… Venelana-sama – Respondió el actual _**Sekiryuutei**_ , mientras volvía a su semblante serio.

\- ¡¿C-cómo...?! ¡¿Ca-cariño, acaso dijiste Issei Hyōdō?! - Exclamó el padre de Rías, entrando en un gran Shock, ni que decir del resto de los demonios.

Issei, al responderle sólo la miró y después volteó a ver al Patriarca Gremory, y él lo miró aun con el Shock, pero luego se calmó un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica, al igual que los Patriarcas Phoenix, pero sólo Sirzechs y Grayfia miraron sorprendidos al ver que ambos matrimonios como sonreían, pudieron comprender que conocían al castaño con anterioridad…

\- ¿Issei Hyōdō? – Se preguntaron tanto el Hermano de Rías como su esposa y _**"Reina"**_ , porque estaban totalmente confundidos.

\- ¡Hahaha muchacho mírate bien, has crecido mucho y se puede ver, que los años te han favorecido! – Río el Patriarca Gremory, mientras miraba feliz y con nostalgia al castaño, pero este sólo lo miraba serio.

\- También me alegra ver que goce de muy buena salud Zeoticus-sama, y veo que sigue con su misma actitud – Le contestó Issei, pero aun serio cosa que sorprendió a todos, salvo amigas _**Pai Zhua**_ porque entendían los motivos de su amo/amigo.

\- Hahaha… - El Patriarca Gremory rio nerviosamente ante lo que el castaño dijo, y tosió levemente para hablar – Bueno, por lo que veo tú y tus amigas fueron los que les brindaron su ayuda a mi hija y a su Nobleza, ¿me equivoco? – Le preguntó un poco más calmado.

\- Está en lo cierto Zeoticus-sama, aunque fue la determinación de su hija la que le dio esa victoria y el derecho de escoger su propio camino – Terminó el _**Pai Zhua**_ serio sorprendiéndolo.

\- En-entiendo eso, tanto Venelana como yo al igual que mi hijo y actual Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, te estamos muy agradecidos por ayudar a mi hija, y esperemos que podamos devolverte este favor pronto – Le contestó el pelirrojo mayor _**(**_ _ **El Padre**_ _ **)**_ con mucha sinceridad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposo Issei-kun, en verdad gracias, y esperamos que podamos devolverte el favor – Secundó la castaña Gremory.

\- No se preocupen, lo hice como un favor a una amiga, pero como ella pidió… Seguiré ayudando en lo que sea, pero la Facción Shintō seguirá manteniéndose al margen de las 3 Facciones Bíblicas – Terminó Issei, mientras cerraba los ojos un momento y sorprendiendo a los demonios.

\- En-entiendo… - Terminó el pelirrojo mayor, mirando algo nervioso la mirada seria del castaño – _"Veo que aún no puede olvidar ese problema que tuvimos antes"_ – Pensó el padre de Rías, algo triste.

\- Es bueno verte Issei-kun, ¿cómo están tu madre, tu tío y tu hermana Isara? – Habló una voz femenina de manera amable.

\- Mírate muchacho, ya eres todo un _**Sekiryuutei**_ , y digno de respeto – Ahora una voz masculina habló.

El castaño y compañía, voltearon hacía dónde provenían dichas voces, para toparse con el Matrimonio Phoenix, y sólo pudo sonreír levemente cosa que sorprendió a Rías y su Nobleza al igual que el actual Maou y a su _**"Reina"**_ …

\- Me alegra ver, que también estén gozando de una buena salud y que no hayan cambiado después de 2 años, Reuven Phoenix-sama y Odelía Phoenix-sama – Respondió el castaño, mirando al matrimonio Phoenix mientras hacía una reverencia al igual que sus amigas.

\- Ara, se nota que los años te sentaron bien, porque la última vez que te vimos, estabas junto a tu madre ayudándola con la compañía de tu familia, pero ahora mírate, eres todo un futuro director y hombre de negocios, se nota que la Familia Hyōdō tendrá a un gran Director, ¿verdad cariño? – Comentó la madre de Ravel, mirando al castaño sonriéndole y volteo a ver a su esposo.

\- Es cierto y no sólo eso, se puede ver que el poder de El Dragón Emperador Rojo, fluye con más energía que antes y más con esa aura Dorada que te cubre, ya eres todo un Semi-Dios – Terminó el patriarca Phoenix mientras también sonríe.

\- Agradezco sus amables palabras, en verdad… – Respondió el _**Sekiryuutei**_ de forma sincera - Y respondiendo a su pregunta anterior Odelía-sama, mi madre y el Tío Aizawa están bien, y esperamos con ansias la próxima junta de nuestras empresas, mientras que Isara descansará de su gira, y vendrá a Kuoh hasta dentro de unos cuantos días – Respondió Issei, mientras que los Gremory y las Sitri, así como Sirzechs y Grayfia sólo podían observar.

\- Entendemos, y también esperamos con ansias esa ocasión – Habló la madre de Ravel sonriendo.

\- Es honor verlos de nuevo, Lord y Lady Phoenix – Está vez Cosette, mientras ella, Asia y Yūma, se quitaban sus cascos y revelaban sus rostros, y miraban al matrimonio Phoenix.

\- Ara… Así que debes ser Cosette-chan, haz crecido mucho al igual que Issei-kun, y veo que Asia-chan y Yūma-chan se adaptaron a su estilo de vida – Respondió amablemente la Phoenix mayor, mientras miraba a la pelimorada, a la rubia y a la pelinegra.

\- Hahaha, veo que no sólo heredaste el poder de tus padres muchacho, también heredaste el carisma de tu padre, mira que has cautivado a 3 hermosas señoritas – Río el patriarca Phoenix.

Pero cuando Issei escuchó eso, sólo se acercó al Phoenix mayor, mientras su aura y presión espiritual crecían de golpe, haciendo que todos se pusieran de rodillas, aunque Sirzechs y Grayfia con un poco de dificultad trataban de mantenerse en pie…

\- Discúlpeme Lord Phoenix pero… ¿Me podría repetir eso último, por favor? – Dijo esto último, mientras miraba al Phoenix con sus ojos brillando de un Rojo/Dorado intenso.

Las amigas de Issei, al ver cómo se comportaba el castaño sólo temblaron un poco y cada una tenía un pensamiento específico:

\- _"Issei-sama está enfadándose otra vez"_ – Pensó Cosette, mientras miraba al castaño nerviosa.

\- _"¡Oye Ise, debes calmarte…! ¡Hay no, espero que no mate al Líder Phoenix, o tendremos problemas"!_ – Pensó ahora Yūma, mientras sus cabellos se erizaban, mientras abraza a Asia.

\- _"¡Issei-san, cálmate por favor…! ¡No hagas algo, de lo que puedas arrepentirte!"_ – Por último pensó Asia, levemente asustada al ver al castaño dragón, y haciendo lo mismo con la Ex-caída.

Los Gremory y las Sitri, al sentir esa gran presión espiritual, mientras los matrimonios Gremory y Phoenix con algo de dificultad, se mantenían de pie al sentir el poder espiritual del castaño, al igual que Sirzechs y Grayfia pero Rías, Sōna y el resto de los jóvenes estaban de "rodillas" por así decirlo, mientras que Reuven Phoenix…

\- B-bueno, yo trataba de decir que… - El líder Phoenix, trataba de modificar lo que dijo pero, se sintió nervioso y recordó que el chico que tenía en frente era por así decirlo un Dragón, y lo que no debe decirle o hacerle a un dragón es… No meterse, con su familia o crías.

\- Ara, cariño… ¿A qué te refieres, con "hermosas señoritas"? – Se escuchó una linda y calmada voz femenina, pero con una gran sed de sangre _**(**_ _ **Si saben de qué hablo, ¿no?**_ _ **)**_.

El líder Phoenix, sólo volteó como si fuera un robot, y se topó con el rostro sonriente y oscuro de su esposa, que estaba cubierta por una gran aura oscura…

\- ¡Ahh, ca-cariño…! ¡Espera, no lo dije de ese modo, só-sólo dije que eran "hermosas" en el buen sentido…! – Habló el Patriarca Phoenix, muy asustado y tratando de calmar a su esposa, pero ella sólo señaló con su dedo, al joven que estaba a sus espaldas.

\- Cariño, no creo que sea yo de la que tengas que preocuparte, sino más bien de él – Respondió la Matriarca Phoenix, mientras señalaba al castaño que veía serio al Patriarca Phoenix de manera seria pero mortífera – Pero, no te preocupes Issei-kun, me llevaré a este "Boca floja" a casa para que reflexioné mejor sus palabras… Espero que nos veamos pronto, y que por favor nos saludes a tu familia – Ahora habló la rubia mayor, mientras jalaba muy fuerte la oreja de su esposo quien se quejaba del dolor, pero esta sólo lo ignora.

\- Espero que sea así Odelía-sama, y mi familia estará feliz de escuchar de ustedes de nuevo – Respondió el castaño, mientras sonríe y con las demás _**Pai Zhua**_ hacían una reverencia, pero con unas sonrisas un tanto nerviosas.

La Matriarca Phoenix, al ver la reverencia del castaño y sus amigas sólo sonrió y volteo a ver a su hija – ¿Vienes Ravel, o esperarás a que Raiser despierte? – Le preguntó a la menor de los Phoenix, mientras creaba un Círculo Mágico.

\- Iré en cuanto Onii-sama se despierte, además quisiera hablar de unas cosas con Rías-sama, y ponerme al corriente con Issei-sama y compañía – Respondió la menor de los Phoenix mientras le sonríe a su madre.

\- Entiendo, entonces te veré en casa, y una vez más Rías-san muchas felicidades por haber ganado el Rating Game, y esperamos escuchar más de tus hazañas, y también de ti Issei-kun – Dijo la Matriarca Phoenix, mientras miraba a ambos.

\- Así será Odelía-sama, y muchas gracias – Respondió la pelirroja, mientras sonríe agradecida pero un poco aturdida al ver cómo trata al Patriarca Phoenix.

\- Fue un placer verla de nuevo Odelía-sama – Dijo Issei, al igual que el resto para sólo ver a la Matriarca Phoenix atravesar el Círculo con su esposo a rastras, en eso cuando desaparecieron la pelirroja le dijo a Issei.

\- Realmente espero que Reuven-sama siga vivo después de su castigo – Dijo mientras, miraba divertida al castaño.

\- Ahh… - Suspiró para luego hablar, y miraba su bastón – Va estar bien no te preocupes, pero hay veces que Reuven-sama también debe medir sus palabras – Terminó el castaño, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

\- Mmm, supongo que tienes razón – Terminó la pelirroja mientras miraba con nervios al castaño.

\- Creo que al fin, puedo conocer a la persona que entrenó a mi linda hermana menor, es un placer Issei Hyōdō-kun, y por lo que me contaron mis padres, y los Phoenix… - Empezó a hablar una nueva voz, llamando la atención del castaño y compañía mientras, dirigían la mirada hacía dicha voz – Eres el actual _**Sekiryuutei**_ , es un honor conocerte a ti y a tus amigas _**Pai Zhua**_ – Terminó de hablar la voz, y por su tipo de tono parecía calmado y contento.

Issei y sus amigas, miraron con cierto asombro a que les había hablado y miraron que se trataba del hermano de Rías, quien estaba sonriendo junto a su _**"Reina"**_ Grayfia quien estaba mirándolos como si los analizara, tras eso Issei y sus amigas sólo se inclinaron con respeto, y dicha acción sorprendió a Rías y su nobleza y a la _**"Rey"**_ y _**"Reina"**_ Sitri…

\- Es un honor estar frente a 1 de los 4 Grandes Maou, así como el conocido "Satán Carmesí" Sirzechs Lucifer-sama – Habló Issei con respeto, mientras que Cosette, Asia y Yūma miraron a Grayfia con igual respeto.

\- También es un gran honor, estar frente a la famosa "Reina Más Poderosa" Grayfia Lucifuge-sama – Terminó Cosette, mientras ella y las demás veían a la peli platina mayor con respeto, y está sólo les sonreía.

\- Ara, así que me conocen y también a Fia-chan… ¡Auch! – El Maou pelirrojo, dio un gran grito de dolor, cuando su _**"Reina"**_ le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza, se veía algo molesta por el hecho de llamarla de esa manera.

\- Sirzechs-sama por favor compórtese, le está dando una mala impresión a los nuevos amigos de Rías-Ojōsama – Regañó la Maid peli platina, mientras le "trataba" de arrancar la oreja a su _**"Rey"**_ _**(**_ _ **Eso si va a doler mañana, auch**_ _ **)**_.

\- ¡Si, si perdóname Grayfia…! ¡Por favor, ya detente…! ¡Me estás arrancando la oreja! – Chillaba el hermano mayor de Rías, quien lloraba cómicamente.

El castaño y compañía sólo miraron con rareza a esa pareja, y sólo volteó a mirar a Rías, quien sólo tenía su mano en su cara, como si estuviera avergonzada, y para luego acercarse y preguntarle crédulo…

\- Oye Rías… ¿El en verdad, es el famoso "Satán Carmesí"? Porque sí me lo preguntas, no lo parece… Sin ofender – Le susurraba Issei a Rías, quien sólo asentía avergonzada.

\- En serio, lamento si no era lo que esperaban – Se disculpaba una avergonzada Rías, y con su mano en la cara.

\- Fufufu, no te creas Issei-kun, las apariencias siempre engañan – Le respondió ahora la "Sacerdotisa Relámpago", con su caracterizada sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo dices, en serio? ¿Parece que su _**"Reina"**_ actúa más como Maou, que como su mano derecha, sabes? – Susurraba la portadora del Cristal de la Cobra Rey, con cierta incredulidad al ver lo que sus ojos veían.

\- Yūma-san, eso fue descortés – Regañó nuestra linda portadora del Espíritu de la Garza.

\- Hahahaha – Reía nerviosamente, el _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory y volvió a hablar – Puede no parecerlo al principio, pero cuando llega el momento, se convierte en el verdadero "Satán Carmesí" – Decía Yūto, mientras miraba a los _**Pai Zhua**_.

\- Hmp, Hmp… Pero, la mayoría de las veces se vuelve todo un Sis-con, cuando se trata de Buchō – Ahora hablaba la joven Koneko, con su expresión estoica.

\- Moo... Koneko "eso" último era totalmente innecesario – Respondió una avergonzada Rías.

\- Hahahahahaha – Reían nerviosamente la nobleza Gremory, al igual que las _**Pai Zhua**_ , pero con la obvia excepción de Issei, Sōna y su _**"Reina"**_ Tsubaki, quienes miraban a Rías con cierta seriedad.

\- Me alegra ver, que no ha perdido su "toque" al escoger a sus amistades y aliados… Issei-sama – Habló ahora otra voz femenina.

Issei, al escuchar dicha voz sólo volteo y miró de dónde provenía dicha voz, y sólo sonrío al ver que estaba la rubia Phoenix, quien sólo le sonreía y hacía una reverencia mientras levantaba levemente su falda…

\- Mmm… - Issei volvió a hablar – Me alegra ver, que este tiempo no hayas cambiado Ravel-san, pero debo decir, que te has vuelto más hermosa en estos 2 años – Dijo Issei, mientras "galantemente" besó la mano de la hija menor de los Phoenix, sorprendiendo a todos, salvo Cosette y las demás.

\- _"¡Ahh, Issei…! ¡¿Besó la mano de Ravel, sin siquiera ponerse nervioso?!"_ – Pensó Rías, totalmente celosa, y con sus cabellos de punta.

\- _"Ara ara, Issei-kun eres todo un galán"_ – Pensó ahora Akeno, mientras se veía un aura negra en ella.

\- _"Issei-senpai, es un Don Juan"_ – Pensó Koneko, un poco celosa de Ravel.

- _"Hahaha, Issei-kun creo que tendrás ciertas dificultades"_ – Pensó por último Yūto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- _"¿Qué es, está sensación en mi corazón? ¿Acaso, son celos?"_ \- Pensó ahora la Heredera Sitri, mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

\- _"Esto, no me gusta nada"_ – Pensó por último Tsubaki, al ver que su _**"Rey"**_ estaba algo roja.

Luego de todos esos pensamientos personales, de parte de los jóvenes demonios, Ravel sólo sonrió con gracia, tras recibir ese acto por parte del castaño…

\- Ara, es bueno que me recuerde Issei-sama, después de todo, mi madre fue la que propuso que pronto fuera su representante personal, en cuanto tome el mando de Empresas Hyōdō – Respondió la joven Phoenix, mientras movía su cabello con gracia.

Ese comentario había sorprendió, a todos salvo a las _**Pai Zhua**_ porque ellas ya eran conscientes de ciertas cosas entre el castaño y la Phoenix…

\- Ahh… - Suspiró 1ro. El castaño, para volver a hablar – Ravel-san, creo que ya habíamos discutido ese tema con anterioridad en Okinawa sobre esa solicitud tuya y de tu madre, y que lo aclararíamos en cuanto haya tomado lugar como Director en Jefe de la compañía de mi familia – Finalizó Issei, mientras miraba a Ravel con sus ojos entre-cerrados.

\- Ara, perdone por eso Issei-sama – Se disculpaba la rubia Phoenix con el castaño portador del Cristal del Dragón Rojo.

\- No importa, con tal de que lo entiendas – Terminó Issei, mientras Cosette y las otras se acercaron a la Phoenix.

\- Es un placer, el verla de nuevo Ravel-sama… Pero, ¿pensé que nuestra fiesta de té mensual, sería hasta dentro de 3 días? – Habló primero la portadora del espíritu del Tigre, con algo de duda a la Phoenix, mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla.

\- Fufufu, también me alegra verlas Cosette-san, Asia-san y Yūma-san, y respecto a nuestra fiesta de té, no creo que haga falta retrasarla más, ¿o sí? – Preguntó la Phoenix ahora mirando a las _**Pai Zhua's**_.

\- Y no veo la hora que sea así Ravel-chan, porque extraño mucho tus galletas y pastelillos – Habló ahora la portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey, con su manera despreocupada y feliz mientras babeaba levemente.

\- Yūma-san tu nunca cambias, ¿verdad?… Perdónala Ravel-san, pero sabes que ella adora mucho tus postres – Terminó ahora nuestra dulce portadora del espíritu de la Garza, mirando a Ravel.

\- Hahaha… - Ravel reía con gracia – Tranquila Asia-san, y no te preocupes Yūma-san es un placer para mí, el que disfruten de mis postres – Respondió Ravel, mientras sonreía con felicidad.

Mientras ellos se ponían al día, los Gremory y las Sitri sólo miraron con un ligero asombro, al ver que Issei hablara y sus amigas, hablaban con Ravel con amistad y respeto, en eso Yūto le dice a su ama…

\- Amm, Rías-sama creo que… Es bueno que Issei-kun, sea amigo de Ravel-sama y que al menos haya una aliada entre los Phoenix, además de sus padres, ¿no cree? – Dijo algo nervioso al ver que su ama, estaba amm, digamos "roja" de ira, y no sólo ella.

\- Sí Yūto, tienes toda la razón, que sean "amigos" – Dijo lo último Rías, con un ligero toque venenoso.

\- Ara ara, Fufufu también es lindo ver que estén recordando viejos tiempos – Continuó Akeno, con "ligeras" chispas eléctricas en sus manos.

\- Hmp, Hmp… - Terminó Koneko, mientras apretaba "ligeramente" sus puños.

Mientras que Tsubaki, algo nerviosa veía a su ama, ella le dice tratando de disimularlo…

\- ¿Usted qué opina Kaichou? – Preguntó con un ligero tono nervioso.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo Tsubaki, es bueno reunirse con los viejos amigos – Finalizó Sōna, con una cierta molestia en su voz.

El hermano mayor de Rías quien estaba sobándose su oído por cortesía de Grayfia, miró a su _**"Reina"**_ quien le indico algo, Sirzechs volteo confundido y miró la escena de los jóvenes, y al ver los claros celos de su hermana, sospechó que ella ya estaba flechada por el joven _**Sekiryuutei**_ , y no sólo ella sino también su _**"Reina"**_ y su _**"Torre"**_ y al parecer notó que la hermana menor de la Maou Leviatán, estaba en el mismo estado, y pensó que las cosas serían más interesantes…

Pero el momento tranquilo se vio interrumpido cuando de repente pasó una gran bola de fuego, la cuál iba directo al castaño quien al parecer que no la había notado, pero Issei protegió a Ravel abrazándola, mientras giró su bastón para que lo tomará de la punta y la empuñadura golpeará con facilidad la bola de fuego y se desviará destruyendo uno de los muros del campo en donde estaban, entonces Issei con cierta molestia habló…

\- Veo que el efecto de la bomba se ha agotado, pero… Te hubieras quedado dormido más tiempo, ¿no lo crees, Raiser? – Preguntó Issei serio, mientras volvía a girar su bastón.

\- ¡Debí suponerlo…! ¡Sabía que Rías no podría haberse hecho más fuerte, en tan sólo 10 días así de sencillo! ¡¿Nunca dejarás de meterte en mis asuntos, verdad Issei Hyōdō?! – Gritó el rubio muy enfadado, ya de pie, con toda su ropa destruida y con sus poderes apenas recuperados.

\- Vaya mírate, te vez como si hubieran dado una buena paliza, hahahahahaha – Dijo Issei mientras miraba al rubio Phoenix, para luego reírse de él después de ver su golpeada cara.

\- ¡Eres un maldito…! - Gritó Raiser, mientras corría hacía el castaño, con sus manos llenas de fuego mientras iba recibiendo reprimendas del resto de los demonios que le decían "¡Detente…!", "¡Se honorable, y acepta que ya has perdido!" o por parte de su hermana o su Nobleza "¡Onii-sama, detente…!" y "¡Raiser-sama, no lo haga!".

Al parecer se sentía muy humillado al saber que la persona que arruinó sus planes en el mundo humano, ayudo a la mujer que sería su futura esposa para romper su tan ansiado compromiso, y entonces fue con sus motivos nublados por la ira, a matarlo sin importarle lo poco que eso sería provocar una Guerra entre las Facciones Demoniaca y Shintō…

Issei sólo cerró los ojos con una gran resignación, al saber que Raiser corría con gran velocidad con su fuego yendo a su mano derecha para darle un golpe, y en su espalda dándole un par de alas de fuego y emprendió el vuelo hacía el castaño, quien soltó a la joven Phoenix, quien sin que lo notaran se deprimió, y le dio su bastón a Cosette quien entendió lo que su amo y amigo iba a hacer, al igual que Yūma y Asia, quienes sólo suspiraban, al igual que la peli morada, entonces Issei sólo habló cansado…

\- Saben, creo que ya me está cansando ver la misma escena, en donde "El Villano, quiere matar al Héroe con su técnica final", como en los programas de televisión que siempre vez Yūma – Dijo el portador del Espíritu del Dragón Solar, mientras cerraba su mano derecha y sin que los demonios lo notaran estaba comprimiendo su propio Senjutsu haciéndola brillar levemente de color Rojo, salvo que una joven peli platina si notó y sintió miedo...

\- ¡Oye Ise, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?! – Exclamó la portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey, un tanto ofendida por el comentario del castaño.

\- Yūma-chan, lamentablemente debo estar de acuerdo con Issei-sama, con respecto a eso – Continuó nuestra pelimorada, portadora del Espíritu del Tigre.

\- Ellos tienen razón Yūma-san – Terminó nuestra dulce rubia portadora del Espíritu de la Garza.

Tras escuchar todos esos comentarios, la Ex-caída sólo se deprimió y estuvo en posición fetal mientras se podía escuchar sus sollozos…

\- Ahh… - Issei suspiró y siguió hablando – Oigan, ¿podemos resolver esto cuando haya golpeado al Yakitori?... Sin ofender a tu hermano Ravel-san, amm bueno no tanto – Dijo Issei, al recordar que la rubia Phoenix era la hermana menor de Raiser.

\- Haaaiii/No se preocupe Issei-sama – Respondieron ambas chicas, e Issei volteó su cara y vio que el Phoenix se acercaba y Ddraig habló en su mente.

\- _**"Hey compañero, ¿qué tal si le bajamos los humos al pajarraco?"**_ – Preguntó el Dragón Celestial, porque estaba cansado de Raiser.

\- _"Jamás estuve más de acuerdo contigo Ddraig, además Raiser atacó por la espalda de manera cobarde, incluso sabiendo que podría matar a su propia hermana, y eso es algo que no puedo pasar por alto"_ – Pensó Issei, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar a un brillante Rojo/Dorado, cosa que todos vieron.

\- _**"¡Hahahahaha, entonces hagámoslo!"**_ – Concluyó el Dragón de Gales riendo.

\- _"¡De acuerdo…!"_ _**[Boost]**_ – Dijo Issei mentalmente, y la voz de su Sacred Gear resonó en su cabeza, mientras desaparecía "En un Flash" **(** _ **¡Hahahahaha, ¿vamos sé que todos querían decir eso, no?!**_ **)** y sobretodo de la vista del rubio Phoenix, quien se detuvo de golpe, pero no lo tomó muy bien que digamos.

\- ¡Bastardo, ¿Dónde estás?! – Gritó con mucha furia, pero luego sintió un gran dolor como no tuvo idea en su abdomen, mientras todas sus llamas se extinguen, y después bajó la mirada para quedar muy sorprendido al ver quien lo golpeó.

\- Aquí… - Respondió Issei, quien tenía su puño "literalmente" enterrado en el estómago de Raiser, quien después salió volando hasta estrellarse y crear un gran agujero en una de las paredes de la habitación en donde todos estaban.

Todos los Demonios, sólo miraron con una gran sorpresa al ver que el castaño sólo desapareció y reapareció en un parpadeo, y de un solo golpe dejó fuera de combate a un Demonio "Clase Alta" sin siquiera, sudar o despeinarse…

\- _"Wow, que poder"…_ \- Pensaron todos que las claras y obvias excepciones, al ver que Issei tenía semejante poder, pero Koneko sintió algo de miedo por la energía que su Senpai usó.

Cuando Issei lanzó a Raiser, su leal maid y amiga se acercó a él y le dio una sonrisa derrotada y le dijo – Sabe Issei-sama, creo que exageró un poco con el golpe – Le dijo al ver el rastro de Senjutsu Rojo que estaba en la mano del castaño.

\- Créeme Cosette, si hubiera exagerado lo hubiera golpeado más fuerte hasta destruir todo el lugar – Confesó el castaño de manera cansada.

\- Le agradezco el que no lo haya hecho Issei-sama, Raiser puede ser un ególatra y presumido, pero sigue siendo mi Onii-sama – Aclaró la joven Phoenix, mientras miraba a Issei.

\- Entonces… ¿Está vivo? – Preguntó Yūma, mirando sorprendida el gran agujero en la pared.

\- Eso supongo… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Asia, mientras también miraba con algo de duda al agujero, mientras en este se veían unas piernas retorcerse levemente.

\- No se preocupen, dudo que ese golpe lo haya matado así de fácil – Respondió Issei, mientras se acercaba al gran agujero con Raiser dentro.

Y cuando llegó al agujero, sólo despejó algo del polvo que estaba ahí y vio al Phoenix quien estaba de por sí muy mal, algo desangrado de la cabeza pero, no en peligro de morir, dado que en ese momento Raiser se alegró de su factor regenerativo estuviera activado…

\- Oye, ¿vamos no me digas que eso te dolió?... Porque sólo para que conste, no usé toda mi fuerza – Habló Issei con la mirada entre-cerrada, mientras pateaba el cuerpo de Raiser pero eso sí, nada como si pateará un balón de Fútbol. _**(**_ _ **Vamos aunque Raiser, no sea el personaje más querido, no puedo ser muy cruel con él**_ _ **)**_

Raiser difícilmente observó la cara de la persona que odiaba con su vida, y sólo le escupió encima – Debí darme cuenta que Rías se refería a ti, cuando mencionó que alguien le dio a su _**"** **Caballero"**_ esa esfera blanca… Nunca vas dejar de meterte en donde no te llaman, ¿verdad? – Le dijo de manera venenosa.

\- No cuando se refiere a ayudar a las personas, además su arreglo no le prohibía a Rías el recibir o el pedir ayuda de alguien de una Facción totalmente ajena a la suya, y ella tenía razón en la parte que sólo dependiste de tu poder de regeneración – Issei sin querer, le restregó en cara su dura verdad al Phoenix quien no lo aceptó de manera amable.

\- Eres un miserable, porque no mejor te vas a ayudar a los inútiles humanos… Es lo menos que puedes hacer, para que hagas feliz a tu "papi" – Dijo Raiser, para luego sonreír con burla y siguió – ¡Ohh, lo olvidé…! ¡No tienes "papi" hahahahaha…! – Empezó a reírse, molestando a todos.

Las _**Pai Zhua's**_ se enfadaron mucho con el Phoenix, los Demonios sólo pudieron sentir una gran ira contra Raiser, y más el matrimonio Gremory, no podían creer que iban a comprometer y a casar a su hija con alguien tan repulsivo como Raiser Phoenix, mientras que Sirzechs y Grayfia, liberaban algo de su poder demoniaco ante ese comentario de Raiser, pero Rías se adelantó e iba a reclamarle al rubio Phoenix, pero…

\- ¡Raiser, eso fue…! – No pudo terminar, porque Cosette la maid y una de las amigas de la infancia de Issei, fue quien la detuvo, al poner su mano en su hombro – ¡Cosette pero, ¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso no te importa, lo que le dijo a tu amo y amigo?! – Preguntó al ver a la pelimorada, quien estaba molesta, y ni que decir de Asia y Yūma quienes apretaban muy fuerte sus puños.

\- Rías-senpai escuche… Sé que le molesta lo que Raiser Phoenix le dijo a Issei-sama, pero creo que va a aprender por las malas, a no meterse con la Familia de un Dragón, y más si es la Familia del _**Sekiryuutei**_ , el Dragón Emperador Rojo – Terminó la portadora del Cristal del Tigre, de manera seria mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

Pero de repente, todos y cada uno de los que estaban en el salón del "Rating Game", cayeron de rodillas, bueno sólo el hermano de Rías, su _**"Reina"**_ y sus padres pudieron mantenerse apenas de pie, y mantener su equilibrio, al sentir una gran presión de energía tanto del poder del _**Sekiryuutei**_ y de la energía del Sol de la Facción Shintō, y para colmo pudieron ver un torrente pero con 2 luces de energía que eran de color Rojo y Dorado, que parecían fusionarse, y obviamente esas luces estaban girando entre sí y rodeando a Issei, quien estaba en el agujero con Raiser…

Issei tenía a Raiser por el cuello de su camisa, pero con una mirada mortífera y afilada, porque eran los ojos de un Dragón, si eran los ojos de Ddraig, los cuales estaban mirando al Phoenix y este estaba mirándolo muy asustado hasta creyó haberse mojado los pantalones, al ver la cara del castaño…

\- Escúchame muy bien maldito infeliz, puedo tolerar que te burles de mí, pero… - Los ojos de Issei se tornaron a un color Esmeralda, con las pupilas rasgadas, y continuó hablando con una voz grave y mortal - ¡Si te atreves, a volver a burlarte o a faltarle el respeto a mi familia, o a alguien cercano a mi…! _**[Boost]**_ – El brazo del castaño, el cual tenía al rubio se convirtió en la Boosted Gear, y la gema brillaba con intensidad, entonces Issei volvió a hablar, pero con una voz calmada y mortífera – Me aseguraré, de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del mañana, ¿me di a entender? – Terminó y parecería que las energías Roja y Dorada, empezaban a tomar unas 2 formas totalmente diferentes, las cuales sorprendieron a todos, inclusive tomaron por sorpresa a Cosette y a las demás…

La energía Roja empezó a tomar la forma del Dragón de Gales, y la energía Dorada empezó a tomar la forma de un Dragón Japonés, y las apariencias de ambos Dragones se veían bastante intimidantes, entonces miraron de la misma manera que Issei miraba a Raiser, quien estaba empezando a perder lo que le quedaba de cordura y asustarse de más, y entonces…

\- ¡Ahhhh…! ¡Por favor, basta…! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No volverás, a escuchar de mí, pero por favor, no me hagas daño…! – Rogaba Raiser, y empezaba a llorar de manera humillante, al ver los ojos tipo Dragón de Issei, y más al ver a los 2 Dragones hechos de energía.

\- Hmp… ¿Está es, tu verdadera cara?... Qué decepción – Dijo Issei, mientras dejaba caer al Phoenix y le pateo la cara, dejándolo fuera de combate, después sólo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente por la nariz y exhaló lentamente, mientras que los 2 Dragones de Energías se desvanecían. _**(**_ _ **Noommbre, ¿no que muy machito Raiser?**_ _ **)**_

Todos vieron lo que Issei le hizo a Raiser, y sólo pudieron sentir algo de miedo del castaño, excepto el matrimonio Gremory porque en parte sabían que al mencionar al padre del joven Hyōdō, era un tema bastante sensible y complicado para él y su familia, el Maou pelirrojo sólo se mantuvo serio al ver el doble poder del actual _**Sekiryuutei**_ , y al ver semejante explosión de poder, sabía que no quería ni debía tener al castaño de enemigo, y volteó a mirar a su _**"Reina"**_ quien sólo asintió, con Sōna y su _**"Reina"**_ Tsubaki solamente al ver la expresión mortífera del castaño la cual hizo que se les erizaran los cabellos jamás vieron esa expresión, ni siquiera cuando el _**"Peón"**_ de la pelinegra había molestado al castaño en el momento en que lo conoció, y finalmente Rías y su Nobleza jamás habían visto al castaño tan lleno de furia e ira, ni siquiera cuando peleó contra los Ángeles Caídos quienes iban tras Yūma y Asia…

\- ¿Issei-sama, creo que ya está mejor verdad? – Habló Cosette, mientras le extendía su bastón.

Issei al escuchar la voz de la pelimorada, sólo volteó a verla y vio que ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa cálida, dándole a entender que ya todo había terminado…

\- Lamento, el que todos hayan qué tenido que presenciar está rabieta – Se disculpaba Issei, sintiéndose muy arrepentido mientras tomaba su bastón.

\- Hey, no te disculpes Ise… El que debería disculparse sería ese Raiser, y esos golpes realmente sí se los merecía – Exclamó Yūma, mientras miraba despectivamente al desmayado Phoenix.

\- Hai, además sabemos que no querías hacerlo intencionalmente Issei-san – Continuó Asia, mientras miraba con preocupación al castaño.

Issei, sólo miró agradecido a sus amigas _**Pai Zhua's**_ , pero luego miró a la rubia Phoenix y sólo se inclinó para poder disculparse…

\- Ravel-san lamento, el que hayas visto está conducta tan deplorable, y más la agresión a tu hermano – Se disculpaba Issei, mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos al parecer sentía mucha vergüenza de lo ocurrido.

\- Por favor Issei-sama, levante la cabeza porque no tiene nada de que disculparse… Onii-sama fue quien se pasó de la raya, soy yo la que debe pedir disculpas, en nombre del Clan Phoenix por lo que Raiser te dijo, y al tratar de atacarte – Explicaba la Phoenix, mientras imitaba la acción del castaño.

\- Gracias… - Issei sólo pudo decir eso mientras se acomodó sus lentes, pero aún se sentía mal por su comportamiento anterior.

Todo el lugar, empezó a tener un silencio un poco incómodo, pero luego una especie de canción empezó a sonar en el guante izquierdo de la armadura del castaño en donde estaba su celular, cosa que lo sorprendió y lo abochornó mientras que los Demonios sólo lo veían con sonrisas un poco burlonas mientras que Rías reconocía la melodía, pero las _**Pai Zhua's**_ sólo se hicieron las de la vista gorda y desviaron las miradas…

 _ **(**_ _ **www. letras omamori -himari/ beam- my- beam/**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Beam my beam! watashi no  
¡Beam my beam! pawaa o  
¡Beam my beam! anata ga tsuyoku suru no  
¡Love goes on! ai suru  
¡Love goes on! kimochi ga  
¡Love goes on! minna o tsuyoku suru no  
**_

 _ **¡Beam my beam!  
¡Beam my beam!  
¡Beam my beam! issho ni ikou  
¡Love goes on!  
¡Love goes on!  
Genkai no fence kitto norikoeru…**_

Luego de escuchar esa "linda" y "encantadora" canción… Issei sólo se sonrojó de la gran vergüenza y rápidamente miró su celular en su brazo, notando que estaba una especie de alarma de recordatorio, oprimió la pantalla y apareció la cara holográfica de su I.A…

\- Gideon, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó Issei, mientras él y las demás _**Pai Zhua's**_ vieron cómo la I.A. apareció desde la muñeca del castaño, y por si fuera poco los Demonios mayores se sorprendieron al ver a la I.A. que apareció pero no sorprendió al resto de los jóvenes.

\- Sí, no esperábamos que te aparecieras de repente "Gid" – Secundó la Ex-caída igual de sorprendida.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo, Gideon-san? – Ahora fue la inocente Asia.

\- Creo que, deberíamos dejar que Gideon nos explique… Por favor Gideon – Finalizó Cosette, mientras calmaba a las Ex-monja, y a la Ex-caída.

\- _**Lo agradezco Cosette-sama…**_ \- Dijo Gideon, de manera inexpresivamente – _**Issei-sama, lamento molestarlo mientras está ocupado en el asunto de Rías Gremory-san, pero los prototipos de los nuevos productos que los Grupos aliados Arima y Kurokami acaban de llegar, y su madre espera que los pruebe y revise que no tengan ningún problema antes de producirlos en masa, en todas sus divisiones**_ _ **de Hyōdō Technology's**_ _ **en Japón**_ – Informaba Gideon a su amo.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo Issei – ¿Ya, tan pronto? ¿Pensé que mi madre dijo que sería hasta dentro de una semana? – Preguntó confundido.

\- Hehehe, I-issei-sama… Creo que se me olvidó mencionarle, que Saika-sama me informó que los prototipos de las empresas aliadas llegarían hoy, hehehe – Comentó una nerviosa Cosette.

\- ¡Hahahaha, mira eso Asia...! ¡Hasta Cosette-chan, puede tener errores hahaha! – Reía Yūma, mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

\- Yūma-san, basta recuerda nadie es perfecto – Regañaba Asia, tratando de defender a la Maid peli morada.

\- Gracias Asia-chan… – Agradecía Cosette con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba a la rubia exageradamente.

\- Oigan, ¿por favor? – Habló Issei, dándoles una mirada indicándoles que dejaran de hablar.

\- Hai, lo sentimos – Dijeron todas.

\- Ahh, bien… Te agradezco que me lo dijeras Gideon, cuando regresemos los revisaremos – Explicó Issei, mirando a la I.A.

Los Demonios sólo miraron con sorpresa a la esa gran cara holográfica que salió del brazo izquierdo del castaño, pero más fue su sorpresa fue el que se haya calmado después del incidente de Raiser...

\- _**No se preocupe Issei-sama, para esto estoy programada… Entonces, si no hay más que agregar me retiraré…**_ \- Gideon se iba a desactivar, pero Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa le habló…

\- Espera un segundo Gideon, sólo una pregunta… ¿Quién fue la persona, que le puso esa canción mi celular? – Tratando de disimular su calma, pero con una gotita cayendo de su frente.

\- _**Ahh, eso… Pues fue Isara-sama, antes de que ella se fuera a su gira, dijo que usted debía ser la 1er. Persona en escuchar su nuevo éxito**_ – Tras decir eso, Gideon sólo se apagó y regresó a la muñequera de Issei, quien sólo tenía una especie de Tic.

\- Gracias Gideon… - Dijo Issei con algo de dificultad al sonreír, pero después – ¡Isara!... – Gruñó molestó, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- P-por favor Issei-sama, cálmese… Sabe bien que, Isara-sama le gusta hacer ese tipo de pequeñas travesuras, hahaha – Cosette nerviosa, trataba de calmar al castaño.

\- Cosette una cosa es el que ella haga travesuras leves, y otra es el de tomar cosas que no son de ella, y creí haberle explicado a esa chica que si quería tomar prestado mi celular, tan sólo debía pedirlo – Explicaba Issei mientras suspiraba cansado, y se mantenía de pie con ayuda de su bastón.

\- Vamos Ise, sabes que Isa-chan es así siempre – Yūma trataba de tranquilizar al castaño _**Pai Zhua**_.

\- Es verdad Issei-san – Finalizó la linda Asia.

\- Hahahaha, veo que Isara-sama sigue tan alegre con usted Issei-sama – Decía Ravel, mientras reía elegantemente.

\- Ohh, vamos Ravel-san… Tú también – Expresó cansado el castaño, pero luego - Ahh muy bien, ustedes ganan… Pero voy a hablar con ella cuando llegue a Kuoh – Terminó Issei, cruzándose de brazos.

Luego de terminar esa conversación algo bochornosa, la pelirroja se acercó a los _**Pai Zhua's**_ , para luego hablarle al castaño pero, en parte era para pedir disculpas por lo que Raiser le dijo antes, pero también era para preguntarle acerca de esa canción que sonó hace poco, porque como la Otaku que es conocía bien esa voz…

\- Amm oye Issei, yo… - Un tanto nerviosa, mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, tratando de hablar con el castaño, pero…

\- Basta Rías, no te preocupes estoy bien… Ahh, hasta podría decir que estoy más que acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas… Y lamento, el que tú y Kaichou hayan visto está rabieta – Dijo Issei, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Amm, no te preocupes por eso, pero no era por eso de lo que te quería hablar – Contestó una nerviosa Rías.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces? – Preguntó confundido.

Rías sorprendió al castaño tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo como una niña que acaba de recibir un juguete nuevo, y a todos excepto a los Demonios porque ya conocían los gustos de la pelirroja, y sus padres sólo sonreían con un poco de vergüenza…

\- ¡Issei, esa canción que escuché era "Beam My Beam" de la famosa Idol y cantante "Echo-pi"…! ¡Pero, dijiste que su nombre era Isara, ¿acaso dices, que tú hermana menor es nada más y nada menos, que mi Idol favorita "Echo-pi"?! ¡¿Y qué pronto vendrá, a mi territorio?! – Preguntaba Rías, mientras tenía su cara mi cerca a la de Issei, con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

Issei, y compañía sólo al ver la expresión infantil de Rías, no sabrían que responderle, pero Issei tenía en parte la culpa porque dijo cosas que debió mantenerlas en secreto, entonces con una gran dificultad le respondió…

\- Oy-oye Rías… 1ro. Aléjate un poco, porque invades mi espacio personal – Dijo mientras tenía un ligero tic, para luego la pelirroja notar que estaba bastante cerca de la cara del castaño, y se alejó muy sonrojada.

\- ¡Ahh, lo siento! – Dijo y se separó.

\- Gracias, ahora 2do... Respondiendo a tu pregunta, ahh qué remedio… Sí, mi hermana menor Isara Hyōdō, es la famosa Idol "Echo-Pi", y suponiendo que estés de esa manera diría que eres su Fan, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Issei, mirando a la Gremory entre-cerradamente.

\- Es exactamente, como dices Issei-kun/senpai/sama – Respondieron todos los Demonios como si fueran un coro, avergonzando a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Óiganme ustedes…! – Gritó Rías, algo molesta y sonrojada al resto.

\- Debimos suponerlo – Dijeron los _**Pai Zhua's**_ , mientras cerraban los ojos cansados.

\- Ahh, bueno creo que te explicaré eso después, pero antes… - El castaño, volteo a ver a sus _**Pai Zhua's**_ , pero ellas lo miraron nervioso al ver su cara inquisitiva.

\- Amm, Issei-sama… ¿O-ocurre algo? – Preguntó 1ro. Una nerviosa Cosette.

\- Ise, v-vamos no nos veas con esa cara – Dijo Yūma, igual de nerviosa.

\- Issei-san, pareces algo molesto, ¿por qué? – Preguntó de último la nerviosa Asia.

Issei sólo golpeó la punta de su bastón asustando y/o sorprendiendo a todos, pero después miró a sus amigas de Espíritus Animales, y tomó la palabra…

\- Sólo lo preguntaré una vez… ¿Quién de ustedes, fue la que le dio mi teléfono a Isara? – Preguntó queriendo ir al grano.

\- N-no sabemos, d-de que habla Issei-sama – Respondió Cosette, sudando nerviosamente.

\- Hahahaha, v-vamos Ise… ¿Qu-qué te hace pensar, que fue una de nosotras? – Ahora preguntó Yūma, en las mismas condiciones de la peli morada.

\- "Gulp" – Asia tragó fuerte, por qué para ella le era más difícil el mentirle, al _**Sekiryuutei**_ pero luego – Issei-san, e-en s-serio nosotras no sabemos – Tratando de calmarse.

Issei, sólo suspiró cansado sabiendo que no obtendría respuestas y sólo pasó su mano de su Boosted Gear, por su cara y peinando su cabello en el trayecto, y luego explicó el, ¿por qué? hizo esa pregunta…

\- Por qué, si recuerdo bien… Yo no fui, el que colocó esa canción y de entre todas en casa, sólo ustedes 3 estuvieron cerca de mi habitación, junto con Isara… Así que, eso es lo único que puedo pensar – Respondió de manera analítica, pero sin recibir respuesta al ver que Cosette sólo desviaba la mirada nerviosa, Yūma sólo silbaba la canción de hace rato, y la pobre Asia sólo sudaba a mares.

\- _"Ahh, sin respuesta, ¿eh?... Bien entonces, esto siempre funcionaba con Isara, si lo recuerdo bien"_ – Pensaba el portador del Dragón Rojo, y sólo sonrió y cerraba los ojos – Ahh, bueno es una total lástima – Decía mientras, se cruzada de brazos y hablaba con una falsa lástima.

\- ¡¿Ehh?! – Exclamaron las 3 _**Pai Zhua's**_ con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Es que, tenía pensado dejarlas probar los nuevos productos que mi madre envió hoy, pero creo tendré que probarlos yo sólo, ahh pobre de mí – Issei decía con la falsa tristeza y lastima, y obtuvo lo que quería…

\- ¡Fue Onee-chan/Prim/Prim-san! – Respondían al mismo tiempo, espantadas sabiendo que les encantaba probar las nuevas creaciones de la Compañía de la familia del castaño.

\- Ahh, Prim-nee… - Suspiró el castaño – _"Ahh, se supone que ella es la hermana mayor de Cosette, ahh mi cabeza… Siento que va a estallar"_ – Pensaba el castaño, de manera de por sí muy cansado, en eso Rías le habla…

\- ¿Quién es "Prim"? – Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja, al escuchar ese nombre.

\- Es una larga historia, que te contaré después… - Le respondió Issei cansado, por lo que Rías sólo asintió, pero vio que el castaño miraba su reloj.

\- Ohh vaya, parece que es hora de regresar a casa, ¿o no Issei-sama? – Dijo Cosette, viendo la expresión del castaño, y este sólo asintió.

\- Qué mal, pero hay que regresar Asia – Le dijo la Ex-caída, mirando a la rubia confundida y decidió explicarle – Recuerda, es casi la hora de comer para Rassei y Honchkrow, ¿lo olvidaste? – Le recordó Yūma, a la Ex-monja.

\- Hay no, no lo eh olvidado Yūma-san pero, quería hablar con Ravel-san más tiempo – Dijo Asia, algo triste.

\- No te preocupes Asia-san, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para ponerlos al día, pero antes tengo que tratar un asunto, ¿o no Rías-sama? – Dijo Ravel, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja y ella entendió.

\- Ahh, "ese asunto"… Claro Ravel-san, será un placer – Respondió la Portadora del Poder de la Destrucción sonriendo.

\- Bien, con ese punto resuelto, nosotros pasamos a retirarnos tenemos asuntos que resolver, así que con el permiso de todos, pasamos a retirarnos… Pero antes Rías, luego hablaremos del asunto del entrenamiento, ¿bien? – Issei le propuso a la Gremory, quien sólo asintió positivamente.

\- De acuerdo Issei, pero antes, ¿te podría pedir un favor? – Le preguntó Rías sorprendiendo a su nobleza y al resto, como al castaño.

\- Ahh, accedí el ayudarlos con el entrenamiento nuevamente, pero ya que… Bien, ¿qué es ese favor? – Le preguntó con una expresión cansada, y se acomodaba sus lentes negros, mientras tenía la mano izquierda en su bastón tocando el piso.

\- ¡¿Crees poder conseguirme, un autógrafo de la linda Echo-pi?! ¡Quiero decir, es tu hermana, y no debe ser difícil para ti! ¡¿Por favor?! – Preguntó con la expresión de una niña pequeña, que recibió su 1er. Juguete.

Issei y compañía, sólo tuvieron una gota de sudor cayendo de sus cabezas, ante tal petición de la Gremory, pero el castaño de por sí muy nervioso ante la mirada, sólo le respondió…

\- Bu-bueno, yo… - Issei no sabía que contestar, mientras se le caían los lentes, pero para su salvación o eso era lo que pensaba la Ex-caída y portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey intervino.

\- No se preocupe Senpai, Ise se encargará incluso de que Isa-chan le dé personalmente su nuevo disco y como la "cereza del pastel" va estar autografiado por ella misma – Dijo Yūma, mientras inflaba su pecho de orgullo y guiñándole el ojo a Issei.

\- ¡¿Eso haré?! – Dijo el castaño sorprendido y sujetando sus lentes, al escuchar la declaración de su amiga Ex-caída.

\- ¡H-hai, n-no se preocupe Buchō…! ¡Nosotras nos aseguraremos de eso! – Continuó Asia, recibiendo la "mirada" de su amiga Yūma.

\- Hahaha… - Rio Cosette un poco nerviosa, pero luego – Rías-senpai, puede dejar ese detalle en nuestras manos, ¿no es así, Issei-sama? – Preguntó lo último al castaño.

Issei muy incrédulo, sólo miró a sus amigas quienes sólo hicieron su "sonrisa" del tipo venganza, por cómo les hizo hablar del asunto de su celular y engañándolas, y sólo pudo asentir de manera positiva para terminar con el asunto…

\- Cl-claro chicas, y no te preocupes Rías… Como dijo Yūma, me encargaré de eso… - Dijo el castaño, mientras veía a las _**Pai Zhua's**_ con una expresión, en su cara que les decía "Traidoras".

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Preguntó la Heredera Gremory, con una gran expresión de felicidad, e Issei sólo asintió derrotado, pero luego algo se le ocurrió.

\- Pero te lo tendrás que ganar, y te esforzaras más en el entrenamiento, y eso va para todos los demás – Dijo mientras miraba al resto de su Nobleza quien tomó desprevenidos.

\- ¡¿Ehh?! – Exclamaron sus piezas.

\- ¡Espera un momento Issei-kun…! – Empezó Akeno, mientras miraba a Yūto y Koneko.

\- ¡Sí, no nos metas en esto…! – Iba a terminar el _**"Caballero"**_ rubio, pero la pequeña Nekomata lo hizo.

\- ¡Es Buchō la que quiere ese disco, no noso…! - Koneko con su expresión estoica, pero a la vez un poco preocupada, no pudo terminar porque la _**"Rey"**_ Gremory habló por todos…

\- ¡¿Ha, eso es todo?! – Preguntó con su "soberbia", y cruzó los brazos resaltando sus pechos y volvió a hablar - ¡Será más que sencillo, mis lindos siervos y yo superaremos lo que nos pongan enfrente, sí pudimos con el entrenamiento para enfrentar a Raiser, podremos con lo que sea! – Exclamó muy confiada, pero sin pensar en lo que había prometido _**(**_ _ **Como si esa, no fuera la costumbre de está demente**_ _ **)**_.

Akeno y compañía, sólo miraron con gran incredulidad ante la afirmación de la pelirroja y sólo suspiraron con una expresión de derrota…

\- Entonces, creo que tenemos un trato… Bien, recuerda: "Trabaja duro, y Obtendrás tu recompensa" – Dijo Issei, mientras sus lentes brillaban con una "ligera" malicia y estrechaba su mano con la de la pelirroja, pero él y las chicas tuvieron pensamientos pero, con la misma idea...

\- _"Se nota que Rías, es como dijo Kaichou… Una Otaku de cuidado"_ – Pensó Issei 1ro.

\- _"Rías-senpai, en verdad tiene un problema"_ – Pensó Cosette, con una gota en la cabeza.

\- _"Creo que la fama de Isa-chan, precede hasta en el Inframundo"_ – Pensó Yūma, mientras miraba entre-cerradamente a la pelirroja.

\- _"Buch_ _ō realmente, está muy mal de la cabeza"_ – Pensó de último, la linda Asia mientras tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los _**Pai Zhua's**_ , sólo miraron con sumo silencio a la pelirroja quien estaba… Como decirlo "Saltando" de alegría, la Heredera Sitri tomó la palabra llamando a Issei…

\- _**"Cof, Cof…"**_ Issei-kun, lamento interrumpirlos pero… ¿No estaban, apurados con algo? – Preguntó Sōna sonriéndole.

\- Sí pero en cuanto nos hayamos ido, es mejor que despierten a la Señorita "Soy la Fan #1 de la Famosa Echo-pi" de su fantasía, le expliquen en lo que se ha metido, ¿contamos con ustedes? – Issei le preguntó a la Heredera del Clan Sitri, junto con su _**"Reina"**_ al igual miraba a la Nobleza Gremory.

\- No te preocupes Issei-kun, ella lo sabrá pronto… _"Y más en cuanto, se dé cuenta que clase de que promesa hizo"_ – Pensó Sōna, mientras desviaba la mirada a la pelirroja quien continuaba "saltando" de alegría.

\- Bien entonces, con todo esto resuelto y hecho, nosotros pasamos a retirarnos… Damas, Caballeros… - Terminó Issei, mientras golpeó 2 veces el suelo con su bastón sorprendiendo a todos un poco, que por lo que parece aún no se pueden acostumbrar a la manía del castaño del dar unos 2 golpes al suelo antes de despedirse.

\- Sirzechs-sama y Grayfia-sama, fue un honor el haberlos conocido formalmente… _"Umm, bueno casi…"_ – Pensó Issei, mientras él y sus amigas se inclinaban ante el Maou y su _**"Reina"**_.

\- El placer fue todo nuestro Issei Hyōdō-kun, ¿no lo crees también Fi…? - El Hermano de Rías, iba a meter la pata por 2da. Vez y recibir un gran jalón de orejas al ver la expresión de la Peli platina mayor – ¡D-digo Grayfia…! – Dijo temeroso.

Todos al ver la expresión del pelirrojo _**(**_ _ **Sirzechs**_ _ **)**_ , sólo miraron a Rías y al matrimonio Gremory, sólo movieron sus cabezas en negación…

\- Esperamos en verdad, poder hablar más con usted y su grupo muy pronto Issei Hyōdō-sama – Dijo Grayfia, mientras les sonríe a los _**Pai Zhua's**_ , mientras se inclinaba con respeto.

\- Nosotros también, esperamos el poder hablar contigo en el futuro Issei-kun, ¿sólo si tú, y tú madre lo aceptan? – Está vez, habló la Matriarca Gremory, mientras ella y Zeoticus quienes con una sonrisa un poco triste al recordar que sus términos con la Familia del castaño estaban algo delicados.

Issei sólo miraba un poco serio, al matrimonio Gremory pero luego, recordó que eran los padres de su amiga/aliada Rías, así que pensó que podría darles al menos esa oportunidad…

\- Ahh, si se presenta la oportunidad Venelana-sama, Zeoticus-sama… Entonces, nos retiramos – Respondió el castaño, mientras él y compañía se inclinaban con respeto, después se levantaron y Issei golpeó el suelo con su bastón cubriendo a todos los _**Pai Zhua's**_ , con sus llamas Doradas consumiéndolos y al momento que desaparecieron revelando que se habían ido sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Kaichou, creo que… Nunca me voy a acostumbrar, al ver que desaparezcan así – Comentó la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri, al ver lo que quedan de las cenizas de las llamas Doradas.

\- Ahh, supongo que tienes razón Tsubaki – Dijo Sōna acomodándose los lentes, pero con una leve sonrisa – _"Pero eso es, lo que lo hace atractivo… ¡¿Acaso pensé eso?!"_ – Pensó la Sitri sonrojada, y con sus manos en las mejillas.

\- ¡¿Ka-kaichou, está bien?! ¡Está muy roja, ¿no está enferma?! – Habló Tsubaki, algo asustada al ver la cara de su ama, totalmente Roja.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo ella, pero luego sacudió su cabeza quitando el sonrojo de su cara – T-tranquila Tsubaki, no es nada – Terminó la Sitri, quien sólo ajustó sus gafas y volvía a su aporte seria, y miraba a la Gremory quien "saltaba" de alegría, así que decidió terminar con esa fantasía– Pero ahora… ¡Rías, ¿despierta quieres?! – Le gritaba a su amiga de la infancia, quien sólo cayó de espaldas por el grito.

\- ¡Ahhh, Sō-sōna…! ¡O-oye, ¿sabes qué, no es agradable asustar a la gente?! – Exclamó la pelirroja, quién trataba de recuperarse del susto, pero luego notó varias miradas entre-cerradas, por parte de todos.

\- Amm, oigan… ¿Por qué, me ven así? – Habló mientras, veía a sus "Lindos" ciervos quienes sólo negaron con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa de derrota.

\- Ara Ara, Fufufu… No es nada Rías, es sólo que estamos aún felices de haber vencido en el Rating Game – Habló Akeno 1ro. Mientras tenía su caracterizada sonrisa.

\- Es verdad Rías-sama, pero creo que todos necesitamos un descanso, ¿o no Koneko-chan? – Kiba le preguntó a la menor de la Nobleza Gremory.

\- Hmp, Hmp… Es verdad Buchō – Terminó la pequeña Nekomata de ojos ámbar, neutralmente eso sí.

Rías sólo sonrió algo nerviosa, pero luego recordó que Issei ya se había ido y también recordó que Issei se había enojado y liberó sus 2 energías tanto del _**Sekiryuutei**_ y de su mitad Shintō, en cuanto Raiser mencionó a su padre, en eso…

\- Amm Oka-sama y Oto-sama, sé qué esto sonará raro pero, ¿hay alguna razón, por la que Issei sea serio con ustedes? – Preguntó Rías, al notar y recordar que el castaño apenas cruzó unas cuantas palabras con sus padres.

Los padres de la pelirroja sólo se mostraron un poco tensos, cosa que la extrañó a ella, sino también a su hermano sorpresivamente, pero Grayfia sabía bien a qué se refería porque ella estaba con ellos en dicha junta, y sólo la castaña le dijo a la pelirroja…

\- Hija, creo que es muy pronto para que lo sepas… - Inició Venelana algo triste, pero el padre de la pelirroja continúo.

\- Sólo confía en nosotros Rías, y les contaremos en cuanto sea posible pero… Algo me dice que, Issei Hyōdō-kun, se los contará en cuanto esté listo – Terminó Zeoticus, con la misma expresión que su esposa.

Rías quería saber más, pero Akeno puso su mano en su hombro indicándole que confiará en ellos, y entonces sólo asintió resignada y pesadamente, después volteó a ver a la Rubia Phoenix…

\- Bien Ravel… Creo que es hora, de que seas mi nueva _**"Alfil"**_ , ¿no lo crees? – Preguntó para luego confirmar algo – Pero… ¿Estás segura de esto? – Dijo con preocupación.

\- Estoy más que lista Rías-sama, y estuve discutiéndolo con mi madre, y ella acepto mi deseo dado a que ya estaba harta de la conducta arrogante de Raiser – Terminó Ravel, mirando a la pelirroja Gremory, quien sólo se acomodaba su cabello elegantemente.

\- Entiendo entonces comencemos… - Dijo Rías feliz, porque ahora tendría una nueva pieza, y el Circulo Mágico de su familia apareció debajo de Ravel…

 _ **Residencia Hyōdō, esa misma noche…**_

Ahora después de que el asunto de Raiser terminó, tanto Yūma como Asia, estaban en sus habitaciones con sus familiares, la pelinegra estaba viendo la televisión con Honchkrow el programa favorito de ambos, mientras que la rubia estaba leyendo con Rassei un viejo libro de curación mágica, ahora Cosette estaba en la cocina lavando los platos y vasos sucios, porque habían terminado de cenar, pero estaba escuchando las noticias de la televisión de la sala...

Mientras que nuestro castaño favorito, estaba en el Dojo de su casa mientras vestía el mismo traje que Rías y su Nobleza usó cuando empezaron a entrenar y se había quitado sus lentes, y hacía lo que parecía ser "Tai-Chi" mientras su bastón estaba en el centro del salón, en una especie de círculo en el piso, y tenía marcas que estaban en esa misma forma circular, mientras el castaño estaba fuera del circulo y frente de su bastón mientras tenía sus manos unidas como si rezara y con los ojos cerrados, entonces el Cristal del Dragón incrustado empezó a brillar intensamente, mientras Issei liberaba su aura Dorada, entonces empezó a moverse, pero sin que sus ojos estuvieran abiertos su cuerpo se movía, con movimientos totalmente fluidos, y sus manos empezaban a liberar un fuego Rojo en su mano Derecha, donde su Boosted Gear estaba activado, mientras que en la Izquierda era un fuego Dorado…

Cuando Issei estaba con sus movimientos fluidos, su Sacred Gear, empezada a liberar su energía color Rojo, mientras Issei liberaba la Dorada, y al igual como pasó con Raiser las 2 energías tomaron las formas de 2 Dragones, y empezaron a moverse como Issei lo hacía…

 _ **(**_ _ **Vean esta Danza del Dragón… www. youtube watch?v= LPi-38oUtC8**_ _ **)**_

Cuando Issei hizo su último movimiento, con sus puños liberando las flamas, sólo giró sus brazos mientras respiraba indicando que había terminado la Danza sagrada y respetada por su familia, entonces abrió los ojos de manera seria, mientras veía a los Dragones hechos de energía, y estos miraron a Issei y sólo asintieron con gran respeto y regresaron de donde provinieron, el Dragón Dorado volvió al interior del cuerpo del castaño, mientras que el Rojo regresó a la Boosted Gear, haciendo que su Gema brillará sólo unos 10 segundos, y después se apagó y la Sacred Gear se desactivó volviendo a su brazo humano, entonces Issei sólo cerró los ojos un momento mientras respiraba y exhalaba 3 veces, para después abrir los ojos y vio que el brillo de su bastón empezó a apagarse, para luego dejar de brillar, entonces Issei sólo lo tomo y pegó la empuñadura donde estaba el cristal con su frente, entonces brilló un leve momento después Issei miró su cristal y habló seriamente…

\- Entonces es verdad, al parecer las sombras se están fortaleciendo, entonces debemos estar listos para cuando el momento de enfrentar a _**"Dai Shi"**_ llegue, y algo me dice que no será muy lejos – Terminó Issei, muy serio mientras apretaba su puño.

\- _**"Toc, Toc…"**_ – Issei escuchó la puerta, entonces habla – Adelante… - En eso, la puerta corrediza de abre, revelando a Cosette en su atuendo de Maid.

\- Issei-sama, lamento el molestarlo pero… - Cosette algo preocupada, le enseñó una caja con el tamaño de una computadora portátil, era color Rojo Carmesí y tenía el sello del Dragón de la Familia Hyōdō y estaba cerrada con un candado color Negro, mientras en su interior parecía estar brillando de con 3 colores intensos, eran Dorado, Azul Zafiro y Morado.

\- Los talismanes, entonces ellos están llamando… - Issei tomó la caja, mientras sus ojos empezaron a brillar de color Dorado.

\- Issei-sama, yo me paso a retirar, quisiera acompañarlo pero… Esto debe ser sólo entre la Familia Real – Dijo Cosette sonriéndole, mientras se retiraba y cerraba la puerta.

\- Gracias Cosette… - Respondió el castaño, mientras colocaba la caja en medio del círculo donde hizo esa Danza, tomó su bastón y su Cristal empezó a brillar y eso hizo que el candado que mantenía cerrada la caja se abriera.

Luego quitó dicho candado, y abrió la caja y recibió un trío de intensas luces mostrando 3 talismanes de metal, los cuales tenían 3 imágenes, el que brillaba de Dorado tenía la imagen del Sol, la de Azul Zafiro tenía la de una Nube con un Relámpago y la última que brillaba de color Morado tenía la imagen de la Luna…

Issei sólo colocó los talismanes en el suelo mientras se inclinaba ante ellos, luego los talismanes brillaban con más poder liberando lo que parecían ser unos pilares de luz, y después revelaron a 3 seres pero no reales, más bien como tipo holograma y revelaron a 3 personas: Una mujer y 2 Hombres…

\- **_Issei-chan, mi querido nieto… Al parecer veo que terminaste con la Danza del Dragón_** – Habló la mujer de manera amorosa y con una sonrisa maternal, se veía un poco mayor que la madre de Issei, pero si tenía el aspecto joven con una hermosa figura, y tiene el mismo cabello castaño que el joven, y llevaba un traje tradicional de una Miko con una tiara de Oro en su cabeza.

\- _**Me alegra ver, que no estás descuidando tu entrenamiento muchacho, tú y Isara saben muy bien que al ser de nuestra Facción no pueden olvidar todo lo que se les fue enseñado**_ – Ahora habló con un tono un tanto duro, fue un hombre alto y esbelto con el pelo largo pero tenía unas leves canas, tenía una cola de caballo, y con ojos Rojos, también está usando gafas Negras como las de Issei, y un abrigo que lo hacía ver más civilizado.

\- **_¡Vamos Tsuku, es cierto que nuestros nietos tienen muchas responsabilidades, pero también sabes muy bien que aún es muy joven, y tiene que disfrutar más de su juventud, al igual que su hermana!_** – Ahora habló un tanto despreocupado, un hombre con una faceta joven, de cabello Negro y largo pero al igual que el otro hombre, tenía unas canas leves demostrando que ya era algo viejo, tenía puesto una túnica blanca con los acentos Rojos, con los pantalones blancos que emparejan y su túnica la cual está abierta, mostrando sus figuras musculares.

\- _**Aun así Susanoo, ellos no deben descuidar sus herencias al portar a los Espíritus de los Dragones, los cuales están mezclados con tu poder, y el de nuestra Hermana**_ – Reclamo el hombre, con expresión seria.

\- _**Ma, ma… Los 2, creo que tenemos otro asunto que atender**_ \- Trató la mujer de calmar a los 2 hombres.

Issei con sus ojos brillando de color Dorado, sólo se inclinaba ante las figuras de aspecto imponente, entonces empezó a hablar con respeto…

\- Me llena de mucha alegría, el verlos de nuevo… Amaterasu-Obaasama, Tsukuyomi-Ojiisama y Susanoo-Ojiisama – Hablaba Issei, mientras tenía su cabeza inclinada.

La abuela de Issei, sólo acercó su imagen al castaño y tendió su mano, aunque Issei no pudo sentirla realmente, aun sentía el calor de su amada abuela, entonces ella habló…

\- **_Mi niño, no debes estar muy serio, sabes que me puedes decir "Obaa-chan", como cuando tú y tu hermana eran pequeños_** – Habló la Diosa del Sol maternalmente, mirando al castaño.

\- **_Tu abuela tiene razón chico, tan sólo ignora un poco al "estirado" de Tsuku_** – Habló el Dios de la Tormenta, con una ligera burla.

\- _**¿Te han dicho, que eres demasiado despreocupado Hermano?**_ – Ahora habló el Dios de la Luna, ante la declaración de su hermano.

\- _**Los 2, estamos ante nuestro nieto, debemos ponernos al tema**_ – Esta vez, la Diosa Shintō está ves un poco más seria, y los 2 Dioses sólo asintieron.

\- **_Bien Issei, creo que te puedes hacer la idea del porque estamos llamando, ¿no es así?_** – Preguntó Tsukuyomi mirando, a su nieto con sus ojos rojos.

\- Fue porque mi Madre, el Tío Aizawa, la Tía Chisato, y ustedes pudieron sentir mi poder salirse un poco de control, ¿no? – Respondió Issei, mientras se inclinaba y pensó que estaba siendo regañado.

\- _**¡Hey, Hey…! ¡Tranquilo niño, no te estamos regañando, sólo estamos algo preocupados…! ¡Tú madre, nos contactó cuando ella sintió que algo te hizo enfadar!**_ – Habló Susanoo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente tenso.

\- _**Aunque es cierto eso, no podemos negar que sentimos que tu poder se intensificó, pero sólo eso pasa cuando te enfadas, ¿puedes contarnos, qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por favor Issei-chan?**_ – Habló le pidió Amaterasu mirando al castaño.

\- Bien les contaré… - Entonces Issei, procedió a explicar lo ocurrido, con Raiser cosa que sorprendió un poco a los Dioses Shintō, sabiendo por su hija Saika, que su nieto sin querer había revelado su existencia a la Facción Demoníaca, pero luego de terminar de explicar el Dios Shintō de la Tormenta, sólo empezó a reír…

\- **_¡Hahahahahaha, hiciste bien en provocarle miedo a ese pajarraco de Raiser Phoenix, hahahaha me hubiera encantado ver la expresión de su cara!_** – Exclamó Susanoo con mucha risa, mientras se sujetaba su estómago.

\- **_Puede que se haya defendido bien, en haberle provocado miedo y mostrarle que el ser un "Demonio de Sangre Pura" no significa, que sea el centro del universo, pero también fue algo irresponsable que hayas hecho esa rabieta hijo_** – Comentó Tsukuyomi, serio pero un poco orgulloso por lo que su nieto hizo.

La castaña Shintō, sólo miraba a su nieto quien sólo desviaba la mirada, pero luego le habló…

\- _**Mi nieto, puede que te hayas defendido bien pero… Debes recordar, que a Hiroto no le hubiera gustado el ver que te hayas enojado así, ¿y eso lo sabes, verdad?**_ – Le dijo, mientras colocaba su holográfica mano, en la mejilla de Issei.

Issei no pudo responder, porque sabía que su abuela tenía razón, con respecto a que su padre quien descansaba, no estaría feliz al saber que su hijo mayor se enfadaría con sólo el hecho de que un "bravucón" habló mal de él…

\- Lo siento, en verdad… - Issei sólo pudo decir eso, dado a que sentía mucha vergüenza al haberse comportado así.

\- **_Con tal de que entiendas, está bien… Sólo recuerda, no debes dejar que esa rabia te nuble el juicio, y sólo debes recordar que tu padre siempre está contigo, ¿verdad?_** – Amaterasu, al decir eso el Cristal del Dragón Rojo en el bastón de Issei empezó a brillar, provocando una sonrisa sincera.

\- Gracias Obaa-san, yo… En verdad, necesitaba recordarlo – Dijo sonriendo levemente, mientras miraba a la Diosa Principal de la cultura Japonesa.

\- _**Me alegra ayudar, a mi familia y recuerda bien… Quizás tú y Isara-chan tengan 17 o 18 años, o más pero tanto para Saika, Chisato y para mí, siempre serán nuestros pequeños**_ – Amaterasu terminó, con una mirada maternal al recordarle eso al castaño.

Issei sólo bufó avergonzado y desviaba la cara sonrojado, dado a que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que su Abuela o su Madre e incluyendo a su Tía, los habían llamado "sus pequeños"…

\- _**Ara Ara, mi Issei-chan está Rojo, que lindo…**_ \- Haciendo que Issei, se sintiera de por sí muy abochornado – **_Que mal, quisiera estar ahí para darte uno de mis abrazos, que tanto les gustaban cuando tenían 2 años…_** \- La Abuela Solar, iba a seguir pero el castaño sólo golpeó la punta del bastón en el suelo para "regresarla a la tierra" de sus fantasías de los recuerdos con sus nietos.

\- Creo que, es suficiente Obaa-sama… Gracias, en verdad te lo agradez… Ah, ah... ¡Achuuuu! - Issei quería terminar, pero de repente estornudo muy fuerte, sorprendiendo a las Deidades Shintō.

\- **_¡I-issei-chan, ¿estás bien?! ¡¿No estás enfermo?!_** – Exclamó Amaterasu, muy alterada y preocupada.

\- **_Wow, salud hijo… Eso sí que fue, un gran estornudo_** – Dijo Susanoo sorprendido, al ver la acción de su nieto.

\- _**Issei, creo que te enseñamos a taparte la boca en caso de estornudos**_ – Terminó Tsukuyomi, algo serio ante la falta de modales de su nieto.

\- _**"Snif, Snif…"**_ – Issei respiró un momento y habló – L-lo siento, pero sólo sentí esto de manera repentina, ¿ni siquiera sé cómo pasó?... A lo mejor, alguien está hablando de mí – El _**Pai Zhua**_ , dijo lo último como susurro, pero después miró el reloj digital que estaba en la parte de arriba de la puerta, e indicaba que eran las 23:45 p.m. Pasando ya su hora de dormir.

\- Creo que, ya es la hora de descansar, aunque me encantaría hablar más con ustedes – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa triste, pero recordó que sus abuelos eran Dioses y deben estar ocupados también.

\- **_Lo sabemos Issei-chan, pero sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien, tu madre e inclusive nosotros estaremos para ti_** – Dijo la Diosa del Sol, con una sonrisa.

\- _**Pero debes recordar, que no siempre podemos ayudarte, deberás resolver las cosas por tu cuenta y con ayuda de tus amigas**_ – Comentó el Dios de la Luna serio, pero es su forma de querer desearle suerte.

\- _**Oye no tienes que tener esa cara seria, mientras tratas de desearle suerte a nuestro nieto, ¿sabes?**_ – Comentaba el Dios de la Tormenta, con una mirada entrecerrada, poniendo nervioso a Tsukuyomi.

\- _**¡Ci-cierra la boca, ¿quieres?!**_ – Lo cayó Tsukuyomi, algo avergonzado.

\- _**Ma, ma… Bueno Issei-chan, creo que esa es nuestra señal… Debes estar cansado, será mejor que vayas a la cama a descansar**_ – Le dijo Amaterasu sonriéndole.

\- Hai, entonces hasta luego todos… - Dijo Issei mientras, hacía una reverencia ante sus abuelos.

Los Dioses sólo le sonrieron, bueno Tsukuyomi lo hizo levemente, mientras los hologramas se convertían en luz, y regresaban a los talismanes y dejaron de brillar, en ese momento Issei sólo los tomó y los metía en la caja Roja, y la cerraba con el candado Negro y dispuesto a salir del Dojo, abrió la puerta pero luego recordó algo…

\- ¿Me pregunto, quién habrá estado hablando de mí?... Bueno no importa, es hora de ir a dormir – Entonces Issei, sólo cerró la puerta y procedió el ir a su habitación, pero lo que no supo fue, es que cierta pelirroja fue la responsable de su estornudo…

 _ **Edificio del**_ _ **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto -**_ _ **Habitación de Rías Gremory...**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Al mismo tiempo, que Issei estaba en su conversación con sus Abuelos…**_ _ **)**_

Mientras que Issei, estaba teniendo una plática con sus Abuelos, la Heredera Gremory había regresado a su hogar en el mundo humano, le había dicho a su Nobleza que regresaran a casa para descansar por un buen trabajo contra Raiser, y ella no podría estar más feliz, ¿por qué, se preguntan?... Simple la pelirroja, al fin se había deshecho del Matrimonio forzado y sin amor que la habría convertido en la chica más infeliz y miserable de toda la vida, tanto para ella, su Nobleza y su Familia, y no sólo eso sino que también como un bono extra, el castaño le había prometido el Nuevo Disco autografiado de su Idol favorita, y que resulta que era su hermana menor y que vendría a su territorio…

Ahora la pelirroja, salía de su ducha recién bañada y… Desnuda no podía faltar más, después se tiró a su cama, lista para dormir pero luego pensó en lo que sus padres le dijeron con respecto a Issei, tanto para dejarla un tanto perpleja…

\- _"¿Me pregunto, a qué se referían Oka-sama y Oto-sama…? ¿Con eso de que Issei, nos contará cuando esté listo?... Además parecía ser, algo frío con ellos, sólo espero que no sea nada malo…"_ – Rías pensaba, mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba sus piernas y volvía a pensar…

\- _"Al menos, ya no tengo que preocuparme por ese cerdo y pervertido de Raiser, hahaha…" "Pero también tengo que esforzarme, si quiero cumplir mi sueño de ser la #1 en los_ _Rating Games_ _, así como ser la Nueva cabeza del Clan Gremory, al menos Issei me ayudará…" "Pero para ser sincera, aun no puedo creer todo lo que pasamos, en nuestro 1er._ _Rating Game_ _…"_ \- Después Rías comenzó a Recordar su lucha…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **Durante el 1er. Rating Game de la Nobleza Gremory…**_

 _ **\- Es hora… - Dijo Rías, mientras sus ojos empezaron a brillar de color Carmesí.**_

 _ **Todos los miembros del club se colocaron debajo del Círculo y uno por uno comenzaron a ser transportados…**_

 _ **\- ¿Nada cambió? - Se escuchó la voz de Koneko, neutralmente eso sí, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en la sala del viejo edificio de la escuela, pero Akeno camino hasta la ventana…**_

 _ **\- No, ya no estamos en el Mundo Humano... Miren el cielo - Dijo Akeno sorprendida, y apuntando el cielo, el cual estaba de un color Oscuro, con una especie de aurora color Verde adornandolo.**_

 _ **\- *Les damos la bienvenida a los clanes Gremory y Phoenix, soy la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **del Maou Sirzechs-Lucifer-sama, Grayfia* - Se escuchó la voz de la peli platina - *Este campo de batalla fue creado de acuerdo a las ventajas de Rías Gremory y Raiser Phoenix, se trata de una réplica de la escuela en el mundo humano a la que Rías asiste – Explicaba.**_

 _ **\- Eso explica por qué estamos aquí – Dijo el rubio Gremory, mientras preparaba la espada que recibió de Issei.**_

 _ **\- *Escuchen todos, los lugares a donde fueron transportados son sus respectivas bases… La base de Rías es el antiguo edificio de la escuela, en donde se reúne el**_ _ **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**_ _ **, la base de Raiser estará en el nuevo edificio de la escuela en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, si un**_ _ **"Peón"**_ _ **logra llegar a la base del enemigo él o ella puede ser promovido inmediatamente* - Terminaba de Explicar.**_

 _ **Rías comenzó a repartir una pequeña esfera de color Rojo a cada uno de los miembros del club - Con esto nos comunicaremos en la batalla - Dijo Rías, y cada uno se colocó el pequeño dispositivo en la oreja.**_

 _ **\- *Ahora, ¡Comencemos el juego!* - Dijo Grayfia mientras se escuchó la campana de la escuela.**_

 _ **Con Raiser y su Nobleza...**_

 _ **\- Este trabajo es demasiado fácil para ustedes, pero no se contengan y destrúyanlos por completo… - Les dijo Raiser a sus siervas - Vamos a acabar con esa orgullosa chica de cabello Rojo – Terminó con una sonrisa arrogante.**_

 ** _Con Rías y su Nobleza..._**

 _ **Mientras tanto en el salón del club, Rías había extendido un mapa que mostraba cada parte de la escuela, y todos se habían reunido a su alrededor…**_

 _ **\- Bien, la base del enemigo es el nuevo edificio escolar, pasar por el patio es la manera más fácil de llegar, pero... - Dijo Rías analíticamente.**_

 _ **\- Se puede ver fácilmente desde el nuevo edificio de la escuela - Dijo Koneko, mientras Rías asentía mientras giraba unas cuantas veces sus Tonfas.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y qué tal, si vamos por los campos de entrenamiento que están detrás del edificio escolar? - Dijo Akeno, mientras se estiraba un poco.**_

 _ **\- Creo que eso sería lo que el enemigo espera que hagamos, y dejaran a sus**_ _ **"Caballeros"**_ _ **o**_ _ **"Torres"**_ _ **en ese lugar - Dijo Rías, mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla.**_

 _ **\- Es un movimiento demasiado obvio - Dijo Y**_ _ **ūto serio**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Buchō**_ _ **, desde el gimnasio podríamos ver bien el nuevo edificio escolar, ¿podríamos intentar allí primero? - Dijo Akeno señalando el gimnasio en el mapa.**_

 _ **\- Además está cerca de nuestra base, y podríamos reunir información allí - Dijo Kiba mirando el mapa.**_

 _ **\- En términos de ajedrez el gimnasio sería el centro, quien toma el control de ese lugar primero tendrá una ventaja… – Respondió Rías de manera seria - Entonces está decidido, nuestro objetivo será el gimnasio - Terminaba Rías viendo a su grupo.**_

 _ **\- Sería adecuado poner algunas trampas para defender nuestra línea frontal - Dijo Y**_ _ **ūto**_ _ **señalando algunos lugares en el mapa que estaban cerca del club.**_

 _ **\- Exacto Koneko y Y**_ _ **ūto**_ _ **, pongan algunas trampas en el bosque - Dijo Rías a sus 2 siervos.**_

 _ **\- ¡Hai…! - Respondieron los dos antes de retirarse.**_

 _ **\- Akeno, después de que las trampas estén colocadas, lanza algunos hechizos alrededor del perímetro del bosque y en el cielo – Le pidió a su amiga pelinegra.**_

 _ **\- Entendido - Dijo Akeno antes de retirarse también, dejando sola a Rías.**_

 _ **Entonces Rías, se quedó sola pensando en la estrategia, después cerró los ojos unos minutos y se dijo así misma…**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo, es la hora de ver lo mucho que hemos crecido, durante nuestra estadía con Issei y demostrar los resultados del entrenamiento – Terminó con una mirada determinada, entonces sintió la presencia de su**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **…**_

 _ **\- Ara**_ _ **Y**_ _ **ūto**_ _ **, ¿Estás listo? – Le preguntó curiosa.**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto, Rías-sama… Todo está listo – Decía sonriéndole.**_

 _ **\- Akeno, encárgate de las áreas que sellaste – Le dijo a su**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **quien había regreso.**_

 _ **\- Hai, Buch**_ _ **ō**_ _ **\- Respondió Akeno, mientras ponía su mano en su cintura dado porque ahí estaba su Tessen.**_

 _ **\- Muy bien… Pero antes Y**_ _ **ūto**_ _ **, ¿aún la tienes verdad? – Rías le preguntó a su**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **, con respecto a la Bomba Seiki Seiki, que el castaño les dio.**_

 _ **En respuesta, el rubio sólo sonrió y metió su mano dentro de su traje de Batalla y sacó una esfera color Blanco la lanzaba al aire y la volvía a atrapar, cosa que hizo sonreír a la pelirroja…**_

 _ **\- Rías-sama, debemos seguir las instrucciones de Issei-senpai, y de usarla con sólo Raiser Phoenix – Dijo la inexpresiva Koneko, a su ama mientras que el rubio volvió a guardar la bomba.**_

 _ **\- Y así será Koneko-chan, bien entonces… ¡Comiencen las operaciones, mis queridos siervos! - Dijo Rías, mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada.**_

 _ **Gimnasio de la Academia Kuoh..**_ _ **.**_

 _ **\- Está bastante Oscuro… - Dijo Koneko, mientras apretaba sus Tonfas, dado a que había llegado rápidamente al gimnasio de la escuela, había apagado las luces y se ocultó detrás de las cortinas de la tarima.**_

 _ **\- El enemigo… Fue muy rápido - Dijo Koneko inexpresivamente, porque repentinamente todas las luces dentro del gimnasio se encendieron.**_

 _ **\- Sabemos que estás ahí, esclava de Gremory - Se escuchó la voz de una chica.**_

 _ **\- Supongo que ya no podré ocultarme - Dijo la**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **en voz alta, mientras salía de su escondite.**_

 _ **\- Esto sí que es deprimente, sólo tenemos a una**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **, ¿eh?... La verdad esperábamos más de Rías Gremory… - Dijo una chica con un vestido azul y dos coletas chinas en su cabello el cual era Negro – Pero no importa, esto será más que sencillo para nosotras, entonces veamos qué tan fuerte eres – Terminaba de hablar.**_

 _ **Junto a ella se encontraban otras tres chicas, una de cabello Azul Marino con una especie de bata Roja que cargaba una especie de báculo, y 2 gemelas de cabello Verde vestidas con ropa de gimnasia…**_

 _ **\- Soy Mira,**_ _ **"Peón"**_ _ **… - Dijo la chica de pelo azul.**_

 _ **\- Yo soy Shui, una**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **al igual que tú… - Dijo la chica de traje oriental.**_

 _ **\- Soy Li, una**_ _ **"Peón"**_ _ **… - Dijo una de las gemelas.**_

 _ **\- Ni y al igual que mi hermana Li, también soy una**_ _ **"Peón"**_ _ **… - Dijo la otra.**_

 _ **\- Veo que la**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **, tiene un nivel definitivamente alto… - Dijo Koneko, pero al parecer sonreía levemente, porque al sentir las auras de las piezas ninguna se comparaba al aura de Asia - Pero estoy más que segura, de que las puedo vencer… – Terminaba de hablar y daba un paso adelante, mientras giraba una vez sus Tonfas – Creo que, me encargare de todas ustedes – Terminó de hablar mientras las miraba seria.**_

 _ **Entonces Koneko comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra Shui, la cual tenía sus extremidades en llamas, la pelinegra lograba esquivar hábilmente los ataques de Koneko, pero cuando le lanzó una patada, quedó en Shock cuando Koneko desapareció delante de ella y recibió un golpe en el abdomen dejándola en el suelo, sorprendiendo a las otras 3 piezas...**_

 _ **\- ¡Cuidado, Shui-chan! - Dijeron las gemelas y Mira, pero fueron sorprendidas cuando la**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **Gremory se dirigía a gran velocidad para atacarlas cosa que las sorprendió más, pero después se movió de nuevo a gran velocidad, dejando confundidas a las Gemelas y a la peliazul, pero reapareció y le dio a Mira un buen golpe en el estómago haciéndola caer al suelo, mientras que Li y Ni vieron que Koneko tenía una ligera sonrisa pero sombría.**_

 _ **Shui se había vuelto a levantar, y corrió a atacar a Koneko con patadas, pero Koneko sólo las bloqueaba sin la mínima dificultad, y atrapó el pie de la chica y rápidamente le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que la hizo retroceder…**_

 _ **\- No está m... - Shui no logró terminar su frase ya que Koneko, le dio una poderosa embestida en el abdomen que la hizo caer súbitamente en el suelo con gran fuerza.**_

 _ **\- Te diré algo, ni siquiera le llegas a los talones a Asia-senpai - Susurro al ver a la**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **, pero en ese momento y sin ninguna dificultad se encontraba esquivando las sierras eléctricas que traían Li y Ni.**_

 _ **\- ¡Oye, no huyas de nosotras! – Dijeron tratando de cortarla, pero las esquivaba sin dificultad.**_

 _ **\- ¡Se una buena chica y déjanos matarte! - Gritaron mientras perseguían a Koneko.**_

 _ **\- Ahh… - Suspiró la joven Nekomata – Bien, basta de juegos… - Dijo la**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **Gremory, y esquivo el ataque de Mira quien trató de golpearla por sorpresa, pero luego volvió a tratar de atacarla, solo para que Koneko destrozara el bastón con su puño usando su Tonfa.**_

 _ **\- D-destruiste mi Kon - Dijo Mira sorprendida.**_

 _ **\- ¡Y eso no es todo! - Koneko agarró a Mira del brazo y luego la lanzó fuertemente contra Li y Ni, haciéndolas caer al suelo.**_

 _ **La joven Nekomata, nuevamente dio un gran salto para colocarse un tanto cerca de sus oponentes, para ver a sus contrincantes en el suelo, pero en ese momento recibió una llamada de su ama…**_

 _ **\- [Koneko-chan, ¿está todo bien?] - Preguntó Rías desde el comunicador.**_

 _ **\- Hai Buch**_ _ **ō**_ _ **, estoy bien… - Le respondió la Nekomata, mientras se tronaba el cuello levemente, y volvía a su expresión estoica.**_

 _ **\- [Fue suficiente, los preparativos de Akeno están completos, por favor continua con las operaciones] – Respondía la**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **Gremory.**_

 _ **Después de escuchar eso, Koneko salió corriendo rápidamente dejando atrás a las piezas de Raiser…**_

 _ **\- Esa miserable está huyendo, pero la batalla no ha terminado… - Dijo Shui - Está abandonando su honor – Dijo molesta.**_

 _ **Una vez que Koneko salió del gimnasio, un gran Círculo Mágico color Amarillo apareció en el cielo, y de él salió un gigantesco rayo que destruyó completamente el gimnasio...**_

 _ **\- *3**_ _ **"Peones"**_ _ **y 1**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **de Raiser Phoenix se retiran* - Anuncio la voz de Grayfia.**_

 _ **\- Se lo agradezco Akeno-senpai… - Dijo Koneko a Akeno que se encontraba en el aire - Ahora, debemos ir a los campos de entrenamiento - Dijo viendo a su Senpai peli negra.**_

 _ **\- Si, debemos encontrarnos con Y**_ _ **ūto**_ _ **-kun… - Respondió la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Gremory – Y ahí destruiremos a los enemigos con los que nos encontremos – Terminó mientras veía a la pequeña peli platina.**_

 _ **\- ¿Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Y**_ _ **ūto-senpai**_ _ **? - Se preguntó la joven**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Bosque de la Academia...**_

 _ **\- ¿En verdad creen que estas trampas los protegerán? - Dijo una de los**_ _ **"Peones"**_ _ **de Raiser, porque 3 de las piezas se encontraban eliminando las trampas que Kiba y Koneko habían colocado en el bosque.**_

 _ **\- Entonces, esa es su base ¿eh? - Dijo otra de las piezas al ver el viejo edificio de la escuela, pero rápidamente comenzó a desaparecer.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - Dijeron sorprendidas, al ver esa acción.**_

 _ **\- Todas perdonen por eso... - Dijo Kiba quien apareció desde la niebla, llamando la atención de las chicas – Pero no podrán escapar, están atrapadas dentro de una barrera colocada por nuestra**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **\- Dijo sonriendo mientras desenfundaba las espadas que estaban en su espalda, y corrió a comenzar la pelea contra las chicas.**_

 _ **Frente al gimnasio destruido…**_

 _ **\- Bueno le va a ir bien, ha estado entrenado con Cosette-chan y sé que va a ganar contra quien se le ponga enfrente, pero por ahora nosotras debemos de esperarlo en los campos de entrenamiento - Dijo la pelinegra, y Koneko se adelantó para tratar de llegar más rápido, sin embargo fue rodeada por un resplandor Morado pero, lo esquivó muy rápido evitando una gran explosión…**_

 _ **\- ¡Koneko-chan…! - Grito Akeno viendo la escena, salió corriendo una vez que los efectos de la bomba pasaron, pudo ver como la pequeña chica que estaba de rodillas y con leves rasguños, pero la parte de su traje que cubría su brazo izquierdo fue destruido, al igual que una de las Tonfas que Issei le había dado.**_

 _ **Koneko vio con cólera como la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **de Raiser Yubelluna, había sido la causante de que parte del traje y una de sus nuevas armas que apenas recibió, fueran destruidos…**_

 _ **\- Akeno-senpai, tendré que pedirle perdón a Issei-senpai y a las demás, porque deje que destruyeran una de sus armas, y parte de 1 de los trajes que apenas nos regalaron - Dijo Koneko mirando su brazo que estaba al descubierto, y su otra Tonfa estaba algo agrietada.**_

 _ **\- Está bien Koneko-chan, lo hiciste muy bien y no te preocupes por eso, estoy muy segura que Issei-kun no se enfadará y lo entenderá - Le dijo sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Gracias, pero ahora debemos ayudarle a Buch**_ _ **ō a ganar**_ _ **... - Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, algo adolorida mientras que su mano derecha apretaba el Tonfa que le quedaba.**_

 _ **\- Fufufu, ¿así que, ya apareció? - Le habló Akeno a la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Phoenix, se puso de pie y extendió sus alas de Demonio, y sacó su abanico y lo extendió – Ara Ara... Koneko-chan, yo me encargare de ella, así que apresúrate y no te preocupes… No dejaré que el arma y el traje que Issei-kun y sus amigas me regalaron, sean fácilmente destruidos – Terminó mientras, apuntaba su abanico a la mujer de cabello Púrpura.**_

 _ **\- Hmp, bien se la encargo Akeno-senpai – Exclamó la Nekomata, antes de salir corriendo.**_

 _ **\- Hacía tiempo que quería pelear contigo, "Sacerdotisa del Relámpago-san" - Dijo Yubelluna liberando un aura de poder color Morada.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, me siento tan halagada por eso, "Reina Bomba-san" - Dijo Akeno mientras también liberaba su aura mágica color Amarillo.**_

 _ **\- *3**_ _ **"Peones"**_ _ **de Raiser Phoenix se retiran* - Se escuchó la voz de Grayfia, mientras Koneko se dirigía hacia los campos de entrenamiento.**_

 _ **\- Y**_ _ **ūto-senpai**_ _ **, estaba bastante segura que lo lograrías - Dijo la**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **Gremory quien apenas llegaba, para encontrarse con Kiba.**_

 _ **\- Gracias a la barrera de Akeno-senpai, fue muy fácil acabar con ellas… - Le dijo Kiba con una sonrisa, pero luego vio que a su**_ _ **Kōhai**_ _ **le faltaba la parte de su armadura que cubría su brazo izquierdo, al igual que una de sus Tonfas**_ _ **... – Koneko-chan, lamento que hayas perdido parte de tu traje – Se disculpaba el**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **Gremory, con su compañera.**_

 _ **\- No se preocupe Y**_ _ **ūto-senpai**_ _ **, pero por ahora nuestro deber es ayudar a Buch**_ _ **ō – Le dijo la peli platina, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo, ganemos esto... Por Rías-sama – Le respondió el rubio Gremory, sonriéndole y ella sólo asintió positivamente.**_

 _ **\- [**_ _ **Y**_ _ **ūto**_ _ **-kun y Koneko-chan, ¿me escuchan?] – Habló Rías – [Voy a lanzar un ataque sorpresa a la base de Raiser, así que distraigan a tantos enemigos como puedan para darme un poco de tiempo, porque pronto necesitaré "nuestra arma secreta"] – Para después esperar una respuesta.**_

 _ **\- ¿Un ataque sorpresa? - Dijo Koneko, con una leve sorpresa.**_

 _ **\- [Sí, dado a que no hay otra opción, y ellos no van a esperar a que llegue directamente a su base, así que atacaré por sorpresa y voy a abrumar a Raiser con mis ataques, pero pronto necesitaré la bomba**_ _ **Y**_ _ **ūto] – Terminaba de hablar la Gremory.**_

 _ **\- Bien... Si ese es el plan, entonces haremos lo posible, y trataremos de llegar con usted - Dijo Y**_ _ **ūto seriamente.**_

 _ **\- Será así Buch**_ _ **ō… -**_ _ **Terminó Koneko y con la misma expresión del rubio, y así los 2 salieron hasta el campo de entrenamiento de la escuela.**_

 _ **\- ¡Demonios, todas se están escondiendo, ¿cierto?! – Gritó el**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **algo molesto y apretando las empuñaduras de sus espadas.**_

 _ **\- Escuchen, salgan y peleen… O las obligaremos – Habló inexpresivamente la**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **, mientras giraba 2 veces su Tonfa, y de una nube de polvo apareció una chica vestida con una especie de armadura y una venda sobre la cabeza mientras portaba una espada.**_

 _ **\- Soy la**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **de Raiser Phoenix-sama, mi nombre es Karlamine… - Dijo la chica de cabello castaño - Deben estar locos para venir a pelear contra mí de frente, pero... ¡De cualquier manera, me gustan los idiotas como ustedes! - Dijo sacando su espada y cubriéndolas con llamas.**_

 _ **\- Soy el**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **de Rías-sama, mi nombre es Y**_ _ **ūto Kiba**_ _ **y ahora es momento de cruzar espadas con otro**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **\- Dijo mientras hacia una finta como si fuese a atacar a la chica de frente pero se movió y la atacó por atrás.**_

 _ **\- Y**_ _ **ūto-senpai**_ _ **... Supongo que me tocará enfrentar a las otras 6 – Comentó Koneko, al tiempo que las piezas restantes de Raiser salían del bosque.**_

 _ **\- Karlamine siempre piensa en las espadas, creo y ese chico guapo es igual... Bueno, al menos nos queda la**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **\- Dijo una chica rubia, que traía puesto un vestido rosado, y caminaba acercándose a la peli platina.**_

 _ **\- "Justo como**_ _ **Buch**_ _ **ō**_ _ **pensó... Está usando a todas sus piezas, pero el aura de esta chica… Es igual que la de Raiser Phoenix" -**_ _ **Pensó Koneko, al ver a Rías quien desenvainó su espada, y se dirigía al nuevo edificio de la escuela -**_ _ **Entonces es hora de que yo haga mi parte...**_ _ **\- Dijo mirando a sus nuevas oponentes y le habló a la rubia - Entonces, ¿acaso serás mi contrincante? - Pregunto Koneko a Ravel, mientras apretaba su arma.**_

 _ **Pero Ravel sólo miró a la peli platina, más detenidamente a su traje negro, pero luego volteo a ver a Rías, a Y**_ _ **ūto**_ _ **y por último a Akeno quien estaba en el aire con Yubelluna, y después habló con una sonrisa - Oh discúlpame, pero yo no pelearé… Pero, ella sí… - Dijo Ravel – Isabella, ¿por favor? – Habló Ravel, y una chica de cabello Café con algunos mechones pintados de Rojo, con una máscara cubriendo parte de la mitad derecha de su rostro, vestida con ropa Negra bastante reveladora, camino hacia Koneko.**_

 _ **\- Soy Isabella, una**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **de Raiser-sama… ¡Aquí voy**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **de Rías Gremory! - La chica comenzó a atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo.**_

 _ **\- Vaya, tengo que admitir que... Raiser Phoenix, es muy detestable al elegir a sus piezas por sólo ser mujeres... Pero me gustaría saber... ¿Por qué esa chica no peleará? - Dijo Koneko**_ _ **mientras esquivaba tranquilamente los golpes de Isabella y apuntaba a Ravel.**_

 _ **\- Ella es Ravel Phoenix-sama, el**_ _ **"Alfil"**_ _ **de Raiser-sama... Pero digamos que es solo una espectadora - Respondió Isabella.**_

 _ **\- Bien, entonces es una pieza menos de la cual tengo que preocuparme - Dijo la peli platina, antes de agacharse para esquivar un puñetazo de Isabella, luego agarró el brazo de la chica y la mando a volar, con un golpe de su Tonfa.**_

 _ **\- Eres mucho mejor de lo que pensé - Dijo Isabella lanzándose nuevamente para atacar a la Nekomata.**_

 _ **\- Créeme, entrenar... Durante 10 días equivalentes a un mes, con una arquera de flechas sagradas, a pesar que tuve un problema de velocidad, en verdad ayudó mucho – Explicaba Koneko al recordar su entrenamiento con la rubia**_ _ **Pai Zhua**_ _ **.**_

 _ **\- Ho... Entonces cuando Raiser-sama gane este partido... Me gustaría entrenar contigo... Para ver más de tus movimientos - Dijo Isabella golpeando y también esquivando pocos golpes, porque aunque no quería reconocerla la**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **Gremory era muy veloz.**_

 _ **\- Pues, cuando Buch**_ _ **ō**_ _ **gane... Sera un honor, también poder entrenar contigo algún día – Respondió Koneko, mientras apretaba sus puños.**_

 _ **Ahora con la "Rey" Gremory...**_

 _ **Mientras todas las piezas de Rías continuaban sus enfrentamientos, la pelirroja finalmente había llegado al nuevo edificio de la escuela, y lo 1ro. Que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, y sentir cualquier aura dentro del lugar pero se sorprendió al sentir una presencia que fácilmente reconoció, y apretó su espada…**_

 _ **\- Te estaba esperando… - Dijo Raiser riéndose desde el piso de arriba del edificio - Mi querida Rías, aunque… - Raiser, al ver que la pelirroja se cortó el cabello, y que portaba tanto una armadura de batalla y una espada, sólo bufó divertido - ¿Tratas de usar un tonto traje de ninja?... Hahahahahaha, ¿no eres tan valiente que hasta necesitas vestirte de algo que no eres? Hahahaha – Mientras que Raiser trataba de hacer enfadar a Rías, pero ella solo cerró los ojos mientras su fleco los cubría con una sombra, entonces ella rompió su silencio…**_

 _ **\- ¿Terminaste de hablar?... – Preguntó con una expresión cansada y con los ojos cerrados, sorprendiendo a Raiser quien sólo se molestó - ¿Por qué, si no es así?… - La Heredera Gremory abrió sus ojos, pero**_ _ **luego empezaron a brilla en Carmesí, y levantó su espada y se puso del mismo modo que Issei, en su último día de entrenamiento (**_ _ **El estilo Gatotsu**_ _ **), mientras la hoja de su arma empezó a cubrirse con su Poder de la Destrucción, sorprendiendo al Phoenix – Voy terminar con esto rápido... – Terminó de hablar, mientras lo miraba como a una presa.**_

 _ **Entonces Raiser sólo se enojó, y liberó en sus manos su Fuego de Phoenix, entonces los**_ _ **"Reyes"**_ _ **Gremory y Phoenix empezaron a correr para poder atacarse, ahora regresando a los combates de fuera.**_

 _ **Y**_ _ **ūto vs Karlamine...**_

 _ **Kiba había roto la espada de Karlamine, después de que ella apenas le hizo unas grietas pequeñas a las de él, pero aun con sus llamas Karlamine no pudo romper las espadas de Kiba…**_

 _ **\- ¡No es posible…! ¡¿Cómo es que, esas 2 espadas no se rompen?! ¡Apenas sólo pude hacerles unas pequeñas grietas! - Pregunto Karlamine, ya muy cansada.**_

 _ **\- Créeme, transfiero mi poder Demoníaco a través de las hojas haciéndolas más fuertes... Y sólo para que lo sepas, aún no uso mi Sacred Gear: Sword Birth – Respondió sonriendo mientras cruzaba sus sables, e invocaba varias espadas que aparecieron desde el suelo, haciendo que Karlamine retrocediera.**_

 _ **Koneko vs Isabella...**_

 _ **\- Senpai ya tomó la ventaja... Es hora de que haga lo mismo – Habló Koneko, al ver la batalla de Kiba y empezó a concentrar su poder Demoníaco en sus puños.**_

 _ **\- Así que finalmente liberas tu poder, ¿eh? - Dijo Isabella emocionada - ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes! - Exclamó la chica.**_

 _ **\- Será un placer… - Le dijo la**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **Gremory.**_

 _ **Entonces la Nekomata, sólo se movió rápidamente frente a Isabella, le dio un leve golpe en la quijada para elevarla en el aire y le dio una patada en el abdomen para hacerla retroceder.**_

 _ **\- Ahora duerme… -**_ _ **Le dijo cuándo le arrojó un potente golpe, usando el Tonfa restante y provocando la inmediata retirada de la chica, pero la única consecuencia era, fue que el Tonfa que le quedaba fue destruido en el proceso.**_

 _ **\- ¡Isabella…! - Dijo Ravel, mientras corría a ella pero fue cubierta por una luz Azul, y escuchó la voz de la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **del Maou.**_

 _ **\- *La**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **de Raiser Phoenix se retira* - Habló la peli platina mayor.**_

 _ **\- Fue una buena pelea... - Dijo Koneko, mientras se acerba a las otras chicas, pero tambaleándose un poco - De acuerdo, hora… ¿Quién sigue? – Haciendo una pose como de Boxeo (**_ _ **Guiense en este video en el minuto 1:01 - 1:05… www. youtube watch?v= 5GP9lqth7Yk**_ _ **).**_

 _ **Ravel sólo sonrió y apartó la mirada, pero luego abrió un poco los ojos y volvió a ver Koneko – Bueno lo hiciste bien**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **Gremory… - Felicitó Ravel, cosa que sorprendió a Koneko.**_

 _ **\- Entonces, ¿qué harás? – Preguntó Koneko, mientras aún estaba en la misma pose.**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes, sólo haré esto… ¡Me rindo! – Gritó la rubia, sorprendiendo a Koneko, y a todos, los que estaban a su alrededor.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, ¿qué tratas de probar? – Preguntó con algo de recelo.**_

 _ **\- Nada, puedo notar algo conocido en los trajes que usan, y no podría contigo aunque lo intentará – Decía la**_ _ **"Alfil"**_ _ **Phoenix, mientras empezaba a ser cubierta por la misma luz que cubrió a Isabella.**_

 _ **\- ¿Entonces sólo te rindes, así de fácil? – Habló Koneko, un tanto ofendida al no ser enfrentada.**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes, ya tendremos nuestra lucha, pero no ahora… - Ravel, mientras la luz se intensificada, entonces dijo algo, antes de desaparecer – Por cierto, dele mis saludos a Iss… - Ravel no pudo terminar, porque ya había sido retirada de la competencia.**_

 _ **\- "Acaso, ¿trató de decir que, saludemos a Issei-senpai?" – Pensó la peli platina, algo confundida pero luego sacudió la cabeza y dijo – No hay tiempo para esto, tengo que ayudar a Y**_ _ **ūto-senpai… - Después se fue a ayudar al rubio Gremory, pero antes escuchó…**_

 _ **\- *La**_ _ **"Alfil"**_ _ **de Raiser Phoenix se retira* - Informó Grayfia, mientras que Raiser quien esquivaba, con algo de dificultad las estocadas de Rías, pensaba muy enojado.**_

 _ **Con nuestro par de "Reyes"...**_

 _ **\- "¡Grr…! ¡Esa Ravel, jamás pensé que me traicionaría, al rendirse de esa manera!" – Pensó muy furioso, mientras se alejaba de la pelirroja, y lanzaba una bola de Fuego pero Rías sólo la cortó como su fuera una barra de mantequilla.**_

 _ **\- Hahahahaha, vaya Raiser… Al parecer, tu Hermana sólo se rindió – Habló Rías, mientras se ponía la espada en su hombro derecho, mientras tenía una sonrisa burlona.**_

 _ **\- ¡No creas que, ganarás sólo porque mi Hermana se rindió! – Gritó al momento, de crear más Fuego en sus manos, y corrió a Rías, quien sólo concentró su poder en la hoja de su espada, y empezó a correr hacía el rubio que odiaba.**_

 _ **Ahora con Akeno vs Yubelluna…**_

 _ **Ahora nos encontramos, con nuestras 2**_ _ **"Reinas"**_ _ **, las cuales seguían en el aire, pero la única diferencia era que la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Phoenix tenía varias cicatrices, mientras que la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Gremory apenas estaba despeinada, y usaba su Tessen el cual estaba cubierto con el poder de la pelinegra, usando su mano derecha y cubriendo la mitad de su cara, y la mano izquierda estaba en la parte baja de estómago (**_ _ **De esta manera… s- media- cache- ak0. pinimg 736x/ fd/ df/ 3d/ fddf3df9e048ce328b5ef19a79831fbb .jpg**_ _ **), y se veía una sonrisa en la cara de Akeno, y le dijo a la peli púrpura…**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, veo que la linda Ravel-chan se rindió… Qué mal para ti, ¿no lo crees "Reina Bomba-san"? – Dijo mientras, liberaba unos relámpagos alrededor de ella, y los concentraba en su abanico.**_

 _ **\- Ravel-sama, no era del tipo de lucha Cuerpo a Cuerpo, pero esto… - Yubelluna, le faltaba algo de aliento, y el estar lastimada no le ayudaba, ¿y por qué, no podía hacer algo?... Simple, cuando tuvieron un pequeño enfrentamiento Cuerpo a Cuerpo, en el aire… Ahí fue cuando Akeno lo hizo, había notado un pequeño brillo entre los pechos de Yubelluna, y vio que era un frasco**_ _ **de Lágrimas de Fénix, entonces con un golpe de su abanico, destruyó el único frasco que tenía haciéndola enfadar mucho…**_

 _ **\- Y creeme que a pagarás por haber destruido mis Lágrimas de Fénix, pero admito que fuiste muy veloz al destruirlas… ¿Cómo fue, qué te volviste más rápida y a la vez tan fuerte? ¿Pensé qué, la pieza de la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **sólo se basaba en la magia? – Le preguntó, mientras de su boca salía un poco de sangre.**_

 _ **\- Fufufu, entrené con alguien que podría decirse que es igual a mí, pero la única diferencia era... Es que ella podía pelear no sólo usando su poder, sino que también me ayudó a entrenar no sólo físicamente, sino que me ayudó a aumentar mi fuerza y velocidad y como puedes ver… - Decía mientras giraba, y entraba en pose de pelea, y su abanico tenía su poder de Relámpagos, como Y**_ _ **ūma le había mostrado en sus entrenamientos**_ _ **– Me ha enseñado, varios nuevos trucos – Terminó con su característica sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Eso no importa, Raiser-sama vencerá… Y tú**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **, tú y la**_ _ **"Torre"**_ _ **… – Dijo con un tono venenoso, haciendo enojar a Akeno – Serán sus nuevos juguetes – Terminó mientras miraba muy furiosa a la pelinegra.**_

 _ **\- Entonces, sólo debemos evitar que tu**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **gane – Respondió seriamente, mientras desaparecía de la vista de la peli púrpura.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Ahh, donde…?! – Gritó Yubelluna, mientras buscaba en todas las direcciones a la pelinegra - ¡No te ocultes, maldita zorra…! ¡Da la cara! – Gritó para luego…**_

 _ **\- Si quieres eso… ¡Sólo toma esto! – Gritó Akeno, quien estaba arriba de la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **Phoenix, y está sólo miró arriba de ella en un estado de Shock, viendo a la pelinegra mientras concentraba su Relámpago en el Tessen y haciendo un movimiento como si hiciera aire, lanzó un gran Relámpago a Yubelluna, quien lo recibió de lleno tirándola al suelo muy quemada.**_

 _ **La mujer de cabello Púrpura, quien estaba muy cansada y quemada por el ataque, apenas podía moverse por el golpe, y apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, y ni siquiera notó que Akeno descendió y aterrizó junto a ella, y le dijo…**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, esa fue una de las nuevas técnicas que me enseñaron, Fufufu… - Habló la Medio-caída, con su seductora sonrisa, y miró su abanico el cual estaba algo agrietado, pero su traje con ligeros manchas de hollín, por las explosiones de Yubelluna.**_

 _ **\- Pu-púdrete… - Escupió la "Reina Bomba", antes de que la misma luz Azul, la cubriera y desapareciera…**_

 _ **\- *La**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **de Raiser Phoenix se retira* - Informó Grayfia.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, se fue sin siquiera decir adiós… Ahh, no importa ahora… ¿Sólo quedan…? - Akeno decía, con su mano derecha en su mejilla y con una expresión curiosa, pero la voz de Grayfia se escuchó de nuevo.**_

 _ **\- *El resto, de las piezas de Raiser Phoenix se retiran* - Informó Grayfia, haciendo feliz a Akeno.**_

 _ **\- Ahh, y con eso nos queda el**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **, ¿no lo creen Y**_ _ **ūto-kun y Koneko-chan? – Preguntó mientras volteó, y estaban ahí sus compañeros, algo golpeados pero no tanto como para que los retiraran.**_

 _ **\- Hai Akeno-senpai, pero veo que su abanico resultó algo golpeado – Dijo el**_ _ **"Caballero"**_ _ **Gremory, mirando el abanico en la mano derecha de su Senpai.**_

 _ **\- Al menos tú y ella, tienen sus armas y sus trajes siguen completos**_ _ **Y**_ _ **ūto-senpai – Expresó Koneko, mirando su brazo izquierdo desnudo, y recordando sus Tonfas destruidas.**_

 _ **\- Fufufu, no te preocupes Koneko-chan, estoy muy segura que Issei-kun te puede dar un nuevo traje, al igual que unas nuevas Tonfas – Dijo Akeno, mientras ponía su mano derecha en la cabeza de su Kōhai, y la sacudía levemente.**_

 _ **\- Además, probaste que con o sin las Tonfas, venciste a más piezas que todos nosotros Koneko-chan – Kiba trato de animar a la peli platina.**_

 _ **\- Gracias, Senpai… Pero ahora… - Koneko miró, que en el techo de la base de Raiser, se veían un par de luces chocando entre sí, una luz Naranja contra una luz Carmesí – Debemos ir con ella – Dijo mientras, se tambaleaba un poco.**_

 _ **\- Sí, vamos rápido… ¿**_ _ **Y**_ _ **ūto-kun, aun tienes nuestra arma secreta…? – Akeno preguntó, mientras veía al rubio sonriendo, quien sólo sacaba de su traje la pequeña esfera Blanca.**_

 _ **\- Aquí está Akeno-senpai, adelante… - Dijo**_ _ **Y**_ _ **ūto, mientras extendía sus alas Demoníacas y emprendió el vuelo, mientras iba seguido por sus compañeras.**_

 _ **Batalla Final, Rías vs Raiser…**_

 _ **Ahora nos encontramos, con Rías quien estaba a cierta distancia de Raiser, quien se veía muy enfadado, al enterarse que todas sus piezas fueron eliminadas, salvo su Hermana quien se había rendido, ahora los 2**_ _ **"Reyes"**_ _ **estaban en el momento crítico, su batalla final, se veía a Rías algo golpeada, pero aun portaba espada pero ella estaba casi sin aliento, mientras que Raiser tenía su ropa desgarrada, pero sin heridas, ¿cómo se preguntan?... Era por su habilidad Regenerativa, lo que lo ayudaba, entonces aunque fuera una Demonio, Rías en verdad necesitaba un milagro…**_

 _ **\- ¿Entonces Rías…? ¿Te rendirás, por las buenas o te obligare? – Dijo Raiser arrogantemente, mientras creaba unas alas de Fuego.**_

 _ **La Heredera Gremory, respiraba de forma pesada pero aun sujetaba su espada con fuerza, y concentraba su Poder de la Destrucción en la hoja, y dijo - ¡Nunca me rendiré, además de que yo tengo algo, que tú no tienes…! – Le gritó Rías, de manera determinada.**_

 _ **\- ¡Hahahahaha, ¿en serio, y qué eso?! – Preguntó Raiser, mientras miraba a Rías de manera lujuriosa a sus pechos.**_

 _ **\- A tu Nobleza… ¡Ahora**_ _ **Y**_ _ **ūto…! – Rías gritó al cielo, donde estaba su Nobleza y el rubio obedeció a su ama, y lanzó con gran fuerza la Bomba que Issei le dio, mientras que Rías sólo extendió sus alas Demoníacas, alzando el vuelo alejándose del radio de explosión de esa bomba.**_

 _ **Raiser confundido, sin saber que sucedía recibió la explosión de la Bomba, mientras era cubierto con un gran cortina de humo Blanco, el cual sólo duró unos 30 segundos, y el rubio Phoenix lo dispersó con sus alas de Fuego, y sólo miró a su alrededor para ver si no tenía nada y eso era lo que pasó, ¡¿Nada?!...**_

 _ **\- ¡Hahahaha, ¿no sé qué pretendías hacer con esa Bomba de humo Rías?!... ¡Pero ahora, voy a acabar con est…! – Raiser no pudo terminar, porque empezaba a sentirse raro, entonces sus Llamas…**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahh, m-mis llamas…! – Raiser empezó a gritar mientras los Gremory sólo se miraban sorprendidos, al ver que las llamas de Raiser empezaban a extinguirse.**_

 _ **\- Wow, cuando Issei nos dijo que… "La persona, que inhale el humo Blanco, perdería sus poderes temporalmente"… En verdad, pensé que sólo exageraba – Comentó Rías, al ver que Raiser estaba perdiendo su poder.**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, se nota que la Facción Shintō, tiene un armamento extenso que lo hace un enemigo peligroso – Comentó Akeno, con la expresión de sorpresa que su**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **.**_

 _ **\- Creo qué… Hablo por todos, que… Es bueno que Issei-kun sea nuestro amigo – Ahora Kiba habló, igual de sorprendido.**_

 _ **\- Hmp, Hmp… - Asentía Koneko neutralmente.**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo entonces… Como Issei me propuso, acabaré con esto… Al Estilo Mortal – Dijo Rías mientras envainó su espada, para luego empezar a tronar sus dedos, con una expresión que asustaría hasta a la persona más valiente, misma expresión que puso nerviosa a su Nobleza.**_

 _ **Rías entonces aterrizó frente a Raiser, mientras sonreía de manera malignamente, entonces le habló… - ¿Qué te sucede Raiser? ¿Acaso, se apagó tu espíritu de lucha? – Se burlaba la Heredera Gremory.**_

 _ **\- ¡R-rías, ¿dime qué, fue lo que me pasó?! ¡¿Qué le sucedieron a mis poderes?! – Gritó Raiser, tanto asustado como histérico.**_

 _ **\- Ahh… ¿Eso? – Dijo Rías malignamente – No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora pero, ¿qué te parece, si por el momento…? - Rías se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio Phoenix, quien se alejaba de ella y estaba en la punta del techo de su base, tratando de no caerse - ¡¿No pasamos un pequeño tiempo de calidad juntos?! – Gritó Rías, mientras le daba un tremendo puñetazo el cual estaba cargado con todo su odio, en medio de su quijada y lanzando a Raiser a un techo de otro edificio, en eso Akeno aterriza junto a ella con su sonrisa "excitada".**_

 _ **\- Ara Ara, veo que ese golpe liberó su estrés, ¿no es así, Buchō? – Preguntó la**_ _ **"Reina"**_ _ **al mirar a su**_ _ **"Rey"**_ _ **sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Aun no mi querida amiga, aún falta un poco más… Ahora, con permiso... - Rías tras decir eso, extendió sus alas y se fue volando dejando a su amiga y mano derecha, para luego ver que**_ _ **Y**_ _ **ūto y Koneko aterrizaron junto a Akeno, entonces**_ _ **Y**_ _ **ūto habló curioso…**_

 _ **\- ¿Amm, Akeno-senpai…? ¿Debemos preocuparnos? – Preguntó inocentemente, mientras que él y Koneko miraban a su ama seguir a Raiser.**_

 _ **\- Fufufu, no te preocupes**_ _ **Y**_ _ **ūto-kun… Es sólo que Rías, va a pasar un pequeño tiempo de calidad con Raiser, Fufufu... – Contestó Akeno, mientras reía elegantemente.**_

 _ **Ambos sólo miraban confundidos a la pelinegra pero luego, pensaron en sólo mirar a su ama terminar el**_ _ **Rating Game**_ _ **… (**_ _ **Lo demás, lo vieron en el principio del Capítulo 8**_ _ **).**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

Tras terminar de recordar, la increíble y 1er. Lucha que la Nobleza Gremory tuvo, sólo pudieron pensar que sin la ayuda del castaño y su grupo, ni siquiera podrían haber eliminado a la _**"Reina"**_ de Raiser…

\- Ahh… - Suspiró la pelirroja, mientras sonreía feliz luego de ese recuerdo – Y pensar, que una pequeña Bomba de humo, nos ayudó a vencer a alguien como Raiser – Terminó sonriendo irónicamente.

Pero luego recordó, que casi no sabía nada de Issei, al escuchar lo que sus padres le dijeron, cuando vio como dejó a Raiser sin siquiera pestañear, así que pensó en una idea, loca pero digna de ella…

\- Esto, quizás sea un motivo egoísta pero, si quiero conocerlo más a fondo y averiguar porque le pasó eso… ¡Tengo que…! ¡No, quiero hacerlo! – Exclamó Rías, mientras se sentaba en su cama y abrazaba su almohada, luego miró el talismán de madera que tenía el Sello de su hermano, lo tomó y un holograma de él apareció en su mano…

\- _**Ara, Rías… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pensé, que estarías dormida después de un día tan largo como hoy?**_ – Preguntó el holograma de Sirzechs, mientras sonríe.

\- Onii-sama, lamento molestarte… Pero necesito un favor – Pidió Rías, cosa que confundió al pelirrojo, entonces ella procedió a explicar, pero de algo podría estar seguro, estaba relacionado con cierto castaño.

 _ **Al día siguiente… En la Residencia Hy**_ _ **ōdō…**_

Eran las 11:45a.m. De un Sábado tranquilo, y nuestros _**Pai Zhua's**_ estaban en sus rutinas: Yūma estaba con Honchkrow, en el jardín probando un nuevo Drone que Issei le pidió que probara, dado a que era uno de los nuevos productos para la empresa de su familia, Asia y Rassei estaban en el cuarto de la rubia leyendo uno de sus libros de Cristianismo, mientras que Cosette estaba en la cocina haciendo un refrigerio y por último Issei estaba en la sala de estar, mirando la televisión viendo un programa llamado "El Socio" _**(**_ _ **Un interesante programa, que recomiendo**_ _ **)**_ , entonces Cosette y Issei escucharon que el timbre sonó…

\- ¿Mmmm, visitas hoy? ¿Esto es muy inusual? – Decía Cosette confundida, mientras terminaba de preparar el Té.

\- ¿Quieres, que vaya a atender? – Le pregunta Issei, mientras volteaba a mirar a la pelimorada.

\- Se lo agradecería mucho, es que ando algo ocupada Issei-sama – Agradeció Cosette, aliviada con el castaño.

Issei sólo le sonrió, y salió de la sala de estar, para salir de su casa e ir a atender la entrada, en cuanto llegó a la puerta la deslizó y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su visita…

\- ¿Rías, qué sucede? ¿No esperábamos tu visita, pero…? ¿Dónde está tu Nobleza? – Preguntó Issei, al notar que Rías Gremory estaba sola, pero luego se llevó una sorpresa más grande - ¡¿Espera por qué tienes esas 5 maletas contigo?! – Preguntó un poco alterado.

\- Buenos días Issei, lamento el haber venido sin avisar pero… Para evitar, una gran explicación… Quiero decirte que, a partir de este momento… Yo Rías Gremory, viviré con ustedes… Estaré a tu cuidado Issei – Terminó la pelirroja sonriendo, mientras Issei.

\- ¿Eh?... ¡¿Eh?!... ¡¿EEEHHH?! – Gritó Issei, y ese grito retumbó por el vecindario, y ese grito alertó a las **_Pai Zhua's_**.

\- ¿Espero que nos llevemos bien, a partir de ahora? - Terminaba Rías, con una radiante sonrisa.

Ahora que el Asunto de Raiser Phoenix terminó, Rías ahora vivirá en la Residencia Hyōdō… ¿Ahora, qué tipo de acontecimientos se llevarán?... Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por haber esperado, y espero que sus madres lo hayan pasado bien en su 10 de Mayo… Una pregunta, sé que en esta serie hay Ovas, encontré 1 donde pelean contra una planta con forma de Dragón, ¿pero alguien me puede decir, cómo va el otro Ova donde se supone que luchan contra una momia y Rías se viste como bailarina Árabe? Por favor, díganmelo en los comentarios, o en los mensajes… Muchas Gracias, y hasta el siguiente episodio.**_


	10. OVA:La llegada de la Idol de la Tormenta

_**En el Capítulo Anterior…**_

Como todos recordarán, Rías ya había vencido a Raiser Phoenix en el Rating Game, así anulando su compromiso forzado, después Issei había revelado su identidad a los Matrimonios Gremory y Phoenix, al igual que al Maou y a su _**"Reina"**_ , pero después de un pequeño tiempo el rubio odiado por todos, despertó del "descanso" que Rías le dio, y el efecto que la Bomba que Issei le dio a su _**"Caballero"**_ , había acabado, y Raiser lo había atacado cobardemente, con una bola de Fuego aun sabiendo que eso mataría a su Hermana Ravel en el trayecto pero el castaño _**Pai Zhua**_ , sólo pero la desvió un movimiento de su bastón y la desvió a una de las paredes del salón…

Después el rubio Phoenix, había reconocido al castaño y quería hacerlo pagar por haber ayudado a luchar a la que iba ser su futura esposa, entonces se había lanzado a matar a Issei, con sus alas de Fuego, pero el castaño cansadamente sólo le encargó a Cosette su bastón, desapareciendo y reapareciendo dándole un puñetazo al Phoenix, mandándolo a volar y estrellándolo a una de las paredes, destruyéndola en el impacto mientras que todos los Demonios se estremecieron con el poder de Issei…

Después el portador de Ddraig, se aceró al agujero donde se había estrellado el Phoenix, para hablar con él una última vez, antes de volver a Knockearlo, pero como siempre el Phoenix jugó sucio, y mencionó al padre de Issei, haciéndolo enfadar y no sólo eso, sino que hizo que el castaño liberará sus 2 poderes: El poder Rojo del _**Sekiryuutei**_ y El poder Dorado de su mitad Dios Shintō, y lo que más sorprendió a todos incluyendo a las _**Pai Zhua's**_ era que las energías de ambos colores empezaron a tomar las formas de 2 Dragones, y esos fueron el Dragón de Gales y un Dragón Japonés, los cuales al igual que Issei, ellos miraban al Phoenix con una expresión como si él fuera su presa…

Raiser al ver los ojos de Dragón de Issei, los cuales lo miraban mortíferamente, al igual que los Dragones Rojo y Dorado, sólo lo único que pudo hacer era rogar por su vida, mostrando su verdadera cara, que era la de un cobarde y ni siquiera pudo usar sus Llamas, y humillantemente se orinó en los pantalones, Issei sólo pudo ver con vergüenza al Phoenix y soltándolo en el suelo, Raiser sólo lo miraba con la poca cordura que le quedaba y Issei sólo en la cabeza mandándolo a dormir, otra vez…

Issei se calmó, e hizo que los 2 Dragones y se disculpaba con sus amigas por su rabieta, pero Ravel dijo que levantara la cara, y le dijo que no tenía nada de que disculparse, mientras que Cosette con su sonrisa le hizo saber lo mismo al castaño y le devolvió su bastón, mientras que Yūma y Asia también le decían a Issei que Raiser se lo merecía, pero mientras ellos estaban apoyando a Issei, los Demonios estaban aún perplejos por la demostración de poder por parte del _**Sekiryuutei**_ actual, y no debían tenerlo de enemigo…

Pero había un ligero silencio, algo tenso que se había roto dado porque el celular del castaño empezó a sonar con la nueva canción de su Hermana Isara, la cual lo avergonzó mientras lo revisaba y su I.A. apareció delante de todos, avisándole a Issei que tenía trabajo que hacer, pero después llegaron algunos momentos algo embarazosos, pero luego Issei para su suerte tuvo que retirarse...

Después de que todos y cada 1 regresará a casa, Issei estaba por así decirlo siendo "regañado" por sus abuelos por haber liberado su poder al momento de sentir ira, mientras que nuestra Heredera pelirroja estaba en su departamento lista para descansar, después de un día muy agotador después de romper su compromiso con un hombre que ella no amaba, y que ahora tenía una nueva _**"Alfil"**_ en su Nobleza, ella terminaba de bañarse y se acostó en su cama para luego recordar cómo había sido su 1ra. Batalla y tuvo que admitir que sin ayuda de la Bomba que Issei les dio, jamás hubieran dejado fuera de combate a Raiser, y después del haberlo pensado tanto, Rías llegó a una idea "muy loca" pero digno de ella, y esa idea descabellada fue… ¡Vivir con Issei y sus _**Pai Zhua's**_!

\- ¿Rías, ¿qué sucede? ¿No esperábamos tu visita, pero…? ¿Dónde está tu Nobleza? – Preguntó Issei, al notar que Rías Gremory estaba sola, pero luego se llevó una sorpresa más grande - ¡¿Espera por qué tienes esas 5 maletas contigo?! – Preguntó un poco alterado.

\- Buenos días Issei, lamento el haber venido sin avisar, pero… Para evitar, una gran explicación… Quiero decirte que, a partir de este momento… Yo Rías Gremory, viviré con ustedes… Estaré a tu cuidado Issei – Terminó la pelirroja sonriendo, mientras Issei.

\- ¿Eh?... ¡¿Eh?!... ¡¿EEEHHH?! – Gritó Issei, y ese grito retumbó por el vecindario, y ese grito alertó a las _**Pai Zhua's**_.

\- ¿Espero que nos llevemos bien, a partir de ahora? - Terminaba Rías, con una radiante sonrisa.

Luego de que Issei por poco le diera un ataque cardíaco, Cosette y las demás habían acudido a su ayuda, pero en el momento en que llegaron a la entrada de la residencia se encontraron con la pelirroja Gremory, quien estaba tratando de despertar al castaño Hyōdō quien estaba "tomando una siesta" por la noticia recibida de sopetón, pero luego Yūma se acercó…

\- ¿Amm, Rías-senpai…? ¿Se puede saber, qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó la Ex–caída muy crédula, al ver al castaño desmayado.

\- ¡Ahh…! – Rías se sorprendió, al escuchar a la pelinegra, y sin querer soltó la cabeza de Issei y está azotó contra el suelo - ¡Ayy no, lo siento Issei…! – Dijo mientras la volvía a tomar.

\- Amm, ¿Senpai? – Preguntó Asia mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

\- Amm oigan, ¿creen poder ayudarme?... Y después les cuento todo, con más calma – Preguntó Rías, mientras trataba de hacerle aire al castaño.

\- Hai bien, ¿Yūma-chan crees poder…? – La Maid le dijo a la mencionada, y ella sólo dijo…

\- No te preocupes Cosette-chan, y tampoco se preocupe Senpai, Ise despertará en un santiamén, sí – Dijo la pelinegra, mientras sonreía colmilludamente.

Dicho eso, las 3 chicas sólo suspiraron al saber que haría Yūma, pero sabían que era a su modo, entonces Rías sólo soltó un momento al castaño y Yūma lo tomó de la cabeza y…

\- ¡Despierta Ise…! ¡Se acabó la siesta…! - Gritaba la chica, mientras le daba de bofetadas al castaño.

Mientras Yūma le daba los golpes a Issei en sus mejillas, las demás la miraban con una gota en la frente, hasta que…

\- ¡Yūma, Yūma…! ¡Oye, ya despert…! – Issei quien apenas despertaba de su siesta, sólo recibió una cachetada sin querer y casi le volteó toda la cabeza.

\- ¡Puff…! – Issei escupió un poco, pero luego se levantó con mera dificultad y miró a Yūma – Sabes, recuérdame enseñarte a cómo controlar tu fuerza, ¿bien?... Auch… - Issei dijo, mientras se quejaba un poco y giraba su cuello.

\- Hahaha, s-sí… Me aseguraré de recordártelo – Le "prometió" la Ex–caída nerviosa.

Luego de ese momento "encantador" Issei sólo volteo la mirada de nuevo a Rías para volver a hablarle...

\- Bien, ya estoy recuperado... Ahora Rías, ¿acaso dijiste, que ibas a vivir con nosotros? - Preguntó el _**Sekiryuutei**_ crédulo, ante lo que Rías le dijo.

\- Hai y de hecho, bien... Es más bien, una petición por parte de mi Onii-sama - Dijo Rías, mientras miraba a los 4 _**Pai Zhua's**_.

\- ¡¿De Sirzechs-sama?! - Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

Tras eso, Rías les empezó a explicar su situación, y tras contarles todo lo que ella había conversado con su hermano, los 4 _**Pai Zhua's**_ pensaron que quizás la idea del Maou y de la Heredera Gremory para evitar futuros compromisos como el de Raiser puedan llegar, y quizás poder conocerse mejor mientras todos viven bajo el mismo techo, y tras pensarlo el Hyōdō habló…

\- Entonces Rías, a ver si entendí… ¿Para evitarnos otro problema como el de Raiser, tu Hermano pensó que debías vivir con nosotros? ¿Me equivoco? – Preguntó Issei, con una leve sospecha.

\- Hai, además… El creé, que dé está manera podríamos conocernos mejor y así colaboraríamos mejor como aliados – Contestó la pelirroja sonriendo.

\- De hecho, Issei-sama… - Cosette habló, llamándole la atención al castaño – Creo que la sugerencia de Rías-senpai, podría ser interesante – Terminó con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, además también creo que será divertido si Rías-senpai se queda… Ella podría enseñarnos más, de la cultura de su raza, ¿no lo crees igual Asia? – Argumentó Yūma, mientras le sonreía a la rubia y tomaba las manos de la pelirroja y las sacudía de arriba abajo, mientras que Rías sólo sonreía divertida.

\- H-hai, también estoy de acuerdo con que Buchō se quede a vivir con nosotros Issei-san, y estoy de acuerdo con Yūma-san que será divertido – Terminó Asia, con una sonrisa sincera.

El _**Pai Zhua**_ del Dragón Solar cerró los ojos unos segundos para volverlos a abrir, mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensando en la situación en la que estaba, dado a que no sabía que hacer…

Ya que por un lado, sabía que Rías tenía razón con respecto al tema de los posibles problemas futuros, como el del Phoenix y que también sería una buena oportunidad de conocerse mejor, y por el otro lado estaba su presentimiento al sentir una leve presión en el pecho, una reacción que siempre tuvo cuando pequeño, dado a que siempre las "cosas raras o malas" pasaban en un futuro no muy cercano, pero entonces tomó la palabra…

\- Ahh… - Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, y después los abrió y miró a las chicas – Bien… Dado a que todas ustedes están de acuerdo, y sin mencionar que fue una petición personal del propio Sirzechs-sama, cosa que no puedo ignorar, sólo me resta decir… - Issei hizo una pausa, poniendo nerviosa a todas hasta el grado de que todas se abrazaron, hasta que… - Rías Gremory se Bienvenida, a nuestro humilde hogar – Terminó mirándolas con una sonrisa derrotada.

Cosette y las demás sólo suspiraron con alivio y sonrieron, mientras que Rías sólo sonrió con mucha alegría, y como un arranque de felicidad tomó la cabeza de Issei y la puso entre sus "grandes atributos" que tanto la caracterizaban, _**(**_ _ **No se encelen amigos U_U**_ _ **)**_ esa acción no sólo sorprendió a las _**Pai Zhua's**_ y las sonrojó, sino que también en un breve instante cambiaron la expresión a una más preocupada, al ver que Issei no hacía nada, hasta que Rías dijo…

\- ¡Issei, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…! ¡Les prometo, que no se arrepentirán y cómo muestra de mi gratitud, yo misma prepara…! – Rías se detuvo, y notó que tenía la cara del castaño entre sus pechos entonces, sonrió pícaramente y… - Ara Issei, ¿es qué acaso te gustan mis pechos? – Tras el haber dicho eso, nuestra "Perversa pelirroja" estrujó más al castaño en sus pechos, cosa que alertó a las chicas y la pelimorada dijo…

\- ¡R-rías-senpai, creo que debe parar…! – Dijo la Maid, mientras miraba nerviosa a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ehh? – Dijo infantilmente - ¿Por qué?... Si claramente, pueden ver que a Issei le gusta estar entre mis pechos – Terminó mientras los estrujaba más.

\- Amm, B-buchō… Cosette-san no se refiere a eso - Asia tímidamente, así como sonrojadamente empezó a hablar, llamándole la atención a la Heredera Gremory.

\- ¿Mmm?... ¿A qué te refieres Asia? – Preguntó una curiosa Rías, mientras le prohibía el oxígeno a nuestro héroe.

\- Tan sólo, mírelo bien Senpai – Terminó Yūma, con los ojos cerrados mientras apuntaba la cabeza del castaño.

La Heredera del Poder de la Destrucción, sólo miró confundida a las amigas de Issei, entonces notó algo raro y era que la respiración del castaño había cesado, lo que puso a la pelirroja nerviosa y sólo soltó a Issei y…

\- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Issei! – Sí mis amigos, Rías Gremory había asfixiado al _**Pai Zhua**_ del Espíritu del Dragón Solar y actual _**Sekiryuutei**_ , al verle la cara toda Azul con los ojos Blancos, el cuál sin querer lo soltó al suelo y su cuerpo azotó, y jurarían ver que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo…

\- ¡Issei-sama, por favor no vaya a la luz! ¡Aun no puede, reunirse con Hiroto-sama! – Gritó Cosette, muy angustiada.

\- ¡Issei-san, por favor respira, respira…! – Gritó Ahora Asia, igual o en peor estado de frenesí, mientras trataba de reanimarlo colocando sus manos en su corazón.

\- ¡Ise, escucha…! ¡Más te vale, abrir los ojos ya! – Terminó de gritar Yūma, ahora sacudiendo al castaño del cuello de su camisa.

Mientras las chicas, trataban desesperadamente de despertar a nuestro inconsciente Héroe dentro de su mente, él y Ddraig entablaban una conversación…

\- _"Ahh, Ddraig… Esto que me está pasando, ¿es algún tipo de Karma o algún pecado que hice en el pasado?"_ – Preguntó Issei, a su compañero y mentor Ddraig, mientras lo veía en su forma real y este sólo le respondió.

\- _**"Hahahahaha… Deberías acostumbrarte a partir de hoy compañero, además si la otra chica rubia se entera, será muy divertido para mí el verlo"**_ – Contestó Ddraig, mientras se reía de su compañero Semi-dios.

\- _"Ahh, tenías que mencionarla, ¿verdad"?_ – Preguntó Issei sonrojado, mientras miraba al Dragón severamente, mientras el sólo sonrió divertido, haciendo que el castaño sólo suspirara resignado.

Luego del "divertido" evento, Issei despertó respirando de golpe, mientras Rías se disculpaba de manera exagerada por lo que le hizo, pero el castaño sólo le dijo que no importaba, pero le dijo que tuviera más cuidado en "demostrar" su afecto…

Rías aún arrepentida, por lo que hizo como su muestra de disculpa y de agradecimiento, por recibirla con los brazos abiertos, ella hizo la cena estilo oriental, y cuando nuestros amigos degustaron los alimentos preparados por la Hermana menor de Sirzechs, lo disfrutaron de manera muy positiva, más en la opinión de nuestra Ex-caída, mientras que Cosette se sintió un poco rivalizada, por eso le propuso a la pelirroja que a partir de ese día, se tomarían turnos para hacer los alimentos, cosa que Rías aceptó con una sonrisa…

Luego de la cena, Rías les pidió ayuda para llevar sus maletas a una habitación vacía, pero lista para ser usada, después de unos 30 minutos, la nueva habitación de la Gremory estaba lista y arreglada, para su uso personal y sólo para la información de todos, la habitación es del tamaño de la sala de estar…

Ahora como ya era muy tarde, la nueva "familia" por así decirlo, ya estaba lista para dormir, pero… Había una persona, _**(**_ _ **Y todos sabemos, quien ¬ _¬**_ _ **)**_ que estaba desnuda y en uno de los pasillos de la gran casa, mientras estaba frente a una puerta de una habitación, más en específico la habitación del Hyōdō, así es señores… Era nuestra "adorable" Rías Gremory estando desnuda, y teniendo la ridícula idea del quererse meter en la cama del castaño y abrazarlo como un oso de felpa…

\- _"¡Ahora es cuando, Issei hoy vamos a dormir juntos para poder crear nuevos lazos!"_ – Pensó una despreocupada y sonrojada Rías de manera algo lujuriosa, pero lo que ella ignoraba era el hecho de que ya no estaba en una casa cualquiera, ahora vivía en una casa con una seguridad totalmente estricta, pero lo experimentó de manera dura, al momento que tocó la perilla de la puerta y…

\- ¡KYYYYYAAAAAAA…! – Se escuchó, un tremendo grito que retumbó en todo el lugar, más bien diría que se escuchó en todo el vecindario haciendo que las luces de todas las casas se encendieran.

Sí, Rías Gremory al momento que había tocado la perilla de la puerta de la habitación de Issei, al mismo tiempo recibió una poderosa descarga eléctrica, que la dejó toda carbonizada, con los cabellos de punta y sus ojos como garabatos, y tras eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el castaño asomó la cabeza mirando a la Gremory…

\- Sabes Rías, me negaba a pensar que esto era necesario, pero… Jamás pensé que sucedería, aunque ya me temía que pasara esto – Habló Issei, mientras abría su puerta y asomaba su cabeza, y miraba entre-cerradamente a la "rostizada" pelirroja, termino media.

Pero el portador del Espíritu del Dragón Solar, no fue el único en salir de su habitación, el grito de la pelirroja también alertó a Cosette, Asia y a Yūma pero la pelinegra estaba adormilada mientras tenía su mano sacudiendo su ojo...

\- ¿Entonces…? ¿Fue como sospechabas Ise? – Preguntó la pelinegra con los ojos cerrados, mientras bostezaba.

\- Hai… - Respondió el oji-marrón, mientras le hacía a la pelimorada un movimiento de su cabeza, indicándole algo.

\- Ahh… Kaichou nos dijo que, Rías-senpai suele hacer este tipo de cosas pero, ¿esto de dormir desnuda, mientras abraza algo o a alguien?... Y pensar que es una de las 4 Onee-sama's de la Academia… - Dijo la portadora del Espíritu del Tigre, con la misma expresión facial que Issei, mientras cargaba a la "dormida" Rías en su hombro.

Asia miraba con suma incredulidad a la pelirroja, para luego hablarle al castaño, quien estaba viendo una pantalla que apareció Camaleónicamente, a un lado del espacio donde se cierra la puerta de su habitación…

\- ¿Amm Issei-san…? ¿Entonces, ese es el prototipo de Sistema Contra Pervertidos que Medaka-san y Teppei-san diseñaron? – Preguntó inocentemente, mientras miraba dicho panel volverse del color de la pared.

\- Pues, para ser sincera… Funciona demasiado bien, para ser un simple prototipo en mi opinión… Ahhh, ahora si no les molesta, buenas noches – Hablo la portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey, mientras bostezaba y regresaba a su cuarto a dormir.

\- Buenas Noches, Yūma/san – Contestaron el castaño y la rubia.

\- Pues, contestando a tu pregunta Asia… Sí, Teppei y Medaka pensaron que este sistema ayudaría a las personas que posiblemente son blancos de acoso, más en el caso de las mujeres, pero esto sólo abarca una habitación cuando la idea era el que abarcará toda una casa, pero para ser sincero nunca se me ocurrió que sería yo el que terminará por probarla – Respondió Issei, mientras acompañaba a la rubia a su habitación.

\- Hehehehehe… - Reía la rubia algo nerviosa – Bu-bueno, supongo que fue más idea de Medaka-san, para defender a las mujeres, ¿no? – Preguntó Asia, mirando a Issei mientras sonreía.

\- Puedes decirlo de nuevo hahahahaha… Bien Asia, buenas noches – Le deseo Issei a la Ex-monja.

\- Igualmente Issei-san – Le deseó Asia, mientras entraba a su cuarto y pensó cuando se acostó en su cama – _"Ahh, mañana hablaré con Teppei y Medaka y les diré que el Sistema funciona bien, para poder perfeccionarlo"_ – Luego de pensarlo al fin cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Luego de la tranquila noche, salvo porque la pelirroja estaba en su cama "durmiendo" por así decirlo, después de eso… La noche pasó bastante tranquila, pero mientras todos dormían, en el bosque cercano a la Ciudad, unas 2 pequeñas luces color Rosa resplandecieron con gran intensidad, mientras se escuchó una especie de gruñido, pero lo más sorpresivo era que varias chicas jóvenes de 18 años, y con los pechos grandes no podía faltar iban caminando, pero lo que era curioso fue que sus miradas estaban como hipnotizadas mientras se dirigían a la dirección de las luces Rosas…

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba en calma eran las 11:30 a.m. de la mañana de un Domingo tranquilo, todos estaban en sus rutinas: Cosette hacía el almuerzo, Issei estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, Asia estaba con Rassei en el jardín probando un nuevo prototipo de collar con rastreador que la compañía de Issei creó y por último Yūma estaba con Rías tratando de vendarle su mano por el tremendo "Electro-shock" que recibió anoche, entonces cuando terminó de vendarla la pelinegra habló…

\- Sabe Senpai, debe recordar que no está en una casa común, ¿lo sabe verdad? – Le preguntó con un ojo medio-cerrado y el ojo completamente cerrado y cruzada de brazos.

\- Sí, ya me quedó bastante claro… - Gruñó Rías, mientras miraba su mano vendada.

\- Lo que provoca la "Lujuria", ¿no? – Dijo la pelinegra, con cierta burla mientras colocaba su mano en sus labios.

\- ¡¿EHHH?! – Gritó la Heredera Gremory ante eso - ¡¿D-de qué…?! – Rías iba a justificarse, pero Yūma se le adelantó.

\- No se haga Senpai, se ve a leguas que Ise le atrae – Dijo pícaramente, mientras hacía sonrojar a Rías – Pero debe saber, que antes de que todos nos mudáramos aquí, Ise tuvo un tipo de "compromiso" – Dijo Yūma, mientras iba a la puerta.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó con curiosidad y algo de celos.

\- Aún es pronto para eso, pero por lo mientras vamos nos están esperando en la sala – Respondió la _**Pai Zhua**_ de la Cobra Rey, mientras tomaba su otra mano y salían de la habitación.

\- ¡Oye espera, aún es pronto para que almorcemos...! – Dijo la pelirroja, mientras estaba siendo arrastrada fuera de su habitación.

Luego de salir de la habitación de la pelinegra, llegaron a la sala de estar donde estaban Issei, Asia con Rassei en su regazo y Cosette en la cocina haciendo algo de té, de repente una noticia en la televisión un tanto interesante para el castaño…

\- ¡Yūma-san, mira es Isara-san! – Exclamaba la portadora del "Twilight Healing" mientras miraba con felicidad la televisión.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Exclamó la Ex-caída, igual de feliz y también miró la televisión, y Rías tanto curiosa e interesada también miró .

Entonces todos vieron la televisión, y estaban en la Sección de Espectáculos y dichas noticias estaban siendo presentadas por una mujer joven como de unos 20 años, tiene la piel bronceada, cabello Plateado claro y rizado, y ojos Grisáceos lleva una blusa Negra, chaqueta Rosa con una costura detallada y bolsillos a la altura de su pecho y el cuello de la chaqueta está doblado hacia abajo, falda Blanca y zapatos de tacón Negro…

Entonces al lado de ella apareció un cuadro con la imagen de una chica sonriente y podría decirse que era una versión femenina de Issei, pero se veía de un año menor que el castaño… _**(**_ _ **Esto fue lo único que pude encontrar así que háganse la idea de Isara Hy**_ _ **ō**_ _ **d**_ _ **ō**_ _ **… pbs .twimg media/ BmhER w5CMAIlUdd .jpg… Y el Boosted Gear es su propio: Impulse Gear y de color Azul Zafiro con la joya color Dorado recuerden que es Tiamat quien Issei convirtió en Sacred Gear en el capítulo 5**_ _ **)**_... Y estaba vestida con un vestido corto Azul pálido con mangas largas, sobre él hay una capa de color Azul Zafiro divida en dos por la parte trasera, en el pecho estaba un collar con lo que parecía ser un Cristal Azul Marino con la imagen de un Dragón básicamente igual al Cristal Rojo de Issei, guantes Azules/Violeta, botas del mismo color y cubriendo las piernas completamente y como complemento un gorro parecido al de una enfermera del color de la capa con una estrella en el medio de color Azul Marino, y en la parte de atrás en la parte en la que se divide la capa, hay otra estrella de color Blanco…

\- _**[**_ _ **¡Muy bien mis amigos, ahora pasaremos a la noticia del momento, creo que todos conocen a la Famosa y Hermosa Echo-pi…! ¡La Súper-Idol conocida, como... "La Cazadora de Corazones", quien al parecer esté fue su último concierto de la temporada, y nos ha declarado que se tomará un descanso, y esto fue lo que comentó...! ]**_ – Exclamaba animadamente la presentadora, mientras con su mano indicaba que reprodujeran un video.

\- _**["Aunque quisiera continuar con mi gira, también tengo una vida y quisiera pasar una temporada con mi Onii-chan y mis amigos en Kuoh, además eso me ayudaría a crear nuevas canciones y nuevos proyectos, por eso me tomaré un descanso, y también quisiera que todos mis fans me esperen y ahorren energía para mi regreso..." "¡Muchas Gracias, y hasta luego!"]**_ – Esa fue la respuesta de la castaña y _**Pai Zhua**_ del Dragón de la Tormenta, de manera animada y sonriente.

\- _**[**_ _ **¡Y ya la escucharon amigos, esas fueron las palabras de Echo-pi, y al parecer se tomará un descanso para pasarlo con su familia, y juntos haremos lo que nos pidió...! ¡Y será esperar con muchas ganas las nuevas canciones que tendrá lista, aunque siéndoles sincera estaré muy celosa al igual que ustedes porque Ciudad Kuoh tendrá en uno de sus vecindarios a nuestra querida Echo-pi, Mooo que envidia...! ¡Soy Julie Makimoto, reportando en vivo buenas tardes!**_ _ **]**_ – Se despedía la reportera, de cabello Plateado, nombrada Julie, mientras hacía un símbolo "V" con su mano _**(**_ _ **Estilo Sailor Moon**_ _ **)**_ , y guiñándoles el ojo coquetamente.

Issei y compañía, veían con una sonrisa nerviosa a la presentadora mientras se despedía, pero se sentían felices cuando vieron a la menor de los Hyōdō en las noticias, mientras Issei sólo apagó la televisión pero con un sonrisa en su cara...

\- Qué presentadora tan animada, ¿no? – Preguntó mientras se levantaba y parecía irse a su oficina, cosa que sorprendió a la Heredera Gremory.

\- ¡¿O-oye Issei, no estás feliz?! ¡¿Tú hermana, viene a Kuoh?! ¡¿Deberías estar muy feliz por eso?! – Preguntó algo exaltada, al ver la conducta despreocupada de Issei.

\- Y estoy muy feliz por eso, pero lo que trato de decir es que... A partir del momento en que Isara llegue, las cosas se pondrán un poco, como decirlo... – Issei coloco su mano en su mentón, mientras pensaba, y luego sonrió sorprendiendo más a Rías, pero un poco a las demás, al ver que empezaba a reír levemente – Hahahaha, un poco "Diferentes..." Sí, esa es la palabra – Terminó de decir, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, a la pelirroja y está sólo sonrió y le dijo...

\- Realmente la quieres, ¿no?... Se te ve en toda la cara demás, de que puedo ver que todos ustedes la extrañan – Dijo Rías, mientras miraba al resto, que tenían unas sonrisas.

\- Isara-sama, podría decirse que ella junto a otras, incluyendo a Asia-chan y Yūma-chan son las que hacen de la Casa de la Familia Hyōdō, más animada – Contestó Cosette, mientras sonríe y recordaba los momentos cuando aún estaban en Tokyo.

\- Sí, incluso nos pedía ayuda para varias de sus canciones, aunque... – La pelinegra, estaba mirando con una sonrisa acusadora al portador del Boosted Gear – Había "cierta" persona, que siempre trataba de no "Ofender" a Isa-chan, tratando de no sonar muy duro en sus críticas, ¿verdad Ise? – Preguntaba Yūma, con una sonrisa colmilluda mirando al castaño quien tenía una expresión "nerviosa" pero sabía cómo disimularla esa expresión había llamado bastante la atención de Rías.

\- _**"Cof, cof..."**_ – Issei "tosía", tratando de librarse de esa ligera vergüenza – Bueno, dejando eso de lado... – Miraba su reloj, y noto que se le hacía tarde para algo – Saben, me encantaría seguir hablando de esto, pero tengo algo que hacer así que estaré en mi oficina... Ahh es verdad... ¿Hubo algún problema con el Collar o el Drone? – Le preguntó Issei a la Ex-monja y Ex-caída, antes de ir a su oficina privada.

\- Ningún problema con el Collar Issei-san de hecho, hasta quisiera quedármelo – Respondió Asia sonriendo, mientras miraba el collar que su "Familiar" tenía en el cuello.

\- El Drone funciona de maravilla, pero el estabilizador de vuelo tiene un ligero problema haciendo que la pantalla de la cámara se distorsione un poco – Explicaba Yūma mientras colocaba su mano atrás de su cabeza, mientras miraba al castaño.

\- Entiendo... Bien, enviaré el collar con Medaka e informaré que puede empezar la producción en masa, y el Drone con Teppei para resolver el pequeño problema del estabilizador, nos vemos – Comentó Issei dejando a las chicas, mientras se retiraba a su oficina.

\- Wow... Sí que se preocupa demasiado, no importa cuán pequeños sean los detalles, ¿no? – Preguntó Rías a las protegidas de la Facción Shintō.

\- No se preocupe Buchō, es que Issei-san tiene... Una manera "única" de tomarse las cosas con calma, y eso le ayuda a mantener separada su vida privada, familiar y de trabajo en constante balance – Respondió la linda Asia, mientras rascaba la parte de abajo del cuello de Rassei, quien sólo gruñía de felicidad.

\- ¿Bien qué tal si comemos algo Senpai?... Ayer usted y el resto dijeron que tenían una misión está noche, ¿no? – Preguntó Cosette juntando sus manos en un aplauso, mientras miraba a la pelirroja sonriendo.

\- ¿Eh?... Ah, sí es cierto, bueno nos informaron, que íbamos a atrapar a un Demonio renegado llamado "Maverick" - Dijo algo pensativa.

\- ¿Bien, y qué tal si está noche le ayudamos?... Será divertido, en vez de quedarnos en casa sólo mirando la televisión – Dijo la _**Pai Zhua**_ de la Cobra Rey, para luego susurrar – Sin mencionar, que él suele ver programas aburridos – Rías y las demás alcanzaron a escucharla y rieron nerviosas.

\- ¿En serio?... En verdad serían de ayuda, pero... ¿A Issei, no le importara? – Preguntó la Gremory, pensando en que diría Issei.

\- No se preocupe Buchō, Issei-san cuando va a escribir un reporte y enviarlo a su madre, normalmente termina hasta las 9 a las 10 de la noche – Respondió Asia sonriéndole.

\- Entiendo, entonces... Acepto gustosa su ayuda – Respondió la Heredera Gremory sonriendo.

\- Entonces, vamos a comer... Está noche, tenemos algo que hacer – Terminó Cosette sonriendo.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la Oficina Privada de Issei...**_

Mientras las chicas planeaban el cómo ayudar a Rías, Issei estaba en su Oficina sentado en su escritorio, terminando de teclear en su computadora los reportes a sus amigos Teppei y Medaka por sus prototipos y enviarlos, para luego recibir una llamada holográfica, al ver quien era la persona que lo estaba llamando sonrió con gran alegría y activó su proyector y aparecieron 2 mujeres en la Video-Llamada...

La 1ra. Era nada más y nada menos que su linda Imōto _**(**_ _ **Hermana Menor**_ _ **)**_ Isara Hyōdō, y junto a ella estaba una mujer joven, pero podría decirse que es un poco mayor que Rías y Akeno, como de unos 25 años, con una figura bien dotada eso no faltaría sus pechos podría decirse que superan a la _**"Rey"**_ y _**"Reina"**_ Gremory de por si, y tanto su cara y cabello la hacían parecerse a Cosette, pero su cabello un poco más Oscuro y largo, mientras que su cara era un poco más grande, y sus expresiones harían decir a las personas que ella era muy torpe y algo descarada, y el nombre de esa mujer es Primrose Shelley... Como lo leyeron amigos, sí ella es la Onee-chan _**(**_ _ **Hermana Mayor**_ _ **)**_ de Cosette, así como una de las amigas de la Infancia de Issei, así como al grado de ser como la hermana mayor de los Hyōdō y sin mencionar que es la representante de la menor de los castaños...

\- _**¡Onii-chan!**_ – Gritó emocionada la castaña menor, al ver a su hermano después de tanto tiempo.

\- Isara, oye es bueno verlas... – Respondió el castaño mayor igual de feliz, mientras veía al resto de su familia.

\- _**¡Hai, también nos alegra verte Issei-chan, ¿ha pasado cuánto? ¿1 año?!**_ – Preguntó la pelimorada mayor sonriendo emocionada.

\- Hahahahaha... – Issei sólo reía levemente – 1 año y 3 meses, más o menos Prim-nee... Y me alegra verte igual – Terminó de responder el castaño, también de feliz de ver a la que es como su Hermana Mayor.

\- _**¡Onii-chan, ¿qué crees?! ¡Pronto ya estaremos en Kuoh! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!**_ – Le contaba la Portadora del Dragón de la Tormenta, a su hermano.

\- Hahahahaha, sí tranquila... Aquí todos aquí vimos la noticia... Será increíble tenerlas en casa, y que por cierto Yūma y Asia no pueden esperar para verlas otra vez – Respondía el castaño divertido, pero la castaña y la pelimorada notaron que en el escritorio de Issei había una cajita envuelta para regalo con un lazo color Zafiro.

\- _**Issei-chan, ¿qué es eso?... No, creo que debería preguntar: ¿Para quién es?**_ – Preguntaba Primrose bastante curiosa.

\- Mmmm, sólo es un regalo de bienvenida para mi linda Imōto – Respondió el castaño sonriéndoles.

\- _**¡¿Para mí?! ¡Por favor, dime qué es...!**_ – Preguntaba Isara desesperadamente, como una niña de 3 años.

\- Hahaha, oye no sería sorpresa si te lo dijera, ¿verdad? – Respondió divertido, haciendo que su hermana inflara sus mejillas como una expresión infantil – Oe, oe... Tranquila, podrás averiguarlo cuando lleguen aquí, además sabes que cuando te tengo un regalo tienes que esperar, ¿recuerdas? – Le dijo el castaño mayor sonriéndole, haciendo que la menor recordara que cuando eran niños él siempre le tenía un buen regalo cuando era un momento especial.

\- _**Hai, tienes razón... Pero lo de esperar, no era exactamente mi fuerte**_ – Respondió Isara, al recordar su niñez.

\- _**Ara, Ara... Es bueno, ver que se llevan tan bien como siempre...**_ – Ahora hablaba "Prim" sonriendo – _**Pero... Issei-chan, creo que debemos hablar de algo más, amm "serio"**_ – Terminó con un tono nervioso.

\- Supongo que sí... Ahora Isara, ¿a qué vienen a Kuoh?... Digo, no es que esté feliz de recibirlas, pero parece que hay algo oculto, ¿no? – Habló mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y sentado en su escritorio.

\- _**Etto, ¿si te digo qué solamente quería ir a vivir contigo, Cosette-chan,**_ _ **Yūma**_ _ **-chan y Asia-chan**_ _ **? ¿Me creerías?**_ – Respondió la menor de los Hyōdō nerviosa ante la mirada de su hermano.

\- Mmm... – Issei hacía una pose de pensador, mientras mantenía nerviosas a las chicas que lo llamaban – En parte te creería, pero también te obligaría a contar la "otra" verdad, como una compensación por pedirle a Prim-nee, que entrará a mi habitación para tomar mi celular y que metieras tu reciente canción sin mí permiso, pero estoy seguro de que me contarás todo sin que tenga que obligarte, ¿verdad? – Respondió sonriendo colmilludamente, mientras Isara y Primrose se quedaron estáticas tras eso.

\- _**¡Mamá/Saika-sama, nos pidió que fuéramos contigo para que tuvieras refuerzos!**_ – Respondieron al mismo tiempo, e igual de asustadas.

\- Ahh, debí suponer que ella fue la que pidió eso... - Issei habló, pero luego sonrió y miró a las chicas - No importa, ¿cuándo van a llegar? - Preguntó curioso.

\- _**Creemos que, en pocos días... Tranquilo Onii-chan, no falta mucho y cuando lleguemos prepárate porque te abrazare muy, muy fuerte**_ \- Respondió la castaña muy feliz.

\- _**¡Hai...! ¡Me anoto en ese abrazo, y más si mi linda Cosette-chan,**_ _ **Yūma**_ _ **-chan y Asia-chan se nos unen!**_ \- Habló Primrose, mientras levantaba el puño al aire, pero de repente escucharon, el vuelo a Kuoh estaba llamando.

\- Bueno, para que su vuelo está esperándolas, ¿no? - Dijo irónicamente pero a la vez sonriendo.

\- _**Hai Issei-chan, sólo unos pocos días y estaremos todos bajo el mismo techo**_ \- Comentó una feliz Primrose.

\- **_No puedo esperar también, ahh por cierto Onii-chan... Todos en casa dicen, que deberías llamar a Lucy más seguido, y no te hagas creo que hasta tu quieres llamarla, ¿no?_** \- Le dijo Isara, mientras ella como "Prim" le hacían al pobre Issei una sonrisa pícara, pero ese comentario tomó por sorpresa a Issei y lo sonrojaron de golpe, entonces la castaña volvió a hablar - **_Después de todo, ella será mi futura... Onee-chan_** \- Tras eso, algo parecido al humo empezaba a salir de los oídos de Issei quien tragó fuertemente.

\- ¡Ahh...! - Issei empezaba a sudar nervioso, y más con lo sonrojado más que el color Rojo de su Cristal o que su Sacred Gear, entonces hizo algo que sería muy humillante - ¡Isara, Prim-nee...! ¡Están ahí, la señal empieza a tener una interferencia...! - Issei gritaba histéricamente mientras tecleaba desesperadamente el teclado de su computadora haciendo que el holograma empezaba a parpadear.

\- **_¡Oye, eso no es cierto...! ¡Tú lo estás provoc...!_** \- Issei desactivó la Vídeo-Llamada, después suspiró pesadamente pero eso sí, estaba bastante Rojo, incluso competiría con el cabello de Rías.

\- Ahh... Hay veces que Isara puede decirme cosas que pueden ponerme demasiado nervioso, y para colmo usar a Lucy como su escudo - Expresó Issei cansadamente, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero para su mala suerte hubo un par de personas que aparecieron ante el...

El 1ro. Fue Ddraig, quien hizo aparecer el Boosted Gear, sorprendiendo a su portador, y la 2da. Fue nada menos que Gideon, quien apareció por medio del proyector de la Oficina del castaño, y lo más sorpresivo es que tenía una sonrisa, e Issei podría jurar que en su Sacred Gear se escuchó una risa...

\- _**"Hahahahahaha, me alegra ver que tu Hermana Menor te sigue dando en donde más te duele compañero"**_ \- Se reía el Dragón Emperador Rojo, de su actual portador.

\- _**Nunca dejan de maravillarme, sus escapes increíbles Issei-sama**_ \- Respondía la I.A. Mientras le sonreía al castaño.

\- Oigan, van a hacer que me salgan canas muy joven, ¿saben? - Preguntó mientras veía su brazo, y a la Inteligencia Artificial - Pero no importa, más importante... Gideon, ¿Teppei y Medaka recibieron los reportes que envíe?... Di que sí, por favor - Issei le preguntó a su I.A. Mientras, se ajustaba las gafas y empezaba a revisar la información en su computadora.

\- _**Los reportes fueron recibidos con excito, y empezaron a corregir los errores y a perfeccionar los modelos para producirlos en masa, justo como les aconsejó**_ \- Explicaba Gideon, mientras Issei sólo suspiraba aliviado pero algo cansado.

\- _**"Debes estar cansado compañero, y más después de las últimas semanas, ¿no?"**_ \- Preguntó Ddraig, mientras hacía parpadear la esmeralda de su Boosted Gear.

\- Considerando todo lo ocurrido, y desde que llegamos aquí... Supongo que si pero, no hay tiempo para estar cansado y lo sabes mejor que nadie Ddraig - Respondió Issei, mientras se masajeaba el entre-cejado.

\- _**"Entiendo, pero de todas maneras deberías descansar, serás el Sekiryuutei o un Semi-Dios, pero debes recordar que también eres un humano"**_ \- Debatía el Dragón Interno, mientras que Gideon habló...

\- **_Normalmente, no le llevaría la contraría Issei-sama pero, estoy de acuerdo con Ddraig..._** \- Habló Gideon, sorprendiendo al castaño, mientras se retiraba un momento los lentes - **_En los últimos días, no ha parado de trabajar tanto como Issei_** _ **Hy**_ _ **ōdō, el**_ ** _Futuro Director de_** _ **Hyōd ō Technology's y como Issei Hy**_ _ **ōdō, miembro de la Facción Shint**_ **ō _, también estuve revisando_** _ **su estado de salud, y veo que está algo más baja de lo normal**_ \- Explicaba la I.A. Mientras que Issei sólo volvió a suspirar para luego sonreír, entonces tomó la palabra...

\- Entiendo Gideon, ahh bien ustedes ganan, me tomaré el día para estar tranquilo - Dijo Issei, mientras miraba a Ddraig y a Gideon.

\- _**"Eso es lo que esperamos compañero"/Issei-sama**_ \- Dijeron sincronizadamente, después Gideon se apagó desactivando el proyector, y Ddraig también se fue mientras el Boosted Gear regresaba a ser el brazo derecho de Issei.

\- Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa... - Dijo el **_Pai Zhua_** del Dragón Solar, pero luego recordó lo que dijo su hermana antes de cortar la transmisión, y era que debía llamar a la chica llamada Lucy, entonces tomó su celular con dudas al principio pero luego las eliminó y buscó un número en específico y lo marcó, empezó a sonar mientras giraba en su silla y su mirada se dirigió en la repisa en donde estaba colocado su Bastón, y después dirigió la miraba en otro lugar específico, era un estante donde estaban varias fotos, con sus familiares, amigos, pero una en específico fue la que le llamó más la atención, era una en donde él estaba abrazando "cariñosamente" a una linda chica y ella estaba sonriéndole y devolviéndole el abrazo...

Ella tenía ojos marrones, de cabello rubio y suelto también de pechos grandes lo que no podía faltar, mientras su vestimenta consistía de una blusa Blanca con una cruz Azul en medio, falda corta y también Azul la cuál era sujetada por un cinturón Café y lo más raro era que tenía una serie de llaves color Dorado, y por último unas botas Negras y como bono en la parte de atrás de la chica, había un látigo con el extremo en forma de corazón _**( Haber reconocen a está linda señorita)**_...

Después de ver esa foto, al fin le contestaron la llamada y sólo cerró lo ojos y escuchó una linda voz femenina...

\- **_Moshi, Moshi... ¿Eres tú Ise-kun?_** \- Preguntó la voz, mientras sonaba feliz pero trataba de contenerse.

\- Hai, soy yo Lucy - Respondió con un tono pasivo, mientras se quitaba los lentes y los ponía en la mesa.

\- **_Ha pasado tiempo, creo que ambos tuvimos la misma idea, ¿eh?_** \- Respondía de nuevo.

\- Es verdad, pero... Necesitaba escuchar tu voz, en verdad lo necesitaba - Habló Issei, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

\- _**A mí también, todo aquí en la Academia está bastante tranquilo, aunque extraño estar a tu lado, como cuando hicimos ese trabajo en el Mundo Celestial**_ \- Pero Issei podía escuchar unas cuantas voces femeninas, las cuales sonaban como si se estuvieran burlando de la chica con la que estaba hablando - _**¡Mo...! ¡Oigan, basta de eso...!**_ \- Gritaba la chica algo enojada como avergonzada.

\- C-creo que, te estoy interrumpiendo... ¿Debería colgar? - Dijo el **_Sekiryuutei_** nervioso, mientras escuchaba las burlas a través de la bocina de su celular.

\- _**¡No, no...! Es que, bueno estoy en una pijamada con mis amigas, pero me tocaba el reto y... Bueno era el de llamar al chico que te gusta y...**_ \- La chica en el teléfono sonaba más nerviosa pero Issei terminó la oración que iba a decir la chica.

\- Llamé en el momento indicado, wow... ¿En verdad soy tan conveniente? - Preguntó con una leve risa, mientras se sentía algo avergonzado.

\- **_Un poco, pero no te preocupes..._** \- Respondió la chica, pero luego entre ambos hubo un silencio algo tenso pero.

\- **_¿Ne_** ** _Ise-kun?_** /¿Hey Lucy? - Preguntaron al mismo tiempo para romper el hielo.

\- _**Y-yo, iba a preguntar... ¿Para qué llamaste?, digo estoy feliz de escucharte pero...**_ \- La chica llamada Lucy, no terminó la pregunta porque Issei había respondido.

\- Yo... Te había dicho la razón... Y era que quería escuchar tu voz, pero creo que debemos, amm esperar a que... Bueno, tu sabes: Tengamos algo de privacidad - Respondió Issei, mientras su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerte.

\- _**Hai, quizás debamos hablar con un poco... ¡Más de privacidad...!**_ \- Lucy dijo esto último, pero no era exactamente para el castaño, más bien era para su "Compañía indeseada".

\- Sí, creo que debo colgar... Realmente me alegró escucharte Lucy - Dijo Issei, un poco más tranquilo.

\- **_Hai, también para mi me hizo sentir mejor, Ise-kun... Antes de que cuelgues, debo decirte que nuestra academia, enviará a 15 chicas a la Academia Kuoh, para la Prueba de la Fusión que se hará en los después de las Vacaciones de Verano_** \- Explicaba la chica, sorprendiendo un poco al castaño.

\- Wow, entonces... El que tú sepas eso, quiere decir que eres una de sus representantes, ¿me equivoco? - Respondió algo emocionado, pero controlado.

\- _**Hai, pero el tema que nos preocupa es que, escuchamos que había pervertidos y...**_ \- Lucy no pudo terminar, porque Issei se le adelantó.

\- No creo que tengas que preocuparte, conozco a varias personas que se encargaran con esos "problemas", sólo confía en mi - Le aseguró el castaño sonriendo.

\- **_Entiendo, gracias por preocuparte... Bien, entonces... Creo que es todo, ¿no?_** \- Preguntó un tanto triste.

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes... Sólo es hasta el verano, ¿verdad? - Preguntó con la misma expresión.

\- _**Hai, entonces adiós Ise-kun... Te amo**_ \- Dijo la chica feliz, mientras esperaba la respuesta del castaño.

\- Hai, igualmente Lucy... T-te amo - Dijo lo último, pero con cierta dificultad pero con mucho sentimiento en su corazón.

Después, colgó y dejó su celular en el lugar donde estaba su cargador y lo conectó, entonces sólo se mantuvo sentado en su silla, mientras descansaba y cerraba los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir, y dijo...

\- Casi 4 años, pero no puedo decirle a mi prometida que la amo, sin ponerme nervioso ahh vaya... Papá, ¿tan patético me veo? - Issei se preguntó mientras miraba su Bastón.

Después de eso, Issei se levantó de su asiento, y se estiraba levemente para mirar su reloj digital dictando que ya eran casi las 9 de la noche, y se disponía a salir pero antes miró el regalo que era para Isara, y entonces habló...

\- Tiamat-sama, pronto su nueva portadora llegará, sólo tenga paciencia - Dijo serio, para luego salir.

Luego salió de su oficina, activando su sistema de seguridad, se dispuso a retirarse a la sala pero notó que la casa estaba en un raro silencio, ni siquiera podía sentir las auras de Cosette y las demás, pero luego pensó que no era nada malo, llegó a la sala entonces encendió la televisión para ver un programa que estaba empezando... _**( Las Leyendas del Mañana, uno de mis favoritos XD)**_...

 _ **Sala de Estar...**_

\- Vaya, esto si que es silencioso, pero se siente muy solitario, pero no tengo que preocuparme por ellas, si me necesitaran sólo tendrían que llamar al comunicador del brazalete - Dijo mientras, veía la televisión mientras sostenía su cabeza con su puño.

Después de unos 30 minutos, el Hyōdō empezó a sentir las auras de sus amigas, y de su reciente inquilina, también sintió unas 4 presencias que tenían la misma esencia de Rías, lo cual le dio la idea de que puede ser su Nobleza, entonces escucho que desactivaban el candado de la puerta de su casa y empezaban a acercarse...

\- ¡Ahh, no creí que ese Demonio renegado fuera tan pervertido! - Exclamaba una muy enojada Yūma, mientras entraba de golpe.

\- Ma, ma... Yūma-chan tranquila, entiendo que estés molesta pero, ya fue enviado al Inframundo - Dijo una calmada Cosette, tratando de calmar a la _**Pai Zhua**_ de la Cobra Rey.

\- Pero Cosette-san, fue bastante vergonzoso - Dijo una temerosa Asia.

\- Ahh, tranquilas todas... Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Yūma-san, ese fue un completo pervertido - Dijo la pelirroja, mientras entraba cansada por lo que tuvo que pasar.

\- Hmp, Hmp... Pero, eso fue bastante despreciable - Ahora habló una recién llegada Koneko, mientras se ajustaba su uniforme escolar mientras recordaba su última misión.

\- Ara, Ara... Pero debo admitir que fue interesante - Respondió la ahora recién llegada Akeno.

\- Al menos pudimos vencerlo, y evitar de que hiciera lo que estaba planeando - Ahora habló Yūto, quien estaba algo cansado.

\- Ahh, pero Yūto-san... Tu tuviste más suerte, de que no se fijara en ti - Dijo de manera elegante, la última recién llegada Ravel.

Issei escuchó a sus compañeros, y volteó su cabeza viendo que ya estaban en la sala y los saludó...

\- Bienvenidos de nuevo... ¿Cosette, chicas?... Así que por eso, la casa estaba de por sí muy silenciosa - Dijo Issei bajando el volumen del televisor, mientras se ponía de pie y llamándole la atención a todos.

\- Vaya Ise, al fin dejaste tu cueva un momento, ¿no? - Respondió Yūma, riéndose pero recibió un golpe en el costado por parte de Asia.

\- Yūma-san, eso no es amable... Recuerda que Issei-san tiene trabajo igual - Defendió la rubia del Espíritu de la Garza al castaño.

\- Gracias Asia, pero no te preocupes... Es qué tenía que responder, a unas cuantas llamadas, ¿pero qué les pasó? - Preguntó a todos, al ver como estaban - Sé qué Rías y su Nobleza tenían un trabajo está noche, pero... ¿En serio fue tan difícil, para que fueran a ayudar? - Preguntó crédulo.

\- No se preocupe Issei-sama, todo está controlado - Contestó Cosette a su amo y amigo.

\- Bien les creeré, por cierto sean bienvenidos también - Issei les dio la bienvenida a la Nobleza Gremory, y todos les dieron las gracias por su hospitalidad.

\- Ahh Issei-kun, todos te agradecemos tu hospitalidad al dejar a Rías vivir con ustedes, y lamentamos el que intentara meterse a tu habitación - Se disculpaba la **_"Reina"_** con su característica y sensual sonrisa, eso puso un poco nervioso a Issei.

\- El que debe disculparse debo ser yo, por hacer de Rías una sujeto de pruebas - Dijo Issei, mientras recordaba algo divertido al recordar a la electrocutada Rías.

\- ¡Hey, recuerden...! ¡Sigo aquí, moo...! - Exclamo la Heredera Gremory, haciendo Reír a todos.

\- Hahaha, Bien dejando eso de lado... Rías, ¿lograron atrapar al Demonio Renegado? - Pregunto curioso.

\- Si no lo hubiéramos hecho no habríamos vuelto, pero estamos aquí por otra razón, además de encontrar y atrapar al Demonio "Maverick", hemos encontrado lo que parecía ser un laboratorio científico - Dijo suspirando.

\- ¿Destruyeron todo el lugar o obtuvieron las investigaciones de ese laboratorio? - Pregunto curioso.

\- Hicimos lo 2do. Más o menos, ya que quisiera que vieras la información, ya que no pudimos descifrarla - Dijo algo seria, mientras le daba lo que parecía ser una memoria USB.

\- Entonces, ¿dejaron el lugar? - Dijo con un tono, un poco burlón mientras tomaba y miraba el USB.

\- Issei, ¿Por quién me tomas?... Obviamente no iba a dejar ese lugar solo, por lo que deje a mi familiar para mantenerlo vigilado - Dijo con cierta molestia.

\- Entiendo... Y sabes, se ve que no se te puede gastar una broma, si eso incluye el herir tu orgullo... Bueno, si ese es el caso veamos que fue lo que consiguieron - Dijo mientras veía la memoria, y después chasqueo los dedos apagando la televisión y en la mesa que estaba en medio de la sala empezó a brillar en un color Azul brillante, haciendo aparecer un teclado holográfico, y no podía faltar que también apareciera la cara de Gideon...

\- Sabes, nunca voy a dejar de sorprenderme por lo bien equipada que está tú casa - Dijo Rías sorprendida, mientras miraba al castaño conectar la memoria y empezaba a teclear a gran velocidad.

\- Gideon, indaga que clase de información está dentro de esté USB, porqué si lo que Rías dijo es cierto, puede ser bastante interesante - Habló Issei mientras tecleaba.

\- _**No contaría con eso Issei-sama, empiezo a ver está información pero, más bien parece que estoy viendo una película**_ ** _pornográfica_** \- Respondió la I.A. podría decirse molesta, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pero el **_Sekiryuutei_** sólo negó con la cabeza y se ajustó los lentes y siguió tecleando.

\- Bien, mientras esperamos... Akeno-senpai, ¿usted y Ravel-sama, me ayudarían a preparar el té? - Preguntó Cosette, mientras miraba a la _**"Reina"**_ y **_"Alfil"_** Gremory.

\- Será un placer Cosette-chan - Respondió la "Sacerdotisa Relámpago" con su sonrisa.

\- Igual para mí Cosette-san, y creo que puedo volver a hacer mis postres, hihihi... - Contestó la Phoenix sonriendo, y riendo con gracia.

Luego, las 3 chicas fueron a la cocina mientras el resto, miraban con curiosidad al castaño teclear con gran velocidad, Rías pensaba que eso le era normal al hacer varios reportes para la empresa de su familia, pero después de unos 15 minutos...

\- Ahh, Issei no es por molestarte pero, ¿han encontraron algo? - Pregunto mientras estaba en el sofá, algo cansada y fastidiada.

\- Bien... No parece tener nada raro, pero al parecer su investigación no era para el uso de la mortalidad o algo parecido, pero tenía cosas que ver con las mujeres... Y Gideon encontró varias fotos, de lo que perecen ser algunas capsulas de nacimiento, pero se ve que están usadas y también vacías, lo que me lleva a decir es que al parecer ese tal "Maverick" ha liberado sea lo que sea que tenía, antes de que ustedes llegaran... - Tras decir eso, la I.A. Les enseñó a todos, hizo aparecer todas las fotos que encontró y el **_Pai Zhua_** continuó hablando - Ahh, lo siento Rías, pero es lo único que tenemos por ahora - Dijo suspirando - El tipo, ¿dijo algo raro antes de que lo atraparan? - Preguntó mirando a todos, mientras se apoyaba más en el sofá como si se acostara para descansar.

\- Mmmm, ahora que lo dices... Cuando lo atrapamos, dijo algo sobre mis pechos - Dijo con un dedo en la mejilla, haciendo que el castaño levantara una de sus cejas con suma incredulidad.

\- ¡¿Es broma?! - Dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe y parecía que sus lentes se le caían.

\- No es broma Issei-kun, además de que sus familiares se concentraron en mis pechos, también en los de Cosette-chan y Yūma-chan - Comentó Akeno, con la misma expresión que su ama, mientras que las portadoras de los Espíritus del Tigre y la Cobra Rey temblaban al recordar dicho evento.

\- Bueno, ignorando eso último - Respondía mientras se masajeaba el entre-cejado - Con lo que tenemos ahora, no podemos decir mucho, sólo esperemos que Gideon encuentre algo más dentro del USB - Dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos de nuevo e hizo desaparecer el teclado holográfico, y le pidió a Gideon dejara la sala, después terminó de beber su té y empezó a bostezar.

\- Wow, Issei... Eso si fue un bostezo, ¿no dormiste bien? - Le preguntó Rías, algo preocupada.

\- No hay nada de que preocuparse, es sólo que quizás estoy trabajando demasiado - Respondiendo mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa.

\- Ara, Ara... Pues, no creo que debamos sorprendernos, no parece que hayas dormido casi en las últimas semanas - Comentó Akeno, mientras se llevaba la taza del castaño a la cocina.

\- Amm, disculpen... No es por ser mandona pero, creo que hablo por todos, de que deberíamos ir a descansar... Ya resolveremos, con más calma este asunto, ¿bien? - Preguntó Asia, mientras veía a todos los chicos, que al parecer estaban cansados.

\- Sí, Asia-san tiene razón... Mis lindos sirviente, vayan a descansar esta noche, se lo ganaron - Dijo amablemente la Heredera Gremory, a su Nobleza.

\- ¡Hai Buchō...! - Dijeron todos, y se dispusieron a retirarse pero antes, se despidieron del castaño y le agradecieron a las chicas por su ayuda después se retiraron, y todos en casa de Issei se dispusieron a ir a dormir, incluso Rías que se fue a su propia recamara, porque no quería volver a convertirse en un platillo frito...

 _ **El Lunes de una Nueva Semana, en la Academia Kuoh...**_

El Fin de Semana, pasó de manera rápida dejando a todos descansados, para un nuevo día en la academia, pero hubo unas leves sorpresas, la 1ra. Fue que la belleza #1, Rías Gremory se había cortado su hermoso y lacio cabello Carmesí, esa fue una gran explosión por parte de los estudiantes que idolatraban, amaban, respetaban o veneraban a la pelirroja, pero por parte del público masculino, quedaron muy "encantados" por así decirlo con el nuevo "Look" de la Belleza #1 de su academia, pero la 2da. Sorpresa que vieron y que alteró al alumnado masculino, no tanto al femenino... Fue que, venía acompañada por Issei Hyōdō, Cosette Shelley, Asia Argento y Yūma Amano...

Esto sorprendió a todos, porque al principio pensaron que Issei había conquistado de su "Amada" Onee-sama, pero se calmaron al ver la expresión de "Pocos amigos" por parte del castaño mientras estaba liberando un severo Instinto Asesino...

Entonces se separaron de Rías, y llegaron a su salón donde Issei fue tomado por el **_"Dúo Pervertido"_** , y lo rodearon en su lugar del salón, y antes de que pudieran hablar, Issei parecía molesto porque la mera presencia del Dúo, sólo le enfermaba...

\- Se puede saber, ¿qué pasa con ustedes 2?... ¿Cómo para qué, me secuestraran y me estén bloqueando la salida? - Preguntó algo enojado, mientras empezaba a girar su Bastón.

 _-_ ¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PRÍNCIPE! - Grito el calvo deforme, haciendo que el castaño se tapara los oídos.

\- ¡Oye, no grites que eso duele, ¿sabes?! - Dijo mientras trataba de no matarlos.

 _-_ Lo lamentamos su alteza, pero debe saber algo que está pasando por la Ciudad - Dijo el castaño con lentes **_( Motohama)_**, un poco más calmado.

\- De acuerdo, me llamaron la atención de lo que está pasando en la Ciudad... Hablen ahora - Lo último, sonó como si exigiera de que estaban hablando al sentir un interés por dicha información.

 _-_ Bien... En estos últimos días hemos estado viendo a las chicas de grandes pechos, pero recientemente algunas chicas se han ausentado en varios lugares - Explicaba Matsuda, llamándole la atención al _**Sekiryuutei**_.

\- Puede ser, que las chicas se estén escondiendo de ustedes, porque ellas se dieron cuenta de que las estaban acosando - Dijo Issei de manera sarcástica, mientras miraba despectivamente al par de pervertidos, pero luego preguntó - Pero... ¿Acaso es, alguna clase de enfermedad o algo? - Preguntó analíticamente mientras ajustaba sus lentes Negros.

 _-_ Según los médicos, dicen que sólo es anemia - Dijo Motohama ajustando sus lentes, mientras recordaba lo que le dijeron los doctores.

\- ¿Anemia dices?... Mmmm, ¿es eso? - Dijo confundido - Ambos explíquenme algo... Las chicas que se ausentaron, ¿tenían algo en común? - Dijo con un tono del tipo detectivesco, como si sospechara de algo.

 _-_ Claro que sí, y es una pista muy importante... - Dijo el calvo, mientras se preocupaba más.

\- ¿Y esa es…? - Pregunto Issei, mientras su mirada era más seria.

 _-_ ¡Todas tienen pechos grandes! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo, confundiendo al castaño pero podría decirse que una vena sobresaltaba en su cabeza, indicando que eso lo enfadó.

\- ¿Pechos grandes?... ¿Los 2 me están tomando el pelo? - Dijo llamando la atención del **_"Dúo Pervertido"_** \- Escuchen bien... Más les vale que no sea una broma, porqué si lo es... - Issei iba a terminar su amenaza, pero Matsuda se le adelantó.

 _-_ Lo sabemos, lo sabemos... Pero tengo los datos de todas las chicas de la escuela y demás lugares, por lo que no hay ningún error - Dijo Motohama haciendo que Issei, dejará a un lado la amenaza que iba hacer.

 _-_ ¡Alteza, si esto sigue así...! ¡Todas las chicas con pechos grandes se irán y seremos aplastados! _-_ Dijo haciendo Matsuda, haciendo que Issei sintiera migraña.

\- ¿Así que solo me llamaron para decirme eso?... - Habló mientras empezaba a sentir peor su dolor de cabeza, pero luego notó algo - Aunque… Tienen un buen punto, ya que una enfermedad que solo afecta a las chicas con esa característica, es algo totalmente curioso - Dijo pensativo, pero lo dijo susurrando para que ninguna de las chicas lo escuchara, pero sin querer algunas chicas de pechos pequeños lo escucharon y suspiraran de alivio a no verse afectadas, mientras que las de pechos grandes se sorprendieron de dicha enfermedad.

 _-_ Pero no solamente le llamamos por eso - Dijo haciendo que Issei les volviera a prestar atención.

\- Ahh, bien entonces, ¿para qué fue? - Preguntó con su expresión cansada.

 _-_ Es para que cuidaras de las chicas de pechos grandes que están a tu alrededor, te tengo envidia pero debes hacerlo - Dijo el calvo, haciendo sentir algo de enfado a Issei.

\- No tienes que decirlo, ellas son mi familia... Bien, si eso es todo, adiós - Dijo mientras apartaba de su camino al _**"Dúo Pervertido"**_ , pero recordó la información que había encontrado con Gideon, entonces suspiró cansadamente - Esto, sí será bastante molesto, como para explicarles - Dijo mientras llegaba a su lugar.

Después de hablar, con los pervertidos de Kuoh, el día en la Academia pasó de manera normal... Cuando el día escolar terminó, Cosette y las demás le informaron que Rías quería verlos en el salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, Issei sólo asintió porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que Rías quería hablar con él...

 ** _Dentro del Club de Rías Gremory..._**

\- Me alegra ver, que aceptaste el venir cuando estabas ocupado - Se disculpaba Rías, sabiendo el trabajo que Issei tenía deberes que hacer.

\- No te preocupes, además no creo que me llamaras sólo por eso, pero lo siento Rías... - Issei se disculpaba, sorprendiendo a Rías - Gideon me informó, que aún no encuentra nada más que sea relevante - Terminó Issei haciendo que Rías suspirara un poco decepcionada, mientras la **_"Reina"_** Gremory le dio una taza de té, con su sonrisa que la caracterizaba - Gracias Akeno-san, tu té realmente es bueno - Respondió mientras halagaba a su Senpai pelinegra quien sólo agradeció el que el castaño halagara su té... Pero de repente un Círculo Mágico de Color Plateado apareció en el centro del salón del Club, llamándole la atención de todos...

\- Ara, Ara... Buchō - Dijo viendo a Rías - ¿Ese a acaso es...? - Preguntó sabiendo a quien pertenecía el círculo.

\- Si... - Dijo entendiendo la pregunta de Akeno, y entonces, del Círculo Mágico aparece un holograma de Grayfia.

\- ¿Grayfia-sama? - Dijo Issei, mientras él y las **_Pai Zhua's_** le hacían una leve reverencia, y ella sólo sonrió y asintió para luego voltear la mirada a su "Cuñada"...

Entonces, Grayfia empezó a explicarles sobre la información que obtuvieron del Demonio Renegado...

\- ¿Así que ese Demonio Maverick resulto ser un Alquimista de Monstruos? - Dijo para ver si entendió.

 _- **Hai, y en lo que respecta a este asunto, ah surgido un problema** \- _ Dijo con su voz seria.

\- ¿Un problema? - Preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

\- _**Hai, e** **n el laboratorio se encontraron criaderos de una quimera, Plantas Insectívoras y** **D** **ragones...**_ \- Eso último le llamó la atención al castaño - **Y al parecer estás** _ **cosas han sido puestas en libertad en la Ciudad**_ \- Dijo informando.

\- Dejando de lado las plantas insectívoras… El "Dragón" me preocupa un poco - Dijo con una mano en el mentón, pero luego volteó la mirada al castaño y se preocupó un poco, dado a que Issei tenía la mirada oscura y cubierta con su cabello, mientras apretaba levemente su Bastón.

\- Issei-sama, creo que debería esperarnos en casa, dado a que esa criatura puede ser un insulto para usted - Dijo Cosette, mientras miraba a su amo y amigo con una expresión preocupada - No debe preocuparse por nosotras, regresaremos antes de la cena... Además, tiene otros asuntos, ¿no? - Le dijo la maid pelimorada sonriéndole al castaño.

\- Ahh, entiendo Cosette... - Se resignó el castaño sonriendo.

\- _**Y c** **on esto concluye el informe, me comunicaré con ustedes tan pronto como sepamos algo más**_ \- Informó la **_"Reina"_** de Lucifer, a la pelirroja.

\- Si, por favor Grayfia-Oneesama - Dijo sonriendo mientras que el Círculo Mágico desaparecía.

\- Rías-sama, ya llegamos - Dijo el rubio Gremory, mientras entraba a la sala con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, a juzgar por tu sonrisa Yūto, fuiste capaz de encontrar algo, ¿verdad? - Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a su **_"Caballero"_**.

\- Hai, encontramos algo bastante interesante - Dijo sonriendo.

\- Aunque esta algo alejado del lugar donde encontramos al pervertido de Maverick - Informo Koneko inexpresivamente - Además de que al parecer, tiene como objetivo a las chicas de nuestra escuela y de algunas otras más - Dijo mientras comía una bolsa de patatas.

\- ¿Las chicas? - Preguntó Asia confundida.

\- Mmmm, Issei... ¿Crees qué tenga algo que ver con la enfermedad que se está rumoreando? - Pregunto la **_"Rey"_** Gremory, al Nieto de Amaterasu.

\- A estas alturas, estoy empezando a pensar, que si está relacionado - Dijo suspirando cansadamente.

\- Entiendo, bien entonces... Todos iremos está noche al Bosque... Issei creo que Cosette-san te dijo que fueras a casa... - Explicó Rías, mientras miraba al castaño y le dedicó una sonrisa - No te preocupes, nos ocuparemos rápido de la criatura y regresaremos antes de la cena, sólo espéranos, ¿bien? - Le preguntó al castaño.

\- Ahh, bien entonces... Tengan cuidado todos y Cosette, Yūma y Asia por favor, ayuden con lo que puedan a Rías y su Nobleza - Issei le pidió a sus amigas **_Pai Zhua's_**.

\- Hai Issei-sama, tendremos cuidado - Expresó la portadora del Espíritu del Tigre sonriendo.

\- Estaremos en casa pronto Issei-san - Continuó la portadora del Espíritu de la Garza con la misma sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes Ise, ese Dragón falso será eliminado antes de que se dé cuenta - Terminó la portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey, de manera confiada.

Issei sólo miró a sus amigas que eran como su familia, y sólo suspiró resignado sabiendo lo necias que pueden ser entonces sólo golpeó el suelo con su bastón, alertando a todos y sólo sonrió tomando la palabra...

\- De acuerdo, confío en ustedes... - Dijo mirando sonriéndoles a las chicas, y después miró a Rías - Rías, confío en que se ayudaran mutuamente, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó a la Portadora del Poder de la Destrucción, quién sólo sonrió.

\- Puedes confiar en mí Issei, tu sólo espera y verás como regresamos sin ningún problema - Aseguró la pelirroja, mirando al castaño.

\- Entonces te tomaré la palabra, bien entonces... Nos vemos - Tras decir eso, Issei golpeó con su bastón el piso y desapareció entre un montón de llamas Doradas, las cuales se extinguieron dejando nada más que cenizas en donde estaba parado el castaño...

\- Rías-sama, no importa cuántas veces lo vea... Issei-kun, realmente tiene estilo - Dijo el rubio Gremory, con cierta envidia.

\- Creo que tienes razón Yūto, bien entonces... ¿Listos todos? - Recibiendo un asentimiento positivo - Vayámonos ahora... ¿Akeno, por favor? - Le pidió a su mano derecha.

\- Hai Buchō - Respondió Akeno, mientras abría un Círculo Mágico de la Familia Gremory, y todos entraron dentro de esté, y Rías fue la última en entrar después el Circulo desapareció dejando el salón en total silencio.

 ** _Afueras del Bosque de Kuoh, en mitad de la Noche..._**

Actualmente se puede ver a todo el grupo Gremory junto a las 3 _**Pai Zhua's**_ quienes fueron con ellas, ósea todos los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto obviamente con la excepción del castaño...

\- Bien, el _**"Dúo Pervertido"**_ le dijo a Ise que... Había rumores de que las chicas se enfermaban de una reciente anemia pero, ¿es verdad? - Dijo la Ex-caída para confirmar.

\- Es cierto, en la parte donde las chicas se enfermaban de repente... - Dijo Rías confirmando la duda de Yūma - Pero el verdadero problema es que estas chicas fueron infligidas con restos densos de Magia Demoníaca - Explicaba mientras caminaba por el bosque.

\- ¿En verdad puede ser un Dragón? - Pregunto Asia confundida.

\- Estaba preocupada al principio cuando Issei nos enseñó esas fotos el otro día, así que envié a Yūto y a Koneko a investigar - Explico recordando la misión anterior que le encomendó a su _**"Caballero"**_ y a su **_"Torre"_**.

Pero la pelirroja, recordó cuando su cuñada le dijo algo de un Dragón, notó que Issei tenía una mirada sombría, entonces se arriesgó al preguntarle a Cosette y a las demás...

\- Amm, Cosette-san... Sé qué, no debería meterme en asuntos personales pero, cuando Grayfia-Oneesama mencionó a un Dragón, ¿porqué Issei tenía esa mirada? - Preguntó y ellas sólo se detuvieron pero con una mirada de no saber que responder.

\- Bueno, es algo difícil de responder Senpai... Mmm, sólo véalo desde su perspectiva... El Demonio Renegado, usó a una de las criaturas que la Familia de Issei-sama ha respetado, y no creo que haya sido conveniente el traerlo con nosotros - Trataba de explicarse la maid, mientras miraba su brazalete de su armadura.

\- Pero cuando Ise, ve que alteraron la paz de un Dragón, su ira no tiene fin - Dijo Yūma, mientras miraba algo aterrada a la Nobleza Gremory.

\- Dices, ¿qué su enfado es como lo que pasó con Raiser? - Preguntó la _**"Reina**_ _ **"**_ Gremory, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido con el rubio Phoenix, cuando hizo enfadar al castaño.

\- Akeno-senpai esa ira palidecería, contra la rabia cuando Issei-san y Isara-san si realmente se enojaran, dado a que aman a los Dragones desde niños, por eso no podrían soportar que sean lastimados - Respondió Asia, recordando las costumbres de la casa que la adoptó.

Todos sólo miraron con incredulidad a lo que decían las 3 _**Pai Zhua's**_ incluso Ravel quien conocía al castaño más tiempo, pero de repente se escucharon una especie de gruñido, entonces dedujeron que estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban, luego empezaron a acelerar el paso unos minutos, entonces el grupo se encontró con una enorme cosa, que parecía ser una... ¿Planta?...

\- ¿Es un monstruo…? ¿Botánico? - Pregunto Asia confundida viendo a la planta.

\- No… Está sensación… - Dijo Cosette seria, mientras levantaba la mano y la cubría con algo de Senjutsu color Morado, cosa que atemorizó un poco a nuestra Nekomata al ver ese poder mientras miraba a la maid como giraba su mano al ver a dicha criatura.

\- Cosette-san, ¿qué pasa? - Preguntó Rías, mientras miraba a la pelimorada quien sólo cerró los ojos como si tratara de sentir algo, pero...

\- No puede ser... - Eso sorprendió a todos, pero la maid vio la expresión confundida de la Demonio pelirroja, entonces le explicó - Eso no es una planta, más bien... - Cosette no pudo terminar porqué notó que una de las flores se empezó a abrir revelando la cabeza de un Dragón con ojos Verdes.

\- ¿Un Dragón? - Dijo la _**"Alfil"**_ Gremory sorprendida.

\- Grayfia-san nos dijo sobre esto, al parecer nos ahorramos algo de tiempo - Dijo el **_"Caballero"_** Gremory sonriendo, pero entonces su ama vio algo que la puso en alerta...

\- Ocúltense, alguien viene... - Dijo mientras que el grupo se ocultaba en unos arbustos cercanos.

Entonces, se puede apreciar a 3 chicas en pijama que se acercaban al Dragón Quimera, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente pudieron reconocer al trío chicas...

\- ¿Esas no son Kaori-san, Nana-san y Aika-san de nuestra clase? - Dijo la rubia confundida.

\- Si lo son... - Dijo la Ex-caída sorprendida, mientras estaba oculta junto a la Ex-monja.

Entonces, el Dragón Quimera extendió algunas de sus ramas, que en la punta se abrieron y se pegaron en los pechos del trío chicas... Unos segundos después, se puede ver como una extraña luz rosa aparecía en donde están sus pechos y luego se ven absorbidos por las ramas y por alguna extraña razón del universo, las 3 chicas dejaron escapar unos gemidos...

\- Se está moviendo… - Dijo Asia viendo la escena tanto avergonzada y sonrojada.

\- Le esta succionando su Energía Espiritual - Dijo Akeno con una mirada seria.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? - Dijo Ravel mientras pensaba en salir pero fue detenida.

\- Espere Ravel-sama... - Dijo Yūto con una mirada seria.

\- Pero Yūto-san... - Contrarrestaba la Phoenix tratando de convencerlo de soltarla.

\- Teniendo en cuenta los indicios pasados… Al parecer sus vidas no están en peligro, y no me gusta lo que diré pero, sólo podemos esperar - Dijo Cosette, totalmente seria.

\- Muy bien... - Respondió Ravel aceptando resignada.

Entonces, el Dragón Quimera aleja sus ramas de los pechos de las chicas, y estás sólo se desploman desmayadas en el suelo por la falta de energía, entonces Rías notó algo en el Dragón...

\- Parece un poco frágil, pero… Parece que ellas están bien - Dijo suspirando aliviada al ver a las chicas que liberó.

\- Con que lanza un hechizo sobre sus objetivos, y las atrae aquí por la noche - Comentó Yūma, al ver esa planta.

\- ¿Entonces, les succiona su energía espiritual y los envía a casa "Sanos y Salvos? - Preguntó Koneko algo confundida.

\- ¿Eso es posible? - Pregunto Asia algo sorprendida.

\- Bueno sea lo que sea, ya es hora de ir... - Dijo Rías sonriendo confiada, mientras salía del escondite junto a los demás del grupo, y eso hizo que el Dragón Quimera dirigiera su mirada hacia el grupo...

\- Mala suerte para ti... - Dijo Rías, con las manos en las caderas.

\- Amm, Akeno-senpai... ¿Ella siempre es así? - Pregunto Yūma en susurro señalando a la chica Gremory.

\- Fufufu... Ah sido siempre así, pero es lo que la identifica - Respondió con su sonrisa.

Entonces, el Dragón Quimera atacó al grupo usando sus ramas, la mayoría pudieron esquivarlos sin problema, pero una de esas ramas logro golpear a Cosette, y a Yūma empujándolas a unos metros hacia atrás hasta chocar con unos troncos...

\- ¡Cosette-san! ¡Yūma-san! - Gritó Asia con un tono preocupado.

\- Estamos bien Asia pero... - Ambas chicas miraron sus brazaletes y vieron que sus comunicadores estaban dañados - Creo que ese golpe dañó los sistemas de comunicación - Dijo Yūma, mientras trataba de levantarse y miró su brazalete y tomó su _**"Wakizashi"**_.

\- Creo que... Necesitamos a Issei-sama - Confesó Cosette, algo nerviosa.

\- De acuer... ¡Ahh...! - Asia no pudo hacer nada, porque otra de las ramas del monstruo la golpeo dando el mismo resultado - Auch... ¡Oh no! - Exclamó al ver que su brazalete también fue dañado.

\- ¡Todos manténgase en alerta! ¡Es hora de atacar! - Exclamó Rías mientras usaba su Poder de la Destrucción.

\- Hai Buchō - Dijo Akeno mientras cambiaba a su traje de sacerdotisa y usaba sus rayos.

\- Lo voy a golpear... - Dijo Koneko mientras se lanzaba a golpear al Dragón.

\- Tengo que derrotar a aquellos que amenacen la paz de nuestra Ciudad... - Dijo Kiba mientras cortaba algunas ramas.

\- Esta cosa es más inteligente de lo que aparenta - Dijo Cosette mientras esquivaba unos ataques, y empuñaba sus **_"Tekkokagi"_**.

Entonces, el Dragón Quimera comenzó a reconstruir las ramas que le arrancaban, cortaban o destruían a una gran velocidad, entonces Ravel se acercó a Rías y le dijo...

\- Rías-sama... ¿Lo decimos? - Preguntó algo preocupada mientras miraba al monstruo.

\- Juntas, ¿lista?... - Recibió un asentimiento positivo por parte de su _**"Alfil"**_ \- Bien entonces, 1, 2 y 3... - Empezaba a contar, y dijeron algo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Necesitamos a Issei/sama! - Gritaron mientras esquivaban varias ramas nuevas, mientras gritaban necesitar ayuda del actual _**Sekiryuutei**_...

 ** _Mientras tanto, en la Residencia Hy_** ** _ōd_** ** _ō_** ** _..._**

Mientras que los demás estaban tratando de "podar" la planta, nuestro castaño favorito estaba en su casa, más específico en la sala de estar viendo la televisión descansando, mientras recordaba que le dijeron que no querían que viera al Dragón que usaron como experimento, entonces Issei sólo suspiró mientras le daba una leve mirada en el pequeño regalo que era para Isara, después tomaba su bastón y miraba su Cristal entonces Gideon apareció...

\- _**¿**_ ** _No tenía idea, de qué le era bastante difícil el tratar de tomarse el día Issei-sama?_** \- Preguntó la I.A. Mientras miraba las acciones de su amo.

\- Supongo que, me eh acostumbrado a hacer mucho trabajo Gideon, pero admito qué es algo aburrido... ¿Ocurrió algo malo, con Cosette y las demás? - Le preguntó Issei a Gideon, el estado de sus amigas.

\- **_Al parecer a ocurrido algo, y no puedo establecer contacto con los brazaletes de sus armaduras_** \- Explicaba Gideon, mirando a Issei quien se puso de pie preocupado.

\- Eso nunca es bueno... Ahh, sabía que debía ir pero, dijeron que estarían bien... Qué bien - Lo último lo dijo, con un tono de cansancio y sentándose de manera pesada.

\- **_¿Qué es lo que va a hacer Issei-sama?_** \- La I.A. Le preguntó al _**Pai Zhua**_ del Dragón Solar, quién sólo pensaba.

Issei sólo se mantenía en una pose de pensador unos momentos, pero luego sintió 2 presencias cerca de él y lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír cerró los ojos mientras sus lentes empezaron a brillar, entonces le dijo a Gideon...

\- No te preocupes amiga Gideon... - Empezaba Issei, mientras se levantada del sofá y tomaba de la mesa el regalo - Iré con ellas, pero no sólo... ¿O sí Isara y Prim-nee? - Habló Issei, mientras extendía su mano con el regalo hacía un par de sobras que se revelaron como la Hermana menor de Issei y la Hermana Mayor de Cosette, quienes estaban muy sonrientes y felices de ver al castaño, pero la castaña menor quien de un impulso se abalanzó a su hermano en un gran y fuerte abrazo...

\- ¡Onii-chan...! - Gritó y lo tiró con ese abrazo.

\- Oigan, yo también quiero un abrazo... - Dijo la pelimorada mayor, quien se unió al abrazo.

Issei estaba feliz, ahora estaba abrazando a su Imōto, y a la otra que es como su Onee-chan, mientras con la mirada le pidió a Gideon que los dejara, y ella lo obedeció, para seguir con el abrazo... Pero tristemente, tuvo que terminar el abrazo y tomó la palabra mientras se levantaba...

\- Saben, me alegra mucho el que estén aquí pero... - Issei le extendió a Isara el regalo, sorprendiéndola - Creo que, necesitamos ir por el resto de la familia y de paso que conozcan a unos amigos, ¿qué dices Isara y tu Prim-nee? ¿Quieren ver y abrazar a las otras, de nuevo? - Le preguntó, mientras ella abría su regalo y quedó asombrada mientras su rostro era iluminado con un gran brillo color Dorado.

\- ¡Adelante...! - Dijeron ambas, mientras revelaron los mismos brazaletes como el de Issei y compañía, pero estos tienen detalles de colores Plateado/Blanco por parte de Primrose y Plateado/Azul Zafiro por parte de Isara...

\- Bien pero antes Isara, concentra algo de tu energía Shintō al igual del Espíritu del Dragón de la Tormenta - Le indicó Issei, mientras ella hizo caso, cerró los ojos concentrando ambas energías en la joya Dorada apretando su puño de su mano derecha, hasta qué...

\- **_[¡Impulse!]_** \- Se escuchó una voz femenina en toda la sala, eso hizo que Isara abriera los ojos y vio que en vez de que tuviera su mano apretando la joya, ahora todo su Brazo derecho estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura...

\- Onii-chan, ¿acaso, es lo qué creo que es? - Le preguntó emocionada, mientras miraba a su hermano.

\- Te presento la versión femenina del _**Boosted Gear**_ , la **_Impulse Gear_** la cual te pertenece ahora - Le contestó sonriendo.

\- Pero Issei-chan, ¿acaso...? - Primrose, iba preguntar pero Issei se le adelantó...

\- Sí, Tiamat-sama... Nos ha brindado su ayuda, y ha escogido a Isara como su nueva portadora - Respondió el castaño sonriéndoles a ambas.

\- Tiamat-sama, ¿una de los Reyes Dragones? - Preguntó la castaña, entonces la joya empezó a brillar y la Dragón empezó a hablar...

\- _Así qué, eres mi nueva compañera, ¿eh?... Siento grandes poderes y habilidades dentro de ti niña_ \- Dijo Tiamat impresionada - _Será un honor, luchar juntas... Isara Hy_ _ōdō_ \- Terminaba de hablar.

\- ¡Sólo Isara está bien, y para mi será un gran honor y placer, el luchar con la única y legendaria Dragón Karma del Caos, así como la única Mujer entre los 5 Grandes Reyes Dragones! - Habló la castaña, de manera feliz y emocionada.

\- _Me agradas niña... Tu hermano, me contó que conocía a alguien que realmente me haría sentir especial y veo que tenía razón, nos llevaremos bien Isara_ \- Terminó de hablar, haciendo que la joya dejara de brillar.

\- ¡Hai, con mucho gusto...! - Expresó Isara, mientras volvía a ver a su hermano.

\- Onii-chan, en serio gracias... - Le dijo al castaño, para volverlo a abrazar.

\- No te preocupes... Entonces, ¿listas para ayudar, a nuestra familia? - Dijo mientras se ponía sus lentes, y empezaba a transformar su Bastón a su Espada **_"Ryūjingetsu"_**.

Ellas sólo sonrieron, y tomaron al castaño de sus hombros, y el sólo golpeó el piso con la punta de su Espada enfundada, para luego las llamas Doradas empezaran a rodearlos, y después extinguirse y desaparecer para ir a ayudar a los demás, lo que nadie sabía era que, ahora recibirían ayuda extra...

 _ **De regreso en el Bosque a las afueras de Kuoh...**_

Mientras Issei y las 2 nuevas **_Pai Zhua's_** , iban a ayudar a Cosette, Rías y a los demás... Ellos tenían bastantes problemas, dado a que la Planta o Dragón, había dañado el sistema de comunicación de sus brazaletes y para colmo no podían activar sus armaduras...

\- ¡Si esto sigue así, no habrá forma de vencerlo! - Dijo Kiba mientras esquivaba algunos ataques.

\- ¡Su recuperación ocurre a la misma velocidad que nuestros ataques! - Dijo Asia con una mirada seria, mientras le disparaba sus Flechas de energía Sagrada pero no servía de mucho.

\- ¡Debió de aprovechar la energía que absorbió, para prolongar el límite de su contenedor! - Dijo Yūma también con una mirada seria, cortando otra rama pero a la vez volvía a crecer.

\- ¡Y contando con las Energías del aire y de la tierra de este mundo, junto con la energía espiritual de los estudiantes, lo han hecho muy fuerte! - Dedujo Rías esquivando otro ataque.

\- ¡Pero aun con eso, no parece querer eliminarnos! - Dijo Cosette, mientras con sus garras cortaba una rama que iba atraparla.

\- ¡Aun así, que ninguno retroceda! - Pregunto Ravel con preocupación, mientras con su fuego de Phoenix quemaba varias ramas pero que volvieron a crecer.

Entonces debajo de ella y demás chicas, unas ramas empezaron a salir enredándolas e incluso sobre las **_Pai Zhua's_** , a excepción de Yūto que al parecer la Quimera sabía que no era una mujer, además de que al parecer todas esas ramas tenían algo viscoso encima, además de que algunas de esas ramas se pusieron sobre los pechos de las chicas...

\- ¡¿Q-qué es esta cosa?! - Dijo Rías con un sonrojo en su cara.

\- Esta es la fantasía de todo hombre pervertido… - Dijo Koneko neutralmente, pero se veía molesta.

\- ¡Oh...! ¡Ara, Ara...! ¡Qué travieso es este monstruo...! ¡Ufufufufu! - Dijo Akeno sonriendo como siempre.

\- ¡Ahh, demonios...! ¡¿Donde está Issei-kun, cuándo más se le necesita?! - Exclamó Yūto con un tono serio queriendo invocar al castaño, mientras veía a las chicas y trataba de buscar un punto ciego para donde atacar.

Entonces notó, como las ramas que sostenían a las chicas empezaban a derretir la ropa de las mismas, entonces sólo desvió la miraba un momento...

\- ¡Ara, Ara! ¡Qué travieso…! - Dijo la **_"Reina"_** Gremory, aun riendo pero con un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

\- ¡Esto es resbaladizo y áspero...! ¡No, mi arco! - Exclamó Asia con un sonrojo en la cara, y sin querer soltó su arco.

\- Mi ropa esta toda resbaladiza - Dijo Cosette con un tono avergonzado, mientras que ese líquido hizo que sus garras salieran de sus manos.

\- ¡No otra vez...! ¡Ya tuve de por sí, suficiente con ese Udon que Kaichou preparó! ¡Y por si fuera poco, también con ese pervertido Limo del Bosque de los Familiares...! - Gritó Yūma con un tono enojado, avergonzado y un sonrojo en la cara, soltando su espada igual.

\- ¡No, mi ropa! - Dijo Ravel enfadada, con un sonrojo en la cara mientras trataba de usar sus llamas pero el líquido viscoso no se lo permitía.

\- ¡Rías-sama, ¿no puede usar su magia para quitárselo de encima?! - Pregunto el **_"Caballero"_** Gremory apretando su espada.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Parece que, no puedo canalizar correctamente mi magia destructiva! - Dijo la _**"Rey"**_ con un sonrojo en su cara y avergonzada.

\- Me parece que tampoco puedo generar ningún rayo o relámpago - Informo Akeno en el mismo estado que Rías.

\- ¡Yo tampoco! - Dijo Ravel, entonces la rubia Phoenix dirigió su mirada a las **_Pai Zhua's_** \- ¿Ustedes pueden usar sus Espíritus Animales? - Pregunto a lo cual negaron con la cabeza.

\- ¡Está cosa no nos lo permite, al parecer absorbe nuestra energía espiritual lo que evita que usemos la Fiera Interior! - Informo Cosette quedándose sin energía.

\- ¡Koneko, ¿puedes usar sus poderes físicos?! - Pregunto Rías con una ligera esperanza.

\- Todo esto... Es resbaladizo - Dijo con una voz neutra pero con un ligero sonrojo en la cara - Por lo que no puedo golpearlo, como normalmente lo hago - Terminó mientras parecía cansarse más.

\- ¿Puede ser que esas ramas suprimen su poderes? - Pregunto Yūto analíticamente - Y si esto sigue así… - Dijo algo preocupado.

\- ¡¿Qué alguien haga algo, por favor?! - Gritó Rías, como si esperara una especie de milagro. _**( Muy cliché, ¿no?)**_.

Y cómo si alguien hubiera respondido a la llamada de auxilio de la pelirroja, una hermosa voz empezó a cantar, haciendo que la Quimera empezara a tambalearse...

 _ **( Esto les ayudará, pero sólo del minuto 9:09 al 10:16 www. youtube watch? v=mBgm6xpfQfo... Sólo guíense con la canción)**_

\- ¡Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué esa canción?! - Exclamó el rubio Gremory volteando a todos lados, mientras de repente escuchaba a alguien cantar.

\- ¡No lo sé, pero sea quién sea...! ¡Su voz, hace que la... Baja! - Gritó Rías, mientras caía de golpe dado a que la Quimera la soltó.

\- ¡Ara, Araaaa...! - Exclamó Akeno, mientras era soltada de golpe y cayó al suelo dado que fue liberada como Rías, pero cayó sentada y sobre su ama - Ara, gracias por atajar mi caída Rías - Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo sobre la Gremory.

\- Sí, cuando quieras... Todo por mis lindos siervos, auch... - Decía una adolorida Rías, con su amiga y mano derecha encima de ella.

Así como a todas las chicas, y la que quedaba fue Cosette, pero antes de que cayera al suelo fue atrapada por algo, o más bien por alguien...

\- Mmm, ¿Issei-sama ya es hora de levantarse? - Preguntó desorientada por la falta de energía, pero la voz de su "salvadora" la hizo despertar.

\- ¿Ara...?... ¿Cosette-chan estás bien? - Dijo la voz, la que hizo reaccionar a la pelimorada, y la miró bien y notó que era una mujer cubierta por una armadura como la de ella y sus amigos pero está era de Plateado/Blanco y miro la cara de la persona que la salvó y con sus labios temblorosos dijo.

\- ¿O-onee-chan? - Preguntó para ver si no se trataba de una ilusión.

\- Hai... Ha pasado tiempo, mi linda Imōto - Respondió la mujer, quien desactivó su mascara revelando a su Onee-chan, Primrose Shelley quien le sonreía a su hemana menor.

\- ¡Onee-chaaan! - Chilló Cosette, mientras se le abalanzaba a la pelimorada mayor quien sólo aceptaba y devolvía el abrazo.

\- ¡Moo...! ¡Cosette-chan, aun eres una niña mimada! - Respondió "Prim", mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su hermana entre sus pechos, pero se conmovió más al sentir que sus pechos se estaban humedeciendo y eso era prueba que Cosette estaba llorando - Ya, ya... Onee-chan está aquí, y no se irá - Le decía cariñosamente, como si estuviera calmando a una niña pequeña.

Los demás, sólo vieron la escena hasta que Rías recordó a cierta planta...

\- ¡Oh no, olvidamos a la Quimera...! - Exclamó la Gremory, pero sintió una mano en su hombro, y una voz conocida la detuvo.

\- Yo no me preocuparía Rías... - Habló la voz, haciendo a todos voltear y vieron que era Issei con su traje puesto.

\- ¡Ise/Issei/san/kun/senpai/sama! - Exclamaron todos sorprendidos al ver al castaño.

\- Hola chicos, ¿llego tarde a la fiesta? - Preguntó bromeando.

\- No, llegas justo a tiempo... Necesitamos tu ayuda Issei, por favor - Pidió Rías, sin darse cuenta que alguien cantaba.

\- Ohh no te preocupes, nos encargaremos... ¡¿No es así, Isara?! - Gritó al cielo, mientras todos se preguntaban a quien se refería hasta que Rías reconoció esa voz por todos los vídeos, discos que tenía tanto en su recamara como en la Casa Gremory...

Al principio no quería creerlo pero luego, su _**"Reina"**_ y mejor amiga Akeno sorprendida, tomó la cabeza de la pelirroja para girarla y que mirara una copa de un árbol había una figura de una mujer que estaba cantando pero su vio que su cara no tenía máscara la cual le permitió ver su cara, pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto con la misma armadura que Issei y la mujer que estaba abrazando a Cosette, pero lo más increíble era que cuando veía sus manos como si estuviera orando, notó que su brazo derecho tenía una especie guantelete incluso podría decirse que era una copia exacta del Boosted Gear de Issei, pero la diferencia era que esté era Azul Zafiro y con su joya color Dorado, hasta que al fin despertó y emocionadamente dijo pero dificultad...

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no...! - Empezaba mientras con sus manos cubría su gran sonrisa - ¡No me engañen, no me lo creo...! ¡Es Echo-pi! - Al fin pudo decirlo, mientras los demás Gremory sólo quedaban sorprendidos, obviamente con la obvia excepción de Ravel claro esta.

\- Wow, ¿ella es la hermana menor de Issei-kun? - Preguntó Kiba muy sorprendido.

\- Ara, Ara... Es muy linda, y en verdad es la versión femenina de Issei-kun - Secundó Akeno, sorprendida por el aspecto de la castaña.

\- Hmp, Hmp... Sabía que cuando vi ese vídeo, se me hacía familiar - Dijo Koneko, recordando cuando fueron por 1ra. Vez a la casa del castaño.

\- Isara-sama, se ve que sigue tan impresionante como siempre - Expresó Ravel, mientras se cubría levemente el pecho.

\- Increíble, la voz de Isa-chan puede hasta descontrolar a una Quimera, eso sólo significa que su voz tiene efecto en las bestias - Dijo la Ex-caída sonriendo mientras recogía su arma y notó que su Cristal estaba brillando.

\- Su voz, tan bella... **_"Snif, Snif..."_** \- Asia al parecer fue conmovida hasta las lágrimas, mientras que su Cristal del vientre de su arco igual brillaba...

Pero entonces, Isara detuvo su canción... Y miró a las personas que estaban en el suelo para luego sonreír, entonces de un salto aterrizó de pie con suma elegancia y gracia junto a su hermano Issei, quien estaba de pie cruzado de brazos, aunque tenía su máscara puesta se notaba muy sonriente...

\- ¿Cómo hice mi entrada Onii-chan? - Preguntaba la castaña menor, esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

\- Qué realmente sabes, el cómo alocar a las bestias eso pienso - Respondió desactivando su máscara, revelando su sonrisa.

\- Eso creí, pero ahora... ¡Debemos acabar con este insulto de Dragón pervertido! - Dijo Isara, mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar de color Azul Zafiro/Azul Celeste.

\- Eso quería escuchar, está cosa es una verdadera deshonra para los Dragones que veneramos - Contestó Issei, mientras sus ojos brillaban de color Rojo/Dorado.

Luego, los hermanos sólo corrieron con gran velocidad hacía la Quimera la cual seguía desorientada y no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, pero débilmente miró al cielo, y vio 2 cuerpo cubiertos con un par de auras densas de colores brillantes, pero eso significara algo... Su fin...

\- ¡Invocamos a las Fieras Interiores...! - Gritaron ambos, usando sus brazos que mientras tenían activados el **_Boosted Gear_** y el **_Empulse Gear_** , como si lanzaran un gran golpe.

\- ¡Suelta al Dragón Solar...! - Gritó 1ro. Issei, liberando al poderoso y espiritual Dragón chino color Dorado/Rojo.

\- ¡Y al Dragón de la Tormenta...! - Ahora fue Isara, liberando el espíritu de un Dragón casi igual que Issei sólo que este era color Zafiro/Celeste.

Ambos Dragones Espirituales se dirigían con gran velocidad y ferocidad hacía la Quimera quien trató de usar su ramas pero, ya era muy tarde porque ambos Dragones atravesaron al monstruo de un sólo golpe, dejándole un gran hoyo en el pecho, porque al parecer destruyeron su corazón y eso hizo que la bestia sólo cayera al suelo, totalmente inerte sin un rasgo de vida, sí Issei y Isara Hyōdo habían atravesado a la Quimera la cual era un insulto a las criaturas que toda su Familia veneraba desde generaciones...

\- ¡Ha...! Eso fue todo, para esa planta devora-pechos... - Dijo Issei, aterrizando de pie a unos metros de la bestia, mientras desactivaba su Sacred Gear.

\- ¡Sí...! Escuché en las noticias que algo hacia enfermar a las chicas de aquí, ¿pero que usaran la imagen de un Dragón para estás perversiones?... Es totalmente imperdonable - Respondió Isara, aterrizando también e imitaba la acción de su hermano.

Los Hermanos Hyōdō, miraron por última vez a la criatura, y se dieron la vuelta para ver al resto...

\- ¿Todos están bien? - Preguntó Issei, algo preocupado.

\- ¿No hay nadie herido? - También preguntó Isara, con la misma expresión.

La Nobleza Gremory y Las _**Pai Zhua's**_ , sólo dijeron que estaban bien, pero hubo varios que miraron a Isara con suma incredulidad cosa que la pusieron algo nerviosa, pero entonces Akeno tomó la palabra mientras se acercaba a la castaña...

\- Te lo agradecemos mucho Isara-chan, en verdad tienes el mismo gran poder que tu Hermano - Dijo Akeno feliz, mientras tomaba sus manos mientras sonreía agradecida.

\- Sí, no pensamos que hubiera un Espíritu Dragón diferente al del Dragón Solar de Issei-kun - Expresó Yūto impresionado, con el poder de la castaña.

\- Muchas gracias por eso - Respondió algo avergonzada por dicho comentario.

\- Hmp, Hmp... Es muy fuerte Isara-senpai - Dijo Koneko, mientras con su mano hacía el símbolo "V".

\- Te lo agradezco mucho - Agradeció, pero luego juraría haber sentido una energía conocida en la peliplatina.

\- ¡Ahhh...! ¡Yūma-chan, Asia-chan! - Gritó mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la pelinegra y a la rubia.

\- O-oye tranquila, también nos alegra verte Isa-chan, ¿pero pensé que llegarías dentro de unos días? - Preguntó la _**Pai Zh**_ _ **ua**_ de la Cobra Rey curiosa.

\- ¿Acaso llegaron, antes cómo sorpresa? - Preguntó Asia, mientras miraba a la que es como una de sus hermanas.

\- Fufufufu, digamos que tuvimos que tomar el 1er. vuelo - Respondió la castaña, con una sonrisa.

\- Ravel-chan, me alegra verte igual - Dijo mientras abrazaba a la Phoenix, y pegaba su mejilla a la de ella.

\- Moo, Isara-sama se que pasó tiempo, pero tenga moderación por favor - Expresó Ravel, mientras se sonrojaba por tal acto de afecto.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Porqué? - Respondió mientras la seguía abrazando como un peluche.

Todos estaban saludando a la castaña pero había alguien que estaba de pie como piedra, y era Rías Gremory quien seguía estática y sin poder creerse que su Idol favorita estaba frente a ella, entonces Issei sólo le dio un leve golpe en su hombro sorprendiéndola...

\- ¡Ahh...! - Gritó levemente - Oye, ¿y eso porqué? - Preguntó levemente molesta.

\- Pues para despertarte, oye serás demonio pero pareciera que viste un fantasma, y ambos sabemos que eso es muy cliché - Respondió mientras sonreía divertido.

\- ¿Óyeme...? - Trataba de reclamarle al castaño, pero esté se le adelantó.

\- ¿No irás con ellos a saludarla? - Preguntó curioso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?! ¡¿Ya?! - Preguntaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

\- Vamos, no seas llorona... Pudiste contra Raiser, podrás con mi hermana - Dijo Issei, tomando la mano de Rías y la jaló llevándola donde los demás.

\- ¡Espera...! - Trataba Rías de escapar, pero recordaba que Issei era más fuerte que ella, y lo único que podía hacer era sólo cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo terminara, pero luego sintió que se detuvo y que su mano fue liberada, pero lo que la inmovilizó fue una voz que la llamó...

\- Etto, hola soy Isara Hyōdō... ¿Cuál es tú nombre? - Dijo la hermana de Issei, mientras veía a Rías quién abrió de golpe sus ojos mirándola incrédula.

\- Amm, y-yo... Gre-gremory... Fan... Rías #1... Tú - Rías balbuceaba, totalmente nerviosa, mientras su Nobleza se reía levemente de su ama.

\- Ahh, permíteme Rías... - Dijo Issei, mientras se acercaba a Rías entonces sólo tronó sus manos para darle un sonoro zape en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Auch...! - Exclamó adolorida al principio, pero luego miró a Issei y le dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza - Gracias... - Ya más calmada, pero un tanto nerviosa sólo tomó su mano derecha con ambas manos y volvió a presentarse.

\- Lamento eso, empezaré de nuevo... Mi nombre es Rías Gremory, soy tú Fan #1, en verdad es un placer conocerte "Echo-pi" - Decía la pelirroja muy sonrojada mientras sacudía su mano y las de Isara.

\- Fufufu, es un placer para mí igual, y sólo dime Isara... Cualquier amigo Onii-chan, también es mi amigo, ¿llevémonos bien a partir de hoy Rías-san? - Respondió mientras hacía su característica sonrisa de Idol.

\- ¡Hai, será un placer! - Dijo feliz al saber que era amiga de su Idol favorita.

\- ¿Vez, qué no era tan difícil? - Dijo Issei, mientras miraba divertido a Rías.

\- ¡Cállate...! - Le dijo, mientras todos se empezaban a reír pero luego el castaño notó algo.

\- Oigan, ¿donde está Cosette? - Preguntó preocupado, por no ver a su maid y amiga.

\- No te preocupes Issei-chan, sólo está tomando una siesta - Dijo una voz, sorprendiendo a todos, exceptuando a varias que ya conocen.

\- Ahh, se nota que haces que ella se duerma muy rápido, ¿o no Prim-nee? - Le preguntó el castaño a la pelimorada mayor.

\- Fufufu, me declaro culpable - Dijo con esa sonrisa, y los Gremory notaron que ella tenía cierto parecido a Akeno.

\- Amm, disculpa pero... ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó Rías curiosa, al ver a la mujer mayor, pero luego notó que tenía cierto parentesco con Cosette, pero a la vez celosa porque se sentía que sus pechos eran más grandes que los suyos.

\- Ara, perdonen mi falta de modales... Mucho gusto, Nobleza Gremory... Mi nombre es Primrose Shelley, soy la hermana mayor de Cosette-chan y también una de las amigas de la infancia de Issei-chan y Isara-chan, así como una de las Maid's al servicio de la Familia Hyōdō - Dijo una nueva voz que era femenina y con un tono de nostalgia. - Explicaba la nombrada Primrose.

\- ¿La Hermana de Cosette? - Exclamaron los Gremory, salvo Ravel dado a que ya conocía a Primrose de antemano.

\- Ara, Ara... Se nota, que los genes son bastante específicos - Dijo Akeno mientras ponía su mano en su mentón.

Luego de tal declaración, Rías vio que el Círculo Mágico de Grayfia apareció entonces todos lo observaron y el holograma de la **_"Reina"_** de Lucifer apareció...

 _- **Veo que pudieron eliminar, a la Quimera Rías-Oj** **ō** **sama**_ \- Dijo mientras aparecía en forma de holograma.

\- ¿Grayfia?... No importa ahora, ¿obtuvieron alguna noticia? - Dijo mientras miraba a su cuñada.

\- _**Hai, la Quimera que eliminaron, absorbía energía de las chicas con pechos grandes para fortalecerse**_ **-** Explico seria.

\- ¡Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso...! ¡Y si no fuera por Ise y Isa-chan, no tendríamos idea de lo que nos hubiera pasado! - Dijo la Ex-caída, interrumpiendo a Rías, pero Issei la alejó de ahí.

Entonces, el holograma de Grayfia voltea la mirada para encontrase con el cuerpo inerte del Dragón Quimera y dijo con un ligero asombro...

\- **_Al parecer, no pudo contra el poder de verdaderos Dragones_** \- Dijo mientras miraba ahora a los castaños, y estos sólo le hicieron una leve reverencia.

\- Con el debido respeto Grayfia-sama, pero... - Issei comenzó a hablar pero Isara terminó lo que iba a decir.

\- Esa cosa, ni siquiera merecía haber nacido como Dragón en 1er. Lugar - Terminó algo molesta mientras apuntaba el cuerpo de la criatura.

\- **_Entiendo, lamento si lo que dije los ofendió Issei-sama, Isara-sama_** \- Se disculpaba la peliplatina mayor, haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- No, nosotros debemos disculparnos, es que al ser una familia que respeta a los Dragones ver una abominación así, es considerado un insulto para los nuestros - Se disculpaba el castaño.

\- **_Entiendo, disculpa aceptada Issei-sama, por cierto Sirzechs-sama está agradecido el que dejará vivir a Rías-Oj_ _ōsama con ustedes_** \- Decía la maid del hermano de Rías, y eso sorprendió a las recién llegadas...

\- ¡¿En serio?! - Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Es una larga historia, que luego les contaré - Dijo el castaño, pero luego notó que habían 3 chicas en unos de los árboles dormidas, y Issei las conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Kaori-san? ¿Nana-san?... ¿También Aika-san?... ¿Acaso esa Quimera las hechizó? - Preguntó mientras revisaba sus signos vitales y suspiró aliviado al saber que sólo estaban inconscientes.

\- Lo lamentamos Issei-sama, esa planta pervertida absorbió la energía espiritual de todas, pero tranquilo estarán bien - Aseguró Ravel, haciendo sentir mejor al castaño.

\- Eso es bueno, y más sabiendo que esa planta no molestará a otra mujer de nuevo - Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cabeza de la bestia, y la golpeó muy fuerte con su pie.

\- **_No se preocupen todos, ya enviaremos a alguien para que se deshaga del cuerpo de la criatura, Oj_ _ō-sama tiene suerte de contar con buenos amigos, ¿no?_** \- Preguntó Grayfia divertida, mientras miraba a la pelirroja quien sólo tenía una mirada confusa pero luego sonrío.

\- Tienes razón Onee-sama, tienes mucha razón - Respondió sonriendo.

\- **_Entonces, paso a retirarme... Que todos pasen buenas noches_** \- Terminó Grayfia, mientras hacía una leve reverencia, y el holograma desaparecía junto al Círculo Mágico.

\- ¿Ahh, no se qué piensen ustedes?... Pero yo, tengo mucho sueño y quisiera ir a la cama ahora - Expresó la **_Pai Zhua_** de la Cobra Rey, que podría decirse que tenía una expresión cansada.

\- Rías-sama, creo que estoy de acuerdo con Amano-san, creo que todos necesitamos un descanso después de todo este evento, "tan especial" - Comentó el rubio Gremory, igual un poco cansado.

\- Sí, supongo que tienen... "Brrr", ¿Oigan nadie más tiene frío? - Preguntó Rías, mientras sentía una brisa fría, haciendo que usará sus brazos para calentarse.

\- Ayy... - Exclamó Issei, para de repente voltearse y cubrirse la mirada. **_( Ya era hora)_**

\- "Pffff..." - Exclamó Kiba, cuando Koneko lo golpeó en el estómago.

\- No vea, Yūto-senpai... - Dijo sonrojada mientras se cubría.

\- ¿Otra vez, Koneko-chan? - Preguntó adolorido y en suelo.

\- Onii-chan, ni se te ocurra mirar, ¿eh? - La castaña, le advirtió a su hermano, quien estaba de espaldas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ver qué cosa, de qué? - Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Ara, Ara Fufufu... - Decía Akeno mientras se acercaba a las chicas - Permítanme todas... - Dijo mientras creaba un Círculo Mágico en todas las chicas, mientras arreglaba sus ropas.

\- Ahh, gracias Akeno... La verdad, ¿no sé qué haría sin ti? - Se preguntó Rías, aliviada al sentir su ropa de nuevo.

\- Mejor no te lo preguntes Rías, la respuesta no te puede gustar - Le contestó con la misma sonrisa, lo que la puso algo nerviosa.

\- Hahahaha bien... - Respondió la Heredera Gremory, pero luego recordó que Isara tenía una copia exacta del Sacred Gear de su hermano, entonces se arriesgó - Ammm, oye Isara-san... ¿Esa Sacred Gear tuya...? - Rías no pudo terminar porque la castaña se le adelantó.

\- Creo que Onii-chan, puede explicarlo mejor, ¿ne? - Le dijo la menor de los Hyōdō, al mayor.

\- Sí, pero como dijeron Yūma y Kiba-san, debemos ir a descansar y mañana les explicaremos con todo detalle, ¿bien? - Indicó el castaño.

\- Hai... - Dijeron todos, pero Issei notó a sus 3 amigas de la escuela, y se acercó a ellas - Pero, ¿qué hacemos con ellas?... No podemos dejarlas aquí - Expresó preocupado.

\- Ara, Issei-kun no te preocupes... Puedes dejarlo en mis manos - Respondió la _**"Reina"**_ de Rías, mientras hacía aparecer 3 Círculos Mágicos debajo de ellas, mientras las hacía desaparecer - Fueron enviadas a sus hogares, puedes estar tranquilo ahora - Dijo mientras veía al castaño sonriendo.

\- Ahh, lo agradezco Akeno-san... Bien entonces, ya es hora de irnos de esté lugar, dado a que me enferma estar junto a el cuerpo muerto de esa criatura - Expresó molesto Issei, mientras con su bastón apuntaba a la Quimera.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - Expresó Isara con la misma expresión.

\- De acuerdo entonces... Chicos buen trabajo, ahora vayan a descansar, se lo ganaron - Decía Rías mientras iba con Issei, y las otras _**Pai Zhua's**_ , dado que vivía ahora con ellos.

\- Sugiero que te prepares Rías, esto no es igual que ir en los Círculos Mágicos - Decía Issei como una leve advertencia, mientras giraba su bastón.

\- Puedo con lo que sea... - Dijo confiada pero todos, y absolutamente todos la miraban con los ojos entre-cerrados - Bien, ya entiendo la indirecta - Corrigió avergonzada.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela... - Decía Issei, mientras golpeó el suelo con su bastón y las llamas Doradas empezaban a cubrirlos y desapareciendo en el acto.

\- Tenías razón Yūto-kun, Issei-kun realmente tiene estilo - Dijo Akeno, al ver no había rastros de cenizas.

\- Totalmente Akeno-senpai - Respondió el rubio.

\- Akeno-sama, creo que es tiempo, ¿no? - Preguntó Ravel.

\- Hai... - Respondió la pelinegra, mientras creaba otro Círculo Mágico debajo de todos y los transportó a sus hogares.

La planta había sido transportada por los refuerzos que Grayfia envió, hasta que todo volvió a estar tranquilo, y la noche pasaba mientras todos y cada uno de nuestros amigos, dormía...

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, en la Academia Kuoh..._**

Luego de una noche de descanso, después de un encuentro pervertido con una Quimera chupa-pechos, todos ingresaron a la Academia Kuoh, pero Issei había ido a la enfermería, con Cosette y las demás porque la _**"Rey"**_ Sitri, Sōna Sitri los había llamado porque sus amigas de su salón se habían desmayado, antes de llegar a la entrada de su salón...

La pelirrosa les contó a los 4 **_Pai_ _Zhua's_** , que por alguna extraña razón desde que habían despertado se sentían muy cansadas, lo que llevó a Issei a la conclusión de que esa Quimera tuvo algo que ver, pero la castaña de lentes Rojos les dijo que no se preocuparan por que la nueva enfermera, les dijo que estarían bien en sólo unas cuantas horas, eso alivió a las chicas, pero el castaño se extrañó cuando su compañera casi-pervertida dijo algo de una "Nueva Enfermera" pero luego sólo sacudió la cabeza susurrando que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas...

Entonces Issei, les dijo a sus amigas que se quedaran un momento y les hicieran compañía a Kaori, Nana y a Aika mientras el y la Heredera Sitri iba a su salón para justificar su llegada tarde, pero mientras caminaban platicaban respecto a un tema...

\- Hahahahaha, aun no puedo creer que Rías esté viviendo con ustedes, aunque ya me temía eso - Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo enigmáticamente.

\- Supongo pero, me alegra ver que ella se lleva bien con Isara - Respondía el castaño, mientras giraba su bastón.

\- Hablando de eso, lo que más me sorprende y me es imposible de creer, es que tu hermana menor sea una Idol famosa pero al parecer en tu familia eso es normal, y que realmente se parezca mucho a ti, y eso me lleva a preguntarme... ¿Son gemelos? - Le preguntó Sōna mirando curiosa al castaño.

\- Ahh, créame cuando le digo que no es la 1er. Persona que lo pregunta, pero no... Yo nací en Abril, y hermana nació en Marzo - Respondió mientras miraba a la pelinegra.

\- Pues con el gran parecido, y caras casi iguales todos pensarían que es una versión femenina tuya - Dijo algo divertida.

Luego de un buen rato, llegaron al salón del castaño pero luego algo los sorprendió... - ¡EHHHHHHHHH!/KYYYYYAAAAAAAA! - Se podían escuchar los gritos de los chicos y chicas por igual pero el último grito fue lo que sacó de balance al castaño y ese fue... - ¡¿ECHO-PI?! - Después de eso sólo abrió la puerta de golpe, irrumpiendo el salón pero ambos quedaron estáticos al ver que junto al profesor, estaba alguien conocida por el castaño, pero el profesor le habló a los recién llegados...

\- ¡Ahh, Hyōdō-san...! Es bueno qué nos acompañe, y no se preocupe por el retraso... Shitori-san ya nos explicó que la estaba ayudando en el Consejo Estudiantil, al igual que sus amigas están ayudando en la enfermería, pero en fin... Llegó en buen momento, nuestra nueva compañera nos iba a decir su nombre, preséntate por favor - Le indicó el profesor, a la nueva alumna castaña.

\- ¡Hai...! ¡Es un placer conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Isara Hyōdō, encantada! - Exclamó la castaña, dejando en silencio a todos unos momentos.

\- Ammm, Kaichou... Creo que debe correr, y nos vemos con Rías en el salón de su Club - Dijo Issei nervioso, como si estuviera indicándole a la Sitri que huyera de lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

\- Hai, nos vemos allá... - Tras decir eso último, la pelinegra salió podría decirse corriendo a su salón.

\- ¡Es-espera...! ¡¿Acaso dijo "Hyōdō"?! - Exclamó el calvo de Matsuda pero con la expresión de no creérselo.

\- ¡¿Entonces...?! ¡¿Eso significa?! ¡¿QUÉ EL "PRÍNCIPE DE TOKYO" Y "LA CAZADORA DE CORAZONES"?! ¡EN REALIDAD SON...! - Trataba Motohama de acomodar las piezas del Rompecabezas, mientras volteaba a ver a Issei con una mirada derrotada, hasta que la castaña respondió.

\- ¡Hai, es mi Onii-chan! - Terminaba de decir, entonces Issei sólo miró su bastón y...

\- 3, 2, 1... - Contaba en reversa, y cuando dijo el #1 sólo golpeó el piso con su bastón y...

\- ¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿SON HERMANOS?! - Gritó todo el salón, haciendo un gran alboroto que se escuchó en toda la Academia.

\- Ahh, bien... Ahora si la hiciste Isara, y algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán más serias - Decía Issei, mientras miraba el suelo derrotado.

\- Vamos Onii-chan, sabes que podremos con lo que sea, ¿no? - Le respondía mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

\- Sí, supongo... - Terminó mientras sonreía.

Ahora que Isara y Primrose, llegaron a Kuoh... Issei y compañía van a tener por así decirlo más diversión pero también tendrán toda la ayuda posible para los próximos problemas que se acercan...

 ** _Continuará... Ahora un nuevo inicio, La Saga Excálibur..._**

 _ **Aquí un adelanto de mi futuro Proyecto...**_

 _ **Anime: To Love Ru - Título: La Sombra de Al Sah-Him...**_

Ciudad Sainan, muchos podrían decir que está es una ciudad por así decirlo normal pero, ¿es así?... No, porque han pasado 3 meses desde el Incidente del Darkness, después de que la ser galáctica y peligrosa conocida como "Nemesis", quien se introdujo en el cuerpo del joven llamado Rito Yūki, quien después de 3 años su vida cambió después de conocer a la Princesa alienígena del Planeta Deviluke: Lala Satalin Deviluke, quien actualmente es su prometida, pero con ella vinieron varios otros seres que hicieron de la vida del joven de cabello Naranja un poco más "emocionante" y increíble, pero...

Al parecer pasó un año cuando el joven Yūki, después de que por alguna razón desconocida desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, las amigas más cercanas del joven creen que fue a causa de Nemesis pero, nadie estaba seguro, sólo pudieron llorar por su partida dado a que ellas mismas vieron, como el amable pelinaranja había sido arrastrado en lo que parecía ser un hoyo negro que la misma Nemesis creó antes de introducirse en su cuerpo, pero el no pudo escapar dado a que estaba bastante débil, como para poder extender su mano para atrapar la mano de Lala, y sólo le pudo dedicar una mirada vacía y careciente te emociones y con lágrimas, mientras le susurraba: "Perdónenme"...

Eso fue lo último que vieron del Amable, y pervertido por accidentes: Rito Yūki, quien fue succionado por el hoyo llevándolo a ¿quién sabe donde?... Y aun con toda la ayuda de todas la 1ra. Princesa Devilukeniana, no pudo encontrarlo hasta el grado de darlo por muerto, pero... 1 año después, el joven pelinaranja fue encontrado casi al otro lado del mundo, más específico en las lejanas Montañas del Himalaya...

Ninguna de las chicas, sabía como rayos llegó ahí, pero él sólo les respondió que había despertado y se encontraba sólo porque Nemesis había desaparecido, eso había sorprendido y entristecido a Mea, dado que ella era su antigua subordinada pero Rito le dijo que no sabía nada...

Pero algo era cierto, Rito Yūki todo ese tiempo desaparecido pudo haberle pasado algo, pero las verdaderas preguntas son: ¿Cambió para bien? o ¿Cambió para mal?...

 _ **Adelantó... Ciudad Sainan, 22:45 p.m (Al mismo tiempo, que el Equipo DXD luchaba contra la Quimera)...**_

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Sainan, ya en la hora nocturna, muchas de las casas estaban con las luces apagadas dando a entender que ya muchas familias estaban durmiendo, pero en una de las calles pasaban caminando tranquilas un par de mujeres jóvenes de gran belleza, quienes estaban platicando de un tema en específico...

\- Entonces Ryōko, ¿encontraste algo raro, cuándo tratabas las heridas de Yūki-kun? - Preguntó algo preocupada una mujer hermosa, alta, cabello rubio y ojos color Verde, con lentes y con un suéter Oscuro, una camisa clara y un lazo con una Esmeralda en el centro, era la profesora del salón de Rito: Tearju Lunatique...

\- Bueno... Físicamente bien pero, su cuerpo parece tener muchas cicatrices... Pero la más rara, es una que tiene en la espalda, y tiene la forma de una Punta de Flecha, es como si se hubiera convertido en una especie de ganado - Respondía tristemente, una mujer atractiva, cabello Rojo y corto, ojos Verdes y piel clara, camisa Rosa amarrada con un listón Blanco en la cintura, pantalones Azules muy cortos, medias muy largas de color Azul y una bata de doctora, ella era la Doctora de la Escuela Superior Sainan: Ryōko Mikado...

\- Oh, que horrible... ¿Qué clase de cosas, tuvo que pasar en esas montañas? - Preguntó Tearju, muy triste mientras pensaba que el pelinaranja pasó por mucho.

\- Créeme, eso tampoco me hizo sentir bien, Yūki-kun recibía varios golpes por partes de las chicas pero... Esto no tiene nombre, sólo quisiera que nada malo pase - Deseaba la doctora pelirroja, pero...

\- No te preocupes preciosa, nada malo pasará si no se resisten tú y tu hermosa amiga rubia - Dijo una voz masculina, con un tono pervertida y amenazante.

Entonces las amigas galácticas, se vieron rodeadas por 7 hombres que por las expresiones de sus caras, podía decirse que eran unos pervertidos y matones, pero el líder tenía la peor expresión, dado a que era un tipo de drogadicto...

\- ¡¿Qué quieren de nosotras?! - Exclamó la doctora universal, molesta y seria yendo a la defensiva, mientras se ponía delante de su amiga rubia para protegerla.

\- Hahahahaha, ¿ve eso jefe?... La hermosa pelirroja, quiere enfrentarnos - Dijo uno de los matones, haciendo que todos empezaran a reírse.

\- Hahahaha, es verdad... Hermosas, mi nombre es Takuo Shibuimaru... ¿Qué dicen, vienen a pasar un buen rato? - Dijo perversamente, mirando a ambas mujeres con lujuria.

\- Por favor, no queremos problemas - Respondió temerosamente Tearju, temiendo que la situación pasara a peor.

\- ¡Hahahahahaha, ¿escucharon eso muchachos?! ¡¿Qué no quieren problemas?! - Se reía el mencionado Takuo Shibuimaru, para luego chasquear sus dedos.

\- ¡Tear...! - Exclamó Ryōko, al ver que su amiga era atrapada por unos 3 vándalos, quienes empezaron a manosearla y casi destruyen su ropa.

\- ¡Por favor, deténganse! - Gritaba la pobre rubia, mientras tenía una expresión asustada.

\- Mejor deberías de preocuparte más por ti, en vez de preocuparte por tu amiga - Dijo el líder, mientras apuntaba con un arma a la pelirroja - Ahora primor, ¿porque no pasamos un tiem...? ¡Ahhh! - Pero no pudo terminar porque algo golpeó el arma destruyéndola en el acto y quedando incrustada en la calle, la doctora Mikado la vio y notó que era...

\- ¿Una Flecha? - Habló sorprendida al ver que una flecha color Negro la había salvado, pero se escucharon gritos de los hombres que tenían a Tearju.

\- ¡Ahhh, jefe mire...! - Gritó otro de los matones, mientras indicaba el techo de una de las casas y todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al que había alguien ahí.

 ** _( Un tema de Héroe Oscuro: _****_www. youtube watch?v= wnCLnBWAxQM )_**

 ** _( Guiense en su vestimenta con esto: pp. userapi c621818/ v621818218/ 1b626/ JElEtM1vN70 .jpg)_**

La extraña figura saltó y dio un giro aterrizando de pie frente al grupo de personas, mientras que las 2 mujeres notaron algo de la persona que aterrizó frente a ellos, y era un joven que parecía tener como unos 16 o 17 años, pero no podían ver su cara dado a que tenía una máscara, pero cuando Takuo miró quien le había destruido el arma, sólo empezó a reírse pero no podría decirse lo mismo de sus hombres...

\- ¡Hahahahaha, oye niño... ¿No es algo temprano para la noche de brujas?... ¡Hahahahaha! - Se reía descaradamente, pero el encapuchado sólo habló pero con un filtro de voz.

\- _***Sólo lo diré una vez...* *¡Déjenlas ir...!***_ \- Dijo el encapuchado con la voz distorsionada **_( Usen la voz de "L" de Death Note)_**, mientras sacaba otra flecha de su Carcaj, y la tensaba en su Arco.

\- Mmm no, no lo creo... - Dijo de manera arrogante, para luego mirar a su banda - Mátenlo... - Ordenó, mientras sus hombres corrían hacía él, incluso los que tenían a Tearju quien estaba abrazándose con sus ropas desgarradas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la doctora universal preocupada, a la "Madre" de Yami, mientras la abrazaba.

\- H-hai, pero... ¿Él? - Preguntó al ver a su "Salvador".

\- No losé... - Era lo único que podía decir, mientras veía a los matones correr al "arquero".

Pero todos quedaron sorprendidos, al ver que hábilmente el encapuchado esquivaba con gran habilidad los cuchillos de los matones, mientras usaba la Flecha que tenía en su arco la usó para clavarla en el cuello de uno de ellos matándolo en el acto...

Después atrapó a 2 con el hilo que se usa para lanzar las flechas para ahorcarlos y matarlos, dado a que ese hilo estaba hecho de una fibra especial de Kevlar, luego guardo su arco para sacar su Espada, mientras otros 3 corrían hacía él para luego sentir que sus respiraciones empezaron a ser débiles, mientras 2 de ellos miraron sus pechos y notaron que tenían un cuchillo incrustado en donde estaban sus corazones y murieron, y el 3ro. Sólo sintió que su cuello era atravesado por una Espada para luego ser extraída mientras una pequeña fuente de sangre era expulsada, para luego agitarla y le quitó la sangre y luego volverla a enfundar...

El último que quedaba, sólo veía con un gran terror al ver que, quien parecía ser un niño de 16 o 17 años mató a sus 6 compañeros, entonces torpemente empezó a huir de ahí, pero el "arquero" volvió a sacar su arco, para luego sacar 1 Flecha y la tensaba en el arco, y la disparó en medio de su cabeza matándolo al instante... Así todo el grupo de Shibuimaru fue eliminado, en menos de 10 minutos...

Takuo Shibuimaru, sólo miraba aterrado el como su banda fue masacrada por una sola persona, que tenía un ridículo disfraz de Halloween, mientras el encapuchado se acercaba, Takuo temerosamente empezaba a retroceder quedando entre la pared, para luego caer sobre su trasero, al ver que le estaba apuntando una Flecha en la cara...

\- ¡¿Qu-qué es lo qué quieres?! ¡Espera, ya sé...! - Preguntó muy asustado, pero como último recurso apuntó a las Dras. Mikado y Tearju - ¡Sí me dejas ir, ellas te pertenecerán! ¡Vamos amigo, ¿eso es lo qué quieres no?! ¡¿Querías que las dejará ir, no?! - Hablaba muy asustado por su vida, al ver al que puede ser su verdugo.

\- **_*¿Lo único que quiero...?* *Es que la escoria como tu sea eliminada...*_** \- Dijo eso con un tono lúgubre, para luego soltar la Flecha y está fue lanzada e incrustada en su cabeza en medio de sus ojos, haciendo que la pared se manchara con su sangre, sí el "Héroe" mató a Takuo Shibuimaru de un solo tiro.

Después de matarlo, sólo guardó su arco para luego voltear su cabeza en dirección a la pelirroja y la rubia, quien sólo lo miraron con algo de miedo pero Ryōko se puso delante de Tearju protegiéndola, pero el enmascarado levantó las manos para indicarles algo...

\- **_*Tranquilas, no les haré daño...* *Ya están a salvo*_** \- Dijo el joven calmadamente, mientras era iluminado por la luz de la Luna.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó Tearju, mientras ella y Ryōko estaban a unos metros de su "Salvador", pero este sólo levantó su mano derecha como si fuera a chasquear sus dedos...

\- **_*Llámenme, Al Sah-Him...*_** \- Tras decir eso, chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que las 2 mujeres, empezaran a sentir sueño, entonces empezaban a caer al suelo pero el joven las atrapó, mientras ponía las cabezas de ambas en sus hombros para luego colocarlas en una de las paredes de la calle, pero Tearju como su última oportunidad escuchó algo... - _***Ya está todo bien, van a estar bien Tearju-sensei, Mikado-sensei***_ \- Dijo eso con el tono de voz, de una persona que ella conocía muy bien, y con sus últimas fuerzas dijo como un susurro, algo que el joven alcanzó a escuchar...

\- ¿Yūki-kun? - Dijo eso, para luego quedar dormida, mientras el joven sólo miraba a las mujeres, para luego volver a usar su arco y tomar una flecha con una cuerda especial como un tipo de rápel, la disparó para luego activar de su arco un tipo sistema para contraer la cuerda, y salir de ahí para ocultarse en uno de los árboles, mientras vio que alguien más llegaba y resultó ser Yami, quien buscaba a su "Madre" y a la Doctora, dado a que se habían tardado, pero lo único que encontró fue una escena de masacre, pero encontró a ambas mujeres y a salvo, para llevárselas de ahí...

El "encapuchado", miraba la escena desde la Sombras, para luego quitarse la capucha y la máscara para revelar al joven Rito Yūki, la mirada en sus ojos Marrones era un poco más Oscura, pero habló con una sonrisa...

\- Cuida de ellas, Yami-chan - Eso fue último que dijo, mientras se volvía a poner su máscara con la capucha, y volvía a disparar otra Flecha-rápel, para irse por así decirlo... "Volando".


	11. La llegada de Excálibur

_**En la Temporada Anterior de: El Espíritu del Dragón Solar...**_

Han pasado casi 2 meses, desde que el Primogénito de la Familia Hyōdō llegó a Ciudad Kuoh, y muchas cosas pasaron en ese lapso de tiempo... Ejemplo: Conoció a Rías Gremory: La **_"Rey"_** de la Nobleza Gremory y la encargada de la Ciudad de manera Nocturna, su _**"Reina"**_ y mejor amiga Akeno Himejima y también conocida como la "Sacerdotisa Relámpago", la **_"Torre"_** llamada Koneko Tōjō, la Nekomata inexpresiva, Yūto Kiba el leal _**"Caballero"**_ de gran velocidad y por último su nueva _**"Alfil"**_ y a la vez, la antigua de su Ex-Prometido Raiser Phoenix, así como su Hermana Menor: Ravel Phoenix, también conoció a la _**"Rey"**_ y **_"Reina"_** del Clan Sitri, Sōna Sitri alias Souna Shitori, la Presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil y al igual que Rías... Es la encargada de la Ciudad pero de manera Diurna y a su Vice-Presidenta y mano derecha Tsubaki Shinra...

También ha conocido al resto de su Nobleza pero, digamos que el único _**"Peón"**_ masculino y Secretario del Consejo Estudiantil: Saji Genshirou, no le agradó que su ama tenga una amistad con alguien, quien nuestro rubio Sitri creé que es: Un Playboy, Niño Rico y Mimado como describió a Issei, pero por eso había recibido un buen regaño por parte de la Heredera Sitri, y por parte del Heredero Hyōdō, pues... Podría decirse que le dio una "gran" reprimenda en la parte baja del cuerpo del portador de Vitra, que hará que lo piense 2 veces antes de hacer enfadar al castaño...

Luego de esos "interesantes" por así decirlas, presentaciones con las Noblezas Sitri y Gremory... Empezaron las serias dificultades, por ejemplo: Issei junto con Cosette se habían unido, bueno no oficialmente pero si es su como decirlo... "Tesorero" no Oficial, luego Asia Argento y Yūma Amano, las _**Pai Zhua's**_ de los Espíritus de la Garza y Cobra Rey, llegaron un día antes de lo acordado a la Ciudad desde Tokyo...

Pero tuvieron que pasar por una bienvenida no tan calmada por parte de los antiguos compañeros de Yūma, cuando aún era una Ángel Caído: Dohnaseek, Kalawarner y Mittelt quienes iban acompañados por el Exorcista Callejero Freed Sellzen, todos con la Orden de matar a Asia y arrancarle su Sacred Gear y llevar a Yūma ante Kokabiel, quien fue el que dio dicha orden, pero los planes fueron frustrados cuando Rías y su Nobleza llegaron en el auxilio, pero también tuvieron sus dificultades, hasta que Issei y Cosette llegaron al rescate... Mientras que el castaño se había revelándose como el **_Sekiryuutei_** _**( Dragón Emperador Rojo)**_, ayudando a todos pero... Cómo siempre hay alguien muy escurridizo para huir de los problemas como lo hizo el callejero de Freed...

El 2do. Problema fue, que Rías y compañía le pidieron ayuda a Issei con cierto asunto, ¿cuál fue se preguntan?, fácil... El Compromiso de Rías Gremory con Raiser Phoenix... Sí, Rías Gremory y su Nobleza, junto a la _**"Rey"**_ y **_"Reina"_** Sitri, iban siendo guiadas por Asia y Yūma a la Residencia Hyōdō, para que la pelirroja fuera a pedirle ayuda para deshacerse de su compromiso...

Pero al principio, nuestro héroe se había negado, ¿por qué?... Fácil, Rías le pidió que actuará como su novio para romperlo, pero Issei le respondió que era una pésima idea, la cuál Rías tuvo que resignarse a olvidar, pero Issei le propuso un método alternatido, después de enterarse por la pelinegra Sitri, que la pelirroja sólo tenía 2 Opciones: El casarse con Raiser o Pelear por su libertad en un Rating Game, Issei le dijo que la ayudaría a prepararse tanto a ella como a su Nobleza, para dicho evento y cuando se enteró que sería en 10 días pensó que sería bastante ajetreado pero Rías no contó con algo, que ella y sus lindos siervos serían entrenados como Issei y sus _**Pai Zhua's**_ , al estilo de la Orden de la Garra...

El día siguiente, el castaño y sus amigas _**Pai Zhua's**_ habían a los Gremory, y a las Sitri quienes sólo serían las observadoras a una habitación especial, que hasta podría decirse que la habían sacado de una película Ciencia Ficción, pero luego cuando el castaño la activó, todos se quedaron impresionados al ver que frente a los _**Pai Zhua's**_ había aparecido una cabeza femenina holográfica, la cuál Issei, Cosette, Asia y Yūma la llamaron "Gideon" la Inteligencia Artificial que estaba a cargo de los sistemas de la casa, en fin... Dentro de la Cámara del Tiempo, la cuál había sido manejada por Gideon, fue programada para los 10 días que dentro sería un mes, para poder prepararse, cosa que hicieron individualmente... Ejemplo: Asia entrenó a Koneko, para mejorar su velocidad y no sólo su resistencia, Cosette ayudó a Yūto a mejorar su resistencia y fuerza, Yūma se aseguró que Akeno, no sólo usará magia sino que también se fortaleciera físicamente... Y por último, Issei se aseguró que Rías recibiera el mismo método de entrenamiento igual que Akeno, pero con resultados un tanto dolorosos para nuestra querida pelirroja...

Luego del Tiempo dentro de la Cámara, la Nobleza Gremory había terminado su entrenamiento con resultados bastante prometedores, no tanto al mismo nivel que los chicos de la Facción Shintō, pero si lo bastante para vencer a la Nobleza Phoenix, en fin...

Luego de haber vencido a Raiser Phoenix, los Matrimonios Gremory y Phoenix, junto al hermano mayor de Rías y actual Maou quien iba acompañado por su Esposa y _**"Reina"**_ , habían quedado totalmente impresionados con el desempeño en el encuentro, pero ahí Issei tuvo que revelarse dado a que Rías había mencionado algo de una persona que la ayudó, entonces cuando el joven **_Sekiryuutei_** se reveló ante todos tanto los Padres de Rías y el Matrimonio Phoenix recordaron los eventos cuando el castaño sólo tenía 15, entonces la Matriarca Gremory le habló de manera amable y el Hyōdō le respondió de la misma manera, pero después comenzó a tratar con un poco de frialdad al Patriarca Gremory, dado a que tenían historia, cosa que preocupó un poco a Rías...

Pero como en todos los momentos tranquilos, había alguien que hizo un "Berrinche" y ese "alguien" fue nada más y nada menos que Raiser Phoenix, quien lanzó una gran bola de fuego, atacando a traición al castaño pero sin importarle que su hermana y _**"Alfil"**_ Ravel, pero con el uso maestro de su bastón el _**Pai Zhua**_ del Espíritu del Dragón Solar, desvió el ataque sin el mínimo esfuerzo, haciendo enojar a Raiser, quien solamente fue volando hacía al castaño para matarlo por haber ayudado a Rías y estropear su compromiso, pero Issei sólo comprimió algo de Senjutsu para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en una destello, y golpear a Raiser en medio del estómago estrellándolo contra una pared haciendo un agujero en el proceso, pero Raiser tocó algo sensible dentro del corazón del joven _**Pai Zhua**_ y **_Sekiryuutei_** , y eso fue recordándole que no tenía a su padre, eso hizo enojar tanto a nuestro héroe, que lo tomó por el cuello mientras lo miraba como a un insecto, mientras sus energías del **_Sekiryuutei_** y del Espíritu del Dragón Solar, empezaban a brotar para tomar formas de 2 Dragones, asustando al Phoenix como nunca, y dejándolo inconsciente...

Luego de terminar los problemas, el equipo de Issei regresaron a casa dejando solos a los Gremory, pero antes Rías había re-encarnado a Ravel, haciéndola de su Nobleza... Ya cuando todos regresaron a casa, el castaño se encontraba entrenando en su hogar, más específico en el Dōjō donde entrenaba una Danza que para los suyos era sagrada: La Danza del Dragón, para luego recibir un aviso de sus abuelos por liberar su poder de una manera un poco irresponsable, para luego decirle que tuviera más cuidado con lo que hace...

Mientras con nuestra Heredera Gremory, estaba saliendo de la ducha de su habitación después de, "Barrer" el piso con Raiser por así decirlo se acostó en su cama mientras recordaba los sucesos que se llevaron dentro del Rating Game, para luego recordar que cuando el rubio Phoenix molestó al castaño al recordarle a su padre, lo hizo enfadar, eso motivó a la pelirroja pensar en una idea de conocerlo mejor y mejorar sus lazos por eso se le ocurrió una "extravagante" idea... Digna de ella...

El irse a vivir con ellos, lo cual Issei jamás pensó que haría la pelirroja, pero debía recordar que no sabía que tenía esa chica en la mente cuando se le ocurre una locura aunque al final Issei y compañía aceptaron con gusto y recibieron con los brazos abiertos a la pelirroja, y por suerte el castaño contaba con cierta información adquirida anticipadamente por la Heredera Sitri, con respecto a la Gremory, y antes de que ella hiciera algo de lo cual se le caracterizaba, al momento que cayó la noche recibió una "reprimenda" de un gran shock, y tuvo que dormir obligatoriamente y al estilo crujiente...

Después de eso, había aparecido un nuevo problema, el cual se trataba de una especie de criatura creada por un Demonio Renegado, que se trataba de una mezcla de una Planta Carnívora y un Dragón, cosa que el **_Sekiryuutei_** no le agradó mucho, por eso su amiga y leal maid Cosette le pidió que se quedará en casa, porque eso le podría afectar, mientras que Asia y Yūma estaban de acuerdo igual y Rías tomó la última palabra de que no se preocupara y que ellos terminarían el trabajo, y nuestro castaño resignado aceptó el quedarse en casa y descansar pero sabía que algo malo iba a pasar...

Después de unas horas, su I.A. Gideon le había informado que los brazaletes de sus amigas habían sido dañados, y esa información preocupó al Nieto de Amaterasu, pero sabía que no podía ir, no sin apoyo pero después sintió 2 presencias conocidas por el, una de ellas era la de su Hermana menor Isara Hyōdō, quien es una Idol Famosa, y conocida como "Echo-pi", admirada por Rías no podía faltar, pero al igual que su hermano, ella era una Semi-Diosa pero la única diferencia era que ella tenía el poder de la tormenta de su abuelo Susanoo junto con el poder del Espíritu del Dragón de la Tormenta, y la 2da. Presencia era la de la Hermana Mayor de Cosette, Primrose "Prim" Shelley la 2da. Maid a servicio de la Familia Hyōdō, así como una de las amigas de la infancia de Issei y Isara, entonces cuando el castaño mayor las vio y las abrazó le dio a su hermana un pequeño regalo que contenía la joya de la Rey Dragón Tiamat, la cual el castaño conoció y convirtió durante su estadía en el Bosque de los familiares, luego que concentrara su poder... Y recibió algo en todo su brazo derecho, y eso fue una Sacred Gear era totalmente similar a la de su hermano, pero está fue conocida como la _**Impulse Gear**_ , con las mismas habilidades de la _**Boosted Gear**_ , y entonces Tiamat se presentó como la compañera de Isara, para luego Issei propusiera ir a ayudar al resto de su familia con la ayuda de sus recién llegadas, entonces tanto Isara como Primrose lo tomaron de sus hombros y el chico golpeó el suelo con su bastón para luego ser consumidos por sus llamas Doradas consumiéndolos para ir a ayudar a Rías y los otros...

Mientras que la Nobleza Gremory y las _**Pai Zhua's**_ , trataban de eliminar a la Quimera, está cada vez que sus ramas eran cortadas, volvían a regenerarse como si los incidentes del Udon de Sōna Sitri y del Limo del Bosque de los Familiares, no hubiera sido más que suficiente, pero cuando ninguna de las chicas pudo hacer algo para liberarse, y el _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory no podía encontrar un punto para atacar sin lastimar a su ama y a sus compañeras, pero cuando Rías había pedido, o más bien rogado por una especie de "milagro"... Una voz femenina había empezando a cantar, e hizo que la criatura empezaba a tambalearse y liberando a todas las chicas, mientras que a Cosette fue atrapada por nada menos su "Onee-chan" Primrose, quien la recibió de por si con los brazos abiertos...

Pero tanto la Nobleza Gremory y las _**Pai Zhua's**_ , habían volteado a la dirección en donde provenía dicha voz, y quedaron en un gran Shock, y ni que decir de Rías que tenía la mandíbula por los suelos al ver que su Idol Favorita estaba cantando y deteniendo a la extraña criatura, entonces la menor de los Hyōdō saltó cayendo al lado de su hermano para que ambos atacaran a la abominación que era un insulto al símbolo de su familia... Al principio corrieron a gran velocidad, para luego saltar a gran altura mientras que la criatura apenas podía moverse pero no pudo hacer nada cuando los Hermanos Hyōdō liberaron a los Espíritus de los Dragones del Sol y de la Tormenta, destruyéndolo al instante y sólo dejando su cuerpo sin vida...

Después de eso, todos se acercaron a los Hyōdō, para agradecerles por la ayuda y para conocer a Isara, pero Rías estaba demasiado nerviosa como para siquiera caminar o hablar, pero Issei le dio un leve golpe para despertarla y la arrastró para que al menos saludara a su Idol favorita, al principio balbuceaba pero el castaño le volvió a dar un golpe, y volvió a presentarse correctamente, luego de unos momentos todos se retiraron mientras que el cuerpo de la Quimera era eliminado por los refuerzos de los Gremory...

Al día siguiente en la Academia Kuoh... Issei, Cosette, Asia y Yūma, habían ido a la enfermería dado a que sus amigas Kaori, Nana y Aika se habían desmayado siquiera antes de entrar a su salón, pero ellas habían sido victimas de esa Quimera, pero la castaña pervertida les dijo por parte de la nueva enfermera que sólo necesitaban descanso y que estarían como nuevas, entonces Cosette le pidió a su amigo y amigo que se adelantara a clases y tanto la Ex-monja como la Ex-caída estuvieron de acuerdo, porque querían hacerle compañía a sus amigas, Issei entendió y salió de la enfermería para encontrarse con la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, estuvieron caminando al salón del castaño un rato mientras hablaban, pero después de un rato cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón de Issei, incluso antes de que tocara, se escuchó un poderoso grito que asustó un poco a los Herederos Sitri y Hyōdō, entonces el _**Pai Zhua**_ del Dragón Solar y actual **_Sekiryuutei_** abrió de golpe para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que su hermana Isara quien estaba vistiendo el uniforme femenino de la Academia Kuoh, entonces cuando la castaña menor se presentó el salón se inundó con un profundo silencio, entonces Issei le pidió a la Heredera Sitri que lo viera en el Club de Rías, entonces empezó a huir de lo que iba ser una gran revolución...

Sí todos pensaron, que la vida de Issei ya era algo tediosa aun no han visto nada... Pero, deben saber que un nuevo enemigo está a punto de salir de la Oscuridad, pero no habrá nada que nuestros Héroes no puedan vencer... Juntos...

 _ **Saga #2 - Excálibur...**_

 _ **Zona Oscura...**_

Mientras nuestros amigos estaban descansando, nos encontramos en un tipo de Zona Desértica, pero en está sólo había Oscuridad... Hasta que encontramos una especie de cueva, con la forma de una calavera y dentro de está, se encontraba caminando la figura de un hombre el cual tenía una antorcha, la cual nos permite ver que tiene el cabello Oscuro y largo, ojos Rojos, orejas puntiagudas, frente amplia y en su boca muestra un juego de dientes triangulares y parece tener vestimenta Negra en forma de túnica...

Luego llegó a lo que parecía ser una habitación totalmente vacía y lo único que había era nada más y nada menos que la Oscuridad, entonces el hombre sólo apagó la antorcha soplándola, mientras sus ojos empezaron a brillar y se inclinaba con respeto, entonces de repente algo que parecía ser una gran masa de energía Oscura con restos Dorados empezaba girar alrededor del hombre y quedó en frente de él mientras tomaba la forma de la cabeza de un Dragón Demoníaco con ojos brillantes y Dorados, entonces con una voz de ultratumba empezó a hablar...

\- _**[**_ _ **Puedes hablarme... Bicho despreciable...**_ _ **]**_ \- Habló la cabeza de Dragón Oscuro y de manera tenebrosa, mientras enseñaba los colmillos.

\- Se lo agradezco mi amo... Vengo a informarle que mi plan está a punto de comenzar, para poder iniciar una nueva Guerra entre las 3 Facciones - Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa tenebrosa y maligna.

\- _**[ Espero que no me falles, y me consigas mucha desesperación y miedo con tu pequeño plan del crear una guerra con las facciones bíblicas Kokabiel o de lo contrario, me aseguraré de alimentarme con tu carne asqueroso gusano...]**_ \- Respondió el Dragón, revelando la identidad del hombre quien resultó ser uno de los Lideres de Grigori y uno de los pocos Ángeles Caídos que sobrevivieron a la Gran Guerra.

\- No se preocupe mi señor, el Proyecto Excálibur se asegurará de crear todo el miedo y la desesperación para alimentar sus poderes, y créame que ni siquiera esos tontos de Azazel, Sirzechs o el Arcángel Michael podrán detenerme - Respondió Kokabiel malignamente, mientras temblaba de emoción al pensar que su plan tendría excito.

\- _**[ Muy bien, entonces largo de aquí y haz tu guerra para alimentarme con las emociones negativas... ¡Y más te vale no fallarme, o ya sabes lo que te pasará!]**_ \- La voz dijo lo último, como un grito antes de extinguirse como el humo y dejando a el Caído quien se ponía de pie.

\- ¡Hahahahaha...! ¡Por la gloria, del poderoso **_Dai Shi_** -sama! - Gritó Kokabiel, mientras expandía sus 5 pares de alas Negras con gran fuerza, mientras reía con maldad.

Al parecer, el nuevo enemigo es uno de los Líderes de los Ángeles Caídos,y con el motivo de crear una nueva guerra, pero al parecer es para alimentar al mismo ser que los _**Pai Zhua's**_ juraron evitar que escapara de su prisión, pero lo que Kokabiel no sabe es que en Kuoh hay un montón de jóvenes quienes se lo impedirán...

 ** _Ciudad Kuoh... Residencia_ _Hyōdō, más específico la Cámara del Tiempo..._**

Nos encontramos ahora en la casa de Issei, eran ahora las 6:20 a.m. De la mañana, han pasado casi 2 meses desde que Issei llegó a Kuoh, pero un mes desde que Isara y Primrose llegaron, y las cosas no podrían ser un poco más animadas, bueno no tanto para Rías por que no importaba si trataba de hacerlo furtivamente o mágicamente... No conseguía meterse en la habitación del castaño sin recibir una poderosa descarga eléctrica... Bueno, eso no importa ahora... Las cosas siempre iban a un paso agigantado, dado a que Rías y su Nobleza iba a la Casa Hyōdō después de la escuela o cuando no tenían una misión del Clan Gremory...

 _ **Dentro de la Cámara del Tiempo...**_

Nos encontramos dentro de la misma Cámara donde la Nobleza Gremory entrenó, para poder vencer a la Nobleza Phoenix en su 1er. Rating Game pero ahora, no estaba el Bosque de las Sombras, la cámara tomó la forma de lo que parecía ser una especie de sala normal de entrenamiento, con pocas luces y había varias herramientas de entrenamiento... Ejemplo: Una Barra con Escalada, Escalar la Cadena, Levantar las Rocas... Todo lo que se podría decir para entrenar a un luchador, pero ahora veamos quienes están ahí...

\- ¡Vamos Rías, sube más rápido...! ¡¿O qué?! ¡¿Acaso te estás rindiendo?! - Gritaba el castaño con los brazos cruzados, mientras estaba vestido con sólo unos pantalones deportivos y tenis, y expuesta la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, mostrando su paquete de 6 cuadros... **_( Hasta yo me siento celoso)_**.

\- ¡Ha, Ha...! - Jadeaba la mencionada, quien estaba vestida de la misma manera que el castaño, pero con un Sostén deportivo de color Negro con franjas Rojas el cual estaba ajustando sus pechos, mientras estaba tratando de escalar una cadena gruesa, pero la única diferencia es que tenía un par de pesas con formas de discos _**( No muy grandes, debo agregar)**_ colgadas con unas cadenas en su cadera, pero eso no evitó que Rías le respondiera al castaño con una mirada bastante determinada pero con mucho sudor - ¡Si crees que voy a rendirme...! ¡Créeme que estarás muy decepcionado Issei...! ¡Adelante...! - Gritó lo último, mientras escalaba la cadena con una buena velocidad, y eso le sacó una media sonrisa al castaño.

\- ¡Eso quería escuchar, vamos sigue subiendo...! - Gritó el castaño mientras miraba a la pelirroja escalar.

Minutos después, Rías estuvo jalando una cadena, que estaba unida a unos 5 bloques, la cual tenía que levantarlos, entonces Issei le volvió a gritar...

\- ¡Vamos Rías, escucha...! ¡Haya a fuera, hay muchos seres con más fuerza que tú, yo o cualquiera de nuestros camaradas...! ¡Sí quieres proteger a los tuyos, como toda una **_"Rey"_** no debes depender sólo de tus poderes, ahora levanta esos bloques lo más que puedas...! ¡Sostenlos, Sostenlos...! - Gritaba el castaño, mientras miraba a la pelirroja quien sostenía con mucha fuerza la cadena hasta que...

\- ¡Suéltalos...! - Gritó, mientras que Rías soltaba la cadena, dejando caer los bloques y estos se rompían.

\- ¡Ha, ha, ha...! - Jadeaba Rías, mientras recuperaba el aliento, para luego volver a mirar al castaño, y le volvió a hablar determinadamente - ¡Continuemos Issei...! ¡Por favor! - Le pidió.

\- ¡Bien...! - Le respondió sonriendo.

Luego pasaron a otro ejercicio, y ese fue Rías usará 2 bastones de fibras de carbono, los cuales tenían las formas de 2 espadas, al parecer esté ejercicio es para ayudar a Rías en su adiestramiento...

\- Bien Rías... Sigue así - Le decía el castaño, mientras el y ella parecían estar peleando con esos bastones, pero cuando la Heredera Gremory iba a darle un golpe al Primogénito Hyōdō, esté lo esquivó sin la mínima dificultad girando y volviendo a quedar cara a cara con Rías, entonces ella sólo dijo...

\- ¡Una vez más, Por favor...! - Le pidió, mientras volvía a ponerse en guardia.

\- Otra vez... - Dijo Issei, para luego empezar y después de unos segundos golpeó a Rías en una de sus mejillas.

\- ¡Ah...! - Exclamó la Gremory, mientras se frotaba la mejilla afectada.

\- Aceleración Variable... Si mantienes el mismo paso y lo cambias repentinamente, perderás el balance - Explicaba Issei mientras miraba a Rías.

\- Ah... Qué lindo, oye... ¿Quién te enseñó todo esto? - Preguntó Rías mirando un poco enojada al castaño.

\- Créeme... La Orden de la Garra, entrena a sus guerreros de las maneras que creen necesarias, incluso para liberar a la fiera interior tiende a tener métodos bastantes intensos, que hasta haría que los Demonios de Clase Alta temblaran tan sólo por intentarlo, en fin... Contestando a tú pregunta, la persona quien me enseñó esto se llamaba Ryo Azakura el fue mi Senpai y era un **_Pai Zhua_** clase maestro, quien tenía el poder del Espíritu del León y te diré que eran pocas las veces que podía asestarle un golpe, pero basta de charla, ¿continuamos...? - Preguntó Issei terminando la conversación, mientras giraba sus 2 bastones.

\- ¡Vamos...! - Respondió mientras volvían a entrenar, para luego después de unos 45 segundos, Rías tomó una oportunidad y está vez ella le dio un golpe en la mejilla izquierda al castaño, haciéndolo girar levemente.

\- ¡Sí, lo hice...! - Celebró la pelirroja, perdiendo la concentración y bajando la guardia, hasta que...

\- ¡No te distraigas...! - Exclamó Issei, mientras giraba y con uno de los bastones golpeó la cadera de Rías, haciéndola caer.

\- ¡Kyaa...! - Gritó mientras, quedaba de rodillas - ¡Una vez más, por favor...! - Pidió nuevamente, y sólo recibió un asentimiento positivo del castaño.

Luego de eso, ahora estaban entrenando mano a mano, mientras la portadora del Poder de la Destrucción, bloqueaba los golpes del joven _**Pai Zhua**_ , mientras como iban avanzando, Issei aumentaba la velocidad, Rías trataba de seguirle el paso, pero como siempre la _**"Rey"**_ Gremory bajó un momento la guardia y recibió un golpe en su costado derecho haciéndola caer, pero sorpresivamente volvió a levantarse, pero con algo de dificultad se puso en guardia...

Minutos después, Rías se volvió a colocar las mismas cadenas que tenían las pesas cuando trepó la cadena, mientras que en sus manos estaba lo que parecía ser una barra de acero, y en frente de ella estaban 2 pilares de acero, y que al parecer tenían espacios para que la barra se ajustara para subir de nivel mientras se impulsaba para lograrlo...

\- Bien Rías, ¿lista para la Barra con Escalada? - Preguntó el castaño sonriendo, mientras usaba las mismas cadenas que la pelirroja pero con discos un poco más grandes.

\- Sólo no te quedes atrás Issei... - Respondió sonriendo confiadamente, mientras se tronada el cuello.

\- De acuerdo, entonces... ¡Vamos...! - Exclamó Issei, mientras de un salto y como si fuera lo más normal llegó al nivel 2, y sólo siguió impulsándose con la ayuda de sus piernas, mientras seguía y seguía subiendo de nivel, sin siquiera sentir el peso extra - ¡Tú no debes ser la que se quede atrás Gremory...! - Exclamó mientras dejaba a la _**"Rey"**_ Gremory 2 niveles abajo.

\- ¡Ah no, eso sí que no...! - Gritó Rías, mientras imitaba al castaño, pero como ella iba 2 pasos atrás, pero si se conoce un factor de Rías Gremory, es que puede ser bastante competitiva y no se rinde tan fácil - ¡No me dejaré ganar tan fácil Hyōdō...! - Gritó mientras casi alcanzaba al portador de Ddraig.

Después de está "pequeña" competición, ambos Herederos llegaron al último nivel, el #15 entonces Issei dijo...

\- Bien, nada mal... Nada mal hehehe... Se puede notar que tu necedad al no querer perder ante nadie, te da el impulso necesario, ¿verdad? - Preguntó mientras estaba sentado en la barra sonriendo.

\- ¡Ha, ha, ha...! - Jadeaba Rías, por la pequeña falta de aire - En todo el tiempo que me conoces, deberías saber que nunca me rindo, tan fácil... Hahaha - Reía levemente, mientras tenía un ojo cerrado con la cara llena de sudor, y al parecer estaba sujetándose de la barra para no caer, dado a que el peso de sus discos ya la frenaron.

\- Bien, creo que es todo por hoy... ¿No crees? - Habló el castaño, mientras se ponía de pie sobre la barra como si no le importara la altura mientras se quitaba las cadenas dejándolas caer y azotando contra el suelo.

\- Sí, supongo... Además, tengo que tomar una ducha, estoy llena de sudor... - Dijo Rías imitando a Issei y se quitó las cadenas y las dejó caer, pero luego le sonrío pícaramente - ¿A menos qué...? ¿Quieras acompañarme, y lavar mi cuerpo?... Hasta te dejaría lavarme y frotarme los pechos, vamos tienes ante ti una gran oportunidad, ¿no la desperdiciarías verdad? - Le decía, mientras hacía como si se quitara su sostén y se veía caer el sudor entre sus pechos, tratando de seducir al castaño pero lo único que recibió fue esto...

Issei sólo la miró entrecerradamente, mientras saltó de la barra dando un giro hacía atrás y aterrizó de pie dejando muy sorprendida a Rías, pero luego le dio una patada a los pilares en donde estaba la pelirroja y...

\- ¡Baja...! - Gritó la pelirroja, mientras caía y aterrizó "estilo princesa" en los brazos del castaño, quien sólo la miraba aun seriamente, y entonces Rías sólo se rió levemente - Hahahahaha, eso es un "no me interesa", ¿verdad? - Preguntó muy nerviosa y... - ¡Ahh...! - Gritó de nuevo, porque el castaño sólo la dejó caer otra vez, pero está vez el suelo amortiguó su caída.

\- Recuerda Rías, yo no soy como la mayoría de los hombres que te ven con otros ojos en la Academia, ¿te quedó claro? - Le dijo cansado, mientras ahora chasqueaba los dedos y se escuchó la voz computarizada de Gideon.

\- **_¡_** ** _Desactivando Sistema de Entrenamiento...!_** \- Dijo la Inteligencia Artificial, haciendo que la habitación regresara a ser la misma recamara Blanca de siempre, mientras Issei estaba de pie frente el pilar, el cual tenía la cara del Gideon y ambos estaban viendo a la pelirroja en el suelo.

\- Itai... Sabes, no le vas a gustar a las chicas si las tratas de esa manera - Le dijo Rías, mientras se sobaba su retaguardia, y volteó la mirada al castaño.

\- _**Creo que usted tuvo la culpa Rías-san, sabe mejor que nadie que mi amo no será seducido de esa manera**_ \- Decía Gideon, mientras miraba neutralmente a la Gremory quien sólo se sentaba en posición del loto con una miraba como si dijera:  "¡¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente sexy?!" _**( Ahora Rías, ¿cómo te quedó el**_ **ojo?** **)**.

\- No te preocupes Gideon, creo que después de todo... Esa es la naturaleza de Rías, a fin de cuentas - Respondió Issei, mientras estiraba sus brazos y las piernas.

\- ¡Oye...! - Respondió la pelirroja Gremory, mientras se ponía de pie pero sus piernas temblaban levemente - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?... Y quiero saber, ¿cómo es qué no te seduzco?... Diría que pareces alguien acostumbrado a eso, ¿dime? - Preguntó curiosa, mientras tenía sus manos en la cadera.

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo crédulo y dijo con un toque de gracia - Prim-nee, es más descarada que tú o Akeno-san juntas, sin ofender - Dijo mientras, Rías sólo se sentía vencida.

\- Ahh... ¿En serio?... No te preocupes, no me... - Dijo al principio con una sonrisa, pero luego lo miró con una cara sumamente crédula, al abrir muy grande sus ojos al darse cuenta que le dijo algo más doloroso para su orgullo como una Gremory... - ¡¿Oye, a qué te refieres con eso de que "soy una descarada"?! - Preguntó mientras le hablada con un tono tanto enfadada como ofendida.

Issei y Gideon, sólo miraron a la pelirroja, después se miraron entre sí para luego suspirar, entonces el castaño sólo le dijo - ¿En verdad, quieres qué te diga? - Preguntó mirándola, mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente.

\- Sí... - Respondió con simpleza, mientras miraba al castaño y a la I.A.

\- Ahh, que conste... Tú lo pediste, Gideon... ¿Por favor? - Dijo Issei rendido, mientras daba 2 aplausos.

\- **_Con todo gusto Issei-sama..._** \- Mientras hacía aparecer algo parecido a una lista holográfica frente a ella, entonces Gideon empezó a hablar... - _**Rías Gremory-san, de acuerdo con nuestra información adquirida, se ha determinado que: Usted es Voluble, Tortuosa, Intrigante, Traviesa, Manipuladora, Una Exhibicionista Desenfrenada...**_ \- La I.A. Decía, mientras el vapor salía de los oídos de Rías, hasta que...

\- ¡Está bien, ya entendí...! - Gritaba, mientras agitaba sus brazos indicando que se callara - ¡No digas más Gideon, por favor...! - Rogaba Rías, de por sí estaba muy Roja, más que su cabello y eso es mucho decir.

\- Y como dato especial Rías... Debes saber que, Souna-Kaichou fue quien nos brindó algo de está información - Hablaba Issei, mientras le daba unas leves palmadas en el hombro derecho a la Gremory, para luego irse a la salida.

\- ¡¿Qué...?! - Gritó mientras su cabello se ponía de punta y miraba incrédula al castaño quien ya salió de la cámara y... - ¡Sōna, ¿cómo te atreves?! - Gritó mientras apretaba su puño, el cual liberó un poco de su poder demoníaco, en eso Issei asomó su cabeza mirando a Rías y le dijo...

\- Mejor te apresuras, tenemos que ir a la escuela... - Le dijo, mientras ella suspiraba resignada, eso Issei sólo le dijo - Ya tranquilízate, sí te hace sentir mejor, todas esas cosas es lo que te hacen Rías Gremory - Dijo Issei, tratando de calmar a Rías.

\- Gracias pero sabes algo, eso no me hace sentir mejor en lo más mínimo - Le respondió algo desanimada.

\- Ahh... - Suspiró Issei, mientras él y Rías salen de la Cámara del Tiempo, sin antes darles las gracias a Gideon por la ayuda, y se iban preparando para un nuevo día en la escuela...

 _ **De camino a la Academia Kuoh..**_

Ahora vemos a nuestros amigos, caminando a la escuela después de tomar un baño y desayunar, se ven a Asia, Yūma y Cosette platicando de cosas triviales, y a unos pasos delante de ellos estaban Issei, Isara y Rías, quien al parecer tenía una bandita en la mejilla, y ¿dónde está Primrose?... Fácil ella es la nueva enfermera de la Academia Kuoh, por eso tuvo que irse más temprano que el resto...

\- Ita... - Se quejaba un poco Rías, al sentir un poco de dolor tanto en sus brazos como en su cadera.

\- Rías-san, ¿aún te duele? - Preguntó Isara, al ver que los pasos de la pelirroja eran un poco torpes.

\- Un poco, al menos no tanto como antes - Respondía la pelirroja, sintiendo su cuerpo algo adolorido.

\- Oye alégrate... - Decía Issei, mientras giraba su bastón - Ya no te pones como una masa humana... Bueno, en tu caso demoníaca... Como hace un par de meses desde que comenzaste a entrenar conmigo, además... Avanzaste más rápido que cualquiera de tu Nobleza - Terminó el castaño, mientras Rías le respondió.

\- Vaya, gracias... Pero en serio, ¿todas ustedes tuvieron que pasar por esto? - Preguntó la Gremory, mientras colocaba su maleta detrás de la cabeza, mientras volteaba a ver al resto de las _**Pai Zhua's**_.

\- Mmmm... Respondiendo a su pregunta Senpai... Yo entrené cuando tenía 8 años, la misma edad de Issei-sama y Isara-sama, cuando empezaron a entrenar, pero Yūma-chan y Asia-chan... - Cosette no terminó porque se le adelantaron.

\- Nosotras lo hicimos, hace como 2 años cuando la Familia de Ise y Isa-chan nos encontró en Europa del Este, y nos dio protección - Respondió Yūma, mientras recordaba cuando ella y la rubia fueron encontradas y adoptadas por los Hyōdō.

\- Hai, pero no fue nada fácil... - Terminaba la rubia también recordando.

Rías sólo las miraba con asombro, pero luego notó que Issei se estaba conteniendo la risa, pero Rías le habló...

\- Oye Issei, ¿de qué te ríes? - Preguntó algo enojada, porque pensó que reía de ella.

\- No pienses mal Rías-san, es que Onii-chan creé qué, va a ser un verdadero escándalo que una de las Grandes Onee-samas de la Academia tenga, amm "eso" en su cara - Respondió Isara por su hermano, mientras apuntaba la bandita que Rías tenía en su mejilla.

\- ¿Esto? - Preguntó al tocar dicha bandita - Puedes agradecerle a tu hermano, pero admito que en parte tuve la culpa, por distraerme y bajar la guardia - Respondía mientras suspiraba derrotada y avanzaba el paso.

\- Oye, al menos todos pensaran que entrenas artes marciales y te respetarán más - Habló Issei como si fuera lo más normal.

\- ¿Y mis otras lesiones? - Preguntó como si esa pequeña herida en su cara no fuera nada.

\- Esas no se notaban, porque eran cubiertas por su ropa Senpai - Respondía Cosetee sonriendo.

\- Ahh... Hahahahaha, aunque... ¿El esfuerzo, valdrá la pena? - Preguntó Rías, mientras sonreía con resignación.

\- Totalmente... - Dijeron todos, para seguir su camino a la Academia.

 _ **En la entrada de la Academia Kuoh...**_

Nuestros héroes ya habían llegado a la Academia, y llegaron en donde se cambiarían los zapatos, entonces Rías le dijo a la pelimorada...

\- Sabes Cosette-san, aun no me hago la idea de que tu hermana sea la nueva enfermera de la Academia - Le dijo al recordar a la Shelley mayor.

\- Créame Rías-senpai, a nosotros nos tomó por sorpresa tanto o más que a usted - Contestó la _**Pai Zhua**_ del Tigre, al recordar a su hermana.

\- De hecho... - El joven **_Sekiryuutei_** empezaba a hablar - Amm, Kaichou me había comentado que la anterior doctora, se había retirado por motivos personales... - Pero su amiga y maid terminó por él.

\- Entonces, recomendó a Onee-chan para reemplazarla, ¿no es así Issei-sama? - Dijo con una sonrisa acusadora.

\- Bueno... Saben tan bien como yo, que a Prim-nee se le dan bien los primeros auxilios - Respondió mirándola.

\- Ahh... Sólo porque usted lo dice Issei-sama - Respondió Cosette, mientras era abrazada por Isara y Yūma con grandes sonrisas, mientras que Asia le daba un par de leves golpes a Rías...

\- Buchō, ¿aun no le dice a Issei-san? - Le preguntó a Gremory con un tono de susurro.

\- No, aun no se lo digo Asia-chan... - Le respondió con el mismo volumen de voz, pero si fue alcanzado a escuchar por Issei.

\- ¿Decirme qué cosa? - Preguntó sorprendiendo a la rubia y a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ahh...! - Gritó Rías del susto - ¡¿Oye, acaso tus oídos escuchan hasta el más mínimo susurro?! - Exclamó sorprendida, al ver que fue escuchada por el Hyōdō.

\- Algo, ¿no lo sé?... - Respondió con simpleza - ¿Entonces...? ¿Decirme qué? - Preguntó curioso.

Rías sólo suspiró resignada, entonces miró a Asia buscando su apoyo y ella sólo le sonrió y entonces volvió a suspirar y empezó a hablar, aunque al principio fue con una risa nerviosa... - Hahaha, es que bueno... Ayer olvidé mencionarte esto Issei, pero... Hoy los miembros del club van a venir a tú casa - Respondió algo nerviosa.

Issei sólo levantó la ceja confundido, entonces contestó - ¿Harán algo en mi casa, de lo cuál no estaba enterado? - Mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mientras su cara se mostraba algo seria.

\- S-sí, estoy pensando en tener la reunión del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto allí, amm... ¿No hay problema verdad? - Preguntó mientras miraba al castaño.

\- ¿Y porqué, está repentina petición? - Volvió a preguntar Issei, mientras ajusta sus lentes.

\- Es que... Hoy van a limpiar todo el antiguo edificio de la escuela, y aparentemente los limpiadores pidieron ese favor - Explicaba Rías, con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

\- Creí que usabas a tú familiar para limpiar el edificio - Issei le dijo, y entonces Rías se quedó callada y sacó la lengua mientras le sonríe, con un ojo cerrado... Entonces el _**Pai Zhua**_ del Dragón Solar, sólo suspiró mientras se ajustó los lentes y finalmente dijo - Ahh, está bien... Sólo procura avisar con antelación cuando vayas a hacer estás cosas por favor, ¿bien? - Dijo cómo un adulto a un niño.

\- Haaaiii... - Respondió tanto feliz como infantilmente.

\- Amm, Issei-sama... - Le habló Cosette, mientras le indicaba que a su alrededor estaba una cantidad de estudiantes de la Academia sorprendiendo al castaño.

\- Ahh, genial... Sabes Rías, creo que tu popularidad en la escuela es más molesta, que beneficiosa, ¿lo sabes verdad? - Le dijo con su mirada entrecerrada, pero la pelirroja sólo le sacó la lengua de nuevo y ese acto sólo lo hizo suspirar.

\- ¿No lo sé?... ¿Quizás?... Cómo sea, nos vemos después de clases chicos - Se despidió Rías, mientras se retiraba a su salón, dejando a nuestros _**Pai Zhua's**_ solos.

\- Ahh, vámonos... Tenemos que llegar al salón o se nos hará tarde... - Comentó Issei, mientras dio un golpe al suelo con la punta de su bastón.

\- Haaaiii... - Dijeron todas, mientras seguían al primogénito Hyōdō.

 _ **En el Salón del 2do. Año o 2-C...**_

 _ **En la hora del descanso...**_

Se escuchó un sonido de un par de manos golpeando la superficie de una mesa, y fueron Matsuda y Motohama quien golpearon sus manos sobre la mesa de Issei...

\- ¡¿Haber Príncipe?! ¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?! ¡¿De aquí a cuando, tus amigas y tú, son tan cercanos a Rías-Oneesama?! ¡¿Y desde cuándo te llama por tu nombre de pila?! ¡¿Oh tú para que la llames por su nombre de pila?! - Gritó el _**Dúo Pervertido**_ , mientas sus otros compañeros de clase también comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de él también.

Mientras varios alumnos estaban donde el castaño, 7 chicas miraban la escena pero con una cierta preocupación... Pero no precisamente por Issei, entonces Murayama tomó la palabra...

\- Saben chicas, estoy empezando a creer qué a esos 2 pervertidos les encanta sufrir - Dijo la practicante de Kendo, y empezaba a notar que Issei apretaba su bastón.

\- No te preocupes Kaori-chan... - Habló Isara con una sonrisa - Onii-chan no les hará daño, amm bueno... No mucho, creo... - Dijo lo último como un susurro.

\- Hihihi, creo que Ise les dará una gran paliza después pero... - Hablaba la pervertida de Aika, y ajustaba sus lentes mientras trataba de visualizar algo, más específico... Una parte del cuerpo de Issei, pero no podía porque algo estaba distorsionando su vista y eso la molestó un poco... Entonces Asia y Yūma notaron la mirada seria de la castaña con lentes Rojos, y le hablaron...

\- ¿Amm, Aika-san? - Empezó la _**Pai Zhua**_ de la Garza, entonces...

\- ¿Te pasa algo?... ¿Qué onda con tú cara seria? - Preguntó la _**Pai Zhua**_ de la Cobra Rey, para luego escuchar la respuesta...

\- ¿Ehh...? ¿Yo?... No nada, sólo pensaba que... - Trataba de responder pero luego, escuchó unos ruidos como de golpes haciendo que todas volteen y vieron que Issei tenía su pie sobre la cabeza de Matsuda y la punta de su Bastón en la cabeza de Motohama, y eso sorprendió a Kiriyū entonces... - Wow, Ise fue más rápido está vez, y ni siquiera lo noté - Dijo mientras sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero a la vez aliviada porque se salvó de la "interrogación".

\- Lo hizo en sólo 10 segundos, rompió nuestro Récord Nana - Le dijo Murayama a Katase, mientras tenía lo que parecía ser un cronómetro.

\- Totalmente... - Dijo Katase sorprendida, y luego miró a Isara - Isara-chan, tienes suerte de tener un hermano como Issei-kun - Nana Katase le dijo a la menor de los Hyōdō, mientras miraba a Issei pero con las mejillas algo Rojas.

\- _"Y uno muy lindo..."_ \- Pensó Murayama igual de sonrojada.

\- No podría estar de acuerdo contigo Nana-chan, créeme que no podría estar más de acuerdo - Le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras volteó a ver al castaño mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar, entonces toda la clase transcurrió hasta que terminó el día, entonces Primrose estaba en la salida, esperando a los que son como sus hermanos menores, para irse a casa, después todos... Incluyendo a la Nobleza Gremory se fueron a casa...

 _ **Residencia Hyōdō, Sala de estar...**_

Nos encontramos ahora, en la sala de estar de la casa de Issei, se podría decir que estaba bastante animado dado que estaban: Issei estaba sentado en la sala tratando de ver la televisión porque ya de por sí le era algo complicado, Asia quien estaba con Rassei en su regazo dormido, Yūma tenía a Honchkrow en su hombro mientras que Isara con una sonrisa le daba de comer su comida especial que Cosette preparó, mientras las hermanas Shelley estaban en la cocina preparando la comida y el té, entonces una cierta I.A. Le habló al castaño...

\- _**Disculpe**_ _ **Issei-sama, pensé que debía saber que las huellas digitales de Rías-san han sido registradas, y al parecer viene con su Nobleza...**_ \- Le informaba Gideon, mientras aparecía holográficamente en la mesa de la sala, haciendo suspirar a Issei.

\- Ahh, gracias Gideon... Puedes retirarte... - Pidió Issei sonriendo, y la I.A. Obedeció al Heredero Hyōdō y desapareció, entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió revelando a toda la Nobleza Gremory...

\- Ya llegamos Issei, Chicas... - Inició Rías sonriendo, mientras su nobleza decía...

\- Con permiso Issei-kun/sama - Dijeron Akeno y Ravel sonriendo, mientras se quitaban los zapatos y se inclinaban con educación.

\- Agradecemos tu/su hospitalidad Issei-kun/senpai - Ahora dijeron Yūto y Koneko, inclinándose levemente.

\- Adelante, están en su casa... - Issei respondió mientras miraba a la Nobleza Gremory, entrar a su humilde hogar.

 ** _Momentos Después..._**

Ahora que todos estaban en casa del castaño, en la sala Cosette y Primrose les habían traído el Té y los bocadillos, entonces Rías empezó a hablar...

\- ¡Bien todos, hoy vamos a verificar la cantidad de contratos que los miembros del Clan Gremory han efectuado con éxito...! - Tras eso su Nobleza empezó a dar varios aplausos, pero...

\- Amm, Rías pero antes de qué comiencen, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Habló el Hyōdō, mientras le llamaba la atención a la Gremory.

\- Amm, claro Issei... ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó la pelirroja, mientras miraba curiosa al _**Pai Zhua**_ castaño.

\- Ahh, pues... ¿No lo sé?... Tal vez, sea por el hecho de que quizás... Las reuniones cómo está, ¿no deben ser discutidas en lugares privados, como en tú habitación, por ejemplo? - Preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio, pero como siempre Rías de despreocupada.

\- Ahh, por eso no te preocupes, aquí estamos todos entre amigos... Así que no importa el que ustedes vean o escuchen nuestras reuniones... - Respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada, mientras el resto de su Nobleza estaba de acuerdo, pero los afiliados a la Facción Shintō, sólo la miraban con algo de incredulidad...

\- Ahh, si tú lo dices... - Dijo Issei, para luego tomar algo de su Té.

\- Bien entonces, ¿en dónde me quedé?... Ah sí... - Dijo al haber aclarado es punto - Comenzaremos con la reunión común... - Explicaba la Gremory - Estos últimos 2 meses hemos tenido: 13 contratos para Akeno, muy buen trabajo Akeno - Empezaba felicitando a su amiga y _**"**_ _ **Reina"**_.

\- Es todo un placer Rías... - Dijo la joven Himejima con su característica sonrisa.

\- 11 contratos logrados por Ravel, buen trabajo - Le dijo a su nueva _**"Alfil"**_.

\- Es todo un placer Rías-sama - Dijo la rubia Phoenix amablemente.

\- 10 para Koneko-chan, muy buen trabajo igualmente - Felicitó Rías a su **_"_** ** _Torre"_**.

\- Hai... - Respondió con su misma actitud neutral e inexpresiva.

\- 8 contratos exitosos por Yūto, sigue así... - Felicitaba a su leal _**"Caballero"**_ sonriéndole.

\- Muchas Gracias Rías-sama - Agradeció el rubio sonriendo igual.

La mayor de las Shelley, sólo miraba la cantidad de contratos hechos, pero luego en su rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa y les llamó la atención a todos mostrándoles algo que parecía ser como un tipo de disco Plateado con un círculo del mismo color pero más claro **_( El Holovisor que sale en la serie: Ben 10 Alien Force)_**...

\- ¿Disculpa Primrose-san, pero qué es eso? - Preguntó Rías curiosa al ver el raro artefacto.

\- Por favor llámame "Prim" Rías-chan... - Le pidió la pelimorada mayor - Y con respecto, a ¿esto?... - Pero antes de que respondiera, el rostro de Issei se puso Azul, y escupió de golpe el té que se estaba tomando al ver lo que la maid que era como su hermana mayor, tenía en sus manos...

\- ¡Pr-prim-nee, ¿eso es lo qué creo que es?...! ¡Por favor, dime que no...! - Dijo Issei, mientras levemente temblaba pero Isara sólo sonreía con cierta nostalgia.

Pero todos, exceptuando a Isara, Cosette se sorprendieron al ver a Issei... ¿Asustado?, ¿qué podría ser eso, se preguntaron todos, incluyendo Yūma y Asia?...

\- Hai, es el Holovisor que contiene todas las fotos familiares de cuando tú, Isara-chan e incluyendo mi querida Cosette-chan eran pequeños... Y creo qué, ya que están entre amigos y en confianza, creo que es momento de que vean un poco de cuando todos eran pequeños, ¿no? - Dijo lo último con un gracioso tono malvado.

\- ¿Así que por eso, no tenían ningún álbum de fotos cuándo estábamos en Tokyo? - Preguntó Yūma muy impresionada.

\- Se me hacía bastante raro no ver ningún tipo de álbum... - Terminó Asia igual de impresionada.

\- ¿Esperen incluso ustedes no lo sabían? - Akeno le preguntó a la Ex-caída y a la Ex-monja, quienes estaban igual de perplejas y sólo movieron sus cabezas de manera negativa.

\- Veo que la Compañía de su familia, incluso modernizó los viejos álbumes de fotos, ¿verdad? - Dijo un sonriente Yūto, mientras miraba a los hermanos de cabelleras castañas.

\- Hihihi, créelo Yūto-kun... Ese fue el 1er. aparato electrónico que se vendió en nuestras tiendas, y se agotó en los primeros días - Respondió la menor de los Hyōdō mientras recordada.

\- Y el que Onee-chan tiene en sus manos, es el 1er. Prototipo antes de construirlos y producirlos en masa - Terminó Cosette, con una sonrisa nerviosa, sorprendiendo a todos.

Pero lo único que Issei quería hacer al ver el disco que estaba en la mano de Primrose era quitárselo, entonces sólo se levanto del sofá para quitarle a su maid y casi "hermana mayor" el tan maligno objeto electrónico pero, las chicas al escuchar las palabras más en específico "Issei de pequeño" se levantaron y sorpresivamente superando al castaño en fuerza y velocidad y pasaron a tirarlo al suelo para después ponerse al frente de Primrose, sorprendiendo incluso a sus compañeras _**Pai Zhua's**_ y también a Kiba...

\- ¡Prim-nee, es en serio...! ¡No lo hagas! - Exclamó Issei desde el suelo, pero aun así ya era demasiado tarde, porque el dispositivo ya había sido activado revelando la 1ra. imagen holográfica.

\- Ara Ara, incluso desde muy pequeño ya tenías una mente y una cara corporativa Issei-kun - Dijo Akeno sonriendo eróticamente con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, mientras veía una foto del "pequeño" Issei de unos 7 años, mientras estaba frente a una pizarra electrónica, la cuál en ella habían varias gráficas y/o ecuaciones algo complicadas.

\- ¡Pues disculpa por tener está cara Akeno-san...! - Exclamó Issei molesto, como si lo estuviera molestando.

\- Issei-senpai, era bastante lindo de pequeño - Dijo Koneko haciéndole burla.

\- ¿Acaso Tōjō-san, se está burlando de mí? - Preguntó sorprendido, al escuchar a su Kōhai de cabello Plateado.

\- Ma, ma... Issei-sama y Isara-sama eran tan unidos, que hasta compartieron un Dragón de felpa, que lindos - Dijo Ravel, mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla izquierda sonrojada al ver una foto de los hermanos abrazando lo que parecía ser un peluche con Forma de un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

\- ¡Tienes Razón Ravel-chan, y aun tengo ese juguete en casa...! - Respondió Isara muy feliz al ver esa foto con nostalgia.

\- ¿Aun tienes ese peluche? - Preguntó su hermano bastante sorprendido, mientras miraba a su hermana.

Y aun así, Issei empezó a notar algo, y fue que comenzó a escuchar algo parecido a un ritual en la sala de su casa, y claramente podía escuchar lo que Rías decía, y era...

\- ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño!... - Se repetía Rías, un y otra vez mientras le quitaba el Holovisor a Primrose, y miraba las fotos de Issei con el rostro sonrojado e Issei podía jurar que incluso tenía un hilillo de sangre en su naríz.

\- Oye Rías, tú cara me está poniendo la piel de gallina... Y tú expresión de acosadora, me hace querer darte una orden de restricción - Respondió Issei nervioso, mientras miraba con precaución a la pelirroja.

De pronto Asia y Cosette aparecieron en los 2 lados de Rías, pero con las miradas sin la expresión de Shotacon como Rías...

\- Ara Issei-sama, incluso antes de conocerlo era bastante amable con otros - Dijo Cosette sonriendo, al ver una foto donde su amo y amigo le regalaba su helado a su hermana quien había parado de llorar.

\- Cosette en serio, en este momento no me ayudas... - Dijo Issei ya de por sí avergonzado.

\- Vamos Issei-chan, tienes que admitir que si eras bastante lindo - Dijo "Prim", mientras abrazaba al castaño por la espalda.

\- Prim-nee, ese no es el punto... - Reclamaba el _**Sekiryuutei**_ , ya bastante avergonzado.

\- ¡Qué lindo...! ¡Qué lindo...! ¡Qué lindo...! ¡Qué lindo...! ¡Qué lindo...! - Decía Asia, con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Asia? - Preguntó Issei, mientras miraba a la rubia quien estaba en su "nube".

\- Hihihihi... Lindas fotos Ise, se nota que eras bastante adorable cuando pequeño, incluso creo que Asia se rompió al ver tanta ternura - Se reía levemente con una sonrisa colmilluda, mientras se burlaba del castaño, y miraba a la rubia.

\- No te pases Yūma... - Dijo Issei, con una vena sobresaltando en su cabeza.

Siguieron viendo las fotos, y encontraron varias donde Issei, Isara y Cosette entraron a la Primaria y a la Secundaria en ese entonces Issei siempre se mostraba serio, luego vieron otra donde él y su hermana tenían 3 años y estaban abrazando 2 objetos que parecían ser... ¿Un par de Huevos?, Issei abrazaba uno Rojo Carmesí con franjas Plateadas y Isara Abrazó uno completamente de color Azul Zafiro, después había varias fotos del tipo Selfie donde los hermanos ya de unos 4 años, estaban acostados en las piernas de su madre, y se veía el rostro sonriente y sereno de su padre, Rías al ver esa foto notó que Issei era bastante parecido a su padre y que Isara era igual a su madre y vio que en esa foto ambos estaban dormidos... Y al parecer habían ido a lo que parecía ser... ¡¿Kyoto?!...

\- Prim-san... ¿Estás fotos son? - Preguntó Rías, mientras le daba el Disco a la pelimorada mayor.

\- ¿Ahh, esas? - Preguntó y sólo sonrió con calidez - Esas fotos, son incluso mucho antes de que Cosette-chan y yo siquiera fuéramos adoptadas por Saika-sama, pero por lo que me contó... Esas son de las veces en que los Hyōdō iban a Kyoto en sus vacaciones familiares y para alejarse un tiempo de las cosas de su Empresa, incluso visitaban a sus abuelos por parte de su madre, pero cada vez que iban: Issei-chan y Isara-chan, siempre eran los que se más divertían y aun más con las bromas de su abuelo Susanoo-sama, mientras su otro abuelo Tsukuyomi-sama siempre les contaba las historias de cuando ellos lideraban a la Facción Shintō con gloria y honor durante la Gran Guerra, y por último cuando ambos se quedaban sin energías Amaterasu-sama siempre los hacía dormir en sus piernas al igual que la propia Saika-sama... Ara ahora que me acuerdo, antes a Issei-chan le encantaba que incluso yo le diera una almohada de piernas cuando se sentía muy triste, ¿verdad Issei-chan? - Explicaba Primrose con una sonrisa bastante nostálgica - Amaterasu-sama y Saika-sama decían que en ese aspecto eras igual a Hiroto-sama, incluso te gustaba más que a Isara-chan - Decía una sonriente Primrose.

\- ¡¿Prim-nee?!... - Dijo Issei con un ligero reproche por revelar esa información, que quería seguir manteniendo como lo que debe ser, un secreto...

Las chicas, incluyendo a Cosette, Asia y Yūma, sintieron que se habían enterado de algo muy importante para Issei y sólo sonreían con diversión, pero Kiba por otro lado se estaba aguantando la risa, y desviando la cara para evitar ver la cara Roja del castaño, entonces Issei se había cansado...

\- ¡Muy bien, ya fue suficiente...! - Exclamó Issei, mientras se ponía de pie y le quitada a Primrose el Holovisor, y lo apagaba mientras recibía varias protestas de las chicas - No necesito que vean mis fotos de cuando era pequeño, muchas gracias - Dijo mientras lanzaba al aire el aparato para luego atraparlo pero...

\- Wow, te tengo... - Dijo Yūto sonriendo, mientras atrapaba el Holovisor.

\- ¡¿Tú también Kiba?! - Exclamó Issei, yendo a donde se encontraba el _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory, e intentó quitarle el dispositivo.

\- Vamos Issei-kun, no seas tacaño - Dijo con un tono burlón.

Cuando el rubio volvió a activar el aparato, una nueva foto apareció holográficamente **_( Sí, es la misma foto de Issei y Irina cuando eran niños en el Anime)_**, y cuando el _**"Caballero"**_ se enfocó en dicha foto, su sonrisa burlona fue cambiada por un semblante serio y sombrío, mientras Issei disimuladamente notó esa expresión, y la reconoció porque era la misma que tenía cuando pasó ese fatídico día cuando el tan sólo tenía 6 años... Esa expresión que Kiba tenía era un expresión de Venganza...

\- Issei-kun... - Le habló Yūto con una voz fría.

\- ¿Mmmm...? - Hizo el castaño para contestarle al rubio.

\- Está foto... - Dijo mientras señalaba la imagen.

Issei vio que señalaba a una foto donde salía con un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos Violetas mientras tenían unos vídeo juegos - ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a esa?... Ella era una amiga con quien siempre Isara, Cosette y yo jugábamos desde niños, dado que a veces no podíamos salir de casa, ella con su familia siempre venían de visita, pero lo último que supimos de ella es que se fue a vivir al extranjero debido al trabajo de sus padres... - Explicaba Issei, pero luego recordó - Pero para ser totalmente sincero, cuando la conocí al principio pensé que era un chico por como vestía y actuaba - Recordó lo último.

\- ¿Recuerdas esto? - Pregunta el rubio Gremory, mientras con sus dedos había ampliado un lugar específico de la imagen.

Issei volvió a mirar la imagen ya ampliada, y lo que vio fue una especie de espada que estaba colocada sobre una chimenea...

\- Sí, recuerdo que su familia tenía unas espadas como de ese tipo solamente para decoración, y siendo totalmente sincero se me hacía bastante raro, pero... - Explicaba Issei mientras tomaba el Holovisor y veía la imagen ampliada.

\- ¿Pero...? - Se preguntó Yūto, mientras miraba al castaño.

\- Lo que te diré sonará bastante raro, pero... Cuando estaba junto a esa espada, podía sentir una leve aura y lo más raro era que esa misma aura, era muy similar a la que usa Asia en sus Flechas - Contestó Issei, de manera seria.

\- ¿Aura Sagrada, eh...? - Dijo Yūto, mientras su mirada empezó a afilarse peor que un cuchillo - Ya veo... Al parecer, desde que empezamos a juntarnos con ustedes, cosas como estás empiezan a ocurrir todo el tiempo, ¿no?... Es cómo dice el dicho: "Siempre encuentras lo que buscas, en los lugares menos esperados" - Decía el _**"Caballero"**_ de Rías, con la misma expresión oscura.

\- ¿Acaso tú sabes que es eso? - Pregunta Issei, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El rubio Gremory, sólo tomó el dispositivo de las manos del castaño y miró con una gran seriedad la imagen ampliada, y le dijo de manera fría - Eso es una Espada Sagrada... - Simplificó Kiba, pero su voz sonó como si fuera odio.

El _**Pai Zhua**_ del Dragón Solar, se sorprendió levemente dado que ya sabía que el aura de la Espada era como las Flechas de Asia, pero al principio siempre creyó que era sólo para decoración... En ese entonces, esa espada a veces lo ponía nervioso... Después de todo, la familia de la niña con la que él, Isara y Cosette jugaban estaba estrechamente relacionada con la Iglesia Católica...

Después paso la euforia por las fotos de Issei de pequeño, el castaño desactivó el Holovisor y lo puso en lo más alto de la repisa de la sala, entonces Rías decidió también darse prisa y terminar con la reunión del Club durante la cual el rubio Gremory ignoraba totalmente, entonces cuando terminó Rías dijo que no habría trabajo del Clan Gremory, entonces toda su Nobleza se retiró hacía sus hogares, pero luego Issei recordó la expresión sombría en la cara de su compañero de la Casa Gremory mientras lo veía irse, después levantó la mirada al cielo el cual empezaba a cubrirse con las Grises nubes de la lluvia que se avecinaba...

\- Al parecer habrá tormenta... - Expresó para luego mirar el cristal de su bastón que extrañamente su brillo empezó a parpadear - Espero que no pase nada malo - Tras decir eso, sólo volvió a entrar a su casa.

 _ **Ciudad Kuoh por la noche, mientras el único hombre de la Nobleza Gremory iba a casa...**_

Kiba se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en dirección a su hogar, la lluvia había comenzado a caer, pero eso no impidió que continuará su camino... Hasta que escucho un extraño disturbio.

\- ¡Por favor ayúdeme! - Dijo un sacerdote que poco después cayo muerto frente a Kiba.

\- ¡¿Un sacerdote?! - Dijo sorprendido, luego vio a la persona que había sido la causante de la muerte de ese hombre, y su identidad realmente le sorprendió.

\- Ara... ¿No eres ese Demonio que estaba con el idiota Dragón y la Zorra con garras de Tigre que iban vestidos con esas ridículas armaduras, y qué me atacaron hace unos meses? - Dijo el hombre curioso, pero luego sonrió con lujuria - ¡Esto es genial, estoy tan conmovido por esta reunión...! ¡Finalmente puedo probar esta Súper-Espada contra un maldito Demonio! - Dijo mientras exhibía su espada.

\- ¡Freed Sellzen...! - Dijo Kiba antes de ver la espada del albino - ¡N-No puede ser...! ¡Esa aura, y ese brillo...! - Dijo sorprendido y un poco asustado.

\- ¡Si Demonio bastardo...! ¡Déjame mostrarte de lo que es capaz mi hermosa...! ¡Excálibur...! - Dijo Freed con una sonrisa psicópata.

\- Yo... ¡No puedo perdonar a Excálibur! - Dijo Kiba preparándose para la batalla mientras invocaba una espada demoníaca.

\- _**¡Holy Eraser...!**_ _-_ Kiba envió un ataque que absorbe la luz de las espadas sagradas, pero fue destruido al entrar en contacto con la espada de Freed.

\- ¡Ese ataque no funcionará con mi hermosa espada! - Dijo Freed sonriendo sádicamente.

\- Lo se, solamente quería comprobar si tu espada era autentica... De esa forma puedo cortarlos a los 2 sin contenerme - Dijo antes de dirigirse a atacar a Freed de frente, pero el exorcista esquivo el ataque e hirió a Kiba en el brazo, haciéndolo caer y gritar de dolor.

\- Esta espada esta hecha para matar demonios, ¿lo olvidas? - Dijo Freed cínicamente.

\- ¡Como si pudiera hacerlo! - Dijo Kiba antes de botar a Freed, dándole una pata a las piernas desde el suelo.

\- ¡Demonio Tramposo!... - Exclamo Freed molesto, pero luego se aparto para esquivar la estocada de Kiba - ¡Maldito, vamos a subir de nivel! - Dijo antes de que un circulo de comunicación apareció en su oreja.

Kiba aprovechó la distracción de su oponente para tratar de atacarlo, pero el sacerdote perverso consiguió evitar cada uno de los ataques de Kiba.

\- Tch... Terminaremos esto otro día, tuviste mucha suerte bastardo - Dijo Freed antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo, dejando a Kiba sólo bajo la lluvia.

\- La Excálibur, ah regresado... - Dijo el rubio, mientras la lluvia lo empapaba y su cabello cubría su mirada Oscura.

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Era un nuevo Día en Kuoh, eran las 6:00 a.m. De la mañana en la casa de nuestro castaño favorito, mientras el despertaba había ido al baño para arreglarse y ponerse su uniforme de la Academia, pero recordó que ayer cuando el rubio Gremory mencionó a la Legendaria Espada Sagrada, eso tenía a Issei pensando mucho y casi no pudo dormir hasta que el sueño le ganó...

Luego de que terminará de arreglarse, se había dirigido a la sala y vio que aun ninguna de las chicas se había levantado, entonces levemente sintió algo, y lo que pudo sentir fue varias auras desconocidas, pero lo que si sabía era que esas auras compartían algo con Asia, y lo que compartían con ella fue que eran...

\- Esas auras, ¿acaso son...? ¿Auras Sagradas? -Dijo Issei serio, y entonces se dirigió a la Cámara del Tiempo...

 ** _Dentro de la Cámara del Tiempo..._**

Issei había entrado en la misma habitación donde causalmente entrenaba con la pelirroja, pero hoy tenía que confirmar algo que estaba temiéndose, por eso activó a Gideon tocando el cristal del pilar que estaba en el centro...

\- _**Buenos Días Issei-sama, ¿puedo preguntarle, qué hace aquí tan temprano?... ¿Falta 1 hora, para qué sus clases empiecen?**_ \- Preguntaba la I.A. A su amo, quien sólo la miró serio, y le preguntó...

\- Madrugué Gideon, pero hay algo que me preocupa... - Explicaba Issei, mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón, entonces caminó 2 pasos lejos de Gideon pero luego volteó y la miró de nuevo - Gideon, ¿haz podido detectar algún tipo de energía ajena a las que están aquí en la ciudad? - Preguntó analíticamente.

\- **_De hecho Issei-sama, ayer a las 4:35 a.m. Empecé a detectar varias energías Sagradas, hasta me atrevería a decir que una de ellas es del Exorcista Callejero: Freed Sellzen, quien estaba trabajando con los Ángeles Caídos de hace unos meses..._** \- Explicaba Gideon, haciendo que Issei se cruzara de brazos mientras le daba la espalda a Gideon apoyándose en el pilar.

\- Así qué, ¿el perro callejero volvió con su amo, eh? - Dijo Issei cómo si fuera una ironía.

\- **_Eso me temo_** _ ** _,_ **_**_pero creo que hay algo más Issei-sama, dado a que he detectado otras 2 energías Sagradas, y al parecer están cerca de la Academia Kuoh_** \- Prosiguió Gideon, mientras miraba a Issei quien la miró algo curioso.

\- ¿Son Exorcistas? - Preguntó mientras ajustó sus lentes.

\- _**Hai, pero al parecer traen con ellas 3 de objetos con auras bastante fuertes...**_ \- Terminó de explicarle, mientras Issei sólo cerró los ojos, y se puso a pensar mientras se apoyaba en la esquina y sólo levantó su cara al techo de la habitación, aun con los ojos cerrados... - _**¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer Issei-sama?**_ \- Preguntó Gideon, pero el castaño sólo se quedó callado un momento, pero luego abrió los ojos y rompió el silencio.

\- Al parecer, tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas Gideon... Escucha esto, mantén activadas las cámaras de vigilancia de la casa y manténme informado si pasa cualquier cosa extraña, ¿entendido? - Respondió Isse mientras Gideon sólo asentía positivamente, después de eso el castaño se acercaba al pilar para desactivar a la I.A. Y después retirarse de la cámara.

 ** _En la Academia Kuoh..._**

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Sōna y Tsubaki llegaban juntas como siempre, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil se encontraba leyendo un libro, pero su lectura se vio interrumpida al sentir 2 auras que se encontraban en la entrada de su escuela, las mismas auras que Issei sintió...

\- ¿Kaichou? - Le preguntó Tsubaki al ver como su **_"Rey"_** se había detenido repentinamente, luego dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la escuela en donde se encontraban 2 personas que tenían una capa blanca encima, y una de ellas traía una espada colgando de su espalda.

\- Vaya esto si que es inesperado... Una Espada sagrada - Susurro la Heredera Sitri bastante seria.

 ** _Después de clases..._**

 ** _Club de Investigación de lo Oculto - Después de la escuela..._**

Issei y Cosette no se encontraban con las demás _**Pai Zhua's**_ , porque dijeron que tenían que atender un asunto pero que regresarían después por eso, les pidieron a Isara, Asia, Yūma y a Primrose que se adelantaran y fueran donde Rías para ayudarla en lo que pudieran...

Pero cuando entraron a la habitación las _**Pai Zhua's**_ sintieron como si los instintos demoníacos de sus amigos les alertaran de la presencia sagrada, entonces las amigas de Issei se sintieron algo preocupadas, pero ahora lo único que podían hacer era Observa, Escuchar y Esperar pero si algo pasaba, Actuar... Entonces dirigieron la mirada al escritorio donde estaba Rias junto con Akeno a su lado, también estaban Sōna y Tsubaki a un lado de la habitación, Ravel y Koneko estaban sentadas en un sofá y frente a ellas se encontraban 2 chicas vestidas con túnicas Blancas...

Una de las chicas tenia el cabello Azul con un mechón Verde, ojos color Café y portaba una espada en su espalda... Mientras que la otra chica tenia un largo cabello castaño Claro y ojos de color Violeta, y estaba amarrado con 2 coletas, cada una con una liga Azul, pero algo raro pasó y era que Primrose e Isara miraban fijamente a la chica de cabello castaño claro, y luego notaron un aura levemente familiar en ella...

\- Rías-chan, ¿está todo bien? - Pregunto la hermana de Cosette, mientras miraba a la pelirroja con seriedad.

\- Si, simplemente estamos teniendo una reunión, y ellas 2 son miembros de la iglesia y querían hablar conmigo de un tema importante - Explicó la Gremory, de manera seria pero amable.

\- Nuevamente agradecemos su cooperación... - Dijo la chica de cabello Azul - Yo soy Xenovia Quarta - Se presentó una de las chicas de la iglesia, un poco seca puedo aclarar.

\- Yo soy Irina Shidō... - Dijo la chica de cabello castaño, un poco más amable.

- _"¿Shidō...?" "Espera conozco ese apellido..." "¿Acaso esa es...?"_ \- Pensó Isara con sorpresa mientras examinaba a la chica.

\- _"¿Ella es quién creo...?"_ \- Ahora Primrose pensaba con sorpresa, mientras sus ojos se abrían con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué razón, los sirvientes de Dios querrían encontrarse con los Demonios? - Les pregunto Rías, mientras hacía la pose de "Gendō Ikari".

\- Aunque aun falta 1, hay 6 Excáliburs que han sido preservadas por la iglesia, mientras 2 de ellas se encuentran en la iglesia católica, otras 2 en la iglesia protestante y las 2 últimas en la ortodoxa... - Dijo Irina mientras tomaba la palabra.

\- Estás son las Espadas que nosotras tenemos... La Espada Sagrada de la Destrucción: Excálibur Destrucción - Dijo Xenovia revelando la identidad de su espada.

\- Y esta es mi Espada Sagrada del Mimetismo: Excálibur Mimic - Dijo Irina mostrando un listón en su brazo izquierdo.

\- Pero hace unos días, 3 de ellas fueron robadas por los Ángeles Caídos - Esta información causó mucha sorpresa a todos los presentes, sobretodo a Yūma dado que ella antiguamente fue parte de ellos, y eso hizo que apretara su puño.

\- Que barbaridad… Así que ¿saben quién fue? – pregunta Rias, preocupada pero Irina y Xenovia sólo afilaron sus ojos...

\- Hai... La persona quien las robó fue uno de los Lideres de los Ángeles Caídos y uno de los encargados de Grigori, Kokabiel - Respondió Xenovia sombríamente, y está revelación sorprendió a todos, aunque a Isara más porque tanto ella como su hermano conocían ese nombre por el tratado de Gregori con su Facción y él era la misma persona que quería a Asia y Yūma muertas...

\- _"_ _¿Ese maldito, tiene que ver en esto?" "¿Pero, acaso está haciendo que Grigori inicie una guerra?"_ – Pregunta Isara internamente pero bastante enojada.

\- _No lo creo Isara, hasta donde sabemos... Kokabiel siempre le gustó trabajar sólo_ _… Pero al parecer algo muy malo va a pasar aquí_ – Le contestó Tiamat, y sonaba bastante seria.

\- ¿¡El líder de los Ángeles Caídos?!... Y lo que es peor se trata de Kokabiel, alguien que cuyo nombre aparece en la Biblia – Expresó Rías bastante sorprendida.

\- Hai, él acabo con los exorcistas enviados a recuperarlas – Expresó Irina con algo de tristeza.

\- Esto nos lleva a nuestra solicitud… No, nuestra demanda – Comentó Xenovia con dureza, haciendo que Rías afilara la mirada por el tono de voz que había empleado en eso último Xenovia.

\- De acuerdo entonces... ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? - Pregunto Rías, mientras miraba seria a ambas exorcistas.

\- Lo que queremos, es que los Demonios se mantengan fuera de la lucha entre nosotros y los de Grigori por las Excálibur… Por eso venimos personalmente a decirles que se mantuvieran lejos de este asunto – Dijo tajante Xenovia.

\- Estás muy segura de ti misma, ¿no?... Lo que es más, ¿soy yo o ustedes en verdad creen que nosotros nos asociaríamos con los Ángeles Caídos? – Pregunta Rías seria.

\- Los Demonios odian las Espadas Sagradas, y sabemos que están en la misma situación que los Ángeles Caídos... Inclusive si se diera el caso, entonces nos veremos obligadas a destruirlos por completo, no importa que seas la hermana de Lucifer - Dijo Xenovia seria con un tono mortífero, pero esas palabras provocaron que Asia liberara un poco de intención hostil y apretara su puño, porque esa exorcista le faltaba el respeto a la persona que la había protegido a ella y a su amiga Ex-caída en el pasado y más sabiendo que la peliazul es parte de la misma facción religiosa a la que Asia perteneció antes, pero su sensación hostil no pasó desapercibida por Xenovia.

\- ¿Ara, así qué sabes quien soy?... Entonces déjame decirte que nunca haría algo que avergüence a mi hermano o a mí... ¡Lo juro por el nombre de Gremory, que nos afiliaríamos con los Ángeles Caídos o con ustedes y su Dios - Dijo Rías mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso... - Dijo Xenovia complacida - Entonces gracias por su tiempo... Nuestro asunto con ustedes ha terminado, y ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí, Irina vamos a casa - Dijo mientras las 2 chicas se ponían de pie y retirándose.

\- ¿No quieren antes beber una taza de té? – Pregunta Rias, mientras Akeno ya había preparado un delicioso té y tenía la charola ya preparada.

\- No es necesario... – Dijo Xenovia despreciando el té.

\- Lo siento por eso... – Irina por lo menos se disculpó por eso, pero antes de retirarse Xenovia dirigió su mirada hacia Asia, mientras ella miraba a Xenovia con seriedad.

\- Me he estado preguntando esto desde que llegaste... ¿Eres Asia Argento, verdad? - Le pregunto Xenovia, mientras estaba a unos pasos de a rubia del Espíritu de la Garza.

\- ¿Y qué si lo soy? - Les respondió seria, y mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Jamás pensé que vería a una "Bruja" en este lugar... - Dijo Xenovia, causando enfado a Asia y a las otras 3 _**Pai Zhua's**_ , pero a los otros miembros presentes, sólo miraron confundidos a la rubia porque ella siempre se mostraba amable y tierna, pero... ¿Ahora esté cambio de actitud?.

\- Oh, entonces tu eres la Ex-monja que fue exiliada de la iglesia, por ser capaz de curar a Demonios y Ángeles Caídos por igual... "Esa Bruja" - Dijo Irina inocentemente, pero eso causó más enojo en Asia.

\- Por desgracia sí, ¿tienen algún negocio conmigo? - Dijo Asia mientras apretaba sus puños, mientras miraba a ambas exorcistas con suma seriedad, mientras Isara, Yūma y Primrose también compartían la misma seriedad.

\- Pensar que una Santa se volvería un Demonio, supongo que nadie es perfecto... - Dijo Xenovia mientras molestaba a las _**Pai Zhua's**_ \- Dime, ¿aun crees en nuestro Dios? - Preguntó mirándola, mientras Asia la miraba con extrañeza ante lo 1ro. Que dijo la peliazul.

\- _"_ _¿Demonio? ¿Acaso no siente que mi aura es la misma que la suya, o al menos un poco del aura de Yūma-san?..." "¿O al menos, no siente el poder de mi Espíritu Animal?"_ \- Se preguntó internamente, pero crédula al pensar que al menos sentirían algo de su poder.

\- ¡Xenovia ella es una Demonio, y es obvio que su fe quedo en el pasado! - Dijo Irina interrumpiendo a su amiga.

\- No Irina, aun hay algunos blasfemos que sienten culpa y que todavía conservan un poco de su fe, y puedo decir lo mismo de ella - Dijo Xenovia sin apartar la mirada de Asia.

\- Oh, ¿Es cierto qué aun crees en nuestro señor, Asia-san? - Le pregunto Irina aun más curiosa, mirando a la rubia _**Pai Zhua**_.

Isara quería hablar para defender a la que era como su hermana menor, mientras que Yūma quería lanzarse a matar a esas exorcistas que insultaron a Asia pero, Primrose puso sus manos en los hombros de ambas chicas deteniéndolas, y les mostró que Asia tenía un semblante sombrío pero luego respondió - No, no puedo olvidarme de él tan fácil... Creí en él toda mi vida... Y lo sigo haciendo - Dijo Asia apretando más su puño y casi derramando algunas lágrimas.

\- En ese caso, déjanos matarte... - Dijo Xenovia, pero Asia ni siquiera se inmuta ante eso - Cualquier pecado que hayas cometido en el pasado, nuestro Dios lo perdonará... Recibe el Castigo Divino - Dijo tomando su espada envuelta, pero Asia sólo suspiró cansada y dijo...

\- ¿Sabes qué?... Ya me caíste mal... - Expresó enfada, mientras hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, con la gran y obvia excepción de las _**Pai Zhua's**_...

Tanto la Nobleza Gremory, así como la _**"Rey"**_ y _**"Reina"**_ Sitri quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos y con sus mandíbulas por los suelos, **_( Literalmente claro está)_** porque lo que presenciaron fue lo siguiente... La "Linda, Tierna y Amable" Asia Argento sorpresivamente había lanzado una patada baja con giro directamente a las piernas de la exorcista de cabello Azul, haciéndola caer mientras soltaba su espada, y estando algo desorientada trató de tomarla pero...

\- No lo creo... - Dijo Asia y Xenovia levantó la mirada a la de la rubia... Pero su sorpresa aumentó dado a que nuestra linda rubia religiosa apuntaba a la peliazul con el mismo arco que usó para ayudar a Koneko en el entrenamiento para su 1er. Rating Game, pero Irina se sorprendió tanto o más que Xenovia porque sintió que la flecha que tenía tensada y lista para disparar, estaba totalmente hecha de la misma energía que sus espadas... - Te sugiero que no hagas ningún movimiento Xenovia-san, no quiero tener que soltar está flecha por accidente - Dijo con el mismo tono de voz que la **_Seiken_** **_( Portadora)_** de la Excálibur Destrucción usó apenas hace un momento.

\- Tsk... - Era lo único que la peliazul podía decir al apretar sus dientes, pero los demás sólo podían decir...

\- Wow... Issei tenía razón, no hay que subestimar a los humanos - Empezó Rías mirando aun con incredulidad a la rubia, que en unos 5 segundos venció a una portadora de Excálibur.

\- Ara Ara, Buchō... Tampoco creo qué no hay que hacer enojar a Asia-chan - Habló Akeno, con la misma expresión de sorpresa que su ama y amiga.

\- Ni siquiera recuerdo que en nuestro entrenamiento hiciera eso... ¡Tengo que anotar ese movimiento, fue perfecto! - Dijo Koneko, mientras rápidamente sacaba una libreta, ¿de quién sabe donde?... Y desesperadamente empezaba a dibujar los bocetos de el movimiento anterior de su Senpai.

\- Veo que a Asia-san sin duda se le pegó la mala costumbre de Issei-sama, de usar la violencia contra quienes se lo merecen - Expresó Ravel, mientras elegantemente arreglaba sus rizos.

\- Creo que no debería sorprenderme, ¿no lo crees Tsubaki? - Preguntó la Heredera Sitri, mientras sonreía con una leve ironía.

\- Fue entrenada por Issei-kun, así que no creo que debamos de sorprendernos Kaichou - Terminó Tsubaki igual con una sonrisa irónica.

Pero después de unos momentos, toda la habitación se había llenado con un gran silencio bastante tenso, hasta que un sonido conocido por todos se escuchó, y todos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta del club y vieron a Issei y Cosette quienes se revelaron por el sonido del golpe hecho por el bastón del castaño, y al parecer vieron más que suficiente...

\- Asia-chan, ¿por favor? - Habló Cosette seria, mientras miraba a la rubia quien sólo suspiró y dejó de apuntarle a Xenovia con su arco, mientras su flecha al parecer se desvanecía.

\- Tuviste suerte de que mi familia me haya detenido - Le dijo a la peliazul, mientras también hacía desaparecer su arco, y entonces el castaño tomó la palabra mientras dirigía una mirada seria a las exorcistas...

\- Saben que venir aquí y amenazar con destruir completamente a mis compañeros, ¿no fue exactamente una buena idea, verdad?... ¿Y ahora quieren hacerle daño a la qué es cómo mi 2da. Hermana menor? - Dijo Issei serio con un tono de voz sombría - Escuchen, no me importa si vienen del mismo cielo pero, si creen que pueden hacer lo que se les de la gana con mis compañeros o a cualquiera de mi familia... Están muy equivocadas - Tras decir eso, golpeó el suelo con su bastón sorprendiendo a las 2 enviadas de la iglesia.

\- Tú... ¿Quién te crees qué eres Demonio? ¿Qué clase de arma demoníaca es esa? - Dijo Xenovia ya de pie viendo a Issei, y después miró su bastón.

\- ¿Demonio dices...? - Empezaba para luego liberar algo de su aura Dorada sorprendiendo a Xenovia - No, no... Yo soy Issei Hyōdō, y no soy un Demonio... Soy un miembro de la Facción Shintō y ahora vas a tranquilizarte, ¿o me veré obligado a usar la violencia contra ti, y a mi amiga de la infancia?... Y créeme que eso es algo que no quiero hacer - Dijo Issei viendo rápidamente a Irina sorprendiéndola y regresando a su vista a Xenovia.

\- _"¿Facción Shint_ _ō?"_ \- Pensó 1ro. Pero luego sacudió su cabeza y dijo... - Acaso, ¿eso fue una amenaza a la iglesia? - Preguntó Xenovia, ya de pie y levantando su espada.

\- Esta bien... - Dijo una nueva voz, y se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Kiba, quien aparecía en el salón del club - Entonces seremos sus oponentes - Dijo el rubio con veneno en su voz, mientras que el castaño sólo lo miró con mucho cuidado dado porque sentía su sed de venganza.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú? - Le pregunto Xenovia, quien salió de la sorpresa del aura de Issei.

\- Yo, soy tú Senpai... Pero aparentemente... Un fracaso... - Respondió el rubio serio.

 ** _Patio trasero del_** ** _Club de Investigación de lo Oculto..._**

Después de esa revelación por parte del **_"Caballero"_** Gremory, todos y cada uno salieron al área trasera del club de Rías, pero antes de que empezara el encuentro el _**Pai Zhua**_ castaño y el rubio Gremory, los _**Pai Zhua's **_ estaban por un lado con Issei y Cosette en un lado y Isara, Yūma y Primrose en otro lado, pero la joven Asia había dado un paso al frente mirando al castaño y a la pelimorada, quienes estaban cruzados de brazos y algo serios, desde luego esto era observado por los Demonios y ahora miraban a Issei quien ahora estaba diciéndole algo a la rubia, y Rías tomó la palabra...

 ** _Con los Demonios..._**

\- Wow, he visto a Issei serio antes, ¿pero esto...? - Decía la Heredera Gremory mientras a lo lejos veía la mirada estoica del castaño, incluso podía superar a la mirada de Koneko.

\- Ara Ara... Incluso él puede regañar a los suyos - Deducía la _**"Reina"**_ Gremory, algo preocupada por la rubia Argento.

\- Issei-sama, no suele mostrarse así... A menos que sea totalmente necesario - Comentaba Ravel con una mano en su boca.

\- Hmp, Hmp... Pero Asia-senpai, hizo lo que creía necesario - Era lo único que Koneko podía decir.

\- Mmm... Kaicho, ¿no deberíamos ir a hablar, a favor de Argento-san? - Preguntó la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri, un poco preocupada por su Kōhai rubia.

\- Está vez no Tsubaki, ella es la protegida de Issei-kun... Así como de la Facción Shintō... Y al igual que Rías y yo con nuestras Noblezas, él debe llamarle la atención a los suyos, pero al parecer algo raro pasará y no sé porqué pero será así - Explicó Sōna, mientras veía a los _**Pai Zhua's**_.

 _ **Con Irina y Xenovia...**_

\- Sabes algo Xenovia... Yo no creo que sea la persona débil, de la cual se nos había informado - Comentó Irina mientras igual miraba a la rubia, pero luego dirigió su mirada al cataño y después a la otra castaña luego miró a las chicas de cabello Morado, y lo único que hizo fue sonreír con nostalgia, mientras que la peliazul se preparaba.

\- Débil o no, debía morir pero... - Xenovia recordó lo que le pasó en el club de Rías Gremory - Esos movimientos de artes marciales, junto con ese Arco y Flecha, y para colmo son de nuestra misma energía sagrada... Alguien como ella no debería ni siquiera portarlos pero, ¿entonces cómo es todo esto posible? - Terminaba de prepararse y ahora miró con seriedad a Issei.

\- ¿Crees qué no sea lo que aparenta? - Irina volvió a preguntar a su compañera de ojos Café.

\- No lo sé Irina, créeme que la verdad no lo sé... Pero por ahora, sólo hay que concentrarnos en nuestro enfrentamiento - Terminó Xenovia mientras miraba su espada envuelta, pero luego recordó el aura que Issei liberó - _"Esa aura, en definitiva no era Demoníaca, ¿pero...?" "¿La Facción Shintō?" "En el Vaticano dijeron que esa facción oriental, no quería nada con las Facciones Bíblicas pero entonces, ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?"_ \- Terminaba de pensar la exorcista, para luego sólo esperar.

 ** _Ahora con nuestros Pai Zhua's..._**

\- ¿Bien Asia-chan?... - Empezó Cosette algo seria, mientras miraba a la rubia.

\- ¿Tienes algo qué decir? - Dijo Issei mientras igual observaba a la rubia, pero ella sólo dijo lo siguiente...

\- Yo... Lamento el haber reaccionado así Issei-san, Cosette-san... Pero Xenovia-san ya empezaba a sacarme de mis casillas, con sólo el recordarme mi pasado y... - La más joven de las _**Pai Zhua's**_ no pudo terminar, porque el castaño sólo puso su mano en su hombro, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, cosa que sorprendió a los Demonios, bueno excepto de la Heredera Sitri dado a que sospechaba eso...

\- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?... - Empezó mientras sorprendió a la rubia - Oye, no te disculpes por eso... Hiciste lo correcto, y te seré sincero... Aunque estuviera enfadado contigo, sería la persona menos indicada para decirte que no tenías que enfadarte, créelo - Comentó Issei, mientras recordaba su acontecimiento con Raiser Phoenix.

\- Sólo debes evitar hacer eso de nuevo, recuerda... Debemos ser mejores, para no ser catalogados como los "problemáticos", ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo Cosette, mientas miraba maternalmente a la rubia.

\- Ahh... - Suspiró Asia, mientras sólo levantaba la mirada un momento y luego la regresó a sus "hermanos mayores" para decirles - Bien, lo prometo... Pero tendré que controlar mi ira con tú ayuda Issei-san - Dijo Asia con algo de gracia, haciendo reír a todas las demás.

\- Hahahaha, muy graciosa Asia... En serio, pero bueno... - Ahora Issei se mostraba serio - Ahora hay un asunto que terminar... - Terminó mientras él y las demás, se acercaban a Rías y compañía.

\- Entonces, ¿todo resuelto? - Preguntó la pelirroja, mirando a todos sus amigos de Tokyo.

\- No se preocupe Senpai, sólo un pequeño percance... Lo resolveremos cuando lleguemos a casa - Explicó Cosette sonriendo, aliviando a todos... Excepto que había un rubio que estaba ajeno a la platica porque miraba con odio a las exorcistas, bueno más específico a la espada de la peliazul.

\- Entonces, comencemos... - Dijo Xenovia seria, mientras ella, Irina y Issei se acercaban... Mientras que los demás sólo podían observar... Entonces ambas exorcistas se quitaron sus batas Blancas revelando sus trajes de batalla, pero...

Consistían en unos leotardos ceñidos de mangas cortas con hombreras, guantes largos sin dedos que se extienden hasta sus bíceps y botas hasta los muslos, todo adornado con cintas... Estos equipos llevaban también llevaba unos crucifijos alrededor de sus cuellos... Aunque no lo parecía, ambas estaban revelando demasiado pero, ¿cómo lo dirían?... Esos trajes eran bastante eróticos, mientras que Xenovia quitaba la venda de su gran espada revelándola, mientras que Irina transformaba el listón de su muñeca tomó la forma de una Katana, pero el castaño había sentido una 3er. Presencia Sagrada en Xenovia pero decidió quedarse callado, pero después les llamó la atención a ambas...

\- Etto, Irina y Xenovia-san... Se qué vamos a enfrentarnos pero, ¿puedo preguntarles algo, si no les molesta? - Habló mientras giraba un momento su bastón, y tenía una ceja arqueada.

\- Hai, ¿qué sucede Ise-kun? - Preguntó Irina, mientras le sonreía a su viejo amigo.

\- Amm, ¿la iglesia acaso les dio esos trajes de batalla? - Preguntó mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

\- Hai, ¿porqué? - Preguntó Irina inocentemente.

\- No, por nada... No te preocupes - Terminó Issei mientras sólo se cubría el rostro con su mano, misma acción que hicieron las amigas del castaño, porque al parecer Irina, no conoce la vergüenza... Además Issei no quería decirle que podía ver total y claramente cada una de sus curvas, pero quería respetar sus trajes.

\- Bien, si ustedes pueden ponerse sus mejores ropas... Creo que es justo, que también lo haga - Dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa, eso alertó un poco a las enviadas de la iglesia, y más cuando vieron a Issei que sólo levantó su brazo derecho y removió algo de la manga de su uniforme para revelar el brazalete de su armadura...

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Xenovia con suma cautela.

\- Ya verás... - Respondió el castaño y se quitó sus lentes para guardarlos, y luego las sorprendió cuando oprimió el botón Rojo, y de repente varias partes de metal cubrieron el cuerpo de nuestro héroe, después notaron que tenía algo en su mano y se lo puso en la cabeza resultando ser un casco, y cuando la armadura de color Plateado/Rojo de Issei terminaba de instalarse, una máscara cubrió su boca para después sólo tronar su cuello y luego dijo... - Entonces, ¿qué les parece "mi traje de gala"? - Preguntó Issei, pero con seriedad mientras convertía su bastón en su espada **_"Ryūjingetsu"_**...

Irina y Xenovia estaban estáticas al ver esa armadura y sólo pudieron estar calladas un momento, y más al ver que también su bastón se convirtió en una espada, tras eso Irina le reclamó como una niña pequeña...

\- ¡Oye eso no es justo, tú tienes un mejor traje...! - Le decía mientras agitaba los brazos, sacándole una gota de sudor a todos.

Xenovia sólo miraba con suma atención la espada del castaño, mientras él se la colocaba en la cintura - ¿Esa espada tuya...? ¿Es una Espada Sagrada? - Le preguntó seria.

\- ¿Espada Sagrada, dices? - Preguntó Issei, y aunque la máscara de su casco cubría parte de su cara ambas chicas supieron que el tono de su voz era serio - Lo siento pero, eso es algo que no necesitas saber... - Respondió mientras se ponía en guardia, entonces así fueron las cosas: Issei vs Irina y Yūto vs Xenovia, pero antes sintió que en su bolsillo algo vibraba...

\- Entiendo, de cualquier forma... Tengo una gran curiosidad por poner a prueba la fuerza de uno de los Siervos del Clan Gremory, así también la fuerza del que se hace llamar... "Mi Senpai..." - Dijo Xenovia bastante confiada.

\- _"¿Me pregunto a qué se refería Kiba con eso de Senpai?" "Ahh, al parecer, Rías tiene mucho que explicar..."_ \- Pensaba Issei, mientras miraba con recelo al rubio, para meter su mano en su bolsillo...

 _ **Con las demás...**_

\- ¿Está esto bien?... Digo, el pelear contra las afiliadas de la iglesia... - Dijo Akeno con preocupación notable en su voz.

\- Esto no es más que un enfrentamiento no oficial... - Dijo Rias algo seria - Por Issei no creo que haya ningún problema, pero Yūto es claramente el qué me preocupa - Dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz por su _**"Caballero"**_.

\- Rías-sama, ¿Yūto-kun, estará bien? - Preguntó ahora la **_"Reina"_** Sitri, quien estaba más preocupada por Kiba.

\- No lo sé Tsubaki-san, créeme que no lo sé... - Respondió la pelirroja con preocupación.

 _ **Con nuestros 4 combatientes...**_

\- ¡Esto es lamentable Issei Hyōdō-kun...! ¡No, te llamaré Ise-kun porque te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿qué tramó el destino con nosotros...?! ¡Fui a Inglaterra porque me enteré que podía usar una Espada Sagrada, y pensé que podría ser una de las Representantes de nuestro Dios..! - Exclamo Irina para luego mirar al cielo con un brillo en los ojos y siguió hablando - ¡Ahh, esto debe ser obra del destino, que mis amigos de la infancia, con los cuales perdí contacto desde hace 12 años después de ese horrible accidente que resultó con la muerte de su padre, terminarían siendo ayudados por los Demonios... - Decía Irina rezado.

\- ¿Accidente? - Se preguntaron todos los demás porque casi no conocían acerca del pasado de Issei y compañía, pero luego vieron crédulas porque el castaño... ¡¿Estaba ignorándola?!... Porque sin que Irina lo supiera, él sacó su celular para... ¡¿Contestar una llamada?!.

\- ¡La forma con la que el tiempo avanza es cruel, pero para poder seguir adelante, me convertiré en una persona de verdadera fe hacia Dios...! - Dijo cerrando los ojos, mientras empuñaba su espada hacia al frente - ¡Ahora Ise-kun, en nombre de Dios voy a juzgarte con mi Excálibur, Amen! - Y terminó de hablar para luego levantar la punta de su Katana al cielo, pero después de unos minutos y no escuchó respuesta alguna del castaño, mientras abría los ojos y dirigía su mirada a las **_Pai Zhua's_** y le preguntó 1ro. A Isara...

\- ¿Amm Isara-chan, chicas...? ¿Y Ise-kun? - Preguntó la Portadora de la Excálibur Mimic, a la castaña y sus amigas de la infancia...

\- Pues Irina-chan, Onii-chan está... - Decía la **_Pai Zhua_** del Dragón de la Tormenta sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras ella y el resto de las chicas sólo apuntaron a una dirección en particular en donde estaba Issei, y entonces la **_Seiken_** de la Excálibur Mimic ahora estaba con su miraba incrédula, porque vio que el castaño, la había ignorado mientras estaba... ¡¿Hablando por teléfono?!... Y estaba diciendo...

\- Entiendo Shiba-san, mi madre y yo esperaremos con ansias sus aportes de la nueva tecnología médica que el FLT está implementando... Entiendo, hablaremos la próxima semana, adiós... - Después de eso Issei colgó y guardó su teléfono, mientras su máscara volvió a cerrarse para después voltearse y mirar a la castaña **_( Irina)_**... - Lo siento, era una llamada importante... ¿Qué me decías Irina? - Preguntó curioso, mientras las otras chicas sólo pensaron...

\- _"Incluso en situaciones así, el sigue siendo el Futuro director de Hyōdō Technology's"_ \- Pensaron mientras sólo negaban con las cabezas, en tanto Irina...

\- ¡¿Ac-acaso, m-me ignoraste...?! - Exclama la castaña de la iglesia, mientras tartamudeaba.

\- Disculpa Irina, pero era importante y... - Issei no pudo terminar porque...

\- ¡Ahhhh...! ¡Ise-kun me ignoró...! - Irina empezaba a llorar, después corrió a los brazos de sus amigas de la infancia para esto... - ¡Isara-chan, Cosette-chan y Prim-chan, Ise-kun me ignoró cuando estaba haciendo mi gran presentación! - Lloraba como niña pequeña.

\- Ya, ya vamos no llores... ¡Onii-chan, lo que hiciste estuvo mal! - Decía Isara abrazando a su amiga, mientras ella y las demás lo miraban desaprobatoriamente.

El castaño sólo sintió una gota de sudor caer de su cabeza, y respondió para defenderse - Va-vamos Isara, sabes que tengo que hacer estás cosas... Es mi deber como el Primogénito de la Familia, e Irina en serio créeme que no quería ignorarte apropósito... - Trataba Issei de justificarse.

\- _**"Snif, snif..."**_ Te perdonaré, sólo si me invitas a salir... Cuando todo esté asunto termine, ¿sí? - Le pidió entre lagrimas como una niña pequeña, y entonces Issei resignado sólo volteó a ver a la peliazul quién entendió su miraba, devolviéndole la misma cómo si dijera:  "Lamento lo que mi compañera te hace pasar...", entonces sólo le respondió para poder iniciar el combate...

\- Ahh... De acuerdo, te invitaré a salir cuando todo esté asunto acabe, si con eso puedes dejar de llorar, lo haré - Les respondió Issei sonriendo resignadamente poniendo celosas a algunas chicas, mientras que Irina...

\- ¡Sí...! - Gritó la castaña de la Iglesia, entonces volvió a donde estaba para empezar y... - ¡Entonces Ise-kun, prepárate a recibir es castigo de Dios...! - Gritó Irina mientras se lanzaba contra Issei, enviando múltiples estocadas y todas veían como Issei lograba esquivarlas sin esfuerzo alguno, y ni siquiera desenvainaba su espada.

\- ¡Wow...! ¡No te andas por las ramas, ¿verdad? - Dijo Issei sonriendo levemente, mientras usó su brazo para desviar el ataque de la espada de Irina que al parecer le rebotó eh hizo que la castaña clara retrocediera.

\- En verdad tú traje es muy duro Ise-kun, va a ser difícil... - Dijo mientras se veía seria pero determinada, mientras ella y él volvían a pelear...

 _ **Con Yūto vs Xenovia...**_

\- Trataré de hacer lo posible por no matarte... Senpai - Dijo Xenovia mientras desenvolvía a Excálibur Destrucción.

\- Hahahahaha... - Se burló Kiba, al ver la espada de la exorcista peliazul.

\- ¿Acaso te estás riendo? - Dijo Xenovia molesta, ante la acción del rubio.

\- No, no, no... Solamente estoy feliz, por ver a aquello a lo que quiero destruir, con tantas ansias - Dijo el **_"Caballero"_** , mientras creaba múltiples espadas.

\- ¿ ** _Sword Birth_** , eh?... Ahora lo entiendo, eres uno de los experimentos del Proyecto Espada Sagrada, que logró sobrevivir - Dijo Xenovia seria.

 ** _Con Issei vs Irina..._**

\- _"Espada sagrada..." "¡¿El Oscuro secreto de la Iglesia?!" "Así qué no son sólo rumores, ¿eh?"_ \- Pensó Issei sorprendido mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Irina con sus brazos.

\- ¡Ahhh...! ¡Ise-kun, realmente eres muy duro! - Dijo Irina antes de aumentar la velocidad de sus ataques - ¡Pero...! ¡No lo suficiente! - Gritó mientras corría hacía él.

Issei comenzó a sentir que el poder y la velocidad de Irina aumentaban, y por distraerse un momento mientras estaba viendo la pelea de Kiba, Irina había logrado rasgar su brazo derecho...

\- Mmmmm... Así que pudo rasgar una pequeña parte de mi armadura, ¿eh?... Es verdad, esas espadas no son para tomarlas a la ligera - Dijo Issei mientras miraba el leve rose de su antebrazo.

 ** _Con el resto de las chicas..._**

\- Al menos Issei, tenía su traje puesto - Comentó Rías algo preocupada.

\- Apenas rozó parte de el, pero aun así bajó la guardia y eso puede ser peligroso... - Comentó la Heredera Sitri seria cruzada de brazos.

 _ **De vuelta con nuestros combatientes...**_

\- ¡Esto es para probarte que mi fe es verdadera Ise-kun! - Dijo Irina mientras saltaba para continuar atacando a Issei.

Issei sólo la miraba serio un momento, pero luego bajó la mirada mientras levantaba su brazo derecho con todo y su puño cerrado, después cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba, luego suspiró e hizo brillar su mano con una gran intensidad haciendo que todos se taparan los ojos un momento, luego tanto Irina como Xenovia fueron las 1ras. Quienes poco a poco volvían abrir sus ojos y quedaron más que sorprendidas, al ver que el brazo del castaño no estaba cubierto por parte de su armadura, sino más bien un Guantelete color Rojo...

\- Una _**Longinus**_ , ¿eh?... - Dijo Xenovia sorprendida - Entonces, él es el _**Sekiryuutei**_... - Terminaba de hablar aun con la sorpresa en su cara.

\- Así que esa es la famosa " ** _Boosted Gear_** "... ¿Entonces, la Familia de Ise-kun y Isara-chan, era la que resguardaba tal Sacred Gear? - Dijo Irina aun sorprendida.

 ** _De nuevo con Yūto vs Xenovia..._**

\- Créeme que terminarás con algo más que una herida si pones más atención sólo en Issei-kun, ¿sabes? - Xenovia escuchó la voz de Yūto, corriendo a ella.

Xenovia miró al rubio acortó su distancia con ella, mientras creaba una espada en su mano, Xenovia se había percatado de eso y rápidamente había bloqueado el golpe de Kiba con su Excálibur y aun así, el rubio hizo una cara como si de algo le molestara y retrocedió un poco.

\- **_¡Sword Birth...!_** – Gritó el _**"Caballero"**_ al momento que ponía una mano en el suelo, y varias espadas crecieron del suelo e intentaban apuñalar a Xenovia.

Mientras la peliazul con su espada golpeó algunas destrozándolas, y aprovechando eso para saltar a un sitio seguro, y una vez estando allí, Xenovia vio las espadas creadas por Kiba mientras ponía su Excálibur en su hombro y sonrió confiada...

\- Ya veo, tú _**Sword Birth**_ , que puede crear espadas demoníacas, la _**Boosted Gear**_ de Issei Hyōdō que se dice, puede cometer el "tabú" de matar a Dios, y junto a la **_Twilight Healing_** de Asia Argento que puede curar incluso a seres del pecado como son Demonios y Ángeles Caídos… Todos son Sacred Gear's herejes… Y supongo que no era inevitable que los 2 últimos fueran resguardados como tesoros por la familia de los amigos de Irina – dijo Xenovia viendo a Kiba.

\- Eso puede ser verdad, pero... ¡Mi poder me fue otorgado gracias al odio de mis compañeros! !Compañeros que fueron asesinados por su plan! ¡Es por eso que cortaré a la Excálibur definitivamente! – Gritó Kiba la ira que tenía guardada.

 _ **De vuelta c**_ ** _on Issei vs Irina..._**

Issei e Irina estaban por su lado luchando, aunque en realidad lo que estaba haciendo Issei era unicamente esquivar y detener los espadazos que Irina lanzaba, y la verdad aun no se estaba esforzando para nada, y tampoco había desenvainado a su **_"Ryūjingetsu"_** , ya que cuando Irina atacaba lo único que llegaba a cortar es la imagen residual que Issei dejaba al moverse rápidamente...

\- Irina escucha por favor, ¿podemos evitar esto ya?... Pude ver que tú también le faltaste el respeto a Asia, ¿podrías al menos disculparte con ella? - Le pidió amablemente.

\- ¡Ise-kun no lo entenderías...! ¡Esto también es una prueba de fe...! – Dijo Irina atacando sin cesar pero sin conseguir nada - ¡Ahhh! ¡No te muevas tanto! ¡Y dejas que te corte! - Exclamaba como una niña, y todos veían con una gota en la nuca...

\- Lo siento por tener una compañera así – Xenovia se disculpó con Issei aun sin necesidad de hacerlo.

\- ¡Qué mala eres, Xenovia, ¿y a qué te refieres con "Lo siento por tener una compañera así"?! – dijo Irina ofendida.

\- En verdad te admiro... Irina no es alguien fácil de tratar – dijo Issei viendo a Xenovia con admiración, mientras bloqueaba los estoques de Irina de nuevo con ambos brazos.

\- Te agradezco la admiración – contesto ella mirando un momento a Issei, mientras ambos se concentraban en sus oponentes.

 ** _De nuevo con Yūto vs Xenovia..._**

Por otro lado Kiba y Xenovia comenzaron a atacarse con más intensidad, eso ya no podía decirse que era solo un combate "amistoso"...

\- ¡Toma esto! – Dijo Kiba lanzando un corte horizontal.

\- ¡Eso no te servirá! – Xenovia sólo destruyó la espada de Kiba con un simple movimiento de la suya.

 _ **De vuelta c**_ ** _on Issei vs Irina..._**

Cerca de allí Irina seguía teniendo dificultades para seguir el ritmo de Issei...

\- ¿En serio, quieres seguir? – Dijo Issei desviando otro golpe de la espada de Irina con uno de sus brazos, haciendo que rebotara.

\- ¡Mooo...! – Irina continúo atacando.

\- No es que seas débil, lo que pasa es que aún no controlas muy bien esa espada, y puedo ver que no acostumbras a pelear contra alguien que lo hace mano a mano – Dijo Issei serio y dándole su análisis.

\- ¡Guarda silencio, Issei-kun! ¡No es como si pudieras entender a un espadachín, cuando ni siquiera desenfundas tú espada! – Le gritó Irina inflando sus mejillas, y apuntaba a la espada del castaño que esta en su cadera.

Issei por otro lado vio a Irina con una cara aburrida con los ojos entrecerrados, se dio cuenta que no tenía la intención de ofrecerle disculpas a Asia por lo que pasó en el Club, así que sólo creo una oportinada y se acercó a ella con gran velocidad y...

\- Toma esto... – Dijo Issei golpeándola levemente en la frente con la acción de su dedo de en medio.

\- ¡Itai...! – Fue lo único que pudo decir Irina, antes de caer de espaldas por el golpe, mientras empezaba a sobarse la frente.

\- Wow, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó algo preocupado y con su mano donde tiene su Sacred Gaer en la cabeza.

Todos vieron lo que pasaba con una gota en la nuca... La chica rápidamente se puso de pie sobándose la frente...

\- ¡Eso fue muy cruel Ise-kun...! – Chilló Irina derramando lágrimas al estilo anime.

\- Lo diré para que consté... Sólo te dí un leve golpecito... – Dijo Issei mientras la miraba entrecerradamente, pero aun así Irina lo vio con una graciosa expresión enojada inflando las mejillas.

\- ¡Recuerdo que siempre fuiste así...! – Irina habló mientras hacía pucheros – ¡Siempre eras de por sí muy serio y aburrido...! ¡Isara-chan, Cosette-chan siempre decían que nunca te divertías en esa gran casa suya porque trabajabas y entrenabas con tus Senseis particulares, y siempre te arrastrábamos con nosotras para que al menos te divirtieras un poco! – Dijo Irina maliciosamente mientras ella y las mencionadas recordaban esos momentos en la Casa de los Hyōdō, pero una leve vena creció en la frente de Issei al recordar esos "lindos" momentos.

\- ¿Disculpa?... Sí lo recuerdo bien, tu siempre eras las que nos metía en problemas con Frieda-Oneesama, y también con mi madre... Y siempre eras la más desesperante con tus quejas – Le respondió Issei tratando de no perder los estribos.

\- Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir... – Dijo Xenovia dándole la razón a Issei mientras peleaba con Kiba.

\- Te lo agradezco... - Le agradecía el castaño.

\- No hay problema... - Dijo la peliazul.

\- ¡Buu! ¡Buu! – Irina por otro lado contesto sacándole la lengua a ambos.

La gota que todos tenían creció al escuchar la discusión de los "amigos de la infancia", incluso Kiba quien al recordar que estaba en una batalla se enojó al darse cuenta que se había distraído...

\- ¡No mires a otro lado...! – Dijo Kiba atacando aún más intensamente a Xenovia quien se defendía desviando los espadazos de Kiba con simples movimientos de su espada, y ambos continuaron con un salvaje intercambio de espadazos.

\- ¡Ya te había pedido perdón por todas las veces que nos metimos en tantos problemas, ¿no?! ¡Además, no fueron tantas...! – Dijo Irina haciéndole una cara infantil.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Veamos?... Ahh sí... - Preguntó arqueando su ceja entonces, entonces empezó a decir sus recuerdos... - ¿Qué te parece esto?... _"Deberíamos cambiar las notas de Frieda-Oneesama"_ , _"Deberíamos comernos las galletas que Prim-nee dejó en la cocina"_ , _"Escondamos la muñeca favorita de Isara-chan"_... O mejor aun, _"Engañemos a Cosette-chan para que nos cubra y le diga a tú madre que seguimos en tú cuarto, mientras estamos en el jardín"_... ¿Quieres que continué?... Porqué créeme que aun tengo muchas más historias para compartir... - Preguntó Issei con un "tic" en su ojo derecho, mientras le recordaba a la castaña esos "lindos" momentos de su niñez, y cuando mencionó esos últimos 3 acontecimientos, Isara, Cosette y Primrose miraron con sorpresa a Irina.

\- ¡¿Irina-chan?! - Gruñeron sus amigas, al enterarse de esas verdades.

Aun así Issei sólo inhaló y exhaló y recuperó la calma, después se paró erguido escuchó unas cuantas risas y notó que Rías, Akeno, Asia, Yūma y Koneko e inclusive Sōna y sorpresivamente Tsubaki se reían de la conversación que estaba teniendo...

\- De acuerdo, creo que ya deberíamos ponernos serios… - Dijo Issei tomando un respiro y viendo a su amiga de la infancia serio, entonces Irina se dio cuenta de eso y se puso en guardia.

\- Entonces, ¿ahora si iras en serio?… - Pregunta Irina mientras veía al castaño ponerse en una posición de batalla _**( Estilo Neji Hyūga)**_, mientras concentraba algo de Touki en las manos, más específico en sus dedos Indice y de en medio, pero Irina no podía verlo.

\- Correcto, lo siento Irina pero de ser necesario te obligare a… - Issei serio hablaba, pero no pudo terminar porque Irina empezó con sus tonterías...

\- ¡¿Me obligaras...?! ¡¿Me obligaras a qué...?! – Dijo Irina alarmada - ¡No me digas…! ¡¿Me obligarás convertirme en tú esposa, verdad?! ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Ise-kun sé que me volví muy bella, hermosa y atractiva, pero no deberías hacer eso incluso por muy guapo que seas! ¡Y sé qué debes amarme con una gran locura pero lastimosamente no podemos estar juntos, aunque quisiera...! – Dijo Irina sonrojada se cubrió como si estuviera desnuda y con una mano tocó su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos, pero Issei al escuchar esas palabras aunque no pudieran verlo porque su máscara lo cubría, sus amigas de Tokyo podían escucharlo rechinar sus dientes sí eso si lo molestó...

\- ¡Issei-san no es así Irina-san, así que ya no lo molestes…! - Le gritaba Asia, mientras defendía al castaño.

\- _"Gracias Asia..."_ \- Pensó Issei pero luego... - ¡Qué no es eso, con un dem...! ¡Ahh, olvidado...! - Issei ya de por sí, estaba perdiendo la calma pero luego sólo Inhaló y Exhaló para poder decirle - Te obligare a pedir disculpas a Asia... - Le dijo mientras volvía a ponerse en la pose de hace un momento, pero luego sintió algo en su espalda y luego volteó la mirada y notó a las chicas con las obvias excepciones claro está, quienes sólo hacían esto...

\- Yiiiiiiiiii... – Rías y las demás lo veían con sospecha.

\- ¡¿Podrían dejar de mirarme con esos ojos, todas ustedes...?! ¡¿Qué acaso no me conocen bien?!... - Exclamó Issei algo enojado y fastidiado, después miró de nuevo a Irina para luego volver a Inhalar y Exhalar y dijo - Ahh, y por otro lado Irina los juegos terminaron... – Sentenció Issei mientras sin que ella lo notara el Touki del castaño se acumulaba en sus dedos.

Irina se sorprendió al ver hacia el frente… Porqué Issei había desaparecido...

\- Y créeme que lo único que quiero es lastimar a quien es parte de mi vida... – Dijo Issei apareciendo al frente de ella.

Irina intento cortarlo rápidamente, pero Issei le dio unos ligeros golpes en distintas partes de sus brazos y piernas pero al parecer, parte del aura que estaba en los dedos de Issei salían en las partes donde golpeaban a Irina, de esa forma tan rápido como le dio esos golpes volvió a desaparecer y se alejó un poco, al principio esos golpes parecieron no afectarle mientras ignoraba lo que le esperaba, Irina estaba decidida a volver a atacar a Issei una vez más, pero de pronto el castaño habló serenamente...

\- Lo siento Irina, pero me temo que esto terminará en: 3, 2 y 1... Listo - Contaba Issei hacía atrás, y luego chasqueó los dedos entonces...

\- ¿Are? – Dijo Irina confundida, viendo sus piernas y brazos empezaban a sentirse como espagueti, de repente su espada cayó de sus manos.

\- ¿Are…? ¿A-are? – Irina está vez cayó de trasero y después se acostó en el suelo - ¿Qué me hiciste, Ise-kun? – Dijo Irina viendo a Issei desde el suelo.

\- Nada complicado… Sólo golpee unos puntos de presión... – Todos se sorprendieron de eso, ya que una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerlo, ya que eso necesitaba un gran control de su fuerza y una gran precisión – Sé que suena raro, pero puse a prueba lo que había investigado gracias a esto, ¿amm Cosette tienes mi maletín aun? - Issei volteó a mirar a la pelimorada menor.

\- Hai Issei-sama... - Respondió Cosette sonriendo mientras la abría y el castaño sólo sacó un libro no muy grueso.

\- Aquí está... Pude aprender sobre los puntos de presión de un ser vivo, con esté libro: Anatomía Biológica III, escrito por la Doctora Estadounidense: Caitlin Snow, ahh esa mujer es en verdad una genio - Expresaba Issei mostrándoles a todos dicho libro.

\- Ise, ¿acaso venciste a esa Exorcista con ayuda de ese libro tan aburrido? - Expresó Yūma totalmente crédula.

\- Siempre te gustaron esos temas tan complicados Onii-chan - Concordó Isara con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Esté tipo de libros sirven de mucho, y podrían ser de más utilidad a un par de chicas que estoy viendo pero no diré sus nombres, pero al parecer no les fue muy bien en sus últimas calificaciones y salieron algo bajas... - Respondía el castaño, mientras miraba a Isara y Yūma quienes sólo silbaban nerviosamente.

\- ¡Espera un momento Issei-kun...! - La Heredera Sitri detenía al castaño un momento, quitándole el libro de sus manos y lo revisaba... - ¡¿Oye, esté libro es la nueva edición?! ¡¿Cómo la obtuviste, se supone que saldrá hasta dentro de 2 meses?! ¡Incluso para mi, tomaría más tiempo! - Preguntó mientras miraba al castaño.

\- Créame Kaichou, es mejor que no lo sepa... - Decía Issei, mientras tomaba su libro y lo regresaba a su maletín, mientras Sōna lo miraba con cierta envidia - _"Sí le digo que soy uno de sus más grandes fans, y que me envía sus 1ras. Copias antes que a todos, ¿no sé qué dirá?"_ \- Pensaba Issei, para luego escuchar a Irina y miraron al suelo donde estaba...

\- ¿Oigan chicos?... Hay una linda Exorcista paralizada y tirada frente a ustedes - Dijo sin poder moverse aún.

\- Ahh no te preocupes Irina, en unos 30 minutos te moverás como si nada... – Dijo Issei acercándose y agachándose frente al rostro de Irina y despeinar su cabello – Pero por ahora, es tiempo de... – Issei tronando sus dedos, mientras se acercaba al rostro de Irina quien solo lo veía sonrojada.

\- ¡No, Ise-kun! ¡No debemos...! ¡Qué somos enemigos! – Dijo Irina sin poder moverse.

 _ **Por otro lado, las chicas veían con celos a Irina...**_

\- ¡Issei...! – Rías le grito tanto enojada como celosa.

\- Ara Ara, Issei-kun es muy atrevido... - Dijo Akeno sonriendo, pero con un aura Negra.

\- Issei-senpai, que desagradable... - Expresó Koneko veía con algo de desagrado la escena.

\- ¡Onii-chan, le voy a decir a Mamá que querías aprovecharte de Irina-chan! - Isara Gritó queriendo acusar a su hermano, cómo una niña.

\- Ara Ara, el pequeño Issei-chan está siendo todo un galán - Decía Primrose con una mano en su mejilla sonrojada.

\- I-issei-sama, ¿qué cosas está diciendo? - Decía Cosette, al ver que el castaño se acercaba a Irina.

\- Hee... Ise, ¿así que te gusta la Exorcista? - Insinuó la Ex-caída con una sonrisa colmilluda.

\- ¡Issei-kun, tenía una buena imagen de ti...! - Expresó Sōna muy Roja de enfado, pero aun así se tranquilizaron cuando escucharon gritar a Irina...

 _ **De vuelta c**_ ** _on Issei vs Irina..._**

\- ¡Itetetetete...! – Todas la vieron con curiosidad y se toparon con que Issei le estaba tallando un puño en la cabeza, aun sabiendo que estaba su **_Boosted Gear_** activado.

\- ¿Le pedirás perdón a Asia? - Le decía Issei, mientras desarreglaba su cabello.

\- ¡No quiero...! - Gritó Irina mientras se seguía negando en disculparse.

\- ¡Pequeña...! - Gruñó Issei, mientras se le hinchaba una vena en la frente, y comenzó a frotar con más fuerza su puño.

\- ¡ITETETETETE...! - Gritaba Irina con más dolor en su cabeza.

\- ¿Lo harás? - Preguntó el castaño porqué sabía que iba a aumentar la presión de su puño.

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo haré, solo ya detente porque la garra de tu Guantelete me está lastimando...! – Gritó Irina con lágrimas en sus ojos estilo anime.

\- Hazlo ahora... - Le dijo Issei, mientras dejaba a Irina y la soltaba con suavidad en el suelo, frente a la rubia del Espíritu de la Garza, quien la miraba algo sorprendida.

\- ¡Lo siento, Asia-san! – Dijo Irina, con su mentón en el pasto.

\- N-no, n-no te preocupes... – Respondió Asia con una sonrisa amarga al igual que los demás - Al menos, tú fuiste más amable que Xenovia-san - Dijo la rubia, mientras miraba entrecerradamente a la peliazul.

 ** _De vuelta con_** ** _Yūto vs Xenovia..._**

Todo eso causó que Xenovia y Kiba pararan su duelo por unos instantes más...

\- Lo siento por tener una compañera así – Xenovia se disculpó una vez más con el castaño.

\- No, no te preocupes... – Dijo Kiba negando, pero de pronto recordó que estaba en un duelo y se enojó más – ¡Oye, no te distraigas...! – Dijo Kiba lanzándose ferozmente contra ella - ¡Quémate y también Congélate! - Gritó Kiba creando tanto una espada de fuego y una de hielo en cada una de sus manos y cargo en contra de Xenovia.

\- ¡Eres un ingenuo...! – Exclamó Xenovia repitiendo la escena donde rompía fácilmente las espadas de Kiba.

\- Tsk... - Kiba rechinando los dientes, y volvió a tomar su distancia de la peliazul.

\- ¡Esto no se quedará así, ¿me escuchaste?! – Kiba comenzó a crear una espada realmente grande, la cual parecía pesada y apenas podía maniobrar bien, mientras Issei serio observó eso y sólo pudo decir...

\- Necio... – Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras tenia su mano en la empuñadura de su espada, cómo si estuviera listo para desenvainarla.

\- ¡Es una batalla de destrucción, veamos cual es más poderosa: ¿Mi Espada Demoníaca o Tú Espada Sagrada?! – Grito Kiba mientras corría a Xenovia, pero ella vio eso, e hizo una cara de decepción...

\- Tu elección ha sido la equivocada... – Respondió ella por otro lado se preparó para recibirlo, pero cuando llegó a ella y ambos chocaron sus espadas, hubo una gran explosión alzando una gran cantidad de polvo.

\- ¡Yūto! – Gritó Rías, mientras veía preocupada la zona donde antes estaban su _**"Caballero"**_ y la Exorcista de la Espada Destrucción.

\- ¡Yūto-kun...! - Exclamó la **"Reina"** Sitri, igual de preocupada por el rubio Gremory.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, todos pudieron observar como la espada de Kiba se hizo pedazos, y como Xenovia lo había golpeado en el abdomen con la empuñadura de su espada...

\- **"Cof,** _ **cof..."**_ – Kiba tosió porque la peliazul le había sacando todo el aire que tenía, y cayó al suelo.

\- Tú gran variedad de espadas Demoníacas, junto con tú gran velocidad son tus armas más fuertes _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory... Eres alguien fuerte, pero no estás acostumbrado a hacer uso de espadas destinadas a la destrucción, las cuales hacen uso de la velocidad de la que estás muy orgulloso... ¿Porqué buscas poder para destruir? ¿Es eso necesario para ti?... ¡Si no lo entiendes has fracasado como espadachín! – Expresó Xenovia viéndolo desde arriba y apuntándolo con su espada.

\- ¡E-espera...! – Kiba trataba de levantarse con intenciones de continuar luchando, pero Issei rápidamente apareció al lado de ella, mientras golpeaba la espada de Xenovia alejándola del rubio, usando su espada desenvainada.

\- Creo que ha sido suficiente, ¿no crees? – Dijo Issei serio, aunque no estaban muy seguros si se lo que dijo era por Kiba o por Xenovia.

Mientras la peliazul por otro lado, estaba sorprendida al no notar el momento en que el castaño se le acercó, por lo que quiso ponerse en guardia, y fue allí donde se dio cuenta que no podía mover su espada, y notó que estaba cruzada con la espada de Issei forzándola a alejarse de Yūto.

\- Haz ganado, Kiba-san fue derrotado, así que ya no es necesario que lo remates, ¿verdad?... – Dijo Issei con una voz fría que le causo un ligero escalofrió a Xenovia.

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos… Cosa que deseo no hacerlo pues al verlo a los ojos con formas rectilíneas quedo en una especie de trance en donde poco a poco podía ver como se formaba un enorme Dragón Rojo con Aura Dorada, el cuál estaba mirándola fijamente y rápidamente de la impresión regreso a sus 5 sentidos, luego suspiró para tranquilizarse y habló...

\- Tienes razón… No será necesario – Dijo seria mientras alejaba su espada de la espada de Issei, mientras la cubría de nuevo con su venda, mientras él guardaba la suya en su funda, entonces Asia se acercó a curar a Kiba.

\- Eres bastante fuerte, serias un buen aliado para nuestra causa - Dice Xenovia sincera.

\- Gracias por el elogio, tú también lo eres y puedes mejorar si sigues entrenando... - Responde el castaño - Pero no puedo ayudarlas, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es el desearles muy buena suerte y rezar por el éxito en su misión - Le dijo, entonces Xenovia sólo agradeció el buen deseo, y después la peliazul volteó a ver a Rías.

\- Entonces, estaré contando contigo respecto a la discusión que tuvimos antes Rías Gremory, también creo que deberías prestarle más atención a tú **_"Caballero"_** , no es débil pero es alguien que se desconcentra con mucha facilidad – Expresó Xenovia comenzando a dirigirse a donde Irina ya se encontraba aun con su cuerpo inmóvil.

Rías la vio seria pero después suspiró y asintió con la cabeza... Irina quien estaba viendo que todo estaba normal dijo...

\- Adiós a todos, y Issei-kun por ahora me voy pero si cambias de opinión y quieres ser juzgado, solo dilo en cualquier momento, ¿sí?... Ahh y no te olvides de nuestra cita, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Irina guiñando lindamente un ojo al castaño coquetamente.

\- Sí, si no te preocupes... – Respondió Issei con una leve sonrisa.

Las 2 mujeres de la iglesia comenzaron a marcharse, pero antes Xenovia se detuvo como si hubiera recordado algo, así que de nuevo volteo a ver a Issei...

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Issei serio, mientras abría la máscara de su armadura.

\- Como una muestra de agradecimiento, por tú deseo de buena suerte, tengo que hacerte una advertencia, pero creo que no te gustará… Se trata de tú Opuesto _**Sekiryuutei**_... El Dragón Blanco, ya ha despertado y puede que sea algo repentino, pero alguien de tú nivel probablemente podrá detenerlo - Dijo Xenovia, mientras Issei tenía su miraba cubierta por su cabello, pero ese último comentario de Xenovia alertó un poco a Rías pero lo disimuló y sólo miró a Issei.

\- ¿Onii-chan/Ise/Issei/san/kun/senpai/sama/chan? - Dijeron todas las chicas, al ver la expresión sombría del castaño.

\- ¿Así qué...? ¿La persona qué actualmente está portando a Albion-sama, así cómo la **_Dividing Divine_** ha despertado, eh? - Preguntó el castaño serio, mientras la Esmeralda de su _**Boosted Gear**_ brillaba con intensidad.

\- _**"Compañero, tú familia te dijo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y algo me dice que no faltará mucho para que la cuenta regresiva acabe, y nos encontremos con él o la actual Hakuryuukou, pero algo me dice que será más pronto de lo que esperábamos"**_ – Ddraig le habló igual de serio.

Cuando escucho la voz de Ddraig, Issei sólo apretó su puño mientras su Sacred Gear desaparecía y regresaba a ser su mano normal, al ver eso las chicas solo le dieron una mirada un tanto preocupada, en eso Isara sólo puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor...

\- No falta mucho, ¿eh?... – Dijo Issei mientras tomaba su espada, la cual se convertía en bastón y miraba su Cristal el cual brillaba intensamente, y después de unos segundos su brillo cesó, entonces volteó a ver a Xenovia - Te lo agradezco, Xenovia Quarta-san - Le agradeció serio.

Xenovia sólo miraba al castaño, con sumo respeto pero ese bastón suyo le llamó la atención igual pero se preguntaba, ¿qué era ese cristal?, pero luego sacudió su cabeza para después decir... - Irina, al parecer tu amigo está más que al tanto de su situación, y es mucho más serio que tú... – Terminaba para luego tomar a la castaña clara, y ponerla en su hombro como un costal de papas.

\- ¡Es verdad...! ¡Nos vemos Ise-kun, Isara-chan, Cosette-chan y Prim-chan…! - Se despedía Irina de sus amigos de la infancia, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que la peliazul le dijo al principio - ¡Oye Xenovia, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de qué "más serio que yo"?! – Expresó Irina quien era cargada como costal.

Todos y cada uno de los chicos, vieron como ambas exorcistas se retiraban mientras discutían, mientras que Issei notó como Kiba también comenzaba a retirarse tratando de no llamar la atención, Rías también lo hizo y le habló...

\- ¡Espera, Yūto...! ¡Eres el **_"Caballero"_** de Gremory...! ¡No puedes sólo irte...! – Rías trató de detenerlo tomándolo de un brazo.

\- Yo fui capaz de sobrevivir gracias a mis compañeros… No puedo quedarme así – Le respondió Kiba haciendo que Rías lo soltará.

Cuando el rubio continuó su camino, estaba pasando aun lado de Issei quien al parecer le impidió seguir porque al parecer lo sostuvo por el hombro derecho sin siquiera voltear a verlo, y dicha acción hizo que las chicas se mostrarán preocupadas por lo que sea que pudiera pasar...

\- ¿Podrías quitarte de mi camino, Issei-kun? – Preguntó Kiba cínicamente, mientras miraba al castaño con un poco de enojo.

Pero el castaño hizo algo distinto, Issei sólo soltó su hombro un momento, pero puso su mano y sostuvo el brazo de Yūto, para que después levantará la mirada, la cual era igual o más seria que la de él, y entonces Issei sólo lo llamó...

\- Kiba-san... - Yūto iba a responder, pero no pudo pues Issei le lanzó un buen puñetazo en su mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes… Y más a Kiba quien le iba a reclamar.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ CREES QU...?! - Issei comenzó a darle una gran cantidad de puñetazos, haciendo un buen uso de las manos, pero con el rostro serio, mientras Rías y las demás no sabían si eso era malo, así que lo único que podían hacer era observar mudas está escena.

\- ¿Volviste a tus 5 sentidos? - Preguntó serio y de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – Gritó Kiba con las mejillas rojas e hinchadas, pero Issei por otro lado lo volvió a pegar.

\- ¿Y ahora? - Volvió a preguntar aun serio.

\- Sí... – Dijo Kiba asintiendo con las mejillas aún más hinchadas, pero luego sintió algo dentro de su boca, el rubio Gremory lo escupió con algo de sangre y resultó ser uno de sus dientes, y las chicas… Bueno, también estaban preocupadas, razón por la que se acercaron para que las cosas no resultaran en más peleas internas.

\- ¡Asia, ¿podrías venir por favor?! – Issei se llamó a la rubia.

\- Hai, ya voy... - Respondió la Ex-monja.

\- ¿Podrías curar, al "Sr. Odio a las Espadas Sagradas", por favor? – Preguntó Issei quien estaba viéndolo fijamente.

\- ¿Curarlo...? - Preguntó curiosa - ¿Issei-san te refieres a sus mejillas verdad? - Volvió a preguntar la rubia.

\- No exactamente… Más bien me refería, a "está" herida – Respondió Issei poniendo su mano ahora en el otro hombro de Kiba… Para después apretarlo, y creo que algo dentro del hombro se rompió y Kiba por otro lado, reaccionó abriendo sus ojos se volvieron muy grandes con las lágrimas amenazando brotar de ellos.

\- ¡IIIIIIITTTTTTTEEEEEEEE...! – Yūto gritó, y al parecer ese gritó fue escuchado por toda la ciudad.

\- Lo sabía… Está fue la razón, por la que tus ataques eran algo torpes y sin su fuerza normal, aunque se suponía que debía ser un encuentro "amistoso", no parecías poder usar bien este brazo – Respondió Issei, mientras estaba viendo y analizando a Kiba.

Asia al ver lo que Issei había dicho y hecho, se acercó y comenzó a curar a Yūto quien poco a poco comenzó a sentir alivio de su brazo… Y cabe mencionar que la rubia aprovechó para curar el rostro golpeado de Yūto, que estaba hinchado por los puñetazos que le dio Issei...

\- ¿Cómo supiste qué Yūto-kun estaba herido del brazo, Issei-kun? – Pregunta la **_"Reina"_** de Rías, mientras miraba al castaño pero Yūma se le adelantó en responder.

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿Ustedes no se dieron cuenta de eso?... Claramente Yūto-san apenas podía levantar ese brazo… – Responde la Portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey, como si fuera completamente normal.

\- Pero Issei-sama, quería confirmarlo antes de decir algo... - Siguió Cosette mientras se acercaba a su amo y amigo.

\- Onii-chan, se nota que no haz perdido ese toque, ¿verdad? - Preguntaba Isara mientras sonreía.

\- Ara... Issei-chan sigue teniendo esa gran vista, en cuanto alguien está herido - Ahora habló Primrose sonriendo infantilmente.

\- Wow... En verdad eres muy observador Issei – Respondió Rías sonriendo amargamente.

Mientras Asia curaba a Kiba, Issei lo miraba con un rostro serio como si estuviera analizándolo...

\- Bien entonces... – Dijo Issei para después mirar al rubio como si un padre regañara a un hijo rebelde – ¿Tienes algo qué decir en tú defensa? ¿Porqué no creo qué tú actitud haya sido la correcta estos últimos días? – Habló Issei mientras eran escuchado por las chicas.

\- No tengo porqué responderte Issei-kun, esto es asunto mío y nada más mío... - Respondió el **_"Caballero"_** mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

\- ¿Recuerdas el consejo que le di a tú ama, y al resto de tus compañeras en los 1ros. Días que Cosette y yo llegamos aquí? - Preguntó el castaño serio, mientras Kiba se detuvo de golpe sin siquiera voltear a ver a todos.

\- Sí... ¿Y qué? - Preguntó cínicamente, ante la pregunta del castaño.

\- Pues te diré algo, porque por lo que veo, lo haz olvidado por completo... Y al parecer como resultado, lo único que harás es que te maten... O peor aun, que termines por convertirte en un "Renegado" - Decía Issei, mientras todos los demás sólo observaban con preocupación.

\- ¿Cuál es tú punto? - Respondió Kiba, mientras apretaba su puño.

\- ¿Dime Kiba-san...? ¿Crees qué tus compañeros regresarán, si destruyes la Excálibur, cómo afirmas que harás? - Preguntó Issei, mientras esa pregunta tocó una fibra sensible en el corazón del joven Gremory, y eso lo hizo enfadar mientras encaraba al castaño.

\- ¡¿Entonces dices que mi venganza no es importante?! ¡¿Qué puede saber un niño rico y mimado cómo tú, sobre mi pasado?! - Explotó el Gremory, diciéndole eso a Issei pero esté sin siquiera inmutarse ante eso, pero la pelirroja le gritó...

\- ¡Yūto...! ¡Ya fue suficiente...! - Gritó la **_"Rey"_** Gremory, y ya estaba enfadada por como su leal **_"Caballero"_** le dijo a su amigo y aliado, pero el castaño sólo levantó su mano para que Rías se detuviera, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirroja pero con sólo ver la expresión seria de Issei la hizo callar.

\- Puede importarme poco tú venganza, pero lo único que te diré es que... No creo que a tus compañeros hubieran querido esto... - Le decía a Kiba, mientras esté sólo escuchaba - Busca su Justicia y no su Venganza... El resto, te lo dejaré de tarea - Terminó Issei, mientras sólo daba la vuelta y se dirigía con el resto del grupo.

Tras eso, Yūto sólo refutó y se daba la vuelta para irse corriendo, y se adentraba entre la Oscuridad de la noche...

\- Yūto, ¿porqué? - Dice la Gremory, bastante preocupada como acongojada.

\- El odio de tu **_"Caballero"_** hacía las Espadas Sagradas es bastante serio, y al parecer no desaparecerá hasta que complete su venganza, lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es darle tiempo hasta que se calme un poco - Responde Issei, mientras se quitaba el casco, pero Rías le dijo algo...

\- Issei, yo... En verdad, lamento su comportamiento - Se disculpaba Rías, mientras le hacía al castaño una reverencia mientras que el resto de su Nobleza la imitaba.

\- No... No te disculpes Rías, pero Kiba-san está en el peor momento de todos... - Decía Issei, mientras veía la dirección en donde el rubio se había ido, entonces Isara y las demás se acercaron al castaño.

\- Onii-chan, se qué esto está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción pero... ¿No deberíamos ayudar a Irina-chan?... Podríamos serle de ayuda, contra alguien como Kokabiel, ¿no? - Preguntaba la castaña, mientras miraba a su hermano.

Issei sólo miraba a su hermana menor, pero luego miró a Cosette y Primrose quienes estaban con la misma expresión complicada entonces sólo respondió...

\- Aunque quisiera ayudarla en verdad, pero no podemos hacerlo... Lo siento Isara - Respondió firmemente.

\- ¡¿Pero Onii-chan...?! - Gritó Isara, pero antes de reclamarle al hijo mayor, Primrose habló mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro.

\- Isara-chan, sabemos que estás preocupada por ella, pero Issei-chan tiene razón... Tienes que recordar que la Facción Shintō y Grigori están en un estado delicado... Y a menos que tengamos pruebas de que Kokabiel esté haciendo esto a espaldas de los suyos, no podemos ayudar... - Decía Primrose, con una expresión preocupada y desilusionando a la menor de los Hyōdō.

\- ¿Entonces Yūto-senpai, está sólo? - Preguntó Koneko, preocupada por su Senpai.

\- Lo siento Koneko, pero tampoco podemos hacer mucho, debido al tratado de no agresión - Dijo la Heredera Gremory, mientras se disculpaba con su pequeña **_"Torre"_** , quien sólo se veía preocupada.

\- Issei-kun creo que tú, Rías y el resto deben ir a sus casas a descansar, Tsubaki y yo nos encargaremos de esto... - Dijo la Heredera Sitri, mientras miraba el lugar algo destruido - Mañana ya pensaremos y discutiremos con más calma la situación - Terminó Sōna seriamente, mientras el castaño se ponía sus lentes le dijo...

\- Lo agradezco Kaichou... - Respondió Issei mientras miraba a sus amigos - Ahh, ya la oyeron... Vayamos a casa, ya veremos con más calma esté problema... ¿Verdad Isara? - Dijo Issei, mientras miraba más específicamente a su hermana.

\- Ahhh... Hai - Respondió pesadamente, mientras su hermano sólo puso su mano en su hombro.

\- Escucha, sé qué no ayudar a Irina te molesta... Pero sabes bien que así lo dicta el tratado - Le decía el castaño tratando de hacer entender a su hermana.

\- Lo sé, lo sé... Pero es qué, Irina-chan es nuestra amiga - Le dijo preocupada.

\- Lo sé, tampoco me agrada, y en verdad créeme que esto no me agrada - Le decía Issei, mientras le indicaba a todos que lo sujetaran para que después golpeara el suelo con su bastó para desaparecer en las Flamas Doradas, dejando solas a Sōna, Tsubaki, Akeno, Koneko y a Ravel...

\- Sōna-sama, ¿cree qué todo saldrá bien? - Preguntó la joven Phoenix preocupada por lo que acaba de presenciar.

\- Ojala pudiera responderte Ravel-san, créeme que quisiera tener esa respuesta - Respondió la **_"Rey"_** Sitri, y por 1ra. Vez no sabía que hacer, entonces la Nobleza Gremory usó un Círculo Mágico para irse, mientras que las Sitri iban al salón del consejo pero antes Tsubaki dio una última mirada a la dirección en donde el **_"Caballero"_** Gremory se fue corriendo.

\- Tsubaki... - Le habló la **_"Rey"_** Sitri, a su **_"Reina"_**.

\- Hai, ya voy Kaichou... - Respondió la joven Shinra, mientras iba donde su ama y Presidente.

Mientras nuestros amigos se dirigían a casa, Rías les había contado a Issei y a las demás el origen de su Yūto y el como se convirtió en su sirviente, también del horrible Proyecto: Espada Sagrada, el castaño también le había contado que en la Facción Shintō, tenían cada registro de las 3 Facciones de la Biblia, pero que había un "Lado Oscuro" en los registros de la Iglesia que no les permitían ver hasta que ellos tuvieran la edad necesaria, pero luego le había pedido a Gideon que lo abriera y lo que estaba ahí era lo que Rías le había contado hasta ahora...

 _ **Al día siguiente, en la Casa de Issei...**_

Al día siguiente, al parecer era su día libre y todo se encontraba bastante tranquilo, Rías había ido a la casa de su amiga Sōna Sitri a discutir ciertas cosas, Issei estaba en su oficina revisando varios estados de cuenta bancarios, Cosette estaba en la cocina haciendo el té, mientras que Primrose estaba aspirando la sala pero, ¿y nuestras 3 amigas: Asia, Yūma y Isara?...

 ** _Habitación de Isara..._**

Nos encontramos ahora en la habitación de la menor de los Hyōdō, podría decirse que es lo que una Idol necesita, un escritorio para sus canciones y un auditorio privado, ¿pueden creerlo?... En fin, nuestras amigas estaban en la habitación de Isara discutiendo si iban a hacer algo respecto al tema de las Excálibur y Kokabiel...

\- ¿Entonces qué...? - Preguntaba Yūma, mientras estaba sentada y mientras lo único que hacía era ver los dedos de sus pies - ¿Sólo haremos que lo qué pasó ayer, nunca sucedió? - Volvió a preguntar mientras volteaba la mirada a sus amigas, mientras su familiar se acercaba a su lado.

\- Yūma-san, sabes qué no podemos hacer mucho, somos protegidas de la Facción Shintō y a menos que tengamos pruebas de la traición de Kokabiel, tenemos que hacernos aun lado - Respondió la rubia, mientras abrazaba a Rassei.

Isara quien estaba acostada en su cama, mientras tenía sus piernas al aire con sus pies apuntando al techo, y al parecer tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras trataba de pensar que podía hacer, pero a la vez le preocupaba su amiga Irina...

\- Ahhh... - Suspiró 1ro. Mientras bajaba sus piernas, se sentaba y después miró a sus amigas - Seamos de la Facción Shintō, o no... Hay un Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos y un total Belicista en nuestra ciudad... Odio hacer esto pero tengo que hacerlo, ayudaré a Irina-chan y a Xenovia-san, aunque eso signifique ir en contra de Onii-chan, Cosette-chan y Prim-nee, pero... ¿Me ayudarían? - Preguntó la Portadora de Tiamat, mientras se ponía de pie pero recibió un par de sonrisas de sus amigas _**Pai Zhua's**_.

\- Tu familia nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, y nos protegió cuando estábamos solas... - Decía Asia, mientras se levantaba mientras aún abrazaba a su Dragón.

\- Lo que Asia está tratando de decir, es que... ¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó Yūma sonriéndole, mientras que Honchkrow se colocaba en su hombro derecho con una expresión de querer ayudar.

Pero antes de que la Imōto de Issei dijera algo, un sonido de llamada se escuchó en la habitación y resultó ser el celular de Isara, quien lo fue a buscar en la mesita que estaba en medio, y contestó...

\- ¿Sí...? - Respondió pero luego al escuchar la voz, sólo dijo... - ¿Ravel-chan...? - Dijo levemente sorprendida, pero después dijo - Amm, sí claro... Nos vemos allá, adiós - Dijo para colgar y terminar la llamada.

\- ¿Era Ravel-san? - Preguntó la rubia, a la castaña.

\- ¿Qué quería? - Preguntó ahora la pelinegra igual de curiosa.

\- Quiere que nos reunamos con ella en el Restaurante "Matsue Lark", hoy mismo... - Terminó la castaña, quien sonó igual de curiosa que sus amigas. **_( No sabía si el restaurante del Cannon tenía nombre, pero bueno...)_**

\- De acuerdo, pero habrá que decirles a Issei-san y a las demás que saldremos - Dijo Asia, mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Estoy de acuerdo... - Continuó la Ex-caída.

\- Bien, vamos... - Dijo la castaña, mientras todas iban a cambiarse, y cuando terminaron se dirigían a la puerta cuando vieron a la pelimorada mayor, quien tenía una escoba lo que indicaba que estaba a barriendo la entrada.

\- Ara chicas, ¿a donde van? - Pregunta sonriendo, mientras miraba a las 3 chicas.

\- Vamos a salir un momento Prim-nee, no te preocupes por nosotras - Dijo Isara mirando a la que es como su "Onee-chan".

\- Sí, porque si no lo notaste... Nosotras no somos de las que se quedan encerradas como Ise lo hace en su oficina - Secundó Yūma, con un tono burlón.

\- Sólo vamos a reunirnos con Ravel-san, dijo que quería ponerse al tanto con nosotras - Terminó Asia sonriendo.

\- Ahh, de acuerdo... Le diré a Issei-chan que estarán fuera un momento, pero deben tener cuidado con todo lo sucedido el día de ayer... - Decía Primrose algo preocupada, pero la rubia le dijo...

\- Tranquila Primrose-san, además... Podemos defendernos bien, pero si pasa algo peligroso pediremos refuerzos, ¿bien? - Le respondió la tierna Asia, mientras le mostraba su brazalete ya reparado desde hace tiempo.

\- Bien, entonces que les vaya bien y por favor tengan cuidado... - Les dijo la maid mayor, con una sonrisa y agitando levemente su mano.

\- Hai... - Dijeron las 3, mientras ya se iban.

 ** _Restaurante "Matsue Lark..._**

Cuando llegaron a dicho restaurante, y cuando llegaron notaron que había mucha actividad, entonces escucharon la voz educado de la rubia Phoenix...

\- ¡Chicas, aquí...! - Exclamó la hija de los Phoenix quien tenía su vestido Rosa habitual, mientras agitaba su mano entonces se aproximaron a ella y se sentaron en la misma mesa .

\- Bueno Ravel-chan aquí nos tienes, entonces... ¿Qué es "eso" de lo que querías hablarnos? - Pregunta la castaña, mientras ella y Asia beben un café y Yūma comía un helado.

\- Ara, ¿tampoco lo saben?... - Dijo confundida la _**"Alfil"**_ , sorprendiendo a las _**Pai Zhua's**_ \- Pensé que ustedes me hicieron llegar está carta, diciéndome que viniera aquí... - Explicaba la Phoenix, mientras les mostraba un sobre con el Sello Gremory.

\- ¿Espera, quieres decir qué, tú también fuiste llamada? - Preguntó la Portadora del Espíritu de la Garza curiosa.

\- ¿Entonces, quién nos llamó? - Preguntó ahora la Portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey igual de curiosa, mientras tenía una cucharada de su helado casi en su boca.

En eso alguien se acerca a la mesa de ellas... - Fui yo Isara-senpai, chicas... Yo fui quien le envió la carta a la Yakitori, para que las trajeran a este lugar - Responde la pequeña peliplatina quien recién llegaba, mientras que Ravel ignoraba ese apodo que Koneko le eligió.

\- Bueno Koneko-chan, siéntate y cuéntanos que es lo que quieres hablar con nosotras - Pregunta la pelinegra curiosa.

La peliplatina les contó que lo que necesitaba realmente es su ayuda, ella no quería que su amigo/compañero se convirtiera en un Demonio renegado...

\- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirles algo como esto, y más si Issei-senpai dijo que su Facción quería mantenerse al margen de esté problema, pero no tengo a nadie más a quien pedirle que me ayude a evitar que Yūto-senpai se convierta en un "Renegado" - Expresó la _**"Torre"**_ peliplatina, mientras agachaba su cabeza ante sus Senpais a y la Phoenix.

\- Koneko-san, te entiendo y créeme que también estoy preocupada por Yūto-san, así que no te preocupes voy a ayudarte, el problema es que si Rías-sama se entera de esto... - Dice Ravel mientras miraba preocupada a su compañera de la Nobleza Gremory.

\- Te lo agradezco de verdad y por Buchō no te preocupes, yo sumiré la responsabilidad si llega a enterarse - Respondió Koneko determinada.

\- Ayudar a Yūto-kun va a ser difícil y por lo que vimos ayer, no será posible el convencerlo de regresar con el grupo de Rías-san así de fácil... Así que, lo que tendríamos que hacer sería hablar con Irina-chan y Xenovia-san, para poder pedirles que nos dejen ayudarles con el asunto de las Excáliburs, ya que ellas mismas dijeron que la iglesia les había ordenado recuperar las espadas, pero si no podrían como su último recurso sería destruirlas - Responde la hermana menor de Issei de manera seria, mientras Koneko asiente en respuesta.

\- Asia-chan, creo debes regresar a casa mientras Yūma-chan y yo nos quedamos, y no queremos ninguna objeión, porque esto será peligroso y si Onii-chan y las demás preguntan por nosotras, sólo diles que regresaremos más tarde... - Le dijo la castaña a Asia y ella la obedeció y después miró a Koneko - Koneko-chan, si aun tienes el traje que Onii-chan te dio, será mejor que vayas a prepararlo para lo que haremos, tú también debes prepararte Ravel-chan - Terminó con el mismo tono de seriedad.

\- Hai Isara-senpai, no voy a huir y más cuando Yūto-senpai necesitará ayuda - Responde la Nekomata determinada.

\- No se preocupe Isara-sama, tengo el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión y debo decir que fue un regalo de Issei-sama - Contestó Ravel con una sonrisa elegante.

\- De acuerdo ahora, tendremos que buscar a esas 2 Exorcistas, para poder... - Yūma no pudo terminar de hablar porque, su "Instinto Animal" por así decirlo le dijo que algo andaba mal, entonces miró al frente...

\- ¿Yūma/chan/san/senpai? - Dijeron las chicas, al ver la expresión de serpentina de su amiga pelinegra, al ver que las iris de sus ojos tomaron la forma como la de un reptil, mientras miraba esa dirección.

El resto de las chicas, dirigieron la mirada al frente donde se toparon con nada más y nada menos que Saji... Exactamente amigos, era el **_"Peón"_** Sitri, el cuál Koneko, Yūma y Ravel atraparon rápidamente al ver sus intenciones de escapar, y minutos después, Koneko tenía atrapado a Saji mientras le aplicaba una llave... _**( Menos mal, que nadie miraba lo que pasaba en ese restaurante) **_

\- Ara Ara, ¿no es de mala educación que un chico, espíe una conversación de señoritas?... Qué maleducado es usted Saji-sama - Dijo Ravel, al ver al rubio Sitri.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto escuchaste? – Preguntó Isara, mientras estaba parado frente a él, pero con una sonrisa y un aura Zafiro, que hasta podría superar a la de Akeno, y el pobre Saji volteó a ver a otro lado y dijo nervioso.

\- No-no se dé que me están hablando... – Respondió Saji rápidamente.

\- Koneko-chan, ¿puedes por favor? - Preguntó Yūma, mientras sonríe malignamente.

\- Con gusto... – Respondió Koneko y comenzó a aplicar más fuerza.

\- ¡Iiiiittttteee...! ¡Está bien, está bien...! ¡Escuché todo, desde lo que dijeron de que querían ayudar a Kiba a destruir la Excálibur! – Confesó Saji, sintiendo dolor.

\- Entonces escuchaste todo… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ibas a hacer...? ¿Le ibas a informar de esto a Souna-Kaichou? – Pregunta la castaña, dándole una "hermosa y mortal" sonrisa.

\- P-por supuesto… Quería mostrarle a tanto a Kaichou cómo a Rías-senpai, que los chicos que les tienen una gran estima son capaces de traicionarlas, incluso podría decirle a Hyōdō aunque no me agrade mucho, pero creo que querrá oír que su familia hace esté tipo de cosas a sus espaldas, y más si entre ellas está su hermana menor, aunque eso me saque de tu club de admiradores – Expresó Saji con determinación, mientras estaba dolido porque era fan de Isara como "Echo-pi", entonces Ravel vio a las demás y ellas asintieron...

\- Ya veo, en ese caso... Ayudarás a estás "Doncellas en Peligro"... Koneko-san, tráelo con nosotras – Expresó la Phoenix, con un tono elegante

\- Entendido, Yakitori... – Dijo Koneko neutralmente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Esto es un problema de sus grupos, a mí no me concierne! – Gritó Saji alarmado, mientras trataba de escapar, pero era inútil.

\- Vamos, no digas eso… Sé que no empezamos muy bien hace meses, pero todos somos compañeros, ¿no? - Dijo Yūma con cierta sorna.

\- ¡Deja de bromear! ¡No tengo ninguna razón para ayudarles…! ¡Además de que mi vida correría peligro, y no precisamente por las enviadas de la iglesia, sino más bien por Kaichou, quien me mataría...! – Gritó Saji asustado – ¡Escucha bien Amano-san, puede que Rías-senpai como Demonio de Clase Alta sea estricta, pero aun así es amable o el hermano de Isara-chan puede que sea estricto pero se preocupa mucho por ustedes…! ¡Pero mi presidenta es sólo Estricta! - Tratando de escapar.

\- Aunque Buchō esté en contra de esto, yo ayudaré a Yūto-senpai – Dijo Koneko determinadamente.

Yūma vio los miró a todos, y al parecer no iban a estar tranquilos si no paraban esté asunto de la Excálibur, entonces Isara también contempló a Koneko y a Ravel, y por último al secuestrado Saji.

\- Koneko-chan, pero si las cosas se ponen mal debes huir junto con Saji-kun, al igual que tú Ravel-chan, ¿entendido? - Pidió la castaña seria.

\- No voy a escapar por el bien de mis compañeros – Contestó la Nekomata seria.

\- Yūto-san es mi compañero ahora, desde que me uní a la Nobleza de Rías-sama, así que tampoco huiré - Contestó la Phoenix igual que Koneko.

\- ¡Déjenme ir, Kaichou me matará y estoy seguro que me matará después haberme torturado! – Gritaba Saji asustado, pero por otro lado estaba llorando mientras decía "Estoy muerto… Muerto"

 ** _En medio de la Ciudad..._**

Así que habiendo decidido que hacer, los chicos partieron en busca de Irina y Xenovia... Todas creyeron que iba a ser difícil encontrar a 2 chicas en una ciudad que si bien no llegaba a ser una metrópoli, tampoco era pequeña...

\- Bien, lo 1ro. Será encontrar a esas 2... Lo cuál veo muy difícil - Dijo Yūma, mientras miraba que la ciudad estaba a tope.

\- Pero también sabes que sus auras sagradas están cerca, pero... - Decía Isara, mientras buscaba entre tanta gente a las de la iglesia.

\- No debe ser tan complicado, digo... Están vestidas con túnicas Blancas, y la más notoria seria Xenovia-sama, por llevar a todos lados esa gran espada con ella - Decía Ravel, tratando de localizar a las Exorcistas.

\- Hmp, Hmp... Pero, ¿dónde estarán? - Preguntó ahora Koneko mirando en todos lados.

\- Amm, ¿oigan...? - Habló Saji, quien se había resignado en huir, les había llamado la atención.

\- ¿Qué sucede Saji-kun? - Preguntó Isara curiosa.

\- ¿Las Exorcistas que buscamos, no son una chica de Cabello Castaño Claro y ojos Violetas, mientras que la otra tiene el Cabello Azul con un mechón Verde, ojos color Café mientras ambas usan unos mantos Blancos? - Preguntó mientras miraba una cierta dirección.

\- Increíble Saji-sama, las describió como si las tuviera en frente - Dijo Ravel sonriendo mientras miraba al rubio Sitri.

\- Wow y a la perfección pero... ¿Oye cómo supiste el cómo se ven? - Preguntó la Ex-caída bastante sorprendida.

\- Pues... - Decía Saji, mientras señalaba un lugar especifico y voltearon la mirada a esa dirección, y después todas escucharon un par de voces que al parecer estaban pregonando cerca de donde pasaban.

\- ¡Por favor, ayuden a estas pobres ovejas del señor que cayeron en desgracia! – Se escuchó la voz de Irina, rogando por limosna.

Todos los que pasaban por allí veían raro a 2 personas que estaban paradas en la calle con una caja en las manos, pero hubo algunos que simplemente las ignoraban y seguían con su camino...

\- ¡¿Pero qué pasa con todo esto?! ¡¿Está es la realidad de un país con una gran potencia económica?...! ¡Ahh, es por eso que no me gustan los países que tienen poca fe! – Expresó Xenovia, viendo sólo un par de monedas de 100 Yenes que una persona había dejado pensando que estaban dando una especie de espectáculo callejero.

\- ¡Oye, no seas tan dura Xenovia, pero tienes razón...! ¡Estamos sin fondos para nuestro viaje y nuestros alimentos, y aun así los paganos no muestran ninguna misericordia...! ¡Aaaaah...! ¡Esto es tan lamentable, y no podemos comprar ni un pedazo de pan! – Gritó Irina sobre-actuando, pero Xenovia la vio con enojo.

\- ¡Hmph...! ¡Todo esto es porqué compraste esa pintura falsa...! - Gritó la peliazul muy enojada.

 ** _Por otro lado Isara y los demás habían mantenido distancia..._**

\- ¿Qué están haciendo esas 2? – Preguntó Saji, al ver esa escena muy extrañado.

\- Pues si tuviera que decirlo, al parecer están discutiendo – Dijo la castaña, igual que Saji.

 ** _De nuevo, con las Exorcistas..._**

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Es la pintura de un Santo…! O eso es lo que dijo la chica de la exposición - Dijo Irina pero lo último lo susurró, y Xenovia le brotó una vena en la frente.

\- ¿Ah, sí...? - Preguntó cínicamente - ¿Entonces, según tú? ¿Qué Santo es...? - Preguntó de nuevo - Porqué sinceramente, no conozco a ninguno que se le parezca – Terminaba de hablar, mientras señalaba la imagen, entonces Irina volteó a ver el cuadro que estaba recargado en un poste.

\- ¡Pues es…! ¿San Pedro, quizás? - Dijo lo último con la duda en su voz.

\- ¡No pierdas tú tiempo…! ¡Y San Pedro no tiene esa ridícula apariencia...! – Expresó Xenovia muy enojada.

\- ¡Es él...! ¡Incluso yo me doy cuenta de eso...! – Le respondió Irina igual de enojada, eso hizo enojar a Xenovia, quien apretó los dientes pero después suspiró y se agarró la cabeza en señal de exasperación.

\- ¡¿Por qué debo tenerte como mi compañera?! – Xenovia se lamentaba negando con la cabeza – Como sea... ¡Muestra más respeto por los Santos! - Gritó más exasperada - Ahh... ¿Sabes algo?, creo que tú amigo Issei Hyōdō tenía razón con respecto a ti... Eres bastante desesperante - Terminó Xenovia, mientras recordaba al castaño.

Irina la escuchó... - ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿No son los católicos los que están regidos aun por la antigua ley?! - Gritó la castaña clara, pero después dijo - ¡Y no te atrevas a refugiarte detrás de las palabras de Ise-kun! - Terminó enfadada y sonrojada, tras escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, maldita hereje?! – Refutó Xenovia rabiosa.

\- ¡Lo que escuchaste, hereje...! – Refutó Irina chocando su cabeza con Xenovia.

Desde una distancia considerable Isara, Yūma, Koneko, Ravel y Saji las veían con una gota en la nuca... De pronto ambas cayeron al suelo y un audible gruñido de estómago se escuchó por toda la calle...

\- ¡Augh...! - Gruñó Xenovia, al sentir hambre - Por el momento, hay que conseguir algo de comer – Dijo mientras se arrodillada.

\- Si, hagamos eso pero, ¿cómo...? ¿Robamos a los paganos? - Preguntó inocentemente - Dios nos perdonará si lo hacemos... – Expresó Irina igualmente arrodillada.

\- ¿Y si mejor le robamos un templo? – Preguntó Xenovia alistando su espada.

\- Si, vamos a saquear su caja fuerte – Irina dijo tomando el cordón de su brazo, el cual en realidad era su Excálibur Mimic.

\- No, mejor no lo hagamos… Mejor hay que dar un espectáculo... – Dijo Xenovia pensativa - Ya sabes, como esos espectáculos callejeros - Confirmó la peliazul.

\- Si, eso suena mejor… Pero, ¿qué podríamos hacer...? - Preguntó la castaña clara - No es que tengamos, un talento... ¿O sí? - Se preguntó curiosa.

\- Podemos cortar ese cuadro falso… O mejor aún, vamos a matar al maldito estafador que te vendió esté garabato y recuperar nuestro dinero… - Dijo con tono amenazador.

\- ¡No...! ¡No puedes hacer eso…! ¡Y no llames garabato a San Paolo! – Gritó Irina abrazando el cuadro como si quisiera protegerlo.

\- ¡¿No era San Pedro?! - Gritó Xenovia, mientras otra vena sobresalía de su frente.

Mientras esas 2 peleaban, todos las veían con una sonrisa amarga... Aun así, Isara se recompuso y comenzó a caminar directamente a donde estaban "Las 2 Chifladas"...

\- ¡Irina-chan...! - Gritó la Portadora del Dragón de la Tormenta, mientras saludaba a su amiga de la infancia.

\- ¡Isara-chan...! – Irina la vio sorprendida - ¿Issei-kun decidió ser juzgado, y te envió de mensajera? - Preguntó inocentemente.

\- Etto, no exactamente… - Dijo nerviosa - Lo que quería decir es que, nosotros vamos a comer y bueno… ¿Quisieran acompañarnos?, yo invito – Dijo la Idol sonriendo.

 _ **Minutos después, nuevamente en el restaurante "Matsue Lark"…**_

Las 2 chicas comían como si no hubiera mañana, a pesar de tener ya varios platos vacíos frente a ellas las meseras seguían llevando comida a la mesa... Isara las veía con una expresión complicada...

\- Deliciosa, la comida japonesa es deliciosa – Expresó Xenovia feliz, y sin parar de comer.

\- Asi es, desde hace mucho que no la comía... – Expresó Irina igual de feliz, también comiendo frenéticamente.

\- Nunca en mi vida creí poder ver sólo a 2 personas devorar literalmente una gran cantidad de comida - Dijo Ravel, mientras veía los 2 pilares de platos amontonados en la mesa.

\- _"Yare Yare, en este momento agradezco tener una cuenta bancaria con una exuberante suma de dinero, porqué sino..." "Ahh, mejor no hay que imaginarlo"_ \- Pensó Isara nerviosa, al ver a las 2 chicas comer.

\- _Tú hermano te lo había dicho, en cuanto te dio esa tarjeta... Y qué en algún momento necesitarías de ella, aunque veo que en la Iglesia no les enseñaron modales a estás 2... Por el Gran Rojo, ¿qué clase de estómagos tienen estás 2 chicas?_ \- Comentaba Tiamat, mientras desde el interior de Isara miraba a las Exorcistas... Luego de devorar una gran cantidad de comida y saciaron su apetito.

\- Uff, ahora estoy más tranquila, pero debe ser el fin del mundo si estoy siendo ayudada por los Demonios - Dijo la peliazul, hablando por todas.

\- Onii-chan, ya te lo dijo Xenovia-san... Junto con él, Yūma-chan, Asia-chan, Cosette-chan y Prim-nee somos parte de la Facción Shintō - Dijo Isara sonriendo levemente, y mirando a Xenovia.

\- Uff, gracias por la comida... Ahh Dios, bendice a estás buenas personas - Rezó Irina, y sin querer...

\- ¡ITAI...! - Exclamaron Ravel, Koneko y Saji, por ser Demonios.

\- Ahh, lo siento... Lo hice sin pensar - Se disculpó la castaña clara, mientras hacia una seña con sus manos indicando disculpas.

Xenovia bebía una tasa de té y toma un respiro - Así que, ¿para qué nos buscan? - Pregunta mientras miraba a los chicos.

\- Muy perspicaz, de acuerdo seré directa también... Según ustedes, vinieron a este país con la misión de recuperar o destruir las Excáliburs, por lo cual queremos ayudarlas - Respondió Isara sin rodeos.

Las exorcistas se sorprendieron por la respuesta y se miraron entre ellas...

\- ¿Por qué quieren ayudarnos? - Pregunta Xenovia algo curiosa.

\- Bueno... Onii-chan no pensaba involucrarnos en este asunto, por el tratado de Paz que la Facción Shintō y Grigori tienen, o a menos que se descubra que Kokabiel esté haciendo esto a sus espaldas... Pero la situación se ha tornado, a una llamémosla… "Problemática…" Dado que el **_"Caballero"_** de Rías Gremory-san: Yūto Kiba-kun, se ha alejado de su grupo con probabilidades de pasar a ser un "Renegado", desde que su odio por las Espadas Sagradas se manifestó, y sus compañeras aquí presentes... - Con su mano señaló a Koneko y Ravel - Están muy preocupadas por su amigo y compañero de equipo, y mirando todas las opciones que tenemos... Optamos por hablar con ustedes y ofrecerles nuestra ayuda, así las probabilidades de éxito en su misión aumentarían y podríamos evitar que Yūto-kun no se suicide... - Explicaba la Portadora del **_Impulse Gear_** seria - No te ofendas Koneko-chan y tú tampoco Ravel-chan pero, si su amigo va en busca de Kokabiel para destruir las espadas que se robó... Lo único que conseguirá es que ese Belicista lo mate... Y las probabilidades de que derrote a un líder de Grigori son casi nulas - Terminó la castaña de explicar, mientras sostenía su tasa de té y sólo miró su reflejo en está.

La **_"Torre"_** no argumentó en contra de todo ese análisis hecho por su Senpai, y solo se limitó a asentir en respuesta ya que lo dicho por la castaña **_Pai Zhua_** era verdad...

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesitamos ayuda? - Pregunta Xenovia, y luego miró a la pelinegra - ¿Por qué confiar en alguien, qué está en compañía de alguien que es de la misma especie que Kokabiel? ¿Y sin mencionar, qué Asia Argento está con ustedes igual? - Ahora preguntó, cómo si acusara a Yūma pero ella no se ofende... Entonces la pelinegra toma la palabra.

\- Sin ofender Exorcista-san, pero Ise venció a tu compañera con sólo inmovilizarla, y detuvo el ataque de tu espada sin siquiera esforzarse y no olvidemos que Asia te dejó de rodillas en tan sólo 5 a 10 segundos, entonces que opciones creen tener al enfrentar a un líder de los Ángeles Caídos que ha sobrevivido a las antiguas guerras... - Empezaba a explicar la Ex-caída mientras la seriedad entraba en su mirada - Y pueden confiar en mi o no, pero "yo" ya dejé de ser una Ángel Caído, desde hace tiempo... Pero les pido que me crean por favor, porque cuando era parte de Grigori... Escuché que Kokabiel-sama, tiene una gran experiencia en batallas reales y con un poder muy superior al de ustedes, y sus probabilidades de sobrevivir en esta misión está por los suelos, además de que sólo lograrían destruir una de las Excálibur robadas, y si se ponen a pensar: Porque si fracasan en está misión, técnicamente estarían obsequiándole a Kokabiel-sama sus espadas, como un par de regalos de navidad - Terminó la Portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey.

Tras escuchar todo lo que Yūma les contó, las exorcistas no pudieron argumentar nada en contra...

\- No sé si puedo confiar en ti, pero... Sí tú y Asia Argento fueron acogidas por la Facción de Issei e Isara Hyōdō, es porque confían en ustedes, entonces yo también lo haré, aunque me cueste un poco... - Expresó la peliazul mirando a Yūma, con una mirada de confianza y está asintió igual, entonces luego miró a Isara - Y creo que lo mejor sería dejarles al menos una de las espadas y destruirla, pero asegúrense de que nadie los vea colaborando con nosotras, ya que no queremos que los altos mandos y enemigos piensen que estamos contactando con ustedes - Expresó Xenovia, mirando a los Demonios y a las **_Pai Zhua's_**.

\- Xenovia, ¿estas segura...? - Pregunta Irina - Aunque ellas sean parte del Grupo de Ise-kun, los otros 3 son Demonios, ¿sabes? - Decía mientras expresaba su opinión.

\- Irina-chan, en los libros de nuestra familia están los escritos de que incluso tu Dios hace tiempo se alió con los Demonios y los Caídos para hacer frente a los 2 Dragones Celestiales, y ustedes estarían haciendo lo mismo si quieren vencer a Kokabiel - Había expresado la Portadora del Espíritu del Dragón de la Tormenta.

Al escuchar el argumento de la hermana de Issei, la castaña clara no pudo objetar nada en contra ya que era verdad que su Dios en un tiempo se había aliado con las otras 2 Facciones para detener a los 2 Dragones...

\- Ella tiene razón Irina, nosotras 2 nos podríamos recuperar las Excáliburs y hacerle frente a Kokadiel al mismo tiempo, el objetivo mínimo de la misión es destruir o tomar de nuevo las espadas... Incluso si utilizamos un último recurso, y la probabilidad de éxito y regresar con vida de la misión es de mínimo un 30% - Expresó Xenovia, seria pero decía la verdad.

\- Pe-pe-pero aun así, pensamos que la tasa de éxito era suficiente para venir a esté país y poner en peligro nuestras vidas, ¿no lo recuerdas? - Contestó Irina nerviosa.

\- Sí, los altos mandos pensaron lo mismo y nos dijeron que continuáramos y nos mandaron a este país, es casi un auto-sacrificio - Argumenta la peliazul.

\- Y... ¿No es eso lo que nosotros los seguidores deseamos? - Pregunta la **_Seiken_** de Mimic.

\- He cambiado de idea, y mis creencias son flexibles... Y esto es para poder actuar de la mejor manera - Responde la Portadora de Destrucción.

\- ¡Tú...! - Exclamaba Irina, pero luego puso la mano en su frente - Sabes... Me he estado preguntando por un tiempo, pero tú fe es bastante rara, ¿sabes? - Pregunta la castaña clara.

\- Y no voy a negarlo, pero creo es nuestro deber cumplir con nuestra misión y regresar con vida... Para poder seguir luchando por nuestro Dios, ¿o me equivoco? - Ahora le pregunta la peliazul.

\- No... No te equivocas pero… - Irina no terminó, porque su compañera lo hizo.

\- Después de todo, los altos mandos no dijeron nada de pedir ayuda a miembros de otra Facción, y más a una donde están una Ex-Monja, una Ex-caída y la otra tiene el poder de un Dragón, y es por eso que necesitamos de su ayuda... - Dijo Xenovia mirando a Isara y a Yūma, sin mencionar que el comentario de la peliazul de que la castaña usaba un poder de Dragón la tomó por sorpresa y ni que decir de Irina - Sabes, nunca pensé encontrarme al **_Sekiryuutei_** en un país tan lejano como esté, y si es cierta la leyenda que el leyendario Dragón ostenta un poder capaz de matar a un Rey Demonio, incluso a un Dios será fácil para el destruir una Excálibur... - Dijo Xenovia al recordar a Issei, mientras Irina se sonrojaba y eso Isara lo notó - Pero tú poder... Ha, podría decir que es similar al de tú hermano, lo que me lleva a decir es que también tienes un Sacred Gear con el poder de un Dragón, ¿pero de un aura color Azul?, eso es algo nuevo y por lo que puedo decir, es que su poder es similar al del Dragón Rojo, entonces... ¿Cómo deberíamos decirte? ¿ _ **Seiryuutei**_?... Sí, la versión Azul del **_Sekiryuutei_** \- Pregunta Xenovia curiosa pero luego sonrío, mientras miraba a Isara.

\- ¿ ** _Seiryuutei..._**? - Preguntó, mientras sonríe - Mmmmm... Me encanta, y tienes razón con respecto al Sacred Gear que Onii-chan me dio, y de que es la versión Azul y femenina de la **_Boosted Gear_** , y puedes dar fe a que es igual de poderosa - Afirmó mientras miraba su mano derecha con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio al escuchar eso sólo quedó más que sorprendido ante esa afirmación de la Hermana de Issei...

\- ¿Bueno entonces tenemos un trato, te ofrecemos nuestros poderes y tú permites que destruyamos al menos una Excálibur? - Pregunta Yūma, queriendo ir al punto.

A la pregunta la peliazul asiente en respuesta de manera positiva...

\- Bien, entonces Koneko-chan... ¿Creés poder contactar a Yūto-kun? - Preguntó Isara, mientras miraba a la peliplatina.

Koneko asiente en respuesta, y toma su celular alejándose un poco del grupo para contactar a Kiba... Luego al dejar al grupo, la rubia Phoenix pensó que las castañas debían hablar en privado, entonces miró a Xenovia y le dijo...

\- Etto... ¿Xenovia-sama, me acompaña al baño? - Preguntó cortésmente.

\- ¿Mmmmm...? - Xenovia no entendió al principio, pero luego vio las expresiones de la pelinegra y la rubia, entonces entendió - Ahh, claro Ravel Phoenix - Respondió yendo con Ravel.

\- Ahh, creo qué voy a pedir otro helado... Y tú, vendrás conmigo... Permiso - Dijo la Ex-caída nerviosa y yéndose de ahí, mientras se llevaba a Saji del cuello de su camisa.

\- ¡Oye, ¿porqué la violencia?...! - Exclamó el _**"Peón"**_ Sitri, sintiendo que lo ahorcaban.

Ahora entre Irina e Isara, hubo un pequeño silencio pero tenso eso sí, hasta que Irina lo rompió el silencio al empezar a tomar la palabra...

\- Yo.. Yo lo siento mucho... En verdad - Empezaba con una disculpa.

\- ¿Ahh...? ¿O-oye, porqué te disculpas? - Preguntaba la _**Pai Zhua**_ , bastante confundida.

\- Cuando mi familia y yo estábamos en Inglaterra hace años, en las noticias se transmitió la muerte de Hiroto-san... - Explicaba la joven Shidō, con algo de tristeza mientras recordaba la noticia del padre de sus amigos castaños.

\- Ahh eso, no te preocupes... Además no creo que a papá le hubiera gustado que ninguno de nosotros estuviera triste... - Respondió la ahora nombrada **_Seiryuutei_** \- Pero como viste, Onii-chan y yo estamos esforzándonos en lo que hacemos, y cuando Tsuku-Ojiichan le entregó su Bastón, todos nos sentimos muy orgullosos de él - Terminaba Isara de contarle a la castaña clara.

\- También lo vi, cuando estaba ayudando en una de las Iglesias, se transmitió la noticia que Ise-kun sería el nuevo director de la compañía de tú familia al cumplir los 21, incluso pasaron muchos de tus conciertos por ahí, quería verlos pero... - Irina quería explicarse pero la joven Hyōdō se le adelantó.

\- Tranquila, sabemos que en la iglesia no son tan... ¿Cómo decirlo...?, "Flexibles" con esas cosas, a menos que no sean de la Santa Iglesia, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Isara, algo nerviosa pero Irina sólo sonrió.

\- Hahahaha, sí... Pero aun así, lo siento... No pude ir al funeral de Hiroto-san, por mi entrenamiento para convertirme en la _**Seiken**_ de Mimic - Se disculpaba Irina, mientras miraba su listón.

\- No te preocupes por eso, pero si aun te sientes arrepentida, por no haber ido... Cuando todo esto haya terminado, quisiera que nos acompañes a dónde Papá está descansando y le traes unas flores, ¿qué te parece? - Le pregunta con un tono amable.

\- Hai, será un placer... - Respondió Irina muy feliz.

\- Bueno ya decidido... Y entonces, ¿cómo se encuentran tus padres? ¿No hemos sabido de ellos desde hace tiempo? - Pregunta la Portadora de Tiamat, pero luego notó que su amiga tenía una expresión dolida - ¿Irina-chan? - Preguntó algo preocupada.

\- Ellos... Ellos, ya no están conmigo... - Respondió mientras sujetaba su cruz, y siguió hablando - Cuando tenía 13 años, desde ese entonces fui acogida, criada y entrenada en la iglesia, donde asistía con mis padres - Responde Irina triste.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía... - Trataba Isara de disculparse, pero Irina sólo usaba sus manos para tranquilizarla.

\- No, no te preocupes... Ya estoy más que bien, con Xenovia a mi lado aunque siempre sea mala conmigo, incluso ahora estoy con ustedes... - Decía Irina con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno una vez terminada toda esta situación problemática, que te parece una plática para contar lo que han sido estos años y eso incluye a Cosette-chan, Prim-nee... También incluye a Onii-chan, claro después de su... C.I.T.A. - Isara deletreaba lo último, mientras le insinuaba a Irina su momento con su hermano, aunque la Hyōdō sabía que Issei ya tenía a "alguien" no significaba que apoyaba a sus amigas.

\- D-de acuerdo... - Empezó muy Roja, cómo el cabello de Rías tembló un poco pero se tranquilizó y tosió - _**"Cof, Cof..."**_ igual quiero saber que ha sido de ustedes, todo el tiempo en que estuve lejos - Responde Irina sonriendo, y después sólo se rieron.

Mientras ellas estaban riendo y recordando su infancia, los demás estaban a unas mesas lejos de ellas, mientras se mantenían callados durante toda la charla entre Isara e Irina, y realmente quedaron sorprendidos, con la excepción de Ravel y Yūma claro está, que esas 2 se conocieran de niñas... En eso Koneko regresa con ellos, para acercarse a las 2 castañas luego de contactar al _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory...

\- Isara-senpai, ya me comunique con Yūto-senpai y viene en camino... - Explicaba la peliplata.

\- Bien, gracias Koneko-chan... Ahora sólo queda esperar a que él llegue - Le respondió la **_Seiryuutei_**.

 ** _10 minutos después de que el rubio Gremory llegara..._**

\- Entiendo la situación... - Dijo el rubio Gremory, mientras suspira y luego toma un poco de café - Y a decir verdad, me siento muy insatisfecho por el hecho de que las protectoras de las Excáliburs me den permiso para destruirlas - Explicó Kiba algo molesto.

\- Esa es una forma tosca de hablar, si no hubiera sido por tus compañeros y amigos... Te hubieras convertido en un "Renegado", y eso también te hubiera convertido en la presa de mi Destrucción - Expresó la peliazul, con expresión de cazadora, y eso hizo que ambos se miraran fijamente.

\- Bien, bien... Los 2 guarden sus fuerzas para enfrentar a Kokadiel-sama, ya que la razón de que estemos aquí es para discutir una estrategia para enfrentarlo... Y no para iniciar una pelea entre nosotros - Dijo Yūma mientras separaba a Yūto y Xenovia.

\- Así que... ¿Guardas mucho rencor al Proyecto: Espada Sagrada, La Iglesia y La Excálibur? - Pregunta Irina a Yūto.

\- Obviamente... - Responde el rubio con una mirada afilada y voz fría.

\- Pero Kiba-kun, gracias a ese proyecto, la investigación de usuarios de Espadas Sagradas dieron muchos resultados... Por eso buscan a personas como Xenovia y yo, para que puedan sincronizarse con ellas - Argumenta la castaña, tratando de convencerlo.

El **"Caballero"** Gremory iba a responder pero alguien se adelantó...

\- Aunque el proyecto halla fracasado o haya tenido exito, ¿era necesario matar a todos los sujetos de prueba? ¿Irina-chan, de verdad crees qué tú Dios apruebe el sacrificio de inocentes para una investigación? - Pregunta Isara, mientras miraba seria a su amiga, entonces la castaña clara no argumento en contra, y entonces Xenovia habló...

\- Isara Hyōdō, créenos que ese incidente fue uno de los peores en toda la historia del vaticano, y más cuando la persona encargada de dicho proyecto se dice tenía problemas en sus creencias y fue acusado de herejía... Y se dice que ahora trabaja para los Ángeles Caídos - Informaba la _**Seiken**_ de Destrucción seria.

\- ¿Está con los Caídos? ¿Cuál es su nombre? - Pregunta el **_"Caballero"_** Gremory, porque temía saber de quien se trataba.

\- Es nada más y nada menos que... Valper Galilei, también conocido como el "Arzobispo Genocidio" - Confirma Xenovia fríamente.

\- Si voy tras los Caídos llegare a él... Entonces yo también compartiré información, días atrás fui atacado por una persona la cual tenía una Excálibur, y mató a un sacerdote... Creo que, él que fue asesinado probablemente sea de su organización… - Explicaba el rubio Gremory.

Todos se sorprendieron pero las exorcistas al enterarse de esto, dado a que nadie se esperó que el rubio estuviera involucrado en este problema desde antes...

\- Y Amano-san, creo que no te gustará saber lo que viene después... - Le dijo serio, mientras miraba a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Espera...? ¿Acaso no estarás diciendo, lo que creo verdad...? - Yūma acató la idea, y realmente temía saber de quien se trataba, pero Yūto se lo confirmó.

\- Sí, su "viejo amigo" Freed Sellzen, el Exorcista Callejero que nos atacó hace meses... Ahh, creo que Issei-kun diría algo cómo: El "Perro Callejero", ha regresado a su nicho - Decía el único hombre de la Nobleza Gremory con sorna.

\- ¡Ahh, ese Freed...! - Exclamó la Ex-caída mientras palmeó su frente con su mano - ¡En serio ese demente, tiene más resistencia que una horrible cucaracha...! - Terminó con una cara de asco.

\- Ya veo... Así que Freed Sellzen, ¿eh?... Era un Exorcista del vaticano, el genio que se convirtió en Exorcista a los 13 años, obtuvo muchos logros al acabar con varios Demonios y Bestias Místicas... Pero eso cambió cuando mató a sus propios aliados, Freed no tenía ninguna creencia hacia nuestro Dios desde el principio... Y lo único que tenía era el instinto y deseo de matar a los monstruos, además de una obsesión anormal por las batallas, y era en cuestión de tiempo para que fuera acusado de herejía - Explicaba Xenovia, al recordar ese nombre.

\- Bueno, de todos modos vamos a pensar en la estrategia, ¿de acuerdo? - Pidió la menor de los Hyōdō, haciendo que todos asintieran bueno, Saji poco a poco fue aceptando dado a que había escuchado la historia de su compañero Demonio, y decidió ayudar aunque eso incluyera ser castigado por su ama.

 ** _10 minutos después de planear una estrategia de Contra-Ataque..._**

Después de pensar y planear una estrategia de ataque, decidieron prepararse por eso tuvieron que irse del restaurante, entonces la peliazul sacó un block de notas y una pluma y escribió sus datos de contacto...

\- Si pasa algo, sólo llámanos a esté número... - Le dijo mientras, le daba un papel.

\- En ese mismo caso, te doy el mío... - La castaña escribió su número telefónico, pero luego sacó de su bolsillo algo que parecía una caja con el tamaño de un celular, pero estaba envuelto para regalo - Irina-chan, Onii-chan y yo queríamos dártelo cuando no estuviéramos en problemas, pero considerando al creer que vendiste o perdiste tú celular, pues... - La Hyōdō le lanzó el paquete a Irina quien lo abrió y resultó ser un Smatphone nuevo, ¿color Verde?.

\- Wow... - Era lo único que Irina pudo decir ya que estaba asombrada - Gracias y créeme que le daré un buen uso, además de que el Verde es mi color favorito - Dijo mientras lo miraba, pero el rubio Sitri lo reconoció y le dijo, o más bien le gritó...

\- ¡¿Oye un momento, esa es la nueva Versión Joya Esmeralda?! ¡¿Cómo es qué Hyōdō o tú lo obtuvieron, se supone que saldrá hasta dentro de un mes?! - Preguntó Saji mirando histérico a su Idol favorita.

\- Saji... Amigo, creo qué no debes saber secretos profesionales, créeme - Le dijo la pelinegra con un tono de gracia, haciendo que los demás se rieran del pobre Saji, entonces la peliazul recordó algo y dijo.

\- Hablando de Issei Hyōdō, el actual **_Sekiryuutei_**... ¿Qué hay con él? ¿No tendrán problemas por hacer esto sin su consentimiento? - Preguntó la Exorcista de cabello Azul.

\- Es cierto Isara-chan, ¿tú o Yūma-san, incluyendo Asia-san no tendrán problemas con Ise-kun? - Preguntó la Exorcista de cabello Castaño claro, con cierto tono de preocupación.

\- ¿Isara-sama/senpai y Yūma-sama/senpai? - Preguntaron Ravel y Koneko, mientras Kiba y Saji sólo las miraban serio y preocupado.

Mientras el grupo miraba al par de chicas, ellas sólo suspiraron y dijeron...

\- Ya nos encargaremos de Ise después... - Empezó Yūma mientras se acababa su última cucharada de helado.

\- Es cierto, puede que vaya a regañarnos al principio pero, entenderá que lo hacemos para ayudar a una amiga... - Terminó Isara, mirando a Irina que creyó ver una lágrima caer de su ojo.

\- Entiendo... Esto será todo por el momento, te pagaré la comida la próxima vez, **_Seiryuutei_** : Isara Hyōdō... - Dijo Xenovia levantándose.

\- No te preocupes por eso - Le responde la castaña sonriendo.

\- ¡Gracias por la comida Isara-chan! ¡Hablaremos la próxima vez, incluso si eres una Dragón ahora, Dios lo permitirá! - Dice Irina imitando a Xenovia mientras guiñaba un ojo.

\- Claro que hablaremos, tenemos una plática pendiente después de todo - Le respondió la castaña.

Al ver que las Exorcistas se retiraron los rubios Gremory y Sitri, la Phoenix, la Nekomata y la pelinegra al fin respiraron profundamente...

\- Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, creí que sería más difícil el convencerlas para que nos dejaran ayudarlas - Dijo Isara cansadamente.

\- Amm, Isara-san... ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? ¿Pensé qué Issei-kun te dijo que no quería que ninguno de ustedes se involucrara en esté asunto? - Preguntó el Gremory.

\- _"Bueno eso es bastante normal dado a que somos ajenos a este asunto, además que ni siquiera somos parte del Nobleza Gremory"_ \- Pensaba la hermana del **_Sekiryuutei_**.

\- Te voy a ser sincera Yūto-kun... Cuando vimos esa misma expresión de venganza en tus ojos, sabíamos que no te importaría nada más y nada menos que eso... - Explicaba la joven Idol, al recordar lo que Issei y ella tuvieron que pasar - Onii-chan y yo pasamos por lo mismo cuando perdimos a nuestro Otō-san _**( Padre)**_, y créeme que fue Onii-chan quien se sentía de esa misma manera, pero luego nos enseñaron que la venganza no lo traería de vuelta... Yūto-kun, sé que quieres hacerles justicia a tus compañeros, pero Onii-chan tiene razón al decirte que con destruir esa espada no los traerás de vuelta - Terminaba Isara de hablarle al rubio Gremory, tratando de convencerlo.

\- Entiendo lo que quieres decir Isara-san, pero esto es algo de mi pasado, una venganza que debo cumplir no sólo por mí, sino por mis compañeros... Todos ellos murieron culpa de esas espadas... Por ellas lo perdí todo - Se defendía el rubio, pero la pelinegra continuó.

\- Escucha amigo, sabemos por parte de Rías-senpai todo lo que perdiste... A tus amigos y muchas cosas más, pero también debes recordar lo que ganaste... Ganaste a una ama y nuevos amigos, ganaste a personas que se preocupan por ti... - Miró a Koneko y a Ravel... - También ganaste una oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida, y sabes tan bien como yo de que si no fuera por Rías-senpai, creo que el mismo día en que la desobedeciste, ella te hubiera tachado de "Renegado", pero Koneko-chan aquí presente está preocupada por ti, incluso metió a Ravel-san quien sin ninguna objeción accedió a ayudarlos aun sabiendo que eso las llevaría a ambas a un castigo, con el sólo hecho de inmiscuirse en el asunto de las espadas sagradas, inclusive también arrastramos a Saji que aunque es de otra Nobleza decidió ayudarnos al final... Incluso me atrevo a decir que Akeno-senpai también lo está pero, es poco lo que puede hacer ya que su deber como **_"Reina"_** no le permite ayudarte, ¿o es qué te arrepientes de haberlos conocido a todos? - Pregunta la Ex-caída mientras miraba a Kiba con una expresión serena.

\- Mmmmm... - El rubio Gremory no podía argumentar nada en contra de las palabras de Yūma.

\- Yūto-kun, escucha por favor... Estoy bastante segura de que ninguna de tus compañeras desearían que expongas tú vida por tratar de destruir las Excáliburs, pero ese deseo de venganza que tienes hacía las espadas es generado de tú odio mismo por estás, y con el sentimiento de tener una deuda con tus compañeros ya que gracias a su sacrificio, tú pudiste salir con vida... Mira no te pediré que dejes tú deseo de querer vengarte, esa es tú decisión y la respeto... Pero te aconsejo que no te dejes segar por ese odio... Porque Onii-chan ya te lo dijo ayer: _**[ Y lo único que harás es que te maten... O peor aun, que termines por convertirte en un "Renegado"]**_... Mira, tus objetivos no son para ser tomados a la ligera, pero te enfrentas a armas que te pueden matar, y eso es con el más leve corte y para colmo si es con alguien como Kokabiel... Y sí vas a enfrentarlos estando segado por el odio y actuando por impulso, sólo terminarás 3 metros bajo tierra - Terminaba Isara mientras miraba a Kiba.

\- Yūto-senpai, me sentiría sola si desapareces… Por eso te ayudaré… Pero por favor no te vayas… - Le decía Koneko triste.

\- _"Por lo regular ella es carente de emociones, pero se ve que estima bastante a su compañero"_ \- Pensaron Isara y Yūma, al ver a la peliplatina.

\- Estoy con ella Yūto-san, no permitiremos que hagas esto sólo - Secundó Ravel, mientras abrazaba levemente a Koneko.

\- Hahahahaha... Me doy por vencido, si Koneko-chan o Ravel-san me lo dicen, no puedo hacer cosas imprudentes... Así que voy a trabajar con ustedes, gracias Isara-san y tú también Yūma-san, pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten, por hacerme ver a mi verdadero enemigo y estamos haciendo esto, ya que estamos decididos a destruir las Excaliburs... Y también te lo agradezco Saji-kun, se qué puedes meterte en problemas pero... - El Gremory iba a terminar de disculparse pero...

\- Ya olvídalo Kiba, escucha puede que no me caigas bien y seas un maldito Bishōnen... - Lo 1ro. Hizo que Kiba sintiera que atravesará su pecho _**(**_ ** _Figurativamente Claro está... )_** \- Pero luego de escuchar tú historia, no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados, así que... Aunque eso signifique que Sōna-sama me mate - Eso último dijo con un ligero tono de temor.

\- Hehehe, gracias... - Le agradeció un poco nervioso.

\- Bien ahora que hemos formado un grupo para destruir las Excáliburs, y detener al Ex-exorcista psicópata... Lo único que te pedimos a cambio es que por favor sigas cuidando de las chicas en el club de Rías-senpai, ¿podrás? - Preguntó la castaña.

Y cómo todo buen **_"Caballero"_** Yūto Kiba, se puso en una rodilla mientras tomaba su mano... - Te doy mi palabra de ** _"Caballero"_** que cuidaré de cada una de ellas - Responde con todo caballeroso, pero hubo alguien que arruinó el momento.

\- Ten cuidado Kiba, no querrás que Hyōdō se entere de que tratas de cortejar a su hermana menor, ¿verdad? - Dijo Saji con tono burlón, y eso hizo que Kiba se diera cuenta que estaba en posición de: "Propuesta de matrimonio..." - O peor aun, no quiero ni imaginarme como reaccionarán los medios cuando vean que la famosa "Echo-pi" está siendo cortejada, y si es por alguien que es un año mayor que ella - Terminó con una sonrisa colmilluda.

\- ¡EEEEEEEHHHHHHH...! - Exclamó el rubio Gremory - ¡No yo...! - Pero luego notó que tenía la mano de Isara, y vio que ella estaba sonrojada y desvió la mirada cosa que se podría decir que tuvo su encanto, eso fue más que suficiente para que el Gremory la soltara - ¡Isara-san, yo lo siento...! - Se disculpaba.

\- No, no te preocupes... Pero si vas a hacer eso, al menos invítame a salir o pídele permiso a Onii-chan - Decía mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla, mientras que el Portador de **_Sword Birth_** , no quería imaginarse a Issei le haría si se enterara que se "propasó" con su hermana menor.

\- Ahh, creo que al terminar esté problema... Supongo que a Tsubaki-senpai le interesará tener una platica contigo, si le decimos respecto a esto - Habló Yūma con el mismo tono que el **_"Peón"_** Sitri, haciendo que Kiba se pusiera Azul.

\- Yūto-senpai... - Le habló Koneko, pero Kiba al ver la expresión de la peliplatina presentía algo feo - Usted es un Don Juan... - Terminó mientras golpeaba el orgullo de Kiba, dejándolo por los suelos.

\- Moo... Yūma-san, Saji-sama, Koneko-san y Isara-sama... Ya dejen en paz a Yūto-san, que de por si está pasando por mucho - Defendía la elegante Ravel.

\- Gracias Ravel-san, lo necesitaba... - Decía el rubio agradecido.

 ** _Residencia_** ** _Hyōdō, Oficina de Issei..._**

Mientras los demás estaban en sus asuntos, Issei estaba trabajando en unos contratos que recién le llegaron pero mientras lo hacía, frente a él había un par de talismanes de metal, 1 tenía el Sello de los Gremory y el otro el Sello de los Sitri, mientras encima de estos habían 2 hologramas que resultaron ser de Rías y Sōna, quienes al parecer estaban discutiendo respecto al tema de ayer, pero luego...

\- ¡AAACCCCCCHHHUUUUU...! - Estornudó el castaño, alertando a ambas Herederas de Casas Demoníacas, y preocupándolas un poco.

\- _**Salud Issei-kun...**_ \- Era lo menos que podía decir la Heredera Sitri desde su holograma.

\- **_Oye, ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿No has estado trabajando desde está mañana?_** \- Ahora preguntó la pelirroja Gremory, mientras miraba la imagen de Issei, él cuál estaba terminando de firmar un contrato de préstamo.

\- Sí, supongo que alguien debe estar hablando de mi, bueno no importa... - Decía Issei sacudiéndose la nariz - ¿Oigan puedo preguntar algo antes de continuar, con nuestra junta? - Preguntó mientas cerraba los ojos y se sostenía el entre-cejado.

\- **_¿Qué sucede?/¿Si?_** \- Preguntaron ambas Herederas curiosas.

\- Rías, se qué fuiste a casa de Kaichou para pasar el tiempo, y que hablaríamos del tema de las Excáliburs pero... ¿Por qué me llaman desde lo que parece ser un baño termal y estando desnudas...? - Preguntaba Issei mirando crédulo la imagen holográfica - Por lo menos Kaichou tuvo la decencia de usar una toalla - Terminaba mientras firmaba un último contrato de préstamo y dejaba su pluma.

 ** _Baño termal de la Residencia Sitri..._**

\- Créeme Issei-kun... Rías es la única persona aquí quien no tiene vergüenza... - Dijo Sōna para luego mirar a Rías, quien sólo le dio una miraba algo molesta pero decidió ignorar eso y sólo levantó una de sus piernas al aire - Pero no importa ahora, dijiste que habías presentido varias auras sagradas, incluso antes de que Irina Shidō y Xenovia Quarta llegaran, ¿verdad? - Preguntó la pelinegra con los brazos cruzados, y él sólo asintió.

\- ¿Crees qué sean más Exorcistas? - Preguntaba la pelirroja quien bajó su pierna y ahora miraba la imagen de Issei - Quiero decir, Kokabiel no es exactamente conocido por no planear esté tipo de cosas sin ningún tipo de ayuda - Terminaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos y resaltó sus enormes pechos.

\- _**Ahh p** **or desgracia, es cómo piensas Rías** **... Después de sentir dichas auras, fui donde Gideon quien al parecer las detectó igualmente, y me dijo que han estado aquí desde las 4 de la madrugada, y resulta que una de ellas es de alguien quien tú y yo conocemos, y bastante bien...**_ \- Informó Issei con un tono de sorna.

\- Por tú tono diría que es así, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Rías con una leve sospecha.

\- Issei-kun, ¿acaso saben de quien se trata? - Pregunta Sōna mirando al castaño quien estaba tecleando en su computadora, entonces una imagen holográfica apareció.

\- **_Ohh Kaichou... Créame que si lo conocemos..._** \- Respondió Issei revelando la imagen del Exorcista callejero Freed Sellzen, lo que hizo que Rías se levantara del agua caliente revelando su cuerpo desnudo bastante sorprendida, afortunadamente Issei estaba muy serio como para notar la desnudes de la Gremory.

\- ¡¿Freed Sellzen?! ¡¿Él otra vez?! - Exclamó bastante sorprendida - ¡Issei, ¿estás seguro de esto...?! - Preguntó Rías para asegurarse de que no era ninguna maldita broma.

\- _**Totalmente seguro Rías... "Al parecer el perro volvió con su dueño..."**_ \- Respondió Issei en la pose "Gendō Ikari" - **_Incluso Gideon me informó que tiene un fragmento de la Excálibur, pero no pudo identificarlo... Pero lo que sabemos es esto, trabaja para el Belicista de Kokabiel_** \- Terminaba Issei mientras miraba a sus Senpais.

\- ¿Freed Sellzen? - Preguntó la pelinegra, mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla para después mirar al castaño - Espera... ¿Es el mismo Exorcista callejero que trabajaba con los Ángeles Caídos que atacaron a Yūma-san y Asia-san hace unos meses? - Preguntó y recibió el asentimiento positivo de ambos.

\- Genial, simplemente genial... Cómo si no tuviéramos suficiente con un Cadre de Grigori el cual es un amante de la guerra... - Empezaba Rías a quejarse mientras sacudía su cabello mojado - Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por un Ex-exorcista, que al parecer le excitan la Espadas Sagradas y tiene un gran problema psicológico, ¿qué más puede pasar? - Preguntó lo último mientras ahora metía su cabeza hasta la nariz en el agua y hacía burbujas.

\- _**Oye no te quejes, también tengo de por sí muchos problemas con eso de que mi Opuesto: Él o La Hakuryuukou, quien despertó...**_ \- Decía Issei con una expresión cansada y apoyándose en su sillón - _**Y creo que, el que nos encontremos será más pronto de lo que pensé**_ \- Terminó con la cara mirando al techo, mientras Rías desvió un momento la mirada al escuchar eso.

\- Los 2, ya basta... Ya veremos los detalles luego, ahora lo 1ro. Es que debemos pensar que haremos con respecto a las Excáliburs - Decía Sōna en tono de mediadora y calmó a nuestros amigos.

\- Tiene razón, lo siento Kaichou - Se disculpó el castaño, mientras se quitaba los lentes y se masajeaba sus ojos.

\- Sí, también yo lo siento Sōna... - Se disculpaba la pelirroja, pero luego le sonrió a su amiga/rival y le dijo - Sabes, sino fueras la Heredera de tu Clan, tendrías un buen trabajo como mediadora - Dijo Rías con tono burlón.

\- _"Al menos yo si pienso con más racionalidad Rías..."_ \- Pensaba la pelinegra mirando a la Gremory.

\- _**Bien enton...**_ \- Issei no pudo terminar porque alguien había tocado su puerta, eso sorprendió a las Herederas de ambos Clanes - _**¡Adelante...!**_ \- Tras decir eso sólo vieron a Cosette entrar con una expresión confusa.

 ** _Residencia_** ** _Hyōdō, Oficina de Issei..._**

\- Lamento molestarlos Issei-sama, pero no puedo encontrar en ninguna parte el obsequio que iba ser para Irina-chan - Dijo la pelimorada mirando al castaño.

\- ¿Ahh...? - Era lo único que pudo decir Issei, mientras que la pelirroja y la pelinegra sólo miraban esa escena curiosamente, mientras Issei buscaba algo en el cajón de su escritorio - No está... ¿Dónde...? - Issei se preguntaba donde estaba el pequeño obsequio pero luego escuchó la voz de Rías.

\- **_Issei, ¿ocurre algo?_** \- Preguntó la pelirroja curiosa, al ver que Issei buscaba algo.

\- No, nada grave, pero... Isara y yo íbamos a darle a Irina un regalo pero, desapareció... Esto no tiene sentido... - Respondió el _**Pai Zhua**_ pero luego Gideon apareció alertándolos, mientras que los hologramas de Akeno y Tsubaki aparecieron frente a Rías y Sōna.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Gideon? - Preguntó el castaño curioso.

\- **_¿Ocurrió algo Akeno?_** \- Dijo Rías igual.

- _ **¿Consiguieron reunir información Tsubaki?**_ \- Preguntó Sōna a su **_"Reina"_**.

\- **_"Hai Kaichou..."_** \- Respondió el holograma de Tsubaki seriamente.

\- **_"Y son terribles noticias..."_** \- Dijo Akeno con una expresión igual de seria, entonces Gideon habló dándoles el resto de la información.

\- _**Issei-sama, debo informarle que detecté las señales de los brazaletes de Isara-sama y Yūma-sama, al parecer sus armaduras fueron activadas...**_ \- Informaba la I.A. Del castaño lo que hizo que él y Cosette se sorprendieran mientras el castaño se puso de pie.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! - Exclamó Issei, pero Gideon continuó...

\- _**Pero eso no es todo... Al parecer... La "Alfil", la "Torre" y el "Caballero" Gremory están con ellas, también detecté la energía del "Peón" Sitri, y al parecer su ubicación resultó ser el lugar donde Rías-san y su Nobleza capturaron a la Demonio Callejera "Vize"...**_ \- Ahora Rías y las Demonios se sorprendieron y exclamaron.

\- **_¡_** ** _¿Qué cosa?!_** \- Gritó Rías al escuchar las palabras de Gideon.

\- **_¡¿Incluso Saji!_** \- Exclamó ahora _**"Rey"**_ Sitri, pero la Presidenta y Heredera Sitri sonó más enfadada, al escuchar que su único miembro masculino se unió a ellos, entonces ambas chicas miraron los hologramas de sus _**"Reinas"**_ para confirmarlo.

\- _**"Rías, me temo que lo que Gideon-chan dijo... Es verdad y ya está más que confirmado..."**_ \- Expresó la _**"Reina"**_ Gremory confirmando lo que la I.A. De Issei dijo.

\- _**"Kaichou y al parecer, T**_ ** _ōj_** ** _ō-san no sólo implicó a Ravel-san en esto, sino que también al parecer le pidió ayuda a Isara-san y_** _ **Yūma-san, pero al parecer también implicó a Saji-kun en esto..."**_ \- Terminó la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri con una expresión igual de seria que Akeno.

\- _**¿En serio?... De todas las locuras...**_ \- Inició la Heredera Gremory mientras ponía su mano en su cara.

\- _**Está es la más imprudente, que a esos tontos se les pudo haber ocurrido...**_ \- Terminó la Heredera Sitri imitando a Rías, entonces Issei habló mientras hizo lo mismo que ambas herederas.

\- ¿Gideon estás segura de eso...? - Preguntó Issei mientras parecía estar algo enfadado, pero supuso que esto pasaría.

\- _**Hai, y deben saber algo más... Al parecer, las energías de** **Irina Shidō y Xenovia Quarta se están acercando a sus posiciones... Mientras que al parecer, ellos se están enfrentando al Exorcista callejero: Freed Sellzen...**_ \- Terminaba de informar la I.A. Mientras Issei sólo se ponía la mano en su cara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Cosette, y la misma acción del castaño fue imitada por las Herederas Sitri y Gremory.

\- Debemos ir Issei-sama... - Dijo Cosette seria, mientras miraba a su amo y amigo.

\- Tienes razón, ya hablaremos seriamente con ellas después - Respondió Issei con la misma seriedad, pero luego miró a Rías y a Sōna, quienes al parecer tenían la misma idea que el castaño.

 ** _Baño termal de la Residencia Sitri..._**

\- _**Rías, Kaichou...**_ \- Pero antes de que Issei prosiguiera, ambas chicas sólo se levantaron del agua caliente, y miraron a Issei.

\- Lo sabemos Issei, iremos por ellos... - Respondió 1ro. Rías, con una expresión seria.

\- Saji, vas a tener un castigo por esto... - Dijo Sōna con una expresión severa.

\- **_Kaichou, con respecto a eso... Se que Genshirou-san, es parte de su Nobleza pero, creo que también debió ser_** _ **Yūma**_ ** _la que lo metió en esté embrollo, así que le pido por favor que no lo regañe... Asumo toda la responsabilidad_** \- Dijo Issei, mientras se inclinaba ante la imagen de la pelinegra, quien sólo miraba al **_Sekiryuutei_** y sólo suspiró y respondió...

\- Bien, no lo castigaré por haber sido arrastrado a esté problema, pero sólo porque Issei-kun me lo pidió amablemente - Respondió la Sitri quien sólo cruzó sus brazos.

\- Bien todos, tenemos trabajo que hacer... - Dijo Rías seria, mientras se ponía una bata de baño, que tenía el logotipo del Clan Sitri en el lado derecho del pecho.

\- ¡Hai!/ _ **¡Hai!**_ \- Dijeron todos, mientras los hologramas de Akeno y Tsubaki desaparecían, y también la transmisión de Issei.

\- Al parecer, las cosas están empezando a cambiar Sōna - Decía Rías, mientras empezaba a caminar al vestidor de la pelinegra a cambiarse.

\- Estoy de acuerdo Rías, jamás estuve más de acuerdo... - Respondió Sōna, mientras se ponía su bata y acompañaba a la pelirroja.

 ** _Residencia_** ** _Hyōdō, Oficina de Issei..._**

\- Issei-sama, debemos prepararnos... - Decía Cosette, mientras miraba al castaño quien estaba mirando su bastón que estaba dentro de la repisa de cristal.

\- Es cierto, vamos Cosette... Informa a Prim-nee y a Asia que saldremos... - Respondió el castaño, mientras sacaba su bastón y lo sujetaba fuerte.

\- Hai... - Era fue lo único que respondió Cosette, para después retirarse.

\- Llegó la hora... - Fue lo único que dijo Issei, mientras miraba el bastón, para luego retirarse de su oficina.

 ** _Ahora con nuestros amigos, al mismo tiempo que los Herederos tenían su platica..._**

Isara, Yūma, Ravel, Koneko y Saji se habían disfrazado como sacerdotes, y habían planeado separarse de Xenovia e Irina para cubrir mas terreno en la ciudad, Kiba tuvo la idea de que sus enemigos se podrían encontrar en un lugar en especifico, así que fueron hasta el lugar en donde habían derrotado a Vize, aquella demonio callejera que había perdido el control de sus poderes...

Al llegar al lugar, todos sintieron como sus instintos Demoníacos, comenzaron a alertarlos de la energía sagrada que había en el lugar, cosa que las **_Pai Zhua's_** notaron y sintieron esa misma energía sólo se mantuvieron alerta, hasta que...

\- ¡Yahooooo...! - Freed que se encontraba en lo alto del edificio saltó sorprendiendo a Isara y su equipo... Mientras que Kiba invocó una espada y la uso para bloquear el ataque de Freed, haciéndolo retroceder.

\- Vaya... Raynare-chan está aquí, ah pasado tiempo... - Dijo Freed con una sonrisa sádica - Debe ser mi día de suerte, y veo que tienes a un par de nuevas amigas... Ahh mi corazón está feliz, porque descuartizaré a nuevas victimas - Exclamó excitado.

\- Vaya Freed, no puedo decir que es un gusto verte... Pero lo que dice ese dicho es cierto: "Hierba mala, nunca muere..." - Dijo Yūma quitándose el traje de sacerdote, mientras activaba su armadura.

\- Cuidado, esa espada... - Dijo Koneko, quien se quitaba igual ese disfraz para revelar su traje Negro, el mismo que usó en el Rating Game.

\- Si, es como la de Irina-chan... - Dijo Isara, mientras activó su armadura igual.

\- Así que, ¿él es quien las atacó, eh? - Decía Ravel, mientras imitaba a sus amigas pero resultó que también tenía un traje como el de Koneko, pero en sus manos tenía un par de Chuchillos **_Kunai_**.

\- Vaya, ¿Entonces vendrán todos contra mi?... Seguro que es difícil ser popular - Dijo Freed con una expresión orgásmica.

\- No te confundas, yo seré tú único oponente... - Dijo Kiba antes de salir corriendo y comenzar un duelo de espadas con Freed.

La batalla de espadas se estaba librando a una velocidad bastante elevada, algo que extrañó a Isara ya que según su hermano, Freed no era tan rápido la ultima vez que lucharon...

\- Con mi hermosa Excalibur de velocidad, puedo ser mas rápido para acabar con Demonios como tú - Dijo Freed aumentando su velocidad.

\- Maldición, si tan sólo pudiera detenerse un poco, Yūto-kun podría utilizar eso como ventaja - Dijo la castaña, con una expresión seria.

\- ¿Solo necesita detenerse?... Entonces deja que me encargue... - Dijo Saji con una sonrisa dando un paso adelante - _**Line...**_ \- Dijo y activó su Sacred Gear.

Y entonces el brazo izquierdo de Saji, comenzó a formarse una especie de pequeño lagarto color Negro, y ese lagarto disparo una linea de luz que atrapo a Freed y lo hizo caer al suelo...

\- Está es mi Sacred Gear: **_Absorption Lin_ _e_**... - Dijo Saji confiado.

\- _"Es Vritra-sama, Onii-chan tenía razón..."_ \- Pensaba Isara, mientras notaba el aura del Rey Dragón que rescindía en Sacred Gear de Saji.

\- Bien hecho Saji... ¡Yūto-san ahora! - Gritó Yūma entusiasmada.

\- De acuerdo... **_¡Sword Birth!_** \- Kiba creo múltiples espadas que aparecieron del suelo y comenzaron a atacar a Freed.

El albino destruía desesperadamente las espadas, pero estas no dejaban de salir y salir del suelo...

\- Vaya, **_Sword Birth_**... Con el portador correcto, esa seria un arma muy peligrosa - Dijo un anciano vestido de sacerdote que salia de la casa.

\- Oh, eres tú viejo Valper... - Dijo Freed mirando al recién llegado.

\- Valper... ¿Cómo Valper Galilei, el líder del Proyecto: Espada Sagrada? - Exclamó Ravel recordando algunas palabras de Xenovia.

\- ¡Valper Galilei...! - Exclamo Kiba furioso.

\- Viejo, ¿cómo rayos me deshago de este lagarto que me esta deteniendo? - Dijo Freed tratando de liberarse.

\- Sólo concentra en la espada el poder que fluye de tu cuerpo... - Dijo Valper y Freed lo obedeció, liberando un resplandor luminoso desde su cuerpo y logró cortar el _**Absorption Line**_ de Saji.

\- Genial... Y ahora... - Dijo Freed viendo a Kiba - Mancharé está espada con tú sangre... - Dijo Saltando contra Kiba, pero fue detenido cuando Xenovia se interpuso en el ataque.

\- ¡Yahoo, hola chicos...! - Dijo Irina llegando.

\- Entonces, ahora que estamos en ventaja, ¿qué van a hacer? - Preguntó Saji con una sonrisa.

\- Freed, vamos a retirarnos por ahora... Con esas espadas aquí, el plan esta cerca de completarse - Dijo Valper sonriendo.

\- Te escucho fuerte y claro... - Dijo Freed saltando a su lado y luego desapareció un una bomba de luz.

\- ¡Vamos por ellos, Irina...! - Dijo Xenovia corriendo al igual que Kiba, dejando atrás a Isara, Yūma, Ravel, Saji y Koneko.

\- Tch... Maldición, esos bastardos huyeron - Dijo Saji enfadado.

\- Y esto está empeorando... - Dijo la castaña llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Saji mirando a Isara.

\- ¡¿Saji-sama acaso no lo escuchó?...! - Exclamó Ravel preocupada - Ese sacerdote dijo que su plan está a punto de completarse, en cuanto vio las espadas de Irina-sama y Xenovia-sama... Lo cual significa que ellos se dirigen directo a una trampa - Terminó la rubia de explicarle al _**"Peón"**_ Sitri.

\- ¡Oh no...! ¡Entonces hay que ayudarlos, y démonos prisa...! - Dijo Saji comprendiendo la situación, y para empezar a correr en la ayuda de los 3 espadachines.

Entonces de repente 2 Círculos Mágicos aparecieron, al igual que un montón de llamas Doradas, lo que significaba algo para nuestros "traviesos" amigos: Y eso era Problemas… Entonces unas 3 voces sonaron, 2 claramente eran femeninas y 1 masculina, y resultaron ser las **_"Reyes"_** y _**"Reinas"**_ Sitri y Gremory, y con ellas también Issei Hyōdō y Cosette Shelley su leal maid y amiga, y a juzgar por sus expresiones faciales, significaba que no estaban nada contentos...

\- ¡Saji...! - Se escuchó la voz de su ama Sōna Sitri.

\- ¡¿K-kaichou?! - Dijo Saji asustado al volver a ver hacia atrás y encontrar a Sōna viéndolo con una mirada estricta.

\- Ravel, Koneko... ¿Puedo saber qué está pasando? - Preguntó la pelirroja con sus manos en las caderas.

\- Hahahaha, hola Rías-Buchō... - Dijo Ravel nerviosa, mientras ella y Koneko miraron a Rías que estaba con una expresión severa.

\- O-onii-chan... - Dijo Isara, mientras ella y Yūma miraban nervioso al castaño.

\- Hehehehehe, hola Ise... - Dijo Yūma detrás de Isara, bastante nerviosa al ver la expresión del castaño, y ambas se callaron al escuchar el sonido de su bastón golpeando el suelo.

\- Todos ustedes, tienen mucho que explicar... - Respondió Issei mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

 ** _Ahora en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto..._**

\- Koneko, Ravel... ¿Podrían explicarme que está pasando aquí? - Pregunta la pelirroja seriamente, después de que llegaran... Todos fueron transportados al Club de Rías para explicar lo sucedido.

\- Destruir las Excáliburs... - Dijo la Gremory con una mano en su frente - ¿Así que Yūto, se fue detrás de esa persona llamada Valper? - Volvió a preguntar Rías.

\- Así es, él se fue junto a las Exorcistas... Y nos llamará si pasa algo - Respondió la joven Phoenix.

\- ¿Creen qué Yūto, quien se convirtió en un vengador nos llamará fácilmente? - Preguntó de nuevo - ¿Koneko, Ravel...? - Volvió a hablarle a sus siervas.

\- Si, estoy segura... - Dijo determinada la peliplatina.

\- Totalmente... - Secundó la rubia.

\- ¿Por qué han hecho esto? - Pregunta Rías más calmada.

\- No queremos que Yūto-san/senpai se vaya - Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Por la respuesta de ambas, Rías parecía más confundida que molesta entonces sólo les dio a ambas un gran abrazo diciéndoles algo como "niñas tontas y que estaba muy preocupada", mientras Issei junto con Cosette estaban diciéndoles unas palabras a Isara y Yūma, quienes al parecer estaban en posición de "Seiza" esperando a que el castaño terminara...

\- ¿Entonces tienen algo que decir a su favor? - Preguntó el castaño serio, mientras golpeaba su bastón en el suelo sorprendiendo a las chicas.

\- Lo sentimos Ise, pero teníamos que hacer algo... - Yūma fue la 1ra. En hablar.

\- Irina-chan es nuestra amiga, y tenía que hacerlo, aunque eso incluyera hacerlo a tus espaldas Onii-chan - Terminaba Isara seria, mientras apretaba sus rodillas.

Issei y Cosette sólo miraban a ambas chicas, pero sólo suspiraron entonces el castaño le dio su bastón un momento a Cosette, y después colocó ambas manos en las cabezas de las chicas y comenzó a desarreglar sus cabelleras cómo si lo hiciera con un niño pequeño, entonces habló...

\- Lo que hicieron fue valiente, pero a la vez fue demasiado temerario y peligroso... Es cierto, hicieron esto por una buena causa y estaban ayudando a una amiga pero también pudieron arriesgar sus vidas - Explicaba el castaño, tratando de hacer entender a ambas chicas, para luego soltar sus cabezas y recuperar su bastón.

\- Issei-sama tiene razón, pero a la vez estamos muy orgullosos porque tomaron la decisión de ir aun en contra de ordenes directas... Sólo para ayudar a Irina-chan, pero no podemos permitir que hagan eso con el riesgo de que resulten heridas - Decía Cosette con una sonrisa sincera.

Mientras tanto con la Heredera Sitri y su mano derecha y amiga Tsubaki, estaban frente a Saji, quien al parecer se estaba humillando deliberadamente...

\- ¡Kaichou...! ¡Sōna-sama...! ¡Por favor perdóneme, no quería hacerlo pero...! - Saji estaba de rodillas y con su cara golpeando el suelo, mientras al parecer estaba pidiéndole perdón a su _**"Rey"**_ y presidenta pero...

\- Ya deja de disculparte Saji... Te estás degradando, y sabes que no me gusta que los miembros de mi Nobleza se rebajen así... - Explicaba la pelinegra Sitri, mirando a su _**"Peón"**_ al ver su humillante conducta, después suspiró - Además no te castigaré... Sólo por está vez, pero si me entero de otra de estás "travesuras" no tendrás tanta suerte, ¿me di a entender? - Dijo Sōna, mientras en su mano aparecía un Círculo Mágico.

\- ¡Hai...! ¡Muchas Gracias Kaichou, gracias por ser tan misericordiosa...! - Le agradeció el rubio Sitri, feliz y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No es a mi a quien le debes dar las gracias... - Eso confundió al rubio, entonces Sōna sólo suspiró y continuó - A quien en realidad le debes agradecer, por evitar que te castigara, es a Issei-kun... El tomó la responsabilidad de todo, y hasta me pidió que no te aplicará tú correctivo - Terminó la Sitri, mientras que Tsubaki sólo asintió positivamente para confirmar ese hecho, entonces Saji sólo se tragó su orgullo e hizo lo que no creyó hacer.

Se acercó al castaño, al principio lo miró serio y le dijo... - Hyōdō, puede que no me caigas bien... Y no cambiaré lo que dije cuando te conocí pero... - Saji se calló un momento, para luego hacer algo que sorprendió a todas las chicas, y más al castaño... Pero lo que sintió fue, cómo podría decirlo... Cómo si su deseo de que Rías no invadiera su espacio personal, fuera poca cosa... - ¡Gracias, en verdad gracias...! ¡No sé cómo agradecerte, el qué le hayas pedido a Kaichou que no me castigara...! ¡Porqué si no, ya no tendría mi trasero...! - Sí, el rubio Sitri... Estaba abrazando el pecho de Issei con tanta pasión, pero incomodaba al **_Sekiryuutei_** y hizo lo siguiente...

\- ¡Oye, ya tranquilo Genshirou-san...! ¡Ya suéltame, te estás avergonzando más de lo que hacías hace unos momentos...! - Gritaba Issei, tratando de quitarse a Saji, quien estaba pegándose más a él... Y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- ¡Saji...! - Le gritó la pelinegra Sitri, llamándole la atención a su único _**"Peón"**_ hombre, pero eso sí estaba bastante sonrojada.

\- ¡Hai...! - Exclamó el rubio asustado, y entonces Koneko, Ravel, Isara, Yūma y por último Saji estaban en posición de "Seiza".

\- Muy bien todos ustedes... - Empezaba Rías seria y con las manos en su cadera.

\- Esperemos que hayan aprendido la lección, de no ir en contra de ordenes, aunque... - Siguió Issei con la misma expresión de Rías.

\- Por está vez lo dejaremos pasar, pero no esperen una "próxima vez", ¿entendieron? - Terminó Sōna, con la misma expresión que el castaño y la pelirroja.

\- ¡Hai, fuerte y claro...! - Dijeron todos, como si fueran niños regañados.

\- Ahh... Issei, creo que por ahora deberíamos ir a casa, no sabemos en donde podrían estar Yūto y las Exorcistas... Koneko, Akeno y yo invocaremos a nuestros familiares para vigilar la zona y tratar de averiguar algo - Sugería la Gremory con una expresión algo cansada.

\- No se preocupe Senpai, ya envíe a Honchkrow en su forma sigilosa para localizarlos - Contestó Yūma, confiando en su familiar.

\- Bien... ¿Quisieran acompañarnos, Kaichou, Fuku-kaichou? - Preguntó Issei sorprendiendo a las Sitri - Cómo están las cosas, estar separados no es opción, y por su puesto, también puedes venir Genshirou-san - Terminó mientras miraba al rubio, mientras se ajustó sus lentes y giró su bastón una vez.

\- Ahh, agradecemos la invitación y por tú preocupación Issei-kun, pero tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, pero no te preocupes - Le aseguró la Heredera Sitri, quien se ajustó sus lentes igual.

\- Lo agradecemos en verdad Issei-kun, pero Kaichou tiene razón, además estaremos con ella, ¿verdad Saji-kun? - Decía la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri mirando a su Kōhai.

\- Hai, es cierto... - Confirmó el rubio.

\- Entiendo... Entonces nos retiramos por ahora, ¿nos acompañan? - Preguntó Issei, mirando a Akeno, Ravel y Koneko.

\- Issei tiene razón, y como su _**"Rey"**_ se los ordeno - Dijo Rías sonriendo.

\- Ara Ara, si son ordenes de nuestra ama, lo haremos... - Inició Akeno sonriendo.

\- Además Issei-sama lo dijo, la situación se volvió algo peligrosa... - Continuó Ravel y volteó a ver a Koneko.

\- Iremos Buchō, Issei-senpai agradecemos tu hospitalidad - Agradeció la peliplatina.

Issei sólo asintió y después miró a los Sitri, quienes sólo suspiraron y dijeron que fueran a casa mientras ellos tenían algunas cosas que hacer entonces, Issei sólo golpeó el suelo con su bastón, liberando las llamas Doradas y cubrió a la Nobleza Gremory y a los _**Pai Zhua's**_ mientras los Sitri se quedaban ahí...

\- Bien, hay que ir a casa... Algo me dice, que las cosas pueden cambiar mañana - Decía la Heredera Sitri mirando a su _**"Reina"**_ y a su _**"Peón"**_ quienes sólo asintieron, mientras su ama creaba un Círculo Mágico para retirarse.

 ** _Residencia_** ** _Hyōdō..._**

Issei y compañía llegaron a la entrada de su casa, sólo para que pasaran el campo de energía Dorada, y que pasara su mano en el panel electrónico haciendo que la puerta se abriera entonces sólo dijo...

\- ¿Yūma, tu familiar va a avisarte si hay problemas? - Preguntó Issei mirando a la Ex-caída.

\- Hai, y no te preocupes Ise... Honchkrow es capaz de confundirse con un simple cuervo, así nadie lo notará - Le dijo la pelinegra al castaño.

\- Esperemos que sea así Yūma-san, y no se porqué pero estoy teniendo una mala vibra - Contestó Rías, teniendo esa sensación.

\- Eso nunca es bueno... - Dijo Cosette algo preocupada.

Isara sólo miraba a su hermano, quien sólo miraba la puerta de entrada de su casa, entonces decidió hablarle algo torpemente...

\- Amm, ¿O-onii-chan...? - Le habló Isara al mayor de los Hyōdō.

\- ¿Mmmm...? - Era lo único que Issei le hizo.

\- En verdad, lamentamos haber hecho esto a tus espaldas... - Le dijo mientras ella y Yūma, hacían una leve reverencia.

\- Ahh lo hecho, hecho está... Pero eso sí, como castigo aumentaré el tiempo de sus entrenamientos en la Cámara del Tiempo... 3 Horas más, esa va ser su penitencia hasta nuevo aviso, y eso incluye a Asia quien recibirá también el castigo, porque no crean que al haberla enviado a casa la salvará - Terminó Issei, mientras llegaba a la puerta de su casa.

\- Hai... - Dijeron ambas chicas desanimadas.

\- Ara Ara, fufufu... Issei-kun, ¿porqué no mejor me permites darles un castigo? - Decía Akeno, con su característica sonrisa.

\- Akeno, cada quien con los suyos... - Le dijo Rías a su _**"Reina"**_.

\- Buuu... Que mala eres Rías... - Le respondió Akeno infantilmente.

\- _"Que bueno que no lo hará..."_ \- Pensaban Ravel y Koneko, mientras veían a su Senpai de cola de caballo.

Luego Issei abrió la puerta de su casa, y cuando la abrió por completo todos los recién llegados quedaron sin palabras, pero Akeno sólo sonrió eróticamente y con una mano en su mejilla, entonces sólo escucharon...

\- Bienve-bienvenidos a casa... - Decía una voz femenina tímidamente.

\- ¡Hai, los hemos estado esperando...! - Decía otra voz, ya un poco más madura y animada.

Asia y Primrose recibieron a Issei y a las demás, en la entrada de la casa, vestidas solamente con un delantal, la rubia traía puesto uno color Blanco, y Primrose tenia un color Morado...

\- ¡As-asia, Prim-prim-nee...! ¡¿Qué hacen vestidas así?! - Exclamó Issei mientras desviaba la mirada y levantaba su mano.

\- ¡Ahh, Onii-chan no veas...! - Gritó Isara mientras le tapaba los ojos a Issei los cuales ya estaban cerrados.

\- Huh huh... Nada mal Asia y Prim... - Dijo Yūma, con su mano en la barbilla y con una sonrisa de Gato Cheshire.

\- Ohh, por el Maou... - Decía Ravel mientras cerraba sus ojos, y con una mano cerraba los de Koneko.

\- _"Ecchi..."_ \- Pensó Koneko con los ojos tapados.

\- ¡O-onee-chan, ¿acaso fue tú idea?...! - Gritó Cosette muy Roja y con los pelos de punta.

\- De hecho, fue idea de Asia-chan.. - Dijo Primrose, mientras le modelaba al castaño.

\- Etto, bueno de hecho fue de... - La rubia iba a decir algo pero Issei se le adelantó.

\- Espera Asia, no me lo digas... ¿Fue alguien de nuestro salón de clases? ¿Era castaña con 2 trenzas? ¿Lentes Rosados? ¿Y con una expresión de pervertida pero no tanto como la de Akeno-san? - Preguntaba Issei mientras aun con los ojos cerrados y usó su bastón para quitar las manos de su hermana.

Asia sorprendida, por esa descripción sólo dijo aun con la sorpresa en sus labios... - Hai, fue Aika-san... Pero Issei-san, ¿cómo supiste qué fue ella? - Preguntó Inocentemente.

\- Porqué ella, es la única persona a quién se le ocurriría semejante idea... Y no me digas, te lo dijo mientras te explicaba algo así: **_[ el __hacer esto, ayuda a tranquilizar a un hombre que viene cansado del trabajo_ _]_** , ¿verdad? - Volvió a deducir Issei, mirando a Asia mientras su expresión de sorpresa aumentaba.

\- ¡Sugoi Issei-san, lo dedujiste todo a la perfección...! - Exclamó Asia sonriendo mientras aplaudía emocionada.

\- ¡Cómo se esperaba de Issei-chan...! - Decía Primrose emocionada, mientras saltaba levemente, pero hacía saltar sus "grandes atributos".

\- ¿Entonces...? - Preguntaron de nuevo, y todas las demás sólo miraron al castaño quien poco a poco abría sus ojos pero con la mirada desviada un poco.

\- Si... Se ve bien, ahora... ¿Podrían vestirse por favor? - Dijo Issei tratando de no mirar más de lo necesario.

Pero antes de que ambas **_Pai Zhua's_** se fueran a cambiar, 1 chica gritó algo bastante "esclarecedor" por así decirlo...

\- ¡Yo...! - Empezó la pelirroja con su fleco cubriendo su miraba entonces - ¡Yo no pienso quedarme atrás...! ¡Vamos Akeno...! - Gritó Rías con un rubor en su rostro.

\- ¡Hai...! - Exclamó la pelinegra Gremory, pero entonces cuando las 2 chicas iban corriendo a la habitación de la Heredera Gremory, Issei e Isara las tomaron de los cuellos de sus blusas y dijeron...

\- ¡¿A dónde creen qué van...?! - Exclamaron los hijos de la Casa Hyōdō, con un par de miradas serias.

\- Hahahahaha... A ningún lado - Respondieron la **_"Rey"_** y _**"Reina"**_ Gremory de manera nerviosa.

\- Yiiiiiiii... - Era la única expresión que todos en la sala de estar, podían hacer mirando las verdaderas intenciones de ambas Demonios.

Pero entonces Gideon había aparecido holográficamente en la mesa de la sala, sorprendiendo a todos entonces posó su mirada en el castaño quien se temía algo...

\- **_Issei-sama, lamento el molestarlo pero... Al parecer, está recibiendo una llamada de Saika-sama..._** \- Informaba la I.A. Y eso mantuvo alerta al castaño, pero...

\- Oh, oh... ¿Mamá está llamando? - Expresó Isara con nervios - Creo que ya se enteró... - Terminó mientras miraba a los presentes.

\- ¿Saika-sama? - Exclamaron Cosette, Primrose y Ravel con preocupación.

\- _**"Gulp..."**_ \- Se escuchó que Asia y Yūma tragaron fuerte.

\- ¿La madre de Issei/kun/senpai y Isara/san/chan/senpai? - Dijeron ahora Rías, Akeno y Koneko dado a que no conocían a la Matriarca Hyōdō.

\- Bien Gideon, pero antes de aceptar la llamada... - Issei sólo miró a Primrose y Asia, quienes sólo asintieron y se fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones para vestirse, y después de unos minutos habían regresado vestidas normalmente: Primrose con su uniforme de Maid, y Asia con su ropa de monja - De acuerdo Gideon, puedes empezar... - Dijo Issei serio con sus manos en la espalda.

\- **_Entendido... Empezando Transmisión..._** \- Dijo el holograma femenino, para luego encender la televisión revelando a la madre de Issei e Isara, mientras las **_Pai Zhua's_** sólo se inclinaban levemente, las Gremory al ver a la mujer quedaron impactadas por la belleza de la castaña mayor, salvo por Ravel dado a que ella la conocía con anterioridad...

\- _"Wow, que bella es..." "Creo que podría rivalizar con Oka-sama, pero esa mirada..." "Se nota que es la misma que la de Issei"_ \- Pensaba Rías impactada por la imagen de la mujer en la televisión.

\- _"Ara Ara, ¿entonces esa es la madre de Issei-kun y Isara-chan?" "Se nota que le hacen honor al dicho: De tal Palo, Tal Astilla..."_ \- Pensaba Akeno igual al ver la imagen de la mujer castaña.

\- _"Con sólo verla, siento un gran poder..." "Si Issei-senpai y Isara-senpai son los nietos de la Diosa Amaterasu, entonces ella deber ser su hija..."_ \- Pensó Koneko algo nerviosa, mientras sus piernas temblaban levemente.

Entonces Saika Hyōdō, notó que sus hijos no estaban con la misma compañía de siempre, miró con sumo cuidado a las Demonios quienes sólo sintieron un leve escalofrío al ver que la mujer las miraba directamente...

\- _**Hijos míos, veo que ahora tienen nueva compañía...**_ \- Decía la madre de los castaños, pero después miró fijamente a Rías y esa mirada penetrante le ponía los pelos de punta... - **_¿_** _ **Rías Gremory, supongo?... Para ser sincera, ya me esperaba esto**_ \- Dijo la Matriarca Hyōdō.

\- Ha-hai... Es un placer conocerla S-saika Hyōdō-sama, en verdad - Dijo Rías nerviosa mientras miraba a la madre de su amigo y su Idol favorita, pero eso si, sus piernas temblaban.

\- _**Niña debes mantener en calma o si no, muchos te verán como una oponente sin valor...**_ \- Decía la Matriarca Hyōdō con algo seriedad pero con una expresión suave.

\- ¡Ha-hai...! - Respondió la Heredera Gremory un poco más tranquila.

\- **_Bien entonces, ya es hora de pasar a otros asuntos..._** \- Expresó Saika seriamente, para luego mirar a sus hijos... Más específico a Isara - **_Isara, creo que te haz estado metiéndote en los problemas de la Iglesia, ¿verdad?_** \- Preguntó la mujer, poniendo nerviosa a su hija.

\- ¡Ma-mamá...! ¡Yo...! - La menor de los Hyōdō, iba a tratar de explicar pero su madre sólo levantó la mano indicando que parara.

\- **_No tienes que explicarme nada... Ahh, tú hermano y yo sabíamos que algo así iba a pasar, y más cuando me informó que Kokabiel y las Excáliburs llegaron a Kuoh... Entonces, supuse que el Vaticano y la Iglesia enviarían a sus emisarios a recuperarlas, aunque me decepcionó el saber que sólo enviaran a 2 chicas, y que 1 de ellas sea su vieja amiga Irina-chan..._** \- Explicaba Saika, sorprendiendo a varios salvo las excepciones claro.

\- Mamá, ¿tú ya sabías que esto iba a suceder? - Preguntó Isara sorprendida.

\- _**En parte pero... No contábamos con el hecho de que 1 de las enviadas de la Iglesia sería Irina-chan, pero ya estábamos haciendo una investigación con nuestros contactos en Grigori, después de que Asia y** **Yūma llegaron a Kuoh hace unos meses...**_ \- Le respondía su madre de manera seria.

\- Hy-hyōdō-sama... Lamento interrumpirla pero... ¿Acaso sabe si Kokabiel hace esto, traicionando a los suyos? - Pregunta Rías mirando con nervios a la mujer castaña.

\- _**Por eso los contacté... Hay alguien que puede explicarnos con más exactitud, la situación en la que nos encontramos...**_ \- Dijo la madre de los castaños, para luego retirarse y hacer que otra persona apareciera en la transmisión, y al verla Issei sólo dijo...

\- Es usted... - Dijo sorprendido.

\- **_Me alegra verte de nuevo Issei-kun, veo que tú y las demás han crecido mucho desde la última vez que los vi..._** \- Dijo una nueva voz que era femenina y con un tono de nostalgia.

 ** _Academia Kuoh - Al Día siguiente..._**

Issei se encontraba sentado en su asiento de su salón de clases, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su compañero Kiba... No hubo ninguna noticia de el en toda la noche, eso lo preocupó un poco, y esa expresión en su cara no pasó desapercibida por sus compañeras...

\- Oigan, ¿Issei-kun está bien? - Dijo Nana mirando al castaño, quien sólo miraba el exterior de la ventana - ¿Parece preocupado por algo, no? - Terminó para luego mirar a sus amigas.

\- Créenos Nana-chan, Ise tiene mucho en qué pensar - Dijo la Ex-caída, viendo a la chica pelirrosa - Pero tranquila, no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte - Afirmó la pelinegra sonriendo.

\- Entiendo, gracias Yūma-san - Agradeció la pelirrosada aprendiz de Kendo.

Mientras ellas estaban platicando, Issei sólo tenía la mirada perdida con los ojos vacíos, luego miró el cristal de su bastón y entonces empezó a recordar lo sucedido cuando recibió la llamada de su madre...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 ** _En la pantalla de la sala, había aparecido una mujer que podría decirse que es una versión madura de Yūma, salvo porque sus ojos color Purpura con expresión fuerte pero serena y amable, cabello Purpura y pechos grandes que no podían faltar, entonces enfocó su mirada 1ro. En la Ex-caída, quien desde hace tiempo era su protegida tanto al grado de ser como una hija para ella, pero Kokabiel la engañó prometiéndole poder y así enorgullecer a su mentora, para luego dándose cuenta de su error y huir con Asia al mundo de los humanos, sin siquiera pedirle perdón a la Cadre y Secretaria de los Ángeles Caídos, pero entonces sólo dirigió la mirada de nuevo al castaño pero ahora con seriedad..._**

 _ **- Veo que la situación se ha tornado peligrosa, ¿no es verdad Issei-kun? \- Preguntó la Caída mayor sonriendo.**_

 ** _Issei y las demás Pai Zhua's sólo se inclinaron un poco sorprendiendo a las Gremory, entonces el castaño le habló con respeto..._**

 ** _\- Es un placer verla de nuevo..._** ** _Penemue-sama, ha pasado mucho tiempo - Dijo mientras miraba a la Cadre de Grigori._**

 ** _- 5 años para ser exactos desde la última vez que los vi... En ese entones, aun eras mi mejor y único estudiante en Contabilidad Avanzada y en Leyes y Derecho... \- Respondió sonriendo, y sorprendiendo a las Gremory pero luego volvió a su semblante serio - Pero no es momento para hablar de recuerdos, Saika-san me comentó lo que está pasando y sinceramente ese imbécil de Kokabiel no hace nada más que darnos más y más problemas \- Decía la pelimorada con cierta migraña._**

 ** _\- Penemue-sama lamento interrumpirla pero, ¿usted sospechaba que Kokabiel haría esto? - Preguntó ahora la Heredera Gremory, y la mencionada sólo la miró levemente sorprendida._**

 ** _- ¿Ara...? \- Dijo al principio - ¿Issei-kun, ahora los miembros de la Facción Shint_** ** _ō son amigos de los Demonios...? Eso no lo sabía \- Dijo sonriendo._**

 ** _\- Una larga historia que le contaré más adelante Penemue-sama, pero creo que lo más recomendable es que conteste a la pregunta que Rías le hizo... [¿Usted sospechaba que Kokabiel iniciaría está guerra?] - Preguntó Issei serio y cruzado de brazos._**

 ** _La Secretaría de los Ángeles miró a su antiguo estudiante, y al ver esa seriedad en su mirada sólo optó por responder a la pregunta que la Gremory hizo..._**

 ** _- Ahh, es verdad... _**_**Azazel y yo ya** **sospechábamos tras** **el extraño cambio de actitud de Kokabiel... Y sin contar todas las veces, en las que nos fastidiaba a todos con la misma cantaleta de siempre... [Del porqué nos retiramos de la Guerra antes...] Pero principalmente fastidiaba a Shemhazai y sobre todo a Azazel, para tratar de convencerlo de "volver a las andadas" por así decirlo y de regresar a la batalla contra las otras Facciones... Y al parecer**_ _ **incluso sus movimientos se tornaron más regulares a un lugar especifico en el mundo humano, el cual resultó ser aquí, La Ciudad Kuoh y siendo totalmente sincera ya se nos hacía bastante raro que no se reportara y cumpliera sus funciones \- Terminaba de Explicar la Cadre de Grigori.**_

 _ **\- Entonces, ¿sí hacía esto a sus espaldas, eh? - Dijo la Ex-caída, analizando lo que su antigua mentora explicó.**_

 _ **- ¿Qué te hace decir eso **_**_Yūma-chan? \- Le preguntó a su antigua protegida, pero Asia se le adelantó._**

 ** _\- Se refiere, a que Kokabiel está relacionado con un incidente de la Iglesia en el que están involucradas las Excáliburs - Respondió la Ex-monja seria._**

 ** _- ¡¿Qué cosa...?! \- Gritó la Penemue al principio levantándose de la silla, pero luego se volvió a sentar y siguió quejándose mientras los demás sólo la miraban levemente sorprendidos - ¡Ahh, por amor del...! ¡¿Es qué acaso a ese imbécil le gusta meterse y a la vez causarnos problemas?! \- Decía mientras se estiraba los cabellos - Informaré de esté problema a Azazel y a _**_**Shemhazai... \- Terminaba de hablar.**_

 _ **\- ¿Acaso Azazel-sama no le puede ayudar? - Pregunta**_ ** _Yūma temiéndose la respuesta, considerando la personalidad del Líder de Grigori._**

 ** _- No cuentes con eso _****_Yūma-chan, porque ese holgazán se largó de aquí a no sé donde..._** ** _\- Respondía la Caída mayor con una expresión cansada, con respecto a la desaparición del líder de Grigori._**

 ** _\- ¿Porqué no me sorprende? - Decía Issei de manera sarcástica, mientras se golpeaba la frente con su mano... - No más bien, supuse que ese viejo cuervo haría tal cosa, conociendo esa personalidad suya de dejar las cosas a medias... - Dijo mientras las Pai Zhua's asentían._**

 ** _\- Al parecer, no podemos confiar casi en ese sujeto, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Rías con una mirada entrecerrada, y sólo recibió una asentimiento positivo de la Caída mayor, y después de confirmar las cosas_** ** _Yūma sólo miró a su antigua mentora y tomó la palabra._**

 ** _\- ¡P-Pe-Penemue-sama...¡ ¡Yo...! ¡No sabe cuanto lo lamento, por caer en la trampa de Kokabiel-sama...! ¡En verdad, Lo siento...! -_** ** _Yūma se disculpaba con su antigua mentora mientras se inclinaba, pero la Caída mayor la detuvo y sólo le dedico una sonrisa maternal y respondió._**

 ** _- Tranquila mi querida niña, no tienes nada de que disculparte... En todo caso debería ser yo, la que se disculpara contigo, y con Asia-chan \- Decía Penemue sorprendiendo a ambas chicas._**

 ** _\- ¿Con nosotras? - Pregunta la Ex-caída sorprendida._**

 ** _\- ¿Pero porqué? ¿Usted no hizo nada malo? - Ahora habla Asia igual de sorprendida, mientras el resto sólo observaba en silencio._**

 ** _- No, debí decirles que Kokabiel estaba usando sus métodos de persuasión y engaño al prometerte que te daría poder _****_Yūma-chan, y diciéndote que me sentiría orgullosa de ti, si extraías la_** ** _Sacred Gear de_** ** _inocente monja que lo usa para curar a inocentes, aun sabiendo que eso la llevaría a la muerte, y lo que las obligó a huir de Grigori, y en verdad no saben como lo lamento por no haber dicho nada... \- Decía la Cadre con un tono de disculpa, pero Asia dijo algo que alegró a todos._**

 ** _\- Penemue-sama, si me lo permite... Creo que esto fue lo mejor - Dijo Asia sorprendiendo a todos al principio pero siguió hablando - Porqué si_** ** _Yūma-san y yo,_** ** _no hubiéramos huido en ese entonces... Jamás hubiéramos conocido a Issei-san, Isara-san y a toda su familia, la cual nos recibió con los brazos abiertos hasta convertirse en nuestra nueva familia - Terminó la rubia sonriendo mientras sacaba su cristal de la Garza de su bolsillo mientras brillaba, al igual que_** ** _Yūma con su cristal de la Cobra Rey igual estaba brillando._**

 ** _La Secretaria de Grigori sólo miró a ambas chicas, y les dedicó una sonrisa a ambas y les dijo con un leve tono de tristeza - Me alegra saber eso, pero supongo que eso significa que no volverán aquí, cuando el asunto de Kokabiel haya terminado, ¿verdad? \- Preguntó para sólo recibir una triste sonrisa de ambas y con un movimiento negativo de cabeza._**

 ** _\- Lo sentimos Penemue-sama, pero... - Inició_** ** _Yūma, para luego la rubia acabar con el asunto inconcluso._**

 ** _\- Pero ahora el Clan Hy_** ** _ōd_** ** _ō y la_** ** _Facción Shintō y al igual que la Orden de la Garra ya son nuestro hogar desde hace tiempo - Terminó Asia, aunque cuando ella al igual que su amiga pelinegra, conoció a la Cadre e igual la vio como una 2da. Madre pero luego vino Kokabiel para arruinar todo._**

 ** _- Entiendo, y respeto su decisión sólo espero que me contacten de vez en cuando, ¿bien? \- Propuso Penemue, para luego recibir asentimiento positivo de ambas, entonces la Caída mayor sonrió y volteo la mirada al castaño entonces le dijo - Issei-kun, _****_confío en qué cuidarás a Asia-chan y_** ** _Yūma-chan, ellas son muy importantes para mi, ¿podrás...? \- Le preguntó con tono maternal._**

 ** _El castaño sólo golpeó el suelo con su bastón alertando a todos entonces sólo respondió... - Por mi honor como el Primogénito del Clan_** ** _Hyōdō, lo juro... - Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a su antigua profesora._**

 ** _Al escuchar tal declaración, la Cadre de Grigori sólo soltó una leve risa, miró al castaño y en verdad su mirada determinada le recordó a sus padres en sus mejores épocas, entonces ella les deseó buena suerte a todos y que todo se resuelva entonces la madre de Issei y Isara regresó a la pantalla para comentar casi lo mismo pero que por favor se cuidaran entre todos, y así cortó la transmisión y la televisión de la sala se apagó, entonces todos se dirigieron a dormir, Akeno se había ido con Rías a dormir, mientras que Koneko y Ravel fueron con_** ** _Yūma y Asia a dormir..._**

 ** _Habitación de Issei..._**

 ** _Ahora vemos una habitación que era amplía, con una televisión de plasma, un librero grande que abarcaba casi una de las paredes con un montón de libros algo complicados, un escritorio donde habían varios papeles terminados y junto a ellos estaban sus lentes Negros dentro de un estuche, y a un lado de la habitación había una cama tipo matrimonial grande, entonces vemos a nuestro castaño vestido con su pijama que consistía en unos shorts Negros y una playera Blanca, mientras estaba acostado mirando al techo con una expresión seria y a la vez serena, pero al parecer estaba hablando con Ddraig mediante el pensamiento..._**

 ** _- "Ddraig, ¿recuerdas las presiones constantes en mi pecho cuando era niño?" \- Le preguntó el castaño internamente esperando la respuesta del Dragón Rojo._**

 ** _- "¿Te refieres a esas veces cuando las cosas malas pasaban?" \- Preguntó Ddraig confundido ante la pregunta de su actual portador._**

 ** _- "Hai, y no sé porque pero..." \- Issei tocó su pecho, en la parte donde estaba su corazón - "Desde que Isara y el resto dijeron que Kiba-san, Xenovia-san y Irina fueron en busca de ese sacerdote, está presión ha estado molestándome desde ese entonces \- Dijo Issei levemente preocupado por el Trío de espadachines._**

 ** _- "Sólo esperemos hasta mañana compañero, ahora que sabemos que Kokabiel no incluyó a todo Grigori, con el plan de la Guerra debemos estar más que alerta que nunca \- Advirtió el Dragón de Gales a su actual portador._**

 ** _- "Estoy de acuerdo, bien descansa amigo, temo que mañana será un día muy largo" \- Dijo Issei mientras se cubría con su sabana y cerrando los ojos._**

 ** _- "Descansa igual compañero, lo necesitarás..." \- Eso fue lo último que dijo el __Sekiryuutei a su actual portador, para luego descansar igual._**

 ** _Fin del Flashback..._**

Luego de eso, Issei no podía quitarse esa extraña presión del pecho, entonces sólo eso significaba que algo malo iba a suceder pero recordó lo que Ddraig le dijo y eso era esperar, entonces sólo siguió mirando el cristal de su bastón para luego dirigir su mirada vacía a la pizarra de su salón entonces dijo algo con una expresión cansada...

\- Ahh... Aika, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? - Preguntó el castaño... ¿Porqué?, se preguntarán... Simple, Aika Kiriyū le estaba pasando su mano en frente su cara para tratar de llamar su atención - Está empezando a fastidiarme desde hace minutos - Dijo mientras la luz de sus ojos regresaba.

\- ¡Kya...! - Exclamó la castaña, oji-Verde y pervertida de una manera linda pero ya más calmada dijo - ¡O-oye, ¿acaso estabas despierto todo el tiempo?! - Preguntó al ver la expresión normal del castaño.

\- Respondiendo a tú pregunta... Sí, y escuchando cada palabra - Respondió el actual **_Sekiryuutei_** mirando ahora a sus amigas, entonces Isara le preguntó sonriendo, al igual a todas sus amigas.

\- ¿Entonces qué dices Onii-chan? - Preguntó Isara sonriendo, mientras actuaba como una niña tirando de su brazo - Vayamos al Karaoke juntos, esté viernes después de la escuela, incluso Koneko-chan dijo que llevaría a Yūto-kun incluso Matsuda-san y Motohama-san dijeron que se portarían bien si los llevamos, ¿vamos será divertido? - Le insistía mientras Issei la miraba algo cansado.

\- Aunque quisiera, voy a estar muy ocupado incluso ese día... Recuerda Isara, tengo mucho papeleo que hacer y muchos reportes que dar a nuestra madre y a nuestro tío, con respecto a las nuevas inversiones, acciones y finanzas de los contratistas y clientes de nuestra empresa... - Se explicaba el castaño desilusionando a todas, entonces Issei sólo tomó la cabeza de su hermana y sacudió su cabello y le dijo - En verdad lo siento, pero ya habrá más oportunidades, ¿bien? - Le preguntó y la menor de los Hyōdō.

\- Hai... - Dijo en un tono infantil, mientras las demás sólo miraban a los Hermanos Hyōdō.

\- Wow, veo que no es nada fácil vivir en la situación de Issei-san, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Kaori mirando al castaño algo preocupada.

\- Issei-sama, es el primogénito de la Familia Hyōdō, y como tal tiene muchas responsabilidades, créanlo o no... Casi y por varias ocasiones se le permitió disfrutar de su niñez sin llevar la carga de su apellido - Respondió Cosette con una sonrisa nostálgica y a la vez algo triste.

\- Wow... No podría imaginarme, el gran peso en sus hombros... Y tiene casi nuestra edad - Decía Aika tratando de no imaginarse la cantidad de trabajo de Issei.

\- Creo que es mejor dejar el tema para luego Aika-san, y lo que me dijiste sobre el "otro" asunto... - Dijo Asia llamándole la atención a la castaña de lentes Rosas, quien sonrió lascivamente.

\- Huh huh, Asia-chan... ¿Acaso Ise le encantó el consejo que te dí? - Le preguntó Aika con una sonrisa tipo Cheshire y ajustando sus lentes haciéndolos brillar.

\- Ammm, etto... - Asia nerviosa y sonrojada tratando de responder pero sólo se acercó a su oído y le susurró, y la cara de la castaña oji-Verde se puso Azul.

\- Y por sólo con adivinarlo, supo que fuiste tú... Pero dijo que lo olvidaría si no vuelves a hacer eso - Dijo Asia mirando a su amiga de lentes Rosas.

\- Eh, ehh... Bueno, si lo pide de manera amable pues, supongo que puedo hacerlo, hehehehe - Terminó con sus manos en las caderas mientras reía nerviosamente, la Ex-caída se acercó al castaño y puso su mano en su hombro.

\- Hey Ise, ¿estás bien? - Dijo Yūma algo preocupada - ¿Aún no hay nada de Yūto o las Exorcistas? - Preguntó curiosa.

\- Ahh Yūma... - Dijo Issei viendo a la chica - Estoy bien pero... No se ha sabido nada de él desde anoche... Ahh y para colmo, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco preocupado - Respondió mientras se acercaba a la ventana mirando la cancha de tenis.

\- Está bien Onii-chan, está bien preocuparte, pero también debes confiar en ellos, porque cuando menos te lo esperes, pueda que aparezca algo increíble - Dijo Isara sonriendo y pasando su mano por el cuello de su hermano.

\- Si... Supongo que tienes razón, gracias Isara, igual a ti Yūma... - Respondió Issei con una sonrisa y giró su bastón - Por cierto, me alegra que hayas podido hablar con Penemue-sama y resolver ese viejo problema, pero... - Issei hizo una leve pausa y miró a la pelinegra algo serio y siguió - ¿Crees poder enfrentar a Kokabiel, aún sabiendo que dejaste de serlo, él es uno de tú antigua facción? - Preguntó el portador del **_Boosted Gear_**.

\- Ya te lo dije antes Ise, y he decidido que también voy a ayudarles... - Le respondió Yūma con una sonrisa desafiante - Porque para enfrentar a alguien como Kokabiel-sama, necesitarás de todo el apoyo posible... Además, también tengo unas cuantas cuentas pendientes con él - Dijo tronando su mano derecha y una vena apareció en su frente.

Una vez terminaron su conversación, Issei paso el resto de las clases un poco más tranquilo pero aún con la presión en su pecho, entonces le dijo a Rías y las demás que él y sus amigas **_Pai Zhua's_** regresarían a casa entonces la **_"Rey"_** Gremory estaba con su Nobleza obviamente si el rubio Gremory, pero al parecer estaban con la **_"Rey"_** y _**"Reina"**_ Sitri, y sorpresivamente también el **_"Peón"_** Sitri quien estaba acompañando a su ama...

 ** _Dentro del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto..._**

\- Entonces, ayer conocieron a la madre de Issei-kun y Isara-san, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Sōna, mientas bebía su té calmadamente.

\- Sí, pero créeme... Aunque haya sido sólo una Vídeo-Llamada... - Rías dijo mientras recordaba como conoció a la Matriarca Hyōdō, pero Koneko se le adelantó...

\- Se podía sentir, una poderosa e imponente presencia viniendo de ella Kaichou - Dijo temblando un poco mientras ella abrazaba a Ravel.

\- Ara Ara, ahora puedo ver de donde Issei-kun sacó esa seriedad, e Isara-chan su belleza natural - Dijo Akeno quien llegaba sonriendo y con una bandeja de postres.

\- Saika-sama siempre fue así, créanme la conozco por varias reuniones anteriores - Comentó la _**"Alfil"**_ tomando con gracia su taza de té.

\- Creo que no me sorprende, pero lo que me sorprende en verdad es que Issei-kun haya tenido como mentora a una de las Lideres de Grigori - Comentó Tsubaki con una sonrisa irónica mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

\- Sólo espero que no se le haya olvidado decir, que incluso conocía a los otros lideres de los Caídos - Dijo Saji como una broma, mientras terminaba de comerse un pastelillo, y tras ese comentario las chicas rieron un poco.

Entonces algo los alertó, y fue el sonido de algo golpeando una de las ventanas del salón del club, entonces Akeno se acercó y abrió la ventana y un borrón Negro entró de golpe tirándola al suelo...

\- ¡Kyaa...! - Gritó la oji-Violeta de dolor al caer en su trasero.

\- ¡Akeno...! - Gritó la pelirroja preocupada por su amiga y mano derecha - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó preocupada mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Itai, si pero... ¿Qué fue...? - La _**"Reina"**_ Gremory iba a terminar su pregunta, pero el _**"Peón"**_ Sitri exclamó...

\- ¡Hey...! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! - Gritó Saji tratando de visualizar el borrón que entró en el salón.

\- ¡¿Quédate quieto, quieres?...! - Exclamaba Koneko mientras trataba de atrapar al borrón Negro, pero luego...

\- _**"Silbido"**_ Ven aquí Honchkrow, no te haremos daño - Dijo Ravel, sorprendiendo a todos diciendo el nombre del familiar de su amiga Yūma, extendiendo su mano, para que entonces el borrón se detuviera y aterrizará en el brazo de la rubia Phoenix, y se reveló como el cuervo de color Azul/Oscuro quien parecía estar bastante asustado.

\- _**¡**_ ** _Krow...! ¡Krow...!_** \- Exclamaba el familiar de la Ex-caída, mientras aleteaba con asustado, pero Ravel sólo lo acarició debajo de su cuello para calmarlo - **_Krow..._** \- Exclamó ya más calmado.

\- Oigan, ¿qué acaso ese no es el familiar de Amano-san? - Pregunta la Heredera Sitri curiosa al ver al cuervo en el brazo de Ravel.

\- ¿Habrá encontrado algo? - Preguntó Akeno quien se sacudía la parte trasera de su falda, mientras recordaba que su Kōhai envió a su familiar a seguir a Yūto y a las exorcistas.

\- _**¡**_ ** _Krow...! ¡Krow...!_** \- Decía el familiar, mientras apuntaba a su pecho Blanco con su ala - _**¡**_ ** _Krow...! ¡Krow...!_** \- Tratando de comunicarse con la pelirroja.

\- Buchō, ¿sabe qué está diciendo? - Pregunta Koneko curiosa tratando de descifrar lo que dice el familiar de su Senpai.

\- No lo sé, pero... - La pelirroja sólo por el impulso de una corazonada, metió su mano en el pecho del familiar emplumado y sintió algo duro.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Rías-sama? - Pregunta la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri al ver la acción de la pelirroja.

\- No lo sé, sólo... - Decía pero luego - Hey, ¿qué es esto...? - Preguntó y entonces lo tomó y lo sacó resultando ser un Smartphone color Verde, pero tenía leves manchas Rojas poniendo nerviosos a 3 personas en específico...

\- Oh, oh... - Empezó Koneko nerviosa y reconociendo dicho teléfono.

\- ¿Acaso es de quién creo...? - Se preguntó Ravel, secundando con la peliplatina con una expresión preocupada.

\- Saji-kun, ¿qué pasa con todos ustedes? ¿Sabes qué sucede con ese celular? - Preguntó Tsubaki, al ver la expresión nerviosa de su Kōhai y compañero de la Nobleza Sitri.

\- **_"Gulp..."_** Fukukaichou, lo que Rías-sama sacó... Son muy malas noticias que a Hyōdō no van a gustarle para nada - Respondió el rubio, mientras sudaba al ver el celular, cuya pantalla comenzó a brillar revelando una foto, en específico era la foto de una chica de cabello castaño claro, muy golpeada y ensangrentada y junto a ella estaba el peliplatino desquiciado con la lengua fuera posando con ella para la foto.

\- Rías, mira... - Dijo Akeno, mientras miraba el cielo el cual se tornó de un color que ella y su ama conocían.

\- Sé que ese es mi color pero, por está vez... Cuando el cielo se torna así, no es una buena señal - Dijo la pelirroja mirando el cielo carmesí, mientras sostenía el celular.

 ** _Residencia_ _Hyōdō, 11:50p.m. De la Noche, ¿Carmesí?..._**

Issei tenía en su mano, el celular que iba ser un regalo para su amiga de la infancia Irina Shidō, pero lo que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en su corazón al recibir por parte de la pelirroja el celular que estaba manchado de la sangre que podría ser de Irina y miró la foto, entonces la Heredera Gremory llegó a la sala en donde estaban los chicos con una expresión preocupada, mientras sólo vestía su blusa de la escuela y su ropa interior color Negro atrevido, pero el castaño estaba tan conmocionado como para notarlo...

\- Issei, se qué esto debe ser difícil para ti, pero... - Rías no pudo terminar porque el castaño sólo se puso de pie, levantando la mirada enojado.

\- Debí haberte escuchado Isara, y ese error no lo cometeré de nuevo - Respondió el castaño mientras se quitaba sus lentes, y los dejaba en la mesa de la sala y fue a su oficina para poner el teléfono en una pequeña repisa para ser reparado y volvió a la sala, entonces Isara le habló...

\- Onii-chan, está vez haremos las cosas bien, ¿verdad? - Preguntó con una expresión seria y no sólo ella, también Cosette, Primrose, Asia y Yūma tenían la misma expresión, entonces Issei respondió.

\- Sí y está vez, los que se verán como esa foto serán Freed y compañía - Respondió determinado y apretando su puño.

\- Y te ayudaremos Issei, porque si no lo recuerdas... Esté es "mi" territorio, y nadie inicia una guerra mientras estemos aquí - Dijo Rías mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera dejando caer su blusa de la escuela revelando su ropa interior.

\- Bien entonces, todas... Nadie dormirá está noche, porque... - Dijo Issei yendo a prepararse, pero antes miró por la ventana el Cielo Carmesí - Algo me dice que la batalla, iniciará más pronto de lo que imaginamos - Dijo mientras iba a ponerse su traje y las demás también fueron a alistarse, para la que podría ser la noche más larga de la historia.

 _ **Momentos después, 12:15a.m. De la madrugada...**_

Luego que todos se prepararon, los **_Pai Zhua's_** vestidos con sus armaduras y la Nobleza Gremory con los trajes que usaron en el  Rating Game contra Raiser, se encontraron en la sala de estar, entonces Gideon apareció en medio de la mesa de la sala...

\- ¿Qué sucede Gideon? - Preguntó mientras colocaba su espada en su cadera.

\- _**Issei-sama, detecto un par de energías fuera del campo de energía, al parecer una de ellas es del Exorcista Callejero: Freed Sellzen, pero la otra resulta ser de un Ángel Caído, pero uno de clase Cadre...**_ \- Explicaba la I.A. Mientras Issei y compañía al igual que Rías y su Nobleza entendían de quien se trataba.

\- Al parecer, ya ha comenzado, ¿no...? - Decía la pelirroja, mientras enfundaba su espada en su espalda, pero...

\- Cierto, pero está vez... Las cosas serán muy diferentes - Dijo Issei transformando su bastón en espada y la colocaba en su cadera.

Pero luego todos empezaron a escuchar como si alguien golpeara algo, entonces Issei sospechó y le pidió a Gideon que accediera las cámaras de seguridad de su casa, y en pantalla de la sala se mostraron las imágenes de 2 personas, una resultó ser Freed quien usaba su Espada Sagrada de la Velocidad: Excálibur Rapidly, para golpear el campo de energía sin resultado alguno, y la 2da. Persona era alguien quien todos reconocieron bien...

\- ¡Kokabiel...! - Exclamaron todos, excepto Issei y Rías quienes se mantenían serios.

\- Veo que aun con el uso de una espada sagrada, no puede hacerle ni un sólo rasguño al campo, ¿no? - Dijo la pelirroja, mientras miraba como el campo Dorado rechazaba los golpes del peliplatino, y le daba muchas descargas eléctricas por sentir su corazón maligno y lo lanzaba donde el Caído.

\- Asia se los había dicho cuando vinieron la 1ra. Vez, ¿no? - Le preguntó de manera irónica - Sólo aquellos que tengan un corazón Oscuro y lleno de maldad, jamás pasarán el escudo - Respondió mientras miraba la imagen de Kokabiel que al parecer sonreía.

Rías sólo asintió y miró a todas las chicas - Escuchen todas... Issei y yo iremos 1ro. El resto de ustedes, quédense aquí hasta que volvamos - Dijo con tono autoritario y todas asintieron y les dijeron que tuvieran cuidado...

 ** _Fuera de la_** ** _Residencia_ _Hyōdō, y fuera del Campo de Energía..._**

\- ¡Ahh...! - Gritaba Freed después de que fuera rechazado y electrocutado, tras usar a Rapidly, pero sin resultado alguno - ¡Maldita sea, ¿de qué clase de energía está hecho esté miserable domo Dorado?! - Preguntó mientras volvía a levantarse y corrió de nuevo y... - ¡Ahhh...! - Volvió a ser rechazado y electrocutado.

\- ¿Huh...? - Expresó el Cadre de Grigori analíticamente, y sonrió al ver el campo de energía Dorada y al sentir su poder y sólo dijo algo - Así qué... Los de la Facción Shintō, están aquí, ¿eh? - Dijo llamándole la atención al perverso Freed.

\- ¿La Facción Shintō? - Preguntaba Freed quien recién llegaba después de ser enviado y golpeado contra la pared - Tenía entendido, que estaban al margen de las demás facciones, ¿cierto? - Preguntó el desquiciado.

\- Cierto, pero porqué no mejor se lo preguntamos mejor a ellos... - Dijo el Caído, sorprendiendo a Freed mientras miraba que fuera del campo había un par de personas, un hombre en armadura Rojo/Plateado y una mujer con un traje de ninja Rojo/Negro.

\- ¿Oya, oya?... Te reconozco... - Dijo Freed apuntando a Issei con su espada y recordó la batalla de hace meses - Sí, si... Te recuerdo, tú y a tú amiga zorra de cabello Morado evitaron que matara a Asia-chan y Raynare-chan... ¿No es así, **_Sekiryuutei_** -kun? - Preguntó con una sonrisa sádica - Y veo qué no estás sólo, también la perra tetona Gremory está contigo, y con un nuevo estilo de ropa... No me digas... ¡¿Los interrumpimos, mientras estaban teniendo sexo?! - Preguntó cómo si fuera lo más normal entonces empezó a reír - ¡Hahahahahahaha...! ¡Lo sentimos, no podemos detectar el ambiente y menos si están dentro de ese campo de energía Dorada! - Decía pervertidamente.

\- Se nota, que tú sigues siendo el mismo loco, pervertido y desquiciado de siempre... Freed Sellzen - Dijo Issei serio, mientras se quitaba su máscara y casco.

Mientras Rías miraba a alguien volando por el cielo, y notó que tenia 5 pares de alas Negras saliendo de su espalda...

\- ¿Conque 10 alas, eh...? - Dijo la Heredera Gremory analíticamente pero levemente sorprendida - Kokabiel, 1 de los Cadres de Grigori, ¿supongo? - Preguntó mientras discretamente ponía la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos a los 2... ¿Así que tú eres la hija de los Gremory, Ojō-san? - Dijo el Ángel Caído malvadamente - Y sí tienes razón... Me llamo Kokabiel - Se presentó con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Es un honor que un Cadre me conozca... - Dijo Rías dando un paso adelante - Diría qué, sería un placer conocerte pero... Técnicamente estaría mintiendo - Decía Rías seria.

\- Hohoho... Ese hermoso cabello Carmesí, te ves igual que tu hermano Sirzechs Lucifer, el Maou Carmesí... Sólo pensar en él, me hace sentir mal hasta el grado de querer vomitar - Dijo Kokabiel causando el disgusto de la Heredera Gremory.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué hace alguien como tú en mi territorio? - Preguntó seria - Me gustaría enterarme de los motivos de está reunión - Dijo queriendo ir al grano.

\- Digamos que quiero divertirme un poco en tú escuela y cuartel en está ciudad... Si hago eso, entonces Sirzechs tendrá que venir a ayudarte - Le respondió Kokabiel.

\- Hacer eso sólo causaría otra gran guerra entre las 3 facciones... ¡¿Eso es lo qué quieres, no es cierto?! - Expresó muy enojada.

\- ¡Así es, pero está vez...! ¡Serán los Ángeles Caídos los que ganen está guerra, y será un adiós al aburrimiento de la paz de la que tanto hablan Azazel y Shemhazai! - Dijo sonriendo - Mientras los Demonios son los detonantes, al usar a la hermana menor de Sirzechs Lucifer, Rías Gremory y no sólo a ella, también a la hermana menor de Serafall Leviatán, Sōna Sitri... ¡Pero veo que no están solas, también tengo la oportunidad de llamarle la atención a la Diosa del Sol: Amaterasu de la Facción Shintō, al tomar la vida de 1 de sus descendientes, y así como el actual **_Sekiryuutei_** , hahahahahaha! - Dijo mientras miraba al castaño, al saber que lo conocía también.

\- Eres un maldito... - Dijo Issei serio pero mortal, al dar un paso adelante mientras y liberaba una poderosa Presión Espiritual Dorada que comenzó a resquebrajar el suelo - Si crees qué dejaré que hagas lo que quieras, créeme que estás muy equivocado - Respondió mientras su energía tomaba la forma de un Dragón Japonés.

\- ¿Huh...? - Dijo Riendo - Esas son palabras muy rudas por parte de un jovencito como tú, pero si tanto quieres morir, entonces vengan a enfrentarme en su querida escuela... - Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes le dio una última mirada a Issei y sonrió - Pero antes **_Sekiryuutei_** , tengo a alguien quien quizás conozcas... - Dijo mientras hizo aparecer a una chica quien Issei conocía bastante bien y eso lo preocupó mucho porque era nada más y nada menos que Irina - ¡Es toda tuya, y que comience la guerra...! - Dijo Kokabiel antes soltarla, después él y Freed desaparecieron en un parpadeo, haciendo que el cielo regresara a su color natural.

\- ¡Ahh, Irina...! ¡Ya voy...! - Gritó Issei y de su espalda un par de alas de Dragón color Rojo se extendieron y lo ayudaron a alzar el vuelo, llegando hasta Irina y la atrapó estilo princesa, y viendo que estaba en un estado lamentable y con sus ropas destrozadas.

\- ¿I-ise-kun...? ¿Eres tú...? - Decía Irina con mucha dificultad, mientras levemente miraba al castaño quien estaba aterrizando a tierra firme y se ponía de rodillas con ella en sus brazos.

\- ¡Tranquila, estarás bien...! - Exclamó Issei preocupado, mientras Rías corrió junto a el y miró a la exorcista con suma preocupación también - ¡Irina...! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿En dónde están Kiba-san y Xenovia Quarta-san?! - Le preguntó Issei preocupado.

\- Ellos... Huyeron... Yo... No pude... - Le dijo la chica entre jadeos debido a su poca energía - Él... Es increíblemente fuerte... - Quedando inconsciente.

\- ¡Demonios...! ¡¿Irina, Irina...?! - Le dijo Issei mirándola - Se desmayó, tenemos que tratarla y pronto... - Dijo serio.

\- Pero aun con la ayuda del **_Twilight Healing_** de Asia-chan, no podrá recuperar toda la energía o la sangre que ha perdido - Dijo Rías preocupada.

\- Aun así tenemos que hacer algo y rápido... Hay que avisarle a las demás... - Dijo el **_Pai Zhua_** del Dragón Solar, llevándose a la exorcista a dentro de su casa.

\- Voy detrás de ti... - Exclamó Rías yendo con él.

 ** _Dentro de la Residencia Hyōdō_**

Cuando regresaron, fueron recibidos por las demás mientras Cosette, Primrose miraron con una expresión horrorizada a una Irina muy herida, mientras las demás sólo se mostraron muy molestas...

\- Debemos avisarle a Sōna, para que prepare la escuela - Dijo Rías seria, mientras miraba a su Nobleza.

\- Nosotros las alcanzaremos después de tratar a Irina - Dijo Issei serio.

\- Bien entonces, nos adelantaremos... - Dijo Rías llegando a la puerta, pero mientras las chicas salían de la casa, Rías fue la última, pero antes de salir le dio una mirada seria al castaño - Issei por favor apresúrate, aunque seamos más fuertes que antes, Kokabiel es otra historia - Dijo mientras miraba al castaño con la castaña clara en sus brazos.

\- Tranquila iremos después, hasta entonces... Hagan lo que sea para retenerlo - Pidió el castaño mientras recibía un asentimiento de la pelirroja y atravesó la puerta y ya a fuera de su casa, abrieron un Círculo Mágico para llegar a la Academia.

\- Issei-chan, ya está todo listo en la Cámara del Tiempo... Sólo falta que Irina entré "ahí" - Dijo la pelimorada mayor seria.

\- ¿Pero estás seguro qué va ha funcionar? - Preguntó la Ex-caída preocupada, y más por Irina.

\- Debe de funcionar... Tiene que hacerlo - Dijo serio tomando a la castaña clara.

\- Pe-pero, nunca se ha probado en otros seres de las 3 Facciones, excepto con Yūma-san y conmigo - Decía Asia igual de preocupada.

\- No tenemos opción Asia-chan... Onii-chan, debemos probarlo... Irina y yo nos prometimos que todos nos pondríamos al tanto con nuestras vidas... - Explicaba Isara mirando a su hermano, entonces con unas leves lágrimas le rogó - Por favor, hay que hacerlo - Le rogó mirando a la castaña clara.

\- Y el tiempo es crucial ahora... Issei-sama, sólo usted tiene la última palabra - Decía Cosette seria y preocupada.

\- Pero Cosette-chan, no sabemos que efectos causaría en Irina-chan y menos sí realmente podrá... - Primrose iba a terminar, pero Issei levantó la voz.

\- ¡Y menos lo sabremos si no hacemos algo! ¡Y no permitiré que Irina muera, vamos...! - Dijo mientras corría hacía la Cámara del Tiempo, seguido por sus amigas.

\- ¡Hai...! - Dijeron corriendo con él.

 ** _Mientras tanto con nuestras Herederas, en la Academia Kuoh..._**

\- Rías, nosotros nos encargaremos de crear una barrera protectora alrededor de la academia para tratar de contener todo el daño - Le dijo Sōna a Rias.

\- Gracias Sōna, eso ayudará... - Le agradeció la pelirroja pero luego le dijo - Pero Issei creyó que esto también podría ayudarte - Dijo mostrándole unos 5 Talismanes de metal con el Símbolo de la Familia de Issei, y los lanzó a la barrera fortificándola y sorprendió a la Sitri - ¿Increíble no...? - Preguntó divertida.

\- Muy increíble... - Sorprendida al ver la barrera mejorada pero luego dijo - Pero Rías, lamento haber hecho esto, pero ya contacté a tu hermano y sé que Sirzechs-sama vendrá para ayudarte - Dijo Sōna alertando a Rías.

\- Sōna, no te pedí que hicieras eso - Le reprochó.

\- Rías, sé que no deseas causarle problemas a tu hermano, pero nuestro enemigo es uno de los lideres de los Ángeles Caídos... Y no sabemos que podría pasar y menos hasta que Issei-kun y las demás lleguen - Dijo Sōna seria.

\- Agradecemos por su preocupación Kaichou... - Dijo Akeno dando un paso adelante - Pero es probable que cuando Sirzechs-sama venga, la batalla ya debe de haber terminado - Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la escuela con Koneko y Ravel a su lado.

\- Mucha suerte Rías... - Le deseó Sōna viendo a todos los demás seguir - _"Issei-kun, será mejor que te apresures por favor..."_ \- Pidió la pelinegra internamente que el castaño llegara.

\- Kaichou, ¿creé qué Rías-sama estará bien? - Preguntó Tsubaki preocupada.

\- Sólo hay que confiar en ella Tsubaki, pero también hay que hacer lo posible para evitar que la barrera sea afectada, aunque Issei-kun nos dio su poder, debemos fortificarla igual - Dijo mientras ella y su mano derecha se dirigían a la barrera.

Ahora todas las Gremory llegaron hasta los campos de entrenamiento de la escuela, en donde había un gran pilar de luz iluminando todo...

\- Ese hombre ha querido fusionar las 4 Excáliburs en una sola, bueno va a ser algo interesante... - Dijo Kokabiel sentado desde un trono flotando en el aire y notó que la pelirroja llegó - Entonces, ¿quién va a venir? ¿Sirzechs o Serafall? - Preguntó con sorna.

\- En lugar de molestar a alguno de los 2, hemos venido nosotros - Dijo Rías desenfundando su espada y cubriéndola con su poder.

Ante las palabras de la pelirroja, Kokabiel sólo chasqueo sus dedos y creo una gigantesca lanza de luz que salió disparada hacía el gimnasio destruyendo todo, mientras Ravel junto con Akeno usaron sus poderes y protegieron a sus compañeros con un campo de magia y fuego, para que no se vieran afectados por la explosión...

\- ¡¿Estás bien Ravel-chan?! - Preguntó la **_"Reina"_** Gremory preocupada por su compañera _**"Alfil"**_.

\- Estoy bien Senpai, pero gracias por su ayuda - Agradeció la Phoenix, pero luego ambas dirigieron sus miradas al Ángel Caído.

\- Bueno ya que han llegado hasta aquí, supongo que puedo divertirme con ustedes por un rato, ¿pero dónde está el **_Sekiryuutei_** , Rías Gremory? - Preguntó Kokabiel, mientras invocaba a múltiples Cerberus.

\- ¡Eso no te interesa...! - Exclamó Rías pero luego dijo - Pero tranquilo ya estará con nosotros en breve - Dijo más calmada.

\- Oh bueno, como sea... ¡Acaben con ellos, queridas mascotas! - Exclamó el Cadre enviando a sus Perros del Infierno.

\- Akeno, tú y yo acabaremos con 1... Ravel, tú y Koneko encárguense del otro, debemos aguantar hasta que lleguen los refuerzos - Dijo Rías comenzando a volar y desenfundando su espada.

\- ¡Hai Rías-sama...! - Dijeron todas.

Akeno se vistió con su atuendo de la sacerdotisa del relámpago y abrió el **_Tessen_** que Issei le dio mientras lo cubría con su poder, y se encargó de congelar una de las llamas de su Cerberus y Rías le envió un ataque con su Poder de Destrucción mediante su espada...

Ravel formó una gigantesca bola de fuego, para incinerar a los Cerberus, y Koneko le dio una patada en la cabeza para estrellarlo súbitamente contra el suelo...

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaah...! - Gritó la rubia Phoenix al darse cuenta que otro Cerberus había aparecido detrás de ella, y cuando Koneko estaba a punto de atacar a la bestia, se dio cuanto como alguien le había cortado la cabeza.

\- Vine a ayudar... - Dijo Xenovia con su Excálibur Destrucción en sus manos, y del mismo modo apareció Kiba para cortar en dos el cuerpo del Cerberus, pero otro apareció detrás de ellos y no se dieron cuenta pero cierta peliplatina si.

\- ¡Yūto-senpai, cuidado...! - Gritó Koneko asustada al ver que serían atacados, pero luego...

\- ¡Invoco a la Fiera Interior, Suelta a la Cobra Rey/la Garza/al Tigre/al Tigre Blanco...! - Gritaron 4 voces femeninas, sorprendiendo a todos y más a Kokabiel, al ver que todos sus Cerberus fueron eliminados del un sólo golpe, por 4 cosas que resultaron ser Animales Espirituales de colores: Una Cobra Rey Púrpura, Una Garza Amarilla, Un Tigre Naranja y un Tigre Blanco.

\- ¡¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Quién se atreve a destruir a mis mascotas?! - Preguntó Kokabiel furioso y levantándose de su trono.

\- ¡Yahoo...! - Gritó una de las 4 voces - ¡Aquí arriba Ángel Caído-san...! - Y todos miraron que en la parte de arriba de la Academia, y ahí estaban 4 chicas con armaduras: Yūma estaba empuñando su **_Wakizashi_** , Asia usaba su _**Arco Tormenta**_ mientras tensaba una Flecha de energía Sagrada, Cosette extendía sus filosas garras de sus **_Tekkokagi_** y por último Primrose quien estaba sentaba, tenía en hombro una espada _**Ninjatō**_ , la cual tenía en su empuñadura un cristal de color Blanco con la figura de un Tigre, casi el mismo que Cosette y al igual que los otros cristales, esté empezaba a brillar intensamente.

\- ¿Huh...? - Kokabiel dijo, pero luego dirigió la mirada en un par de chicas en especifico - Así que te uniste a la Facción Shintō, ¿no es así Raynare? - Preguntó mientras nuestra mencionada se quitaba la máscara revelándose y le dio una sonrisa con sorna a Kokabiel.

\- Ahh... Sabe, creo que tengo que agradecerle por esto Kokabiel-sama... Porqué, por fin encontré la felicidad que siempre anhelé, al pertenecer una familia - Responde Yūma sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que giraba su espada un par de veces sacándole una mirada enfurecida al mencionado.

La Nobleza Gremory y Xenovia, sólo miraban sorprendidos a las **_Pai Zhua's_** quienes sólo saltaron y cayeron elegantemente frente a ellos, entonces cierta peliazul miró a Asia y se acercó a elle...

\- Increíble, así que ese es tú poder Asia Argento... Pero esas formas animales, ¿qué son? - Preguntó Xenovia bastante interesada.

\- Ya habrá tiempo de explicar Xenovia-san - Respondió Asia mostrando una sonrisa confiada, pero luego se mostró seria - Pero bajaste la guardia, y eso por poco hace que te conviertas en comida de perro - Comentó haciendo que la peliazul agachara la mirada algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Todos están bien? - Preguntó Cosette preocupada.

\- Ara Ara, esa fue una gran entrada Cosette-chan - Dijo Akeno con su sonrisa cubierta por su abanico.

Rías miraba por todos lado pero, notó que faltaba el par de castaños Dragones entonces le preguntó a Primrose... - Amm, Primrose-san... ¿Dónde están Issei y Isara-san? - Preguntó curiosa.

\- Ellos vendrán en breve, pero por ahora... - Decía mientras empuñaba su pequeña espada ninja, y su cristal del Tigre Blanco brillaba - Tenemos a un Cadre de Grigori con quien tratar - Terminó mientras la mirada de todos se postraban en Kokabiel, quien sólo sonrió divertido.

\- ¡Hahahahahaha! - Reía y después dijo - ¡Qué buen espectáculo de luces...! ¡Déjenme decirles que lo hicieron mejor de lo que esperaba! - Dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa - ¡Pero ahora, denme un poco más de diversión...! - Gritó mientras extendía sus 10 alas y iba al aire.

\- _"¡Issei, Isara-san por favor apresúrense...!"_ \- Pensaba la pelirroja mientras todos iban contra Kokabiel.

 ** _Residencia Hyōdō, dentro de la Cámara del Tiempo..._**

Mientras nuestros amigos estaban enfrentando a Kokabiel, Issei junto con Isara estaban dentro de la Cámara del Tiempo, donde el castaño había llamado a Gideon, quien miró a Irina en un estado más que lamentable entonces dijo...

\- **_Issei-sama debo decir, que lo que usted y Isara-sama quieren hacer podría dar resultados positivos o no, pero tampoco sabemos con exactitud lo que el líquido de_ _Reishi haga, en cuanto entre en contacto_ _con Irina Shid_ _ō_ _..._** \- Decía la I.A. Mirando a sus amos, pero el mayor dijo.

\- Lo sabemos Gideon, pero tenemos que hacer algo... Y créeme, que me niego a perder a alguien importante para mi, no otra vez... - Respondía determinado.

\- Por favor Gideon, no tenemos opción... Y los demás necesitan nuestra ayuda - Rogó Isara juntando sus manos como si rezara.

\- _**Mmmmm... Solicito Orden Clave, por comando de voz...**_ \- Decía en tono computarizado, mientras Issei dijo...

\- Orden Clave: "Regeneración Sanadora"... ¡Activando Cápsula de Recuperación, ya...! - Dijo el **_Sekiryuutei_** serio, mientras el cristal del pilar de en medio empezó a brillar activando una puerta secreta en la pared que tenía en frente, abriéndola de la misma manera como la entrada de la misma Cámara del Tiempo, haciendo que unas luces se activarán revelando lo que parecía ser un gran tanque de color Plateado, mientras poseía varios cables y una mascarilla con dos tubos, mientras que la puerta de enfrente tenía una ventana que se iluminó dado a que el interior de la máquina se activó...

Entonces Isara sólo colocó su mano en el panel que estaba en la puerta, y la abrió cuando está se hizo hacía abajo... Entonces Issei llevó a la castaña dentro, y la mantuvo de pie en todo momento, pero no sin antes quitarle la ropa y obligatoriamente la dejó desnuda, y momentos después conectó los cables a su cabeza y por último le colocó la máscara de oxigeno, para luego salir y la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

\- Lista Isara, ahora la "prueba de fuego"... ¡Iniciando...! - Gritó Issei mientras la pantalla hizo aparecer las palabras en inglés **_" Starting Healing System..."_**, haciendo que dentro de la cápsula abrieran en su interior varios orificios y de ellos empezaba a salir un líquido de color Verde Azulado brillante, el cual empezaba a llenar el interior de la cápsula hasta llenarla por completo, entonces en la parte de arriba de la puerta apareció una pantalla que mostró lo que parecía ser un monitor de pulso cardíaco, el cual empezó con informales que estaba estable, haciendo que nuestros castaños suspiraban de alivio...

\- **_El ritmo cardíaco de_** ** _Irina Shid_** ** _ō es estable, al parecer su cuerpo a aceptado el líquido de Reishi sin ningún problema... Ahora sólo queda que_** ** _despierte y drenar la cápsula..._** \- Decía la I.A. Mirando a los castaños quienes sólo le dieron un asentimiento positivo.

\- Ahh que alivio que Irina-chan esté bien - Dijo aliviada, mientras colocada su mano en su corazón pero luego sintió una mano en su hombro, y notó que era la mano de su hermano quien la miraba serio.

\- Aun es pronto para relajarnos Isara... Cosette y las demás están ayudando a los otros contra Kokabiel, pero aun con su ayuda ese cuervo con esteroides sigue siendo un Cadre de Grigori y por eso nos necesitan - Dijo Issei serio.

\- ¡Hai...! ¡Kokabiel pagará muy caro el haber pisado Kuoh y al haber lastimado a Irina-chan! - Exclamó la castaña, mientras activó su _**Impulse Gear**_ \- ¡Porque nadie se mete con al familia de la _**Seiryuutei**_ , nadie! - Gritó al salir de la Cámara del Tiempo, dejando sólo a Issei un momento.

\- Vaya, esa chica se buscó un propio apodo... - Dijo sonriendo - ¿ _ **Seiryuutei**_ , eh?... Nada mal - Expresó levemente sorprendido pero luego miró a Gideon, y detrás de ella la Cápsula Sanadora... - Gideon manténme informado en caso de que Irina despierte, ¿entendido? - Ordenó serio.

\- _**Será un placer Issei-sama, pero será mejor que se apresure... No creo que Rías Gremory-san y compañía puedan aguantar mucho tiempo...**_ \- Dijo Gideon y recibió un asentimiento positivo del portador de la **_Boosted_** _**Gear**_ , entonces miró a través del cristal de la ventana a la **_Seiken_** de Mimic, quien estaba dentro mientras estaba inconsciente y conectada a la máquina, entonces susurró...

\- Escucha Irina, eres bastante fuerte como para morir de está manera, además tenemos una cita pendiente... Así que hazme un favor y despierta de una maldita vez... - Susurró y después se fue corriendo, entonces Gideon sólo miró la cápsula antes de irse...

\- **_La fe no cambia, no importa si son en seres sobrenaturales o humanos... Nunca la pierden_** \- Dijo para luego desaparecer, entonces Irina quedó sola, pero misteriosamente en la mano derecha de la Exorcista la cual estaba cerrada, misteriosamente comenzó a brillar en un hermoso Verde Esmeralda...

 ** _De nuevo con_** ** _nuestros amigos contra Kokabiel, en la Academia Kuoh..._**

Mientras nuestros amigos Dragones iban a la Academia, la Nobleza Gremory, la Exorcista Xenovia Quarta y las **_Pai Zhua's_** estaban enfrentando a Kokabiel, pero se veían algo cansados, no podían estarlo después de varios Rounds con alguien que es considerado leyenda en la biblia...

\- ¡Hahahahahahahaha...! - Reía el Ángel Caído - ¡Debo admitir que, no me esperaba que me dieran pelea, especialmente tú...! - Dijo señalando a Rías - ¡Tenía entendido que eras una Ojō-sama, sin entrenamiento que no sea mágico, pero mírate usando una espada como si hubieras nacido para eso - Decía levemente impresionado.

\- Hahahahaha, "jamás juzgues a un libro por su portada", es lo que siempre digo - Expresó Rías apoyándose en su espada, pero luego una especie de pilar de luz apareció.

 _ **Mientras tanto, con nuestros Hermanos Dragones...**_

Ahora vemos a Issei y a Isara, quienes llegaron a la Academia y atravesaron la barrera mientras activaron su habilidad camaleónica volviéndose invisibles y ocultaron sus presencias para no ser detectados, pero luego vieron ese pilar de luz y se acercaron y visualizaron el campo de batalla, viendo a todos...

\- ¡Onii-chan, debemos ir...! - Pero la mano de su hermano evitó que se moviera, y eso la sorprendió.

\- Espera, sólo sigue observando... Creo que las cosas están a punto de cambiar... - Dijo en tono serio, mientras miraba al rubio Gremory.

 ** _De nuevo con_** ** _nuestros amigos contra Kokabiel..._**

\- ¡Esta lista, sí...! - Todos prestaron atención a Valper Galilei, que era el causante de aquel pilar de luz, y lo que había adentro eran las 4 Excáliburs que se fusionaron hasta convertirse en una sola.

\- Todos ustedes deberían huir, porque está ciudad sera arrasada en 20 minutos después de que tome el poder sagrado de la fusión de las Excáliburs - Dijo Kokabiel Oscuramente, mientras un Círculo Mágico se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela y comenzó la brillante recolección de energía... Dándoles a entender algo a todos, se activó... - ¡Freed…! - Exclamó el Caído llamando al peliplatino sacerdote psicópata.

\- ¿Qué pasa, jefe? - El peliplatino sacerdote dijo sonriendo sádicamente, mientras salía de la oscuridad.

\- ¡Usa la Excálibur del Círculo...! ¡Será el último entretenimiento, ahora lucha usando la Excálibur que resultó de la fusión de las otras 4! - Expresó feliz por el resultado.

\- Hai, hai... Mataku, mi jefe usa a la gente de forma imprudentemente... ¡Pero, estoy muy honrado de usar a la Excálibur-chan, que se ha vuelto Súper-maravillosa! - Decía feliz - ¿Algo por el estilo?... ¡Hahahahaha, creo qué me limitaré a cortar algunos Demonios ahora, pero también recibiré un bono extra...! - Dijo mirando a Cosette y compañía.

Entonces Freed hace una sonrisa loca, mientras sostiene la Excálibur que se encontraba en el centro del campo de la escuela...

\- Así que va a usarla, ¿no? - Preguntó la peliazul seria - Y el mismo nos dijo que había recibido un elemento de Balba... - Dijo la **_Seiken_** de Destrucción a Kiba.

\- Debemos hacer algo... - Dijo el rubio Gremory, entonces Xenovia dijo...

\- _**"Caballero"**_ de Rías Gremory... Si la cooperación es aun válida, destruyamos esa Excálibur juntos... - Exclamó determinada.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntó serio - Está será una última oportunidad - Terminó mientras miraba la espada sagrada con rencor.

Pero Xenovia sólo soltó una risa sin temor por las palabras de Kiba... - En el peor de los casos, no será un problema si sólo recupero el "fragmento" de la Excálibur que está actuando como el núcleo de la misma... Y ahora que Freed la está manejando, puede que sea una espada sagrada, pero ya no es una espada santa... Incluso si es una espada sagrada, se volvió como cualquier otra arma, y eso fue en cuanto fue tomada por él... Lo que me lleva a una única conclusión... Esa espada se volvió, un arma de herejía - Terminó mirando la espada con furia.

\- Hahahahaha... - Alguien se estaba riendo de la conversación del dúo y esa persona fue Balba.

\- Valper Galilei... No sé si me recuerdes pero, soy un sobreviviente del "Proyecto Espada Sagrada", y quien fue dado por muerto en tus manos, para ser más preciso y he continuado viviendo al ser reencarnado en un Demonio - Kiba dijo con calma a Valper, mientras iba caminando hacia este con una espada demoníaca en su mano, y sus ojos estaban llenos de odio esperando la espera de la respuesta del viejo sacerdote.

\- ¿Huh? - Empezó - El sobreviviente de ese proyecto, esto es una desgracia y más al conocerlo en un país del lejano oriente como esté... Siento que fue el destino, el cual nos unió de nuevo - Dijo sonriendo Oscuramente y su risa era como si se burlara del grupo.

Pero como siempre, había alguien quien atacaba en un acto de cobardía, y ese fue Kokabiel, quien creó una lanza de luz y la arrojó al rubio Gremory desde donde estaba elevado...

\- ¡Yūto cuidado...! - Gritó Rías junto con Koneko corriendo hacía su sirviente/amigo tratando de salvarlo, pero la lanza era mucho más rápido que ellas pero antes que impactará en el lugar donde se encontraba el Gremory, alguien la dividió en 3 partes iguales haciéndola explotar en el instante, levantando mucho polvo pero luego que se divisara revelando a cierta pelimorada con garras en sus manos y una expresión seria, mientras su cristal del Tigre brillaba intensamente...

\- ¿Cosette-san? - Dijo Yūto, mientras bajaba su brazo que tenía su espada y miró a la Maid y amiga de la infancia de Issei frente a él, y se sorprendió más porque destruyó la lanza de luz.

\- Yūto-san, no debes ir a lo tonto o esa lanza te hubiera matado... - Le respondió mirándolo seria.

\- ¿Huh?... - Exclamó Kokabiel al ver la fuerza de Cosette - Vaya evitó el golpe directo, ¿quién eres niña? - Preguntó interesado por la pelimorada.

\- Sólo soy la maid y amiga de la infancia de Issei Hyōdō-sama, el actual **_Sekiryuutei_** \- Respondió sonriendo.

\- ¿Oya...? - Dijo para volver a hablar - Pues eres bastante fuerte para sólo ser su sirvienta - Dijo, mientras el viejo sacerdote acercarse al rubio.

\- Debo admitir, que las armas de tus nuevos aliados son bastante interesantes, pero... - Dijo Valper sonriendo - Me gustan las espadas sagradas, me encantan tanto que aparecen hasta en mis sueños... Posiblemente es porque mi corazón estaba tan fascinado por la leyenda de la Excálibur desde que era un niño y por eso, cuando me enteré de que no la podía usar me deprimí… - Valper empezó a hablar de su vida, la historia sobre su propio pasado mientras todos sólo miraban y escuchaban.

\- Admiraba a aquellos que podían empuñarla, porque yo no podía... Esa sensación se hizo tan poderosa que comencé un experimento, para crear gente que pueden utilizarlas... Pero luego fue completada, y lo más irónico fue que nuestro proyecto pudo completarse, y todo gracias a tú ayuda... Yūto Kiba-kun - Dijo sonriendo mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo maligno.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se completó?!... ¡¿No te deshiciste de nosotros después de enterarte que éramos un fracaso?! - Kiba levantó sus cejas aparentemente en duda, mientras era ayudado un poco por Cosette y no sólo él... Todos tenían la misma duda... Pero Valper Galilei lo negó con la cabeza...

\- Me di cuenta de que no eran un factor esencial que se necesita para manejar las espadas sagradas... Así que usé el valor numérico de los factores para investigar su capacidad... La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían los elementos, pero no tenían el valor numérico necesario para manejar la Excálibur... Entonces llegué a una conclusión... - Hizo una leve pausa y siguió - ¿Hay alguna manera de sacar los elementos y los recolectarlos? - Dijo sonriendo.

\- Ya veo y lo entiendo... Lo que estada dentro de la espada sagrada cuando recibió su bendición fue... - Xenovia parecía que ella se enteró de la verdad y apretó los dientes con odio, pero Valper siguió hablando.

\- Así es, la espada sagrada que llevaba esa chica castaña que iba con ustedes... Sacamos los elementos santos y los cristalizamos, al igual que estos… - Explicó mientras sacaba un orbe que estaba dando una luz Verde Esmeralda, era un orbe brillante el cual tenía la llamada aura santa en él.

\- Con esto, la investigación sobre los usuarios con espada sagradas mejoró, pero aun así, esos tontos de la Iglesia me desterraron por herejía y se llevaron mis informes sobre la investigación... - Explicaba pero luego miró al rubio - Pero al mirarte, veo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguien más y ese fue el Arcángel Michael... Me hizo quedar como un criminal y este es el resultado.. Pero bueno, es ese Ángel del que estamos hablando e incluso si él toma los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, creo que no iría tan lejos como para matarlos... Esa parte sólo le haría más humano que yo, hahahahaha - El sacerdote rió gratamente.

\- ¿Mataste a mis compañeros y sacaste los elementos necesarios para empuñar las espadas sagradas? - Kiba le preguntó, con su voz llena de instinto asesino.

\- ¡Eso es correcto...! - Exclamó emocionado - ¡Está esfera es de esa época, y he utilizado 3 de ellas en Freed sin embargo está es la última, hahahahaha! - Después dijo mirando al cielo - Los otros chicos además de ti murieron porque sus cuerpos no se pudieron sincronizar con los elementos, de hecho si lo piensas de esa manera, eso te hace especial… - Dijo el viejo sacerdote.

\- Valper Galilei, sólo déjame preguntarte... ¿Cuántas vidas has sacrificado por tu codicia y experimentos?... - Preguntó Kiba, mientras sus manos temblaban y había un aura de ira saliendo de su cuerpo.

\- Mmmmm... Si dices eso, voy a darte este orbe a ti... Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que es posible producirse en masa estando en el entorno adecuado, en 1er. Lugar, voy a destruir está ciudad con Kokabiel... Y entonces, voy a recoger las legendarias espadas guardadas alrededor del mundo, y entonces voy a producir en masa a los nuevos usuarios de espada sagradas para poder empezar una guerra contra ese maldito de Michael y el Vaticano con las Excáliburs combinadas... Les mostraré el resultado de mi investigación a los tontos Ángeles y sus seguidores, quienes me han condenado - Expresó serio y enojado.

Así que esa fue la razón por la Kokabiel y Valper se unieron, y el sacerdote sólo dejó caer el orbe, como si hubiera perdido el interés en él... Entonces sólo rodó por el suelo y llegó al pie de Kiba y él se inclinó en silencio y lo recogió para luego acariciarlo con tristeza, amor y cariño...

\- Chicos... - Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Kiba y su expresión estaba llena de tristeza y rabia, entonces algo sucedió y fue que el orbe que sostenía lo que empezó a brillar y las luces comenzaron a extenderse y con el tiempo cubriendo todo el campo de la escuela, desde el suelo había luces que salían y se empezaron a formar unas cuantas figuras, entonces se moldearon en una forma adecuada y tomaron las formas de personas... Habían chicos y chicas creados de luces Azuladas y rodeaban Kiba y lo miraron con una expresión querida y triste.

 _ **Con Issei y Isara...**_

\- Los distintos poderes que están presentes en el campo de batalla hicieron que aparezcan los espíritus dentro del orbe - Comentó la castaña llorando, pero feliz, entonces la **_Boosted Gear_** y la **_Impulse Gear_** se activaron y las voces de Ddraig y Tiamat sonaron...

\- **_"Al parecer, el rubio lo está logrando compañero..."_** \- Dijo Ddraig tranquilo.

\- _Y al parecer ellos fueron los eliminados, en el proyecto espada sagrada_ \- Comentó Tiamat con un tono serio.

Mientras Issei, sólo observaba a Yūto, para luego sonreír sabiendo que algo estaba naciendo dentro de él...

 _ **Regresando a la batalla**..._

\- ¡Todo el Mundo! ¡Yo, yo siempre...! !Siempre pensé en esto! ¿En verdad estuvo bien ser el único que sobrevivió...? - Dijo con voz entre-cortada - Había quienes tenían más sueños que yo, quienes deseaban vivir más que yo... ¿Está bien que haya sido el único que recibiera una vida pacífica...? - Preguntó entonces, el espíritu de un niño sólo sonrió y parecía como si quisiera decir algo, y movió los labios pero no se escuchaba sonido alguno entonces los ojos de Primrose se iluminaron de color Blanco, cosa que preocupó un poco a Cosette pero luego la tranquilizó su sonrisa, para luego ella y la _**"Reina"**_ Gremory tradujeron lo que decía…

\- **_[_** _ **"No te preocupes por nosotros, el que estés vivo es lo que más importa..."**_ **]** \- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, porque parecía que sus pensamientos lo alcanzaron, entonces los espíritus de todos sus amigos comenzaron a mover sus labios en un ritmo... ¿Estaban cantando?

\- Es imposible, ¿acaso es, el canto sagrado? - Asia murmuro muy sorprendida.

Ellos estaban haciendo el canto sagrado... Entonces Yūto comenzó a cantar mientras derramaba lágrimas, al mismo tiempo recordaba la tan dolorosa experiencia, eso era lo único que conseguía mantener sus esperanzas y sueños, y fue el único apoyo que tenía para seguir viviendo durante su dura vida, entonces todos tenían sonrisas de niños inocentes y sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en un color Azul/Blanco y ese brillo estaba cada vez más al cuerpo del rubio quien estaba en el centro de todo...

\- _**[ "Nosotros, no éramos solo el bien y tampoco teníamos los elementos suficientes para empuñar las espadas sagradas pero, estará bien si estamos juntos..."]**_ \- Aquellas voces eran audibles, pero a la vez tristes durante el canto sagrado, el cual supuestamente debía dañar a los demonios... Tal vez, se debía a los diferentes tipos de poderes en ese lugar y por eso no sentían daño alguno, en vez de eso sentían una calidez, mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos - _**[" Tienes que aceptar las espadas sagradas, ya no debes temer, porque incluso si Dios está mirando... Nuestros corazones estarán siempre... Unidos"]**_ \- Sus espíritus se fueron arriba en el cielo y se convirtieron en una gran luz que cayó a Kiba.

 _ **De vuelta con Issei y Isara...**_

\- _**"Compañero lo sientes, ¿no?... ¿El "Caballero" lo logró verdad?"**_ \- Preguntó el Dragón Emperador Rojo al castaña.

\- Así es Ddraig, al parecer Yūto Kiba-san... Ah despertado su **_[ Balance Breaker]_** \- Respondió Issei sonriendo, mientras miraba al rubio con cierto orgullo.

\- _Así es, el **"Caballero"** de Rías Gremory, lo ha alcanzado..._ \- Dijo Tiamat con un tono igual de orgullosa.

\- Lo logró, convirtió todo ese dolor y sufrimiento... En un poder, que usará para proteger a todos... - Comentó Isara mientras las lágrimas caen de su rostro de Idol.

Los hermanos, aún se mantenían ocultos pero luego miraron que la luz empezaba a resquebrajarse, y la noche del abismo parecía que estaba dándole sus bendiciones a Yūto...

 _ **De regreso a la batalla...**_

Entonces el rubio recordó todo lo vivido hasta día de hoy, dejando sus pensamientos en libertad, entonces la hermana de Cosette y Akeno siguieron con la traducción de los espíritus...

\- **_[ "No te preocupes por nosotros, tú debes seguir viviendo..."]_** \- Sus Ex-compañeros no estaban deseando venganza y tampoco estaban deseando nada que causará dolor.

\- Sí, losé... Pero esto, no acabará hasta que se haya hecho Justicia... - Comentó único Gremory, mientras recordó algo que cierto castaño le comentó antes... - Justicia... - Se repitió.

 ** _Flashback..._**

\- **_Busca su Justicia y no su Venganza... El resto, te lo dejaré de tarea_ _\- Terminó Issei, mientras sólo daba la vuelta y se dirigía con el resto del grupo._**

 ** _Fin del Flashback..._**

\- _"Issei-kun tenía razón... Justicia, no Venganza... Ahora lo entiendo..."_ \- Terminó de pensar el rubio Gremory, entonces volvió a escuchar a sus amigos a través de Primrose y Akeno.

\- _**[ "Sí, no habrá terminado... Si no vez con importancia las cosas que están frente a ti, entonces se repetirá el incidente que sufrimos nosotros..."]**_ \- Dijeron ambas, mientras los ojos de la pelirmorada mayor regresaban a la normalidad y con eso se sintió un poco mareada.

\- ¡Vaper Galilei mientras sigas con vida, habrá otros que sufrirán la misma suerte que nosotros...! - Gritó Yūto mirando al viejo exorcista.

\- ¿Oya...? - Dijo al principio con una sonrisa - Eso lo han dicho durante mucho tiempo, pero en las investigaciones siempre vienen los sacrificios, ¿deberías saberlo, mejor que nadie no? - Terminó de manera escéptica.

\- ¡Por supuesto que está mal...! - Gritó el Gremory determinado, mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, el cual parecía sostener una intensa luz brillante de color Blanco/Azulado.

\- ¡Yūto...! ¡Hazlo...! ¡Tienes que terminar esto tú mismo...! ¡Debes superar a la Excálibur...! ¡Eres el siervo de Rías Gremory...! ¡Mi **_"Caballero"_** , no va a perder ante una simple espada...! - Gritó Rías mientras lloraba levemente.

\- ¡Yūto-kun! ¡Creemos en ti...! - Gritó Akeno, quien se recuperó después de traducir lo que los espíritus de sus amigos dijeron.

\- ¡Buchō, Fukubuchō...! ¡No, Rías-sama, Akeno-san...! - Gritó al ver a sus Senpais.

\- ¡Yūto-senpai...! - Ahora gritó la pequeña Koneko.

\- Koneko-chan... - Susurró ahora mirando a su pequeña Kōhai y Nekomata.

\- ¡Yūto-san, pelea y no dejes que su poder sea desperdiciado...! - Gritó Ravel mientras trataba sin éxito de ocultar sus lágrimas.

\- Ravel-sama... - Dijo ahora mirando a la Phoenix.

\- ¡Yūto-san no dejes que su sacrificio haya sido en vano...! - Gritó Asia mientras se quitaba su máscara y casco, mientras sus ojos estaban Rojos y hinchados.

\- ¡Más te vale no caer, o esos golpes que Ise te dio...! ¡No se compararán con los míos! - Ahora gritó Yūma quien lloraba a mares.

\- ¡Yūto-san...! ¡Justicia, no Venganza...! - Gritó Cosette ahora mientras derramaba lágrimas.

\- ¡Pelea Yūto-kun...! - Gritó por último Primrose, mientras sus ojos por un momento se tornaron completamente Blancos, y gritó usando el tono de los Amigos de Yūto...

\- _**[ "**_ _ **¡Por favor, haz tu mejor esfuerzo...!" ]**_ \- Gritaron y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y desde lejos Issei y Isara sólo juntaron sus manos para orar por el Gremory y cerraron muy fuerte sus ojos.

\- Todo el mundo... - Dijo el rubio, mientras derramaba más lágrimas y bajó la mirada un poco.

Pero como de costumbre, hubo alguien quien tuvo que matar el ambiente de amistad y lealtad con su risa perturbadora...

\- ¡Hahahahaha! ¡¿Por qué lloras?!... Estabas cantando con alegría con tus amigos fantasmas, en verdad eres una molestia y lo peor es que, debes saber bien como odio esa canción... ¡Y sólo el escucharla me pone la piel de gallina, por eso ya no quiero escucharla más...! ¡Ya estoy totalmente en mi límite y me aseguraré de cortarte en miles de pedacitos para poder calmarme, con está última Excálibur la cual fue creada con la fusión de las otras 4...! - Exclamó Freed Sellzen, con demencia.

\- ¡Freed...! ¡Los Espíritus de mis camaradas los cuales residen dentro de ti, no puedo permitir que hagas malas acciones con ellos, por más tiempo! ¡Estás lágrimas que tengo, son lágrimas de determinación, por eso... ¡Me convertiré en una espada...! ¡Por todos mis camaradas, mis compañeros que se han fusionado con mi espíritu, vamos a superarlo juntos...! ¡Los sentimientos que no podíamos decir en aquel entonces...! ¡Todos los deseos que no pudieron cumplir en aquel entonces...! ¡Ahora y aquí mismo...! - Gritaba el Gremory logrando liberar su poder - ¡Me convertiré en la espada de Buchō y mis compañeros! ¡Por eso mis amigos, por favor se los ruego, respondan a mis sentimientos ahora, _**Sword Birth**_...! - Gritó convocando su Sacred Gear, y los espíritus de sus compañeros se mezclaron y empezaron a alinearse y formaron en una nueva figura... El poder Demoníaco junto con el poder Sagrado se estaban fusionando, entonces pensó - _"!Sí, esta sensación...!" "!Mi Sacred Gear está...!"_ \- El rubio Gremory pensaba mi compañero me dice… Y luego 2 luces comenzaron a brillar, una luz divina y un aura siniestra y lo que apareció en su mano era una sola espada... - _"Lo he terminado, todo el mundo..."_ \- Pensó agradecido.

\- **_[ ¡Balance Breaker: Sword of the Betrayer!]_** _**( La Espada del Traidor...)**_ ¡Recibirán el poder de está espada, que tiene tanto el poder Sagrado como el Demoníaco con sus propios cuerpos! - El rubio Gremory corrió hacia Freed haciendo uso de su velocidad de **_"Caballero"_** hacía el sacerdote psicópata, quien trató de seguir sus movimientos pero el rubio uso unas fintas, pero Freed logró bloquear el ataque y el aura que cubría su Excálibur estaba siendo borrada por la espada del _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory.

\- !Es imposible...! ¡Esa espada superó, al creador de la espadas sagrada! - Dijo con voz sorprendida.

\- Si esa fuera la verdadera Excálibur, entonces no podría haber ganado en contra de ella... Pero esa Excálibur falsa, no puede cortar mis sentimientos o los de mis compañeros! - Exclamó Yūto con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Bastardo...! - Freed gritó y dio un paso atrás, para después de empujar al rubio Gremory, luego uso la habilidad de la Excálibur Mimic de Irina, para dividir la hoja en 2, y ambas puntas de movieron a gran velocidad para atacar al rubio... Combinó la habilidad de Mimic con la de Rapidly, y aumentó la velocidad del ataque, pero... - ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué no está golpeándote?! - Se preguntó - ¡Se supone que la Gran Espada Sagrada-sama es sin igual, ¿no es así?! ¡¿No se supone que tiene un montón de leyendas de ser la última espada?! - Freed gritó y su expresión estaba tan llena de gozo e impaciencia.

\- ¡Entonces...! ¡Entonces voy a añadir está también...! - La punta de la espada sagrada desapareció, ¿acaso se hizo invisible?... Era el poder de Excálibur Transparent... Era la habilidad de hacer la hoja transparente, pero sorpresivamente ambas espadas hicieron chispas mientras chocaban - ¡¿Cómo...?! - Freed entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

\- Eso es _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory... Manténlo ahí y evita que se mueva, a toda costa - Dijo Xenovia quien de repente se entrometió, mientras sostenía la espada sagrada en su mano izquierda, y puso su mano derecha en el aire, y comenzó a recitar una especie de canto... - ¡San Pedro, la sangre de San Basilio, el pelo de San Denis, y un trozo de las ropas de la Santísima Virgen Mar...! ¡Por favor, les ruego que escuchen mi voz...! - Entonces el espacio comenzó a distorsionarse luego la peliazul puso la mano en el centro del espacio distorsionado y sacó algo justo a fuera de la brecha dimensional haciendo aparecer lo que parecía ser una gran espada, la cual emitía una poderosa aura sagrada - ¡En los nombres de los santos a quienes residen dentro de está hoja, voy a liberarte, para que por favor pelees a mi lado...! ¡Durandal...! - Gritó Xenovia, el nombre de... ¿Durandal?, la cual era un arma tan famosa que estaba a la par con Excálibur.

\- ¿Durandal? - Dijo una voz de un anciano.

\- ¿Acaso ella era la portadora de una Excálibur? - Dijo otra voz desde el cielo.

Sí, eran las voces de Valper e incluso Kokabiel quienes no pudieron ocultar su asombro...

\- Ambos se equivocan... Yo era originalmente la **_Seiken_** de Durandal, también fui elegida como la titular de la Excálibur y eso es todo - Explicaba Xenovia, mientras hizo una postura con sus 2 Espadas, con Durandal junto con Destrucción.

\- ¡Eso es Absurdo...! ¡Según mi investigación, no hemos llegado a la etapa en la que alguien pueda manejar a Durandal! - Gritó Valper enojado.

\- Por supuesto, incluso en el Vaticano jamás han hecho que alguien pueda manejar a Durandal artificialmente - Comentó la peliazul ante el comentario anterior.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué...?! - Se preguntó de nuevo el sacerdote.

\- A diferencia de aquellos que usan espadas santas artificialmente como Irina, soy una portadora nata - Respondió Xenovia, con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces Valper Galilei, sólo quedó enmudeció ante sus palabras, sólo quedó pensado que Xenovia era alguien que fue bendecida para ejercer de forma naturalmente, las espadas santas.

\- Durandal es un arma que causa estragos más allá de lo que la gente puede imaginar... Corta todo lo que toca y ni siquiera me escucha casi todo el tiempo, es por eso que tengo que guardarla en otra dimensión, o de lo contrario sería muy peligroso... Incluso yo, su usuaria paso malos ratos con ella, ahora Freed Sellzen, Gracias a ti podemos tener la batalla decisiva entre Excálibur y Durandal y en esté momento, estoy temblando de placer... Lo único que te pido es que no mueras en un solo golpe, ¿de acuerdo?... ¡Al menos utiliza la Excálibur al máximo...! - Tras decir eso, la hoja de Durandal comenzó a emitir más de su aura Sagrada, que la Excálibur de Freed y la espada Sacro-Demoníaca.

\- ¡¿Eso siquiera está permitió?! ¡¿Cómo llegamos a esto?! ¡Eres una maldita zorra, yo no necesito nada de eso para esté entorno...! - Freed gritó y dirigió su ansia de matar hacia Xenovia y uso la habilidad de Transparent para atacarla, pero no contó con algo hasta que de un solo golpe, hizo añicos la Excálibur, pero con eso la peliazul también creó un cráter en el campo de la escuela, gracias a la presión ejercida por el aura de Durandal.

\- Así que ahora, sólo se volvió... Un montón de trozos de acero, ¿eh? - Dijo Xenovia con burla - Ni siquiera puede competir con mi Durandal… - Xenovia hizo un suspiro mientras miraba aburrida.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Hablas realmente en serio? - Dijo Freed sorprendido - La legendaria Excálibur-chan, rota en pedazos... ¡Qué horrible...! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¡Ahh...! ¿Fue un error usar algo que se rompió desde el principio?... Está es la superficialidad de los seres humanos, junto a la locura de la Iglesia… - El instinto asesino del Ex-exorcista psicópata se debilitó, y aprovechando la distracción de esté al ver que su Excálibur fue destruida de solo un golpe, entonces el rubio Gremory atacó a Freed quien trató de cubrirse con uno de los pedazos de su destruida Excálibur…

Pero el sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo eco... El cuál resultó ser la Excálibur se desmoronándose a más pedazos, mientras él caía desmayado...

\- ¿Lo vieron?... Nuestros poderes han superado a la Excálibur… - Exclamó Kiba al ver a Freed quien cayó mientras su sangre salía de la herida que recibió desde su hombro hasta su estómago.

\- ¿Huh...? ¿Una Espada Sacro-Demoníaca...? -Se preguntó el viejo Valper - Eso es imposible... 2 polos opuestos no se pueden combinar... - Dijo cayendo de rodillas.

\- Valper Galilei, prepárate… - Kiba Señaló al sacerdote con su espada Sacro-Demoníaca.

\- ¡Ya veo...! ¡Ahora lo entiendo...! ¡Santo y Demoníaco, será una explicación, si los seres que representan ambos resultaría en un desequilibrio! ¡Pero entonces, no sólo el Maou sino Dios también...! - El viejo sacerdote no pudo terminar porque, una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho de Valper, quien pareció darse cuenta de algo pero fue derribado después de soltar una sólida cantidad de sangre.

\- ¡¿Qué Demonios...?! - Exclamó Kiba, bastante sorprendido ante el nuevo evento.

\- ¡Valper Galilei! - Gritó Xenovia igual de sorprendida, y ni que decir de los demás, hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

\- Buen trabajo Valper, fuiste muy útil, hasta el último momento, incluso hasta que llegaste a esa conclusión lo demostraste pero, no me importa si estás conmigo o no... No podría haberlo hecho por mí mismo desde el principio - Kokabiel que estaba en el aire se mofaba - ¡Hahahahahahahahaha...! - Kokabiel reía malignamente y en voz alta mientra aterrizaba en el suelo, entonces liberó una abrumadora presión, luego miró al grupo mientras sonríe, mientras dirigió su mirada a Rías - ¿Ahora qué harás hermana menor de Maou Lucifer…? - Preguntó con burla.

\- Acaso tengo que responder... - Rías carga su espada, con una gran cantidad de poder de la destrucción, y la agitó lanzando un gran zarpazo Carmesí hacía el Caído, pero él sin esfuerzo, sólo con un movimiento de su mano cambió la trayectoria del ataque.

\- ¡No te distraigas...! - Akeno aprovechó que Kokabiel no le prestaba mucha atención y lo atacó con unos Rayos al Caído, pero este los disipó con un sólo movimiento de las alas.

\- ¿Vas a estar meterte en mi camino? ¿La qué heredó su poder de Baraqiel? - Exclamó Kokabiel mientras sonreía, cosa que hizo enojar a Akeno.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERME, EN EL MISMO GRUPO QUE ÉL! - Akeno abrió mucho los ojos enfurecida, y continuó utilizando sus rayos, pero todos fueron desviados por las alas de Kokabiel, entonces la chica quedo agotada por usar mucho de su poder mágico.

 _ **Con nuestros Hermanos Dragones...**_

\- Así que los rumores, no eran sólo eso, ¿verdad? - Dijo Issei mirando a su Senpai de cabello Negro - Pero siendo sincero, no me esperaba que la **_"Reina"_** de la Heredera Gremory, fuera la única hija de 1 de los líderes de Grigori... Al principio cuando Penemue-sama nos contó sobre eso, no le creí al principio pero, luego después de conocer a Akeno-san lo confirmé - Dijo Issei serio mirando a la Semi-caída.

\- Baraqiel-sama, es 1 de los lideres de los Ángeles Caídos, también es un usuario del Rayo Santo y alguien quien se ha ganado el apodo del "Maestro del Trueno", por su gran habilidad en la lucha, y también se dice que está a la par con el Ex-gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, ese chiflado y pervertido de Azazel - Comenta Isara con una mirada seria.

\- _**"Mmmm, y las sorpresas siguen llegando, una detrás de otra..."**_ \- Dijo Ddraig con una expresión divertida.

\- _Sólo por está vez... Pienso lo mismo, que tú Ddraig, sólo por está vez..._ \- Dice Tiamat concordando forzosamente con el Dragón Rojo.

 _ **De regreso a la batalla...**_

Entonces Kokabiel rió en voz alta - ¡Así que te convertiste en Demonio, hahahahahaha! ¡Se nota que tienes una colección bastante curiosa Rías Gremory...! !Como tú _**"Caballero"**_ tienes a la sobra del Proyecto Espada Sagrada, quien apenas alcanzó su **_[ Balance Breaker]_**! ¡Y como tú **_"Reina"_** está la hija de Baraqiel! ¡En verdad, tienes gustos bastante extraños al igual que su hermano! - Exclamó como si se burlara de su familia.

\- ¡No te voy a perdonar por insultar a mi Onii-sama...! ¡Quien es nuestro Maou! ¡Y más que eso, jamás te perdonaré los insultos que has dirigido a mis siervos, y créeme que eso te costara la vida! - Gritó la pelirroja apretando su espada, pero Kokabiel se rió ante la ira de la Gremory, entonces le dice para provocarla.

\- ¡Entonces, ven a tratar de destruirme! ¡Imōto del Satan Carmesí y Princesa Carmesí de la Destrucción! !Aquel a quien te enfrentas es alguien que ha sido un enemigo mortal de los ustedes los Demonios, desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Si no ves esto como una oportunidad, entonces tú reputación caerá! - Kokabiel gritaba con una sonrisa sádica.

Mientras tanto el rubio Gremory, sólo pensó algo - _"¡No sé lo mucho que mi espada Sagrada-Demoníaca puede ir en contra de él, pero tengo que hacerlo!"_ \- Terminó de pensar.

Xenovia, quien estaba detrás del _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory, se movió y cuando pasó a su lado, murmuró...

\- Vamos a atacar al mismo tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo y el rubio asintió, entonces ambos avanzaron, para poder atacar al caído al mismo tiempo y quien realizo el 1er. Ataque fue Xenovia, pero Kokabiel creó una espada de luz con la mano y la bloqueó usando una parte de la misma.

\- ¡Mmmmm...! - Dijo el caído sonriendo - La famosa Durandal, ¿eh?... A diferencia de la Excálibur que ya se rompió por el uso de la luz, pero... - Kokabiel dejó de hablar un momento y luego el aire tembló, mientras el Cadre emitió una gran onda de aire de su otra mano he hizo flotar el cuerpo de Xenovia para luego patear el estómago de la peliazul.

\- ¡Ahhh...! - Xenovia voló de vuelta con un grito de angustia.

\- ¡Debe depender de su portador niña, todavía no puedes controlar a Durandal! - Le gritó - ¡El portador anterior, era alguien que tenía una resistencia incomparable...! - Exclamó mientras Xenovia, con cierta dificultad reajustó su postura en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo, llegando con Kiba una vez más, mientras el rubio Gremory se unió al ataque.

\- ¡Kokabiel, te voy a eliminar con mi espada Sacro-Demoníaca...! ¡No puedo darme el lujo de perder a nadie más! - Gritó el _**"Caballero"**_ con determinación.

\- ¡¿Huh?! - Rió el Cadre - Atacando al mismo tiempo, con una Espada Sagrada y un arma Sacro-Demoníaca... ¡Interesante, bien hecho! ¡Vengan...! ¡No me pueden derrotar a menos que hagas algo! - Kokabiel creó otra espada de la luz con la otra mano, y se enfrentaron a ambos ataques! La Espada Sacro-Demoníaca y Durandal, pero sorprendió a ambos deteniendo ambos ataques sin esfuerzo.

Pero alguien aprovechó la distracción del caído al detener los ataques de ambas espadas, fue cierta pequeña **_"Torre"_** que atacó a Kokabiel desde un punto ciego pero…

\- Largo insecto... - Dijo el caído, mientras sus alas Negras se convirtieron cuchillas afiladas y cortaron el cuerpo de Koneko, entonces cayó al suelo y rodando, mientras la sangre salía de sus muchas heridas.

\- ¡Koneko-chan, maldito...! - Gritó Kiba muy enojado.

\- ¡Hey si sigues mirando al otro lado mientras luchan, sólo conseguirás que los maten fácilmente...! - Tras decir eso, Yūto recordó que había bajado su guardia al ver el estado de su compañera herida, para luego ver que la espada de luz de Kokabiel se dirigía a él.

\- ¡¿Qué de…?! - Iba a gritar cuando una grieta apareció en la espada Sacro-Demoníaca, la fuerza de la solidez dependía de la concentración, y cuando Yūto perdió dicha concentración al distraerse tan sólo un momento, eso hizo que la resistencia de la espada disminuyera.

Entonces, el caído emitió otra onda de choque con su cuerpo, y eso alejó a ambos usuarios de espadas, después de unos momentos, ambos recuperaron sus posturas de combate pero, se podían ver que se encontraban bastante exhaustos...

Rías y compañía fueron hacia Koneko para ser curada por Asia, quien sólo guardó un momento su arco para empezar el proceso...

\- ¡Kokabiel, esto no ha terminado todavía...! - Gritó Kiba reincorporándose con la ayuda de Cosette y Yūma, pero él se soltó de ellas y se lanzó a un nuevo ataque y las sorprendió al ver que las grietas en su espada Sacro-Demoníaca desaparecían.

\- ¡Yūto-san espera...! - Gritó la pelimorada preocupada.

\- ¡Oye idiota, no hagas una locura...! - Gritó la Ex-caída, pero luego sólo agarró su cabeza y gritó... - ¡Ahhh, que diablos...! ¡Oye, deja algo para mi...! - Gritó la portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey, mientras blandía su **_Wakizashi_** y corría al lado del rubio.

\- ¡No Yūma-chan, ¿tú también...?! - Gritó Cosette, pero entonces sólo suspiró y dijo... - ¡Ahh, bien ustedes ganan...! - Gritó la portadora del Espíritu del Tigre quien sólo apretó sus **_Tekkokagi_** y corrió con los demás.

\- ¡Hahahahaha, eso es ustedes 3...! - Exclamó divertido - ¡Muy bien, vengan a su fin...! - El rubio Gremory, creó varias espadas con aura Sacro-Demoníaca alrededor del ángel caído para restringir sus movimientos, mientras la pelinegra y la pelimorada _**Pai Zhua's**_ dieron un gran salto mientras desviaron sus auras en sus armas las cuales se dirigían al caído.

\- ¿Crees qué me haz capturado con esto? ¿O qué ustedes 2 me atacarán? - Dijo el Cadre sonriendo pero luego entendió sus 10 alas las cuales comenzaron a afilarse como espadas rompiendo con suma facilidad las espadas Sacro-Demoníacas, entonces los pedazo rotos fueron enviados a las chicas, quienes trataron de cubrirse pero sin éxito en su ataque, cayeron y rodaron donde el **_"Caballero"_** , quien al ver su estrategia fallar, se lanzó en un ataque de frente, pero el caído no se inmutó en absoluto, y se detuvo mi espada Sacro-Demoníaca con sólo 2 dedos...

\- ¿Eso es todo gusano? - Kokabiel suspiró, mientras detuvo la espada Sacro-Demoníaca y el rubio no podía moverla en absoluto, pero luego creó otra espada igual y lo atacó pero obteniendo el mismo resultado que en el 1er. Ataque, cuando el caído detuvo la espada con su otra mano y con sólo otros 2 dedos...

\- ¡No he terminado todavía, ¿me oíste?! - El rubio Gremory gritó, para luego crear una 3ra. Espada Sacro-Demoníaca, luego sostuvo el agarre con los dientes y movió el cuello hacia un lado del caído quien no se esperaba, un 3er. Ataque para luego soltar las otras 2 espadas, y dio un paso atrás, pero con un pequeño resultado, entonces miró a Kokabiel quien sólo tenía un solo rasguño en la mejilla y un poco de la sangre salía de ella.

Pero aun así, no se inmutó y sólo sonrió, al mismo tiempo que extendió sus alas y flotaba en el aire un par de metros del suelo, entonces le dedicó una mirada a Xenovia quien estaba siendo ayudada por Primrose…

\- Me sorprende que sigas luchando tan seriamente después de perder a tú líder - Dijo Kokabiel llamando la atención de todos, salvo por las **_Pai Zhua's_** quienes sólo bajaron la mirada.

\- ¿¡Qué dices!? - Preguntó Xenovia alejándose de la pelimorada mayor - ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "después de perder a su líder..."?! - Gritó exigiéndole respuestas al caído.

\- ¡¿De qué estas hablando Kokabiel?! - Ahora gritó Rías, mientras se apoyaba en su espada para ponerse de pie.

 _ **Con nuestros hermanos castaños...**_

\- Esto es malo, ¿acaso ese loco será capaz de revelar el mayor secreto guardado entre las 3 Facciones, que sólo lo saben unos pocos de la élite de estás mismas? - Pregunta Issei crédulo.

\- Sabiendo cómo es ese lunático, no dudo que lo diga - Comenta Isara, mientras miraba a Xenovia alterada.

\- _¿De qué secreto hablan ustedes 2?_ \- Pregunta Tiamat curiosa.

\- **_"De qué, en la antigua guerra entre las facciones, no sólo murieron los antiguos 4 Maous, sino también Dios..."_** \- Responde Ddraig serio.

\- _¡Ehhh...!_ \- Fue lo único que pudo decir Tiamat por el shock.

\- Es verdad, nuestra madre y nuestro Tío, nos lo explicaron cuando Isara y yo cumplimos los 15 y 16 años - Explicó el castaño serio.

\- _Mmmm, lo entiendo..._ \- Dijo la Reina Dragón ya más tranquila.

\- Bueno creo que ya está llegando el momento de que intervengamos, será mejor que deje de pensar en lo que acaba de escuchar hace un momento Tiamat-sama, ya es hora... - Dijo Issei serio, mientras apretó su puño con su **_Boosted Gear_** \- ¿Estás listo para entrar en acción Ddraig? - Le preguntó al Dragón Rojo.

\- _**"¡Estoy más que listo desde hace mucho compañero, y ya es tiempo de que Kokabiel ya reciba su castigo...!"**_ \- Exclamó el Dragón emocionado.

Entonces Issei sólo miró a sus amigas, en especifico a Asia y recordó lo mal que estuvo cuando se enteró de ese gran secreto, y la cantidad de tiempo como de entrenamiento para aliviar su dolor, para convertirse en la chica que es ahora, pero confió en ella para seguir avanzando, pero luego recordó que debía tener una plática seria con Irina con respecto a esté secreto, pero luego recordó a Xenovia quien estaba ahí, y sólo pensó esto...

\- _"Sólo espero que Xenovia-san, sea tan fuerte para soportar esté secreto..."_ \- Pensó al ver a la peliazul temblar.

 _ **De regreso a la batalla...**_

Entonces Kokabiel comenzó a hacer una risa bastante siniestra - En la ultima gran guerra de las 3 Facciones, no sólo el lado de los Demonios perdió a los Maous originales, sino que los Ángeles también perdieron a su líder... ¡Estoy hablando del Dios de la biblia...! ¡Él esta muerto! - Gritó dejando en Shock a los Demonios y a Xenovia, dado a que las demás ya sabían eso pero sólo decidieron callar.

Xenovia cayó de rodillas, mientras que Asia por su parte se acercó a la peliazul...

\- ¡Todos acordamos mantener esto en secreto porque necesitábamos a los humanos temerosos de Dios, pero ya que quiero comenzar una guerra, no hace falta ocultar algo así... Porque, serán los Ángeles Caídos los que ganaran esta vez! - Gritó Kokabiel con excitación al saber que el plan que ideó para **_Dai-Shi_** comenzaría como se lo prometió.

\- ¿Dios no existe? ¿Dios, está muerto? - Se decía la peliazul mientras Asia sólo se acercó a ella y la miró seria - ¿Entonces el amor nos dieron por él es...? - Se preguntó pero Kokabiel contestó la duda con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es correcto, es normal que no haya amor por parte de su Dios ni su protección divina, tal vez el se ha ido, pero el Arcángel Michael sin duda lo hace bien tomando el lugar de Dios y está al cuidado de los Ángeles y los seres humanos... Pero bueno, si el "sistema" usado por Dios sigue en funcionamiento, entonces la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios, y el Exorcismo funcionarán, pero si lo comparamos el tiempo en el que Dios estaba presente, el número de creyentes se ha reducido constantemente, y ese mocoso de la Espada Sacro-Demoníaca de ahí... - Señaló al rubio Gremory - Fue capaz de crearla, porque el equilibrio entre Dios y el Maou se ha roto y los poderes Santos y Demoníacos no pueden fusionarse, si los que gobiernan ambos poderes, Dios y el Maou desaparecen, ocurrirá un fenómeno único... - Explicaba el Cadre de Grigori con una siniestra sonrisa.

Escuchando las palabras de Kokabiel, Xenovia se no podía procesar tanto secreto pero la joven Asia le gritó mientras la tomaba de su traje.

\- ¡Xenovia-san...! ¡Contrólate de una vez y reacciona...! - Gritó la Ex-monja enojada, dándole una buena bofetada sorprendiendo a todos y más a la peliazul.

\- ¿Asia Argento? - Susurró la portadora de Durandal, mientras aun con la sorpresa se tocó su mejilla golpeada y Roja.

\- ¡¿Entonces sólo te quedarás tirada llorando cómo una bebé, sólo por enterarte qué nuestro Dios murió en la Gran Guerra?! - Gritaba la rubia mientras tomaba a la peliazul, pero está miró que tenía sus lágrimas, y no podía argumentar nada, sólo escuchar - ¡Si crees qué es inútil seguir luchando sólo por eso, entonces no lo hagas, sólo quédate ahí tirada sin hacer nada...! ¡Pero yo, seguiré luchando porque ese es mi deber como una _**Pai Zhua**_ y como una miembro de la Orden de la Garra! - Terminó mientras Rías la sostuvo he hizo que la soltara y mientras Xenovia aun estaba sin habla, mientras la pelirroja aun estaba sin habla al ver que la Ex-monja estaba con las lágrimas en sus ojos, y podía entenderla... La mayor parte de su vida fue dedicada a servir a Dios y sacrificó su vida porque creía que Dios existía.

Entonces Kokabiel sólo empezó a reírse al ver a conducta de la rubia del Espíritu de la Garza - ¡Hahahahahaha, ese fue un hermoso discurso niña, pero... - Luego levantó su puño al aire y gritó - ¡De aquí en adelante, voy a empezar una Guerra! ¡Voy a tomar sus cabezas como un regalo! ¡Incluso si estoy sólo, voy a continuar desde donde lo dejamos y le mostraré a Sirzechs y Michael que nosotros, los Ángeles Caídos, somos los seres definitivos...! - Terminó de gritar mientras creaba varias lanzas de luz... - Pero ustedes, lástima que no podrán estar aquí para verla... - Terminó mientras las preparaba para lanzarlas a los chicos, pero antes un par de voces resonaron por todo el lugar...

\- _**[¡Boost!][¡Boost!][¡Boost!]**_ / _[¡Impulse!][¡Impulse!][¡Impulse!]_ \- Todos escucharon un par de voces, y de repente un par de esferas del tamaño de un balón de Futbol de colores Rojo y Azul atacaron a Kokabiel, hiriéndolo pero no tanto para derribarlo del cielo, pero eso si lo enojó...

\- ¡¿Quienes se atrevieron?! ¡¿Muéstrense?! - Gritó el caído, mientras miraba a todos lados y luego escuchó otro par de voces, pero luego enfrente de todos un par de figuras conocidas por todos hicieron su aparición, pero una chica gritó sus nombres...

\- ¡¿Issei?! ¡¿Isara-san?! - Exclamó la peliroja sorprendida al ver al par de castaños aparecer de repente en medio de ellos y Kokabiel porque, en ningún momento nadie pudo sentir la presencia de ninguno de ellos, incluso Kokabiel estaba sorprendido de no poder sentir sus presencia en ningún momento.

\- Sabes, ese fue un buen discurso, realmente un buen discurso y pensar que quien lo hizo alguien como tú y eso lo hace más sorprendente - Dijo Issei serio mientras insultaba a Kokabiel y esté le creció una vena en la frente por la burla hecha por el recién aparecido.

\- De hecho, esa fue la más grande improvisación de monologo del típico "Supervillano" Onii-chan, incluso mejor que en los programas que Yūma-chan ve en la televisión - Dijo Isara también insultando a Kokabiel, pero eso le llamó la atención a la mencionada y dijo...

\- ¡¿Hey?! - Exclamó Yūma sintiéndose ofendida.

\- Sólo son sinceros Yūma/chan/san/sama - Dijeron todas las inquilinas de la Residencia Hyōdō, haciendo que la Ex-caída se pusiera en posición fetal.

\- ¿Huh? - Expresó Kokabiel volviendo a sonreír - ¿Así qué, decidiste hacer tú aparición...? ¿O no **_Sekiryuutei_**? - Preguntó mirando al castaño, pero luego miró a Isara con su **_Impulse Gear_** \- Oya, y veo que no eres el único con un Sacred Gear del tipo _**Longinus**_ , ¿no es así Ojō-chan? - Preguntó mirando a Isara quien le contestó enojada y determinada.

\- ¡Eso no te interesa, yo sólo quiero hacerte pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi amiga Irina-chan y por eso sufrirás la ira de la _**Seiryuutei**_! - Gritó la castaña, mientras apretó su puño de su Sacred Gear haciendo que la joya Dorada brillara con una gran intensidad.

\- ¿La qué...? - Rías iba a preguntar pero Issei sólo le respondió antes de que ella terminara.

\- No me preguntes Rías, ni siquiera sé de dónde, ni cuándo se sacó ese apodo - Respondió con una mirada entrecerrada.

\- Amm, ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo Rías con un tono de duda, pero luego el castaño tomó de nuevo la palabra mientras caminaba hacía el caído...

\- Bien, ya fue suficiente con ser el espectador Kokabiel... Escucha, porque diré esto sólo una vez: Nuestra Facción, estaba en contra de meterse en esté problema entre tú y la Facción del Cielo y hemos prometido hacernos aun lado, pero ya que tengo la oportunidad de hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos y también por lo que ibas a hacerle a mi ciudad... - El actual portador de Ddraig hizo una leve pausa, pero luego gritó mientras liberó su Presión Espiritual Dorada haciendo que el caído perdiera el equilibrio pero aun estaba en el aire, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los demás - ¡Esos planes, han cambiado...! - Tras el ese grito, los ojos del castaño brillaron de un color Rojo/Dorado y eso alertó a Kokabiel.

Luego de ver tremenda expansión de poder, el caído confirmó que debía tener al castaño como a Isara, pero más a Issei como su aliado, así que pensó que sabía lo que el castaño anhelaba por las historias de los antiguos **_Sekiryuuteis_** , y entonces tuvo una idea y la puso en marcha el plan para obtener a su nuevo y poderoso aliado...

\- Mmmmm, no creo que tengamos que pelear **_Sekiryuutei_** , es más tengo la solución para esto, ¿qué te parece un trato? - Preguntó Kokabiel sonriendo, y eso le llamó la atención a Issei.

\- ¡¿Huh?! - Dijo Issei confundido y él no era el único también los Gremory y las **_Pai Zhua's_** \- ¿Es en serio? ¿Un trato? - Preguntó con una oreja arqueada.

\- Sí, investigué que el actual portador de la **_Boosted Gear_** , era un empresario el cual hace tratos con los humanos, para ayudarlos... - Explicaba el Cadre pelinegro.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar qué Issei hará un trato, y más si es con un belicista, amante de la guerra cómo tú? - Pregunta Rías seria, mientras se acercaba al lado de Issei.

\- Porqué, yo sé el gran anhelo de Issei Hyōdō, el actual **_Sekiryuutei_**... - Explicó el caído, sorprendiendo a todos y más al mencionado.

\- ¿Tú más grande anhelo? - Le preguntó Rías, mientras miraba al castaño con la miraba muy abierta.

\- Sí... Por eso, quiero proponerte esto... Trabaja conmigo, y cumpliré tú sueño... ¡Y serás el Rey del Harem...! - Gritó emocionado esto último.

Tras la, "gran" declaración del Ángel Caído... Sólo hubo un gran y pesado silencio entonces todos cayeron estilo anime y quedando patas arriba, todos excepto a Issei quien sólo bajó la mirada y su energía Semi-Dios Shintō, la cual estaba siendo desviada a su puño derecha y comprimida al estar enojado, y eso hacía que empezara a brillar de color Dorado mientras sus dientes estaban rechinando y dicha acción fue ignorada por Kokabiel, pero luego hablando, más bien gritó a los 4 vientos...

\- ¡Tendrás a las mujeres Ángeles Caídas más sensuales de todas, y podrás acostarte con ellas todo el tiempo que quieras y cómo desees...! - Gritaba el caído con una sonrisa sádica, pero eso último alertó a Rías, cómo a Akeno, Koneko y sorpresivamente a Xenovia...

Rías no lo sabía, pero Issei jamás sería tentado por esa oferta, pero lo ignoraba por completo y pensó que el castaño podía ser tentado con tal trato y tan "Tentador", pero sabía que si Kokabiel lo convencía, aun con Isara de su parte, estarían en muchos aprietos y fue entonces que hizo caso al dicho: "Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas más desesperadas...", y cómo un último recurso le gritó al castaño algo y bastante sonrojada, mucho más que su cabello corto, pensando que así evitaría ganarse un nuevo y gran enemigo...

\- ¡Issei, si tanto te gustan las chicas...! ¡Sí salimos con vida...! ¡Te dejaré tocarme tanto cómo quieras...! - Gritó Rías, pensando que Issei aceptaría.

Entonces un nuevo silencio incomodo se formó mientras el castaño sólo se quedó quieto, pero ahora con la "propuesta" de la Heredera Gremory, entonces el castaño sólo volvió a liberar su tremendo poder, al igual como pasó desde lo de Raiser Phoenix y de repente los 2 pilares Rojo y Dorado aparecieron y rodearon al castaño convirtiéndose en un pequeño domo, tomando el tamaño del mismo Issei...

Mientras eso pasaba, las **_Pai Zhua's_** miraron con lastima a Rías y esto fueron los pensamientos de todas...:

- _"Oh oh, Rías-san..." "Fue un placer conocerte..."_ \- Pensó Isara sintiendo lástima por la pelirroja.

\- _"Creo qué..." "Sí, Rías Gremory va a morir..."_ \- Pensó Yūma, mientras miraba el mini-domo del castaño.

\- _"Ahora si que Issei-san, no va a tener piedad..."_ \- Pensó Asia, sintiéndose mal por su Senpai pelirroja.

\- _"Ara, fue poco tiempo pero..." "Rías-chan, fue un placer haberte conocido..."_ \- Ahora Primrose pensó con una sonrisa triste.

\- _"Senpai, sólo espere cuando regresemos a casa..."_ \- Pensó Cosette con la mirada entre-cerrada, pensando en que castigo le tendrá Issei preparado.

Mientras tanto, Xenovia y los Gremory miraron con dificultad al castaño dado a que les era difícil incluso respirar por la presión de su poder, y apenas podían mantenerse conscientes, pero sólo Xenovia pensó algo...

\- _"¡Esa increíble explosión de energía...!"_ \- Pensó con temor - _"¡¿Acaso, ese es el verdadero poder de Issei Hyōdō, el actual **Sekiryuutei**...?!"_ \- Pensó bastante asustada, mientras temblaba tras haber sentido semejante poder y por eso se ha hecho una promesa:  "Nunca tener a ese chico como enemigo, o se las verá muy mal...", entonces sólo siguió observando, mientras notó que el domo de energía sólo se volvió a dividir en las energías Roja y Dorada y eran introducidas en la Espada y en el **_Boosted Gear_** , entonces la Joya Verde y el Cristal Rojo empezaron a brillar con una gran intensidad, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Rías... - Habló Issei aun con la mirada hacía el Cadre de Grigori, pero su voz fue calmada pero a la vez, con un tono bastante tétrico que hizo que los cabellos de Rías se pusieran de punta.

\- ¡H-hai...! - Respondió bastante preocupada, pero lo que no sabía era que el castaño no estaba así porque iba a enfrentar a Kokabiel, sino más bien... Iba ser porque "ella" era la que estaba en problemas, entonces tragó muy duro antes de hablar... - _**"Gulp..."**_ ¿Qué se te ofrece, Issei Hyōdō-kun? - Preguntó bastante nerviosa incluso asustada, al ver que Issei volteó su mirada y miró sus ojos los cuales ahora son de 2 colores Dorado y Verde...

\- Después de qué acabe, con esté cuervo súper desarrollado... - Hizo una pausa para después desaparecer, "en un Flash" y apareció frente a Rías, estando cara a cara entonces le dijo calmada pero mortíferamete... - Tú y yo, vamos a tener una "gran y larga" charla, ¿ _"Capisci"_...? - Le preguntó Issei eso último en Italiano pero si, iba muy en serio mientras acercaba su rostro enojado al de ella, pero ella se alejaba asustada..

\- Capi... Capi... Sí, lo entiendo - Rías contestó tratando de decir la palabra en Italiano, pero al final no pudo, pero en fin sólo miró al castaño alejarse de ella mientras caía de rodillas bastante asustada.

Entonces Issei quien estaba aun con la miraba baja, sólo levantó la mirada hacía Kokabiel quien estaba muy sonriente porque pensaba que el castaño aceptó su propuesta...

\- Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi propuesta _**Sekiryuutei**_... Y no te preocupes, las mujeres de Grigori y hasta la propia Penemue estarán más que felices de poder acostarse con el fam... - El caído no pudo terminar porque nuestro Héroe hizo resonar por todo el campo la voz de Ddraig desde la **_Boosted Gear_**...

\- _**[¡Boost!]**_ \- Fue el sonido de la voz desde la _**Longinus**_ , entonces Issei dijo muy enojado.

\- Será mejor que cierres la boca, asqueroso cuervo... - Respondió con una expresión mortífera - ¿Sí de verdad crees, qué esa gran locura del Harem es mi "más grande" anhelo?... Déjame decirte que estás muy mal de la cabeza... - Terminó mientras ponía su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

Todas las chicas de la Nobleza Gremory y Xenovia suspiraron de alivio, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de Kokabiel... El caído sólo refutó por la decepción, al saber que el castaño había rechazado tal oportunidad de tener a todas las mujeres que él quisiera, hasta la que era su antigua profesora, en fin sólo suspiró y dijo con una sonrisa...

\- Es una lástima por ti, todas las mujeres estarían más que felices de acostarse con el Dragón Emperador Rojo, pero bueno en verdad eres una entidad bastante peculiar al rechazarlo, bueno ya no importa... - Dijo mientras miraba al castaño divertido.

\- Hai, hai lo que digas, ahora sólo acabemos con esto, ¿quieres?... Es que tengo otro compromiso - Dijo Issei fastidiado y queriendo terminar la contienda.

\- Entonces, la negociación se acabó... - Terminó Kokabiel pero luego con sólo un chasquido de sus manos hizo aparecer unos cuántos Círculos Mágicos frente a él y liberó a más de los Cerberus de antes, y esa acción sorprendió a todos...

\- ¡¿Acaso tenía a más Cerberus esperando?! - Exclamó la peliazul muy sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Tiene qué ser una maldita broma?! - Bramó Akeno preocupada.

\- ¡Tsk...! - Kiba y Koneko hicieron ese sonido al verse muy cansados y no poder ayudar al castaño.

Rías estaba más que asustada, sabía que Issei era muy fuerte pero aun contras esos perros tendría dificultades, pero luego notó que Cosette y las demás estaban despreocupadas, entonces la pelirroja sólo dijo...

\- No me digan, "no hay nada de qué preocuparse", ¿verdad? - Preguntó con la mirada entre-cerrada - Lo veo en sus ojos, y más en los tuyos Isara-san - Dijo mirando a la castaña.

La mencionada, sólo sonrió y regresó la mirada hacía dónde Issei estaba parada, mientras estaba frente a los muchos Perros del Infierno, entonces sólo dijo...

\- No estoy preocupada por mi Onii-chan, más bien... Son los Cerberus, lo que me preocupan Rías-san - Dijo Isara con una sonrisa irónica.

 ** _Con Issei vs Kokabiel..._**

\- Bueno, creo que mis mascotas están muy hambrientas, y lo mejor es que coman algo de una gran calidad... - Dijo el caído con maldad - ¡Y qué mejor tentempié, que un Dragón de la Facción Shintō y más si resulta ser 1 de los 2 Dragones Celestiales! - Gritó apuntando al castaño con su mano.

\- ¿En serio? - Respondió Issei con otra pregunta, mientras desenvainaba su espada y colocaba la parte sin filo en su hombro derecho, y aunque su cara estaba cubierta por su máscara, estaba sonriendo de manera desafiante - Entonces... Vengan perritos... - Decía mientras con su mano derecha y con el uso de sus dedos indice y de en medio hizo la seña de acercarse - Sí quieren su comida... ¡Vengan por ella...! - Gritó mientras sus ojos Verdes/Dorados comenzaron a resplandecer...

 _ **(** **Vean esté vídeo, y se darán cuenta del tema si le queda o no...**_ ** _www. youtube watch? v=XxEtClatDEY )_**

\- ¡RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH...! - Era lo que los perros rugieron, antes de ir a atrapar a su "cena".

 _ **[ ¡Kanjitte Youni Yate Tai Na...!]**_

 _ **( ¡S**_ ** _iempre peleando sólo para que puedas sentir...! )_**

 ** _[¡Taishitte Monjyanai Tsurai Na...!]_**

 ** _( ¡Pero incluso esa no es la parte dolorosa...!)_**

 ** _[¡ Kanki Wa Monsa Kazashi Mai HANDS...!]_**

 ** _( ¡Si no les gusta, está fuera de tus manos...!)_**

 ** _[¡ Kanshou Be Wo BE SURVIVOR...!]_**

 _ **(**_ ** _¡Para ganar tienes que ser un sobreviviente...! )_**

Cuando los perros monstruosos habían terminado de rugir entonces empezaron a correr directo al castaño, pero Issei sólo se quedó quieto mientras bajaba la punta de su **_"Ryūjingetsu"_** al suelo, entonces sus ojos Verdes/Dorados se mostraron serios y sólo le dijo a Ddraig mientras la Joya de la **_Boosted Gear_** brillaba...

\- ¡Vamos Ddraig...! - Gritó Issei, mientras empezaba a correr directo a los perros.

\- _**"¡Qué empiece la diversión Compañero...!**_ \- Exclamó la Ddraig, mientras su joya parpadeaba al darle su poder al castaño.

\- _**[¡Boost!]**_ _ **[¡Boost!]**_ _ **[¡Boost!]**_ \- Se escuchó la voz del Dragón Rojo desde la Sacred Gear, entonces el cuerpo del castaño de iluminó de color Esmeralda, aumentando su poder por unos 10 segundos, lo que le dio la oportunidad de desaparecer de la vista de todos un momento.

 ** _[ Nante Tenjou Wo Nai No Ni...]_**

 ** _(_** ** _No hay nada en el cielo ni en la tierra... )_**

 ** _[ Kizutsuke Wa Yuujou Shi...]_**

 ** _( Eso puede lastimarte como un amigo...)_**

 ** _[ Tama Ni Sou Ni Ippo Demo...]_**

 ** _( Entonces el primer paso puede ser difícil...)_**

 ** _[ Shikashi Ku Youni...]_**

 ** _[Pero tienes que irte... )_**

 ** _[ Miseki Noroshi...]_**

 ** _( Para mostrarles el camino...)_**

Después de eso una explosión color Verde apareció, provocando la eliminación de varios de los muchos perros que el caído había traído, provocando la sorpresa de todos, y más en Kokabiel...

\- ¡Imposible...! - Mirando todo desde el cielo, mientras era espectador de la destrucción de sus mascotas.

 ** _Con el resto de los chicos..._**

\- ¡Casi no lo veo...! - Exclamó Rías mientras sus ojos estaban algo segados por la luz Esmeralda.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de poder tiene Issei Hyōdō?! - Exclamó Xenovia alterada - ¡Irina me dijo, que él era sólo un hombre de negocios...! - Recordando lo que la castaña clara le contó de chico.

\- Xenovia-san, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que Issei-sama es más que sólo eso... - Respondió Cosette sin quitar la mirada de la lucha, entonces todos la imitaron y miraron al castaño...

 ** _De vuelta con nuestros combatientes..._**

 _ **[ Manika Sekai Kunan Desu Sa...]**_

 _ **(**_ ** _Las penurias pueden llevarnos a lo correcto... )_**

 ** _[ Shitte Kou Jyanai Sansei Ka...]_**

 ** _( ¿No te parece así...?)_**

 ** _[ Hirogaru Machi Wa Meikaku...]_**

 ** _( Sólo extiende tú mano y el camino se despejará...)_**

 ** _[ Shinjite Na...]_**

 ** _( Sólo cree...)_**

 ** _[ DREAM MAKER No...]_**

 ** _( Un creador de sueños...)_**

 ** _[ No Ken Bou Kai...]_**

 ** _( No hay tiempo para idear...)_**

 ** _[ Sa Ken Mou Kai...]_**

 ** _( Sólo hazlo bien...)_**

 ** _[ Shime Wo Kanjitte...]_**

 ** _( Siente tú propio camino...)_**

Mientras Issei se movía con gran habilidad, los Cerberus ni siquiera podían tocarlo con sus garras, entonces Issei con su espada los eliminada de una sola estocada, entonces cuándo el último Cerberus había dado un gran salto para atacarlo desde el aire, el joven **_Pai Zhua_** sólo se colocó en la posición de salto y con la fuerza de sus piernas saltó hacía el último perro de 3 cabezas, pero luego apareció en el cielo, a unos metros de Kokabiel, pero con las alas de Dragón extendidas, entonces el Cerberus que quedaba aterrizó y cayó en el suelo pero después dirigió la mirada devuelta a Issei quien sólo volvió a envainar su espada y cuando la empuñadura tocó la funda, el perro sólo se hizo pedazos, dejando a Kokabiel más que estático...

 _ **[ ¡RUN FOR LIFE DIE FOR RIGHT...!]**_

 _ **(**_ ** _¡Corre por la vida, muere por derecho...! )_**

 ** _[ ¡Kanjya Ni Ao Sora...!]_**

 ** _( ¡Un joven bajo un cielo Azul...!)_**

\- ¡No puede ser...! - Exclamó mientras abrió muy bien los ojos y sus piernas temblaban, y sin creerse lo que acaba de presenciar - ¡Tiene que ser un maldito engaño...! - Después de presenciar la muerte de su última mascota, el caído no se percató de que Issei estaba cerca de él.

 _ **[** **¡FIGHT FOR FLY SMILE FOR FRIGHT...!** **]**_

 ** _(_** ** _¡Lucha o vuela, Sonríe por Sobresalir...! )_**

 ** _[ ¡Kiri Saite Korau...!]_**

 ** _( ¡Superarás tus _**_**límites...!** **)**_

\- Ahora... Ríndete o sufrirás las consecuencias, de todas tus acciones... - Comentó con un tono serio mirándolo a los ojos...

Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que Kokabiel había peleado contra alguien muy similar a Issei, y le había dicho esa misma frase, cuando lo dejó muy mal y humillado...

 ** _Flashback..._**

 ** _\- Ahora... Ríndete o sufrirás las consecuencias, de todas tus acciones... - Comentó la sombra de un hombre, que podría decirse que se veía cómo nuestro castaño, sólo que esté se veía y sonaba más maduro..._**

 ** _Fin del Flashback..._**

Ahora que el Cadre, recordó esa lucha con ese hombre, esa misma frase que Issei dijo tocó una campana interna, y ahora lo sabía bien, mismo Sacred Gear, misma complexión corporal, mismo color de cabello, mismos ojos y sobre todo esa espada con ese Cristal Rojo, entonces sólo se enfureció más y gritó...

 _ **[ ¡RUN FOR LIFE DIE FOR RIGHT...!]**_

 _ **(**_ ** _¡Corre por la vida, muere por derecho...! )_**

 ** _[ ¡Hashiru Ni Ao Sora...!]_**

 ** _( ¡Corre bajo el cielo Azul...!)_**

\- ¡Debí darme cuenta...! - Entonces comenzó a lanzar un montón de golpes a diestra y siniestra pero sin resultado, porque Issei sólo los esquivaba sin esfuerzo y lo único que el caído podía golpear eran las imágenes residuales del castaño por la gran velocidad que tenía, ni siquiera Kiba podría en sus mejor estado, moverse a esa velocidad...

 ** _De nuevo con los demás..._**

\- ¡Esa velocidad...! - Exclamaba el _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory - ¡Ni siquiera, en mi estado más optimo, podría alcanzarla...! - Exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, al sentirse inferior al castaño.

La Heredera Gremory, al escuchar eso se sintió mal porque Yūto, aun no se consideraba lo suficiente fuerte para proteger a su ama, pero sólo podía mirar como concluirá esta lucha...

 _ **De vuelta a la Batalla...**_

 _ **[** **¡FIGHT FOR FLY SMILE FOR FRIGHT...!** **]**_

 ** _(_** ** _¡Lucha o Vuela, Sonríe por Sobresalir...! )_**

 ** _[ ¡SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE Yo...!]_**

 ** _( ¡Sacude, Sacude, Sacude, S_** ** _acúdelo_** ** _...! )_**

 _ **[ ¡Kanjitte Youni Yate Tai Na...!]**_

 _ **( ¡S**_ ** _iempre peleando sólo para que puedas sentir...! )_**

\- ¡No sólo el padre se atreve a humillarme, sino que también, su hijo se atreve...! ¡¿No es verdad Hiroto Hyōdō?! - Gritó el caído el nombre del padre de Issei y Isara, mientras ellos quedaron sorprendidos, pero no tanto como los demás, al enterarse que el Patriarca Hyōdō, había enfrentado a Kokabiel en el pasado...

 _ **[ ¡Daishitte Monjyainai Zurai Na...!]**_

 _ **( ¡Pero incluso esa no es la parte dolorosa...!)**_

 _ **[ ¡Kanki Wa Monsa Kazashi Mai HANDS...!]**_

 _ **(**_ ** _¡Si no les gusta, está fuera de tus manos...! )_**

 ** _[ ¡Kanshou Be Wo BE SURVIVOR...!]_**

 ** _( ¡Para ganar tienes que ser un sobreviviente...!)_**

 _ **( Fin del vídeo...)**_

\- ¡Pero me aseguraré de qué, al menos su primogénito haya recibido la misma humillación que recibí hace años...! - Gritó enojado, mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo, y esté se iluminó al ver que estaba creando muchas lanzas de luz.

\- ¡No, no lo creo...! - Exclamó el castaño, mientras la hoja de la espada empezaba a brillar de color Rojo/Dorado, al igual que todo su cuerpo, lo cual significaba algo...

 ** _De nuevo con los demás..._**

\- ¡¿Qué va hacer...?! - Exclamó Xenovia al ver que el cielo estaba lleno de lanzas de luz - ¡Aun con una **_Longinus_** como la _**Boosted Gear**_ , o su poder natural, no podrá contra una lluvia de lanzas de luz...! - Gritaba muy asustada, al ver la acción del caído.

\- No, Issei acabará con esa "lluvia" - Dijo Rías muy segura al igual que seria - Xevovia, mira muy bien su espada al igual que al propio Issei - Le habló Rías, usando su nombre de pila señalando al castaño quien estaba siendo cubierto por esa misma aura color Rojo/Dorado.

\- Esa misma aura... - Recordó el momento cuando Issei se enfadó, entonces dirigió la mirada a Isara - **_Seiryuutei_** : Isara Hyōdō, dime... ¿Qué tan poderoso es tú hermano? - Preguntó sin apartar la mirada del castaño.

\- Sólo te diré que... Nuestra madre, es la única que puede detenerlo - Al decir eso, todos y cada 1 de los presentes claro que por obvias excepciones, sólo abrieron la boca hasta el suelo, y sólo miraron la parte final de la batalla.

 ** _De vuelta a la Batalla..._**

\- Kokabiel, lo que hiciste no tiene sentido... - Decía el castaño, mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos resplandecientes - No importa lo que haya pasado en la última Gran Guerra, o las cosas que los llevaron a eso... - Tras lo que decía Issei, Kokabiel sólo miraba como su aura aumentaba haciéndose más densa y más en su espada - Pero eso, no te da el derecho de iniciar una guerra que cómo pago tome las vidas de muchos inocentes... - Con cada palabra del castaño, los demás estaban de acuerdo con él, y sus mirabas se tornaron serias - Ahh, es imperdonable... - Y tras decir eso último, su espada había acumulado el poder suficiente y la hoja estaba totalmente Roja/Dorada, lista para acabar con esa lluvia - Y yo jamás perdonaré está aberración... - Entonces miró al caído con sus ojos furiosos y gritó mientras agitaba su espada para atacar... - ¡Invoco a la Fiera Interior, Suelta al Dragón Solar...! - Al gritar eso, Issei liberó al poderoso Espíritu del Dragón del Sol, mientras Kokabiel se cubría para protegerse, pero lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue que el ataque no era para él, sino más bien el gran Dragón Japonés Dorado abrió sus enormes fauces y cuando hizo contacto con las lanzas, estás sólo se volvieron cenizas brillantes, y empezaron a caer...

\- ¡I-Im-imposible...! - Era lo único que Kokabiel exclamó más que sorprendido y empezó a temblar.

\- ¡Pero lo fue y fuiste testigo de eso...! - Exclamó Issei serio, mientras envainaba su espada.

 ** _De nuevo con los demás..._**

Rías y los demás, no daban crédito a lo que vieron... Recordaron como el castaño uso su poder para eliminar al Limo, en el Bosque de los Familiares, pero ahí no sólo fue cuando fue provocado, pero está vez fue para proteger a muchos inocentes y evitar que sus vidas no fueran el resultado de un daño colateral...

\- Fue lo mismo, cuando fuimos al Bosque de los Familiares, ¿pero esto...? - Decía Rías recordando ese momento.

\- Rías-senpai... Pero eso, no fue nada en comparación al de ahora, aquí fue para poder protegernos a todos - Dijo Cosette, ayudando a su hermana a ponerse en pie, mientras ella sonríe.

\- Ara Ara, creo qué estoy más que segura que... - Akeno algo nerviosa decía recibiendo la atención - Nunca hay qué hacerlo enojar, o no tenerlo de enemigo - Terminó mientras recordaba que el caído reveló su secreto.

\- Issei-kun... - Dijo Kiba, mientras miraba su espada que recién acaba de adquirir - Ahora entiendo lo que tratada de decirme... - Dijo mientras devolvió la mirada al castaño.

\- Issei-senpai ha vencido, ¿verdad? - Preguntó la pequeña **_"Torre"_** llamando la atención de todos.

\- No lo sabemos Koneko-chan - Respondió Isara, ayudando a la Ex-caída.

\- Pero conociendo a Kokabiel-sama, diría que no se dejará vencer - Respondió la portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey, mirando al cielo.

Asia y Primrose sólo vieron como las cenizas caían por todo el lugar para luego mirar a Kokabiel quien temblaba de ira...

\- Ara... - Dijo la Onee-chan de Cosette, mientras miraba al caído - Creo que "nuestro amigo", está muy molesto - Dijo algo preocupada.

\- ¿Estará asustado? - Preguntó la Ex-monja.

\- No lo parece... - Contestó Ravel.

\- Pero no puede hacer mucho, no ahora... - Terminó Xenovia mientras se ponía de pie, pero con su mano en su brazo herido.

 ** _De vuelta a la Batalla..._**

Kokabiel tenía una gran cólera, todo lo que había planeado y le había prometido al Gran Dragón Espectral una gran cantidad de emociones negativas para poder aumentar su poder, pero lo único recibió fue que, unos jóvenes Humanos, Exorcistas y Demonios de unos 15 a 18 años lo estaban deteniendo...

\- ¡Nunca, nunca lo aceptaré...! - Exclamó el caído muy furioso y ya no pensaba racionalmente por la ira - ¡Tú, el hijo de él...! ¡No dejaré que ganes...! - Tras gritar eso, voló hacía al castaño quien sólo miró al Cadre serio.

\- Ddraig, veo que hay algunos que no aprenden a la mala - Dijo mientras preparaba un último ataque, y expandía sus alas Rojas.

\- **_"Es cierto compañero, pero creo que debemos terminar con esto..."_** \- Decía el Dragón Rojo cansado - _**"Ya me estoy aburriendo, será mejor que acabemos esto, con último golpe..."**_ \- Tras eso último, Issei sólo desapareció en un parpadeo.

\- De acuerdo... - Susurró para luego usar su _**Boosted Gear**_ entonces...

\- _**[¡Boost!]**_ \- Exclamó la voz de Ddraig, mientras iluminaba de color Verde el cuerpo de Issei entonces...

\- ¡¿Cómo...?! - Gritó al ver que el castaño desapareció, miraba en todas partes y gritó, justo como Raiser lo hizo después de su derrota contra Rías - ¡¿Dónde estás...?! - Gritó mientras miraba en todas partes.

 ** _De nuevo con los demás..._**

Todos los demás sólo quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Issei desapareció en un destello... Pero luego Kokabiel sólo sintió un gran dolor en la parte baja de la mandíbula, cosa que dejó todos en silencio y sorprendidos entonces Xenovia gritó...

\- ¡Qué velocidad...! - Pero luego recordó el enfrentamiento de hace días - ¡Entonces, ¿en su combate contra Irina...?! - Se preguntó mientras temía la respuesta.

\- Ni siquiera se esforzaba Xenovia-san... - Respondió Asia, sorprendiendo a la Portadora de Durandal haciendo que abriera sus ojos muy bien.

 ** _De vuelta a la Batalla..._**

Mientras Issei le dio una 2da. Patada en su mandíbula lo mandó más arriba entonces volvió a desaparecer en un destello, y reapareció a sus espaldas sorprendiéndolo...

\- Hola... - Dijo serio aun con la máscara y ojos resplandecientes.

\- ¡¿Cómo...?! - Exclamó sorprendido de nuevo.

 ** _De nuevo con los demás..._**

\- ¡O-oigan, ¿acaso Ise, usará "eso"?! - Preguntó muy alterada Yūma.

\- Oh, oh... Eso no es bueno - Dijo Asia abriendo los ojos.

\- Issei-sama, quiere terminar esto de un sólo golpe... - Comentó Cosette preocupada por su amo y amigo.

\- Issei-chan, va a tener una gran jaqueca mañana - Comentó Primrose preocupada.

\- Onii-chan, Mamá y Tío Aizawa te dijeron que "eso", es bastante peligroso - Dijo Isara mirando lo que su hermano iba a ser.

\- ¡Esperen, ¿de qué hablan ahora? ¿Qué va a hacer Issei?! - Preguntó Rías mirando a las **_Pai Zhua's_**.

Pero ninguna podía decirlo sólo siguieron mirando lo que el castaño iba a hacer, entonces Rías difícilmente lo hizo, pero miró al castaño hacer una técnica que jamás usó...

 ** _De vuelta a la Batalla..._**

\- ¡Maldito, ¿qué haces?! - Dijo el caído, mientras rechinaba los dientes pero luego el castaño sólo lo tomó por la espalda, para no dejarlo ir. mientras sus alas Rojas lo aprisionaban

\- Pues debes saber Kokabiel... Que acabaré esto, de un sólo golpe... - Dijo mientras sus ojos Rojos/Dorados miraron al Cadre, pero luego ambos giraron con la fuerza del castaño y quedando boca abajo, entonces Kokabiel dijo algo antes de que Issei hiciera su jugada.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Sabes qué si haces lo qué creo, puede matarnos a los 2, verdad?! - Gritó mirando al _**Sekiryuutei**._

 _-_ ¡No lo creo, pero para detenerte lo haré...! - Exclamó Issei para luego usó su fuerza, para que ambos comenzarán a girar a gran velocidad.

 ** _De nuevo con los demás..._**

\- ¡¿Un momento qué hace...?! - Preguntó Rías sorprendida al ver lo que Issei estaba haciendo.

\- Una técnica qué, es considerada muy peligrosa... - Decía Isara mirando al castaño, quien estaba cayendo en picada.

\- Y es conocida cómo... - Decía Primrose, pero luego...

 ** _De vuelta a la Batalla..._**

\- ¡Kokabiel...! - Gritó Issei mientras él y el caído llegaban al suelo - Hiroto Hyōdō, te envía sus saludos... - Susurró al caído para luego gritar el nombre de su técnica... - ¡Omote Renge...! **_( Loto Primario)_** \- Después se estrellaron contra el suelo, impactando con una explosión y abriendo un gran cráter en medio del campo.

 ** _A fuera del campo de protección..._**

Mientras la Nobleza Sitri hacía lo que podía para evitar que la barrera cayera, pero luego de ver cómo el Gran Dragón Dorado se elevó hasta el cielo destruyendo las lanzas de luz, la Heredera Sitri supo que Issei hizo eso, pero luego toda la Nobleza sintió un gran temblor, entonces Sōna Stri exclamó...

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! - Gritó tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

\- ¡No lo sabemos Kaichou...! - Exclamó la **_"Reina"_** Sitri, igual tratando de sostenerse.

\- ¡Kaichou, ese temblor vino desde adentro...! - Exclamó Saji, quien llegaba con Momo y Ruruko apoyadas en él.

\- ¡¿Desde el interior...?! - Preguntó Sōna, mientras miraba el campo pero luego, sintió una presencia la cual estaba acercándose.

\- ¿Esa presencia...? ¿Acaso...? - Susurró mirando al cielo.

 ** _De vuelta a la Batalla..._**

Todas las **_Pai Zhua's_** y la Nobleza Gremory quedaron impactados al ver que Issei junto con Kokabiel habían sido estrellados contra el suelo entonces Rías apartó el polvo y vio el gran cráter en medio del campo pero aun salía humo de el...

\- Ahora veo, porque Issei tiene prohibido usar esa técnica... - Dijo la pelirroja mirando el cráter de gran profundidad.

\- Sí, y si mis cálculos no me engañan... Onii-chan debería salir... ¡Ahora...! - Exclamó Isara, mientras apartaba algo del humo entonces, todos vieron que la silueta de alguien estaba acercándose, lo cual provocó que casi se pusieran en guardia entonces luego lo visualizaron mejor, entonces se reveló como Issei quien ya no tenía su máscara ni su casco, mientras su armadura estaba llena de polvo y un poco golpeada...

\- Oigan... - Dijo algo atontado, desorientado y con sus ojos como garabatos - ¿Alguien anotó la matricula del camión, qué me atropelló? - Preguntó Issei, quien estaba confundido y tambaleándose cayendo en los brazos de Xenovia mientras está se sonrojó, entonces Cosette se acercó y le dijo...

\- Buen trabajo Issei-sama - Decía sonriendo.

\- Gracias... - Dijo reincorporándose y miró el campo hecho pedazos - Wow... Amm Rías, yo... Amm no, no te preocupes, me aseguraré de pagar los daños del lugar - Dijo nervioso mirando "su" trabajo.

\- Ara Ara, fufufufu... No te preocupes Issei-kun, sabemos que no lo hiciste apropósito, además todo estará como nuevo antes de que te des cuenta - Respondió Akeno sonriendo.

\- Sí, por eso tú tranquilo Issei, pero... ¿Qué técnica fue esa? - Preguntó recordando su último ataque.

\- Luego te explico, pero creo que debemos... - Issei no terminó porque, él al igual que todos sintieron la energía de Kokabiel, entonces todos y cada 1, voltearon a ver el gran agujero, y vieron que el caído estaba saliendo pero muchas dificultades, pero eso sí... Estaba bastante enojado.

\- ¡Ohh, vamos...! ¡¿Es en serio?! - Exclamó Issei muy sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Tiene qué ser una broma?! - Dijo Xenovia, mientras ayudaba a Issei - Se supone que cayeron desde una altura considerable, incluso para alguien como él, eso debió dejarlo inconsciente - Dijo mirando a Kokabiel, quien sangraba.

\- Debo admitirlo muchacho, ese último golpe si me dolió y mucho... - Dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba a Issei, cuando iba a atacar algo paso...

 ** _A fuera del campo de protección..._**

\- ¡Ahh, todos cúbranse...! - Gritó la _**"Rey"**_ Sitri, mientras miraba una luz Blanca llegando, y toda su Nobleza hizo lo mismo entonces se estrelló contra el campo.

 _ **Con nuestros amigos...**_

Todos y cada 1, escucharon que algo se estaba rompiendo, y eso resultó ser la barrera de la cual fragmentos de está caen como cristales para después hacerse polvo brillante, y de las alturas se veía quien fue él, o en esté caso la responsable... Ante la mirada atónita de todos, una figura femenina casi como la de Yūma, mientras estaba cubierta con una armadura de color Blanco con muchas gemas de color Azul, junto con un par de alas de energía del mismo color...

\- Fufufu, muy interesante... - La repentina voz femenina, que vino del cielo.

\- _"Valerie..."_ \- Pensó Rías, mientras miraba a la recién llegada.

De repente Issei hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir un dolor en su brazo, más específico en su **_Boosted Gear_** , entonces se soltó de Xenovia y se puso de rodillas mientras se sujetaba ese brazo...

\- Issei Hyōdō, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó preocupada, mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Sí, pero... Está sensación tan desagradable... ¿Acaso es...? - Decía mientras sostenía su brazo, entonces Ddraig le habló.

\- _**"Te lo dije compañero, así te sentirías cuando tú y la Blanco se encontrarán..."**_ \- Dijo Ddraig preocupado por lo que su actual portador estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Entonces, acaso ella es la actual portadora de la **_Dividing Divine_**? - Preguntó Issei sorprendido, mientras la voz femenina de la actual Portadora de Albion comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Tus alas, en verdad son tan opacas cómo las de un cuervo... - Dijo aquella chica dentro de la Blanca armadura, entonces en un despliegue de velocidad igual a la de Issei, se acercó a Kokabiel y se colocó detrás de él, entonces de un momento a otro le arrancó un par de alas de la espalda del caído y esté comenzó a gritar lleno de dolor - Pero las alas de Azazel, son mucho más Oscuras, justo cómo la noche misma - Terminó la chica. y por su tono de voz, podría decirse que tiene la misma edad que Issei.

\- ¡Tú...! ¡¿Acaso fuiste atraída por el Dragón Rojo?! - Preguntó Kokabiel enojado - ¡Responde de una maldita vez, _**Hakuryuukou**_! - Exclamó Kokabiel, pero luego levantó el vuelo y empezaba a crear una lanza de luz, la cual estaba creciendo pero...

\- _**[¡Divide!]**_ \- Todos escucharon la voz de la Sacred Gear Blanca, entonces la lanza del caído comenzaba a perder poder y también se reducía de tamaño.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó el Cadre, mientras veía el como su ataque desapareció en segundos - ¡Imposible, ¿cómo...?! - Se preguntaba pero la chica habló.

\- Soy la actual _**Hakuryuukou**_ , así como la actual portadora de Albion, mi Sacred Gear es la **_Dividing Divine_** , cada 10 segundos reduce el poder de quien esté apuntando y lo transfiere a mi - Explicaba la chica - Qué patético eres, muy pronto serás tan débil como un humano, está misión fue bastante aburrida, y siendo sincera... Esperaba divertirme más - Terminó de hablar.

Entonces rápidamente voló a una gran velocidad hacía donde el caído estaba y le dio un buen golpe en su estómago, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento...

\- Ahh, el viejo Azazel me pidió que te llevara de vuelta, aunque gritaras o patalearas - Decía cargándolo cómo a un saco de papas, pero luego se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Freed - Es cierto, también hay que hacerle un par de preguntas a esté Exorcista Renegado - Decía levantarlo de 1 mano, pero luego dijo - Pero luego de hablar, me aseguraré de acabar con su vida - Terminó de forma siniestra.

Entonces antes que la chica se fuera algo la detuvo... Mejor dicho, alguien detuvo a Albion...

\- _**"¿Me estás ignorando Blanco?"**_ \- Preguntó el Rojo.

\- _**[**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Así qué, por fin despertaste Rojo?**_ _ **]**_ \- Contestó la gema del brazo derecho de la chica.

\- _**"** **Sí, aunque esté no es el momento para encontrarnos..."**_ \- Dijo Ddraig.

\- **_[Sabes muy bien, que eso no importa... Ya qué estamos destinados a pelear, estás cosas siempre pasan_** ** _]_** \- Afirmó el Blanco.

\- _**"Es verdad, nos veremos después Albion..."**_ \- Se despedía Ddraig.

\- **_[ Nos veremos, más pronto de lo qué te imaginas Ddraig...]_** \- Igual se despidió Albion.

\- Al parecer, nuestros Dragones ya han hablado mi rival, pero la próxima vez... Tú y yo, nos batiremos en batalla y pronto veremos cual de los 2 tiene el poder real, pero es una verdadera lastima, eres muy lindo y atractivo, y espero no matarte - Terminaba la chica, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Issei, haciendo enojar a las Gremory, y tras esos comentarios entonces desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

Issei no dijo nada, y simplemente observó el lugar donde la chica de la armadura Blanca se fue, cómo si estuviera analizándola con frialdad pero incluso ella se sintió intimidada cuando Issei la miraba, entonces el cielo volvió a su color normal.

\- _"La **Hakuryuukou** , ha llegado..." _\- Pensó el castaño serio, y el dolor en su brazo había cesado.

\- Issei-kun, yo... - Yūto comenzó a hablar, pero luego Issei sólo levantó su mano derecha para callarlo...

\- Escucha Kiba-san, vamos a dejar lo problemático por ahora... De todos modos, podemos decir que se terminó por ahora... - Dijo el castaño cansadamente - ¿De acuerdo? - Preguntó cerrando el caso.

\- Gracias, en verdad no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco... - Dijo el _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory, pero entonces Issei miró con sumo interés la espada de Yūto.

\- _**"Silbido"**_ Así qué, esa es la famosa Espada Sacro-Demoníaca, pues debo decirte que esa es una interesante mezcla entre Blanco y Negro, un balance que es bastante parecido al tuyo, pero recuerda bien esto, sólo porque haz logrado tú **_[ Balance Breaker]_** por 1ra. Vez, no significa que ya eres invencible, puede qué seas más poderoso que antes, pero aun te falta mucho por aprender, ¿lo entendiste? - Preguntó Issei serio.

\- Hai... Te lo agradezco, y... Ahora sé, a lo que te referías con eso de, "Buscar Justicia, y no Venganza..." - Decía el rubio, con un tono de agradecimiento y a la vez de disculpa.

\- Al menos, lo entendiste... Bien - Contestó Issei algo orgulloso, pero sabía que el rubio podría seguir fortaleciéndose.

Entonces toda la Nobleza Gremory se acercó al rubio, y la 1ra. En hablarle fue Ravel...

\- Yūto-san, podremos hacer las actividades del club juntos de nuevo, ¿no? - Pregunta la **_"Alfil"_** algo preocupada.

\- Hai Ravel-sama, será un placer... - Le respondió educadamente.

\- Yūto, me alegra de que volvieras, además de que pudiste alcanzar el **_[_ _Balance Breaker_ _]_** , no sabes lo orgullosa que me hiciste - Decía Rías, quien llegaba con una sonrisa orgullosa por el avance de su **_"Caballero"_**.

\- Rías-sama... Yo, yo la traicioné, aunque me salvó la vida una vez... No puedo encontrar las palabras para expresar cuánto lo lamento… - Decía Kiba quien se puso de rodillas, pero la pelirroja acarició la mejilla del rubio.

\- Pero has regresado, y eso para mi es más que suficiente... Ahora, nunca pierdas los sentimientos de tus compañeros, y eso te dará el poder para proteger a todos - Decía Rías, con un tono dulce.

\- Rías-sama... Le prometo, que una vez más... Yo, Yūto Kiba... La protegeré a usted y a mis compañeras por el resto de mi vida, porque ese es, mi deber como **_"Caballero"_** de la Nobleza de Rías Gremory - Tras decir eso, de manera determinada, la heredera Gremory sonrió, pero el momento de gloria del rubio no iba a durar para siempre, porqué...

\- Y ahora... - La mano de la pelirroja estaba cubierta de un aura Roja, he hizo un sonido peligroso y sonrió al ver la cara de duda del rubio.

\- ¿Amm, Rías-sama? - Preguntó Kiba algo nervioso, pero luego Rías habló...

\- Ahora Yūto, es el momento de tú castigo por actuar por tú cuenta, que consiste en 1000 azotes - Dijo Rías mirando a su único miembro masculino, quien sólo miró a Issei, para decirle...

\- Issei-kun, ¿por favor? - Le rogó levemente.

\- A mi ni me veas amigo, recuerda muy bien el dicho... "Si lo rompes, lo pagas..." - Decía Issei con la mirada entrecerrada, entonces sólo pudo ver cómo Rías le daba unas buenas nalgadas a Yūto, y sólo pudo decir... - Lo más probable es que el trasero de Kiba-san, no vaya a funcionar por un buen rato... - Dijo Issei algo divertido, pero luego su brazalete empezó a brillar y a sonar, entonces el castaño sólo lo miró y activó...

\- Gideon, ¿estado...? - Preguntó el castaño serio activando de la palma de su mano la imagen holográfica de la I.A. Entonces las **_Pai Zhua's_** también se mostraron serias y el resto sólo los miró curiosos.

\- _**Issei-sama a** **ntes que nada, muchas felicidades a todos por haber derrotado al Ángel Caído Kokabiel...**_ \- Felicitó Gideon a todos sonriendo, pero luego miró a su amo, para informarle algo a él y a sus amigas - **_Pero ahora, debo informarle que ella ha despertado, y ahora está en la sala de estar de la Residencia_** ** _Hyōdō..._** \- Informó Gideon seria.

\- Issei Hyōdō, ¿a quién se refiere esa cara brillante? - Preguntó la peliazul, mientras apuntaba a Gideon.

\- Pronto lo sabrás, pero por ahora tenemos que irnos... - Dijo Issei, mientras desactivaba a Gideon, entonces sólo volvió a cambiar de su espada a bastón.

\- Espérame Issei... - Decía Rías, al recordar que ella sabía a quien se refería Gideon, pero antes miró a Kiba quien estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose el trasero adolorido - Ese será todo tú castigo Yūto, tuviste mucha suerte - Decía la Heredera Gremory, mientras iba donde los protegidos de la Facción Shintō, mientras el rubio sólo agradeció su suerte, pero sabía que no sentiría su trasero por un buen rato.

\- Rías, ¿está todo bien? - Preguntó Akeno a su ama.

\- Tranquila todo está bien, pero por ahora vayan a casa, seguro que Onii-sama y los refuerzos llegarán pronto para reparar el lugar, pero vayan a casa y descansen... - Dijo alivianando a todos, pero lo que sorprendió a todos y más a Rías fue que Xenovia se acercó a ella... - ¿Ocurre algo Xenovia-san? - Preguntó curiosa.

\- Rías Gremory, yo... Quisiera hablar contigo mañana, en privado... ¿Me lo permitirías? - Le preguntó seria.

\- Entiendo, te veo mañana temprano en el Salón de mi club... - Le dictó, y ella sólo asintió y sólo se fue corriendo, entonces Rías miró a Issei quien sólo asintió para luego golpear el piso con su bastón para poder desaparecer en medio de sus llamas Doradas, entonces todos los demás fueron donde la Heredera Sitri, quien había llegado al campo destruido sin antes quedar horrorizada por tal destrucción, entonces se puso más tranquila y le dijo a su Nobleza fuera a descansar igual, entonces todos se fueron a casa a descansar, tras lo que fue una de las batallas más grande de todas, pero luego de esa lucha por fin hubo algo de paz... Kokabiel fue vencido, Yūto pudo hacer justicia a sus camaradas caídos y por último la Excálibur fue eliminada...

 ** _Residencia Hyōdō..._**

Luego de aparecer, a una esquina de la casa de Issei, habían llegado a su hogar, entraron y lo que vieron al entrar fue a una chica de cabello castaño claro, el cual estaba liso y iba vestida con un atuendo que consistía en una Blusa Blanca con una Falda Verde, mientras miraba una foto de Issei, Isara y Cosette los cuales iba a la Primaria, entonces Issei sólo le llamó la atención, con el sonido de su bastón...

\- Es bueno tenerte de regreso Irina... - Le dice el castaño con una sonrisa sincera que sonrojo a la castaña clara, y dicha reacción no pasó por alto por el resto, y sólo Rías se mostró un poco celosa.

\- Ise-kun, chicas... - La castaña clara dejó la foto, y fue corriendo para abrazar al castaño afectuosamente para disgusto de Rías, pero ella pudo disimularlo, pero luego se sonrojó y soltó a Issei, para luego abrazar al resto de sus amigas de la infancia - Amigos, yo... - Irina iba a dar las gracias, pero luego recordó algo de suma importancia - Sé que tenemos mucho que contarnos pero... Ise-kun, Isara-chan, Cosette-chan y Prim-chan... Creo qué ustedes, reconocen esto, ¿no?... Al igual que ustedes, Asia-san, Yūma-san y Rías-san - Preguntó la castaña clara, y luego metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar algo que empezó a brillar de color Verde...

\- ¡No lo creo, es imposible...! - Dijo un sorprendido Issei.

\- ¡Pe-pe-pero...! ¡¿Irina-chan, cómo obtuviste eso?! - Preguntó Isara ahora igual que Issei.

\- ¡Esto es algo que ninguno de los _**Pai Zhua**_ Clase Maestro ha visto jamás...! - Exclamó Cosette con la quijada en el suelo.

\- Ara, creo que a Saika-sama, le va a interesar esto... - Dijo Primrose mirando el pequeño objeto en la mano de Irina.

\- ¡¿Es en serio...?! - Dije Yūma más que impactada - ¡Salimos de una cosa, para luego meternos a otra...! - Exclamaba mirando el objeto.

\- ¡Sugoi, Irina-san ahora es una de nosotros...! - Exclamó Asia sorprendida mirando a Irina.

\- ¡¿Un momento Issei, no me dijiste que para eso se necesitaban años de practica y meditación?! - Preguntó Rías ahora, mientras miraba al castaño.

\- ¡Esa era la idea, pero...! ¡Irina, ¿cómo fue qué lo obtuviste?! - Preguntó Issei ahora mirando a Irina.

\- Sé qué todos tienen la misma pregunta pero... Quizás, debamos discutirlo mañana en la escuela, ¿qué dicen? - Preguntó algo nerviosa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero debían admitir que estaban bastante curiosos por el hecho de que Irina obtuvo un objeto muy conocido por Issei y compañía pero, estaban tan cansados cómo para poder estar más curiosos, entonces todos se fueron a dormir, incluso Cosette le preparó una habitación a Irina, para luego ir a dormir más tranquila...

 ** _Academia Kouh, a la mañana siguiente..._**

A la mañana siguiente, Isara junto con Cosette, Asia y Yūma iban al club de Rías, porque tenía algo que informarle acerca del incidente con el líder de los Ángeles Caídos pero Primrose y Issei no estaban con ellas porque la Onee-chan de Cosette estaba en la enfermería trabajando, mientras que el castaño estaba en la oficina del consejo estudiantil hablando con la Heredera Sitri de un asunto importante, entonces al entrar en la habitación todos los miembros club ya estaban ahí, pero las recién llegadas se sorprendieron al ver a una chica extranjera que estaba de pie ahí...

\- Hey **_Seiryuutei_** , chicas... - Dijo la chica del mechón Verde, Xenovia quien estaba allí y llevaba el uniforme femenino de la Academia Kuoh.

\- ¿Xenovia-san? ¿Tú aquí, a qué se debe eso? - Preguntó Cosette curiosa.

\- Espera... - Dijo la Ex-caída mirando a la peliazul con sumo detenimiento - Tú aura, ¿acaso hiciste, lo qué creo qué hiciste? - Preguntó sospechando lo que Xenovia hizo, mientras está sólo sonrío y... Un par de alas Negras surgieron de la espalda de Xenovia, y resultaron ser alas de un demonio.

\- Desde que me enteré que Dios se ha ido, decidí que debía hacer algo nuevo con mi vida... Así que por eso, me convertí en una Demonio, como un abandono de mí misma, y por eso recibí una pieza del _**"Caballo"**_ de Rías Gremory, pero parece que no soy tan grande, mientras que Durandal si lo es... Así que tuve la oportunidad de convertirme en una Demonio con 1 sola pieza y también me pusieron en esta escuela... De ahora en adelante, soy un estudiante de 2do. Año y también una miembro del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, por eso samos a llevarnos bien, Isara-chan, Cosette-chan, Asia-chan y Yūma-chan - Dice Xenovia mientras respira con la nariz.

Todos Isara y compañía quedaron con la mirada entrecerrada, hasta que la castaña habló con un tono seco...

\- Un tono lindo más una voz grave como la tuya, no es una buena combinación, ¿acaso tratabas de imitar a Irina-chan? - Preguntó mirando a la peliazul.

\- Suena mal Xenovia-san... - Dijo Cosette con la misma expresión de Isara.

\- No suena para nada lindo... - Dijeron Asia y Yūma con la misma expresión.

\- Pues, he copiado a Irina lo más que pude, pero al parecer no es nada fácil... - Dijo la peliazul pensando.

\- Pues en definitiva, esa imitación fue muy pésima si me permites decirlo... - Dijo Issei recién llegando al club.

\- ¡Sí, no trates de imitarme Xenovia! - Se quejó la castaña clara igual llegando con él.

\- ¡¿Irina?! - Dijo Xenovia sorprendida, mientras se acercaba a su compañera.

\- ¡¿Ese uniforme, es el de la academia pero...?! - Rías quería preguntar pero...

\- Mi madre y yo, hicimos los arreglos... Ella con los papeles de custodia, para ser su nueva tutora y yo hablé con Kaichou para pedirle esté favor - Respondió Issei con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Hehehe... - Reía Rías, algo derrotada.

\- Si soy yo... ¿Tan extraño es que este aquí Xenovia? - Pregunta la chica, curiosa ante la expresión de su amiga.

\- ¡S-sí, ¿porqué creí que estabas...?! ¿Estabas...? - Pregunta la peliazul, pero luego recordó que ella y Kiba la habían dejado, después de encontrarse a Kokabiel la última vez en una de sus bases, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y le preguntó - ¿Creí qué habías regresado a la iglesia, junto con los fragmentos de la Excálibur y el cadáver de Valper? - Preguntó mirando a Irina, pero notó que tenía algo diferente, incluso algo similar a los _**Pai Zhua's**_.

\- Pues lamento decepcionarte pero, no voy a volver a la iglesia, porqué he decidido quedarme junto a Ise-kun y el resto... Después de haberme enterado que Dios se había ido, al igual que los motivos que tuvieron las facciones para ocultar la verdad, aunque decidí conservar mis creencias no voy a volver, por eso contacté al Exorcista de la Iglesia Ortodoxa, para que viniera a por los núcleos que aun se conservaban intactos y el cadáver de Valper, creo que te habías encontrado con él, ¿no? - Pregunta Irina lo último.

\- Sí, había sido enviado a recoger los núcleos y el cadáver... Por lo que también le di mí Excálibur Destrucción - Responde la peliazul algo triste.

\- ¿Fue buena decisión el haber entregado a tú Destruction, no crees poder necesitarla? - Pregunta Issei, mirando curioso a Xenovia pero ella sólo sonríe.

\- Tuve que darles la espada Excálibur sólo por si acaso... Pero a diferencia de Durandal, hay otros usuarios con que podrían ser elegidos y mi Durandal es suficiente... Porqué cuando me di cuenta de la ausencia de Dios, ellos se quedaron en silencio... Y terminé por convertirme en un extraña, sólo por conocer su ausencia... Y la Iglesia odia forasteros y herejía, incluso si esa persona es la Portadora de Durandal, y podrán a destruirlo exactamente de la misma manera como el incidente con Asia Argento… - La peliazul rió en ironía de sí misma.

\- Bueno, puedes estar tranquila ahora... La iglesia no intentará nada en tu contra, aunque lo intentará ya que estás bajo la protección de un Clan Demoníaco - Responde Issei sonriendo, mientras miraba a Rías quien le correspondió con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo.

\- Pero pensé que Irina al no estar presente en la batalla había tenido la suerte de no escuchar la sobre la no existencia de Dios, pero parece que al final te enteraste - Dice la peliazul sorprendida.

-Es cierto, ¿cómo fue qué enteraste? - Preguntó Issei haciendo memoria - Hasta dónde sé, estabas inconsciente y dentro de la Capsula de Recuperación en toda la batalla... - Dijo tratando de unir las conexiones.

\- Pues, fue gracias a esto... - Dijo revelando algo en su mano, lo que resultó ser un Cristal color Verde Esmeralda, que increíblemente tenía la figura de un Ciervo, cosa que sorprendió a todos excepto a los de ayer.

\- ¡Espera, ¿acaso no es 1 de esos cristales que usan ustedes?! - Le preguntó Xenovia a Issei.

\- Pero es imposible, Issei-sama... ¿Pensamos que los de la Orden de la Garra, obtenían sus cristales cuando ya han despertado y dominado a sus Espíritus Animales en varios años? - Preguntó Ravel curiosa.

\- Créenos Ravel-chan, tampoco tenemos idea... Y creo qué lo más razonable, sería que Irina-chan se explique, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó la Portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey a Irina.

\- Hai... Por favor, siéntense que esto será algo largo... - Todos hicieron lo que hicieron, pero hubo algunos que quedaron de pie, entonces Irina empezó a hablar mientras recordaba...

 ** _Flashback, narrado por Irina..._**

 ** _Mente de Irina, Zona Oscura..._**

 _ **-**_ *** _Después de que Ise-kun y las demás me pusieran en_** _ **esa extraña máquina para sanarme, y un extraño líquido me cubriera toda dejándome en un estado de sueño, de repente me encontraba en un lugar bastante Oscuro, muy frío y lo era más porqué estaba desnuda, no había nada más que eso... La "nada" misma, luego empecé a caminar y caminar pero no encontraba nada más que un gran vacío, al principio pensé que había muerto pero luego a lo lejos, pude ver una especie de resplandor Verde, después comencé a correr hacía ese destello, pero esté empezaba a alejarse** **...***_ _ **\- Narraba Irina, mientras pensaba en las imágenes de sus recuerdos...**_

 _ **\- ¡Oye espera...! - Gritó la Irina del recuerdo, tratando de alcanzar y atrapar el destello Verde - ¡Tranquilo, no te haré daño...! - Después de unos momento se detuvo.**_

 _ **- *Pero luego de tanto correr, ese destello Verde se había detenido, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que tomó la forma de lo que parecía ser un Ciervo adulto, el cuál se acercó a mi para poder acariciarlo...* \- Explicaba Irina, mientras que su recuerdo se veía a esa Irina quien con algo de nervios acariciaba al Ciervo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Oye qué haces aquí amigo? - Preguntó la Exorcista curiosa, acariciando al animal quien sólo aceptaba los "cariñitos" de Irina - ¡Pero esto es increíble...! ¡Nunca había visto a un Ciervo cómo tú, y menos 1 de color Verde y ojos Rosas... - Decía la castaña clara mirando con asombro al animal.**_

 _ **- *Pero luego, pasó algo curioso...* *Ese Ciervo, sólo acercó su cabeza cómo si tratara de decirme algo, pero de repente estaba empujando mi pierna con cuidado, y parecía que en verdad trataba de decirme algo con suma urgencia...* \- Volvió a narrar Irina.**_

 _ **\- Hey, ¿qué te sucede? - Preguntaba la amiga de la infancia de Issei, mientras sentía la cabeza del Ciervo en su frente - ¿Tratas de mostrarme algo amigo? - Volvía a preguntar Irina mientras miraba al animal, quien la empujaba para luego empezar a caminar con él.**_

 _ **- *Y para ser totalmente sincera, caminar desnuda en medio de un lugar desolado y Oscuro junto con lo qué parecía ser, una especie de Ciervo de color Verde era bastante extraño, pero a la vez lindo y para ser honesta era bastante como para poder procesar todo en un sólo día, pero luego se detuvo repentinamente para luego mirar al cielo...* \- Narraba la Exorcista de nuevo, con un tono gracioso.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede, viste algo en el cielo? - Le preguntó al animal Esmeralda, pero esté sólo parpadeo sus ojos y apareció una especie de cortina de humo que le mostró las imágenes de la Batalla contra Kokabiel, y esto sorprendió a Irina - ¡¿Kokabiel, cómo...?! - Preguntó Irina asustada, pero luego el Ciervo le enseñó más, y reveló que estaba peleando contra la Nobleza Gremory, Xenovia y las Pai Zhua's... - ¿Ise-kun, Xenovia...? ¿Chicos...? - Esas eran las preguntas de la Portadora de Mimic.**_

 _ **- *Después de qué el Ciervo, me mostrará todo lo que sucedía mientras estaba dormida, pude ver y escuchar todo...* \- Narraba de nuevo, pero luego hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió - *Me mostró: A **_**_Yūto-kun usando por 1ra. Vez su [Balance Breaker] y venciendo a Freed, la muerte de Valper Galilei, la revelación de la muerte de Dios, la batalla de Ise-kun contra Kokabiel y por último la llegada de la actual_** _ **Hakuryuukou...***_ _ **\- Explicaba Irina, al recordar los momentos de esa lucha y los Oscuros Secretos salidos a la Luz.**_

 _ **\- Entonces, Dios si estaba muerto... ¿Verdad? - Le preguntó al Ciervo, y esté sólo gruño levemente para afirmar la respuesta, y eso sólo hizo que Irina cayera de rodillas para comenzar a llorar amargamente - ¿Ahora qué haré? ¿Qué motivo tengo para vivir, sin las bendiciones de nuestro Señor? - Decía mientras sus ojos Violetas se mantenían vacíos y carecientes de vida los cuales se llenaban de lágrimas.**_

 _ **-** ***En esos momentos, sólo quería morir ahí...*** **\- Explicaba la voz de la Exorcista -** ***Al haberme enterado que el ser, al qué le era tan fiel y leal había muerto en la última gran guerra, y qué todo su trabajo era dirigido por Michael-sama me había destruido por dentro pero, hubo un momento que me devolvió la esperanza...*** **\- Dijo con un tono ya más animado, porque el Ciervo al ver el estado lamentable de Irina sólo se le acercó y chocaba con delicadeza su cabeza con la cara de Irina haciéndola despertar...**_

 _ **\- Lo siento mucho amigo, pero... En estos momento, estoy muy triste cómo para jugar contigo... - Decía con una mirada vacía, pero con una sonrisa igual de vacía, mientras lo abrazaba de la cabeza, pero luego el animal Esmeralda se separó con delicadeza de ella para luego alzar su cabeza de nuevo al cielo y sus ojos parpadearon de nuevo mostrando el discurso de Asia después de golpear a Xenovia.**_

 _ **-** ***El Ciervo me mostró que Xenovia, había caído en una desesperación al enterarse que Dios se fue, pero luego me mostró cómo Asia-san la hizo despertar al gritarle, golpearla y luego levantarse para seguir adelante eso fue lo que me motivó a levantarme y dejar de llorar como bebé...*** **\- Explicaba Irina con un tono maduro.**_

 _ **\- Sí, tienes razón... - Le decía al animal espiritual, quien sólo se le quedaba viendo con una expresión serena - Aunque nuestro padre todo poderoso, ya no esté... Tengo que seguir adelante, además sé que Xenovia y Ise-kun me dirían lo mismo... - Terminaba mientras, miraba las últimas imágenes de Xenovia peleando con su Durandal y de Issei usando el** **Omote Renge para acabar con el caído, entonces Irina sólo mira su mano con la que usaba su Excálibur Mimic, pero luego apretó su puño y dijo con una expresión determinada - Ellos se hacen más fuertes, tengo que volverme más fuerte también, pero para eso... Tengo qué despertar, ¿no es así? - Le preguntó mientras miraba al Ciervo quien sólo asintió.**_

 _ **- *Entonces el Ciervo aceptó ayudarme, para poder estar aquí con todos ustedes...* \- Dijo para terminar su historia.**_

 _ **\- ¿Crees poder ayudarme? - Le preguntó al animal, quien sólo gruño al cielo para luego volver a brillar, haciendo que se tapara los ojos pero luego su brillo se minimizó hasta el tamaño de una pelota de Golf... - ¡¿Eres tú...?! - Le preguntó**_ ** _sorprendida, y recibió un parpadeo para afirmarlo y la chispa diminuta se acercó a Irina quien sólo dijo - ¿Entonces sólo te sostengo, verdad? - Y la chispa volvió a parpadear, y la castaña algo nerviosa acercó su mano derecha hacía la luz Esmeralda y la tomó para luego la luz empezará a cubrirla... - Está sensación, tiene una gran calidez... - Dijo la castaña clara sonriendo, mientras con sus 2 manos apretó el brillo como si empezará a orar, y luego desapareció del Oscuro lugar..._**

 ** _Fin del Flasback y de la Narración de Irina..._**

\- Y gracias a mi nuevo amigo... - Decía Irina, mientras frotaba su cristal contra su mejilla con mucho cariño - Pude regresar a casa, y volver con ustedes Ise-kun... - Terminó Irina mientras miraba al castaño, quien sólo la miró fascinado por su historia.

\- Mmm... - La **_"Rey"_** Gremory pensaba, y luego miró al castaño - Issei, tú y las demás son los expertos, en el tema de los Espíritus Animales ¿qué piensas al respecto? - Le preguntó analíticamente.

\- Bueno, sólo puedo decir que esto es increíble... - Respondió el castaño, mirando a Irina sonriendo - A muchos _**Pai Zhua's**_ , les costó casi 1 año para poder despertar a su Fiera Interior... Incluso para mi, quien me costó 1 año y medio, al igual que a Isara y las demás - Terminaba mientras dirigía su mirada a sus amigas.

\- Ara Ara, pero... ¿Porqué el Espíritu Animal de Irina-chan fue un Ciervo? - Preguntó la **_"Reina"_** mientras miraba el cristal Verde con suma curiosidad.

\- Mmm, creo qué puedo responder a eso Akeno-san... - Contestaba Isara, llamando la atención de todos, mientras esperaban la explicación de la castaña - Pues deben saber que, el Ciervo no sólo es conocido por su belleza, sino también por sus movimientos, poder y velocidad, 1 de los pocos animales que si bien puede transmitir delicadeza, además la naturaleza religiosa, gentil y amable de Irina debió ser lo que le permitió al Ciervo materializarse en su mente para ayudarla - Terminó Isara de explicar.

\- Es comprensible, al ser educada por la Iglesia... - Deducía Xenovia, mientras le sonríe a Irina mientras apretaba su cristal.

\- Y por eso, se quedará con nosotros en casa... Y al igual, que entrenará para poder usar sus nuevas habilidades y/o poderes - Terminaba el castaño sonriendo, entonces Rías sólo dio un aplauso llamando la atención de todos.

\- Bueno, dejemos esté tema a un lado por el momento... - Dijo Rías mirando a todos.

\- De acuerdo... ¿Bien Rías, para qué nos haz pedido venir en 1er. Lugar? - Pregunta Issei mirando a la Heredera Gremory.

\- Bien... La Iglesia se puso en contacto con nosotros los Demonios y más precisamente, hablaron con mi Onii-sama cómo el actual Maou y le dijeron: "Nos gustaría hacer contacto con usted, debido a las acciones poco claras y deshonestas de los Ángeles Caídos, aunque nos sentimos insatisfactorios acerca esto, y las razones por la que también la facción que se dice mantiene al margen, envió a sus descendientes contra 1 de los Cadres de los Caídos"... Y también se disculpó sobre Valper, porqué fue "su" error por dejarlo escapar en el pasado - Responde la pelirroja leyendo la carta.

\- Pero está escuela es verdaderamente aterradora, ¿porqué hay otra hermana menor de un Maou que asiste a esta escuela? - Pregunta Xenovia algo asustada.

\- La verdad acerca de esté incidente fue enviado al lado de Dios y de parte de los Demonios al líder de los Caídos: Azazel... El robo de la Excálibur fue una acción tomada sólo por Kokabiel... Penemue-sama nos dijo, que los otros líderes no sabían nada... Él lo planeó para romper la tensión entre las 3 partes... Y debido a que trató de iniciar otra guerra, fue enviado a su mejor prisión para toda la eternidad - Respondió Rías seria.

\- Es bueno saber que no veremos a ese belicista, en un buen rato, pero si se aparece otra vez, no dejaré que salga tan bien librado como lo hice - Dice Issei apretando su bastón.

\- Y, cómo dato especial... También habría una reunión entre los representantes de los Ángeles, Demonios y Azazel... Al parecer hay algo Azazel quiere hablar, Y he oído que tal vez, quiera disculparse sobre Kokabiel... Aunque es sospechoso si Azazel se disculparía - Dice Rías seria.

\- Mmm... ¿Qué piensas tú acerca de esto Yūma, lo conoces más que nosotros? - Pregunta el Portador de Ddraig.

\- Ahh, si lo conozco bien... Si quiere hablar con los otros lideres de las facciones entonces debe tener sus motivos... Pero no es para desatar otra guerra, el prefiere pasar más tiempo con sus investigaciones, que en un campo de batalla - Responde la morena con los brazos cruzados.

\- Eso espero... También fuimos invitados a esa reunión, dado a que tenemos que informar sobre el incidente en la reunión porque hemos participado - Decía Rías sonriendo.

\- Y no me digas... ¿Quieren que nosotros, y/o 1 de los lideres de la Facción Shintō también, por el hecho de habernos involucrado, ¿no? - Pregunta Issei cansado.

\- Así es, mi Onii-sama me pidió que te dijera que por favor asistan a la reunión, ya que tú y las demás serán de mucha ayuda para resolver esté incidente, y sería de más ayuda si le dices a tú madre respecto a esto - Le explicó Rías.

\- Ahh, bien... Le informaré a mi madre respecto a está reunión - Dijo Issei cerrando el caso, entonces Xenovia miró a Asia.

\- Asia Argento... Yo... - La peliazul no sabía que decir al principio pero luego siguió hablando - Ya que Dios no existe, entonces su amor y ayuda no te llegaron... Lo siento mucho, pero si te sirve de consuelo... Puedes golpearme tanto como quieras - Terminó Xenovia y luego inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para disculparse luego su expresión no cambió así que no se podía decir si lo dice en serio o no.

\- No, no tengo la intención de hacer algo así Xenovia-san, además estoy disfrutando de mi estilo de vida actual... Aunque dejé de ser parte de la Iglesa... Ahora conocí a mi nueva familia… Nuevas personas, que son importantes para mí y estoy feliz en el lugar donde vivo ahora - Responde la pequeña rubia sonriendo.

\- _"Me alegra que volvieras a ser esa buena chica, después de aquel estado al enterarte de la no existencia de Dios hace tiempo, menos mal que Mamá, Isara, Cosette, Yūma, Prim-nee y el resto me ayudaron"_ \- Pensó el castaño mirando la nueva escena.

\- Así qué, sólo tú, yo y Irina-san somos las únicas cristianas que se enteraron de la ausencia de Dios... Aunque, no fui capaz de decir algo así, sin el miedo de recibir el Castigo Divino... Y por eso fui una hereje, ¿no?... - Decía la rubia con diversión.

\- Yo era una usuaria de una espada sagrada que fue admirada, pero ahora soy una hereje, ¿verdad?... Pero no puedo olvidar cómo los ojos y actitudes de la persona que vino por los fragmentos y el cuerpo de Vaper, me vieron y cambiaron su expresión a una mirada desagradable - En ese momento, se podía ver tristeza en los ojos de Xenovia.

\- Entonces me iré... Hay un montón de cosas que tengo que tener en cuenta antes de transferirme a está escuela completamente - Xenovia intenta salir de la habitación.

\- Voy contigo Xenovia-san, también soy una nueva estudiante de aquí - Dijo la castaña clara siguiendo a su amiga de cabello Azul.

-¡Hey, las 2... ¿Un momento por favor? - Asia detiene Xenovia y a Irina.

\- Yo... En el próximo fin de semana, vamos a salir con todo el mundo... ¿Si lo desean también, pueden unirse, Xenovia-san y Irina-san? - Dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

Xenovia abrió sus ojos en estado de shock y luego dio una sonrisa amarga, al igual que Irina luego se miraron entre ambas un momento y luego la pelazul dijo sonriendo...

\- La próxima vez será así... Pero por está vez, no estamos interesadas... Pero... - Paró de hablar un momento.

\- ¿Pero...? - Pregunta la rubia, y Irina luego dice con una sonrisa a Asia.

\- ¿Asia-san, crees poder enseñarnos la escuela la próxima vez? - Pregunta esperando una respuesta positiva.

\- Hai, será un placer ayudarlas... - Asia también responde con una sonrisa.

\- _"Hmmm, algo me dice que estás 3, serán grandes amigas..." "Quizás es difícil de entenderla, pero Xenovia no parece ser una mala persona" -_ Pensó Issei calmado.

\- ¡Yo, juro en el nombre de mi espada sagrada Durandal, que seré mejor que antes...! - Juraba la Exorcista - Pero también me gustaría tener una batalla con el usuario de la Espada Sacro-Demoníaca y también contigo _**Sekiryuutei**_ , dado a que nunca pude chocar espadas contigo - Dice la peliazul desafiando a ambos.

\- Está bien... Y no voy a perder la próxima vez - Responde el rubio Gremory.

\- Yare yare, ¿porqué no me extraña el qué me hallas pedido un combate? - Preguntó cansado - Pero está bien acepto - Responde el castaño sonriendo y golpeando el piso en el suelo.

Entonces Rías, vuelve a aplaudir, llamando la atención de todos...

\- ¡Muy bien ahora, mis amigos... ¡Cómo todo el mundo ha vuelto de nuevo, vamos a empezar las nuevas actividades del club...! - Exclamó la pelirroja feliz, mientras que los **_Pai Zhua's_** sólo miraban con sus sonrisa.

\- ¡Hai...! - Exclamaron en la Nobleza Gremory.

\- Bueno Rías, nosotros también nos retiramos ya que tenemos asuntos por resolver... Las vemos después... - Se despidió Issei, y él y las demás salieron del club.

 ** _Zona Oscura..._**

El espectro del Dragón Oscuro, _**Dai Shi**_ se había enterado que Kokabiel falló en su plan de darle todo el dolor y la negatividad de los humanos por eso se mostró muy furioso, pero se calmó cuando frente ellos, 2 personas estaban inclinadas ante él...

\- _**[** **¡Ese imbécil de Kokabiel, me ha fallado...! ¡Ahora sólo puedo confiar en ustedes 2, y espero que ninguno me falle o sufrirán las consecuencias, ¿fui claro gusanos?!** **]**_ \- Gritaba el Dragón, mientras miraba ahora al par de personas...

1 era un hombre joven con un suave mirar de cabello color Verde Oscuro y por lo general es visto con la ropa de un noble, mientras que el otro tenía el aspecto de un hombre apuesto y vestido con una armadura Negra con una capa tenía el pelo largo y castaño que le llega a las caderas con muchos mechones que le cubren el ojo derecho, entonces con sumo respeto le dijeron...

\- ¡Todo por la gloria, de **_Dai Shi_** -sama! - Exclamaron con un par de sonrisas sádicas.

 _ **Ahora qué Kokabiel ha sido vencido... ¿Qué sucederá ahora, con nuestros amigos?... ¿Y más ahora, qué nuevos miembros se han unido a sus familia?... Lo sabremos en la próxima Saga: ¡La Reunión de las 3 Facciones, no se lo pierdan...!**_

 _ **Continuará...**_


	12. ¿Descanso con Bikinis? Mala Mezcla

_**En el Temporada Anterior de: El Espíritu del Dragón Solar...**_

Han pasado 2 semanas, desde el incidente de Kokabiel y las Espadas Sagradas... Desde entonces el Equipo **_Pai Zhua_** retornó a su rutina de entrenamiento, incluida la nueva miembro de su familia, Irina Shidō la amiga de la Infancia de Issei, Isara y Cosette, quien también recibió el cristal y el Espíritu del Ciervo, también se adaptó rápido a su nueva condición y practicaba su nueva velocidad y fuerza para controlar adecuadamente su nuevo poder... En ocasiones se enfrenta en Yūma y a Asia en combates de espada y arco para mejorar su estilo, Isara y Tiamat al igual que Primrose entrenaban enfrentándose en la Cámara del Tiempo con la ayuda de Gideon, las cuales estaban establecidas a niveles casi como un Demonio de la pieza del _**"Rey"**_ o un **_Pai Zhua_** nivel **_"_ _Wudai"_** que es el nivel alto que está casi a la par a un maestro, resultado que emocionó más a Irina... Incluso Rías era una buena compañera de ejercicios y en cuanto al tema de la magia, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos y más a Asia era que el poder Sagrado de la Castaña Clara junto al poder de su Espíritu Animal fluía como un río en su interior, todo gracias al ser entrenada por Issei ya que el **_Sekiryuutei _** quería ver en que campo tendría un mejor desempeño, por eso le proporcionó una nueva Espada porque había devuelto su Excálibur Mimic junto a la Destruction de Xenovia al Vaticano...

La sorpresa fue al darse cuenta que gracias a sus sentidos mejorados gracias al tiempo que estuvo dentro del líquido de Reishi, obtuvo más habilidades físicas y con un toque más de fuerza, y su desempeño con la espada es bueno pero puede mejorar con entrenamiento, por último la nueva Ex-Exorcista tuvo que entrenar con la mayor de las Shelley para liberar a su animal interior pero los 1ros. Intentos dejaron mucho que desear pero con el pasar del tiempo y más estando dentro de la Cámara, el entrenamiento rindió frutos…

Bueno se podría decir que desde que dicho incidente pasó a la historia, todo había regresado a la monótona y usual normalidad… Bueno "normalidad" en su mayoría, sobra decir que Issei se la pasó más tiempo de los 1ros. Días en descanso y con una venda en la cabeza después de usar una técnica que sus superiores le dijeron que tenía prohibido usar, claro que su madre junto con sus tíos, le dieron un buen sermón tras enterarse de eso, pero luego pudieron observar que Irina estaba con el y estaba tratando pero sin éxito de esconderse detrás de él...

Entonces la nueva **_Pai Zhua_**... Les comentó un poco más calmada que debía 1ro. Arreglar unas cosas en el Vaticano, antes de poder ser parte de la Facción Shintō y de la Orden de la Garra, porque al parecer la chica deseaba quedarse con sus amigos y más con Issei, junto con los Demonios de los Clanes Gremory y Sitri, pero por la actual situación de las Facciones, eso se veía complicado… Aunque según palabras del Arcángel Michael… No se debía preocuparse por eso, y que siga a su corazón y eso la ayudó a quedarse con los Hyōdō, pero también le dijo que siempre las puertas del cielo estarán abiertas para ella...

Pero, lamentablemente debían de retomar sus deberes escolares… Y eso significaba el reincorporarse a la escuela y tras varios días Issei con la ayuda de su madre pudieron inscribir a Irina en la academia, cosa que no fue tan sencillo, sin contar que la Presidenta Souna Shitori, mejor conocida como: "Sōna Sitri" ahora tenía mucho trabajo que hacer por ser la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y que en unos días se iba a celebrar la visita de padres al lugar...

En fin todo parecía estar devuelta en una santa paz, pero... ¿Por cuánto tiempo durará está paz?... Vamos a averiguarlo...

 _ **Saga #3 - La Reunión de las Facciones Bíblicas...**_

 ** _Residencia Hyōdō - Oficina de Issei - Un Día después de la Batalla contra Kokabiel..._**

Nos encontramos ahora en la oficina del castaño portador del Espíritu del Dragón Solar, al igual del **_Boosted Gear_**... Quien estaba sentado en su escritorio, terminando de firmar unos últimos papeles importantes de la compañía de su familia mientras el resto de su familia se encontraba en sus habitaciones durmiendo, mientras él trabajaba recordó la cita "interesante" que tuvo con Irina...

\- Ahh, y pensar que a Irina se le ocurrió semejante locura en el Centro Comercial... - Decía Issei, mientras terminaba de firmar para luego dejar su pluma a un lado, mientras se quitó los lentes igual dejándolos a un lado mientras se estiraba en su silla girándola para mirar su bastón en su estante.

\- _**"Hahahaha, pero compañero debes admitir que el ver como** **metió**_ _ **su cabeza en esa fuente para mirar las ofrendas fue muy entretenido, ¿no?"**_ \- Habló Ddraig su compañero y mentor dentro de su cabeza y por como sonaba estaba muy divertido.

\- Ahh, ¿si con "entretenido", te refieres a que mientras la dejé sólo unos minutos para reservar los boletos del cine para luego regresar y enterarme, de qué por estar gritando sus tonterías religiosas, los de seguridad se la llevaron para luego usar parte de mis influencias para liberarla y llevarla a rastras al cine? - Decía Issei con un tono sarcástico mientras masajeaba su entrecejo, para luego tomar un respiro y seguir hablando - Sí, fue bastante entretenido... Menos mal, que no pasó nada peor - Terminó rendido y cansado.

\- _**"Hahaha, pero debes admitir que extrañabas su compañía..."**_ \- Dijo Ddraig con un tono tranquilo.

\- Supongo que sí, hahahaha... Para ser sincero, me alegra que ahora sea parte de nosotros, incluso pudo liberar el Espíritu del Ciervo en tiempo record, cosa que a un Guerrero **_"_ _Wudai"_** le tomaría más tiempo... - Respondió el castaño, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y fue al mueble donde tenía una que otra foto normal, y miró una en especifico en donde estaba su familia junto a la familia Shidō - Ahora está el asunto de la reunión de las Facciones, y mamá dijo que iría junto con la Tía Chisato en nombre de la Facción Shintō... - Dijo Issei volteando a ver su computadora la cual estaba recibiendo la señal de Gideon - Gideon, adelante... - Dijo en tono serio y la I.A. Apareció en medio de la habitación.

\- **_Lamento molestarlo, cuando ya está a punto de ir a Descansar Issei-sama, pero... Estoy recibiendo una llamada por medio de una fuente desconocida..._** \- Decía la cara holográfica de manera neutral, mientras en la pantalla de la computadora de Issei aparecía una especie de código encriptado.

Issei sólo miró escéptico dicho código pero sólo suspiró cansadamente y volteó a ver a Gideon, entonces sólo se sentó mientras giró su silla para entonces con un movimiento de su mano derecha le dijo a Gideon...

\- Sólo ábrelo y empieza a transmitirlo Gideon, se exactamente quien está llamando... - Dijo Issei mirando su bastón en su sitio.

\- _**A sus ordenes Issei-sama...**_ \- Terminó la I.A. Para después activar dicho código y esté brillaba para que alguien apareciera en el lugar donde Gideon estaba.

Este alguien, parecía ser un hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color Violeta, cabello es de color Negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color Amarillo, con una barba bien cuidada igual Café claro, estaba vestido con una gabardina color Vino con varios cinturones de cuero Negro tanto en la cintura como en los brazos, un pantalón Gris y por último unos zapatos igual color Vino, estaba cruzado de piernas mientras tenía en su mano izquierda una copa de alcohol y la mano derecha en su mejilla junto con una cara de expresión satisfactoria...

\- Sabes qué conozco bien esa combinación, ¿verdad Azazel?... Porque fui yo quien te ayudó a crearla... - Dijo Issei aún dándole la espalda con todo y silla al mencionado, quien resultó ser el mismo Ex-Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos y también el más poderoso de ellos, mientras sólo soltó una risa.

\- _**Hahaha, es cierto pero créeme que fue bastante difícil Hackear tú sistema, y fue tan sólo para poder hablar contigo... Considerando que al parecer tú tuviste más dificultades aún con la ayuda de Rías Gremory, y lo sé porque fue Pene-chan la que me informó**_ \- Dijo el Ángel Caído de manera burlona, porque se refería a la venda en la cabeza de Issei.

\- Haha, que gracioso... Quizás deba decirle a Penemue-sama, que te atreviste a volver a decirle así a sus espaldas - Respondió Issei serio, mientras se levantaba y encaraba al Ex-Gobernador quien se puso Azul por sólo pensar en su secretaria, entonces sólo sacudió su cabeza y volvió a su color normal.

\- _**T-te agra-agradecería si no lo hicieras...**_ \- Pidió o más bien rogó el Caído, mientras Issei sólo exigió.

\- Entonces, deja de hacerte el vago y de hacer payasadas... Ahora dime, ¿para qué llamaste por medio de está frecuencia privada? ¿No te podías comunicar con mi madre y mis tíos por medio de los talismanes que les proporcionó nuestra alianza? - Preguntó Issei mientras miraba despectivamente a Azazel quien sólo volvió a sonreír.

\- **_Eso es simple muchacho..._** \- Empezó Azazel llamando la atención del castaño - **_Tú familia, es bastante rígida como para querer comunicarse conmigo sin tener a Pen..._** \- Azazel no pudo terminar de decir el sobrenombre de su secretaria porque la mirada de Issei le hizo cambiar de opción - **_Digo sin tener a Penemue-san conmigo, así que la mejor opción fue el comunicarme contigo directamente, sin tener que ver el serio rostro de tú madre, en serio tú y tú hermana son tan identicos a ella, pero más la pequeña Isara-chan... ¿Ahh si tan sólo fuera un poco mayor...?_** \- Empezaba Azazel a decir sus tonterías de lujuria.

\- ¡¿Al punto quieres vejestorio?! - Exigió Issei quien ya estaba empezando a enfadarse, y más al ver que estaba faltándole el respeto a su hermana menor.

\- **_Tsk está bien, está bien... Respetas más a Pene-chan, que a mí... Que soy considerado una leyenda, ¿qué acaso ya nadie me respeta...?_** \- Susurraba Azazel enojado por cómo lo llamó Issei.

\- Si quieres que te respeten, entonces ponte serio como te describen en la biblia... - Respondió Issei mientras inhaló y exhaló para luego volver a hablar - ¿Ahora vas a decirme qué es lo qué quieres o es fin de la transmisión? - Dijo el **_Sekiryuutei_** ya empezando a tener una fuerte jaqueca.

\- **_Tsk, bien al grano... Presentí que Kokabiel estaba tramando algo, así que vine a está ciudad para estar atento ante cualquier problema que surja, además de que estaba aún muy interesado en tú Boosted Gear y en la Hermosa "Ryūjingetsu", incluso en ese hermoso cristal que era de Hiroto..._** \- Dijo Azazel respondiéndole y sonriendo enigmáticamente mientras miraba el bastón del Portador del Dragón Solar.

\- Sólo atrévete y toca mi cristal o mi bastón y créeme que no me haré responsable de lo que voy a hacerte - Respondió Issei, mientras le dedicaba una mirada mortífera, cosa que puso algo nervioso al Caído.

\- _**¡Oye, oye espera quieres...!**_ \- Empezó un alarmado Azazel - **_¡No pienso comenzar una pelea contigo, sabes bien que me agradas y me recuerdas mucho al buen Hiroto, y a diferencia de Kokabiel, yo lo veía como un amigo aún antes de que se efectuara nuestra alianza...!_** \- Dijo Azazel explicándole pero aún con eso Issei no se fiaba en sus palabras - _**De todos modos , parece que Albion hizo bien su trabajo, ¿verdad?**_ \- Preguntó ahora curioso.

\- Efectivamente, Albion-sama apareció en el momento exacto, cuando Kokabiel ya estaba muy débil... Y dijo que tú la enviaste - Dijo Issei serio, y en ese momento recordó a la joven con la armadura del Opuesto de Ddraig quien apareció al final de su combate.

\- _**En serio se nota que respetas a ambos Dragones, tanto que incluso llamas al que se supone que será tú rival con respeto...**_ \- Dijo mirando a Issei pero luego sólo sonrió y volvió a hablar - **_A lo que iba, ahh si... Yo no podía interferir directamente con la situación, así que le pedí que se encargara de la situación en mi lugar, no me costó mucho convencerla de hacerme caso está vez_** \- Dijo el pelinegro mirando al castaño quien sólo hizo una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planeas Azazel? - Preguntó Issei serio - Se qué Yūma dijo, que sólo quieres hablar con Michael-sama y Sirzechs-sama, incluso con mi madre, ¿pero eso es seguro? - Preguntó escéptico dado a que cuando estuvo estudiando con Penemue, ella le contó que él era conocido por ser impredecible en sus acciones.

\- _**Ahh, se nota que me tienes esa misma desconfianza al igual que tú tío, pero no tienes de que preocuparte chico,**_ _**no planeo nada malo y si, es como dijo Raynare o como se hacer llamar ahora: Yūma... Pero te diré que, hubieras vencido a Kokabiel sin que haya enviado a Valerie**_ \- Dijo Azazel explicándole divertido.

\- _"¿Valerie? ¿Así se llama?"_ \- Pensó Issei pero luego dijo... - No sé, de qué me hablas... - Issei haciéndose el desentendido.

\- **_Pudiste debilitar a Kokabiel, pero no usaste tú [ Balance Breaker] y eso me hace preguntar, ¿porqué?_** \- Preguntó el Caído.

\- Si lo hubiera usado, habría destruido más que el Campo de Deportivo de la Academia, hubiera destruido el Gimnasio también, con ello hubiera dejado la Academia en ruinas y créeme que eso no era opción - Respondió Issei ante la pregunta de el Ex-Gobernador de los Caídos.

\- _**Ahh, siempre pensando en los demás, ¿eh?**_ \- Dijo Azazel ante esa respuesta, como si la hubiera predicho - **_Como sea, Kokabiel estaba cegado por la ira, no estaba concentrado cuando peleaba contigo... Sólo te subestimó por só_ _lo ser un muchacho, y si no me equivoco, también estabas débil por haberte lanzado desde los aires y caer con Kokabiel para estrellarse en el suelo, ¿verdad?_** \- Dijo serio el Caído, mientras señalaba la cabeza vendada de Issei por dicha acción.

Issei no quería admitirlo, pero las palabras que Azazel eran en parte ciertas, de haber usado el poder de Ddraig podría haber evitado usar el Omote Renge _**( Loto Primario)**_, con el resultado de quedar debilitado, y el Caído no habría enviado a la **_Hakuryuukou_** y terminar su trabajo...

\- **_Por cierto, escuche que ahora una de las enviadas de la Iglesia ahora es parte de tú equipo, ¿es verdad?_** \- Dijo Azazel preguntándole sonriendo.

\- ¿Y qué si lo es? - Pregunta algo desconfiado.

\- **_Hahahaha tranquilo muchacho, bájale un poco a la desconfianza... En fin, supongo que ella decidió su propio camino, cuida de ella al igual que Ray... Digo a Yūma, quien era un miembro de mi organización, iba a explicarle eso pero no tuve la oportunidad_** \- Dijo Azazel explicándole - _**De todos modos, parece que Valerie y Albion hicieron su trabajo, y creo que sabes que debido a los recientes acontecimientos, los lideres de los Ángeles Caídos, Ángeles y Demonios han decidido celebrar una reunión de la cumbre en breve... Y creo que también invitaron a la Facción Shintō, ¿me equivoco?**_ \- dijo Azazel explicándole sonriendo.

\- No, no te equivocas y si... Mi madre y mi tía vendrán en nombre de mi facción... - Respondió el Heredero del Clan Hyōdō.

\- **_Ahh, supuse que ellas irían... En fin, creo que ya se está haciendo tarde_** \- Decía el Caído sonriendo - **_Bueno Issei, te veo el día de la cumbre..._** \- Se despidió Azazel, para que después cortará la comunicación y en el holograma apareciera la palabra: "Lost Signal", haciendo que Gideon apareciera de nuevo en su lugar.

\- _**Imagino que querrá, volver a mejorar la seguridad para que las frecuencias no vuelvan a ser Hackeadas, ¿o no Issei-sama?**_ \- Preguntó la I.A. Mientras miraba a su amo.

\- Ese será el menor de los problemas Gideon, en fin comienza en reforzamiento... - Tras eso, Gideon sólo asintió y se fue dejando un momento a Issei quien sólo dijo esto... - Ahh vaya, si no es una cosa, es la otra... - Tras decir eso, apagó su computadora y salió de su oficina activando el candado, pero cuando iba a su habitación, se encontró nada menos que con su amiga Ex-caída: Yūma Amano, quien estaba vestida con una camisa de abrochar de manga larga de color Rosa y con pantaletas Negras algo atrevidas mientras estaba recargada en uno de los pasillos y cruzada de brazos resaltando sus pechos, pero lo raro era que tenía una sonrisa derrotada en su cara...

\- Sabes qué ya es la hora de dormir, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Issei a la Portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey.

\- Bueno, tenía sed y... - La pelinegra y el castaño soltaron una leve risa para reanudar la conversación - Fuera de broma... ¿Qué fue lo que Azazel-sama te dijo? - Preguntó Yūma sabiendo que su amigo habló con su antiguo líder.

\- Bueno... 1ro. Qué nada, al parecer tenías razón... Al parecer Azazel vino en son de paz, y parece que ya estaba en la ciudad desde antes y que envió a la **_Hakuryuukou_** por Kokabiel - Respondió el castaño, mientras miraba a la pelinegra.

\- Ahh, creo qué no debería sorprenderme que Azazel-sama haya entrado en territorio de Demonios, y sin siquiera ser detectado - Respondió Yūma, mientras miraba a Issei - ¿Y dijo algo más? - Preguntó curiosa.

\- Bueno, dijo que cuidará bien de Irina y de ti... Pero no creo que sea necesario, dado a las proezas que hicieron... - Respondió Issei rodando los ojos y recordándole la "travesura" que hicieron a sus espaldas.

\- Ahh, ¿tienes qué recordarme eso aún?... Ya dijimos que lo sentíamos - Exclamó la pelinegra.

\- Olvídalo, bien pero lo último que dijo fue que nos vería en la cumbre... - Terminó el castaño serio.

\- Y según lo que nos dijo Rías-senpai, será después de la reunión de padres en la Academia - Dedujo la chica con algo de sorpresa.

\- Ahh, al parecer las cosas no podrían ir mejor... - Respondió Issei en tono de sarcasmo.

\- Oye cálmate... Ahh, mejor vamos a dormir mañana será el 1er. Día de Xenovia-chan y Irina-chan - Dijo mientras bostezaba.

\- Sí es lo mejor, mañana será un día pesado... Buenas noches Yūma - Le dijo Issei mientras se iba a su recamara.

\- Buenas noches Ise... - Le dijo igual mientras abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró.

Entonces la noche pasó, pero Issei sabía que a partir de mañana entraría a un nuevo dilema con respecto a la cumbre de las 3 o en esté caso 4 Facciones más poderosas de todos...

 ** _A la mañana siguiente en la Academia Kuoh - Salón del 2-C..._**

\- _"Ahh, se qué dije que Irina y Xenovia-san darían una buena impresión a la clase pero esto es ridículo..."_ \- Pensaba el castaño, quien tocaba la venda que tenía alrededor de su cabeza, y luego miró al frente de su salón y ahí estaban a la castaña clara y a la peliazul frente de la pizarra.

\- Me llamo Irina Shidō, espero que nos llevemos bien... - Dijo la joven Shidō sonriendo ante todo el grupo.

\- Me llamo Xenovia Quarta, también es un placer conocerlos a todos - Dijo igual la peliazul con una leve sonrisa.

Irina y Xenovia obtuvieron por ser las nuevas, la euforia de los varones y actuaron como perros en celo ante la vergüenza e ira de las chicas… Todos creyeron que había mercancía nueva… Pero todos sus sueños y esperanzas cayeron a pique por esto...

\- Por cierto soy la amiga de la infancia de Issei Hyōdō, así que por favor no quiero que coqueteen conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo Irina feliz por decir su relación con el primogénito de la Familia Hyōdō.

\- **_"Cof, cof..."_** De hecho Irina, también estoy muy interesada en él... Así qué por favor, también les pediré que se abstengan de querer coquetearme por favor, ¿quieren? - Dijo Xenovia haciendo que la mandíbula de la mencionada cayera por los suelos.

"Amiga de la infancia" e "Interesada en él"... Sólo con esas simples palabras destruyeron los planes de varios varones… Sintieron unos celos horribles hacía el joven castaño, pero luego se retractaron cuando esté les dedicó la misma mirada que le daba al **_Dúo Pervertido_** asustándolos al momento... Irina y Xenovia inmediatamente tuvieron buena amistad con varias chicas... Isara, Asia, Yūma, Ravel, Nana, Kaori e incluyendo a Aika, luego se llevaron a las Ex-Exorcistas a dar un tour al lugar para que no se pierdan...

Issei por su lado, miraba a Cosette algo decepcionada por no poder ir con ellas, porque tenía que cuidar de su amo y amigo, pero él sólo se levantó con la ayuda de su bastón y puso su mano en su hombro indicándole que fuera con ellas, mientras le decía que estaría bien, la pelimorada al principio quiso decirle que no era necesario, pero el castaño al conocerla casi toda su vida, sabía que no podía engañarlo y al final Cosette con una sonrisa agradecida se fue con ellas y le dijo a Issei que en la salida se verían todos en el Salón del Consejo Estudiantil...

Ahora Issei por su lado, al verse abandonado por las chicas, optó por salir del salón de clases para evitar cualquier "accidente"... Y no exactamente contra su persona... Aún llevaba los vendajes en la zona de su cabeza, ya que necesitaba por lo menos unos días o algunas semanas pero eso dependerá del tiempo, pero eso no le impidió faltar a la escuela.

Bueno, siguiendo con lo otro… Issei dio un paseo por la escuela para pasar la hora de almuerzo... Sabía que las antiguas de la Iglesia se llevarían de maravilla con la Nobleza Gremory, también con las del Clan Sitri, increíblemente se llevarían de maravilla… Tal vez, y quizás sólo tal vez sea porque tienen casi la misma edad o porque Irina les comenta algunas anécdotas un poco vergonzosas de él… Issei se inclinaba un 30% de probabilidad por la 2da. Opción… Pero está bien, él junto con Isara, Cosette y Primrose se alegraban de ver que Irina ahora tiene varias amigas además de Xenovia, después de todo lo que padeció se lo merece.

En su caminata se encontró con la Heredera Sitri junto con Tsubaki, ambas chicas estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos para lo que sería la visita de padres que pasará en pocos días, Sōna le preguntó al joven su estado de salud, e Issei sólo dijo que el tiempo lo dirá y estará como nuevo y tras una breve charla con ambas el castaño siguió su camino dejando a ambas seguir en lo suyo, no sin antes decirle que tenía algo que comentarle a ella y a Rías mientras la Sitri sólo se mostró curiosa y al final aceptó y que lo vieran después de clases en el Salón del Consejo…

\- Kaichou... - La **_"Reina"_** Sitri miró a Sōna con duda - ¿De qué creé, qué se trate ese asunto del cuál Issei-kun quiere hablar? - Preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a Issei alejarse.

\- No lo sé Tsubaki, pero conociendo a Issei-kun... Debe ser bastante serio, y lo viste en la expresión en su cara... - Sōna respondió con la cara, un poco Roja para luego pensar que sólo esa preocupación por su compañero y amigo estaba cambiando a algo más...

\- Supongo que tiene razón... - Pero luego miró las mejillas sonrojadas de su ama y le dedicó una sonrisa, sabiendo que estaba empezando a ver a Issei con otros ojos.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Issei...**_

Issei se dirigía al Club de Rías, pero antes se encontró con la **_"Reina"_** Gremory, quien estaba terminando unos detalles, pero cuando vio a Issei sonrió eróticamente y se acercó mientras lo llamó...

\- Ara Ara, fufufu... Me alegra ver que estás mejor Issei-kun - Dijo mientras le dedicaba su "sonrisa".

\- Te lo agradezco Akeno-san, disculpa pero... ¿Sabes si Rías está en su club? - Preguntó Issei iniciando una conversación, mientras ajustó sus gafas.

\- Hai, está con Koneko-chan y Ravel-chan, mientras que Yūto-kun está con Saji-kun arreglando los últimos toques para la reunión de padres, hablando de eso... ¿Quiénes vendrán por parte de ustedes? - Preguntó Akeno curiosa.

\- Pues mi madre y mi tía, también vendrán a la reunión de las Facción en nombre de los Shintō... - Respondió mientras giraba su bastón varias veces.

\- Ara, entonces no podemos esperar a ese día... - Le dijo sonriendo, pero estaba un poco nerviosa al recordar la mirada seria de la madre del castaño, pero luego sacudió levemente su cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

Issei de manera discreta notó que la sonrisa de la pelinegra estaba algo forzada, y sabía el porque... El claramente recordada que Kokabiel gritó a los 4 vientos, la relación de su Senpai con Baraqiel pero debía pensar con cuidado, el como hablar de ese tema con ella, pero al final pensó en dejarlo para después, luego sólo hablaron de temas distintos mientras se dirigían donde Rías...

 ** _Mientras tanto en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto..._**

Hablando de la pelirroja, ella junto con su _**"Torre"**_ y **_"Alfil"_** , estaban en su club mientras ella estaba en la ducha...

\- Ahh... - Gemía de placer al sentir el agua caliente.

Mientras tanto, la peliplatina estaba en el sillón de la sala comiendo una dona, en eso la joven Phoenix aparece.

\- Aquí tienes Koneko-san... - Le dijo amablemente, mientras le dejaba una taza de té.

\- Oh, gracias Yakitori... - Le agradeció mientras le dijo ese apodo, pero a Ravel al parecer ya no le molestaba.

\- No es nada, Akeno-sama me enseñó a hacer esté té especial el día de ayer, me dijo que era una de sus recetas especiales, y quería que alguien me diera el visto bueno... - De comentó sonriendo.

Pero cuando nuestra Nekomata lo bebió, algo raro le sucedió, su mirada se volvió suave mientras al parecer sus parpados empezaban a caer, hasta el grado de caer dormida...

\- ¿Huh...? - Dijo una Rías, recién salida del baño y notó algo raro en la bandeja que la rubia Phoenix trajo... - Ravel, parece que el té que estaba aquí desapareció... - Dijo mirando a Ravel.

\- Ara, ese sé lo dí a Koneko-san... - Le respondió su **_"Alfil"_** y ambas voltearon a ver a una dormida Koneko, pero lo raro era que Ravel tenía una sonrisa pero en Rías una expresión de preocupación.

\- ¿Qu-qué? - Inició la **"Rey"** pelirroja - Ravel, ese té te-tenía una hierba especial... - Le dijo un poco más preocupada.

\- ¿Mmm...? - Dijo la rubia algo desconcertada, mientras miraba a su ama y ella empezó a explicarle, pero algo nerviosa... Todo pasaba mientras nuestra Koneko-chan dormía plácidamente.

\- Pero, al menos parece que no le está haciendo efecto... - Expresó un poco más tranquila.

\- ¿Amm Rías-buchō, puedo preguntar qué clase de hierba usó? - Preguntó Ravel mirando a la Heredera Gremory.

\- Ahh... - Expresó Rías ya de por sí nerviosa - Bu-bueno... Hahaha... - Reía con nervios, y Ravel la miró con más curiosidad - Esa Hierba seca, era la Hierba de Argo... Se usa para corregir la personalidad de la gente... En palabras simples, es una hierba de Reforma Personal - Soltando la sopa.

\- ¿Una hierba para cambiar la personalidad? - Preguntó la rubia con sospecha... - Mmm... Buchō, ¿acaso la persona a quién quería cambiarle la personalidad...? ¿No era Issei-sama, o si? - Dedujo la **_"Alfil"_** Gremory mirando a la pelirroja seriamente, y está se tensó ante dicho comentario.

\- ¡¿Y-yo?! ¡¿Bu-bueno...?! - Rías de nuevo nerviosa y más Roja que su cabellera corta, pero la salvó un gemido de Koneko quien empezaba a despertar... Aunque creo que "salvar", no será exactamente la palabra.

\- ¿Koneko-san, cómo te sientes? - Le preguntó una preocupada Ravel, mirando a su Kōhai.

\- ¿Mmm, Yakitori? - Gimió mirando a la rubia.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le volvió a preguntar, pero Koneko le dijo algo que la sacó de balance.

\- Yakitori, cómo siempre... Tus pechos son hermosos-Nyaa - Expresó Koneko.

\- ¿Huh?/¿Heh? - Dijeron la _**"Rey"**_ y **_"Alfil"_** , mientras miraban la nueva expresión, un tanto pervertida.

\- Nyaa... ¡Desearía estar tan "dotada"-Nyaa...! - Expresó mientras iba a los pechos de su compañera de Nobleza - ¡Yakitori, nunca te lo había dicho pero siempre había querido hacer esto-Nyaa...! - Expresó Koneko mientras estrujaba con su cara los pechos de la **_"Alfil"_** y luego usó sus manos para masajearlos.

\- ¡Hey Koneko-san...! - Exclamó la Phoenix sonrojada, ante está pervertida acción.

\- ¡Es-esto debe ser...! ¡Es el efecto de la hierba y ha hecho que la personalidad seria de Koneko cambiará, y ahora es igual al **_Dúo Pervertido_**! - Expresó una nerviosa y sonrojada Rías preocupada por la acción de su joven **_"Torre"_** , quien estaba al parecer "disfrutando" estar con la joven Phoenix.

\- ¡Yakitori...! - Exclamó la Nekomata sonrojada y feliz.

\- ¡Y-ya de-detente Koneko...! - Exclamó de nuevo una nerviosa Rías.

\- ¿Nyaa...? - Dijo Koneko ahora mirando a su ama - ¡Buchō, ¿qué le parece si se nos une a la diversión-Nyaa?! - Le expresó la ahora atrevida Nekomata.

\- ¡¿Hey Koneko...?! - Pero nuestra Gremory favorita, no pudo terminar porque su Kōhai se le lanzó encima...

\- ¡No la dejaré escapar-Nyaa...! - Gritó Koneko, mientras ambas caían al suelo a Rías se le cayó su toalla y la dejó desnuda.

\- ¡Hey Koneko-san, tú de entre todas las personas no deberías hacer este tipo de...! - Pero la más joven de los Phoenix, no pudo terminar porque nuestra joven Nekomata desgarró y destruyó todo su uniforme en un "abrir y cerrar de ojos".

\- ¡Ravel...! - Exclamó Rías preocupada, pero...

\- ¡Buchō...! - La peliplatina volvió a lanzarse sobre su ama de cabellera Carmesí - Hey Buchō, ¿cómo es qué hueles tan bien-Nyaa? - Preguntó la más joven de la Nobleza Gremory, mientras jugaba con los pechos de su ama, mientras ella gemía.

\- ¡¿Buchō en serio iba a cambiar la personalidad de Issei-sama, para volverlo un pervertido total?! - Preguntó Ravel mientras se cubría los pechos, pero tenía una expresión enojada con su ama.

\- ¡Quería qué al menos me mirara los pechos, de manera discreta...! ¡Pero creo qué, usé una dosis más de lo que pensé y creo que fue demasiado poderoso...! - Exclamó Rías pero parecían más bien gemidos de placer.

\- ¡¿Heh...?! - Exclamó la rubia Phoenix al escuchar la explicación de Rías.

\- ¡Pero con su increíble fuerza, no creo que haya forma de detenerla...! - Exclamó de nuevo Rías, pero apenas podía contener los gemidos al sentir sus pechos siendo estrujados con tanta lujuria...

\- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Más bien, ¿siquiera sabe cuándo se termina el efecto?! - Preguntó Ravel enojada.

\- ¡No lo sé, pero si dejo que salga de esté cuarto, va a causar muchos problemas...! ¡Pero ahora, tendremos que ocuparnos de ella hasta que el efecto del té se haya...! ¡Ahh...! - Pero nuestra _**"Rey"**_ no pudo terminar, porque Koneko hizo de las suyas al hacerla gemir por pellizcar 1 de sus pezones.

\- ¡¿Heh, ocuparnos de ella?! - Exclamó la Phoenix nerviosa.

\- ¡Sí, nosotras 2 tenemos que hacerle compañía aquí...! - Exclamó Rías, mientras que Ravel sólo le dijo.

\- ¡¿Sólo nosotras 2?! - Exclamó para que luego la pequeña **_"Torre"_** la volteara a verla.

\- ¿Nyaa...? - Exclamó Koneko con una expresión como atrevida.

\- ¡Bien lo entiendo...! - Exclamó la rubia, mientras levantaba sus manos cómo si quisiera detenerla - ¡Ahora Koneko-san, tranquilicémonos y luego vamos a hacer algo sumamente divertido, ¿si?! - Exclamaba una preocupada Ravel.

\- ¡Nyaa...! - Gritó Koneko, mientras de repente se puso de pie con los brazos al aire, mientra la Phoenix gritó asustada, pero luego la miró y vio que su falda cayó al suelo revelando unas pantaletas Azules con lunares color Marino, pero lo que ninguna sabía es que iban a tener visitas...

 ** _Ahora con Issei y Akeno, mientras llegaban al Club de Rías..._**

\- ¿Entonces tuvieron que despedirlo, y sin siquiera darle una carta de recomendación? - Preguntó Akeno sorprendida, ante una anécdota de la compañía de Issei.

\- Sí, porque nos traicionó al abusar de nuestra confianza, y eso casi envía nuestra compañía a la bancarrota, mientras enviaba todos los ahorros de nuestros mejores clientes a una compañía ficticia, pero que resultó ser una compañía corrupta, luego encontré las pruebas para tacharlo de traidor y despedirlo... Además eso era mejor que entregarlo a la policía - Terminaba comentar el castaño.

\- Eso fue increíblemente duro, pero creo que fue lo mejor... - Replicó Akeno, ahora sabía que entre los humanos habían ciertas diferencias, entonces llegaron a la puerta del club de Rías y el castaño tocó la manija.

\- En fin ya lleg... - Issei no pudo terminar porque escuchó unos ruidos de voces conocidas por ambos - ¿Qué fue eso...? - Preguntó curioso.

\- No lo sé, vino de adentro... - Respondió Akeno igual de curiosa, pero luego recordó algo y eso la alertó, pero se alertó más cuando Issei tocó la puerta.

\- _**"Toc, toc, toc..."**_ ¡Hola...! ¡¿Rías, Ravel-san y Tōjō-san están ahí? - Preguntó fuerte para ver si lo escuchaban.

 ** _De regreso al interior del Club..._**

\- ¡Koneko, ¿qué estás haciendo?! - Dijo Rías pero cuando escuchó el llamado del castaño, eso la hizo tensarse más... - ¡Hay no, son Issei y Akeno...! - Susurró muerta de preocupación - ¡Ahh, espera un momento Issei...! - Diciendo eso mientras miraba a Koneko desvestirse.

\- ¡¿Ya llegó Akeno-sama con Issei-sama?! - Exclamó una igual de preocupada y muy asustada Ravel, pero la peliplatina sólo dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡Tomemos un baño juntas-Nyaa! - Exclamo emocionada.

\- ¡¿Huh...?! - Exclamó Rías preocupada y alterada - ¡¿Koneko sabes qué si Issei entra y nos ve así, le dará un ataque cardíaco terrible, verdad?! - Le dijo tratando de hacer que la Nekomata que regrese en "si".

\- ¡Buchō, ¿qué hacemos?! - Preguntó una asustada Ravel, mientras está trataba de pensar en un plan de contingencia.

 ** _De regreso al exterior del Club..._**

\- ¡Rías, ¿qué está pasando ahí dentro?! - Preguntó el castaño, mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas por su expresión de dudas.

\- _**{ ** _¡_** No pasa nada Issei, só-sólo estamos terminando un asunto, si un asunto pequeño y de poca importancia, ¿verdad Ravel...?!}**_ \- Se escuchaba la voz de la Heredera Gremory, pero Issei notó que se escuchaba nerviosa.

\- _**{**_ _ **¡ Ha-hai, es verdad Issei-sama, sólo espere un momento, por favor...!}**_ \- Exclamó Ravel igual con un tono de voz preocupado, pero Issei ya se estaba poniendo más curioso, pero Rías volvió a gritar.

\- _**{ ¡Listo Issei, tú y Akeno ya pueden pasar...!}**_ \- Exclamó la Gremory, mientras Issei se mostró confundido, pero Akeno se mostró preocupada pero lo pudo disimular, entonces abrieron la puerta...

 ** _Ahora dentro d_** ** _el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto..._**

El castaño y la pelinegra entraron al Club de Rías, pero no entraron no las encontraron, pero lo que Issei vio hizo que frunciera el ceño y apuntó con la punta de su bastón y dijo...

\- Así qué esté club, no sólo es la base secreta para el famoso Clan Gremory, ¿verdad? - Dijo Issei con una expresión sarcástica - ¡Si no qué, también es un lugar para dejar toda la ropa tirada y esparcida...! - Exclamó Issei, al ver algo que lo molestó y eso fue...

¡Ver un tiradero, dónde había: un sostén junto con un par de pantaletas, así como el uniforme de la academia mientras que estaba una toalla en el suelo y para dar el toque final, un montón de pedazos de ropa femenina destruida... Mientras que en la ducha, se escuchaba el agua caer y a juzgar por la cantidad de vapor, Issei dedujo que era el agua caliente...

\- ¡No lo puedo creer...! ¡¿Linda hora para tomar un baño Rías?! - El joven **_Sekiryuutei_** ya enfadado, le gritó a la ducha y eso hizo que Rías sintiera que un puñal atravesará su corazón, en medio de su orgullo.

\- Ma, ma... Issei-kun cálmate, sabes que enojarse demasiado hace daño a la salud - Akeno trataba de calmar a su Kōhai y luego dijo... - Además, conoces bien a Rías, ella tiene la costumbre de dejar su ropa interior por toda la habitación... - Dijo la pelinegra pero Rías tras escuchar eso, sólo sintió el doble de apuñaladas en el corazón.

\- _"!Ahh, ¿tan mala y atrevida imagen tienen de mi?!"_ \- Pregunta una Rías sonrojada, mientras lloraba cómicamente, pero aún sentía a Koneko pellizcando sus pezones.

\- Ahh, supongo que tienes razón Akeno-san, ya que de por sí... ¡Cosette tiene que recoger su ropa interior, porque a alguien se le olvida...! - Gritó Issei, haciendo que Rías sufriera una apuñalada al triple dejando su orgullo por los suelos, queriendo buscar un hoyo para ocultarse...

\- ¡Pasar el tiempo con estás chicas desnudas hace que mi corazón lata muy fuerte-Nyaa...! - Susurró Koneko muy feliz, mientras usaba de almohadilla 1 de los pechos de Rías, mientras Ravel masajeaba los hombros de su Kōhai.

\- ¡Koneko-san, por favor haz silencio, porque Issei-sama podría escucharte...! - Susurraba Ravel tratando de calmar a la peliplatina, pero no tuvo resultados y sólo la mencionada hizo esto.

\- ¡Yakitori, prueba esto...! - Exclamó la **_"Torre"_** Gremory, mientras volvió a apretar los pechos de la rubia Phoenix, haciéndola gemir fuerte cosa que alertó al castaño...

\- ¡No hagas eso, espera...! - Gritó la **_"Alfil"_** Gremory de placer.

\- ¡Ravel no grites y trata de soportarlo, por favor...! - Exclamó Rías, pero su Nekomata sólo volvió a apretarle los pechos.

\- ¡Nyaa...! - Exclamó Koneko, al apretarle sus pezones.

\- ¡Ahh...! - Gimió de placer la Gremory - ¡Koneko...! - Gritó la Heredera Gremory.

\- ¡Si, allí-Nyaa...! - Exclamó Koneko feliz y emocionada.

\- ¡¿Ravel-san y Tōjō-san?! ¡¿Muy bien qué sucede ahí den...?! ¡Ah, ah, achuu...! - Estornudó el castaño, preocupando a Akeno.

\- ¡Issei-kun, ¿estás bien?! - Le preguntó preocupada por su Kōhai.

\- Sí pero... ¡Achuu, achuu...! ¡Achuu...! - Issei siguió estornudando, mientras sus ojos parecían empezar a ponerse Rojos y con lágrimas - ¡¿Qué demonios, acaso hay hierbas secas de Argo por aquí?! - Preguntó Issei, tratando de evitar estornudar.

\- ¡Ahh...! - Eso tensó a Akeno, pero ella cambió de tema diciéndole esto... - ¡Deben ser cosas tuyas Issei-kun, fufufu...! - Pero luego miró el estado del castaño, y dijo esto tratando de evitar más problemas - Issei-kun, ¿po-porqué no te adelantas y regresas a clases?... Yo le haré llegar a Rías tú mensaje, ¿de acuerdo? - Le preguntó al castaño, quien estaba limpiando la mucosidad de su nariz la cual estaba desbordándose de sus fosas nasales.

\- ¡Bien de acuerdo, las veo ah... ¡Ah, ah ,achu...! ¡Achuu, achuu...! ¡Achuu...! - Estornudó de nuevo, y siguió así mientras se iba del Club de la Gremory, dejando a la **_"Reina"_** Gremory con sus "Eróticas" amigas quienes salieron de la ducha y caían rendidas del placer tratando de inhalar y exhalar pero con dificultad y con la saliva cayendo de sus bocas, mientras la pequeña Koneko cayó desmayada pero muy sonriente.

\- Ahora comenzará la verdadera diversión-Nyaa, pero que Issei-senpai se nos una Buchō... - Dijo entre sueños, una sonriente Koneko.

\- N-ni siquiera lo pienses Koneko... - Respondió Rías con cierta dificultad.

\- Al fin, termino esté problema pero Buchō... Por está locura, ni se le ocurra volver, a poner una mano encima sobre una tetera de nuevo - Le prohibió la Phoenix un poco aturdida.

\- Apoyo la noción Rías, ¿cómo se te ocurre, usar demasiada Hierba de Argo en el té? - Preguntó Akeno enojada - Te dije que sólo usarás sólo para una taza, no para toda una tetera, agradece que al menos Issei-kun no lo bebió - Expresó ahora tranquila.

\- Sí, porque si lo hubiera hecho, ahora Ravel o yo... Estaríamos en esté momento, saciando su lujuria en mi habitación - Dijo Rías con una expresión atrevida.

\- Prefiero no imaginarme eso, muchas gracias... - Exclamó Ravel, mientras se levantaba y se iba a poner su ropa de repuesto.

\- Ahh, no me refiero a eso Rías... Al parecer, Issei-kun es alérgico a esa Hierba - Dijo Akeno, mientras vestía a una dormida Koneko.

\- ¿Alérgico, es en serio...? - Preguntó Rías crédula, porque nunca creyó que alguien tan poderoso como Issei podría tener alergia a algo, pero para todo había una 1ra. Vez - Ahh, no importa... Akeno dijiste que Issei tenía un mensaje para mi, ¿qué era lo que necesitaba? - Preguntó Rías, mientras igual se levantaba y también se iba a vestir.

\- No dijo los detalles pero, dijo que todos nos reuniéramos en el Consejo Estudiantil, después de clases... - Respondió Akeno, mientras se llevaba la tetera con el té de Hierba seca de Argo, para deshacerse del contenido, y luego tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel - Pero por ahora, guardaré el resto de la Hierba para evitarnos problemas en el futuro - Terminó la **_"Reina"_** Gremory, mientras miraba a su _**"Rey"**_ pero con ojos no muy amistosos.

\- ¡Oye, ¿cómo iba a saber que Koneko iba a beberlo o qué Issei era alérgico a ella?! - Exclamó Rías en su defensa, mientras ya se terminó de vestir.

\- ¡Si lo hubiera bebido, habría sido peligroso...! ¡Aunque me hubiera gustado ver a Issei-kun atrevido, no me hubiera gustado matarlo...! - Expresó Akeno defendiéndose.

\- Cómo sea, será mejor irnos ya... La hora del almuerzo casi termina y no voy a llegar tarde... - Dijo Ravel, ya queriendo olvidar este "lindo" acontecimiento, mientras dejaba a joven _**"Torre"**_ dormir plácidamente, luego todas salieron del Club, pero no sin que Rías dijera algo antes de partir...

\- Lo qué pasó aquí dentro, se queda en secreto y que ninguna de nosotras vaya a mencionarlo o hablarlo con alguien... ¿He sido bastante clara...? - Dijo Rías seria y sonrojada, mientras miraba a la pelinegra y a la rubia.

\- ¡Cómo el cristal de Issei-kun/sama...! - Dijeron firmes como soldados, entonces todas optaron por irse del club queriendo mandar al olvido, este "inolvidable" evento.

 ** _En la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, Después de clases..._**

\- ¡Wow...! - Dijeron todos de manera ruidosa, al ver que Issei tenía los ojos Rojos y llorosos, preocupando a todos pero como siempre hubo alguien a quien se le hizo graciosa está imagen del mayor de los Hyōdō...

\- ¡Hahahahaha, ahora no pareces tan invencible, ¿o sí Hyōdō?! - Expresó Saji con tono burlón, mirando como Issei empezaba a estornudar.

\- ¡Mejor cállate Genshirou-san, o yo...! - Issei no pudo terminar de hablar porque... - ¡Ah, ah , Achuu...! - Issei le estornudó en toda la cara al rubio Sitri, quien exageró.

\- ¡Ahhh, que asco...! ¡Oye, ¿qué no te enseñaron a no taparte la cara cuándo estornudes?! - Gritaba mientras se secaba la cara con su mano.

\- ¡Saji...! - Gruñó la Heredera Sitri enojada a su _**"Peón"**_ , y esté sólo temblaba ante la mirada de su ama.

\- ¡Hai...! - Gritó asustado.

\- Será mejor que te calmes, o te daré el castigo por lo sucedido con las Excáliburs - Amenazó la pelinegra Sitri.

\- ¡Por favor no, me portaré bien...! - Imploró de rodillas, mientras todos sólo miraban la penosa imagen.

\- Salud Issei-kun... - Le dijo Tomoe Meguri una de las **_"Caballeros"_** de la Heredera Sitri, cómo la muestra de educación que debe tener.

\- Gracias Tomoe-san... - Le agradeció Issei, mientras ella sonreía.

\- Aquí tiene Issei-sama... - Le dijo Cosette dándole un pañuelo al castaño, quien lo tomó agradecido mientras se sonó la nariz de manera ruidosa, y esa acción provocó un poco de asco a todos.

\- Ahh, gracias Cosette... - Le agradeció a la pelimorada, quien sólo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, entonces Issei sólo tiró el pañuelo a la basura.

\- Amm, ¿ya te sientes mejor Issei-kun? - Preguntó ahora el rubio Gremory.

\- Un poco, gracias por preguntar... - Le dijo Issei de manera amable.

\- Amm, Issei-kun no te ofendas pero... Sigo sin poder créeme que, alguien con tus habilidades físicas y esa gran cantidad de poder tenga estos problemas... - Expresó de manera sincera la joven Yura Tsukasa, la **_"Torre"_** de la pelinegra Sitri.

\- ¿Incluso los Semi-Dioses se enferman? - Preguntó ahora Momo Hanakai la leal mientras miraba a Issei ya un poco mejor - Supongo que incluso, hasta tú tienes dificultades Issei-san - Terminaba **_"Alfil"_** de Sōna Sitri.

\- Yura-chan y Momo-chan, recuerden que nadie es perfecto... - Habló Isara con una irónica sonrisa - ¿Mejor Onii-chan...? - Le preguntó a su hermano.

\- Un poco, gracias Isara... - Agradeció a la menor de los Hyōdō entonces la Ex-monja tomó la palabra.

\- Pero, ¿no se supone qué sólo la Hierba seca de Argo, era lo único que te afectaba Issei-san? - Preguntó Asia curiosa.

\- Sí, ¿cómo es qué si quiera la esencia, haya estado en el salón de Rías-senpai? - Ahora preguntó Yūma igual de curiosa, aunque la Heredera Sitri se mostraba escéptica ante eso porque ya sabía para que su amiga y rival quería dicha hierba, pero decidió quedar callada.

\- ¿Hierba seca de Argo? - Preguntaron Irina y Xenovia, dado a que no tenía ninguna idea.

\- Es una larga historia... - Eso fue lo único que Issei dijo, pero eso sólo aumentó la curiosidad de ambas.

\- Creo qué debemos dejar ese tema para después... - Dijo Habló la **_"Reina"_** de Sōna, queriendo cambiar de tema - Ahora sólo faltan Rías-sama y su Nobleza - Expresó y como un llamado especial, tocaron a la puerta...

\- ¡Adelante...! - Dijo Sōna, y la puerta se abrió revelando a la pelirroja, junto a Ravel y Akeno...

\- Hola a todos... - Dijo Rías mientras recibía la mirada de todos, mientras Sōna dijo sonriendo...

\- Vaya, "Hablando de la Reina de Roma..." - Empezó a decir un dicho popular y el castaño lo terminó.

\- "Y la Demonio llega y se asoma..." - Dijo serio mientras miraba con los ojos un poco llorosos - Me alegra saber que nos acompañas Rías... - Expresó no muy contento.

\- Lo sentimos, sólo terminábamos un asunto... - Expresó algo agotada - En fin, ya estamos aquí... - Finalmente entró pero Xenovia notó algo.

\- Amm Buchō... - Le habló la Portadora de Durandal - ¿Dónde está Koneko-chan? ¿No vino con usted? - Le preguntó y eso tensó un poco a la pelirroja.

\- Ahh, Koneko... - Rías nerviosa no sabría que decir pero su leal amiga y mano derecha la salvó.

\- Koneko-chan, estaba muy cansada y está durmiendo en nuestro Club, tranquila Xenovia-chan no es nada grave - Respondió la **_Sacerdotisa Relámpago_** , con su característica sonrisa.

\- Amm, entiendo... - Dijo la peliazul no muy segura, pero finalmente aceptó.

\- _**"Clap..."**_ \- Todos escucharon un aplauso y voltearon a ver a la responsable que fue Ravel con una sonrisa - Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí... - Inició la joven Phoenix.

\- Ahh sí, Issei dijiste que ibas a comentarnos algo, ¿acaso es algo serio? - Preguntó una preocupada Rías.

\- Ahh, bueno podría decirse que sí... - Entonces Issei empezó a relatar lo acontecido con su platica con el Ex-Gobernador de los Caídos...

 ** _S_ _ala del Consejo Estudiantil, 5 minutos después de una breve explicación..._**

\- ¡Tienen que estar bromeando...! - Exclamó Rías enojada por lo que Issei les acaba de decir - ¿El líder de los Ángeles Caídos se coló en mi territorio y encima trató de hacerle daño a "mi" querido Issei? - Dijo Rías enojada sorprendiendo a todos, pero luego se dio cuenta de la tontería que dijo - ¡Ahh no, digo...! - Tratando de corregirse.

\- Calma Rías, ya sabemos lo que tratas de decir... - Dijo la Heredera Sitri, mientras se ajustaba los lentes, pero le molestaba que Rías dijera que Issei le pertenecía y ni que decir de varias otras - En fin Issei-kun, ¿lo que nos dices es la verdad? - Le preguntó seria, porque era muy grave lo que el Portador de Ddraig dijo.

\- Cada palabra... El mismo Azazel me lo confirmó... Hackeó el sistema privado de mi casa, sólo para llamarme y decirme lo mismo que les expliqué hace poco - Dijo Issei respondiéndole serio, mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

\- Ahh, Azazel-sama tiene la mala costumbre de desbaratar todo lo que ve, si quiere hacer de las suyas, al menos Penemue-sama vendrá con él para vigilar que se comporte - Expresó la Ex-caída de manera cansada, y luego todos miraron a la **_"Rey"_** Sitri, quien estaba terminando de revisar algo en su celular...

\- Ahh, bien... Mi Onee-sama me lo confirmó, ella junto con Sirzechs-sama serán los representantes de la Facción de los Demonios - Mencionó Sōna, confirmando a 2 de los 4 Maous.

\- ¿Pero qué sucede con Ajuka Beelzebub-sama y Falbium Asmodeus-sama? ¿Acaso no van a participar? - Preguntó Cosette curiosa.

\- Puede qué la reunión sea en plan pacífico, pero aún así es muy arriesgado que todos los líderes del Inframundo se reunieran en un mismo lugar - Explicó Tsubaki mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

\- Además de qué sería muy arriesgado, si 1 de ellos muere... - Expresó Akeno, mientras todos asintieron al escuchar sus palabras.

\- ¿Ahora qué lo pienso, quién vendrá por parte de la Facción del Cielo? - Preguntó el rubio Sitri.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta... - Sōna estando de acuerdo con su **_"Rey"_**.

\- No se preocupen por eso... - Habló Irina llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿De qué hablas Irina? - Preguntó Xenovia mirando a su antigua compañera de batalla.

\- Bueno, al ser anteriormente de la Iglesia... Michael-sama junto con Gabriel-sama me informaron que ellos iban a venir en nombre del Cielo, pero... - Irina trataba de decir algo que le era algo complicado.

\- Te pidieron que seas, cómo su guardaespaldas, ¿verdad? - Terminó Issei sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡¿Ahh, Issei-kun cómo...?! - Iba a preguntarle pero el castaño se le adelantó.

\- No lo sabía, si querías saberlo... Sólo dije eso al azar pero a juzgar por tú reacción, he acertado... ¿Me equivoco? - Preguntó Issei sonriendo, mientras al resto, bueno con excepción de las **_Pai Zhua's_** y la Nobleza Gremory con la excepción de la peliazul claro está.

\- ¡¿Ahh?! ¡¿Pe-pe-pero cómo...?! ¡¿Tú...?! ¡¿Dónde...?! ¡¿Cuándo...?! ¡¿Quién...?! - Irina tratando de encontrar una respuesta ante Rías se le adelantó...

\- Créeme Irina, también pasé por eso... - Le dijo con la mirada derrotada - Issei, en verdad te gusta usar ese truco de negocios, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó mirando al castaño.

\- Sólo de vez, en cuando Rías... Sólo de vez, en cuando... - Respondió el castaño mientras ajustaba sus lentes y golpeó el piso con su bastón.

Xenovia al ver las acciones de Issei, no sólo quedó sorprendida sino que también su corazón extrañamente comenzaba a latir, mientras sus mejillas se ponían Rojas, entonces esto fue lo que pensó...

\- _"Mmmm, Inteligente y muy poderoso..." "Creo qué, encontré al hombre indicado..."_ \- Pensó mientras sonreía, pero debía pensar en algo para ejecutar su plan.

\- _**"Cof, Cof..."**_ \- Tosió la otra **_"Alfil"_** de Sōna Sitri, para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Reya? - Preguntó Sōna curiosa.

\- Bueno, un poco... Ya hemos visto, a quienes irán de las 3 Facciones pero... - No pudo terminar, porque Ruruko Nimura la otra **_"Peón_** ** _"_** de Sōna y rival de amor de Momo terminó la oración.

\- ¿Quiénes vendrán por parte de la Facción, de Issei-senpai? - Preguntó un poco apenada - Es qué, hasta ahora nunca lo mencionó... - Expresó un poco más tranquila.

\- ¿Ahora qué lo pienso...? - Empezó la **_"Rey"_** Sitri curiosa.

\- Es verdad Issei-kun... - Terminó la **_"Reina"_** Sitri con una sonrisa.

\- A mi también me gustaría saberlo Issei-kun... - Expresó Yūto curioso.

\- A mi igual... - Dijeron Rías y Akeno en estéreo.

Todos empezaron a mirar a los **_Pai Zhua's_** quienes sólo se miraron entre sí, pero cuando Issei iba a decir algo, escucharon la voz de la mayor de las Shelley... - Creo qué deberías decirles Issei-chan... - Llamó la atención de todos, y vieron a la recién llegada.

Las Sitri, quienes no la conocían se sorprendieron al ver a la nueva enfermera de la Academia, y al ver que tenía un gran parecido a Cosette dedujeron que serían familiares, pero Saji se fijó en "otras" cosas...

\- ¡Que belleza...! ¡Auch...! - Expresó con alegría, pero luego recibió ambos codazos de Momo y Ruruko en el abdomen - ¡¿Y eso porqué...?! - Preguntó adolorido pero lo único que recibió fue un "Hmp..." por parte de ambas.

\- Ara, que amable Saji-kun... - Dijo Primrose alegre, mientras saltaba y sus pechos se sacudían, poniendo a muchas un poco celosas claro con las obvias excepciones.

\- Onee-chan, ¿estás segura qué Issei-sama puede decirlo? - Preguntó la Portadora del Espíritu del Tigre a su hermana mayor.

\- Hai, recibí información nueva, y para que todos puedan confiar en nosotros no podemos callar - Expresó sonriendo, en eso Issei sólo suspira derrotado.

\- Bueno, ¿si no hay opción? - Dijo para luego empezar a explicar - De acuerdo entonces, Kaichou creo que usted y Rías saben que mi madre vendrá, ¿no? - Preguntó y ambas Herederas asintieron - Pero no será la única en venir, ella vendrá con nuestra Tía Chisato Hasegawa... - Explicó el castaño, y ese nombré sonó una campana mental en Rías.

\- ¿Qué raro, no suena a qué sean familiares? - Expresó Tsubaki sinceramente - Lo siento, no quise decir... - Intentaba disculparse, pero la Idol castaña dijo...

\- No se preocupe Senpai, todos dicen lo mismo... - Tras decir eso, la Vice-Presidenta se tranquilizó - En fin, Chisato-Obachan ha sido una de las aprendices de nuestro padre, y eso la hizo prácticamente parte de nuestra familia... - Explicó la castaña Portadora de Tiamat.

\- Entiendo... Así que ahora, los lideres de las 3 o mejor dicho las 4 Facciones se reunirán y discutirán el cómo trabajar de ahora en adelante sus relaciones, ¿eh? - Dijo la Heredera Sitri algo curiosa.

\- Supongo que, entonces la batalla contra Kokabiel afectó la relación entre los Demonios, los Ángeles, los Ángeles Caídos, y ahora los Shintō, las ahora 4 Facciones... Al parecer, las cosas se han complicando - Expresó Rías de manera seria.

\- Sabíamos que esto sucedería Rías, quejarnos ya no servirá de nada - Dijo Issei mientras sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad poco a poco.

\- ¿Deberíamos estar alerta, sólo por si Azazel hace un movimiento extraño y nos engaña? - Pregunta Saji dando su opinión.

\- Ahh Saji, no te preocupes por Azazel-sama, él no hará ningún movimiento ni nada - Dijo Yūma hablando por todos, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del Salón, y todas las miradas de los Demonios, se pusieron en ella ahora - Azazel-sama no es la clase de persona que haría movimientos a traición, además que empezar una guerra, no es exactamente 1 de sus gustos, y créanme cuando les digo que puedo confiar que Penemue-sama, se hará cargo de él si se porta mal - Explicaba la Ex-caída sonriendo, al pensar lo que su "Madre" le haría a su Ex-líder si comienza a hacer de las suyas.

\- ¡A favor, de la noción...! - Dijeron todos los **_Pai Zhua's_** ante eso.

\- Pero, ¿acaso podemos fiarnos de su palabras? - Preguntó la Pelinegra Gremory - Después de todo, un Ángel Caído casi destruye esta ciudad... - Dijo Akeno hablando con un tono de odio en su voz.

Pero notó la mirada de Yūma, y se retractó porque luego recordó su conversación anterior en la casa de Issei y por eso decidió decir otra cosa...

\- Yūma-chan lo siento, no era por ti o Penemue-sama, lo que trataba de decir era que, no podemos confiarnos tan fácil de Azazel - Trató de sonar convincente.

\- Ya tranquila Akeno-san, sé que no lo dijo con ese motivo... - Respondió la Portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey con una leve sonrisa, dado a que sospechaba el delicado tema, pero luego escucharon a Tsubaki toser.

\- _**"Cof..."**_ Ciertamente las acciones de Kokabiel han hecho que los Ángeles Caídos sean ahora un bando odioso... Pero yo solamente odiaba a Kokabiel, no le encuentro sentido en que odiar a los demás Ángeles Caídos cuando no nos hicieron nada - Explicó la mano derecha de Sōna - Y más si Amano-san, tiene alguien ahí que se encargará de vigilar de Azazel - Terminó mientras se ajustaba los lentes, mientras la mencionada asentía sonriente.

\- Tsubaki-senpai, es mejor creerle... Yūma será algo excéntrica, pero jamás y digo que jamás mentiría en algo muy importante - Dijo Issei confiando en ella, pero todos los demás se sorprendieron cuando escucharon las palabras de Issei, no se esperaban esa respuesta por parte suya.

\- ¡¿Eso es un halago o un insulto Ise?! - Preguntó la Ex-caída, pero fue ignorada causando que todos soltarán la carcajada.

\- Bueno entonces, mi grupo y yo nos vamos, nos vemos después... Damas, Caballeros... - Se despidió el castaño, mientras golpeó el suelo con su bastón, mientras las chicas se despedían igual, entonces todos los **_Pai Zhua's_** pasaron a retirarse del Salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

\- Ahora sólo queda esperar el día... - Expresó Rías mirando a Sōna.

\- Supongo que es cierto... - Dijo su amiga y rival - ¿Ahora qué lo pienso?... Creo qué es el turno de tú club el limpiar la piscina esté fin de semana, ¿verdad? - Preguntó sonriendo.

\- Hai, hai Sōna... Lo haremos nosotros - Respondió con una sonrisa derrotada.

\- Eso me gusta, pero para que veas que no soy tan cruel, Tsubaki y yo les haremos compañía... - Le dijo de manera triunfal.

\- Vaya Sōna, eres tan amable... - Dijo Rías de manera sarcástica.

\- Lo sé mi querida amiga, lo sé... - Respondió la Heredera Sitri - Pero para que tengan más ayuda, ¿porqué piden apoyo a Issei-kun y compañía? - Preguntó y Rías sonrió.

\- Esa es una buena idea... - Dijo Rías muy feliz, pero Ravel le dijo algo.

\- Isara-sama y las demás podrían, pero Issei-sama estará ocupado - Dijo matando las esperanzas de las chicas del Clan Gremory, al enterarse que el castaño las verá en Bikini, incluyendo a la propia Ravel.

\- ¡Bah...! - Expresó Saji - De seguro estará haraganeando sólo porque tiene una venda en la cabeza, se echará para atrás para no ayudarlas - Expresó el rubio Sitri, pero eso hizo que se ganara la mirada molesta de muchas, incluyendo de su propia **_"Rey"_**.

\- _**"Cof, cof..."**_ De hecho Saji-kun... Issei-kun, estará ocupado porque el Consejo Estudiantil le encargó revisar los presupuestos actuales de los clubes escolares, y además está el confirmar con su Facción sobre la cumbre que se hará dentro de poco - Explicaba el rubio Gremory, defendiendo al castaño como un favor desde lo ocurrido con la Excálibur.

\- _**"Tsk..."**_ ¡Bien, pero eso no quiere decir...! - El **_"Peón_** ** _"_** Sitri pero...

\- ¡Saji...! - Gruñó Sōna enojada con su subordinado.

\- ¡Perdóneme Kaichou...! - Se disculpaba de manera humillante.

Las demás chicas sólo miraban la actitud del rubio Sitri contra el castaño, en eso Xenovia pregunta...

\- ¿En serio Saji, odia a Issei Hyōdō? - Le preguntó Xenovia a Ravel, Momo, Reya, Yura y Ruruko.

\- No se preocupe Xenovia-sama, no es que lo odie - Inició Ravel sonriendo.

\- Más bien, diría que está celoso de él... - Dijo Momo igual sonriendo.

\- Creo que Saji-senpai y Issei-senpai serán buenos amigos pronto... - Expresó Ruruko tímidamente.

\- Sí, en cuanto Saji deje de criticarlo por su posición económica o que diga que se creé mucho - Expresó Reya con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Sólo hay que darle algo de tiempo, y verás que en cuestión de tiempo y esos 2 se llevarán de maravilla... Eso creo... Espero... - Dijo Yura con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Mmmm, entiendo... Gracias... - Agradeció la peliazul, pero con una mirada confusa y vio la escena de el rubio Sitri rogando por su vida.

 _ **En la sala del**_ ** _Club de Investigación de lo Oculto..._**

luego de la platica con el Consejo Estudiantil, Rías y la Nobleza Gremory habían llegado a la habitación del club para que ambos pudieran recoger sus respectivas cosas antes de que ambos volviesen a su casa, pero cuando entraron algo paso...

\- ¡Lo siento mucho...! - Exclamó Koneko quien ya había despertado de su "siesta", y cuando la Nobleza de la pelirroja entró quedaron sorprendidos al ser recibidos por la pequeña _**"Torre"**_ estando de rodillas.

\- Koneko-san, ¿ya estás mejor? - Preguntó Ravel, mientras mira a la peliplatina con la mirada entrecerrada.

\- Hai, estoy mucho mejor, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis acciones por... - La Nekomata casi suelta la sopa pero...

\- ¡Koneko, ya entendimos...! - Rías le tapó la boca, mientras estaba muy Roja.

\- ¿Sucedió algo...? - Preguntó el _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory curioso, ante la rara escena.

\- Fukubuchō, ¿acaso pasó algo cuando no estábamos? - Ahora preguntó la 2da. _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory curiosa.

\- ¡Ahh...! ¡No, no se preocupen los 2, son asuntos sin importancia, hehehehehe! - Decía una nerviosa Akeno, pero los _**"Caballeros"**_ Gremory, sólo asintieron pero aún muy confundidos.

Pero de repente un Circulo Mágico, mismo que pertenecía al Clan Gremory apareció en medio de la habitación sorprendiendo a todos, y algo se escuchó...

\- Parece que llegamos en el momento correcto... - Dijo una voz que provenía del Circulo Mágico, una voz muy conocida por Rías...

\- ¡¿O-Onii-sama?! ¡¿Grayfia-Oneesama?! - Dijo Rías sorprendida, porque las personas que aparecieron del Circulo Mágico, eran nada más y nada menos que Sirzechs Lucifer y su esposa y _**"Reina"**_ Grayfia Lucifuge.

\- ¡Sirzechs-sama...! - Exclamó el resto de la Nobleza, sorprendidos y se inclinaron ante él, claro con la obvia excepción de Xenovia pero sólo imitó al resto.

\- Tranquilos todos, no tienen porque estar tan tensos, he venido aquí por motivos personales - Explicó Sirzechs sonriendo.

\- ¿Asuntos personales? - Preguntó Rías preguntando confusa, y su hermano sólo asintió.

\- Hai Ojō-sama pero, ahora que lo veo... ¿Dónde están Issei-sama y sus amigas? - Preguntó la famosa **_Reina Más Poderosa_** , al ver que el **_Sekiryuutei_** y compañía no estaban con su cuñada.

\- Ahh, él... Ellos se adelantaron para ir a casa, dado a que Issei aún tiene problemas con esa venda en la cabeza tras lo ocurrido con Kokabiel - Explicó la pelirroja.

\- Entiendo, es una lástima... - Expresó la maid de Sirzechs.

\- Sí, quería hablar con él... - Expresó el Maou, con una sonrisa triste.

Xenovia se acercó al pelirrojo mayor y empezó a presentarse... - ¿Entonces eres el actual Maou, no? - Le preguntó al hermano de Rías, quien sólo asintió - Mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta, la nueva _**"Caballero"**_ de su hermana Rías Gremory - Terminaba de presentarse la peliazul.

\- Encantado de conocerte Xenovia... Cuando me enteré de que la Portadora de Durandal se unió a la Nobleza de mi hermana, apenas podía creerlo - Expresó el Maou sonriendo.

\- Aún sigo pensando que fui muy audaz el haber elegido convertirme en Demonio, incluso a veces aún lo lamento... Incluso aún me pregunto: ¿Porqué me convertí en Demonio? ¿Estaba tan desesperada? - Xenovia paró de hablar un momento, al recordar cuando Rías la reencarnó, pero sólo sacudió su cabeza olvidándose de eso.

\- Hahahahaha, la Nobleza de mi hermana en verdad es muy interesante, Xenovia Quarta-san espero que puedas hacer tú mejor esfuerzo para apoyar al Clan Gremory, como 1 de las piezas de mi hermana - Expresó Sirzechs con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Jamás traicionaré sus palabras de apoyo, y como _**"Caballero"**_ de su hermana Rías Gremory, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance - Expresó Xenovia muy determinada.

\- Espero grandes cosas de ti... - Expresó Sirzechs sonriendo, entonces Rías tomó la palabra...

\- En fin Onii-sama, ¿porqué viniste? - Dijo Rías preguntándole.

\- ¿No me digas que no lo sabes?... Rías, el día de los padres se acerca - Dijo Sirzechs respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

\- N-No puede ser... - Dijo Rías sospechando las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano.

\- Me encantaría ver a mi hermana ocupada con sus estudios - Explicó un feliz Sirzechs.

\- Grayfia-Oneesama te lo dijo, ¿verdad? - Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Lo siento Ojō-sama, pero era mi deber por estar en servicio del Clan Gremory... - Expresó Grayfia, mirando a la pelirroja.

\- Ahh, bien de acuerdo... - Dijo Rías cansadamente.

\- No te preocupes sólo nosotros junto con mamá vendremos... - Expresó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Ahh? ¿Qué sucede con Oto-sama? - Preguntó Rías, porque por desgracia conocía la actitud de su padre respecto a estás cosas, y se le hacía raro que no vaya a ver a su "princesa".

\- Él está muy ocupado, con los temas de la reunión de los Demonios jóvenes que se efectuará esté verano - Explicó su hermano.

\- Ahh, lo entiendo, pero... ¡Eres un Maou, no deberías dejar tú trabajo por cosas como estás...! - Gritó la joven Gremory.

\- Eso no es cierto, también vine por trabajo - Dijo Sirzechs explicándole.

\- ¿Huh...? - Exclamó toda la Nobleza Gremory.

\- Ahh, lo que Sirzechs-sama trata de decir es que, quiere que la cumbre de las Facciones sea aquí, en la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto de la Academia Kuoh - Explicó la **_"Reina"_** de Lucifer.

Toda la Nobleza Gremory, se sorprendió por la noticia...

\- ¿¡E-En la Academia Kuoh!? - Exclamó Rías sorprendida - ¡¿Es una broma, verdad?! ¡Onii-sama por favor di que si...! - Pero recibió un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

\- Por eso quiero que tú, Sōna Sitri e Issei-kun participen también, ya que ustedes tienen información sobre la pelea de Kokabiel - Dijo Sirzechs sonriendo.

\- ¿Issei-sama también? - Preguntó Ravel, por escuchar el nombre del Portador del Espíritu del Dragón Solar.

\- Si, participó en la batalla contra un Cadre de Grigori, y también como parte de la Facción Shintō, me gustaría que esté presente, junto con su Equipo **_Pai Zhua_** \- Explicaba el pelirrojo a su hermana.

\- Eso lo entendemos, pero... - El rubio Gremory empezó a hablar.

\- La verdad, no sabemos cómo reaccionará Issei-kun respecto a esto - Continuó Akeno con una expresión complicada.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? - Preguntó Grayfia curiosa, al igual que su amo y esposo.

\- Se los explicaré luego... Ahh, bien voy a informarle a Issei respecto a esto - Dijo Rías pero en su mente decía otra cosa - _"Aunque, la verdad no sé el como va a reaccionar al enterarse que la cumbre será aquí, sólo espero que no se enoje... Demasiado..."_ \- Pensaba Rías al conocer al castaño cuando se enfada.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Rías? ¿Te vez pensativa? - Preguntó el **_Satán Carmesí_** , al ver a su hermana en las nubes.

\- No, no me sucede nada Onii-sama, sólo pensaba que la cumbre será memorable - Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Ya veo, bien por el momento Grayfia y yo nos iremos a un hotel, lamentamos si los hemos molestado - Comentó Sirzechs.

\- No se preocupe, Sirzechs-sama... - Dijeron todos.

\- Entonces nos veremos Rías, muchachos... - Se despedía el Maou, mientras el y su esposa desaparecían en Circulo Mágico.

\- Volvamos a casa muchachos... - Dijo Rías de manera agotada.

\- Hai... - Dijeron todos asintiendo con la cabeza.

 ** _Residencia Hyōdō..._**

Luego de que Rías, le dijera a su Nobleza fuera a descansar, ella fue a la casa de Issei a hacerlo igual, pero no sin antes decirle a Issei la "nueva" información, sólo que no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar el **_Sekiryuutei_** actual, entonces cuando a la casa atravesó el campo Dorado, y llegó donde estaba el timbre para luego activar el panel de seguridad...

\- Ahh, no importa cuantas veces lo vea o use... Sigo celosa de todo esté equipo avanzado de seguridad, y a prueba de todo lo Sobrenatural... Hah, quizás deba hacer que cualquiera de las empresas de mi familia se modernice con esté tipo de cosas - Decía Rías para si misma, mientras colocaba su mano en el escáner...

\- _**"ADN reconocido, bienvenida de vuelta Rías-sama"**_ \- Sonó la voz computarizada de Gideon, recibiendo a la pelirroja.

\- Estoy de vuelta Gideon... - Respondió la Gremory, mientras la puerta se abrió automáticamente dejándola entrar.

\- Ara, bienvenida de vuelta Rías-chan, te tomaste tú tiempo, ¿no? - Le habló Primrose sonriendo, mientras se encontró con la Portadora del Poder de la Destrucción, al estar barriendo.

\- Lo siento Prim-san, pero mi Onii-sama llegó más rápido de lo que anticipé - Respondió la pelirroja algo nerviosa.

\- Ara, ¿acaso Sirzechs-sama ya llegó? - Preguntó la pelimorada mayor.

\- Créeme me cayó de sorpresa... Por cierto, ¿Issei está en su oficina? - Preguntó de nuevo.

\- Hai, está tratando de calmarse mientras pasa lo qué sea que provocó su alergia - Esa respuesta tensó un poco a Rías, pero pudo disimularlo.

La Gremory, terminó de platicar con la Portadora del Espíritu del Tigre Blanco, para entrar a la humilde morada que le abrió las puertas, cuando entró se encontró con Asia, Yūma, Isara y Irina en la sala mirando la televisión mientras los familiares de la rubia y la pelinegra estaban en los regazos de sus respectivas amas, mientras Cosette estaba en la cocina preparando el Té...

\- Bienvenida de vuelta Rías-san - Dijo la antigua Portadora de Mimic, mientras notó a su Senpai.

\- Vaya, si que te tomaste tú tiempo Senpai - Expresó Yūma sonriendo.

\- Bienvenida de vuelta Rías-Buchō - Dijo la amble Asia.

\- ¿Porqué tardaste Rías-san? - Preguntó Isara curiosa.

\- Tuve que atender ciertos problemas... No se preocupen, no es nada grave - Decía Rías sonriendo, pero luego pensó - _"Espero..."_ \- Fueron sus pensamientos, para luego quitarse los zapatos en la entrada.

\- Eso me tranquiliza Senpai... - Expresó Cosette, mientras llegaba a la sala con unas 8 tazas - ¿Quiere un té? - Pregunta mientras dejaba unas tazas donde sus amigas.

\- Claro, me vendría un poco para calmarme... - Agradeció la pelirroja, pero luego recordó algo - Ahh, si... Sōna me dijo que mi grupo limpiaría la piscina de la escuela esté fin de semana, pero... - Rías no terminó porque alguien se le adelantó.

\- Necesita ayuda, ¿no es así? - Preguntó la menor de los Hyōdō sonriendo, mientras sabia lo que Rías iba a decir.

\- Hai, pero no se preocupen ella dijo que, cuando terminemos de limpiar… Podremos usar la piscina a placer... - Y tras decir eso, las **_Pai Zhua's_** se alegraron, y no podían esperar, entonces la Heredera Gremory preguntó por el castaño, y Irina le dijo que seguía en su oficina, tras recibir su respuesta le agradeció a la nueva Portadora del Espíritu del Ciervo y se dirigió donde Issei.

 ** _Residencia Hyōdō -_** ** _Oficina Privada de Issei..._**

La pelirroja luego de decirle a la familia de Issei, que irían a ayudarla y a su Nobleza a limpiar la piscina se dispuso a ir a la oficina privada del **_Sekiryuutei_** , entonces sólo colocó la mano en el escáner para abrir la puerta...

\- _**"Candado Desactivado, sea bienvenida de vuelta Rías-sama"**_ \- De nuevo la voz de Gideon se escuchó y se escuchó un candado interno abrirse.

\- Ahh, en verdad está casa no será saqueada con ningún método normal, ¿eh?... - Preguntó Rías de manera irónica, pero luego entró a la oficina del castaño y lo encontró mientras estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio leyendo un libro, en su escritorio estaba un vaso de té tibio, también estaba lo que parecía ser un, ¿Metrónomo?... Moviéndose y sonando cómo un viejo reloj, y eso puso curiosa a la pelirroja pero Rías al escuchar el ritmo del medidor de tiempos musicales movía levemente su cabeza siguiendo el leve ritmo...

\- Wow, ese sonido es pegajoso... - Le dijo al castaño, pero no recibió respuesta y vio que Issei estaba en su profunda lectura - ¿Hey? ¿Issei?... Una hermosa y sensual chica te está hablando... - Está vez, le habló más fuerte y le llamó la atención.

\- Oye no te vanaglories, ¿de acuerdo?... ¿Y sabes qué debes tocar antes de entrar, verdad? - Preguntó el joven **_Pai Zhua_** , mientras se bajaba los lentes levemente, mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

\- Lo siento, pero aunque tratará de tocar la puerta, no creo que hubieras escuchado... - Respondió de manera sarcástica, pero luego miró bien a Issei y notó que ya estaba mejor - Veo que, ya te encuentras mucho mejor, ¿no? - Le preguntó mientras, inconscientemente volvió a escuchar el "pegajoso" ritmo del metrónomo que estaba en el escritorio del castaño.

\- Ahh, mucho mejor... Gracias por preguntar, sólo una taza de té con limón y miel y presto... Cómo si no me hubiera pasado nada - Respondió Issei sonriendo, pero se ajustó los lentes para luego mirar a Rías quien movía su cabeza al ritmo de su aparato en el escritorio, pero decidió detenerlo.

\- Augh, gracias... Estaba empezando a marearme - Agradeció Rías algo aturdida.

\- ¿Te hipnotiza verdad? - Preguntó divertido.

\- Un poco, ¿para qué tienes un Metrónomo en 1er. Lugar? - Preguntó Rías, mientras Issei se levantó de su silla y tomó el pequeño artefacto y lo puso en su librero.

\- Un regalo de mi tío Aizawa... Dijo que, cuando me sienta estresado o enfadado, sólo tengo que mirarlo fijamente y me calmaré en poco tiempo... Además, su sonido hace que el tiempo pase más rápido que cualquier otro reloj... - Dijo Issei, mientras volvía a su profunda lectura, no sin antes decirle algo a Rías - Entonces, ¿a qué se debe la visita? ¿No creo qué hayas querido entrar a mi oficina sólo para ver cómo estoy o si? - Preguntó analíticamente, sin dejar de leer.

\- Bueno, no es un asunto grave, pero si es algo delicado... - Rías estaba tratado de decirle, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

\- Oye Rías, si vas a hablar... 1ro. Debo saber que es lo que está molestándote... - Expresó Issei, sin siquiera mirarla.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Porqué dices eso? - Rías no entendía a qué se refería.

\- Ahh, bueno... Considerando el hecho que estás haciendo lo de siempre, que es el morderte el labio inferior y desviar la mirada cuando algo te perturba - Dijo el castaño de manera analítica, mientras leía tranquilamente.

\- ¡¿Ahh?! - Exclamó Rías muy sorprendida - ¡Increíble, ¿ahora me conoces tan bien que ya deduces mi expresiones faciales?! - Preguntó la Heredera Gremory de manera exagerada.

\- De hecho no... Es qué, estás haciendo la misma cara cómo en la foto de ejemplo en esté libro... - Respondió el Heredero Hyōdō, mientras colocaba el libro en su escritorio mostrándole a Rías una foto de una chica que hacía la misma expresión facial que hizo hace un momento.

\- ¡Ahh, déjame ver eso...! - Exclamó mientras tomaba el libro de golpe - ¡¿Es en serio?! - Exclamó y empezó a leer la información que estaba junto a la foto - _**[**_ _ **Las chicas, que hacen esté tipo de expresiones, es porque temen que la persona a quien van a decirle una noticia mala o sorpresiva, empiece a tener emociones negativas...**_ _ **]**_ \- Terminó de leer el articulo, y luego leyó la portada del libro... - ¡¿"Manual del Comportamiento Femenino..."?!... ¡¿En serio existen libros cómo esté?!... Esto es sin duda algo muy machista, ¿y en está época del año...? - Le dijo mientras miraba a Issei de manera entrecerrada.

\- Machista o no, me mostró la expresión de molestia que tenías hace rato... - Expresó Issei, mientras tomaba el libro de las manos de Rías y procedió a guardarlo en el librero, para luego volver a sentarse y ponerse en posición **_"_ _Gendō Ikari_ _"_** \- Bien, ¿ahora me dirás qué te ocurre, cómo que para hayas tenido esa expresión? - Le preguntó algo fastidiado.

\- Bien, te lo diré... Sólo no vayas a tomarlo a mal, ¿de acuerdo? - Preguntó Rías ya queriendo terminar el asunto.

\- Bien... Ahora sólo cuéntame... - Le pidió Issei de manera amable.

Entonces Rías, procedió a explicarle al castaño todo lo que su hermano le dijo pero, tras decirle que la cumbre de las facciones sería en la Academia Kuoh, pues... Sólo tomó un largo silencio cosa que preocupó a Rías, ya que miró a Issei y tenía una mirada Oscura y cubierta por su fleco...

 ** _Residencia Hyōdō - Sala de Estar..._**

\- Listo, ya tengo listo el bikini que usaré cuando hayamos terminado de limpiar la piscina - Dijo Yūma contenta, mientras regresó a la sala mientras Honchkrow aterrizaba en su cabeza - Claro Honchkrow, mi cabeza es para tú uso exclusivo - Decía mientras miraba a su familiar.

\- _**Krow...**_ \- Dijo el familiar de la pelinegra mientras sólo se acomodaba.

\- Es verdad, ha pasado tiempo desde que fuimos a la piscina, ¿verdad Irina-chan? - Preguntó Isara a su amiga Ex-exorcista.

\- Hai, va estar increíble... Oh, espero que por lo más sagrado, que no nos pase nada malo - Exclamó Irina, como si estuviera orando al cielo y dicha acción hizo reír a las demás de manera nerviosa.

\- Hehehe, Irina-san tranquila... Ya sabes que si algo pasa, ahora podremos defendernos y más contigo de nuestro lado, además Rías-Buchō y su Nobleza estarán con nosotros - Dijo Asia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rassei.

\- Recuerden, Kaichou dijo que usaríamos la piscina en cuanto la termináramos de limpiar - Dijo Cosette de manera firme, mientras ayudaba a Primrose a preparar la cena de está noche.

\- Aww Cosette-chan, pero también estás emocionada por ir a la piscina, si no fuera así... No hubieras elegido ese lindo bikini que compraste la semana pasada - Le dijo Primrose mientras le sopló en su oído haciendo que su cabello se pusiera de punta.

\- ¡Kya...! - Cosette dio un lindo grito - ¡Onee-chan, no hagas eso...! - Le gritó Cosette, mientras su hermana sólo la abultó entre sus pechos.

En fin todo estaba en paz, tranquilidad y calma hasta que...

\- ¡¿QUÉ SIRZECHS-SAMA HIZO QUÉ?! - Se escuchó la voz de Issei retumbar por toda la casa, y hasta pareció haber creado un terremoto por toda la ciudad.

Ese grito hizo temblar a las chicas, y vieron que se originó desde la oficina del castaño y que casualmente Rías estaba con él, entonces sólo tuvieron un mismo pensamiento mientras miraban la puerta...

\- _"Ay no, ¿Rías en qué te metiste ahora?"_ \- Pensaron todas.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el Hotel del Edificio Kannagi**_

\- **_"¡Brrrr...!"_** \- Exclamó el mencionado, quien de repente sintió un gran escalofrío en toda su Espina Dorsal - Gr-grayfia... ¿De casualidad, no sentiste un gran escalofrío? - Preguntó el hermano de Rías sobresaltando de su cama, mientras miraba a su esposa quien estaba en un Jacuzzi.

\- Lo siento Sirzechs-sama, pero temo que no sentí nada por el estilo - Respondió la peliplatina, mientras levantaba una de sus piernas al aire.

Sirzechs sólo pensó en la respuesta de Grayfia, y volvió a acostarse en la cama pensando en que habrá sido ese escalofrío, pero luego pensó que debió ser por el frío del cuarto, pero sin saber que ese escalofrío no fue por eso, sino más bien fue por la ira que Issei desató al enterarse del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la cumbre...

 _ **Piscina de la Academia Kuoh - Sábado...**_

Después de semejante escándalo, la Nobleza Gremory junto con las **_Pai Zhua's_** fueron a la piscina de la Academia dónde fueron recibidas por Sōna Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra esperándolas en la reja de entrada mientras sonríen...

\- Me alegra ver que... Wow Rías, ¿qué te pasó? - Preguntó Sōna levemente sorprendida mientras sus lentes empezaban a caerse, cuando miró a su amiga pelirroja, con una expresión de por sí agotada y con leves ojeras...

\- Créeme Sōna, luego te explico... - Fue lo único que Rías le respondió a la pelinegra Sitri.

\- Claaaroo... - Era lo único que la Heredera Sitri dijo de manera sarcástica, entonces sólo miró a su **_"Reina"_** \- ¿Comenzamos ya Tsubaki...? - Le preguntó a su mano derecha.

\- Creo que sería lo más conveniente Kaichou... - Tsubaki miró a la Sitri quien asintió y abrió la reja que había en la puerta… Dado porque son sus privilegios de ser la Presidencia del Consejo Estudiantil.

\- Ya saben todos, que cuando terminen de limpiar toda la piscina... Tendrán el derecho de usarla a placer - Dijo la Heredera Sitri con una leve sonrisa, dado que era lo que merecían después de la batalla que tuvieron contra Kokabiel.

Entonces todos gritaron emocionados, mientras Rías al fin respiraba con más calma, pero antes de entrar ella y Sōna sintieron una presencia conocida y miraron al cielo cómo si buscaran algo, o más bien a alguien... Alguien quien pronto, hará su aparición...

\- ¿Crees qué ella esté ahí afuera, sólo esperando? - Preguntó la pelinegra de manera seria.

\- No sólo lo creo Sōna, se muy bien que Vali está por aquí, pero... Siento que la veremos más pronto de lo que imaginamos... - Respondió Rías seria, mientras bajó la mirada al suelo.

\- Ahh, por ahora no debemos preocuparnos... Vamos, tienen una piscina que limpiar y tú una explicación por darme - Comentó la Heredera Sitri, mientras entraba, dejando sola a Rías.

\- Ahh, si ya voy... - Respondió cansada pero volvió a levantar la mirada al cielo y pensó - _"Vali, sé que estás ahí vieja amiga... ¿En serio, tú y Issei van a enfrentarse?"_ \- Se preguntó mientras regresó la mirada a la entrada de la piscina y comenzó a caminar y entró.

 ** _Cerca de ahí..._**

Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que sobre el punto más alto de los postes de luz, camaleónicamente su amiga Valerie, la actual **_Hakuryuukou_** se reveló mientras vigilaba a Rías con una sonrisa nostálgica pero a la vez triste, entonces sólo cerró los ojos y recordó su niñez bajo el ala de la **_"Reina"_** del **_Satán Carmesí_**...

Porque en el fondo, Valerie o "Vali" agradecía profundamente el que Grayfia la haya tomado bajo su tutela, la entrenó y crió desde pequeña… Incluso se la llevó a la mansión del Clan Gremory, ahí se ha convertido en la mejor amiga de Rías y sorprendetemente de Sōna, pero luego a la edad de los 15 años, Grayfia le dijo que su entrenamiento con ella terminó... Y que ahora la 2da. Parte debía pasar a manos de los Ángeles Caído por cortesía del propio Azazel, y eso la puso triste porque se separaría de las personas que la convirtieron en parte de la familia, en fin después abrió los ojos y sacudió su cabeza para reorganizar sus ideas...

\- Lo siento Rías, tú y Sōna han sido como mis Nee-san's pero... - La Portadora de Albion, dejó de hablar un momento mientras miraba a la pelirroja entrar y alcanzar a la pelinegra a la piscina y sólo suspiró - Albion y yo, tenemos que enfrentarnos a Issei Hyōdō y a Ddraig, tal y como lo dicta el destino de sus antiguos Portadores, y sabes bien que no me resisto a una buena pelea... - Terminó "Vali" mientras se daba la vuelta para irse pero antes sintió una presencia más... - Sé que estás ahí... Muéstrate ahora... - Dijo la **_Hakuryuukou_** , muy seria debo decir... Porque frente a ella, alguien se reveló y estaba de pie sobre otro de los postes de luz.

Y a quien Valerie miraba, parecía ser como una niña vestida de lolita gótica... - Veo qué, haz desarrollado muy bien tus habilidades de rastreo... Albion... - Dijo la extraña niña, pero su voz sonaba vacía y careciente de emociones.

\- Mi nombre es Valerie, eso debes recordarlo... Ophis - Vali reveló el nombre de la "niña"... Sí amigos, esa "niña" resultó ser 1 de los 2 Dioses Dragones, el Dragón del Infinito o mejor conocida cómo "Ouroboros".

\- Ahh, veo que estás tan acostumbrada a ese nombre, en fin... - Luego la Dragón del Infinito, sintió la energía del Domo Dorado que protegía la casa de Issei y sólo sonrió, mientras dirigía la mirada en dirección a la casa del castaño.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - Preguntó la actual **_Hakuryuukou_** mientras su mirada se endurecía, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Ophis.

\- Sólo el hecho que Ddraig, esté por esté lugar pero lo que me parece divertido es que el Portador de su alma, no quiera enfrentarte pero el destino así lo dicta y quiere, eso es lo que me parece divertido, "Valerie" - Tras terminar de hablar sólo empezó a desaparecer desde los pies de manera lenta pero sin antes decirle a la peliplatina algo más - Una última cosa, te sugiero que no te interpongas en la misión del **_Sekiryuutei_**... - Eso confundió a Vali - Debes saber, que hay algo haya fuera, algo sumamente peligroso que podría rivalizar conmigo y con el tonto del Gran Rojo... - Eso sorprendió a la **_Hakuryuukou_**.

\- ¿Qu-qué? ¿Algo igual de poderoso que los 2 Dioses Dragones? - Dijo temblando, pero no exactamente de miedo, sino más bien... De excitación porque al parecer la peliplatina encontró otro entretenimiento.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que estás pensando niña, ya estás advertida... - Después de eso, Ophis desapareció... Dejando a Vali sola, mientras sonríe y miraba al cielo.

\- ¡Oye espera, no he terminado...! - Trató de detenerla pero ya era tarde - _**"Tsk..."**_ Se fue... ¿Me pregunto qué tiene que ver Issei Hyōdō, con lo que sea que es igual de fuerte que Ophis y el Gran Rojo? - Se preguntó Vali, pero sacudió su cabeza dándole poca importancia - Me estoy preocupando demasiado, y no recuerdo que ese sea mi estilo, ¿no lo crees así Albion? - Le preguntó a su mano derecha mientras activó la Sacred Gear Opuesta del **Boosted Gear** : la _**Divine Dividing**_ , y se escuchó la voz del Opuesto de Ddraig sonó en su mente.

\- **_[_** ** _Lo sé bastante bien Vali, porque desde que te conozco..._** ** _]_** **_[ Rara vez, te preocupas por cosas como estás, pero te sugiero que tomes en serio la advertencia de Ophis, porque al igual que ella, yo también siento una energía desconocida en el aire...] _**\- Se explicaba el Dragón Blanco, también conocido como, él Dragón Efímero.

\- Te preocupas demasiado viejo amigo, en serio te preocupas demasiado... - Dijo la chica, mientras desapareció de golpe dejando el lugar en un completo silencio total.

 _ **Residencia Hyōdō - Garaje privado de Issei...**_

Mientras las **_Pai Zhua's_** , fueron con Rías y compañía a la piscina de la Academia... Issei se había quedado en casa para revisar los estados de cuenta de los otros clubes de la Academia como un favor del Consejo estudiantil y de paso confirmar con su madre y su tía quienes irían en representación de la Facción Shintō, a la cumbre de las Facciones Bíblicas pero... Issei les comentó, lo mismo que Rías le había platicado el día de ayer, que dicha junta se llevaría acabo en la Academia, cosa que molestó un poco a ambas mujeres porque ese lugar estaría a la vista de muchos enemigos, pero eso no importaba... Ya se arreglarían con el Maou después, y le dijeron a Issei que él y las demás se cuidarán para verlos en el día de los padres, y luego se despidieron...

\- **_Y ambas señales desaparecieron Issei-sama..._** \- Comentó Gideon, que junto a ella estaba lo que parecía ser un mapa holográfico de toda Ciudad Kuoh, mientras señalaba 2 puntos parpadeantes en lo que parecía ser unas calles cerca de la piscina de la Academia, 1 era un punto Blanco y el otro era un punto Negro, pero cómo lo dijo hace un rato desaparecieron de golpe y sin dejar rastro.

Mientras al parecer, Issei estaba dándole la espalda a Gideon, porque cuando terminó de revisar los papeles del consejo, había ido a su Garaje privado para arreglar su motocicleta hasta que había sentido 2 presencias extrañas entonces su I.A. Hizo aparecer el mapa y le mostró donde estaban los puntos de dichas presencias, Issei se dio cuenta que la **_Hakuryuukou_** , claramente era 1 de esos puntos pero ni Gideon y ni el propio Issei sabían de quien era la otra presencia...

\- Mmmm... - Era lo único que Issei hizo mientras estaba mirando cuidadosamente el holograma de un motor de motocicleta, que tenía varios puntos Rojos - Al parecer la **_Hakuryuukou_** o Valerie, estaba donde las chicas, pero... - Issei dejó de hablar un momento mientras usaba una Llave Carraca para ajustar el Chasis y mejorar la Suspensiones de las Ruedas y cuando terminó de ajustarlos observó que los puntos Rojos en el holograma desaparecieron indicando que su motocicleta estaba lista - Esa 2da. Presencia... Jamás he sentido nada parecido, ¿qué opinas tú Ddraig? ¿Reconoces esa presencia que estaba con Albion-sama? - Le preguntó Issei serio al Dragón Rojo, mientras guardaba sus herramientas y se levantaba para quitarse sus lentes un momento para limpiar las manchas de grasa sobre ellos.

\- _**"No puedo decir que haya reconocido esa** **presencia compañero, pero claramente sentí una leve familiaridad..."**_ \- Explicaba el compañero y mentor de Issei, mientras el castaño miraba su _**Boosted Gear**_ bastante serio - _**"Pero, esa fue u**_ _ **na** **resonancia** **conocida, y de pura energía..."**_ **_"Era igual o más fuerte que la mía y Albion juntos, una energía que no se había presenciado desde hace tiempo, incluso me atrevo a decir que está a la par con el Gran Rojo..."_** \- Expresó el Dragón Galés bastante serio.

\- A la par con el legendario Gran Rojo... - Comentó Issei, pero en su miraba se mostraba que estaba muy sorprendido, mientras sus manos temblaban levemente, pero pudo detener su temblor al apretar sus puños - Lo dije antes, pero lo diré de nuevo... "Si no es una cosa, es la otra..." - Decía Issei, mientras iba a limpiarse las manchas de aceite de motor de la cara para luego ir a cambiarse para ir a pasear en su recién reparado vehículo de 2 ruedas - Al parecer, **_Dai-Shi_** se está volviendo la menor de nuestras prioridades Ddraig... - Decía el castaño, quien se había limpiado y ahora vestía una camisa Blanca, con una chaqueta de cuero Negro la cual cerró por medio de la cremallera, Jeans y botas Negras, en palabras simples un atuendo de motociclista, no sin antes dejar su bastón en su oficina porque, en está ocasión pensó que esté sería 1 de esos momentos en que no sería necesario usar su espada.

\- **_"Sólo esperemos que después de está cumbre, ya no se nos dificulte la misión que tenemos desde el inicio..."_** \- Expresó el Dragón, pero luego volvió a hablar - _**"**_ _ **Por cierto, ¿a dónde vas? ¿No crees qué aún es pronto para ir a buscar a las demás?"**_ \- Le preguntó Ddraig, mientras Issei tomó su casco y salió de Garaje con su moto.

\- ¿Qué, ahora hay que tener razones para dar 1 vuelta por la ciudad? - Preguntó el castaño con una leve sonrisa - Además, terminé el trabajo de la compañía al igual que del Consejo Estudiantil... Y sabes que las chicas vendrán a casa en la tarde, luego de haber limpiado y disfrutado de la piscina en un buen rato... Y por si fuera poco, el día está muy lindo cómo para quedarse sólo en casa... Y mira que lo digo, cómo el mayor experto en perderse los días más bellos y soleados por hacer y llenar papeleos - Respondió Issei levemente sonriendo, mientras usaba un control remoto para cerrar el Garaje.

\- _**"Eso puede ser cierto, pero recuerda que casi no tenías motivos para salir..."**_ \- Le respondió el Opuesto de Albion de manera divertida.

\- _"_ _Touché"_ mi amigo... - Dijo divertido mientras encendía el motor de la motocicleta, y a juzgar por el poderoso rugido, Issei había hecho un muy buen trabajo arreglándola.

\- _**"Sabes, si no fueras un futuro director de una Firma prestigiosa en Tecnología de avanzada**_ _ **, tendrías un gran futuro como mecánico..."**_ \- Decía Ddraig, para luego desactivar la **_Longinus_** y regresar el brazo de Issei a la normalidad.

\- No lo sé amigo, sinceramente no lo sé... - Dijo el castaño, mientras hablaba con su I.A. A través de su brazalete - Bien Gideon, te dejo a cargo de la casa por favor... - Le dijo a la mencionada mientras se colocaba su casco con algo de cuidado por sus vendas en la cabeza, para después bajar el Visor Antiempañante.

\- _**Puede contar conmigo Issei-sama, no se preocupe y vaya con cuidado...**_ \- Le respondió Gideon, mientras Issei al fin se fue manejando su motocicleta para poder calmar su mente.

 _ **Academia Kuoh - Piscina...**_

Mientras el castaño estaba dando su paseo, nos encontramos en la Academia, dónde la piscina y nos encontramos con Saji quien estaba limpiando con Yūto ayudándolo, mientras usaba la manguera para enjuagar la zona que se debía rastrillar… Por lo sucio que estaba, dado porque nadie la había limpiado desde el año pasado...

\- Sabes, creo que ya estoy sintiendo envidia de Hyōdō, por estar tomándose el día, mientras nosotros estamos aquí limpiando... - Expresó el **_"Peón"_** Sitri, y ya estaba cansado de esto, mientras el **_"Caballero"_** Gremory sólo reía nerviosamente…

\- ¡Vamos Saji, tú y Yūto-kun ya van por medio camino...! - Le gritó Sōna estaba sentada leyendo un libro, y a su lado estaba su leal amiga Tsubaki, quien solo se cubría con una sombrilla.

Sobra decir que Saji ya estaba demasiado cansado y cubierto de sudor… Entonces vio a las demás quienes estaban haciendo su parte…

\- Ahh, oigan no quiero sonar quejumbrosa pero, esto es absurdo... ¿No podemos usar magia y todo solucionado? - Ravel cansada… Ella sabía que al ser una dama de la alta sociedad, jamás había hecho esté tipo de trabajos, pero no quería quedarse atrás de los demás.

\- Podríamos Ravel-chan… Pero se perdería el punto de esta actividad, de pasar tiempo de calidad... - Respondió Isara, mientras tallaba feliz con la ayuda de Primrose quien a veces mojaba con la manguera a Cosette…

\- ¡Kyaa...! ¡On-onee-chan ya para eso...! - Gritó la Portadora del Cristal del Tigre, mientras miraba enojada a su hermana mayor.

\- Fufufufu, deberías calmarte un poco Cosette-chan, o te saldrán arrugas... - La Portadora del Cristal del Tigre Blanco rió, Cosette amaba a su hermana cómo no tenía idea, pero ella ya estaba llegando al límite, pero… Si no hubiera tomado esas clases de Paz Interna con Issei y Isara bajo la tutela del Chamán Nightwolf, creo que hubiera cometido una barbaridad… Entonces inhaló y exhaló y volvió a su actitud serena...

\- Trabaja Yakitori… ¿O ya estás cansada? - Koneko sólo hacia su trabajo sin mirar a Ravel, pero no recibió respuesta…

Ravel casi empezaba a hervir, pero sólo inhaló y exhaló y volvió a su trabajo… Saji y Yūto miraron la escena sin saber que decir… Esas 2, en verdad eran como el Agua y Aceite... Mientras Asia, Yūma, Xenovia e Irina trabajan en armonía y pacíficamente… Ese si era un lindo cuadro….

\- Saben algo... - La Ex-caída llamó la atención de todos - ¿Me pregunto cómo serán las cosas tras esa cumbre? - Preguntó mientras fue a ayudar a Rías y Akeno en un lado algo alejado de donde Isara, Cosette y Primrose trataban de evitar que la _**"Alfil"**_ y **_"Torre"_** Gremory vayan a querer matarse…

\- Supongo que por ahora, no tendremos de que preocuparnos por los ataques a traición... - Contestó Rías, mientras se secaba el sudor y Isara sólo asentía.

\- ¿Y que hay de ustedes, Isara-chan? ¿La Facción Shintō no dirá algo sobre esto...? - Le preguntó Akeno a su Kōhai Portadora del Cristal del Dragón de la Tormenta, mientras ella sólo miraba un momento al cielo.

\- Ni idea… Mamá o Amaterasu-Obaachan son personas pacíficas, así que mientras está paz también nos beneficie creo que estaremos bien - Contestó la hermana menor de Issei.

\- Ahh, se ve que las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora… Y creo que todo empezó desde que los conocimos a ti y a Issei, Cosette-san... - Comentó Rías, mientras miraba a la pelimorada menor quien sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Además… - Sōna intervino, pero sin dejar de leer - Hay que recordar que iremos al Inframundo en las vacaciones - Haciendo que las Nobleza Gremory, suspirara un poco, pero eso llamó la atención de las **_Pai Zhua's_**.

\- ¿En serio...? ¿Y eso a qué se debe...? - Primrose hizo la pregunta, mientras Isara, Cosette y Yūma restregaban el piso.

\- Eso es porque hay un evento importante para los jóvenes Demonios... - Tsubaki respondió seria, llamando la atención de la familia de Issei.

\- Wow... - Isara sonó impresionada - Así que van a pasar el verano en sus hogares - La castaña comentó - ¿Deben estar emocionados, verdad? - Le preguntó a todos los Demonios.

\- _Eso sería lo básico, irán dónde sus familias para pasar el Verano, además creo que ustedes no van desde que llegaron al Mundo Humano, ¿verdad?_ \- Preguntó Tiamat, más a Rías y a Sōna.

\- Augh, no exactamente Tiamat-sama... - Contestó la Heredera Sitri de manera nerviosa, mientras se cubría su avergonzada cara con su libro, mientras Tsubaki sonreía divertida.

\- Ahh, si eso fuera tan fácil... - Comentó Rías mientras tenía su cara en una de las paredes de la piscina.

\- Isara-senpai, para ellas es algo difícil estar en el Inframundo, dado porque son cómo celebridades ahí - Fue la respuesta de Koneko, pero ella no era la única casi todas las chicas de la Nobleza Gremory al igual que la **_"Reina"_** Sitri estaban de acuerdo con esa respuesta.

Dicho eso… El trabajo continuó un poco más… Y la piscina estaba limpia al fin y con ello, nuestros amigos se habían ganado un merecido descanso, y en esté momento Saji y Yūto estaban esperando a las chicas... Ellos al ser hombres ya estaban listos… El rubio Sitri llevaba solo unos shorts, mientras el rubio Gremory llevaba un Speedo para practicar natación...

\- ¿En serio?... No puedo creer que vayas a practicar natación ahora Kiba... - Dijo Saji mientras miraba al **_"Caballero"_** Gremory.

\- Issei-kun dijo una vez, que nunca está de más, y es un buen entrenamiento para las piernas, además que esto me servirá para cuando deseé moverme rápidamente... - El rubio Gremory sonaba seguro de la idea del castaño, mientras el Sitri suspiraba.

\- Mmmm, si tú lo dices pero... ¿No sería bueno que nadarás con algo de peso extra? ¿Así te servirá más, no? - Kiba ante esas preguntas miró sorprendido a Saji… ¿Acaso, el joven **_"Peón"_** Sitri le dio un consejo de entrenamiento? - Ahh, escucha y por favor no se lo digas a nadie, pero… Ahh, mira... Hyōdō me ayudó con un poco de entrenamiento, si... No me cae bien, eso lo admito pero... Si no hubiera intervenido en el asunto de las Excálibur, Kaichou me habría castigado - Expresó Saji sinceramente, mientras se tragaba su orgullo.

\- Wow Saji-kun, no lo sabía pero aún así… Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta y no te preocupes, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo - Expresó Kiba, y luego decidió contarle algo a Saji - Creo estamos iguales… Si Issei-kun no me hubiera ayudado esa vez, creo que no estaría aquí... Además quiero que él me ayude cómo espadachín, porque lo veo cómo un rival y modelo a seguir además creo que Irina-san y Xenovia-san lo ven igual... - Expresó Kiba sonriendo, mientras se estiraba un poco.

Saji normalmente se sentiría incómodo por todas esas palabras, pero entendía el punto del rubio, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo quería ser más fuerte para poder superar al castaño… Entonces sólo sonrió aceptando sus nuevas metas, y ambos chocaron puños en señal de amistad y de una promesa… Entrenar más duro, para poder ser más fuertes que Issei...

\- Ara, es bueno que se hayan vuelto tan buenos amigos... Saji-kun y Yūto-kun - Se escuchó la voz de Rías, y eso hizo que ambos miraran en la otra dirección…. El rubio Gremory supo disimular, pero sobra decir que al Sitri casi se le salen los ojos por lo que vio…

Rías estaba usando un bikini de color Blanco, resaltando todo su esplendor... Akeno usaba uno combinado de Morado y Rosa… Yūma usaba un bikini Negro con unos ligeros detalles Blancos en los bordes… Cosette usaba un bikini Morado con detalles Negros, sin duda le sentaba muy bien con el color de su cabello... Primrose, bueno ella llevaba un bikini del mismo color que el de su hermana, pero con detalles Plateados y más seductor de lo que debería ser legal… Isara usaba uno de un estilo diseñador, de color Azul Turquesa y resaltó su buena figura... Irina, algo avergonzada, usaba uno Verde Esmeralda, también fue un regalo de parte de sus amigas como 1 de bienvenida a la familia... Tsubaki usaba uno Negro con Azul, buena elección y combinación... Luego llegó Sōna usando uno de color Azul con Celeste, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue la cara Roja de la Heredera Sitri... Asia y Ravel llevaban unos bikinis de 2 tonos de Azul, la Portadora del _**Twilight Healing**_ usaba uno Azul Celeste y la más joven del Clan Phoenix Azul Marino con Rayas Anaranjadas, y por último estaba Koneko usando el típico traje de baño de escuela, algo simple pero con su toque...

\- Un minuto… ¿Por qué ustedes llevan bikinis y sólo Koneko-chan usa el traje de baño de la escuela? - Preguntó Saji, mientras hizo la acusación pero su nariz decía otra cosa al estar goteando sangre.

\- Pues entre nosotras acordamos eso Saji-kun... - Akeno respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ahh, no...! ¡Discúlpenme pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo, ustedes me engañaron! ¡Ni siquiera tenía planeado meterme a la piscina...! - Sōna gritó furiosa y miró a Rías quien le sacó la lengua, pero luego miró a su sirviente - ¡Y tú Saji, deja esa mirada pervertida o recibirás un castigo...! - Le gritó y eso alertó al rubio

\- ¡Hai, lo siento Kaichou pero...! - Saji tomó un respiro y gritó... - ¡En tú cara Hyōdō, mientras tú no estás, yo estoy en el paraíso...! - Gritó a todo pulmón, sacando una gota de sudor en todos los demás...

Pero antes... ¿Porqué, las Sitri estaban así?, se están preguntando y la respuesta es fácil... Y la verdad es que, entre ellas apostaron el tiempo en que tardarían en limpiar… 1ro. Si Sōna ganaba la ayudaban en otra actividad pero si perdía… Pues ella junto con Tsubaki, irían con ellas a la piscina en bikini...

\- Luego me arreglo contigo Saji, pero antes... ¡¿Cómo en el nombre del Maou, obtuvieron mis medidas? ¿O incluso, cómo obtuvieron también las de Tsubaki?! - Preguntó la Heredera Sitri, ya histérica.

\- De hecho, Sōna-chan… Todo es fácil, cuando eres la enfermera de la Academia... - Habló Primrose con una de sus manos en la mejilla, y con una sonrisa de complicidad en la cara, dado porque ella le dio a Rías sus notas medicas donde estaban las medidas de las Sitri.

\- Pero debes admitir que... - Rías habló desde atrás de la Sitri y...

\- ¡Kya...! - La mencionada gritó de manera linda, al sentir que su amiga y rival le tocó los pechos por la espalda.

\- Puede que hayamos tenido que ver las notas medicas de Prim-san pero, yo sólo necesito tocarlas y lo sabré... Oh wow, que suaves… No tanto cómo las mias, pero las estás tienen lo suyo... - Todos miraban como Rías masajeaba los pechos de la **_"Rey"_** y **_"Reina"_** Sitri quienes estaban luchando contra los gemido que se escapaban de sus labios hasta que…- ¡Auch...! ¡Oigan, ¿quien fue...?! ¡¿Ahh, Cosette-san?! - Preguntó Rías sorprendida, porque la pelimorada menor le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

\- Lo siento Rías-senpai, pero Issei-sama pidió que si usted o Akeno-senpai hacían de las suyas, la diera un correctivo.. - Explicó Cosette de darle un tremendo coscorrón a la pelirroja quien se sobaba la cabeza - Ahora veo, el porque Issei-sama me pidió que usara la fuerza, es la única manera en la que usted entiende Senpai... - Explicaba mientras miraba a la pelirroja como una madre estuviera regañando a una niña pequeña.

Las miembros del equipo de Issei suspiraron al pensar que el castaño sabía que incluso sin estar con ellas, seguía aplicando sus correctivos… Mientras el resto vieron con una enorme gota de sudor tal escena…

\- ¿Mmm...? - Mientras Kiba miraba todo el lugar, y noto que faltaba alguien - Amm, Rías-sama... Ahora qué lo veo, ¿dónde está Xenovia-san? - Preguntó por la peliazul, Rías iba a responder pero la Nueva **_Pai Zhua_** se le adelantó...

\- Ahh, ella... Dijo que iba a tardar un poco, pues nunca se había puesto un traje de baño mucho menos un bikini... - Irina respondió la pregunta sonriendo.

\- Bueno... Itai... - Gimió Rías aún sintiendo dolor en la cabeza... - Dejando eso de lado… Saji-kun, ¿cómo nos vemos? - Le preguntó al Sitri.

\- ¿Eh? - El rubio Sitri se quedó helado ante la pregunta de Rías- ¡Rí-rías-senpai, ¿e-en serio, me está preguntando eso?! - Preguntó muy emocionado, ¿acaso al fin sus sueños se hicieron realidad?.

\- No se emocione Saji-senpai, Buchō sólo le pregunta porque Issei-senpai no está... - Koneko habló, destruyendo los sueños y esperanzas de Sitri, haciendo que cayera con la cara al suelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente... ¿Sólo le preguntaron a él, porque el castaño no estaba, que injusto es el mundo?

\- Amm, Rías-sama... - Rías escuchó a su leal **_"Caballero"_** llamarla - Creo qué, es mejor dejar a Saji-kun un momento, hehehe... - Dijo el rubio Gremory nervioso, mientras discretamente miraba al Sitri en su estado de tristeza.

Rías estaba de acuerdo con Kiba, y con un movimiento de su cabeza indicó a todos que salieran del vestidor, dejado a Saji lamentándose y sintiendo celos de Issei... En fin, una vez que todos salieron, empezaron a disfrutar de la piscina... Rías y Akeno nadaban con gracia por un lado, Primrose tomaba sol junto con Isara, Sōna nadaba tranquila disfrutando del agua junto a Tsubaki quien dejo de lado su seriedad para sonreír tranquila... Yūma solo estaba sentada al borde de la piscina junto a Ravel conversando de algo, mientras Cosette y Asia ayudaban Koneko a practicar a nadar, por otro lado Yūto nadaba bajo el agua, mientras Irina practicaba unos clavados… Al parecer todos parecían estarse divirtiendo… Pero Rías salió un momento del agua para sentarse en el borde de la piscina y pensó, que quizás se divertirían más si Issei estuviera con ellos...

\- ¿Te preocupa algo Rías...? - Le preguntó su mejor amiga Akeno sonriendo, y se acercó a a pelirroja notando que tenía la mirada algo perdida, pero luego miró con una sonrisa como Cosette, Asia y Koneko practicaban - Algo te está molestando, y no vayas a decir lo contrario… Sabes que te conozco demasiado bien, incluso más que tú misma - Terminaba mientras se sentaba con ella.

\- Ahh… Supongo que no te puedo ocultar nada amiga mía... - Respondiendo derrotada ante los comentarios anteriores de Akeno - Es qué, esto estaría más divertido, si Issei estuviera con nosotros, pero él tiene sus propios deberes y rara vez se toma un descanso - Decía mientras se acostaba de frente sobre su toalla.

\- Puedes culparlo, su familia tiene muchas expectativas con él, también con Isara-chan pero al ser el mayor, su gente espera mucho - Akeno miraba a Rías, mientras desataba el cordón de su bikini, y comenzaba a aplicarle el bloqueador a su ama - Creo qué, Sōna y tú lo entienden, ¿verdad? - Preguntó la pelinegra.

\- Ahh, supongo que tienes razón... - Respondió Rías sonriendo, sin sentir las acciones de su **_"Reina"_**.

\- En fin, te daré la razón en algo... - La voz de la **_Sacerdotisa Relámpago_** se tornó un poco más atrevida.

\- ¿Eh...? - Dijo Rías, mientras escuchó el tono de voz de la pelinegra - Akeno, ¿qué quieres decir? - Sospechando a dónde iba con esto.

\- Qué todo sería más divertido con Issei-kun por aquí... - Contestó Akeno, mientras se relamía sus labios - Incluso, podría dejar que me pusiera bloqueador en mi desnuda espalda, incluso otras cosas pervertidas... - Dijo sonriendo y con tono pervertido.

\- ¡Akeno, ni siquiera lo pienses...! - Rías le gritó furiosa a su **_"Reina"_** , mientras se levantó pero olvidó ponerse la parte de arriba del bikini y sus pechos estaban totalmente expuestos, pero la pelinegra sólo seguía hablando o más bien fantaseando.

\- ¿Qué?... Sólo deseo pasar tiempo de calidad con mi lindo Kōhai... - Akeno dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos resaltando sus enormes pechos - Además, estás viviendo en su casa, y eso te da más ventaja de estar junto con él - Dijo de manera asertiva.

\- ¿Tiempo de calidad...? - La voz de la pelirroja se tornó sombría, porque su aura Carmesí estaba revelándose de manera peligrosa, pero no era la única… Irina, Sōna, Ravel y Koneko ya estaban empezando a emanar sus auras tenebrosas… Pero sólo el resto de las **_Pai Zhua's_** , junto con la **_"Reina"_** Sitri, sólo se mostraban escépticas, pero Isara se enfadó un poco cuando escuchó lo último que su Senpai dijo de su hermano...

\- Así es… Fufufu, Issei-kun siempre se la pasa con los demás, pero sólo estuvo conmigo el día de ayer, y me siento tan sola... - La Semi-caída estaba presionando sus pechos contra los de la pelirroja.

\- Akeno… - Rías gruñó - Estás tentando a tú suerte, así cómo acabando mi paciencia... Sabes bien lo que pienso de Issei desde que lo vi por 1ra. Vez y la sola idea de que trates de quitármelo… No me agrada, y en verdad que no me agrada para nada… - Rías habló gruñó, mientras más de su aura empezó a resalir, pero con más Instinto Asesino y no era la única, porque había 4 más igual…

\- Ara Ara... Fufufu.. - La **_"Reina"_** Gremory sonrió sádicamente… Pero luego hizo algo que enfadó a Rías, y eso fue fantasear más... - Incluso desearía que estuviera aquí para decirle: **_[ Dime Issei-kun… ¿Has podido deleitarte totalmente con los pechos de Rías?]_** \- Akeno empezaba a hablar cómo si tuviera al castaño en frente... - También le ofrecería chupar mis pechos tanto cómo le plazca, por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros... - Pero lo qué no sabía era que eso último, "fue la gota de derramó el vaso"...

Mientras la **_"Rey"_** y la **_"Reina"_** Gremory estaban en medio de su "pelea de gatas", las demás sólo miraban cómo las auras de ambas empezaba a extenderse hasta el cielo, y eso no era una muy buena señal...

\- Esto no es bueno... - Comentó Sōna seria, mientras miraba a las Gremory - Si no hacemos algo, esté lugar alertará a los Humanos, y con eso revelaremos nuestra existencia... - Explicaba la pelinegra Sitri.

\- Sin ofender Kaichou pero... - Decía Tsubaki, al ver la escena de guerra - No quiero entrar, y terminar cómo un daño colateral... - Terminó mientras temblaba con miedo.

\- Nosotras también... - Dijeron las demás, pero la Heredera Sitri tuvo una idea.

\- No creo que ninguna de nosotras tenga que hacerlo... - Comenzaba a hablar mientras sonreía enigmáticamente.

\- Amm, Kaichou... ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer? ¿No va a llamar a Ise, para detener a ese par verdad? - Expresó Yūma, cómo si fuera una broma.

\- Amano-san, es exactamente lo que pienso hacer... - Respondió la Sitri, sorprendiendo a todas mientras fue por su celular y cuando regresó con él empezaba a buscar el número del castaño.

\- Kaichou, ¿cuándo le pidió a Issei-sama su teléfono? - Preguntó Cosette, cuando en la pantalla del celular de la pelinegra Sitri encontró el celular de su amo y amigo.

\- Nunca me dijo que tenía su número Kaichou... - Expresó Tsubaki al no estar enterada.

\- Issei-kun me lo dio en caso de emergencias... Y cómo lo veo ahora, está es una emergencia... - Sōna empezaba a escribir un mensaje - Y es hora de mandar un mensaje de auxilio - Terminaba de escribir.

\- Kaichou... - Habló Asia asustada, mientras ella junto con Isara, Koneko estaban abrazadas y temblando de miedo.

\- Sōna-chan, sólo dile a Issei-chan que venga rápido a detener a esas 2...! - Expresó Primrose mientras abrazaba a Cosette al poner su cara entre sus pechos.

\- Listo... - Respondió al enviar rápido el mensaje - Sólo espero que Issei-kun llegué antes de que esas 2 irresponsables destruyan la piscina - Dijo mientras miraba a Rías y a Akeno empezando a acumular sus poderes, pero ninguna recordaba que Kiba seguía abajo del agua. pero eso lo mantenía a salvo...

 ** _Mientras tanto, con Issei en el Parque de Kuoh..._**

Mientras las chicas estaban, por así decirlo "disfrutando" un día en la piscina, nuestro castaño favorito estaba en el parque de la ciudad, para poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le faltaba...

\- Ahh... - Exclamó Issei, mientras comía unas rosetas de maíz que había comprado hace rato... - Esto si es un hermoso día... El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, los pequeñines juegan... - Decía mientras miraba a niños de 2 años jugando con una encargada de la guardería - Si señor, esté día no puede salir mal... - Dicho esto, el castaño lanzó una roseta al aire para luego atraparla con su boca y empezar a masticarla, pero Ddraig le habló mentalmente...

\- _**"Compañero, sabes los rumores de que si alguien dice eso, un buen día puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un día muy** **pésimo** **..."**_ \- Dijo haciendo que el castaño se atragante con la roseta que se estaba comiendo.

\- **_"Cof, cof, cof..."_** _"Oye Ddraig, por favor te ruego que no digas eso, sabes bien que son pocas las veces que mis días son tranquilos, pero tienes razón..."_ \- Pensaba Issei, ya más tranquilo después de casi atragantarse, para luego volver a comer unas cuantas más - Lo último que necesito, es que las chicas se hayan vuelto a meter en problemas, hahahahaha... Si, cómo si eso fuera posible... - Decía Issei, mientras ya terminaba de comer y tiró la bolsa de papel en un cesto de la basura, y se dirigió a dónde estaba su moto pero, cómo si fuera un tipo de Karma contra él, un tono de mensaje empezó a sonar...

 ** _( Fuuka - For You... Una buena canción...)_**

 _ **¡Mou Sarake Dashite Icchaeba II...!**_

 _ **¡Kono Mune No Shinsou Wo Kaki Dashite...!**_

 _ **¡Singing Singing Sou Omoi Wo T**_ _ **sutae You...!**_

 _ **( ¡Voy a ir con todo...!)**_

 _ **( ¡Llegar a las profundidades de mi corazón...!)**_

 _ **( ¡Canto y Canto, te diré cómo me siento...!)**_

Tras escuchar la canción, más reciente de los discos de su hermana, Issei soltó un suspiro sabiendo que había recibido un nuevo mensaje...

\- Ahh, creo que debo recordar cerrar la boca, para evitar cambiar la calidad de mi día... - Decía frustrado mientras sacaba su celular, y vio que la pantalla estaba la imagen de un sobre de correo, y sobre el estaba el nombre de la Heredera Sitri - Vaya, un mensaje de Kaichou... Esto es curioso, usualmente se comunica conmigo por medio del talismán que me dio... - Issei habló para si mismo, pero luego decidió ver el contenido del mensaje - Oh bueno, no debe ser serio... - Pero Issei estaba muy equivocado - Mmm, ¿qué es esto?... _**[** ***Issei-kun, necesitamos tú ayuda... Una "Rey" y Una "Reina" descarriadas, están a punto de librar una 3ra. Guerra Mundial en la piscina de la Academia Kuoh...*** **]**_ \- Issei leyó el mensaje, al principio no entendió pero luego dijo... - ¿Un _**"Rey"**_ y Una _**"Reina"**_ librando una Guerra?... Muy bien Kaichou, esté es el mensaje más raro que me ha enviado... - Decía mirando extrañado el mensaje, pero...

 _ **BOOM...**_

Se escuchó una especie de explosión, eso sólo alertó a Issei porque gracias a su mejorada audición, pero luego miró lo que parecían ser unos pilares, 1 pilar Rojo Carmesí que parecía ser fuego, y el otro era Amarillo totalmente hecho de electricidad, menos mal que la gente normal no podía verlos pero Issei si, y reconocía claramente las composiciones de energía de esos pilares de luz y su ceño se frunció al reconocer las presencias de dónde o mejor dicho, de quienes provenían estos pilares...

\- Rías... Akeno-san... - Issei dijo mientras empezaba a enojarse - ¿En serio? ¿Qué no puedo tener un sólo día tranquilo? - Expresó enfadado, mientras se colocó su casco y se subió para encender su motocicleta para ir velozmente a la piscina de la Academia...

 _ **Academia Kuoh - Piscina...**_

Mientras Issei conducía a gran velocidad para llegar, nos encontramos ya no en la piscina, ahora estamos en lo que parece ser un campo de batalla... Luego se escuchó el sonido de otra explosión... Lo que empezó como un divertido día en la piscina se convirtió en una Guerra, con Rías semi-desnuda en una esquina usando su Poder de la Destrucción y en la otra esquina a Akeno usando sus relámpagos...

\- ¡Ya deténganse ustedes 2…! - Sōna le gritaba a sus amigas por lo que acababa de hacer pero fue detenida por Cosette y Primrose que por mero instinto de supervivencia la salvaron…

\- Akeno… Te he aguantado muchas cosas, pero mi paciencia ha llegado a su limite, ahora ya déjate de juegos de una maldita vez - Rías estaba lista para liberar su poder sobre Akeno.

\- Ara, Ara… ¿Qué sucede princesa? ¿Es que no soportas que lo qué te gusta sea alejado de tú lado…? - Decía con su mano en su sonrojada mejilla - Te haz estado consintiendo mucho Rías… - Terminó la pelinegra con un aura eléctrica.

\- No es la única… - Irina y Ravel aparecieron en escena también con expresiones serias - No deberías acercarte a Issei-kun, con esas intenciones... - Akeno miró a la nueva **_Pai Zhua_** quien liberó su aura Esmeralda y a la rubia Phoenix con una seriedad que podría matar a cualquiera…

\- Y no es juego Akeno-sama... - Dijo la **_"Alfil"_** Gremory liberando un aura de fuego.

\- Digo lo mismo de ustedes… Irina-chan y Ravel-chan - Irina no iba a rendirse sin pelear, aunque sabía que tenía rivales formidables pero le importó poco - Porque si deben saberlo... Yo soy la única que tiene ese derecho… - Terminó Akeno con determinación.

Las 4 se vieron listas para pelear, pero Isara al ver que la Guerra estaba apunto de iniciar, ella quiso hablar para proponer una solución pacífica… Pero…

\- _Te lo digo cómo tú amiga y compañera, no te metas, esa es una Guerra que no podrás detener..._ \- Tiamat le habló a su poseedora para que no cometa la barbaridad de querer hacerse pasar por el mediador pacífico… Simple no quería perderla tan pronto.

\- Entiendo... Ahh, Onii-chan... ¿Dónde estás? - Preguntaba la castaña, preguntándose en dónde estaba su hermano - Porque si no llegas, estás 4 destruirán esté lugar y nos cobrarán los daños... - Decía preocupada, mientras miraba la tensión de esas 4.

\- ¿En serio, eso te preocupa Isa-chan? - Intervino la Ex-caída, mientras le habló a Isara - Si Ise no llega, la piscina será la menor de nuestras preocupaciones... - Terminó mientras se abrazaba con Asia, Primrose y Koneko, mientras las Sitri y Cosette estaban algo alejadas por seguridad.

\- Veo que ahora, las 4 estamos en un punto muerto…. Escuchen bien, porque se los diré cómo su amiga y ama… No se metan entre Issei y yo... - Rías habló mientras extendía sus alas así como el resto, pero Irina sólo saltó con gran habilidad hasta el techo de los vestidores.

\- ¡NUNCA...! - La respuesta de las otras 3 ocasionó una batalla entre las 4 sobre la piscina.

\- ¡Akeno...! - Le gritó Rías - ¡¿Porqué haces esto, a ti nunca te interesaban los hombres?! - Le preguntó molesta.

\- ¡Porque todos eran unos animales, calientes y pervertidos, pero Issei-kun es diferente, por lo tanto todas ustedes déjense de berrinches y dénmelo un rato! - Respondió molesta y liberaba más electricidad.

\- ¡Nunca, no permitiré que lo corrompas, **"Sacerdotisa Sádica"**! ¡Y aunque intentarás, jamás corromperías su código moral...! - Le gritó la Heredera Gremory.

\- ¡Sólo deseo aprender de él, **"Princesa Virgen Carmesí"**! ¡Además no quiero corromperlo, sólo hacerlo un poco atrevido...! - Le contestó la pelinegra.

\- ¡¿Acaso no eres virgen tú también?! - Le gritó Rías de nuevo.

\- ¡Eso lo puedo arreglar si tomo a Issei-kun unas horas! - Esa exclamación hizo enfadar a las 3 luchadoras.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré...! - Gritó Rías ya no pensando con claridad.

Rías y Akeno se lanzaban sus poderes mientras se insultaban… Mientras las otras veían con miedo y decepción dicha escena… Pero ahora pasemos a la pelea: **_Pai Zhua_** vs **_"Alfil"_**...

\- Irina-sama, sólo se lo diré una única vez y de manera educada... - Inició Ravel, pero luego liberó más de su fuego Phoenix - ¡Aléjese de mi Issei-sama, o me veré obligada de volverla escombros...! - Le gritó con una cara de Psicópata.

\- ¡¿Tú Issei-sama...?! - Le contestó igual de fuerte - ¡Él no es tuyo Ravel-san, enana...! ¡Puede que lo conozcas desde hace 2 años, pero yo lo conozco desde que eramos niños...! - Gritándole sus ojos se pusieron Verdes, y la imagen serena del Ciervo aparecía detrás de ella.

\- ¡Quizás eso sea cierto pero, yo estuve con él más tiempo y creo que debes tener cuidado, o si no ...! ¡Puedes perder el control de tus nuevos poderes...! - Le contestó la pequeña Phoenix.

\- ¡No lo haré, y no dejaré que esté problema me aleje de Issei-kun! - Le gritó Irina, ya perdiendo los estribos.

\- ¡Sólo quédate a un lado y deja a los adultos hablar…! ¡Auto Denominada Amiga de la Infancia...! - Le respondió Ravel, pero eso último fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- ¡Yo debería decir eso, Pollo Frito incapaz de decirle lo que en verdad siente...! - Le respondió la castaña clara, lista para lanzarse a matar.

Irina y Ravel se lanzaban ataques de fuego y espirituales… Esto parecía una lucha en pequeña escala de lo que fue la Gran Guerra… Pero el motivo de todo esto era absurdo…

El resto de chicas se cubría de las explosiones, pero luego una voz conocida, resonó o más bien rugió por todo el lugar, y a juzgar por el volumen, no sonaba para nada amistosa...

\- ¡Ya basta...! - La voz masculina sonó, mientras 4 papeles con una palabra japonés **_( 麻痺 - Parálisis)_**, aparecieron de golpe en las frentes de las 4 chicas, haciendo que se quedaran quietas y sus poderes se apagaran, y luego...

\- ¡Ahhh...! - Gritaban mientras las 4 chicas cayeron al agua de la piscina y se hundían.

Las demás, cuando escucharon esa voz y luego ver que las revoltosas cayeron de golpe al agua, sólo voltearon y vieron a un chico castaño con atuendo de motociclista, pero eso si, su expresión decía lo molesto que estaba...

\- Es en serio, sólo medio día... Sólo tuve, un medio día tranquilo... - Dijo Issei demasiado frustrado, mientras se acercaba a las demás chicas - ¿Acaso cuándo no estoy los problemas se acumulan? - Preguntó ahora con una vena muy gruesa en la cabeza.

\- Lo siento mucho Issei-kun, tomo la responsabilidad sobre esto, pero es que se nos salió de las manos... - Comentó Sōna, mientras se inclinaba para disculparse con el castaño.

\- Igual nosotras, lo lamentamos Onii-chan/Ise/Issei-kun/chan/senpai/sama - Era lo que dijeron las demás imitando a la pelinegra Sitri.

\- Issei-senpai... - Koneko llamó la atención del castaño - ¿Porqué está vestido así? - Le preguntó por su atuendo de motociclista.

\- Onii-chan, ¿no dijiste qué estarías ocupado con el papeleo del Consejo Estudiantil? - Preguntó Isara, porque pensó que su hermano estaría ocupado.

\- Ahh, ese trabajo lo terminé hace tiempo... Que por cierto, es el club de arte el que se está quedando sin fondos Kaichou... - Le informó a Sōna, quien sólo asintió y sólo siguió relatando - En cuanto terminé, decidí dar un paseo para poder despejar mis ideas, al principio pensé que esté sería un buen día, pero creo que ya saben el resto... - Terminaba Issei, mientras se cruzó de brazos, pero había decidido omitir la información de Vali y la otra presencia.

\- Lo sentimos Issei-chan, pero... - Decía Primrose pero luego recordaron algo...

\- Hey, ¿no creen qué debamos sacarlas del agua? - Preguntó Tsubaki mirando que la piscina dejaron de salir burbujas a la superficie.

\- No te preocupes Tsubaki, si mis cálculos no me fallan... - Decía Sōna sonriendo, mientras miraba la piscina.

\- Y todos sabemos, que rara vez se equivocan... - Issei terminó su frase, haciendo feliz a la pelinegra Sitri.

\- Esas 4 revoltosas, saldrán en... 3, 2 y 1... - Contaba hacía atrás, mientras el rubio Gremory salió del agua mientras sacaba a las chicas paralizadas.

\- Wow... - Las demás sólo aplaudieron ante el acto de heroísmo de Yūto, pero miraron que Rías, Akeno, Ravel y Irina estaban con las caras de color Azul por la falta de oxigeno.

\- Ahh Rías-sama, chicas... Casi y no llego a tiempo - Dijo el rubio, pero luego notó que en las frentes de todas tenían unos papelitos con la misma palabra sobre estos.

\- Buen trabajo de salvamento Kiba-san... - Le dijo Issei, acercándose a él mientras acostaba a las "estatuas vivientes".

\- ¿Issei-kun? - Dijo Yūto, levemente sorprendido al ver al castaño - No esperaba verte aquí, pensé Rías-sama dijo que estarías ocupado... - Le dijo mientras miraba a su ama totalmente inmóvil.

\- Sí, eso mismo pensé yo... - Dijo Issei y luego miró a la pelirroja y las demás sin poder moverse, pero su mirada fue de molestia.

\- Vaya a eso le llamo una buena sincronización, pero también a eso le llamo: Quedar congeladas del miedo... - Dijo Yūma al ver que las 4 chicas estaban cómo estatuas.

\- Issei-san, ¿usaste los sellos paralizadores? - Le preguntó Asia, mientras se acercó y notó los papelitos con la palabra en japonés.

\- No te preocupes Asia, estos sólo son para motivos de conducta... - Le explicó a la joven Ex-monja mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

\- Ara, Ara y pensar que los llevabas contigo Issei-chan - Dijo Primrose dando leves saltitos mientras sus pechos lo hacían igual.

\- Normalmente no, pero no estaba de más salir prevenido - Respondió el castaño de manera seria, mirando a las paralizadas.

\- Entonces Issei-sama, ¿va a despertarlas? - Preguntó Cosette, mientras acomodaba en posición _**"Seiza"**_ a las 4 chicas.

\- Oh claro que lo haré Cosette, pero antes... - Issei miró a Sōna con complicidad y le sonrío - Kaichou, ¿permiso para usar la violencia? - Preguntó Issei cómo un soldado raso a Sōna cómo si ella fuera una oficial de alto rango.

\- Permiso Concedido Issei-kun... - Le permitió de manera feliz, porque la Sitri disfrutaría esto sin lugar a dudas.

\- Oh, muchísimas gracias... - Agradeció el castaño mientras hacía una tétrica sonrisa y tronaba su puño derecho...

Al ver esa sonrisa, los demás temieron algo y el rubio Gremory al creer algo malo, le gritó al castaño...

\- ¡I-issei-kun, oye no vayas a cometer una locura...! - Le gritaba el rubio, pero luego sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro - ¿Tsubaki-san? - Preguntó al ver a su Senpai.

\- Creo qué, es mejor dejar que Issei-kun haga lo que quiera... - Decía confundiendo más al rubio - Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, por arruinar su día libre... - Terminó con una sonrisa derrotada.

\- Supongo que sí, pero... - Yūto no puedo terminar, porque escuchó 4 grandes coscorrones y a las chicas gritar de dolor.

\- ¡ITAI ...! - Gritaron Rías, Akeno, Ravel e Irina al sentir sus cráneos ser golpeados, y sin mencionar que les salieron unos grandes chichones.

\- ¡Hey, ¿quién se ...?! - Rías no pudo terminar su amenaza, porque solo algo, más bien no podía moverse - ¡¿Hey qué me pasa ?! ¡¿Porqué no puedo moverme ?! - Gritaba y se leyó de levantarse, pero algo sí lo impedía.

\- Ara, Ara ... ¿Porqué me duele tanto la cabeza? - Ahora habló Akeno, pero está vez más calmada - ¿Ara ...? ¿Tampoco me puedo mover? - Comentó porque estaba cómo estatua.

\- ¿Oigan, qué nos pasó? ¿Porqué siento que casi me rompen la cabeza? ¿Porqué no me puedo mover? - Preguntó Ravel, al despertar que tiene la misma suerte que el saco de boxeo.

\- Itai, itai ... ¡Hey, ¿qué fue lo que pasó ?! ¡¿Porqué no puedo mover mi cuerpo ?! ¡Me siento como si fuera de piedra! - Exclamó Irina con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin poder moverse.

\- ¡Fui yo, lo qué pasó ...! - Exclamó Issei, llamándole la atención a las petrificadas.

\- ¡Issei/kun/sama! - Exclamaron todas, y vieron sorprendidas porque tenían en frente era nada menos que el castaño con las manos en las caderas y con una expresión furiosa.

\- Muy bien, ustedes 4... ¿Puedo saber porqué, casi convierten esté lugar en un terreno de Guerra? - Preguntó el castaño, de manera severa.

\- Bue-bueno... - Iba a empezar Rías, pero no podía por los nervios.

Akeno ni siquiera se atrevía, porque no sabría que hacer si Issei se entera de sus fantasías de ella sobre él, y ni que decir de Irina y Ravel ellas no podían hablar porqué, ahora si cómo dice el dicho: "Les comió la lengua el gato..."

\- ¿Entonces, algo qué decir en su defensa? - Preguntó Issei, al grupo de niñas regañadas.

Pero ninguna de las chicas podía decir nada, por 2 razones: La 1ra. Era que sentían vergüenza por todo el alboroto que hicieron, y la 2da. Razón fue porque ninguna en su sano juicio se atrevería a revelar sus sentimientos por el castaño, no aún claro está...

Mientras el castaño, regañaba a las 4 chicas traviesas, los demás sólo miraron la escena que extrañamente la encontrarían en un Anime del tipo Harem _**( ¿Qué cliché, no?)**_, pero entonces Yūto decidió romper el silencio, haciendo una pregunta... La más básica de todos los tiempos...

\- Amm, ¿alguien puede decirme porqué Issei-kun, está regañando a Rías-sama y a las demás, cómo si fueran niñas pequeñas? ¿O porqué tienen esos sellos qué les impide moverse? - Preguntó el **_"Caballero"_** Gremory muy curioso, porque al estar todo ese tiempo en el agua, no estaba al tanto de nada.

\- Pues bien Yūto-san, para no hacer la historia larga... - Cosette se ofreció en explicarle todo al rubio, y cuando digo todo, es todo y... - Y por eso, Issei-sama las está regañando porque no estaban actuando de manera madura, y eso pudo afectar a 3ros. - Terminó la pelimorada menor de explicar.

\- _**"Silbido..."**_ No tenía idea de qué Issei-kun, fuera tan popular... - Expresó con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba al castaño dándole la espalda.

\- Eso puede ser cierto pero... - Yūma iba a decir algo, pero Asia terminó...

\- Pero Rías-Buchō, hará que Issei-san pierda los estribos un día... - Terminó la rubia.

\- Buchō siempre fue un poco caprichosa, pero esto es mucho incluso para ella... - Dijo Komeko neutralmente, mientras miraba a su ama.

\- Y Yūto-kun, respondiendo a tú otra pregunta... - Primrose habló ahora mientras señalaba las frentes de las chicas - Esos son sellos de parálisis, son utilizados para detener a los ladrones que roban información de la Alianza de las Facciones Shintō y Yōkai... - Explicó la pelimorada mayor sonriendo.

\- Esos sello, fueron creados por Amaterasu-Obaachan para esos motivos, incluso agregó el toque de que sólo miembros de nuestra Facción seríamos los únicos capaces de removerlos, pero actualmente sólo se usan para moderar la mala conducta de los más jóvenes de nuestras Facciones - Expresó Isara, mientras tenía una sonrisa divertida, mientras Yūma, Asia, Cosette y Primrose asentían serias y con los ojos cerrados...

Los Demonios, sólo miraron a las **_Pai Zhua's_** con suma incredulidad, ellos sabían que la Facción de Issei y Isara era peligrosa cómo para tenerla de enemiga, pero en verdad estaban muy agradecidos porque tendrán un Tratado de Paz, para poder ser aliados de manera oficial...

\- Amm, Isara-san... - La **_"Rey"_** Sitri, junto con su leal **_"Reina"_** le llamó la atención a la menor de los Hyōdō, para poder seguir hablando - Sé muy bien, que le dije esto a tú hermano en el pasado pero... Ustedes si que son, una Facción que no hay que tener de enemigos... - Expresó con una sonrisa algo derrotada.

\- Hehehehehe... - Reían todos nerviosamente.

\- Disculpen... - Tsubaki llamó la atención de todos - ¿No creen qué, ya debamos detener a Issei-kun? - Preguntó al ver que el mencionado seguía reprendiendo a las 4 chicas paralizadas - Creo qué, Rías-sama y las demás ya están muy arrepentidas... - Terminó por sentir lástima por ellas.

\- Ahh... - Suspiró Sōna, cruzada de brazos y ajustó sus lentes - Aunque en verdad, me guste ver a Rías siendo regañada y en verdad es una linda escena, pero... Bien, de acuerdo Tsubaki... - Finalmente Sōna decidió ir a detener el regaño de Issei a las 4 chicas.

\- De Rías e incluso de Irina puedo entender, al ser algo infantiles... - Decía Issei lastimando un poco el orgullo de la pelirroja y la castaña clara - Pero de ustedes, Akeno-san y Ravel-san... Tenía buenos conceptos de ambas... - Decía Issei rompiendo el orgullo de la pelinegra y la rubia - Tú cómo una fina dama... - Le dijo a Akeno - Y tú cómo una dama de la alta sociedad... - Ahora a Ravel, y ambas chicas sentían sus ánimos por los suelos...

\- Issei-kun... - La Heredera Sitri, llamó la atención del castaño y esté volteó a verla - Creo qué, ya es más que suficiente... Aunque me gusta ver a Rías ser la regañada, por está vez creo que ya aprendieron la lección, ¿verdad todas ustedes? - Preguntó la **_"Rey"_** Sitri, mientras tenía una sonrisa socarrona y colmilluda.

\- Hai, en serio Issei... Estábamos fuera de nuestros cabales... - Empezó la pelirroja Gremory, mientras lloraba cómicamente.

\- Lo sentimos mucho Issei-kun, nos dejamos llevar y eso por poco hace que nos descubran - Continúo Akeno imitando a Rías.

\- Sé que dijiste que nunca me dejará llevar por mis impulsos pero, no te hice caso y casi libero a mi fiera interna - Siguió Irina igual.

\- Por favor Issei-sama, tenga piedad y no le diga a Venelana-sama y a mi Madre, esté comportamiento no volverá a pasar... - Por último Ravel tenía su autoestima por el suelo.

El **_Sekiryuutei_** actual, sólo miró las lágrimas de las chicas que tenía en frente, y a juzgar por cómo estaban se notaba que estaban arrepentidas de casi destruir la piscina...

\- Ya perdónalas Issei-kun, deja que se levanten para poder seguir disfrutando del día, ¿de acuerdo? - Le preguntó Sōna con una sonrisa, mientras Issei sólo inhaló y luego exhaló para mirar de nuevo a las chicas.

\- ¿En verdad están arrepentidas, y no provocarán más problemas? - Preguntó cansado Issei, mientras ajustó sus lentes.

\- ¡Hai...! - Exclamaron todas, y al parecer ya estaban empezando a sentirse entumecidas.

\- Bien, ya están perdonadas... Sólo no vuelvan a provocar una guerra, sólo por una tontería, ¿entendido señoritas? - Preguntó Issei con un tono de padre regañón.

\- Ya entendimos Issei-kun, pero ahora... - Irina hablaba mientras miraba a sus amigas.

\- ¿Crees poder, hacer qué volvamos a movernos? - Preguntó Akeno.

\- Por favor Issei, creo qué ya no siento mis piernas al estar sentada así... - Comentó Rías, porque ya estaba acalambrada.

\- Por favor Issei-sama, creo que ya olvidé cómo se siente estar de pie... - Terminó Ravel, con una mirada tierna.

\- Bien pero les advierto de antemano, dolerá un poco... - Dijo Issei mientras se acercó 1ro. A Rías...

\- ¿Oye de qué...? - Rías no pudo terminar porque... - ¡Itai...! - Gritó la pelirroja cuando el castaño le quitó de golpe el sello de la frente.

\- ¡Kyaa...! - Gritó Akeno al sentir que casi su frente es arrancada.

\- ¡KYYAAA...! - Exclamó Irina al sentir lo mismo que Akeno.

\- ¡KYAAAAA...! - Exclamó por último Ravel al sentir lo mismo pero un poco más fuerte.

Las chicas gritaron muy fuerte, porque Issei les jaló igual de fuerte al menos no tanto para arrancar un poco de sus pieles...

\- ¿Mejor? - Preguntó Issei con una sonrisa satisfactoria después de darles un correctivo.

\- Hai... - Dijeron todas, tallándose las frentes luego de poco a poco recuperar la movilidad de sus cuerpos.

\- Issei-kun, por favor debes prestarme 1 de esos sellos para mi... - Le habló Sōna, o más bien rogó porqué tenía una clara idea para usar o más bien en quien usar los sellos que su Kōhai le podría proporcionar...

\- Lo siento Kaichou, pero Isara ya se los explicó y sólo los miembros de nuestra Facción son los únicos capaces de remover esté sello... Pero creo qué podré hacer algo al respecto - Respondió Issei sonriendo, y esa sonrisa fue correspondida con una sonrisa cómplice de la Sitri.

Ahora el resto se acercó a las chicas para ayudarlas a levantarse pero con cierta dificultad, luego Issei dijo esto...

\- Muy bien, con todo resuelto... Me paso a retirar a casa... Ya que "varias" personas aquí presentes, arruinaron mi día libre... - Decía Issei, mientras miraba acusadoramente a Rías y a las chicas y ellas sólo silbaban ignorando el comentario.

\- Amm, Onii-chan antes de qué te vayas... ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Xenovia-chan, es qué aún no sale de cambiarse? - Le preguntó Isara para que fuera a buscar a la peliazul.

\- ¿Ahh? - Issei notó que la otra **_"Caballero"_** Gremory no estaba con ellos - Ya se me hacía raro qué ella no estuviera con ustedes... - Issei meditó un momento entonces... - Ahh, bien lo haré... - Dijo y se fue dejando a todos ayudando a las chicas levantarse poco a poco y con calambres.

\- Entonces, ¿qué aprendimos? - Preguntó la **_"Rey"_** Sitri sonriéndole Rías - Porqué creo qué, Issei-kun tuvo que no sólo reprenderte a ti, sino también a Akeno, Irina-san y incluso a Ravel-san... - Decía Sōna burlándose levemente.

\- Sigue riendo Sōna, sólo ríe y créeme qué un día yo seré la que esté en tú lugar... - Respondió Rías, amenazando a su amiga y rival pero cayó sobre su trasero... - ¡Itai...! - Gimió de dolor, creo que se tomará un tiempo para que recuperen su movilidad por completo...

 ** _Interior de los vestidores..._**

El **_Sekiryuutei_** llegó a la zona de los vestidores… Mientras tomaba aire, después de los regaños que le dio a la **_"Rey"_** , **_"Alfil"_** y **_"Reina"_** Gremory, al igual que a su nueva **_Pai Zhua_** pero luego se encontró con el **_"Peón"_** Sitri, quien acaba de dejar de llorar...

\- Mmmm, ¿qué haces aquí Hyōdō, pensé que tenías papeleo qué hacer? ¿Y qué fueron todos esos gritos de dolor? - Preguntó Saji confundido, mientras miraba al castaño.

\- Es una larga historia Genshirou-san, pero creo que cuando salgas tendrás tus respuestas, por cierto... ¿No haz visto a Xenovia-san? - Le preguntó por la Portadora de Durandal.

\- ¿Ahh ella? - Preguntó el rubio - Creo qué sigue tratando de cambiarse, en fin nos vemos... - Tras eso Saji se fue amablemente.

\- Mmmm, al menos es más amable... Ahora, ¿dónde está? - Se preguntó el castaño.

\- ¿Dónde está, quien Ise-kun? - El joven volteó a ver quien lo llamaba… Y resultó ser nada menos que Xenovia, y llevaba un bikini verde oscuro… _**( El mismo del Cannon)**_ \- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No espera, qué fueron esos ruidos? - Preguntó la peliazul curiosa.

\- Larga Historia, no te preocupes... - El castaño sólo cerró los ojos de manera cansada, pero luego miró a la chica quien sólo asentía.

\- En-entiendo… Por cierto Ise-kun… ¿Cómo me veo? - Preguntó Xenovia mirando al castaño con seriedad y él sólo sonrió tranquilo.

\- Te vez muy bien Xenovia-san... - Y la chica tuvo un ligero sonrojo al oír tal halago - Según sé, Isara te ayudó a elegir ese bikini, pero... ¿Acaso es la 1ra. Vez que usas 1? - Preguntó curioso.

\- Algo así... Bueno, creo qué sabes bien que en la Iglesia esto no estaba permitido, incluso lo consideraban pecado… Pero desde que me volví una Demonio, he experimentado varias cosas que en el Vaticano me eran impensables... - Le confesaba a Issei, y el castaño sólo pudo confirmar lo que Irina le dijo en su cita con él, de qué en la Iglesia eran muy estrictos.

\- Ya veo… Aunque eso es bueno, ¿no? - Preguntó Issei llamando la atención de la Ex-exorcista - Eso significa, que aceptaste el cambio y sabes que cualquier duda puedes contar con mi ayuda... Es lo menos qué puedo hacer, por estar y aguantar todo esté tiempo a Irina - Eso último, Issei lo dijo cómo broma.

\- Hahahaha, gracias... En verdad, me alegro de oír eso… - Agradeció Xenovia al principio, pero luego llegó otro problema - Pero, a decir verdad... Es que tengo un favor que pedirte Ise-kun, ¿si no te importa? - El joven **_Pai Zhua_** la miró curioso - Quiero que tengas un bebé conmigo... - Le soltó de golpe.

Entonces, un gran y pesado silencio llegó e invadió todo el cuarto… Pero mientras Xenovia esperaba una respuesta del castaño, quien tenía una mirada vacía hablaba con Ddraig y trataban de procesar lo que habían escuchado….

 _- "Ddraig me leal amigo y mentor, ¿acaso el golpe que recibí con Kokabiel me afectó el cerebro?"_ \- Preguntó Issei cómo si lo que Xenovia dijo, fue una broma - _"_ _Porqué si no fue así, creo qué escuché bien y... Creo qué Xenovia-san me pidió que tenga un bebé con ella"_ \- Volvió a preguntar, mientras aún miraba a Xenovia con sus ojos vacíos.

\- _**"Compañero, ese golpe no te afectó y también lo escuché bastante bien... Fue fuerte y claro, para restarme y decir esto..."**_ \- El Poderoso Dragón Rojo, le respondió al castaño pero luego tomó un respiro y luego volvió a hablar - **"Tengo 2 opciones para está chica... ¿O es una gran idiota o es muy atrevida…?"** \- Le respondió Ddraig muy confundido con la actitud de la peliazul.

\- Ise-kun… ¡¿Hey?! - Xenovia llamaba al **_Pai Zhua_** del Dragón Solar, incluso pasaba su mano sobre su rostro - Ise-kun, ¿no escuchaste lo que te dije...? - Volvió a preguntarle al castaño - Dije que tengamos un bebé… - El castaño volvió a la realidad mientras Xenovia lo tomaba del brazo y lo metía al cuarto de limpieza.

\- ¡Oye Xenovia-san, ten cui...! - Issei fue arrojado al suelo por culpa de la peliazul, y el daño fue más a la cabeza - ¡Ahh...! - Gruñó de dolor.

\- ¡Ise-kun, ¿estás bien?! - Pregunto alterada y preocupada por el castaño.

\- Oye Xenovia-san, ¿recuerdas qué aún no me recupero del todo verdad? - Preguntó enojado y con más dolor que antes.

\- Lo siento, olvidé que fuiste tú, el que recibió más daño... - Se disculpó Xenovia, y luego le ayudó a levantarse y para luego sentarse en el banco que estaba ahí.

\- Gracias Xenovia-san, ahora quisieras por favor, ser tan amable... De poder explicarme, ¿qué es esa locura de querer tener un hijo? ¿Y más conmigo? - Preguntó Issei perturbado, tras escuchar la gran locura de la nueva **_"Caballero"_** Gremory.

\- Pues Ise-kun… Cuando supe que Dios había muerto, sentí que una parte de mi se fue con él… Mi pilar fue destruido - El joven **_Sekiryuutei_** sólo recordó el cómo la peliazul había quedado devastada al enterarse de semejante secreto, entonces sólo miró a la chica con tristeza... - Por eso me volví una Demonio, para encontrar un nuevo pilar… Y ahora sé lo que deseo... - Tras decir eso, la chica se quito la parte superior del bikini… Y eso hizo que sus pechos rebotaran, si bien era más pequeños que los de Rías y Akeno, no quería sonar pervertido pero sólo pensó que Xenovia tenía lo suyo...

\- ¡¿Hey, hey...?! ¡¿Qué crees qué haces?! - Issei gritó enojado, al ver las acciones de la Portadora de Durandal.

\- Deseo tener un hijo… Poder criar un bebé fuerte, y tú eres la opción perfecta para ayudarme... - Xenovia al decir eso, de poder criar a un bebé fuerte, pero eso hizo pensar algo a Issei.

\- ¿Criar a un bebé fuerte? - Se preguntó cómo si la peliazul tocó un nervio sensible, y Xenovia notó que su tono de voz sonó enojado - ¿Acaso sólo vez a alguien fuerte, para querer tener un bebé de esa persona? - Preguntó algo enojado, poniendo nerviosa a Xenovia.

\- Bu-bueno... Es qué, por alguna razón deseo que seas tú el padre de mi bebé, pero aún no entiendo el porqué pero, quiero que sea así... - Dijo Xenovia pero ahora determinada.

\- Xenovia-san... - Issei trataba de calmarse un poco y luego se puso de pie - Déjame preguntarte algo: ¿Acaso quieres un bebé para poder criarlo, o sólo deseas entrenarlo y mandarlo a la guerra? - Preguntó fríamente, y esa frialdad no la había visto salvo cuando se conocieron.

\- ¿Bueno yo, yo...? - Se preguntó y luego dijo - Al principio pensé que... Pensé qué estaría bien que sólo estés presente de vez en cuando para el bebé, pero ahora deseo que estés con él... Con él y conmigo... ¿Ise-kun, acaso...? - El castaño miró a Xenovia quien por un simple impulso se levantó igual y le robó un beso rápido al joven - ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti? - Se preguntó preocupada, por no ser lo suficiente para Issei.

Issei sólo se sintió con un mal sabor de boca, pero tras escuchar esas locuras por parte de la peliazul para luego recibir un beso de ella, Xenovia no entendía porque la actitud de Issei se estaba volviendo fría, pero antes de que le preguntará que le sucedía algo más sucedió...

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - Las múltiples voces sorprendieron a Xenovia, mientras la mirada de Issei estaba Oscura y cubierta por su cabello.

Todas las chicas, sin excepción, miraban con unos ojos vacíos la escena…

\- ¡I-issei…! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! - Rías sonreía tétricamente su aura Roja volvía a envolverla.

\- Ara, Ara… Estuviste regañándonos por nuestra conducta pasada, pero estás aquí sólo con Xenovia-chan… - Akeno estaba envuelta de nuevo con sus rayos Amarillos…

\- Issei-kun, ¿acaso te gusta más Xenovia, qué yo? - Irina lloraba un poco pero sus ojos seguían vacíos y liberó su aura Esmeralda.

\- Senpai… Tenía una buena imagen de usted - Koneko se tronaba los nudillos.

\- Issei-kun, estoy empezando a dudar de ti... - Sōna empezaba a liberar algo de su poder.

\- ¿Qué dices Ravel-san...? - Preguntó Tsubaki con una vena en la frente.

\- Yo digo que lo hagamos cenizas... - Ravel preparaba sus ataques de fuego.

Las Demonios estaban a punto de linchar a Issei, pero esté no decía nada y seguía de pie sin hacer nada, pero con su fleco cubriendo sus ojos, y eso preocupó a las **_Pai Zhua's_**...

\- ¿Onii-chan? - Preguntó Isara al ver que su hermano no decía nada para defenderse.

\- Oigan, ¿el silencio de Ise es bueno o es malo? - Preguntó Yūma algo nerviosa, al ver la expresión sombría del castaño.

\- Creo qué, diría que es malo... - Comentó Asia, al ver la expresión en la cara de Issei.

\- He visto las otras miradas de Issei-chan pero, está... - Primrose miró al chico que era cómo 1 de sus hermanos menores.

\- Issei-sama... - Dijo Cosette preocupada por lo qué iba a pasar luego, luego se escuchó la voz de Rías la cuál no sonó nada amable...

\- Bien Issei, ahora cómo tú dijiste hace poco... ¿Tienes algo qué decir en tú defensa? - Preguntó la Heredera Gremory, lista para desquitarse del regaño que Issei le dio hace poco.

\- Sólo una cosa... - Issei finalmente habló pero su voz se escuchó entre cortada... - Xenovia-san, ¿puedes acercarte un momento por favor? - Le habló a la peliazul.

\- Claro, ¿qué pasa Ise-kun…? - Preguntó antes, pero luego siguió - Ya estás listo, para que hagamos a nuestro be... - Xenovia no pudo terminar, porque algo sorprendente la calló y le sacó todo el aire...

Al igual que a todas las presentes, todas vieron y no podrían creerlo Issei Hyōdō, le dio a Xenovia Quarta un buen puñetazo en el estómago... Y eso la dejó de rodillas, tosiendo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que le sacó el **_Sekiryuutei_** actual, entonces Rías y las demás fueron dónde la peliazul dejando el camino libre para el castaño pueda salir...

\- ¡¿Xenovia/chan/san/sama?! - Exclamaron todas preocupadas por la mencionada.

\- Es-estoy bien... - Apenas decía la peliazul... - ¿Ise-kun? - Le habló al castaño quien sólo caminaba hacía la puerta y sólo le daba la espalda, entonces Irina tomó el hombro de su amigo de la infancia, y le dijo enojada.

\- ¡¿Porqué hiciste eso Issei-kun?! - Pero luego miró la expresión fría del castaño y eso fue más que suficiente para hacerla callar, para soltarla y dejarlo seguir su camino.

\- Xenovia-san, se nota que no entiendes y no sabes lo qué realmente quieres... Te sugiero, qué medites tus ideas antes de decirlas... - Dijo Issei de manera fría para luego irse - Me largo... - Y se fue, pero antes...

\- ¿Onii-chan? - Le habló Isara mientras tomaba su mano, pero su mirada y la de las demás se notaban preocupadas por él.

\- Lo siento Isara, todas pero... Necesito estar sólo... - Se soltó de la mano de su hermana y se fue de los vestidores.

\- ¡Hey Kaichou...! - Sonó la voz de Saji, quien recién entraba...

\- Rías-sama, ¿ocurrió algo? - Preguntó Yūto a su ama - Cuando vimos a Issei-kun salir, parecía muy enojado - Decía mientras miraba a su ama ayudar a su compañera **_"Caballero"_**.

Las Herederas Gremory y Sitri, no sabrían que responder a sus siervos, y lo único que les dijeron fue que les explicarían después, mientras atendían a la peliazul...

 ** _De camino a la Academia Kuoh - Lunes..._**

Al iniciar la semana, Issei caminaba a la escuela con una expresión seria, mientras apretaba firmemente su bastón, ni siquiera desayunó o al menos durmió desde ese día… Aún recordaba lo ocurrido el Sábado, y eso lo hacía sentir mal... Porqué no sólo agredió a una de las siervos de Rías, sin razón alguna, sino que lo hizo para descargar algo de esa ira interna que estuvo en su interior desde los 6 años, y eso lo hacía sentir muy mal...

\- Aún me siento muy mal, tengo que disculparme con todos... - Issei caminaba a paso lento a la escuela totalmente sólo, porque les dijo a todas que quería caminar a solas.

\- _**"Sabes bien que no fue tú culpa compañero, lo que dijo esa cabeza hueca peliazul, fue lo que tocó un punto muy sensible para** **ti** **..."**_ \- Expresó Ddraig, tratando de animar a su amigo y portador.

\- Eso puede ser cierto pero, aún así yo exageré con el golpe... - Respondió el castaño, aún en un tono triste.

\- _**"Escucha compañero, si te hace sentir mejor... Cuando la veas, sólo pide hablar en privado con ella y ahí te disculpas, además creo que la mocosa Gremory ya habló con ella con respecto a ese tema..."**_ \- Le dijo el Dragón Rojo, haciendo sentir un poco mejor al castaño.

\- Ahh, supongo que tienes razón... - Respondió con una leve sonrisa, mientras miraba su cristal.

El castaño estaba cerca a la entrada hasta que… Sintió la misma presencia, que tuvo el día de la lucha contra Kokabiel y el sábado pasado, y eso lo puso alerta, mientras que Ddraig sólo empezó emanar algo de su sed de lucha, entonces el castaño vio que en el puente que estaba frente a la entrada, estaba una hermosa joven de su edad, con el cabello Plateado, ojos Azules, vestía un chaleco resaltando un poco sus pechos los cuales eran del tamaño de Yūma, unos pantalones Negros con botas del mismo color y llevaba una polo de color Verde Musgo… Se podía ver que, al parecer esperaba a alguien… Los chicos que pasaban la miraban con cara de tontos... Pero Issei sólo se ajustó sus lentes, mientras se pasó unos 3 metros de largo, de dónde estaba ella, pero luego se detuvo de golpe y golpeó el suelo con la punta de su bastón, llamando la atención de la chica...

\- ¿Sabes algo...? - Preguntó la joven - Es una bonita ciudad… Tiene cierta aura pacifica - Dijo la chica, poniéndose en medio del camino, mientras miraba la espalda de Issei.

\- Lo es… - Issei respondió tranquilo, sin siquiera mirarla… - Admito que tiene sus problemas, pero si es pacífico aquí… - Le decía serio, mientras apretaba su bastón.

\- Pero gracias a Kokabiel, supongo que todo eso cambió, ¿no? - La joven respondió mirando a Issei, con una sonrisa retadora - ¿Verdad, **_Sekiryuutei_**? - Preguntándole por el nombre de Ddraig.

\- Al menos nada llegó a mayores… - El castaño se dio la vuelta y miró a la joven peliplatina, con una mirada seria - No te preocupes, por eso **_Hakuryuukou_** \- Dijo serio, al ver a su autoproclamada rival.

En el instante que ambos cruzaron miradas, el ambiente general se tornó pesado… Los animales se fueron de ahí asustados mientras los humanos, por instinto al pensar que seria una típica pareja de enamorados pero no, empezaron a sudar y temblar sin entender el porque… Atrás de Issei las imágenes de Ddraig y del Dragón Solar Japonés aparecieron amenazantes y listos para atacar, mientras atrás de la peliplatina apareció la imagen de Albion… Es exactamente lo que piensan, ahora ambos Dragones se miraban con fiereza...

\- Es bueno que nos presentemos formalmente… Soy Valerie, la actual _**Hakuryuukou**_ pero tú puedes llamarme "Vali", ¿si quieres? - Ahora lo dijo con una expresión coqueta.

\- Issei Hyōdō, el actual **_Sekiryuutei_** y **_Pai Zhua_** del Dragón Solar... - Se presentó el castaño, de manera seria.

El reloj del destino, ha concluido con la cuenta regresiva... Y llegó el momento del ansiado encuentro entre, los 2 Dragones Celestiales, pero había 2 incógnitas, las cuales eran las más básicas para todos... ¿Será para bien? ¿O será para mal?

 _ **Continuará...**_


	13. Reuniones Familiares

_**En el Capítulo Anterior...**_

La calma, si se le puede llamar "calma" había regresado a Ciudad Kuoh después de que nuestros amigos derrotaran a el Ángel Caído Kokabiel, pero ahora debía reintegrarse a la vida diaria, de tanto Humanos y Sobrenaturales, o al menos esa era la idea...

Luego de lo que pareció ser, un "ligero" accidente en la piscina de la Academia Kuoh, Issei el actual **_Sekiryuutei_** y Portador del Espíritu del Dragón Solar, le había propinado a Xenovia Quarta, la otra _**Caballero**_ de Rías Gremory, un potente golpe en su estomago y con eso sacándole una gran cantidad de aire de ella... ¿Sus razones, se estarán preguntando?... Simple, la peliazul le había pedido al castaño que hiciera un hijo con ella, cómo si fuera lo más normal... Cosa que había enojado a Issei... Desde ese día, el humor de Issei ha estado levemente frágil por eso se había distanciado un poco de todas las demás, incluyendo su propio grupo...

Había llegado el Lunes, mientras Issei caminaba sólo a la escuela y hablaba internamente con Ddraig, pero luego sintió una presencia que no creyó volver a sentir desde el incidente de las Excáliburs y eso fue, la Presencia del contrario y rival de Ddraig... Albion, el _**Hakuryuukou**_ también conocido cómo el Dragón Efímero, mientras que en frente de Issei estaba Valerie "Vali" y le estaba dando una sonrisa coqueta al castaño cuando se presentó cómo su rival y opuesto, entonces ambos chicos se miraron fijamente y la peliplatina comenzó la conversación...

\- Es bueno que nos presentemos formalmente… Soy Valerie, la actual _**Hakuryuukou**_ pero tú puedes llamarme "Vali", ¿si quieres? - Ahora lo dijo con una expresión coqueta.

\- Issei Hyōdō, el actual **_Sekiryuutei_** y **_Pai Zhua_** del Dragón Solar... - Se presentó el castaño, de manera seria.

\- Mmmm... - Hizo la Portadora de Albion coquetamente y levemente sonrojada, mientras miraba al castaño quien no bajaba su guardia.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Respondió Issei serio, al ver la expresión de Vali, mientras tenía su bastón preparado para convertirlo en espada.

\- Sí tenía razón, eres muy lindo y atractivo... - Expresó Vali repitiendo las mismas palabras de la otra vez.

\- ¿Huh...? ¿Cómo...? - Expresó Issei levemente confundido, mientras arqueaba su ceja cómo duda.

 ** _Mientras tanto, las Noblezas Gremory y Sitri con el Equipo Pai Zhua_ _..._**

\- Ni siquiera desayunó, y mucho menos nos esperó para que lo acompañemos a la escuela... Eso es todo Sōna - Rías caminaba al lado de todo su séquito, las del grupo de Issei y con Sōna al lado del Consejo Estudiantil…

\- Y temo que en parte fue nuestra culpa... - Todos miraron a Irina, quien sólo estaba con una expresión igual a las de las chicas Gremory.

\- Vamos… No creo qué pueda ser tan serio... - Momo, una de las _**"Alfiles"**_ de la Heredera Sitri, quien trataba de disminuir un poco las malas vibras…

\- No quiso comer su desayuno favorito, y eso que fue preparado por Cosette-chan y Prim con mucho cariño... - Comenzó Yūma habló algo bajo, pero bastante claro - Tampoco habló ni con Asia, ni conmigo y ni con Isa-chan, y en todo el fin de semana se la pasó en su oficina trabajando o en la Cámara del Tiempo y en el Dōjō entrenando con Ddraig - Terminaba la Ex-caída, quien estaba cruzada de brazos sobresaltando sus pechos y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Wow... - Dijo Tsubaki y mirando a las chicas con sorpresa…

Las culpables: Rías, Akeno, Irina, Ralvel y sorprendentemente Xenovia bajaron las cabezas arrepentidas sobre todo la peliazul, Portadora de Durandal porque ella sabía que había provocado esto, pero su antigua compañera de cabello Castaño-Claro le habló enojada...

\- Pues… Nada de esto hubiera pasado, si no hubieras hecho eso Xenovia... - Irina miró a su amiga con molestia, mientras le dio un codazo y la mencionada se quejó levemente.

\- Oigan lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? - Se disculpaba y prosiguió - Se qué lo que hice, hizo enojar a Ise-kun pero, no vi nada de malo en mis acciones, y estoy más que segura, que entre nosotras hay más de una, qué piensa igual que yo, además ya recibí mi castigo por eso... - Las palabras de la peliazul sonrojó a la mayoría mientras se sobaba el estómago…

\- Pues... Gracias a tus acciones Xenovia-san, Onii-chan se enojó y te dio un buen golpe en el estómago dejándote de rodillas... - Recalcó Isara con una mirada entre-cerrada, y eso hizo que Xenovia sintiera vergüenza.

\- En serio Xenovia-san, debes tener más cuidado con lo que dices y haces... - Comentó Asia, mientras se pasaba su mano derecha en su cara, mientras las hermanas Shelley sólo asentían, algo molestas haciendo que la _**"Caballero"**_ sintiera más vergüenza.

\- ¿Oye Kiba...? - Saji se acercó al rubio Gremory y le hizo señal de que quería hablar con él… - ¿Qué crees, qué haya pasado...? - Le preguntó al único hombre Gremory, pero esté al haberse enterado por su ama, no sabía que responderle al Sitri y sólo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Me pregunto que pensará Issei-kun…? - Preguntó Yura, mientras miraba a Ravel - De seguro está triste por no hablarles ese tiempo, y por ello fue solo a la escuela… - Dijo mientras pensaba en el mayor de los Hyōdō.

\- ¿Después de lo que hicimos en la piscina?... Es difícil saber lo que Issei-sama piensa de nosotras ahora... - Ravel algo triste, mientras asentía con la idea de Yura.

\- Bien, es suficiente… - Sōna habló para dejar que sigan y se sientan más culpables… - Escuchen, cuando lleguemos a la escuela podrán con hablar él, ¿de acuerdo? - La chica habló firme y con tono de orden.

\- Supongo que sí pero... - Rías se quedó callada al sentir el enorme instinto de lucha que rodeo el área entera… Todos y cada uno de los chicos, sintieron lo mismo…

\- ¿Qué es esto...? - Koneko sonó sorprendida y algo asustada…

\- Estás presencias, son iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes... - Dijo Primrose con la misma expresión que la _**"Torre"**_ Gremory.

\- Es como… Si, estuvieran listas para pelear… Incluso me es difícil respirar… - Akeno sudaba por la presión existente…

\- Siento que una de ellas, es la presencia de Issei-sama... ¿Pero la otra? - Decía Cosette seria.

Todos estaban nerviosos, mientras algunos estaban serios… Sabían que una de esas presencias era de su amigo castaño, pero la otra… Rías y Sōna la conocían bastante bien...

\- ¡Oh no, esto es malo...! - La pelirroja empezó a correr hacía la escuela, lugar donde era el origen de todo.

\- ¡Cómo si las cosas, no pudieran empeorar...! - Secundó la Sitri imitando a la Heredera Gremory.

\- Oigan, ¿y a esas 2 qué mosca les picó? - Preguntó la Portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey, mientras veía cómo ambas _**"Reyes"**_ empezaron a correr velozmente.

\- ¡No lo sé, pero se dirigen a la escuela...! - Contestó Yūto, quien empezó a seguir a su ama.

\- ¡Vamos...! - Secundó la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri, quien imitó al rubio Gremory y esa acción fue imitada por todos los demás y los siguieron sin dudar, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, excepto por ambas herederas, era que los 2 Dragones Celestiales, ya estaban frente a frente.

 ** _De vuelta con los 2 Dragones Celestiales..._**

En frente de la escuela, Issei y Vali se miraban con detenimiento… Y ninguno bajaba la guardia, más bien, eso era algo imposible... Issei sentía la sed de batalla de Ddraig mientras Vali sentía la de Albion…

\- Noto que el Dragón de Galés está muy intranquilo... - Dijo Vali mientras, trataba de buscar un punto débil en Issei, pero sin resultado.

\- Lo mismo digo del Dragón Efímero… Su deseo de luchar, no es fácil de disimular... - Le respondió Issei apretando su bastón, mientras su mirada analizaba a la peliplatina pero fue igual y sin resultado.

Ninguno de los 2, bajaban la guardia y seguían tratando de imponer su presencia sobre el otro pero ninguno cedía… He hicieron que el ambiente se pusiera tan afilado como la hoja de una espada...

\- Dime guapo… - Empezó con un leve piropo - ¿Sabes en qué puesto del Ranking mundial estás? - Le preguntó sonriendo.

\- Lo siento pero, nunca me interesó eso, lo qué únicamente me interesa es usar el poder que tengo para pelear y proteger a los que me importan... Nada más y nada menos... - Expresó serio, mirando a la chica quien sólo se sonrojó un poco más.

\- Ara Ara, muy Interesante… Al parecer eres como los rumores dicen - Vali sonreía, mientras Issei hacía lo mismo levemente.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, porque al parecer no soy el único diferente entre los Dragones Celestiales... Y considerando lo bella que eres - Le dijo el castaño con su media sonrisa.

\- Ara, eres muy atrevido... ¿Acaso tratas de seducirme? ¿Aún sabiendo que en cualquier momento tú y yo nos enfrentaremos? - Le dijo la _**Hakuryuukou**_ mientras se tocaba la mejilla sonrojada.

\- Puede ser, pero... Tú misma lo dijiste, cuando apareciste durante la lucha contra Kokabiel... El destino de los Dragones Celestiales, es el enfrentarse... - Le contestó Issei mientras giraba su bastón unas cuantas veces.

\- Que mal, y yo que te iba a permitir invitarme a una cita... Pero si tengo razón, en algo... Creo que tendré que competir contra mis viejas amigas Rías y Sōna, ¿verdad? - Ante ese comentario, Issei se mostró confundido.

\- ¿Acaso ustedes 3 se conocen? - Preguntó mientras sentía las presencias de sus compañeros acercándose.

\- Desde niñas, pero creo que esa historia no será necesaria... - Respondió la antigua protegida de Grayfia, al sentir las mismas presencias acercándose.

Issei miró a un lado y vio que los demás llegaban - Sí tienes razón, y creo que tendremos que posponer la charla para la próxima vez - Respondió mientras se relajaba un poco.

\- Si, así será… - Igual la peliplatina se relajaba, entonces escucharon a una pelirroja conocida por ambos.

\- ¡Issei…! ¡Vali...! - Rías llegó a escena con los demás, se notaba que habían apresurado el paso para llegar.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a la pelirroja, pero luego todos se tranquilizaron al sentir que la sed de lucha, ceso en ambos portadores de los Dragones Celestiales...

\- Ah, ah, ah... - Jadeaba Sōna y luego... - Vali… Es bueno verte… - Sōna recuperando el aliento.

\- Lo mismo digo Sōna, veo que tú séquito y tú están bien... Bueno Rías, veo que tienes miembros nuevos... - La peliplata miró a la heredera Gremory, y luego miró a Ravel y a Xenovia.

\- Si… Mi nobleza se ha fortalecido mucho, desde entonces... - Rías se acercó a Vali con una sonrisa, pero luego notó que Issei la miraba a ella y a la Sitri como si quisiera una explicación y eso la puso nerviosa pero luego volvió a mirar a su amiga peliplatina - Me alegro de verte Vali... - La mencionada sólo asintió, Rías sabía que Vali la quería a ella y a Sōna como si fueran sus hermanas, pero habían cosas que no podían evitar - ¿Cómo has estado? - Le preguntó.

\- Bien… Vine aquí porque Sirzechs-sama me llamó para venir al mundo humano y asistir a la cumbre… Por lo que estaré aquí unos días - Vali empezó a caminar para irse, no sin antes… - Nos vemos en otro momento Issei Hyōdō-kun - Tras decir eso, le mandó un beso, cosa que puso celosas a muchas.

Entonces el castaño solo asintió serio para luego ver como Vali se iba lentamente a otra parte de la ciudad, entonces el silencio perduró un momento hasta que Issei decidió ir a la escuela...

\- ¿Oye Ise, estás bien…? - Yūma se acercó a su amigo, y lo tomó del hombro, pero el castaño sólo le retiró su mano de manera amable.

\- Lo siento Yūma, pero necesito pensar... - Fue lo único que dijo, y se fue... No sin antes mirar a las Herederas Gremory y Sitri, con una mirada de "espero que me expliquen" y siguió su camino a la escuela.

\- Issei-kun… - Akeno sonaba preocupada por el joven y no era la única…

\- Las veo en casa... - Issei ni se digno en voltear mientras se iba, Rías trató de decir algo e ir con él pero fue detenida por Kiba.

\- Yūto… ¿Por qué…? - Le preguntó mirando a su leal _**"Caballero"**_.

\- Creo qué, es mejor que lo deje sólo por ahora Buchō… Y estoy más que seguro, que en esté momento desea tener sus ideas claras - Terminaba de decirle, mientras miraba al castaño irse.

\- Concuerdo con Yūto-san… - Cosette también apoyo la decisión de su amo y amigo - Sé qué no es raro ver a Issei-sama así de serio, pero esto sobrepasa mis expectativas… - Dijo la Portadora del Espíritu del Tigre.

\- Rías-chan… Creo que mejor dejamos sólo a Issei-chan por ahora… - La Portadora del Espíritu del Tigre Blanco tomó el hombro de la pelirroja para que se calme y sólo le quedo aceptar, dado a que no podía hacer más.

\- Además, creo qué tenemos que hablar de algo... ¿O no Rías-san...? - Le dijo Isara respecto, cómo ella y la Heredera Sitri hablaron con Vali, la pelirroja sólo asintió y entonces todos entraron a la escuela...

 **Academia Kuoh - Después de Clases - Club de Investigación de lo Oculto...**

En la tarde… Todos los miembros de la Nobleza Gremory y el Grupo de Issei, estaban reunidos para hablar lo que ocurrió con Sōna y Tsubaki presentes, todos excepto Issei quien se había ido a casa...

\- ¿Issei-sama se fue a casa? - Ravel preguntó al no ver al Portador del Espíritu del Dragón Solar con ellos.

\- ¿Kaichou, lo único que haremos es esperar? - Tsubaki miró a su **_"Rey"_** , quien solo cerró los ojos para dar un suspiro.

\- Por ahora, esa es la acción más lógica… Además, dudo que quiera escuchar lo que le vayamos a decir… - Sōna miró a Rías, quien se notaba algo triste - ¿Sabes si Vali tiene deseos de luchar contra Issei-kun?... Tanto tú cómo yo, sentimos la sed de pelea de ambos - Le preguntó a su amiga y rival

\- No lo sé… Aunque es muy probable, conoces a Vali tanto cómo yo y ella siempre ha deseado luchar con gente fuerte, y no creo que está sea la excepción - Rías estaba tan inmersa en sus ideas que no le tomó importancia al sufijo que su amiga uso.

\- Oigan, yo no creo que ganemos nada pensando en los escenarios que vendrán… - Asia dio su opinión mientras sus amigas asentían con las cabezas - Lo mejor es ir a descansar, considerando el día de mañana - Recordó la rubia **_Pai Zhua_**.

\- Sí, y por lo que sé... Creo qué Penemue-sama vendrá - La Ex-caída se tapó la cara con su mano al recordar esa noticia - Ojalá no nos avergüence con tomarnos fotos… - Dijo avergonzada.

\- Yūma-chan, eso sólo significa que tú y Asia-chan son muy importantes para ella, cómo sus propias hijas - Primrose trataba de animarla, y ella junto con Asia sólo asentían.

\- Pero saben, me es aún muy sorprendente que Buchō y Kaichou conozcan a la _**Hakuryuukou**_ desde niñas - Expresó Xenovia aún sorprendida, porque cuando llegaron al club de la Gremory, ella con la Sitri les explicaron cómo conocieron a la peliplatina.

\- Hai, hai... Sabemos que debimos decirles esto, pero con todo lo que está pasando... Ahora con el asunto de la cumbre... - Rías trataba de justificarse, pero Isara sólo levantó la mano.

\- Rías-san, sabemos que tuviste tus razones y no tienes nada de que disculparte, pero creo que tú y Kaichou deberían hablar con Onii-chan - Decía Isara mientras miraba a la pelirroja y a la pelinegra, y estás sólo asentían.

Todos rieron un poco al ver a ambas chicas en ese estado… Decidieron relajarse hoy y esperar a mañana… Sin esperar la sorpresa que tendrían…

 ** _Residencia Hy ōdō - Esa misma Noche..._**

En la noche… Issei solo entró a su casa totalmente cubierto de sudor dado a que estaba entrenando en el Dojo, y aunque muchas deseaban preguntarle que estaba haciendo… La aún mirada tan seria que tenía hizo que se detuvieran…

En su habitación tras una larga y tranquila ducha, el castaño miraba el techo con una seriedad intensa, sabía muy bien que algo podría pasar, y eso era la lucha entre los Dragones Celestiales la cual no podía evitarse, pero si podía evitar que ambos portadores sucumbieran a la maldición que llevan las Sacred Gears…

\- _**"Toc, toc, toc..."**_ Issei-sama… - La voz de Cosette se escuchó en la puerta - Le traje la cena… - Dijo mientras Issei se levantaba de la cama.

\- Ya voy Costte… - Le abrió la puerta a la chica, y vio que venía con una charola con su cena - Gracias Cosette, ya tenía hambre - El joven tomó la charola y la puso en el escritorio.

\- Issei-sama… ¿Ya se siente mejor? - El castaño sólo suspiro - Supongo que, es verdad... La Batalla de los Dragones, se aproxima, ¿no? - Le preguntó muy seria.

\- Está más cerca de lo creí Cosette... - Issei se sentó en su cama - Según los sabios del Dragón Rojo, ese ha sido el destino de ambos Dragones, así cómo el de sus portadores, y eso es algo que no ha cambiado en más de 2000 años... - Decía mientras miraba a la pelimorada.

\- Issei-sama, sabe qué puede contar con nuestra ayuda... - Expresó la maid, preocupada por el castaño... Sabía que ese era el destino desde que obtuvo el poder y el Sacred Gear, pero sabía que Issei no se echaría para atrás.

\- Estoy más que seguro de eso Cosette… Pero tranquila, por mi lado te prometo que trataré de evitar un conflicto pero, si no queda opción… No me retractaré… - Issei sólo abrazó a la pelimorada, cómo cuando eran niños.

\- Está bien… Pero estoy segura que nadie aquí desea verlos a ustedes luchar... - Cosette sonrió mientras el joven asentía… - Por cierto, creo que debe hablar con Rías-senpai y con Kaichou, sobre... Bueno su amistad, con la _**Hakuryuukou**_ \- Le dijo mencionando ese cierto asunto.

\- Ahh, lo haré... Además, tenía la leve sospecha que ellas tenían algo con Vali... - Decía mientras miraba la ventana de su habitación - Gracias por la cena Cosette, nos vemos mañana... - Le dijo mientras la mencionada sólo sonrió y hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando sólo al castaño, mientras cenaba y hablaba con Ddraig.

\- _"Ahora... Sólo queda mañana, el día de los padres, ¿me pregunto si Mamá y Chisato-Baasan llegarán?_ \- Se preguntó el castaño, mientras degustaba su cena.

\- **_"Yo no me preocuparía por eso compañero, si las conocemos muy bien, nunca se perderían esté día..."_** \- Issei sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo y mentor.

\- Es verdad, bien... - Issei terminó de cenar - Gracias por la comida, y ahora a descansar... - Dijo mientras se preparaba para dormir.

\- _**"Descansa compañero, lo necesitarás..."**_ \- Le dijo Ddraig.

\- Igualmente Ddraig, descansa... - Tras eso Al fin se durmió y con eso el día terminó como siempre…

 ** _Academia Kuoh - Al Día siguiente - Día de los Padres..._**

Al día siguiente en la mañana, todos y cada uno de los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivos salones preparados para pasar este día, que para muchos sería una tortura, y no sólo porque sus padres verían su desempeño escolar, sino que además algunos momentos quedarían grabados en la posteridad por una cámara o una vídeo-grabadora…

\- Osea, estoy tan feliz, pero a la vez esto es tan humillante… - Expresó Yūma, mientras ella y Asia tenían las caras rojas de vergüenza, ¿porque?... Es simple, su madre adoptiva y Secretaria de Grigori, Penemue les estaba tomando varias fotos muy feliz debo agregar, y se notaba que quería atesorar estos recuerdos - Asía te lo ruego, haz algo... ¿Por favor? - La pelinegra le rogaba a su amiga rubia, con ojos llorosos.

\- Sólo soporta Yūma-san, sólo soporta y todo terminará... - Le respondió Asia con los ojos cerrados, mientras tenía su cara más Roja que el cabello de Rías.

\- Al menos con ustedes, ella es más discreta... - Dijo Cosette, pero escuchó una voz conocida.

\- ¡Cosette-chan, mira por aquí...! - Gritó la enfermera de la Academia Kuoh, Primrose Shelley quien se sacudía de aquí para allá tomando fotos de su hermana menor, provocando que se avergonzara.

\- Vamos no sean así, dejen que se den esté gusto... - Isara sonrió mientras las mencionadas se sonrojaban - Aunque, si tuviéramos que apostar... Apostaría a que Rías-san la está pasando peor... - Dijo mientras se imaginaba la posición de la Gremory.

\- No es que no los extrañe, pero está es una de las pocas ocasiones en la que no extraño de mis padres… - Aunque Irina en verdad extrañaba a su familia, está era una de las ocasiones en dónde agradecía que ellos no están para avergonzarla y menos frente a su Issei-kun, tenía una sonrisa triste pero sólo sacudió su cabeza volviendo a su sonrisa radiante, entonces miró a Isara y a Issei - ¿Qué pasa Isara-chan? - Le preguntó a la castaña menor.

\- No, nada Irina-chan es sólo qué, aún no veo a Mamá o a Chisato-Baachan - Respondió mirando a los padres.

\- No te preocupes, sí las conocemos bien, harán su entrada en... - Pero Issei no pudo continuar, porque sintió una presencias conocidas y eso le sacó una sonrisa, y una más grande a Isara, entonces vieron a un par de mujeres llegando...

La 1ra. Era una mujer muy hermosa con el pelo largo y Castaño, ojos Esmeraldas y lentes Rojos, tiene los pechos incluso más grandes que los de Primrose, además de su excelente cuerpo, vestía una túnica Blanca con un suéter Verde debajo, una falda y medias largas de color Marrón, lo que le daba a entender que trabajaba en un hospital.

Y la 2da. Era una mujer bella que compartía un gran parentesco con los hermanos Hyōdō, cabello largo y Castaño, ojos Miel cómo los de Issei, la cara de Isara pero un poco más madura, un excelente cuerpo no podríamos olvidar, y sobretodo sus pechos eran como los de la otra mujer que la acompañaba, mientras vestía un traje de sastre Rojo con un top Negro, medias Negras y tacones Negros, dándole a entender que era una mujer empresaria...

Ambas mujeres, atrajeron todas las miradas de las poblaciones, las masculinas tanto hijos como algunos esposos, quienes eran castigados con un jalón de orejas y gritaron de dolor, mientras que la población femenina se sentían celosas por la belleza de las mujeres que acababan de llegar...

\- Es bueno verlas... Mamá, Chisato-Baasan/chan... - Hablaron Issei y Isara, mientras ambas mujeres sólo sonrieron iguales al ver a sus niños.

Pero tras esa revelación, todos los padres, alumnos incluyendo al mismo profesor quien acababa de llegar se sorprendieron al enterarse que esas 2 bellas mujeres eran la madre y la tía de Issei y Isara, viendo que eran muy jóvenes, ya con eso inició el día de la visita de padres, y el momento donde los alumnos mostrarán los buenos estudiantes que son…

\- Bien chicos, en vez de la clase de Inglés vamos a hacer una actividad diferente - Empezaba el profesor... - El día de hoy harán con un molde con arcilla cualquier objeto o cosa que se les venga a la mente - Decía mientras terminaba de darles la arcilla.

\- _"Ahora, a pensar que cosa hacer..."_ \- Issei pensó y se quedó viendo la arcilla un momento, de pronto no sabía cómo, pero él y Isara se sintieron observados, entonces ambos voltearon levemente a mirar a su madre y ella sólo sonrió divertida y con sus ojos señalo a la hermosa castaña que estaba junto a ella y notó algo raro en sus lentes y tenían un brillo extraño y por desgracia sabían que significaba eso, entonces sólo suspiraron y siguieron con lo suyo.

Entonces el castaño sólo cerró sus ojos, entonces todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos cuando llegó a Kuoh le llegaron y aunque no lo haya querido, fue de alguien en especifico... Rías, sus entrenamientos con ella y su Nobleza, al ver cómo derrotó a Raiser, y el cómo le dio algo de pelea a Kokabiel, entonces sin que se diera cuenta sus manos ya estaban moldeando la arcilla sin siquiera notarlo, hasta que...

\- ¡Hy-yōdō-kun...! - Issei despertó al escuchar que su profesor lo llamaba, al mismo tiempo que lo tocaba del hombro, cuando el castaño miró a su profesor, notó que tenía una expresión de asombro en sus rostro, luego volteó la mirada en lo que tenía en sus manos donde se suponía que tendría la arcilla pero Issei se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que hizo, que resultó ser una escultura magníficamente hecha de alguien...

La escultura resultó ser de nada más y nada menos que de Rías Gremory, pero era extraña porque estaba dividida podría decirse en 2 mitades... La 1ra. Mitad, el lado izquierdo estaba media Rías con su media sonrisa carismática mientras estaba vestida con su uniforme de la Academia y con su hermoso cabello largo, mientras que la 2da. Mitad del lado derecho estaba con el cabello corto mientras vestida el mismo traje de Batalla que el castaño le dio a ella y a su Nobleza cuando enfrentaron a los Phoenix y a Kokabiel mientras tenía una espada desenvainada y lista para pelear, toda la clase quedó bastante sorprendida por lo bien hecha que estaba esa escultura...

\- ¡Esto es...! ¡Esto es...! ¡Magnifico...! - Gritó el profesor a punto de llorar de alegría - ¡Hyōdō-kun, sabía que eras un buen estudiante, pero aún dentro de ti hay talentos y habilidades sin explorar...! ¡Sin duda alguna, está clase fue la correcta y una vez más pude ser capaz de relucir la habilidad oculta de un estudiante...! - Expresó llorando de felicidad - Por cierto, ¿tienes un nombre para lo que hiciste? - Le preguntó al castaño.

\- ¿Un nombre...? - Se preguntó el castaño pensando, luego de un minuto sólo - Sí, se llama... "Las 2 caras de la misma moneda..." - Dijo mirando a su profesor quien sólo asentía, entonces escuchó un par de voces conocidas.

\- Wow Ise, está bien hecha, pero... ¿Acaso es Rías-senpai? - Preguntó Yūma muy sorprendida al notar quien era la de la estatua.

\- Es cierto, es Rías-buchō... - Expresó Xenovia al ver bien y reconocer la imagen de su ama.

\- No sabía que Issei-sama, pudiera hacer eso... - Dijo Cosette con los ojos abiertos.

\- Ya somos 2 Cosette-chan... - Expresó Isara igual.

\- ¡Sugoi...! - Expresó Asia asombrada, ante la obra de Issei.

\- Cómo era de esperarse de usted Issei-sama - Expresó Ravel mirando al castaño.

\- _"Quisiera que hiciera una de mí..."_ \- Pensó Irina sonrojada y sonriente.

Los murmullos empezaron a resonar en todo el salón, pero luego un chico gritó con el clásico tono de pervertido...

\- ¡Te ofrezco 5000 por ella...! - Empezó a ofrecer.

\- ¡No, yo te ofrezco 6000 por ella! - Gritó otro estudiante.

\- ¡Te pagaré 7000, seré gentil con el cuerpo de Gremry-senpai! - Expresó Matsuda de manera sucia.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes amigo, yo lo voy a comprar para que está noche me haga compañía...! ¡Oye príncipe, te ofrezco 8000 por ella...! - Dijo Motohama con fuerza.

La clase de Inglés que usó la arcilla, recibió un cambio completo y se convirtió en un salón de subasta de arte y la que era la más deseada era la figura de Rías Gremory que hizo Issei, pero fueron los chicos quienes principalmente querían comprar la estatua que Issei creó, pero Nana Katase y Kaori Murayama así cómo el resto de las chicas no estaban para nada de acuerdo...

\- ¡No, no pueden hacer eso, Issei-kun debe darle su obra maestra a Rías-Oneesama! - Gritó la Nana enojada.

\- ¡Sí, ella y sólo ella tiene el derecho a tener la estatua de Issei-san...! - Gritó Kaori de acuerdo con su amiga castaña.

Al ver esa discusión, Saika Hyōdō, Chisato Hasegawa sólo miraban la escena con unas sonrisas divertidas, entonces Penemue y Primrose se acercaron a ambas mujeres y la pelinegra le preguntó a la Matriarca Hyōdo divertida...

\- ¿Entonces...? - Inició sonriendo.

\- ¿Entonces qué Penemue-chan? - Le respondió Chisato divertida.

\- ¿Acaso hacer esculturas de arcilla es otra de las habilidades que Issei-kun, heredó de ti y de su padre Saika? - Preguntó la Cadre y Secretaria de los Caídos.

\- No lo sé, mi esposo tenía muchas habilidades ocultas que ni siquiera yo conocía, en fin creo que mi hijo se ve mejor que cuando dejó Tokyo - Expresó la madre de los castaños con una sonrisa maternal.

\- ¿Crees qué, fue a la influencia de Rías Gremory y Sōna Sitri? - Le preguntó la doctora Hasegawa, con una sonrisa curiosa.

\- Todo puede ser amiga mía, pero veo que mi hijo se ve... Un poco más, cómo un joven de su edad... - Dijo Saika mientras la pelimorada mayor le dijo.

\- Saika-sama, puedo asegurarle que fue la influencia de ellas, lo que le dio un buen cambio a Issei-chan... - Respondió Primrose a su ama sonriendo, mientras miraba a Issei quien estaba mirando su obra y Isara se le acercó.

\- ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer con eso Onii-chan? - Le preguntó la Portadora del Espíritu del Dragón de la Tormenta, a su hermano.

\- Creo qué, le tomaré la palabra a Nana, y tal vez le dé esto a Rías... - Respondió Issei, mientras miraba la figura de la Mini-Rías.

 ** _Hora del Almuerzo..._**

\- Wow, ¿en verdad soy yo? - Preguntó Rías sorprendida, mientras tomaba la figura de arcilla que Issei creó en clase, al final el castaño le tomó la palabra a su amiga del club de Kendo Nana Kanase, y se obsequió a la Heredera Gremory.

Inclusive, fue mera coincidencia que Issei, Isara, Cosette, Irina, Asia, Ravel y Yūma fueron a una máquina expendedora para comprar unos refrescos, y se encontraron con Rías y Akeno frente a dicha máquina...

\- Ara Ara, cómo era de Issei-kun quien conoce el cuerpo de Buchō cómo la palma de su mano... - Dijo Akeno eróticamente, mientras Issei no lo tomó con mucho humor - ¿Me harías una también, la próxima vez?... Sí quieres, puedes tocar mi cuerpo tanto cómo quieras... - Pero Akeno sólo sintió en su mejilla izquierda la punta de su bastón, y eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

\- Akeno-san, será mejor que no te pases, ¿de acuerdo? - Inició el castaño mientras miraba serio a la pelinegra - Puede que las haya perdonado, pero no creas que olvide el incidente de la piscina - Terminó el castaño quitándole la punta de su mejilla, mientras la _**"Reina"**_ sólo temblaba levemente, mientras que la Heredera Gremory sólo suspiraba por lo que su mano derecha y mejor amiga le dijo al castaño.

\- Bien dejando esto de lado, vayamos a lo importante… - Rías alzó su voz… - Poniendo a un lado la presencia de mi hermano, la madre de Ravel y de mi propia madre… Lo de Penemue-sama no debería sorprenderme… Lo que si me asombra, es la presencia de su madre y su tía, Issei y Isara - Mientras los mencionados sólo sonrieron, porque nadie, y absolutamente nadie notó las presencias de Saika o Chisato cuando llegaron a Kuoh… Eso demostraba lo hábiles al ocultar sus presencias hasta que llegaron al salón.

\- Entonces Rías, ¿tú madre ya está aquí? - Issei se mostró curioso ante eso.

\- Sí, al parecer mi padre estaba con demasiado trabajo en las manos y por ello mi hermano la trajo... - La chica suspiró con la cara Roja, al recordar la atención que su madre ganaba por parte de los hombres y como su hermano la grababa con esa maldita cámara.

\- Fufufu fue divertido, incluso la estaban grabado - Dijo Akeno divertida.

-¡Akeno, ¿podrías callarte por favor?! - Rías le grito a Akeno quien sólo seguía riéndose.

En eso se escuchó el grito de varios hombres, quienes corrían a toda velocidad hacía el gimnasio, mientras decían algo de una Mahō Shōjo o "Chica Mágica"…

\- ¿Una Mahō Shōjo? ¿En serio?... Ahora si lo he visto todo... - Yūma se mostró escéptica por lo que escuchó.

\- Vayamos a ver… De seguro, es alguien que vino al día de los padres... - Issei fue al gimnasio con los demás atrás de él, aunque los Demonios ya sabían de quien se trataba.

Al llegar al gimnasio, se vio una escena rara, y era que en la parte donde se hacían los discursos, había una chica de coletas de gran busto y baja estatura usando el traje de una Mahō Shōjo, eso hizo que todos los hombres le tomaran fotos, mientras ella estaba feliz y modelando...

\- Muy bien... - Issei observó complicado la escena y no era el único, muchos estaban igual - ¿Y ella quién es? - Se preguntó muy confundido.

\- ¡Muy bien, se acabó el show ahora todos fuera! - Gritó el recién llegado Saji, quien estaba tratando de imponer orden cómo miembro del Consejo Estudiantil.

\- ¡No te metas! - Dijo un estudiante.

\- ¡Esto es tiranía, tenemos derecho de tomar fotos! - Exclamó otro molesto.

\- Y tú también por favor, no uses ese tipo de disfraz... ¿Viniste por el día de los padres?... Incluso si ese es el caso, debes saber que hay un código de vestimenta según el lugar, esto es fastidioso - Expresó el rubio Sitri.

\- ¿He?, pero este es mi uniforme... - Respondió la mujer inocentemente.

\- _"Mmmm, esa aura..."_ \- Issei pensaba mientras miraba a esa mujer... - _"Es similar o más fuerte que el aura de Kaichou, ¿será alguien cercana a ella?"_ \- Mirándola serio.

La puerta del gimnasio fue repentinamente abierta, revelando a la Heredera Sitri junto a su leal **_"Reina"_** a su lado... - ¡Saji, ¿qué está pasando aquí?! - Dijo Sōna de manera estricta.

\- ¡Ka-kaichou...! ¡¿Yo estaba...?! - Saji trataba de justificarse, pero entonces de repente todos escucharon el golpe del bastón de Issei chocando contra el suelo y vieron que tenía una mirada fría, entonces el mencionado sólo movió su cabeza indicando que se fueran y los estudiantes que estaban de "Paparazzis" sólo empezaron a correr asustados de ahí...

\- Issei-kun, creo que te tienen más miedo que a nosotras admiración... - Dijo Tsubaki ajustando sus lentes, mientras sonreía por la acción del castaño.

\- ¿Respetado o Temido he ahí el dilema, no? - El castaño imitó la acción de la _**"Reina"**_ Sitri de ajustarse los lentes.

\- ¡Oh, Sōna-chan...! - La mujer extraña saltó al frente de ellos dando un vistazo rápido de sus panties, cosa que Issei no quería ver y desvió su mirada - ¡Sera-chan está aquí!- Expresó la nombradamente "Sera-chan" y dio una pose estilo Mahō Shōjo, cosa que hizo que a todos les salga una enorme gota de sudor.

\- ¡Onee-sama, por favor… ¿No pudiste venir con una vestimenta formal? - Sōna estaba temblando de la rabia y la vergüenza…

\- _"¡¿Onee-sama?!"_ \- Pensaron los _**Pai Zhua's**_ bastante sorprendidos.

La suposición de Issei era correcta, y al ver la reacción de Sōna que al parecer es la misma que puso cuando supo que su hermano y su madre llegarían igual...

\- ¡Sōna-chan, ¿qué te ocurre?! - Habló la hermana de la Sitria - ¡Te estás sonrojando locamente, por fin te has reunido con tu Onee-sama y creo que deberías estar mucho más feliz de verme, incluso podemos tener una escena dónde tú me dices: "¡Onee-sama...!" y yo te digo "¡Sō-tan!"... - Mientras la mayor de las Sitri se expresaba, Sōna quien es estricta la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía una gota de sudor en la mejilla, lo que daba a entender que estaba nerviosa.

\- Serafall-sama, ha pasado mucho tiempo... - Rías le dijo mientras sonríe.

\- Entonces ella realmente es la Onee-sama de Kaichou, ¿eh? - Issei miró a las hermanas Sitri, mientras Rías caminaba hacía ella - Al igual que una Maou, Serafall Leviatán-sama, aunque sinceramente no era lo qué esperaba... - Expresó serio.

\- ¡Ella es una de los 4 Grandes Maous...! - Expresaron las **_Pai Zhua's_** al enterarse de ese secreto, mientras sus ojos se abrieron un poco al escuchar el nombre de la hermana mayor de Sōna.

\- En realidad estás súper feliz de ver a tu Onee-sama otra vez, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó Serafall animadamente, pero la Sitri menor no podía articular ni una palabra, en eso Serafall sigue charlando alegremente con su hermana menor, aunque era una conversación unilateral.

\- Serafall-sama, ha pasado un tiempo - Rías saludó a Serafall cuando caminaba hacia la última.

\- Ah, pero si eres tú Rías-chan... ¡Han pasado años! - Le dijo la Maou - ¿Cómo haz estado? - Le preguntó.

\- He estado bien, muchas gracias... ¿Vinó hoy para el Día de los Padres? - Le preguntó por su presencia en su escuela.

\- ¡Hai, hai...! ¡Sōna-chan es realmente cruel y no me contó nada sobre el Día de los Padres! ¡Moo...! ¡Estaba totalmente devastada y estaba tan enojada, incluso iba a atacar al cielo! - Serafall dijo mientras apuntaba su varita mágica hacía el cielo con ambas manos.

\- Le verdad, no puedo diferenciar si ella está hablando en serio o bromeando... - Susurraba Issei, mientras apretaba su bastón.

 **- _"Si ataca el cielo, me gustaría presenciarlo de primera mano..."_** \- Expresó Ddraig internamente.

\- ¿Mmmm...? - Serafall miró detrás de Rías ,y abrió los ojos con sorpresa e interés, al ver al chico de cabello castaño y luego señaló a Issei con su dedo índice.

\- Rías-chan, ¿es esté el chico con el Dragón Emperador Rojo, Ddraig del cuál me enteré? - Preguntó por Issei.

\- Hai... - Le respondió la pelirroja, mientras con su cabeza le indicó al castaño que por favor se presentara, y Issei siguiendo la indicación de Rías, sólo bajó la cabeza y la saludó.

\- Encantado de conocerla, soy Issei Hyōdō, el Actual **_Sekiryuutei_**... Miembro de la Facción Shintō, es un honor conocerla, Leviatán-sama... - Se presentó Issei, mientras hacía una reverencia y dio un golpe con su bastón.

\- Encantado de conocerte... Soy la Maou Serafall Leviatán... Pero tú, puedes llamarme Levia-tan - Decía mientras giraba hacia un lado, y hizo un signo de paz y sacó la lengua mientras sonríe, de una manera linda.

\- Claaroo... - Issei respondió con una gota de sudor en la parte superior de su cabeza, no podía creer que el actual Leviatán-sama actuara así.

\- Y Esté debe ser tú grupo, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó mientras miraba a Isara, Cosette, Irina, Asia y a Yūma, y estás sólo se mostraron algo nerviosa, entonces Sōna expresó de manera estricta.

\- Onee-sama, yo estoy a cargo del Consejo Estudiantil y si incluso si eres de mi familia, tú comportamiento y vestimenta son completamente inaceptables - Le dijo de manera dura.

\- ¡Pero no puedes decir eso Sōna-chan! - Empezó a exclamar exageradamente - Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces tu Onee-sama estará muy triste y sabes muy bien que tu Onee-sama es una chica mágica, ¿no?... - Entonces comenzó a agitar su barita y dijo... - ¡Por el poder de esté bastón brillante, eliminaré a todos los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos! - Gritó mientras apuntaba al cielo.

\- ¡Onee-sama, por favor, compórtate...! ¡Sabes qué por más pequeños que sean tus destellos, podrían convertir en polvo a un país...! - Exclamó la Sitri menor de manera asustada.

Mientras las Sitri discutían, Issei se acercó a Rías y empezaron a conversar... - Rías tú conoces a Kaichou desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? - Tras esa pregunta Rías sólo asintió positivamente - En aquel entonces, cuando Kokabiel llegó por 1ra. Vez... ¿Porqué Kaichou no la llamó? ¿A caso, ellas no se llevan bien? - Le preguntó otra vez.

\- Bueno... - Rías no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, entonces Akeno respondió a la pregunta de Issei en lugar de Rías.

\- No es eso Issei-kun... Serafall-sama ama a su hermana cómo no tienes idea, es sólo que Sōna-Kaichou no quería que causará problemas - Y eso sólo aumentó las dudas de Issei.

\- ¿Qué acaso ella es muy sobre-protectora? - Preguntó Isara y el resto del grupo del castaño miró a las 2 hermanas, entonces la cara de Sōna al nivel del cabello de Rías al ver a su hermana mayor, su discurso y conducta, se sentía completamente avergonzada y al darse cuenta de eso, la Sitri-Leviatán miró a su hermana con preocupación.

\- ¡Sōna-chan, ¿qué te pasa?! ¡Tú cara está completamente Roja, ¿sabes?! - Serafall estaba alrededor de Sōna, revisando su expresión facial desde un ángulo diferente, mientras la heredera Sitri sólo se ponía más nerviosa, pero ella no lo soportó más...

\- ¡Ahhh, ya no soporto esto! - Gritó Sōna, con los ojos húmedos y huyó del gimnasio seguida por Tsubaki.

\- ¡Espera...! ¡Espera, Sōna-chan...! ¡¿Adónde vas a dejando a tú Onee-chan atrás...?! - La Maou Shōjo-sama corrió detrás de ella.

\- ¡Por favor no me sigas! - Gritó mientras se iba.

\- ¡Noooooo...! ¡No abandones tu Onee-chaaaaaaan! ¡Sō-taaaaaan! - Gritó Serafall siguiendo a su hermana.

\- ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas así...! - Gritó más fuerte.

\- ¡Sin Sō-tan, No hay Vida...! - Le respondió de nuevo.

\- ¡Quítate esa ropa! - Al ver qué su ama se había escapado, Saji se fue a seguirla.

\- Creo que será mejor que vaya y respalde a Kaichou... - Dijo al ver ese "espectáculo".

\- Pues ve rápido Genshirou-san... - Tras eso el rubio Sitri se fue corriendo.

\- Todos los Maous, son así en privado… Y eso muestra lo tranquilos que son... - Kiba quien apenas llegó, tomó el hombro del castaño.

\- Demasiado tranquilos, si te soy sincera Yūto... - Rías puso su mano en su frente, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza.

\- Ahh, conque están aquí... - Sirzches apareció en escena junto a Grayfia y Venelana.

\- Es bueno verla de nuevo Venelana-sama... - Le dijo Akeno a la matriarca Gremory, entonces ella junto con el grupo de Issei hicieron una reverencia a ella, Grayfia y al "Maou Carmesí".

\- Lo mismo digo de ti Akeno-chan... - La castaña Gremory vestía un vestido no tan formal pero si lo suficiente como para mostrar que es una mujer de clase alta - Además tuve la oportunidad de ver a mi linda Rías estudiando - Terminó haciendo sonrojar a su hija menor.

\- ¡Oka-sama...! - Rías alzó la voz roja de la vergüenza.

\- Hahaha, es cierto… Está es una oportunidad única - Sirzches estaba feliz y se notaba, aunque Grayfia negaba con la cabeza la actitud de su maestro - Por cierto Issei-kun - Sirzches miró al castaño.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Sirzches-sama? - El mencionado miró al pelirrojo mientras que Rías se colocaba a su lado.

\- Sentí un par de presencias poderosas al llegar, y podría jurar que eran iguales a la tuya y a la de tu hermana Isara - Issei miró complicado al hermano de Rías, para luego mirar a un lado.

\- Bueno... - Dijeron Issei y Isara al mismo tiempo, pero luego una voz conocía por ellos se escuchó.

\- No se preocupen hijos míos, si Sirzches Lucifer está hablando de mi, no tiene que preguntar más... - Saika, Chisato y Primrose aparecieron a espaldas del pelirrojo repentinamente, y eso sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a Grayfia y Venelana, claro que había excepciones por los **_Pai Zhua's_** \- Veo que no bajaron la guarda... - Dijo Saika mirando a sus hijos, cómo al resto de su grupo.

Rías y Venelana no creían lo que vieron… Sirzches había sido atrapado en un punto sin escape, si las 3 mujeres lo hubieran querido, hubieran podido acabar con él...

\- Se nota, que ella es la madre de Issei-sama y Isara-sama... - Dijo Grayfia y no ocultó la sorpresa en su rostro, eso era imposible de creer…

\- Mamá... ¿Sabes qué tú, Chisato-Baasan y Prim-nee no tienen que hacer eso, verdad? - Issei miró a su madre, tía y maid con un leve instinto.

\- Creo qué Sirzches-sama ya aprendió... - Secundó Isara mirando a su mamá y compañía.

\- Lo sentimos… - Respondió Chisato y las 3 mujeres se alejaron de Sirzches y se acercó a Issei y los demás - Lamentamos eso Maou Lucifer, pero debes de saber que no debes bajar la guardia - Dijo la doctora, con una enigmática sonrisa.

\- Si… Admito que es verdad… - El demonio sonrió a pesar de todo.

\- ¡Un minuto! ¡¿Quiénes son ellas?! - El **_"Caballero"_** Gremory gritó al ver en que momento esas mujeres llegaron.

\- Yo puedo responder eso, Yūto Kiba-kun - Penemue apareció en el gimnasio y miró a Saika, Chisato y a Primrose, un poco molesta - Se fueron sin mí, ¿lo sabían, verdad? - Dijo con un leve tono infantil.

\- Lo sentimos Penemue-san, pero Saika-sama y Chisato-sama querían ver a Issei-chan, Isara-chan y a las demás... Además estoy segura que ya les diste su lección a esos profesores, ¿me equivoco? - La hermana mayor de Cosette miró a la mujer quién sonrío con una leve malicia haciendo que los hombres presentes tengan escalofríos.

\- Bien, ahora que toda la Nobleza Gremory está aquí, es hora de las presentaciones... Todos, ellas son Saika Hyōdō Madre de Issei-kun y Isara-san y a la vez directora ejecutiva de _**Hyōdō Technology's**_ y junto a ella está Chisato Hasegawa, su madrina y la doctora y jefe de la Cadena de Hospitales de la división médica - Presentó la pelinegra mayor, a las 2 mujeres y los jóvenes demonios con excepción de Ravel quedaron sorprendidos.

\- ¿La madre y la madrina de Ise-kun y Isara? - Preguntó Xenovia, y sintió el gran poder de ambas mujeres y tragó duro.

\- Acaso, ¿sus niveles son más altos que los de Issei-senpai y Isara Senpai? - Preguntó la pequeña _**"Torre"**_ Gremory, igual de nerviosa.

\- Diría qué son más que superiores... - Dijo Akeno igual de nerviosa.

La _**"Caballero"**_ y _**"Torre"**_ Gremory estaban impactadas, como el resto y no pudieron hablar mientras Kiba sólo miraba con respeto a ambas mujeres en frente de él...

\- Veo que aquí hay varios rostros familiares... - La madre de Issei y Isara se mostraba tranquila y miró a Irina, Yūma, Asia, Cosette y a Ravel, quienes sólo le dieron una sonrisa y una reverencia y ella les sonrió igual - Un gusto a todos, somos la madre y madrina de Issei y Isara... Muchas gracias por ser amigos de mis hijos - Agradeció a la Nobleza Gremory.

Los presentes notaron que las 2 mujeres parecían ser personas tranquilas, pero con todo lo que caracterizaba a los hermanos Hyōdō, sin olvidar que ocultaban sus grandes poderes y llegaron a una conclusión... Si Issei y Isara eran fuertes, casi como un Demonio de Clase Alta, no querrán saber que clase de poder tendrán esas mujeres...

\- Es un placer conocerla oficialmente Saika-sama, usted ya me conoce... Soy Rías Gremory y ellos son mis siervos - Rías y su séquito dieron una reverencia hacía la matriarca Hyōdō, y ella asintió tras recibir la presentación de todos.

\- Yo soy el hermano de Rías y Actual Maou... Sirzches Lucifer, ella es mi **_"Reina"_** Grayfia, y ella es nuestra madre... Venelana Gremory... - Al presentar a la castaña Gremory, Saika se mostró un poco seria.

\- Venelana... Veo que sigues igual, que hace 3 años... - Dijo Saika mirando a Venelana.

\- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti Saika... Te vez bien, al igual que tú Chisato... - Respondió la Gremory mayor, mientras miraba a la madrina de Issei y Isara, mientras está le dedicó una sonrisa igual, ante eso Rías y Issei se mostraron confundidos.

\- Veo qué todos, son tal cómo los describiste Issei... - Chisato dijo, y sólo sonrió mientras las chicas de la Nobleza Gremory se sonrojaron al pensar en lo que Issei pudo contarles - Ahora... - Chisato miró a Sirzches y Grayfia con su sonrisa, no tenía intenciones de pelear y ellos lo sabían.

\- Un gusto en conocer a 1 de los 4 de los Maou, y a la **_"Reina Más Poderosa"_** de Lucifer - La castaña de ojos Esmeralda saludó tranquilamente.

\- Lo mismo digo Chisato-sama - Grayfia hizo una reverencia con su rostro serio - Y más al saber que se dedica a ayudar a los enfermos y heridos... - Reconoció la Esposa de Sirzches.

\- ¿Oigan, porqué no me dijeron que su madrina era una de las Doctoras, más importantes de todo Japón? - Rías le susurró a los castaños.

\- No preguntaste... - Fue lo único que respondieron los castaños menores, cómo si fuera lo más común.

\- _**"Clap, clap..."**_ ¡Bien todos, que les parece si todos nos conocemos mejor en la Residencia Hyōdō después de clases? - Propuso Primrose de manera feliz, mientras Issei y su grupo se puso algo tenso, pero al final se resignó porque su madre quería ver el estado de la casa en dónde están viviendo, en su estadía en Ciudad Kuoh.

 ** _Residencia Hyōdō - Esa misma tarde..._**

El atardecer, eso indicaba que el final del día había llegado, pero también marcaba la cuenta regresiva dela lucha que sería la que fue marcada por el destino, pero olvidémonos de eso... Si hay algo que todos hemos pasado, eso sería la vergüenza de ser grabados en ciertos momentos que no deseamos recordar, y menos si ciertos Demonios son encerrados en un campo de contención de Energía Sagrada...

\- _**"Alerta, Alerta... ADN de Demonio y de Ángel Caído detectado, Activando Medias de Seguridad"**_ \- La voz computarizada de Gideon, creando una especia de caja hecha de energía sagrada encerrando a Sirzches, Grayfia y a Venelana, mientras que a la pobre Penemue quedó encadenada de manos y pies con una cadenas que evitaban que usara sus poderes y sus alas...

\- ¡Hey...! - Gritaron los "atacados", mientras las mujeres sólo miraron a Issei.

\- Lo siento, fue mi culpa… - Issei se ajustó sus lentes nerviosamente, mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y de nuevo la voz de Gideon resonó...

\- **_"Sistema de Seguridad Desactivado, que tengan un buen día"_** \- Luego de eso la caja de energía sagrada liberó a Sirzches, a su **_"Reina"_** y a su madre, mientras las que aprisionaron a Penemue fueron retiradas de ella.

\- Hahahahaha, bueno al menos me alegra ver que el sistema de seguridad de Gideon sigue en estado optimo cómo siempre... - Expresó Saika divertida, ante lo que acaba de presenciar y ni que decir de Chisato, mientras los demás sólo reían nerviosos.

Issei miró complicado la nueva situación, pero todos sabían que necesitaban distraerse del asunto de la cumbre...

\- ¿Quién desea algo de beber? - Primrose, Cosette y Grayfia aparecieron en la sala con una charola con unos vasos llenos de té, y todos agradecieron el gesto de las mujeres mientras tomaban un vaso cada uno y seguían con la "tortura".

\- ¿Qué les parece si vemos ahora la grabación de Ría-tan? - Preguntó el pelirrojo, haciendo que la mencionada se levantara de golpe y gritara...

\- ¡¿QUÉ...?! - Rías gritó horrorizada al oír eso mientras su hermano ponía la grabadora al lado del TV para conectarlo - ¡Alto...! - Le pidió ayuda a la Ex-caída, a la Ex-monja o a los hermanos **_Pai Zhua_** o a Cosette con la mirada - ¡Por favor, ayúdenme...! - Exclamó angustiada.

\- ¡Si nosotros sufrimos, también sufre tú...! - Expresó Yūma mientras ella, Asia, Cosette, Issei y Isara sólo desviaron la mirada con una cara Roja de vergüenza porque vieron sus grabaciones de sus clases, entonces la pelirroja miró a Irina rogando por su ayuda pero la castaña clara sólo cruzó sus brazos haciendo una "X" indicando que ni pidiera su ayuda, con una expresión derrotada, pero ya era muy tarde y la pantalla de plasma mostró las imágenes de Rías en clases...

\- ¡Noooo! - Rías grito horrorizada al ver que su hermano había puesto la grabación sin dudarlo…

Los siguientes minutos fueron una tortura para Rías, quien debía soportar los halagos ridículos de su hermano y una que otra risa por los comentarios, mientras Venelana también reía un poco al ver la reacción de su hija, ahora ella si actuaba más acorde a su edad...

\- Creo qué, fue bueno que ella viniera a esté mundo... Veo que mi hija, ya actúa cómo una chica de su edad... - Saika escuchó las palabras de Venelana y la miró curioso.

\- Porqué lo dices, según sé... Las Escuelas en el Inframundo son tan buenas cómo la Academia Kuoh - La madre de Rías sólo sonrió con tristeza al recordar el motivo por el que Rías vino.

\- Es cierto pero la idea no era clara y Zeoticus y yo debatíamos si Rías, podría venir o tenía que quedarse en el Inframundo… Pero la verdad, el estar aquí fue más por una razón personal… - Explicaba Venelana mirando a Saika.

\- ¿Para qué aprendiera a vivir cómo humana? - Venelana asintió mientras Saika suspiraba.

\- Al principio tenía miedo de que Rías cambiara para mal, por vivir 3 años en el mundo humano, pero al ver cómo ha crecido en estos meses, y más estando bajo el mismo techo que tú hijo, fue más gratificante para ella - Comentó la madre del Maou y la heredera Gremory con una sonrisa.

\- Te entiendo… Sé que muchos de los tuyos siguen las tradiciones, al pie de la letra… Pero el Clan Gremory era distinto - La Matriarca Hyōdō tomó lo último del té, mientras miraba a todos en la sala reirse, más a su hijo quien hace tiempo no reía así, entonces le hizo una pregunta más personal a la Matriarca Gremory - ¿Fue el ver cómo tú hija venció a Raiser Phoenix? - Esa pregunta llamó la atención de la Gremory - Créeme, mi hijo me informó desde el 1er. Momento en que conoció a tú hija - Le respondió sonriendo con gracia.

\- Ahh, debí saberlo... Y más que Issei-kun la ayudó con su entrenamiento... - Venelana se cruzó de brazos, cosa que alzó un poco su busto - Cuando vi a mi hija con ese traje de batalla y con su cabello que fue cortado, pensé que estaría desviándose del camino del cual ella fue educada - Dijo mientras recordaba el Día del _Rating Game_... - Pero sabes, me alegra que Rías pueda contar con la ayuda de tú hijo - Le agradeció a Saika.

\- Issei comparte la característica de mi esposo de ayudar a quien lo necesita... - Le respondió sonriendo, pero luego la pelirroja gritó llamándoles la atención.

\- ¡No lo soportó más, Onii-sama Baka...! - Rías se levantó del sofá para irse al segundo piso corriendo.

\- Ahh, yo iré... - Issei se levantó y se fue caminando a dónde se había ido la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ahh oye podemos terminar está charla después, y evitar que tú hijo sea asesinado por su esposa…? - Saika miró con una enorme gota de sudor como Grayfia golpeaba consecutivamente al Maou con un abanico de papel…

\- Si, de acuerdo… - Dijo Venelana pero luego se dio cuenta de algo - Espera un minuto… ¿Cómo…? - Trató de formular la pregunta.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - Le preguntó de manera crédula - Su energía está impregnada en todo su cuerpo, y no hace nada para disimularlo - La Hyōdō mayor se levantó levantarse y ayudar a Penemue, Chisato y a Primrose a calmar a la peliplatina.

Venelana se quedó en su lugar un rato por la sorpresa de lo último y no pudo evitar que la cara se le sonroje ante lo que Saika le dijo de la esencia de su hijo sobre su _**"Reina"**_ , luego pensó que la madre de los castaños ya la había perdonado por lo que pasó en el pasado...

\- Sólo espero que esto siga así... - La Demonio se levantó de su lugar para ir a ayudar a su hijo que aún casado, Venelana aún tenía que cuidarlo como si fuera un niño…

 ** _Oficina de Issei - Con nuestros Herederos..._**

Mientras tanto, en frente de la puerta de la oficina de Issei, encontramos a Rías quien estaba sentada en el suelo muy molesta y avergonzada con su hermano quien al parecer la había humillado con ese vídeo dónde se vio que alzaba la mano para responder una pregunta del profesor, incluso en medio de la clase él seguía con esa actitud...

\- ¿Hey...? - La Portadora del Poder de la Destrucción levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre, y vio que el castaño estaba de pie frente a ella con una leve sonrisa que indicaba que entendía lo que pasaba - ¿Quieres qué hablemos...? - Preguntó y Rías asintió tímida con la cabeza mientras Issei sólo suspiraba - Sólo entremos a mi oficina, ¿bien...? - Tras decir eso, el castaño ayudó a la pelirroja a pararse y desactivó el candado electrónico de su oficina, abriendo la puerta en el proceso y ambos pasaron, y Rías se sentó en la silla de Issei, colocando su cara en su escritorio … Al ver eso el castaño solo suspiró, al parecer lo que hermano hizo, en verdad la había molestado.

\- Sabes qué tú hermano sólo trataba de demostrar lo mucho que te quiere, ¿no? - El Heredero Hyōdō, empezó a tratar de justificar las acciones del hermano de Rías - Quizás pudo actuar un poco inmaduro, pero así son los Maous cuando no están frente a sus súbditos, ¿no? - Preguntó algo divertido, tratando de animarla.

\- Puede ser cierto, pero también sus comentarios estuvieron fuera de lugar… - Rías ni volteó a ver al joven - Y no sabes cómo su actitud en frente de la clase me dejó en vergüenza… - Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada, y en su frente estaba levemente Roja por tenerla en el escritorio.

\- Oye, pudo ser peor - Eso alertó a Rías - Al menos no acabaste como Sōna-Kaichou evitando que Serafall-sama hiciera sus sesiones fotográficas en todo el gimnasio - Issei dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, al recordar la expresión de la Heredera Sitri cada vez que su hermana se ponía en modo Mahō Shōjo.

\- ¡Por favor, no digas eso Issei...! - Rías miró al joven con algo de miedo… - Eso ya de por si, haría que mi reputación en la escuela cayera en picada por los suelos - Rías sólo se apoyó en la silla del castaño.

\- Vaya lo siento... - Issei se disculpaba, ante la mirada Rías quien hacia un puchero.

\- **_"La verdad, esperaba más de los Maous actuales... Pero lo único que vi, fueron a un par de tontos inmaduros..."_** \- Dijo Ddraig molesto.

\- _"¡Ddraig...!"_ \- Issei reprendió mentalmente al Dragón Rojo, por ese comentario.

\- **_"Lo siento compañero, pero sólo soy sincero... Lo siento por las mocosas Gremory y Sitri, quienes tienen que tratar con ellos..."_** \- Terminó de hablar, haciendo que el castaño sólo suspirara, mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza.

\- ¿Hablando con Ddraig? - Issei asintió a la pregunta de la chica algo cansado - Apuesto a qué debe estar decepcionado, por mi Onii-sama y por Serafall-sama, ¿verdad? - Preguntó sabiendo lo que el compañero y mentor de Issei le dijo.

\- Lo siento Rías, pero... - Issei trataba de disculparse en nombre de Ddraig, pero Rías lo detuvo.

\- Ahh no importa, no te preocupes... Sabes, bebe ser interesante tener a alguien con quien hablar todo el rato - Le dijo mientras se levantaba, he iba al estante dónde estaba el bastón del castaño.

\- Ha sido un gran amigo y mentor… Bueno, al principio era complicado cuando era niño... - Relató Issei recordando algo de su infancia - Con el hecho de sólo escuchar una voz en tú cabeza, ya era de por sí extraño, pero te acostumbras y además Ddraig es una buena compañía, casi tan buena cómo la de Cosette, Isara y las demás... - Rías sonrió al oír eso…

\- ¿Heh...? - Dijo Rías, pero luego le preguntó algo personal - ¿Oye Issei, te gusta ser el **_Sekiryuutei_** …? - Llamándole la atención del castaño - Se qué ha sido el legado de la familia de tú padre, ¿pero sabías del gran peso qué eso conllevaba? - El castaño se mostró un poco pensativo.

\- Al principio tenía miedo, cuando mi padre murió y me dio su cristal... - Issei se acercaba al estante y el cristal de su bastón brillaba - Sabía que eso, llevaría a que conociera a Ddraig y también al gran peso que eso traería... Pero, después del funeral... Ddraig y yo hicimos la promesa frente a su tumba, de qué seríamos el mejor **_Sekiryuutei_** de lo que él fue... - Dijo mientras recordaba a su padre.

\- Issei… - La chica miró con algo de pena al castaño, porque ella no sabía lo que era perder y crecer sin un padre, ya que el suyo seguía vivo.

\- Escucha no sé si las 3 Facciones lo saben o no, pero el destino de cada Dragón Celestial se ha visto marcado por el dolor y al final incluso a la gente cercana a ellos se veían afectados, cuando tenía 10... Ddraig me dijo que sólo 2 de los **_Sekiryuutei's_** no terminaron así, pero el camino de los que portan esté poder y el poder del _**Hakuryuukou**_ estarán siempre ligados al dolor y las adversidades - Relataba Issei, las mismas historias que los sabios del Dragón Rojo le contaban desde niño.

\- Esa era la historia, que mis padres me contaron cuando era niña... Y me dijeron que esas **_Longinus_** eran las más peligrosas, por contener las almas de los 2 Dragones Celestiales, pero tú no lo vez cómo un objeto peligroso... Incluso tú familia resguardo el **_Boosted Gear_** , cómo un tesoro - Dijo Rías lo que había aprendido de los Dragones Celestiales.

\- Papá nos presentó a Ddraig cuando Isara y yo eramos bebés, incluso nos contó que era cómo un Dios... - Expresó Issei sonriendo con nostalgia, mientras Rias rió un poco por la respuesta - Pero cómo te dije antes... Yo veo a Ddraig como mi amigo, mentor y compañero… Y no creo que varios de mis predecesores hicieran eso... - Comentó el **_Sekiryuutei_** actual, al recordar los libros de historia de los **_Sekiryuutei's_**.

\- Debe ser horrible caer presa del poder… - Issei asintió ante lo dicho por Rías.

\- El poder, es un arma de doble filo... ¿Puede ayudarte o puede corromperte...? Pero todo depende, de la persona que lo usa - Dijo Issei mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

\- Esa es una gran verdad... - Ya que aún recuerda la primera vez que uso su Poder de la Destrucción y en verdad, fue una experiencia horrible… - ¿Me pregunto si Vali piensa lo mismo que tú? - Dijo nombrando a la _**Hakuryuukou**_ pero luego miró la expresión de Issei - Lo sé, lo sé... Se que Sōna y yo debimos decirte que la conocíamos... - La Gremory iba a disculparse pero Issei se le adelantó.

\- Ya olvídalo, sé qué Kaichou y tú debieron tener sus razones, pero después de está experiencia... Les agradecería que no hubiera más secretos, ¿bien? - Preguntó Issei, recibiendo un asentimiento positivo de Rías - Bien, y hablando de Vali... ¿Nunca se lo preguntaron? - Preguntó el castaño, y se cruzó de brazos mientras Rías suspiraba.

\- No… Nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo... - La Demonio se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y miró el piso con tristeza - Vali, ha sido cómo mi hermana, pero nunca fue muy abierta con nosotros al respecto con ese tema y aún recuerdo muy bien cuando Grayfia-Oneesama nos la presentó, cómo su protegida... Era bastante seria, y sólo entrenaba para pelear con los oponentes fuertes - Le contaba Rías, sus anécdotas.

\- ¿Qué fue, lo qué la cambió? - Preguntó el castaño curioso.

\- Pues casi nada... - Rías se tomó un rato para poder pensar en lo que iba a decir… - Con el tiempo y con la ayuda de Sōna y Akeno, fuimos capaces de que se abriera más con nosotros, pero cuando se descubrió que era la **_Hakuryuukou_** el consejo no dudo en mandarla a entrenar con Grayfia-Oneesama, pero luego cuando terminó su entrenamiento con ella, fue enviada a Grigori a completar su entrenamiento - Decía con algo de melancolía.

\- Y cuando estaba viviendo con nosotros, quería que fuera más cómo mi hermana, y sé que en el fondo ella nos ve a Sōna y a mi de esa manera… Pero eso cambió cuando esos viejos, la mandaron lejos de nosotros - Le contaba a Issei con un tono de desprecio.

\- Esos son los Demonios de antaño Rías y hasta dónde sé, sólo les importa ellos mismos y esa actitud fue la que guió a los Demonios a la última Gran Guerra… - Dijo el castaño sin rodeos.

\- Issei, por favor dime la verdad… - Issei al ver la expresión preocupada de Rías, ya sabía que quería preguntar - ¿Tú y Vali lucharán?... Lamento si soy muy directa pero con lo que pasó está mañana, nos puso a todos nerviosos y siendo sincera nunca había visto a Vali con un deseo de luchar cómo ese, y en el tiempo que te conozco a ti tampoco - Dijo Rías más preocupada, mientras la mirada de Issei fue cubierta por su cabello para luego cerrar los ojos.

\- Es posible Rías, más posible de lo que crees... - La chica Gremory se mostró dolida al escuchar la respuesta - Tú y los demás lo debieron sentir… Ella desea luchar conmigo, y lo siento pero nada de lo que digas o hagas, hará que cambie de opinión, si bien no lo hizo cuando estuvimos frente a frente, estoy más que seguro que sólo espera el momento para retarme - Le respondió de manera sombría.

\- ¿Y no puedes evitarlo? - Rías miró con súplica al joven quien se sentía mal al verla así - Issei, escucha ella es parte de mi familia… Mi Nee-chan en todo menos sangre, y no quiero ver un duelo entre ambos… Y se que no quiero ver que ambos se lastimen - Le rogó al castaño.

Issei sólo se levantó de su silla y fue dónde Rías y la tomó del hombro y ella lo miró - Escucha Rías, y quiero que me escuches bien... - Issei la ayudó a levantarse para ponerse a su altura, entonces limpió de sus ojos unas cuantas lágrimas que empezaron a salir sin previo aviso - Si hay algo que mis mentores en la Orden de la Garra me enseñaron, es no huir de una pelea… Y por más difícil que está sea, lucharé y no huiré… Porque soy un Dragón y esa ha sido parte de mi naturaleza cuando Ddraig despertó en mi y si la pelea ocurre voy a luchar y venceré... Nada más y nada menos... - Terminó Issei serio y mirando a los ojos a Rías.

La chica cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas salgan tras escuchar eso y sabía que no podía hacer cambiar opinión de Issei... Y sabía que él era así desde que lo conoce... Y cuando se trataba de una lucha, no se permitiría perder...

\- Pero, sé que ella es importante para ti y Kaichou... Por eso no la mataré - La chica alzó la vista para ver que el joven sonreía levemente - Así qué, seca ya esas lágrimas... No me gusta ver a una chica llorar - Dijo desviando la mirada de la pelirroja.

\- Issei, gracias en verdad gracias al menos eso me tranquiliza un poco... Bueno no del todo pero, algo es algo - Rías sólo pasó su mano en sus ojos y secó sus lágrimas - Oye Issei dime… ¿Te alegras de haberme conocido? - Preguntó sonrojada y nerviosa.

\- Hahaha, bueno siendo sincero... Tú y tú Nobleza dejaron mucho que desear cuando Cosette y yo los conocimos... - Respondió el castaño, haciendo que la pelirroja sintiera avergonzada y que su corazón fuera atravesado por flechas - Pero... Luego de conocerlos mejor, y más a ti... El cómo te esforzabas durante tus entrenamientos conmigo, noté que te había juzgado mal... Y no sabes, cuánto lamento eso... - Se disculpaba el _**Pai Zhua**_ del Dragón Solar sonriendo, y eso hizo que Rías se sonrojara más que su cabello.

\- _"¿Por qué las chicas, Vali, Sōna y yo nos enamoramos de alguien tan increíble?"_ \- Rías observó a Issei y notó que él la miraba como siempre, con esa mirada que la veía a ella... Sólo Rías la chica y no a la Heredera Gremory.

Issei notó que ella lo miraba con intensidad, en verdad le quedaba bien el Azul/Verdoso de los ojos de la chica, tanto que hasta lo ponía nervioso...

\- Yo estoy feliz de haberte conocido, incluso me atrevo a decir que sin ti, mi vida no seria la misma... Lo agradezco y le agradezco al mundo que el estés aquí… Conmigo - Issei abrió los ojos con asombro al oír eso, y tragó duro por eso - Y creo que por eso... - Rías se mostró traviesa, y tomó su cara para besarlo, pero... Hahahaha Issei bloqueó sus labios con su Ipad.

\- ¡Hey, ¿y eso porqué...?! - Le reclamó por esa acción.

\- ¡Ahh no...! ¡No me la vas a volver a hacer, cómo lo que pasó después del entrenamiento para la batalla contra Raiser, y menos vas a dejarme en el suelo...! - Le reclamó el castaño más Rojo que su cristal y histérico.

\- ¡Issei...! - Le gruñó la Gremory, y comenzó a perseguirlo - ¡Ven aquí y déjate besar...! - Le gritó mientras correteaba al castaño nervioso.

\- ¡Olvídalo preciosa, ni aunque me pagarás...! - Corrió a la puerta y cuando la abrió y salió pues...

\- _**"Crash..."**_ ¡Auch...! - Se escuchó el pasillo un gran golpe, y varios quejidos... Sí porque nuestros amigos, chocaron con Isara, Cosette, Yūma. Asia, Primrose y Irina...

\- De acuerdo esto, si va a doler mañana... Y será otra ocasión en dónde me vendarán la cabeza, de nuevo... - Dijo Issei adolorido con la pelirroja sobre él.

\- Bien, esto si me lo merecía... - Rías dijo cayendo de espaldas sobre la del castaño, mientras creía que veía estrellitas girando alrededor de su cabeza.

\- Hey, ¿alguien anotó la matricula del camión que nos atropelló? - Preguntó una desorientada Yūma, mientras estaba de panza abajo y sobre Rías y Issei.

\- ¿Quién dice qué, "si no duele, no sirve"? - Asia tenía los ojos llorosos mientras se quejaba, al estar bajo Isara.

\- Issei-sama y Rías-senpai, creo que ambos deben recordar no correr por los pasillos... - Dijo Cosette, quien estaba sobre Irina, y ambas tenían garabatos en los ojos.

\- Opino como tú Cosette-chan… - Isara gruñó muy molesta y adolorida, mientras tenía a Asia de bajo de ella.

\- Sobre todo Issei-kun, debes tener más cuidado por dónde vas... - Irina dijo desorientada, mientras estaba debajo de la pelimorada menor, pero también estaba enojada porque sabía que la Heredera Gremory, se le estaba adelantando.

\- Esté en verdad, si qué fue un gran golpe... Hahahahaha... - Reía Primrose quien estaba sentada en la pared frente a la oficina del castaño, y tenía un chichón sobresaliente en la cabeza.

El joven suspiró ante todo esto, porque parece que se estaba acostumbrando a está locura diaria... Entonces Sirzches apareció en escena con Grayfia a su lado, el Maou veía con gracia el comportamiento de su hermana y las demás…

\- Me alegro de ver que se llevan tan bien... - Dijo el Maou sonriendo.

\- Ojō-sama, ¿está bien? - Le preguntó Grayfia a su cuñada, y está sólo levantó su mano derecha con su pulgar al aire...

\- Grayfia-Oneesama... Si algo aprendió con él... - Señaló con su dedo al castaño que estaba debajo de ella - Es qué, hay que aceptar los golpes que nos da la vida... No importa lo dolorosos que sean - Después de responder, bajó su brazo pesadamente y la peliplatina sólo asintió de manera complicada.

\- Claro… - El Maou sonrió complicado, porque era difícil ver a su hermana así... - _**"Cof..."**_ En fin… Quiero hablar contigo Rías - Y ayudó a la pelirroja a levantarse y está miró curiosa a su hermano, mientras Grayfia ayudaba al resto - A parte con lo de la conferencia, se ha decidido que tú otro **_"Alfil"_** pueda salir - Le comentó sonriendo.

\- ¡Ahh...! ¡¿D-De verdad?! - Los **_Pai Zhua's_** miraron curiosos a la joven… - ¡¿En serio él podrá salir….?! - Le preguntó de nuevo, para saber si no bromeaba.

\- Sólo si logra que esté bajo control Ojō-sama… - Grayfia habló seria y sólo Rías asentía - De hecho, Issei-sama... - Le habló al castaño.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Grayfia-sama? - Respondió el castaño mirando a la maid quien sonreía levemente para variar.

\- Hay un favor que mi amo y yo, queremos pedirle y estoy segura que a Rías-Ojōsama estará igual de encantada... - Le dijo llamándole la atención a Issei y al resto.

\- ¿Un favor? - Tras preguntar eso, el Maou y su **_"Reina"_** asintieron - ¿Cuál es ese favor? - Cuándo preguntó eso, la peliplatina sólo le dio un portapapeles que tenía una especie de petición y el castaño se ajustó sus lentes y comenzó a cuidadosa y detalladamente

 _ **Con las mujeres mayores...**_

\- ¿Qué fueron esos fuertes golpes? - Preguntó Chisato mientras tomaba su taza de Sake.

\- Fufufu, de seguro mi hija trató de hacer algo con Issei-kun y él lo evitó, haciendo que huyera de ella resultando que chocaran con sus miagas - Venelana reía mientras tomaba un poco de Sake - Oh, esta bebida es deliciosa - Dijo disfrutando de la bebida alcohólica.

\- Cómo si mi hijo no estuviera acostumbrado a los golpes... - Dijo Saika mirando el pasillo a dónde se fueron todos.

Saika, Chisato y Venelana estaban en la sala mientras Sirzches y Grayfia hablaban con los más jóvenes, Penemue había decidido retirarse ya que debía de supervisar de qué Azazel no se la pase de flojo mientras este en el mundo humano, y también regresar a Grigori por lo que se retiró no sin antes agradecer por la hospitalidad...

\- El sake es bueno… Aunque prefiero una taza de té de hierbas... - La madre de los castaños, también bebió un poco del Sake que Sirzches había traído… - Aunque, admito que tú hijo tiene buen gusto y está marca es de las mejores - Dijo sonriendo levemente.

\- Saco eso de su padre… - La mujer dio un suspiro - Saika, creo qué... - La madre de Rías y Sirzches trataba de disculparse por lo que pasó entre ella y los Gremory, pero Chisato intervino sonriendo enigmáticamente.

\- Ahórratelo Venelana... - Empezó la doctora, mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa - Saika y yo, ya perdonamos ese asunto... Pero eso no significa que lo hayamos olvidado completamente - Expresó con una mirada algo fría.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Chisato... Escucha Venelana, mi hijo me comentó que ustedes cambiaron desde la última vez... Incluso me dijo que podría confiar en ustedes... Pero ahora mi pregunta es: ¿Podemos hacerlo también? - Le preguntó mirando a la castaña, quien se tornó un poco nerviosa.

Venelana Gremory desde que ella y su esposo Zeoticus Gremory, conocieron a Saika Hyōdō en su viaje a Tokyo en el mundo humano, pensaron que podrían llevarse bien, y crear una alianza de su Empresa con **_Hyōdō Technology's_** , pero para hacerlo le propusieron algo y resultó ser un matrimonio arreglado... ¿Con quién se preguntaran?... Exactamente, con su hija menor... Rías Gremory con el hijo mayor de ella y su fallecido esposo Hiroto Hyōdō... Issei Hyōdō, pero cuando la Hija de Amateratsu escuchó la propuesta hecha por el matrimonio Gremory... Ella con su hijo de 15 años quien estaba junto a ella, no los vieron con exactamente buenos ojos, entonces rechazaron la propuesta y Saika amablemente le pidió que se retirarán de su edificio y que no vuelvan hasta que aprendan a ser más humildes con los suyos y pensar más, en los sentimientos de otros, desde ese entonces no entendían a qué se referia... Hasta hoy en día...

\- Se qué, cuando nos conocimos... No consideramos, los sentimientos de nuestra hija, pero eso cambió cuando Rías venció a Raiser y nos abrió los ojos porqué pensamos nada más que en nosotros, por eso quiero pedirte una última oportunidad para que confíes en mi, en Zeoticus y en el Clan Gremory... ¿Nos darían esa oportunidad? - Le preguntó mientras bajaba la mirada levemente.

Las mujeres sólo se le quedaron viendo un momento, pero Chisato sólo suspiró y tomó el hombro de la madre de Issei y Isara y le dijo sonriendo... - Tranquila, está diciendo la verdad... Cada una de sus palabras, en verdad salen de su corazón... - Tras eso sólo quedó el veredicto de la Matriarca Hyōdō.

\- Bien entonces, creo qué podré confiar en ti Venelana... - Saika se levantó y extendió su mano a la Matriarca Gremory, quien sólo sonrió feliz y también se levantó y apretó su mano dando a entender que lo que ocurrió hace 3 años, ya es historia antigua...

\- Gracias, les prometo ambas que no se arrepentirán... Lo juro, por mi honor cómo Matriarca del Clan Gremory... - Dijo con expresión seria, y ellas igual asintieron.

\- ¿Mamá...? - Issei y compañía llegaron dónde estaban las 3 mujeres, y vieron que su madre, su madrina y la madre de Rías estaban de pie - Amm, ¿interrumpimos algo? - Preguntó el castaño, pero luego notó la cara de Chisato y con eso le quedó bastante claro que todo estaba resuelto, y eso lo hizo sonreír levemente - _"Entiendo..."_ \- Era lo que pensó.

\- No te preocupes hijo, sólo platicábamos sobre la cumbre, que se llevará pronto... - El resto creyó en lo que dijo Saika, pero Issei ya sabía que era otra cosa.

\- Entiendo... - Era lo único que Issei dijo.

\- Por cierto Sirzches... - La castaña Gremory le llamó la atención a su hijo - ¿Ya le pediste el favor? - Preguntó, y eso llamó la atención a las 2 mujeres.

\- ¿Favor...? - Comenzó Chisato curiosa.

\- ¿Cuál favor...? - Secundó Saika con la misma expresión.

\- Bueno... Me pidieron, qué por favor... Ayudará a entrenar a alguien... - Dijo Issei con una expresión complicada, y eso dejó más curiosas a las 2 mujeres de la Facción Shintō y del Clan Hyōdō...

Falta poco para la Gran Cumbre de las Facciones, pero para eso Issei y el resto de las _**Pai Zhua's**_ deberán tratar 1ro. Con la pieza oculta de Rías Gremory... El **_"Alfil"_** Gasper Vladi...

 ** _Continuará..._**


	14. Gasper Vladi y el inicio de la Cumbre

_**En el Capítulo Anterior...**_

Cómo todos recordarán, la cumbre de las ahora 4 Facciones será pronto pero, antes nuestros héroes tuvieron que pasar por algunos ligeros problemas no cómo seres de lo sobrenatural, sino más bien cómo simples jóvenes de preparatoria, entre esos ligeros problemas, era la reunión de padres, cosa que no le gustó para nada a las Herederas Gremory y Sitri, quienes tuvieron que pasar las vergüenzas de su hermano y su madre por parte de Rías y por parte de Sōna, tuvo que tratar con su hermana Serafall "Levia-tan" Leviatán, mientras que con nuestros **_Pai Zhua's_** fue un poco más tranquilo, excepto para Cosette, Yūma y Asia quienes tuvieron que tratar con Penemue y Primrose quienes tomaban fotos de ellas en clases, pero con nuestros herederos de la Familia Hyōdō su madre y madrina, Saika Hyōdō y Chisato Hasegawa fueron las más impactantes, sobretodo con la multitud y alumnado masculino al ser extremadamente bellas al tener una cierta edad...

Luego de lo que resultó ser un día bastante pesado para los chicos, la familia Gremory y la familia Hyōdō fueron a su actual residencia para ver, las fotos y vídeos de las chicas en su rutina de clases, claro que no podrían faltar sus reclamos para evitar dichas acciones, pero cómo siempre Rías ya no soportó más y salió corriendo de la sala mientras le decía a Sirzechs idiota por avergonzarla, entonces nuestro joven **_Sekiryuutei_** la siguió para calmarla, entonces las matriarcas Gremory y Hyōdō, quien estaba acompañada de la doctora Hasegawa, hablaron un poco con respecto de su pasado entonces Venelana le confesó que ella junto con su esposo estaban arrepentidos por lo que hicieron en el pasado cuando ofrecieron la mano de Rías en matrimonio con su hijo Issei sin pensar en sus sentimientos, la madrina de los hermanos sintió que sus palabras eran sinceras entonces se lo confirmó a la madre y decidió darles una nueva oportunidad para confiar en los Gremory, y Venelada no iba a desperdiciar dicha oportunidad...

Mientras tanto con Issei y Rías, ellos habían entrado a la oficina privada del castaño para que la pelirroja pudiera tranquilizarse un poco, entonces ambos estuvieron hablando del como la Gremory, del cómo había conocido a la actual **_Hakuryuukou_** y del cómo no quería que ella y el castaño pelearan porque temía que fuera una batalla hasta que 1 de los 2 muera... Después de todo lo que pasó, ahora Issei Hyōdō y su equipo **_Pai Zhua_** conocerían al actual **_"Alfil"_ ** de Rías, el joven Gasper Vladi... Pero, ¿podrán ayudarlo con su problema...? Vamos a averiguarlo...

 ** _Ahora, en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto..._**

Los miembros del club de la Heredera Gremory junto con los _**Pai Zhua's**_ , se encuentran actualmente frente a una puerta sellada... Había varias cintas Amarillas con las palabras de advertencia "Keep Out" o "Prohibido la Entrada" escritas en ella y también había cadenas envolviendo la perilla de la puerta...

\- _"¿Me preguntó, qué clase de persona será el otro **"Alfil" ** de Rías?... O si será peligroso o no..."_ \- Pensaba el castaño mirando dicha puerta, mientras recordaba el día de ayer.

 _ **Flashback - Sala de Estar...**_

 _ **Issei, Isara, Cosette, Primrose, Yūma, Asia, Irina, Rías, Saika, Chisato, Grayfia y Sirzechs se reunieron en la sala... Mientras Issei estaba terminando de leer la petición del Maou pelirrojo, entonces sólo ajustó sus lentes y cuando terminó de leerlo, dejó el porta-papeles en la mesa y miró a Rías...**_

 ** _\- Así qué, ¿tú otro "Alfil" está sellado no Rías?... No diré qué me sorprende, cuando Cosette y yo venimos a tú club la 1ra. Vez, pude sentir algo raro, una habitación sellada para ser más exacto... - Dijo Issei, mientras miraba a la pelirroja._**

 ** _Rías sólo suspiró derrotada porque sabía que no podía engañar al castaño, entonces lo miró con una expresión seria... - Sí, es qué su habilidad era demasiado peligrosa cómo para controlarla y desafortunadamente tuvimos que sellarlo... - Explicaba la pelirroja, mirando al castaño._**

 ** _- "Así que , su ese otro "Alfil" es un él, ¿no?" \- Pensaba el castaño ante eso._**

 ** _- "Pero, siento que hay algo más... Pero no se qué es..." \- Explicó Ddraig dentro de la cabeza de Issei._**

 ** _- "Sólo espero que no sea nada malo..." \- Expresó internamente, mientras Issei entrecierra los ojos, pensando en otra cosa... Pero Sirzechs notó su acción, sin embargo optó por ignorarlo por el momento._**

 ** _\- Entonces, ¿deseas que mi hijo ayude al "Alfil" de tú hermana? - Preguntó Saika mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas, cuando miró al pelirrojo._**

 ** _\- Eso es correcto Hy_ _ōdō-sama_ _, después del cómo ayudó a Rías con Raiser Phoenix, y el cómo enfrentó a Kokabiel, he comenzado a confiar más en él... Por eso, quisiera que ayudara a mi hermana con su "Alfil"... Y dicho esto, creo qué ya es hora de liberarlo Rías... - Terminó el "Satán Carmesí" sonriendo._**

 ** _\- Si mi Onii-sama, no espera... Mejor dicho... Si nuestro actual Maou, Lucifer-sama lo ordena, lo obedeceré... - Respondió la mencionada sonriendo, pero luego miró al castaño - Pero es Issei, quien recibió la petición... Y creo que debe ser él, quien tenga la última palabra... - Terminó mirando al castaño._**

 ** _Tras eso, todos y cada uno de los que estaban en la sala miraron al castaño quien sólo miró a su madre cómo al resto de su familia, y estos asintieron positivamente entonces suspiró rendido y dijo con una sonrisa..._**

 ** _\- Ahh, bien ya que el mismo Sirzechs-sama, aquí y en persona me lo está pidiendo... Lo qué me resta decir es qué: ¿Cómo puedo ser de ayuda? - Dijo haciendo sonreír a todos ante ese comentario, porque si algo era lo que las Pai Zhua's y Shintō sabían, era que el joven Hyōdō jamás le diría que "no" a alguien quien necesita ayuda..._**

 ** _Final del Flashback - De vuelta al Presente..._**

Issei miraba de cerca la puerta, la cual estaba fuertemente cerrada...

\- _"Siendo totalmente sincero, siempre he querido preguntarle a Rías porqué hay tantos sellos en está puerta... Pero finalmente entiendo el porqué, tanta seguridad..."_ \- Pensaba el castaño al sentir la energía de los sellos que estaban frente a él.

\- Entonces, ¿él está ahí...? ¿A causa por temor a su poder? - El castaño escuchó la voz de la Portadora del Espíritu del Tigre haciendo esa pregunta.

\- Sí, tratamos de hacer lo posible para estabilizarlo pero, no nos quedó más opción que sellarlo, además parece que le tiene miedo al exterior - Dijo la pelirroja con un leve tono triste.

\- ¿Entonces él es un Hikikomori? ¿Está hablando en serio Senpai? - Preguntó la Portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey de manera escéptica, ante eso.

Issei levantó levemente su ceja, pero Akeno luego reveló una declaración de hecho sobre el **_"Alfil"_**...

\- Pero de entre todos nosotros en, él es quien más dinero gana... - Dijo Akeno sorprendiendo al Grupo del castaño.

\- Pregunta: Si él no sale de su habitación, ¿cómo hace los contratos con los humanos? - Pregunta la Portadora del Espíritu del Ciervo ante el comentario de Akeno.

\- Respuesta: Hace contratos especiales a través de la red... Y él se ocupa de las personas que no quieren conocernos, también con aquellos que se comunican de manera diferente y resuelven las cosas a través de las computadoras, fue bastante capaz de obtener los suficientes números para alcanzar el rango que tiene ahora - Kiba le explica todo a Irina.

\- **_"Silbido"_** Eso es, a lo que yo le llamo, una persona con un futuro de empresario... Incluso creo que podría trabajar para **_Hyōdō Technology's_** , ¿no crees Onii-chan? - Pregunta Isara sonriéndole a Issei.

Mientras el castaño sólo miró a la pelirroja con una expresión divertida diciendo: "Ni lo pienses Hyōdō", él ya sabía lo importantes que son sus siervos para ella y sólo sonrió y levantó los brazos indicando que no pensaba hacerlo, entonces Xenovia caminó un poco hacia adelante...

\- Buchō, dijo que estaba sellado porque era demasiado poderoso... ¿Cuál es ese poder? ¿Y en serio es tan peligroso, cómo para tenerlo encerrado? - Preguntó inocentemente.

\- Bueno, creo qué... Deberían conocerlo y averiguarlo - Rías trataba de hablar, pero luego permaneció en silencio y entonces levantó su mano hacia la puerta, he hizo aparecer un Círculo Mágico Rojo frente a la puerta, haciendo que todos y cada uno de los sellos se rompieran, y la cinta Amarilla comienzó a desaparecer en el aire, incluso la cadena desapareció también.

\- Abriré la puerta ahora... - Rías extendió la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, pero recibió algo que a muchos sorprendió...

\- ¡Noooooooooooooooooo...! - Un grito resonó, pero lo raro fue que sonó un tanto femenino.

Issei, su equipo junto con Ravel y Xenovia abrieron sus ojos cuando se sobresaltaron por el grito femenino y en frente de ellos, hay una habitación Oscura... No había ni un sólo rayo de luz en la habitación, sólo había diferentes tipos de decoraciones femeninas en la habitación, peluches, una mesa, varios Love-shapes, un tapete Rosa y otras cosas... Básicamente es una habitación para una chica...

\- Oigan, a menos qué me equivoque... ¿Eso es un ataúd? - Issei señaló con su bastón, lo qué estaba en medio de la sala... Que si resultó ser un ataúd decorado con Rosas Rosas colocadas en medio de la habitación, entonces Rías caminó hacía el ataúd y lo saluda...

\- Buenas tardes, me alegro de que estés bien... - Le dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Q-qu-qué está pasando?! - La voz femenina se pudo escuchar directamente del ataúd, entonces Akeno se arrodilló y tocó el ataúd para luego abrirlo.

\- Tú sello se ha roto, ¿porqué no sales con nosotras? - Le preguntó amablemente.

\- ¡Nooooooo...! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí...! ¡No quiero salir afueraaa...! - Dentro del ataúd estaba una linda "chica" de aspecto andrógino que tiene alrededor de la misma edad de Koneko con el cabello Rubio-Platino y ojos de color Rojo, su uniforme actual es el uniforme de chica de Kuoh con largas calcetas Negras que le llegan al muslo... Entonces Issei notó algo raro, entonces sólo levantó su mano con algo de Touki y la movió alrededor de "ella" y confirmó sus sospechas...

\- Rías pensé que habías dicho que tú otro _**"Alfil"**_ era un chico, pero... ¿Porqué parece ser una "chica"? - Preguntó Issei, mientras miraba a la "chica" - Todas sus lineas faciales, hasta su aura indican que es una chica... - Issei por 1ra. Vez, estaba muy confundido por la aparición del _**"Alfil"**_.

\- _**"** **Créeme**_ _ **compañero, estoy tan confundido cómo tú..."**_ \- Expresó el Dragón Emperador Rojo en la mente de su Portador.

\- Puede parecerlo Issei, pero puedo asegurarte que es un chico, por todas las de la ley... - Rías confirma la duda de Issei.

\- ¿Mmmm...? - Issei seguía dudando, entonces sólo giró su bastón.

\- Ufufufu... De hecho Issei-kun, a él le gusta travestirse... - Comentó Akeno sonriendo.

Eso dejó a Issei está vez sin palabras, entonces miró a Akeno y de vuelta al _**"Alfil"**_ de Rías, mientras la pelirroja lo abrazaba suavemente por detrás...

\- Su nombre es Gasper Vladi, es parte de mi familia y mi _**"Alfil"**_ , también es estudiante de 1er. Año en la Academia Kuoh, él era mitad vampiro y mitad humano antes de renacer como un Demonio - Eso dejó sin habla a todos por esa declaración.

\- Wow, había escuchado rumores de esto, pero verlo en vivo... Me quitó las palabras de la boca - Dijo la _**"Alfil"**_ Phoenix de Rías, muy perpleja.

\- **_"En mis 2000 años de vida, jamás vi algo parecido a esto..."_** \- Expresó Ddraig al ver al rubio-platino.

\- Estoy contigo Ddraig, en verdad... - Expresó Issei sinceramente, pero aún sorprendido.

\- Bu-bueno, lo único que me resta decir es qué... Me quito el sombrero ante nuestro Kōhai - Dijo Yūma haciendo cómo si se quitara un sombrero imaginario de la cabeza.

\- ¡Esto no es justo, es más lindo que cualquier otra chica que hayamos visto...! - Expresó Irina totalmente exagerada.

\- La verdad, no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto... - Comentó Cosette con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Pero Cosette-chan, debes admitir que es totalmente lindo... - Expresó Isara con una cara de admiración.

\- ¿Acaso dijo, Va-Vampiro? - Asia tartamudea, pero luego... - Se ve tan lindo... - Dijo felicitando a Gasper.

\- _"Hahahaha, eso puede ser cierto... Pero se siente raro al mismo tiempo... Ahh, cómo dice el dicho: Las apariencias, siempre engañan"_ \- Pensó Issei cruzado los brazos, mientras tenía lo ojos cerrados, entonces miró a Gasper un momento...

\- ¡¿Qui-Quién eres tú de todos modos?! - Gasper chilló y señaló a Issei.

\- Ohh cierto... Olvidé presentarme, muy buenas tardes... Soy Issei Hyōdō, un miembro de la Facción Shintō... Es un placer conocerte Gasper-san - Issei inclinó la cabeza ligeramente mientras se presentaba, entonces Isara y las demás siguieron después.

\- Hola Gasper, mi nombre es Isara Hyōdō, hermana menor de Issei, puedes decirme Isara y también de la Facción Shintō, es bueno conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien - Decía Isara de manera contenta.

\- Soy Cosette Shelley, maid y amiga de la Infancia de Issei-sama y Isara-sama, también formo parte de la Facción Shintō, mi Onee-chan también está aquí cómo la enfermera de la Academia, pero desafortunadamente no pudo venir a conocerte, es un placer igual Gasper-kun - Dijo Cosette imitando a sus amos y amigos.

\- Hola, soy Irina Shidō... También una de las amigas de la infancia de Ise-kun y Isara-chan... ¿Llevémonos bien a partir de hoy Gasper-chan? - Dijo la Ex-exorcista sonriéndole al Medio-Vampiro.

\- H-Hola, yo soy Asia Argento, soy parte del Equipo de Issei-san... Es un placer conocerte Gasper-kun - Dijo la rubia un poco más calmada.

\- Que hay enano, mi nombre es Yūma Amano... Anteriormente de Grigori, pero Asia y yo ahora somos parte de la Facción Shintō con Ise y Isa-chan... ¿Llevémonos bien de ahora en adelante? - Dijo la Ex-caída de manera un poco más fresca.

\- Me llamo Ravel Phoenix, anteriormente era de la Nobleza de mi Onii-sama... Raiser Phoenix, pero ahora soy la **_"Alfil"_** de Rías Gremory, cómo tú... Seamos amigos Gasper-kun - Decía la rubia Phoenix amablemente.

\- Y yo soy Xenovia Quarta, el 2do. **_"Caballero"_** de Buchō, es un placer conocerte Gasper - Le dijo la peliazul amablemente.

\- ¡Ahhhh...! - Gritó Gasper algo nervioso - ¡Hay más personas en el club...! - Terminó y Rías intervino al caminar hacía Gasper y bajó a su nivel.

\- Gasper vamos afuera, ¿de acuerdo? - Le dijo amablemente.

\- ¡Noooooooooooo...! ¡No quiero...! - Gritó cómo un bebé, entonces Issei miró a Gasper y devolvió la mirada a su grupo y a la Nobleza Gremory.

\- ¿Siempre es así? - Kiba sólo sonrió amargamente y Koneko deja escapar un suspiro, entonces Rías decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

\- Por favor Gasper vamos a fuera, ¿de acuerdo? - Insistía la Portadora del Poder de la Destrucción - Está bien, no vamos a sellarte otra vez... - Rías lo dijo mucho más suavemente está vez, pero Gasper...

\- ¡Noooooooo...! ¡Para mí el mundo exterior es imposible...! ¡Tengo miedo...! ¡Tengo miedo del exterior...! ¡En cualquier caso, incluso si salgo...! ¡Sólo causaría problemas a los demás...! - Ante eso último Issei miró a Gasper y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza con su bastón.

\- De acuerdo, no llegaremos a ninguna parte... ¿Porqué simplemente, no lo sacamos y ya? - Dijo Issei caminando hacía Gasper, e hizo lo mismo que Rías y sacó su mano derecha para tocar a Gasper, pero en el momento en que lo toca...

\- ¡Kyaaa...! - Gritó el Medio-Vampiro, para algo que nadie se esperaba...

Issei abrió los ojos sorprendido, porque de repente Gasper ya no está frente a él... - _"¡¿Qué demonios...?! ¡¿Se teletransportó?!... No, fue algo más... ¿Acaso fue "Control de tiempo"? ¿Si es así, acaso esté chico tiene...?"_ \- Pensaba Issei, mientras miraba a Gasper seriamente.

\- ¡Uhhhh...! ¡Por favor no te enojes conmigo...! ¡No me lastimes...! ¡Sólo quiero quedarme aquí...! - Gasper se encuentra actualmente en una esquina de su habitación, mientras lloraba al ver la mirada de Issei, mientras el castaño miró donde estaba Gasper.

\- _"Si pudo controlar el tiempo... Sólo conozco una Sacred Gear, con la capacidad de hacer eso... Pero creí, qué era sólo un rumor..."_ \- Issei pensando seriamente, mientras miraba a Gasper, pero esa mirada lo ponía más nervioso.

\- ¡¿Qu-qué fue eso?! - Asia se sorprende al ver a Gasper desaparecer y reaparecer en diferentes lugares.

\- ¡¿Qué acaba de...?! - Exclamó la Yūma imitando a la rubia.

\- ¡¿Acaso tiene Súper-Velocidad o algo?! - Preguntó Irina como sus amigas.

\- No, es algo diferente... - Expresó Cosette seria.

\- ¡Sí pero, ¿qué es...?! - Comentó Isara algo frenética.

\- ¡No logro entenderlo...! - Dijo Ravel, casi perdiendo la calma.

\- Definitivamente hizo algo... - Dijo Xenovia parece estar interesada en Gasper.

Al haberse dado cuenta, Issei sólo abrió los ojos, mientras Akeno decidió explicarselo al resto... - Este niño posee un Sacred Gear especial, y se activa cuando está angustiado, puede detener cualquier cosa que esté a su alcance por un período de tiempo, y tiene el nombre de... - La **_"Reina"_** Gremory no terminó, porque Issei respondió confirmando toda sospecha que tenía...

\- **_Forbidden Balor View_**... También conocido cómo: _**El Mal de ojo que detiene al mundo**_ , ¿me equivoco? - Terminó serio, y esa declaración sorprendió a todos y cada uno de los que estaban en el club de Rías.

Rías, Akeno, Yūto, Koneko e incluso el Vampiro Hikikomori estaban impresionados, porque Issei sabía y conocía sobre el Sacred Gear de Gasper, entonces Rías apenas saliendo de su estado de Shock, le preguntó nerviosa...

\- ¡I-Issei, ¿cómo sabes sobre **_Forbidden Balor View_** de Gasper?! - Le preguntó nerviosa, y esté sólo le respondió.

\- Escuché rumores de un Sacred Gear, que según... Puede estar al nivel de una **_Longinus_** , no tanto como mi **_Boosted Gear_** o la **_Divine Dividing_** de tú amiga Vali, pero mi familia creé que ese poder puede ser muy peligroso en las manos equivocadas... - Explicaba el castaño algo serio, respondiéndole a la pelirroja, luego continuó - Pero también puede ser una herramienta para usarse para el bien, usándola sabiamente claro está... - Dijo Issei tratando de halagar al rubio-platino, pero él...

\- ¡Noooooooooo...! ¡Odio mi poder...! ¡Nunca quise tenerlo...! - Gritó negativamente ante eso.

 _ **Momentos después...**_

Todos están sentados en el salón del club, todos exceptuando a Gasper, quien estaba en medio de la habitación...

\- ¿Entonces básicamente, Gasper no puede controlar su poder ha voluntad? - Issei le pregunta a Rías, mientras levanta una ceja.

Rías asiente con la cabeza - En parte, Gasper no puede controlarlo del todo, y siempre lo activa inconscientemente... Es por eso que mi Onii-sama decidió sellarlo en esa habitación - Respondió algo triste.

\- Entiendo, pero por tú expresión... Puedo decir qué ese no es todo el problema, ¿me equivoco? - Pregunta el **_Pai Zhua_** del Dragón Solar, cómo si fuera un detective.

\- Sí, y es su Sacred Gear... Su poder cómo sabes, está ligado a controlar el tiempo, dándole la posibilidad de alcanzar _**[ Balance Breaker]**_ \- Respondió la pelirroja algo seria.

\- _**[ Balance Breaker]**_, ¿eh? - Dijo Issei levemente sorprendido, entonces giró la cabeza para mirar a Gasper, pero su mirada lo puso más nervioso.

\- ¡No quiero que hablen de mí...! - Todos miraron hacía la esquina del salón del club y estaba sentado en una gran caja de cartón colocada allí - ¡No me gusta llamar la atención...! - Exclamó el otro _**"Alfil"**_ Gremory y eso hizo que una gota de sudor apareciera en las cabezas de Issei, Isara, Cosette, Yūma, Asia, Irina, Ravel y Xenovia, entonces Akeno sólo sonrió mientras Yūto lo hace amargamente, entonces Rías y Koneko sólo suspiraron...

\- Lo siento, pero no podemos evitarlo... Eres el motivo de nuestra charla... - Dijo el Portador de la _**Boosted Gear**_ , quien se había levantado para acercarse a la caja de Gasper, entonces se arrodilló y golpeó la caja de cartón.

\- ¡Kyaaa...! - Gritó el Portador de la **_Forbidden Balor View_** , entonces sólo sujetó su caja mientras trata de alejarse de Issei, pero él ya está en la esquina, y no hay lugar a donde ir.

\- ¡Puedo vivir dentro de está caja! ¡Este será mi castillo custodiado por los dragones! - Gritó asustado, descolocando a todos en el club.

\- Por favor, ¿dime qué estás jugando...? - Issei miró la caja entrecerradamente y una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Mientras el resto miraba, Akeno caminó hacía Rías y le dijo... - Buchō, es casi la hora - Le avisó a su ama.

\- Sí, lo sé Akeno... Tú, yo y Ravel tenemos que asistir a la reunión preliminar para la cumbre de las Facciones... - Rías luego mira a su **_"Caballero"_** \- Yūto... - Llamándolo.

\- Hai Buchō... - Respondió el rubio Gremory.

\- A Onii-sama le gustaría saber más sobre tú **_[ Balance Breaker]_**, por lo tanto necesito que vengas conmigo... - Le explicaba al único hombre en su Nobleza, mientras el sólo volvió a responder positivamente.

\- Es cierto, Saika-sama y Chisato-sama nos pidieron asistir igual - La pelimorada miró a Isara y a Irina, entonces miró a Issei - Lo siento Issei-sama pero también debemos irnos, ¿espero qué no tenga inconvenientes? - Le preguntó a su amo y amigo.

\- Tranquilas, Kaa-san me avisó que las necesitaban mientras están en Kuoh... - Respondió el castaño mirando a su familia.

\- Lamentamos no acompañarte Onii-chan... - Se disculpaba Isara con Irina.

\- No se preocupen, además... Creo que les haría bien pasar algo de tiempo con ellas... - Explicó el mayor de los Hyōdō sin ningún problema.

\- Igual no podré acompañarte Ise... - Se disculpaba la Ex-caída mientras se rascaba la cabeza - Es qué Penemue-sama, me pidió que la acompañara para evitar que Azazel-sama haga de las suyas, pero tranquilo, Asia podrá acompañarte... - Terminaba con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes Yūma, sé que tienes cosas de qué ponerte al tanto con ella - Respondió el castaño sonriendo.

\- Oye Issei, Sé qué Onii-sama te lo pidió pero, ¿podrías entrenar a Gasper, en lo qué no estamos? - Rías le pregunta a Issei.

\- Haré lo posible, además... ¿Qué podría salir mal? - Preguntó el actual **_Sekiryuutei_** algo despreocupado, pero lo qué no sabía era cuan equivocadas eran sus palabras.

 ** _Fuera d_ _el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto..._**

\- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...! - Gritaba el pobre Gasper, quien estaba corriendo por si vida en el bosque cercano al club.

\- ¡Conocerás a mi _**Durandal**_ si te alcanza, ¿sabes?! - Exclamó ahora Xenovia, quien balanceaba su Espada Sagrada mientras perseguía al pobre Demonio Hikikomori, y lo más raro era que... Ella parecía disfrutarlo - ¡Vamos, muéstrame algo de espíritu, ahora corre y sigue corriendo! - Girtaba mientras Issei, Asia y Koneko los miraban desde un costado.

\- ¿Decía senpai...? - Preguntó Koneko, mientras miraba al castaño quien tenía su mano cubriendo su cara Roja de vergüenza y golpeaba su bastón en el pasto.

\- Humildemente, retiro todas y cada una de mis palabras... - Respondió Issei, y tanto él como Asia miraban amargamente a Xenovia persiguiendo a Gasper.

\- ¡¿Porqué me estás haciendo esto?! - Exclamó el pobre Gasper, ahora sentado debajo de un árbol con ojos llorosos, pero la forma en que se sienta y posaba es a la vez lindo e inquietante...

\- Los espíritus sanos sólo pueden existir en un cuerpo sano, ahora comenzaremos dándote algo de resistencia... - Respondió Xenovia explicando todo en serio, pero su media sonrisa no la abandonó... En serio ella lo está disfrutando.

\- ¡Estoy demasiado cansado! ¡No quiero moverme más! - En eso Koneko caminó silenciosamente hacia el joven _**"Alfil"**_ Gremory.

\- Toma Gya-kun... Esto te dará algo de energía... - Koneko le ofreció y luego se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo en busca de algo.

\- Vaya... - Dijo Issei algo sorprendido - Eso es muy amable por parte de Tōjō-san, dicen que compartir es cuidar ¿verdad?... ¿Quién hubiera pensado qué Koneko Tōjō es tan amable cómo para compartir una de sus amadas golosinas... - Dijo sincero, pero se arrepintió cuando miró a la peliplatina sacar 2 ajos de su bolsillo...

\- ¡Kyyaaa...! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...! ¡Aaaaajjjooooo noooo...! - Gritó nuevamente, aunque eso realmente le da la energía, porque Gasper estaba de nuevo en pie, pero esta vez siento perseguido por Koneko esta vez.

\- No es bueno ser exigente... - Dijo la **_"Torre"_** Gremory de manera estoica.

\- ¡No, Koneko-chan me está molestando...! - Gritaba mientras corría por su vida.

\- De nuevo lo digo, humildemente me retracto de mis palabras - Issei volvió a ponerse en estado de vergüenza.

\- Hahahaha... - Reía Asia levemente - Parece que Koneko-chan lo está disfrutando también... - Asia lo dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

\- Sabes algo... Nunca he visto a Tōjō-san molestar a alguien, claro a parte de mi... - Dijo Issei amargamente, al recordar cómo la peliplatina se burló de él, cuando miraba sus fotos, pero luego sintió una presencia rara, pero luego sintió que estaba muy cerca... - _"¿Qué es esto...?"_ \- Preguntó en su mente, mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¡Al fin te encontré, **_Sekiryuutei_** -chan...! - Issei conmocionado escuchó una voz femenina llamándolo de la nada, y antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para descubrir quién es, fue abrazado por detrás nada menos que por la Mahō Shōjo, Serafall Leviatán.

\- ¡¿Leviatán-sama...?! - Gritó sorprendido tratando de sacársela de encima.

\- ¡Onee-sama, se supone que debes estar en la reunión preliminar para la cumbre de las Facciones, no para esto! ¡Por favor, sigue tú agenda con responsabilidad! - Sōna salió corriendo del bosque, pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a su hermana abrazando al chico que le interesaba y eso la puso celosa.

\- ¡¿K-Kaichou...?! - Exclamó el Heredero Hyōdō sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Issei-kun...?! - Exclamó la Heredera Sitri igual.

\- ¡Kaichou, por favor espéreme...! - Gritó otra persona salió del bosque, quien resultó ser está vez, es el **_"Peón"_** de Sōna Sitri, Saji Genshirou.

\- ¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto Hyōdō...?! ¡¿Porqué estás tan cerca de la hermana de Kaichou?! ¡Aléjate de ella, Niño Rico y Playboy! - Gritaba Saji, pero lo último hizo que Issei se enfadara y mucho mientras aparecieron unas venas sobre su ojo izquierdo de inmediato.

\- ¡Quieres mirar bien, idiota! ¡No soy yo, quien está abrazando a Leviatán-sama! ¡Y estás empezando a sacarme de quicio con esos apodos...! - Issei movía un poco los ojos para ver a Serafall apoyando su cabeza en su hombro desde atrás, entonces sólo inhaló y exhaló para calmarse y miró a la Maou y le dijo... - Ahora... Leviatán-sama, ¿podría abstenerse de abrazarme, por favor?... Si alguien nos ve así, podría malinterpretarlo - Decía mientras trataba de quitársela con ayuda de su bastón, pero sin resultado alguno.

\- No quiero, porque quiero estar contigo Issei-chan - Respondió la Sitri Mayor infantilmente.

\- ¡¿Cómo...?! - Exclamó el castaño ante esa declaración y se sonrojó cuando escuchó eso, mientras Asia, Sōna y Saji se sorprendieron al escuchar a Serafall decir eso, pero Xenovia y Koneko tenían expresión molestas, dado que sus sentimientos eran bastante obvios, mientras Gasper se estaba escondiendo detrás de un árbol, entonces Issei de nuevo sintió una nueva presencia, su mirada se volvió tan afilada como la hoja de su espada, entonces se quitó a la Leviatán de encima y se colocaba en medio del bosque mientras apretaba el agarre de su bastón entonces... - ¡Muéstrate ahora, ¿o quieres qué te saqué a la fuerza...?! - Gritó tras al haber escuchado un sonido débil de los arbustos, pero cuando no hubo respuesta Issei sólo levantó su bastón en el aire y su cristal brillaba con intensidad hacía el cielo...

Entonces algo de su energía salió disparada hacía los arbustos destruyéndolos al contacto, al igual que algunos árboles entonces algo salió de ellos, o más bien alguien... Un hombre alto aterrizó en el suelo frente a todos, bueno fue su cara la que aterrizó 1ro. Mientras usaba una Yukata, entonces Issei miró al hombre tirado en el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados porqué él ya sabía quién es ese hombre... Para su desgracia.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Azazel? - Preguntó golpeando el suelo con su bastón.

\- Auch... Eso realmente dolió, Issei Hyōdō-kun... - Se quejó el revelado Ex-líder de Grigori - ¿Qué fue eso de todos modos? ¿Algún poder de tú cristal o fue tú propio poder de Semi-Dios Shintō? - Preguntaba mientras se levantó y comenzó a sacudir el polvo de su ropa.

\- 1ro. No me culpes, tú tienes la culpa por andar de curioso como un acosador... Y 2do. No te interesa si fue mi poder o no... - Respondió Issei serio, pero mientras él mantiene una conversación normal con Azazel... Serafall y Sōna estaban en alerta máxima, mientras los otros estaban confundidos porque no sabían quién era ese hombre, claro que Asia era la única que si sabía quien era pero sólo cerró los ojos cansadamente al ver al hombre.

\- I-Iss-Issei-kun, ¿acabas de decir que él es Azazel? - Sōna estaba realmente conmocionada al ver al Ex-gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos parado frente a ella y en su escuela

\- Por desgracia así es Kaichou, pero ahora... Azazel dime ahora, ¿porqué estás aquí? - Issei continuó teniendo la conversación con el Ex-gobernador mientras, todos excepto Asia y Gasper se pusieron en posición de batalla, Serafall levanta su bastón mágico, mientras Xenovia levanta su Durandal, al mismo tiempo que Saji inmediatamente convoca su Sacred Gear y Koneko se precipita hacia adelante, tratando de rodear a Azazel, pero claro todos fueron detenidos por Issei porque golpeó el piso con la punta de su bastón alertándolos - Tranquilos todos... Aunque no lo crean, esté viejo Cuervo no vino aquí a pelear... - Después de ese comentario, todos permanecían en su posición pero sin bajar la guardia, entonces Azazel simplemente caminó hacía Issei.

\- Pareces bastante tranquilo, al tener a tú enemigo en frente de ti, ¿no? - Dijo Azazel con calma, pero Issei sólo suspiró y respondió.

\- Yo la verdad dudo asustarme de ti, y más con el nivel de poder que estás emitiendo ahora... - Dijo el castaño serio.

\- ¡Hahahahaha, no hay duda de que eres muy interesante muchacho...! - Azazel rió con entusiasmo al escuchar las palabras de Issei, mientras los demás con las claras excepciones, simplemente no sabían qué hacer en este momento, pero entonces Azazel miró a su alrededor y regresó su mirada a Issei quien estaba serio.

\- ¿Entonces...? ¿Está aquí el chico con la Espada Sacro-Demoníaca? - Preguntando por el _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory.

\- ¿Te refieres a Kiba-san, verdad? - Preguntó algo curioso - Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero no lo está... - Respondió ya más calmado.

\- Ya veo, qué lástima... - Azazel respondió pero luego miró a Gasper, entonces dijo sonriendo.

\- **_Forbidden Balor View_** , es un Sacred Gear extremadamente peligroso, sólo si el usuario es demasiado débil - Entonces dirigió su mirada a Asia - Pero no está sólo también está Asia Argento, la Portadora de la _**Twilight Healing**_ , es un placer verte de nuevo, recuerdo que Raynare hablaba mucho con Pene-chan sobre ti en Grigori - Azazel asiente con la cabeza para saludar a Asia, pero ella sólo soltó un suspiro para responderle.

\- Es un placer verlo Azazel-sama... - Contestó la rubia algo cansada, entonces movió sus ojos hacía Saji.

\- En cuanto a ti muchacho, creo que tú posees la **_Absorption Line_** o también conocido cómo el **_Pulso del Dragón Negro_** , ¿me equivoco? - Issei miró de reojo al rubio Sitri confirmando su sospecha de hace tiempo, y le dio un vistazo a su Sacred Gear, el cual consistía en tener la forma de un pequeño lagarto de aspecto tierno **_( se acerca más a la forma de un Camaleón)_** con ojos Violeta y un rostro deforme, y que apareció en su mano - Déjame darte consejo, si deseas entrenar al Vampiro, conecta la línea con él y absorbe su exceso de energía mientras usa su Sacred Gear... Créeme que le darás un mejor control - Explicó es caído.

\- ¿Absorber su poder…? - Saji miró su Sacred Gear.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? - Azazel luego apuntó al Sacred Gear de Saji - Ese Sacred Gear tiene el poder de Vritra, uno de los 5 Grandes Reyes Dragones... El Malvado Dragón Negro y también conocido como la Prisión de Dragón, puede absorber los poderes de todo lo que toca, también puedes conectarlo a otras cosas por un corto lapso de tiempo, para poder transferir el poder que habías absorbido - Explicaba el rubio caído.

\- ¡¿Cómo..?! ¡¿Acaso mi Sacred Gear puede hacer todo eso?! - Exclamó Saji mirando su Sacred Gear con dudas.

Azazel luego puso su mano sobre su barbilla y dijo... - Sin embargo, hay una manera más rápida... Sólo debes dejar que beba la sangre del Dragón Emperador Rojo... - Entonces todos, menos Issei y Asia, estaban sorprendidos al escuchar esa declaración.

\- ¿Mi sangre, eh...? - Dijo el _**Pai Zhua**_ del Espíritu del Dragón Solar, ante ese comentario.

\- Bueno eso sería lo más lógico... Además se supone que los vampiros deben beber sangre después de todo, ahora sólo dale una oportunidad y ver el resultado que conlleva esa acción, ¿no? - Azazel sólo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

\- Realmente tienes un gran interés en los Sacred Gears, ¿no es así Azazel? - Y el mencionado se detuvo y giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Issei y le dio una última sonrisa.

\- Podrías decir que es mi hobby... Hahahaha, los veré a todos en la cumbre jóvenes... - Y con un gesto de su mano, Azazel continúa alejándose entre los árboles..

\- ¡Mou, ¿qué es lo qué trama?...! ¡Llegar de repente a la escuela de Sō-tan sin permiso es muy grosero, ¿verdad, Dragón-chan? - Serafall se acercaba al castaño, pero el sólo levantó su bastón frente a ella y le dijo...

\- Sí, tiene toda la razón Serafall-sama... Pero mi nombre es Issei Hyōdō... Y quisiera, qué por favor deje de llamarme Dragón-chan, ¿si no le molesta? - Respondió algo molesto y marcando su espacio personal.

\- Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte Ise-chan? - Serafall le pregunta felizmente.

\- ¿Cómo...? - Issei miró a Sōna, tratando de buscar su ayuda, pero desafortunadamente la pelinegra Sitri sólo cubrió su cara con su mano, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza... Saji sin embargo, estaba llorando de celos.

\- Ahh... - Issei sólo suspiró pesadamente y golpeó el suelo con su bastón y dijo... - ¿Qué remedio?... Bien, ¿si con eso está feliz? - Issei gruñó y se sonrojó de la vergüenza, y más cuando nuevamente Serafall lo abraza por 2da. Vez - ¡Hey Leviatán-sama, por favor deténgase...! - Tratando de quitársela de encima aún con la ayuda de su bastón pero sin resultado.

\- No te dejaré ir si sigues llamándome así, debes dirigirte a mí como Levia-tan... - Decía infantilmente.

\- Podría por favor, dejarme ir... ¿Levia-tan...? - Preguntó muy avergonzado por llamar así a una Maou.

\- ¡Haaaaiii...! - Respondió feliz y soltó a Issei.

\- ¡Onee-sama, nos vamos en este instante...! - Sōna caminó hacía su hermana y comienza a ponerle su uniforme, forzando a Serafall a irse con ella.

\- _**"**_ _ **Hmp, Hmp..**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_ K-Kaichou, ¿puedo quedarme con Hyōdō-kun y ayudarlo a entrenar a Gasper-kun?... Puedo ser muy útil para ellos - Saji busca el permiso de su ama

\- Está bien, pero sólo no les causes ningún problema, Saji - Respondió la Heredera Sitri ajustando sus lentes.

\- ¡Hai...! - Con eso, Sōna arrastraba a Serafall lejos del grupo, pero...

\- ¡Nooo...! ¡Me quiero quedar...! ¡Ise-chan, ayúdame...! - Le gritaba la Maou Leviatán al _**Sekiryuutei**_ , pero esté sólo le indicó con la mirada a la menor de las Sitri y ella entendió

\- Onee-sama, nos vamos ya... Lamento los problemas Issei-kun, nos vemos - Se despidió Sōna, mientras se llevaba a su hermana quien estaba dando pataletas como una niña pequeña, hasta que se fueron dejando al resto solos.

\- Bien, ya qué terminó esté raro evento... ¿Podemos continuar con el entrenamiento de Gasper-san, por favor? - Preguntó el castaño mientras golpeaba el suelo con su bastón, entonces el resto sólo asintió y prosiguieron con el entrenamiento.

 _ **Momentos después en el Gimnasio...**_

\- Bien Gasper, ¿estás listo? - Preguntó Issei, quien estaba parado a unos metros lejos del rabio/platino, tanto él como Gasper tenían puestos sus uniformes de gimnasia, el Heredero Hyōdō llevaba puesto su habitual chándal completamente Negro con acentos Rojos y su camiseta Roja debajo, mientras que Gasper usaba una camiseta Blanca con acentos de color Azul Marino con el emblema de la Academia Kuoh bordado en el frente izquierdo, y por último tenía unos pantaloncillos bombachos iguale de color Azul Marino... ¿No se supone qué este tipo de ropa es para las chicas? - Hey Gasper, sólo lo voy a preguntar una vez y quisiera que fueras lo totalmente sincero que puedas, ¿bien? - Preguntó Issei algo perturbado.

\- ¡Ha-hai, ¿qué quiere preguntar Issei-senpai? - Preguntaba el afeminado **_"Alfil"_** nervioso.

\- Pues, amm... ¿Porqué llevas el uniforme de gimnasia de las chicas? - Preguntó con la mirada entrecerrada.

\- Po-porque se ve lindo... - Respondió tímidamente como lo hacía Asia antes y Issei sólo golpeó su frente con su mano, pasándosela por toda su cara y entonces suspiró.

\- Ahh, está bien... Si eso te hace sentir cómodo, que así sea, ¿estás listo? - Preguntó de nuevo reanudando su entrenamiento.

\- ¡Ha-hai...! - Gritó el Ojírojo, mientras había una línea Gris unida en la parte superior de su cabeza, y dicha línea llegaba hasta el Sacred Gear de Saji su **_Absorption Line_**.

Como Gasper no podía controlar su Sacred Gear, Issei quería que 1ro. detuviera un objeto en específico, en lugar de toda el área, entonces decidió usar las pelotas de voleibol para la práctica de Gasper, entonces el objetivo actual de esta práctica es que, Issei arrojará las pelotas a Gasper y él tendrá que detenerlas...

\- ¡¿Listo Gasper?! - Gritó Issei y el mencionado asintió entonces... - ¡Bien, ahí va...! - Lanzó la 1ra. Pelota, pero cuando Gasper vio que venía hacia él...

\- ¡Kyaaa...! - En un segundo, él ya no estaba en su lugar.

\- Y... Se escapó, genial... - Dijo un cansado Issei, luego miró la línea que estaba conectada a Gasper, la siguió todo el camino hasta la puerta del gimnasio, la cual estaba abierta, y vieron al Medio-Vampiro afuera - Es bastante rápido si me lo preguntan... - Dijo cruzado de brazos mientras esperaba a que regresará, entonces vio a Koneko entrar al gimnasio arrastrando a Gasper detrás de ella.

\- Se estaba escapando de nuevo... - Dijo la Nekomata mientras arrastraba a Gasper.

\- Lo siento...! - Gasper se disculpó mientras lo arrastraban al gimnasio, mientras Xenovia quien está parada detrás de Issei le dio una mirada preocupada.

\- Mmmm, supongo que básicamente es una molestia, y apenas estamos empezando con su entrenamiento... - Dijo la peliazul con su expresión.

Y Asia, quien está de pie junto a Xenovia, mientras inclinó su cabeza ligeramente dijo... - ¿Tal vez, sólo tal vez aún tenga un exceso de poder? - Pensó lógicamente.

\- Si es así... Genshirou-san, ¿podrías absorber un poco más, por favor? - Le preguntó a Saji amablemente.

\- ¡No hay problema! - Y con eso, la línea comenzó de color Morado comenzó a brillar y ha absorber el poder de Gasper.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaa...! - Gasper hizo un lindo chillido.

\- Gracias por ser voluntario para ayudarnos... - Le dijo Issei al rubio Sitri.

\- Ni lo menciones, créeme qué esto me beneficia también - Respondió sonriendo, entonces Issei miró a Gasper.

\- Oye Gasper, ¿seguro qué no quieres tratar de beber mi sangre? - Le preguntó el castaño, pero...

\- ¡Noooooooooooooooo! ¡No me gusta la sangre...! - Gritó exaltadamente.

\- ¿Mmmm...? ¿Pero no eres un Vampiro? - Volvió a preguntar mientras lo apuntaba con su bastón.

\- ¡No me gusta nada de eso...! ¡Y mucho menos su olor...! - Volvió a gritar.

\- Créame Senpai, él no sirve cómo Vampiro... - Dijo Koneko de manera estoica.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Koneko-chan está siendo malvada...! - Lloró y Xenovia se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

\- Ise-kun, creo qué esto será más dificil de lo que pensamos... - Expresó la Portadora de _**Durandal**_ al ver la escena.

\- Temo que Xenovia-san tiene razón Issei-san - Dijo la Portadora del Espíritu de la Garza de la misma manera.

\- Ahhh, y ¿ahora qué haremos? - Se preguntó el actual _**Sekiryuutei**_ con una expresión complicada.

 ** _Club de Investigación de lo Oculto - Habitación de Gasper..._**

\- Vamos Gasper, por favor sal de ahí... Escucha lamento haberte arrastrado a todo esto... - Dijo Issei mirando la puerta de la habitación del mencionado porque al parecer, después de la práctica de ayer, Gasper se encerró de inmediato en su habitación y aún sigue encerrado y no quiere ver a nadie incluso si es su ama, Rías... Quien estaba con Issei de pie frente a su puerta.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...! - Escuchaban claramente al vampiro Hikikomori, llorando en su habitación.

\- Lo siento Rías, lamento el interrumpir tú reunión, pero... - Issei inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente mientras se disculpaba con la pelirroja.

\- Está bien Issei, sé qué hiciste lo que pudiste para ayudarlo - Le dijo Rías sonriendo tristemente, al ver que el castaño no tuvo éxito.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡No quiero salir! ¡Waaaaaaah! - Lloraba el joven _**"Alfil"**_ Gremory.

\- Parece qué, en vez de hacer que se abriera más con todos... Hice que se aislara más de lo que creí, ahh... - Issei suspiró, mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza al sentir culpa por causarle muchos problemas a Gasper, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo... - Ahora qué lo pienso, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual Gasper actué de esa manera...? - Issei miró a la Heredera Gremory y ella procedió a contar su historia.

\- Bueno... El padre de Gasper es un Vampiro reconocido, pero su madre es humana, pero entre los suyos valoran más a los de Sangre Pura, incluso más que nosotros los Demonios, en consecuencia... Gasper fue rechazado por su propia familia, los humanos lo llamaron un monstruo... Le temían, porque él tiene la capacidad de detener el tiempo pero no podía controlarlo, decían que... "Si él te detiene a tiempo, él puede hacerte cualquier cosa", eso pensaban cuando descubrieron el poder de su Sacred Gear... - Issei muestra una mirada comprensiva, al escuchar la historia narrada por la Gremory.

\- Vaya... Y yo qué pensé, que los pasados de Kiba-san, Asia o el mio y de Isara eran duros pero esto, supera todo lo que tenía en mente - Decía el castaño algo triste - Rechazado por tú propia especie es una cosa, pero rechazado por tú propia familia, sólo por creer que usaría su poder para algo malo, eso es algo que no tiene nombre, y menos alguien que es más joven que Tōjō-san, Ravel-san o Asia juntas... - Terminaba Issei, mientras golpeaba firmemente con su bastón el suelo.

\- Por supuesto, todos sabemos que Gasper nunca haría tal cosa... - Concordó Rías igual que el castaño.

\- No, no lo haría, puede que apenas lo haya conocido hace poco, pero puedo ver que Gasper es un niño muy amable y jamás lastimaría ni a una mosca... - Issei lo dijo sin pensarlo 2 veces, entonces miró la puerta de la habitación de Gasper.

\- ¡Yo no quiero esté poder, todos se detienen y es por eso que todos me temen, me odian y yo también lo odio...! ¡No quiero ver la cara congelada de mis amigo nunca más! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! - Gasper realmente estaba llorando en voz alta desde su habitación.

Issei al escuchar eso, sólo bajó la mirada y recordó unas palabras que resonaron en su cabeza: **_"¿En verdad creen qué, esté listo para portar el gran poder del Sekiryuutei?... Si aún es sólo un niño" "Es verdad, ¿no sabemos si esto es una mala señal o no?, pero no tenemos opción, es el hijo de Hiroto-sama de quién estamos hablando" "Hai, sólo pero espero qué esté a la altura de las expectativas qué dicta su familia..." "Debe estarlo, su hermana no podría porque Ddraig-sama sólo pasa al primogénito de la Familia Hyōdō, espero que ese muchacho no haya obtenido a Ddraig-sama cómo maldición en vez de bendición"_**... Luego de recordar esas palabras Issei pensó: _"Entiendo porqué Gasper tiene miedo, un poder que despierta dentro de ti sin saberlo, y más al saber qué es tan grande y abrumador, creo qué somos más parecidos de lo qué pensé..."_ \- Pensaba el castaño mientras miraba su Brazo Derecho y su Cristal en el mango de su Bastón, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Rías quien empezó a hablar.

\- Ni siquiera puedo ayudarlo a superar su problema, ¿qué clase de _**"Rey"**_ soy si ni siquiera puedo ayudarle a uno de mis lindos sirvientes? - Rías miró el piso con una expresión muy triste, en verdad estaba muy decepcionada de sí misma.

\- Rías, ¿crees poder dejarme con Gasper? - Le preguntó a la pelirroja y eso la tomó por sorpresa, entonces el Portador del **_Boosted Gear_** prosiguió - Quisiera hablar con él, a solas... Creo qué, él se abrirá poco a poco si hablamos, así que por favor déjame tratar con él, ¿de acuerdo? - Issei miró a Rías mientras sus lentes brillaban con determinación.

\- Issei... - Dijo la Portadora del Poder de la Destrucción, al ver que Issei le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Además mi 1er. Kōhai hombre, y quisiera conocerlo un poco mejor... Tranquila, me ocuparé de él - Le aseguró el Hyōdō.

\- De acuerdo Issei, cuento contigo entonces... - Le dijo una sonriente Rías.

\- Tranquila, y vete ahora... Aún tienes a una reunión a la cuál ir, ¿no? - Le dijo Issei mientras miraba la puerta de Gasper, y levantó su mano derecha y con su pulgar también arriba, en eso Rías le sonríe y mira a la puerta con una cara ligeramente triste porque le estaba dejando todo el trabajo al castaño, entonces se teletransportó por medio de un Círculo Mágico... Entonces Issei sólo se sentó en el piso estilo Seiza con su bastón a un lado, ajustando sus lentes, y apoyó su espalda en la puerta.

\- Escucha Gasper, me quedaré aquí hasta que estés listo para salir, ¿de acuerdo? - Le dijo firmemente - Y si deseas hablar, estoy aquí - Terminó para luego meditar mientras esperaba...

 _ **Mientras tanto con Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Irina, Cosette, Isara y Yūma...**_

Ahora nos encontramos con nuestro equipo de chicas, de la Nobleza Gremory y del Equipo de Issei mientras caminaban a la Residencia Hyōdō, en medio de su camino estaban platicando...

\- Entonces... ¿Saika-sama y Chisato-sama ya tienen todo listo por su parte? - Preguntó la _**"Alfil"**_ Gremory a las **_Pai Zhua's_** quienes suspiraron cansadas, pero ninguna notó que Asia estaba contestando su celular..

\- Hai, todas estuvimos discutiéndolo pero al fin ya llegamos a los acuerdos para la cumbre... - Respondió la _**Seiryuutei**_ levemente cansada - Kaa-chan y Chisato-Baachan si que se toman en serio está cumbre... - Terminaba la castaña mirando al cielo.

\- Sí, ni que decir de Penemue-sama, estuvo manteniendo a raya a Azazel-sama con sus comentarios pervertidos... - Expresó Yūma cansada por la actitud de su antiguo líder, pero feliz de haber podido ayudar a su "casi" madre, a mantenerlo en orden.

\- Si no hubiera sido por Grayfia-sama o por Penemue-sama, o tal vez por Velenana-sama y Saika-sama, Chisato-sama lo hubiera convertido en su conejillo de indias, para sus proyectos de medicina - Dijo Cosette nerviosa, mientras recordaba cómo ella y su hermana Primrose trataban de evitar que la madrina de Issei y Isara convirtiera al Ex-Gobernante de los Caídos en su Rata de laboratorio.

\- **_"Gulp..."_** Cr-creo qué, no hay que pensar en eso... - Dijo Irina tragando duro y con una sonrisa nerviosa, entonces todas escucharon a Asia hablar por teléfono...

\- Entiendo... Sí, nos encontramos bien, justo en el camino a casa nos encontramos con Isara-san y las otras... Bueno, espero qué todo salga bien... Adiós... - Luego de su conversación, la rubia colgó y guardó su celular.

\- ¿Era Onii-chan? - Le preguntó la Portadora del Espíritu del Dragón de la Tormenta con curiosidad.

\- Hai, al parecer Issei-san regresará muy tarde hoy... - Respondió la Portadora del Espíritu de la Garza, con algo de preocupación.

\- ¿Se trata del asunto de Gasper-kun? - Ahora preguntó la Portadora del Espíritu del Tigre, preocupada por su amo y amigo.

\- Parece que a Ise-kun, no le está yendo tan bien como esperaba... - Dijo la Portadora del Espíritu del Ciervo preocupada por su amigo de la infancia, e interés amoroso.

\- Entonces, esperará hasta que Gasper decida salir... - Comentó la **_"Caballero"_** peliazul mientras miraba a la rubia.

\- Me siento mal por Issei-sama, creo que debimos acompañarlo... - Dijo Ravel con una leve expresión triste.

\- Yo también pienso lo mismo... - Expresó Koneko de manera estoica.

\- Por otra parte, ¿habrá algo qué podamos hacer para ayudar? - Pregunta Xenovia.

\- Por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en el buen juicio de Ise... - Dijo la Portadora del Espíritu de la Cobra Rey, mientras tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza mientras miraba al cielo.

\- Ahh, Yūma-chan tiene razón... Por ahora, eso es lo mejor... - Dijo Cosette, entonces todas dieron un gran suspiró.

 _ **Residencia Hyōdō - Esa misma tarde...**_

Ahora todas las chicas llegaron a la casa del castaño, pero no sin antes recibir una exclamación de cierta peliazul...

\- ¡Irina, ¿en serio estás viviendo entre tanto lujo?! - Preguntó Xenovia, porqué era la 1ra. Vez que ella visitaba la casa de Issei, se había sorprendido por el Domo Dorado y el lector de huellas digitales pero trataba de calmarse, pero casi sin éxito.

\- _**"Hum, hum..."**_ Es el privilegio de ser cómo parte de la familia del Heredero de una de las familias más poderosas de todo el país... - Se jactaba la castaña clara, al ver que su amiga y Ex-compañera de la iglesia quien miraba la sala y trataba de no romper nada.

Las demás sólo suspiraron con pesar, y negaron con sus cabezas la actitud de la Ex-exorcista castaña clara, luego de ese pequeño inconveniente todas se fueron al baño a relajarse...

 _ **Residencia Hyōdō - Cuarto de Baño...**_

\- Isara Hyōdō, gracias por invitarnos y por permitirnos entrar a sus termas... - Agradeció la peliazul, mientras se quitaba su sostén de rayas Rosa/Blanco.

\- Con Isara está bien Xenovia-chan, y tranquila mi casa es tú casa... - Dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras se quitaba su sostén Celeste.

\- Lamentamos el habernos invitado solas... - Dijeron Koneko y Ravel, quienes se quitaban sus medias y blusas.

\- Tranquilas, creo qué lo hacemos para qué conversemos más... - Respondió Asia, mientras se desabrochaba su falda y revelando sus panties Blancas.

\- Entiendo eso Asia-chan, ¿pero porqué en la ducha? - Pregunta Cosette, quien estaba quitándose sus panties Moradas.

\- ¡Vamos Cosette-chan, ¿qué tiene de malo?! - Intervino Yūma quien sonría colmilludamente y ya estaba desnuda - Además estamos entre amigas, y en Japón se dice qué hay una gran comunicación cuando se está desnuda, y qué tus lazos con tus amigas se fortalece más y más... - Terminaba mientras tenía a Asia y a Xenovia entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Huh?... No sabía sobre esa costumbre... - Contestó Xenovia levemente sorprendida.

\- _"Yo tampoco..."_ \- Pensó el resto.

\- Siendo sincera, me siento un poco rara, pero creo qué es algo bueno... - Dijo Koneko bajándose sus bragas.

\- Creo qué entiendo, mientras más conversamos... Más fortaleceremos nuestra amistad... - Dijo Irina sonriendo, terminando de quitarse su sostén Blanco.

\- Hai... - Dijo Asia, entonces abrió la puerta de las termas y Isara al ser la última cerró y puso su mano en el panel que estaba dentro y...

\- **_"ADN reconocido, por favor tómense su tiempo Isara-sama..."_** \- Se escuchó la voz computarizada de Gideon, y un recuadro Rojo apareció en la puerta y estaba con la palabra en inglés: "Occupied" que significaba Ocupado.

\- Sigo sorprendida por la cantidad de tecnología que Ise-kun tiene en está casa... - Expresó Xenovia, quien se estaba enjabonando sus pechos.

\- Ohh amiga, no sabes ni la mitad... - Dijo la Ex-caída sonriendo sonrojada, mientras levantaba su pie derecho al aire.

\- Xenovia-san, veo que sudaste demasiado por ir detrás del pobre Gasper-kun, pero está ducha te caerá bien... - Dijo Cosette mientras con una regadera limpiaba la espalda de la peliazul.

\- Ahh... - Gimió de placer - Gracias Cosette-san, en serio lo necesitaba... - Agradeció relajada.

\- Pues según lo que Asia-san nos contó, tú y Koneko-san se esforzaron bastante - Dijo Ravel con una toalla en su mejilla sonrojada.

\- Eso es verdad... - Dijo Isara sonriendo mientras se sumergía hasta la nariz y hacía burbujas.

\- Aunque, no me sorprende que hayas querido entrenarlo Xenovia, siempre tan servicial... - Dijo Irina sonriendo para luego imitar a Isara.

\- Sí pero, aunque no somos nada comparadas a Ise-kun... - Respondió Xenovia mientras se tallaba bajo uno de sus pechos, y esa declaración sorprendió a la mayoría - Puedo estar segura, qué en esté mismo instante... Ahora se está esforzando por ayudar a Gasper... - Dijo con un tono de respeto al castaño.

\- Issei-senpai, aunque no sea parte de la Nobleza de Buchō, se preocupa por nosotros... - Dijo Koneko mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua caliente.

\- Sé exactamente lo qué quieren decir, porque de no ser por él... Tanto Xenovia cómo yo, no estaríamos aquí ahora... Y aunque haya veces en que lo saquemos de quicio, Ise-kun siempre nos protege - Expresó la **_Pai Zhua_** del Cristal del Ciervo de manera sincera, recibiendo un asentimiento positivo de Xenovia y Cosette mientras sonríen.

\- Issei-senpai, es una buena persona... Aunque sea algo duro, y más cuando entrenamos - Terminó Koneko mientras se sentaba en una de las esquinas de la gran bañera.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, Rías-senpai dijo que Gasper-kun era un vampiro, pero... - Asia no pudo terminar porque Ravel se le adelantó.

\- Pensé que sólo los de su especie salían al amparo de la Oscuridad, pero eso no parece afectarle en nada a Gasper-kun, quien aún estaba en medio del Día - Comentó la rubia Phoenix porque ella aún no conocía al rubio/platino, mientras imitaba la acción de la peliplatina.

\- Gya-kun lleva en sus venas, la Sangre de un "Daywalker" o "Caminante Diurno"... - Respondió Koneko al volver a entrar al agua, y dicha acción fue imitada por Xenovia.

\- Cómo pensaba, ya tenía la sospecha de eso... Y creo que Ise-kun también la tenía, creo que incluso desde antes de empezar a entrenarlo o cuando lo conoció - Dijo la peliazul mirando a la peliplatina para luego mirar a Isara.

\- ¿Caminante Diurno? - Preguntaron Asia, Irina y Yūma con duda.

\- Según los registros de la Facción Shintō... Son vampiros que no tienen problemas con la Luz del Sol - Respondió Cosette mirando el techo, para luego mojarse la cara y frotarsela.

\- Ahh... - Suspiró la **_"Torre"_** Gremory, en eso la _**"Alfil"**_ Ravel tomó la palabra...

\- Puede que no tengan problemas con el, pero no les gusta el Sol... - Dijo mientras se puso de pie y salia para enjabonarse.

\- Hey, ¿y qué hay sobre de lo qué estuvimos hablando hace rato? - Preguntó Yūma llamando la atención de todas y siguió hablando - ¿Sobre el cómo ayudar a Gasper? - Para luego empezar a tallarse los brazos con una esponja.

\- Ahh, no lo sé... - Dijo Asia con una expresión derrotada.

\- Hasta dónde hemos visto... El mayor problema que tiene, es qué no le gusta la gente... Salvo por Buchō y Fukubuchō - Respondió Xenovia mientras miraba al techo cómo si la respuesta estuviera ahí - Y si sigue escapando así, por más que lo intentemos, no podremos ayudarlo a entrenar - Terminó y cerró los ojos un momento.

\- Tienes razón, deberíamos hacer algo... - Decía la Nekomata mientras se enjabonaba su cabello.

\- Eso lo sabemos, pero la pregunta es: ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Preguntó Isara enjabonando en cabello de Koneko.

\- Mmmm... - Hizo Asia llamando la atención de todas, mientras abría la llave de la regadera para enjuagarse.

\- Asia-chan, ¿ya tuviste alguna idea? - Preguntó Isara mientras ella y Cosette miraban a la Ex-monja con suma curiosidad.

\- Si es así, habla ahora o calla para siempre... - Dijo la Ex-caída saliendo del agua caliente.

\- Mmmm... No exactamente, eso sólo qué... - Dijo Asia algo tímida - Antes de conocer a Yūma y a Penemue-sama, incluso antes de ser una **_Pai Zhua_** , era una de esas personas a las que les iba mal en socializar, por eso puedo saber lo que Gasper-kun siente... - Decía mientras se quitaba el jabón con el agua - Incluso cuando conocí a Issei-san y al resto, me costaba un poco pero, no tenía ese problema cuando hablaba con él por mi celular, porque conversar cara a cara me ponía nerviosa por ese miedo... - Redactaba la Portadora del _**Twilight Healing**_ , pero la _**Seiken**_ de _**Durandal**_ se quedó pensando...

\- Mmmm... Cara a Cara, ¿eh? - Se dijo, entonces Ravel y Cosette le preguntaron...

\- ¿Xenovia-sama...? - Preguntó la rubia Phoenix.

\- ¿Acaso se te ocurrió algo? - Ahora preguntó la pelimorada igual de curiosa.

\- De hecho, creo qué se me acaba de ocurrir una solución... Una temporal, pero puede ayudarnos con el problema de Gasper... - Respondió sonriendo y llamando la atención de todas, mientras se levantaba mostrando su cuerpo desnudo.

 ** _Club de Investigación de lo Oculto -_** ** _De vuelta con Issei y Gasper..._**

Volvemos con nuestro castaño favorito quien seguía en posición de Seiza, no sin antes comunicado con Asia y las otras para avisarle que no llegaría a cenar hoy, luego notó que la tarde iba cayendo, entonces decidió tomar la palabra y le habló a Gasper...

\- Oye Gasper... Déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿acaso tienes miedo de nosotros o de tú Sacred Gear? - Le preguntó el castaño algo serio - ¿O es acaso de ambos? - Lo último sorprendió al mencionado, entonces Issei miró su mano derecha y luego el cristal de su bastón, entonces continuó hablándole - Estoy más que seguro que tú ama te lo contó pero lo haré de cualquier manera... En mi interior, habita un poderoso Dragón Celestial que pasa de generación por generación incluso, mi hermana también tiene a la suya... Tenemos las mismas energías que nuestra abuela y abuelo, quienes resultan ser los mismos Dioses del Sol y la Tormenta... Mira, no te cuento esto para presumirlo, lo hago porque quiero que sepas, que cada vez que Isara y yo usamos esos poderes: En parte nos da miedo... Y eso es sólo con pensar que algo malo pasará... Pero, aún así no nos importa, porque seguiremos usando estos poderes - Decía el castaño poniéndose de pie, y se apoyó en la puerta mientras se ajustó sus lentes y se cruzaba de brazos, con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Pero esos poderes, también podrían quitarles cosas que aprecian... ¿Porqué aún sabiendo eso, los usan? - Preguntó Gasper desde su habitación.

\- Porque necesitamos estos poderes para luchar y proteger a las personas que nos importan... Escucha, he visto a mucha gente, caer en su punto más bajo y créeme que no quiero volver a ver esas expresiones en sus caras, nunca más... - Respondió el **_Sekiryuutei_** actual, al recordar sus momentos cuando entrenó en la Orden de la Garra, al igual que Isara, Cosette y las demás, luego sin darse cuenta apretó su bastón - Por eso, tengo que usar estos poderes que se me fueron otorgados para luchar, y no volver a ver esas caras llenas de tristeza y dolor... No me importa lastimarme, y por eso me propuse a convertirme en su Dragón Guardián... No hago esto por mi, lo hago por ellos... También por Rías y los demás, claro que eso te incluye también Gasper... - Tras eso Issei sólo se separó de la puerta, se puso frente a ella y está sólo se abrió ligeramente.

\- Lamento ser una carga para usted y Rías-Buchō, Issei-senpai - Se disculpaba el joven _**"Alfil"**_ Gremory con el castaño.

\- Tranquilo, no tienes que sentirte culpable por eso, pasaste por mucho en el pasado... Además, estarás con nosotros a partir de ahora, ¿verdad? - Le dijo Issei, mirándolo a través de la pequeña abertura, y le sonríe a Gasper.

\- Pe-pero, ¿y si los detengo a todos? - Le preguntó asustado.

\- No tengo porque preocuparme por eso... Porqué sé que no lo harás... - Respondió el Heredero Hyōdō, y los ojos de Gasper se abrieron cuando escuchó eso - Escucha, tienes un gran poder... Y sé muy bien que podrás usarlo a tú voluntad - Issei lo dijo con una sonrisa, y Gasper se sonrojó cuando el castaño lo animaba - Y también sé qué Rías, jamás te abandonará... Lo sé - Terminó Issei, sabiendo que la pelirroja y compañía no dejarían al rubio/platino.

\- ¿Issei-senpai? - Gasper inclinó su cabeza ya que no escuchó la última parte.

\- No, no es nada... Tranquilo Gasper - Issei colocó suavemente su mano sobre su cabeza y la frotaba suavemente, esa acción le funcionaba con Isara cuando estaba triste.

\- ¿Qué dices Gasper?... ¿Nos prestarías tú poder, para luchar?... Incuso si alguien te molesta, te ayudaré... - Le propuso Issei al joven vampiro.

\- Pe-pero... No puedo contr... - Gasper iba a decir algo pero Issei no lo dejó.

\- Entonces sólo bebe mi sangre, porque si lo que dijo Azazel fue cierto, entonces podemos ayudarte temporalmente a controlar tú Sacred Gear - Respondió el castaño con un tono serio.

\- ¡Pe-pero Issei-senpai, tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo de beber sangre de los seres vivos...! ¡Lo único que me obliga a hacerlo, es beber de una bolsa de transfusión de sangre, y mi poder ya de por si es tan aterrador...! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer, si se vuelve aún más fuerte?! - Exclamaba el **_"Alfil"_** asustado pero Issei lo hizo callar con el sonido del golpe de su bastón golpeando el suelo - ¡Kyyaaaa...! - Gritó asustado.

\- Lo siento por eso Gasper, pero era la única manera de hacer que te tranquilices... Ahora escucha, no es tan aterrador que tú poder se fortalezca, ¿sabes? - Respondió el actual **_Sekiryuutei_** , sorprendiendo a Gasper quien abrió muy bien sus ojos cuando lo escuchó decir eso - Mira, estoy muy honrado por haber heredado el poder del **_Sekiryuutei_** , pero para serte totalmente sincero, desearía tener una habilidad como la tuya... Sí, lo dije... Estoy algo celoso de tú poder... - Issei sonrió tímidamente y lo dijo con un leve rubor en la cara mientras se ajustaba sus lentes los cuales brillaban.

\- **_"¡¿Oye?! ¡¿Qué hay de mí o tú poder solar?! ¡¿No somos lo suficientemente buenos para ti?!"_** \- Exclamó Ddraig ofendido.

\- _"Hey, sólo trato de ayudarlo... Sabes qué eres el #1 para mi, además del poder que Amaterasu-Obaasama me heredó, así que no te sientas celoso Ddraig..."_ \- Respondió Issei internamente, calmando al Dragón Rojo.

\- _**"Oh ya veo... Bien me mantendré callado..."**_ \- Issei y su Dragón se comunicaron por un segundo.

\- ¿Is-Issei-sanpai, usted está celoso de mi poder? - Exclamó Gasper sorprendido.

\- Sí, piénsalo... Una vez qué tengas total control sobre tú Sacred Gear, podrás salvar a cualquier cosa o persona que corra o esté en peligro - Le explicaba Issei con una media sonrisa.

\- Lo siento Senpai, pero aún no lo entiendo... - Le dijo Gasper aún sin entender a qué se refería Issei.

\- Mmmm, ¿cómo lo explico? - Pensaba Issei con su mano en su mentón, pero luego tuvo una idea - Ya sé, te daré un ejemplo: ¿Qué es lo qué más te gusta? - Le preguntó Issei de manera ejemplificada.

\- Ammm... Me gustan los conejos - Respondió tímidamente.

\- Está bien, por ejemplo... Si ves que un conejito está a punto de ser atropellado por un automóvil, ¿qué harías? - Le preguntó, haciendo que Gasper se asustara.

\- ¡Kyyaa...! ¡No, el conejo no...! ¡Iría a salvarlo...! - Respondió desesperadamente.

\- Bingo... Además claro que lo harías, y puedes salvarlo... - Le dijo mientras iba a la ventana de la habitación y miraba el ocaso.

\- ¿Puedo? ¿Cómo Senpai? - Preguntó aún sin saber a qué se refería su Senpai castaño.

\- Es simple... Puedes detener el tiempo, o también puedes detener el automóvil, yo no puedo detener el tiempo, pero tengo mi velocidad y más al usar el poder de Ddraig para darme un buen impulso... Normalmente eso está bien para mí, pero si puedes detener el tiempo, básicamente podrías detener mi movimiento - Explicaba el castaño aún dándole la espalda al joven vampiro, mientras miraba el atardecer.

\- Realmente no entiendo lo que tratas de explicar Issei-senpai... - Respondió Gasper sin entender aún.

\- Ahh... - Suspiró Issei pero luego le volvió a explicar - Está bien, te daré otro ejemplo: Digamos que Rías y yo nos enfrentamos a un enemigo, mientras que mi Equipo y su Nobleza han sido derrotados... ¿Hasta ahí voy bien? - Issei se detuvo por un momento y miró a Gasper, quien asintió con la cabeza, diciendo que está bien hasta ahora - Luego, el enemigo me lanza a unos metros muy lejos de ustedes 2, mientras que Rías está herida y en peligro... - Seguía Issei pero Gasper...

\- ¡¿Bu-buchō?! - Exclamó asustado al imaginarse eso.

\- Si, y yo no puedo salvarla a tiempo, y ella sólo dependería de tú poder Gasper... Puedes detener el tiempo de lo que te rodea y salvar a Rías... - Le dijo de manera seria.

\- ¿Entonces puedo salvar a la gente? ¿No soy un monstruo aterrador? - Preguntó con un tono de esperanza.

\- Hahahahaha, yo no lo creo... Además, un monstruo jamás se preocuparía o lloraría por otros... Eso te hace muy diferente a un monstruo - Respondió Issei mientras sonríe y frota la cabeza de Gasper entonces se sonrojó ya que le gustaba la sensación de que acaricien su cabeza, para luego sonreír por 1ra. Vez... Pero profundamente en la cabeza de Issei - _"Créeme Gasper, yo he visto al verdadero monstruo, y tú no eres nada parecido a él..."_ \- Se dijo recordando su niñez.

\- Issei-senpai, usted es muy amable... Nadie me dijo nunca que envidiaban mis poderes o me dieron ejemplos específicos, solo pensé que la gente odiaba mi poder - Pero entonces Issei golpeó suavemente con su puño la cabeza de Gasper, pero él sigue sonriéndole.

\- Hey basta, ya olvida lo que te dijeron en el pasado, sólo fueron un montón de idiotas que te tenían envidia, tú fuiste dotado con un don muy especial y te lo digo por experiencia... Nunca dejes que los demás te digan lo contrario y comienza a creer en ti mismo, además te lo dije antes, ¿no?... "Si alguien te molesta de nuevo... Te ayudaré en cuanto lo necesites" - Terminó mientras miraba a Gasper quien sólo asintió, pero luego le preguntó algo qué quería preguntarle en el momento que lo conoció.

\- Senpai, ¿porqué te preocupo tanto? ¿Usted apenas me acaba de conocer? - Le preguntó el rubio/platino al ver que Issei se preocupaba mucho por él, incluso más que Rías.

\- Mmmm, bueno... Si lo quieres saber, te lo diré... Pero qué esto sólo quede entre tú y yo, ¿bien? - Le preguntó y el vampiro sólo asintió - Bien, la razón por la qué me preocupo por ti, es porqué me recuerdas mucho a mi, cuando tenía tú edad... - Tras esa confesión el **_"Alfil"_** quedó sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Heeehhh, yo me parezco a Senpai?! - Dijo sorprendido, pero miró a Issei quién sólo asintió, y volvió a explicar.

\- Sí, cuando era pequeño... Adquirí el poder del **_Sekiryuutei_** , desde los 6 años... Una edad muy temprana para que un niño tenga semejante poder, pero no fue intencional, lo obtuve porque es costumbre para mi familia que cuando la actual cabeza del Clan Hyōdō muere, Ddraig pasa a su primogénito, y creo qué sabes quien es, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó de manera irónica, entonces Gasper se dio cuenta.

\- Entonces Senpai, ¿obtuvo su poder cuando su padre murió? - Le preguntó inocentemente.

\- Hai, pero no murió de manera natural, murió porqué me protegió para evitar que me mataran - Reveló de manera sombría, y eso impresionó más a Gasper.

\- Lo siento Senpai, no sabía... - Gasper iba a disculparse pero Issei sólo colocó su mano en su cabeza, mientras lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes Gasper, créeme... Escucha... No te conté esto, para que sientas lástima por mi... Te lo cuento, porque quiero que sepas qué, aquí todos nosotros... En la Nobleza Gremory y los _**Pai Zhua's**_ pasamos por mucho sufrimiento, casi o igual al tuyo - Le explicaba a Gasper - Pero recuerda, cuando estés triste sólo tienes que recordar que lo tienes aquí... No amigos, aquí tienes una familia que estará siempre para ti - Terminó Issei mientras volvía a mirar el atardecer el cual estaba muriendo.

Gasper sólo se quedó mirando a su Senpai castaño, y luego recordó que cuando fue reencarnado por Rías, ella hizo lo posible para llevarse bien con él, pero por culpa de su miedo sólo se cerró, entonces le dijo a Issei - Issei-senpai, ¿te gustaría venir a mi habitación? - Le preguntó sonriendo, entonces Issei sonríe cuando escuchó que Gasper lo invitó a su habitación.

\- Tú mandas Gasper... - Le indicó con su mano, que lo guiará y con eso, ambos entran a la habitación.

 ** _Club de Investigación de lo Oculto -_ _En la habitación de Gasper..._**

Han pasado un par de minutos desde que Issei entró en la habitación de Gasper, hablaron de muchas cosas diferentes, de los contratos que él **_"Alfil"_** había formado, sus comidas y bebidas favoritas, a los vídeo-juegos y a la vida escolar de Issei...

\- Y para mi desgracia, mi clase tiene a 2 estudiantes pervertidos de la Academia Kuoh... Los llaman el **_"Dúo pervertido"_** \- Explicaba Issei con una leve migraña.

\- Eso suena muy aterrador... - Respondió Gasper con miedo.

\- Y no es para menos, siempre van al vestidor de las chicas para espiarlas... - Le dijo mientras miraba ciertas cosas, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención.

\- ¡Es horrible...! - Gritó asustado.

\- Pero siempre terminan siendo golpeados por las chicas del Club de Kendo, de hecho eso es lo único divertido de ver... Debería mostrártelo la próxima vez - Le dijo divertido.

\- Hahahahaha... Lo espero con ansias, Issei-senpai - Gasper sonríe de nuevo, pero esta vez incluso mejor, se rió.

\- Olalá... - Dijo Issei en francés, al ver que Gasper tenía varios artefactos que tenían el Sello de la Empresa de Issei - Vaya Gasper, no sabía que comprabas cosas de mi compañía - Dijo con un tono curioso.

\- Ha-hai, Issei-senpai... Su compañía es la más avanzada en tecnología, por eso me sentí en la necesidad de conseguirla, además de qué me costaba tiempo en adquirirla, pero cuando usé su nuevo sistema de cámaras de vigilancia, los drones y entre otras cosas jamás creí que me sentiría como niño en dulcería - Exclamó Gasper con un brillo en sus ojos, mientras se acercaba a Issei y esté sólo trataba de mantener su espacio.

\- Hahaha, oye Gasper... En verdad me siento muy halagado, al ver que los productos de nuestra compañía te fascinen pero... - Issei le señaló a Gasper con su mirada que estaba muy cerca de él, entonces...

\- ¡Kyaa...! - Gritó para luego separarse un poco - ¡Perdone Senpai, no quería...! - Exclamaba sonrojado como una chica.

\- Tranquilo, además me siento feliz que mi compañía satisface tus gustos - Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras giraba su bastón, y recibió un asentimiento positivo de Gasper, entonces escucharon que Kiba había entrado a la habitación, y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que Issei y Gasper estaban teniendo una conversación, entonces le sonrió a Issei con "su" encanto.

\- Buen trabajo, Issei-kun... Veo qué te estás llevando bien con Gasper-kun - Le dijo el **_"Caballero"_** Gremory al _**Pai Zhua**_ del Dragón Solar.

\- Algo así Kiba-san, y puedo ver que has regresado de la entrevista sobre tú **_[ Balance Breaker]_** \- Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

\- Hai... Entonces, ¿de qué estaban hablando ustedes 2? - Le preguntó el rubio Gremory.

\- Mmm... De nada importante en realidad, sólo qué al parecer conocí a un comprador habitual de mi compañía - Le dijo mientras miraba a Gasper sonrojándose por eso y Kiba sólo sonríe entendiendo lo que su ahora amigo quiso decir.

\- Hahahaha, creo qué Buchō debió decirte que Gasper-kun era un gran fanático de la tecnología, y más al saber que la empresa de tú familia es una de las más grandes en ese rubro - Explicaba el _**"Caballero"**_ Gremory un tanto nervioso.

\- Sí, creo qué ya me di cuenta de eso, ¿verdad Gasper? - Preguntó Issei, pero no recibió respuesta del mencionado - ¿Gasper? ¿Huh? - Pero luego miró al rubio mayor, quien sólo señaló detrás de él, entonces Issei se volteó y miró para ver que Gasper ya no está a su lado, entonces cuando lo encontró entonces sólo se golpeó la cara con su mano y dijo - Oye, ¿porqué estás de vuelta en esa caja? - Entonces una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Issei, al descubrir que el Portador de la **_Forbidden Balor View_** estaba sentado en su caja de cartón.

\- Lo-lo siento Senpai, pero me siento más cómodo hablando con gente así cómo estoy... - Se defendía el rubio/platino ante la mirada del castaño y rubio mayor.

\- Ahhh... Ohh bueno, al menos no te cubres la parte de arriba del cuerpo, eso sin duda es un gran avance de ver Gasper - Issei acarició la cabeza de Gasper, cuando vio que el Vampiro ya había cambiado aunque sea un poco, entonces Kiba caminó hacía Gasper.

\- Gasper-kun, sabes bien que Issei-kun tiene razón y que no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, especialmente ahora que tú sello se ha roto - Y entonces Gasper miró hacía abajo cuando escuchó que Kiba dijo eso.

\- No creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte Kiba-san, Gasper está mejorando mucho, bueno a paso lento pero mejorando... Sólo dale algo de tiempo, no puedes esperar que alguien cambie su forma de ser, de un día para otro, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Issei con un tono divertido mientras golpeaba la punta de su bastón al suelo.

\- Mmmm, supongo que tienes razón Issei-kun... Lo siento Gasper-kun - Se disculpaba el rubio Gremory con su Kōhai.

\- N-no hay problema Yūto-senpai, y gracias Issei-senpai por ser tan comprensivo conmigo... - Agradecía al castaño, y esté sólo asintió, entonces de repente la puerta se abrió de nuevo pero está vez eran Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Irina, Cosette, Isara y Yūma...

\- Wow chicas, ¿pensé qué estarían en casa? - Preguntó el castaño al ver a las chicas en el club.

\- Estábamos, pero luego decidimos venir a ver a Gasper, pero... Puedo ver que te estás llevando muy bien con él, Ise-kun - Dijo Xenovia sonriendo, mientras sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda, dándole a creer que estaba ocultando algo ...

\- Hai... Creemos que no deberías ser el único que cuida a Gasper-kun, Issei-san... - Explicó Asia una parte de la razón, entonces Xenovia continuó después de ella.

\- Entonces todas nosotras, estábamos discutiendo el cómo podríamos ayudarlo - Decía Isara en tono de cómplice.

\- Entonces, Xenovia-san tuvo una idea... - Continuó Cosette pero con un tono un tanto nervioso.

\- Un tanto rara pero... Pero es una idea - Terminaba Irina mientras Ravel, Yūma y Koneko asentían, pero ese comentario molestó un poco a la peliazul, pero Gasper sólo inclinó su cabeza ligeramente.

\- ¿Pa-para ayudarme? - Se preguntó tímidamente, entonces Koneko caminó hacía él...

\- Hai, eres parte de nuestra familia Gya-kun - Tras eso, la cara de Gasper se iluminó cuando escuchó tales palabras tan conmovedoras.

\- K-Koneko-chan... - Decía Gasper cómo si quisiera llorar.

\- Aquí... Toma, es un regalo por parte de nosotras... - Respondió Koneko y luego le arrojó algo en su caja, entonces Gasper miró que era hasta qué...

\- ¡KYYYAAAAA...! - Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor cuando el rubio/platino vio lo que la peliplatina le dio, que resultó ser un par de ajos, entonces el pobre vampiro rápidamente saltó de su caja e intentaba salir de la habitación.

\- ¡Te tengo...! - Fue lo que dijo la otra **_"Caballero"_** Gremory, cuando le colocó lo qué tenía en su espalda en la cabeza de Gasper.

\- ¿Mmmm...? - Gasper se detuvo y se dio la vuelta y miró a Xenovia con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y entonces, cómo te sientes? - Le preguntó la peliazul con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh?... Pues, me siento seguro... ¿Huh? ¿Eh?, creo qué me gusta esto... - Dijo Gasper, quien ahora tenía en la cabeza... ¿Una bolsa de papel?, la cual tenía 2 agujeros para que sus ojos se pudieran ver.

\- ¿Amm, oigan...? ¿Y eso qué es? - Preguntó Yūto con curiosidad.

\- Es la "gran" idea de Xenovia/san/senpai - Dijeron todas respondiendo la pregunta del rubio Gremory, y eso hizo que la peliazul inflara su pecho de orgullo.

\- ¿Y esa idea consistía en...? - Issei con su mirada pedía una explicación, pero tenía una especie e tic en su ojo derecho.

\- Es simple Ise-kun, sabíamos que a Gasper realmente no le gusta hablar con la gente, pero luego pensé que quizás la idea sería no hacerlo directamente, y por eso quizás esconder su rostro sea la solución - Explicaba Xenovia con un cierto aire de grandeza.

\- Al principio pensamos que sería una idea un tanto extravagante Issei-sama, pero... - Cosette no pudo seguir porque Isara terminó.

\- Luego de ver que Gasper-kun, se ve más seguro de si mismo, veo que la idea de Xenovia-san fue un éxito - Complementó Isara feliz, al ver que su Kōhai se veía más seguro.

\- Aunque es sólo una solución temporal, hasta que Gasper-kun se sienta más seguro, quiera hablarnos cara a cara - Comentaba Ravel mirando al castaño.

Issei sólo sonríe y miró a Xenovia y le dijo - Pues, no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente pero, Xenovia debo decir que tú idea fue muy buena - Le dijo a la peliazul, quien sólo sonrió y se sonrojó algo que notaron muchos.

\- Hehehe... Muchas gracias, Ise-kun - Respondió la mencionada, entonces de repente Gasper se da vuelta y pregunta a los grupos su opinión.

-¿Entonces, cómo me veo? - El vampiro comenzaba a caminar hacía ellos como un zombie, mientras había un destello Rojo hecho por sus ojos y venían del par de agujeros, eso puso a Ravel nerviosa y se escondió detrás de Issei.

\- Sabes Xenovia-san, tú idea ha funcionado con creces... - Comentaba Isara, mientras se veía algo nerviosa por la apariencia de Gasper mientras miraba el cómo la Phoenix se ocultaba detrás de su hermano, esté sólo sonríe amargamente, por su parte Asia, Irina y Cosette simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras temblaban un poco.

\- Eso sería decir poco, en mi opinión... - Expresó Yūma con sus cabellos erizados, al ver al rubio/platino.

\- Tienes una presencia muy amenazante... - Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa amarga también.

\- _"Demasiado amenazante, diría yo..."_ \- Pensó el castaño.

\- Ha-hai, como un pervertido que viene detrás de ti, y créeme que es simplemente abrumador - Xenovia agregó.

\- Esto es muy lindo, y me gusta... - Expresó un muy feliz Gasper, quien volvía a caminar por su habitación en modo zombie.

\- _"Sin duda, comparte con Akeno-san su término de la palabra lindo..."_ \- Pensaba el **_Pai Zhua_** Solar, mientras recordaba al pequeño familiar de su Senpai Medio-Caída, entonces sólo dijo - Hahaha... Al menos me alegra de que lo esté disfrutando - Issei sonríe mientras miraba las acciones de Gasper.

\- ¡Oh, quizás con esto pueda convertirme en un verdadero Vampiro a toda ley...! ¡Muchas gracias a todos! - Expresó el **_"Alfil"_** de Rías muy feliz, cómo un niño quien acaba de recibir su 1er. juguete.

\- _**"Compañero, siendo sincero... Yo en verdad dudo eso"**_ \- Comentó Ddraig escéptico, mientras Issei reía nerviosamente.

\- _Creo qué, mientras ese pequeño sea feliz, esta bien... ¿Verdad?_ \- Comentó ahora Tiamat, pero Isara no sabía que responder ante ese comentario interno.

 ** _Al Día Siguiente - En uno de los pasillos de la Academia Kuoh..._**

Ahora nos a Issei, quien estaba caminando con Cosette y Isara, entonces se cruzó con Rías y Akeno...

\- Oh Rías, Akeno-san... Buenos Días - Saludó Issei con una ligera reverencia.

\- Buenos Días... - Secundaron Isara y Cosette con una ligera reverencia también.

Rías les sonríe y luego prosiguió... - Justo a tiempo... - Sorprendiendo a los _**Pai Zhua's**_ , entonces Akeno habló...

\- Issei-kun, nos gustaría que tú y Isara-chan, vinieran con nosotras después de la escuela... - El par de castaños levantaron una ceja y se señala a sí mismo con su dedo índice derecho.

\- ¿Nosotros? ¿Estás segura? - Pregunta Isara, para luego mirar a Cosette.

\- No te preocupes Cosette-chan, no demoraremos mucho con ellos - Aseguró la **_"Reina"_** Gremory con una sonrisa.

\- Ahh... - Suspiró la Portadora del Espíritu del Tigre - Entiendo, entonces supongo que le avisaré a Onee-chan y a las otras... - Comentó la pelimorada sonriendo.

Las chicas sólo reían, pero Issei miraba a Akeno de manera discreta entonces notó que su sonrisa era un poco más forzada que las otras veces...

\- _"Supongo qué, ya va ser hora de hablar con Akeno-san sobre "ese" tema, ¿no crees Ddraig?"_ \- Le preguntó al Dragón Celestial de su interior.

\- _**"Lo qué hagas, tendrás mi apoyo compañero... Pero si harás eso, sugiero que tengas tacto, porque se ve que para esa niña, es un tema bastante sensible..."**_ \- Concretó el Dragón, entonces Issei sólo siguió mirando levemente a su Senpai.

 ** _En algún lugar alrededor de la ciudad..._**

Vemos ahora que el cielo se vuelve más Oscuro, cómo si una fuerte lluvia se acercara pronto, luego vemos a Issei con Isara quienes estaban subiendo las escaleras... Salvo que estás, eran unas escaleras muy largas...

\- Nunca he estado en esté lugar antes , ¿y tú Onii-chan? - Preguntó Isara mientras miraba a Issei.

\- Tampoco, pero siento una presencia familiar de nuestra Facción, pero está mezclada con algo de la Facción de los Demonios... - Respondió Issei, mientras miraba que su cristal parpadeaba en cuanto más se acercaban, entonces levantó la vista para ver un Torii - ¿Un santuario?... Pensé que los Demonios no podían estar aquí... - Dijo Issei con una gran sorpresa.

\- Debe ser uno antiguo, además creo qué está muy viejo... Y a juzgar por los escalones, debe ser de hace muchos años... - Comentó Isara mientras miraba el lugar qué estaba en cierta decadencia.

\- **_"Seguro qué la mocosa Gremory o la mocosa Sitri debieron tener un permiso especial para poder usar esté santuario..."_** \- Comentó Ddraig mientras el _**Boosted Gear**_ se materializó brevemente.

\- _Sugiero qué pensemos eso después, ahora la cuestión es... ¿Porqué la Heredera Gremory y su **"Reina"** les pidieron venir aquí?_ \- Preguntó Tiamat, mientras el **_Impulse Gear_** se materializaba también.

\- Tiamat-sama tiene razón, ¿porqué Rías y Akeno-san nos pidieron que venir aquí? - Preguntó Issei mientras su cristal había dejado de parpadear.

\- Quien sabe... Pero creo qué, lo descubriremos tarde o temprano, y creo qué tendremos qué mantenernos alerta Onii-chan - Comentaba Isara algo seria, mientras miraba su brazalete de su armadura.

\- Y será así... - Terminaba Issei, imitando la acción de su hermana, para luego continuar subiendo las escaleras, hasta que...

\- Sean bienvenidos, Issei-kun y Isara-chan - Ambos castaños levantaron la vista para ver a Akeno parada en medio de las escaleras, dándole la bienvenida mientras vestía su ropa de Miko o Sacerdotisa del Templo.

\- Oh, Akeno-san... - Respondió el mayor de los Hyōdō.

\- Lamentamos la tardanza Senpai... - Dijo la menor de los Hyōdō.

\- No se preocupen, yo debo pedirles perdón por hacerlos venir aquí de manera imprevista - Se disculpaba la _**Sacerdotisa Relámpago**_.

\- No te preocupes, por cierto... ¿Dónde está Rías de todos modos? - Preguntó el **_Sekiryuutei_** , al ver que la **_Princesa Carmesí_** no estaba con su amiga y mano derecha.

\- Ella estará aquí después de su última reunión con Sirzechs-sama - Respondió Akeno sonriendo.

\- Pero... ¿No tienes que estar con ella? - Preguntó ahora la **_Seiryuutei_** mirando a la pelinegra.

\- Está vez no, porqué... Debo darle la bienvenida a un par de personas más... - Dejo Akeno, mientras Issei y Isara levantaron sus cejas, porque no entendieron lo que Akeno quería decir.

\- _"¿Me pregunto quiénes serán...?"_ \- Se preguntó el castaño, entonces cuando llegaron a la parte superior y cruzaron el Torii, entonces Issei echó un vistazo alrededor del Santuario.

\- No tenía la idea de que hubiera un santuario tan grande aquí... - Dijo Issei mirando el lugar.

\- Es verdad, pero es cómo dije antes... Parece que lo han abandonado, desde hace años... - Dijo Isara también mirando el lugar.

\- Fue abandonado, es verdad... Lo fue después de que su último sacerdote falleció, pero Rías lo ha configurado para mi... - Explicaba la _**"Reina"**_ Gremory explicandole a sus 2 Kōhai's.

De repente, los ojos de los Hyōdō se abrieron como platos cuando sintieron un par de auras ajenas al lugar, entonces activaron sus armaduras y levantaron sus Sacred Gear's, mientras el mayor dijo con tono severo y con sus ojos brillando en Rojo - ¡Akeno-san, ponte detrás de mí, Isara prepárate...! - Exclamó severamente.

\- ¡Hai, Onii-chan...! - Exclamó Isara mientras sus ojos brillaban en Azul Zafiro.

\- ¡¿I-Issei-kun?! ¡¿I-Isara-chan?! - Era lo único que la mencionada podía decir, y más al ver que los Sacred Gear's empezaban a acumular poder.

Inmediatamente se pusieron en modo serio, cuando olieron esencias extrañas, y cuando Issei había puesto a Akeno detrás de él por puro instinto, miró hacía el cielo y encendiendo su aura Dorada mientras Isara encendió su aura Azul Marino...

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! - Exclamó el **_Sekiryuutei_** , mientras ponía su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

\- ¡Muéstrense, ahora...! - Ahora exclamó la **_Seiryuutei_** , mirando todo a su alrededor.

El cielo de repente se iluminó con una luz brillante, era tan brillante que causó que los Herederos de la familia Hyōdō se cubrieran los ojos con sus brazos... Entonces 2 siluetas descendieron del Cielo Opaco...

\- ¿Ustedes son, el Dragón Emperador Rojo y la Dragón Karma del Caos? - Preguntó una voz de hombre.

\- Es un placer conocerlos finalmente, Issei y Isara Hyōdō - Ahora sonó una voz femenina.

Entonces las 2 personas habían pisado tierra finalmente... El 1ro. fue

Uno es un hombre apuesto, pero con aspecto algo afeminado en su rostro, tiene cabello de color rubio nieve largo y ojos de color Verde, así como una aureola Dorada que flotaba sobre su cabeza, vestía una túnica de colores Roja y Blanca con adornos y grabados en forma de cruz y una capa con unas hombreras anchas y desproporcionadas... Al igual que Azazel, tenía lo qué parecían ser unas 12 alas que crecían de su espalda, y de color Dorado debo aclarar simbolizando su posición como líder...

La otra, era una mujer extremadamente hermosa con cabello rubio y rizado, ojos Dorados, también con una aureola Dorada sobre su cabeza, tenía una figura voluptuosa, vestía un estilizado traje Blanco ajustado con cintas Negras y una sola pernera, así como una banda Rosada alrededor del cuerpo y cayendo a los lados, a modo de halo o chal y posee un anillo sagrado, además llevaba botas de tacón de diferentes formas... La derecha es corta y decorada con plumas, y la izquierda forma parte del traje y tiene dos pequeñas abrazaderas, muchos se atreverían a decir que, podría catalogarse cómo la mujer más bella del Cielo... Al igual que el hombre a su lado, está mujer tenía unas 12 alas creciendo desde su espalda...

\- _"¡Ángeles...!"_ \- Era lo único que dedujeron Issei y Isara, mientras abrían los ojos sorprendidos, y parecía que estuvieran listos para pelear pero...

\- ¡Issei-kun, Isara-chan por favor tranquilos, está bien... Son ellos a quienes debo darles la bienvenida... - Akeno colocaba su mano en los hombros de los castaños tratando de calmarlos.

Tras ese comentario de Akeno, la seriedad y el aura de Issei desapareció de inmediato luego cerró sus ojos para inhalar y luego exhalar y volver a abrir sus ojos los cuales regresaron a la normalidad, al igual que desactivó su **_Boosted Gear_** y regresó su espada a ser un bastón, entonces desactivó su armadura y luego volteó a ver a Isara y con un movimiento de su cabeza ella entendió y con sólo un suspiro desactivó su _**Impulse Gear**_ y su armadura, mientras sus ojos regresaron a cómo eran, entonces dirigió la mirada a los 2 Ángeles...

Entonces el apuesto hombre solo le sonríe pacíficamente... - Tranquilo **_Sekiryuutei_** -kun no venimos a hacerles daño a ti o a tú hermana, venimos en paz... Soy el Arcángel Michael, el líder de la Facción de los Ángeles - Dijo el nombrado Michael.

Entonces ahora fue turno de la mujer extremadamente hermosa, para tomar la palabra y se presentó a sí misma con una sonrisa igual de hermosa y gentil... - Buenas noches, mi yo soy la Arcángel Gabriel, una de las 4 Grandes Serafines, también soy la hermana de Michael... Es todo un placer conocerlos a ambos... - Terminaba Gabriel, mientras daba una leve reverencia.

 ** _Dentro del Santuario Himejima..._**

Tanto Issei, Isara como Akeno estaban sentados en posición de Seiza...

\- Fufufu... - Akeno hizo una pequeña risa, al encontrarse sentada entre los hermanos Hyōdō y los 2 Grandes Serafines.

Los hermanos Hyōdō se mostraban serios y no bajaron la guardia, pero no podía decirse que no estaban algo nerviosos por la energía sagrada que desprendían ambos Ángeles...

\- _"El famoso Arcángel Michael, ¿eh?... El actual líder de la Facción de los Ángeles, cuando el Dios de la biblia murió en la última Gran Guerra... Esto es casi como cuando conocimos a Sirzechs-sama, ya hace mucho..."_ \- Pensaba el castaño mirando al líder de los Ángeles, pero de repente algo paso.

Los ojos de Issei y Isara se volvieron de manera reptilescas, mientras sentían un gran escalofrío en sus espinas dorsales...

\- ¡¿O-Onii-chan, acaso esté sentimiento...? - La **_Pai Zhua_** del cristal del Dragón de la Tormenta con su iris alargada, trataba de decir algo pero el castaño se le adelantó...

\- Lo sé, conozco muy bien esté sentimiento... ¿Acaso ustedes 2, poseen una Espada Caza Dragones? - Él le pregunta a los serafines con calma, pero con la expresión de reptil de la Idol, tras eso Michael y Gabriel abrieron ligeramente los ojos mientras sonríen.

Michael se levantó en silencio de su asiento, mientras extendió su mano derecha hacía los 2 castaños entonces de repente, un ligero brillo Dorado apareció frente Issei y Isara, luego cuando las luces se apagaron vieron una espada flotando frente ellos, claro que estaba emitiendo Aura Sagrada...

Issei reconoció dicha espada y dijo - ¿Acaso es la Caza Dragones, Ascalon? - Esa pregunta sorprende a Michael y Gabriel aún más, y sonríen de nuevo.

Entonces Michael decidió hablar - Issei Hyōdō-kun y Isara Hyōdō-san... - Habló el ángel con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿H-Hai? - Dijeron ambos castaños.

\- Tienen razón, está es una Caza Dragones, una Espada Sagrada que puede acabar con la vida de un Dragón... El legendario Ascalon - Los Hermanos Hyōdō permanecen en silencio por ahora, pero ambos se veían serios antes esa explicación.

Al ver las reacciones de Issei y Isara, Gabriel decide explicar lo que su hermano dijo - Por favor, no nos miren así... Deben saber que el nombre "Caza Dragones", sólo se refiere a aquellos quienes cazaban a los Dragones para vivir y para crear sus armas con sus restos... - Gabriel pausó por un momento, para luego seguir hablando pero un poco nerviosa - Y nos gustaría entregársela ustedes 2 - Terminó y eso sorprendió a los castaños.

\- ¿Saben ustedes 2, qué le están dando una espada que mata Dragones, a los Herederos de una familia que venera a los Dragones cómo símbolos de Deidad, verdad? - Pregunta Issei con un tono levemente sarcástico, mientras Isara tenía una ceja levantada y su cabeza levemente inclinada.

\- Fufufufu... - Gabriel soltó una pequeña carcajada, dado a que encontró la expresión de los castaños divertida... Pero Michael, notó que los Portadores de las **_Boosted Gear_** y la _**Impulse Gear**_ no les gustó eso, entonces tomó la palabra y se hizo cargo.

\- Quizás deberíamos decir... Qué sea compatible con cualquiera de sus Sacred Gear's - Rectificó el Líder de los Ángeles.

\- ¿Compatible? - Ahora habló Isara confundida.

\- _Sólo en teoría, pero eso sólo funciona para alguien con un Sacred Gear específico..._ \- Respondía la Dragón Karma del Caos de forma serena.

\- Pero, ¿porqué dárnosla en 1er. Lugar? - Preguntó el castaño de manera seria - Deben saber, que una Caza Dragones no es muy bien vista en nuestra familia - Dijo mirando a los Ángeles.

\- Es verdad... Pero cómo saben, no ha habido grandes batallas desde que finalizó la Última Gran Guerra, y como también sabrán, las escaramuzas entre las 3 facciones bíblicas siguen ocurriendo de vez en cuando - Los hermanos sólo permanecían callados, entonces escucharon a Gabriel - ¿Recuerdan el incidente de Kokabiel, quien quería comenzar una guerra, verdad? - Preguntó la Ángel más hermosa de todas, mientras los jóvenes asentían y se mostraban enojados por ese incidente.

\- Si está situación continúa, las 3 o mejor dicho las ahora 4 facciones, algún día llegarán a la ruina... O algo peor que eso, que alguna otra facción intente aprovechar la oportunidad para atacarnos... Y dado que nuestras Facciones, son las únicas de muchas Facciones Míticas con mayor poder... No podemos predecir lo que otros podrían hacer - Dijo Michael serio, luego lo dijo con una sonrisa - Y creo que está cumbre será una gran oportunidad - Terminó sonriendo.

\- ¿Oportunidad...? - Issei preguntó.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir...? - Continuó Isara, entonces Gabriel mostró su bella sonrisa de nuevo.

\- Para qué ahora las 4 Facciones trabajen juntas y detengan la guerra de una vez por todas... Creo que ya saben eso pero, durante la Última Gran Guerra, hubo un momento en que: Los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios luchamos juntos... - Eso hizo que Issei se mostrara serio, mientras sujetaba su brazo derecho, dado a que él sabía a dónde iría Michael con esto.

\- La Batalla para detener a Ddraig-sama y a Albion-sama... Los 2 Dragones Celestiales, y para poder sellarlos en la **_Boosted Gear_** de Onii-chan y en la **_Divine Dividing_** de Vali, la amiga de Rías-san... - Contestaba Isara sonriendo levemente - Esa es la historia que Tou-chan nos contaba cuando eramos pequeños - Explicaba la castaña, y Michael asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pensé qué, al haber hecho eso... La espada podría unirse a la **_Boosted Gear_** o a la _**Impulse Gear**_ , pero eso debe ser la decisión de ambos - Tras decir eso, Akeno miraba a Issei.

\- Issei-kun, ¿qué dices? - Preguntó la _**"Reina"**_ Gremory.

Issei lo meditó mientras cerraba sus ojos y luego de pensar bien las cosas, aunque el castaño al principio dudó el tener esa espada sería útil pero recordó que que ya tenía su espada, entonces se le ocurrió una idea entonces sonrió y volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar a todos en la habitación y tomó la palabra...

\- Antes que nada, en verdad me sentí ofendido al ver qué nos ofrecieron una espada que mata a los seres que han sido venerados por nuestra familia al paso de los años... - Eso puso un poco nerviosos a los Ángeles, pero el castaño siguió hablando - Pero lo he estado pensando bien, y voy a decirlo... Gracias por la oferta pero la rechazo... - Eso sorprendió a todos, entonces Issei siguió - No me malentiendan, realmente aprecio que quieran darme esa espada, pero yo ya tengo mi propia espada... A mi leal _**"Ryūjingetsu"**_ ahora y para siempre... - Les enseñó su bastón el cual volvió a transformarlo en su espada mientras el cristal brillaba y eso sorprendió a los Arcángeles, pero Issei volteó a ver a Isara - Y dicho esto, tengo una mejor idea... - Es llamó la atención de todos de nuevo - ¿Porqué no se la dan a mi Imōto, Isara Hyōdō? - Eso ultimo sorprendió a la mencionada.

\- ¡¿EEEEEEHHHHH...?! - Exclamó Isara al enterarse de eso - ¡O-Onii-chan, ¿e-est-estás seguro de eso?! - Preguntaba muy nerviosa, ante lo que su hermano dijo.

\- Issei Hyōdō-kun, ¿puedo saber tú razón, del porqué quieres darle a tú hermana, la Espada Ascalon? - Preguntó Michael desconcertado.

\- Por favor Issei-kun... - También lo pidió Akeno amablemente, a pesar de estar confundida, pero la única que se le quedaba viendo en silencio era Gabriel.

Issei sonrió y se levantó de su asiento y se acercaba a una de las ventanas para mirar el cielo Carmesí... - Bueno, admito que al principio tenía mis dudas pero, y más al haberme enterado del cómo había actuado durante el incidente de Kokabiel y las Excálibur's... - Issei relataba, pero eso hacía sonrojar a Isara por la vergüenza por lo que había hecho - Pero, lo hizo para ayudar a nuestra amiga Irina... Desafió mis ordenes y las de nuestros superiores, pero su terquedad por ir en su ayuda, fue muy valiente... Terca pero valiente, aunque eso llevara a la Facción Shintō a entrar a un asunto del cual debía estar ajeno, pero aún así, eso no le importó y lo hizo, por eso se ganó el derecho de obtener esté poder... Puede que yo haya enfrentado a Kokabiel, pero mi hermana junto con Tiamat-sama fueron las qué ayudaron a Irina y a Xenovia-san en 1er. Lugar, eso es todo por mi parte... Pero creo qué ella, debe decidir si la quiere o no - Volvió a mirar a todos, después de haber dado su razón.

\- Si esa es tú razón, entonces que así sea... Entonces, ¿tú qué dices Isara Hyōdō? ¿Aceptarías a Ascalon? - Preguntó Gabriel con una sonrisa, después de haber escuchado y aceptado la razón del castaño mayor.

Entonces, todos posaron las miradas en la joven Portadora de la _**Impulse Gear**_ , para luego ver que la espada se había colocado enfrente de ella... Isara no apenas había salido del Shock, y volteó la mirada a su hermano, quien le dedicó una mirada y un guiño de su ojos derecho indicándole que aceptara, entonces la menor de los Hyōdō sonrió y dijo...

\- Si mi Onii-chan confía tanto en mi cómo en Tiamat-sama, para poder portar a una Caza Dragones... Entonces lo acepto... Por favor Michael-sama y Gabriel-sama, déjenme usar a Ascalon - Pidió la **_Seiryuutei_** mientras estaba en posición de Seiza y posar su frente sobre sus manos, que se encontraban juntas en el suelo.

Ambos Ángeles sólo miraron a la más joven de la Familia Hyōdō y sólo sonrieron a aceptaron que tomara la espada, entonces Gabriel le dijo...

\- Entonces, sólo activa tu Sacred Gear, y intenta unirlo Isara Hyōdō-san... - Dijo con una sonrisa amable, entonces la castaña sólo asintió y la obedeció.

\- De acuerdo... ¡ ** _Impulse Gear_**...! - Exclamó y entonces el Guantelete se activó y resonó en la habitación.

\- _¡ **Impulse Gear**...!_ \- La Sacred Gear apareció en su brazo derecho, entonces Isara levantó la mano y la extendió hacía la Caza Dragones.

\- Amm, antes qué nada Tiamat-sama, ¿realmente crees qué esto funcionará? - Le preguntó algo nerviosa, y antes de si quiera tocar el mango de la Espada Sagrada.

\- _Creo qué tú hermano, te lo dijo antes, ¿verdad?... Un Sacred Gear responde a la voluntad de quien lo usa, y si tienes la voluntad de hacerlo, no debería de ser un problema..._ \- Explicaba la Dragón Zafiro con calma y serenidad.

\- Bien entonces... ¡Hagámoslo...! - Exclamó Isara, y tomó el mango de la Caza Dragones, Ascalon.

\- _¡Sincroniza tú energía con la de la espada...!_ \- Gritó Tiamat.

\- ¡Lo tengo...! - Exclamó la Portadora del Espíritu del Dragón de la Tormenta, entonces la Espada Sagrada comienza a brillar intensamente en un aura Dorada, luego el **_Impulse Gear_** empezó a brillar en Azul brillante... 2 auras de colores diferentes estanba brillando alrededor de la habitación, para luego fusionarse juntos.

Está vez, la luz era tan brillante que incluso se puede ver desde exterior del Santuario, para luego apagarse lentamente, entonces Isara quien tenía su cara tapada con su mano izquierda, la quitó y abrió lentamente sus ojos, para poner una expresión de asombroso, al ver que la hoja de Ascalon se había unido a la _**Impulse Gear**_ , entonces la Idol balanceó su brazo derecho hacía un lado, mientras probaba la nueva cuchilla que acaba de adquirir...

\- Increíble... - Fue lo único que Isara dijo con una sonrisa, cómo una niña que recibió su 1er. Juguete.

\- Es verdad... - Secundó Issei mirando el Sacred Gear de su hermana con sumo orgullo.

\- Parece que nuestro trabajo aquí ya está hecho... Nos iremos por ahora - Después de escuchar lo que Michael había dicho, Gabriel se levantó de su asiento.

\- Por favor esperen Michael-sama... Hay algo que deseo saber, y sólo usted tiene la respuesta que quiero... - Issei quería preguntar algo a los 2 Lideres de los Ángeles, pero Michael miró a Issei por un momento y dijo.

\- Me temo que no tengo tiempo Issei-kun, pero no te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo después de la conferencia - Le respondió el Ángel rubio.

\- Entiendo, gracias... Pero por favor, es importante para mí... - Le rogó el castaño a Michael.

\- Tranquilo, lo haré... Te lo prometo, Issei Hyōdō-kun... Bien Gabriel, ya es hora de irnos - Michael dijo y miró a su hermana mientras extendió sus 12 alas Doradas.

\- Michael, espera un segundo... - Dijo la mencionada y con eso, Gabriel caminó hacía Issei, mientras él por puro instinto retrocedió un poco y trataba de levantar su espada pero Gabriel levantó lentamente ambas manos y tomó una de las mejilla de Issei... Pero el castaño sólo se sonrojó levemente quedando sorprendido y nervioso por la acción de la Serafín Gabriel, quien lentamente acercó su rostro al de él, y... Ella besa su frente.

\- ¡¿Eh...?! - Issei quien estaba Rojo por la repentina interacción entre Gabriel y él.

\- ¡Ahhhh...! - Exclamó Isara sorprendida igual, al ver que su hermano fue besado por la Ángel más hermosa del cielo.

\- Ara, Ara... - Era lo único que Akeno dijo, mientras sonreía pero con un aura asesina, pero el único que estaba callado era Michael pero con una sonrisa, entonces Gabriel dijo...

\- Hehehe... Por favor, piensa en esto como una recompensa por evitar que Kokabiel comenzara una guerra - Gabriel le explicó a Issei y extendió sus 10 alas Blancas, y entonces una sola luz brillante, cubrió a ambos Ángeles para teletransportarlos.

Issei aún en shock, tocó lentamente su frente con un sonrojo, pero luego sacudió su cabeza para asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir, hasta que la Medio-Caída habló...

\- Ara, Ara... Issei-kun parece que disfrutaste tú recompensa - Dijo la _**Sacerdotisa Relámpago**_ , con su sonrisa, entonces Issei volteó a ver a la mencionada con un leve sonrojo pero algo molesto... Mientras todavía mostraba su sonrisa habitual, pero con una fina aura de Oro-Pálido.

\- ¡O-onii-chan...! ¡E-er-eres un atrevido...! - Exclamó Isara sonrojada mientras señalaba con su mano derecha, la cual tenía activado su Sacred Gear.

Issei sólo esquivaba las estocadas incondicionales de su hermana, sólo dijo... - Muy bien, vayamos por partes... 1ro. Yo no hice nada y 2do. Ella sólo me besó la frente, ni que fuera algo malo... - Se justificaba el castaño molesto - ¡Hey Isara cálmate, qué vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien! - Gritó mientras detuvo con el ante-brazo de su armadura.

 ** _Santuario Himejima - Mo_** ** _mentos después, en la habitación de estilo japonés..._**

Después de que Michael y Gabriel salieron del Santuario Principal, Issei le dijo a Isara que se adelantara y fuera a casa, para poder mostrarle a su madre, madrina y al resto de su grupo su nueva adquisición, pero también porque tenía que tratar con un asunto delicado, entonces Akeno había llevado a Issei a una habitación diferente... Una sala de Ceremonia de té para poder... Bueno, beber el té...

\- Entonces... Debo suponer, ¿que tú, Michael-sama y Gabriel-sama trajeron la espada aquí, verdad Akeno-san? - Le preguntó un Issei sin su armadura y su espada convertida en bastón, mientras se ajustó sus lentes.

\- Hai, hemos realizado algunos rituales para alterar las propiedades de Ascalon, pero nunca pensamos que se la cederías a Isara-chan - Respondió la pelinegra mientras le servía el té y el castaño le agradeció y bebió un poco.

\- Supongo que nadie se lo espero... - Respondió Issei, para luego ir al "tema", y dejó la taza de té frente a él, y miró a la _**"Reina"**_ Gremory con seriedad - Akeno-san, ¿está bien si te pregunto algo? - Dijo, mientras Akeno muestra su sonrisa habitual.

\- Por supuesto Issei-kun, ¿qué sucede? - Le preguntó de manera amable.

\- Bien entonces... Akeno-san, cuando estábamos luchando contra Kokabiel, él dijo algo que nos llamó la atención a Isara y a mi... - Relataba el castaño mientras recordaba la batalla con el Cadre de Grigori.

 ** _Flashback..._**

 ** _\- ¡No te distraigas...! - Akeno aprovechó que Kokabiel no le prestaba mucha atención y lo atacó con unos Rayos al Caído, pero este los disipó con un sólo movimiento de las alas._**

 ** _\- ¿Vas a estar meterte en mi camino? ¿La qué heredó su poder de Baraqiel? - Exclamó Kokabiel mientras sonreía, cosa que hizo enojar a Akeno._**

 ** _\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERME, EN EL MISMO GRUPO QUE ÉL! - Akeno abrió mucho los ojos enfurecida, y continuó utilizando sus rayos, pero todos fueron desviados por las alas de Kokabiel, entonces la chica quedo agotada por usar mucho de su poder mágico._**

 ** _Fin del Flashback..._**

Tras ese breve recuerdo, Akeno quien generalmente sonreía... Cambió su expresión de inmediato a una bastante sombría, entonces Issei quien notó su repentino cambio, se disculpó con ella de inmediato...

\- Ahh, lo siento... No debí tocar un tema demasiado sensible... - Dijo disculpándose con la pelinegra, pero ella.

\- Es cierto Issei-kun... - Escuchó el castaño, quien abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que Akeno respondió su pregunta.

\- Creo qué, tú y Cosette-chan lo sintieron cuando nos conocieron por 1ra. Vez... Pero aún así te lo contaré... - Akeno con cierta melancolía empezó a contar su historia mientras Issei sólo podía escuchar - Mi nacimiento fue el resultado de la unión entre Baraqiel, 1 de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos y una ser humana... Mi madre: Shuri Himejima... Ella vivía en un Santuario en algún lugar de Japón hace años, pero un día, ella se encontró a Barakiel herido y lo ayudó, y creo que sabes a que llevó eso... - Akeno dijo eso último con un sonrojo tan fuerte como el cabello de Rías, mientras Issei sólo desvío la mirada levemente sonrojado - Fui concebida como el resultado de ese encuentro - Seguía contando.

\- _"Así qué... Amaterasu-Obaasama tenía razón, si había un Ángel Caído en 1 de los templos que veneraban a la Facción Shintō, pero... ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó, para que ella odie a Baraqiel-sama hasta tal grado?"_ \- Pensaba Issei, pero aún no entendía varias cosas - Lo siento... No debí haber pedido algo que te hiciera sentir incómoda Akeno-san - Se volvía a disculpar el castaño.

Akeno sólo permaneció en silencio y se levantó de su asiento, entonces se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Issei y en silencio se empezó a quitar la parte superior de su vestido de Miko revelando su espalda desnuda a Issei y de repente un par de alas salieron, pero lo que era lo más sorprendente era que, sus alas eran tan diferentes a las alas de los Demonios habituales... En su lado Izquierdo estaba un Ala de Ángel Caído y su lado Derecho estaba la habitual Ala de Demonio...

\- Cómo puedes notar, tengo tanto un ala de Demonio como un ala de Ángel Caído... Cuando conocí a Rías y me convertí en un Demonio, tenía la esperanza de poder deshacerme de esto... - Señalaba su ala de Ángel Caído - De poder deshacerme de estas alas tan repulsivas... Pero todo lo que hizo fue... Crear a una abominación con un ala de Demonio y una de Ángel Caído, tal vez sea apropiado para una mujer de sangre malvada, como yo... - Akeno quería seguir despreciándose pero el castaño se había cansado.

\- Ya detén tú melodrama de telenovela Akeno-san, que empieza a ser molesto - Respondió el castaño, mientras miraba a Akeno, quien se había dado la vuelta de inmediato para mirar al castaño, pero estaba más sorprendida por lo que le había dicho...

\- ¿I-Issei-kun? - Era lo único que la pelinegra Gremory podía decir.

\- Akeno-san, escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir... Tú no eres ninguna aberración, monstruo o lo que sea... Para mí, eres Akeno-san es siempre mi... Bueno amigable senpai... Algo Pervertida y Sádica, pero aún así cuidaste de Yūma y de Asia cuando se unieron al club de Rías y aunque me cueste decirlo... Eres muy hermosa y bondadosa y eso es lo que te hace la Akeno-san, que conocí... - Luego Issei tomó su hombro y le dijo - Ahora sonríe, muestra esa sonrisa que que siempre tienes en tú cara... Esa es la Akeno-san que conozco y aprecio - Terminó mientras le limpiaba unas lágrimas.

Akeno sólo miró al castaño silenciosamente, mientras aún estaba sin palabras, pero sus mejillas estaban cómo el Cristal de Issei o el cabello de Rías, pero ninguno de los 2 se había dado cuenta, que Akeno todavía no ha vuelto a ponerse su vestido de Miko... Pero para su suerte, estaba cubriendo la mitad inferior de su pecho de forma segura, pero Issei se dio cuenta de que en realidad está tocando la piel de su hombro y eso sólo lo hace desviar la mirada de manera rápida del escote de Akeno...

\- ¡Ahh, Akeno-san por favor...! - Rápidamente soltó a la pelinegra, mientras se cubría la cara con su mano derecha - _"Bien hecho Hyōdō, casi miras el busto de 1 de tus amigos, genial... Ahora Akeno-san, creera que soy un pervertido..."_ \- Pensaba el Portador del **_Boosted Gear_** , mientras sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, pero notó que Akeno retrajo sus alas, mientras sus mirada era cubierta por su cabello, pero luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa la cual puso a Issei nervioso y se preparara para lo que viniera.

\- Issei-kun... - Le habló Akeno.

\- H-hai... - Le dijo un tanto nervioso.

\- Tú… - Issei sólo podía mirar a Akeno.

\- Acabas de robarte mi corazón, ¿qué más puedo hacer sino amarte ahora? - Entonces sus lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos a sus mejilla.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?!... ¡Qué yo, te robé tú cora...! ¡Woaahhhh...! - Akeno de repente lo aborda en el piso.

\- ¡¿A-Akeno-san?!... ¡¿Oye qué te sucede?! - Issei está nuevamente se estaba alterando, dado porque podía sentir claramente los pechos de Akeno presionando contra el de él.

\- Issei-kun... - Le volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Ha-hai? - Preguntó el castaño tratando de no sonar nervioso.

\- He tomado una decisión - Respondió determinada.

\- ¿Huh? - Issei no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba la pelinegra.

\- Issei-kun, no me importa ser la 3ra. - Dijo Akeno, mientras se levantaba ligeramente y lo miró felizmente.

\- ¿La 3ra.? ¿De qué estás hablando? - Respondió Issei quien desviaba la mirada de su Senpai.

\- Sí, la 3ra.. No es un mal lugar en un rango, y sin mencionar que parece que estoy teniendo una aventura... Es tan emocionante - Decía la **_"Reina"_** Gremory, mientras sujetaba su mejilla derecha muy Roja.

\- ¡¿Huh...?! ¡¿Aventura?! - Exclamó el joven **_Sekiryuutei_** \- _"Ok, está chica en serio está chiflada... No peor, está chica se nota qué es una Caída, pero es todo lo contrario a Yūma..."_ \- Pensaba el castaño pero quería decir algo... - ¡Hey Akeno-san, ¿podrías...?! - Pero Issei no pudo hablar porqué la Medio-Caída volvió a hablar.

\- Ne Issei-kun, ¿podrías hablarme de "tú"? - Le preguntó tiernamente.

\- Pero... - Issei no terminó porqué la mencionada lo volvió a interrumpir.

\- Si le permites eso a Buchō, ¿porqué yo no? - Le dijo con un tono infantil - ¿Por favor...? - Le volvió a decir, con el mismo tono que usó Serafall Leviatán, para que le dijera "Levia-tan".

\- Bueno... - Issei no sabía que responder.

\- Issei-kun, ¿podrías llamarme "Akeno" por favor? - Le volvió a preguntar, pero con ojos de cachorrito.

\- _"¿Entonces ella es como Rías, no?, Genial... Ahora ella también quiere que le llame su nombre sin ningún honorífico... Ahh que Diablos"_ \- Pensaba Issei, al saber que había perdido - Ahh, que remedio... De acuerdo, A-Akeno... - Suspiró Issei y le dio su sonrisa rendida.

\- ¡Gracias, Issei-kun! - Ella regresó a abrazarlo, pero está vez incluso más fuerte, esto hizo que el rubor de Issei se Oscureció aún más.

\- ¡Oye...? - Decía Issei tratando de quitársela de encima.

\- _**"No sé cómo lo haces compañero pero, creo que tus problemas se incrementan más y más, con el pasar del tiempo..."**_ \- Dijo Ddraig, sintiendo algo de pena por su portador.

\- Issei-kun, cuando estemos nosotros sólos, ¿podrías llamarme Akeno? - Le preguntó mientras tenía su cara en el cuello del castaño.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Segura qué quieres que te llame así? - Le preguntó confundido.

\- Hai... - Le respondió la pelinegra Gremory, mientras se levantó a mirar al castaño.

\- Ahh, bien... Como quieras, Akeno... - Issei sonríe cansadamente, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza al piso mientras miraba el techo - Ahh, discúlpame Akeno, pero antes de qué pasemos a otra más de tus atrevidas locuras, ¿podemos pasar a un tema sensible? - Preguntó el castaño mientras se levantaba y se quitaba a la pelinegra de encima.

\- Ara, Ara... Veo qué no tienes humor Issei-kun... Fufufu, pero de acuerdo, ahora dime... ¿De qué quieres hablar? - Respondiéndole a Issei felizmente, sin duda ella estaba de muy buen humor ahora y pensó que nada podría arruinarlo, pero se equivocó cuando vio que a Issei sacó otro Holovisor de la camisa de su uniforme - ¿Ara? ¿Ese no es el Holovisor que Prim-chan nos enseñó cuando estuvimos en tú casa? - Preguntó curiosa mientras se había puesto de nuevo su ropa completamente.

\- Algo así, pero esté es diferente... Akeno, quisiera hablar contigo acerca de... Baraqiel-sama... - Issei dijo el nombre del **_El Maestro del Trueno_** de Grigori.

\- Por favor Issei-kun, no... - Akeno cómo si no quisiera escuchar el nombre, le rogó a Issei qué parara.

\- Akeno, se qué para ti es muy difícil aceptarlo, pero deberás afrontarlo tarde o temprano... - Explicó el Portador del Espíritu del Dragón Solar, mientras miraba seriamente a su Senpai y luego colocó en frente de ella el Holovisor - Mira, dentro de esté dispositivo... Está toda la información de, bueno... De "Ese" día, mi Facción no quería que te enseñara esto pero, al final obtuve el permiso de mis abuelos, porque tú madre era la que más los veneraba - Eso último sorprendió a la **_"Reina"_** Gremory.

\- ¡¿Mi madre?! - Exclamó Akeno sorprendida, pero recordó que su madre era una Sacerdotisa cómo ella, y que el templo dónde trabajaba honraban al Sintonismo - Issei-kun, ¿acaso tú familia conocía a la mía? - Preguntó Akeno con voz entrecortada.

\- No oficialmente, pero Amaterasu-Obaasama siempre me contaba qué había un Clan que siempre le oraba y rogaba a ella así cómo a mis otros abuelos, pero dejemos eso para después... - Issei quería volver al tema, pero...

\- Issei-kun, no... Por favor, no quiero hablar de él - Dijo tanto Furiosa cómo Deprimida, entonces prosiguió - A pesar de todos estos años… No he sido capaz de afrontar las cosas - Akeno miró a Issei quien solo la observaba.

\- No debes de ponerte así, escucha... Sé lo que pasaste, mira no sé lo que él piensa, pero sé que debió dolerle más que a ti - Respondió el castaño.

\- ¡¿Cómo puede sentir dolor?! ¡Es su culpa que mi mamá…! - Akeno miró con ira a Issei, una ira que no era dirigida a él… Sino más bien, a quien creía que era la fuente de su dolor.

\- ¿En serio crees eso? ¿Crees qué en verdad, él las puso en peligro a propósito? ¿Qué el amor hacía ti y a Shuri-sama fue una gran mentira? - Preguntó Issei mientras miraba a Akeno.

\- Yo… - La Medio-Caída se quedó sin palabras, ella siempre supo que su padre no tenía culpa de nada, y si quería a un responsable, esa tal vez pudo elegir a la familia de su madre pero no, Akeno eligió a su padre porque fue lo que su adolorida alma eligió por mero impulso…

\- Mira Akeno… - El _**S**_ ** _ekiryuutei_** obligó a la chica que lo mirara a los ojos, y al hacerlo ella notó algo extraño, como si representará un dolor horrible y no pudo evitar pensar que esos ojos lo hacían ver más atractivo - Déjame darte un consejo, cómo alguien quien no tuvo la dicha de crecer con un padre, un consejo que me costó mucho aceptar... Ya no sufras ni odies, ya que hacer eso sólo te dará más dolor del que ya tienes, y puedo ver todo eso en tú mirada, no odias a Baraqiel-sama, lo que realmente odias, es que el mundo te quitó el tiempo con tú familia y lo sé porque, Isara y yo también pasamos por ese mismo dolor…. La muerte de tú madre no fue culpa de nadie - Terminaba el castaño mientras miraba el cielo ya Oscurecido.

Akeno no podía argumentar nada y sólo podía mirar al joven y tras unos segundos, las lágrimas aparecieron en el hermoso rostro de Akeno, entonces el castaño sólo acarició la cabeza de la joven, sabía que ella aún necesitaba tiempo… Tiempo para asimilar la verdad y poder finalmente dejar las culpas para empezar de nuevo, quizás tal vez aún no esta lista para aceptar sus poderes como Ángel Caído, pero esas lágrimas le indicaban a Issei que tal vez eso, dentro de poco vaya a cambiar...

\- Gracias Issei-kun... - Era lo único que pudo decir.

\- Tranquila, además no es sólo a mi a quien tienes que dárselas... ¿O no Rías? - Eso sorprendió a la pelinegra dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la habitación, y allí estaba su amiga, su ama y **_"Rey"_**... Rías Gremory...

\- Ara, Ara... Rías, no esperaba verte aún... - Dijo Akeno al ver a su ama entrar a la habitación y se paró en medio de ambos.

\- Cuando me encontré con Isara-san en el camino, ella me dijo que te habías quedado un rato más para hablar con ella... Pero veo qué aún hay ciertos "cabos sueltos", ¿verdad? - Preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- En parte, pero esos "cabos sueltos" no duraran mucho... - Respondió el castaño, y la pelinegra sabía a que se refería mientras miraba el Holovisor en frente de ella.

\- Hai, es verdad Rías... - Respondió Akeno mientras sonreía levemente.

\- Entiendo... Bien entonces, ¿conseguiste la espada? - Preguntó la pelirroja mirando a Issei.

\- Hai pero, he decidido rechazarla y que Isara la tomara... - Respondió el castaño mientras Rías sólo golpeó su puño con su mano derecha dándose cuenta.

\- Ahh, así qué por eso se veía muy feliz... - Comentó Rías, pero entonces notó algo - ¿Entonces, dónde están Michael y Gabriel? - Volvió a Preguntar curiosa.

\- Regresaron al Cielo supongo, pero creo que los veremos de nuevo en la cumbre - Dijo Issei analíticamente.

\- Entonces, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí... Vayámonos - Dijo la _**"Rey"**_ Gremory mientras miraba a Issei.

\- Voy contigo Rías... - Issei tomó su bastón y se puso de pie para empezar a dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes mirar a Akeno y para decirle - Akeno-san, déjame decirte una cosa más... Si Isara y yo tuviéramos la oportunidad de ver a nuestro padre, aunque sea una última vez, no la desperdiciaríamos... Se qué será difícil, pero te sugiero que piensas bien las cosas, para cuando en un futuro veas de nuevo a Baraqiel-sama... Es tú decisión ver el contenido que está dentro del Holovisor... - Tras decir eso, el castaño se fue junto con Rías, mientras está miró a su amiga y mano derecha quien sólo tomó el artefacto que el castaño le dio.

\- Akeno... - Rías iba a decir algo pero Akeno se le adelantó.

\- Estoy bien Rías, pero sólo necesito algo de tiempo... ¿Podrás? - Le preguntó con voz entrecortada.

\- Todo el que necesites amiga mía - Tras eso Rías también salió.

 _ **En las escaleras del Santuario...**_

El cielo opaco parecía estar disperso, mientras el sol se puede ver claramente ahora... Muchos dirían que es una hermosa puesta de sol, porque ahora estaba en un hermoso color Rojo/Anaranjado, ahora vemos a Issei quien estaba bajando las grandes escaleras, mientras Rías estaba a su lado...

\- Hey Issei... - Rías rompió el hielo, al tomar la palabra.

\- ¿Hai...? - Preguntó el mencionado.

\- Akeno siempre será Akeno, ¿o no? - Le preguntó mientras se detuvo y miró el cielo.

\- Ella siempre será ella - Respondió el castaño mirando la espalda de Rías.

\- La llamamos a Akeno, Fukubuchō... Pero ella sigue siendo Akeno, ¿no? - Le volvió a preguntar.

\- Podrás llamarla cómo quieras, pero ella sigue siendo ella - Le volvió a contestar Issei.

-Entonces... ¿Qué hay de mí? - Issei sonrió, porque él sabía, a que se refería.

\- Rías es Rías... Lo qué significa qué tú eres tú... - Respondió sin pensarlo 2 veces, mientras giraba su bastón.

Entonces Rías sólo se dio la vuelta y miró al castaño con una sonrisa, entonces ella dijo...

\- Fufufu, supuse que dirías eso... - Comentó la pelirroja con cierta gracia.

\- Hey, sólo digo la verdad... No soy exactamente conocido por decir mentiras - Comentó el castaño con tono divertido, entonces volvió a caminar pasando a Rías.

\- Issei, ¿a dónde irás? - Le preguntó mientras miraba la espalda del castaño.

-Mmm... Me voy a casa enseguida, después de un día tan largo, quiero tomar una ducha larga, además mi madre dijo que quería ponerse al día conmigo... Quiero decir, no la he visto desde que llegué a Kuoh, en fin... ¿Vienes? - Le preguntó mirando a la pelirroja.

\- Vete tú 1ro. A casa Issei, tengo que hablar con Akeno de ciertas cosas... No te preocupes, estaremos bien... - Le aseguró la Gremory sonriendo.

\- Entiendo, sólo evita meterte en problemas... - Respondió el Hyōdō mayor, mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo mientras se despedía con una mano.

\- Oye, no siempre lo hago... - Le respondió infantilmente.

\- Hahahaha... - Sólo reía el castaño.

 ** _Esa misma noche - Residencia Hyōdō - Dōjō Privado..._**

Ahora vemos a nuestro héroe luego de llegar a su casa se fue a su baño para luego alistarse y hablar con su madre, y después de unos momentos Issei se había ido a su Dōjō para meditar bajo la luz de la Luna mientras estaba en Posición de Seiza, vestía su traje de entrenamiento, y tenía sus ojos cerrados y luego los abrió para ver su bastón frente a él, el castaño estaba reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado entonces rompió el hielo y dijo...

\- Akeno-san, a pesar de llevar todo ese dolor, es una persona que no deja de sonreír - Dijo mientras recordaba a su Senpai de espaldas, enseñando sus 2 tipos de alas - Parece que su dolor es muy similar al mio y al de Isara, creo que fui demasiado duro, pero dije todo eso por su bien, sólo espero que pueda reconciliarse con Baraqiel-sama en el futuro - Después de eso, se puso de pie y fue donde estaba la ventana del techo para ver a la Luna - Otō-san, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar? - Preguntó Issei mirando a la Luna brillante, quizás puede ser maduro pero hay momentos en que necesitaba la guía de su padre, entonces un sonido de golpes leves a la puerta sonaron y el castaño dijo... - ¿Hai...? - Respondió el castaño, y la puerta se abrió revelando a Rías vestida con su camisón Rosa - Rías, ¿oye no es algo tarde para qué...? - Issei no pudo terminar porque cuando la pelirroja se movido reveló a alguien conocida por ella y Issei - ¿Akeno-san?... No es qué sea grosero pero, ¿porqué estás aquí a estás horas? - Dijo levemente sorprendido, al ver a la pelinegra vestida con sólo una bata Blanca.

\- Bueno, estuvimos conversando y se nos hizo tarde, así que pensé en invitarla a dormir aquí - Contestó Rías sonriendo.

\- Así es... - Concordó Akeno igual sonriendo, y ambas rieron.

\- _"Vaya, veo que volvieron a ser las mejores amigas de siempre, y yo preocupándome por ellas caray..."_ \- Pensó Issei divertido.

\- Claro qué... ¿Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente, verdad Issei? - Le preguntó Rías al castaño.

\- Ahh, siempre tomando decisiones son consultármelo, ¿no? - Comentó Issei cansado mientras ajustaba sus lentes luego dijo - Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?, ya está aquí y no puedo pedirle que se vaya, en fin espero qué te sientas cómo en casa Akeno-san - Dijo Issei rendido, y eso alegro a ambas chicas de pechos grandes.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Issei-kun... - Agradecía la pelinegra Gremory, entonces su ama y amiga tomó la palabra.

\- Además, Akeno insistía en querer pedirte disculpas - Dijo Rías, y eso llamó la atención de Issei.

\- ¿Disculpas? - Preguntó el mencionado.

\- Lamento el haberte molestado y al haber actuado de esa forma... - Dijo Akeno haciendo una reverencia.

\- No, no te preocupes por eso... Soy yo, quien debería disculparse por sacar un tema demasiado delicado... - Decía Issei imitando a la pelinegra.

\- Bien los 2, creo que fueron suficientes disculpas por hoy... - Dijo Rías calmando a los chicos - Por cierto Issei, ya me enteré... - Le dijo la pelirroja feliz.

\- ¿Huh? - Issei no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba.

\- Akeno, te contó todo de su pasado y... ¿Qué le respondiste? - Le dijo dándole la idea a Issei.

\- Ahh eso, sólo dije la verdad... - Respondió de manera sincera.

\- "Que siempre seré la Akeno que que conozco y aprecio..." - Dijo Akeno, imitando las palabras del castaño mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Eso fue lo qué dije pero... ¿Qué hay con eso? - Preguntó Issei mientras levantaba su bastón del piso.

\- Me siento feliz y orgullosa, ese es mi Issei... - Dijo Rías sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo qué tú Issei, igualada? - Dijo el mencionado por lo que la pelirroja dijo.

\- Ara Ara, exacto Rías... - Concordó la pelinegra haciendo sonreír a Issei, pero esa sonrisa no duro cuando dijo lo siguiente, mientras lo tomaba del brazo...

\- ¿Hey Akeno-san? - Preguntó Issei.

\- Porqué desde ahora también será mi Issei-kun... - Contestó la **_"Reina"_** Gremory.

\- ¿Tú también? - Reclamó el castaño.

\- Oye, para ahí, está bien que seas mi amiga, pero todo tiene un limite... - Exclamó Rías tomando el brazo del castaño.

\- En una competencia no existen limites, ¿tú hablando de eso? ¡Por favor! - Dijo Akeno mientras apretaba el brazo izquierdo de Issei entre sus pechos.

\- Bueno sí es así... ¡No pienso perder...! - Exclamó Rías, imitando la acción de Akeno con el brazo derecho de Issei.

\- ¡Hahaha, esa es la idea...! - Respondió la pelinegra haciendo más fuerte su agarre.

\- Muy bien las 2, se qué se llevan bien y todo eso, pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie, así qué no me metan en sus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?... - Dijo el castaño liberándose de ambas.

\- _"Tsk... Tan bien qué íbamos..."_ \- Pensaron ambas lideres de la Nobleza Gremory.

\- Pero, ya que están tan competitivas... Creo qué podrían usar ese espíritu competitivo en los próximos entrenamientos, en la Cámara del Tiempo... - Dijo Issei con una sonrisa colmilluda.

\- ¡O-oye Is-issei, espera eso no es...! - Rías nerviosa trató de razonar pero al ver su mirada sólo dijo... - No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? - Preguntó con su mirada derrotada.

\- ¿Cómo supiste? - Preguntó el castaño con otra pregunta con tono inocente.

\- Ara Ara, parece que Issei-kun nos atrapó en su juego... - Comentó Akeno sonriendo, pero en su interior temblaba por el entrenamiento del castaño.

\- Bueno, cúlpense ustedes mismas... Querían competir entre ambas, ahora es su momento... Pero ya basta, debemos ir a dormir mañana nos espera un día de por sí muy largo y no creo que a mi madre o a mi madrina vayan a tomar muy bien, el verlas conmigo así vestidas en paños menores, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Issei de manera inocente, pero la pelirroja y pelinegra sólo palidecieron al recordar que las mujeres mayores de la familia del castaño estaban aquí y no querrían sentir en carne propia sus poderes entonces sólo dijeron esto...

\- ¡Buenas noches, Issei/kun...! ¡Qué descanses...! - Dijeron ambas Gremory histericamente, para luego salir corriendo cómo locas de su Dōjō, haciendo carcajear al castaño.

\- ¡Hahahahahaha, no puedo creerlo...! ¡Al parecer, le temen más a Kaa-san y a Chisato-baasan que a mi! ¡Esto es más qué gracioso! - Reía el **_Pai Zhua_** del Dragón Solar, hasta que se calmó y dio un respiro profundo - Ahh, me siento mejor... - Dijo ya más tranquilo.

\- _**"Compañero, en verdad puedes llegar a ser muy cruel... Y eso me gusta..."**_ \- Dijo el Dragón de Gales divertido por la acción de su compañero y portador.

\- Me alegro que te guste Ddraig, bien a dormir nos espera un día bastante largo mañana... - Dijo Issei cansado, mientras salía de su Dōjō.

 ** _Academia Kuoh - Al Día siguiente..._**

Nos encontramos frente a la Academia, dónde se llevaría a cabo, la mayor cumbre de toda la historia de lo Sobrenatural... El tratado de paz, entre las ahora 4 facciones más poderosas de todas, pero había alguien observando dicho establecimiento desde el cielo, cómo si estuviera esperando algo, y la persona que estaba en el aire, era una joven peliplatina con alas de Dragón Blanco con energía Azul, era la actual _**Hakuryuukou**_ , Vali...

\- Así qué hoy es el día donde los superiores se reunirán para hablar sobre el tratado de paz entre nuestras Facciones, ¿eh? - Se preguntó cierta peliplatina, entonces volteó su mirada y vio a alguien - ¿Ara? - Fue lo único que dijo y vio a una niña de Cabello Negro con atuendo Gótico.

\- No me interesa esté mundo aburrido... - Dijo la niña con tono estoico.

\- Ophis, eres tú... - Dijo Vali seriamente.

\- Sí... - Fue lo único que respondió la joven Ophis, mientras estaba sentada en uno de los techos de las casas cercana a la escuela - Siempre dices eso... - Mientras se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Vali.

\- Puede qué a ti no, pero a mi si me importa... Porque aquí están las personas que quiero... - Dijo la actual **_Hakuryuukou_** , seria mientras miraba a la "niña".

\- Hmp, te volviste blanda... Albion... - Tras eso, la joven conocida cómo Ophis sólo desapareció.

\- No soy blanda, sólo sincera... Pero que niña tan arrogante - Gruño la joven peliplatina, para después irse volando.

 _ **Momentos Después...**_

Una barrera mágica se formó alrededor de la escuela... Eso sólo significó que la conferencia entre las 4 Facciones está por comenzar...

 ** _Club de Investigación de lo Oculto..._**

Todos los miembros del Club y el Grupo de Issei quien no tenía su bastón por 1ra. Vez y se reunieron en el salón del club, entonces Rías estaba parada frente a todos...

\- Bien, es la hora de la verdad... - Dijo Rías, luego miró a Gasper, quien se encuentra dentro de la caja de cartón, en el piso.

\- Gasper, se un buen chico mientras estás aquí, ¿de acuerdo? - Le dijo Rías con tono maternal.

\- Hai Buchō - Contestó el joven **_"Alfil"_** Gremory.

\- Lo siento, pero no quiero arriesgar tus poderes enloquecidos si algo sucede, ¿de acuerdo? - Entonces Gasper sale de su caja.

\- H-Hai - Luego Koneko quien estaba parada junto a él, escuchó a Rías decirle...

\- Koneko se quedará contigo... Cuida de él, ¿de acuerdo Koneko? - Ahora preguntó mientras miraba a su **_"Torre"_**.

\- Sí, Buchō... - Issei luego caminó hacía Gasper, para luego arrodillarse frente a él y le da algo, lo que resultó ser un nuevo modelo de PSP de Vídeo-Juegos.

\- Gasper, toma esto... Creo qué esto te mantendrá ocupado, cuando te sientas aburrido - Gasper emocionado, aceptó el regalo de su Senpai.

\- ¡Gracias, Issei-senpai, ¿pero se supone qué está nueva versión saldrá hasta dentro de 1 mes?! - Preguntó el joven rubio/platino emocionado y feliz.

Issei frotó suavemente la cabeza de Gasper y le sonríe al último - Secreto profesional... - Fue lo único qué dijo el castaño, sacándole una gota de sudor a todos, entonces Koneko sacó una caja y la puso sobre la mesa, para luego abrirla...

\- Gya-kun, tengo muchos bocadillos. puedes comer algo si quieres - Dijo la peliplatina amablemente.

\- ¡Gracias, Koneko-chan! - Entonces Xenovia le da otra cosa a Gasper.

\- Toma Gasper, cuando necesites algo de coraje, usa esto - Era la bolsa de papel con 2 agujeros.

\- ¡Hai...! - Gasper lo responde felizmente.

\- Issei-sama y Rías-senpai, deberíamos irnos ahora - Cosette tomó la palabra, entonces Issei y Rías se dan vuelta y mira a la peliplatina.

\- Entendido Cosette, ¿pero ustedes pueden ir 1ro.?... Los alcanzaré después - Rías levantó una ceja ante la petición de Issei, pero ella confía mucho en él y, por lo tanto, lo obedeció.

Issei luego caminó hacía Koneko y sacó algo de su bolsillo, lo cual resultó ser una Ofuda... Y se lo dio en la mano de Koneko... Luego le dijo a la Nekomata...

\- Tōjō-san, escucha... Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta reunión y temo que algo malo vaya a pasar, así qué si algo sale mal, y me refiero a cualquier cosa... Usa esto, y estaré aquí de inmediato - Dijo Issei serio, y Koneko tomó el Ofuda mientras asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entendido Senpai... - Pero luego volvió a preguntar... - ¿Issei-senpai? - Koneko lo miró, ligeramente preocupada por su expresión seria.

\- Lo siento por Tōjō-san, pero ¿puedes darme tu mano por favor? - Koneko levanta una ceja confundida por la petición, pero aceptó y levantó su mano derecha, entonces Issei sólo tomó la mano de Koneko y la volteó, con la palma de su mano hacia arriba, luego colocó su mano derecha sobre la suya, entonces de repente una tenue luz Roja comienzó a brillar en su mano y antes de que Koneko lo sepuiera, él la soltó.

Koneko observó cuidadosamente su mano derecha, y de repente un sello apareció en ella, parecía ser un símbolo de la cabeza de un dragón... Era el mismo sello de su familia, luego miró a Issei curiosa, sobre lo que significa el símbolo...

\- Sólo piensa en ese sello, cómo un plan de respaldo... Si el talismán no funciona o es destruido, todavía puedo teletransportarme directamente a ti, esté es un sello personal de teletransportación, que sólo los miembros del Clan Hyōdō pueden usar... Pero está es un excepción, especial... - Dijo Issei, entonces Koneko miró su mano otra vez y asiente con la cabeza, luego Issei caminó hacía la puerta y Koneko lo sigue para despedirlo.

El castaño la miró una última vez antes de irse... - Tengan cuidado los 2... - Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

 ** _Salon de la Cumbre..._**

El Sekiryuutei Solar, estaba frente a la puerta, no sin antes dar una última conversación con Ddraig... - _"Henos aquí Ddraig, ahora empezara la cumbre que cambiará la historia de las Facciones, más poderosas del mundo sobrenatural..."_ \- Pensó Issei serio.

\- **_"Lo sé compañero, pero ahora... Que inicie la cumbre..."_** \- Contestó el Dragón Rojo igual de serio.

Issei tocó la puerta, y entró en la sala de conferencias y escaneó toda la sala en un segundo... En la habitación, hay una mesa de aspecto magnífico y pomposo y como si lo rodeara, hay personas que representan su lado... El aire está envuelto por la tranquilidad y todos tenían una cara seria...

En el lado de los Demonios... Sirzechs, Serafall están sentados en la mesa redonda, mientras Grayfia estaba detrás de ellos.

En el lado de los Ángeles... Estaban Michael-san y Gabriel, con Irina cómo su guarda-espaldas.

De los Ángeles Caídos, estaban Azazel, quien usaba una túnica Negra elaborada con adornos, con Penemue con un traje de sastre de color Negro y por último Yūma detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados, junto con Vali apoyada en la pared con su sonrisa.

Y por último, se podía ver a la madre de Issei y Isara, Saika junto con Chisato y Primrose con sus expresiones serias, junto la menor de los Hyōdō igual de seria, mientras asentían con sus miradas, las cuales fueron entendidas por el castaño.

Todos los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto y los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, Sōna y Tsubaki se encuentran actualmente detrás de Grayfia, mientras que Asia y Cosette detrás de Isara... Pero Issei también notó la expresión complicada de Xenovia...

\- _"Tal vez es porque sus antiguos amos están aquí... Debe ser muy difícil"_ \- Él pensó en eso por un tiempo.

\- Me disculpo por llegar tarde - Dijo de manera seria - Ahora podemos empezar la cumbre - Luego de eso los ojos de Issei comenzaron a brillar con intensidad.

Ahora que conocieron al joven Gasper, el momento más esperado de todos ha empezado... La Cumbre de las 4 Facciones, pero... ¿Qué sucederá en medio de esto?... Lo averiguaremos, en el próximo capitulo...

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
